


Tôi Đến Từ Thế Giới Song Song

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 103
Words: 485,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Thể loại: Chuyển đổi linh hồn, không gian giả tưởng, 1×1, hồi hộp, tham án, thân mang dị năng mắc chứng mất ngủ trầm trọng học sinh thụ VS đội trưởng đội hình sự cục súc nhưng ưa làm nũng công, hiện thực hướngSố chương: 103Nguồn QT + RAW: Kho Tàng Đam MỹEdit: DâuVăn ánCao Nhiên chết đuối, tỉnh lại trong dòng nước ở thế giới song song.Nhận được cơ hội sống lại, Cao Nhiên cảm thấy vui mừng, quyết định học thật giỏi, mỗi ngày hướng về phía trước, lại bỗng một ngày phát hiện mình có một năng lực, có thể nhìn được một cái bớt đen trên một số người.Cao Nhiên chăm chú nhìn cái bớt đen, thấy được cảnh giết chóc, máu me, cái chết, xấu xa, tham lam, tội ác… Tất cả những thứ bốc mùi không muốn để cho người khác biết, lặng yên thối rữa.—— Ta biết bí mật của mi.
Relationships: Phong Bắc/Cao Nhiên





	1. CHƯƠNG 1: NHIÊN TRONG “RỰC CHÁY”

Cuối tháng 7, huyện Pha.

Bờ sông không có một bóng người, ánh mặt trời chói chang xõa tung trên mặt nước, ánh sáng chiết xạ làm người ta lóa mắt

Dưới gốc cây có một đôi dép lê cũ, một cái áo phông xanh in hoa văn đơn giản, cộng thêm một chiếc khăn mặt đỏ sẫm, trên đó thêu một đôi uyên ương.

Tiếng nước ào ào vang lên, Cao Nhiên ló đầu khỏi mặt nước, ném hai cái bao tép sông lên trên bờ, lại lặn xuống nước.

Cậu lặn xuống xong, thấy một con bọ đen chẳng biết tên đang trôi từ bên cạnh sang, đằng sau là một con rắn nước, xem chừng đang muốn xơi tý thịt cho đỡ thèm.

Ngay khoảnh khắc Cao Nhiên đang chuẩn bị bơi đi, đầu bỗng bị cái gì đó đánh vào, hơi thở cậu hỗn loạn, sặc mấy ngụm nước.

Cao Nhiên không hề hoảng hốt, cậu bình tĩnh điều chỉnh hô hấp, cố gắng nổi lên mặt nước nghỉ ngơi một chốc, ngờ đâu đầu càng lúc càng đau.

Trước mắt cậu bỗng biến thành màu đen, tay chân nhũn ra, cảm giác không thể hô hấp đem đến sự thống khổ và sợ hãi bao trùm.

Thân thể không ngừng chìm xuống.

Con bọ đen không biết tên kia may mắn thoát được màn truy đuổi của rắn nước đang nằm nhoài ở một chỗ tắm nắng, nó đang hưởng thụ cảm giác sống sót qua tai nạn, cảm thán rằng còn sống thật là tốt, không biết rằng thiếu niên mình vừa gặp thoáng qua đang chìm trong nước.

Cao Nhiên lẳng lặng nằm ở đáy nước nhìn lên trên, ánh sáng chiếu vào nước ngày càng yếu đi.

Vào thời khắc tử vong, Cao Nhiên cảm thấy mình trở nên càng lúc càng nhẹ.

Các cảm xúc tiếc nuối, không cam lòng, sợ hãi đều bị nước cuốn đi, không còn sót lại một chút gì hết.

Không biết qua bao lâu sau, Cao Nhiên đột nhiên mở choàng mắt.

Cậu làm động tác bản năng, hai chân đạp mạnh một cái, thân thể thuận lợi nổi lên mặt nước.

Nằm trên bờ, Cao Nhiên thở gấp, lồng ngực nhỏ gầy nhô lên hạ xuống liên tục, cậu dùng đôi mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn trời xanh mây trắng, nhìn mặt trời rực rỡ.

Không chết, ông đây không chết… May mà không chết…

Cao Nhiên lau mặt, hất một tay đầy nước xuống đất, cậu hít sâu mấy lần mới bình tĩnh lại, tiếp tục nằm bất động ở chỗ cũ.

Vừa nãy ở dưới nước bị sao vậy nhỉ? Đầu tự nhiên đau như búa bổ, giờ lại chẳng cảm thấy gì nữa.

Nghĩ một lúc lâu cũng chẳng ra, Cao Nhiên bèn không nghĩ nữa.

Cậu nhắm mắt lại, tràn đầy sợ hãi, kĩ năng bơi của mình từ trước đến nay đều rất tốt, chưa từng xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, lần này thật là kì quái.

Cao Nhiên chống tay ngồi dậy, lười phủi đất cát trên người, vừa đi vừa nhỏ nước đến chỗ gốc cây, cậu ngồi xuống, với lấy khăn mặt lau trên mặt trên cổ, dựa lưng vào cây thở dốc, nghĩ tối nay nên đọc thêm một quyển truyện tranh để an ủi bản thân.

Không đúng!

Cao Nhiên ngồi thẳng dậy, như bị dội một thùng nước đá, tay chân lạnh ngắt.

Cậu nhớ đối diện con sông chỉ có ba cái cây to, còn lại đều lại những mầm cây khẳng khiu không đủ dinh dưỡng.

Nhưng bây giờ lại có đến bốn cây, sao lại nhiều hơn một cái? Ở đâu ra vậy?

Con sông này ở đằng sau ngõ, Cao Nhiên thường xuyên lượn lờ quanh đây, không thể nhớ nhầm được, cậu dụi mắt, cái cây mới mọc ra vẫn ở đó, gió thổi qua, lá cây đung đưa, ba, năm chiếc lá rơi xuống đất, lại bị cuốn vào trong nước.

Cao Nhiên không nghĩ nhiều, để chân trần chạy nhanh đến dưới cái cây kia, cậu vươn tay sờ cái cây to, cảm xúc thô ráp, thật sự tồn tại.

Trong thời gian đi một vòng quỷ môn quan về, thế giới còn có thể lặng lẽ phát sinh thay đổi ư?

Cao Nhiên vuốt ngược mái tóc về phía sau, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, bóng cây loang lổ, chiếu cậu lóa mắt, theo bản năng nheo mắt lại, lại ngước lên, bầu trời vẫn là bầu trời ấy.

Mặt trời vẫn cứ soi sáng, bờ sông tĩnh mịch.

Cao Nhiên tựa như một thằng ngốc hết lần này đến lần khác xác nhận xung quanh ngoại trừ mọc thêm một cái cây, cũng không có gì khác nữa, cậu thất thần cầm lại áo và khăn, tha đôi dép lê về, rẽ ngang rẽ dọc vào lại ngõ hẻm nhà mình.

Sau khi thấy cái gì đó, Cao Nhiên khựng lại, đồng tử co rụt, vẻ như gặp phải quỷ, “Bà nội?”

Bà Cao còng lưng đứng ở cửa, cái miệng khô khốc đang lẩm bẩm gì đó.

Hai mắt Cao Nhiên trợn to, sợ đến không thốt ra lời.

Mùa hè năm chuyển lên cấp hai, một buổi tối sau khi bà và mẹ thu dọn bát đũa vào bếp, bà không cẩn thận bị ngã, đập đầu lên nền xi măng, đưa đến bệnh viện không kịp cấp cứu.

Chuyện gì thế này?

Bà nội đã qua đời mấy năm, nếu chuyện này mà Cao Nhiên cũng nhớ nhầm cho được, thì đầu cậu hỏng thật rồi.

Đầu óc Cao Nhiên rối như tơ vò, không hiểu ra làm sao.

Cậu khó khăn nuốt hai ngụm nước bọt, bước từng bước vào ngõ, cách nhà của bà cụ ngày càng gần, nhìn thấy mái đầu bạc trắng của bà, cũng nhìn thấy sự xa lạ và mờ mịt trong mắt bà.

Bà Cao lấy đôi mắt vẩn đục nhìn thiếu niên trước mặt, miệng mấp máy, dường như định nói gì đó, lại không biết nói thế nào.

Cao Nhiên kích động khôn cùng, mắt đỏ hoe, cậu nghẹn ngào thốt lên, “Bà nội.”

Bà Cao đánh giá thiếu niên trước mặt, giận dữ nói, “Bà đâu phải là bà của mi, đừng có gọi lung tung, mi là con nhà ai? Sao lại chạy đến nhà bà? Về nhà của mi đi!”

Tim Cao Nhiên đánh thịch, trong một lúc không nói được tiếng nào.

Cậu càng bối rối hơn, lảo đảo bước chân chạy vào trong sân, theo bản năng lên lầu rẽ phải, một hơi mở khóa cửa phòng tầng hai đi vào.

Cửa phòng đối diện ban công mở rộng, Cao Nhiên chạy thẳng vào, đập vào mắt là một bàn học cũ, dựa vào cửa sổ, trên đó còn có một cái cặp, mấy quyển sách giáo khoa, với giấy bút linh tinh, rất bừa bộn.

Chiếc ghế gỗ vứt ở một bên, miếng đệm rách thì vắt vẻo một nửa trên ghế, chiếc giường gỗ và tủ quần áo đều rất chật, chỉ có thể chứa một người.

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau một bước, đây không phải là phòng của cậu!

Trên tường phòng của cậu có rất nhiều tranh, đều là poster truyện tranh, mấy bức tường trong phòng này đều trống trơn, không có lấy một tấm.

Cứ cho là mẹ cậu tranh thủ lúc cậu ra ngoài mà xé đi, thì cũng sẽ để lại rất nhiều dấu vết.

Cao Nhiên hốt hoảng, cậu ngồi xổm trên đất, xiết chặt lấy cái áo phông và khăn mặt trong tay, đắm chìm trong một hoàn cảnh quỷ dị nào đó không tài nào thoát ra nổi.

“Tiểu Nhiên ——”

Tiếng gọi to vọng lên từ trong sân, Cao Nhiên mặc lại áo phông, quay người chạy chậm xuống mấy bậc cầu thang đứng ở trên ban công nhìn xuống.

Cậu nhìn thấy người phụ nữ đứng trong sân.

Người đó không cao, mặt chữ điền, gầy gò, mái tóc tùy ý xõa sau vai, mặc bộ quần áo cậu nhìn thấy trước khi ra khỏi cửa, không có chút thay đổi nào.

Mẹ vẫn vậy, mặt Cao Nhiên cứng ngắc, muốn tỏ vẻ một chút, nhưng cơ bắp không nghe sai bảo, cậu vẫn cứ ở trong giấc mộng huyền ảo khó mà nói rõ được.

Lưu Tú giục, “Nhanh xuống đây, bà con đi đâu mất rồi!”

Cao Nhiên hết hồn, vội lao xuống tầng hỏi, “Bà mới đứng ngoài cửa, sao lại đi đâu rồi ạ?”

Lưu Tú nghe xong liền vội nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, đầu óc bà con không tốt, ra ngoài liền không nhớ đường về, việc này đâu phải con không biết, sao lại thấy bà ngoài cửa mà không dẫn bà vào nhà? Giờ bà đi đâu mất rồi, ba lại không có nhà…”

Cao Nhiên không nghiêm túc nghe, cậu đang chỉnh sửa lại suy nghĩ hỗn loạn.

Có một suy đoán lớn mật đang sinh sôi trong lòng Cao Nhiên, đập thình thịch, vang ong ong bên tai cậu.

Thế giới này và thế giới kia của cậu là hai thế giới song song, có một số người và việc như được phục chế vậy, giống nhau như đúc, có một số lại không giống.

Như là bà nội, như là căn phòng.

Cao Nhiên cau mày, biến cố phát sinh dưới nước hẳn là nguyên nhân của toàn bộ sự việc.

Cậu chết đuối ở thế giới kia, tỉnh lại ở thế giới này, mà cậu trong thế giới này hẳn đã đồng thời xảy ra chuyện bất ngờ.

Một “bản thân” khác hoặc đã đến thế giới của cậu, trở thành cậu, hoặc đã hoàn toàn biến mất, cậu không biết.

Cao Nhiên hi vọng là điều trước.

Cậu chết, ba mẹ chắc chắn sẽ không thể nào chịu nổi, nhưng không chịu rồi cũng phải chịu.

Hiện thực đến, nào có ai trốn được đâu.

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng vẫn khó chịu, sự bất ngờ đến quá đỗi đột ngột.

Dù Cao Nhiên cảm thấy mình có chút tham lam, đã có cơ hội sống lại rồi mà chưa thỏa mãn, nhưng cậu vẫn cầu mong “bản thân” khác có thể đi đến thế giới của cậu.

Cao Nhiên thở dài một hơi, mắt đỏ lên, cậu dùng sức dụi dụi, mình bây giờ chỉ là một con rối, dây nằm trong tay ông trời, không còn lựa chọn khác.

Ngay cả một bước đệm thời gian cũng không cho, vừa đến đã có chuyện.

Lưu Tú cầm chìa khóa ở trên bệ cửa sổ, không ngừng than thở, “Thật là, đã lớn tuổi vậy rồi mà không khiến người ta bớt lo, mẹ mới đi vệ sinh chút thôi đã mở cửa ra rồi.”

Đầu Cao Nhiên đột nhiên tê tái, trời đất quay cuồng, cũng chỉ một hai giây sau, cảm giác đau đầu biến mất, thêm vào một vài đoạn kí ức.

Trong thế giới kia của cậu, mẹ đi làm trong xưởng của cậu, hôm nay và ngày mai được nghỉ, điểm này là giống nhau.

Nhưng mà, thế giới này mẹ phải chăm sóc bà Cố, ban ngày đạp xe đưa bà đến xưởng, tối lại đưa về.

Còn ba của cậu, vẫn làm thợ điện, sáng sớm hôm nay đã đi sửa điện rồi.

Nếu Cao Nhiên đoán không lầm, chuyện đã xảy ra trong thế giới kia của cậu, e rằng sẽ không xảy ra ở thế giới này, mà chuyện không xảy ra ở thế giới kia, lại xảy ra ở thế giới này.

Những chuyện không biết vừa thú vị, cũng rất đáng sợ, chỉ có thể đi bước nào hay bước đấy.

Đau trứng vãi.

Lưu Tú vỗ vai con trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, mẹ gọi con mấy lần, sao cứ ngây ra thế?”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, “Con đang nghĩ bà sẽ đi hướng nào.”

Lưu Tú vừa bước vội ra ngoài vừa nói, chân nhanh như gió, “Nếu chỉ cần nghĩ thôi là tìm được, thì mẹ mày cũng không cuống lên đến thế.”

Cao Nhiên cũng ra ngoài cùng cô, “Mẹ, mình chia nhau tìm đi, sẽ nhanh thấy bà hơn.”

Lưu Tú đồng ý, “Con tìm thấy thì đứng trong ngõ gọi mấy tiếng, vậy mẹ cũng sẽ biết được, đỡ phải tìm lung tung, đúng rồi, con cầm chìa khóa chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói có cầm, cậu nhìn người phụ nữ đang hướng đến một đầu khác trong ngõ, “Mẹ ơi!”

Lưu Tú ơi một tiếng, thấy mắt con trai đỏ hoe, như kiểu vừa khóc xong, vẻ mặt rất đau lòng, tim cô nhảy lên, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng cười, “Không có gì ạ, con chỉ gọi thế thôi.”

Không nên nói bậy, cần phải cảm ơn, vẫn còn sống.

Lưu Tú lườm, “Sao tự nhiên lắm lời thế, ở nhà không lo làm bài tập, lại cứ ra ngoài bắt tép sông, sau lưng quần toàn là bùn đất, tép sông đâu?”

Cao Nhiên ơ một tiếng, ngơ ngác nói, “Quên ở bờ sông rồi ạ.”

Lưu Tú lười nói thêm với con trai, vội vội vàng vàng đi tìm bà cụ, nhỡ mà có chuyện, thì chỉ có loạn thêm thôi.

Cao Nhiên đứng tại chỗ xoa xoa mặt, cậu khóa cửa xong hết nhìn trái lại nhìn phải.

Trong con ngõ nhỏ này có tổng cộng năm hộ gia đình, tình huống có lẽ cũng na ná thế giới của cậu.

Tính từ bên trái đầu hẻm đi vào, nhà đầu tiên có hai mẹ con, con gái lên lớp 11, tên Trương Nhung, thành tích xuất sắc, nằm trong top 10 của cả lớp, cùng lớp với Cao Nhiên.

Họ hay tình cờ đi học cùng nhau, nhưng ít khi về nhà cùng nhau.

Bởi vì cậu hoặc là đạp xe tìm nhà sách khắp nơi, hoặc là học thêm đến 11 12 giờ, bạn kia lại phải về nhà đúng giờ quy định.

Nhà thứ hai là nhà Cao Nhiên, căn nhà thứ ba ở thế giới kia của cậu hơn nửa năm nay chơi cổ phiếu thất bại bán nhà về quê.

Thế giới này chơi cổ phiếu kiếm bộn tiền, chuyển nhượng căn nhà lại cho cháu trai.

Người cháu kia trưa hôm nay mới chuyển tới, chưa gặp, không biết là thần thánh phương nào.

Căn nhà thứ tư là một cặp vợ chồng, họ dựng quầy ở trên đường, sữa đậu nành với tào phớ đều tự tay làm, nồng nặc mùi đậu.

Hai người rất khách khí, xử sự rất khéo léo.

Hàng xóm láng giềng mà mang cặp lồng qua, họ không nói không rằng múc đầy mới thôi.

Ở thế giới của Cao Nhiên, hai vợ chồng có một đứa con một tuổi, gửi ở quê cho cha mẹ chồng nuôi, thế giới này thì không có.

Căn hộ cuối cùng trang trí rất bắt mắt, hoàn toàn không hợp với khung cảnh nơi đây.

Ông cụ hồi trẻ là bác sĩ, góa vợ sớm, một thân một mình sinh sống, hai năm trước mở một phòng khám nhỏ trong ngõ, nhân duyên không tồi.

Con trai con dâu cũng là bác sĩ, đều đang đi làm trong bệnh viện huyện.

Cao Nhiên nhét chìa khóa vào trong túi, cậu gõ cửa từng nhà, phát hiện nhà thứ ba không có ai, nhà Trương Nhung ở bên trái đáp lại, không mở cửa, chỉ đứng trong sân nói vọng ra là không thấy.

Mẹ của Trương Nhung là Trương Quế Phương đứng cách cánh cổng nói, “Bà cụ đi đứng không tốt, đi không nhanh, cháu sang nhà khác hỏi xem, biết đâu đang ngồi trong nhà ai đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngó vào trong khe cửa nhìn, sắp sửa thành mắt gà chọi đến nơi, “Vậy cháu đi tìm một chút.”

Không còn tiếng nào vọng ra từ cửa nữa.

Cao Nhiên cũng không ở lâu, Trương Quế Phương không muốn cậu quấy rầy việc học của Trương Nhung, càng sợ cậu làm hư Trương Nhung hơn.

Bởi vì cậu là con trai, thành tích ở lớp thuộc dạng trung bình, thuộc nhóm không xuống được mà lên chẳng xong, xếp trong cả khối thì tìm không nổi.

Cao Nhiên quay lại đạp xe ra ngoài, cậu không rẽ vào mấy cái ngõ hẻm chằng chịt, mà vẫn đứng ở mấy ngõ lớn vừa tìm vừa gọi.

Bà nội tuy không biết cậu, nhưng cậu gọi như vậy, có thể đánh động hàng xóm xung quanh, ai từng thấy bà nội, nhất định sẽ đáp lại một tiếng.

Tìm chưa được mấy phút, động tác đạp xe của Cao Nhiên khựng lại, cậu quay phắt đầu, rẽ vào một cái hẻm, phanh gấp rồi ném xe đạp bên tường.

Cao Nhiên thở hổn hển nói, “Bà nội, sao bà lại chạy ra đây?”

Bà Cao không phản ứng, bà lôi kéo cánh tay của người đàn ông bên cạnh, “Tiểu Bắc, con hát lại lần nữa đi… Cái bài gì kia ấy…”

Bài hát vừa mới nghe tên, loáng cái đã quên mất.

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn người đàn ông xa lạ, khoác cái áo bẩn đến không nhìn ra màu sắc, lưng áo ướt mồ hôi, thấp thoáng thấy được cơ bắp cường tráng.

Làn da lộ ra ngoài mang màu mật ong khỏe mạnh, mái đầu đinh, đường nét gò má kiên nghị, đậm khí dương cương.

Cảm giác quen thuộc khó hiểu nảy sinh, liệu có phải đã từng gặp nhau nơi nào?

Ý nghĩ hoang đường này nhảy vào đầu Cao Nhiên, rồi cũng biến mất trong tích tắc.

Có lẽ là tại ánh mắt của Cao Nhiên rõ ràng quá, người đàn ông nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, anh mân mê đôi môi khô khốc, cất giọng chất phác, “Tôi tình cờ gặp bà cụ, định đưa bà về, nhưng bà không chịu đi.”

Cao Nhiên định nói gì đó, sực nhớ ra quay đầu chạy ra ngoài gào lên, “Mẹ ơi, con thấy bà nội rồi ——”

Giọng Lưu Tú vọng ra từ đâu đó gần đây, nói biết rồi.

Cao Nhiên chạy lại vào ngõ, cậu kéo cổ áo phông lau mồ hôi, trong thoáng chốc chẳng biết nên làm gì.

Tình hình bà nội lúc này làm cậu rất bối rối.

Trong ngõ không có gió, trước sau đều là vách tường, con đường gạch nhỏ hẹp.

Xe đạp lúc quay đầu phải cẩn thận, nếu không sẽ đụng vào vách tường, người đứng bên trong rất ngột ngạt.

Chân tóc người đàn ông nhỏ xuống một giọt mồ hôi, anh ta giơ tay lau, “Bà ơi, cháu bà đến tìm nè, mau về cùng cậu ấy thôi.”

Bà Cao không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên dở khóc dở cười, “Bà nội ơi, con là Tiểu Nhiên đây.”

Gương mặt nhăn nheo của bà Cao tràn ngập sự nghi ngờ, “Tiểu Nhiên là ai? Chưa từng nghe.”

Cao Nhiên không thể tin nổi mà trợn tròn mắt, không ngờ bà không chỉ không nhận ra cậu, mà cũng quên luôn cả tên, cậu cúi đầu ủ rũ, “Tiểu Nhiên là cháu trai bà, cũng chính là con.”

Bà Cao lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, mặt bà nhăn lại, nóng nảy, “Thằng nhỏ này sao lại nói hươu nói vượn thế này, cháu bà không phải tên Tiểu Nhiên, nó là Lục Lục!”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, đó là tên hồi nhỏ của cậu, vì cậu sinh ngày 6 tháng 6, bà nội liền gọi cậu như vậy, cậu gãi đầu, mắt ửng đỏ, đột nhiên không biết nên nói gì.

Người đàn ông thấy thế cười nói, “Bà à, con có thể làm chứng, cậu ấy thật sự là cháu bà đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên nhìn anh ta.

Bà Cao không vui bắt đầu sừng sộ, “Tiểu Bắc con đừng có lừa bà già này, sao mà bà không nhận ra cháu trai mình được chứ, nó về sau muốn thi lên đại học, giờ chắc chắn đang học ở trường.”

Người đàn ông thở dài, “Bà à, bà nhìn kĩ lại xem nào.”

Bà Cao nhìn về phía Cao Nhiên, bà ghé sát mặt vào nhìn kĩ một lát, sống chết nói không phải, đặng huơ huơ bàn tay khô quắt, “Cháu bà cao từng này, lớn lên trắng bóc, nó vừa đen vừa gầy, xấu muốn chết, không đúng không đúng.”

Cao Nhiên méo miệng, gắng sức nở nụ cười ngây thơ hồn nhiên của đóa hoa tổ quốc, “Bà nội à, con không đen, cũng đâu có gầy.”

Người đàn ông nhíu mày, “Bà à, con có thể làm chứng, cháu bà bây giờ nom đẹp lắm.”

Bà Cao nói thế à? Bà nhìn gương mặt thiếu niên trước mắt, không nói gì, như là đang suy nghĩ cái điều chi.

Người đàn ông nuốt nước bọt, phơi nắng đến khô hết cả mồm miệng, anh nhìn về phía thiếu niên, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, bệnh của bà cậu không dễ chữa, dễ nhầm lẫn, phải có người trông suốt mới được.”

Ai là cậu bạn nhỏ? Nói vớ vẩn!

Cao Nhiên lén trợn mắt, đây là ai thế này, bà nội cứ gọi Tiểu Bắc, chỉ nghe lời của người ta thôi.

Cậu hỏi dò, “Ờm, cái người hồi sáng nay chuyển đến cạnh nhà tui có phải là ông không?”

Người đàn ông đứng thẳng lên, miễn cưỡng cười, “Đúng rồi, là tôi.”

Thấy cậu nhóc không thích bị gọi là cậu bạn nhỏ, anh dùng vẻ người lớn, chìa tay ra, “Tôi là Phong Bắc, Phong trong phong bế, về sau đều là hàng xóm, có gì cần giúp cứ nói, tôi nếu có thể nhất định sẽ giúp.”

Cao Nhiên ngửa đầu nhìn người đàn ông, vóc dáng thật là con mẹ nó cao, nom đến là hoành tráng.

Cậu cúi đầu, thấy bàn tay vươn ra kia có khớp xương rất dài, bàn tay dày rộng, trên đó toàn là vết chai, trên mấy ngón tay có vài vết xước, không biết là bị cái gì tạo ra.

Trong móng tay có bùn đen, rất bẩn, trông còn mới.

Khóe miệng Phong Bắc giật nhẹ, anh định thu tay về, cậu nhóc lại chẳng mảy may để ý mà nắm lại, nở nụ cười xán lạn, “Cao Nhiên, Nhiên trong rực cháy.”

[Chương 2](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/01/02/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-2/)

====

Phong Bắc nói, Nhiên Nhiên có một cái tên rất hay, rất hợp với cậu.

Tôi cũng thấy thế.

Đó là lí do tại sao ở “ngôi nhà” nhỏ bé của mình, với khung thời gian eo hẹp của bản thân, tôi ngồi đây, lặng lẽ gõ những dòng chữ này, cố gắng truyền tải lại câu chuyện của Tây Tây Đặc về một cậu thiếu niên, một anh thanh niên, cùng chuyện tình cảm ngậm đắng nuốt cay xen lẫn ngọt bùi ấm áp của họ.

Tôi muốn mỗi lúc rảnh rỗi hay mệt mỏi, sẽ có thể hòa vào thế giới của họ, dõi theo cậu bé vừa ngây thơ vừa sắc bén, vừa yếu đuối vừa mạnh mẽ tuổi 17, cho đến khi thành một chàng trai nhiệt tình như lửa, nhiệt huyết tràn trề ở tuổi 23.

Yêu, có đôi khi là chuyện liên quan đến rất nhiều người, nhưng cũng có lúc chỉ là những điều bình dị của hai người.

Hãy cùng nghe hai người đó giới thiệu, kể lại, và bày tỏ.

Phong trong phong bế.


	2. CHƯƠNG 2: ANH TIỂU BẮC

Cao Nhiên bắt tay người đàn ông một chút rồi thả ra ngay, thô ráp, đâm tay, lòng bàn tay của anh ta có điểm gồ lên đâm vào tay thấy tê tê, “Cái họ của ông hiếm thấy thật.”

Phong Bắc nhún vai, “Thường nghe người ta nói thế.”

Cao Nhiên cười híp cả mắt, “Họ này hay mà, còn đặc biệt nữa chứ, nghe một lần đã khiến người ta nhớ kĩ rồi.”

Phong Bắc cúi đầu nhìn lại, cậu nhóc có một đôi mắt biết cười, lúc cười rộ lên cong cong, thấy rõ cả bọng mắt.

Cao Nhiên nhìn bà nội vẫn đang lẩm bẩm ở bên cạnh, lại nhìn người đàn ông, bĩu môi nói, “Ông mới gặp bà nội tui, sao mà bà chỉ nghe ông, không nghe tui?”

Phong Bắc dựa vào vách tường, “Lúc đó tôi đi đằng trước, vừa đi vừa hát, bà cụ đuổi theo nói tôi hát hay, kéo tôi không cho đi, bảo tôi hát cho bà nghe, tôi hỏi ra mới biết bà không nhớ gì hết, không dám để bà đứng một mình trong ngõ.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Hát bài gì vậy?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Ca ngợi Tổ quốc.”

Cao Nhiên ngâm nga một câu, “Lá cờ năm sao, niềm kiêu ngạo của tôi, bài này á?”

Phong Bắc liếm đôi môi khô khốc, mắt toàn là ý cười, “Không phải, nhóc hát bài ‘Lá cờ năm sao’.”

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác nhìn người đàn ông, “Ông hát thử một câu tui nghe xem nào.”

“Lá cờ năm sao đón gió tung bay, tiếng ca thắng lợi rền vang.”

Phong Bắc khụ hai tiếng hắng giọng hát câu đầu tiên, Cao Nhiên nghe được giai điệu quen thuộc, không nhịn được cũng ngân nga theo, còn nhịp chân đắc ý chỉ huy dàn nhạc, “Hát lên bài ca ngợi tổ quốc thân yêu…”

Bà Cao không nói tiếng nào, bà thành thật đứng đó, nghe rất nghiêm túc, ai thấy cũng không nỡ quấy rầy.

Trong con ngõ chật chội nhà cửa san sát, dưới bầu trời dài mảnh như sợi tơ, giọng ca ngây ngô và trầm thấp hòa quyện vào nhau, cất lên tiếng hát bất đồng, một nhẹ nhàng phơi phới, một lười biếng tùy tính.

Hát xong một bài, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc ngẩn ra nhìn nhau, tầm mắt cậu rơi vào đôi môi của đối phương, hơi khô nẻ.

Phong Bắc kéo cái áo bẩn lên lau mặt, lúc lấy áo ra, mặt nom còn bẩn hơn, anh ta mở nắp bình nước trong tay, rót nốt vài giọt cuối cùng vào trong miệng, hầu kết lăn lộn một chút, hai mắt đỏ ngầu, gân xanh trên cổ lộ hết ra, như đang gắng hết sức nhẫn nhịn điều chi.

Không hiểu sao, Cao Nhiên liên tưởng tới con cá nằm phơi nắng trên cạn, sắp chết, nhìn đáng thương đến lạ, cậu nắm đầu xe nhấc lên, “Bà nội à, mình về nhà đi.”

Nói rồi cậu lại ngâm nga bài hát đó.

Bà Cao run rẩy được Phong Bắc đỡ lên yên sau, rất ngoan ngoãn.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ ra biện pháp rút ngắn khoảng cách với bà nội, ấy chính là ca hát, cậu có thể học được.

Dần dà, sau một thời gian, bà nội sẽ nhớ ra cậu thôi.

Phong Bắc đi đằng sau, thấy cái quần ướt sũng dính đầy bùn đất của cậu nhóc, gió thổi một cái là bết vào mông, tạo ra cái hình không lớn cũng không nhỏ.

Anh hỏi cậu nhóc có phải là đi mò cá trong sông phía tây không.

Cao Nhiên nghe mà cười vui vẻ, “Có cứt ấy, cá trong sông đó bị câu hết sạch rồi, mấy con còn lại toàn là lũ yêu ma quỷ quái, tu vi cao thâm, tinh cực kì, câu không nổi, nhưng lại nhiều tép lắm, nếu ông muốn đi bắt thì cẩn thận chút, đừng có giống tui, suýt chết trong đó.”

Nửa câu sau là không hề nghĩ ngợi mà bật thốt ra.

Cao Nhiên xoa răng, cậu không đợi Phong Bắc kịp nói gì, đã giành trước một bước, cố ý dùng giọng lưu manh, “Có con khỉ nước coi trọng sắc đẹp của tui, mặt dày muốn bắt tui làm con rể, dọa tui suýt chết.”

Cái đề tài này kết thúc trong tiếng cười trầm thấp của Phong Bắc, đùa đấy à, thằng nhóc con chưa đủ lông đủ cánh, có cái gì đẹp chứ.

.

Về nhà tắm rửa sạch sẽ, Cao Nhiên thay một bộ quần áo sạch đi ra, “Mẹ ơi, bà nội đâu rồi ạ?”

Lưu Tú nói ngủ rồi, cô cầm chổi quét lá khô và bụi đất trên nền sân xi măng, thấy con trai vẫn đang đứng ngẩn ra đó thì nói, “Làm xong bài tập chưa? Nhật kí ngày hôm nay viết xong chưa? Tối nay ba mày về mà thấy mày chưa làm bài, mẹ cũng không giúp được mày đâu.”

Cao Nhiên mặt xám mày tro lên lầu, ở thế giới cũ trước khi ra cửa cậu làm được hơn nửa đề hóa rồi, thế giới này cậu cũng đang làm đề hóa, đề bài giống nhau như đúc, ngay cả chữ bôi xóa và sửa đáp án cũng vậy, cả chữ gà bới cũng chẳng khác gì nhau.

Cảm giác rất chi là vi diệu.

Cao Nhiên cũng giống như các cậu con trai bình thường khác, cũng tò mò các hiện tượng thiên văn, tò mò vũ trụ ảo diệu, tò mò người chết sẽ đi về nơi đâu, đến sống ở một không gian khác, hay là hoàn toàn biến mất nhỉ.

Liệu rằng có kiếp sau hay chăng? Quỷ hồn thì sao? Là cái gì?

Trước đây cậu từng đọc một bài báo, liên quan đến vũ trụ song song.

Đại ý là khi ta đang làm một việc gì đó, ở một thế giới khác có khả năng ta cũng đang làm chuyện đó, hoặc là đang làm chuyện khác.

Lúc ấy cậu nghĩ vẩn vơ một hồi rồi lại ném ra sau đầu, không ngờ có ngày bản thân lại được chính thức trải nghiệm.

Bình tĩnh lại, Cao Nhiên rút vở viết nhật kí ra, cậu cầm bút bi xoay mấy vòng, nhất thời ý tưởng dồi dào, chui vào ngòi bút ngoáy ngoáy trên vở.

Cao Nhiên thừa thắng xông lên viết luôn cho cả ngày mai.

Nhật kí thì dễ, viết linh tinh rồi nộp là được, thầy cũng không đọc kĩ.

Bài tập mới là khó, đặc biệt là môn toán và tiếng Anh, chúng nó là một đôi anh em ăn tươi nuốt sống người ta, thật đáng sợ.

Lúc trời sắp tối, Cao Nhiên mới chỉ làm xong một phần nhỏ của tảng băng trôi tên Toán học.

Cậu quăng bút, quyết định lúc khai giảng đi mượn bài tập của Giả Soái để tham khảo một chút, hi vọng trong thế giới này Giả Soái vẫn là học sinh giỏi.

Ông chủ gia đình đồng chí Cao Kiến Quân đi làm về, Lưu Tú liền gào lên gọi con trai xuống nhà ăn tối.

Cao Nhiên ra đến cửa ban công bỗng rẽ phải, thẳng đến căn phòng ngủ trên tầng hai, đẩy cửa nhỏ ban công đi ra ngoài.

Cậu nhảy lên bám chặt lấy tường thò cổ ra xem.

Có rất nhiều giàn giáo sắt chất đống trong sân, bừa bộn hết sức, người đàn ông đang cởi trần bê giàn giáo, cơ bắp cánh tay mướt mồ hôi gồng lên, tấm lưng rộng và cường tráng.

Cao Nhiên biết cái thứ kia nặng lắm.

Phong Bắc phát hiện ra thì ngẩng đầu, thấy cái đầu nhỏ đen thui trên tường, điếu thuốc đang ngậm bên mép run lên, vội kẹp lại quát khẽ, “Nhóc đừng có bám chỗ đó, nguy hiểm!”

“Không sao đâu, có lần quên chìa khóa, nhảy từ trong sân đấy lên đây mà.”

Cao Nhiên đu trên vách tường, chân đạp đạp lên trên, “Sao ông có nhiều giàn giáo vậy?”

Phong Bắc cầm điếu thuốc rít một hơi, nói ông bác ngày trước nhờ cho thuê dàn giáo mà kiếm chút tiền, giờ giải phóng diện tích, cho người ta mượn luôn, “Chạy một vòng xung quanh làm quen, trên cơ bản là có thể đem cho mượn hết được.”

Cao Nhiên hiểu mà cứ như không hiểu, “Ờm.”

Tiếng quát của Lưu Tú cứ như đòi mạng, Cao Nhiên không nói nữa bỏ đi.

Cao Kiến Quân như thường lệ hỏi tình hình học tập của con trai, ông có lông mày chữ xuyên, nhuốm vẻ tang thương, dường như đã trải hết ấm lạnh của thế gian này, “Có bảng điểm chưa? Nhìn xem có cần học thêm không, nghỉ hè hai tháng đừng chỉ có ngủ đấy.”

Cao Nhiên vâng vâng dạ dạ, chốc chốc lại cho cơm vào miệng.

Bà Cao ngồi trên bàn vừa mới buông bát đũa, dầu mỡ trên miệng còn chưa kịp lau, đã nói mình chưa được ăn cơm, rất đói, muốn ăn.

Trong số ba người còn lại trên bàn, chỉ có mình Cao Nhiên giật mình há hốc.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân cũng không ngạc nhiên cho lắm, bà cụ ngày nào cũng vậy, hễ là người thì đều sẽ quen được.

Cao Kiến Quân kéo bà cụ vào trong buồng, Lưu Tú cầm bình trà rót một cốc táo đỏ, cũng vào theo.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trên băng ghế dài, hết nửa ngày mới hoàn hồn.

Cậu dụi mắt, không sao, bà còn sống, còn sống là còn hi vọng mà.

Ban đêm Cao Nhiên không ngủ được, cậu đếm cừu, đếm bánh sủi cảo, đếm chữ số Ả rập, làm thế nào cũng không được, cậu mất ngủ, chốc chốc lại với cái đồng hồ đeo tay nhìn giờ, một giờ sáng, hai giờ rưỡi, bốn giờ rưỡi…

Trời sáng dần lên.

Cao Nhiên dùng sức nắm tóc, lo lắng bất an.

Cậu vì đau đầu nên mới chết đuối mà đến thế giới này, nhưng cơn đau kia quá sức quỷ quái, không hề báo trước, trước giờ chưa từng có.

Luôn có cảm giác chuyện gì đó đang chờ cậu, mà còn không phải là chuyện tốt nữa chứ.

Mưa tí tách rơi cả buổi sáng, đến trưa mới tạnh, bầu trời u ám, bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ đổ mưa tiếp.

Trong con hẻm oi bức ẩm ướt, nước chảy róc rách dưới mái hiên.

Một con mèo đã có tuổi dẫm trên đường gạch tiến về phía trước, nó đi hết sức chậm chạp, bước đi thận trọng, nhận thấy cái gì liền ngẩng đầu ngó lên trên, thình lình đối mặt với một cậu nhóc tóc đen ló mặt ra từ ban công tầng hai.

Cao Nhiên đang gặm bắp ngô, cậu đột nhiên làm động tác quăng một hạt bắp xuống, con mèo bị giật mình trợn to đôi mắt vàng.

Nó “meo” một tiếng, móng vuốt không cẩn thận giẫm vào trong vũng nước nhỏ, bị nước bắn tung tóe ướt hết cả mình mẩy.

Cao Nhiên thấy con mèo vẩy nước trên người, lấy sức bật mình chạy trên ngõ hẻm không quay đầu lại, chớp mắt đã biến mất ở đầu ngõ.

Cậu lại cho hạt ngô vào miệng, lặng im nhếch mép, nom đến là nghịch ngợm.

“Coi mày kìa, béo như quả cầu, ấy thế mà chạy nhanh nhỉ.”

Gió mát thổi qua từng cơn, Cao Nhiên gặm xong bắp ngô chậm rãi xuống lầu.

Lưu Tú đang lau xe đạp trong sân, “Tiểu Nhiên, mẹ phải vào xưởng một chuyến, con ở nhà trông bà, đừng có chạy rông bên ngoài, nghe chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói nghe rồi ạ.

Lưu Tú để cái túi vải vào trong giỏ xe, nói đi là đi.

Cao Nhiên nằm úp mặt trên bàn, cả người uể oải.

.

Phong Bắc đang giũ tấm bạt ni lông trong sân, đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng khóc kinh thiên động địa, vọng đến từ sân nhà bên cạnh, anh bỏ dở việc đang làm mà chạy qua.

Cả cái cổng đều là một màu gạch đỏ.

Trên đó có một ô cửa nhỏ, rất giống trong phòng tạm giam của cảnh sát, nhưng mà vị trí cao hơn nhiều, tác dụng rất lớn.

Lúc ra ngoài mà muốn đóng cổng to lại, người đứng ngoài cửa thò tay vào trong ô cửa kéo chốt sắt cài cửa, sau đó khóa cửa nhỏ lại, lúc về đầu tiên phải mở cửa nhỏ rồi luồn tay vào kéo chốt sắt cài cửa.

Tối ngủ thì khóa cả chốt sắt cả ô cửa, hai cái bảo hiểm.

Phong Bắc sau khi gõ cửa thì thấy ô cửa nhỏ mở ra, lộ ra một gương mặt sạch sẽ còn nét trẻ con, tinh thần phấn chấn, nào giống như vừa khóc xong, anh biết mình trúng bẫy của đứa nhỏ này rồi, “Gào cái gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên thấy người đến thì mở cổng ra, lém lỉnh cười, “Bà nội đòi đi đến trường tìm cháu trai, cũng là tui, tui không còn cách nào khác bèn giả vờ khóc, bà bị tui làm cho cuống hết cả lên.”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật, “Giờ không còn chuyện gì nữa rồi chứ gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói còn, cậu chạy đi như một làn khói, lại như một làn khói chạy về, thở hồng hộc, “Hai quyển truyện này thuê trong nhà sách gần trường, hôm nay phải trả rồi, nếu không phải trả thêm sáu đồng, nếu ông qua đó thì tiện đường trả hộ tui được không?”

Phong Bắc liếc qua quyển truyện tranh, “Nhà nhóc cho nhóc đọc cái này à?”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu trốn trong chăn bật đèn pin đọc trộm.

Phong Bắc trưng vẻ mặt như nhìn đồ khùng, “Cái thời tiết đầu hạ này mà nhóc trùm chăn đi ngủ hả? Không sợ nóng đến teo não à?”

Cao Nhiên lườm anh, “Tui đâu có ngu, mùa hè dùng thảm, tui trốn trong đó đọc một lúc rồi ra ngoài hóng mát.” Dù vậy, cũng nóng đến thè lưỡi, ba mẹ còn cảm thấy cậu bị hâm, không ngủ ở tầng một mát mẻ, mà lại đi ngủ ở tầng hai nóng như cái lò hấp.

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Giỏi.”

Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, cười hì hì, “Chú Phong à, chú đừng có mách mẹ cháu nha, không cháu chết chắc.”

Phong Bắc chỉ chỉ quyển truyện tranh, “Chú cái gì, gọi anh.”

Cao Nhiên bị tóm đuôi nhỏ, lập tức đổi giọng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc xoa xoa đầu cậu, “Bé ngoan.”

“Vậy anh trả truyện hộ em được không? Anh cầm đọc trước cũng được, miễn trả lại trong hôm nay là xong.”

Cao Nhiên đưa quyển truyện tranh qua, đột nhiên khựng lại, mơ hồ thấy cái gì đó trên trán người đàn ông, bật thốt lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh cúi đầu xuống một chút!”


	3. CHƯƠNG 3: ĐỐM ĐEN

Phong Bắc khom lưng cúi đầu, ánh mắt dò hỏi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm trán anh, ngoài mồ hôi và bụi ra, chẳng còn gì khác nữa.

Mặt Phong Bắc phả đầy hơi thở thiếu niên, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên chẳng ho he tiếng nào, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm trán của người thanh niên, anh để đầu đinh, tóc vừa cứng vừa ngắn, trán không bị tóc phủ, nhìn một cái là thấy hết trơn.

Phong Bắc thấy gương mặt cậu nhóc càng lúc càng dí sát vào, mặt anh phừng cái đỏ bừng lên, trong tích tắc nhấc hai tay đè lại vai cậu nhóc, “Nhóc đừng có đứng gần thế, người anh toàn bụi đất thôi, bẩn lắm.”

Cao Nhiên dụi dụi đôi mắt mỏi nhừ, nhỏ giọng nói thầm, “Bị hoa mắt ư?”

Phong Bắc nghe thấy, ngừng động tác xoa mặt lại, “Nhóc nhìn thấy cái gì? Sâu à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không phải, cậu không biết phải tả thế nào, chỉ loáng thoáng thấy một cục gì đó, chớp mắt cái đã không thấy nữa, “Chắc là đi mất rồi, loáng cái đã không còn.”

Khúc nhạc dạo này bắt đầu một cách đột nhiên, mà kết thúc cũng rất chi là đột ngột.

Phong Bắc đồng ý trả truyện hộ Cao Nhiên, “Tối nay anh qua đó một chuyến, tìm thẳng chủ quán để trả là được à?”

“Đội ơn ạ.”

Cao Nhiên bá cổ người ta cứ như anh em, chiều cao chênh lệch, cậu choàng qua rất vất vả, nom như cái bọc vải treo vắt vẻo trên đó vậy.

Phong Bắc kéo tay cậu nhóc xuống, cái cổ bị ghìm toàn là mồ hôi, “Tuổi chả được bao nhiêu, mà khỏe quá nhỉ, cổ của anh sắp bị nhóc kéo đứt rồi.”

“Tại anh cao quá chứ sao.”

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm, cậu nói tiếp chính sự, “Nếu có người quen giới thiệu, thuê truyện không cần đặt cọc nữa, chỉ cần lấy thẻ học sinh đăng ký, anh đưa sách cho chủ quán, ổng sẽ giở lại số đăng kí của em.”

Đặt cọc truyện tranh phải mất từ 20 đến 50.

Một bộ 30 tập, tiền đặt cọc là 50, một bộ khoảng chừng 10 tập thì hết 20, quá con số kia, ví dụ như _Touch, Doraemon, Conan_ thì đều phải đặt 50.

Đấy là hạn mức cuối cùng, bộ _Sóng gió cầu trường_ 48 tập thì phải mất 100 tiền đặt cọc.

Lấy ví dụ như gia đình bình thường của Cao Nhiên, tiền tiêu vặt là 2, 3 đồng, không đặt cọc nổi.

Tiệm sách kia thuê truyện không cần tiền đặt cọc.

Nhưng mà bà lão trong tiệm dữ dằn lắm thay, truyện thiếu một góc thôi, không quan tâm có phải là mình làm hay không đều phải đền, không đền thì không cho thuê nữa.

Nếu không thuê chỗ họ thì chẳng còn cách nào khác nữa cả.

Đọc truyện tranh cũng nghiện, một ngày không đọc thì ngủ không ngon.

Có truyện còn đọc đi đọc lại nhiều lần, coi như là ôn tập.

Phong Bắc cầm truyện, liếc mắt nhìn tiêu đề “Touch”, cả hai quyển đều vậy, “Không có truyện khác à?”

Cao Nhiên bảo còn, cậu cười ngượng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh hỏi hộ em có mấy tập sau không, có thì cho em mượn, không thì mượn hộ em bộ Wisely, tập nào cũng được, em đọc hết rồi.”

Phong Bắc không hiểu nổi mạch não của cậu nhóc, “Đọc rồi còn đọc lại à?”

“Còn lựa chọn nào khác đâu, đành chắp vá vậy.”

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che miệng thì thầm với anh, “Mấy hôm trước có tiệm sách thuê mới mở, tiệm đó lớn lắm, truyện tranh đều mới tinh, nghe người ta nói trong đó có cả sách ấy, nhiều lắm, ông chủ giấu kĩ lắm, em còn chưa qua đâu, hôm nào cùng đi đi.”

Phong Bắc biết cậu nhóc đang nói đến sách gì, anh nhíu mày, “Cái tiệm mới mở ấy hả? Anh biết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chợt hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh làm nghề gì thế?”

Phong Bắc cười cười, “Em nghĩ sao?”

Cao Nhiên đọc Conan, lần nào cũng không đoán được hung thủ, lần này cậu gọi hết tất cả tế bào não dậy, nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một phen, “Bác anh vừa chuyển đi, để nhà lại cho anh, em đoán anh mới từ quê lên, chưa tìm được việc.”

Cậu nhìn người đàn ông từ trên xuống dưới, “Áo quần giày đều rất cũ, cho thấy anh không có tiền, cũng không quá quan tâm đến bề ngoài, trên tay của anh có vết chai dày, sức lực lớn, anh ở quê thường phải lao động chân tay.”

Phong Bắc tỏ vẻ không thể tin nổi, “Bạn học Cao Nhiên, không ngờ đầu óc em linh hoạt, tư duy nhanh nhẹn, có thể phân tích mạch lạc rõ ràng đến thế.”

Cao Nhiên kích động đến mức mắt sáng bừng lên, “Em đoán đúng rồi hả?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt nín cười, “Không đúng.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn một ngụm máu trong cổ, cậu xịu mặt không thèm quay đầu lại bỏ vào nhà, lúc đóng cửa cậu tức giận gào ầm lên, “Đệt, giỡn mặt tui hả!”

Phong Bắc run vai cười vài tiếng, anh xoay xoay quyển truyện trong tay, nhóc con giận rồi, đáng yêu ghê.

.

Tầng mây dày đặc cuối cùng cũng không chịu nổi sự va chạm cường độ cao tần số cao của anh cả mặt trời, bị đánh tan tạo thành một cái khe.

Khe hở kia không ngừng mở rộng, sắc trời sáng sủa hơn.

Gần trưa rồi, hai bà cháu đang ngồi ở nhà chính giải quyết một túi lạc.

Bà một củ con một củ, con một hạt bà một hạt, lát sau xung quanh toàn vỏ là vỏ.

Cao Nhiên nằm úp sấp trên bàn, ngón tay chỉ vào mình, nói rành rọt từng chữ, “Bà nội à, con là cháu của bà, tên đầy đủ là Cao Nhiên, tên hồi nhỏ là Lục Lục, năm nay 17 tuổi.”

Bà Cao nhai lạc rôm rốp, không nói chuyện với cậu.

Cao Nhiên lặp lại câu đó hai lần, cậu bóc mấy hạt lạc ra thả lên lòng bàn tay để trước mặt bà cụ.

Bà Cao ăn hết hạt này đến hạt khác, bà không động nữa, quên mất hồi nãy mình làm gì, không biết sau đó phải làm gì.

Cao Nhiên nhìn bàn tay đặt trên bàn của bà cụ, toàn là nốt chai, mạch máu lồi lên, trông như dây leo khô, cậu vươn tay nắm chặt, “Bà nội, con hứa với bà, nhất định sẽ cố gắng thi lên đại học.”

Bà Cao lật tay đánh lên, bà trợn mắt, không vui chút nào, “Tao không phải là bà nội của mi!”

Mũi Cao Nhiên cay cay, trong lòng khó chịu, cậu nhớ ra cái gì đó, lập tức chạy vọt vào phòng của ba mẹ, lúc đi ra cầm trong tay quyển album cũ, “Bà nội à, bà xem đây là cái gì?”

Bà Cao nhìn vào hư không, hai mắt dại ra.

Cao Nhiên kéo ghế qua ngồi xuống, mở album ra chỉ vào một tấm ảnh cũ trên đó, “Bà nội, thằng bé đang nằm bò trên đất ghé vào hoa cải dầu này là con nè.”

Cậu vừa nói vừa giơ album lên trước mắt bà cụ, cười một cách tự luyến, “Người ta nói lúc bé xinh thì lớn lên xấu, con không thế, con vẫn luôn dễ nhìn, bà nội xem có đúng không?”

Mí mắt bà Cao giật giật, tầm mắt cũng di chuyển.

Cao Nhiên thấy bà cụ nhìn ảnh, trong lòng mừng húm, lại lật sang tấm kế tiếp, “Bà nội nhìn tấm này nè, đứa nhỏ ngồi dưới chân bà cầm hai quả hồng, răng cửa mới mọc có hai cái cũng là con, lúc đó chắc mới 5, 6 tuổi, bên cạnh là ba má con, mình chụp ảnh trước nhà, căn nhà này nhiều năm trước đã bị phá đi rồi, sau đó xây nhà lầu, hai tầng, bà ở tầng 1, con hay chạy sang phòng bà ngủ với bà, bà lấy quạt cói quạt cho con, xong kể chuyện cổ tích cho con nghe, chuyện con sói xuống núi ăn trộm gà, bà còn nhớ không ạ?”

Bà Cao cứ ậm à ậm ừ trong miệng.

Cao Nhiên không nghe rõ là ý gì, nhưng vẫn lật từng trang từng trang album, lật tới tấm nào cũng cố gắng nhớ lại, cố nói tỉ mỉ một chút, hi vọng có thể để lại chút ấn tượng cho bà cụ.

Lưu Tú từ trong xưởng về, thấy cảnh tượng như vậy, cô đẩy xe đạp vào trong sân, nghe thấy nội dung bà cụ và con trai đang nói chuyện, nụ cười trên môi lặn mất tăm, “Mẹ à, sao mẹ lại nói xấu con ngay trước mặt Tiểu Nhiên?”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng khuyên mẹ, “Bà nội bị bệnh, cũng không biết bản thân đang nói cái gì đâu, mẹ đừng so đo với bà.”

“Mẹ mà so đo với bà, thì đã bị bà làm cho tức chết từ lâu rồi.”

Lưu Tú bưng ca uống hai ngụm nước, về lúc mặt trời trên đỉnh đầu, phơi nắng đến choáng váng, lại còn bị nói xấu, “Ngày nào cũng có trò mới, lúc thì muốn cái này lát lại muốn cái khác, lại toàn ăn không nói có, không chỉ nói mẹ, còn nói cả ba mày, nói chúng ta không cho bà ăn cơm, ngược đãi bà, làm cho người ta đều chỉ trỏ nhà mình, sớm muộn gì cũng bị bà ép cho phát điên lên thôi.”

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên cũng có kí ức liên quan, “Bệnh này của bà phải kiên trì uống thuốc, ở bên bà nhiều hơn, nói chuyện với bà.”

Lưu Tú đặt ca lại lên bàn, thở dài, “Thuốc uống cũng mấy năm rồi, tiền cũng tốn một khoản lớn, vô dụng, chú của mày được bà cho tiền lên đại học, giờ có tiền đồ rồi, mua nhà mua xe trong thành phố, nhưng lại không bỏ tiền không bỏ sức, toàn bộ đều để cho ba mày gánh.”

Cô vung tay, “Cái câu kia nói không sai chút nào, người thành thật thì bị bắt nạt, ba mày là đáng đời, chỉ có liên lụy đến hai mẹ con mình.”

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi mặt, “Chú cũng đâu có làm chủ được.”

“Thôi đi, là vô tâm thì có, nếu mà hắn cứng rắn hơn, thím mày còn làm được gì nữa chứ?”

Lưu Tú hừ một tiếng trào phúng, “Đã thế rồi, mà bà mày còn cứ lo cho chú mày, cái gì cũng nhét vào lòng hắn, bả nghĩ ba mày là anh cả, phải kính trên nhường dưới.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt vuốt tấm lưng ướt đẫm của mẹ cậu, “Xin bớt giận xin bớt giận.”

Lưu Tú liếc mắt nhìn bà Cao đang xem album liền đau đầu, cô dặn con trai, “Con trông chút đi, mẹ đi nấu cơm đây.”

Cao Nhiên lấy tay chống cằm, cậu nhìn rõ hiện thực, tiếp thu hiện thực, tiếp tục chờ đợi ở thế giới này, không có gì đáng sợ hết, ba mẹ, bà nội đều đang ở đây.

Bà Cao lật trang, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, đắm chìm trong thế giới của bà.

Cao Nhiên ghé sát vào, nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Bà nội ơi, Tiểu Nhiên là ai ạ?”

Bà Cao ngẩng gương mặt khắc đầy tháng năm tang thương lên.

Cao Nhiên ngừng thở, không chớp mắt mong đợi, nhưng lại không đợi được lời đáp mà cậu muốn.

Ngày đầu hạ trên da lông người ta đều châm một đốm lửa nhỏ, mặc cái gì làm cái gì cũng có thể toát hết cả mồ hôi, ngay cả ăn một bữa cơm cũng giống như vừa từ dưới nước đi lên vậy.

Quạt máy mà đối đầu với tiết trời nóng bức, thì chỉ là đồ trang trí mà thôi, còn tốn chỗ nữa, nhìn mà não nề, chuyển đi? Vậy càng phiền hơn nữa.

Cao Nhiên thấy sắc mặt mẹ không tốt, bèn chủ động dọn bát đũa vào bếp.

Lưu Tú không đi nghỉ, không yên tâm đi qua, “Bát cứ để đó là được, không cần con rửa.”

Cao Nhiên không đi, “Mẹ ơi, nhà hàng xóm làm nghề gì thế ạ?”

Lưu Tú múc mấy gáo nước đổ vào nồi, đáp không biết, “Giờ vẫn chưa nói chuyện, hôm khác hỏi rồi biết.”

Cao Nhiên, “Ồ.”

Lúc chạng vạng, Lưu Tú bảo Cao Nhiên đi mua mớ rau cần về, “Mua mớ non ấy, đi nhanh về nhanh.”

Cao Nhiên đứng lên, mông để lại một tầng nước trên cái ghế tre, cậu đứng trước quạt máy thổi vào chỗ đó, “Còn gì nữa không ạ?”

Lưu Tú ngẫm nghĩ rồi nói, “Có cà chua ngon thì mua hai quả về, không có thì thôi.”

Cao Nhiên dọc đường đều suy nghĩ xem thế nào là cà chua ngon.

Cứ đi về phía tây ra khỏi ngõ hẻm là một con đường lớn, hai bên chen chúc toàn là các quầy các sạp, đông ơi là đông.

Những người này ban ngày cũng có công việc, chỉ có lúc sáng sớm và tối muộn mới ra bày hàng, có thể kiếm được bao nhiêu thì kiếm, dù sao chân muỗi nhỏ mấy cũng là thịt mà.

Cao Nhiên mua nửa cân rau cần xong liền đi xem cà chua, trong lúc vô tình tầm mắt của cậu dừng lại trên một người đàn ông trung niên, nói cho đúng ra, là trên trán của ông ta.

Người trung niên nhiệt tình nói, “Cậu bạn này, cháu muốn mua gì? Cứ xem thoải mái đi, còn nhiều lắm, cháu muốn cái nào có thể bán rẻ cho cháu một chút.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn trán của người trung niên, trên đó có một cái gì đó đen đen.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm, phát hiện nó không phải là vết bẩn, mà là một đốm màu đen, trông như cái bớt, nhưng cũng không phải.

Người trung niên kéo cái khăn trên cổ ra lau mồ hôi, trên mặt đều là ý cười hiền lành, “Nhìn gì thế? Mặt chú nở hoa à?”

Cao Nhiên ghé sát vào hơn một tí, đốm đen này có hình loáng thoáng như một vòng, xung quanh có bốn cái gạch.

Cậu tập trung lực chú ý nhìn vào nó, muốn xem kĩ xem nó rốt cuộc là cái gì, đầu đột nhiên nhói đau, tựa như bị cái chùy sắt bổ lên, trời long đất lở.

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng “xì xì”, như là có khí gì đó bị rò rỉ.

Xung quanh người đến người đi, âm thanh ồn ào huyên náo, không ai để ý đến một thiếu niên ngồi xổm trên đất, đầu đau như búa bổ kia.

Bên tai Cao Nhiên ong ong, không nghe rõ bất kể cái gì, cậu vùi đầu vào giữa hai chân, bịt tai, miệng phát ra âm thanh thống khổ.

Mẹ, đầu đau không lý do, giống y như lần chết chìm kia.

Không tới một phút sau, đầu Cao Nhiên không còn đau nữa, tiếng “xì xì” cũng biến mất, không còn chút cảm giác nào nữa, nếu không phải tay chân cậu nhũn ra, mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, còn tưởng tất cả chuyện vừa rồi chỉ là ảo giác mà thôi.

Mu bàn tay cậu lau đi mồ hôi lạnh trên trán, theo bản năng nhìn đốm đen trên trán người đàn ông kia, trong đầu lại đau, sợ đến mức không dám nhìn nữa.

Đệt, trúng tà à!

Đầu mình không phải bị quỷ sờ vào chứ?

Cao Nhiên không mê tín, nhưng bây giờ thì khó nói lắm, cậu nhìn thấy một bạn học nữ mà cậu quen đi ngang qua, không nhịn được gọi lại, “Ôi chao, trên trán chú bán đồ ăn kia có một cái đốm, màu đen, lần đầu tiên tớ thấy luôn.”

Bạn gái nhìn lại, “Có đâu.”

Cao Nhiên thầm giật mình, không thể nào, người trung niên kia ở ngay cạnh, chẳng lẽ bạn nữ không thấy, mà chỉ có cậu thấy thôi?

“Chính là chú ở bên tay trái cậu ấy, không thấy sao?”

Bạn gái nghe thế thì đi xem, mặt cô bé đỏ bừng, “Trên trán chú ấy làm gì có cái gì, Cao Nhiên cậu nói dối, tớ không thèm nghe cậu nữa!”

Nếu cô bé quay đầu lại, sẽ thấy Cao Nhiên đang trợn tròn mắt, vẻ mặt rợn tóc gáy.

Cao Nhiên tê hết cả da đầu, tim đập thình thịch.

Cậu không bỏ cuộc mà gọi thêm mấy người nữa hỏi, họ đều không thấy cái đốm đen kia, chỉ mình cậu thấy thôi.

Cái đốm đen đó và tiếng “xì xì” tượng trưng cho điều gì?

Cao Nhiên không biết, nhưng cậu chắc chắn hiện tượng quỷ quái này chỉ xuất hiện sau khi cậu đến thế giới song song, kèm theo chứng đau đầu, mất ngủ của cậu.

Về đến nhà, Cao Nhiên hồn vía lên mây để đồ ăn lên bếp, lúc cậu quay ra ngoài liếc mắt thấy bếp gas, thân thể bỗng dưng cứng ngắc lại.a


	4. CHƯƠNG 4: ĐIÊU, EM KHÔNG TIN

Cao Nhiên hết đóng bình gas vào rồi lại mở bình gas ra, cậu lặp đi lặp lại vài lần như lên cơn, sau đó bị mẹ đuổi ra ngoài.

Vệt đen và bếp gas không ngừng chuyển qua đảo lại trước mắt Cao Nhiên, hai thứ đó từng chút từng chút một chập thành một, nháy mắt trùng lên nhau.

Cậu lau mặt, ép mình thoát khỏi tình cảnh quỷ dị này.

Giả như tiếng “xì xì” kia đúng thật là tiếng khí gas rò rỉ, cái đốm có hình như bếp ga, nói lên điều gì?

Cao Nhiên chạy đi tìm người trung niên kia, tính chịu đau đầu mà nhìn lại lần nữa, nhưng người ta dọn sạp về nhà mất rồi, không biết đi đâu mà tìm.

Buổi tối thứ hai đến thế giới này, Cao Nhiên lại mất ngủ.

Trước khi tới đây, chất lượng giấc ngủ của Cao Nhiên rất tốt, cậu vừa đặt quyển truyện tranh xuống, khoảng năm phút sau mí mắt đã có thể đánh nhau, chưa gì đã ngủ say như chết, lúc tỉnh lại đã sáng bảnh mắt rồi.

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi đầu, vấn đề không nằm ở truyện tranh, cũng không phải là bài tập chưa làm xong, mà là tại cậu không muốn ngủ.

Ở thế giới này cậu hồi trước cũng không có tật xấu đấy, cậu vừa đến, tật xấu mới xuất hiện, liệu có phải là do trong lòng có chuyện, càng nghĩ càng phiền, càng phiền càng nghĩ, sau đó không khống chế được nên không nghĩ nữa chăng?

Ai mà biết được, thế nào cũng không ổn.

Một người có thể chịu đựng không ngủ trong bao lâu? Chắc chẳng được mấy ngày đâu nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên nằm dạng chân dạng tay, cảm giác sức sống của mình tựa như dòng nước chảy qua lòng bàn tay, dù có nắm lại hay không thì cũng vẫn trôi đi, cậu phải chết ở đây, sắp rồi.

Không được, phải nghĩ cách để mà ngủ!

Cao Nhiên bật mình như con cá chép, cậu chống đẩy trên đất, chuẩn bị tiêu hết thể lực để nằm bẹp như chó chết trên giường, không tin đến nước đó mà cũng không ngủ được.

Trong ngõ mơ hồ vọng đến chuỗi âm thanh leng keng, kèm theo tiếng bánh xe đạp ma sát qua nền gạch, càng ngày càng rõ, hướng về phía cửa.

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy đi ra khỏi phòng.

Phong Bắc mở cửa đi vào, trên tường bất thình lình có âm thanh cất lên, xa xăm, não nề, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh về rồi à.”

Thân hình anh khựng lại, mặt đen thui, “Đêm hôm rồi không đi ngủ, đu trên đầu tường giả quỷ dọa anh mày à?”

Cao Nhiên bám trên tường, “Em không ngủ được.” Lý do thì không thể nói ra được, hầy.

Phong Bắc cất xe đạp vào trong sân, thấp giọng nói, xen lẫn ý cười, “Thằng nhóc con nhà em thì áp lực gì chứ?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Đau đầu.”

Phong Bắc trợn mắt, “Quạt máy thổi nhiều, đau dây thần kinh số 5 à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không biết, tay chân nhanh nhẹn trèo qua đầu tường bên Phong Bắc, tay bám bờ tường, chân đạp trên tường gạch thô tìm điểm đỡ xuống.

Phong Bắc nhìn mà mí mắt giật giật, vội vàng đi qua, hai tay nâng nách cậu nhóc từ phía sau, dùng tư thế ba bế con mà ôm cậu xuống đất.

“Nói nhảy là nhảy, cũng không sợ ngã.”

Cao Nhiên đứng vững, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, cho em điếu thuốc được không?”

Phong Bắc đập con muỗi đậu trên tay, cầm bình nước để trong giỏ xe ra, “Thuốc lá á? Không có.”

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi, “Thế bia thì sao?”

Phong Bắc đi vào phòng, với tay kéo sợi dây trong góc tường, đèn trong phòng sáng lên, anh đặt lại bình lên bàn, “Không có nốt.”

Cao Nhiên đi vào nhà cùng người đàn ông, lần đầu tiên cậu bước vào, ngó nghiêng lung tung một chút thì hỏi, “Trả hộ em truyện tranh chưa?”

Phong Bắc nói trả rồi, anh lấy hộp thuốc lá và bật lửa nhét trong túi quần đẫm mồ hôi ra, cởi áo vứt một bên, để nửa thân trần ngửa đầu uống mấy ngụm nước sôi để nguội.

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Không phải mới bảo không có thuốc lá sao? Anh đùa em à!”

Phong Bắc không hề có chút lúng túng nào khi bị bóc mẽ cả, anh rút một điếu thuốc ra châm, nhả ra một vòng khói trắng, “Con nít con nôi hút cái gì.”

Cao Nhiên đặt mông ngồi trên băng ghế nhỏ, “Em không phải con nít.”

Phong Bắc trêu, “Chàng trai chưa được 18 tuổi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc không đề phòng, điếu thuốc trên môi bị cậu nhóc giật lấy, anh nghiêm mặt, nói giọng nghiêm túc, “Đưa thuốc cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên không đưa, cậu ngậm điếu thuốc trên môi, làm dáng rít một hơi.

Kết quả hút không quen, cậu ho sặc sụa, chảy cả nước mắt.

Phong Bắc không nhịn được cười, “Đáng đời!”

Điếu thuốc vẫn bị Phong Bắc lấy lại, Cao Nhiên chỉ có thể thiết tha ngồi nhìn.

Hút thuốc còn khó hơn cậu nghĩ, hơn nữa cũng không thần kì như trong truyền thuyết.

Cái gì mà sướng như tiên chứ, toàn là chém gió cả.

“ _Wisely_ đâu? Mượn hộ em chưa?”

“Trên khay trà ấy.”

Cao Nhiên cầm lên giở giở, đọc rất nhiều lần rồi, nội dung truyện đã thuộc nằm lòng, cậu thở dài thườn thượt, “Hầy…”

Phong Bắc dập đầu điếu thuốc lá, liếc mắt nhìn cậu nhóc một cái, “Yêu sớm à?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác kiểu “Anh nói cái gì thế”.

Phong Bắc bóp trán, “Làm một người từng trải, anh có thể chỉ điểm cho em một, hai chỗ, nhưng giờ muộn lắm rồi, để lúc khác đi.”

Cao Nhiên nằm nhoài trên bàn, gối cằm lên mu bàn tay, rầu rĩ nói, “Không phải yêu sớm, em gặp quỷ.”

Phong Bắc “À” lên một tiếng, “Con quỷ kia trông như thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Đó là ẩn dụ thôi, ý em là rất kì quái, khoa học không giải thích được, anh Tiểu Bắc, anh từng gặp chuyện nào như thế chưa?”

Phong Bắc dông dài, “Thế giới rộng lớn, không gì không có, anh còn biết trên đời có cái ví dụ em nói.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức nghe không hiểu, “Cái gì cơ?”

Phong Bắc như là đang kiêng kị cái gì, anh không nói thành tiếng, mà chỉ làm khẩu hình, “Quỷ.”

Cao Nhiên tái mặt, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thật đấy.”

Anh bắn tàn thuốc, “Cũng vào một buổi tối như thế này, vừa nóng vừa oi, anh đi từ ngoài về, nửa đường thấy một cô gái mặc váy đỏ đi đằng trước, cô ấy đi rất chậm, tiếng giày cao gót vang lên cộc cộc cộc…”

Váy đỏ và giày cao gót đều là nguyên liệu cho chuyện kinh dị.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy như có con rắn cuốn lấy mắt cá chân cậu, đang trườn lên trên, đi qua chỗ nào chỗ đó nổi da gà.

Đầu cậu căng lên, lỗ chân lông khắp người như muốn nổ tung.

“Đừng nói đừng nói nữa, em không muốn nghe!”

Phong Bắc cười khẽ trong họng, rồi bật cười thành tiếng, “Xem chút tiền đồ của nhóc kìa.”

Chưa nói gì đã sợ run lẩy bẩy rồi.

Mặt Cao Nhiên lúc đỏ lúc trắng, cậu bật dậy, giận đùng đùng đập bàn, “Anh lại lừa tui!”

Mẹ kiếp, từ lúc quen nhau đến giờ, gã này cứ liên tục lừa cậu.

Đồ lừa đảo.

Phong Bắc nâng cằm, cậu nhóc lúc này trông y như con báo con, mắt vừa đen vừa sáng, như một đốm lửa, đợi lớn thêm chút nữa, đốm lửa nhỏ này sẽ biến thành ngọn lửa lớn thiêu rụi cánh đồng.

Thế lửa lan tràn, e là sẽ đốt vào tim các cô gái mất thôi.

Vẻ tức giận trên mặt Cao Nhiên cứng lại, mất tự nhiên, líu hết cả lưỡi, “Sao, sao, sao lại nhìn tui như vậy?”

Phong Bắc ngửa người ra sau, dạng chân, ngẩng đầu cười với cậu nhóc, đuôi mắt chúc xuống, nom đến là nghịch ngợm, “Anh bị em quyến rũ rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chớp mắt, “Cái gì cơ?”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, thằng bé ngốc, “Đã xem ‘Tái thế truy hồn’ chưa?”

Cao Nhiên rùng mình, “Xem… Xem đoạn đầu rồi.”

Đoạn đầu bộ phim đó là cảnh sát chấp hành nhiệm vụ đánh chết một cặp anh em, vợ anh ta sắp sinh, lúc chạy tới bệnh viện thấy cặp anh em đó đứng ở cửa phòng sinh, trên trán có lỗ máu, cười rất quỷ dị.

Cao Nhiên xem hồi học tiểu học, tới khúc đó, nhóc con gan nhỏ, sợ.

Phong Bắc thấy rõ gan ruột cậu nhóc, “Chưa xem xong chứ gì, hôm nào rảnh xem với anh, luyện gan một chút.”

Cao Nhiên liều mạng lắc đầu.

Phong Bắc nói, “’A wicked ghost’ thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên tiếp tục lắc đầu, cậu sắp khóc tới nơi rồi, muốn bịt miệng người đàn ông lại.

Nói chuyện trên trời dưới biển một lúc, Phong Bắc ngáp một cái, “Anh buồn ngủ rồi, nhóc thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên chắc chắn phải về rồi, cậu nhìn người đàn ông ngáp hết cái này đến cái khác mà thèm, mình lại không có tí xíu buồn ngủ nào, xem ra đêm nay coi như xong rồi.

Ra tới cửa, Cao Nhiên lui về, ngửa mặt nhìn trán của người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc hừ một tiếng trong lỗ mũi, “Hửm?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp, cậu không tự chủ được mà vươn tay ra, muốn chà chà miếng da đó một chút, xem liệu có chà ra cái gì không, một đốm đen chẳng hạn.

Phong Bắc chặn tay cậu nhóc lại, cúi đầu nhìn, ánh mắt mang theo sự tìm tòi, “Oắt con, hình như em có hứng thú với trán anh quá nhỉ, lần này lại muốn làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên bịa đại một cái cớ, “Có con muỗi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm cậu nhóc, híp mắt lại, bỗng cười rộ lên, “Bóng đèn tròn nhà anh không tốt lắm, ánh sáng tối vậy mà còn thấy được con muỗi, thị lực tốt quá nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên dựng tóc gáy, cũng cười theo, vừa xán lạn vừa ngây thơ, “Còn trẻ mà.”

Phong Bắc vẫn còn cười, không biết đang nghĩ đến điều chi.

Cao Nhiên sợ người đàn ông phát hiện ra tình trạng lạ thường của mình, không chần chừ thêm nữa, lập tức quay đầu bỏ đi, “Em về đây.”

Phong Bắc dựa vào cửa nhìn cậu nhóc bò tường về, nom y chang con thạch sùng, anh xoa bóp bắp thịt đau nhức, “Có được không đấy? Không được thì ngủ chỗ anh này, sáng mai về.”

Cao Nhiên nói không được, “Ba em chém em mất.”

Phong Bắc thấy cậu nhóc còn đang bò hự hự, bèn sải chân qua.

Dưới mông Cao Nhiên nhiều thêm một bàn tay, vừa dày rộng vừa có sức, cậu được nhẹ nhàng đẩy lên một đoạn, một lát sau đã ngồi trên ban công nhà mình.

Mặt trăng lớn ghê.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trên ban công chớp mắt đưa tình với nó một hồi lâu rồi mới về phòng.

.

Vấn đề mất ngủ có thể lớn có thể nhỏ.

Cao Nhiên bắt đầu dậy sớm chạy bộ, lượn qua hết ngõ này đến ngõ khác, ban ngày thì ở nhà chơi với bà nội, trước khi đi ngủ tập chống đẩy, lượng vận động ngày càng tăng.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân thấy hết, con trai hết lười, trở nên tích cực tiến về phía trước, họ dốc lòng ủng hộ.

Cao Nhiên không đọc truyện, lười ra phố, trời quá nóng, nóng đến mức khó chịu.

Tháng 8 mới đến được có mấy ngày, đã có chuyện xảy ra.

Cao Nhiên ngồi ở trước bàn ăn sáng, nghe mẹ nói có xe cảnh sát đỗ ở giao lộ, đến bắt người, cậu gặm cái bánh quẩy, “Sao vậy ạ?”

Lưu Tú bưng tô cháo đã để nguội cho bà cụ, “Nhiều người vây xem quá, mẹ không ngó vào xem, nghe nói là có liên quan đến án mưu sát mấy năm trước, không biết là nguyên nhân gì, thế mà lại mở bình khí gas độc chết một nhà ba người, hai người lớn với một đứa bé.”

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên vụt qua một ý nghĩ kì quái, “Ai thế ạ?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Một người bán đồ ăn, sống ở phía tây, mẹ thường mua đồ ở chỗ ông ta, người thoạt nhìn thành thật, cho cọng hành hay bớt số lẻ cũng chỉ cần nói một câu thôi, ai mà ngờ ông ta lại làm ra cái chuyện táng lận lương tâm như thế.”

Cao Kiến Quân cảm khái, “Biết người biết mặt nhưng không biết lòng.”

“Giết người ở chỗ này, trốn trốn tránh tránh một hồi, chờ vụ án điều tra không ra cái gì thì làm chứng minh thư giả qua chỗ khác sống, không ai quen mình, thì có thể làm người vô can.”

Cao Nhiên vội hỏi, “Trông như thế nào ạ? Có phải là dáng không cao, hơi béo, có một nốt ruồi đen to ở bên khóe miệng không?”

Lưu Tú quay đầu, “Tiểu Nhiên, sao con biết… Vội vội vàng vàng cái gì thế? Nhìn đường đấy, đừng có tông vào cửa!”

Cao Nhiên chạy ra rồi lại chạy vào, dắt xe đạp ra ngoài, cậu cong người, mặt trắng bệch, môi run rẩy, “Con ra ngoài xem xem.”

“Ăn sáng đã…”

Lưu Tú còn chưa nói hết câu, ngoài cửa đã không còn bóng người.

Cao Kiến Quân gắp một đũa dưa chuột thả vào bát bà cụ, “Mẹ à, mấy hôm nay trời nóng, mẹ ở nhà đi dạo là được, đừng có ra ngoài, nắng.”

Bà Cao ném miếng dưa chuột lên trên bàn, “Không ăn!”

Cao Kiến Quân thở dài, gắp cà chua cho bà, bà cũng không ăn.

Lưu Tú nhìn cái bàn bừa bộn bẩn thỉu, “Kiến Quân, chừng nào anh mới gọi điện thoại cho viện dưỡng lão đây?”

Cao Kiến Quân cúi đầu húp cháo, “Để nói sau đi.”

Lưu Tú nghe giọng điệu qua loa của chú thì bực mình, bưng bát qua nhà Trương Quế Phương sát vách.

Mới sáng sớm, không có chút gió nào, oi muốn chết.

Cao Nhiên đạp xe tìm được đích đến, từ xa đã nhìn thấy một nhóm người đi từ trong ngõ ra, trong đó có một bóng người quen thuộc.

Cậu chống một chân xuống đất, sững sờ nhìn.

Cảnh trước mắt khiến cậu vừa sợ hãi vừa hoảng loạn, đầu óc Cao Nhiên trống rỗng.

Phong Bắc nói gì đó với người bên cạnh, ngẩng đầu lên thấy cậu nhóc đằng trước, liền bước qua, đứng trước xe đạp búng tay.

“Hồn về.”

Cao Nhiên mất nửa ngày mới tìm lại được tiếng nói của mình, quá mức sợ hãi, “Anh là cảnh sát hả?”

Phong Bắc nhếch mép, “Không giống à?”

Cao Nhiên tròn mắt, không thể tin nổi, “Vậy sao mấy ngày nay anh rảnh thế?”

Cứ như là nông dân ở quê mới lên thành phố ấy, quá là giản dị.

Phong Bắc đàng hoàng trịnh trọng bốc phét, “Anh mới được điều đến đây chưa lâu, phải xem xét hoàn cảnh chung quanh, tạo quan hệ với hàng xóm láng giềng đã chứ.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Khóe miệng Phong Bắc giật giật, “Đây là câu cửa miệng của em hả?”

“…” Đoán đúng rồi.

Cao Nhiên trèo xuống khỏi xe, đầu rối thành một cục, không ngờ nổi Phong Bắc lại làm nghề này, cái gì cũng muốn hỏi, lại không biết nên hỏi như thế nào.

Chẳng lẽ lại bảo với Phong Bắc là, úi giời, anh ơi, em có thể nhìn thấy một cái bớt đen trên trán của kẻ phạm tội giết người, có hình cái bếp gas ngoại, còn có thể nghe được tiếng rò rỉ khí gas lúc xảy ra án mạng nữa cơ?

Đừng có đùa.

Nếu không phải là liên quan đến cậu, thì cậu sẽ bảo người đó bị điên.

Người trung niên bị còng tay áp giải về phía xe cảnh sát, cái bớt đen kia lại xuất hiện trong mắt Cao Nhiên, càng lúc càng rõ, đầu tê rần, cậu đột ngột dời tầm mắt, nhắm chặt mắt lại.

Cậu nhóc khác thường bị Phong Bắc bắt gặp, không chỉ anh, mà còn một người khác nữa.

Tào Thế Nguyên xoay gót, tiến về phía này, thuận miệng hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong, cậu nhóc này là?”

Phong Bắc dời tầm mắt từ trên gương mặt cậu nhóc, đáp một cách không mặn không nhạt, “Đứa nhóc nhà hàng xóm.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn về phía cậu nhóc, cười cười, “Trông đáng yêu thật.”

Cao Nhiên không thích ánh mắt của người này, tựa như muốn lột da cậu vậy, cậu theo bản năng trốn sau lưng Phong Bắc.


	5. CHƯƠNG 5: BẮT QUẢ TANG NHÉ

Phong Bắc quay đầu lại nhìn cậu nhóc, vẻ mặt quái lạ, “Trốn sau lưng anh làm chi?”

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với anh, em sợ.

Phong Bắc kéo cậu nhóc sang một bên, “Sợ cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, cậu nhón chân ghé vào tai người đàn ông nói, “Hồ ly.”

Phong Bắc tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên lắm, “Em biết biệt danh của Tào Thế Nguyên à?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đầy máu, thật con mẹ nó giống quá đi!

Phong Bắc xoa đầu cậu nhóc, “Em dám nhổ lông trên đầu hổ, thế mà còn sợ hồ ly à?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn ngó hai bên, “Hổ á? Đâu cơ?”

“…”

Phong Bắc chực nói gì đó, Tào Thế Nguyên đã qua đây rồi, anh ta nói với cậu nhóc, “Không có gì hay ho xem đâu, về nhà đi.”

Người đó không nói, thì Cao Nhiên cũng đâu có thèm ở lại, cậu leo lên xe đạp, dùng sức đạp đi, lát sau đã biến mất ở đầu ngõ.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn hướng cậu nhóc rời đi, “Sao mới nói có đôi câu, cậu bạn nhỏ đã đi rồi?”

Phong Bắc vỗ vai anh ta, đùa cợt, “Gan cậu nhóc hơi nhỏ, hay sợ mấy thứ kì quái lắm.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hất tay anh ra, khóe miệng khẽ giật, “Vụ án này kẹt cứng ở chỗ tôi mấy năm nay, đội trưởng Phong vừa tới đã phá được rồi, cái thời vận này người thường không so sánh nổi.”

“Cậu đừng có nói giọng chua loét đó, các anh em vì vụ án này đã mất rất nhiều công sức rồi, chẳng qua là cậu không thấy thôi, nhưng mà, ông trời cũng giúp đỡ tôi thật, điểm này tôi thừa nhận.”

Phong Bắc cười cười chỉnh lại cổ áo, “Cậu nếu không thoải mái trong lòng thì cứ nói thẳng với tôi, đừng có nghẹn, dễ nghẹn ra sai lầm lắm.”

Cơ mặt Tào Thế Nguyên giật nhẹ, “Tôi thì có gì khó chịu đâu, đều là chức trách của mọi người, theo nếp mà làm, vì dân phục vụ cả thôi.”

Phong Bắc thở dài, “Đội trưởng Tào quả thật là vì nghĩa quên thân, sau này tôi phải học hỏi cậu mới được.”

Mặt Tào Thế Nguyên lại co giật, chẳng nói chẳng rằng đi luôn.

Phong Bắc cười xì một tiếng.

Hẻm to hẻm nhỏ đều chật cứng người, ai nấy đều dài cổ ra hóng, họ vừa xì xào bàn tán, vừa chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời cách tên tội phạm giết người gần đến thế.

Thì ra kẻ mang tội giết người cũng giống như một người bình thường thôi, chẳng khác gì nhau cả, trên mặt không viết chữ, cũng chẳng đánh kí hiệu lên trên người.

Lẫn trong một đám người, nào biết được ai với ai.

Có lẽ là có kí hiệu thật, do ông trời đánh lên, chỉ mình ông ấy có thể nhìn thấy thôi, những người trần mắt thịt như họ không thấy nổi.

Xe cảnh sát lái đi, mọi người không thấy gì nữa, cổ vẫn duỗi dài ra, chưa phục hồi tinh thần.

Cao Nhiên không về nhà, cậu rẽ vào một con ngõ, liên tục rẽ một hướng, chờ đến lúc cậu dừng lại, đã xuất hiện trong con ngõ cậu thường luyện cua xe rồi.

Khúc cua của ngõ này dài khoảng hơn hai mét, rất ngắn.

Lúc Cao Nhiên rảnh thường chạy ra đây tập cua xe, chân không chạm đất, không bóp phanh, giữ tốc độ và độ cân bằng, cua hết lần này đến lần khác.

Cậu thường chỉ mới tập cua thôi, vẫn chưa có cơ hội làm thật.

Cao Nhiên mất tập trung, đầu xe tông vào vách tường, nửa người trên theo quán tính chúi về trước, mông rời khỏi đệm ghế xong lại đập xuống, đau muốn nứt làm đôi, tay tê rần, “Đệt!”

Mặt trời dần lên cao, con ngõ trở nên sáng sủa hơn, xe đạp bị ném ở một bên, giỏ xe bị móp biến dạng.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm dựa vào tường, khuỷu tay chống đầu gối, hai tay đỡ trán, cậu thở hồng hộc, đuôi tóc nhỏ nước, phía sau lưng ướt sũng.

Đầu muốn nổ tung.

Cao Nhiên thiết tha tìm một người để kiểm chứng, mà nào có dễ tìm như vậy, quanh cậu có biết bao nhiêu người, nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy bớt đen trên trán của người trung niên kia thôi.

Không đúng, trên trán Phong Bắc…

Cao Nhiên dùng sức xoa huyệt thái dương, tình huống của Phong Bắc và người trung niên đó khác nhau, chớp mắt đã biến mất không biết là vật gì, tượng trưng cho cái gì.

Đừng nghĩ nữa đừng nghĩ nữa, binh tới tướng đỡ nước tới đất ngăn, cứ thế đi.

Cao Nhiên quyết định về nhà làm bài tập hè để bình tĩnh lại một chút.

Mình con mẹ nó hình như có một năng lực ghê gớm lắm, phải giấu thật kĩ, không thể nói với ai, sợ sai lầm.

Kết quả Cao Nhiên về mở quyển bài tập toán ra chưa đầy nửa tiếng, đã quăng bút đi gọi điện thoại cho Giả Soái, dở sống dở chết hỏi cậu có muốn sang chơi không.

Giả Soái ở đầu bên kia nói, “Tôi còn bài vật lý chưa viết xong, chờ xong hết rồi tôi đưa cho ông.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không cần mang bài tập sang.”

Giả Soái thò đầu ra ngoài nhìn, mặt trời không mọc đằng tây, “Ông chắc chứ?”

Cao Nhiên mắng, “Đệt, tôi muốn học thật giỏi mỗi ngày tiến về phía trước không được à!”

“Tin sốt dẻo nha, đợi đó, tôi qua giờ đây.”

Giả Soái buông điện thoại đánh tiếng với người nhà xong, liền đạp xe qua nhà Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên mang dưa ra đãi Giả Soái, “Mẹ tôi lấy trong xưởng của cậu, mới hái xong, ngọt lắm.”

Giả Soái cắn từng miếng nhỏ, cẩn thận không để cho nước bắn lên áo và mặt, không những thế, mà còn cắn đúng một đường thẳng thớm, không cắn lung tung.

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, Giả Soái vẫn là Giả Soái mà cậu quen, không phải Soái giả, là Soái thật.

Cung Xử Nữ, kĩ tính hết sức, ăn quả trứng gà còn phải bóc sạch đặt trong đĩa nhỏ, chấm nước tương ăn từng miếng từng miếng một.

Nhà Giả Soái ở trong khu Lão Thành, ba nhà ở với nhau, bên trái bên phải là nhà bác cả bác hai, nhà cậu nhỏ nhất, đất không lớn, trên lầu một phòng, dưới lầu một phòng, cộng thêm căn bếp nhỏ.

Sinh hoạt cũng rất tỉ mỉ, nấu bữa cơm cũng rất ngăn nắp, nguyên liệu để đâu, ít hay nhiều, không hề qua loa một chút nào.

Có cần Cao Nhiên thấy lúc Giả Soái rửa mặt có một lớp trắng trắng, toàn bọt là bọt, lúc đó cậu giật mình, hỏi cái gì thế?

Cậu ta đáp là sữa rửa mặt.

Giả Soái có một quyển kí họa, những bức vẽ từ hồi mẫu giáo đến cấp hai vẫn còn, giữ rất cẩn thận, đồ chơi của cậu cũng còn giữ, cất riêng từng loại như báu vật để trong tủ kính, khóa lại.

Y như một triển lãm cỡ nhỏ.

Mấy cái thứ đó của Cao Nhiên thì mất từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi, người với người không thể so sánh với nhau được, nhất định sẽ có một người tức chết.

Giả Soái chợt nói, “Đúng rồi, nói cho ông chuyện này, cái tiệm sách mới mở kia bị tra xét, sách khiêu dâm bị lấy sạch thì thôi, ngay cả tiệm cũng bị đóng.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn một hơi trong cổ họng.

Đệt mợ, việc này chắc chắn có liên quan tới Phong Bắc!

Cậu hết sức đau lòng đi tới đi lui trong phòng, răng sắp bị nghiến nát rồi, còn chưa được đi xem, đã không còn tiệm nữa rồi, ức chế thật.

Giả Soái lấy giấy ăn lau miệng rồi tiếp tục ăn dưa, “Không còn thì thôi, có gì ghê gớm đâu.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Ông không đọc truyện không xem phim, đương nhiên thấy chả sao cả, nhưng chúng đều là thức ăn tinh thần của tôi đó.”

Giả Soái bảo, “Đổi thức ăn tinh thần khác là được mà, huống chi tiệm sách thuê cạnh trường vẫn còn đó đấy thôi.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Đọc hết từ khuya rồi, có truyện tôi còn đọc đi đọc lại mấy lần cơ, đã nói là mỗi lần vào thành phố sẽ bổ sung thêm truyện, kết quả lâu lắm rồi không có gì mới hết.”

Giả Soái vào nhà vệ sinh cầm giẻ lau nước dưa trên bàn, “Ông mà đem tinh thần bền bỉ không ngừng đọc truyện này dùng trên việc học tập, thì đã lọt vào top 20 của lớp từ lâu rồi, không đến mức ở vị trí này.”

Cao Nhiên lật sách bài tập và quyển nháp trên bàn, “Ông không nói thì tôi quên béng mất, có mấy bài tôi không làm được, ông qua giúp tôi một chút.”

Động tác lau bàn của Giả Soái khựng lại, ngỡ mình nghe nhầm, “Gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên tìm mấy đề bài được đánh dấu, không hề có chút ý giỡn nào, “Tôi đã hứa với bà nội là sẽ thi lên đại học.”

Giả Soái lần đầu tiên thấy Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc như vậy, cậu không nói gì nữa mà giảng bài cho đối phương, nhịn một hồi cuối cùng cũng không nhịn nổi nữa, “Nếu đã quyết định mục tiêu rồi, thì bớt đọc truyện xem phim một chút tốt hơn.”

Cao Nhiên vò đầu nằm bất động trên ghế, ỉu xìu.

Giả Soái ở lại nhà Cao Nhiên ăn trưa.

Chiều Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái định đi trung tâm thương mại, ở tầng 3 có trò đánh bóng bàn, chủ nhật nào họ cũng đi, lấy cục gạch chèn miếng đệm đi đánh bóng bàn.

Cổng nhà Trương Nhung ở bên trái đang mở, Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái đẩy xe đạp ngang qua cổng nhà cô bé, đều không hẹn mà ngó vào trong.

Trương Nhung trùng hợp đang giội nước trên sân.

Sàn xi măng phát ra tiếng xèo xèo, bốc khói.

Cô bé vẫn để mái tóc không bao giờ đổi, che khuất trán, mắt to, mặt trái táo, đầy đặn, trông như cái bánh bao, khiến người ta muốn nhéo một chút.

Giả Soái thích Trương Nhung, Cao Nhiên biết, thấy cậu ta đến cái rắm cũng chả thèm đánh, bèn chủ động mở miệng, “Trương Nhung, bọn tớ định đi đánh bóng bàn, cậu đi không?”

Trương Nhung nói không đi.

Cao Nhiên biết Trương Nhung sẽ trả lời như vậy.

Trương Quế Phương không để cô bé làm bất cứ việc nhà nào cả, chỉ cần cô bé học thật tốt, nghỉ hè cũng không cho cô bé ra khỏi cửa.

Ngoài ăn uống ra thì chỉ có làm bài tập, làm bài kiểm tra, làm sách tham khảo, nhiều lắm, làm mãi không hết.

Trương Nhung lại gần cổng một chút, mặt đỏ bừng, “Cao Nhiên, hồi sáng mẹ cậu qua nhà tớ, tớ nghe cô ấy nói chuyện với mẹ tớ, bảo là cảnh sát bắt người, tớ không nghe hết, cậu có đi xem không?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, nói vắn tắt, cậu cũng không thảo luận chi tiết được, bản thân cậu cũng đâu biết chuyện nó cụ thể là thế nào đâu.

Trương Nhung kinh ngạc há hốc mồm nghe, cảm xúc của cô bé rất kích động, mắt đỏ hoe, “Dã man quá, ngay cả đứa nhỏ cũng không tha, loại người như vậy nên bị bắn chết!”

Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái đều ngẩn người, họ nhìn nhau một cái, lòng dạ con gái mềm thật đấy.

Giọng Trương Quế Phương vọng ra từ trong nhà, Trương Nhung dụi mắt, “Mẹ tớ gọi rồi, không nói chuyện nữa.”

Cao Nhiên leo lên xe, nói với Giả Soái, “Đóng cổng rồi, nhìn ngó cái gì nữa, hồi nãy lúc có Trương Nhung, sao ông không nói chuyện với nó?”

Giả Soái theo cậu ra khỏi hẻm, “Giờ tất cả đều phải đặt việc học lên trên hết, không có gì để nói nhiều, lên đại học tính sau.”

Cao Nhiên rung chuông leng keng.

Hai con chó vàng đang cong lưng sủa ở đằng trước lập tức ngừng chiến đấu mà rút lui sang một bên, bảo vệ tính mạng quan trọng hơn, “Ông không sợ nó yêu đương từ cấp 3 à?”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh đáp, “Nếu nó thích người khác, vậy chứng tỏ tôi với nó không đủ duyên phận, nó không phải là khúc xương sườn thất lạc của tôi.”

Cao Nhiên liếc ra đằng sau, “Xương sườn?”

Giả Soái đạp không nhanh không chậm, gió nóng thổi tung những lọn tóc trước trán, cậu thấy ngưa ngứa, lấy tay gạt ra.

“’Kinh thánh’ chương 1 có viết, Thượng đế tạo ra Adam, thấy chàng cô đơn, bèn gỡ một khúc xương sườn dung hợp với máu thịt của chàng tạo ra Eva.”

Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, “Nói thế mà ông cũng tin à?”

Ra khỏi ngõ nhỏ rẽ vào ngõ chính, Giả Soái đạp song song với Cao Nhiên, “Từ nhỏ chúng ta đã có một khúc xương sườn lạc ở ngoài, tìm được mới có thể trở nên hoàn chỉnh.”

Cao Nhiên đạp ngược gió, mặt nóng hầm hập, mặt trời quá lớn, mắt không thể mở hẳn ra nổi, “Được rồi bạn học Giả Soái à, đừng nói cái gì mà xương sườn nữa, hai đứa mình mau đến chỗ đất nào râm râm chút đi, sắp phơi nắng chết rồi.”

Giả Soái nghe vậy thì quăng cái nón trên đầu sang cho Cao Nhiên.

Cậu đạp ở bên ngoài, cho đối phương ở bên trong, dưới bóng của những kiến trúc ven đường.

Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái đánh bóng bàn xong thì chơi máy đánh bạc, hai người không thắng nổi một lần, người trước là mất tập trung, người sau thì kĩ thuật không đến nơi đến chốn.

Giả Soái mang kem qua, “Tiểu Nhiên, sao tôi thấy ông gầy đi vậy?”

Cao Nhiên nhận kem cắn một cái rõ mạnh, kem mát lạnh, lại ngọt ngào, cậu có nỗi khổ khó nói.

Giờ trời nóng quá, đợi mát hơn một chút, Cao Nhiên muốn để dành tiền mua con gấu bông ôm đi ngủ thử xem.

Cậu cố gắng tăng thành tích lên, nịnh nọt ba một hồi, biết đâu có thể cắn răng mua cho cậu cái máy tính, giờ nghĩ cũng chỉ là nghĩ mà thôi.

“Cái thời tiết quỷ quái này ăn không ngon, ngủ cũng không ngon, không gầy mới là lạ đó.”

Giả Soái bảo cũng đúng, cậu cũng cúi đầu mút que kem.

Hai cậu thiếu niên đứng cạnh nhau, thân hình cao gầy.

Một người dáng dấp tuấn tú, lộ ra khí chất văn nhã, người kia mặt đong đầy ý cười, đẹp trai sáng sủa, các cô bé đi ngang qua cứ len lén nhìn mãi thôi.

Cao Nhiên mút hết lớp kem phía trên thành màu trắng, môi lưỡi đều đỏ lên, “Soái Soái, chơi Báo động đỏ không? Hai đứa mình lên mạng chơi một ván đi.”

Giả Soái bảo không được, đã hứa với mẹ về nhà trước 5 giờ rồi, trước khi đi cậu nói với Cao Nhiên, “Lúc nào lấy được bảng điểm thì gọi tôi.”

“Tự dưng bảng điểm cái gì, thật là…”

Cao Nhiên ném túi kem, nhàm chán đạp xe mò mẫm xung quanh.

Trên đường cái đông người ghê.

Cậu lười quay đầu, rẽ đại vào một ngõ nhỏ, tản mạn không mục đích.

Sau mười mấy phút, Cao Nhiên thoáng thấy gì đó, cậu quay đầu xe, rẽ vào.

Trước một quán nhỏ, có mấy người ngồi trên ghế ăn vằn thắn, hơi nóng trong bát canh phả lên, người nào người đấy mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng.

Lúc Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, người đã lén lút nấp trong góc tường rồi, cậu chép chép miệng, cũng chẳng cần, mình có làm gì sai đâu, hoàn toàn có thể đi qua ăn một bát mì vằn thắn mà.

“Tiểu Vương, tôi nói với ông rồi mà, đội trưởng của chúng ta có hai chỗ quái thai.”

Bỗng có giọng một người trẻ tuổi lọt vào tai Cao Nhiên, bàn chân vừa bước ra của cậu lại rút về, nghe người kia nói, “Một, ra ngoài nhất định phải mang nước, giống như mạng sống vậy, hai…”

Một người khác cười sang sảng tiếp lời, “Hai, sợ cát.”

“Ông tưởng tượng nổi không? Một thằng đàn ông gần mét chín, khỏe như trâu đạp phải hạt cát, hai chân liền co giật, mặt tái mét như chết đến nơi, gân xanh thái dương nổi lên, hai mắt đỏ ngầu, trông như sắp khóc…”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà sửng sốt, cái quái gì đấy?

Cậu thò đầu ra, trước mặt nhiều thêm một cái bóng, đỉnh đầu vang lên tiếng cười khẽ của Phong Bắc, “Bắt quả tang nhé?”


	6. CHƯƠNG 6: KÌ LẠ

Chuyện lúng túng nhất đời người, ấy chính là đang nghe trộm thì bị bắt tại trận.

Cao Nhiên mấp máy miệng, cậu gãi tai, cười gượng mấy tiếng ha ha, “Không phải, em ờm, em đói bụng, qua đây ăn mì vằn thắn, không ngờ anh Tiểu Bắc cũng ở đây, trùng hợp ghê cơ.”

Phong Bắc thu động tác nhỏ của cậu nhóc vào đáy mắt, anh híp mắt hỏi, “Trốn ở đây nghe trộm hử?”

Lòng Cao Nhiên lộp bộp mấy tiếng, tự dưng lại có ảo giác bị giết người diệt khẩu, cậu chớp chớp mắt, giả ngây, “Gì cơ ạ?”

Phong Bắc vung tay ra, Cao Nhiên phản xạ có điều kiện ngồi xổm xuống.

Kết quả cậu đứng không vững, thân thể loạng choạng ngã dúi về trước, dưới tình thế cấp bách ôm lấy eo của người đàn ông.

“…”

Mặt Phong Bắc đỏ ửng, anh bạnh cằm, một tay nhấc thằng bé đà điểu châu Phi đang chôn đầu ở bụng mình ra, “Anh định xoa đầu em thôi mà? Trốn cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ngơ, “Em tưởng anh muốn đánh em.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, song lại cười rộ lên, anh nom y chang con sói xám, đang dẫn dắt bé thỏ trắng, “Hả? Sao lại nghĩ anh sẽ đánh em?”

Cao Nhiên nói theo bản năng, “Em mới nghe họ nói anh…”

Tiếng nói im bặt, cậu chỉ muốn cắn lưỡi thôi, không để ý một tý đã bị người đàn ông này dắt xuống cống, thật đáng sợ.

Phong Bắc hửm một tiếng, “Nói đi, sao không nói nữa?”

Cao Nhiên cắn răng, dứt khoát bất chấp hết, cậu ngẩng đầu, nói một cách vô cùng phấn khích, “Các đồng nghiệp của anh đều biết anh kì quái, không coi là bí mật.”

Phong Bắc nhìn vẻ vênh váo đắc ý của cậu nhóc, trông không khác gì con mèo mướp bị ấm ức.

Trong mắt anh đượm ý cười, “Vậy sao lúc anh hỏi em, em không thừa nhận luôn, còn định nói dối hả?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đỏ bừng lên, ấp úng hết nửa ngày, “Em… Em… Em ờ thì…”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Thành thật là nguyên tắc làm người cơ bản đấy.”

Cao Nhiên chột dạ cúi đầu, bĩu môi, “Ờm.”

Cậu sực nhớ ra gì đó ngẩng phắt đầu lên, “Anh từng nói dối ai bao giờ chưa?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Rồi.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Thế mà anh còn bảo em…”

Phía bàn có người gọi tên Phong Bắc, cắt ngang câu kế tiếp của Cao Nhiên, cậu định thừa dịp lỉnh đi, Phong Bắc không cho, kéo cậu qua, “Diệp Tử, em ngồi nhích sang bên cạnh một chút.”

Lữ Diệp mông lớn, dịch một chút cũng không chừa ra được mấy chỗ, vốn băng ghế đó chỉ có cô với Phong Bắc, giờ thêm một đứa nhỏ nữa, rất là chật chội.

Cao Nhiên bị kẹp ở giữa khó chịu lắm thay.

Nhưng cậu cũng không dám ngọ nguậy.

Làm như vậy không chỉ bất lịch sự, mà còn tăng cảm giác tồn tại của mình, phải nhịn.

Phong Bắc gọi một suất mì vằn thắn cho Cao Nhiên, lắc lắc tay trước mặt cậu, “Sao mà ngẩn ra thế?”

Cao Nhiên bị vài ánh mắt đánh giá, cả người không thoải mái, cậu lén nháy mắt với Phong Bắc, anh không phải nên giới thiệu em một chút sao?

Phong Bắc trả lại một ánh mắt, tự đi mà làm.

Cao Nhiên lườm anh một cái, quay đầu cười tít mắt, “Em chào các anh chị, em là Cao Nhiên, là hàng xóm của cảnh sát Phong ạ.”

Anh thanh niên đầu to cười thành Phật Di Lặc, nước bọt bay tứ tung, “Ra là hàng xóm à, còn tưởng là đứa nhỏ họ hàng của đội trưởng chứ.”

Những người khác cũng phun nước bọt, hỏi Cao Nhiên bao nhiêu tuổi, học lớp mấy, bài tập hè làm đến đâu rồi.

Lữ Diệp chán ghét đẩy cái chén về phía trước, “Không ăn nổi nữa.”

Dương Chí ùng ục húp một ngụm canh, “Diệp Tử à, người ta hè thì gầy, em thì ngược lại, béo ra cả cằm đôi rồi, ăn ít thôi ăn ít thôi.”

“Không biết còn tưởng em không phải thuộc tổ hành động, mà là ngồi trong phòng chỉnh lý hồ sơ, phân loại văn bản đấy.”

Mấy tên khác cũng nhao nhao theo, “Eo thô như cái thùng phi” “Mỡ trước ngực không tăng lên, thật vô lý”.

Lữ Diệp khoanh tay trước ngực, lạnh lùng nở nụ cười nhạt, soi mói bình phẩm tất cả các đồng chí nam một phen, vừa nhanh vừa chuẩn đâm trúng chỗ yếu.

Các đồng chí nam ném thìa vào trong bát, không ăn nữa.

Cao Nhiên ăn xong bát mì vằn thắn, trên bàn chỉ còn lại cậu và Phong Bắc, cậu gắp một cọng rau thơm ăn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em biết có nhà làm mì vằn thắn ngon cực.”

Phong Bắc châm thuốc lá, “Nhà nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nhưng mà hẻo lánh lắm, em lạc đường thì gặp, bả xếp mấy cái bàn dài trước cửa nhà thôi, lần sau dẫn anh đi.”

Phong Bắc phụt cười ra tiếng, “Nhóc lớn vậy rồi mà còn lạc đường hả?”

“Đường lớn có đèn, mấy cái ngõ hẻm nhỏ nhỏ thì không có, ngoằn ngoèo như rắn, cách nhau không xa, nhưng cong quẹo, dù hai nhà chỉ cách nhau có hai mét, lúc rẽ vào cũng như bước vào thế giới khác ấy.”

Cao Nhiên chống cằm bằng hai tay, “Ngõ có hình L, hình nghiêng, hình thẳng, rẽ một hồi thì lại vòng về, hoặc rẽ vào nhà người ta, cũng có thể rẽ sang đường khác, nhìn hướng đông, cũng không biết đi về nơi nào, như cái mê cung, hồi mới đến để quen với hoàn cảnh xung quanh em thường xuyên lạc đường, giờ thì đỡ hơn nhiều rồi.”

Phong Bắc bắn tàn thuốc lên đất, “Dốt thì nói đại là dốt đi, còn kiếm cớ.”

Cao Nhiên lườm một cái, không hi vọng nghe được mấy lời tri kỉ của anh trai từ miệng người đàn ông này, “Chuyện tiệm thuê sách bị điều tra, có phải là anh làm không?”

Phong Bắc sảng khoái thừa nhận, “Là anh.”

Cao Nhiên tức không nhịn nổi, nhéo tay anh, “Đồ phản bội!”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật, “Chỉ lấy sách khiêu dâm đi thôi, còn truyện tranh với tiểu thuyết khác vẫn ở đó, em đọc mấy cái đó là được rồi, đọc sách khiêu dâm ảnh hưởng sức khỏe đấy.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, “Về thôi.”

Cao Nhiên dắt xe đạp qua, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em luôn bị mất ngủ ấy, anh có cách gì không?”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn cậu nhóc một cái, hèn chi lại gầy như vậy, anh truyền thụ kinh nghiệm, “Đọc sách, làm bài tập, trước khi đi ngủ đọc trước bài tiếng Anh, đảm bảo ngủ được.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Thử hết rồi, không được.”

Phong Bắc rít hai hơi thuốc, dập tàn thuốc vứt đi, “Đừng có nghĩ lung tung, em còn lâu mới đến lúc không ngủ được vì phiền não với áp lực.”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ thầm, em là vấn đề khác, rất nghiêm trọng, cũng rất phức tạp.

Mơ mơ hồ hồ đến thế giới này, có một năng lực không thể nói ra, chưa kể đau đầu muốn chết, còn mắc chứng mất ngủ, ba thứ này chắc có liên quan tới nhau nhỉ.

Giữa tháng 8, Cao Nhiên đại diện cho cả gia đình đi về quê uống rượu mừng.

Cậu dậy sớm, vác hai vành mắt đen xì ngồi ở trên bàn vừa ăn sáng vừa nghe mẹ lải nhải.

Lưu Tú dặn con trai cất kĩ tiền mừng, lo lắng không thôi, “Lúc lên xe đừng nói chuyện với người lạ, dù có ai gọi, hay là cho con ăn, con cũng đừng phản ứng.”

Cao Nhiên nói biết rồi ạ, “Mẹ à, con có phải con nít nữa đâu.”

Lưu Tú lấy trong tủ một đồng năm xu, cất kĩ vào trong ba lô của con trai, cho cậu tiêu dọc đường.

Cao Kiến Quân nói ngắn gọn, “Nhớ chúc phúc đó.”

Cao Nhiên uống hớp sữa đậu nành, lấy mu bàn tay lau miệng, “Dạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói tiếp, “Tối nhớ mang hai bao thuốc lá với long nhãn đưa cho ông.”

Cao Nhiên đeo ba lô lên lưng, “Dạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân dặn dò hai câu, không nói thêm nữa, còn ngăn Lưu Tú, “Nó là con trai, phải làm được việc.”

Lưu Tú dọn bàn, “Tiểu Nhiên từ trước đến giờ chưa từng xa nhà, lần này chỉ có mình nó về, nhỡ đâu ngủ quên trên xe lỡ mất điểm xuống, phải đi bộ xa lắc xa lơ thì sao, trời này nắng khiếp lắm.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Chuyện gì cũng có lần đầu mà.”

Lưu Tú ném khăn lau lên bàn, lời ra tới miệng rồi lại nuốt xuống, cô thở dài, con trai rồi cũng sẽ lớn lên.

“Mẹ, ba, yên tâm đi, con đến nhà bác sẽ gọi điện thoại.”

Cao Nhiên ra đến cửa lại ngoái lại, đứng ở cửa cười hì hì vẫy tay, “Bà nội, con đi đây ạ, lúc về mang bánh kẹo cưới cho bà nha!”

Bà Cao ngồi trên ghế tre, dõi mắt ra cửa.

Lưu Tú nói, “Hai ngày nữa là về rồi.”

Bà Cao vẫn cứ ngồi nhìn xa xăm.

Lưu Tú thở dài, “Trời nóng thế này, Tiểu Nhiên lại cứ nằng nặc ngủ trên lầu, gần đây nó gầy đi trông thấy luôn, trời mát một chút thì tốt rồi.”

Bà Cao đột nhiên đứng lên, tìm Tiểu Nhiên khắp nơi.

Lưu Tú kéo bà cụ lại, “Mẹ ơi, Tiểu Nhiên đi nhà bác cả rồi.”

“Đi hồi nào?”

“Vừa xong ạ.”

“Bậy nào, tao ngồi đó nãy giờ, sao lại không thấy Tiểu Nhiên ra cửa chứ? Nó rõ ràng đang ngủ trên lầu! Mấy đứa cũng không đúng, có ăn cũng không gọi nó, không ăn sáng sao mà cơ thể chịu được?”

Bà Cao làm bộ muốn lên lầu, Lưu Tú để Cao Kiến Quân lo nốt, đầu cô đau.

.

Cao Nhiên ra bến xe, lấy đồng năm xu từ trong ba lô ra mua vé, lên chuyến xe đầu tiên về quê.

Sau khi xe xuất phát không lâu, ven đường có người lên xe, cứ cách một đoạn lại có, say xe mắng hai câu sống dở chết dở.

Ai lên, Cao Nhiên đều liếc mắt nhìn một cái.

Từ khi cậu nhìn thấy cái bớt đen trên trán của kẻ giết người, liền vô thức nhìn chằm chằm trán của người ta.

Trong lòng mỗi người đều cất chứa bí mật, vĩnh viễn không hy vọng bị bất kì ai biết đến.

Cao Nhiên nhắm lại suy nghĩ.

Dù đã sớm chuyển vào trong huyện, không ở nhà cũ nữa, nhưng đạo lí đối nhân xử thế vẫn không thể tránh khỏi.

Hồi đó cậu thi cấp 3 khá tốt, mời họ hàng đến ăn cơm, cả nhà bác cả cũng tới.

Lần này anh họ kết hôn, trong nhà chắc chắn phải có mặt.

Qua hơn một tiếng rưỡi sau, Cao Nhiên thấy sắp đến thì ra cửa xe hỏi thăm tài xế một chút, xe đỗ ven đường, cậu xuống xe với mấy người nữa, hướng về những ngả khác nhau mà đi.

Mặt trời đương lúc gay gắt nhất.

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa ngắm nghía xung quanh, quen thuộc quá đỗi, cậu đi ngang qua bờ sông, thấy một đàn ngỗng trắng đang bơi qua bơi lại trong nước, cậu nhặt một hòn sỏi lên ném xuống.

Đàn ngỗng giãy cánh vùng lên, mặt nước nổi lên tầng tầng gợn sóng.

Cho đến bây giờ, vùng quê này vẫn không có gì khác lạ, cứ như bê nguyên từ trong trí nhớ của Cao Nhiên ra vậy.

Cao Nhiên vào làng, quen đường quen nẻo hướng về phía đông, trông thấy người phụ nữ đang đứng dưới gốc cây, cậu mừng rỡ chạy lại, “Bác cả!”

Lưu Văn Anh ngạc nhiên thả gầu nước xuống, “Tiểu Nhiên, sao con lại tới đây?”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, “Không phải hai ngày nữa anh kết hôn sao ạ? Con qua đây uống rượu mừng.”

Lưu Văn Anh nói, “Muộn rồi, sáng sớm bác gọi cho mẹ con, lúc đó chắc con đi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sao thế ạ?”

Lưu Văn Anh thở dài, “Anh họ con nhận việc mộc chưa về, không biết đang lêu lổng ở đâu, bác vẫn đang nói dối nhà gái đây, sợ mọi người buông lời dèm pha, khiến cho nhà gái xấu mặt.”

Cao Nhiên an ủi, “Chắc là có chuyện gì nên bị chậm chút thôi, anh họ sẽ không hồ đồ vào lúc này đâu ạ.”

Sắc mặt Lưu Văn Anh không tốt lắm, “Còn cái gì quan trọng hơn kết hôn chứ? Bác bảo nó đừng đi, nó không nghe, người khác nói gì cũng nghe, khờ thật!”

“Không sao đâu ạ, hôm nay ảnh không về, thì chắc chắn mai sẽ về.”

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi cổ, “Bác cả, có phải trong thôn xảy ra chuyện gì không ạ? Cứ là lạ thế nào ấy?”

Lưu Văn Anh để gầu lên chồng gạch, tay khều cái lá khô trong đó, “Còn không phải là tại Lý Điên, tối hôm qua không ngủ trong nhà, lại gào khắp thôn, nói cái gì mà trong sông có người đứng, hắn gào cả tối, khiến người ta không sao ngủ nổi!”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, “Ai thế ạ?”

Lưu Văn Anh đi vào nhà, “Có ai đâu, người điên toàn nói lời bậy bạ, sao mà coi là thật được.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn, nhưng lại không nói thành lời được.

Lưu Văn Anh ngoảnh lại, vẻ mặt hiền từ, “Tiểu Nhiên, con lâu lắm không về rồi, giờ đang nghỉ hè, dứt khoát ở mấy ngày luôn đi, bác cả làm món thịt kho tàu con thích nhất cho.”

Cao Nhiên đáp vâng ạ.

Buổi trưa Cao Nhiên bật quạt húp chè đậu xanh, ngủ trưa thì khỏi nhắc đến đi, ngủ với cậu mà nói chính là sự dày vò.

Cậu định đợi đến 3, 4 giờ, lúc bên ngoài đỡ nắng hơn thì đi dạo trong thôn một chút, tiện thể đi xem Lý Điên.

Sáng hôm sau mang túi nhựa về nhà cũ một chuyến, cây lê trước cửa chắc chắn rất sai quả, táo chắc cũng chín rồi.

Cao Nhiên uống hết bát chè đậu xanh, chuẩn bị lại đi múc thêm non nửa bát nữa, thì nghe một tiếng la kinh hoàng vọng từ ngoài vào.

“Có chuyện rồi, ác quỷ hại người rồi ——”

Cao Nhiên ra ngoài chặn Lý Điên ở cửa, “Ác quỷ ở đâu?”

Lý Điên đi chân đất, luộm thuộm, áo quần rách rưới, người hôi rình, gã nhìn Cao Nhiên, không nói tiếng nào.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà lông tóc ngứa ngáy, cậu hỏi lại, “Ác quỷ đâu?”

Lý Điên run bần bật, gã hú lên một cách quái dị, tay chỉ phía bờ đê, “Nhìn kìa! Đằng kia! Đang đứng trong nước ấy!”


	7. CHƯƠNG 7: ÁC QUỶ ĐẾN HẠI NGƯỜI

Cao Nhiên lạnh toát sống lưng, cậu chạy vội về phía đê, nửa đường gặp trưởng thôn Triệu, bị cản lại, hỏi cậu sao hốt hoảng thế.

Cậu nói lại chuyện ác quỷ.

Thôn trưởng Triệu lấy mũ rơm xuống quạt quạt, “Lý Điên đang nói linh tinh đấy, trên đời này lấy đâu ra ác quỷ chứ.”

Nếu là Cao Nhiên trước đây nghe Lý Điên nói thế, sẽ coi như trò cười, nhưng cậu đã gặp phải vài chuyện ly kỳ rồi, thế giới quan sụp đổ, sau khi tái tạo thì có sự khác biệt lớn.

“Cháu đi xem thử.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu chụp mũ rơm lên đầu cậu, dặn dò, “Cháu muốn đi thì cứ đi, tuyệt đối đừng có xuống bơi đấy, mấy năm trước đào mấy cái hố chỗ đê lớn, định tạo thành mấy cái ao, các nhà bốc thăm xem ai được thì dùng nuôi cá, kết quả lúc đào được một nửa thì đổ mưa rào, nước trong hồ dâng lên xong không ai quản nữa, nhỡ rơi vào hố thì to chuyện đấy.”

Cao Nhiên, “Dạ.”

“Muốn bơi thì xuống chỗ đê nhỏ mà bơi, chỗ đó không có hố đâu.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu lau mồ hôi trên mặt, “Bác cả cháu có nhà không?”

Cao Nhiên bảo có.

Cậu nói xong cũng nhanh chóng chạy ra chỗ đê lớn, bốn phía tĩnh lặng, không có lấy một bóng người.

Một bụi lau sậy sum sê xanh mướt mai phục trong nước, đong đưa đón từng cơn gió nóng.

Lúc đám lau phóng to trong tầm mắt, Cao Nhiên mới ngạc nhiên nhận ra mình đã xuống nước mất rồi, nước tràn qua ống chân, ướt hết cả dép cả quần.

Con nước trên đê phản chiếu ánh sáng vào mắt Cao Nhiên, tựa nhưng hằng hà sa số những mảnh thủy tinh lấp lánh, cậu hơi hoa mắt, định lên bờ thì thấy đằng nào cũng xuống nước rồi, dứt khoát qua chỗ bụi lau nhìn xem.

Hồi bé mỗi lần Cao Nhiên đến bờ đê chơi, hay chỉ đi ngang qua thôi, đều thấy trong bụi lau như cất giấu cái gì đó, rất đỗi âm u.

Lớn lên rồi, cảm giác đó vẫn nguyên vẹn.

Cao Nhiên nín thở chọc thử bụi lau, cậu vén chúng ra một chút, thấy trong đó có một con vịt chết trôi, phình lên bốc mùi.

Không biết chìm xuống nước lúc nào, cũng chẳng hay lúc nào thì nổi lên.

Cao Nhiên vốn là sinh ra ở quê, mấy năm trước mới chuyển vào trong huyện, trong kí ức của cậu, gà chết vì bệnh dịch có rất nhiều, mỗi lần đều chết cả đàn, cậu còn từng thấy xác nửa con gà bị chồn cắn, hoặc con vịt bị chó cắn gãy cổ chết nữa.

Lần này không hiểu sao, Cao Nhiên rợn hết cả người.

Gió hơi lớn, bụi lau phát ra tiếng kêu sột soạt.

Cao Nhiên lùi lại lên bờ, cậu khom lưng xắn ống quần lên một đoạn, đang định cởi giầy, đột nhiên cảm thấy có ai đang nhìn mình.

Cao Nhiên quay phắt đầu lại, đằng sau nào có ai.

Cậu thở phào một hơi, đột nhiên thấy một bóng người lao ra từ bụi cây cách đó không xa, sợ đến hẫng một nhịp tim.

Bác gái mới đi cuốc cỏ về, trên đầu quấn cái khăn ướt, tay vác cuốc, tươi cười gọi, “Tiểu Nhiên, là cháu à! Về hồi nào thế?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, cậu gượng cười, “Hồi sáng ạ.”

Bác gái ra đê rửa mặt, lôi khăn mặt ra lau, “Về uống rượu mừng chứ gì, ba mẹ với bà nội có về không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, nói họ có việc.

Bác gái vốc một ngụm nước uống, Cao Nhiên nhớ tới con vịt chết kia, vội vàng mở miệng cản lại, đưa tay chỉ bụi lau, “Có con vịt chết trôi trong đó, thối lắm ạ.”

Vừa nãy lúc bác gái rửa mặt, Cao Nhiên đã muốn cản rồi, nhưng không kịp.

Bác gái chả quan tâm.

Bác ấy uống mấy ngụm xong, vẩy vẩy cái khăn trong nước, sau đó thò chân xuống rửa đi bụi đất.

Dạ dày Cao Nhiên nhộn nhạo, không dám nhìn nhiều quay người đi, cậu bỏ lại bờ đê ở đằng sau, nỗi khiếp sợ vẫn chưa nguôi, “Đệt, hồi nãy suýt nữa bị dọa chết rồi!”

“Có chuyện rồi! Ác quỷ đến hại người rồi ——”

Tiếng kêu hoảng hốt của Lý Điên truyền vào tai Cao Nhiên, cậu lần theo tiếng đi tìm, gặp được người ở trong rừng trúc.

Mấy thằng nhóc tay lăm lăm hòn đá nhỏ, liên tiếp ném vào người Lý Điên, miệng chửi bậy, bảo gã cút khỏi làng đi.

Người lớn nói, trẻ con học theo, một khuôn một dạng cả.

Cao Nhiên vừa xuất hiện, bọn chúng nó bị dọa giải tán ngay lập tức, cậu nhìn người trung niên mặt mày nhem nhuốc, ánh mắt dại ra kia.

Trong ký ức của cậu, Lý Điên là một người đáng thương, con chết đuối, vợ theo trai, ba mẹ lần lượt chết bệnh, gã ta cứ thế mà điên.

Nghe nói mệnh của Lý Điên mạnh quá, khắc.

Cao Nhiên không cho là vậy, chỉ có thể nói mỗi người có một mệnh riêng, có người sinh ra đã được cha mẹ coi là báu vật mà nâng trong lòng bàn tay, có người lại lớn lên dưới nhánh trúc và tiếng chửi bới của cha mẹ.

Có người còn chưa sinh ra đã là công chúa thiếu gia, lại có người nửa đời trước giãy dụa dưới đáy xã hội, nửa đời sau bị bệnh tật dằn vặt, cả đời không được hưởng phúc.

Mệnh khác nhau mà thôi.

Lý Điên nhúc nhích, gã xuyên qua rừng trúc về nhà, Cao Nhiên đi theo, đám chuồn chuồn giật mình bay loạn cả lên.

Hồi trẻ Lý Điên có gian nhà ở khá rộng, nhưng sau khi cả nhà gặp biến cố, nhà sau với nhà bên lén lút thỏa thuận với nhau, phân chiếm gian nhà của gã, đập đi xây thêm.

Việc này trưởng thôn không quản, người cũng điên rồi, quản làm cái chi nữa.

Những người khác trong thôn không ít lần đâm sau lưng hai nhà đó, ai mà chả biết trong lòng nhau thật ra đều thấy mà ham chứ.

Cao Nhiên đứng trong căn nhà bẩn thỉu, không khí ô uế không nhịu nổi, còn có cả mùi chuột chết nữa, cậu đập con muỗi, đập ra rất nhiều máu, “Nhà của chú nhiều đồ quá, cái gì không cần thì ném hoặc đốt đi, có thể rộng rãi sạch sẽ hơn chút đấy.”

Lý Điên nào có hiểu được, gã lật lật đống quần áo trên đất, không đáp lại.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cháu ra đê xem rồi, không có quỷ đâu.”

Lý Điên cầm mớ quần áo mà run lên, gã lẩm bẩm, “Ác quỷ…”

Một giây sau liền sợ hãi gào lên, “Mau nhìn đi! Có quỷ đứng trong nước kìa!”

Cao Nhiên sởn hết cả tóc gáy.

.

Lưu Văn Anh đứng dưới gốc cây hái đậu đũa, thấy thiếu niên đang hướng về phía này, “Tiểu Nhiên, bên ngoài nắng gắt thế mà con đi đâu vậy?”

Cao Nhiên đáp cậu đến nhà Lý Điên.

Lưu Văn Anh nhíu mày, “Con qua nhà hắn làm cái gì? Nhà hắn xập xệ, vừa bẩn vừa hôi, sao mà tiếp khách được chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Bác cả ơi, chú ấy có một cái chân không biết làm sao lại bị thương, thịt nát hết rồi, có ruồi bọ…”

Lưu Văn Anh buồn nôn quá cắt ngang, “Không liên quan đến con, kệ đi!”

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi, cậu đã cho Lý Điên chút tiền, để cho người ta đi khám vết thương ở chân rồi.

Buổi tối Lưu Văn Anh kho một nồi vịt đầy ụ, ướp muối, phơi nắng vừa đủ, vị rất thơm.

Cao Nhiên không động đũa, cậu nghĩ tới một chuyện.

Có người nhà có gà vịt ngỗng chết không nỡ vứt, mà ướp xong treo lên phơi nắng, thi thoảng nấu cơm kho lên ăn, không thấy có vấn đề gì.

Lưu Văn Anh gắp mấy miếng thịt vịt thả vào bát Cao Nhiên, “Vịt giết sống, an tâm ăn đi.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào, cậu gặm cái cánh vịt, miệng đầy dầu mỡ bắt chuyện, “Chừng nào chị về ạ?”

Lưu Văn Anh ăn một miếng, “Chiều nay, bác gọi cho nó nói ngày anh họ con kết hôn bị lùi lại, nó lập tức chạy đi công tác luôn, em ruột kết hôn mà cũng hời hợt thế đấy.”

Câu nói toàn là oán trách.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chị đi công tác cũng vất vả mà.”

Lưu Văn Anh nói, “Làm gì có nghề nào không vất vả? Quan trọng là tâm tính phải thoải mái, chị họ con không ổn, bác bảo nó đừng có ganh đua thế nữa, nó không nghe, Tiểu Nhiên con nói xem, việc kiếm tiền có xong trong một sớm một chiều được không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không ạ.”

Lưu Văn Anh thở dài, “Sức khỏe phải đặt hàng đầu, không có sức khỏe, cái gì cũng đều công cốc hết.”

Cao Nhiên cười đáp, “Vâng, thân thể chính là tiền vốn cách mạng mà.”

Lưu Văn Anh bảo, “Chính là cái đạo lý đó đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ăn tối xong thì sang nhà ông ngoại, làm việc mà ba cậu đã giao, cậu bị giữ lại ăn nửa quả dưa, chậm rãi về nhà bác cả.

Buổi tối trong thôn rất yên tĩnh, có một con đom đóm đang nhảy múa.

Cao Nhiên chụp một cái rồi thả ra.

Cách đó không xa có tiếng ho khan vọng lại, ho mạnh dữ lắm, Cao Nhiên đi qua, đứng trước cửa cất tiếng chào, “Bác Tề.”

Ông Ba Tề ngứa họng, ho đến đỏ cả mặt, ông ta lau mặt lấy hơi, “Là Tiểu Nhiên đó hả, lại đây lại đây, uống một chén với bác Tề nào.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì đáp, “Ba không cho cháu uống rượu đâu.”

Ông Ba Tề cười ha hả, “Trời cao hoàng đế ở xa, ba cháu không quản được đâu.”

Cao Nhiên do dự, “Vậy cháu uống một chén nhá?”

Uống chút rượu, biết đâu tối dễ ngủ hơn một chút.

“Qua đây.”

Ông Ba Tề vào nhà lấy cái chén, “Đừng đứng đó, lại đây ngồi nè!”

Trong trí nhớ của Cao Nhiên, ông Ba Tề rất thích tham mấy cái lợi nhỏ, cái nhà mình có, càng thích đi mượn nhà khác, lúc nào cũng vậy.

Người ta không cho đẹp mặt, nói khó nghe, ổng làm như không có chuyện gì, lần sau lại tới nữa.

Lần này thì hào phóng hơn, thoạt trông có vẻ tâm trạng tốt lắm.

Một ngụm rượu vào bụng, mặt Cao Nhiên đỏ như quả ớt, cả cổ cũng đỏ au.

Ông Ba Tề chép miệng, “Tửu lượng là luyện ra, Tiểu Nhiên, cháu không được, lại đây luyện nào.”

Cao Nhiên không uống nữa, dạ dày nóng ran, “Bác Tề, tối hôm qua Lý Điên gào cả một tối, bảo trong đê có người đứng dưới nước, sáng thì bảo ác quỷ đến, bác biết chuyện này không ạ?”

Ông Ba Tề bốc lạc ăn, “Biết chớ, sao lại không biết, hắn mà đã điên lên, ngay cả ông Táo cũng không làm gì nổi.”

“Ba cháu vẫn làm bên điện lực hả?”

Đề tài bị chuyển hướng, Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Vẫn làm ạ.”

Ông Ba Tề ngửa đầu uống một ngụm rượu lớn, miệng sặc mùi rượu, “Lúc nào bác Tề của cháu cũng đi vào huyện xem thử…”

Trong nhà có tiếng quát, gọi ông Ba Tề vào đi ngủ.

Cao Nhiên bốc một nắm lạc rời đi.

Đèn ngoài cổng còn sáng, bọn muỗi đang họp dưới ánh đèn, bàn nhau xem tối nay đi làm một chầu ở đâu.

Cao Nhiên hà một hơi, trong miệng còn mùi.

Lưu Văn Anh chưa ngủ, đang ngồi trong nhà chính bóc đậu xanh, “Tiểu Nhiên, con có đem quần áo không? Nếu không mang thì mặc của anh họ con ấy, nó cao ngang ngửa con đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói có mang, “Vậy con tắm rồi ngủ nha.”

Lưu Văn Anh nói nước nóng để trong thùng, bảo cậu lúc vào bếp lấy thì đi chậm thôi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Bác cả à, chưa biết chừng sáng sớm mai anh họ về rồi đó ạ.”

Lưu Văn Anh thở ngắn than dài, “Giá mà được vậy thì tốt.”

Ở nông thôn chỗ nào cũng nồng mùi đất, hương cỏ cây không át đi được, ngay cả hương xà phòng cũng không làm nổi.

Cao Nhiên nằm lăn lộn trên giường anh họ, cậu gãi đầu, thở dài với cái xà nhà.

Ai đến nói chuyện với tui đi mà.

Trong lòng có cái bí mật động trời, nghẹn muốn chết, rất muốn chia sẻ với ai đó, lại không thể nói được, mẹ kiếp, thật là đòi mạng mà.

Cao Nhiên bực bội trở mình nằm sấp, “Đừng nghĩ nữa, uống xong tiệc cưới thì về.”

Ba giờ sáng, Cao Nhiên đứng dậy rót cốc nước sôi để nguội uống, cậu nằm đến nhức hết cả mình mẩy, bèn đi tới đi lui trong phòng.

Cái đệt, mất ngủ thật là đáng sợ!

Cao Nhiên than một tiếng rồi ngửa ra sau tựa lưng vào ghế, chờ trời sáng hẳn.

Cao Nhiên đợi trong thôn ba ngày, không làm bài, không viết nhật ký, sáng sớm với tối muộn ra ngoài đi dạo, hái táo vặt lê, hết ăn rồi lại uống.

Anh họ vẫn chưa về.

Người nhà gái từng ghé qua, làm ầm ĩ một trận, việc kết hôn coi như hủy.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ tư, Cao Nhiên mơ mơ màng màng nghe thấy tiếng khóc, hình như là bác cả của cậu, cậu tỉnh cả ngủ, giày cũng chưa mang đã vội chạy ra ngoài.

Lưu Văn Anh đang nằm rạp trước cửa, gào khóc cái gì đó, nghe không rõ.

Các bác hàng xóm vây xung quanh mồm năm miệng mười, họ đang an ủi Lưu Văn Anh, sắc mặt cũng không tốt lắm.

Cao Nhiên nghe hiểu được đại khái.

Có người tát nước cả đêm qua, sáng nay nước trong đê rút bớt, phát hiện có một thi thể bị dây thừng quấn trên cái cọc gỗ, cắm thẳng tắp ngay giữa đê, cứ như là cả người đứng trong nước.

Anh họ chết rồi.


	8. CHƯƠNG 8: ANH HỌ CHẾT RỒI

Nhà chính ồn ào, cơ man toàn người với người.

Trời nóng, không có gió, mùi người lẫn với mùi mồ hôi phả vào không trung, trộn với mùi thối của xác chết, không khí rất khó ngửi.

Lưu Văn Anh ôm con trai đã trương phình lên, khóc đến thê thảm không sao ngừng nổi, khàn cả tiếng, ai khuyên cũng không nghe.

Thật sự trong nhà chính rất thối, không thở nổi, căn bản không làm được gì, người ta không dám đứng gần quá, bèn tập hợp ở ngoài sân.

Nếu về, thì không đè nén được lòng hiếu kì, muốn biết rốt cuộc là chuyện ra làm sao, biết rõ rồi, sẽ không thấy sợ trong lòng nữa.

Không biết gì mới là đáng sợ nhất.

Thôn trưởng Triệu đến, nói là đã báo án rồi, chẳng mấy chốc sẽ có người đến, công an trong huyện cũng sẽ tới, bảo Lưu Văn Anh cứ yên tâm.

Câu này kích thích đến Lưu Văn Anh, “Yên tâm? Con trai tôi chết không rõ ràng, tôi yên tâm cái gì? Cút hết đi! Cút——”

Cảm xúc đã vỡ òa.

Mọi người đi cùng thôn trưởng Triệu ra ngoài, đứng ngay khu đất trống ngoài cổng tụm đầu xì xầm.

Trong thời gian ngắn không cách nào tiêu hóa nổi tin tức này.

Con nước đó từng có người chết, đặc biệt là chỗ đê lớn, con của Lý Điên chết ở đầu đó, còn có những người nhất thời luẩn quẩn nhảy xuống, họ đều không thấy sợ, chỉ có thể cảm khái sinh mệnh vô thường, người đang yên đang lành, đùng một cái không còn trên cõi đời này nữa mà thôi.

Nhưng chưa từng nghe thấy chết kiểu này, càng khỏi nói nhìn thấy.

Thật đáng sợ.

Hỉ sự biến thành tang sự, cục cưng bảo bối của Lưu Văn Anh xảy ra chuyện, cô bị đả kích nghiêm trọng, sợ là ngã bệnh mất thôi.

Gần đây nhiệt độ tăng cao, người nóng áp tường, trong thôn có không ít người làm đồng xong về đi qua bờ đê rửa mặt, hàng ngày còn giặt giũ ở đó, hoặc là xuống thẳng nước tắm luôn.

Thi thể thành như vậy rồi, chắc chắn không phải vừa chết hôm qua, áng chừng cũng phải mấy ngày rồi.

Vừa nghĩ tới có một thi thể trong nước, họ liền đứng một bên nôn khan.

Còn may là năm ngoái thôn làm hệ thống cung cấp nước uống, không phải lấy nước ngoài đê nấu ăn nữa, không thì thật đúng là…

“Ai làm thế nhỉ? Mẹ kiếp chắc chắn không phải là người!”

“Sẽ bị trời phạt, phải chịu sét đánh, cứ chờ mà xem…”

Thôn trưởng Triệu ngồi ở gốc cây, vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị phất tay, “Tất cả giải tán đi, lát nữa cảnh sát đến, mọi người chặn ở đây, họ cũng không tiện điều tra.”

Có người bỗng a một tiếng, “Thế, Lý Điên bảo có người đứng trong nước, lẽ nào là…”

Hắn nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, không dám nói tiếp nữa.

Xung quanh bỗng dưng yên tĩnh hẳn.

Tất cả mọi người cứ như bị điểm huyệt vậy, không nhúc nhích.

Ông Ba Tề chửi, “Cái đéo gì! Lý Điên còn bảo có ác quỷ đến hại người kia mà, ác quỷ đâu? Đâu? Bảo nó ra cho ông mở mắt coi nào!”

“Ông Ba, ông lớn tiếng thế làm cái gì? Nhỡ đâu đưa tới cái gì không sạch sẽ thật, đến lúc đó không tiễn nổi đâu!”

Những người khác cũng run rẩy, mặt tái mét, mắt trợn trừng nhìn ông Ba Tề.

Ngón tay ông Ba Tề chỉ vào mọi người xung quanh, mặt khinh khỉnh, “Càng sống càng thụt lùi, đến đồ điên nói mà cũng tin, tôi thấy mấy người không điên thì cũng thiểu năng hết cả rồi.”

“Vậy ông nói đi, sao lại trùng hợp thế được?”

“Ông hỏi tôi, tôi biết hỏi ai đây?”

“Lý Điên đâu? Sao không thấy?”

“Đang ngủ say trong nhà ấy.”

“Không có gì khác thường chứ?”

“Ổng thì khác thường chỗ nào được? Một kẻ điên, chạy còn không nhanh bằng ngỗng nhà tôi.”

“Ông thì biết cái đếch gì!”

“Được rồi, mọi người bớt tranh cãi chút đi, lúc nào rồi mà còn cãi nhau!”

Thôn trưởng Triệu thở dài, “Mê tín là không được, công an sẽ tra ra manh mối thôi, về đi, về hết đi.”

Mọi người cũng không nhịn được mà bắt đầu bàn tán.

“Là người làm nhể?”

“Phí lời, nếu mà là quỷ, thì dọa chết là xong rồi, còn cần phải làm thành như vậy à? Theo tôi, đây chính là báo thù, ai biết con trai Văn Anh đắc tội kẻ nào.”

“Cũng đúng, khỉ nước mà kéo người xuống, sẽ quấn lên tay chân không cho người ta lên bờ, chứ không dùng dây thừng trói trên cọc gỗ đâu, cho nên chắc chắn không phải khỉ nước làm.”

“Nói y như thật vậy, ông từng gặp khỉ nước rồi hả?”

“…”

Cao Nhiên ở trong nhà gọi điện thoại, tay vẫn đang phát run, điện thoại vừa thông cậu đã nói, “Mẹ ơi, con đây, có chuyện rồi.”

Cậu tóm tắt lại toàn bộ sự việc, giọng vẫn còn đang run.

Đầu kia Lưu Tú nghe xong thì sững sờ nửa ngày, ngỡ mình nghe nhầm, “Con nói cái gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên khụt khịt mũi, lặp lại lần nữa, “Anh họ chết rồi.”

Đầu bên kia điện thoại vang lên tiếng ghế đổ cực lớn, kèm theo tiếng la thảng thốt của Lưu Tú, “Cao Kiến Quân! Cao Kiến Quân!”

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Cao Nhiên nghe thấy một giọng bình tĩnh trầm ổn, “Tiểu Nhiên, chuyện của anh họ con ba nghe mẹ nói rồi, con trông bác cả, đừng để bác làm chuyện ngớ ngẩn.”

“Con biết rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân hỏi, “Chị họ con biết chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đã báo rồi ạ, chị ấy đang vội về.”

Cao Kiến Quân hỏi tiếp, “Cảnh sát đâu?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Trưởng thôn đã báo án rồi ạ, đây là án mạng, phải liên hệ với cục cảnh sát, cục cảnh sát báo cho đội hình sự, chẳng bao lâu nữa sẽ phái người đến điều tra.”

Cao Kiến Quân dặn dò, “Đừng để cho người ta đụng vào người anh họ con, dấu vết hung thủ để lại mà mất, thì không dễ tìm manh mối đâu.”

Cao Nhiên mấp máy môi, nói muộn rồi, “Anh họ bị ngâm trong nước, được mấy người vớt lên, bác cả ôm không buông tay.”

Cao Kiến Quân im lặng một lúc, “Cứ thế trước đã.”

Trước khi Cao Nhiên cúp điện thoại nghe được giọng nói truyền đến từ bên kia, ba nói với cậu, đàn ông con trai gặp chuyện phải bình tĩnh, không được sợ, cậu hé miệng, giọng cất lên nghẹn ngào, “Vâng, con không sợ.”

Kỳ thực Cao Nhiên sợ muốn chết.

Thi thể của anh họ trương lên như người khổng lồ, bụng phình lên như quả cầu, mắt lồi ra ngoài, đầu lưỡi thè ra, mặt sưng khủng khiếp, da trên người ngả màu xám tro, tản ra mùi xác thối gay mũi, anh vừa được đặt vào nhà chính, thì đã có ruồi bọ bay theo, bu vào.

Trong nước có nhiều cá với sâu, rỉa mất nhiều chỗ trên thi thể, còn mọc thêm mấy cái gì dài dài như cỏ nước, anh họ đã chẳng còn hình người nữa rồi.

Lúc Cao Nhiên mới vừa nhìn thấy, dạ dày co thắt, acid bốc thẳng lên, cậu không thể lộ ra một chút vẻ mặt buồn nôn nào được.

Bác cả đã đau lòng lắm rồi.

Trong nhà lặng đi một lúc, Lưu Tú cuống cuồng mở ngăn kéo lấy tiền.

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Chúng ta không phải cảnh sát, vội vàng chạy tới cũng không giúp được gì.”

Lưu Tú ngẩng đầu, mắt đỏ hoe, “Vậy anh bảo phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Đừng hoảng.”

Lưu Tú cao giọng, “Anh nói nhẹ nhàng gớm nhỉ, lúc này là lúc nào rồi, anh bảo tôi đừng có hoảng, thì tôi không hoảng được chắc? Văn Anh là chị tôi, không phải chị anh, tôi cũng không tin là lúc già trẻ nhà anh gặp chuyện, anh vẫn có thể nói được như thế!”

Cao Kiến Quân đanh giọng quát, “Lưu Tú!”

Lưu Tú cười lạnh, “Không thể chứ gì?”

Cao Kiến Quân vung tay, cốc sứ trên bàn rơi hết xuống đất, tạo ra âm thanh vang dội khiến bà Cao giật mình, lẩy bẩy tiến vào, “Sao thế, cãi nhau à? Trẻ lên ba hả?”

Lưu Tú đang cáu, sẵng giọng, “Mẹ, mẹ chả biết cái gì, đừng có làm loạn thêm nữa được không?!”

Cao Kiến Quân vỗ lên tay vịn ghế, “Lưu Tú, cô nổi nóng với mẹ làm cái gì?”

Bà Cao nhếch nhếch cái miệng khô quắt, “Tao muốn đi tìm Tiểu Nhiên.”

Bà đi vào nhà chính gọi cháu lớn “Tiểu Nhiên”, xong lại ra sân sau, đi tới đâu gọi tới đó.

Lưu Tú sụt sịt nước mũi, cảm xúc ổn định lại, “Em đi xem mẹ thế nào.”

Cao Kiến Quân ngồi đợi trong phòng một chút thì đi ra, “Em với mẹ ở nhà đi, anh qua xưởng tìm Lưu Huy, kêu chú ấy đi với anh.”

Lưu Tú nói được, “Chừng nào thì đi?”

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn sắc trời, “Đi giờ luôn, có chuyện gì anh gọi điện báo cho em, chờ mọi việc đã điều tra rõ ràng rồi, anh về cùng với Tiểu Nhiên.”

Lưu Tú thu xếp đồ cho chú vào một cái túi nhỏ, nhớ lại con trai nói chuyện cọc gỗ, thấy gai hết cả sống lưng, “Các anh cẩn thận một chút, phối hợp điều tra với cảnh sát là được rồi, đừng có tự đi tìm hung thủ nhé.”

Cao Kiến Quân ừm một tiếng, “Em chăm sóc mẹ nhé.”

Lưu Tú tiễn một đoạn, nhớ bà cụ vẫn đang ở nhà, bèn vội vàng quay về, sợ người lại chạy mất.

.

Ban ngày, trong thôn cực kì yên tĩnh, ngoài đồng không có ai, không làm việc, đều đóng cửa bàn tán trong nhà.

Lưu Vũ về đúng lúc này, lúc nhận điện thoại còn đang trong phòng họp.

Nghe thấy em trai xảy ra chuyện, chị “Rầm” một tiếng đứng bật dậy, mặt tái nhợt lao ra khỏi phòng họp trước ánh mắt kinh ngạc của những người khác.

Dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất để về nhà.

Cửa lớn đóng chặt, trong nhà nồng nặc mùi thối, Lưu Văn Anh ngồi cạnh thi thể con trai, tóc tai rũ rượi, ánh mắt dại ra, cả người cứng ngắc.

Lưu Vũ vội về, ngay cả giày cao gót cũng chưa kịp thay.

Chị vừa xuống xe đã vội vào thôn, nửa đường bị trặc chân, sưng lên cả tảng, lúc về đến nhà thì cởi giày ra, khập khiễng đi vào nhà chính.

Nhìn thấy thi thể đang bị ruồi bu trên đất, Lưu Vũ hít một hơi khí lạnh, người cứng đơ ra, nửa ngày sau mới run rẩy cất tiếng, “Mẹ ơi, con về rồi đây.”

Tròng mắt Lưu Văn Anh chuyển động, đầu không nhúc nhích, cô dùng con mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn con gái mình, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, mặt không chút biểu cảm.

Lưu Vũ bị nhìn mà rợn người, chị đuổi ruồi đi, kêu lên, “Mẹ ơi, là con đây.”

Trong mắt Lưu Văn Anh có gợn sóng, sự bi phẫn ngưng tụ lại, ầm một cái nổ tung, cô gào lên, khàn giọng, nước mắt giàn dụa, “Tiểu Vũ, em con bị người ta hại ——”

Lưu Vũ ôm lấy mẹ mình, nghẹn ngào nói, “Cảnh sát sẽ điều tra ra.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi ở ngưỡng cửa, nghe tiếng khóc trong nhà chính, cậu thở dài, mắt nhìn gốc cây đào ở đằng xa.

Có câu nói thật đúng, ngày mai và sự bất ngờ, bạn vĩnh viễn cũng không biết cái nào sẽ tìm đến trước.

Mấy ngày nay cậu đều an ủi bác cả, nói sáng hôm sau chưa biết chừng anh họ sẽ về, sáng nay thì về thật.

Nhưng không phải là người về, mà là thi thể về.

Đây là vụ mưu sát ác tính, không phải là giết người cướp của, mà là báo thù.

Cao Nhiên nhặt một hòn sỏi ném ra ngoài, hi vọng người tiếp nhận vụ án là Phong Bắc, chứ không phải là con hồ ly kia.

Phong Bắc đến, cậu sẽ không sợ nữa.

Người của đồn công an đến, lúc thấy thi thể thì đổi sắc mặt, nói đã chuyển giao vụ án này cho cục cảnh sát.

Bên kia sẽ nhanh chóng phái người qua đây.

Lưu Văn Anh khóc đến ngất đi, Lưu Vũ vừa về, không biết gì hết, chỉ có thể để Cao Nhiên qua trả lời câu hỏi.

Cao Nhiên nói hết những gì mình biết ra.

Người của đồn công an ghi chép sơ bộ xong, không ai đi cả, đều ở lại chờ người của cục cảnh sát, tiện thể phái một người đến bờ đê trông coi hiện trường.

Thủ pháp gây án của hung thủ quá tàn nhẫn, hoàn toàn không hợp với dân phong đơn thuần chất phác nơi này, khả năng liên quan đến chuyện cũ năm xưa, vụ này e là sẽ hơi khó giải quyết đây.

Cao Nhiên gõ cửa từng nhà, tưởng là sẽ thu hoạch được cái gì, lại không ngờ kết quả không như mong đợi, cậu không thấy cái bớt đen trên trán người nào cả.

Trên trán Lý Điên cũng không.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm dưới gốc cây, tung qua tung lại đồng tiền xu, lặp đi lặp lại động tác này.

Người bán hàng kia mấy năm trước giết người, trên trán có một cái bớt, như một ký hiệu, chỉ ra tội của người đó.

Hai mắt cậu đều thấy, nhìn rất rõ ràng.

Lần này hẳn là cũng có.

Không bao lâu sau, Dương Chí và nhân viên khám nghiệm hiện trường Hứa Hạo xuất hiện trong thôn, họ đến thẳng hiện trường để xem xét.

Thôn trưởng Triệu cũng đi cùng.

Bận rộn đến giữa trưa, thôn trưởng Triệu mệt quá, mời hai vị cảnh sát hình sự vào nhà ngồi một lát, vừa mới rót xong cốc trà ngon, người của cục cảnh sát đã đến.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nhanh chóng ra cửa thôn đón.

Cao Nhiên thỉnh thoảng lại ra ngó, thấy bóng dáng Phong Bắc, hai chân đã lao thẳng sang bên đó.

Cái tư thế kia nom y chang gà con thấy gà mẹ vậy.


	9. CHƯƠNG 9: BẮT ĐỀN ANH À

Phong Bắc đang nói chuyện với thôn trưởng Triệu, vừa ngẩng đầu lên nhác thấy bóng dáng cậu nhóc chạy như bay tới, theo bản năng giang hai tay ra.

Cao Nhiên phanh không kịp, vùi đầu vào ngực người đàn ông.

Mọi người đưa mắt nhìn nhau.

Phong Bắc đỏ mặt, anh nhấc cậu nhóc lên, “Chạy lung tung gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên khó chịu đứng thẳng người lùi về sau, nắm tai làu bàu, “Em theo quán tính thôi.”

Phong Bắc nghe thấy, khóe miệng giật giật, thằng bé ngốc, em nắm lỗ tai một cái là lộ rồi.

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ra, mặt nóng như lửa, đậu má, hồi nãy chạy cùng tay cùng chân lao đến như thế chắc chắn trông đần hết sức.

Thôn trưởng Triệu kéo cậu nhóc, “Tiểu Nhiên, đây là đội trưởng Phong.”

Cao Nhiên gãi gáy, “Ảnh sống cạnh nhà cháu, bọn cháu là hàng xóm ạ.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu ngạc nhiên a lên một tiếng, ông bật cười, mặt hằn nếp nhăn, “Thế thì là người mình rồi, người mình thì tốt.”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên, Cao Nhiên cũng đang nhìn anh, đôi mắt đong đầy sự tin tưởng.

Anh nhíu mày, thằng bé này tám phần mười là bị dọa rồi.

Đoàn người ghé vào nhà thôn trưởng Triệu, nhóm dân cảnh đến đầu tiên nộp bản ghi chép qua.

Phong Bắc mở ra một trang trong đó, trên đó có lời khai của Cao Nhiên, anh xem xong hết rồi thì bóp trán, dõi mắt đánh giá thôn trưởng Triệu.

Thôn trưởng Triệu đưa một cốc trà qua, “Đội trưởng Phong, ở quê không có lá trà ngon, anh đừng chê.”

Phong Bắc gõ gõ ngón tay trên mặt bàn thô ráp.

Dương Chí lập tức báo cáo tình hình xem xét hiện trường hồi sáng với Phong Bắc.

Người đầu tiên phát hiện thi thể là ông Ba Tề, 46 tuổi, sau khi con cái kết hôn thì sống ở bên ngoài, trong nhà chỉ có ông và người bạn già.

Người trong thôn ngủ sớm, dậy cũng sớm, đặc biệt là vào mùa hè, trời mát.

Trước khi mặt trời mọc thì tranh thủ làm việc nhiều hơn một chút, chờ đến khi mặt trời lên cao thì khó làm, còn mệt nhọc nữa.

Sáng sớm hôm nay chưa đến 4 giờ, ông Ba Tề ra đồng xem nước, ruộng của ông dựa vào đê lớn, lúc đến sẽ để ý lượng nước trong đê một chút.

Hàng năm đến hè, các nhà ở gần hồ nước sẽ kiếm chỗ vung lưới đánh cá, nhà nào có điều kiện còn dùng điện để bắt cá.

Đợi khi nước trong hồ nào cạn, sẽ cầm vũ khí lao xuống bắt cá như ong vỡ tổ, ngay cả người già trẻ em cũng xông lên.

Không ăn hết thì ướp phơi khô, có thể ăn được vào mùa đông.

Mà diện tích bờ đê rất lớn, không phải năm nào cũng làm thế được, thường phải cách mấy năm, trong nước có rất nhiều cá tôm, lần này mọi người bơm nước vào ruộng, mất cả đêm.

Hút nước trong đê xong, mỗi nhà phải được ít nhất một cái sọt.

Ông Ba Tề nhìn từ xa thấy trong bờ đê có người đứng, cứ nghĩ là thằng đểu nào xuống nước bắt cá trước.

Ông bèn cởi giày xuống nước theo.

Nước dâng đến eo, không phải mực nước để bắt cá, phải thấp đến cẳng chân, khom lưng một cái là thấy cái đang bơi trong bùn, nhắm một cái là trúng, đó mới là chuẩn.

Ông Ba Tề không thấy rõ mặt người, bèn hô một tiếng, hỏi ai đấy.

Bốn phía lặng như tờ, không ai trả lời, bóng người đứng yên không nhúc nhích.

Khoảnh khắc đó không hiểu sao lòng ông Ba Tề lại cứ thon thót, ông tiến về phía trước, ngửi thấy mùi thối, còn thối hơn cả chuột chết, xộc vào trong đầu.

Ông Ba Tề cách bóng người đó ngày càng gần, phát hiện không phải người sống, mà là một thi thể đã trương phình, bị người ta dùng dây thừng trói trên cọc gỗ, nên mới đứng mà không nghiêng ngả.

Ông sợ vãi cả đái, gào rú chạy về thôn báo cho thôn trưởng Triệu.

Việc này cũng làm kinh động những người trong thôn.

Họ đánh bạo lên bờ đê xem, căn cứ vào bộ quần áo kia mà nhận ra con trai của Lưu Văn Anh.

Thôn trưởng Triệu tìm mấy người gan lớn xuống nước mang thi thể lên.

Dương Chí nói xong, Phong Bắc vẫn im lặng.

Lời khai của ông Ba Tề vẫn chưa xác định được thật giả.

Cao Nhiên đứng im trong góc nhỏ, dựa lưng vào vách tường, có mùi thuốc lá thoang thoảng, cậu nhìn về phía người đàn ông, cảm thấy giữa chân mày người ấy có vẻ mệt mỏi, rất mệt.

Phong Bắc mệt thật, án băm thây ở khu Lão Thành đang trong tay Tào Thế Nguyên, cục trưởng Trịnh lại bắt anh nhận.

Lý do là anh có thể phá được một án treo, thì sẽ có thể phá được cái nữa.

Vớ vẩn!

Phong Bắc xem hồ sơ cả tối qua, vụ án mười mấy năm trước, đã cảnh còn người mất từ lâu rồi, chẳng biết điều tra từ đâu nữa.

Sáng nay anh ghé thăm nhà nạn nhân, chưa uống ngụm nước nào đã đến đây rồi.

Thằng ranh Tào Thế Nguyên kia không nhận vụ này, đang trông chừng vụ án lớn dính dáng đến tập đoàn buôn ma túy, làm một tổ chuyên án, cứ luôn bận rộn thế đấy.

“Cảnh sát Dương nói khi phát hiện thi thể thì không được động vào, sẽ phá hỏng hiện trường, lần sau tôi sẽ chú ý.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu phi phi hai lần, lúng túng nói, “Trong thôn vẫn luôn yên bình, chưa từng có ai mang tội giết người, lần đầu tiên tôi gặp tình huống này, tri thức dự trữ không đủ, xử lý không ổn thỏa, xin bỏ quá cho.”

Ông nghiêm mặt nói, “Đội trưởng Phong yên tâm, toàn thôn chúng tôi từ trên xuống dưới nhất định sẽ tích cực phối hợp công tác điều tra, tranh thủ sớm bắt được hung thủ.”

Phong Bắc vẫn chưa lên tiếng, không biết đang nghĩ cái gì.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nhìn Dương Chí và các cảnh sát hình sự khác, rồi lại nhìn hai dân cảnh kia, trên gương mặt già nua phủ đầy sương mờ.

Phong Bắc nhả ra một vòng khói, “Xem xét hiện trường chưa?”

Dương Chí gật đầu, “Trên thi thể nạn nhân có dấu vết bị trói, lúc còn sống từng chống trả kịch liệt trong thời gian ngắn, sau gáy có vết thương do vật cứng để lại, không phải vết thương chí mạng, hẳn chỉ hôn mê thôi, bước đầu giám định thời gian tử vong là khoảng từ 10 giờ đến 0 giờ tối ngày 14, nguyên nhân cái chết là chết đuối, báo cáo thăm dò và nghiệm thi sẽ xong sớm nhất vào chiều nay, muộn nhất cũng không quá đêm nay.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt.

Ngày 14? Đó không phải là một ngày trước khi cậu đến sao?

Bác cả nói anh họ đi làm, không về, vậy tức là lúc anh ấy về, nửa đường gặp hung thủ, bị sát hại.

Tiếng của thôn trưởng Triệu phá tan bầu không khí yên tĩnh, “Vậy chắc cũng phải 4, 5 ngày rồi, nếu mà phát hiện sớm hơn một chút, thì đã chết có thể diện hơn rồi.”

“…” Người cũng đã chết rồi, có với chả không có thể diện thì khác gì nhau?

Phong Bắc gẩy tàn thuốc, “Ra hiện trường xem nào.”

Anh đứng dậy đi tới cửa, lại lùi về, đá đá cậu nhóc đang đứng ngẩn người bên tường, “Đi.”

Một chai nước bị ném vào ngực Cao Nhiên, cậu bắt lấy.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nhỏ giọng ho khan, “Cảnh sát Dương, đội trưởng Phong của các anh có quan hệ tốt với Tiểu Nhiên quá nhỉ.”

Dương Chí đáp, “Hàng xóm mà.”

Bạn nhỏ Cao Nhiên đáng yêu như thế, lúc cười rộ lên khỏi nói rạng rỡ thế nào, giống như một mặt trời nhỏ vậy, ai mà chẳng thích.

Trên bờ đê hơi ẩm ướt, lúc sáng sớm phát hiện thi thể trong đê, mọi người vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới, luống cuống thu lại ống nước của mình, khiến cho nước lênh láng, đất biến thành bùn nhão hết cả, giờ vẫn chưa khô.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ đến cái ngày xuống nước ấy, anh họ đang đứng ngay dưới nước, làm cậu sởn hết cả tóc gáy.

Giờ ngẫm lại câu nói của Lý Điên kia, thấy quỷ quái vô cùng, lúc đó ổng đứng đâu mà nhìn thấy? Ngay đối diện, hay là ở dưới nước?

Trong thôn có nhiều người bơi giỏi lắm, có thể nhịn thở dưới nước một lúc lâu.

Cao Nhiên rùng mình dưới ánh mặt trời, sáng sớm nay cậu đã đi tìm Lý Điên rồi, hỏi thế nào cũng chẳng được gì, nếu không phải hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo, thì là dứt khoát không thèm phản ứng luôn.

Phong Bắc thấp giọng, “Sợ hả?”

Cao Nhiên run, “Dạ.”

Vốn đã ngủ không ngon, giờ thì tốt rồi, không cần ngủ luôn.

Phong Bắc xoa đầu cậu nhóc, mừng rỡ thở phào, “Có can đảm thừa nhận bản thân, tư tưởng giác ngộ cao quá cơ.”

“Đương nhiên rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hất tay của người đàn ông ra, hậm hực bĩu môi, dùng âm lượng chỉ mình anh nghe được nói, “Đừng có xoa đầu em nữa, không cao lên được đâu, nếu em bị lùn, anh phải chịu trách nhiệm với em đấy.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Ồ, bắt đền anh à.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt.

Thôn trưởng Triệu chỉ tay vào giữa bờ đê, “Đội trưởng Phong, cọc gỗ ở ngay kia kìa.”

Phong Bắc nhìn lại, “Cọc gỗ vốn có ở đấy à?”

Thôn trưởng Triệu nói, “Tôi đây đã lớn tuổi rồi, trí nhớ không tốt lắm, không nhớ vốn có cái cọc gỗ kia không, hỏi mọi người mới biết là trước đó không có.”

Phong Bắc rít một hơi thuốc lá, “Chỗ đó là cái hố à?”

Thôn trưởng Triệu đáp, “Đúng vậy, trong đê có mấy cái hố sâu, người trong thôn đều biết, lúc xuống nước sẽ không tiến vào đó.”

Phong Bắc quét mắt nhìn bốn phía, chung quanh toàn là những thửa ruộng không đồng đều, bên kia đê thì có một hàng cây, sau đó chắc vẫn là ruộng, phóng tầm mắt ra, tầm nhìn cũng coi như trống trải.

Ai đứng trong ruộng mình, hoặc là trên bờ ruộng, ngẩng đầu lên là có thể nhìn được rất xa.

Chỗ này không phải là hiện trường đầu tiên.

Phong Bắc nhìn sang bên trái, ở đó có một cánh rừng, cách bờ đê không xa, qua mấy thửa ruộng là tới, anh híp mắt, ấn dẹp đầu thuốc nói, “Gọi ông Ba Tề qua đây.”

Không lâu sau, ông Ba Tề bị dân cảnh dẫn tới, trên cơ bản lời khai của ông giống với đã nói cho Dương Chí.

“Biết thế tôi đã chả ra sớm vậy, thối khủng khiếp, dã man thật, làm tôi trưa nay chẳng nuốt nổi cơm.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn sang.

Ông Bà Tề cười giả lả, “Tiểu Nhiên à, tim bác Tề không được tốt, bị thi thể của anh họ cháu dọa, thật đấy, hai chân giờ còn run như cầy sấy đây này.”

Cao Nhiên dời tầm mắt, thầm nghĩ, không nhận ra đấy.

Phong Bắc thấy ông Ba Tề còn muốn nói gì đó, anh hếch cằm, coi như là ngầm đồng ý.

“Ờ thì, đội trưởng Phong này, Lý Điên có thể là biết được cái gì đấy.”

Ông Ba Tề hừ lạnh, “Gã nói có người đứng dưới nước, thì thi thể cũng đứng dưới nước, khéo gớm nhỉ? Khéo đến khó tin, tôi trái lại cảm thấy trên đời không có chuyện trùng hợp đến vậy đâu.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu nhìn ông Ba Tề, ông Ba Tề không phản ứng, thái độ của ông ta khác hẳn ban sáng, gấp gáp đẩy Lý Điên ra.

Như là để chứng minh mình là người thành thật, không giấu diếm bất cứ cái gì vậy.

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Nói hôm nào?”

Ông Ba Tề đáp, “Hồi tối ngày 14 ấy, gã cứ gào ầm lên, cả thôn đều nghe rõ mồn một, không tin anh hỏi thôn trưởng đi.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu thừa nhận dưới ánh mắt săm soi của những người khác, “Đúng là có chuyện như vậy, nhưng Lý Điên cũng điên bao nhiêu năm nay rồi, không coi là sự thật được.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên kéo áo người đàn ông, quay người rời đi.

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho những người khác ở tại chỗ đợi lệnh, anh tự mình đi theo.

Thôn trưởng Triệu thấy lạ mà chỉ vào hai người đi sang bờ ruộng khác, “Cảnh sát Dương, thế này là…”

Dương Chí cười, “Nói khẽ thôi.”

Ở bên kia, Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng, tay cứ cào cào nắp bình nước to.

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật, “Anh khó khăn lắm mới mua được cái chai không rỉ nước dung tích lớn, em đừng có cào hỏng nó đấy.”

Cao Nhiên không cào nữa, mà đổi thành vuốt ve.

Phong Bắc nhéo mặt cậu nhóc, không chỉ gầy đi nhiều, mà mặt còn đi phơi nắng sậm hơn một chút, mấy ngày nay chắc chắn lượn bên ngoài dữ lắm đây.

Cao Nhiên hất tay của người đàn ông ra, nói không mấy vui vẻ, “Động tác này là làm với con gái thôi, anh đừng có áp dụng linh tinh.”

Mắt Phong Bắc đượm ý cười, “Vâng vâng vâng, không dùng linh tinh.”

Anh bật thốt lên, “Về quê sao không báo với anh một tiếng?”

Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ, “Dạ?”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt sang bên cạnh, rồi lại đảo về, nghiêm mặt nghiêm giọng nói, “Dạ cái gì mà dạ, nói chuyện chính đi!”

Cao Nhiên tròn xoe mắt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc cúi đầu, “Gì?”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên rất chi là kì quái, “Anh đỏ mặt kìa.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nóng.”


	10. CHƯƠNG 10: SAO ANH ĐÁNH EM

Nóng á?

Cao Nhiên nghi nhờ nhìn, không nhìn ra kết quả gì, cậu nghiêm túc hẳn lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em muốn nói với anh chuyện liên quan đến anh họ em.”

Phong Bắc gật đầu, “Nói đi, anh nghe.”

Cao Nhiên mở miệng, “Em đang ở phòng của anh họ, mấy ngày nay động đến rất nhiều chỗ, ảnh hưởng đến việc điều tra của các anh, em xin lỗi.”

Phong Bắc ngẩn người, an ủi, “Không sao đâu, em cũng không biết mà, đừng tự trách.”

Cao Nhiên cúi gằm đầu, không nói gì.

Phong Bắc vươn tay ra vén mớ tóc mái mướt mồ hôi lòe xòe trước trán cậu nhóc ra, cốc cậu một cái.

Cao Nhiên bị đau, tức giận trợn mắt, “Cái đệt, sao anh đánh em?”

Phong Bắc thấy cậu nhóc có tinh thần hơn hẳn, thì biếng nhác đáp, “Thế này mới đúng chứ, thâm trầm là trò người lớn mới chơi thôi, nhóc con giả vờ cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cậu dúi lại bình nước vào ngực người đàn ông, vuốt mặt nói tiếp, “Bác cả không biết anh họ làm công cho nhà ai, anh cho người dò hỏi thử xem, anh ấy đi vào ban ngày, một người sống sờ sờ như thế, không thể nào thần không biết quỷ không hay được, chắc chắn phải có người từng thấy ảnh.”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên nhướn mi.

Cao Nhiên không để ý đến sự thay đổi của người đàn ông, “Em nghe cảnh sát Dương báo cáo tình huống với anh, hung thủ đánh vào sau gáy anh họ, nhưng lại không xuống tay độc ác, mà lại mạo hiểm trói ảnh dưới nước, điều này rất kì quái, nếu như chỉ lấy mạng ảnh, đánh thêm mấy cái sau gáy nữa là được mà? Không cần phải làm điều thừa, không đáng.”

“Nếu chỉ là muốn giấu thi thể, trong núi gần đây có một ngôi mộ, đất bị sạt, lộ ra một góc quan tài, không ai dám lại gần xem, giết người xong ném thi thể vào đó, sẽ không ai biết hết.”

Mắt Phong Bắc vừa đen vừa sâu, “Đúng vậy, lạ thật đấy, em nghĩ động cơ của hung thủ là gì?”

Cao Nhiên đáp không biết, cậu nói cho người đàn ông nghe ý nghĩ vừa nảy sinh, “Em đoán hung thủ chính là muốn anh họ giãy dụa trong nước, cuối cùng chết đi, lúc đó rất có thể hung thủ không đi, mà đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn.”

Cậu nói xong, tự mình nổi da gà trước, lạnh toát cả sống lưng.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc thứ hai kể từ khi đến đây, “Ồ?”

“Em cảm thấy hung thủ là người trong thôn, rất thân với anh họ, ảnh không hề có chút phòng bị nào bị đánh ngất đi, hơn nữa kẻ đó nắm rất rõ tình huống quanh đê, cũng hiểu thói quen của người trong thôn, diện tích đê rất lớn, mỗi lần bơm nước, trưởng thôn đều sẽ sớm tập trung mọi người lại mới đưa ra quyết định, hung thủ dám làm vậy, chứng tỏ đã biết trước thi thể sẽ bị phát hiện, không sợ, có điều chuyện gì cũng phải chú ý đến chứng cứ, không có chứng cứ thì tất cả đều là đoán mò mà thôi.”

Cao Nhiên vừa phân tích vừa nói, “Anh họ thường nhận việc bên ngoài, quan hệ xã hội của ảnh khá là phức tạp, liệu có kết thù oán gì với ai không, tra một chút là biết ngay.”

Cái câu quan hệ xã hội này là cậu biết qua truyện tranh.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không phải là giết người cướp của, cũng không phải là vì tình…”

Phong Bắc nghe giọng điệu chắc chắn của cậu thì cười vẻ hứng thú, “Hả? Sao lại không phải là vì tình?”

Cao Nhiên thổi lọn tóc trước trán, đôi mắt đen lay láy, như một chú cún đang đợi chủ sờ sờ ôm ôm, “Thứ nhất, anh họ và vợ chưa cưới của ảnh đều là tình đầu, chưa từng có quan hệ với ai khác, tình cảm từng trao ra rất ít, thứ hai, giết vì tình hầu như đều là lấy dao chém hoặc ném thẳng cục gạch qua chứ? Ăn no rửng mỡ mới đi làm nhiều chuyện như vậy.”

Làn khói thuốc lượn lờ trước mặt Phong Bắc, không thấy rõ vẻ mặt của anh, “Có phải em hay đọc truyện trinh thám không?”

Cao Nhiên thổi làn khói thuốc đang bay về phía mình, ho khan hai tiếng đáp, “ _Conan_ ạ, em thích đọc lắm, dù chưa đoán đúng hung thủ bao giờ.”

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đừng có hút thuốc gần em như thế, phả hết lên mặt em, sặc chết rồi.”

Phong Bắc khép hờ mí mắt, không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên bổ sung thêm một ít nội dung, những chuyện khác đều đã nói hết cho người ở đồn công an rồi, đã được ghi lại, không cần nhắc thêm nữa, cậu nói xong, ngẩng đầu phát hiện người đàn ông đang nhìn mình, khó hiểu hỏi, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc duỗi eo, “Không có gì.”

.

Một lát sau, Phong Bắc ghé qua chỗ Lý Điên, anh không cho những người khác theo cùng, mà chỉ gọi Cao Nhiên.

Trong thôn có chuyện lớn như vậy, lòng người bàng hoàng, Lý Điên lại là ngoại lệ, gã chẳng thay đổi gì sất, vẫn nằm ngủ trên cái sàn nhà bẩn như hủi như mọi khi.

Phong Bắc ngửi mùi thối nồng nặc, “Trong nhà này có ít nhất một ổ chuột chết, thử giũ mấy bộ quần áo ra mà xem, có khi lại rơi xuống một hai con đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đừng nói nữa.”

Phong Bắc đảo mắt nhìn một vòng, anh lại gần ngồi xổm xuống, từ tốn gọi tên đầy đủ của Lý Điên, “Lý Xuyên.”

Lý Điên dậy rồi, không ừ hử một tiếng.

Phong Bắc ngoắc ngoắc cậu nhóc, “Em lại hỏi đi.”

Cao Nhiên cũng ngồi xổm xuống, “Anh họ cháu bị người ta trói trên cọc gỗ cắm dưới nước, ảnh chết rồi, giờ lực lượng cảnh sát đang điều tra, bên cạnh cháu là đội trưởng cảnh sát hình sự đấy.”

Lý Điên vò vò mái đầu rối bù, thấp thoáng có con chấy bò qua kẽ ngón tay gã.

Hồi ức của Cao Nhiên bị gợi lên, hồi xưa lúc học tiểu học, trong lớp có rất nhiều bạn gái có chấy trên đầu, cậu bắt hộ tớ, tớ bắt hộ cậu, lúc tan học lấy lược chải chải, chải xong thì lấy móng tay ấn chết dí trên bàn.

Da đầu của cậu ngứa theo phản xạ có điều kiện, “Đêm đó có phải chú thấy cái gì không?”

Lý Điên đột nhiên hét ầm lên, “Có người đứng trong đê!”

Cao Nhiên nhìn gã chằm chằm, “Là ai vậy?”

Lý Điên trợn con mắt đỏ ngầu, lẩm bẩm, “Ác quỷ… Là ác quỷ… muốn tới hại người…”

Gã sợ hãi la toáng lên, “Chạy mau ——”

Cao Nhiên điếc hết cả tai, cậu rũ mắt phát hiện vết thương trên chân người trung niên vẫn thối, chưa được xử lý, “Cháu cho chú tiền đi khám chân rồi cơ mà? Sao chú không đi?”

Lý Điên rụt vai.

Cao Nhiên đen mặt, đáng lẽ nên vác người ta đi luôn cho rồi.

Mắt Phong Bắc lấp lóe, anh nhếch môi khen, “Bạn học Cao Nhiên à, em lương thiện quá đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngượng, “Cũng, cũng tàm tạm thôi ạ.” Cậu cũng có làm cái gì đâu, chỉ là cho ít tiền, nói mấy câu thôi mà.

“Thế là tốt rồi, người lớn trong thôn còn không làm được đâu.”

Phong Bắc đứng lên đi qua đi lại trong căn phòng nhỏ, nhìn chỗ này một chút chỗ kia một ít.

Cao Nhiên không nói gì, cậu không biết điều tra, sẽ không làm loạn thêm đâu.

Lý Điên vùi đầu ăn quả đào không biết móc ở đâu ra, ăn đến say sưa ngon lành.

Rời khỏi chỗ ở của Lý Điên, Phong Bắc dặn dò, “Đưa người đến bệnh viện xử lý vết thương một chút, tiện thể kiểm tra xem là điên thật hay giả điên, nếu là điên thật, xem điên tới mức nào rồi, trị liệu xong có làm nhân chứng được không.”

Mấy dân cảnh lập tức làm theo.

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên đến nhà bác cả của cậu.

Lưu Văn Anh vẫn còn chưa tỉnh, mắt Lưu Vũ sưng húp lên, da dẻ tái nhợt, sau khi hỏi xong chuyện vụ án, chị lại trở vào buồng trong.

Phong Bắc nhìn điện thoại di động, “Anh về cục đây.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu lên, “Giờ ấy ạ?”

Phong Bắc ừm một tiếng, gặm hai miếng dưa, “Trong cục còn chuyện khác nữa.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Thế vụ án của anh họ em thì sao?”

Phong Bắc lau miệng, “Trước mắt manh mối nắm được có hạn, căn bản không phỏng đoán được động cơ gây án của hung thủ, công tác điều tra rất khó thực hiện, anh sẽ cho người đi theo.”

Cao Nhiên. “Vầng.”

Phong Bắc đi được một đoạn ngắn thì quay đầu lại, bất đắc dĩ nói, “Em trai à, sao em cứ bám theo sau mông anh thế, anh đi mất tự nhiên hẳn, hồi nãy còn cùng tay cùng chân nữa, về đi, đừng tiễn.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đỏ bừng, tay vuốt vuốt vành tai, “Em… Em đi tắm nắng mà.”

Đệt, lại ngu rồi.

“…”

Phong Bắc cất giọng hô, “Đằng sau, quay! Bước đều —— bước!”

Cao Nhiên vô thức làm theo, lúc cậu ngoảnh lại nhìn lần nữa, người đàn ông đã đi mất tiêu rồi.

Buổi chiều Dương Chí ghé phòng làm việc của Phong Bắc báo cáo tiến triển mới nhất của vụ án.

“Nhà thuê nạn nhân khai là, hôm đó nạn nhân nhận tiền công xong đã về rồi, lúc đi là khoảng 7 giờ, sau đó đi uống rượu một chút.”

Phong Bắc mới vừa nghe xong kết quả thăm dò án băm thây từ Lữ Diệp, huyệt thái dương phát đau, anh thoa một chút tinh dầu lên.

“Tiếp tục đi.”

Dương Chí mở quyển sổ tay ra, “Trong thôn có tên du côn tên là Vương Vĩ, cứ ba ngày thì hai ngày lông bông bên ngoài, người ta kết hôn, gã đến phá, không chỉ cho thuốc lá, mà còn phải cho cả tiền, không cho thì không đi.”

“Theo phản ứng của dân làng, Vương Vĩ đi gây hấn với nạn nhân, từng có không chỉ một lần xung đột, xong còn quấy rầy vợ chưa cưới của anh ta, trước mắt, hắn có đầy đủ hiềm nghi gây án.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Hắn đâu?”

Dương Chí nhún vai, “Không có trong thôn, thôn trưởng nói bình thường đều không thấy bóng người.”

“Nhanh tìm ra hắn đi.”

Phong Bắc hết nhịn nổi nữa, “Đầu to, cái cặp kính trên sống mũi chú ở đâu ra vậy?”

Dương Chí thò ngón trỏ ra đẩy cặp kính, nói là mới mua xong, “Thế nào? Có phải là nom đầy tri thức không?”

Phong Bắc ghét bỏ chậc một tiếng, “Ai cho chú cái ảo giác này thế?”

Dương Chí, “…”

Anh đưa báo cáo trong tay qua, “Quên mất chuyện này, bên bệnh viện đã có kết quả, Lý Điên thật sự bị điên.”

Phong Bắc hơi nhướn mày, anh cúi đầu lật báo cáo kiểm tra.

Dương Chí hỏi, “Đội trưởng, đầu mối này có cần nữa không?”

“Cứ dùng trước đã, nếu điên rồi, chỉ nói ra những câu điên khùng, chưa biết chừng trong đó lại có mấu chốt phá án.”

Phong Bắc tống Dương Chí đi ra ngoài, “Vụ án này chú mang người đi theo đi, nạn nhân có quan hệ xã hội phức tạp, cần tốn chút thời gian điều tra từng cái một.”

Anh nói thêm, “Để ý Cao Nhiên một chút.”

Dương Chí cười mím chi, “Đội trưởng, anh quan tâm Cao Nhiên quá ta.”

Phong Bắc lườm anh một cái, không cảm thấy sao hết, “Đó là đóa hoa của tổ quốc, tôi không nên quan tâm sao?”

Dương Chí vội vàng bảo, “Nên, nên lắm ạ.”

Mức độ thối rữa của thi thể hơi cao, công việc giám định sinh học bị khó khăn, nên thành ra chậm trễ.

Hơn 9 giờ tối, báo cáo nghiệm thi với báo cáo xét nghiệm hiện trường mới đưa đến bàn Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc lật xem báo cáo, nhíu chặt mày.

Nạn nhân tên Lưu Thành Long, nam, 28 tuổi, làm nghề thợ mộc, vết thương sau gáy không sâu, xương sọ không bị rạn, trong cơ quan hô hấp và trong tủy có tảo silic, thời gian tử vong là 10 giờ tối ngày 14 đến 0 giờ ngày hôm sau, nguyên nhân cái chết là bị trói dưới nước, chết đuối.

Hiện trường đã bị phá hỏng, trên quần áo nạn nhân không có dấu vân tay có giá trị nào.

Tối ngày 14, Lý Điên liên tục hô hoán trong thôn, lần đầu gã kêu lên là gần 11 giờ rưỡi, kéo dài đến hừng đông.

Người trong thôn không ngủ nổi, nhiều lần ra ngoài xem tình hình, rất bực bội.

Thôn trưởng Triệu gọi mấy người đến trực đêm, trong đó có ông Ba Tề.

Từ đầu đến cuối, nạn nhân và gã du côn đều không xuất hiện.

Trước mắt, gã du côn có hiềm nghi lớn nhất.

Phong Bắc lật lật mấy trang sau, điện thoại bàn reo lên, anh cầm ống nghe, đầu kia là giọng nói hổn hển của Dương Chí, “Đội trưởng, trán Cao Nhiên bị chảy máu, cần khâu lại, giờ bọn em đang trên đường đến bệnh viện.”

Phong Bắc chửi bậy mấy tiếng, không hỏi thêm nữa mà chạy đến luôn.


	11. CHƯƠNG 11: ĐỒ NGỐC

Cao Nhiên là một thằng bé xui xẻo, mơ mơ hồ hồ bị đẩy ngã, trán đập lên bậc thang, toác ra.

Đẩy cậu ngã nào phải ai khác, là ba cậu, ba ruột!

Việc này phải quay lại nửa tiếng trước.

Lưu Văn Anh tỉnh dậy thì phát điên lên, hai người đàn ông trưởng thành Cao Kiến Quân với Lưu Huy không khuyên nổi, cô mất khống chế, bắt được người nào thì cắn người đấy, xong còn mắng Lưu Vũ không ra gì, để người ta mổ bụng em ruột, sớm muộn gì cũng phải gặp báo ứng.

Lúc người ta mất đi lý trí, đều vô thức nói những lời tổn thương nhất, chuyên nhằm vào tim người ta mà đâm, đâm phát nào trúng phát đấy.

Lưu Vũ giải thích thế nào, Lưu Văn Anh cũng không nghe, cô tức giận mắng chửi ngay trước mặt đám Cao Nhiên, “Giỏi lắm Lưu Vũ, em mày chết rồi, mày vừa lòng rồi chứ gì? Tao nói cho mày biết, kể cả em mày có chết đi nữa, thứ gì của tao mày cũng đừng hòng lấy đi!”

Gian nhà chính đột nhiên lặng như tờ.

Mặt Lưu Vũ lập tức trắng bệch, chị lùi về sau, không thể tin nổi mà nhìn mẹ mình.

Câu nói kia như thể tát thẳng vào mặt chị ngay trước mặt mọi người vậy.

Lúng túng cực kì.

Cao Nhiên nhìn chị họ, sợ chị làm ra chuyện gì kích động, nhưng không, chị chỉ không ngừng lau nước mắt, khóc trong âm thầm.

Trong ấn tượng của cậu, chị họ rất độc lập, cũng rất kiên cường.

Lần này thật sự bị tổn thương rồi.

Cao Nhiên đang định nói gì, tay lại bị ba kéo lại, cậu bèn nuốt lại lời vào bụng.

Cao Kiến Quân đối nhân xử thế rất rõ ràng, đây là chuyện nhà họ Lưu, hai cha con họ họ Cao, không nên nói nhiều, yên lặng xem tình hình là được rồi.

Lưu Huy đập bàn, cái bụng bia phồng lên xẹp xuống, “Văn Anh, chị nói cái gì thế? Tiểu Long xảy ra chuyện, chúng ta đều rất khó vượt qua, nhưng người chết không thể sống lại, trước mắt chuyện quan trọng nhất là bắt được hung thủ, chúng ta nhất định phải cố hết sức hợp tác với lực lượng cảnh sát điều tra, Tiểu Vũ làm thế là đúng, sao chị mắng nó?”

Bình thường, lúc em trai Lưu Huy nói, Lưu Văn Anh đều nghe, lần này thì khác.

Trong mắt Lưu Văn Anh, con gái sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ lấy chồng, trở thành một phần của nhà khác, chỉ có con trai mới có thể chăm sóc cô, dưỡng lão đưa tang cho cô.

Quan niệm này rất phổ biến.

Giờ không còn con trai nữa, về già không biết thế nào, trong lòng Lưu Văn Anh sao mà dễ chịu cho được? Cô túm tóc Lưu Vũ mà giật lấy giật để.

Nỗi thống khổ, phẫn hận, tuyệt vọng ép Lưu Văn Anh phát điên, không biết xả vào đâu, bèn đổ hết lên đầu con gái.

Tình cảnh trở nên hỗn loạn, Lưu Huy bước lên can ngăn, hai mẹ con bị tách ra xong lại quấn vào nhau.

“Kiến Quân, mau qua giúp một tay——”

Cao Kiến Quân nhập hội, chú không đánh, mà nói lý.

Mỗi tội lúc này thì đạo lý cái mẹ gì.

Cao Kiến Quân bị Lưu Văn Anh cào rách tay, mặt sầm xuống, “Văn Anh, chị bình tĩnh một chút.”

Tiếng gào, tiếng chửi, tiếng khóc lẫn hết vào nhau.

Cao Nhiên còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã bị một lực xô ngã, trên trán phát đau, chất lỏng ấm áp chảy xuôi xuống, cậu vươn tay lên sờ, hốt hoảng kêu lên, “Ba ơi! Ba! Ba! Con chảy máu rồi!”

Gian nhà chính lại lần nữa lặng như tờ.

Sau đó là loạn hết cả lên.

Lưu Huy ở lại trông Lưu Văn Anh, sợ cô nghĩ quẩn làm chuyện điên rồ, Cao Nhiên được ba và Dương Chí đưa đến bệnh viện khâu đầu, Lưu Vũ đi theo.

Cao Nhiên khâu xong thì đi ra, thấy ba cậu đang dựa lên tường rầu rĩ, “Ba, ba khóc ạ?”

Mắt Cao Kiến Quân đỏ hoe, “Khóc đéo gì.”

Cao Nhiên hứ, “Điêu, con thấy ba lau mắt rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân tức giận lườm thằng con, “Thấy rồi còn hỏi?”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Không phải sợ đâu ạ, về con nói đỡ cho ba trước mặt mẹ và bà nội cho.”

Cao Kiến Quân trông cái mặt tí tởn của thằng con, thở dài, “Ba không cố ý.”

Cao Nhiên cũng thở dài y chang ông cụ non, “Dạ, con biết mà.”

Cao Kiến Quân xoa đầu con trai, “Con đứng đợi ở đây, ba đi tìm bác sĩ hỏi xem thế nào.”

Phong Bắc đến bệnh viện, đụng phải chị của nạn nhân là Lưu Vũ, anh là một người thô thiển, không biết mở mồm ra mà an ủi vài câu, chỉ thuận miệng chào một tiếng.

Lưu Vũ gọi anh lại, hỏi thăm tiến triển.

Phong Bắc chỉ tiết lộ nguyên nhân cái chết và thời gian tử vong của nạn nhân, “Chuyện nhà cô tôi đã nghe rồi, bác gái tạm thời không chấp nhận được sự thật này, cần thời gian, cô tâm sự với mẹ nhiều hơn một chút.”

Mắt Lưu Vũ đỏ lên, chị gật đầu, muốn nói lại thôi.

Phong Bắc nói, “Cô Lưu, có gì cô cứ nói thẳng đi.”

Lưu Vũ trầm mặc một lúc lâu mới quyết định, “Tôi nghi rằng tối hôm em trai gặp chuyện em ấy có về nhà.”

Phong Bắc khẽ nhướn mày một cái khó mà nhìn rõ, “Cô nghi rằng mẹ cô đang nói dối?”

Mặt Lưu Vũ tái nhợt, “Sợ là lúc em ấy về, mẹ tôi không có nhà, căn bản là không biết…”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Đúng là có khả năng này thật, cô Lưu, có phải cô phát hiện ra điều gì rồi không?”

Lưu Vũ lúng túng lắc đầu, “Chỉ là trực giác thôi.”

Phong Bắc thu hồi ánh mắt săm soi, trầm giọng nói, “Nếu cô Lưu phát hiện ra điều gì nữa, phiền lập tức liên lạc với chúng tôi, như vậy sẽ có lợi cho công tác điều tra.”

Lưu Vũ nói, “Tôi hiểu rồi.”

.

Mắt Cao Nhiên rất tinh, đã thấy hai người đứng cách đó không xa từ lâu, người nam thì cao to cường tráng, người nữ thì mảnh mai yếu đuối, đứng cạnh nhau rất chi là xứng đôi.

Đợi đến khi một trong hai nhân vật chính tiến lại đây, cậu bật thốt lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh để ý chị họ em hả?”

Mặt Phong Bắc kiểu “không hiểu nhóc đang nói cái gì”.

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Anh ôm chị ấy.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Không hề.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hai mắt em đều thấy mà.”

Phong Bắc đáp trả, “Hai mắt em mù hết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn người đàn ông, “Không có thật ạ?”

Phong Bắc bảo không, “Do góc nhìn đấy, anh chỉ đỡ vai cô ấy thôi.”

Cao Nhiên, “Vầng.”

Phong Bắc giờ mới kịp phản ứng, mặt như gặp phải quỷ.

Không đúng, sao mình lại phải đi giải thích với thằng nhóc này cơ chứ?

Cao Nhiên không biết người đàn ông đang nghĩ cái gì, chỉ phát hiện mặt của anh hình như đỏ lên.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu ho khan một tiếng, lúc quay lại làm như không có gì xảy ra cúi đầu nhìn cậu nhóc, mặt dính máu, trên tay lẫn áo cũng có, trông đến là thê thảm.

Anh xoa xoa đầu đứa bé xui xẻo, “Có đau không?” Hỏi một câu rõ thừa.

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Đau.”

Phong Bắc thấy vẻ mặt của cậu nhóc, cảm thấy rất chi là đáng yêu, đầu nóng lên, thốt ra, “Thổi một chút thì hết đau.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên kiểu CLGT, mặt Phong Bắc cũng đang CLGT.

Lúng túng ghê.

Phong Bắc bóp trán, chắc tại dạo này mệt quá, nên đại não bị chập mạch đây mà.

Cao Nhiên cười tươi như hoa, “Vậy anh thổi cho em đi.”

Lưng Phong Bắc cứng đơ.

Cao Nhiên nghịch ngợm nháy mắt, quê chưa.

Phong Bắc giật giật khóe môi khô ran, coi nhóc kìa.

Anh cong lưng ghé sát lại, thổi trán cậu nhóc mấy cái, trong mũi toàn là mùi nước thuốc mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm suy nghĩ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh dịu dàng như con gái vậy á.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Ngu ngốc là bệnh, có thể lây nhiễm, thật là đáng sợ.

Điện thoại di động của Phong Bắc reo lên, trong cục gọi, anh nghe xong thì thấy cậu nhóc đang tròn mắt nhìn chằm chằm… điện thoại di động trong tay mình.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ba em không mua di động, cả họ hàng em chỉ có mỗi cậu em có, động chút là mất mấy ngàn, mua không nổi.”

Phong Bắc nhếch môi, “Anh cũng không mua nổi, đây là giám đốc mua cho đấy.”

Chém gió, mắt Cao Nhiên sáng lòe lòe, “Cho em mượn chơi một lát đi?”

Phong Bắc đưa cho cậu, “Chơi đi.”

Cao Nhiên lau vết máu trên tay lên quần rồi mới cầm lấy điện thoại di động, sợ làm bẩn, cậu không chơi ngay, mà ngước mắt nhìn trán của người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc nhếch môi, “Nhìn gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu.

Phong Bắc ngậm điếu thuốc bên mép, không châm, để thế cho đỡ thèm, “Ba em đâu?”

Cao Nhiên bấm điện thoại di động, “Chỗ bác sĩ ạ.”

Phong Bắc híp mắt nhìn cái mặt mèo của cậu nhóc, rồi lại nhìn vết thương trên trán cậu, “Ăn ít tương thôi, vốn đã xấu rồi, thêm vết sẹo nữa thì không dám nhìn luôn.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng, “Chả sao, đàn ông con trai có sẹo trên người càng đẹp giai hơn, có vẻ rất nam tính, không phải trên tay anh cũng có sao?”

Trên đường tới đây, trong đầu Phong Bắc toàn là cảnh cậu nhóc mặt be bét máu, nước mắt ròng ròng kêu đau.

Ngờ đâu người ta tung tăng nhảy nhót, mặt không có lấy một chút cảm xúc tiêu cực nào.

“Bài tập hè chưa làm xong đúng không?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Cao Nhiên vụt tắt, cậu bực bội lườm anh, “Thật là, khi không nói đến bài tập làm chi?!”

“Dù không nói đến, bài tập vẫn cứ nhiều như thế thôi, không bớt đi chút nào đâu.”

Phong Bắc thấp giọng nói, “Đợi tang sự của anh họ em xong xuôi rồi, em về cùng ba em đi.”

Cao Nhiên vâng vâng dạ dạ.

Không về nhà thì còn biết đi đâu chứ? Rất nhiều bài tập đang chờ đây nè.

Sống lại lần nữa, ông trời đang nhìn, dù thế nào cũng phải tiến về phía trước.

Phong Bắc bóp trán, “Anh phải về cục một chuyến, đi đây.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, vụ án của anh họ em nhờ cả vào anh đấy.”

“Chuyện vụ án sẽ tiếp tục điều tra.”

Phong Bắc chìa tay ra.

Cao Nhiên ngu ngơ đặt tay lên.

Mặt Phong Bắc đượm ý cười, “Đồ ngốc, điện thoại.”

Máu cả người Cao Nhiên dồn hết lên trên mặt, cậu xấu hổ ngó nghiêng xung quanh, nghe thấy giọng cười của người đàn ông, “Đừng tìm nữa, không có cái lỗ nào chui vào đâu.”

“…”

Dương Chí đứng dựa vào xe nhìn xung quanh, mồ hôi trên mặt tuôn như mưa.

Cái thời tiết quỷ quái này, nóng quá đi mất.

Phong Bắc vừa mới ra ngoài, Dương Chí đã nhanh chóng tiến lên trước, chưa kịp nói gì đã bị cướp lời.

“Tìm được người rồi à?”

Dương Chí lau mặt, “Chưa ạ.”

“Gã du côn Vương kia lang thang quen rồi, không cách nào xác định hành tung được, phạm vi điều tra quá lớn, không xong trong một sớm một chiều được.”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai anh, “Vất vả rồi.”

Lời Dương Chí muốn nói lại chực chờ ở bên mép, lại vẫn bị cướp mất.

“Lại đến nhà nạn nhân điều tra một chút, nhớ quan sát phản ứng của Lưu Văn Anh.”

Phong Bắc nói xong thì lái xe rời đi.

Dương Chí há hốc, hít phải một miệng khí thải, cuối cùng mới nói cái câu kia ra.

“Đóa hoa tổ quốc nhiều như thế, sao chưa từng thấy anh để ý tới vậy…”

Dương Chí chỉ là báo cáo qua điện thoại thôi, không ngờ cúp máy xong là đến liền, anh gãi gáy, tay toàn mồ hôi.

Thôi, đừng nghĩ nữa, tập trung vào vụ án thôi, đỡ cho đêm dài lắm mộng.

.

Con trai bị giết hại, tử trạng thê thảm, lại còn bị giải phẫu, Lưu Văn Anh người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh quá mức đau lòng, để cho em trai Lưu Huy lo liệu đám tang.

Lưu Huy nhờ thôn trưởng Triệu tìm một đầu bếp, mấy người bạn thân cũng mang hai thớ thịt với chút quà đến phúng viếng.

Lưu Tú không đến được, bà cụ bị bệnh, phát sốt, không thể rời đi.

Đội chôn cất xuyên qua làng qua nước, đọc kinh, niệm bi văn, lên lúi, xuống lỗ, tất cả xem như thuận lợi.

Đêm đó đạo sĩ làm phép ở cái sạp lúa trong thôn, từ tối đến tận sáng sớm hôm sau.

Cao Nhiên và một vào cụ già khác ngồi nghe, thế mà lại ngủ quên mất, lúc tỉnh dậy thấy mình đang nằm trên giường anh họ, cậu nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, đột nhiên sợ hãi la toáng lên, “Ba ơi!”

Cao Kiến Quân mở cửa đi vào, “Gọi gì thế?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, giọng run rẩy, “Tối hôm qua ba đưa con về ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quân biết con trai đang nghĩ gì, cơ mặt giật giật, “Cậu con.”

Cao Nhiên vỗ ngực, suýt bị dọa chết rồi.

Tập tục trong thôn là tính từ ngày một người chết, cứ bảy ngày thì không được ăn gạo với đồ ăn nhà mình, phải đi xin của nhà khác.

Ngày đầu thất ấy, Cao Nhiên đi cùng Lưu Vũ xin đồ ăn trong thôn, ông Ba Tề hiếm khi thấy hào phóng, cho chừng chục quả trứng gà.

Thôn trưởng Triệu cho gạo vào chậu sứ đưa cho Cao Nhiên, khen cậu hiểu chuyện, còn hỏi trán bị thương có nghiêm trọng không, là một người bề trên thân thiện dễ gần.

Cao Nhiên cảm ơn thôn trưởng Triệu, lúc đi ngang qua nhà Lý Điên thấy người ta đang nằm trên đất ngủ say sưa, không khác gì mọi khi.

Cậu cất tiếng gọi, Lý Điên cục cựa mấy cái, rồi ngủ tiếp.

Ban ngày tất cả mọi người đều không hẹn mà cùng đi vòng, không đi ngang qua trước nhà Lưu Văn Anh, trời còn chưa tối, các nhà đã đóng chặt cửa nẻo, không ai đi ra đi vào.

Cao Kiến Quân và Lưu Huy đóng cửa lại, không biết nói gì trong đó.

Lưu Văn Anh ở trong phòng không đi ra.

Lưu Vũ ở dưới bếp rửa bát đũa, vẻ mặt mất tập trung.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm ở cửa gặm táo, gặm đến đau cả hàm, cậu xoa mặt, thở dài với không trung.

Tối nay anh họ sẽ về nhà.a


	12. CHƯƠNG 12: ĐÊM HỒN VỀ

Thế giới rất rộng lớn, không gì không có, mỗi nơi có một tập tục khác nhau.

Trong thôn Thạch Hà, nhà ai mà có người chết, phải mời đạo sĩ đến.

Đạo sĩ sẽ dựa vào ngày mất của người đó mà tính toán xem phải phúng bao nhiêu ngày, tới ngày cuối cùng, người chết sẽ về thăm nhà một chút.

Anh họ của Cao Nhiên phúng đúng bảy ngày, hôm nay về thăm nhà trùng vào ngày đầu thất của anh.

Lưu Văn Anh đứng trước bàn thắp đèn, việc con trai qua đời là một đả kích quá lớn với cô, mấy ngày trôi qua, trên đầu cô có thêm không ít tóc bạc, già hẳn đi.

Diêm xoẹt hết tiếng này đến tiếng khác, Cao Nhiên không nhịn được bèn nói, “Bác cả à, để con châm cho.”

Lưu Văn Anh ngoái lại, đôi mắt dưới tấm vải gai phủ đầy tơ máu.

Cao Nhiên nín thở.

Lưu Văn Anh giật giật khóe môi, nhẹ giọng thở dài, “Tiểu Nhiên, mấy ngày nay con vất vả rồi.”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng lắc đầu, “Không vất vả đâu ạ.”

Lưu Văn Anh vươn tay vuốt nhẹ vết thương trên trán thiếu niên, “Lâu lắm con mới đến nhà bác chơi một chuyến, bác đã bảo sẽ làm thịt kho tàu cho con, thế mà cũng không làm được.”

Cao Nhiên không biết phải nói gì, bèn dứt khoát ngậm miệng luôn.

Vẻ mặt Lưu Văn Anh rất hiền từ, “Tiểu Nhiên, bác cả đối với con có tốt không?”

Cao Nhiên gật gật đầu.

Lưu Văn Anh nói, “Vậy con giúp bác cả một chuyện, tìm đội trưởng Phong hỏi thăm xem, vụ án rốt cuộc đã điều tra đến đâu rồi, tra được những cái gì rồi, bác biết con từ nhỏ đã dễ được yêu quý, cũng thấy được, đội trưởng Phong rất thích đứa em là con đấy.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên, “Bác cả, bác nghĩ nhiều rồi, đội trưởng Phong với con…”

Lưu Văn Anh ngắt lời, “Con giúp bác một chút đi, giúp anh họ con nữa, anh ấy đang nhìn con đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhát gan, nhịn không được, muốn khóc.

Lưu Văn Anh đột nhiên nắm lấy tay cậu, “Tiểu Nhiên, chị họ con hướng khuỷu tay ra ngoài rồi, thế mà lại để cho người ta mổ bụng anh họ con, để thằng bé chết còn phải chịu tội đến thế, nó là đồ vô ơn bội nghĩa, bác chỉ còn biết trông cậy ở con thôi.”

Cao Nhiên đau đến xuýt xoa, đầu óc choáng váng, cậu tránh ra mấy lần không được, không khỏi ngạc nhiên với lực tay của bác cả, “Bác à, bác buông tay ra trước đã.”

Lưu Văn Anh vẫn không buông tay, vẫn còn đang tự biên tự diễn.

“Bác đã thử hỏi rồi, cảnh sát họ Dương kia nói không tiện tiết lộ, đội trưởng Phong là sếp của anh ta, chắc chắn biết nhiều hơn, con giúp bác hỏi một chút đi…”

Cao Nhiên gào to lên, “Ba ơi, cậu ơi, chị ơi ——”

Âm thanh bên tai đột ngột im bặt, cậu rũ mắt, thấy bác cả đang lạnh lùng quắc mắt lườm mình, sợ phát run, “Bác… bác cả…”

Lưu Văn Anh giận dữ mắng, “Tiểu Nhiên, con lớn giọng như vậy, anh họ con sao mà dám về.”

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng nhận lỗi, “Con xin lỗi.”

Nghe thấy giọng của ba, Cao Nhiên lập tức chạy vọt qua.

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn con trai đang kéo tay mình, mặt đen xì, “Gào thét gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên ghé vào tai ba cậu, “Bác cả cứ sao sao ấy ạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân thở dài, “Chờ thêm một thời gian nữa để bác nghĩ thông suốt đã.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, định nói gì đó, lại không biết phải tả như thế nào, hết nửa ngày mới rặn ra một câu, “Tối nay con không ngủ ở nhà chính đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quân mắng, “Sang năm là 18 tuổi rồi, hiểu chuyện chút đi.”

Cao Nhiên sụp vai, gương mặt nhỏ nhắn trắng nhợt, “Con sợ ma lắm.”

Cao Kiến Quân bảo, “Cao Nhiên, con là con trai đấy.”

Cao Nhiên phản đối, “Con trai cũng là người mà.”

“…”

Cao Kiến Quân bị thằng con đánh bại, song cũng nghĩ, hầu như đứa con nít nào chả sợ ma, “Không có thứ đó đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, “Thế sao ba với cậu còn phải chuẩn bị đồ cho đêm hồn về? Còn muốn con với mọi người ngủ dưới đất nữa?”

Cao Kiến Quân đáp, “Tập tục thế hệ trước truyền xuống.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín luôn.

Tiếng điện thoại bàn trong nhà vang lên, Lưu Vũ nghe, chị gọi với ra ngoài, “Tiểu Nhiên, đội trưởng Phong gọi này.”

Cao Nhiên phát hiện bác cả đang nhìn mình lăm lăm, cậu dựa vào người ba mình.

Cao Kiến Quân vỗ lưng con trai, bất đắc dĩ nói, “Đó là bác cả của con, có phải thú dữ gì đâu.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Bác cả nhờ con tìm anh… tìm đội trưởng Phong hỏi thăm tình hình, con sao mà hỏi được chứ, cảnh sát đã nói rõ là không thể tiết lộ rồi, nếu cứ nằng nặc hỏi cho rõ, chẳng phải sẽ khiến người ta khó chịu sao?”

Cao Kiến Quân ngạc nhiên nhìn con trai.

Cao Nhiên mất tự nhiên, “Ba, sao ba nhìn con như thế?”

Cao Kiến Quân vui mừng thở phào, “Lớn rồi.”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa lớp da gà, “Sao tự nhiên ba cứ như người cha hiền thế, con nhìn thấy kì không chịu nổi.”

Cao Kiến Quân, “…”

“Bác cả muốn biết tiến triển của vụ án, ba bảo cậu khuyên bác đi, chừng nào bắt được hung thủ rồi, cảnh sát sẽ nói cho bác biết, giờ hỏi cũng có để làm gì đâu, còn khiến cảnh sát khó xử nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nói xong thì vào buồng trong.

Cao Kiến Quân thầm nhủ, châm ngôn nói rất đúng, gặp chuyện rồi mới trưởng thành được.

Lưu Vũ đưa ống nghe cho Cao Nhiên, chị không đứng cạnh nghe, mà quay người ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên a lô một tiếng với ống nghe, rất đỗi ngạc nhiên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh gọi cho em làm chi vậy?”

Phong Bắc cười trêu, “Sao? Không được gọi à?”

Cười cái rắm ấy! Cao Nhiên thì thào, “Anh gọi để trêu em đó hả? Tối nay anh họ em về nhà, nếu không có gì thì cúp máy nha.”

Phong Bắc nói giọng nghiêm túc, “Về cái gì mà về, đó là mê tín thôi.”

“Vâng, em cũng tự an ủi như thế, đều là mê tín, không có thật, không thể thành thật được… Nhưng vô dụng thôi, em vẫn cứ sợ như thế.”

Giọng Cao Nhiên ngày càng nhỏ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, nhỡ tối nay anh họ về thật thì sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc chép miệng, “Thế càng tốt chứ sao, ảnh nói ra hung thủ, vụ án khép lại, cả nhà vui mừng.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Mơ đi.”

Phong Bắc cười rất chi là đểu, “Thế nên em sợ cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không biết, cứ sợ thế thôi.”

Phong Bắc nhấn bật lửa châm thuốc lạch cạch, “Em đọc thuộc lòng tư tưởng hạt nhân và nội dung chủ yếu của chủ nghĩa Mac đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ một chút, “Không thuộc.”

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc run lên, “Đồ ngốc.”

Cao Nhiên cáu, “Cúp đây!”

Ngay lúc này, Cao Nhiên liếc thấy có cái bóng dưới đất ngay chỗ cửa, một giọt mồ hôi lạnh rớt xuống sống lưng, cậu chửi đệt một tiếng, nhanh chóng đóng cửa phòng lại, “Vừa nãy bác em đứng ngoài cửa nghe lén.”

Phong Bắc cố ý nói một cách hời hợt, dường như không phải chuyện gấp gáp quan trọng gì cho cam, “Em nói anh mới nhớ đến chuyện chính, em nhớ lại mấy ngày nay em ở quê, bác em làm những gì, nói những gì với em xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức ngửi ra câu đó không hề tầm thường chút nào, “Anh có ý gì? Anh nghi ngờ bác em à?”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy rất hài lòng với sự nhạy bén của cậu nhóc, đồng thời càng lúc càng mong cậu lớn lên, có thể trưởng thành đến đâu, liệu có thể thành người của anh được không nhỉ.

“Bình tĩnh chút.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng một lát mới mở miệng, cậu vừa nhớ vừa kể lại cho người đàn ông nghe, không dài dòng, chỉ lọc những ý chính, “Có thế thôi.”

“Bác cả em bất công, không thương chị họ, chỉ thương mỗi anh họ, bác đối với anh họ tốt bao nhiêu, hỏi bừa một người trong thôn cũng có thể kể cho anh hết ba ngày ba đêm, không câu nào giống câu nào.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh họ gặp chuyện, bác cả em đau lòng hơn bất cứ ai, các anh dù không có ai để tra, thì cũng không được tra linh tinh!”

Phong Bắc trêu, “Bạn Cao Nhiên à, thái độ của em không được ngay thẳng lắm đâu nha.”

Cao Nhiên bực bội làu bàu, “Bác ấy là bác của em, ruột thịt đấy, em đứng về phía bác không phải là lẽ đương nhiên sao?”

Phong Bắc kịp thời chỉ ra khuyết điểm của cậu nhóc, “Em hành động theo cảm tính quá.”

Nói chuyện cách cái điện thoại khác với nói chuyện trực tiếp với nhau, không biết người kia đang có biểu cảm thế nào, rất dễ bị ý thức chủ quan đánh lừa.

Cao Nhiên ngỡ là người đàn ông đang cười nhạo mình, lòng tự ái bị tổn thương, nói một cách khó chịu, “Em chỉ là học sinh cấp ba, không phải cấp dưới của anh, đừng có tỏ thái độ đó với em.”

Phong Bắc là người từng trải, cũng từng có thời trẻ trâu, hiểu rõ tâm tư của thiếu niên, biết rằng không thể nóng vội được, “Được rồi, không đùa nữa, là lỗi của anh, đừng có xù lên như nhím thế, đau hết cả đầu.”

Cao Nhiên hậm hực, “Em thì đau hết cả tim gan phèo phổi đây này.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có phải anh còn muốn nói gì nữa không? Nhanh lên.”

Phong Bắc từ tốn hỏi, “Anh họ em là thợ mộc, lúc ra ngoài làm công, nhất định phải mang theo một thứ là cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ ra ngay, “Thùng đồ nghề!”

Phong Bắc cực kì hài lòng với năng lực phản ứng của cậu, “Đúng rồi, thế nên?”

Cao Nhiên cắn môi, “Anh họ nhận làm ở nhà ai cũng không khó điều tra, hai ngày nay cảnh sát Dương vẫn luôn dẫn người đi xung quanh, chắc chắn đã tra được rồi, anh gọi điện hỏi em chuyện này, cho thấy anh biết đêm đó lúc rời đi anh họ có mang theo thùng đồ nghề, lại không tìm được ở quanh hiện trường.”

“Hung thủ có thể vì muốn che giấu hiện trường đầu tiên mà mang thùng đồ nghề đi, còn có một khả năng, lúc hung thủ gặp phải anh họ, thùng đồ nghề không ở bên cạnh ảnh mà lại bị đặt ở…”

Cao Nhiên im bặt, cậu cắn răng nói, “Không thể nào!”

Giọng Phong Bắc toát ra sự chờ mong, “Tìm thử xem.”

Cao Nhiên vừa định nói chuyện đã nghe thấy tiếng gọi to, “Ba em gọi em rồi, cúp nha.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Mai anh qua.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, định nói rõ mai cậu về nhà cùng ba.

Trái lại cậu nghĩ, chuyện ngày mai để mai tính, đêm nay còn không biết làm sao để qua đây này.

Khi trời tối, tất cả ánh đèn đều đã tắt hết, chỉ còn một ngọn đền dầu đặt trên bàn, tản ra ánh sáng xa xăm.

Bên cạnh đèn có một cặp lồng, trong đó có một cái đùi gà luộc, với một đôi đũa để chéo.

Người đã chết trở về, phải do quỷ sai áp giải.

Đùi gà là chuẩn bị cho quỷ sai, để đôi đũa chặn lên, là không muốn quỷ sai ăn ngay lập tức.

Quỷ sai mất công gắp một chút, thì người chết có thể ở nhà lâu thêm một ít.

Lưu Văn Anh mở tung hết toàn bộ cửa sổ ra, kiểm tra nhiều lần mới yên tâm, lúc đi ngang qua con gái ruột cũng không thèm dừng chân, càng không liếc mắt một cái, trong lòng vẫn còn oán trách, oán khí chưa tan.

Mọi người trải chiếu cói ra nằm ở nhà chính.

Không được nói chuyện lớn tiếng, không thể đi đi lại lại, còn nhất định phải nhắm chặt hai mắt ngủ, nếu không người chết sẽ không trở về.

Cao Nhiên nằm cạnh ba, trong đầu lẩm nhẩm bảng cửu chương.

Cái này thì nhớ vanh vách.

Buổi tối yên tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

Gió thổi mấy cây đào trong sân kêu xào xạc, âm thanh nhỏ bé ấy, ban ngày nghe không cảm thấy gì, vào đêm hồn về lại thấy rất ma quái.

Tựa như có người ghé vào tai thầm thì vậy.

Cao Nhiên nhớ không nổi mình đã niệm bao nhiêu lần bảng cửu chương nữa, cậu hấp háy mắt, mở ra.

Ánh nến trong lồng đèn đung đưa, Cao Nhiên nhìn di ảnh của anh họ trên bàn trà, anh họ cũng đang nhìn cậu.

Tóc gáy Cao Nhiên dựng đứng hết cả lên, Cao Nhiên nhắm tịt mắt lại, cậu không có làm gì sai, cũng không chọc giận anh họ, đừng sợ.

Sau nửa đêm, Cao Nhiên mơ mơ màng màng nằm, ngủ quên lúc nào không hay, một cơn gió thổi từ ngoài cửa vào, cậu giật mình, lập tức tỉnh ngủ.

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn đèn dầu trên bàn, rồi lại nhìn mấy người đang nằm dưới đất, phát hiện không thấy bác cả đâu.

Bác cả đi đâu vậy nhỉ?

Không phải đã nói là ban đêm không thể đi lại sao?

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, cậu rón rén ngồi dậy kiểm tra, trong sân không có ai, các gian phòng khác cũng trống, bác cả cũng không có trong phòng mình.

Chỉ có phòng của anh họ là chưa tìm thôi.

“Không có ma đâu, đừng sợ, không sao đâu không sao đâu.”

Cao Nhiên mặc niệm vài câu, đẩy cửa phòng anh họ ra đi vào, bên trong lặng ngắt, cũng không thấy bác cả đâu, cậu lẩm bẩm, “Lạ thật, bác đi đâu rồi…”

Đóng cửa lại đi được mấy bước, Cao Nhiên bỗng cứng người.

Không đúng!

Cậu nhớ lúc nãy đẩy cửa ra rất khó, đóng vào lại rất dễ.

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng quay lại dùng lực lớn đẩy cửa ra, nhìn ra sau cửa, bị dọa sợ lùi lại mấy bước ngã ngồi trên đất.

Phía sau cửa có người, lấy khăn gai trùm đầu thắt thành một sợi thòng lọng.

Lưu Văn Anh thắt cổ.


	13. CHƯƠNG 13: TRÊN CHÂN BÁC CẢ CÓ BỚT

Cao Nhiên vừa khóc, vừa bò bằng cả tay cả chân dậy ôm bác cả xuống.

Ba người trong nhà chính bị tiếng gào khóc của Cao Nhiên gọi dậy, cuống cuồng đưa Lưu Văn Anh đi bệnh viện cấp cứu.

Lưu Văn Anh được cứu sống, không chết.

Lưu Vũ khóc đến thê thảm, hỏi tại sao mẹ chị lại luẩn quẩn như vậy, tuy không còn em trai nữa, nhưng chẳng phải vẫn còn chị sao?

Lưu Văn Anh không nói gì, vẫn cứ lặng lẽ rơi nước mắt.

Hành lang ngoài phòng bệnh rất yên tĩnh, Cao Nhiên dựa lưng vào vách tường, mắt sưng húp, trên người ướt sũng mồ hôi, không biết có phải tại đêm khuya, nhiệt độ thấp hay không, mà cậu hắt xì mấy cái.

Ba và cậu của cậu ra ngoài hút thuốc, chuyện tối nay khiến cho hai người đều kinh hoảng, cần phải bình tĩnh lại một chút.

“Hầy.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài.

Cậu cảm thấy bác dường như không phải là vì anh họ biến mất nên đau lòng tột độ đến không thiết sống nữa, mà còn có nguyên nhân khác.

Đây là trực giác của cậu.

Thật kì lạ.

Trái đất sẽ không vì ai đó ra đi mà ngừng chuyển động, đến lúc trời sáng rồi.

Hết thảy vẫn như ngày thường.

Cửa nẻo mọi nhà trong thôn tối qua đều đóng chặt, ngủ rất sớm, không ai biết chuyện Lưu Văn Anh tự sát cả.

Việc này mấy người Cao Nhiên không nhắc tới, cũng sẽ không truyền ra ngoài.

Lưu Văn Anh đến mảnh đất trồng rau, thắt một chiếc khăn lụa trên cổ, che vết đỏ sậm ở bên trong, cô không thoải mái, nên không nói chuyện với ai, còn lại thì chẳng có gì khác cả.

Mọi người chỉ thấy trời hè nóng bức thế này mà Lưu Văn Anh lại đeo khăn lụa, thật là đầu óc có vấn đề, nhưng lại không nói trước mặt cô, sợ cô bị kích thích, chứ không ai nghĩ theo hướng khác.

Cao Nhiên thẫn thờ, nói đôi ba câu với ba mình rồi ra ngồi dưới gốc cây ngoài cửa.

Lúc Phong Bắc đến nơi, thấy cậu nhóc đang ngồi thừ người dưới gốc cây, mái tóc trước trán bị gió thổi tung, che khuất mặt mày, nhuốm vẻ u sầu, anh phất tay ra hiệu cho mấy người Dương Chí đợi tại chỗ, còn anh thì tiến đến gần gốc cây.

Một anh chàng không nhịn được, “Anh Dương, đội trưởng làm gì thế ạ?”

Dương Chí đẩy gọng kính, giả vờ giả vịt, “Tâm tư của đội trưởng làm sao anh biết được.”

Anh nhìn sang, thấy đội trưởng đang bày trò dọa cậu nhóc, khóe miệng giật giật.

Những người khác thì sợ đến rơi cằm, đội trưởng mà bắt đầu nhây, chơi lầy, thì thật sự quá là thiếu tự nhiên.

Người đàn ông cao to cường tráng như vậy thì ra cũng có một mặt trẻ con đến thế.

Song Dương Chí lại bình tĩnh hơn một chút, đội trưởng ngoại trừ có hai chỗ quái lạ, còn rất dễ đỏ mặt nữa.

Có lần họ đi từ trong cục ra, tình cờ gặp một đôi ngồi trên xe máy đỗ dưới cột đèn bên kia đường, người nữ ngồi đằng trước, người nam ngồi đằng sau, dán sát vào cô ấy, tay thò vào trong quần áo cô sờ lung tung.

Đội trưởng phụt một tiếng, cái mặt đỏ bừng kia, thật không dám nhìn thẳng.

Dương Chí xuýt xoa, họ từng lén thảo luận nhiều lần rồi, đều cảm thấy may mà da mặt đội trưởng dày, nước da không trắng lắm, đỏ lên cũng không thấy rõ, chứ không một người đàn ông cao to đẹp trai, hết sức nam tính, mà đột nhiên mặt đỏ như quả ớt, thật dọa người biết bao.

Cao Nhiên giật mình, co chân đạp vào cẳng chân người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc tránh một cách dễ dàng.

Cao Nhiên nhanh tay nhanh mắt nhéo lấy một miếng thịt trên đùi người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc dính chưởng, au một tiếng, “Oắt con, cái chiêu này học từ mấy bạn nữ trong lớp hử.”

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, cảm thấy mình cũng hơi đàn bà thật, bèn thả lỏng tay, đổi thành đánh.

“Cậy lớn bắt nạt nhỏ, anh hay quá ha!”

“Nói linh tinh, anh không bắt nạt trẻ con.”

Trước khi cậu nhóc kịp nổi đóa lên Phong Bắc xoa xoa đầu cậu, “Tối qua ngủ không ngon à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu như trống bỏi, không ngon, cực kì không ngon, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, trên đời này không có ma thật ạ?”

Theo lời của bác sĩ, thì tối hôm qua bác vừa mới treo cổ đã bị cậu phát hiện ngay.

Nếu không nhờ cơn gió kia, cậu sẽ không thể nào tỉnh dậy nhanh thế được.

Phong Bắc nhìn vành mắt đen xì của cậu nhóc, lại nhìn vết thương trên trán, đóa hoa của tổ quốc héo đến nơi rồi, “Không có ma đâu.”

Cao Nhiên lau giọt mồ hôi trên mũi, “Không có thật ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không có thật.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc xoa thái dương, phát hiện mình thật hết cách với cậu bé này, “Thật đấy, anh dùng nhân cách của mình ra bảo đảm, trên đời này không có ma, nếu có, anh cùng họ với em luôn.”

Cao Nhiên lúc này mới thở phào một hơi, đổi chủ đề, “Tối hôm qua bác cả treo cổ ở đằng sau cánh cửa, suýt nữa là chết rồi.”

Phong Bắc khẽ nhướng mày, quay người định đi xem tình hình thế nào.

“Anh đợi chút đã, em còn chưa nói xong mà.”

Cao Nhiên níu người lại, “Phía tây vườn có một cái hầm, mùa đông cất khoai lang, những lúc khác đều để trống, anh có thể xuống đó xem thế nào.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì, không cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên nói tiếp, “Trong phòng anh họ em có ba chỗ nền xi măng sờ lên thấy khác với những chỗ còn lại, một chỗ có diện tích rất lớn, hai chỗ kia chỉ cỡ giọt nước mưa to, phân bố cách nhau.”

Cậu để cho mình không nghĩ linh tinh nữa bèn kiếm việc làm, tỉ mỉ điều tra căn phòng của anh họ.

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Khác như thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên lấy đế dép lê chà xát lên cục đất, “Không thô như thế, như là bị cái xẻng ấn lên ấy.”

“Hơn nữa…”

Cậu gãi đầu, “Chỗ góc bàn có một dấu vết, chỗ đó vốn dán một bức tranh, chính tay em dán, không nhớ nhầm được, sau khi bức tranh đó bị xé xuống thì bị lấy khăn mặt chà qua, trên đó còn dính lông của khăn, hai sợi.”

“Dấu vết đó chưa bị đen, cũng chưa bị bẩn, bức tranh dán tường đó mới bị bóc xuống gần đây thôi.”

Cũng không biết có ích gì hay chăng, Cao Nhiên vẫn cứ nói hết toàn bộ phát hiện của mình cho người đàn ông nghe.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn mấy đội viên đang đứng cách đó không xa.

Đám Dương Chí chả hiểu sao tự nhiên thấy thần kinh căng lên, cảm giác như ánh mắt của đội trưởng rất chi là dữ dằn, mang cả hàm ý chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim.

Cao Nhiên cào móng tay, giọng rầu rĩ, gương mặt còn ngây ngô trẻ con đầy vẻ tự trách và phiền muộn, còn có chút mịt mờ, dù sao cũng còn rất non nớt, chưa va chạm nhiều.

“Em thấy mình rất xấu xa, thế mà lại đi điều tra bác cả.”

Hầu kết Phong Bắc trượt lên trượt xuống, “Bé ngốc, em đang giúp anh họ em…”

Cao Nhiên giận dữ ngắt lời người đàn ông, “Đệt, đừng có gọi em là bé ngốc, không ngốc cũng bị anh gọi cho ngốc luôn rồi!”

“Vâng, em thông minh.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Nhưng mà đừng có chửi bậy nữa, đệt cái gì mà đệt?”

Cao Nhiên ngoảnh mặt đi, “Làm như anh không chửi bậy ấy? Em nghe thấy mấy lần rồi.”

Khóe miệng Phong Bắc cong lên, “Anh đây làm được, em thì không, còn nhỏ lắm.”

Cao Nhiên hóa thành con tôm luộc, “Mịa, ban ngày ban mặt nói chuyện đồi trụy, không biết xấu hổ!”

Mặt Phong Bắc rất chi là vô tội, “Cái gì đồi trụy cơ?”

Đầu Cao Nhiên nổ uỳnh một cái, lẽ nào thật sự là mình nghĩ nhiều, tư tưởng không trong sáng ư?

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Tuổi còn nhỏ, mà tư tưởng đã…”

Cao Nhiên nhảy dựng lên, một tay bám lên cổ người đàn ông, tay kia che miệng anh, gằn giọng cảnh cáo, “Không cho nói!”

Phong Bắc rất cao, cũng rất cường tráng, anh đứng thẳng người lên, mũi chân Cao Nhiên liền cách mặt đất, cả người treo lủng lẳng trên người anh.

Nom đến là buồn cười.

Mấy người Dương Chí nhịn cười không nổi.

“Bảo này, đứa bé Cao Nhiên kia lúc cười rộ lên đẹp ghê, mắt cong thành trăng lưỡi liềm rồi.”

“Đẹp thì đẹp thật, mỗi tội có bọng mắt kìa.”

“Đó là mắt kén tằm.”

“…”

“Đội trưởng thích trẻ con đến thế, sao không kiếm người yêu mà sinh lấy mấy đứa nhỉ? Người ta có đáng yêu đến thế nào đi nữa, cũng đâu có so được với con ruột mình đâu.”

“Đóa hoa của tổ quốc có hàng ngàn hàng vạn, đội trưởng chỉ thích mỗi đóa này thôi.”

Kẻ hủy diệt đề tài cảnh sát Dương vừa mở miệng, tiếng bàn tán dừng ngay lập tức.

Phong Bắc đột ngột thay đổi ý định, không vào nhà khám xét, cũng không tìm Lưu Văn Anh hỏi chuyện, cứ như là không biết chuyện tối hôm qua, anh chỉ đến chỗ thôn trưởng Triệu ngồi một chút thôi.

Vừa đi ra, Dương Chí đã hỏi đầy khó hiểu, “Đội trưởng, không đi chỗ Lưu Văn Anh ạ?”

Phong Bắc hỏi ngược lại, “Chú có dẫn người đến phòng của nạn nhân không?”

Dương Chí gật đầu, “Lục soát ngay từ đầu luôn ạ.”

Phong Bắc sầm mặt, “Vậy chú có phát hiện ra trên sàn xi măng có ba chỗ xi măng bị xẻng đập lên, góc bàn có một chỗ dính lông của khăn mặt không?”

Dương Chí ngạc nhiên.

Phong Bắc vặn nắp bình uống mấy ngụm lớn nước, mặt không thay đổi nói, “Về cục họp!”

Buổi chiều lúc Cao Nhiên thu thập ba lô, chuẩn bị về nhà cùng ba, cú điện thoại của Phong Bắc làm cậu thay đổi dự định.

Nội dung trong cuộc điện thoại chỉ có hai người họ biết.

Cao Nhiên cách cái điện thoại nổi giận đùng đùng với Phong Bắc, nói không thể nào, còn bảo người ta nói hươu nói vượn, ầm ầm dập máy xong, chạy đi nói dối ba mình, bảo là muốn ở nhà bác thêm mấy ngày nữa.

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn vết thương trên trán con trai, trong lòng liền khó chịu, cũng không ép buộc con trai nữa, càng không dặn dò gì, chiều theo cậu.

Cao Nhiên ở lại, hình như Lưu Văn Anh không mấy vui vẻ.

Giọng Lưu Văn Anh ấm ách, “Tiểu Nhiên, con không phải về làm bài tập à?”

Cao Nhiên lạch cạch rang hạt dưa, ậm ờ, “Sẽ kịp ạ.”

Lưu Văn Anh nói, “Ở quê không có chỗ nào vui, bọn trẻ con đều bận giúp việc đồng áng cả rồi, không chơi với con được đâu.”

Cao Nhiên bảo không sao, “Con đi dạo lung tung là được rồi ạ.”

Cậu tỏ vẻ háu ăn, “Mận bên kia vườn rau sắp chín rồi, đến lúc đó con hái một ít mang đi nha.”

Lưu Văn Anh không nói gì nữa, có lẽ là không thoải mái, cô vào buồng trong nằm.

Cao Nhiên đập cho mình một trận ở trong đầu, đồ lừa đảo!

Cậu ngồi xổm trong sân xem gà ăn lúa, cậu biết mình bị lừa rồi, lọt vào bẫy của người đàn ông kia, đồ lừa đảo!

Nếu đã ở lại, cũng đã quyết định rồi, thì phải chứng minh cho người đàn ông kia thấy.

Chuyện đáng sợ ấy tuyệt đối sẽ không xuất hiện.

Sau đó Cao Nhiên chỉ quanh quẩn bên bác cả, tất cả lực chú ý đều tập trung trên người cô.

Nếu mà học hành cũng nghiêm túc như thế, thì đã lọt vào top 10 lớp từ khuya rồi.

Lưu Văn Anh đuổi Lưu Vũ đi, trong nhà chỉ còn lại cô với Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên ăn vạ không chịu đi, cậu nhủ thầm, ở thêm một ngày nữa thôi, nếu không thu hoạch được gì thì về, tiện thể sang nhà bên chỉ thẳng vào mặt ông kia nói, thấy chưa, tui đã bảo suy đoán của ông toàn là vớ vẩn mà, ông còn không tin, đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự cơ đấy, tui thấy ông đúng là thầy bói mù.

Tiếng sấm chớp đùng đùng, gió to thổi cây cối nghiêng ngả, bụi đất bay đầy trời.

Sắp mưa rồi.

Cao Nhiên thấy Lưu Văn Anh đang đậy bạt chỗ đống củi phía bắc sân, bèn đi qua giúp một tay.

Lưu Văn Anh nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, chỗ này không cần con đâu, bác tự làm được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không đi, cậu túm lấy một góc bạt, giúp cô đậy.

“Không phải đã bảo không cần con sao? Vào nhà đi!”

Lưu Văn Anh ý thức được cảm xúc của mình phập phồng hơi quá, cô nói chậm lại, “Vào nhà đi con, dầm mưa là bị cảm đấy, hơn nữa đầu con còn đang bị thương, nhỡ nhiễm trùng thì bác biết nói sao với ba mẹ con.”

Cao Nhiên đi vài bước lại vòng về, “Bác à, mưa tới nơi rồi, củi dính nước không đốt được, con giúp bác thì xong nhanh hơn.”

Lưu Văn Anh cúi đầu rũ mắt, “Được rồi, vậy con cầm này.”

Cao Nhiên cầm tấm bạt đi sang bên khác, khóe mắt vẫn luôn hướng về phía bác cả, song mấy ngày nay đều không có gì khác thường cả.

Bác cả hỏi cái hôm anh họ về nhà đó sao tự nhiên lại tỉnh dậy, cậu bảo vì một cơn gió.

Lúc đó bác cả đã khóc.

Cao Nhiên biết bác cả coi cơn gió kia là anh họ, trong mắt bác, người cứu bác không phải là cháu trai, mà là con trai, về sau bác sẽ không nghĩ quẩn nữa.

Thế nhưng lúc này rất kì lạ.

Vì sao?

Cao Nhiên thẫn thờ, đến lúc mưa xối ào ào trên người cũng không phản ứng.

Nước mưa rơi xuống mắt, Cao Nhiên mới hoàn hồn, cậu kéo áo lên trùm đầu, “Bác ơi, mưa to rồi, vào nhà nhanh thôi!”

Lưu Văn Anh hình như cũng đang thất thần, cô bị Cao Nhiên kéo chạy vào nhà, ống quần bị vướng vào củi rách toạc một lỗ.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng vải xé, khóe mắt vô tình lướt qua, trong tích tắc đó máu trên người đông lại.

Gió thổi ống quần bị rách của Lưu Văn Anh, trên bắp chân của cô có một cái bớt.

Màu rất nhạt.

Lưu Văn Anh kéo thiếu niên đột nhiên đứng im tại chỗ không đi, “Tiểu Nhiên?”

Cao Nhiên biết mình không được tập trung nhìn nó, nhưng cậu vẫn làm thế, cậu muốn nhìn thấy vết đó là cái gì.

Nhưng cái bớt đó chỉ là một vệt mơ hồ thôi, không có hình dáng gì cả.

Cảm giác đau đớn quen thuộc xuất hiện, đầu muốn nổ tung, mặt Cao Nhiên tái xanh, lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh đầm đìa.

Lưu Văn Anh sau khi sửng sốt thì hoang mang hỏi, “Tiểu Nhiên con sao thế? Nói cho bác biết con đau chỗ nào? Tiểu Nhiên?!”

Cao Nhiên không đứng nổi mà ngồi xổm xuống, đau đến nghiến răng, tầm mắt tối đen, đầu lưỡi bị cắn nát, máu chảy đầy miệng, trong lúc hoảng hốt cậu nghe thấy một giọng đang nói, “Không thể để cho người ta biết… Không thể để cho người ta biết… Không thể để cho người ta biết…”

Đó là giọng của bác cả, bác như điên cuồng mà lẩm bẩm câu đó, kèm theo là tiếng sàn sạt không ngừng.


	14. Chapter 14

Lần này giống như lần ở trong chợ, thời gian đau đầu không quá một phút.

Nhưng càng đau tợn hơn.

Cao Nhiên cạn kiệt sức lực, mệt lả, mặc cho bác cả dìu cậu vào trong phòng nằm, mặt cậu cắt không còn giọt máu, môi tím tái, cứ như vừa mới chết xong vậy.

Lưu Văn Anh vươn tay ra chạm vào.

Cao Nhiên tránh ra, hoàn toàn là phản ứng bản năng.

Không khí trở nên rất là vi diệu.

Tim Cao Nhiên đập rất nhanh, gắng không cho mình lộ ra vẻ mặt nào khác thường, cậu bóp tay, cả bàn tay toàn là mồ hôi lạnh.

Thì ra vết bớt đó không chỉ xuất hiện trên trán.

Mặt Cao Nhiên cứng ngắc, cậu rất khó chịu, cũng rất hoang mang, nhưng không dám thể hiện ra ngoài.

Cái chết của anh họ chắc chắn không liên quan đến bác.

Trên đời này người tốt với anh họ nhất chính là bác cả, cái gì cũng nghĩ cho anh.

Vết bớt trên bắp chân bác khá là nhạt, không nhìn rõ là hình gì, với cả âm thanh mà cậu nghe thấy…

Chuyện không thể để cho người ta biết, là chuyện gì?

Tại sao lúc bác nói câu đó lại có tiếng sàn sạt?

Lúc đó bác đang làm gì?

Ngón tay Cao Nhiên run lẩy bẩy, cậu xiết lại thành nắm đấm, nhắm tịt mắt lại, sợ bác cả nhìn ra nỗi sợ hãi và nghi ngờ trong mắt mình.

Lưu Văn Anh quan tâm hỏi han, “Tiểu Nhiên, vừa nãy con bị làm sao thế?”

Nỗi đau đớn trên mặt Cao Nhiên vẫn chưa tan hết, “Đau đầu ạ.”

Lưu Văn Anh ngồi xuống bên giường, “Đang yên đang lành sao lại đau đầu? Trước giờ có từng bị chưa?”

Cao Nhiên thành thật trả lời, “Có một lần ạ.”

Trong mắt Lưu Văn Anh đong đầy lo âu, “Mẹ con không nói cho bác biết chuyện này, từng đi viện khám chưa?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu.

Lưu Văn Anh thở dài, “Bác gọi về cho nhà con, bảo ba đón con về.”

Cao Nhiên gọi theo bản năng, “Bác cả ơi.”

Lưu Văn Anh tưởng là cậu không muốn về nhà thì nói, “Tháng sau con đi học lại rồi, nếu còn không tranh thủ làm bài tập hè, thì sẽ vội lắm, về đi thôi, sau này rảnh lại tới, lúc đó bác cả nấu thịt kho tàu cho con.”

Cao Nhiên bị đón về nhà.

Lưu Tú thấy mặt con trai nhợt nhạt, hỏi nửa ngày cũng không đáp, cả người ngây ngây ngẩn ngẩn, y như mất hồn, cô sốt hết cả ruột, vội vàng đưa con trai lên bệnh viện lớn khám.

Cao Nhiên bảo đau đầu.

Bác sĩ chụp X quang cho Cao Nhiên, cái gì cần kiểm tra cũng kiểm tra hết, không ra kết quả gì.

Chuyện này cũng nằm trong dự liệu của Cao Nhiên.

Đầu tự nhiên đau muốn chết, rồi lại tự nhiên hết, không có một chút dấu hiệu nào, cũng không để lại nửa chút dấu vết, sao mà kiểm tra nổi?

Cao Nhiên tự nhủ, chiêu này của ông trời cũng âm hiểm thật đấy.

Mà cậu còn không thể nào oán trời trách đất được, chấp nhận luôn, hoàn toàn chấp nhận.

Bởi vì việc cậu sống lại, là chuyện mà người khác nằm mơ cũng không dám nghĩ đến.

Từ bệnh viện về, Lưu Tú mua một con gà mẹ nấu canh cho con trai, cô gọi Cao Kiến Quân, “Chẳng phải em bảo anh đón cả Văn Anh sao?”

Cao Kiến Quân bóc tỏi, “Người ta không muốn, anh còn trói lại vác về được chắc?”

Lưu Tú cầm muôi đồng khuấy khuấy trong nồi, lại đổ thêm một ca nước vào, “Chị ấy ở nhà một mình, nhỡ đâu lại nghĩ quẩn…”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Chuyện đó cũng không phòng trước được.”

Lưu Tú lải nhải, “Con bé Tiểu Vũ cũng thật là, giờ là lúc nào rồi, mà còn đi làm, tiền sao mà quan trọng hơn người nhà được chứ?”

Cao Kiến Quân lấy khăn lau tay, “Em cũng đâu phải không biết bình thường Văn Anh đối xử với Tiểu Vũ như thế nào đâu, lần này Tiểu Long bị lực lượng cảnh sát mang đi giải phẫu, chị ấy đổ hết lên đầu Tiểu Vũ, nói rất khó nghe.”

“Tâm tính của Tiểu Vũ rất tốt, nếu kém một chút, thật không biết trong nhất thời có làm chuyện ngu ngốc gì không.”

Lưu Tú than thở.

Lòng bàn tay hay mu bàn tay cũng đều là thịt, con trai hay con gái chẳng phải đều là mang thai mười tháng sinh ra sao.

Chị cô là người hiền lành, chỉ có một chỗ không tốt, bát nước để nghiêng, coi con trai là của báu, con gái là cọng cỏ.

Trong nhà đang bật “Trư Bát Giới rạng rỡ”.

_(*) Nó là có thật_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/sunnypiggy.jpg)

Hai mắt Cao Nhiên thẫn thờ, dài giọng than thở, “Bà nội ơi, con sầu quá…”

Cậu dùng sức gãi đầu, ngửa người nằm trên ghế dựa, không biết phải làm sao.

Bí mật không thế nói.

Vậy cậu làm sao nói chuyện này cho anh Tiểu Bắc được?

Tự mình điều tra?

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mặt, cậu chết ở thế giới cũ, tỉnh lại ở thế giới này đã là một cái bí mật động trời, sau đó lại thêm một cái nữa, cho nên mới bị đau đầu.

Sợ bí mật bị phát hiện, lo cho ba mẹ ở thế giới cũ, không biết tung tích của “bản thân” khác đâu, không biết năng lực mình nắm giữ liệu có thể dẫn đến cái gì.

Lo lắng, bất an, khủng hoảng, mà cũng rất bất lực.

Không mất ngủ mới là lạ.

Giờ còn phát hiện ra cả bí mật của bác cả nữa.

Cao Nhiên tha thiết muốn tìm một người có thể chia sẻ những chuyện trong lòng mình, cậu sợ rằng nếu cứ giữ mãi như thế, càng tích càng nhiều lên, sớm muộn gì cũng có ngày phát điên.

Tiếng “xoẹt xoẹt” đột ngột vang lên, Cao Nhiên nhớ đến cảnh ống quần của bác gái bị rách, lộ ra vết bớt, phản xạ có điều kiện đổi sắc mặt.

Cậu “rầm” một tiếng nhảy dựng lên, thấy bà cụ không biết mò đâu ra cái kéo, đang cắt loạn một bộ quần áo.

“Bà ơi, đưa kéo cho con đi.”

Bà Cao không lên tiếng, tiếp tục cắt xoèn xoẹt.

Cao Nhiên nhận ra là bộ mẹ cậu hay mặc, khóe mắt giật giật, nắm lấy cổ tay bà cụ, rút kéo ra.

Gương mặt nhăn nheo bà Cao cau lại, trở mặt ngay được, “Đó là kéo của tao!”

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng nhét vào trong rổ kim chỉ, rồi nhón chân để cả cái rổ lên trên tủ quần áo, thế này chắc không với tới được rồi.

Bà Cao với không tới bèn bắc ghế.

Thông minh quá cơ.

Cao Nhiên há hốc mồm, thấy bà cụ loạng quạng, vội luống cuống nhào qua.

Bà Cao đè lên thằng cháu trai, bản thân bà thì không sao.

Nhưng Cao Nhiên thì thê thảm, hai khuỷu tay cậu tím bầm lên, đau đến nhăn răng.

Căn phòng sực nức mùi dầu hoa hồng.

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mấy chỗ đụng bị thương, chạy tót sang phòng ba mẹ nghe trộm.

Hai người ở trong đang cãi nhau loạn cả lên.

“Cao Kiến Quân, trong tháng này anh mà không gọi cho em trai anh, bảo chú ấy bỏ tiền ra đưa mẹ đến viện dưỡng lão, hai ta không xong đâu.”

“Đó mà mẹ của anh.”

“Đừng có mà nói sang chuyện khác, mấy năm nay em anh sống sung sướng trong thành phố rồi, mua hai ô tô, nhà cao cửa rộng, tranh hoàng khí thế, nhưng chú ấy không bỏ tiền, cũng không ra sức, dựa vào cái gì? Chúng ta nợ chú ấy sao?”

“Mỗi nhà mỗi cảnh mà em.”

“Nhảm nhí! Tôi chỉ muốn anh nói một câu thôi, đưa, hay là không đưa?”

“Khó tìm viện dưỡng lão lắm.”

“Được, khó tìm đúng không, vậy tôi tự tìm, lúc đó anh đưa bà đi, được rồi chứ?”

“Mẹ quen chúng ta rồi, đến chỗ khác sợ không chịu được.”

“Sao mà không chịu được? Ở viện dưỡng lão có người chuyên chăm sóc bà, cũng có các ông bà khác giống bà, bà đi chưa biết chừng còn thoải mái hơn.”

“Chỗ nào cũng không tự tại như ở nhà được.”

“Nói tới nói lui, chính là không được chứ gì?”

“Chuyện này không vội vàng được.”

“Cao Kiến Quân, mẹ anh bình thường quấy thì thôi, đằng này hơn nửa đêm còn đi loanh quanh trong nhà, nói là cả nhà chúng ta ngược đãi bà, phải đi báo cảnh sát, ai mà chịu cho nổi? Tôi hỏi anh, con trai anh cuối năm lên lớp 11 rồi, anh bảo nó trong hoàn cảnh như thế sao mà học được?”

“Việc học của nó…”

Cao Nhiên không nghe tiếp nữa, cậu run rẩy về lại bên cạnh bà nội, “Bà ơi, ba mẹ con cãi nhau ghê quá.”

“Nhưng bà đừng sợ, con ở đây, con sẽ bảo vệ bà.”

Bà Cao quay về một hướng lẩm nhẩm cái gì đó.

Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ, “Bà ơi, con bên này mà, bà đang nói chuyện với ai thế?”

Bà Cao đáp, “Cháu bà.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên chỉ vào mình, “Con đây mà.”

Bà Cao lắc đầu, “Mi gầy quá, mặt chả có tí thịt nào, không phải cháu bà.”

Cao Nhiên xoa mặt cười cười, “Bà à, tại con ngủ không ngon nên mới gầy, bà đợi một chút, chờ con ăn được ngủ được thì béo lại ngay.”

Bà Cao đột nhiên lạnh giọng bảo, “Thằng bé này là con nhà ai đây? Sao lại ở trong nhà tao?”

Cao Nhiên há miệng, không nói được tiếng nào.

Hơn chín giờ tối, Phong Bắc về nhà, vừa bước vào cổng đã cười, “Con chuột nhỏ, đừng có trốn nữa, ra đây.”

Con chuột Cao bước ra khỏi góc tối trong sân, “Sao anh biết em ở đây?”

Cậu không tập trung làm bài được, trong đầu toàn là chuyện của bác cả, bèn chạy đến chỗ người đàn ông này.

“Đồ ngốc, trong sân có người mà anh còn không biết à?”

Phong Bắc một tay xách cân quýt, một tay cầm bình nước, chậm rãi bước vào nhà, “Dây đèn ở cạnh cửa chính ấy, em giật đi.”

Cao Nhiên mò được dây kéo một cái, bóng đèn tròn trong phòng sáng lên, vẫn là cái hồi trước, không đổi, ánh sáng vàng tù mù, “Sao anh không đổi bóng đi? Nhìn thế mà mắt không khó chịu à?”

Phong Bắc kéo cái ghế dưới gầm bàn ra ngồi, “Tối anh mới về tắm rửa rồi ngủ, không quan trọng lắm.”

Cao Nhiên méo miệng.

Phong Bắc ném một quả quýt cho cậu nhóc, “Bác cả của em…”

Tay Cao Nhiên run lên, quả quýt vừa mới bắt được lại rơi xuống, “Bác ấy làm sao ạ?”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc sâu hơn, “Sao em giật mình vậy?”

Cao Nhiên nắm lỗ tai, “Em, em, ờm, không đúng, em hỏi anh trước mà, anh còn chưa trả lời đâu!”

Phong Bắc nhặt quả quýt trên đất lên phủi phủi, “Bác em không sao.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi, “Ờm.”

Cậu phát hiện ra người đàn ông đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, ánh mắt sắc bén, dường như có thể nhìn thấu tất cả, bèn không thoải mái hỏi, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

Cao Nhiên chột dạ, đầu lưỡi không nghe sai bảo, lắp bắp nói, “Em em em về đây.”

Sau khi về cậu đã ngẫm lại rồi, suy đoán của người đàn ông này trong điện thoại e rằng là sự thật, cậu không dám nghĩ tiếp nữa, lựa chọn tạm thời trốn tránh sự thật.

Cao Nhiên muốn hỏi tiến triển vụ án, muốn biết người đàn ông điều tra đến đâu rồi, nắm được bao nhiêu manh mối, lại sợ làm cho đối phương nghi ngờ, bước chân thoáng khựng lại rồi lại tiếp tục tiến về phía trước.

Để nghĩ thêm đã.

Phong Bắc mở miệng, “Đứng lại.”

Cao Nhiên cuống lên, trợn mắt nói, “Anh muốn làm gì? Em cảnh cáo anh, em còn đang vị thành niên, ra tay với em là phạm pháp đó!”

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Nhóc ngốc, em dù không phải vị thành niên, anh ra tay với em cũng là phạm pháp.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng lên, “Cũng đúng.”

Phong Bắc vươn tay hất lọn tóc trước trán cậu nhóc ra, nhìn vết thương trên đó, “Sắp cắt chỉ chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mai cắt.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì nữa.

Sau lưng Cao Nhiên toát mồ hôi, trên đỉnh đầu vang lên giọng nói trầm thấp của người đàn ông, “Cao Nhiên, có phải em có việc giấu anh không?”

Cậu phát hiện ra, ngay khi người này gọi tên đầy đủ của cậu, bầu không khí trở nên nghiêm túc hẳn lên, cũng đáng sợ vô cùng.

Mẹ kiếp, mình chưa chi đã lộ vẻ kinh sợ theo bản năng rồi.

Đây chính là nỗi bi ai của quần thể yếu thế mà.

Mau lớn lên một chút, sau khi trưởng thành, chiều cao tăng lên, kinh nghiệm xã hội nhiều hơn, nhất định sẽ có thể kiên cường hơn.

Không như bây giờ, chỉ là một thằng nhóc.

Phong Bắc nhéo mặt cậu bé, không dùng lực, ánh mắt lộ vẻ tìm tòi nghiên cứu, “Đang hỏi em đấy, đừng giả ngây.”

Cao Nhiên lườm anh, hùng hồn nói, “Em không thể có sao? Làm như chúng ta thân lắm ấy.”

Phong Bắc sững sờ.

Cao Nhiên thừa dịp hất tay người đàn ông ra, rảo bước rời đi.

Vai bị một bàn tay to lớn đè xuống từ sau, cậu không tránh được, liền chỉ mặt gọi tên, “Phong Bắc, em giận rồi đấy!”

Phong Bắc buồn cười nhìn cậu, như đang nhìn một bé mèo con.

Cao Nhiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi, sức không lớn bằng người ta, đầu không cao bằng người ta, đấm đá… đừng có đùa, người ta là cảnh sát hình sự đấy, cậu còn chưa ra tay đã bị đánh gục rồi.

Phong Bắc dắt xe đạp ra, “Đi, vào cục với anh.”

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ hỏi, “Em đi làm gì?”

Phong Bắc không phí lời với cậu, “Ngồi đằng sau.”

Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc trên mép, chậm rãi rít một hơi, “Hay em muốn ngồi đằng trước?”

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn cái thanh ngang đằng trước, ngồi ở đó cực kì đau mông, mà còn có nguy cơ bị đau trứng nữa, cậu quyết đoán ngồi đằng sau.

[Chương 15](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/01/11/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-15/)

===

_Anh thằng nhỏ bảo thằng nhỏ ngồi trên cái này nè_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/a117c80d2a7f48468008ea35c6018127.jpeg)

_Nhiên cưng, thiệt ra cưng có thể ngồi thế này, trứng của cưng sẽ an toàn (chắc thế)_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/5b43d3d80d2c4cac95b4967b5fa6171b.jpg)


	15. Chapter 15

Trời đã rất muộn rồi, căn ngõ tối lửa tắt đèn.

Phong Bắc cầm lái rẽ trái rẽ phải, rẽ vào một con ngõ đầy ổ gà, xe đạp xóc nhảy tưng tưng như con ếch.

Cao Nhiên ngồi đằng sau, mông đau nhừ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, không phải anh là đội trưởng sao? Sao còn cưỡi xe đạp?”

Phong Bắc dập điếu thuốc hút dở ném đi, “Đội trưởng chứ không phải là giám đốc.”

“Anh nghèo rớt mùng tơi, cái xe đạp này còn là hàng second-hand.”

Cao Nhiên thốt ra câu cửa miệng, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc cười khẽ trong họng.

Cao Nhiên đập bôm bốp lên lưng người đàn ông, hùng hổ nói, “Cười cái đếch gì! Không cho cười!”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen thui, “Nhóc con coi trời bằng vung.”

Cao Nhiên rụt cổ, dùng đầu ngón chân cũng nghĩ được, không ai dám láo thế trước mặt đội trưởng cả, cậu bĩu môi, câm như hến.

Phong Bắc ngoái đầu ra sau, “Sao không nói gì nữa?”

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm trong miệng.

Phong Bắc nghe thấy rõ, cậu nhóc bảo, em sợ anh giận.

Gió đêm mát mẻ, sắp vào thu rồi.

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy giọng của người đàn ông, “Xe đỗ ở bờ sông, không vào trong ngõ được, nên không lái.”

Cậu ậm ờ, đang định nói gì đó, chiếc xe đạp đột nhiên bay lên rõ cao, đầu xe uốn éo như con rắn, rồi đâm sầm vào tường.

Mặt Cao Nhiên đập vào lưng người đàn ông, đau đến nước mắt nước mũi chảy ròng ròng, “Mẹ kiếp!”

Phong Bắc xốc nách cậu lên, ôm từ trên yên sau xuống dưới, “Chảy máu mũi à?”

Cao Nhiên không chảy máu mũi, chỉ chảy nước mũi thôi, đau quá.

Cậu lườm người đàn ông, mắt ướt sũng, “Giỏi ghê, anh không biết đạp xe thì để cho em đạp, khoe khoang cái gì! Thấy chưa, chạy vào ngõ cụt rồi nè.”

Phong Bắc xoa thái dương, “Em cứ líu ríu bên tai anh, cho nên anh mới mất tập trung.”

Cao Nhiên không thể tin nổi chắc lưỡi, “Nội dung thi sát hạch của đội hình sự các anh chủ yếu là độ dày da mặt hả?”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật.

Miệng lưỡi của nhóc con này cũng trơn tru thật đấy.

Cao Nhiên sụt sịt mũi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ngồi sau đi, em đèo cho.”

Thấy người đàn ông đứng im đó, cậu giục, “Nhanh lên đi!”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Được rồi, em đèo đi.”

Kết quả chưa đạp tới đầu ngõ, Cao Nhiên đã toát hết cả mồ hôi, “Có phải anh đang giở trò gì không?”

Mặt Phong Bắc rất chi là vô tội, “Trò gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên đảo trắng mắt, thều thào, “Đừng tưởng em không biết.”

Phong Bắc không cẩn thận đụng vào eo cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên rùng hết cả mình, hổn hển nói, “Anh đừng có đụng vào em, nhột muốn chết!”

Phong Bắc “À” lên một tiếng, nhóc con này sợ nhột à.

Anh chơi lầy chọt thêm cái nữa.

Cao Nhiên run lên, nổi cáu, xe nghiêng nghiêng đảo đảo, suýt nữa hất văng cả người xuống đất.

“Đây là lần đầu em đèo anh, cũng là lần cuối cùng, em thề, lần sau em mà còn đèo anh nữa, em là con chó con!”

Phong Bắc cười, “Chó con.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Lúc đến cục cảnh sát, Cao Nhiên mồ hôi đầm đìa, mệt như chó, thở hổn hà hổn hển, “Anh… Anh không đổi… không đổi lái với em… Có biết… Có biết xấu hổ không hả?”

Hiển nhiên là Phong Bắc không biết xấu hổ rồi.

Anh chưa từng ngồi sau xe đạp để ai đèo bao giờ, cảm thấy như con gái vậy, rất mất tự nhiên, hôm nay là lần đầu tiên, nói thật chứ, cực kì cực kì thoải mái.

Đương nhiên, điều kiện đầu tiên là kĩ thuật lái xe của người kia phải tốt đã.

Kĩ thuật lái xe của Cao Nhiên là có qua luyện tập, tốt không phải bàn, nhưng hôm nay chưa ăn cơm tối, mệt vô cùng.

Cậu chìa tay ra mượn bình nước to của người đàn ông, “Cho em xin ngụm nước.”

Phong Bắc cau mày.

Cao Nhiên nhận ra ngay, ghét bỏ là chuyện bình thường, có thể hiểu được, cậu nghĩ vậy, trong ngực lại nhiều thêm một bình nước, đỉnh đầu là giọng của người đàn ông, “Bình nước của anh chưa cho người khác uống bao giờ đâu.”

“Vậy em không uống nữa.”

“Hả?”

“Em sợ uống nước của anh xong, trúng phải lời nguyền rủa, biến thành con rối của anh, trong tiểu thuyết nói thế đó.”

“Đồ hâm.”

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên ngồi trong phòng làm việc của Phong Bắc, cậu chưa kịp đánh giá gì, đã bị anh nhét cho cả đống ảnh với báo cáo nghiệm thi, còn cả hồ sơ của tất cả mọi người trong thôn Thạch Hà nữa.

Phong Bắc ngồi xuống ghế dựa, một tay kẹp thuốc châm, một tay chống trán, “Bác cả của em chỉ là một người phụ nữ bình thường, có bóng dáng của rất nhiều người khác, ví dụ như coi con trai như mạng sống.”

“So với chuyện biết được hung thủ giết con trai, bác em càng quan tâm hơn, càng gấp gáp muốn biết hơn là bọn anh đã điều tra được những gì, cô gặp chuyện thì hoang mang, tố chất tâm lý rất kém, lộ ra sơ hở cũng không biết.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì, cam chịu.

Cậu thấy thi thể thối rữa của anh họ trong tấm ảnh, dạ dày cuộn trào một phen, vội vàng úp đống tư liệu xuống.

Phong Bắc thu hết biến hóa của cậu nhóc vào mắt, còn non quá, “Hung thủ giết hại anh họ em vô cùng bình tĩnh, thậm chí là biến thái, có tâm lý trả thù vô cùng mạnh, em cảm thấy ai trong thôn Thạch Hà có hết những đặc điểm này?”

“Em không biết.”

Cao Nhiên là ăn ngay nói thật, lòng người cách cái bụng, ai mà biết được dưới lớp da kia là người hay quỷ chứ.

Cái chết của anh họ làm cậu hiểu ra điều này sâu sắc hơn.

Phong Bắc tựa lưng vào ghế hút thuốc, “Trong hầm không có thùng đồ nghề, cũng không có gì khác lạ cả, còn phòng của anh họ em…”

Tim Cao Nhiên giật thon thót, “Sao ạ?”

Gương mặt Phong Bắc ẩn sau làn khói thuốc lượn lờ, “Suy đoán của anh đã được nghiệm chứng, đó quả thật là hiện trường án mạng, nhưng tiếc là không có dấu vân tay hoặc dấu chân có giá trị.”

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi, chắc chắn là không có.

Trước khi thi thể của anh họ được phát hiện, cậu ở ngay trong căn phòng đó, dù có, cũng bị cậu phá hết rồi.

Phòng làm việc yên tĩnh lại một chút, Cao Nhiên nghe thấy giọng người đàn ông, “Nhìn bề ngoài, chuyện này không liên quan đến cái chết của anh họ em, nhưng nếu đào sâu tìm tòi thì khó nói lắm.”

Giọng điệu rất bình tĩnh.

Phong Bắc nhả ra một làn khói, “Mai anh sẽ bảo Dương Chí dẫn bác cả em qua đây, anh tự thẩm tra.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu lên, “Anh muốn thẩm tra bác cả em?”

“Vốn định thẩm tra ngay chiều nay, nhưng trạng thái tinh thần của bác cả em không tốt lắm nên mới lùi sang ngày mai.”

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm cậu nhóc đang tức giận, “Anh tìm khắp cả nhà bác cả em, toàn bộ làng và phạm vi xung quanh, cũng không tìm ra bóng dáng Vương Vĩ, hay là em nói cho anh đi, gã đang ở đâu?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, “Sao em biết được?”

Mắt Phong Bắc vừa đen lại vừa sâu, “Em cho anh cảm giác là, em biết.”

Cao Nhiên rốt cuộc vẫn chỉ là một đứa nhỏ, không nhìn ra đó chỉ là cái bẫy, cậu đứng bật dậy, tâm tình kích động, sốt sắng biện minh cho mình, “Nói nhảm! Em không mở thiên nhãn, sao em biết được Vương Vĩ ở đâu!”

Phong Bắc tự nhiên cười rộ lên, “Đùa em thôi.”

Cao Nhiên thở gấp, cậu không biết Vương Vĩ ở đâu thật, nhưng cậu biết bí mật của bác cả, liên quan đến bí mật của cậu nữa, cho nên cậu mới hoảng hốt.

Huống hồ có đủ loại dấu hiệu cho thấy Vương Vĩ đã bị hại rồi.

Có liên quan đến người anh họ đã chết.

Phong Bắc chắc chắn đã biết, chỉ có điều anh họ đã chết, manh mối mấu chốt nằm trên người bác cả, nếu bác có chuyện gì, e là sẽ không còn ai biết đầu đuôi câu chuyện nữa.

Vốn chỉ có một vụ án, kết quả biến thành hai vụ.

Khó khăn là, giữa hai vụ án này rốt cuộc có mối liên kết nào, liệu có thể một tên trúng hai đích, qua vụ này phá được vụ kia không.

Nếu không, vậy vẫn còn phải điều tra.

Phong Bắc cất tiếng, “Không xem báo cáo nghiệm thi của anh họ em à?”

Cao Nhiên kiên quyết lắc đầu, “Không xem.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Gan em nhỏ quá đấy.”

Cao Nhiên mặt không đỏ tim không loạn già mồm, “Có người sợ gián, sợ chuột, sợ sâu róm, sợ giun đất vân vân, mấy thứ đó em chẳng sợ.”

Thái dương Phong Bắc giật giật, không còn gì để nói.

Sau đó Cao Nhiên né ra những bức ảnh và báo cáo, nghiêm túc lật hồ sơ của tất cả mọi người trong thôn Thạch Hà.

Phong Bắc không làm phiền, anh cầm bình nước uống mấy ngụm, ngồi lại lên ghế chợp mắt.

Lúc rời khỏi cục cảnh sát đã qua 11 giờ rồi, lúc về là Phong Bắc đèo Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên ngồi đằng sau ngủ gà ngủ gật, đầu chốc chốc lại gật một cái, thỉnh thoảng đụng vào lưng người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc gọi mấy lần, sợ cậu nhóc ngã xuống, bèn nắm tay cậu vòng qua hông mình.

Cao Nhiên lau mồ hôi trên mặt lên lưng áo người đàn ông, hai tay đặt bên hông anh, ôm lấy.

Lúc vào ngõ, Phong Bắc chống chân xuống đất gọi cậu nhóc dậy, tay sờ soạng đằng sau, “Nhóc chảy nước miếng lên lưng anh hả?”

Cơn buồn ngủ của Cao Nhiên vẫn chưa biến mất hoàn toàn, không nỡ tỉnh táo, “Đâu ạ.”

Phong Bắc bảo thật không, “Thế anh sờ phải cái gì đây?”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Mồ hôi của anh đó.”

Phong Bắc xách cậu nhóc đang ngồi yên sau xuống, dắt xe vào nhà.

Cao Nhiên tí tởn vào theo, vung tay vung chân nhanh nhẹn trèo qua tường.

Phong Bắc cởi áo ra xem, sau lưng có một vệt nước miếng, “…”

Nằm trên giường, Cao Nhiên hồi tưởng lại, mới giật mình nhận ra mình bị chơi một vố trong phòng làm việc, cậu hùng hổ hướng về phía trần nhà.

Đồ khốn kiếp!

Phong Bắc hắt xì một cái, tám phần mười là bị nhóc con kia mắng rồi.

Anh bóp trán, nhóc con có sức quan sát khác hẳn người thường, cũng thích động não, giỏi phát hiện vấn đề, giải quyết vấn đề, rất đáng bồi dưỡng.

Vụ án lần này chính là một cơ hội.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Cao Nhiên đã ra ngoài lang thang rồi.

Tối hôm qua Phong Bắc bảo hôm nay sẽ thẩm tra bác cả, tâm trí cậu loạn tùng phèo, muốn về nhà một chuyến, lại do dự.

Không thể để người khác biết bí mật của mình.

Trong tình huống này nhất định phải bo bo giữ mình, suy nghĩ thật cẩn thận, nếu bất cẩn lộ ra cái gì không giải thích được, rất dễ bị coi là khác người.

Cao Nhiên mua hai cái quẩy với một túi sữa đậu nành vừa đi vừa ăn.

Cậu vô thức đi qua bảy, tám cái ngõ mà đứng trên đường đá ven sông.

Ven đường có mấy chiếc xe đang đỗ, trong đó có cả xe của Phong Bắc, Cao Nhiên lười tìm hiểu xem rốt cuộc là chiếc nào.

Con sông này không phải là con sông Cao Nhiên bắt tép chết chìm, dưới nước không có cá, cỏ dại mọc tràn lan, không ai rảnh đi cắt.

Ven đường một bên là cây, bên kia là đất trồng, gieo chút rau xanh.

Diện tích các nhà ở đây khá rộng, sau nhà còn có thể lấy đất trồng rau, không giống như nhà Cao Nhiên, ở ngay chính giữa, trước sau trái phải đều là nhà, vừa chật vừa ngột.

Muốn mua nhà cao cửa rộng thì không đủ tiền.

Cao Nhiên gặm nốt hai cái quẩy, uống sạch sữa đậu nành, quyết định đi tìm Phong Bắc.

Lúc này hẳn là Phong Bắc đang ở nhà.

Phía trước có người đang đào đất trồng rau, lúc đào đất phát ra tiếng sàn sạt.

Bước chân Cao Nhiên khựng lại, cậu nhanh chóng chạy sang ngồi xổm lắng nghe, tiếng sàn sạt bên tai trở nên rõ ràng hơn, trùng với âm thanh cậu nghe thấy vào lúc đó.

Bác cả đang đào hố, bác muốn chôn cái gì?

Cao Nhiên nhặt đại một nhánh cây vẽ lên đất.

Tất cả những thông tin nắm được, dù tiểu tiết đến đâu đi nữa, cậu đều dùng đầu nhọn viết hết ra.

Cậu không tự chủ được đọc mấy chữ kia, “Không thể để người ta biết… Không thể để người ta biết…”

Rắc một tiếng, cành cây trong tay Cao Nhiên bị gãy, cậu đứng bật dậy, mắt hoa lên.

Lúc bác nói câu kia, là đang chôn xác.

Là gã du côn Vương Vĩ, gã bị chôn.a


	16. Chapter 16

Cao Nhiên vội vội vàng vàng đi tìm Phong Bắc, phát hiện anh không có nhà, ra ngoài mất rồi.

Không chút chần chừ, Cao Nhiên lập tức đạp xe đến cục cảnh sát, cậu hối hận không hỏi số điện thoại của Phong Bắc từ trước.

Cao Nhiên vừa đến cửa cục, còn chưa kịp dừng xe đã đụng phải con hồ ly kia, mới gặp có một lần, nhưng khắc sâu ấn tượng.

Hồ ly Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn cậu nhóc lom lom, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, là nhóc đó à.”

Cao Nhiên vội tìm Phong Bắc, cũng không thèm sợ nữa, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh gọi đội trưởng Phong giúp em được không? Dẫn em đi tìm ảnh cũng được.”

Lông mày Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ nhướn, “Nhóc tìm đội trưởng Phong á?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu.

Tào Thế Nguyên bảo, “Vào cùng tôi đi.”

Cao Nhiên rảo bước đi theo, rất nhiều ánh mắt lướt qua, cậu căng thẳng cúi đầu, lại nghĩ mình có phạm tội gì đâu lại ngẩng lên, còn nhoẻn cười với mấy chị gái mặc đồng phục cảnh sát, tư thế hiên ngang oai hùng nữa chứ.

Tào Thế Nguyên đi không nhanh không chậm, thân hình cao lớn, bước chân trầm ổn, lộ ra vẻ quý khí, hoàn toàn không hợp với hoàn cảnh xung quanh.

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng nhận ra được không phải đường đến phòng làm việc của Phong Bắc, cậu dừng bước, “Anh định mang tui đi đâu? Phòng làm việc của anh hả?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đáp, “Đội trưởng Phong không có trong cục.”

“Không có á?”

Cao Nhiên tức đến quên cả sợ, “Sao anh không nói sớm?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đẩy cửa phòng làm việc ra đi vào, “Nói sớm nói muộn có khác gì nhau đâu? Nhóc chờ ở chỗ tôi, lúc nào anh ta về, đương nhiên nhóc có thể gặp.”

Cao Nhiên tức đến đỏ bừng mặt.

Tào Thế Nguyên như là làm phép mà rút ra từ trong túi một viên kẹo, vị chanh, “Có ăn kẹo không?”

Cao Nhiên kiên quyết nói, “Không ăn.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bóc kẹo thả vào miệng, “Vào đi.”

Cao Nhiên xoay người rời đi, tay bị tóm lại, trong tình thế cấp bách cậu dùng hết sức vùng vẫy, “Túm tui làm chi?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhíu mày, “Ghê gớm quá nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên bị kéo vào phòng làm việc, trợn tròn mắt, “Tui tìm đội trưởng Phong có việc thật, rốt cuộc là anh định…”

Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh mặt lườm một cái, Cao Nhiên run hết cả da đầu.

“Trật tự chút.”

Tào Thế Nguyên gọi điện thoại cho Phong Bắc ngay trước mặt cậu, giọng điệu không mặn không nhạt, “Đội trưởng Phong, bạn nhỏ Cao Nhiên đang ở chỗ tôi, bao giờ cậu về? Được rồi, biết rồi, tôi sẽ chuyển lời cho nhóc ấy.”

Cao Nhiên tròn mắt líu lưỡi, thế thôi á? Sao không cho cậu nghe điện thoại? Cậu cực kì nghi ngờ là căn bản không hề gọi đi cơ, “Đội trưởng Phong nhắn gì cho tui thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên bảo, “Đợi ở chỗ tôi.”

Cao Nhiên không tin, “Số điện thoại của đội trưởng Phong là bao nhiêu?”

Tào Thế Nguyên lờ đi.

Cao Nhiên nhanh chân vọt chạy, cửa kêu leng keng.

Cửa lại bị đẩy ra, thiếu niên vừa bỏ chạy lại quay về, chóp mũi túa mồ hôi, ánh mắt lấp lóe, trong đó có đốm lửa đang nhảy nhót.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhếch miệng, biết thừa còn hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên lau mặt, thở hổn hển, “Đội trưởng Tào, em muốn đi về quê, nhưng giờ không dễ mua vé, anh có tiện đưa em đi không?”

Rất khó để bày ra vẻ khép nép nhờ vả người ta, cậu cố hết sức rồi.

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp mà hỏi lại, giọng nói đượm ý cười, “Giờ không sợ tôi nữa à?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, trách tui chắc? Ai bảo mặt ông y chang con hồ ly chi.

Mặt Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh tanh, “Tôi phải đi gặp cục trưởng Trịnh giờ đây.”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu ỉu xìu, “Thế thôi vậy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cầm chìa khóa xe, “Đi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên ớ một tiếng, lấy làm lạ hỏi, “Tưởng anh bận?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không trả lời.

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, đồ quái đản.

.

Lữ Diệp đang cùng mấy cảnh sát khác về cục, nghiêng đầu liếc chiếc xe vừa lái qua người, trong mắt lóe lên sự ngạc nhiên.

“Đó là xe của đội trưởng Tào nhỉ, người ngồi chỗ ghế phó lái, mọi người có thấy rõ mặt không?”

“Tôi cũng không rõ, nam hay nữ nhỉ? Nếu là nữ, đấy chắc chắn phải là người ảnh thích, ai mà chả biết ảnh không cho ai ngồi ghế phó lái chớ.”

“Tóc ngắn lắm, hình như là con trai.”

“Chắc nhìn nhầm đấy, có thể là con gái cắt kiểu đầu con trai thì sao.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh giọng nói, “Đừng có buôn dưa nữa.”

Chị nhìn hướng xe rời đi, nghĩ xem liệu có phải báo cáo với đội trưởng chuyện này không.

Một trong số những người vừa bị bàn tán, bạn nhỏ Cao Nhiên khó chịu ngồi trên ghế phó lái, cậu muốn ngồi sau cơ, chỗ rộng, nằm được duỗi được.

Mỗi tội cửa ghế sau bị hồ ly khóa rồi, cậu chỉ có thể ngồi đằng trước.

Trong xe thoang thoảng một hương thơm nhẹ nhàng, Cao Nhiên đoán là túi thơm nhỏ, bạn gái tặng.

Tiếng bóc vỏ kẹo vang lên, Cao Nhiên khó tin chép miệng.

Mới chút xíu thế thôi đã thấy hồ ly ăn năm viên kẹo rồi, răng có rụng mất không đây?

Tào Thế Nguyên híp mắt, “Ăn kẹo có thể khiến tôi thư giãn.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, người này không hề nhìn mình, sau biết được suy nghĩ của mình nhỉ? Tám phần mười là hồ ly thành tinh rồi.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhịp tay lên vô lăng, đây là thói quen lúc anh đang suy nghĩ.

Cao Nhiên liếc qua, đều là cảnh sát hình sự, tay lại rất khác nhau.

Tay của Phong Bắc cũng thô y như con người anh vậy, màu vàng nhạt, khớp xương rõ ràng, bàn tay dày rộng, vừa nhìn đã thấy mạnh mẽ, tay người này trắng nõn, thon dài, móng tay cắt gọn gàng sạch sẽ, nhìn rất đẹp mắt, cứ như là cậu ấm nhà nào vậy.

Cao Nhiên bất giác ngủ thiếp đi.

Lúc cậu tỉnh dậy mặt mày hoảng hốt, trước mặt Phong Bắc gật gù thì còn có thể hiểu được, vì người đó khiến cậu có cảm giác an toàn, dù trời có sập cũng không cần sợ, nhưng sao mà cậu có thể không chút đề phòng ở trước mặt người này được chứ?

Không thể nào!

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn tình hình giao thông, “Nhóc ngủ nửa tiếng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình đến không nói nên lời.

Trong xe lại yên tĩnh, Cao Nhiên đang thẫn thờ, đột nhiên nghe một giọng nói, “Mất ngủ cường độ thấp ảnh hưởng đến chất lượng cuộc sống, mất ngủ độ nặng thì chính là xói mòn sinh mệnh.”

Tóc gáy cậu dựng hết cả lên. “Sao anh biết?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đội trưởng Phong từng nhắc đến với tôi.”

Cao Nhiên nói giọng chém đinh chặt sắt, “Điêu, tui không tin.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nghiêng đầu nhìn thiếu niên đầy hứng thú, “Sao lại khẳng định như vậy?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh với anh ấy chỉ là đồng nghiệp, không phải bạn bè.”

Cho nên sẽ không nói đến việc riêng của nhau.

Tào Thế Nguyên không có ý kiến.

Cánh đồng mênh mông hiện ra trong tầm mắt, Cao Nhiên ngồi thẳng người dậy.

Tào Thế Nguyên dừng xe ở ven đường cách đê lớn không xa, “Lái xe vào trong không quay đầu lại được, dừng ở đây thôi.”

Cao Nhiên xuống xe, nói với người bước xuống từ bên kia, “Cảm ơn.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bóc kẹo ăn, thấy ánh mắt thiếu niên liếc qua, liền hất cằm.

Cao Nhiên lập tức nghiêng đầu.

Ăn kẹo mà cũng nghiện được hả? Thế còn nghiêm trọng hơn là hút thuốc ấy chứ? Ăn nhiều đường cũng không tốt đâu.

Cao Nhiên bước qua đê lớn xuyên vào thôn, dọc đường đều không thấy một bóng người, tám phần mười là đều đang tập trung ở cửa nhà bác cả hóng chuyện rồi.

Có tiếng nói vọng lại từ đằng sau, “Đội trưởng Phong của nhóc đến kìa.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, lúc này mới phát hiện ra hồ ly vẫn đang đi theo sau mình, cậu quay đầu lại nhìn người đàn ông vóc dáng cao to kia, thầm nghĩ, cái câu đó nghe sao thiếu tự nhiên thế nhỉ?

Tào Thế Nguyên giơ tay lên chào hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Sao cậu đến đây?”

Tào Thế Nguyên ra hiệu cho anh nhìn thiếu niên, “Đưa người bạn nhỏ đến.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với anh.

Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên đứng đối diện nhau, treo lên mặt biểu cảm công thức hóa, họ có phương pháp phá án riêng, về mặt công tác thì không liên quan tới nhau, còn về việc riêng, hình như không có.

“Phiền đội trưởng Tào đưa Nhiên Nhiên tới đây rồi.”

“Chuyện nhỏ thôi.”

“Thế về nhé, không tiễn.”

“Lần đầu tôi đến nông thôn, muốn đi xung quanh nhìn ngó chút.”

“Vụ án vừa có tiến triển mới, bên tôi bận lắm, không đi cùng đội trưởng Tào được.”

“Đội trưởng Phong cứ tự nhiên.”

Cao Nhiên chậc chậc hai tiếng, đàn ông mà bắt đầu giả tạo cũng đáng sợ thật.

Cậu ngớ ra, Nhiên Nhiên là cái quỷ gì? Phong Bắc từ trước đến nay đều không gọi cậu như thế, giờ lại lên cơn gì đây?

Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên sóng vai nhau đi, ở giữa chừa ra một vị trí trống, là để lại cho thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, có ngu mới đi giữa hai người họ.

Mặt trời đương lúc gay gắt, không có lấy một chút gió, lá cây chẳng hề lay động, đi dưới ánh mặt trời, tựa như một con cá mắc cạn, phơi nắng đến khô héo.

Bước chân của Phong Bắc chậm lại, thấp giọng nói, “Tưởng sáng nay em đi cắt chỉ? Chạy tới đây làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp, mà hỏi lại, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đội trưởng Tào không gọi cho anh ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không.”

Cao Nhiên trừng mắt nhìn bóng người dong dỏng phía trước, lại là một kẻ lừa đảo nữa!

Phong Bắc túm cậu nhóc lại, “Chẳng lẽ em…”

Cao Nhiên lập tức nói, “Không phải!”

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Anh còn chưa nói xong, em đã biết là không phải hả? Giỏi ghê ta.”

Cao Nhiên giận đá bay hòn sỏi, giấu đầu hở đuôi, đánh trống lảng, “Bác cả em đâu?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trong quá trình thẩm vấn bị ngất, chưa tỉnh.”

Cao Nhiên tái mặt, cậu hoảng hốt, “Không phải anh nói đưa về cục thẩm vấn sao? Sao lại thay đổi chủ ý rồi?”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên bảo, “Tìm thấy Vương Vĩ rồi.”

Cao Nhiên im bặt, đứng ngây ra đó, không động đậy.

Trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, trong đầu cậu xuất hiện rất nhiều thứ, rối tinh rối mù.

Cuối cùng biến mất tăm, trống rỗng.

Phong Bắc nói, “Nếu không phải em phát hiện mấy manh mối kia, nói cho anh không hề giấu diếm, thì sẽ không tìm được Vương Vĩ nhanh đến thế.”

Trong những lời này toàn là khen ngợi và đánh giá cao.

Đổi lại là người khác, lúc đối mặt với người thân phạm tội, số ít sẽ trở thành đồng phạm, hỗ trợ hủy thi diệt tích, đa số chọn bo bo giữ mình, chia rõ giới hạn, chỉ sợ liên lụy đến bản thân.

Một học sinh trung học có thể hiểu được lý lẽ, phân biệt đúng sai, tam quan ngay thẳng, trong lòng Phong Bắc thật rất bất ngờ, mặc dù anh cảm giác được cậu nhóc có bí mật nhỏ, cũng biết sợ, do dự, bất an, cùng mê man, bất lực mà tuổi này nên có.

Nhưng đó chỉ là chút xíu khuyết điểm nhỏ thôi, là hiện tượng rất chi bình thường, có thể hiểu được, không ảnh hưởng đến việc Phong Bắc để ý, thậm chí là nhiều lần thử thách cậu nhóc, nhìn cậu đem đến cho mình bao nhiêu niềm vui bất ngờ đây.

Nhiên trong rực cháy, tên đặt đến là hay, ánh sáng trên người không tài nào giấu đi được.

Móng tay Cao Nhiên chà chà lòng bàn tay, không nói một lời.

Không ai biết được cảm giác trong lòng cậu cả.

Phong Bắc híp mắt nhìn cậu nhóc, “Bước đầu giám định thời gian tử vong của Vương Vĩ là khoảng 8 giờ 30 đến 10 giờ tối ngày 14, nói cách khác, sau khi gã chết không lâu, anh họ của em liền bị sát hại, thời gian cách nhau không lâu.”

Anh liếc mắt nhìn Tào Thế Nguyên đã tách ra khá xa, bước chân nhàn nhã, dường như là đến ngắm cảnh thật, “Sau gáy Vương Vĩ có vết thương do va chạm để lại, mà đây không phải nguyên nhân cái chết của gã.”

“Nguyên nhân cái chết của gã là do cơ quan hô hấp không hoạt động được.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu lên, trong mắt ánh lên vẻ không thể tin nổi, “Ý anh là…”

Phong Bắc ừ một tiếng, “Vương Vĩ bị chôn sống.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên cắt không còn giọt máu, nghĩ đến chuyện gì đó, cả người run lên, mồ hôi lạnh chảy qua thái dương.

Phong Bắc cúi người nhìn cậu nhóc, vươn một ngón tay lau đi giọt mồ hôi lạnh trên chóp mũi cậu, thấp giọng chờ mong, “Giờ nói cho anh nghe, em nghĩ bác cả em chôn thi thể Vương Vĩ ở đâu?”

Môi Cao Nhiên giật giật, nửa ngày mới nói được vài chữ.


	17. Chapter 17

Nhà ở quê hầu như đều có sân, trồng mấy cái cây, chăng dây làm rào chắn nuôi gà vịt ngỗng, cất đống củi lửa.

Có gỗ thông, cũng có củi gỗ.

Giăng một tấm bạt mỏng ở trên, lại đóng thêm một tấm ván gỗ nữa, phòng khi ông trời nghịch ngợm, đột nhiên gọi mưa gió đến ướt hết cả củi lửa.

Trong sân nhà Lưu Văn Anh cũng có một đống củi.

Đội khám xét không phát hiện được gì lạ, vì chồng củi gỗ không cao, có thể giấu được con chuột chết, nhưng lại giấu không nổi vật gì lớn, ví như thùng đồ nghề, ví như người.

Mãi đến khi Phong Bắc qua đây, tìm trong tìm ngoài mấy lượt, anh đi tới đi lui ngoài sân, lúc đi qua chồng củi thì tầm mắt dừng lại một chút, đột nhiên sai người dỡ toàn bộ đống củi ra.

Mảnh đất kia lộ ra, nhìn bằng mắt thường thì không thấy vấn đề gì cả.

Đội khám xét cẩn thận kiểm tra, phát hiện có một miếng đất mềm, đào đống đất đó ra, mùi xác thối xộc ra ngoài, sắc mặt mọi người đều thay đổi.

Thi thể bị chôn dưới đất bị đào lên, chính là gã côn đồ Vương Vĩ đã mất tích nhiều ngày nay.

Kẻ tình nghi giết người trong vụ án Lưu Thành Long đã chết, suy đoán trước đó sụp đổ, lại phải kiếm tìm manh mối một lần nữa.

.

Phong Bắc tự thẩm vấn Lưu Văn Anh, chỉ có hai người họ.

Cách tấm bàn gỗ phủ đầy vết tích của tháng năm, Lưu Văn Anh ngồi trên ghế rơi nước mắt như mưa.

Phong Bắc bày từng manh mối hiện có ra trước mặt Lưu Văn Anh, đó là một sự uy nghiêm vô thanh.

Lưu Văn Anh khóc một hồi xong, khàn giọng nói lại chuyện đã xảy ra.

Tối hôm 14, Lưu Thành Long nhận tiền công xong trở về, anh ta uống rượu, tâm trạng cực kì tốt, ngồi trên ghế trong nhà chính đếm tiền.

Lưu Văn Anh múc một bát chè đậu xanh cho Lưu Thành Long, còn mình thì may lại chiếc áo bị bung chỉ dưới bóng đèn tròn chỗ cửa, trong lòng hồ hởi, cuối cùng cũng thấy được ngày con trai lập gia đình.

Hai đứa nhỏ cố gắng, năm nay có bầu, sang năm ẵm đứa cháu đầu, nhà cửa chắc chắn sẽ náo nhiệt lắm đây.

Ngay lúc này đây, gã du côn Vương Vĩ tìm tới cửa.

Lưu Thành Long và Vương Vĩ vào nhà không bao lâu, Lưu Văn Anh nghe thấy tiếng cãi cọ, vội vàng thả rổ kim chỉ xuống đẩy cửa vào can.

Vương Vĩ tới tìm Lưu Thành Long đòi tiền với rượu và thuốc lá, nhà ai mà có chuyện vui gã đều làm thế cả.

Không cho hả? Cứ đợi đấy mà xem.

Bày rượu mà, thân thích bạn bè đều tới, nếu gây sự trong ngày vui, không chỉ mất mặt, thông gia cũng sẽ lúng túng, oán trách, cho nên sẽ không ai chỉ vì chút tiền mà tìm phiền phức cho mình cả.

Tiếc là Lưu Thành Long đang rượu xông lên não, kiên quyết không cho Vương Vĩ.

Lúc này mới xảy ra va chạm tay chân.

Đang lúc xô đẩy, Lưu Thành Long dồn sức đẩy Vương Vĩ một cái.

Vương Vĩ mất trọng tâm ngã ra sau, Lưu Thành Long với Lưu Văn Anh muốn đỡ cũng không kịp, trơ mắt nhìn gáy gã đập vào cạnh bàn, người ngã xuống đất, sau gáy chảy ra một vũng máu.

Lưu Thành Long hoảng loạn, nói anh ta không cố ý, hỏi Lưu Văn Anh nên làm gì bây giờ.

Lưu Văn Anh giục con trai mau đi đi, trong hai năm không được về, nếu mọi chuyện bại lộ, cô sẽ gánh tội thay cho con trai.

Giá nào cũng không thể để con trai đi cải tạo lao động được.

Lưu Văn Anh chôn cả thi thể Vương Vĩ và thùng đồ nghề của con trai dưới sân, lấp đất xong thì chất củi lên, rồi lại xử lý vết máu trong phòng, làm như con trai không về.

Thi thể chôn ngay trong sân nhà mình, Lưu Văn Anh cả một đêm không chợp mắt, chốc chốc lại ra chỗ chôn xác, trong lòng không tài nào yên nổi.

Cô vốn định tìm cơ hội di chuyển thi thể, ai ngờ sáng hôm sau cháu ngoại trai đến.

Bảo cháu ngoại trai ở lại hai hôm là khách sáo thôi, không nói cũng không được, nên Lưu Văn Anh mới nói.

Cháu ngoại trai ở trong phòng con trai, ở chừng mấy ngày, đêm nào cũng không ngủ.

Điều này làm Lưu Văn Anh giật mình, cũng rất khủng hoảng, sợ bị phát hiện ra vấn đề gì.

Lưu Văn Anh không làm được gì, chỉ có thể chịu đựng qua ngày, cầu mong Vương Vĩ chết thần không biết quỷ không hay, cứ thế gió êm sóng lặng mà qua.

Dù sao Vương Vĩ cũng là một gã du côn, lưu manh, không người chào đón, không thấy gã, cũng chẳng ai thèm quan tâm.

Lưu Văn Anh ngỡ là con trai đi thành phố khác, không ngờ mấy ngày sau, thi thể của con trai bị phát hiện trong đê.

Không còn con trai, Lưu Văn Anh cũng không thiết sống nữa.

Trong mắt cô, con gái sau khi lấy chồng sẽ là của nhà khác, không trông cậy nổi.

Sau khi thắt cổ không thành, Lưu Văn Anh cảm thấy con trai về, không muốn cô chết, cô liền quăng suy nghĩ đó đi, cũng đã thông suốt rồi, sống được tới lúc nào thì sống, không sao cả.

Phong Bắc nói với Lưu Văn Anh, sau khi Vương Vĩ bị đập đầu cũng chưa chết, nếu đưa đi bệnh viện cấp cứu kịp thời sẽ còn hi vọng, hỏi tại sao cô không làm thế.

Lưu Văn Anh lập tức dại ra, một hồi lâu sau mới phản ứng, cô vừa kinh hoảng vừa xấu hổ gào khóc, nói mình thật sự không biết.

Tất cả những điều này đều được ghi chép lại.

Phong Bắc đưa cho Cao Nhiên xem.

Cao Nhiên không còn lòng dạ nào đoán ý đồ của người đàn ông khi làm vậy, đọc lướt qua khẩu cung của bác cả xong, nội dung trong đó cũng không khác mấy so với suy đoán của cậu.

Ngoại trừ đặc thù sinh mệnh của Vương Vĩ lúc bị chôn.

Phong Bắc đánh giá gò má cậu nhóc, cậu có thể nói chính xác vị trí chôn xác, thông qua thử thách của mình, điểm bất ngờ này, cũng nằm trong dự liệu cả.

“Sao em biết Vương Vĩ bị chôn dưới đống củi?”

Cao Nhiên thấp giọng nói, “Đoán.”

Hôm đó trời đổ mưa to, biểu hiện bất thường của bác lúc giăng bạt làm cậu nổi lòng nghi ngờ, đáp án này có phần suy đoán, năm mươi năm mươi.

Phong Bắc bắn tàn thuốc, thu lại thần sắc trong đáy mắt, “Vậy em đoán giỏi thật đấy.”

Anh nhíu mày, “Nói cho em biết, lúc anh của em bảo người ta dời củi đào đất cũng không chắc chắn lắm đâu, nếu không phát hiện được gì, đành phải trong lúc thẩm vấn lừa bác em một chút thôi.”

Cao Nhiên chộp lấy điếu thuốc trong tay người đàn ông ngậm vào miệng, cắn răng hút một hơi, trong lòng bức bối đến khó chịu.

Phong Bắc không cảm thấy có vấn đề gì, anh ngậm lại điếu thuốc bên mép, tiếp tục nuốt mây nhả khói.

Tào Thế Nguyên và Dương Chí vừa tới lại không nghĩ vậy.

Dương Chí chép miệng, có sự chăm sóc đặc biệt của đội trưởng, bạn nhỏ Cao Nhiên đóa hoa của tổ quốc này nhất định có thể khỏe mạnh lớn lên.

Tào Thế Nguyên thì không biết là đang nghĩ cái gì.

Anh đút tay vào túi, mặt lạnh tanh, mấy giây sau ngoảnh đi không quay đầu lại, ngay cả lời chào cũng không nói.

Dương Chí ngoái lại gọi, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh đi à?”

Bóng người đằng trước không đáp.

Dương Chí sờ sờ cái đầu to của mình, không khỏi cảm thán may mà không cùng đội với đội trưởng Tào, tính tình khó đoán, không dễ tiếp xúc.

Chả bù cho đội trưởng, hầu như lúc nào cũng để vui giận ra ngoài mặt hết.

Lúc túi đựng thi thể Vương Vĩ bị nhấc ra, các thôn dây đến vây xem.

Họ không biết đầu đuôi câu chuyện, chỉ biết trong sân nhà Lưu Văn Anh chôn người, là gã du côn mà tìm cả thôn không thấy kia.

Thôn trưởng Triệu vừa lau mồ hôi vừa nói chuyện với cảnh sát, còn phải động viên mọi người, bận tối tăm mặt mũi.

Ông Ba Tề trong đám người hô lên một tiếng, “Nhà ông Lưu đen đủi thật đấy, tôi thấy là sau này đừng có tới đây, kẻo lại gặp xui!”

Thôn trưởng Triệu trừng mắt nhắc nhở ông Ba Tề, bảo ổng đừng làm loạn thêm nữa.

Ông Ba Tề hừ một tiếng, ông mang theo một bình rượu, uống hai ngụm xong chép chép miệng, quay đầu bàn tán với người xung quanh.

“Mẹ kiếp! Lý Điên, sao người ông thối thế hử? Chân rữa ra mọc dòi rồi chắc!”

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng kêu thì quay đầu lại, thấy Lý Điên đang chậm rì rì qua cửa, người trong thôn né gã như né cục phân vậy.

Phong Bắc gọi Cao Nhiên qua, nói là Lưu Văn Anh tỉnh rồi, cậu lập tức chạy vọt vào nhà.

Cao Nhiên nói với bác cả rất nhiều, đều là cậu nói cả, bác cả không đáp lại, không khóc, cũng không phá, chỉ tựa ở đầu giường.

Lặng yên như đã chết.

Lưu Văn Anh bị dẫn đi, người trong thôn dài cổ ngó một lúc lâu.

Chồng chết sớm, tay phân tay nước tiểu nuôi lớn một trai một gái, con trai chết không rõ ràng, bản thân đã có tuổi rồi còn gặp phải chuyện này, không biết có phải ngồi tù không, ngồi bao nhiêu năm, con gái suốt ngày công tác bên ngoài, không thân với mình, không hi vọng vào được.

Cái nhà này tan nát rồi.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc ngồi ở ghế sau, một người nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, một người mất tập trung.

Cao Nhiên chỉ là một học sinh cấp ba bình thường, nhận thức về pháp luật hình sự rất nông cạn, cũng rất phiến diện, không biết bác cả sẽ phải chịu trừng phạt thế nào, nhịn không nổi hỏi Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc bảo chuyện tiếp theo không do anh lo.

Nói cũng như không.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mặt, trên thi thể Vương Vĩ không có vết bớt, điều này khác với suy đoán của cậu.

Thi thể của anh họ đã khâu lại mai táng rồi, muốn mở quan tài khám nghiệm thi thể, không có lý do hợp lý thì đừng hòng làm được.

Bác cả sẽ hận cậu đến chết, nếu như bị mẹ biết, thế thì xong đời rồi, chắc chắn không có một ngày sống thoải mái.

Hay là nhờ Phong Bắc hỏi pháp y?

Lý do?

Cao Nhiên không thể nói với Phong Bắc chuyện liên quan đến bớt đen được, ít nhất bây giờ thì chưa.

Vì quan hệ của họ chưa đến mức có thể chia sẻ bí mật được.

Trong xe nồng nặc mùi thuốc lá, mấy người đằng trước đều đang hút thuốc, chẳng cách nào nói chuyện.

Vai Cao Nhiên chùng xuống, trên đó nhiều thêm một cái đầu đen thui, cậu khó chịu nhích vai, nhỏ giọng gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc ơi?”

Người đàn ông ngủ y chang con lợn chết, ngáy phò phò.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện Dương Chí đang nhìn mình, ánh mắt rất kì quặc, cậu mất tự nhiên hỏi, “Cảnh sát Dương, sao thế ạ?”

Dương Chí lắc đầu, “Không có gì.”

Nói thì nói như vậy, nhưng anh vẫn cứ chăm chú nhìn thiếu niên.

Anh Tiểu Bắc? Không nghe nhầm chứ? Gọi thân mật đến thế, hóa ra mấy tiếng đội trưởng Phong bình thường là gọi cho họ nghe thôi à?

Có vấn đề, tuyệt đối có!

Cao Nhiên không quan tâm nữa, cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, lòng nặng trĩu.

Xế chiều hôm đó, Lưu Tú nghe tin từ trong huyện, ai cũng truyền, các thân thích nhà họ Lưu biết cả rồi.

Lưu Tú ở trong phòng khóc một hồi lâu, lúc đi ra mắt sưng húp cả lên.

Cơm tối là do Cao Kiến Quân nấu, Lưu Tú không ăn, chú vào trong an ủi.

Trên bàn chỉ có hai bà cháu.

Cao Nhiên không nuốt nổi cơm, gục xuống bàn than thở.

Bà Cao ăn xong một bát thì không ăn nữa, ngồi trên ghế gỗ lẩm nhẩm gọi cháu trai.

Không khí trong nhà rất ngột ngạt, mấy ngày nay đều thế.

Lưu Tú vào xưởng làm, bảo Cao Nhiên ở nhà nấu cơm trông bà Cao, cậu biết tâm trạng của mẹ không tốt, nên trở nên ngoan lắm.

Tháng sau khai giảng rồi, Cao Nhiên thức đêm làm bài tập hè, chỉ còn mỗi môn toán chưa xong.

Ban ngày Cao Nhiên hoạt động ở tầng một, trông bà.

Bà Cao quậy một hồi, trong tay lại nhiều thêm một quyển album, bà lấy bàn tay khô quắt vuốt ve, an tĩnh lại.

Cao Nhiên mở sách bài tập ra làm bài, cậu ghét nhất là đề tài ứng dụng, thật đáng sợ.

Bên ngoài có tiếng gõ cửa, Cao Nhiên hỏi ai thế.

Ngoài cửa vọng lại giọng của Phong Bắc, “Là anh.”

Cao Nhiên mở cửa, “Sao thế?”

Phong Bắc kéo cậu nhóc vào ngõ, “Có tiến triển mới, hầu hết khẩu cung của bác em trước đó đã được chứng thực, nhưng trong đó có một chỗ không đúng.”

“Leng keng leng keng”

Một chuỗi tiếng chuông vọng từ đầu ngõ, Cao Nhiên dựa vào tường cho chiếc xe đạp kia qua, “Anh nói gì cơ?”

Phong Bắc lặp lại câu đó, “Cô ấy nói dối.”

Cao Nhiên nhạy cảm nhận ra ý người đàn ông là gì, cậu nghiêm túc phản đối, “Người trong tình huống vô cùng khủng hoảng sẽ mất đi sự bình tĩnh, làm ra phán đoán sai lầm, bác em nghĩ nhầm cũng không có gì là lạ cả.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, nghiêm túc nói, “Không phải, lúc bác em đào hố chôn Vương Vĩ, biết gã ta chưa chết.”


	18. Chapter 18

Cao Nhiên đến tìm bác cả, nhưng không gặp được, điều này cũng nằm trong dự đoán của cậu.

Lưu Văn Anh không gặp ai hết, kể cả Lưu Vũ.

Lúc lấy khẩu cung, Lưu Văn Anh làm như không biết gì cả, bảo là không biết Vương Vĩ chưa chết, sau khi lời nói dối bị vạch trần thì lại tỏ vẻ cam chịu, nên làm gì thì cứ làm đi.

Chết cũng không hé răng.

Trong tình huống đó, Lưu Văn Anh không lập tức đưa Vương Vĩ đến bệnh viện, mà lại mạo hiểm chôn sống, là đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng gánh tội thay rồi.

Cô làm thế xuất phát điểm chắc chắn là vì con trai Lưu Thành Long.

Giữa Vương Vĩ và Lưu Thành Long có khúc mắc gì, không thể để người khác biết, trong lòng Lưu Văn Anh rõ nhất, cho nên cô mới dứt khoát không làm thì thôi, đã làm phải làm đến cùng, nhân cơ hội giết người diệt khẩu, vĩnh viễn trừ đi hậu họa.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm ven đường, cố ý giết người và giết người do sơ ý có tính chất khác nhau một trời một vực.

Bác cả giết người rồi.

Bác không hề hồ đồ chút nào, mục tiêu rõ ràng, thủ pháp ngoan tuyệt, khiến cho Cao Nhiên thấy sợ trong lòng.

Một khi vụ án bị vạch trần, những thứ lặng yên thối nát không muốn người khác biết đến kia, sẽ đồng loạt ào ra, chân tướng có lẽ sẽ khiến cậu không tài nào chấp nhận nổi.

Bác cả cố ý giết người, chôn sống người trong sân, hôm sau nói với cậu anh họ đi làm công chưa về, những câu đó hãy còn văng vẳng bên tai.

Trước khi thi thể anh họ bị phát hiện, bác cả vẫn luôn nói cười với cậu, nấu cơm giặt giũ, nên làm cái gì thì làm cái đấy.

Cao Nhiên hồi tưởng lại, vừa giật mình vừa sợ.

Cứ như là một người quen thuộc đột nhiên thay đổi gương mặt, trở nên xa lạ, cũng càng đáng sợ hơn, chỉ là không thể hiện ra ngoài thôi.

Lòng người khó hiểu quá đỗi.

Cao Nhiên biết người đàn ông đang có ý đồ xấu với mình, gõ bàn tính bùm bùm, đến là xấu xa.

Nếu không thì cũng sẽ không có chuyện hễ có tiến triển mới là gọi cậu đến, lại còn hoặc vô tình hoặc cố ý hỏi cái này cái kia nữa chứ.

Nhưng cậu lười để bụng, còn nhiều chuyện khác phải lo lắm cơ.

Còn chưa lớn lên, đã nhiều phiền não đến mức lực bất tòng tâm rồi.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, em muốn hút thuốc.”

Phong Bắc lờ đi.

Cao Nhiên chìa tay ra, “Anh cho em một điếu, lúc về em mua trả anh một bao.”

Phong Bắc vỗ một cái lên lòng bàn tay cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên tha thiết chờ mong nhìn người đàn ông, mềm giọng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc thấy cậu nhóc như vậy, nghĩ thầm đồ oắt con, anh thở dài, “Chỉ một điếu thôi.”

Cao Nhiên hút một hơi, phiền não ưu sầu gì gì đó chẳng giảm đi tẹo nào, còn tựa như một tảng đá chặn ngang lồng ngực cậu.

Phong Bắc vén lọn tóc trước trán cậu nhóc, nhiều thêm một con rết nhỏ, “Dặn em ăn ít nước tương thôi, không nghe phải không?”

Cao Nhiên thổi sợi tóc, con rết nhỏ ngước nhìn ông mặt trời, lại trốn đi, cậu nhặt hòn sỏi ném ra ngoài.

“Lúc bị thương em vẫn ở nhà bác, khẩu vị của bác thiên mặn, cho nhiều dầu muối tương lắm.”

Bầu không khí trở nên nặng nề hẳn.

Cao Nhiên đứng lên đá đá cẳng chân, hoạt động gân cốt, “Em về đây.”

Phong Bắc dụ cậu đến thôn Thạch Hà một chuyến, đi nhanh về nhanh, không mất nhiều thời gian đâu, “Có Diệp Tử ở đó, bà em không sao đâu.”

Cao Nhiên cười tít mắt hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh thấy em giống đồ ngu không?”

Phong Bắc dập tàn thuốc vứt xuống đất, “Em trai à, em cực kì thông minh.”

Cao Nhiên à một tiếng, gương mặt vẫn treo nụ cười xán lạn, “Em còn tưởng anh nghĩ em ngu cơ đấy.”

Phong Bắc méo mặt, nhóc ranh này chiếu tướng anh rồi.

Cao Nhiên không về thôn, bảo để mai đi.

Phong Bắc cũng không miễn cưỡng, vất vả lắm mới tóm được một người có thiên phú, anh không thể đốt cháy giai đoạn được, “Hồi còn nhỏ anh họ em có bày trò nghịch dại gì không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Em chưa từng nghe nói.”

Cậu nói thật, cậu chỉ biết là anh họ có quan hệ với Vương Vĩ, nhưng Vương Vĩ chết rồi, chết ngay trước anh họ.

Giờ đến một kẻ tình nghi cũng không có luôn.

Mục đích của bác cả rất rõ ràng, chính là để chuyện nào đó vĩnh viễn trở thành bí mật.

Bác chắc chắn sẽ không nói một chữ nào hết.

Ép thì sẽ tự sát, đây là thái độ của bác, điên rồi.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ sao cũng không ra anh họ lại liên quan đến chuyện gì.

Rốt cuộc là anh ấy có nhược điểm gì rơi vào tay Vương Vĩ, không thể lộ ra ánh sáng đây?

Không được, Cao Nhiên quyết định về hỏi mẹ thử xem.

Phong Bắc nói, “Mấy đứa nhỏ trong thôn đều tụ tập chơi chung với nhau, tuổi anh ta và Vương Vĩ không chênh nhau mấy, khi còn bé hẳn cũng cùng chơi trốn tìm, nghịch bùn, chơi trò gia đình, ném cát, bắn bi chứ?”

Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ một chút, “Lúc họ còn nhỏ em còn chưa sinh ra nữa, đến lúc em bắt đầu biết nhớ, họ đã thành một nhóm nhỏ rồi.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Nhóm nhỏ?”

Có xe đi qua, anh kéo cậu nhóc vào trong, “Nhìn đường kìa.”

Cao Nhiên trộm nhìn người đàn ông bên cạnh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc, “Hửm.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài một hơi, “Nếu anh là anh của em thì tốt rồi.” Rất mạnh mẽ, rất có cảm giác an toàn, sẽ bảo vệ cậu.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Giờ không phải chắc?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Anh ruột cơ.”

Phong Bắc đùa, “Vậy kiếp này đến chết cũng không có hi vọng rồi, để đến kiếp sau xem hai ta có duyên làm anh em không nhé.”

Cao Nhiên bỗng nói, “Hay là mình kết nghĩa anh em đi?”

Phong Bắc giống như một người anh trai mà khoác tay lên vai cậu nhóc, đầu cậu không cao, mới đến ngực anh, nhỏ xíu hà, “Em trai à, giờ là thế kỉ hai mươi rồi, không còn cái mốt đó nữa đâu, em gọi anh một tiếng “anh trai”, ai bắt nạt em, anh liền làm chỗ dựa cho em.”

Cái tâm tư nho nhỏ của Cao Nhiên bị nhìn thấu, cậu xấu hổ gãi mặt, lại nhớ ra, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao hôm nọ trước mặt đội trưởng Tào anh lại gọi em là Nhiên Nhiên? Nghe cứ kì kì thế nào ấy.”

Mặt Phong Bắc nóng lên, đỏ ửng.

Anh nói vậy theo bản năng, như là cố tình ra vẻ thân mật cho Tào Thế Nguyên xem, cũng tiện thể tuyên bố quyền sở hữu, đây là người của tôi.

Nhảm nhí thật.

Sau đó Phong Bắc cũng từng ngẫm lại, chỉ có một kết luận tạm coi như chấp nhận được, ấy chính là anh hợp với cậu nhóc này.

Phong Bắc hi vọng về sau có thể giúp đỡ cậu trên con đường trưởng thành, dùng kinh nghiệm lấy được của mình và những người từng trải khác dạy bảo thiếu niên này.

Nếu có thể làm việc cùng cậu, vậy thì không thể nào tốt hơn nữa.

Không được cũng không ép.

Phong Bắc thầm thở dài, lúc anh đối mặt với cậu nhóc, luôn dùng rất nhiều sự kiên nhẫn, thậm chí là dung túng.

Anh ruột thương em ruột còn chưa nhiều đến thế đâu.

Chiều quá mức rồi, lại vô pháp vô thiên, nếu còn cứ như vậy, chắc là leo lên đầu lên cổ anh mất.

Nhớ tới tình hình Lữ Diệp báo cáo, Phong Bắc cau mày.

Cái tên Tào Thế Nguyên kia không biết đang bày trò quỷ gì, động cơ tiếp cận cậu nhóc không thuần khiết, anh phải đề phòng mới được, không thể để đối phương cướp người từ trong tay anh đi.

“Sao hôm đó em lại đi dạo với Tào Thế Nguyên trong thôn vậy?”

Cao Nhiên hừ mũi, “Đội trưởng Tào lừa em.”

Cậu kể mọi chuyện ra, giống như một đứa bé bị ấm ức, chờ người lớn trong nhà xoa xoa ôm ôm nâng nâng vậy.

Nếp nhăn giữa chân mày Phong Bắc càng sâu, anh mím môi, “Lần sau mà gặp anh ta nữa, cứ lờ đi.”

Cao Nhiên đút tay vào túi, “Anh cũng là đồ lừa đảo, các anh là một ổ rắn chuột.”

Phong Bắc xoa xoa tóc cậu nhóc, “Dùng thành ngữ linh tinh.”

Nói vớ vẩn một hồi rồi lại về chuyện chính.

Cao Nhiên nói anh họ và Vương Vĩ không chung nhóm, không chơi với nhau, “Vương Vĩ nghịch lắm, chỉ chơi với mấy người nghịch thôi, họ thường đi mấy thôn làng xunh quanh.”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc một chốc, hỏi bình thường trong thôn có thể phát sinh mâu thuẫn gì.

Cao Nhiên nói mấy chuyện lặt vặt thôi, gà nhà ai ăn lúa nhà nào, lợn nhà nào ủi đất trồng rau nhà ai, ai mượn xẻng đòn gánh linh tinh mà không trả vân vân.

Rẽ vào ngõ nhỏ, Phong Bắc chợt khựng lại.

Cao Nhiên nhìn đống cát phía trước, lại nhìn người đàn ông bên cạnh, mặt tái xanh tái mét, cậu nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc thở ồ ồ, cơ bắp toàn thân căng cứng, cả người chìm vào trong nỗi sợ hãi khó tả.

Chết mất thôi.

Lúc trước Cao Nhiên nghe trộm chuyện người đàn ông sợ cát, ngoài thấy buồn cười, khó tin ra, chỉ là tò mò, lúc tận mắt chứng kiến lại không nhìn nổi.

Dáng vẻ người đàn ông có thể bật khóc bất cứ lúc nào khiến lòng Cao Nhiên khó chịu vô cùng.

“Đổi đường khác đi.”

Cậu đi hai bước mới phát hiện người đằng sau không đuổi theo, vẫn đứng đờ ra đó, y như cây cọc gỗ vậy, “Không đi sao?”

Chân Phong Bắc như nhũn ra, anh nhắm tịt mắt lại, chờ lúc mở ra lần nữa thì vành mắt đỏ hoe, khàn giọng nói, “Anh không đi nổi, em dìu anh đi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Rời xa đống cát, Phong Bắc lại men lì trở lại, cứ như sự yếu đuối bất lực mới vài phút trước chỉ là ảo giác mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sao anh lại sợ cát thế?”

Phong Bắc bảo, “Trời sinh.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc lau mặt, trong lòng bàn tay thô ráp đẫm mồ hôi, anh cười khổ, “Tự nhiên có một ngày sợ thôi.”

Trực giác của Cao Nhiên bảo cậu, người đàn ông này không lừa cậu.

Cái sự đột nhiên ấy cậu đã được trải nghiệm rồi, ví như một ngày nọ đang bắt tép sông đột nhiên lại đau đầu, đột nhiên chết chìm, đột nhiên đến một thế giới song song, đột nhiên có một năng lực.

Hai chữ “đột nhiên” này đã khiến cậu sinh tâm lý phản cảm, và cả khiếp sợ nữa, dù sao hầu như đều không phải chuyện tốt.

Cao Nhiên nảy sinh lòng đồng cảm với người đàn ông.

Vóc người cao to, vừa chắc vừa khỏe, cơ bắp rắn rỏi, bước đi như gió, lông mày vừa nhíu lại nghiêm túc lên thì trở nên đáng sợ vô cùng, kỳ thực lại mang trái tim thiếu nữ.

Nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên nhón chân xoa xoa mái đầu đinh của người đàn ông.

Đơn thuần là hành vi do đầu nóng lên thực hiện thôi, đừng nghĩ nhiều, nghĩ sẽ thấy bản thân ngốc kinh khủng luôn.

Nhưng Phong Bắc lại không hất ra, “Làm gì thế?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng bừng lên, cậu giả vờ bình tĩnh nói, “Xoa xoa anh.”

Phong Bắc búng trán cậu nhóc một cái, “Đầu toàn mồ hôi, có cái gì đâu mà xoa.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong tầm mắt là một bầu trời xanh thẳm, mặt trời đỏ rực, còn có gương mặt rắn rỏi của người đàn ông, hoa mắt chóng mặt, “Đúng thế.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thằng bé ngốc, “Sao em còn chưa lấy xuống?”

“Em đang duỗi tay mà.”

Cao Nhiên nói rồi làm động tác vươn vai, “Sao anh ra ngoài nhất định phải mang theo nước thế?”

Phong Bắc vặn bình ra uống mấy ngụm lớn, “Lần sau sẽ nói cho em biết.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn mấy giọt nước trượt qua cằm người đàn ông, chảy dọc qua hầu kết, trốn vào dưới lớp áo màu xám đậm, cậu nuốt nước bọt, khát ghê.

Hai ngụm nước cuối cùng trong bình của Phong Bắc chui vào bụng Cao Nhiên.

.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc tách ra, nửa đường gặp lại con hồ ly kia.

Cậu đạp xe vượt qua, không định dừng lại, xe đột nhiên bị một cánh tay kéo lại, suýt nữa khiến cậu ngã sấp mặt.

Tào Thế Nguyên lấy một tờ 50 đồng ra, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, mua hộ tôi ít kẹo đi.”

Cao Nhiên lắc lắc cái xe, không hất được cánh tay đang kéo yên sau kia, cậu cáu lên, “Quanh đây không có hàng tạp hóa, tui biết đi đâu mua kẹo cho ông giờ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cau mày, “Không cần kẹo sữa, cũng không cần kẹo mềm, chỉ cần kẹo hoa quả thôi, vị chanh ấy.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Ông không nghe tui nói hả? Tui không mua cho ông được.”

Cậu đẩy xe đạp đi, đẩy rồi lại đẩy, vẫn không được, giận đến mức đầu bốc khói, “Đội trưởng Tào, ông đừng có ép tui chửi bậy nha.”

Tào Thế Nguyên đút tay vào túi, lúc lấy ra kẹp thêm một tờ 100, “Nhóc giúp tôi mua kẹo, tờ tiền này sẽ là của nhóc, nhóc có thể mua truyện, chơi game, mời bạn bè ăn cơm.”

Cao Nhiên lắc xe đạp, không bị lay động chút nào, “Tui phải về làm bài tập, không rảnh.”

Lông mày Tào Thế Nguyên càng lúc càng cau chặt, tay dùng sức, kéo luôn thiếu niên đang ngồi trên xe xuống.

Cao Nhiên nổi giận, cậu tính quăng xe đạp, kết quả cánh tay kia cứ như gọng kìm nắm chắc yên sau, định giằng co với cậu.

Tào Thế Nguyên híp mắt, giọng lạnh tanh, “Chỉ bảo nhóc mua viên kẹo thôi cũng chống đối tôi như thế, nếu là đội trưởng Phong, chắc nhóc đã hớn ha hớn hở chạy đi mua từ lâu rồi.”

Dứt lời, lại lấy thêm ba tờ 100, dúi hết vào giỏ xe đạp.

Tiếng tiền giấy ma sát nghe êm tai vô cùng, cực kì mê hoặc.

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, tính tình người này quá là khó đoán, về sau gặp nhất định phải quay đầu chạy ngay, cậu lui một bước, tự nhận mình xui xẻo, “Cho ông cái xe đấy, ông tự đi mà mua.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt rơi lên mặt thiếu niên, trong mắt không hề có chút độ ấm nào.

Cao Nhiên gai hết cả người, còn muốn gì nữa? Nhất định phải bắt cậu chạy đi mua dâng hai tay lên sao?

Cửa căn hộ bên cạnh mở từ bên trong, người trung niên dắt xe máy ra, lấy làm lạ mà nhìn một lớn một nhỏ ngoài cửa, ông không lo chuyện bao đồng, chỉ bảo, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, phiền cháu dắt xe dịch sang bên cạnh một chút.”

Cao Nhiên dắt xe tấp vào trong, mình cũng đứng bên cạnh.

Xe máy ra khỏi ngõ rồi, Cao Nhiên thu tầm mắt về, bất chợt thấy vết máu sau vai Tào Thế Nguyên.

Cậu giật mình, người này bị thương mà cứ như chẳng liên quan đến mình ấy, cứ điềm nhiên như không.

Tào Thế Nguyên tóm lấy cánh tay cậu nhóc, bị vùng ra, anh lại tóm lấy, ép người ta vào trong ngực.

Đầu ngõ bên trái đột nhiên vọng lại một âm thanh, “Các người đang làm gì thế?”

Phong Bắc vốn nên về cục rồi lại đứng đó, ngược sáng, nhìn không rõ vẻ mặt, chỉ thấy giữa chân mày nhíu lại thật sâu.

Cao Nhiên giật mình, vội vã dùng hết sức thoát khỏi sự kiềm chế của Tào Thế Nguyên.

Tào Thế Nguyên không đề phòng, lùi về sau va phải tường, đụng vào vết thương, đau đến tái hết cả mặt.


	19. Chapter 19

Bầu không khí rất quái lạ.

Cao Nhiên mở miệng trước, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, không phải anh về cục sao? Sao lại tới đây?”

Trước giờ cậu chưa từng nghĩ, mình gọi mấy người Dương Chí là cảnh sát, nhưng gọi Phong Bắc là anh trai thì có gì không ổn cả.

Cũng không cảm thấy cách gọi này thân mật lắm thay.

Cái kiểu phân biệt đối xử này ở trong mắt người ngoài, sẽ thêm một tầng khá là vi diệu, không nói rõ cũng không tả rõ được, nhưng thật sự tồn tại.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhướn mi, không dễ phát hiện.

Phong Bắc ngoắc ngoắc tay.

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, anh tưởng em là con chó con mèo hả? Cậu bĩu môi, nhưng vẫn đi qua.

Tầm mắt Phong Bắc lướt qua Tào Thế Nguyên trong ngõ, câu nói thì lại hỏi cậu nhóc, “Anh còn chưa hỏi em đấy, chuyện này là sao?”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Đội trưởng Tào bị thương, chắc đang chấp hành nhiệm vụ gì đó.”

Giọng cậu càng nhỏ hơn, gấp gáp nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nghi là quanh đây có mai phục, anh đi mau đi, ủa nhầm, mình đi mau đi!”

Phong Bắc kẹp cậu nhóc vào trong cánh tay, “Không có mai phục đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nghi ngờ, “Thật ạ?”

Phong Bắc ừm một tiếng, không nói cụ thể, chuyện của tổ chuyên án bên Tào Thế Nguyên không liên quan đến anh, “Đội trưởng Tào, cậu sao rồi? Có cần tôi gọi Tiểu Đổng qua đây không?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Tiểu Đổng không thể phân thân, phiền đội trưởng Phong đưa tôi đến bệnh viện một chút.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc bên cạnh.

Cao Nhiên bảo, “Anh đưa ổng đi đi, em về nhà.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, bảo cậu nhóc đi với anh, không cho cậu đi một mình.

Không lâu sau, ba người xuất hiện ở bệnh viện.

Phần áo sau vai Tào Thế Nguyên bị vật sắc đâm một lỗ, vết thương lộ ra ngoài chảy máu đầm đìa, da tróc thịt bong.

Cao Nhiên hút một hơi khí lạnh, vết thương ở trán cậu chẳng là gì so với Tào Thế Nguyên, không biết phải khâu bao nhiêu mũi nữa.

Ngược lại Phong Bắc không chút thay đổi nào, không hề cảm thấy ngạc nhiên.

Cao Nhiên từng thấy vết thương ở bụng và sau thắt lưng của anh, làm cảnh sát hình sự thật nguy hiểm quá đi.

Phải trực ban, phải mai phục, điều tra, dùng thật nhiều tinh thần và sức lực ngày đêm tìm kiếm manh mối, liên tục thẩm vấn kẻ tình nghi suốt đêm, không để ý đến an toàn bản thân đuổi bắt tù nhân vượt ngục, còn có thể bị sắp xếp đi nằm vùng.

Chấp hành một nhiệm vụ rồi thì không biết bao lâu sau mới có thể về nhà ăn bữa cơm no, đánh một giấc ngon lành.

Nếu chẳng may hi sinh vì nhiệm vụ, e là ngày hôm sau đã có người đến thay thế vị trí, người đau lòng khổ sở, nhiều năm sau vẫn chưa thể vượt qua chính là người trong nhà.

Cao Nhiên cũng giống rất nhiều cậu con trai khác, có giấc mộng nhà binh, muốn làm cảnh sát, bắt kẻ xấu, trừ hại cho dân.

Giờ đây tiếp xúc với cảnh sát, cậu cách giấc mộng của mình gần hơn một bước, nhưng lại chẳng dám tiến nửa bước về trước, sợ biết càng nhiều, nhiệt huyết và chờ mong trong tim sẽ từ từ mất đi.

Hiện thực sao mà tốt đẹp cho được.

Không biết Tào Thế Nguyên làm cách nào, một cô y tá mua cho anh một gói kẹo, má ửng hồng, đôi mắt không cam lòng dời khỏi anh.

Phong Bắc cũng có cái ưu đãi đó.

Có cái mã đẹp, ở đâu cũng khiến người khác chú ý.

Tào Thế Nguyên có khí chất của cậu ấm nhà giàu, sở hữu đôi mắt hồ ly, còn hẹp dài hơn cả mắt phượng, tạo cho người ta cảm giác xa cách, không dễ tiếp cận, tựa như một món đồ sứ cao cấp, đẹp đến ngây ngẩn, nhưng cũng rất đỗi lạnh lùng.

Mà Phong Bắc thì trái ngược, vóc người anh khỏe khoắn hơn, đàn ông hơn, mang sức quyến rũ của sự rắn rỏi và thành thục, vừa cao vừa đẹp trai, lại có cảm giác an toàn, chính là nói kiểu người như anh.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc thầm thì với nhau, nói đến tốc độ và số lượng kẹo Tào Thế Nguyên ăn, “Ổng thích kẹo như thế, không sợ bị tiểu đường sao?”

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Nhóc ngốc, bệnh tiểu đường là do chức năng tuyến tụy có vấn đề, không phải là do đường trong kẹo.”

Cao Nhiên nửa hiểu nửa không, “Ồ.”

Điện thoại di động của Phong Bắc reo lên, “Em chờ anh chút, anh nghe điện thoại, xong rồi đưa em về.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em tự về được mà.”

Phong Bắc đi được hai bước lại ngoái lại, “Anh không yên tâm.”

Cao Nhiên lầu bầu, “Có gì mà không yên tâm, em là con trai, chứ không phải con gái, còn có thể bị người ta bắt nạt chắc?”

Cậu nói vậy, nhưng lại cứ toét miệng cười.

Phong Bắc nghe cuộc điện thoại đó rất lâu, mãi cũng chưa về, có thể là có chuyện gì đó gấp lắm, Cao Nhiên buồn tiểu, tìm nhà vệ sinh, nước tiểu vừa mới tiếp xúc với bồn tiểu, đã có tiếng bước chân đằng sau lưng.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ là bệnh nhân hoặc người nhà, không để ý, mãi đến khi ngửi thấy một hương chanh nhàn nhạt mới giật mình quay lại.

Tào Thế Nguyên đứng đằng sau thiếu niên, ngoại trừ sắc mặt trắng bệch, chẳng có gì khác thường cả.

Cao Nhiên khụt khịt mũi, “Anh đi nhà vệ sinh còn ăn kẹo hả?”

Nói xong cậu liền méo miệng, người ta không ăn, chắc là vừa ăn xong đã đi vào, miệng nồng nặc mùi chanh, đến thở ra cũng toàn mùi đó.

Tào Thế Nguyên đến bồn tiểu, bàn tay thon dài vắt lên trên dây lưng, Cao Nhiên vội vã rửa tay rồi ra cửa, sau lưng vọng đến âm thanh, “Tuổi của anh ta có thể làm chú của nhóc đấy.”

Bước chân Cao Nhiên khựng lại, “Chẳng lớn hơn bao nhiêu cả.”

Tiếng của Tào Thế Nguyên vang lên hòa với tiếng nước chảy, “Chín tuổi.”

“Cho nên tui mới nói chả lớn hơn bao nhiêu…”

Cao Nhiên quay phắt đầu lại, “Ông điều tra tui!”

Thoáng nhìn qua, cậu nhanh chóng dời tầm mắt, trong lòng hùng hổ, còn có chút tự ti, không thể làm gì khác ngoài an ủi mình, cậu cũng sẽ lớn lên mà.

Tào Thế Nguyên cài lại thắt lưng rửa tay, cũng không giải thích điều gì.

Cao Nhiên không muốn nói chuyện lần trước hồ ly lừa cậu, cậu thừa biết nói ra cũng vô ích, bèn rảo bước ra ngoài, tiếng nói lại lần nữa cất lên từ phía sau.

“Bệnh mất ngủ có giảm bớt không?”

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên giật giật, không bớt, cậu nghĩ thầm như thế, song lại thốt ra, “Liên quan đếch gì đến ông.”

Tào Thế Nguyên lấy khăn ra hờ hững lau tay, “Mau đi gặp bác sĩ đi, uống thuốc sẽ đỡ hơn một chút, còn để lâu…”

Anh lạnh lùng nói, “Nhóc cũng không cần phải thi đại học nữa đâu.”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu đi luôn.

So với việc muốn biết rốt cuộc người đó làm sao lại biết mình có chứng mất ngủ, cậu càng muốn rời đi, ghét cái ảo giác không chỗ ẩn náu kia.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn bóng lưng gầy gò của thiếu niên, mày cau chặt lại.

Cao Nhiên tìm được người đàn ông chỗ rừng cây phía tây bệnh viện, cậu đang định cất tiếng, phát hiện ra anh đang nổi nóng, quát tháo với người ở đầu dây bên kia, bèn ngậm miệng lại.

Đợi mười mấy phút sau, bên tai Cao Nhiên toàn là lời người đàn ông xanh mặt mắng mỏ cấp dưới, thật đáng sợ quá đi, cứ như Diêm vương vậy.

Cậu nuốt nước bọt, cảm thấy bình thường mình thật đúng là gan to bằng trời.

Phong Bắc cúp điện thoại, buồn bực bóp trán, khóe mắt liếc qua cái bóng dưới đất, anh quay đầu, sự tức giận trên mặt loáng cái biến mất hơn nửa, “Ngồi ở đó trồng nấm hả?”

Cao Nhiên phủi phủi tay đứng lên, ngẩng đầu cười tươi roi rói, “Dạ, sang năm là hái được một rổ nấm to đùng rồi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn nụ cười của cậu, nhìn cái kén tằm đẹp mắt của cậu, nửa cơn giận còn lại cũng vèo cái mất tăm, “Đi thôi, đưa em về.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Không nói với đội trưởng Tào một tiếng ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh ta đi lâu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cậu thở dài y như ông cụ non, “Em mới biết anh lớn hơn em chín tuổi.”

Động tác ấn bật lửa của Phong Bắc khựng lại, rồi lại lạch cạch mở ra, châm điếu thuốc hút một hơi, “Tào Thế Nguyên nói cho em à?”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, nói là lúc ở WC đi tiểu gặp phải, “Anh nhớ không, hồi đầu em kêu anh là chú, anh bảo em gọi anh, làm sao giờ, em gọi thành quen rồi, không đổi được.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thế thì đừng đổi.”

Anh cũng nghe quen rồi, hơn nữa gọi chú nghe như là anh già lắm ấy, dường như giữa họ có sự khác biệt, trong khi trên thực tế cái thứ vớ vẩn đó căn bản không hề tồn tại.

Cao Nhiên hầy một tiếng, “Tại em dốt quá thôi, anh có thể lên được vị trí hiện tại, chắc chắn không còn trẻ nữa.”

Phong Bắc suýt nữa bị sặc khói, mặt đen xì, “Anh của em còn chưa tới ba mươi đâu, sao lại không còn trẻ nữa?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, thì ra đàn ông cũng không chịu nhận mình đã già.

Phong Bắc tóm gáy cậu nhóc, dùng lực không nặng không nhẹ, “Anh dặn em đừng có phản ứng tên họ Tào đó, em không nghe cơ.”

Cao Nhiên oan uổng lắm thay, “Em nghe mà, ổng tóm xe em không chịu thả em đi, nhất định bắt em mua kẹo cho ổng, còn đưa em tiền… Chết mẹ, xe em đâu rồi?”

Chỗ đỗ xe ngay cả cái bóng xe cũng chẳng có.

Xe bị trộm rồi.

Toi đời, trong đầu Cao Nhiên hiện ra hai chữ này.

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc đang tức muốn hộc máu, “Được rồi, em cứ bảo là anh làm mất, mai anh mua cho em chiếc mới, việc này coi như xong.”

Cao Nhiên quên khóa xe, hối hận đến xanh cả ruột, “Ba em vẫn sẽ mắng em thôi.”

Phong Bắc nghĩ kế cho cậu, “Vậy em khóc đi, trẻ con khóc sẽ có kẹo ăn.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Dẹp đi, nếu em khóc, ba sẽ coi thường em, ba bảo con trai không được khóc.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh đồng ý.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên về nhà, Lữ Diệp hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rời đi.

Lúc đi còn nhìn Cao Nhiên một cái không rõ nghĩa, Cao Nhiên thấy mà nổi cả da gà.

Không biết Lữ Diệp làm thế nào, bà Cao vừa ngâm nga vừa cắn hạt dưa, tâm trạng khá tốt.

Tâm trạng Cao Nhiên không tốt, cậu không tĩnh tâm làm bài tập được, vừa quay bút vừa nói, “Bà ơi, bà biết anh họ con không? Lưu Thành Long? Bác cả của con Lưu Văn Anh?”

Răng bà Cao vẫn còn xài được, tiếng cắn tách tách vang một hồi, bà nhổ vỏ hạt dưa ra, “Lục Lục, bà bảo con rồi, bác cả con xấu lắm!”

Tay Cao Nhiên run lên, bút đang quay rơi từ trên tay cậu xuống, nhịp tim cậu tăng nhanh, cố gắng không làm bà sợ, “Sao lại nói thế ạ?”

Bà Cao không trả lời, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm cậu bằng đôi mắt vẩn đục, “Còn cả anh họ con nữa, thằng bé đó còn tệ hơn, cả nhà họ đều xấu xa, xấu lắm rồi, không đứa nào tốt cả, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ gặp quả báo!”

Cao Nhiên lặp lại câu vừa nãy, “Tại sao ạ?”

Bàn tay gầy gò quắt queo của bà Cao mò mò trong bát sứ, “Người đang làm, trời đang nhìn, ông trời có mắt, nhớ hết từng chuyện từng chuyện đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà hoảng hốt, cậu xoa xoa lớp da gà, “Anh họ đã mất vài ngày rồi, bác cả bị giam vì tội giết người, giờ chỉ còn mình chị họ thôi.”

Bà Cao không nói gì nữa.

Thôn nhà họ Cao với thôn Thạch Hà chỉ cách nhau một bờ ruộng thôi, ở thôn bên này hô lên một tiếng, cả thôn kia đều có thể nghe thấy, bà Cao đã nhiều tuổi rồi, biết vài chuyện không muốn người khác biết cũng chẳng lạ.

Tiếc là Cao Nhiên gặng hỏi thế nào cũng không lấy được thông tin mình cần.

Cậu gục đầu xuống bàn, như có như không thổi tờ giấy nháp, bác trai cả nhìn thấy rắn hai đầu lột da, sợ quá mà chết, ấy là cậu nghe kể vậy.

Một mình bác cả nuôi nấng anh chị họ, hai người con đều cùng họ với bác, cũng đều đã lớn rồi, sao lại trở thành như vậy nhỉ?

Phong Bắc hứa với Cao Nhiên kiếm chiếc xe đạp giống hệt, anh kêu người đến bệnh viện xem lại camera, còn mình thì đi tìm cục trưởng Trịnh, vào chưa được ba phút đã hết cả kiên nhẫn.

“Cục trưởng Trịnh, chuyện công thì nói rõ ra, chuyện tư thì đừng nói.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh mới họp với tổ chuyên án vài phút trước, người đưa tin ban đầu phản bội, đưa đến tình báo giả, Tào Thế Nguyên dẫn người gặp phải mai phục, trong nhiệm vụ lần này, nhiều cảnh sát bị thương, một cảnh sát bất hạnh hy sinh.

Người của tổ chuyên án và Tào Thế Nguyên đến thăm hỏi an ủi người nhà viên cảnh sát đó.

Xử lí xong việc công, còn phải lo cả việc tư, chuyện lớn cả đời con gái, không lo không được.

Cục trưởng Trịnh đập cốc trà lên bàn, “Cậu xem cái mặt nhăn nhó của cậu kìa, chẳng phải chỉ bảo cậu ăn bữa cơm với Tuệ Tuệ thôi sao? Có phải lên núi đao xuống biển lửa gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc bóp thái dương, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, cháu nói lời thật từ tận đáy lòng, cháu thà lên núi đao xuống biển lửa còn hơn.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh nghe thế thì nổi cáu, “Đáy lòng cái con mẹ gì, con gái tôi là nghiên cứu sinh, tuổi còn trẻ, muốn dáng có dáng, muốn kiến thức có kiến thức, điều kiện còn cực kì tốt nữa.”

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng đáp, “Cho nên cục trưởng Trịnh à, ngài lại đi gán ghép con gái mình với cái thằng đầu treo ở lưng quần như cháu đây, không phải là hại cô ấy sao?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh xua tay, “Thôi thôi, đừng có mà giở cái trò đấy với tôi, tôi còn không hiểu cậu chắc.”

Ông thở dài một tiếng, giọng hòa hoãn lại, thật hết cách với con gái mình, “Hôm đó là sinh nhật của Tuệ Tuệ, nó tuy không nói rõ ra, nhưng hai ngày nay cứ hỏi tôi cậu đang bận cái gì, thế này đi, cậu kiếm chút thời gian hẹn con bé, ăn bữa cơm với nó rồi đưa nó về nhà, việc này coi như xong.”

Phong Bắc đến bó tay, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, giờ cháu thật sự không có lòng dạ đó.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh quắc mắt lên.

Phong Bắc thu lại vẻ lười biếng, anh thẳng sống lưng, tư thế ngồi thẳng thắn nghiêm túc, “Cháu trao sinh mệnh cho quốc gia, cho đảng và nhân dân, cháu không có gì thuộc về mình cả.”

Lời nói đến là hay, lý do từ chối cũng rất đầy đủ.

Cục trưởng Trịnh thở dài, ông không bị lừa, chậm rãi hỏi, “Không phải cậu còn trái tim sao?”

Phong Bắc nhấn tàn thuốc vào gạt tàn, cũng đáp lại với ngữ điệu như vậy, “Trái tim dành cho người cháu yêu.”

Ý đó đã hết sức thẳng thừng rồi.

Cục trưởng Trịnh biết dưa hái xanh không ngọt, ông hiểu rõ cái nghề này nay đây mai đó biết chừng nào, con gái cần sống cùng một người có công việc bình thường, nhưng nó lại cứ treo ở một gốc cây, khuyên thế nào cũng không nghe, chưa đụng tường nam thì chưa quay đầu.

Điện thoại bàn reo lên.

Cuộc nói chuyện ngừng hẳn.

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho cục trưởng Trịnh nghe điện thoại, anh đóng cửa lại đứng ngoài cửa, giữa chân mày lộ ra mấy phần nghi hoặc trẻ con.

Cái thứ gọi là tình yêu này không có căn cứ, rất đỗi mơ hồ, lãng phí thời gian, cũng không quan trọng cho lắm, trước giờ chưa từng nằm trong kế hoạch cuộc đời của Phong Bắc, anh dâng hiến bản thân cho cương vị này mất rồi.

Lúc cục trưởng Trịnh nói câu đó với anh, không biết vì sao câu nói đó lại nhảy ra khỏi họng, trái tim phải dành cho người mình yêu.

Phong Bắc bóp sống mũi, câu này thật đúng là không có khuyết điểm.

Nhưng anh nói xong, nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy quái quái.

Người anh yêu…

Thế nào mới xem như là yêu?

Phong Bắc gọi thành viên trong đội đến họp, đầu tiên là vụ án thôn Thạch Hà, sau đó là vụ án băm xác, cả hai vụ đều không chút tiến triển.

Vụ trước thì không tìm được manh mối mấu chốt, vụ sau đã là án treo từ lâu rồi, rất khó tìm ra đến cùng.

Phong Bắc liên tục hút hai điếu, họng khàn khàn, anh cho những người khác ra ngoài, mình thì chìm vào ghế tựa, nhả ra vòng khói cuối cùng.

Làm cái nghề này, lúc khó khăn nhất chính là như con ruồi không đầu tìm kiếm manh mối, lúc tinh thần tiêu hao nghiêm trọng nhất là cạy miệng kẻ tình nghi moi ra khẩu cung, anh mệt nằm bò ra thì tôi lên, tôi mệt nằm bò ra thì anh ta lên, thay phiên nhau.

Vụ án vừa bắt đầu đã là một cuộn tơ rối, gỡ hết rồi mới có thể cảm thán một câu, thì ra là vậy.

Song trước khi gỡ bỏ, chỉ có thể khiến người ta nôn nóng.

Dù Lưu Văn Anh không có ý thức phản trinh thám, nhưng ý chí của cô kiên định, thà chết cũng không nói, không lấy khẩu cung được, vẫn còn phải giằng co với cô.

Phong Bắc đi ra, đụng phải Tào Thế Nguyên đi an ủi người nhà về, trong mắt có tơ máu.

Bất kể lúc nào, bất kể vụ án gì, đội viên hy sinh đều là một chuyện vô cùng bi thương, nhưng vẫn chẳng thể tránh khỏi.

Con người có nhiều lúc đều bất lực lắm thay.

Làm đồng nghiệp, Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai Tào Thế Nguyên, lặng yên an ủi, đặng trả lại mấy trăm anh đưa Cao Nhiên, “Em ấy vẫn chỉ là một đứa nhỏ, không đáng để đội trưởng Tào tích cực đến thế.”

Tào Thế Nguyên vò vò mấy tờ tiền kia, lát sau lại nhét vào túi quần, anh nhướn mắt hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong, vụ án thôn Thạch Hà còn chưa có tiến triển à?”

Phong Bắc nói chưa, tiện thể hỏi thăm vụ án buôn lậu thuốc phiện.

Chuyện cơ mật không thể tiết lộ được, Phong Bắc biết, thế nên anh chỉ thuận miệng hỏi vậy thôi, chứ chẳng có hứng thú, vụ án trong tay mình cũng đủ khiến anh bận rộn rồi.

Đương nhiên, Tào Thế Nguyên cũng chỉ hết sức tùy tiện giả vờ chút thôi.

Hai người đi qua nhau, Tào Thế Nguyên cất tiếng gọi người ta lại, “Chúc mừng đội trưởng Phong.”

Phong Bắc không hiểu mô tê gì.

Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ nhếch khóe miệng cười, “Rể hiền của cục trưởng Trịnh.”

Người đi rồi, Phong Bắc mới kịp phản ứng, anh đen mặt chửi nhỏ, nói linh ta linh tinh.

.

Lúc chạng vạng tối, Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho thôn trưởng, hỏi trong thôn có chuyện gì không, hung thủ giết hại anh họ còn chưa bắt được, cậu rất bất an.

Nhịn nữa nhịn mãi vẫn không nhịn nổi, tranh thủ lúc ba mẹ chưa về bèn gọi cuộc điện thoại này.

Thôn trưởng Triệu mới vừa tiễn nhóm người Dương Chí đi xong, lúc nói chuyện hô hấp nặng nề, dường như rất mỏi mệt, “Tiểu Nhiên, lúc khác nói chuyện tiếp nhé, bác bận cả một ngày trời, mỏi eo đau lưng, còn chưa kịp uống ngụm nước đâu.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, thất vọng khôn cùng, “À vâng, thế bác thôn trưởng nghỉ đi ạ.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu uống một ca nước to, mệt bở hơi tai ngồi trên ghế nghỉ ngơi, hỏi người bạn già đã cho lợn ăn chưa, nghe bà bảo chưa cho ăn thì cáu lên.

“Cái bà già lười biếng này, từ sáng đến tối chỉ biết có đi chơi thôi, lợn cũng không lo!”

Thôn trưởng Triệu đi vào bếp múc hai âu cám ra, nhấc theo nửa thùng nước ra chỗ chuồng lợn, ông rót cám vào trong máng, đổ nước vào quấy quấy.

Chuẩn bị hái mấy cọng cải bỏ vào máng.

Lúc đi đến cửa phòng, thôn trưởng Triệu đột nhiên dừng bước.

Không đúng.

Bình thường chỉ cần đổ cám vào máng, hai con lợn sẽ chạy xúm vào nhanh như đi đầu thai, còn kích động kêu không ngừng, hận không thể vùi hết cả đầu vào trong máng.

Vừa nãy lại chẳng có chút tiếng động nào cả.

Thôn trưởng Triệu còn đang buồn bực trong đầu, chợt nghĩ ra điều gì đó tái mặt, nhanh chóng quay người chạy về chỗ chuồng lợn, đứng ngoài cửa ngó vào trong.

Trong chuồng có một bãi máu lớn, trên rơm cũng ướt đẫm máu.

Hai con lợn to đều chết hết, trên cổ có một lỗ máu, chỗ hốc mắt bị moi ra, không thấy con ngươi đâu cả.


	20. Chapter 20

Vẫn còn cách ngày giết lợn ăn Tết khá xa, hai con lợn đương lúc béo tốt, đột nhiên lăn đùng ra chết trong chuồng, con mắt còn bị móc ra.

Người bạn già của thôn trưởng Triệu nuốt không trôi cục tức này.

Bà chẳng đi đâu sất, ngồi bệt ngay cửa, rống họng lên khóc mắng chửi, vỗ sưng hết cả đùi lên.

Tin đồn trong thôn sục sôi.

Trộm gà bắt chó nào phải chuyện mới mẻ gì, năm nào mà chả có, trộm lợn thì cực hiếm, chẳng vì cái gì cả, chỉ đơn giản là không dễ trộm mà thôi.

Trước tiên phải nghĩ cách cho con lợn bất tỉnh mới khiêng ra được, lúc mở lan can sắt còn phải nhẹ nhàng, lớn tiếng chút thôi là bị bắt ngay.

Nhưng chưa từng nghe thấy ai mất công vào chuồng lợn, không trộm lợn đi, lại trộm con mắt.

Con mắt kia ăn được chắc?

Kẻ làm chuyện đó hoặc là đầu óc có vấn đề, không phải người bình thường, hoặc là mục đích chính của hắn không phải trộm lợn, mà là khiến cho thôn trưởng khó chịu.

Người bạn già của thôn trưởng làm ầm ĩ xong, việc này coi như qua.

Đừng nói là chết hai con lợn, dù cho gần đây chết mất hai người, trong thôn cũng chẳng tạo ra sóng gió gì.

Oan có đầu, nợ có chủ, trong lòng có quỷ hay không, tự mình hiểu rõ, nếu mà đi ngay ngồi thẳng, thì có đến nghĩa địa cũng chẳng sợ chi.

Huống hồ có phải chết con lợn nhà mình đâu, nói hai câu khách sáo là tốt lắm rồi.

Trong quán cơm nhỏ, Dương Chí hứng lên nhắc tới.

Động tác gắp thịt của Phong Bắc khựng lại, buông đũa, “Đưa lợn đi giải phẫu chưa?”

Dương Chí cắn một miệng đầy thịt mỡ, lúng búng nói, “Đội trưởng à, chỉ là chết hai con lợn thôi mà.”

Phong Bắc không phí lời với anh, “Chưa thì liên lạc với thôn trưởng Triệu ngay, bảo ông ta đừng động vào lợn vội, chú dẫn người chở lợn về cục giải phẫu hẵng.”

Dương Chí nghe xong, liền khó hiểu, anh nuốt thứ trong miệng xuống, “Đội trưởng à, móc mắt lợn chỉ là xung đột bình thường của dân trong thôn thôi, có liên quan gì án giết người của Lưu Thành Long đâu?”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, nói không đầu không đuôi, “Chú còn chẳng bằng em ấy.”

Nói xong thì đi.

Dương Chí quay đầu, mặt không thể tin nổi, “Diệp Tử, anh bị đội trưởng ghét bỏ à?”

Diệp Tử hỏi ngược lại, “Không phải chắc?”

Dương Chí bị đả kích, “Tại sao?”

Diệp Tử gắp củ cải, “Tự ngẫm lại đi.”

Dương Chí ghé mặt lại gần Lữ Diệp, “Đội trưởng nói ai thế nhỉ? Em ấy là con gái, hay là con trai?”

Lữ Diệp đẩy đầu anh ta ra, “Tôi cũng có phải con giun trong bụng đội trưởng đâu, sao mà biết ảnh nghĩ gì.”

Dạ dày Dương Chí quặn lên, anh ta không sợ hiện trường tai nạn giao thông máu thịt be bét, gan rơi đầy đường, cũng không sợ xác thối đầy giòi.

Chỉ sợ giun.

Hồi Dương Chí còn nhỏ, móc ra từ trong miệng một con giun đũa bự, dài 13 14 cm, dọa vãi tè ngay tại chỗ.

Bóng ma tâm lý đến giờ vẫn chưa tan.

“Diệp Tử à, không phải anh bảo em đâu, tuy rằng em để tóc ngắn, không mặc váy, trông không đáng yêu, cũng chẳng dịu dàng, nhưng em đúng là con gái xịn hẳn hoi đấy, lúc ăn cơm mà nhắc đến giun thì…”

Lữ Diệp ngắt lời anh, nói ngắn gọn, “Mắt lợn bị móc ra, ý đồ quá nửa là để cảnh cáo, nếu bảo không liên quan, quỷ mới tin.”

Dương Chí “rầm” một tiếng đứng bật dậy.

Lữ Diệp ung dung ăn cơm, cuối cùng cũng được yên tĩnh.

Dương Chí vội vã liên lạc với thôn trưởng Triệu, nhưng vẫn bị chậm mất một bước, hai con lợn đã bị kéo đi bán rồi, giờ này chắc thịt lợn mỡ lợn giò lợn móng lợn nội tạng gì đó đã cắt ra bán gần xong hết rồi.

Lợn chẳng biết vì sao lại chết, có độc hay không, cũng cứ kéo đi bán cái đã.

Giọng điệu Dương Chí không tốt, anh nổi cáu, nói như thế là hại người.

Thôn trưởng Triệu cảm thấy anh chẳng qua là đang chuyện bé xé ra to thôi, “Cảnh sát Dương, lợn nhà tôi nuôi, có bệnh hay không, tôi còn không biết chắc?”

Dương Chí vò đầu bứt tai, “Không phải, thôn trưởng, vẫn còn chưa biết nguyên nhân cái chết của hai con lợn nhà ông…”

Thôn trưởng Triệu ở đầu kia đang ăn cơm, nói giọng lúng búng, nhưng vẫn có thể nghe ra không vui, “Thì là bị móc mắt, cái lỗ trên cổ chảy sạch máu, không có bệnh tật gì cả.”

Dương Chí cúp xừ nó điện thoại, ôi mẹ kiếp, ông già này cứng đầu vãi, không nói lý gì cả!

Anh lau mặt, quay đầu đến cửa phòng làm việc, hít sâu gõ cửa đi vào, cúi đầu ủ rũ nói, “Đội trưởng, không giải phẫu được lợn rồi.”

Phong Bắc cũng đã lường trước rồi, thời tiết oi bức, lợn chết không để lâu được, thôn trưởng Triệu vội vàng xử lý cũng là bình thường, có thể giảm tổn thất đến mức thấp nhất.

Hai con lợn chết cả, thôn trưởng Triệu kia hẳn là đau đầu lắm đây.

Dương Chí, “Đội trưởng?”

Phong Bắc lấy dầu thoa lên huyệt thái dương, “Gọi điện thoại cho Lưu Vũ, bảo là tôi mời cô ấy ăn bữa cơm.”

Dương Chí nhắc nhở, “Đội trưởng à, anh mới ăn xong mà.”

Một ánh mắt hình viên đạn quét qua, thịt trên mặt anh run lên, “Em gọi ngay đây.”

Phong Bắc rút bao thuốc lá ra, phát hiện trong đó hết nhẵn rồi, ngay cả một sợi thuốc cũng chẳng thấy, anh quăng lên bàn, “Chẳng cái nào bớt lo.”

Chưa đầy nửa tiếng sau, Phong Bắc xuất hiện trong quán “Thú vị”, Lưu Vũ ngồi trước mặt anh, trên bàn đặt một bình trà thiết quan âm, tách trà tỏa ra mùi thơm ngát, nóng hổi.

Phong Bắc đánh giá cô gái trước mặt, khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt, người gầy rộc đi, sắc mặt tái vô cùng.

Lưu Vũ không đụng vào tách trà, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh gọi tôi có việc gì không ạ?”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc đầy săm soi, “Khẩu cung của mẹ cô là giả.”

Lưu Vũ nghe không rõ, “Chẳng phải là thừa nhận hết rồi sao?”

Phong Bắc thổi mấy lá trà vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nở ra, “Bà ấy cố ý giết người.”

Lưu Vũ trợn tròn mắt, “Không thể nào!”

Phong Bắc uống một ngụm trà, “Cô Lưu, giờ mẹ cô chỉ còn một con đường thôi, ấy là tự thú, nói rõ ràng toàn bộ sự thật ra, cứ lừa dối như thế, không có lợi cho bà ấy.”

Bờ môi Lưu Vũ run rẩy, “Không thể nào, mẹ tôi không thể nào giết người được, bà ấy chỉ nhất thời hoảng loạn, mới phạm phải sai lầm lớn này thôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Vì em trai cô, chuyện gì mẹ cô cũng có thể làm được, điều đó, tôi nghĩ rằng trên đời này không ai hiểu rõ hơn cô.”

Lưu Vũ há miệng, không phủ nhận nổi.

Thật lâu sau bờ vai của cô run lên, ôm mặt khóc không thành tiếng.

Phong Bắc híp mắt, phản ứng của cô gái này đều rất hợp lý, không có gì khác thường cả, “Lúc trước cô nói với tôi, cô nghi rằng ngày em cô đi làm công có quay về.”

Lưu Vũ khóc nói, “Tôi chỉ đoán thôi… Tôi không biết gì cả… Tại sao tôi đang đi công tác bên ngoài, đi làm bình thường, nhận cú điện thoại trở về lại liên tiếp có chuyện thế này…”

Cảm xúc của cô vỡ òa, “Xin lỗi, tôi thất lễ rồi.”

Phong Bắc đưa hộp giấy ăn cho cô, “Thế sự vô thường, cô Lưu, cô nhớ giữ gìn.”

Trời mưa.

Không phải cơn mưa tầm tã, cũng chẳng phải mưa phùn lất phất, lộp bộp đập lên mặt đường, phát ra một chuỗi âm thanh.

Nghe có vui tai hay chăng, chỉ đành hỏi người ngắm mưa.

Người đội mưa ra đường cũng không ít, người và xe qua phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, thế giới trong màn mưa biến ảo thất thường.

Phong Bắc kéo mũ áo mưa xuống, đứng trong ngõ gõ cửa.

Bên trong vọng ra tiếng hỏi, là Lưu Tú, cô hỏi ai thế, nghe thấy giọng Phong Bắc, gương mặt lập tức trở nên khó coi.

Lòng người phức tạp lắm thay.

Dù biết rõ điều đó là có lý, nhưng trong lòng lại không thoải mái, không chấp nhận nổi, oán này trách kia, có chút không phân rõ đúng sai.

Lưu Tú biết hàng xóm của mình chỉ làm đúng phận sự, mục đích là tra được chân tướng của vụ án, có điều việc liên quan đến chị gái của mình, lý trí cũng chỉ to cỡ hạt vừng thôi.

E rằng trong thời gian ngắn không thể chấp nhận nổi.

Nhưng giờ thì chưa được, vừa nghĩ đến chị cô bị giam, phải chịu mấy năm lao động cải tạo, cô liền không thể nào niềm nở chào đón, khách khí bưng trà rót nước được, thực sự không làm nổi.

Giận chó đánh mèo như thế, đúng là rất vô lý, trong lòng Lưu Tú hiểu rõ, cô đứng dưới mái hiên dụi mắt, “Tiểu Nhiên ngủ rồi, có gì mai nói nhé.”

Phong Bắc lùi về sau vài bước ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, trên tầng hai có ánh đèn, ngủ cái đếch gì.

Trên tầng hai chỉ có một phòng sáng đèn, Cao Nhiên dựa vào đầu giường vẽ vẽ, quăng đống sách toán và nháp ở bên cạnh, cậu ngắm nghía bức tranh Sakuragi của mình, tự kỉ mà nghĩ đẹp phết đấy chứ.

Tiếng mưa rơi khiến tất cả tạp âm đều trở nên mơ hồ.

Lúc Phong Bắc tiến vào, Cao Nhiên mới mò được cục tẩy ở trên giường, cậu giật mình, “Đệt!”

“Đội trưởng Phong, anh đây là lén xông vào nhà dân, biết luật phạm luật đó.”

“Học oắt con nào đó chứ sao.”

Phong Bắc cởi áo mưa treo trên tay nắm cửa ban công, “Anh gọi bên ngoài em không nghe thấy hả?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Em đang vẽ mà.”

Phong Bắc cầm bức tranh trên tay cậu nhóc, “Tranh gì đây?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Sakuragi.”

Cậu bổ sung, “Nhân vật chính trong phim hoạt hình, chơi bóng rổ, ngầu lắm.”

_(*) Trong Slam Dunk ý, Hanamichi Sakuragi_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/0473-01db__21413-1495251512-500-750.jpg)

Phong Bắc nói lời thấm thía, “Về sau em tuyệt đối đừng theo nghề họa nhé.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Tại sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc đáp một cách nghiêm túc, “Sẽ chết đói đấy.”

Cao Nhiên, “…Biến đi!”

Phong Bắc trêu, “Rồi rồi, không đùa em nữa, nhưng mà nét vẽ của em độc đáo thật, sao em làm được thế?”

Cao Nhiên gấp bức tranh lại không cho anh xem nữa.

Phong Bắc ngồi trên ghế, cởi cái áo hơi ướt nước mưa ra, “Mẹ em bảo em ngủ rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn sang, bắp thịt của người đàn ông rắn chắc, cơ bụng dẻo dai, những vết sẹo kia khiến anh trông càng nam tính, cũng nhuốm vị tang thương, thấy mà thèm.

“Dạo này mẹ nhìn thấy anh, trong lòng tức giận, nhưng mà mẹ cũng chột dạ, biết chuyện bác cả em không liên quan gì đến anh cả, anh đừng để ý quá, vài ngày nữa là tốt rồi.”

Phong Bắc chống tay lên đầu gối, chồm nửa người về trước, than thở một cách khoa trương, “Em biết hết tất cả à.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Nói thừa, em có mắt, có tai.”

Căn phòng yên tĩnh lại một chốc, Phong Bắc tiện tay cầm quyển bài tập toán lên, “Mấy đề này làm sai rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm nghĩ, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc bảo, “Em vẫn nên tin thì hơn.”

Cao Nhiên vẫn chưa tin, “Lúc nào em tìm Giả Soái so đáp án.”

Phong Bắc ngả ra sau, “Không ngại nói cho em biết, toán là thế mạnh của anh em đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nghi ngờ nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông, “Anh là học sinh giỏi hả?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tàm tạm, trong top 3 của lớp.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cái giọng điệu này đáng ăn đòn ghê.

Phong Bắc nhắc đến chuyện hai con lợn nhà thôn trưởng Triệu chết, bao gồm cả việc chết như thế nào.

Không biết tự bao giờ, rất thích thảo luận vụ án với cậu nhóc, cảm thấy dáng vẻ cậu chìm vào thế giới của mình, tập trung suy nghĩ thật đáng yêu biết bao.

Kỳ thực trong tình huống không cần thiết, không nên tiết lộ vụ án ra, cũng không được phép.

“Chỗ các em trộm gà bắt chó đánh ngất chúng kiểu gì? Bỏ thuốc à?”

“Không nghe nói có bỏ thuốc.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ở quê có một loại cỏ, chỉ mọc trong núi, trông không khác cỏ cho lợn ăn lắm, gà vịt ngỗng đều không ăn, ăn nhiều sẽ ngất, ai cũng biết.”

Phong Bắc hỏi cậu, “Cỏ gì?”

Cao Nhiên đáp bằng tiếng địa phương, “Tam ma tử.”

“Không biết trong tiếng phổ thông nói thế nào, song bọn em cũng chẳng đụng vào cỏ đó làm gì, gà vịt ngỗng đều không ăn, trừ khi là đói quá, hoặc là bị lẫn trong đồ ăn khác.”

Phong Bắc trầm tư.

Cao Nhiên cũng không nói gì, suy nghĩ chuyện này.

Cái chết của hai con lợn nhà thôn trưởng thật quái lạ.

Cậu nghĩ đến thất thần, không cẩn thận đụng vào bình sứ trên tủ đầu giường, nước đổ lênh láng.

Dưới nhà vọng đến tiếng quát của Lưu Tú, “Tiểu Nhiên, muộn thế này rồi sao còn chưa ngủ?”

Cao Nhiên ra ngoài phòng, mở cửa kính nói vọng xuống, “Con ngủ ngay đây!”

Cậu rụt cổ về, thoáng thấy phòng Trương Nhung nhà bên còn sáng đèn, chăm chỉ ghê.

Người ta đạt được thành tích học tập tốt là có nguyên nhân cả.

Thấy Phong Bắc định về, Cao Nhiên liền ma xui quỷ khiến mà bật thốt lên, “Tối nay anh ngủ chỗ em đi.”

Trời mưa thì dễ bị ngu đi.

Động tác lấy áo của Phong Bắc ngừng lại, “Ngủ chỗ em á?”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Gì cơ ạ?”

Phong Bắc, “Đừng có cười như vậy, như đồ ngốc ấy, anh em không có điếc, nghe rõ rồi.”

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, cười hì hì đáp, “Anh Tiểu Bắc à, tại em thấy bên ngoài đang mưa, vách tường rất trơn, anh cũng lớn tuổi rồi, nhỡ lúc đang trèo tường mà bị ngã, vậy thì đau muốn chết luôn đó.”

Phong Bắc ngồi lại xuống ghế, “Nói cũng đúng, anh không nên mạo hiểm như thế.”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Chính xác ạ.”

Phong Bắc quắc mắt lườm cậu, “Chính cái đầu em.”

“Anh không lạ giường, ngủ ở chỗ em cũng được, nhưng vấn đề là người anh toàn mồ hôi, không tắm không ngủ được.”

Cao Nhiên phất tay, “Vậy anh về đi, nhớ kéo cửa sổ hộ em nha, bye bye, anh ngủ ngon.”

Phong Bắc không nhúc nhích, “Anh đồng ý lời đề nghị của em, an toàn là số một.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc cũng nhìn lại cậu.

Cao Nhiên dời mắt đi trước, “Hôm nay trời đẹp, bình năng lượng mặt trời có nước nóng.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Quần lót thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên đề xuất, “Anh chịu khó một tối, sáng mai về thay là được mà.”

Cuối cùng Phong Bắc mặc tạm cái quần đùi.

Không biết cái quần đùi đó Cao Nhiên mặc từ tháng nào năm nào, chun quần đã hỏng hẳn, lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo, anh mặc vào, mùi bị nhét trong tủ do tháng năm lưu lại liền xộc lên mũi.

Phong Bắc kéo quần lên, lưng quần còn tàm tạm, nhưng đũng quần bị nhỏ, chật.

Cao Nhiên không nhịn được, phụt cười ra tiếng.

Phong Bắc trùm chăn lên đầu cậu nhóc, “Tổ tông à, em nhỏ tiếng thôi, không mẹ em lại mắng đấy.”

Tiếng cười ha ha vọng ra từ trong chăn, người thì run bần bật.

Gân xanh trên thái dương Phong Bắc nảy một cái, mẹ nó, có buồn cười đến thế không?

Anh kéo kéo cái quần đùi, nhỏ quá, bí phát điên.

Cao Nhiên ló đầu ra từ trong chăn, mặt đỏ bừng, mắt lấp loáng hơi nước, cười.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc ơi, anh ngủ đầu nào?”

Phong Bắc, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên đổi cách hỏi khác, “Anh có bị thối chân không? Ngủ có nghiến răng không? Có nói mớ không? Có đá chăn không? Có mộng du không?”

Phong Bắc giận, “Anh chỉ ngủ với em một đêm thôi, không phải ngủ với em cả đời, chê ỏng chê eo, không để người ta yên.”

Cao Nhiên chớp chớp mắt, “Thật ra là em đang căng thẳng.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Thấy rồi, con gái nhà lành.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên tắt đèn bàn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đây là lần đầu tiên em ngủ với người khác đấy.”

Phong Bắc cười trong bóng tối, “Vui không?”

Cao Nhiên thật thà đáp, “Hơi khó xoay người, nhưng cũng không ghét ạ.”

Phong Bắc mệt, chưa gì mà hai mí mắt đã đánh nhau, ngủ rồi.

Cao Nhiên nằm thẳng, hai tay đặt trên bụng, bắt đầu đếm sao đếm sủi cảo đếm màn thầu bánh bao.

Đếm một hồi, Cao Nhiên đói bụng.

Đêm nào cũng vậy, cho nên cậu cất đồ ăn trong ngăn kéo tủ đầu giường.

Cậu nhoài người ra ngoài, lấy gói bánh bích quy trong ngăn kéo ra, còn chưa kịp mở túi, đã nghe bên tai vang lên giọng nói.

“Cái miệng chuột này, mấy giờ rồi mà còn ăn.”

Cao Nhiên dùng sức mở túi, “Em đói, không ăn không ngủ được.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Em có ăn hay không cũng chẳng ngủ được.”

Cao Nhiên nhai bánh quy rôm rốp, biết rồi còn hỏi?

Phong Bắc với cái bật lửa và hộp thuốc lá, sau tiếng kim loại lạch cạch, ngọn lửa lóe lên rồi vụt tắt, trong phòng liền thoang thoảng mùi khói thuốc.

Cao Nhiên ăn mấy miếng rồi thôi, cậu sợ ăn càng nhiều càng tỉnh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc à, anh bình thường không tiếp xúc với đội trưởng Tào ạ?”

Phong Bắc vẩy điếu thuốc, sâu kín nói, “Chuyện của người lớn, con nít đừng có hỏi.”

Tuổi thanh xuân ghét nhất là nghe câu này.

Người lớn thì ghê gớm lắm chắc?

Ai mà rồi chẳng lớn lên, trở thành người lớn chứ.

Gió nổi lên rồi.

Cao Nhiên tắt quạt, gió tự nhiên thổi dễ vào giấc hơn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh kể chuyện cổ tích cho em đi.”

Phong Bắc nhả khói, “Aladin và cây đèn thần?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Cái khác đi.”

Phong Bắc lớn đùng rồi, sao mà nhớ nổi cổ tích gì nữa, anh cố gắng suy nghĩ một phen, “Mất bò mới lo làm chuồng? Bịt tai trộm chuông?”

Cao Nhiên duỗi chân, chán chả buồn nói.

Phong Bắc hút xong điếu thuốc thì linh cảm tới, “Ngày xưa có một ngọn núi, trong núi…”

Cao Nhiên uể oải ngắt lời, “Trong núi có một ngôi miếu, trong miếu có hai hòa thượng, hòa thượng già nói với hòa thượng trẻ, ngày xưa có một ngọn núi, anh à, anh có tâm một chút xíu được không? Chuyện này em nghe vô số lần rồi.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Linh cảm vừa tới bị em đuổi đi mất rồi.”

Cao Nhiên xoay mình đối mặt với người đàn ông, “Kể đi kể đi.”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục, “Ngày xưa có một ngọn núi, trong núi có một con khỉ, nó không biết mình là ai, đến từ đâu…”

Cao Nhiên nhịn không được, nói bóng gió, “Ngọn núi kia tên là Hoa Quả Sơn ạ?”

Phong Bắc quạu rồi, “Không kể nữa.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, hô lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên dịch sang bên cạnh người đàn ông, “Anh đừng giận mà, đấy đơn giản chỉ là phản xạ có điều kiện thôi.”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy một mặt trời con đang ghé lại, hơi thở ấm áp phả lên mặt anh, anh nghiêng đầu, cong ngón tay búng trán cậu nhóc một cái, “Anh nhắc lại lần nữa, không cho phá.”

Cao Nhiên vâng vâng dạ dạ.

“Con khỉ lớn lên từng ngày, nó chưa từng xuống núi, cũng không gặp người nào lên núi cả, rồi một ngày, trong núi xuất hiện một con trăn vàng.”

Giọng Phong Bắc khàn khàn, “Con khỉ và con trăn vàng gặp nhau dưới một thân cây, chúng đều muốn trèo lên cây hái quả trám, hai đứa liền đánh nhau.”

“Con trăn vàng biến thành một cô gái tóc vàng mắt xanh…”

Cao Nhiên ngồi xé miếng da trên móng ngón đeo nhẫn của bàn tay trái, ra là câu chuyện tình yêu vượt giống loài à.

Cậu không thích bi kịch, mong một kết cục viên mãn.

Phong Bắc kể con khỉ và con trăn vàng không đánh thì không quen, lúc thành bạn với nhau rồi, Cao Nhiên cuối cùng cũng bứt được miếng da, một chút máu chảy ra, cậu nhét ngón tay vào miệng mút mút.

Phong Bắc vừa nghĩ vừa nói, “Con khỉ bị con trăn vàng thuyết phục, xuống núi với cô.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp một cái.

Phong Bắc cũng ngáp, anh bóp bóp trán, “Dưới ngọn núi có một thôn nhỏ, người dân trong thôn chưa từng thấy ai tóc vàng mắt xanh, cô gái vừa xuất hiện liền khiến bọn họ xúm lại nhìn.”

“Con khỉ sợ người lạ, không dám ngẩng đầu, cô gái dẫn nó lên trấn vào hàng rèn tìm thợ rèn, đó là cha cô, cũng là một con trăn vàng…”

Thiếu niên bên cạnh đã không cục cựa gì nữa.

Phong Bắc khẽ giọng gọi, “Cao Nhiên? Oắt con? Đầu đất? Nhiên Nhiên?”

Thiếu niên không đáp, hô hấp đều đều, ngủ thật rồi.

Phong Bắc rón rén rời giường uống nước.

Bịa chuyện dài quá, khô hết cả miệng.

Việc này còn mệt hơn cả tra tấn bắt người nữa.

Sau nửa đêm không có gió, Phong Bắc bị nóng tỉnh, anh đẩy cái lò lửa lăn vào trong ngực mình ra, lò lửa lại lăn vào.

Phong Bắc bèn mở quạt nấc to nhất, mới thấy mát hơn một chút. 

Tướng ngủ của cậu nhóc rất xấu, như quả bóng cao su vậy, ngủ ngửa, ngủ sấp, ngủ nghiêng, anh nhắm mắt vào rồi lại mở ra, trên mặt liền thừa ra một cái bàn chân.

Phong Bắc đen mặt đẩy cái chân ra, thái dương nảy nảy, “Nhóc con, anh nhóc mà còn ngủ với nhóc thêm lần nữa, thì viết ngược chữ Phong luôn cho rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngủ thẳng cẳng đến sáng, lúc tỉnh giấc mới hơn bốn giờ, cậu đã thỏa mãn lắm rồi.

Giường rộng một mét tám, nằm hai người không bị chật, mà hai người lại ngủ sát vào nhau, cả người ướt sũng.

Cao Nhiên dịch ra xa một chút, lại thấy chán mà lại sán về, dựa vào ánh đèn nhạt nhòa ngoài cửa sổ mà ngắm gương mặt của người đàn ông.

Ừm, dù đang ngủ cũng rất đẹp trai.

Mũi Phong Bắc không thở được, anh tóm lấy cái tay đùa dai kia.

Cao Nhiên bị đau, “Đau quá đau.”

Phong Bắc mở mắt, vẻ tàn bạo trong mắt biến mất, rồi nhắm mắt lại, đồng thời ôm thiếu niên kia vào trong cánh tay.

“Ngủ!”

Cao Nhiên sững người, một lát sau mới có phản ứng, còn rất dữ dội nữa chứ, lăn hẳn một vòng sang bên kia giường y như con cá chạch.

Trước khi trời sáng rõ liền mơ mơ màng màng ngủ.

Cao Nhiên mơ một giấc mơ, không mơ thấy cảnh bị chết chìm dưới đáy sông nữa, mà thấy mình đang ôm một tảng đá, nóng hầm hập.

Sau đó cậu bị nóng tỉnh.

Mở mắt ra, đã thấy ánh mặt trời ngoài cửa sổ.

Phong Bắc buổi tối ngủ không ngon, sáng dậy trong mắt có tơ máu, nom mệt mỏi vô cùng.

Anh nhéo mặt thiếu niên, “Em ngửi áo anh đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhăn mũi, “Chua lòm.”

Phong Bắc hừ cười, “Tại ai?”

Cao Nhiên cũng cười, lấy lòng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, chiều nay mình qua thôn đi.”

Phong Bắc thay lại quần của mình.

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng lấy tay che mắt.

Phong Bắc bị hành động của cậu nhóc chọc cười, vẻ mệt mỏi biến mất tăm, “Đừng có che, hai ta giống nhau.”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ thầm, vớ vẩn, căn bản là không giống nhau.

Của anh lớn rồi, em thì còn nhỏ lắm thay.

Hôm nay thứ Sáu, Lưu Tú không đi làm.

Cao Nhiêm kiếm cớ ra khỏi nhà, gặp Phong Bắc ở bờ sông.

Cậu lần đầu tiên ngồi xe của Phong Bắc, còn hãi màn biểu diễn đạp xe của anh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc à, anh lái chậm thôi nha.”

Phong Bắc đánh vô lăng, “Không xa lắm, em ngủ một giấc là tới.”

Cao Nhiên dựa vào lưng ghế, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, chỉ nhìn người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc nhếch môi cười nói, “Sao thế, mặt của anh trai em nở hoa à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không nở.”

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, tối anh lại kể chuyện cổ tích cho em đi.”

“Miễn đi.”

“Anh kể chuyện cổ tích cho em, em bóp vai cho anh.”

“Miễn đi.”

“Vậy em cũng kể cho anh một, à không, hai hay ba cũng được, em sẽ kể rất nhiều chuyện.”

“Miễn đi.”

Cao Nhiên sụp vai.

Phong Bắc thở dài, “Em trai à, em nhìn anh của em cái coi, ngủ với em có một tối thôi, mà đến giờ còn mệt lả, em nói thật với anh đi, em có phải là yêu tinh biến thành không?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Em mà là yêu tinh, thì anh bị em hút hết sạch nguyên khí rồi.”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Cũng gần thế rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chà chà móng tay, “Em bị mất ngủ nghiêm trọng, tình cờ ngủ một giấc thì toàn là ác mộng thôi.”

“Lần trước em ngủ trong xe đội trưởng Tào, với cả tối hôm qua…”

Phong Bắc phanh gấp, hỏi dồn, “Em ngủ trong xe anh ta? Chuyện lớn như vậy sao không nói cho anh biết?”

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác.

Chuyện này lớn á? Nhìn phản ứng của người đàn ông, chuyện rất lớn.

Phong Bắc cau mày.

Cao Nhiên thấy anh như vậy, tâm lý cậu hơi sợ, “Ngủ nửa tiếng, có chuyện gì sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Ông của anh ta là đại sư thôi miên có tiếng.”

Cao Nhiên ngây người.

Ý là, Tào hồ ly thôi miên cậu?

Đệt, hơi bị quá đáng rồi đấy! Không được cậu đồng ý mà đã làm, đây là chuyện một cảnh sát hình sự làm được à?

Cao Nhiên hoảng hốt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em sẽ không vô thức bị anh ta đào ra tám đời tổ tông chứ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không đến nỗi đấy.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi.

“Việc này anh sẽ tìm anh ta tính sổ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bối cảnh Tào Thế Nguyên phức tạp, tính tình không ổn định, em phải nhớ, nhìn thấy anh ta thì…”

Cao Nhiên tiếp lời, “Đi đường vòng, em sẽ khắc sâu trong tim, đến chết cũng không quên.”

“Chỉ được cái mồm mép.”

Phong Bắc khởi động xe, “Tối kể chuyện cho em, nhưng không ngủ với em được, tướng ngủ của em thật là đáng sợ, thân thể của anh trai em chịu không nổi.”

Cao Nhiên cười đến là vui vẻ.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn nụ cười xán lạn của thiếu niên, nhủ thầm, phải đi mua truyện cổ tích mới được.

“Chuyện của anh tối qua thế nào? Đặc sắc lắm phải không?”

“Chán lắm ạ.”

Cho nên cậu mới ngủ được.

Phong Bắc giận đến đau dạ dày, “Anh rút lại câu vừa rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì nói, “Đùa thôi, anh kể hay lắm ạ, nếu lừa anh thì em là cái này.”

Nói rồi giơ ngón tay út ra.

Phong Bắc chẳng thèm để ý.

Trong xe thoang thoảng hương thơm mát của tinh dầu.

Phong Bắc nói vu vơ mấy câu, tập trung lực chú ý vào đường xá, anh rất ít khi lái xe, không quen đường, lại khó đi, trong xe còn đang có một đóa hoa của tổ quốc, căn bản không dám gà gật.

Cao Nhiên cũng chẳng ngủ nổi, trong đầu chất chứa toàn bộ thông tin về hai vụ án, rối tung rối bời.

Xe đỗ ven đường, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên xuống xe, lúc họ rẽ vào con đường bụi gai, bắt gặp ông Ba Tề đang trên núi đốn củi.

Cao Nhiên cao giọng gọi, “Bác Tề ơi!”

Ông Ba Tề ngừng động tác đốn củi lại ngẩng đầu lên, thấy một lớn một nhỏ, ông kéo cái khăn quấn cổ lên lau mặt, bỏ dao bổ củi xuống đi qua.

“Tiểu Nhiên, sao lại đi cùng đội trưởng Phong thế này?”

Cao Nhiên nói dối mà mặt không đỏ tim không nhảy, “Ảnh đến tra án, cháu đến hái táo ạ.”

Ông Ba Tề nhìn cái túi trong tay cậu, “Đúng lúc đấy, táo chín hết rồi.”

Ông vừa đi vừa nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, chuyện hai con lợn nhà thôn trưởng anh biết chưa?”

Phong Bắc nhìn ra người trung niên đang ngập ngừng muốn nói, “Có gì bác cứ nói thẳng.”

Ông Ba Tề dường như đã hạ quyết tâm lớn ghê lắm, ông nói mấy ngày trước thấy Lý Điên trộm đồ, thôn trưởng giận quá mắng mấy câu, đá hai cái.

“Đừng thấy Lý Điên sắp năm mươi rồi mà lầm, sau khi hắn điên rồi, chẳng khác gì đứa trẻ cả, lòng trả thù rất mạnh, ai đối với hắn không tốt, đánh hắn, mắng hắn, hắn liền phá phách cho bằng được, vứt đôi giày phơi nắng ngoài cửa xuống mương, hoặc là lén đạp nát vườn rau.”

Vẻ như từng gặp chuyện tương tự, ông Ba Tề tức giận nhổ toẹt một bãi xuống đất, “Mọi người cũng chẳng biết làm sao, gây chuyện với kẻ điên, xong thì người hậm hực chỉ có mình.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt, không biết là đang nghĩ cái gì.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Lợn nhà thôn trưởng là Lý Điên trả thù à?”

Trên mặt trên cổ ông Ba Tề toàn là mồ hôi, ông ta kéo khăn lau mấy lần, “Đội trưởng Phong, tôi nói thật với anh, cái hôm lợn nhà thôn trưởng chết, tôi thấy Lý Điên đang hái tam ma tử, là cái loại cỏ lợn ăn xong bị say ấy.”

“Việc này nếu mà không có nửa cọng lông liên quan đến hắn, tôi đánh chết cũng không tin.”

Ông Ba Tề đi rồi, Cao Nhiên mới ngẩng đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, bà nội em từng nói với em, trong lòng mỗi người đều có một chiếc cân, ai tốt với mình, mình tốt lại với người ta, ai không tốt với mình, thì mình cũng sẽ chẳng tốt với người ta được, đây là chuyện bình thường.”

Cậu gãi đầu, “Chuyện Lý Điên trộm đồ em từng nghe mấy lần rồi, không thấy tận mắt, nên khó nói lắm, anh đừng hỏi em.”

Phong Bắc uống ngụm nước, hỏi cậu có muốn uống không.

Cao Nhiên không muốn, nghĩ lại rồi vẫn uống một hớp.

Phong Bắc đậy nắp bình, “Anh còn chưa nói gì, em đã bô bô cả đống rồi, thật hay giả, tra một cái là ra thôi.”

Anh gọi điện thoại, nói vài câu rồi cúp.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Vậy giờ mình đi đâu hả anh? Nhà trưởng thôn ạ?”

Phong Bắc bảo, “Đi hái táo.”

Cao Nhiên ớ một tiếng, “Anh đùa em à.”

Chẳng bao lâu sau, cậu đứng dưới gốc cây táo, xác định người đàn ông không đùa cậu, thật sự muốn hái táo.

Hai bàn tay dày rộng của Phong Bắc ôm lấy thân cây, chẳng dùng nhiều sức, cây đã rung rinh dữ dội, mấy quả táo chín đỏ rơi xuống như mưa.

Cao Nhiên chạy không kịp, bị đập hết lên người.

Phong Bắc nhìn thấy một quả táo rụng trúng đầu cậu nhóc, “Đứng ngẩn ra làm gì, nhặt táo đi chớ.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, oán trách, “Sao rung cây mà không nói trước với em một tiếng? Mặt bị đập sưng hết lên rồi đây nè.”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, “Tại mình ngốc còn trách anh.”

Cao Nhiên không rảnh đốp chát với người đàn ông, cậu lấy túi ra giũ giũ, ngồi xổm xuống nhặt táo, trên đất có táo thối, khô quắt queo, lẫn vào trong đống táo mới rụng xuống, lúc nhặt phải nhìn kĩ một chút.

Trẻ con trong thôn nghe tiếng thì xúm lại, một đứa, hai đứa,… đều đứng bên cạnh mắt sáng lòe lòe nhìn, muốn nhặt, lại chẳng dám, đứa to gan thì len lén nhặt hai quả dưới chân nhét vào trong túi.

Mãi đến khi Cao Nhiên cười tít mắt vẫy tay, chúng mới như ong vỡ tổ chạy ào qua, đầy túi thì nhét vào áo bọc lại, mỗi gương mặt nhỏ nhắn đều nở nụ cười sung sướng.

Phong Bắc rung hết tất cả các cây táo xung quanh một lượt, “Được chưa?”

Cao Nhiên mệt đến thở hổn hển, “Rồi ạ rồi ạ.”

Túi cũng hết chứa nổi rồi, cậu nghĩ ăn không hết thì phơi khô cất vào hộp, có thể để dành đến tận mùa thu.

Hái táo xong, Phong Bắc ăn xong một quả, cuối cùng Dương Chí cũng dẫn theo người có mặt trong thôn.

Mấy người họ đến nhà Lý Điên khám xét, lục ra được một chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay trong đống quần áo hôi rình.

Phong Bắc hỏi Lý Điên, “Cái này là của chú à?”

Lý Điên lẩm bẩm gì đó trong miệng, ghé tai vào mới biết là gã đang ngân nga, “Ngày mười lăm tháng tám trăng tỏ, ông làm cho con chiếc bánh trung thu, bánh trung thu tròn trĩnh vừa ngọt vừa thơm…”

Sắp đến Trung thu rồi.

Trong căn phòng nhỏ chỉ có tiếng của Lý Điên, gã vừa ngâm nga vừa cười, nụ cười dịu dàng quá đỗi, chẳng hợp với xung quanh hôi hám và gương mặt nhem nhuốc của gã chút nào.

Bầu không khí quái lạ đến không nói nên lời.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cẳng chân bị thương của Lý Điên, vết thương đã tốt lên rồi.

Hỏi không được gì, đoàn người của Phong Bắc về lại cục.

Hồi còn bé thân với anh họ, nhưng lớn lại không chơi cùng nữa, sau khi cậu và ba mẹ chuyển vào trong huyện, một năm giỏi lắm gặp anh họ có mấy lần, chẳng có gì để nói với nhau hết.

Cậu không nhận ra chiếc đồng hồ này.

Phong Bắc tìm Lưu Văn Anh, từ vẻ mặt thay đổi của Lưu Văn Anh mà biết được, chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay này là thứ nạn nhân Lưu Thành Long đã từng đeo khi còn sống.

Đồng hồ vẫn chạy, thời gian chính xác, rõ ràng là không bị dính nước, Lý Điên lấy nó trước khi Lưu Thành Long bị trói dưới nước.

Hoặc là nhặt ở chỗ đầu tiên Lưu Thành Long gặp nạn, cũng không loại trừ trường hợp có người cố ý đặt nó vào trong nhà Lý Điên, mục đích chính là để cảnh sát tìm thấy.

Bởi vì lần trước lúc lục soát cũng rất tỉ mỉ, không chừa một góc nào, lại không thấy chiếc đồng hồ này.

Hiện tại mấy manh mối đều chỉ về phía Lý Điên.

Cứ coi như là ông Ba Tề thấy Lý Điên hái cỏ, nhưng chẳng ai tận mắt chứng kiến gã đút cỏ đó cho lợn nhà thôn trưởng ăn, lại càng không thấy gã đi ra từ chuồng lợn, tay cầm con ngươi cả.

Còn cả chiếc đồng hồ này đây, quả thật là phát hiện trong nhà gã, nhưng không có nghĩ gã đã giết Lưu Thành Long.

Ngay lúc người của Phong Bắc đang theo dõi Lý Điên, trong thôn xuất hiện tin đồn, nói là chân của Lý Điên là do Lưu Thành Long làm bị thương.

Không biết là ai nói, truyền đi rất nhanh, còn thêm mắm dặm muối đủ loại phỏng đoán không liên quan đến mình, đồn một hồi, liền biến thành Lý Điên ghi hận trong lòng, thừa dịp giết chết Lưu Thành Long.

Đêm Lưu Thành Long bị sát hại, Lý Điên dù chạy trong thôn kêu gào, mãi đến rạng sáng mới thôi, nhưng lần đầu tiên gã kêu lên, đã là 0 giờ rồi, lúc bấy giờ Lưu Thành Long đã chết được một lúc.

Thời gian gây án có, động cơ có, chắc chắn là gã! Chắc chắn thế!

Mọi người dùng lời lẽ kịch liệt xua đuổi Lý Điên, mắng gã là đồ giết người, bảo gã cút khỏi làng, nếu không phải có cảnh sát can thiệp, chắc những người đó đã đập phá căn nhà nhỏ của Lý Điên rồi.

Thật trùng hợp.

Đây là phản ứng đầu tiên của Cao Nhiên sau khi biết chuyện này.

Nhà Lý Điên trước đây là căn lớn nhất thôn, sau đó vợ con ly tán, mất đi cha mẹ, nhà bị hàng xóm trước sau trái phải đập đi xây lại, biến thành của họ.

Trực giác của Cao Nhiên mách bảo, cậu không tin Lý Điên là hung thủ giết hại anh họ.

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu bé tự dưng tới cục tìm mình, “Em táo bón hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đâu có.”

Phong Bắc gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Thế em trưng cái mặt táo bón đó ra cho ai xem?”

Cao Nhiên lại đứng dậy đi tới đi lui.

Phong Bắc đỡ trán, “Đừng có lượn nữa, lượn nữa là ngất đấy.”

Cao Nhiên hơi chóng mặt thật, cậu chống bàn, nói lời giật gân, “Em muốn đi xem thi thể của anh họ.”


	21. Chapter 21

Thôn Thạch Hà không hỏa thiêu người chết, mặc áo thọ đặt trên tấm phản trong nhà chính một tối, hôm sau đặt vào quan tài chôn cất, gọi là mồ yên mả đẹp.

Thi thể của Lưu Thành Long bị giải phẫu, gan cũng bị moi ra, kiểm nghiệm xong thì lại cất vào, khâu lại rồi đem chôn, đã thành một ngôi mộ rồi.

Lúc thi thể được phát hiện, mức độ thối rữa hơi cao, việc chiết xuất sinh vật của bên pháp y hơi khó khăn, giờ thì khỏi nói nữa, mở quan tài không có ý nghĩa gì cả.

Phong Bắc nhìn ánh mắt hừng hực của thiếu niên, trong đó có tìm tòi nghiên cứu, cũng có gì đó rất kì lạ.

Lần đầu tiên gặp cậu nhóc, Phong Bắc cảm thấy cậu lúc cười rộ lên thật là xán lạn, cũng rất đáng yêu, gặp nhau vài lần, phát hiện cậu nhóc hơi chập chập, ăn nói thì bố láo bố toét.

Tác phong bừa bãi, trong lòng lại chứa rất nhiều bí mật, thường lơ đãng lộ ra nét sầu lo không hợp tuổi.

Còn chưa trưởng thành đã bị chứng mất ngủ nghiêm trọng, không biết là bị áp lực gì lớn đến thế.

Phong Bắc đã từng điều tra cậu nhóc, thành tích học tập tàm tạm, không liên quan gì đến chăm chỉ vất vả hết, mối quan hệ trong trường cũng rất tốt, còn có một người bạn thân, sống trong Lão Thành, tên là Giả Soái.

Cậu nhóc có cuộc sống thanh xuân rất đỗi bình thường, không khác gì với mọi người, lại không biết được sự đặc biệt của cậu đến từ đâu.

Ban đầu Phong Bắc chỉ là bị lòng hiếu kỳ quấy phá, trêu cậu nhóc một chút, thấy cậu bị mình đùa đến giơ chân, cảm thấy rất vui.

Có lần Phong Bắc trở lại nơi ở, vừa uể oải vừa buồn bực, nhưng bởi có cậu nhóc phân tán lực chú ý, thả lỏng hơn nhiều, trong lòng anh nảy lên một suy nghĩ, có đứa em trai như vậy cũng không tồi.

Cho nên anh sẽ cho cậu nhóc sự nhẫn nại vượt xa những người khác, cũng sẽ cho cậu phần dung túng độc nhất vô nhị này.

Phong Bắc rất ghét bị người khác sờ đầu, nhưng lúc cậu nhóc làm vậy, anh không giận, mà còn nói đùa được.

Chứ đừng nói là cậu động tay động chân với anh.

Chưa hết, Phong Bắc không cho ai động vào bình nước của mình, đội viên nào cũng không được, đây là cấm kỵ của anh.

Nhưng anh lại đồng ý cho cậu nhóc động vào.

Một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, cái gọi là tiêu chuẩn của mình không thể nào áp lên người khác được, điều đó là không thể.

Có lẽ trong mắt người khác, Phong Bắc và cậu nhóc không khác gì những cặp anh em bình thường khác, không có chỗ nào đặc biệt, nhưng kỳ thật anh đã nhiều lần ngoại lệ, ngay cả Dương Chí và Lữ Diệp cũng đã nhận ra.

Ban đầu Phong Bắc còn nghĩ, có phải mình chiều thằng nhóc này quá rồi không? Không thể như vậy nhỉ? Cảm giác không ổn, nhưng không thể nói rõ ra được.

Dần dà, Phong Bắc không còn những suy nghĩ đó nữa.

Thiếu niên nở nụ cười xán lạn, anh liền hết cách.

Cũng chỉ có cậu nhóc mới có thể khiến mình thả lỏng, tạm thời thoát ra khỏi vụ án khó bề phân biệt được.

Mãi đến khi Phong Bắc nhận vụ án thôn Thạch Hà, anh mới chạm đến một mặt khác của cậu nhóc, thông minh, logic cao, thiên phú cực tốt, khiến cho anh mừng rỡ hết lần này đến lần khác.

Phong Bắc đương nhiên ngày càng để ý cậu nhóc, cũng cách cậu nhóc ngày càng gần.

Muốn xem cậu nhóc có thể bay được bao cao, bao xa.

Cha mẹ Phong Bắc ly dị, đi xây dựng gia đình riêng, không quan tâm đến đời sống và công việc của anh nữa, anh coi như là không cha không mẹ, nếu không bận rộn, thì nội tâm cô độc sẽ nuốt chửng anh mất.

Anh thừa nhận anh thiếu tình thương.

Cho nên Phong Bắc mới có thể bất tri bất giác cho cậu nhóc này tiến vào thế giới của mình, dùng tư thái của anh trai mà nhìn cậu từng bước từng bước trưởng thành, thành tài, mang nhiều kỳ vọng với cậu.

Khi đầu óc cậu không tỉnh táo, muốn làm chuyện hồ đồ sẽ kịp thời nhắc nhở.

Giống như lúc này.

Phong Bắc thoáng trầm mặc, “Lý do.”

Lúc cậu nhóc nói câu ấy, Phong Bắc hiểu ngay từ trong ánh mắt cậu, cái gọi là “xem” ấy, không phải là đi viếng mộ cúi đầu, mà là đào mộ lên.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc ngửa người ra sau tựa vào ghế ngồi, hơi nheo mắt đối mặt với cậu.

Cao Nhiên lảng tránh, “Em… Em cảm thấy trên thi thể có lẽ sẽ có đầu mối gì đó.”

Mặt Phong Bắc lạnh tanh, “Đầu mối gì?”

Ngón cái Cao Nhiên chà chà ngón út, “Em đã bảo là có lẽ mà.”

“Có lẽ?”

Phong Bắc gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Em lấy cái lý do này đến thuyết phục anh à?”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng cãi lại, “Đi xem rồi biết chứ gì.”

Phong Bắc đứng lên, nhìn từ trên cao xuống, “Em đang giỡn mặt anh.”

Cao Nhiên hơi thấp, nhưng cơ thể vẫn đang giai đoạn phát triển, dưới uy thế của người đàn ông cậu rụt cổ một cái, sau đó lại thẳng người tỏ thái độ, “Em nghiêm túc mà.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Vậy thì lúc ra cửa em quên mang não theo rồi, về lấy lại não rồi đến nói chuyện với anh.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng.

Bầu không khí trong phòng làm việc trở nên căng thẳng.

Phong Bắc qua chỗ cửa sổ hút thuốc, anh đang suy nghĩ tâm tư của cậu nhóc, bình thường dù sẽ có lúc ngốc không đỡ được, nhưng lúc gặp chuyện lớn, đầu óc linh hoạt cực kì, cũng rất minh mẫn.

Tại sao lại đưa ra yêu cầu như thế? Phát hiện ra chi tiết nhỏ để sót trước đó, hay là có phát hiện gì mới?

Báo cáo nghiệm thi vẫn còn nằm trong ngăn kéo, cái có thể tra hay nên tra đều tra hết rồi.

Cậu nhóc ngay cả ảnh chụp cũng không dám nhìn, sao đột nhiên lại nói muốn xem thi thể đã vùi vào trong đất?

Nói trắng ra, điều khiến Phong Bắc rối loạn nhất là, cậu nhóc giấu diếm mình.

Có vẻ là một bí mật rồi.

Mới mười bảy tuổi, trải qua được bao nhiêu chuyện chứ? Anh nghĩ không ra, cũng nhìn không thấu, đây lẽ nào chính là sự khác biệt trong truyền thuyết đó ư?

Trong lòng Cao Nhiên cũng không dám chắc.

Cho dù có, cũng không thể nói thẳng ra.

Phong Bắc thấy sau lưng mãi không có tiếng động gì, anh ngậm thuốc quay đầu lại, phát hiện cậu nhóc đứng rũ mắt, đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình.

Cao Nhiên vừa mới nghĩ rõ ràng, đã bị một tiếng động cắt ngang, cậu oán trách mà lườm người đàn ông đụng vào ghế tựa một cái.

Thái dương Phong Bắc nảy nảy, oắt con, anh còn chưa nói gì đâu, nhóc trái lại còn cáu anh.

Điện thoại trên bàn làm việc đổ chuông, Phong Bắc nghe điện, vẻ sắc bén trên gương mặt biến mất, “Tìm được xe đạp của em rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người một lúc mới phản ứng được, “Tên trộm xe đâu ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đang lấy lời khai.”

Cao Nhiên lo lắng hỏi, “Xe không thiếu tay thiếu chân chứ ạ?”

Phong Bắc cắn điếu thuốc, “Không thiếu.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi, có thể báo cáo kết quả trước mặt ba mẹ rồi.

Khóe môi cậu cong lên, chân thành tỏ lòng cảm ơn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lần này may mà có anh, nếu không chắc chắn không tìm lại được xe em rồi, lúc nào em mời anh ăn… ăn bánh trứng gà.”

Phong Bắc hừ một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi, “Em bớt gây rắc rối cho anh là được rồi.”

Dẹp đi, lần trước còn bảo mời anh ăn mì vằn thắn đây, qua bao lâu rồi, ngay cả cái bóng còn chẳng thấy.

Chỉ biết nói, không biết làm.

Cao Nhiên không biết suy nghĩ của người đàn ông, cậu mừng thầm trong lòng, may mà xe không bị mất.

Khúc nhạc dạo ngắn ngủi này vừa kết thúc, lại trở lại chủ đề chính.

Phong Bắc bày ra nhược điểm của chuyện đào mộ trước mắt cậu nhóc cho cậu xem, “Em có nghĩ tới chưa, chúng ta làm thế nào để thuyết phục bác cả với chị họ em? Đặc biệt là bác cả em, sao bà ấy đồng ý cho chúng ta đào mộ của con trai bà được chứ?”

Cao Nhiên mấp máy môi, “Không bắt buộc được ạ?”

Phong Bắc cho Cao Nhiên một hạt dẻ, “Lúng búng cái gì trong miệng đấy, nói to lên.”

Cao Nhiên húng hắng hai tiếng, cất cao giọng, “Thì cứ bảo là tìm được đầu mối gì, nhất định phải mở quan tài khám nghiệm thi thể, thế cũng không được ạ?”

Phong Bắc híp mắt nhìn cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà ớn lạnh cả người, cậu nuốt nước bọt, líu lưỡi, “Anh, anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc gọi cả họ cả tên, “Cao Nhiên.”

Cao Nhiên phản xạ có điều kiện căng hết cả dây thần kinh, “Làm răng rứa?”

Cậu nhận được ánh mắt nghi vấn của người đàn ông, nhanh chóng giải thích, “Ý là làm sao ạ.”

Dùng đến cả tiếng địa phương luôn, cậu thật sự sợ người này.

Phong Bắc thở dài một tiếng não nề, dựa lưng vào bàn cúi đầu nhìn cậu nhóc, “Cái đầu hạt dưa của em đang nghĩ gì, nói cho anh của em nghe chút xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi mũi, không được, chưa phải lúc.

Phong Bắc im lặng một lúc rồi thuật lại sự thật, “Em không tin anh.”

Cao Nhiên vô thức bĩu môi, biết là được rồi, sao còn phải nói rõ ra? Anh xấu hổ, mà em cũng ngại lắm thay.

Phong Bắc dập đầu thuốc lá rồi ném vào thùng rác, “Em về trước đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ra không động đậy.

Phong Bắc quát khẽ, “Về đi!”

Mặt Cao Nhiên tái nhợt, mím môi rồi đi.

Ở khúc ngoặt gặp một nữ cảnh sát trẻ tuổi, hai mắt đỏ hoe, vừa khóc xong, bộ cảnh phục trên người hơi nhăn, cài sai một nút, gương mặt khó nén cảm xúc mất mác và không cam tâm.

Cao Nhiên thu tầm mắt đánh giá về, cũng đoán được đại khái, hoa rơi hữu ý, nước chảy vô tình.

Cậu đi sang bên kia, nữ cảnh sát cũng sang bên kia, không còn cách nào khác bèn đứng tại chỗ, “Chị ơi, chị đi trước đi.”

Nữ cảnh sát cúi đầu rời đi.

Cao Nhiên qua khỏi chỗ ngoặt, phát hiện là văn phòng của Tào hồ ly, cánh cửa khép hờ.

Cậu không lo chuyện bao đồng, không ngừng bước chân băng qua cửa.

Cửa mở ra từ bên trong, một bóng đen phủ lên người Cao Nhiên, trên đỉnh đầu cất lên tiếng cười khẽ, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, lại là nhóc à.”

Cao Nhiên lạnh lùng nói, “Đội trưởng Tào, lần trước tui ngồi xe của anh, anh thôi miên tui hả? Nếu không sao tui mơ màng ngủ mất nửa tiếng được, anh làm thế là phạm pháp, tui có thể tố cáo anh đấy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn di động, “Còn cách giờ tan tầm một tiếng mười phút, kịp đấy, đi đi, rẽ trái đi thẳng là đến.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Tào Thế Nguyên dù bận nhưng vẫn thong thả nhắc nhở thiếu niên, “Nhóc chuẩn bị xong chứng cứ chưa?”

Cao Nhiên không có.

Tào Thế Nguyên dửng dưng nhướn mắt, “Nhóc nói nhóc ngủ trong xe tôi nửa tiếng, còn bảo tôi thôi miên nhóc, không có bằng chứng chứng minh, khó làm lắm.”

Cao Nhiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi, đồ cáo già đểu giả! Cậu nhác thấy gì đó, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh có diễm phúc quá ta.”

Trên cổ áo Tào Thế Nguyên có vết son môi, không biết dính vào lúc nào, mặt anh thoáng cái trở nên âm trầm phát sợ.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện khí áp xung quanh thấp hẳn đi, cậu sợ đến nổi da gà, co giò chạy biến.

Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh lùng thở dài, “Chạy cái gì? Tôi cũng có ăn nhóc đâu.”

Tối hơn 7 giờ, Cao Nhiên nhận được điện thoại của Phong Bắc.

Lưu Tú đang ở trong nhà xem ti vi, thoáng thấy bóng con trai xuống lầu, “Đi đâu đó?”

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ tai, “Con ra ngoài đi dạo ạ.”

Lưu Tú gọi với lại, “Mấy giờ rồi, có cái gì mà dạo?!”

“Con về ngay ạ!”

Cao Nhiên kéo then cài phía sau cửa ra đóng ô cửa nhỏ lại, chạy ra chỗ hẹn với Phong Bắc.

Trong núi chẳng yên tĩnh chút nào, ếch và dế đang song ca, cậu rồi đến tớ, say sưa vui vẻ, tựa như một đôi vừa rơi vào bể tình, chỉ e người ta không biết chúng nó đang ở bên nhau.

Dương Chí và Phong Bắc mỗi người một chiếc xẻng đào mộ, Cao Nhiên đứng bên cạnh canh.

Lưu Vũ đứng xa hơn một chút, dù sao chị cũng chỉ là một cô gái, không dám nhìn cảnh đó.

Cao Nhiên đi qua an ủi, “Chị à, cảnh sát làm thế là để bắt được hung thủ giết hại anh, chị đừng băn khoăn trong lòng.”

Lưu Vũ ừm một tiếng, cho nên chị là người nhà, mới đồng ý cho cảnh sát đào mộ kiểm chứng.

“Tiểu Nhiên, ba mẹ em biết chuyện này không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không ạ.”

Cậu nhỏ giọng nài nỉ, “Chị ơi, chị đừng nói cho họ biết nha, em nói dối là em đi dạo đấy.”

Nửa ngày sau Lưu Vũ mới khẽ nói, “Em có lòng.”

Cao Nhiên nói giọng thật như đếm, “Thật ra em chỉ tò mò cảnh sát phá án thế nào thôi, có giúp được gì đâu ạ.”

Lưu Vũ vén lọn tóc bị gió thổi trước mắt ra sau tai, nghẹn ngào, “Nếu bác cả em nói hết tất cả ra, có lẽ vụ án sẽ tiến triển nhanh hơn, nhưng mà mẹ lại không chịu nói.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chị à, chỗ này chỉ có hai chị em mình, em có chuyện này muốn hỏi chị.”

Lưu Vũ thở dài, “Chị biết em muốn hỏi gì, chị cũng không rõ đâu.”

Chị ngừng lại một chút, “Tiểu Nhiên, trong cái nhà này chị là người dưng, anh họ em với bác cả em mới là người một nhà.”

Cao Nhiên nghe ra chị họ đang tự giễu, cậu không nói gì.

Bác cả bất công.

Chị họ học xong tiểu học rồi thôi, là bác cả không cho chị học, bắt chị ở nhà giúp việc đồng áng, đến tuổi thì để bà mai cưới hỏi cho chị.

Anh họ học đến lớp 7 rồi bỏ, là anh không muốn học nữa, ném cặp vào trong hồ nước, chết cũng không đến trường, bác cả dỗ thế nào cũng không được, làm to chuyện ra, người trong thôn đều chế giễu, lúc đó cậu đã hiểu chuyện rồi, có ấn tượng.

Địa vị anh họ và chị họ trong lòng bác cả khác nhau một trời một vực.

Anh họ và chị họ không thân với nhau, có chuyện hẳn cũng sẽ không kể với chị họ, chị không biết cũng thật bình thường.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng đào đất sàn sạt phía sau, nếu không phát hiện được vết bớt trên người anh họ, vậy toàn bộ suy đoán của cậu đều sụp đổ.

Nếu có…

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, không biết phải hình dung tâm tình mình thế nào.

Trên đỉnh núi vọng lại tiếng quát, “Các người đang làm gì thế?”

Là thôn trưởng Triệu.

Cao Nhiên vội vàng trốn vào bụi cỏ bên cạnh, thôn trưởng không phải là chị họ, sẽ không dễ dàng giữ bí mật cho cậu.

Nếu trong nhà biết cậu nói dối, tối rồi còn về quê, tham dự việc đào mộ của anh họ, mở quan tài nghiệm thi, vậy thì toi đời rồi, nóc nhà cũng bị mẹ cậu thổi bay.

Còn có thể bị ba dạy cho một trận tối tăm mặt mũi nữa.

Thôn trưởng Triệu thấy mộ bị đào ra, biến sắc, “Đội trưởng Phong, sao anh phải làm như vậy?”

Phong Bắc chỉ nói, “Án yêu cầu.”

Đây là lần duy nhất trong cuộc đời hành nghề của anh, để lý trí lui ra sau, đẩy cảm tính lên trước, cho thiếu niên cơ hội xưa nay chưa từng có, hy vọng có được một kết quả hài lòng.

Thôn trưởng Triệu trợn tròn mắt, “Văn Anh có biết không?”

Phong Bắc đặt xẻng lên đất, “Chúng tôi đã được sự đồng ý của người nhà nạn nhân là cô Lưu.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu đang chực nói thêm, đã thấy Lưu Vũ đi sang đây.

Ông vội vã tiến lên, “Tiểu Vũ, không thể được đâu, chôn rồi còn đào ra, là rất không tôn trọng em trai cháu!”

Lưu Vũ nói, “Em ấy ở dưới suối vàng có biết, cũng sẽ hiểu thôi.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu còn đang lo lắng, “Mộ phần bị động vào là thấy ngay, người ta truyền ra, sẽ chỉ trỏ nhà cháu…”

Lưu Vũ ngắt lời, “Thôn trưởng, cháu đã nghĩ kĩ rồi.”

“Con bé này… Hầy…”

Thôn trưởng Triệu thấy không khuyên bảo nổi, đành thôi.

Mặt Phong Bắc nghiêm túc, “Thôn trưởng, chuyện này xin bác đừng lộ ra.” Nếu không cũng chẳng cần chờ tối mới lại đây.

Thôn trưởng Triệu ho khan hai tiếng khạc ra đàm, lấy đế dép đạp lên, “Tôi hiểu.”

Ông gọi với sang bụi cỏ ở bên kia, “Tiểu Nhiên, đừng trốn nữa.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời bước ra, tuổi lớn đùng rồi, sao mắt còn tinh vậy, cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn thế mà cũng nhìn rõ.

“Dạ thì, bác trưởng thôn à, chuyện cháu đến đây ba mẹ cháu không biết đâu.”

Ý là hi vọng bác đây có thể giấu diếm hộ cháu chuyện này, làm như không thấy cháu.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nặng lời, “Chị họ cháu hồ đồ, cháu cũng không khuyên, còn đến góp vui, hại anh họ cháu dưới đất cũng không sống yên ổn được.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, kỳ thực đây là ý kiến của cháu.

Thôn trưởng Triệu không nói gì nữa, cũng không đi, mà giúp đào mộ.

Không lâu sau, quan tài bị đào ra, Phong Bắc và Dương Chí nhảy vào trong huyệt, mỗi người một đầu nhấc nắp quan ra, một mùi thối gay mũi ùa ra khỏi quan tài, khiến người ta buồn nôn.

Lưu Vũ bịt chặt mũi lùi về sau đứng cách đó không xa, thôn trưởng Triệu không đi, nhưng có thể nhìn ra được ông không chịu nổi, đang cố hết sức nhịn xuống.

Cao Nhiên lấy chiếc khẩu trang Phong Bắc đã chuẩn bị trước cho cậu đeo vào, cậu quỳ xuống, vái ba cái trước nấm mộ.

Làm xong động tác này, Cao Nhiên dùng âm lượng chỉ có người đàn ông nghe thấy được nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh cởi quần áo của anh họ em ra hộ em được không?”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc chòng chọc, “Lý do vẫn là không thể nói à?”

Cao Nhiên không hé răng, chính là cam chịu.

Phong Bắc bóp trán, “Lúc về viết báo cáo cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em không viết đâu.”

Phong Bắc lườm cho một cái.

Cao Nhiên vội đổi giọng, “Dạ dạ dạ, em viết.”

Đầu tiên Phong Bắc qua hỏi chị của nạn nhân Lưu Vũ, được chị cho phép mới về huyệt, bình tĩnh cởi quần áo của thi thể.

Cao Nhiên nhìn mà mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng, lúc này cậu mới tin lời người đàn ông nói trước đó, trên đời này thật sự không có quỷ.

Nếu không thì sao người ta cứ tỉnh bơ như việc chẳng liên quan đến mình, cứ như trong quan tài không phải là một thi thể, mà là khúc gỗ vậy.

Phong Bắc đứng dưới huyệt nói, “Xuống đây đi.”

Cao Nhiên đứng ở trên nhìn xuống, cậu nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, hai tay chống đất, cẩn thận bám vách tường đất đi xuống.

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho cậu nhóc đến chỗ quan tài.

Tiếng Cao Nhiên ẩn sau lớp khẩu trang, “Đèn pin đâu ạ?”

Phong Bắc đưa một cây đèn pin cho cậu.

Cao Nhiên hít sâu một hơi, đến khi sực nhớ là đang ở dưới mộ, thì bầu không khí quyện lẫn mùi thối đã chui vào trong phế phủ mất tiêu rồi, suýt nữa ngất đi.

Dù là họ hàng, nhưng nỗi sợ vẫn không giảm đi chút nào.

Đây tuyệt đối là lần đầu tiên, và cũng là lần cuối cùng cậu làm chuyện này.

Thi thể trong quan tài thối rữa cả rồi, Cao Nhiên không có cách nào tìm bớt đen, cậu dùng lực bấm lòng bàn tay để bình tĩnh lại một chút, không ngừng nhủ thầm, không sao đâu, có Phong Bắc ở đây, không sao đâu.

Phong Bắc đứng bên cạnh, không nhúc nhích, chỉ lấy tầm mắt sắc bén nhìn chằm chằm cậu nhóc, không bỏ qua bất kì thay đổi nhỏ nào.

Tình hình sau đó là, Cao Nhiên ngắm thi thể, Phong Bắc ngắm cậu.

Đêm hôm khuya khoắt, đối mặt với một bộ xác thối, còn phải tập trung lực chú ý kiểm tra từng li từng tí một, ngoài pháp y chuyên nghiệp, trên đời này chẳng mấy ai làm nổi.

Cao Nhiên dẫu không làm được thì vẫn phải làm, cậu nín thở, kiên trì nhìn kĩ càng, lòng bàn tay túa mồ hôi, nắm mấy lần mới cầm chắc được đèn pin.

Phong Bắc kéo lại cậu nhóc sắp chui hẳn đầu vào quan tài, “Đừng có đứng gần thế.”

Anh không đeo khẩu trang, thường thấy đủ loại thi thể rồi, chẳng khác gì một đống thịt cả, khác với cậu nhóc, không có kinh nghiệm gì hết, phản ứng bình thường là buồn nôn, không dám nhìn.

Cao Nhiên đáp lại người đàn ông bằng ánh mắt “không ghé sát vào em không thấy rõ”.

Mắt cậu đỏ hoe, nhưng vẫn thấy được trong đó sự kiên định và quyết tâm.

Đáy mắt Phong Bắc chợt lóe lên một tia kì lạ, còn cả nghi ngờ nữa, cậu nhóc muốn thấy rõ cái gì đây? Suy nghĩ của anh bị phá ngang bởi tiếng nôn khan.

Cao Nhiên thấy một con sâu chẳng biết tên bò ra ngoài từ đống thịt thối, lỗ chân lông toàn thân cậu nổ tung, không chịu nổi quăng đèn pin bò lên trên.

Cái cảnh đấy nom hài không đỡ được, Phong Bắc nhìn mà choáng.

Kết quả vì Cao Nhiên hoảng quá, tay chân luống cuống, bò mấy lần đều không lên nổi, cặp giò quẫy quẫy đạp đạp, đất cát bị cậu cào đổ xuống một đống lớn.

Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười lắc đầu, tay đẩy mông cậu nhóc, dễ dàng ủn cậu lên.

Leo được lên trên rồi, Cao Nhiên kéo khẩu trang xuống chạy sang một bên nôn, phun hết toàn bộ đồ ăn chưa kịp tiêu hóa trong dạ dày ra ngoài.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ lưng cậu, “Còn nhìn nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, phản ứng này nằm trong dự đoán của cậu, nôn mấy lần thì quen thôi, cậu nghĩ như vậy đấy.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên lại đeo khẩu trang lên, nói phải vào huyệt.

Dương Chí bất chợt thốt lên, “Cao Nhiên, tương lai em có thể trở thành đồng đội của bọn anh đấy.”

Cao Nhiên sững người, không thể nào?

Dương Chí dùng ngữ khí cường điệu, “Rất có thể đấy.”

Phong Bắc cau mày lườm anh ta, “Đừng nói linh tinh.”

Dương Chí tiếp tục canh chừng.

Thôn trưởng Triệu ngó sang bên đó mấy lần, hình như là thấy khó hiểu với hành vi không hợp lẽ thường của thiếu niên.

Con nít con nôi góp vui gì chứ.

Cao Nhiên lại vào quan tài xem thi thể, chưa đầy một phút sau, đầu râm ran đau, cậu sợ đến nín thở, lẽ nào đã thấy vết bớt rồi?

Ở đâu?

Cao Nhiên quay đầu lại tìm, loại bỏ tất cả xung quanh, tầm mắt của cậu chuyên chú vào một nơi, chung quanh toàn là thịt thối, ánh sáng tù mù, khó mà nhìn rõ.

Cảm giác đau đầu đột nhiên bị nhân lên vài lên, Cao Nhiên liên tục hít khí, thân mình cậu nghiêng đi, mất trọng tâm ngã về phía quan tài.

Phong Bắc nhanh tay đỡ được cậu nhóc, phát hiện mặt cậu trắng bệch, người run bần bật, nhất thời nhíu chặt mày, “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế? Cao Nhiên?”

Thế giới trước mắt Cao Nhiên như đang xoay tròn, dường như có người đang đóng đinh trong đầu cậu, đau muốn nứt ra.

Cậu vô thức nắm chặt cánh tay Phong Bắc, móng tay cấu chặt.

Phong Bắc mím chặt môi, trong đầu chợt lóe lên điều gì, anh muốn bắt lấy, lại thoáng chần chừ, cứ thế mà lỡ mất.

Đột nhiên Cao Nhiên nghe thấy một giọng nói, “Bọn mày sẽ không được chết tử tế đâu.”

Trong một tích tắc đó, tay chân Cao Nhiên lạnh ngắt, cậu ngẩng phắt đầu, mấp máy môi hỏi, “Bác thôn trưởng, bác đang nói gì ạ?”

Thôn trưởng Triệu lấy làm lạ bảo, “Bác có nói gì đâu.”

Không để Cao Nhiên kịp nghĩ nhiều, cậu lại nghe câu nói kia, “Bọn mày sẽ không được chết tử tế đâu.”

Lần này thì Cao Nhiên nghe rõ, cũng nhận ra, đó là giọng của Lý Điên, khàn khàn đau đớn, mang theo cả ý nguyền rủa.


	22. Chapter 22

Cao Nhiên được Phong Bắc cõng xuống núi.

Chuyện sau đó cậu không hỏi đến nữa, tay chân mềm nhũn ra ngồi phịch trên ghế, cả người ướt sũng, cứ như vừa tắm mưa, ông trời cứ thích tạo điều kiện cho cậu thế đấy.

Phong Bắc gỡ khẩu trang xuống cho cậu nhóc, “Sao rồi? Đỡ hơn chưa?”

Cao Nhiên xin anh ngụm nước.

Phong Bắc vặn mở bình đưa đến bên mép cậu nhóc, “Đã mất ngủ, lại thêm đau đầu nữa, em có không ít thói xấu nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên không đưa tay ra đón, ghé miệng lại uống hai ngụm, nghe người đàn ông bảo, “Đầu em đau một cách kì lạ, có phải nên nói gì với anh không? Hửm?”

Cậu sặc nước.

Bàn tay dày rộng của Phong Bắc đặt lên lưng cậu nhóc, vỗ nhẹ mấy cái, “Bị dọa rồi? Cao Nhiên, em chột dạ cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên ho khan đến đỏ hoe mắt, “Anh đừng nói nữa!”

Phong Bắc mở cửa xe ra bước xuống, áo bị túm lại từ phía sau, anh chẳng hề ngoái lại, “Buông ra.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em chỉ bảo anh đừng nói nữa thôi, không cho anh xuống xe mà.”

Cậu khàn giọng nài nỉ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ở trong xe với em đi, em sợ lắm.”

Cửa xe đóng lại, Phong Bắc ngồi về chỗ cũ.

Cao Nhiên giơ tay lên ngửi thử, cảm giác người cứ bốc mùi thum thủm, cậu nhớ lại thi thể của anh họ, dạ dày lại cuộn trào, bèn nhắm mắt lại sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ.

Phong Bắc cũng không hỏi gì, anh uống ngụm nước, đậy nắp bình xong thì châm điếu thuốc, kiên nhẫn chờ cậu nhóc chủ động chia sẻ kết quả điều tra được với mình, tình huống thế này vi diệu quá đỗi.

Rõ ràng chỉ là một cậu nhóc cấp ba, không có kinh nghiệm phá án, lại khiến cho Phong Bắc có lòng tin, thậm chí còn có ảo giác đang hợp tác nữa.

Trong xe vang lên âm thanh, “Giữa anh họ em và Lý Điên từng xảy ra chuyện.”

Phong Bắc phát hiện cậu nhóc đã mở mắt ra, không còn cảm xúc đau khổ và sợ hãi bất lực nữa, chỉ còn lại sự bình tĩnh.

Điều chỉnh tâm tình không nhanh, nhưng cũng không đến nỗi chậm.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mắt, hít sâu một hơi, “Bác cả cũng có tham gia.”

Cậu cũng không nói trắng ra là anh họ từng hại chết người.

Người đàn ông mà hỏi nguồn căn, thì mình chẳng biết giải thích thế nào cả, không thể nói là nghe thấy lời nguyền của Lý Điên được, lại càng không thể nói là thấy được một cái bớt, quá là hoang đường rồi.

Vế sau còn liên quan đến chuyện cậu đến từ thế giới song song, và còn từng chết một lần nữa.

Còn về việc bảo Lý Điên cởi sạch quần áo, kiểm tra tỉ mỉ thân thể của gã, không bỏ qua một miếng da nào, để xem có bớt hay chăng, ấy là trái luật, hơn nữa tội rất lớn, ai cũng có nhân quyền, cũng có quyền riêng tư.

Việc thực hiện có độ khó rất cao.

Lần này nếu không phải có sự đồng ý của chị họ, cảnh sát cũng chẳng thể thuận lợi đào mộ lên như thế.

Phong Bắc hút từng hơi từng hơi thuốc, “Cha mẹ Lý Điên bệnh chết, vợ bỏ trốn theo người khác, cũng từng ấy năm rồi không thể nào…”

“Là đứa con bị chết đuối của ông ta?”

Cao Nhiên không phủ nhận, mà cũng chẳng thừa nhận, chỉ bảo, “Anh đi thẩm vấn trưởng thôn, có thể bác ấy biết được gì đó, đừng bảo cấp dưới của anh, tự anh thẩm vấn đi.”

Cậu chỉ đang đoán mà thôi.

Nếu như thôn trưởng thật sự biết chuyện gì đó, thì ai là người có thể moi ra được, Cao Nhiên hiểu rất rõ.

Trong xe trở nên yên tĩnh, không gian chật chội, khiến người ta cảm thấy ngột ngạt.

Cao Nhiên bồn chồn, cậu sợ người đàn ông hỏi gì đó, căng thẳng đến mức không dám thở to, muốn đi vệ sinh.

Phong Bắc chưa hút xong một điếu thuốc đã dập tắt, “Đưa em về trước đã.”

Thân mình căng cứng của Cao Nhiên trở nên bình tĩnh hẳn.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc ơi.”

“Ừm.”

Rồi thôi, Phong Bắc đợi nửa ngày cũng chả nghe thấy vế sau, “Tổ tông à, rên một tiếng đi chứ.”

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi đầu, “Em chưa nghĩ ra.”

Phong Bắc không làm khó cậu, “Vậy chờ em nghĩ xong thì nói.”

Dương Chí và thôn trưởng Triệu còn đang chôn quan tài, Lưu Vũ lảo đảo về lại xe, chị vừa nôn xong, miệng cứ đắng chát, dạ dày cồn cào.

Trong mấy người chỉ có Phong Bắc mang nước theo, lại còn là bình to nữa chứ, nhưng anh chẳng có chút ý định mời nước nào cả.

Ngay cả một câu khách sáo cũng chẳng nói.

Cao Nhiên ngỡ là tại nam nữ khác nhau, mãi đến khi Dương Chí xong việc quay về nói khát muốn chết, Phong Bắc lại cứ như không nghe thấy, bấy giờ cậu mới liếc mắt nhìn Phong Bắc một cái.

Hồi trước Phong Bắc bảo bình nước này chưa để ai khác uống bao giờ, Cao Nhiên thật ra không để trong lòng, giờ lại nghĩ ra là thật.

Mình là đặc biệt.

Cảm giác này tựa như nấm mọc sau mưa vậy, đầu tiên là một cây nhú lên, sau đó mọc lên ào ào, chọc vào tim Cao Nhiên, cậu nhếch khóe miệng, rốt cuộc cũng có chuyện đáng vui vẻ một phen rồi.

Cao Nhiên ngắm cảnh đêm ngoài cửa xe, đường viền của núi ngày càng mơ hồ, rồi chẳng thấy nổi nữa, cậu thu tầm mắt về hỏi, “Chị à, về sau chị có dự định gì chưa?”

Lưu Vũ nghiêm gương mặt tái nhợt nói, “Không về nữa.”

Cao Nhiên à một tiếng, không hỏi thêm nữa.

Cậu mơ hồ cảm thấy, đây là lần cuối cùng gặp chị họ mất rồi.

Trong mắt chị họ, em trai không còn, mẹ đi lao động cải tạo, quê nhà chẳng có kí ức gì đẹp đẽ cho cam, còn về làm chi nữa? Việc chị cần làm là chuyển tới sống trong một thành phố, hướng về tương lai, không bận tâm quá khứ nữa.

Xe tiến vào trong huyện, Lưu Vũ chào rồi đi, Cao Nhiên đi cùng Phong Bắc và Dương Chí về cục, chờ Phong Bắc xong việc thì lại cùng nhau về.

Lúc này, trong cục vẫn còn những bóng dáng tất bật đương qua lại, có họp thì còn bận thâu đêm.

Cao Nhiên thoáng nhìn đống ảnh trên bàn, nhiều lắm, đều là người trong thôn Thạch Hà, cậu cầm lên một tấm, “Đây là nhà thôn trưởng ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ngay cả thôn trưởng mà em cũng không nhận ra à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không phải là không nhận ra thôn trưởng, mà là không biết con gái ông, “Lâu rồi không gặp.”

Phong Bắc lấy giọng bề trên kiểu “anh ăn muối còn nhiều hơn em ăn cơm”, “Con gái lớn thay đổi một trời một vực, con gái trước khi kết hôn và sau khi kết hôn, trước khi trang điểm và sau khi trang điểm còn thay đổi nữa, chờ lúc nào yêu đương, em sẽ biết.”

“Nhưng mà…”

Anh đổi đề tài, “Em giờ còn chưa thành niên, đợi hết năm là bắt đầu yêu đương được rồi, nhưng anh thấy em vẫn nên lấy học tập làm trọng, chờ lên đại học yêu đương cũng chưa muộn.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, “Anh yêu chưa?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không có thời gian cũng chẳng có lòng dạ nào.”

Cao Nhiên hiếu kỳ hỏi, “Lúc không phá án thì anh làm gì? Không cảm thấy cô đơn một mình rất chán sao?”

Phong Bắc bảo không, “Nếu không có án, bình thường anh đều ngủ.”

Cao Nhiên đặt bức ảnh xuống, “Thế anh nhìn người ta có đôi có cặp, ngọt ngọt ngào ngào, tình cảm mặn nồng, ôm ôm ấp ấp, anh không thèm à?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Có cái gì hay ho mà thèm, yêu đương phiền phức muốn chết, anh thà độc thân còn hơn.”

Cao Nhiên khụ một tiếng, nghiêm mặt nói, “Trong ‘Kinh thánh’ chương 1 có viết: Thượng đế tạo ra Adam, thấy chàng cô đơn, bèn gỡ một khúc xương sườn dung hợp với máu thịt của chàng tạo ra Eva.”

“Đội trưởng Phong, từ nhỏ chúng ta đã có một khúc xương sườn thất lạc bên ngoài, lúc nào tìm được rồi mới trở nên hoàn chỉnh được.”

Phong Bắc trêu, “Chính em muốn yêu rồi chứ gì.”

Cái mặt già của Cao Nhiên đỏ lên, “Điều đó không quan trọng, quan trọng là… tìm được khúc xương sườn của mình thôi.”

Phong Bắc đi ra phía cửa, “Tìm xương sườn cái gì, anh chỉ thích sườn kho.”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng đồng ý, “Cái đó ăn ngon thiệt.”

Phong Bắc bảo cậu nhóc chờ mình trong văn phòng, “Lúc nào rảnh anh trai trổ tài cho em, để em nếm thử món sườn kho ngon nhất trên đời này.”

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên hiện lên hình ảnh trong mộ, liền nôn khan hai tiếng.

Thật là, khi không lại đi nói gì mà xương sườn với chả xương sườn.

Việc đầu tiên Cao Nhiên làm khi về nhà là chui tọt vào nhà vệ sinh tắm rửa, thay bộ quần áo hôi hám kia.

Phong Bắc kể cho cậu một câu chuyện, chờ cậu ngủ thì đi.

Cao Nhiên mơ thấy ác mộng cả một buổi tối, mơ thấy anh họ cậu bò ra từ trong quan tài bóp cổ cậu, hỏi tại sao lại muốn điều tra chuyện năm xưa, từng miếng thịt thối rơi rớt rụng xuống, dọa cậu gần chết.

Buổi sáng Phong Bắc thẩm tra được vài thứ từ thôn trưởng Triệu.

Quá trình thẩm vấn cũng không thoải mái, Phong Bắc uống hai ca nước lớn, hút bốn điếu thuốc, họng đau rát.

Dường như thôn trưởng Triệu cũng không muốn nhắc lại chuyện xưa, vì bị ép quá nên mới đành phải tiết lộ.

Phong Bắc ghi chép lại, viết hết mấy tờ giấy, giấy trắng mực đen rành rành ghi lại một câu chuyện xưa.

Năm đó con trai của Lưu Văn Anh là Lưu Thành Long chơi với con của Lý Điên trong hồ nước, Lưu Thành Long đẩy nó xuống.

Lưu Văn Anh đứng ngay trên bờ, cô chỉ ôm con của mình, đảm bảo nó an toàn, không để ý đến đứa trẻ trong nước.

Trùng hợp là thôn trưởng Triệu đang làm đồng, thấy cảnh đấy, hốt hoảng nhảy xuống đê cứu con của Lý Điên lên, nhưng tiếc là con trai gã mệnh mỏng, không cứu kịp.

Lưu Văn Anh tới cửa quỳ gối dập đầu lạy thôn trưởng Triệu, nói là đứa bé Lưu Thành Long không phải cố ý, xin ông đừng nói với ai.

Ông đã đồng ý.

Nhưng mà, lúc thôn trưởng Triệu nhìn thấy Lý Điên nhà tan cửa nát, lương tâm không yên ổn, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là nói lại toàn bộ sự tình cho gã biết.

Sau khi Lý Điên biết chân tướng thì tìm tới cửa, nguyền rủa Lưu Văn Anh và con trai Lưu Thành Long, gằn từng chữ nói, bọn mày sẽ không được chết tử tế.

Lúc đó cũng chỉ có thôn trưởng Triệu, ông đưa Lý Điên đã ngất đi vào bệnh viện.

Lý Điên tỉnh lại thì điên mất rồi.

Lời khai của thôn trưởng Triệu không nói rõ là Lý Điên giết Lưu Thành Long, nhưng động cơ giết người của Lý Điên thì đã quá rõ ràng.

Con trai mình bị hại chết, mối thâm thù đại hận như thế đặt vào ai, người đó cũng sẽ chẳng quên nổi.

Trước khi đi ra thôn trưởng Triệu nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, Lý Điên là một người đáng thương.”

Ông thở dài, “Đều là số mệnh cả.”

Phong Bắc về văn phòng giở lại tư liệu đã điều tra trước đó.

Theo kiểm chứng, kĩ năng bơi của Lý Điên rất tốt, ở trong nước nín thở mười mấy hai mươi phút cũng được, sau khi điên thì cũng không bị ảnh hưởng gì, có lúc đột ngột ngoi lên mặt nước, khiến người ở trên đê hết cả hồn.

Thời gian nạn nhân Lưu Thành Long tử vong là 10 giờ tối ngày 14 đến 0 giờ ngày tiếp theo, trong khoảng thời gian đó không có ai làm chứng cho Lý Điên, cũng chẳng ai biết gã ở đâu, đang làm gì.

Trong thôn không một ai quan tâm đến sự sống chết của gã cả.

Cũng vì vậy, nên gã mới có cơ hội ra tay.

Lý Điên có thể biết được ai đối tốt với gã, ai không tốt với gã, có tâm lý trả thù, vậy liệu rằng có thể suy đoán, kết quả kiểm tra bị sai, kỳ thực có lúc gã tỉnh táo, mức độ khi nặng khi nhẹ không?

Phong Bắc mở cuộc họp khẩn, suy đoán rằng đêm Lưu Thành Long hoảng loạn bỏ chạy, tình cờ đụng phải Lý Điên đã tỉnh táo, người kia vì hận thù mà đánh mất lý trí, thừa dịp giết anh ta rồi trói xuống nước, báo thù rửa hận.

Giết người xong, Lý Điên lại điên lại, gào khắp thôn, nói là có người đứng trong đê.

Tiếc là chẳng ai tin.

Tinh thần Lý Điên có vấn đề, toàn nói linh ta linh tinh, không thể thẩm vấn được, dù là nhịn ăn nhịn uống thẩm tra mấy ngày mấy đêm, cũng sẽ không hỏi ra được nguyên do.

Gã ta phạm tội, không phải vào tù, mà đến bệnh viện tâm thần.

Mấy người trong phòng họp đều không hẹn mà thở phào một hơi, vụ án thôn Thạch Hà coi như là sáng tỏ rồi.

Phong Bắc chống tay đỡ trán, “Vậy thì động cơ Lưu Văn Anh chôn sống Vương Vĩ là gì?”

Dương Chí phân tích, “Em cảm thấy là thế này, Vương Vĩ vô tình nghe được cuộc đối thoại của Lưu Văn Anh và Lưu Thành Long, biết được chân tướng năm đó con Lý Điên bị chết đuối, liền uy hiếp, dọa dẫm tiền tài, lòng tham ngày càng lớn, đêm đó Lưu Thành Long uống rượu, không để gã toại nguyện, hai người phát sinh tranh chấp, Lưu Thành Long lỡ tay đẩy ngã Vương Vĩ, đầu đập vào cạnh bàn, ngã xuống không dậy nổi.”

“Lưu Văn Anh lòng dạ ác độc, giết người diệt khẩu, vì con trai, cái gì bà ta cũng làm được.”

Hợp tình hợp lý.

Phong Bắc một mình đi gặp Lưu Văn Anh, nói lại lời của thôn trưởng Triệu, bao gồm cả nguyên nhân cô chôn sống Vương Vĩ.

Lưu Văn Anh rất bình tĩnh.

Phong Bắc đợi một lát, mới thấy Lưu Văn Anh khẽ mấp máy, nói hai chữ, “Báo ứng.”

Ngoài ra, Lưu Văn Anh không phản ứng lại anh nữa.

Phong Bắc dẫn theo mấy đội viên đến căn nhà nhỏ của Lý Điên, anh bảo một người trong đó lấy một chiếc áo nhỏ đã ố vàng đi.

Phản ứng của Lý Điên rất lớn, gã khùng lên, mặt dữ dằn, gào lên nhào tới, viên cảnh sát cầm chiếc áo nhỏ suýt nữa bị gã bóp chết.

Một người kéo không ra nổi, phải hai, ba người mới được.

Lý Điên ôm chặt lấy chiếc áo nhỏ, gầm gừ với mấy người xung quanh y như dã thú, tựa như ai dám lại gần, gã sẽ giết kẻ đó.

Phong Bắc thấy thế, cau mày.

Suy luận không sai, Lý Điên tuy rằng đã điên, nhưng vẫn còn ý thức, gã biết đồ của con mình, rất quan trọng, người khác không thể chạm vào.

Các chứng cứ trước mắt móc nối vào nhau đều chỉ về phía Lý Điên.

Hai ngày sau, Cao Nhiên biết vụ án đã được phá, Lý Điên bị đưa vào viện tâm thần.

Có lẽ đối với Lý Điên mà nói, ở đó còn tốt hơn thôn Thạch Hà nơi từ người lớn đến trẻ nhỏ đều muốn gã cút đi.

Lưu Tú không nhắc tới vụ án nữa, cô bàn bạc với Cao Kiến Quân cả một buổi tối, quyết định về nhà một chuyến, dọn dẹp trong nhà một chút, cái gì nên lấy thì lấy, sau đó thì không trở về nữa, đỡ cho tức cảnh sinh tình.

Hôm đó Cao Nhiên cũng muốn đi theo.

Cao Kiến Quân không thể làm gì khác ngoài ở lại chăm sóc bà cụ.

Dọc đường, Lưu Tú đều thơ thẩn, thỉnh thoảng lại thở dài.

Toàn bộ quá trình Cao Nhiên đều đóng vai người câm.

Cậu biết trong lòng mẹ đang nghĩ gì, nhân quả báo ứng thật sự có tồn tại.

Đừng không tin, chưa biết lúc nào lại xảy ra với người mình quen biết, khiến mình nhìn thử cái gọi là oan có đầu, nợ có chủ đâu.

Thôn nhà họ Cao với thôn Thạch Hà cách nhau có một bờ ruộng.

Nhà Cao Nhiên dựa vào ruộng, người thôn Thạch Hà đang làm đồng, thấy cậu về với mẹ, đều nhiệt tình chào hỏi.

Lưu Tú khách sáo đáp lại hai tiếng thì vào nhà.

Cao Nhiên tinh mắt thấy trên bờ ruộng có một dải bụi dâu dại, đỏ mọng, chín cả rồi, cậu không nhịn được hái mấy quả, lần lượt bỏ vào miệng, trong lòng thỏa mãn.

Lưu Tú dọn xong thì đi ra, vốn không định ở lâu, nửa đường lại bị mấy người kéo về phía hồ nam, nói cô về thật đúng lúc, có thể bắt mấy con cá mang về huyện.

Ở trong huyện khó mua được đồ quê lắm.

Hồ nước phía nam là của thôn Thạch Hà, vị trí dựa vào thôn Cao, tuy không rộng bằng đê, nhưng hai năm nay chưa tát, chắc chắn có cá lớn, ít nhất phải hai, ba cân.

Hơn nữa trong hồ còn có rất nhiều cá quả.

Bầu không khí trong thôn khác hẳn với lần trước Cao Nhiên đến, không biết mới sợ, giờ mọi chuyện đã rõ rành rành rồi, không sợ nữa.

Từ sau khi phát hiện thi thể trong đê, không ai tát nước nữa, giờ vụ án đã khép lại rồi, chân tướng đã rõ, nhưng mọi người vẫn không tát nước, cá từng ăn thịt thi thể, họ nghĩ mà ghê, càng sợ bị dính xui hơn.

Qua mấy năm nữa rồi nói sau.

Cao Nhiên thấy người ta đang đứng trong đê bắt cá, liền không đợi nổi nữa mà cởi giày thể thao xắn ống quần lên, lúc bùn luồn qua kẽ chân, cảm giác ấy khó mà hình dung nổi, quá đã.

Lưu Tú đứng trên bờ gọi, “Tiểu Nhiên, lên đi, đừng làm bẩn quần áo!”

“Không sao đâu, con sẽ cẩn thận mà.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy cái lưng cá đen thui, đang lượn lờ dưới bùn, thò tay chộp một cái, quăng con cá chép to cỡ bàn tay lên bờ, “Mẹ ơi, bắt lấy nè ——”

Lưu Tú về nhà cầm cái giỏ cá với một tấm lưới ra, cô không xuống nước, đứng ngay trên bờ dùng lưới bắt cá, tiện thể bắt mấy con tôm ven bờ.

Ở nông thôn, hàng năm cứ vào hè, điều háo hức nhất là bơm nước bắt cá, đây là cơ hội để người lớn cải thiện bữa ăn, cũng là niềm vui của con trẻ.

Hầu hết mọi người đều có bản lĩnh một tay bắt cá.

Chỉ một lát sau, Cao Nhiên đã bắt được tầm mười con, đều là cá chép, cậu đổi chỗ, định bụng bắt hai con cá quả về nấu canh ăn.

Tiếng của thôn trưởng Triệu vang lên ở kế bên, “Tiểu Nhiên, qua đây cháu, bên này có ổ cá quả này.”

Cao Nhiên nghe thì sang ngay, nước bùn bắn tứ tung, trên quần áo, trên mặt trên tóc đều lấm lem cả, cũng chẳng thấy bẩn tẹo nào.

Chơi bùn mà lớn lên.

Đừng nói là bôi lên người, cũng từng ăn rồi cơ.

Thôn trưởng Triệu không nói điêu, đúng là có một ổ cá quả, nhưng mà cá quả rất trơn, vừa thon vừa dài, rất khó bắt.

Cao Nhiên giữ động tác khom lưng tìm mục tiêu, cậu chọn đúng dịp thò hai tay xuống, bắt được một con nhỏ, chỉ cỡ nửa cây đũa.

Thôn trưởng Triệu không dùng tay không, ông cầm lưới đánh cá, quăng một cái kéo lên, đầy cả cá lẫn tôm.

“Trong giỏ bác có mấy con to, lát nữa cháu cầm về hai con cho mẹ nhé.”

Cao Nhiên ngại ngùng xua tay, “Thôi ạ.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu giũ lưới đánh cá, cỏ với giun trong đó rơi xuống hết, “Còn làm khách với bác à, ăn cá thông minh, canh cá quả bổ lắm, trong huyện không mua được món quà quê này đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không từ chối nữa, “Vậy cảm ơn bác thôn trưởng ạ.”

Lòng bàn chân trơn tuồn tuột, cậu nhấc chân lên, thò tay vào nước bùn, bắt được con cá chạch kia.

Thôn trưởng Triệu dặn dò, “Có mấy hòn sỏi khá nhọn đấy, cháu cẩn thận chút.”

“Dạ.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, thấy mẹ đang đi dọc bờ đê bắt tôm, còn bắt rất say sưa nữa chứ, không biết đang nói chuyện gì với người phụ nữ bên cạnh, gương mặt thấp thoáng nét cười.

Tảng đá lớn trong lòng cậu liền rơi xuống.

Có mấy đứa nhỏ đang chơi đùa, không chỉ tè vào trong nước, còn làm trò, trét bùn khắp người, mấy người lớn bảo chúng nó đừng đùa nữa, không bắt cá thì đi lên đi.

Chẳng đứa nào nghe lời cả, lì lợm lắm thay.

Có một miếng bùn đập vào lưng áo thôn trưởng Triệu, ông cởi phăng áo ra đưa cho người bạn già cầm, cởi trần bắt cá.

Cao Nhiên lên bờ xem cái giỏ cá, vui đến tít cả mắt, “Mẹ ơi, lần này mình về đúng lúc ghê, sớm hay chậm hơn một ngày cũng không được.”

Lưu Tú nhìn thằng con bẩn như hủi, “Bộ này của mày còn giặt sạch nổi không đấy?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Về con tự giặt.”

Lưu Tú hoảng sợ ra mặt, “Mặt trời mọc lên đằng tây à.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên liếm môi, nếm phải nước bùn, “Mẹ ơi, có ốc không? Con thèm ăn ốc quá, lâu chưa được ăn rồi.”

Lưu Tú nói không mang về hết được đâu, rồi lại sửa lời, “Bắt một chút đi, tối xào một đĩa, bà con không ăn cay được, xào với rau hẹ thôi.”

“Xào với gì cũng được ạ.”

Cao Nhiên thèm ăn, hỏi, “Vậy con bắt vào đâu đây?”

Lưu Tú mượn người bạn già của thôn trưởng Triệu cái thau.

Cao Nhiên cầm thau xuống nước mò ốc, chưa gì đã được nửa thau rồi.

Đến trưa, người trong đê lục đục đi về, ai cũng có chiến lợi phẩm mang theo.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nói được làm được, đưa hai con cá quả cho Cao Nhiên, “Về muốn nuôi thì nuôi, con này dễ nuôi lắm.”

“Cháu biết rồi ạ.”

Cao Nhiên lơ đãng ngoái lại, thấy trên tấm lưng vốn chỉ có lấm tấm bùn của thôn trưởng Triệu đột nhiên xuất hiện một vệt đen.

Vệt đen kia chậm rãi lan rộng ra, cuối cùng biết thành một vết bớt.


	23. Chapter 23

Phong Bắc đang dùng bữa với con gái cục trưởng Trịnh là Trịnh Giai Tuệ, cục trưởng Trịnh và vợ ông cũng ở đó.

Lòng hiếu kì có từ lúc mới sinh ra, không liên quan đến nghề nghiệp tuổi tác giới tính, ai cũng có, những người trong nhà hàng đều kìm không đặng mà liếc mắt nhòm ngó, phát hiện đôi lớn tuổi tương kính như tân, còn cặp trẻ tuổi thì trai tài gái sắc.

Nhìn mặt xem ra, cô gái ăn mặc yêu kiều kia là con gái của đôi vợ chồng trung niên, người đàn ông có gương mặt anh tuấn cương nghị kia là con rể mà họ chọn, hai người trẻ vẫn chưa tiếp xúc với nhau.

Chuyện đó có thể đoán ra từ hành động chẳng mấy thân mật của họ.

Hơn nữa còn là nữ theo đuổi nam.

Vì cô gái cứ liên tục trộm nhìn người đàn ông, người kia lại làm như không thấy, rõ ràng không động tâm, lại càng chẳng động tình.

Ý của cục trưởng Trịnh là cho hai người trẻ ăn cơm riêng với nhau, vậy mới dễ bồi đắp tình cảm, nhưng Phong Bắc không đồng ý, ông chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài lùi một bước, cả nhà ba người xông pha.

Cục trưởng Trịnh đã lùi một bước, cho mặt mũi rồi, Phong Bắc không tiện làm căng lên nữa.

Trịnh Giai Tuệ tinh tế lắm, biết Phong Bắc chẳng có ý gì với mình cả, nhưng vẫn không bỏ cuộc, cô tự nhủ, chẳng phải người ta bảo nam theo đuổi nữ cách một ngọn núi, nữ theo đuổi nam cách một màn voan sao?

Chỉ một màn voan thôi mà, tiếp xúc thêm mấy lần nữa nhất định sẽ có thể khiến Phong Bắc để cô trong lòng.

Phong Bắc chưa từng nghĩ đến tương lai của mình, anh là kiểu qua ngày nào hay ngày đấy, ngày mai tràn ngập những điều bất ngờ, đặc biệt là cái nghề này, không nói nổi chuyện tương lai.

Cho nên anh không có ý định tìm một cô gái để kết hôn.

Một người độc thân, không có ràng buộc, sẵn sàng rời đi thế giới này bất cứ lúc nào.

Nếu thật sự tìm một cô gái, ấy chính là hại người.

Di động reo lên, bắp thịt căng cứng của Phong Bắc bình tĩnh lại, anh đánh tiếng ra ngoài nghe điện thoại, không lâu sau đã vòng về, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, cháu có việc gấp phải đi trước đây.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đặt đũa xuống, “Việc gì?”

Vẻ mặt Phong Bắc rất nghiêm túc, “Vụ án thôn Thạch Hà khả năng có ẩn tình khác.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh gật đầu, “Đi đi.”

Mẹ Trịnh cau đôi mày thanh tú, “Hôm nay là sinh nhật của Tuệ Tuệ, sao ông lại cho cậu ấy đi? Ăn một bữa cơm cũng mất bao lâu đâu.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh nghiêm nét mặt, nói như lẽ đương nhiên, “Vụ án quan trọng, còn bữa cơm ăn thêm hay bớt hai đũa cũng chẳng có ảnh hưởng gì.”

Mẹ Trịnh thở dài, gả cho cảnh sát hình sự, nhất định phải quen với việc sống một mình, còn phải dành ra sự bao dung và thông cảm vô hạn, khổ mệt gì cũng phải tự chịu, bà đi đoạn đường này mà lòng chua xót, cũng ngột ngạt khôn cùng, đặc biệt là những năm vừa mới bắt đầu ấy.

Mẹ Trịnh sống nửa đời người, từng mấy lần có suy nghĩ muốn buông bỏ, cũng đã từng hối hận, bà nào muốn con gái đi theo con đường của mình, nhưng lại không chịu nghe khuyên bảo.

“Tuệ Tuệ, con cũng thấy rồi đấy, một cú điện thoại nói đi là đi, về sau chuyện này sẽ thường xuyên xảy ra, con nghĩ kĩ chưa?”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ thẹn thùng gật đầu.

Mẹ Trịnh liếc nhìn người bạn già, nuốt lại tiếng thở dài vào trong bụng.

Cùng lúc đó, Cao Nhiên ngồi bệt trong rừng trúc, dựa lưng vào cây trúc, hai chân dính đầy bùn đất duỗi ra, ngồi nửa ngày không nhúc nhích.

Mặt trời chói chang, cậu lạnh toát cả người.

Không thể ngờ nổi, sao con người lại có thể giả vờ đến thế chứ…

Bác cả như vậy, anh họ cũng vậy, thôn trưởng cũng là vậy.

Giết người, phạm pháp, lại thản nhiên như chẳng có gì, tiếp tục cuộc sống của mình.

Lòng dạ như thế nói dễ nghe là bản lĩnh, nói khó nghe, chính là biến thái.

Giết người đấy, không sợ sao?

Cao Nhiên cúi mắt nhìn các đầu ngón tay đã nhăn nheo trắng bệch của mình, đầu óc như vừa nổ banh ta lông, tất cả đều hỗn loạn, muốn sắp xếp lại cũng chẳng biết bắt tay từ đâu.

Ban đầu tưởng là vết bớt chỉ ở trán, sau đó phát hiện có thể ở bất kì vị trí nào trên người.

Sau nữa lại biết cái bớt đó không hoàn toàn là màu đen, cũng có cái màu khá nhạt, dí mắt vào nhìn chằm chằm cũng chẳng ra hình gì.

Cao Nhiên không nghĩ là còn ‘niềm vui bất ngờ’ đang đợi cậu nữa.

Ấy thế mà thời gian vết bớt hình thành lại không nhất định, không phải cứ giết người xong là sẽ xuất hiện.

Hẳn là phải có liên quan đến chuyện gì nữa, Cao Nhiên không biết.

Một chú chuồn chuồn chậm rãi bay đến, đánh một vòng quanh thiếu niên, nó bay lên cao, đậu trên một phiến lá trúc, đưa mắt dòm xuống thiếu niên.

Ai mà ngờ được vì ở nhà bức bối quá theo mẹ về quê một chuyện, trùng hợp thay đúng lúc đang tát nước, vui vẻ xuống bắt cá, lại gặp một bí mật động trời thế này đâu.

Đây là kết cục mà Cao Nhiên hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới, cậu vẫn cho rằng thôn trưởng là người tốt.

Thôn Thạch Hà cách rất gần thôn họ Cao, nói phóng đại lên thì là, đánh rắm xong gió thổi đi một cái, đều có thể ngửi thấy được.

Cao Nhiên ngày nào cũng lon ton chạy ra thôn Thạch Hà, mẹ đứng trên bờ ruộng gọi cậu về ăn cơm, những ngày ấy dường như đang hiện ra ngay trước mắt.

Hồi đó Cao Nhiên còn thích đến nhà thôn trưởng lắm, vì trước nhà ông có một cây hạnh to đùng, có cả lựu nữa, có thể hái ăn, không bị đánh mắng hay bị đuổi.

Lý Điên nhà tan cửa nát, tài sản đều bị họ hàng cướp đi sạch sẽ.

Từ đó về sau, họ hàng chẳng còn là họ hàng nữa, thôn trưởng xin bên trên trợ cấp cho Lý Điên, còn cho gã ăn cơm, cũng được mấy năm nay rồi.

Ruộng vườn đất đai của Lý Điên đều bị hàng xóm chiếm, thôn trưởng từng chỉ trích mấy nhà đó trong cuộc họp thôn vài lần.

Việc này hồi đó xôn xao lắm, truyền đến tận mấy năm, vì ở quê toàn chuyện lớn cỡ cái rắm, xảy ra cái gì hơi to tát một chút thôi cũng thấy mới lạ vô cùng.

Cao Nhiên lớn đến tuổi biết nhớ, vẫn luôn nghe người ta nói đến, nên cậu cũng biết nhiều chuyện lắm.

Nhà ai có mâu thuẫn gì, thôn trưởng đều đến khuyên can, các mối quan hệ của ông cực tốt, chẳng ai nói xấu sau lưng ông cả, vì chẳng có gì để chê.

Cần sửa đường, thôn trưởng hết sức hợp tác, không tham ô lấy một cắc, làm theo nguyên tắc, nên thế nào thì thế ấy.

Trước này hôm nay, Cao Nhiên nghĩ thôn trưởng là người tốt bụng nhất trong thôn này, kết quả vết bớt đen kia đánh cho cậu một đòn cảnh cáo.

Thì ra không phải không là kẻ lúc thế này lúc thế khác, mà là tại người ta mưu kế cao thâm, không ai phát hiện ra.

Cao Nhiên thông qua cái chết của anh họ mới tiếp xúc những chuyện này.

Cậu tin câu nói từng nghe trước kia, phim ảnh tiểu thuyết đều bắt nguồn từ cuộc sống, có điều cuộc sống càng kịch tính hơn, càng buồn cười hơn, điên cuồng hơn, mà cũng càng đáng sợ hơn.

Đằng sau một chuyện, chắc chắn móc nối theo một, hoặc thậm chí là vài chuyện khác.

Cao Nhiên cào bùn trên móng tay, biết được thôn trưởng Triệu mới là hung thủ giết anh họ, bằng chứng đâu? Động cơ đâu?

Lên trên tòa, một câu tôi có thể thấy được bớt đen trên người hung thủ, cũng có thể thông qua bớt đen nghe thấy âm thanh tại hiện trường phát sinh án, không những không được xem là bằng chứng, mà còn có khả năng bị coi như thằng điên mà nhốt lại.

Cao Nhiên mím đôi môi khô rang, phải phản suy! Cậu nhất định phải từ chứng cứ buộc tội Lý Điên đẩy ra những điểm đáng nghi mới có thể nói cho Phong Bắc biết được.

Nếu không thì cậu nói gì cũng chẳng đáng tin.

Phong Bắc vừa hỏi, cậu liền á khẩu không đáp được, thế thì không thể nói tiếp được nữa.

Cao Nhiên ép mình bình tĩnh lại, cậu đã đọc rất nhiều Conan, và cả nhiều truyện trinh thám khác như Wisely nữa, biết rằng muốn phản biện còn dễ hơn nhiều.

Chỉ cần là do người làm, nhất định sẽ có kẽ hở, trước đó thôn trưởng không phải người tình nghi, cảnh sát và cậu đều không tốn sức trên ông, giờ thì không giống thế nữa, phản trinh thám, nhất định có thể tìm được manh mói.

Nghĩ một chút, phải nghĩ một chút trước đã.

Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, tâm tư trở lại ngày đầu tiên về quê, tất cả hình ảnh đều lùi ra sau, trong đầu cậu dường như có một bàn tay, lần lượt vén từng tấm màn.

Hôm anh họ xảy ra chuyện, trên chân Lý Điên có vết thương, lúc đó cậu có ghé vào xem, thối rữa cả rồi, rất nghiêm trọng.

Với vết thương đó trên chân Lý Điên, sau khi xuống nước nhất định vô cùng đau đớn, cái chân đó khiến lực có thể dùng được giỏi lắm còn một nửa so với lúc thường, gã không thể nào một mình đưa anh họ xuống nước, còn cắm cọc gỗ trói người lại được.

Đây là điểm nghi ngờ đầu tiên.

Lần trước cảnh sát đến căn nhà nhỏ của Lý Điên, không tìm thấy đồng hồ của anh họ, lần thứ hai mới phát hiện ra.

Thời điểm đồng hồ đeo tay xuất hiện là sau khi hai con lợn nhà trưởng thôn bị hại, nghi vấn về Lý Điên cũng là lúc đó, bao gồm cả lời đồn vết thương ở chân gã là do anh họ làm, cùng với lòng trả thù của gã.

Đó là điểm nghi ngờ thứ hai.

Đây có thể nào là chứng cứ chưa?

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, chưa được, còn phải tìm thêm nữa.

Cậu nghĩ, trưa hôm mới vừa đến thôn, Lý Điên bảo ác quỷ đến, cậu tự mình chạy ra đê xem thì gặp thôn trưởng.

Thôn trưởng nắm rất rõ hồ, nhắc cậu có hố sâu, bảo tuyệt đối đừng xuống nước.

Lúc đó hẳn là sợ cậu phát hiện ra thi thể anh họ dưới nước.

Ngâm thêm mấy ngày nữa, mức độ thối rữa của thi thể mới tăng lên được, manh mối cảnh sát có thể điều tra ra cũng ít đi.

“Em đang làm gì ở đó thế?”

Giọng nói truyền đến từ phía sau, tâm trí cậu đột ngột bị kéo về, cậu ngoái ra sau, nhìn người đàn ông đang đến gần đây, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc xốc cậu nhóc đang ngồi trên đất lên, “Đứng thẳng nào!”

Hai chân Cao Nhiên nhũn ra, vẻ như là bị sợ hãi quá mức, trên thực tế quả đúng là như vậy, cậu bị dọa rồi.

Lúc xem phim kinh dị mặc dù cũng sợ lắm, nhưng Cao Nhiên vẫn có thể nhủ thầm, đó là giả, là đạo cụ cả thôi, lúc quay có rất nhiều nhân viên đứng đó.

Nhưng cảnh tượng cậu mới nhìn thấy cách đó không lâu là thật, không phải phim.

Đột nhiên phát hiện người bề trên luôn hiền hòa từ ái với mình thật ra là một kẻ giết người, cảm giác đó không thể nào hình dung nổi.

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc, mặt tái xanh tái xám, người vừa bẩn vừa hôi, anh thấp giọng nói, “Em nói rõ lại chuyện trong điện thoại lần nữa xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên không nói tỉ mỉ, đi thẳng đến kết luận luôn, “Em nghi ngờ thôn trưởng có vấn đề.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Em nghi ngờ?”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, trong lòng anh cũng có nghi ngờ mà.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Đúng là có thật, nhưng anh không tìm được chứng cứ phản bác.

Phong Bắc rút hộp thuốc và bật lửa trong túi ra, anh châm một điếu, khom lưng nuốt mây nhả khói.

Cao Nhiên không nói tiếng nào, Phong Bắc cũng không, trong rừng trúc yên tĩnh cực kì.

Một đoạn tàn thuốc rơi lên phiến lá trúc, Phong Bắc lấy giày dẫm lên, anh nhả ra một hơi, “Tại sao đột nhiên lại nói với anh chuyện này?”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng người cào một thân cây trúc, lấy móng tay vẽ loạn lên chẳng ra hình thù gì, “Vụ án của anh họ tuy rằng đã phá, nhưng em vẫn thấy quái quái, lại không nói được ở chỗ nào.”

Phong Bắc không ngắt lời cậu, chờ đoạn sau.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thôn trưởng biết chỗ nào có ổ cá quả, biết trong đê có đá nhọn, ông nắm rất rõ, hơn nữa ở tuổi đó ông vẫn còn cơ bắp, tình trạng sức khỏe rất tốt.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc chăm chú, “Chỉ thế thôi?”

Cao Nhiên nói hết mấy điểm phản suy ra, không giấu diếm chút nào, cậu rũ mắt, tim đập như trống, sợ người đàn ông gặng hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, trực giác của em chuẩn lắm.”

Phong Bắc thoáng trầm mặc, “Trực giác có thể làm chứng cứ được hả?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Không ạ.”

“Được rồi, giờ anh sẽ dựa vào mấy điểm nghi ngờ của em đặt ra giả thiết.”

Phong Bắc hút một hơi thuốc, “Đêm ngày 14 anh họ em có xung đột với Vương Vĩ, lỡ tay đẩy ngã Vương Vĩ, bác cả em chôn xác, anh ta chạy trốn, căn cứ vào thời gian tử vong của anh ta và Vương Vĩ, không lâu sau khi anh ta chạy khỏi nhà thì gặp được thôn trưởng.”

Cao Nhiên, “Vâng.”

Phong Bắc nói tiếp, “Thôn trưởng đã xuống tay ở đâu? Ngọn núi nhỏ gần đê, hay là…”

Cao Nhiên và người đàn ông liếc mắt nhìn nhau, hai người không hẹn mà cùng bật ra một địa điểm, trong nhà.

Phong Bắc lặng lẽ hút hai hơi nữa, đầu lưỡi quét qua hàm răng, “Thời gian anh họ em bị sát hại, thôn trưởng nói mình đang ngủ, coi như người bạn già của ông ta làm giả chứng cứ, vậy động cơ giết người của ông ta là gì?”

Cao Nhiên vẫn chưa nghĩ ra.

Phong Bắc kiên nhẫn phân tích cho cậu nhóc nghe, “Giữa Lý Điên và anh họ em có một mạng người, gã ta vẫn luôn đau đáu cái chết của con mình, dù điên vẫn luôn nhớ kĩ, có động cơ rõ ràng, trưởng thôn thì sao? Vô duyên vô cớ sao lại làm thế?”

Cao Nhiên vẫn không lên tiếng, cậu đang suy nghĩ.

Phong Bắc bắn tàn thuốc, “Trưởng thôn không có lịch sử bệnh tâm thần, nói chuyện giao tiếp cũng rất bình thường.”

Mắt Cao Nhiên giật giật, cậu úp mặt vào hai lòng bàn tay, đầu óc nhanh chóng vận động, một hai phút sau đột nhiên ngẩng phắt lên, đôi mắt vừa đen vừa sáng.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh có nhớ hôm đào mộ xong em về cục với anh, nhìn thấy bức ảnh gia đình của thôn trưởng đã nói gì không?”

Trí nhớ của Phong Bắc cũng tốt lắm, anh lặp lại y nguyên câu đó, “Em bảo em không phải là không nhận ra thôn trưởng, mà là không nhận ra con gái ông ấy, còn bảo nhiều năm rồi chưa gặp.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu chặt mày, “Nếu em nhớ không nhầm, trước khi em chuyển vào huyện, con gái thôn trưởng đã rời làng rồi, mấy năm nay em không nghe nói chị ấy trở về.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc, “Thế thì nói lên cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên bảo, “Anh không thấy lạ sao? Tại sao chị ấy lại không về? Nếu bận quá, một hai năm không về là bình thường, nhưng vẫn luôn không hề trở lại, đây là nhà chị ấy mà.”

Phong Bắc chực nói gì, đã nghe cậu nhóc nói tiếp, “Nhất định là có lý do không về.”

“Từ nhỏ người trong thôn đã luôn bàn tán, cảm thấy con gái thôn trưởng không hiếu thảo, không có lương tâm, ngày lễ ngày tết cũng chẳng về, còn bắt thôn trưởng đường xá xa xôi đến đó, dần dần chẳng ai nói, cũng chẳng ai nhắc đến nữa, đều quên mất còn có người như vậy, lúc em xem tấm ảnh cũng chẳng nhận ra nổi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nhiều kinh nghiệm, có thể đoán được vì sao không?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Theo lẽ thường, một cô gái độc thân ở ngoài nhiều năm không về, hẳn là vì người trong thôn đã để lại bóng ma tâm lý cho cô ta.”

Cao Nhiên được người đàn ông nhắc nhở, giật mình, “Em để ý thấy trong ảnh chị ấy có đeo một cái băng cổ tay, rất rộng.”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy ngạc nhiên với khả năng nắm bắt chi tiết nhỏ của cậu nhóc lắm, còn đương sự thì lại chẳng cảm thấy gì.

Cao Nhiên nắm lấy cánh tay người đàn ông, “Anh điều tra con gái trưởng thôn chưa?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đã điều tra hồ sơ của cô ấy, nhưng không làm cặn kẽ.”

Trưởng thôn không phải kẻ tình nghi, không có động cơ gây án, đội khám xét sẽ không phí sức trên người ông, huống chi con gái ông chỉ là dân đi làm công bên ngoài bình thường, cách xa thôn Thạch Hà.

Phong Bắc gọi điện thoại bàn giao đôi câu, anh hỏi cậu nhóc, “Mẹ em đâu?”

Cao Nhiên đá mảnh lá và hòn sỏi trên đất, “Về rồi ạ.”

Phong Bắc gỡ một phiến lá trúc trên tóc cậu nhóc xuống, “Sao cô lại để em ở đây một mình?”

Cao Nhiên bảo, “Em nói dối.”

Phong Bắc không hỏi thêm, “Đi, chúng ta đến chỗ ông Ba Tề.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn.

Phong Bắc vừa đi vừa nói, “Đi với anh.”

Cao Nhiên dẫm theo bước chân của người đàn ông, nghe anh bảo, “Người đầu tiên phát hiện thi thể là ông Ba Tề, theo điều tra ông ta là người hám lợi, rất keo kiệt, dạo trước lại đột nhiên hào phóng, lần đầu tiên anh hỏi thăm ông ta, ông ta đã đẩy Lý Điên ra.”

“Manh mối Lý Điên hái tam ma tử là do ông ta cung cấp, không ai khác trong thôn thấy nữa, ông ta còn nói trưởng thôn động tay chân với Lý Điên, Lý Điên có lòng trả thù, dẫn dắt chúng ta theo hướng lợn của trưởng thôn là do Lý Điên giết…”

Tốc độ nói của Phong Bắc không nhanh, mà cũng không chậm, trong đó nồng nặc mùi thuốc lá, cau mày.

Tâm trí Cao Nhiên rối bời.

Thôn Thạch Hà ở thế giới này và thế giới trước của cậu có chỗ không giống nhau, ở trong thế giới của cậu, con gái thôn trưởng dạy học ở trường cấp hai, mà thế giới này đã rời thôn từ sớm.

Có lẽ án mạng này cũng không xảy ra ở thế giới kia.

Ông Ba Tề không có nhà, bạn già của ông nói là đến nhà họ hàng chơi mạt chược, chắc phải tối mới về.

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên ngồi một lúc rồi đi.

Không lâu sau, di động của Phong Bắc kêu, anh để Cao Nhiên ngồi một chỗ đợi, còn anh thì qua một bên nghe điện thoại, sắc mặt trầm hẳn xuống.

Cao Nhiên không nghe trộm, láng máng đoán được nội dung cuộc điện thoại.

Phong Bắc cúp điện thoại thì quay lại, “Tối chúng ta đến nhà thôn trưởng ăn cơm.”

Cao Nhiên nói được.

Cậu biết người của Phong Bắc đã tra được cái gì từ con gái thôn trưởng rồi, người ta không tiết lộ, cậu cũng không hỏi đến, đỡ bị lộ ra cái gì, lại gây ra rối loạn không cần thiết.

Ở quê mời khách chính là giết gà đãi thịt.

Thôn trưởng Triệu cho đội trưởng Phong Bắc đủ mặt mũi, không chỉ có một nồi canh gà lớn, thịt ba chỉ nấu bánh trôi, cá kho, còn giết một con vịt, bày một mâm cỗ lớn.

Ông nâng nửa chén rượu đế đứng lên, “Đội trưởng Phong, cảm ơn anh và các đội viên của anh những ngày qua đã kiên trì không ngừng nghỉ điều tra vụ án, trong thôn mới có khôi phục sự yên bình nhanh đến vậy, ta uống trước đã!”

Phong Bắc nhấc mông khỏi ghế, “Thôn trưởng khách sáo rồi.”

Tửu lượng của thôn trưởng Triệu tốt, ông uống mấy chén mà vẫn không đỏ mặt không thở gấp, “Tiểu Nhiên, sau cháu chỉ bới cơm trắng thế? Đồ ăn nhà bác thôn trưởng không ngon à?”

Cao Nhiên vội cười hì hì đáp, “Ngon lắm ạ, bánh trôi thơm ghê.”

Nói rồi cậu cắn một miếng, miệng phình ra.

Thôn trưởng Triệu chặc lưỡi, “Đội trưởng Phong, vụ án Lưu Thành Long đã phá, anh đến đây có việc gì vậy? Lẽ nào lại có vụ án gì khác?”

Phong Bắc nhổ xương gà ra, “Không phải, tôi đi ngang qua, liền ghé vào thăm một chút.”

“Tôi nghe Cao Nhiên kể chuyện bắt cá ngồi sáng, liền nổi lòng tham muốn nếm thử món cá quê nhà trưởng thôn có vị gì, khiến trưởng thôn phiền phức rồi.”

Gương mặt thôn trưởng Triệu đong đầy ý cười, “Thế à, không phiền, tôi bắt được nhiều cá quả lắm, đều đang nuôi trong ao đấy, đội trưởng Phong mang mấy con về ăn nhé.”

Phong Bắc nói cảm ơn, anh lựa miếng thịt cá trên bụng ăn, “Đồ quê tươi thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên cũng ăn ăn uống uống như thường.

Uống rượu hai, ba chén, miệng Phong Bắc nồng mùi rượu, “Thôn trưởng, con gái bác đâu? Mấy lần tôi đến đều không thấy, định cư ở ngoài ạ?”

Động tác rót rượu của thôn trưởng Triệu khựng lại, chỉ thoáng qua thôi.

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên vẫn luôn theo sát thôn trưởng, biến hóa trong nháy mắt đó đã bị cậu bắt được, cậu nắm chặt đôi đũa, không dễ phát hiện.

Thôn trưởng Triệu ngồi xuống thở dài, “Đúng vậy, sống ở ngoài, con lớn rồi, có ý định riêng, nó muốn thế nào cũng chiều nó vậy, con cháu tự có phúc của con cháu.”

“Nói cũng đúng.”

Phong Bắc cười hỏi, “Kết hôn chưa ạ?”

Thôn trưởng Triệu cũng cười, khóe mắt đầy nếp nhăn, “Vẫn chưa, đội trưởng Phong, đừng chỉ nói thế, đồ ăn sắp nguội cả rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói trời này đồ có nguội cũng chẳng sao, “Thôn trưởng, lúc tôi tra án có điều động hồ sơ của người trong thôn, phát hiện con gái bác lớn lên giống bác ghê, như cùng một khuôn vậy.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu cười cười, nét mặt chẳng hề tự nhiên.

Phong Bắc trước đây chưa từng nhắc đến con gái trưởng thôn, lần này lại có ý định khơi mở đề tài này, thậm chí còn chẳng chút kín đáo, dùng việc này kích thích ông, chờ xem phản ứng của ông.

Nếu thôn trưởng Triệu không có vấn đề gì, người ta nhắc đến con gái mình, không có biểu hiện gì kì lạ, trái lại còn sẽ kiêu ngạo.

Con gái rời ngôi làng thâm sơn cùng cốc đến nơi khác, có chỗ đặt chân trong thành phố lớn, rất đáng để khoe.

Thôn trưởng nốc rượu ừng ực, không ăn một miếng nào.

Cao Nhiên nhạy cảm nhận ra, từ lúc Phong Bắc nhắc đến con gái trưởng thôn, bầu không khí trên bàn liền biến đổi rất nhỏ.

Về sau tuy rằng Phong Bắc có nói gì, thôn trưởng Triệu cũng đều đáp lại, nhưng Cao Nhiên phát hiện ra ông không đúng lắm.

Rời nhà thôn trưởng rồi, Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra cảm giác không đúng đó là gì, ông đang nôn nóng.

Vụ án đã phá, người của đội hình cảnh lại xuất hiện trong thôn, còn dùng cơm ở nhà mình, người trong lòng có quỷ nhất định sẽ đứng ngồi không yên.

Cho là chuyện đã qua, thần không biết quỷ không hay, nếu như đột nhiên phát sinh biến cố, chỉ e không ứng phó kịp.

Cao Nhiên nhìn Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc cũng đang nhìn cậu, “Em nói đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mấy cái cửa nhà của thôn trưởng đều làm từ lúc xây nhà, dùng chung một loại gỗ, nhưng cửa phòng của ông lại không giống những phòng khác.”

Phong Bắc ừm một tiếng, “Không giống chỗ nào?”

Cao Nhiên đọc được từ ánh mắt của người đàn ông một tin tức, anh cũng đã nhận ra, chỉ đang thử thách mình thôi, lại là thử thách, còn chưa có xong à.

“Bên kia cánh cửa có treo quyển lịch, em sờ thử, nghi rằng trưởng thôn đã bào mất một lớp.” Tuy rằng vẫn giống như cũ, nhưng nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy chỗ khác.

Cao Nhiên có thể suy đoán được tâm lý của thôn trưởng, ngay lúc đó mà đổi cửa khác sẽ khiến người ta nghi ngờ, huống chi cũng chẳng tìm được một cánh cửa phù hợp mà thay.

Hơn nữa, đã có kẻ chết thay là Lý Điên kia rồi, thôn trưởng sẽ không cần lo cảnh sát tra được cái gì trên người mình, ông không có qua lại nhiều với con trai Lưu Thành Long của Lưu Văn Anh.

Phong Bắc xoa đầu cậu nhóc, xuýt xoa khen ngợi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Giờ sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Về nhà.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, “Không tra ạ?”

“Có tra chứ.”

Phong Bắc hướng về phía cổng làng, “Chuyện về sau anh sẽ điều tra, em đừng tới nữa.”

“Những suy đoán của em vẫn chỉ là suy đoán thôi, đừng nói lung tung.”

“Em biết mà, em chỉ nói với anh thôi, không nói với những người khác, ngay cả ba mẹ em cũng không.”

Nghe cậu nhóc trả lời như vậy, Phong Bắc sững sờ, muốn nói gì đó, lời còn chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng đã quên mất tiêu.

Một ngày sau, một cô gái đến thôn, mái tóc đen dài chấm vai, mặc bộ quần áo gọn gàng, chỉ là sắc mặt không tốt lắm, vừa gầy vừa yếu, trông như ấm sắc thuốc.

Mọi người không nhận ra là ai.

Mãi đến khi cô gái bước vào nhà trưởng thôn, họ mới hoàn hồn, ra là con gái trưởng thôn à.

Mấy năm rồi mới về, thật là không nhận ra nổi.

Cửa nhà thôn trưởng Triệu đóng kín mít, chẳng ai biết tình hình bên trong cả.

Hàng xóm láng giềng định ghé qua chuyện trò, lại nghe thấy bên trong vọng ra tiếng đập vỡ đồ sứ, họ đều lấy làm lạ vô cùng.

Con gái nhiều năm không về, hôm nay bước vào nhà rồi, chẳng phải nên vui vẻ sao? Sao lại đập đồ?

Cả ngày nay, cửa nhà thôn trưởng Triệu cũng chẳng hề mở ra.

Đêm hôm ấy, ông Ba Tề lén la lén lút ra cửa, vừa đi vừa ngoái lại nhìn, chỉ sợ có người thấy.

Ông ta đi trong cánh rừng nhỏ, “Hồi sáng cái thằng họ Phong kia thẩm vấn tôi.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu nói, “Sẽ không sao đâu.”

Ông Ba Tề gan nhỏ, ông hốt hoảng, chẳng phải vụ án được phá rồi sao? Sao lại điều tra nữa? Còn tra xét ông nữa chứ.

Vậy có lẽ nảo, cảnh sát đã phát hiện rồi không?

Ông Ba Tề càng nghĩ càng hốt hoảng, “Nói hay quá nhỉ, nếu mà họ Phong tra được tôi…”

Thôn trưởng Triệu nghĩ tới điều chi, biến sắc, “Đừng nói nữa, về ngay, đừng tới tìm tôi nữa.”

Ông Ba Tề cản lại, “Ông Triệu, ông có ý gì đây? Ông lại muốn tìm thằng chết thay đúng không?”

Ông gay gắt, “Tôi nói cho ông biết, tôi không phải Lý Điên, vụ lợn chết lần trước còn nhớ chứ, nếu ép tôi quá, cùng lắm thì cá chết lưới rách!”

Thôn trưởng Triệu nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, mặt tái nhợt, “Đồ ngu.”

Ông Ba Tề cũng nghe thấy, ông nương theo tiếng chân ngoái lại, sợ đến ngã bệt xuống đất.

.

Lần thứ hai thôn trưởng Triệu tiến vào cục, lần này khác với lần trước, ông đi vào mà không có ra.

Điểm giống nhau duy nhất ấy là, người ngồi đối diện với ông vẫn là Phong Bắc.

Thôn trưởng Triệu rất bình tĩnh, “Đội trưởng Phong, có thể cho tôi hút điếu thuốc không?”

Phong Bắc ném một điếu thuốc qua cho ông.

Thôn trưởng Triệu kẹp điếu thuốc trên mép, để Phong Bắc châm cho ông, ông hít một hơi, “Đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự châm thuốc cho tôi, cái thể diện này cũng lớn quá đi.”

Phong Bắc cũng châm một điếu cho mình, anh không vội, kiên trì là thứ anh có nhiều nhất đêm nay.

Để không khiến người trong thôn chú ý, khiến cho ông Ba Tề thả lỏng cảnh giác, Phong Bắc không cho cấp dưới vào thôn, anh tự đến, sau khi trời tối thì đi vào bằng con đường nhỏ bí mật.

Phong Bắc theo dõi ông Ba Tề, ngồi xổm, bị muỗi đốt sưng vù khắp người, đập con nào cũng tóe máu, may mà anh có thu hoạch.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, tôi nghe nói vụ án đã được phá rồi, sao anh còn quay lại điều tra?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Một, có nhiều điểm nghi ngờ, hai, những điểm nghi ngờ đó có liên quan đến ông.”

Thôn trưởng Triệu thở dài, “Xem ra đây là số mệnh của tôi rồi.”

Căn phòng thẩm vấn lại lặng xuống, mùi thuốc lá lặng lẽ chiếm lấy từng góc.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nói giọng cầu xin, “Đừng tìm con gái tôi nữa, con bé chẳng biết gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc đồng ý.

Hút xong điếu thuốc, thôn trưởng Triệu chậm rãi kể lại chuyện năm xưa.

Mùa hè mười năm trước, người trong thôn đều đang gặt lúa trong ruộng của mình, bận đến mồ hôi đầm đìa, không thẳng người lên nổi.

Thôn trưởng Triệu về nhà lấy bình nước, phát hiện con gái đang ngất trên giường trong phòng, bị người ta hiếp.

Lúc đó cô bị bịt mắt, không biết là ai làm.

Thanh danh của con gái quan trọng, không thể để lộ chuyện ra được.

Thôn trưởng Triệu bảo con gái, phải nuốt chuyện này vào trong bụng, không thể nói với bất kì ai.

Không ai trong thôn biết cả.

Mà kể từ khi đó, thôn trưởng Triệu cũng bắt đầu thầm để ý, ông muốn giết kẻ đó.

Con gái này càng gầy đi, suy nghĩ đó của thôn trưởng Triệu càng mãnh liệt.

Một đêm nọ, con gái thôn trưởng Triệu định cắt cổ tay tự sát, may mà được phát hiện kịp thời.

Thôn trưởng Triệu chẳng còn cách nào khác, đành đưa con gái ra khỏi thôn, hi vọng cô có thể quên đi quá khứ bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Mấy năm rồi con gái ông chẳng về.

Mấy năm đầu người trong thôn còn thỉnh thoảng hỏi thăm, dần dần từng năm trôi qua, họ không hỏi đến nữa, lúc nào sực nhớ ra mới hỏi đôi câu, cũng chỉ thổn thức một chút chuyện không liên quan đến mình mà thôi.

Thôn trưởng Triệu và người bạn già của ông làm như không có gì xảy ra mà tiếp tục sống.

Mà con gái họ chẳng ổn chút nào.

Mỗi lần họ đến, đều thấy trên cổ tay con gái tăng thêm vết thương.

Nhiều năm như vậy rồi, không ngày nào thôn trưởng Triệu không muốn giết kẻ đã hại đời con gái ông cả.

Nhưng ông làm thế nào cũng không tra nổi.

Mãi đến tận khi thôn trưởng Triệu vô tình nghe thấy cuộc cãi vã của Vương Vĩ và Lưu Thành Long, ông mới biết kẻ mình muốn tìm chính là Lưu Thành Long.

Đêm ngày 14 đó thôn trưởng Triệu đến nhà Lưu Văn Anh, vì có một công việc ở ngoài muốn giới thiệu cho con trai cô, bao ăn ở, nhưng phải rời nhà một hai năm.

Tuy rằng Lưu Thành Long hại con trai Lý Điên chết đuối, nhưng khi đó anh ta còn là một đứa nhỏ mới bảy, tám tuổi, không hiểu chuyện, có muốn so đo cũng chẳng được.

Huống chi mấy năm này Lưu Thành Long thành thật hẳn, không làm chuyện gì khác người nữa.

Lưu Văn Anh một mình nuôi lớn hai đứa bé cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nghĩ Lưu Thành Long kết hôn rồi thì có rất nhiều việc phải dùng đến tiền, chi bằng giúp đỡ một chút.

Hôm đó cửa đóng, thôn trưởng Triệu gọi ngoài cửa mà không ai trả lời, ông đẩy cửa bước vào, nghe thấy nội dung cuộc đối thoại của Lưu Thành Long và Vương Vĩ.

Trong nháy mắt đó, sát tâm của thôn trưởng Triệu ùa ra, ông không ở lại lâu mà bỏ đi ngay, trốn trong góc tường rơi nước mắt giàn dụa.

Lưu Văn Anh chôn sống Vương Vĩ, muốn hắn vĩnh viễn câm miệng không phải là vì che giấu chuyện con trai cô hại chết con trai Lý Điên.

Mà là thuở thiếu thời con trai cô nhất thời kích động mà phạm sai lầm lớn, cô không muốn con mình bị người ta mắng là kẻ phạm tội hiếp dâm.

Lưu Thành Long hoang mang chạy trốn, thôn trưởng Triệu đã đứng bên đường đợi gã từ lâu.

Thôn trưởng Triệu kéo Lưu Thành Long đi, lấy việc đi làm công bên ngoài lừa anh ta vào nhà, thừa dịp anh ta không chuẩn bị mà đập một gậy lên sau gáy, đợi lúc tối vắng người thì vác trên lưng đi ra đê.

Trong lúc chuẩn bị, thôn trưởng Triệu đã nghĩ xong cách đối phó rồi, người chết, cảnh sát sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ điều tra.

Ông sẽ dứt khoát để cảnh sát phát hiện thi thể luôn.

Vì đã có sẵn một kẻ chết thay, chính là Lý Điên.

Lý Điên nhà tan cửa nát, sống rất vất vả, thôn trưởng Triệu đã đấu tranh tư tưởng, nhưng chỉ cần nghĩ tới con gái số khổ của mình thì sẽ không còn chùn bước nữa.

Thôn trưởng Triệu nghĩ thêm, đầu óc Lý Điên có vấn đề, kể cả gã ta có giết người cũng không bị phạt.

Gã ta ở trong viện tâm thần sẽ tốt hơn ở thôn.

Cho nên thôn trưởng Triệu lợi dụng chuyện con trai Lý Điên, khiến cho cảnh sát tưởng là gã báo thù rửa hận.

Thi thể nhất định phải chết trong hồ, còn phải thật thê thảm, gắn hết sức tạo ra cảnh tượng Lý Điên làm để hả giận.

Kế hoạch này của thôn trưởng Triệu có hai điều bất ngờ, một là trên đường ông đến đê bị ông Ba Tề bắt gặp.

Cũng may là gặp ông Ba Tề có thể dùng tiền để bịt mồm, chứ không phải những người khác.

Ông Ba Tề hăm dọa thôn trưởng Triệu, đồng thời cũng thành công chiếm lợi.

Điều bất ngờ thứ hai là Lý Điên.

Thôn trưởng Triệu đang ở dưới nước bờ bên này, Lý Điên lại xuống nước từ bờ bên kia, thấy được Lưu Thành Long đang bị trói dưới đáy nước.

Tiếc là Lý Điên là người điên, dù gã có kêu thế nào, từ nửa đêm đến hừng đông sáng hôm sau, trong thôn cũng chẳng có ai coi là thật cả.

Đôi mắt lợn là do ông Ba Tề móc ra, ông đang cảnh cáo thôn trưởng Triệu, đồng thời cũng nói cho người kia biết, mình chẳng phải quả hồng mềm.

Cảnh sát loanh quanh cả ngày trong thôn, ông Ba Tề sợ thôn trưởng bo bo giữ mình sẽ giết người diệt khẩu.

Dù sao cũng chỉ có người chết mới có thể giữ được bí mật.

Ông Ba Tề bị thi thể của Lưu Thành Long dọa sợ, ông cũng chả muốn mình thành miếng thịt lợn ngâm nước trương phình như thế.

Thôn trưởng Triệu đồng ý chia mảnh đất tốt nhất trong thôn cho ông Ba Tề, thuyết phục ông đổ chuyện lợn lên Lý Điên.

Vì kẻ tình nghi đầu tiên Vương Vĩ đã chết, đến lúc đưa Lý Điên ra rồi.

Đồng hồ đeo tay là thôn trưởng Triệu bỏ vào nhà Lý Điên, tương tự lời đồn chân của Lý Điên là do Lưu Thành Long làm bị thương cũng là do ông đồn.

Lý Điên có động cơ giết người, cũng có thời gian gây án đầy đủ.

Mà thôn trưởng Triệu thì không, ông rất an toàn.

Thôn trưởng Triệu đang đợi thời cơ thích hợp để làm chuyện cuối cùng, mãi đến khi Phong Bắc thẩm vấn.

Cơ hội tới rồi.

Thôn trưởng Triệu rốt cuộc cũng ra vẻ như bị ép không còn cách nào khác đành kể lại câu chuyện năm xưa.

Tất cả đều phát triển đúng như ông mong đợi.

Lý Điên không thể thừa nhận, cũng chẳng tài nào phủ nhận được, gã là kẻ chết thay thích hợp nhất, quả thật chính là ông trời chuẩn bị cho ông.

Chỉ cần đổ hết cho gã, vụ án sẽ chấm dứt, sẽ chẳng ai nghi ngờ mình cả.

Thôn trưởng Triệu tính cả rồi, sang năm sẽ đi cùng người bạn già đến chỗ con gái, không bao giờ về thôn nữa.

Nếu như Cao Nhiên không có năng lực mở thiên nhãn, kể cả hôm đó có về nhà, thôn trưởng Triệu cũng sẽ yên ổn sống qua nửa đời còn lại.

Vận mệnh là do trời định.

Những thứ thối nát, lặng yên không muốn để người biết đến ùa ra, chân tướng vụ án rõ ràng.

Con gái thôn trưởng bị người ta hiếp, ông khổ sở điều tra nhiều năm, mối hận chôn sâu trong lòng đã biến chất từ lâu, từ sau khi biết được sự thật liền thừa dịp giết người, giá họa cho người mình từng đối xử tử tế.

Bác cả thì sao? Bác chôn sống thi thể vì danh tiếng của con trai, thà chết cũng không nói.

Trên đời này, ai cũng có lập trường và thân phận riêng của mình.

Nói cho cùng, làm người không thể làm chuyện xấu được, thế thì báo ứng sẽ không rơi xuống đầu mình.

Cao Nhiên nghe Phong Bắc nói, về sau Lý Điên vẫn ở lại viện tâm thần, nếu gã về lại căn nhà bẩn thỉu, ăn bữa này không có bữa sau, bị bệnh cũng chẳng ai lo, chết rồi cũng không ai biết.

Nhưng ở đó lại có nhân viên chuyên nghiệp chăm sóc.

Bác sĩ chủ trị của Lý Điên là bạn của Phong Bắc, gã sẽ nhận được sự trị liệu tốt nhất.

Phong Bắc bảo anh đã cho người giặt sạch quần áo trẻ con đưa đến cho Lý Điên, như là để cho Cao Nhiên yên tâm.

Cao Nhiên nghe xong thì yên tâm thật.

Cuộc sống tiếp tục như bình thường, lớp 11 sắp đến.

Giả Soái đến tìm Cao Nhiên, câu đầu tiên sau khi vào nhà là, “Tôi nghe nói vụ án nhà anh họ ông rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chống trán xoay bút, “Đừng nói chuyện này nữa.”

Giờ trong nhà cũng không ai nhắc đến, cậu cũng không muốn nhớ lại, chuyện ngày hôm qua hôm trước hôm kia… và cả trước trước nữa, đều đã qua rồi.

Chỉ cần nghĩ đến, Cao Nhiên lại thấy mơ hồ.

Người sống, rốt cuộc phải đề phòng bao nhiêu người đây? Đoán này đoán kia, quá là mệt mỏi.

Giả Soái vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Phức tạp nhất chính là lòng người.”

“Đúng vậy.”

Cao Nhiên ngừng xoay bút ngoái lại, “Soái Soái, ông bảo thế nào là người tốt, mà thế nào thì coi là người xấu?”

Giả Soái hiểu ý cậu, nghiêm túc nói, “Câu hỏi này quá phức tạp, giờ tôi chưa hiểu lắm, khi nào hiểu rõ rồi tôi sẽ nói cho ông nghe.”

Cao Nhiên đổi một câu hỏi khác, “Thế tương lai ông muốn làm người tốt, hay là người xấu?”

Giả Soái cau mày, trầm ngâm, “Không làm khó mình, cũng không làm khó người khác.”

Cao Nhiên ồ một tiếng, nửa hiểu nửa không.

Giả Soái để hộp lê lên trước mặt cậu, “Có người cho, mẹ tôi bảo mang cho ông hai hộp.”

Cao Nhiên mở bình ra uống một ngụm nước lê, ngọt lịm, “Đúng rồi, sáng sớm nay tôi ra mua bánh màn thầu gặp Trương Nhung, mắt nhỏ đen thui, trông uể oải lắm.”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh nói, “Đã học thì làm gì có chuyện không khổ không mệt.”

Cậu nhìn người bạn tốt, hiếm khi nổi máu hài hước, “Còn ông thì sao, bài chưa xong, cằm nhọn hoắt, đừng bảo là nửa đêm gặp Tiểu Thiến nhé?”

Hồi trước hai người cậu với mấy đứa bạn khác tụ lại xem phim, trong lòng đều phất phới một Tiểu Thiến.

_(*) Thiến nữ u hồn, chữ Thiến là xinh đẹp, duyên dáng._

Cao Nhiên lại uống thêm một hớp nước lê, “Tiểu Thiến gì chứ, tôi nào có cái phúc ấy.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, vì chuyện vụ án, mỗi ngày chết mất biết bao nhiêu tế bào não, sắp chết sạch cả rồi.

Giả Soái tán gẫu với Cao Nhiên một lát, hỏi cậu còn đề nào chưa làm được, lần lượt giảng hết cho cậu, nói đi nói lại cách làm bài, đến khi nào cậu hiểu mới thôi.

Cao Nhiên nắm chặt tay cậu nghẹn ngào, “Soái Soái, ông mà là con gái, nhất định tôi sẽ theo đuổi ông.”

Gương mặt đẹp trai của Giả Soái đen xì.

Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra, “Sắp Trung thu rồi, ông có muốn hẹn hò với Trương Nhung không?”

Giả Soái thu dọn mấy tờ nháp, để lại góc bàn vuốt phẳng lại mấy chỗ bị cong, “Sắp khai giảng rồi, ở trong trường cũng gặp được mà.”

Cao Nhiên chọc cùi chỏ vào người cậu ta, cười đểu, “Tôi đang hỏi ông có muốn hay không.”

Giả Soái mím môi, ngón tay thon dài đặt trên góc tờ nháp, nửa ngày sau mới thừa nhận, “Muốn.”

Cao Nhiên nhấp nháy mắt, “Chỉ dựa vào việc ông đến nhà giảng bài cho tôi, còn mang theo cả hộp lê, tôi nhất định sẽ lo vụ này ổn thỏa cho ông.”

“Được rồi đừng có lo liệu gì cả, chỉ có phá thôi.”

Cao Nhiên kéo lại cậu bạn ong mật cần cù Giả Soái, “Chúng ta qua nhà Trương Nhung đi.”

Giả Soái né ra, “Lần này không đi.”

Cao Nhiên buồn bực, “Sao thế? Ông không muốn gặp nhỏ hả?”

Giả Soái bảo, “Mặt tôi nổi hai cục mụn.”

Cao Nhiên ừ ừ, “Tôi biết mà, to đùng, đừng có nặn, không là nhiễm trùng… Vồn! Ông không đi vì hai cục mụn này à?”

Mặt Giả Soái không chút thay đổi, “Con gái vì người mình thích mà trang điểm, con trai cũng thế.”

Cao Nhiên cũng đâu có ngu, “Dẹp dẹp, tôi nhớ con trai vì người mình thích mà giả khổ.”

Giả Soái thấy không lừa được cậu thì nói, “Tóm lại là tôi không đi.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Phục ông rồi.”

Cậu ra vẻ khẳng khái, “Tôi sẽ nhắc đến ông trước mặt nhỏ, nói tốt cho ông.”

Giả Soái nhắc nhở, “Đừng cố quá.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Nhìn con xe đạp của Giả Soái biến mất ở đầu ngõ, Cao Nhiên ghé qua nhà Trương Nhung.

Lúc Phong Bắc đi về, thấy cậu nhóc đang đứng với một cô bé, chẳng biết cậu nói cái gì, mà chọc cho cô bé che miệng cười rũ.

Hơi thở tuổi thanh xuân đong đầy con ngõ nhỏ, hồn nhiên mà ngây thơ, vẽ lên bức tranh xinh đẹp vô ngần.

Phong Bắc chưa tới ba mươi tuổi không khỏi cảm khái, già rồi.

Cao Nhiên nhác thấy người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Trương Nhung cũng đưa mắt nhìn theo, dường như cô bé không thích người khác phái lớn tuổi hơn mình, chỉ vội chào Cao Nhiên rồi vào nhà.

Làn váy màu xanh da trời đảo qua ngưỡng cửa, bóng hình uyển chuyển của người con gái bị nhốt lại sau cánh cửa.

Lúc bấy giờ Cao Nhiên mới nhận ra Trương Nhung mặc váy.

Phong Bắc một tay cầm bình nước, một tay xách mấy lon bia, “Cô bé hàng xóm trông không tệ nhỉ, nghe nói học cũng giỏi lắm.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trương Nhung là khúc xương sườn của Soái Soái.”

Phong Bắc “À” một tiếng, tò mò hỏi, “Thế em thích kiểu người thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên còn nghiêm túc suy ngẫm một phen, “Có sở thích giống em, thích em hoạt hình, chơi game, đánh bóng bàn, đi khắp xó xỉnh tìm món ngon, còn thích ở trong hẻm tập cua xe với em nữa.”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật, “Em tìm bạn gái, chứ không phải tìm người anh em.”

Cao Nhiên nhún vai, “Em hi vọng có thể kết hợp được cả hai, không chơi chung với nhau được, cũng chẳng có chuyện gì chung để nói, thế còn ý nghĩa gì nữa.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Lý tưởng phong phú ghê.”

“Hiện thực không nhất định phải cứng nhắc, cũng có thể phong phú mà.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài như ông cụ non, “Để thi đại học xong nói sau, chuyện này còn phải tùy duyên nữa, biết đâu một ngày nào đó, em che ô đi mưa trong ngõ, đụng phải một cô gái, bọn em nhìn nhau, bước qua nhau, rồi lại cùng ngoảnh lại, liếc mắt một cái đã nhiều năm sau, y như trong thơ ấy.”

Cậu hắng giọng, đọc đầy cảm xúc, “Giương chiếc ô giấy dầu đơn độc, một mình nơi ngõ mưa dằng dặc, dằng dặc và vắng tanh, tôi ước mơ được gặp, một cô em đẫm buồn, như hoa đinh hương.”

_(*) Bản dịch của Trần Đình Sử_

Thấy người đàn ông chẳng nói chẳng rằng cứ nhìn mình chằm chằm, Cao Nhiên tưởng anh không biết bài thơ đó, bèn giải thích, “Ngõ mưa của Đới Vọng Thư.”

Phong Bắc mở miệng, nói rất nghiêm túc, “Đi lấy cây chổi qua đây.”

Cao Nhiên chả hiểu gì, “Làm chi?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Quét đống da gà anh mới làm rơi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cậu đuổi theo chặn người đàn ông lại, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh thích kiểu con gái thế nào? Đi chậm chút đợi em với——”

Hơi thở thanh xuân lưu lại trong con ngõ nhỏ bỏ trốn cùng cơn gió.

Tối Cao Nhiên xem lại mấy quyển bài tập hè, cảm khái vô cùng, lần đầu tiên cậu nghiêm túc làm bài tập như thế đó.

Sự thật chứng minh, việc học không phải có thể làm tốt được trong một hai ngày.

Cao Nhiên nằm trên giường, tay gối sau gáy, hai chân bắt chéo, chốc chốc lại ngó ra cửa xem, cảm giác mình như cô dâu mới đang đợi chồng về.

Đệt, cái suy nghĩ quỷ quái gì đây.

Cao Nhiên xoa mặt, cậu vươn mình nằm sấp xuống, mặt úp lên gối, nghĩ ngày mai kiếm thời gian chuồn ra tiệm sách, mượn hai bộ hoạt hình về xem.

Đêm dài chậm rãi trôi qua, quá đỗi gian nan.

Phong Bắc đến trễ, kể chuyện xong thì leo tường về, Cao Nhiên bảo anh đừng leo, ngủ lại một tối đi, anh đáp lại một câu, “Chữ Phong viết ngược là chữ gì?”

Chờ anh đi rồi, Cao Nhiên mới kịp phản ứng, chữ Phong viết ngược lại đâu có ra chữ gì…

.

Đêm khuya, đường phố vắng lặng.

Hứa Vệ Quốc đang trên đường về nhà, ông ta là một quản lý của xí nghiệp nhà nước, công việc dạo gần đây bận rộn khiến ông sứt đầu mẻ trán, nghĩ đến mấy công nhân kỳ cựu mình quen sắp bị cắt giảm biên chế, cảm giác bất lực lại xông lên đầu.

Xí nghiệp nhà nước muốn cải cách, đương nhiên phải có một số lượng lớn công nhân bị cắt giảm, những người này chẳng có kĩ năng nào khác cả, ngay cả ruộng đất cũng không, cuộc sống sau khi bị cắt giảm khó khăn thế nào, Hứa Vệ Quốc có thể tưởng tượng ra được.

Hầy.

Hứa Vệ Quốc thở dài, nghiến điếu thuốc lá hai cái rồi mới dập đi ném xuống đất.

“Tít tít tít”

Di động trên hông Hứa Vệ Quốc vang lên báo có cuộc gọi.

Là giám đốc xí nghiệp gọi, bảo ông mau quyết định danh sách nhân viên bị cắt giảm biên chế đi.

Hứa Vệ Quốc bất đắc dĩ lắm, mình cũng chỉ là kẻ làm công, có lòng mà không có sức, xem ra cái chuyện đắc tội người khác này, ông không dứt bỏ được rồi.

Một làn gió đêm mát mẻ thổi từ phía sau, Hứa Vệ Quốc rùng mình, ông cất di động đi, quay người rẽ vào đường khác.

Sắp về đến nhà rồi, rẽ hai khúc nữa là tới.

Hứa Vệ Quốc nghĩ về đến nhà rồi, có thể tắm rửa sạch sẽ, pha một chén trà, chậm rãi nhâm nhi, cả người đều thả lỏng, bước chân cũng thong thả hơn nhiều.

“Nhìn thấy tao không?”

Đột ngột vang lên một giọng nói trầm thấp, truyền đến từ khúc quanh đằng trước.

Giọng nói kia lại vang lên trong con đường vắng lần nữa, cảm giác vừa gần vừa xa.

Hứa Vệ Quốc bị chủ nhân của âm thanh đó hỏi mà không hiểu gì, cũng không biết người kia ở đâu, sao mình có thể nhìn thấy người ta được, vừa định hỏi, lại nghe thấy giọng nói đó.

“Vẫn chưa.”

Tiếng nói vẫn trầm thấp như trước, vẫn giọng đó, không nhanh không chậm, tự hỏi tự trả lời, vừa như hỏi Hứa Vệ Quốc, vừa như hỏi hắn.

“Nhìn thấy tao chưa… Chưa à… Nhìn thấy tao chưa… Vẫn chưa…”

Khiến Hứa Vệ Quốc bất ngờ là, tiếng hỏi ấy không hề dừng lại, mà bắt đầu lặp đi lặp lại không ngừng, vẫn là tự hỏi tự trả lời.

Hứa Vệ Quốc chậm rãi tiến lên, cuối cùng ông cũng đoán ra được, nguồn gốc của âm thanh đó đúng là hướng về nhà ông.

“Thật đen đủi, đêm hôm rồi còn gặp đồ điên.”

Tâm trạng của Hứa Vệ Quốc tệ hẳn, không muốn để ý đến tiếng nói đó nữa, làm như không biết, ông rảo bước thẳng về nhà mình.

Nhưng càng khiến ông không ngờ tới là, mới rẽ xong một khúc đường, dưới bóng đèn trước đó không xa, một bóng người màu đen đang đưa lưng về phía ông, không nhúc nhích.

“Nhìn thấy tao chưa…”

Tiếng nói vẫn còn đang dò hỏi, Hứa Vệ Quốc xác định, câu hỏi đến từ người trước mắt này.

Hứa Vệ Quốc nhìn bóng người trước mắt, không hiểu sao mà tê hết cả da đầu, ông nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, do dự một lát mới mở miệng, “Xin hỏi anh đang nói…”

Người kia bỗng xoay người lại, hai mắt bình tĩnh nhìn, miệng thốt ra giọng nói vui vẻ.

“Ồ, mày thấy tao rồi.”

Sáng hôm sau, công nhân bảo vệ môi trường phát hiện một thi thể ở ven đường.

Hứa Vệ Quốc chết.


	24. Chapter 24

Vừa mới hơn bốn giờ, trên đường rất yên tĩnh.

Tiếng còi xe cảnh sát ò í e xuyên qua đường hẻm, lần lượt đỗ ở ven đường.

Mấy dân cảnh bước xuống, kéo dải ngăn cách bảo vệ hiện trường vụ án, chụp ảnh thi thể trên đất, lấy lời khai của công nhân vệ sinh môi trường, làm đâu ra đấy.

Công nhân vệ sinh môi trường nào đã thấy cái cảnh tượng này bao giờ, sợ đến líu hết cả lưỡi, tạm thời chưa điều khiển được.

Lúc Phong Bắc đến nơi, xung quanh đã có người dân vây lại, tâm lý xem náo nhiệt cũng chả khác ăn ngủ là bao, bảo họ bỏ qua là không thể nào.

Thậm chí có người còn bực bội léo nhéo, đến sớm chút thì tốt rồi, kéo dải ngăn cách xong, chả xem được cái đếch gì cả.

Phong Bắc đảo mắt một vòng, không ai tỏ vẻ sợ hãi trên mặt cả, đều là tò mò, anh đến gần hiện trường, giơ giấy chứng nhận ra cho dân cảnh đang đứng trông.

Dân cảnh lập tức kính trọng gọi, “Đội trưởng Phong.”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai anh ta, vén dải ngăn cách ra khom lưng đi vào.

Ven đường có một bãi máu lớn, ngả màu nâu sậm, thành viên tổ khám nghiệm đang nghiêm túc kiểm tra xung quanh thi thể.

Người chết giới tính nam, thi thể nằm nghiêng, đầu quay về hướng hai giờ, khoảng chừng 40 tuổi, miệng mở hé, mắt trợn to.

Mấy người pháp y đã xong việc, đang bàn giao sơ bộ.

Phong Bắc hỏi một trong số đó, “Chị Tôn, thế nào?”

Tôn Vệ Lương nói, “Động mạch chủ trên cổ bị cắt, mất máu nhiều quá mà chết, không có vết thương ngoài da khác, cũng không thấy dấu vết giãy dụa đánh nhau, tình hình cụ thể còn phải thêm bước kiểm nghiệm nữa, bên tôi sẽ cố nhanh chóng đưa ra kết quả.”

Động mạch bị cắt, một lượng máu lớn phun ra từ cổ, chuyện chỉ trong mấy phút mà thôi.

Phong Bắc nói, “Phiền chị Tôn rồi.”

Tôn Vệ Lương đánh tiếng dẫn người của mình về cục.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc ngậm, cấp dưới tất bật làm việc, anh đứng một bên nhìn xung quanh.

Con đường này Phong Bắc không quen, anh chưa đi qua bao giờ, vừa nãy trên đường tới để ý một chút, phát hiện có đèn đường, khoảng cách rất xa nhau, có cái còn bị cây che khuất mất.

Nói cách khác, ban đêm đi đường này rất tối.

Có điều, vị trí nạn nhân lại có đèn đường.

Phong Bắc nhả ra một làn khói, động mạch cổ của nạn nhân bị cắt, lại không có phản kháng, hẳn là bị tình cảnh lúc đó làm cho hoảng sợ.

Tình cảnh gì đây?

Phong Bắc nhìn thi thể bị nhấc lên đưa vào bọc, chiều cao xấp xỉ 1m75, vóc dáng cường tráng, nếu hung thủ là một cô gái, e rằng khó mà một dao trúng chỗ hiểm được.

Đàn ông cũng khó mà thành công trước khi đối phương kịp phản kháng.

Bởi vì con người có ý thức bảo vệ mình, vào lúc nguy hiểm, sẽ phản xạ có điều kiện tránh đi, chạy trốn, xin tha, kêu cứu.

Nếp nhăn giữa chân mày Phong Bắc càng sâu, theo lý thuyết, nạn nhân mặc dù bị một tình huống khó thể tin nổi nào đó làm cho ngây người, khi hung thủ ra tay, ý thức tự vệ của người đó cũng sẽ thức tỉnh, cùng lắm bị chậm nhịp hai, ba giây thôi.

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy hung thủ đã cắt động mạch xong, ra tay vừa nhanh vừa chuẩn.

Là một tay lõi đời kinh nghiệm phong phú đây.

Hơn nữa tố chất tâm lý cực kì tốt, ung dung bình tĩnh.

Nạn nhân Hứa Vệ Quốc, nam, 42 tuổi, người địa phương, là quản lý của một xí nghiệp nhà nước, thời gian tử vong là 11 giờ 30 tối 28 tháng 8 đến 1 giờ sáng ngày hôm sau, trên người chỉ có một vết thương, cũng là vết thương chí mạng, động mạch cổ bị cắt đứt, mất quá nhiều máu mà chết.

Người cuối cùng liên lạc với nạn nhân là giám đốc nhà máy.

Lời khai đó được để cùng với báo cáo nghiệm thi, Phong Bắc vừa mới đọc qua, không có gì khác thường cả, hai người chỉ có quan hệ cấp trên cấp dưới bình thường thôi.

Anh dựa lưng lên ghế nhìn gương mặt đặc tả của nạn nhân trên màn ảnh, “Các cậu thấy sao?”

Lữ Diệp nói, “Căn cứ điều tra, quan hệ xã hội của nạn nhân rất đơn giản, mỗi ngày không ở nhà, thì cũng ở trong xưởng, không có vòng xã giao, tỷ lệ báo thù rất thấp.”

Dương Chí xoay bút hai vòng rồi dừng, “Có phải là vì tình không?”

Lữ Diệp nói, “Dựa theo lời khai của hàng xóm, gia đình nạn nhân rất hòa thuận, đời sống vợ chồng rất hài hòa.”

“Đóng cửa lại ai mà biết thế nào.”

Dương Chí đẩy gọng kính trên sống mũi, “Người cần mặt, cây cần vỏ, có người nói, sống trên đời này, không có gì quan trọng hơn mặt mũi cả, cho nên có cặp vợ chồng hòa thuận, ngọt ngào trước người khác, kết quả thì sao? Vừa đóng cửa một cái đã bạo lực gia đình.”

Những người khác đều không nêu ý kiến.

Dương Chí méo miệng, “Sao, mấy người không tin à? Đây là chuyện thật trăm phần trăm đấy, có nhà họ hàng tôi…”

“Được rồi, chuyện nhà họ hàng cậu để lúc khác nói sau.”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời Dương Chí, “Diệp Tử, nạn nhân có bị mất tài sản không?”

Lữ Diệp lắc đầu, “Ví da không có dấu hiệu bị di chuyển, số tiền bên trong không thiếu một xu tiền lẻ nào, di động vẫn ở trên hông, không bị ai đụng vào.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Sao em biết không thiếu một xu tiền lẻ nào?”

Lữ Diệp nói, “Theo lời vợ nạn nhân, tiền trong nhà là bà ấy quản, mỗi ngày bà ấy cho nạn nhân 10 đồng, hôm qua đã cho 10 đồng, hai tờ 2 đồng, một tờ 1 đồng, một tờ 5 đồng, đều còn trong ví.”

Xí nghiệp bao ăn, 10 đồng này là tiền tiêu vặt, nếu không mua cái gì to tát, đủ dùng.

Dương Chí thở dài, “Không vì tiền, thế vì sao lại giết người? Động cơ đâu? Cũng không thể nào vì tối không ăn no, tâm trạng không tốt, ra đường giết đại một người chứ?”

Anh chàng định điều chỉnh bầu không khí âm u chết chóc một chút, kích thích tư duy của mọi người, lại chẳng có nửa chút tác dụng nào.

Căn phòng họp yên tĩnh lại, mọi người đều đang sắp xếp suy nghĩ của mình.

Phong Bắc vặn nắp bình nước, động tác đột nhiên khựng lại, gần đây không có vụ án nào tương tự như vậy, không có chút đầu mối nào, thoáng nhìn như giết người vô duyên vô cớ, anh có dự cảm xấu.

Khả năng này không phải không có.

Phong Bắc thoáng trầm ngâm, “Đầu To, cậu đến xưởng một chuyến, Diệp Tử cũng đi cùng.”

Lữ Diệp hỏi, “Thế vụ án băm xác 2.15 kia thì sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cứ buông ra đã, kết thúc vụ án này rồi tính tiếp.”

Vụ án băm xác kia quả nhiên là án treo, phí hết sức lực cũng không tìm được nửa chút manh mối nào, cứ như nạn nhân năm đó tự băm mình thành thịt vụn từ đầu đến chân, tự nhét vào túi vậy.

Cao Nhiên chưa nghe nói đến vụ án mạng, cậu đang đi trung tâm thương mại đánh bóng bàn với Giả Soái.

Quả bóng nhỏ màu vàng nảy qua nảy lại hai bên, phát ra âm thanh khá là dịu êm.

Hai bóng hình thanh xuân phơi phới đứng hai bên, bàn tay cầm vợt không ngừng vung lên.

Thành tích học tập của Cao Nhiên không bằng Giả Soái, nhưng tế bào vận động tốt hơn, đặc biệt là bóng bàn.

Giả Soái cứ rơi vào thế yếu hơn.

Cao Nhiên chặn cao chặn thấp, đột nhiên tạt một cái.

Giả Soái bó tay với chiêu này của Cao Nhiên, không đỡ nổi, cậu nhặt quả bóng lăn tới góc tường về, kéo cổ áo lau mồ hôi, “Đừng chơi nữa, nghỉ chút đã.”

Cao Nhiên còn chưa đã nghiền.

Gương mặt tuấn tú của Giả Soái túa mồ hôi, cổ áo và lưng áo ướt mem, “Lần nào đánh với ông cũng mệt lả.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi lên bàn, cầm cổ áo quạt phần phật, cười hổn hển, “Chờ hôm nào ông thắng tôi rồi, sẽ không thấy mệt nữa.”

Giả Soái lấy gói khăn giấy ra, rút hai tờ đưa cho Cao Nhiên, “Tôi không muốn thắng ông.”

Cao Nhiên nhận tờ khăn giấy, lại nghe Giả Soái nói tiếp, “Nếu tôi thắng ông, ông nhất định sẽ không chịu thua, kì kèo đòi tôi chơi tiếp, đến khi ông trở mình mới thôi.”

“Thằng nhóc này, làm người phải có tinh thần không chịu thua chứ.”

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với cậu bạn thân, “Tôi giúp ông hẹn Trương Nhung rồi đó, 4 giờ chiều nay ông qua bờ sông đợi bọn tôi, lúc đó tôi kiếm cớ bỏ đi, để hai người các ông ở lại thế giới riêng.”

“Đúng rồi, Trương Nhung bảo chỉ ra ngoài được một tiếng thôi, các ông muốn làm gì phải nhanh lên, đừng có dùng dằng.”

Giả Soái rất chi là trong sáng, “Làm gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Làm chuyện ấy chứ cái gì.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Tôi với nhỏ đều là vị thành niên, không thể làm chuyện ấy được.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên vẻ không thể tin nổi, “WTF, Soái Soái, ông nghĩ đi đâu thế? Ý tôi là tỏ tình ấy.”

Giả Soái mím môi, bình tĩnh nói, “Tỏ tình chỉ làm nhỏ phiền hơn thôi, ảnh hưởng đến việc học của nhỏ, chờ lên đại học nói sau, mai tôi đi dạo bờ sông với nhỏ chút là được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín mất vài giây, nghìn lời muốn nói cô đọng thành một tiếng thở dài chỉ tiếc mài sắt không nên kim, “… Tôi thấy là khúc xương sườn của ông sớm muộn gì cũng bị người khác gặm mất, đến lúc đó ông có hối hận đến than trời trách đất cũng vô dụng.”

Uổng công cậu cố gắng hẹn Trương Nhung, thằng nhóc này thì hay rồi, chỉ đi dạo một chút.

Giả Soái đè tờ khăn giấy đã dùng xong lên bàn vuốt phẳng lại ném vào giỏ rác, “Đi thôi, chơi trò Quả táo đi.”

_(*) Trò quả táo (苹果机_ _), thực ra tui cũng chả biết nó là trò gì  
_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/01/38169779_1409640997458.jpg)

Cao Nhiên lập tức hăng hái trở lại, không đánh bóng nữa, cậu bá cổ Giả Soái nói, “Thắng thì mời ăn thịt thăn nha.”

Cổ Giả Soái nhớp nháp, cánh tay khoác lên cổ cũng thế, càng nóng càng nhớp, cậu cau mày, cũng không hất cánh tay kia xuống, mặc kệ thôi.

Cao Nhiên tính tùy tiện, lười biếng, Giả Soái thì soi mói, cẩn thận.

Thói quen là thứ khó có thể nghiên cứu, cũng không thể nào hình dung ra được, rõ ràng là hai thiếu niên có cách sống trái ngược hẳn nhau ở với nhau, lại trở thành anh em tốt không chuyện gì không thể nói.

Lúc Cao Nhiên về thấy một cô gái lạ mặt đứng trong ngõ, đội mũ, tóc buộc tém lại ra sau, mặc bộ váy trắng được may đo đến là tinh tế, chân đi giày da, rất trẻ, cũng rất đẹp, dịu dàng hiền lành.

Cậu đưa mắt nhìn lâu hơn, không phải vì cô gái quá đẹp, mà vì chỗ cô ấy đứng là trước cửa nhà Phong Bắc.

Nét mặt Trịnh Giai Huệ vương nét cười, “Xin hỏi em là Cao Nhiên phải không?”

Cao Nhiên, “Vâng em đây.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ tự giới thiệu mình, “Chị họ Trịnh.”

Cao Nhiên thông minh là thế, chỉ một cái họ thôi cậu đã đoán được thân phận của người tới, là con gái của cục trưởng Trịnh đây mà.

Trịnh Giai Huệ nhỏ nhẹ nói, “Chị nghe nói đội trưởng Phong không khỏe nên nghỉ ở nhà, bèn tiện đường ghé vào thăm một chút.”

Cao Nhiên tròn xoe mắt, đừng đùa chứ, tối qua lúc Phong Bắc kể chuyện cổ tích cho cậu còn không biết xấu hổ, khỏe như vâm, sao mà đã khó chịu trong người rồi?

Cậu khụt khịt mũi, ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa, là trên người cô gái này, đột nhiên câu con gái vì người mình thích mà trang điểm của Giả Soái nhảy vào đầu.

Con ngõ rối rắm phức tạp nhường này, có tiện đường cũng không đến nổi.

“Chị có thể gõ cửa mà.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ đáp, “Gõ rồi, mà bên trong không có động tĩnh gì.”

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, chị này vừa nhìn đã thấy không phải kiểu có thể cất giọng gào lên được, ý tứ lắm, “Vậy chị chờ một lát, em mở cửa cho chị.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ chưa kịp hiểu, cậu nhóc đã không còn bóng dáng đâu.

Trong ngõ toàn là mùi tanh, là hương của rêu xanh và bùn đất quyện lại, Trịnh Giai Huệ khó chịu cau mày, không hiểu sao người đàn ông lại muốn ở nơi như thế này.

Đối diện cửa là một bức tường, ở giữa là con đường gạch chật chội, bầu trời chỉ mảnh bằng cái khe.

Sống ở đây bức bối quá đỗi.

Lần đầu tiên Trịnh Giai Huệ đến cái ngõ ngoằn ngoèo, xiên xẹo như thế này, cô chỉ mới đứng đợi một chút đã thấy khó thở, cả người không thoải mái rồi.

Chưa được năm phút sau, cửa được mở ra từ bên trong.

[Chương 25](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/01/29/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-25/)

=====

_Topic: Cô gái có ý với người đàn ông của tôi ghé thăm nhà anh ấy. Phải làm gì để đánh dấu chủ quyền vừa nhẹ nhàng vừa dứt khoát đây? Gấp, online chờ!_

_Nhiên Nhiên: Mở cửa nhà ảnh mời cô ấy vào._

Nhân tiện tui sẽ cố gắng update đều đặn vào các ngày trong tuần, còn cuối tuần bận sml có lòng không có sức TTvTT


	25. Chapter 25

Phong Bắc đến xưởng nạn nhân Hứa Vệ Quốc làm công, thấy mấy công nhân đang cầm xẻng xúc cát, trùng hợp trời nổi gió to, quần áo của anh dính mấy hạt cát.

Nếu không phải Dương Chí vóc người lớn đứng bên cạnh, lúc phát hiện ra đỡ anh một cái, thì Phong Bắc đã mất hết hình tượng ngã vật ra đất rồi.

Trịnh Giai Huệ vào cục, dựa trên danh nghĩa của ba mình đến gặp Phong Bắc, cô nghe được chuyện này từ Dương Chí, cảm thấy đây là một cơ hội, bèn hỏi địa chỉ chạy đến.

Sau khi vào cửa, Trịnh Giai Huệ nhìn khắp sân, cảm giác bí bách mới đỡ đi một tý, cô nhìn cậu bé, nom thật sạch sẽ, đáng yêu, “Em trèo tường qua hả?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu.

Trịnh Giai Huệ cảm kích lắm, “Cám ơn em.”

Cao Nhiên nói không có gì, cậu dợm đi, tiếng Phong Bắc lại vọng ra từ trong nhà, “Rót hộ anh cốc nước.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ đáp lời, xong ngượng ngập hỏi thiếu niên, “Cho hỏi bình nước để đâu vậy?”

Cao Nhiên duỗi tay chỉ vào nhà chính.

Trịnh Giai Huệ nói cám ơn.

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, mở miệng ra là cám ơn, lịch sự quá đi, chẳng giống những người quanh cậu gì cả, hoàn toàn không hợp với ngõ hẻm chật hẹp này, giống như là…

Một đóa hoa bách hợp tinh khôi rơi xuống đất vậy.

Lúc Cao Nhiên lên gác mới nhớ ra một cụm từ rất chuẩn, khác nhau một trời một vực.

Cậu đứng ở ban công, do dự một chốc song cũng không đu lên, việc nghe trộm thiếu đạo đức lắm, đừng làm thì hơn.

Lát sau, Cao Nhiên ngồi bên cạnh bà cụ than thở, trong đầu tràn ngập hình ảnh Phong Bắc ở cùng với cô gái kia, cậu vỗ mặt để cho mình bình tĩnh một chút, vẫn không được.

“Bà ơi, con phát hiện ra con không thích ảnh ở cạnh người khác, có phải con không bình thường không ạ?”

Bình thường đâu có cảm giác này, mỗi hôm nay, không đúng, mỗi vừa nãy thôi.

Cao Nhiên sầu ơi là sầu, cậu không hiểu vì sao, cảm thấy rất quái lạ, “Bà ơi, lẽ nào con bị bệnh? Ý con là bệnh đó đó, cái bệnh…”

Phì! Cao Nhiên phun phì phì lên mặt đất, không được, nói linh ta linh tinh.

Bà Cao lại sửa soạn quần áo trong tủ, muốn đi thăm con trai út của bà, gần đây bà hay làm thế lắm, cứ có ai đi ngang qua cửa đều kéo không tha, nói con dâu cả ngược đãi bà, kêu người ta báo cảnh sát cho bà với.

Cao Nhiên thở dài, cô không thích bà nội, ở nhà cô thở cũng bị ghét, chú thì nghe lời cô.

Ở nhà bên Phong Bắc vốn tưởng là nhóc con sẽ rót nước cho mình, ai dè nó lại chuồn mất, anh không nằm thêm nữa.

Trịnh Giai Huệ lần đầu tiên thấy người đàn ông ăn mặc tùy tiện như vậy, cô hơi lúng túng, đưa cốc nước trong tay qua, “Nước của anh đây.”

Phong Bắc nhận lấy uống một ngụm, đột nhiên nói một câu, “Dương Chí nói à?”

Gương mặt Trịnh Giai Huệ có chút mất tự nhiên, “Vâng.”

Phong Bắc chửi thầm một tiếng, anh gãi mái đầu đinh ướt mem, “Nhà này là ông bác để lại cho tôi, tính ra không đáng bao nhiêu.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ nghe hiểu ý của anh, mặt sượng trân, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh đang làm nhục em đấy.”

Phong Bắc sửa lời, “Tôi đang nói sự thật thôi.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ thấy người đàn ông thay giày, vội vàng hỏi, “Anh phải ra ngoài sao?”

Phong Bắc kéo giày lên gót chân, “Về cục.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ bật thốt, “Thế còn em…”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt, Trịnh Giai Huệ lập tức đổi giọng, “Em về vậy.”

Ra khỏi ngõ, một người đi hướng đông, một người đi hướng tây, không cùng đường.

Sống trên đời này, mỗi người đều có con đường mình phải đi, dù cho có gặp nhau, tỉ lệ đồng hành rất thấp, đa phần là gặp thoáng qua, càng đi càng xa.

Cái thứ gọi là duyên phận ấy kỳ diệu lắm thay.

.

Dương Chí và Lữ Diệp đứng trong phòng làm việc, nửa ngày trời không đánh được một cái rắm.

Phong Bắc lật lời khai của những công nhân trong xưởng, đều rất bình thường, không có giá trị điều tra, căn bản không thể nào khoanh vùng được kẻ tình nghi, anh bóp trán.

Cả một buổi sáng công cốc.

Phong Bắc trợn mắt nhìn hai cây cột, “Đứng ì ở đây làm gì? Đang chơi 1 2 3 à?”

Dương Chí đưa mắt ra hiệu Lữ Diệp nói trước.

Lữ Diệp không phản ứng, Dương Chí bèn nháy mắt với cô.

Phong Bắc gõ bàn, “Đầu To, mắt chú bị co giật à?”

Dương Chí húng hắng hai tiếng, rón rén thăm dò, “Thế này ạ, ông nội em quen một thần y dân gian, chuyên trị bệnh khó nói, đội trưởng, hay là tối về em hỏi xin cách thức liên lạc với thần y này nha?”

Mặt Phong Bắc tối sầm lại, “Thần y dân gian?”

Dương Chí gật đầu.

Phong Bắc nói tiếp, “Bệnh khó nói?”

Dương Chí tiếp tục gật đầu.

Phong Bắc nhìn sang Lữ Diệp, cau mày, “Hai người đến chỗ tôi, là vì chuyện này?”

Anh rút một điếu thuốc ra khỏi bao, đưa đến miệng rồi lại ném lên bàn, “Rảnh quá thì đến khu dân cư tra án đi, từng nhà từng nhà một, xem có ai tối qua gặp nạn nhân không, còn nếu vẫn rảnh, chạy vài vòng trên đường rồi hẵng về.”

Bầu không khí trong văn phòng nặng nề hẳn.

Dương Chí cúi đầu, không dám lên tiếng.

Giọng điệu Lữ Diệp rất lạnh nhạt, “Đội trưởng, tình huống hồi sáng khiến bọn em lo lắng, bọn em muốn anh bình an, khỏe mạnh thôi.”

Phong Bắc thoáng ngừng thở, nửa ngày sau mới nói, “Anh thân thể cường tráng, không có bệnh tật gì cả.”

Dương Chí nhỏ giọng cãi, “Sợ cát đến thế, còn bảo không bệnh tật gì?”

Phong Bắc hừ lạnh, “Nói cái gì đó, nói to lên.”

Dương Chí giả chết.

Phong Bắc ngắm nghía cái bật lửa, tự mình còn không hiểu rõ tình hình, hoàn toàn không biết đầu đuôi câu chuyện, gặp bác sĩ kiểu gì? Có điều, nếu cơ thể không vấn đề gì, không thoát nổi sang chấn tâm lý rồi.

Điều kì lạ là, Phong Bắc tìm tòi kí ức những năm này, đều không tìm ra được chuyện gì liên quan.

Mỗi khi nhớ lại, Phong Bắc đều cảm thấy rất quái lạ.

Anh quét mắt nhìn hai cấp dưới tri kỷ, “Tôi thấy hai người đúng là một đôi dở hơi, lúc nào kiếm thời gian đi lấy giấy chứng nhận đi.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh tanh, “Em không thiếu đàn ông.”

Dương Chí cũng phản kích, “Em cũng không thiếu.”

Anh bổ sung, “Phụ nữ.”

Phong Bắc phất tay, “Ra ngoài mà liếc mắt đưa tình ấy, nhanh lên, ngay!”

“…”

Tối Phong Bắc đi con đường kia, anh phát hiện đèn đường nếu không phải bị cây cối chặn lại, thì cũng là hỏng chao đèo, độ chiếu sáng rất thấp, phạm vi cũng cực nhỏ.

Vụ án Hứa Vệ Quốc không có tiến triển.

Hung thủ không để lại dấu vết phạm tội, phương thức gây án hoàn mỹ khiến Phong Bắc đau hết cả đầu, anh ghét nhất là tội phạm có IQ cao, tăng độ khó điều tra lên rất rất nhiều.

Dù có tra được hung thủ, truy nã toàn cầu cũng khó mà bắt được, gần như là mò kim đáy bể.

Đầu óc tốt, IQ cao, gieo tai họa khắp nơi, mỗi bước đi đều có khả năng nằm trong kế hoạch của kẻ kia, như một gã ngốc vậy.

Một con mèo hoang nhào ra trước, băng ngang qua đường.

Phong Bắc đảo đầu xe, suýt nữa đâm vào cây bên đường. Anh đỗ xe ở ven đường, chậm rãi tản bộ dọc con đường này.

“A——”

Có một tiếng hét thảm truyền đến, Phong Bắc chạy về phía đó.

Cô gái bị một gã thanh niên bịt miệng đè trên mặt đất, hai chân cô vung loạn lên, miệng phát ra tiếng “ưm ưm”.

Gã thanh niên giật cái ví cô gái nắm chặt trong tay, một giây sau đã bị một cẳng chân đạp cho ngã sóng soài.

“Mày mày mày làm gì thế? Có ai không! Cứu mạng! Giết người rồi!”

Gân xanh trên trán Phong Bắc giật giật, anh để cho cô gái trẻ đi.

Cô gái bị dọa sợ, khóc nước mắt giàn dụa, “Nhà em ở đằng trước, anh đưa em về được không ạ?”

Phong Bắc đưa người ta về nhà, trói hai tay gã thanh niên lại bảo, “Đừng chống cự nữa, cảnh sát đây.”

Gã thanh niên không tin, chửi ầm lên, “Mẹ nhà mày, mày mà là cảnh sát, thì tao là giám đốc, cứu… Á…”

Phong Bắc đấm xong thì gọi điện thoại.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, một chiếc xe cảnh sát mở còi hú đến, gã thanh niên đang chửi rủa kia há hốc mồm.

Phong Bắc lên xe rồi hỏi, “Cướp hay hiếp?”

Hai cái giò của gã thanh niên run bần bật, gã giật giật khóe miệng ứa máu, lẩy bẩy nói, “Em em em… em không đụng vào cổ, chỉ là đang cần tiền nên cướp chút để tiêu thôi.”

Đệt, ra là cảnh sát thật, tối nay thật con mẹ nó xui.

Phong Bắc thong dong hỏi, “Tối qua mày có ở gần đây không?”

Gã thanh niên sốt sắng đáp, “Em không cướp!”

Phong Bắc nheo mắt, vậy tức là ở quanh đây rồi, anh lạch cạch ấn bật lửa châm thuốc, “Dựa trên thủ pháp của mày mà đoán, mày không phải ma mới, tao đoán mày có tiền án rồi, đợi vào cục tra ra là biết ngay, tao khuyên mày hợp tác một chút, đừng có giở trò.”

Gã thanh niên túa mồ hôi hột.

Lúc Phong Bắc về đến đây đã gần 0 giờ, anh trèo vào phòng cậu nhóc, bắt gặp cậu không nằm trên giường như mọi hôm, mà đang ngồi trên ghế, không đúng lắm.

Có việc, chắc chắn thế.

Cao Nhiên đang thẫn thờ, tai bị nhéo, cậu giật mình, theo bản năng vùng sang một bên.

Phong Bắc vốn là không dùng sức, chỉ trêu cậu nhóc chút thôi, dè đâu cậu lại trốn về phía ngược lại, cho nên tai bị xoắn lấy một cái.

Tai Cao Nhiên đỏ bừng lên, tức giận trợn mắt, “Đệt, tai bị anh nhéo rụng rồi!”

“Tại em ngốc chứ sao.”

Nỗi buồn phiền mệt mỏi trong lòng Phong Bắc tan đi không ít, “Ba em mắng em à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không ạ.”

Phong Bắc đảo mắt nhìn bàn học, sách bài tập được cất hết rồi, cặp cũng đã lôi từ gầm bàn để lên trên mặt bàn, đúng là dáng vẻ một học sinh sắp khai giảng nên có, “Thế sao hồn vía lên mây hết thế?”

Cao Nhiên ấp a ấp úng, “Hồi… hồi tối em gặp đội trưởng Tào.”

Phong Bắc nghe thế thì cúi đầu nhìn cậu nhóc, “Em gặp ở đâu?”

Cao Nhiên nói là ngõ sau cửa tiệm cho thuê truyện.

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc, cười trêu, “Nói cho anh trai nghe nào, anh ta làm gì em?”

Cao Nhiên cắn răng, “Sờ em.”

Như một cậu bạn nhỏ bị bắt nạt, chờ người lớn làm chỗ dựa cho mình.

Mặt Phong Bắc tối sầm, giọng cũng trầm hẳn, “Sờ chỗ nào của em?”

Cao Nhiên chỉ vào eo, “Đây ạ.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Là đụng một cái, hay là…”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, “Không phải đụng, là sờ, sợ phát khiếp, em giờ còn thấy buồn nôn nè…”

Phong Bắc giận dữ nói, “Em còn đứng đần ra đấy cho anh ta sờ à?”

Cao Nhiên oan ức lắm thay, “Em không phản ứng kịp mà.”

Mẹ, lúc đó cậu mới thuê truyện xong, vừa mới lơ là một chút, quệt vai vào một thằng đang đứng dựa vào tường hút thuốc.

Thằng đó muốn cậu xin lỗi, còn bắt cậu đưa quyển truyện tranh ra.

Đệt.

Cao Nhiên giận điên lên, kết quả thằng kia huýt sáo một tiếng, bảy, tám đứa khác đến, là một nhóm.

Mặt cậu tái mét.

Tình hình căng như dây đàn, Cao Nhiên đã chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần bị thương rồi.

Ngay lúc đó, Tào Thế Nguyên xách một túi kẹo vào ngõ, anh ta bình tĩnh thong dong, rất có phong độ của một cậu ấm nhà giàu.

Mấy thằng oắt vắt mũi chưa sạch đều nhìn anh ta.

Cao Nhiên ngây ra nhìn Tào Thế Nguyên đứng trước mặt mình, nghe anh ta bảo, “Anh bảo em chờ anh, em lại không nghe lời rồi.”

Giọng nói ấy thân mật khác hẳn ngày thường.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói đặng, choàng tay lên cổ Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên lập tức hất ra.

Tào Thế Nguyên cười khẽ một tiếng, để hẳn tay lên eo cậu.

Bầu không khí trong ngõ nháy mắt thay đổi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn những người khác đang sững sờ, đều tưởng rằng Tào hồ ly và cậu đi cùng nhau.

Tuy rằng số người ít hơn hẳn, nhưng một người trưởng thành chọi được hai đứa choai choai, huống hồ Tào hồ ly khiến người ta cảm thấy sâu không lường được.

Cho nên không đánh nhau nữa.

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn rồi liền bảo Tào Thế Nguyên buông tay ra.

Tào hồ ly trước khi rút tay về còn sờ cậu một cái.

Cao Nhiên kể lại mọi chuyện một cách rõ ràng.

Phong Bắc nghe rõ đầu đuôi câu chuyện rồi, chẳng nói chẳng rằng quay người bỏ đi.

Cao Nhiên gọi với theo bóng lưng người đàn ông, “Anh đi đâu thế? Không kể chuyện cổ tích cho em ạ?”

Phong Bắc không thèm ngoái lại, “Anh không kể chuyện cổ tích cho đồ ngốc.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc về nhà lấy điện thoại lật số của Tào Thế Nguyên ra, gọi cho anh ta.


	26. Chapter 26

Hơn 12 giờ, mọi thứ tĩnh lặng.

Gió đêm thổi qua, hàng liễu ven bờ sông lay động, phát ra âm thanh xào xạc.

Tào Thế Nguyên bóc kẹo thong thả nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, muộn thế này rồi còn gọi tôi ra, không giống tác phong của cậu nhỉ, cậu bạn nhỏ mách cậu chứ gì.”

Phong Bắc hút một hơi thuốc, “Đùa cũng một vừa hai phải thôi, cậu dọa em ấy rồi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên đính chính, “Cái này không phải là đùa.”

Giọng Phong Bắc lạnh hẳn đi, “Cậu có ý gì?”

Tào Thế Nguyên dửng dưng đáp, “Ý ngay mặt chữ.”

Phong Bắc ném nửa điếu thuốc xuống di giày lên, “Cậu làm thật à?”

Tay Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn đút trong túi, gió thổi loạn mái tóc anh, che khuất đôi mắt hồ ly ấy, “Có vấn đề gì sao?”

Trong ngực Phong Bắc nổi lên một ngọn lửa vô danh, anh ném phăng cái mặt nạ đồng nghiệp đi, gọi cả họ cả tên, “Tào Thế Nguyên, hôm nay nói hai năm rõ mười đi, con mẹ nó bình thường mày không dính dáng gì đến tao, nhưng nếu mày dám trêu vào em ấy, tao sẽ không bỏ qua cho mày đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn cái dáng vẻ ấy, “Đội trưởng Phong, giờ cậu dùng thân phận gì nói chuyện với tôi?”

Mặt Phong Bắc biến sắc.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cậu chỉ là hàng xóm của nhóc ấy thôi, không phải người giám hộ của nhóc.”

Phong Bắc bạnh cằm, “Đó là em tao.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười khẽ.

Gân xanh Phong Bắc nổi lên, “Đệt, mày cười cái gì?”

Tào Thế Nguyên mỉa mai, “Bố mẹ nhóc ấy còn chưa đến tìm tôi, cái thằng anh trai tự nhận như cậu lại tới trước, Phong Bắc, cậu không cảm thấy mình quản rộng quá à?”

Phong Bắc như bị một cây gậy vô hình đánh trúng, trong đầu vụt qua một suy nghĩ, thoáng cái đã biến mất.

Tào Thế Nguyên hất một phiến lá rơi trên vai, giọng lạnh nhạt, “Nhắc cậu một câu, nhóc ấy là một cá thể độc lập, không phải tài sản riêng của cậu.”

Tài sản riêng? Phong Bắc bị cái từ này làm tròn mắt.

Tuy rằng chưa từng yêu đương, cũng biết từ đó dùng giữa anh và cậu nhóc rất không bình thường, cũng không nên dùng như vậy.

Bờ sông yên tĩnh trở lại, mùi thuốc lá tản đi, rồi lại thoang thoảng.

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng châm điếu thứ hai, anh vẫn còn nghiền ngẫm ba từ đó, càng nghĩ càng thấy quái lạ.

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi híp mắt, “Nhóc con vô lương tâm, tối nay nếu không có tôi, cái mặt nhóc đó đã bị bọn côn đồ đánh thành đầu heo rồi.”

Anh nhếch mép, “Nhưng mà tôi không giận đâu.”

Chân mày Phong Bắc cau chặt.

Nếu không có chuyện này, Phong Bắc còn thật sự không biết Tào Thế Nguyên không bình thường, không chỉ không giấu diếm, mà còn quang minh chính đại thừa nhận, không chút nào lo lắng bị truyền đi.

Xu hướng tính dục của Tào Thế Nguyên là gì, Phong Bắc chẳng quan tâm, nhưng nếu anh ta muốn trêu chọc nhóc con đó thật, thì không còn như thế nữa.

Hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Phong Bắc không chấp nhận nổi, không thể ngồi xem mà không lo, “Mày với Cao Nhiên tổng cộng gặp được mấy lần, nói được mấy câu chứ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Chưa từng yêu đương đúng không?”

Phong Bắc cứng họng.

Nửa ngày sau anh mới xanh mặt nghiến một câu qua kẽ răng, “Mẹ nó mày đang bảo tao là, mày vừa gặp đã yêu một đứa bé còn chưa đủ lông đủ cánh hả?”

“Chưa đến mức đó, chỉ là tò mò thôi, cậu nhóc đó có… Mà thôi, cậu không hiểu đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên dường như không muốn nói tiếp đề tài này, anh rút từ trong túi hai viên kẹo, “Nhờ cậu đưa cho nhóc con hộ tôi.”

Phong Bắc coi như Tào Thế Nguyên đang đánh rắm.

Anh có nghi ngờ trong lòng, oắt con khác với những người cùng lứa khác, có rất nhiều bí mật, nhìn không thấu, lại khiến người ta kiềm lòng không đặng mà thăm dò, miệt mài theo đuổi, tựa như rơi vào một xoáy nước quái dị, chẳng tài nào thoát ra.

Lẽ nào Tào Thế Nguyên đã nhìn thấu rồi?

Phong Bắc lập tức không nắm chắc, dù sao ông của Tào Thế Nguyên cũng là một bậc thầy thôi miên có tiếng.

“Lần trước mày chơi bẩn với em ấy?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Tôi thèm vào mà dùng với một đứa nhỏ.”

Mặt Phong Bắc trầm như nước.

Tình trạng mất ngủ của đứa nhỏ đó rất nghiêm trọng, nếu như không dùng ba cái thứ tà thuật, tuyệt đối không thể ngủ trong xe nửa tiếng được.

Phong Bắc đã muốn hỏi Tào Thế Nguyên từ lâu rồi, có điều vụ án thôn Thạch Hà vừa kết thúc đã có vụ án mới, có rất nhiều việc, không dứt ra được.

Hơn nữa đều là đồng nghiệp với nhau, cúi đầu không thấy ngẩng đầu gặp, nếu làm căng lên thật, sẽ rất khó xử.

Giờ thì hay rồi, Tào Thế Nguyên lại chẳng nghĩ thế, biết đứa nhỏ kia là người của anh, còn trêu vào.

Phong Bắc cười nhạo, “Dùng hay không trong lòng mày hiểu nhất.”

Ánh mắt Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh đi trong nháy mắt, “Phong Bắc, tao không mong có việc tư liên quan tới mày.”

Người đi rồi, Phong Bắc đứng ném đá ở bờ sông, hơn nửa đêm rồi vẫn còn cáu giận, “Tao không hiểu? Tao không hiểu cái gì?”

Hòn đá nhỏ bay ra từ tay Phong Bắc, nhảy hai bước trên mặt sông rồi chìm vào trong nước.

Phong Bắc sống hơn hai mươi năm, lần đầu tiên có cảm giác thất bại.

Mẹ, hình như là đếch hiểu.

Cao Nhiên biết người đàn ông có thể còn về, nên cậu mở cửa ra, không đóng lại.

Kết quả người về thật, nhưng im như thóc.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà dựng tóc gáy, cậu nhích mông, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc dùng hai tay che mặt, dù sức xoa, ấm ách nói, “Hồng Kông có một ca sĩ…”

Cao Nhiên vừa nghe đã biết đang nói tới ai, “Em có nghe mấy đứa cùng lớp nói rồi.”

Phong Bắc liền thôi không nói nữa.

Cao Nhiên liếm đôi môi khô rang, nói ra cái suy đoán lớn mật trong lòng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, Tào hồ… đội trưởng Tào là người như thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc thở dài thườn thượt, có câu nói, một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, mỗi người có một cuộc sống riêng, mỗi người có con đường riêng phải đi, bên cạnh anh chưa từng xuất hiện người như vậy, đương nhiên cũng có thể là do anh không phát hiện ra.

Dù sao thì anh cũng sẽ không kì thị, cũng chẳng khinh thường, bởi có liên quan quái gì đến anh đâu.

Phong Bắc chỉ sợ Tào Thế Nguyên dạy hư nhóc con, còn sợ hơn anh tưởng tượng nữa, sợ muốn chết.

Đúng như Tào Thế Nguyên từng nói, mỗi người là một cá thể độc lập, nhóc con rất thông minh, có suy nghĩ của mình, anh không can thiệp nổi.

Nghĩ vậy, Phong Bắc cũng nói thành lời luôn.

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, “Em đâu có ngu.”

Nói đặng cậu cười hì hì, “Anh Tiểu Bắc nè, nhưng mà anh muốn dạy hư em thì dễ lắm đấy.”

Phong Bắc nhìn nụ cười tươi roi rói của cậu nhóc, “Không đứng đắn.”

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên cứng người, đôi mắt ngạc nhiên mở tròn xoe.

Phong Bắc đặt tay lên eo cậu nhóc, “Cảm giác gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có cảm giác gì cả.”

Phong Bắc vén áo cậu nhóc lên, bàn tay dày rộng thô ráp với khớp xương rõ ràng luồn vào trong, ngón trỏ giật giật, “Thế này thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Ngứa ạ, anh Tiểu Bắc đừng cù em.”

Phong Bắc sầm mặt gầm khẽ, “Cù đéo gì, có cảm thấy anh đang sờ em không?”

Cao Nhiên há hốc mồm, đây mà là sờ á? Không phải đâu, “Không giống mà, lúc đội trưởng Tào sờ eo em không giống anh, ảnh mới là sờ, anh không phải, anh đang cù em nhột.”

Phong Bắc chả hiểu sao cảm thấy bị đả kích, sao lại không giống chứ? Anh đổi từ ngón tay trỏ thành cả bàn tay.

Cao Nhiên bị nhột giãy đành đạch, cười đến chảy cả nước mắt, hổn hển xin tha, khóe mắt hồng hồng, trong mắt có ánh nước, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh tha cho em đi, em sắp nhột chết rồi.”

Phong Bắc bị nóng đến giật phắt tay về, mặt anh đỏ bừng, thề là trong 1 2 giây đấy anh không nghĩ gì hết.

Nếu mà nghĩ, vậy anh chính là…

Phong Bắc dập tắt suy nghĩ đó, đừng có tự chôn sống mình.

Mẹ, đều do Tào Thế Nguyên hại.

Phong Bắc ấn mạnh huyệt thái dương, sao đầu óc loạn tùng phèo cả lên thế này? Thật kì quái, không được, anh phải yên tĩnh suy nghĩ một chút.

Cao Nhiên đang chực nói gì, người đàn ông trước mặt đã đưa lưng về phía cậu, sải bước ra ngoài.

“Sao lại đi rồi?”

Cao Nhiên ỉu xìu nằm vật lên giường, xong đời rồi, hết chuyện kể trước khi đi ngủ rồi.

Đột nhiên cậu bật dậy như cá chép, vén áo lên nhìn eo mình, lẩm bẩm, “Quái lạ, hồi nãy anh Tiểu Bắc đụng vào mình, mình không thấy buồn nôn ta.”

Chỉ ngứa thôi, bàn tay anh Tiểu Bắc lớn thật, cũng rộng nữa, lòng bàn tay có vết chai, cứng cứng, đâm vào thấy ngưa ngứa, cũng nóng hầm hập.

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, vô cùng hào phóng tặng cho mình hai chữ.

Đồ ngu!

Cả buổi tối Phong Bắc không ngủ được, rất chi là sầu não, rồi lại chẳng biết đang sầu chuyện gì, sống chết không ngủ nổi, anh vác cái mặt râu ria xồm xoàm vào trong cục.

Tình cờ là có mấy đồng chí cảnh sát đi đằng sau thấy Phong Bắc va thẳng vào chậu hoa to đùng, đứng đó chửi mấy câu, rồi lại lầm lầm lầu bầu một lúc mới đi.

Trong cục nhanh chóng lan truyền một tin động trời dậy đất.

Đội trưởng Phong thất tình.

Trong đội mấy người Dương Chí cười ha ha, vớ vẩn, đội trưởng bọn họ căn bản còn chưa yêu, thất với cả tình cái quái gì.

Lữ Diệp liếc nhìn mấy ông đang xúm lại vào nhau, “Một đám đàn ông lắm chuyện.”

Sáng nay Phong Bắc đến nhà nạn nhân Hứa Vệ Quốc.

Vợ Hứa Vệ Quốc là một bà chủ gia đình bình thường, quán xuyến việc nhà, họ có một cô con gái, 19 tuổi, đi học ở tỉnh khác.

Phong Bắc đợi hơn 20 phút, vợ Hứa Vệ Quốc khóc hơn 20 phút.

Trên đời này, mỗi ngày đều có người chết, bất ngờ, ốm đau, bị sát hại, rơi xuống đầu ai, người đó cũng không chịu nổi.

Phong Bắc đứng ven đường uống nước, “Gõ cửa hỏi thăm từng nhà trong khu dân cư đó chưa?”

Dương Chí gật đầu, chỗ nạn nhân chết là một khúc rẽ, chỗ rẽ đó dù có đèn đường, nhưng với các hộ dân cư quanh đó, đều là điểm mù, không tìm được nhân chứng.

Anh nói lại kết quả điều tra, thở dài, “Đội trưởng, vụ này còn khó nhằn hơn vụ thôn Thạch Hà nữa, không khác gì vụ băm xác 2.15 cả, thủ pháp gây án của hung thủ cực kì hoàn hảo, cứ như dùng suy nghĩ giết người ấy, quá kì quái.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Đừng quên, trên đời có một loại người, gọi là thiên tài.”

Đầu Dương Chí vốn đã to, nghe câu này xong, còn to hơn, người thông minh cũng không sao, quan trọng là dùng sự thông minh của mình để làm chuyện phạm pháp.

“Đội trưởng, em đã bàn với Diệp Tử rồi, có thể hung thủ đã phạm tội nhiều lần, thế nên bọn em lôi hết hồ sơ hai năm gần đây, kiểm tra cả một đêm, kết quả anh đoán thế nào?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không có gì đối chiếu được.”

Dương Chí sững sờ, “Anh cũng xem rồi ạ?”

“Nói thừa, mấy chú nghĩ ra được, không lẽ tôi còn chưa nghĩ tới?”

Phong Bắc đậy nắp bình, “Hôm nay Trung thu à?”

Đề tài chuyển nhanh quá, Dương Chí phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp, “Vâng.”

Phong Bắc không hỏi thêm nữa.

Tối 7 giờ, ba người Cao Nhiên, Giả Soái, Trương Nhung gặp nhau ở ngõ hẻm sau bờ sông, không quá xa nhà, dễ đi lại.

Cao Nhiên y lời hứa kiếm cớ tránh đi, để cho Giả Soái và Trương Nhung ở thế giới hai người.

Người điều tiết không khí vui vẻ vừa đi, sự lúng túng liền lan tràn.

Trương Nhung là người trầm tính, hướng nội, có người liên tục nói chuyện với cô bé, trêu cô bé cười, thì cô bé mới thả lỏng được, cũng sẽ có thể được cảm hóa một chút xíu.

Nhưng Giả Soái là một người nội hàm trầm tĩnh, ngoài miệng không nhiều lời, nhưng nội tâm bên trong lại phong phú.

Không bao lâu sau, Trương Nhung cũng hơi ngột ngạt, không biết nói gì, cô bé cúi thấp đầu nhìn mũi chân, “Tớ về trước đây.”

Giả Soái mím môi, “Ừ.”

Cậu quay người gọi với vào một con ngõ, “Đi ra đi.”

Cao Nhiên chảy máu đầy mặt, “Tôi bảo này ông có phải bị ngốc không, bảo ông thổ lộ, ông bảo sẽ khiến nhỏ phiền hơn, còn bảo đi dạo một chút là được, đi đâu? Dạo chỗ nào? Hay là hai đứa giống trong tiểu thuyết, đứng tại chỗ, dùng thần thức hả?”

Khóe miệng Giả Soái khẽ giật.

Cao Nhiên đánh giá Giả Soái, một thằng nhóc nom cũng đẹp trai, lại còn học giỏi, chỉ có chút kĩ tính thôi, ngoài ra không có thói xấu gì khác, sao lại chậm chạp mặt tình cảm thế nhỉ?

Nước ấm nấu ếch cũng được, nhưng ông có nấu đếch đâu, chỉ biết bám vào miệng nồi ngó thôi.

“Được mỗi ngày Trung thu, tôi không ở nhà ăn bánh với bà, lại phí tế bào não đến làm cầu nối hai đứa.”

Cao Nhiên cứ như ông già đang hết sức thất vọng với thằng cháu mình, thở ngắn than dài, “Hôm nay tôi còn chưa được miếng bánh trung thu nào vào mồm đâu.”

Giả Soái lấy một chiếc bánh trung thu ra, bên ngoài bọc mấy lớp giấy.

Cao Nhiên xé từng lớp ra, cậu không thích ăn đường phèn bên trong, móc hết ra đưa cho Giả Soái, “Coi như ông có lương tâm.”

Mới cắn một miếng, Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra, “Soái Soái, đây là chuẩn bị cho Trương Nhung hả? Tôi ăn mất thì không hay lắm đâu.”

Giả Soái nói không phải, “Bánh trung thu mang cho ông, của Trương Nhung là hoa.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn Giả Soái rút từ trong túi ra một bông hoa, chậc chậc hai tiếng, “Hoa hồng à.”

Cậu lấy tay sờ, rồi lại sờ, sợ hãi trợn mắt, “Giấy à? Đậu mè, Soái Soái, chiêu này của ông lãng mạn quá đi, hôm nào dạy tôi nhá.”

Gấp giấy rất tốt, cắm mãi cũng được, sẽ không bị héo mất, ngụ ý cực kỳ đẹp.

Giả Soái vuốt phẳng hai cánh hoa hơi nhăn một chút mới đưa cho Cao Nhiên, “Mở ra rồi dựa theo nếp gấp gấp lại là được.”

“Tay tôi vụng thế nào đâu phải ông không biết, chắc phải đến bảy, tám lần mới được.”

Cao Nhiên ngắm nghía bông hoa hồng, thở dài, “Soái Soái, hay là tôi giúp ông đưa bông hoa này cho Trương Nhung nhé?”

Giả Soái nói, “Làm chuyện thừa thãi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn cậu bạn thân trong thế giới này, trông giống ở thế giới kia của cậu, nhưng lúc này cậu mơ hồ cảm thấy không giống, không nói cụ thể được, có vẻ như càng trầm lặng hơn, không biết trong lòng đang nghĩ cái gì.

Buổi tối Cao Nhiên chờ rồi lại chờ, trong ngõ trước sau đều không vang lên tiếng chuông xe đạp, cũng chẳng có tiếng mở cửa, người đàn ông không về.

Ngày thứ hai, thứ ba cũng không thấy bóng dáng.

Cao Nhiên đi học.

Cậu không trọ ở trường, đùa với bạn cùng lớp xong rồi về, nhưng cậu lại cứ thấy bức bối, bèn dứt khoát lượn lờ trong ngõ.

Cũng đã mấy ngày rồi, nên về rồi chứ.

Có còn trẻ lắm đâu, nhà không thèm về, tối ngủ chỗ nào?

Cao Nhiên bực bội đạp một phát lên tường, bên tai vang lên một giọng nói đùa cợt, “Đọ sức với tường đó hả, nó chọc giận em à?”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc hếch mặt lên nhìn mình, mắt đượm ý cười, “Choáng rồi hả?”

Cao Nhiên không chút nghĩ ngợi hỏi, “Sao mấy ngày nay anh không về?” Không hề nhận ra mình y như cô dâu nhỏ bị ghẻ lạnh vậy.

Phong Bắc không biết là không nhận ra thật, hay vẫn giả vờ, “Bận tra án.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, “Anh nói dối.”

Mặt Phong Bắc không thay đổi, “Không dối.”

Cao Nhiên nghi ngờ nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông, “Đừng bảo anh đang tránh em nhé?”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục giữ nguyên sắc mặt, “Nếu anh tránh em, thế ai đang nói chuyện với em đây?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh nghĩ thông rồi.”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, đéo, chưa nghĩ thông, quá tốn não, chỉ đành đặt tạm sang một bên thôi.

Anh nhéo mặt cậu nhóc, mới béo lên một chút lại gầy đi rồi, mấy ngày nay chắc chắn ngủ không ngon.

“Chẳng phải em bảo muốn mời anh ăn mì vằn thắn sao? Nói hai lần rồi, cũng đến lúc thực hiện rồi đấy.”

Chỗ đó khá xa, lúc Cao Nhiên dẫn Phong Bắc rẽ vào, bà lão không bán quán, không ăn được mì vằn thắn, bèn lùi lại một bước, kiếm đại một quán ven đường ăn mì thịt bò.

Ông chủ cũng khá thành thật, không bán cái loại mì thịt bò không có thịt bò, chỉ thả vào ba, bốn lát thịt mỏng dính.

Cao Nhiên là đứa nhỏ dễ nuôi, nhét một tô mì thịt bò vào bụng đã thỏa mãn rồi.

Phong Bắc mua hai que xiên nướng cho cậu nhóc, “Quà Trung thu này.”

Cao Nhiên cười khì, “Lợi ích thực tế.”

Phong Bắc lườm cho một cái, “Người Trung quốc chúng ta đều chú ý đáp lễ.”

Cao Nhiên cho anh một xiên, “Trung thu vui vẻ nha anh.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Trên đường có không ít người, ồn ào náo nhiệt, trong không khí tràn ngập hương quà vặt, dù không đói mà ngửi phải mùi, miệng cũng thòm thèm.

Cao Nhiên vừa ăn thịt vừa đi, “Lại có án ạ?”

Phong Bắc cầm que xiên, không ăn, “Có hôm nào không có à?”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại chuyện anh họ, trưởng thôn và con gái ông, Lý Điên, và cả bác cả nữa, những chuyện đó dường như đang hiển hiện ngay trước mắt, “Nếu trên đời không có vụ án thì tốt nhỉ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nếu có ngày ấy, thì con người chết sạch cả rồi.”

Chỗ nào có người chỗ đó có giang hồ.

Giết chóc nhiều, cũng nhiều chuyện ngoài ý muốn, một người xui xẻo, ra ngoài cửa đi dạo thôi cũng có khả năng không về được nữa.

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa da gà nổi trên cánh tay, sống sao khó khăn quá đỗi, cậu muốn quý trọng sinh mệnh mà ông trời đã ban cho lần thứ hai cơ.

Hi vọng trong thế giới ban đầu kia ba mẹ đều bình an, khỏe mạnh, và cả “bản thân” khác nữa, ba mẹ, bà nội, Soái Soái, anh Tiểu Bắc ở thế giới này… tất cả mọi người đều sống tốt.

Phong Bắc sau khi được điều đến đây nào có thời gian đi làm quen tình hình thị trấn, anh để Cao Nhiên dẫn mình đi dạo.

Cao Nhiên thấy còn sớm, bèn dẫn anh đi xung quanh.

Phong Bắc phát hiện cậu nhóc dẫn anh đến con đường Hứa Vệ Quốc gặp chuyện, còn chưa kịp mở miệng đã nghe cậu nói, “Con đường này không dễ đi.”

“Em đi qua rồi à?”

“Đi mấy lần rồi ạ.”

Cao Nhiên nói hồi mới chuyển vào huyện có thời gian đều đạp xe đi lòng vòng xunh quanh, lạc đường thì về lại bằng đường cũ, đổi con đường khác mà đi, cả huyện thành này có đến hai phần ba ngõ hẻm cậu đã từng đi qua.

Trong những phố lớn ngõ nhỏ xiên xẹo cậu từng đi qua, con đường này là khó đi nhất, rất tối, bọn cướp rất thích.

Phong Bắc nhìn phía trước, lại nhìn đằng sau, chỗ nào có người đứng, thật cũng không dễ phát hiện.

Cao Nhiên nuốt miếng thịt trong miệng xuống, “Em nói với anh rồi mà, mùa đông năm ngoái, buổi tối tan học em ăn tối rồi học thêm đến 12 giờ về nhà, thấy đằng trước có chiếc xe ba bánh đang chậm chạp tiến gần, phát hiện người đó không có đầu, tưởng là nhìn nhầm.”

Cậu chỉ tay về một chỗ, “Em đứng ngay đây, đèn đường sáng sủa, người kia đến trước mặt em vẫn không có đầu, em sợ đến tim đập như đánh trống, người đó đi lướt qua em, trên cổ vẫn không có gì cả.”

“Không phải là quỷ không đầu, chỉ là trời lạnh, kéo cổ áo lên, về sau em mới nghĩ ra.”

Cao Nhiên vẫn còn sợ trong lòng, “Lúc đó em sợ đến tim nhảy lên họng, muốn hét cũng không hét được, thật đó, con người lúc sợ quá sẽ không hét lên được, y như tên ngốc luôn.”

Phong Bắc chợt nói, “Chỗ tay em đang chỉ mấy hôm trước có người chết đấy.”

Cao Nhiên đang chuẩn bị cắn nốt miếng thịt cuối cùng, nghe được câu này tự nhiên mất hết cả khẩu vị, “Sao anh không nói sớm?!”

“Em cứ nói liến thoắng thế, anh không chen vào được.”

“Hay quá ta, anh không biết ngắt lời hả?”

“…”

Phong Bắc nhìn khắp bốn phía, thỉnh thoảng có người đi qua, đạp xe, chạy bộ, vụ án chết người cũng không ảnh hưởng đến nhịp điệu cuộc sống của những người khác, anh thấp giọng nói, “Thi thể được phát hiện nằm nghiêng, đầu hướng phía 2 giờ.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, “Nằm nghiêng á? Không đúng, theo lẽ thường, thi thể không phải nằm sấp, thì chính là nằm ngửa mà.”

Phong Bắc gật đầu, “Đúng là như vậy.”

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên như là có cái công tắc, giờ bị bật rồi, vận động không tự chủ được, cậu chủ động hỏi, “Chết thế nào ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Động mạch cổ bị cắt.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Một nhát ạ?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Đúng, một nhát.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi khí lạnh, cậu lẩm bẩm, “Dao nhanh thật, trâu bò ghê, lẽ nào là thế ngoại cao nhân ta.”

Mặt Phong Bắc khẽ giật.

Cao Nhiên khẽ nói, “Hung thủ lúc đó giết người xong không lập tức rời đi, mà còn ngồi xổm xuống chỉnh lại tư thế thi thể?”

Cậu đột nhiên hét ầm lên, “Thôi xong rồi!”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt quát, “Đệt, em hét lên làm cái gì?”

“Nói nhỏ thôi.”

Cao Nhiên làm tư thết suỵt, cậu nuốt nước bọt, “Em nghi hung thủ là một tên biến thái.”

Phong Bắc bóp trán, đến cả cái rắm cũng chả tra được, 8 9 phần là đúng rồi, hơn nữa còn là tên biến thái có IQ cao, đêm xảy ra án anh có bắt được một tên có tiền án, tiếc là thằng oắt đó chẳng nhả ra được tin gì có giá trị cả.

Thằng oắt đó bảo tối đó có gặp nạn nhân, nhưng cân nhắc đó là nam, vóc dáng còn cao to hơn cả mình, dù có thành công thật, sợ là cũng phải ăn chút khổ, suy nghĩ lại vẫn không tiến lên.

Gã lại lén la lén lút tìm một mục tiêu khác, lại chẳng tìm được ai nữa cả, bèn không bỏ ý định, vẫn lượn lờ quanh đó, mãi đến 3 giờ sáng mới về chỗ ở.

Nói cách khác, từ lúc nạn nhân gặp hung thủ, cho đến lúc bị hại, thằng oắt đó vẫn ở chung quanh.

Phong Bắc có một suy nghĩ rợn người.

Hung thủ biết đến thằng oắt đó, lại không coi chuyện đó lớn lao gì cho cam, thong dong giết người, rời đi.

Cao Nhiên hô lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đợi vụ án thứ hai xảy ra, chưa biết chừng mình có thể đoán được tâm lý hung thủ.”

Phong Bắc nheo mắt, “Sao em biết sẽ có vụ thứ hai?”

Cao Nhiên nói một cách vô cùng thần bí, “Trực giác.”

Phong Bắc thấy dáng vẻ lanh lợi của cậu nhóc rất đáng yêu, “Thế em lại hỏi trực giác của em đi, hung thủ có giới tính gì, làm nghề gì?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn mặt đất, “Nam, người trưởng thành, một nhát cắt đứt động mạch không phải là chuyện ai cũng làm được, mười em cũng không làm được, còn nghề nghiệp…”

Cậu ngẫm nghĩ, “Em đoán là nghề dùng dao, bác sĩ chăng?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Hồ sơ bác sĩ trong tất cả bệnh viện thị trấn đều đang để trên bàn anh, giở mấy lần rồi.”

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, xem ra là không có thu hoạch gì rồi, giả như không phải bác sĩ, còn có thể là nghề gì nữa nhỉ? Thợ may? Đó là kéo mà.

Mổ lợn? Không giống lắm.

Mắt Cao Nhiên sáng bừng lên, “Pháp y thì sao? Anh tra chưa?”

Động tác rút thuốc lá của Phong Bắc khựng lại, pháp y? Đúng là nghề này còn chưa tra, thiếu sót thật.

Anh cúi đầu nhìn cậu nhóc, câu đó của Dương Chí rất đúng, cậu nhóc này sẽ trở thành đồng nghiệp của họ thôi.

Trời sinh ăn chén cơm này mất rồi.

Cao Nhiên lúc lắc đầu, “Không nhất định là pháp y, anh Tiểu Bắc, anh tra những người tạm trú trong thị trấn ấy, em cảm thấy khả năng người bản địa làm thấp hơn một chút.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc, “Vẫn là trực giác à?”

“Không có đầu mối gì cả, ngoài suy đoán ra cũng chỉ trực giác thôi.”

Cao Nhiên cắn khóe môi, dường như đang đưa ra quyết định gì, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh mới nói thi thể nằm nghiêng ạ?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi, “Đầu quay về phía 2 giờ ạ?”

Phong Bắc ừ nói, “Em muốn làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên đưa que thịt xiên chưa ăn xong trong tay cho Phong Bắc, “Cầm hộ em chút.”

Cậu nói xong thì nằm ở vị trí nạn nhân, điều chỉnh góc độ, nhìn về hướng kia.

[Chương 27](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/01/31/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-27/)

===

_Trên một topic ở page nuôi dạy con cái: Con trai ngoan quen với bạn xấu, tui sợ nó học hư quá, phải làm sao giờ? Gấp, online chờ!_

_Tiểu Bắc: Dạy hư nó trước, sẽ không sợ nó bị người khác dạy hư nữa._

Bà con đừng gấp, anh sắp nghĩ thông rồi :3


	27. Chapter 27

Buổi tối không giống như ban ngày, ánh sáng tù mù, tầm mắt bị thu hẹp lại.

Cao Nhiên nương theo hướng 2 giờ nhìn, đập vào mắt là một cây nhãn, trẻ trung ngay thẳng, kiên cường bất khuất.

Cây thì có thể có vấn đề gì cơ chứ?

Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích, đầu không động đậy, mặt ghé sát vào mặt đất, đôi ngươi hướng lên trên, từ nhìn thẳng thành nhìn xuống, trong tầm mắt đen thui, chỉ nhìn thấy mờ mờ.

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm xuống, “Không sợ hả?”

Cao Nhiên giữ nguyên cái tư thế đó, bật thốt, “Anh ở đây mà, anh sẽ bảo vệ em.”

Có người đi qua, tò mò nhìn sang, số người vây xem từ một biến thành hai, ba người… càng lúc càng nhiều, chẳng bao lâu đã có mười người rồi.

“Người lớn kia làm sao thế nhỉ, tối rồi mà trẻ con nằm trên đất ăn vạ, cũng chả can ngăn chỉ đứng cạnh nhìn.”

“Không để trẻ con có thói ăn vạ được, phải đánh, không đánh không nên thân.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy phủi bụi trên quần áo, làm như không có chuyện gì kéo Phong Bắc rời đi.

Không có thu hoạch gì, Cao Nhiên rất thất vọng, trên đường về cậu đều chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của mình, đến cửa nhà cũng không có phản ứng.

Phong Bắc dắt cả xe cả người vào trong sân, “Xuống.”

Vẫn không có động tĩnh.

Phong Bắc trước sau như một, hai tay xốc nách cậu nhóc từ đằng sau, dùng động tác nâng trẻ con mà ôm người xuống đặt lên đất, động tác hết mực thành thạo.

“Tổ tông, em tự về nhà, hay là ngủ chỗ anh?” Chữ Phong bị viết ngược mất rồi.

Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, “Chết chết chết, ba bảo có chuyện muốn nói với em, em đi trước nha!”

Chuồn nhanh như một cơn gió.

Mới sáng ra Phong Bắc đã triệu tập họp, tối hôm qua anh nghĩ, nếu hồ sơ hai năm gần đây không có manh mối, vậy thì mang hồ sơ năm năm nay ra xem.

Toàn bộ quá trình gây án của hung thủ rất hoàn mỹ, hiện trường không để lại một dấu vết gì cả, đây không phải là lần đầu tiên.

Mọi người tiêu hết hơn nửa ngày, vụ án cuối cùng cũng có tiến triển.

Trong hồ sơ năm 97 có viết, ngày 25 tháng 3 từ 9 giờ đến 11 giờ tối có một vụ án giết người, hiện trường vụ án được phát hiện trong xưởng máy ngõ phía tây.

Nạn nhân là một người phụ nữ trung niên đã ly dị, nguyên nhân cái chết tương tự với Hứa Vệ Quốc, đều là một nhát cắt đứt động mạch cổ, tư thế cũng là nằm nghiêng.

Vụ án đến giờ vẫn chưa phá.

Phong Bắc bảo người lấy ra hồ sơ mười năm gần đây, năm 95 cũng có vụ tương tự, thủ pháp gây án giống nhau như đúc.

Anh liền lấy hồ sơ hai mươi năm gần đây, không phát hiện được manh mối đặc biệt nào nữa.

Không thể nào trùng hợp như vậy được, ba vụ án này cực kì có khả năng là do một người gây nên, năm 95 là lần đầu tiên hung thủ gây án, năm 97 là lần thứ hai, năm nay là lần thứ ba.

Lúc đó để tránh người dân hoảng sợ, làm hỗn loạn tình hình trật tự, chính quyền các ngành liên quan đều dùng biện pháp đè cả hai vụ xuống, giờ đã thành án treo.

Nạn nhân trong cả ba vụ án này đều rất bình thường, quan hệ xã hội không trùng nhau, chỉ là ba người sống ở thị trấn, chẳng hề có mối liên hệ.

Lời khai, báo cáo điều tra, báo cáo nghiệm thi đều để trong túi, cái gì cần tra đã tra, không có gì nghi ngờ.

Phong Bắc bảo Dương Chí và Lữ Diệp phân công nhau đến thăm người nhà nạn nhân hai vụ án trước, còn anh lái xe đến hiện trường của Hứa Vệ Quốc.

Cùng lúc đó, Cao Nhiên đã ở đấy rồi, cậu mặc kệ mấy người trên đường, cũng nằm vào chỗ thi thể như tối hôm qua, nhìn về hướng hai giờ.

Ban ngày trời sáng trưng, phạm vi tầm nhìn rất rộng.

Cao Nhiên không động đậy, mắt đảo trên dưới trái phải, đột nhiên trợn tròn lên, vẫn duy trì tư thế này, tầm mắt ngước lên cao nhất, nhìn thấy tòa nhà cao nhất trong huyện, khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.

Có một bóng đen che phủ cậu, trong tầm mắt Cao Nhiên nhiều thêm một đôi giày xám đen, cậu ngước lên trên, cái quần quen quá, lên trên nữa, ngoài đội trưởng Phong ra thì còn ai vào đây, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao anh đến đây?”

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc rung nhẹ, “Câu này anh hỏi em mới đúng, không ở trường học đi chạy tới đây làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên đổi từ nằm thành ngồi, “Tiết thể dục, em trèo tường ra.”

Cậu không nhìn những ánh mắt đánh giá kia, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em biết hung thủ muốn nạn nhân nhìn chỗ nào rồi.”

Mục đích Phong Bắc đến đây cũng giống cậu nhóc, anh kéo người dậy, “Chỗ nào?”

Cao Nhiên bảo, “Khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.”

“Anh tra thử xem, em phải về trường ngay đây, trước khi thầy thể dục cho nghỉ sẽ điểm danh.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc đạp xe đi, cái mông lắc trái lắc phải, loáng cái đã biến mất ở góc đường, anh gẩy tàn thuốc, rốt cuộc vẫn là trẻ con, sức lực dồi dào dùng mãi chẳng hết.

Nghĩ cái gì thì làm cái đó, bất chấp hậu quả, không có lo lắng, cũng chỉ tuổi đó mới có được, lớn lên một chút sẽ thấy bó tay bó chân.

Phong Bắc cầm ảnh theo, tự mình đến hiện trường hai vụ án trước, anh phát hiện một nạn nhân hướng về phía 7 giờ, người kia hướng về phía 12 giờ.

Đều nhắm vào khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, toàn bộ tư liệu về khách sạn Thiên Nguyên đều nằm trên bàn làm việc của Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc uống ngụm nước, cau mày lật một trang ra, hơn một giờ sau, anh thở ra một hơi, hai tay đan vào nhau đặt trên bụng, khép mắt sắp xếp suy nghĩ.

Khách sạn Thiên Nguyên là tòa nhà bị bỏ hoang, người phụ trách chính bị nghi tham ô nhận hối lộ, bỏ lại một đống hỗn loạn chạy mất.

Có rất nhiều công nhân không nhận được một đồng tiền nào.

Năm đó lúc xây tầng còn xảy ra tai nạn, chết mất hai công nhân, tiền bồi thường vốn đã ít, còn không được lấy đủ.

Tập thể công nhân đến ủy ban huyện biểu tình, họ chặn cửa lớn, nằm trên đất không chịu đi, giơ băng rôn đòi tiền công, làm đủ trò, cũng vẫn không được lợi ích gì.

Khoản tiền kia quá lớn, chính quyền huyện không chi được, chỉ có thể làm theo quy trình quy định, cam kết sẽ treo khách sạn ra ngoài, nếu có nhà đầu tư nào chịu thầu, sẽ lập tức phát tiền cho công nhân, nhưng tòa nhà vẫn cứ để đấy, chẳng ai chịu thầu cả.

Lực lượng cảnh sát truy nã toàn quốc người chịu trách nhiệm kia, nhưng không có tin tức, gã ta thay tên đổi họ, trốn đi thật xa, căn bản không bắt được.

Phong Bắc lập tức triệu tập họp, nội dung là ba vụ án đó, những điểm chung đều đã nổi lên mặt nước.

Có tổng cộng ba điểm, một, nguyên nhân cái chết, hai, tư thế nạn nhân, ba, hướng nhắm tới.

Phong Bắc tựa lưng vào ghế, “Ba nạn nhân đều nhìn khách sạn này, hung thủ cố tình làm thế, là muốn nói điều gì với chúng ta?”

Những người khác đều không lên tiếng.

Mấy loại báo thù, giết vì tình, giết người cướp của, phạm tội kinh tế, dựa theo quan hệ xã hội tra là ra ngay, nhưng không tra được động cơ, không thể nào khoanh vùng kẻ tình nghi được, rất khó đoán ra đầu mối.

Huống hồ còn là kẻ sát nhân liên hoàn có IQ cao nữa chứ.

Đối với loại tội phạm tâm lý này phải cần đến chuyên gia, người thường không sờ tới cạnh.

Phong Bắc cau mày.

Hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên tuy đều dùng người địa phương, nhưng khi đó cũng không đăng kí cẩn thận, cách cũng khá lâu rồi, công tác điều tra sẽ vất vả lắm đây.

Dương Chí nói, “Liệu hung thủ có phải là người nhà hai công nhân bị chết không? Cũng có thể là một trong những người không lấy được tiền công nữa.”

Anh chàng thấy đội trưởng nhìn sang, thì hào hứng hẳn, “Ba em là công nhân xây dựng, nên em có biết chút ít về ngành này.”

“Đối với công nhân mà nói, họ vất vả kiếm tiền dựa vào sức lao động của mình, không trộm không cướp, xong lại chẳng được cái gì, chính quyền kéo dài từ năm này sang năm sau, hết năm này sang năm khác, vẫn cứ cho họ ngân phiếu khống, có người tâm lý chịu đựng kém, gánh áp lực cực lớn từ người nhà, từ xã hội, dồn dập đập lên người cùng lúc, bị ép đến tâm lý vặn vẹo cũng không phải không thể.”

Những lời này của Dương Chí gợi ra suy nghĩ của những người khác, anh một câu tôi một câu tham gia.

“Đầu To, nếu đúng như cậu nói, hung thủ chỉnh hướng thi thể là để làm rõ thân phận của mình? Sao không viết chữ, hoặc để lại tờ giấy luôn cho rồi chứ?”

“Cái này tôi có thể đoán được, có lẽ là thấy chơi vui hơn, hơn nữa có một đám người lượn lờ xung quanh, rất có cảm giác tồn tại.”

“… Nghe cứ như trẻ ranh ấy.”

“Đặc điểm tính cách của hung thủ không thể chiếu theo logic thông thường được.”

“Giả như suy đoán của chúng ta là thật, thế mục đích của hung thủ là gì? Đòi công bằng? Hay chỉ đơn giản là trả thù thôi?”

“Nếu trả thù, thì không thể tùy tiện như thế được, phải chọn đối tượng chứ.”

“Nhưng nếu như muốn đòi công bằng, khiến cho xã hội chú ý, không thể nào mấy năm mới ra phạm tội một lần được, dồn dập liên tục mới có thể mang lại ảnh hưởng lớn nhất, hung thủ cho người ta cảm giác rất tùy tiện.”

“Đội trưởng? Đội trưởng ơi?”

Phong Bắc hé mắt, “Gọi hồn đấy à?”

Dương Chí cười hì hì, “Bọn em nửa ngày không nghe anh lên tiếng, tưởng anh đang ngủ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ngủ đéo gì.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh gọi điện thoại đến, Phong Bắc bảo mọi người tiếp tục thảo luận, anh đứng dậy ra khỏi phòng họp.

Phong Bắc đẩy cửa đi vào, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, bác gọi cháu ạ.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đi thẳng vào vấn đề, “Vụ án đã liên quan đến cả hai vụ năm 95 và 97, vụ án liên hoàn ác tính này đã khiến cấp trên quan tâm, để hung thủ không thể nào nhơn nhơn ngoài vòng pháp luật nữa, cấp trên đã lên tiếng, đội trưởng Tào sẽ dẫn người đến hợp tác phá án, giáo sư Chu cũng sẽ tham gia phân tích tâm lý tội phạm và động cơ gây án, có thể mời được ông Chu cũng không dễ đâu.”

Phong Bắc bạnh cằm, “Chẳng phải đội trưởng Tào đang canh án buôn ma túy sao?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh thở dài thườn thượt, “Lần trước bên đó bị gián điệp phản bội, loạn hết cả lên, trước mắt còn phải nghĩ cách tìm điểm đột phá, tạm thời không có hành động gì.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, cháu với đội trưởng Tào có phong cách làm việc khác nhau, anh ta chen chân vào, hiệu suất làm việc của bên cháu chỉ có thấp không có cao.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh nói, “Sự ăn ý cũng phải bồi dưỡng, hơn nữa, hai người là bạn học cũ, giờ là đồng nghiệp, vẫn luôn làm trong tổ hành động, kinh nghiệm tham gia phá án cũng rất phong phú, hợp tác chắc chắn làm ít mà hiệu quả nhiều.”

Mặt Phong Bắc như thể nuốt phải ruồi.

Nếu không có vụ kia, anh còn có thể ôn hòa ngồi xuống phân tích vụ án với Tào Thế Nguyên, nhưng giờ thì không, giải quyết việc chung cũng thấy khó khăn.

Mấy ngày nay Phong Bắc không chỉ bị nhiệt miệng, đau răng, mà còn ăn không ngon ngủ không yên, đủ để thấy ngọn lửa vô danh trong đầu kia còn chưa dập tắt đâu.

Cục trưởng Trịnh làm như vừa nhớ ra, “Đúng rồi, Huệ Huệ…”

Ông giờ mới ngẩng lên, người đã đi mất tiêu rồi.

Cục trưởng Trịnh đập bàn, nổi điên lên, vênh váo gớm nhỉ!

Giận xong, cục trưởng Trịnh lại ngao ngán lắc đầu, con cháu tự có phúc của con cháu, không chen vào được rồi.

Buổi chiều lại họp, bầu không khí không giống bình thường cho lắm.

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng nói, “Mọi người đều biết đội trưởng Tào rồi nhỉ, chắc chắn đội trưởng Tào cũng quen với mọi người rồi, tôi sẽ không giới thiệu lại từng người nữa.”

Mấy người Dương Chí hít một hơi, đội trưởng như thế rất không bình thường, quá khác với tác phong thường ngày.

Trong đó chắc chắn có nội tình!

Về việc công không hề có dây mơ rễ má gì với đội trưởng Tào cả, vậy thì là việc tư?

Chuyện gì liên quan đến hai thằng đàn ông được nhỉ…

Mọi người đưa mắt nhìn nhau, tình tay ba? Bọn họ sợ đến không nói nên lời, đội trưởng rõ ràng chưa từng yêu đương, sao đùng một cái lại bị cuốn vào chuyện tình tay ba máu chó rồi?

Bầu không khí trong phòng họp ngày càng quái dị hơn.

Tào Thế Nguyên kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, thong dong nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, có thể cho tôi xem tài liệu liên quan đến ba vụ án được không?”

Phong Bắc đưa mắt nhìn Dương Chí.

Dương Chí hiểu ý đứng dậy, ôm một chồng hồ sơ để lên bàn trước mặt Tào Thế Nguyên, “Đội trưởng Tào, tất cả đây.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cảm ơn.”

Sau đó trong phòng họp chỉ còn tiếng lật giấy.

Phong Bắc đẩy ba bức ảnh nạn nhân ra, đột nhiên nghe Tào Thế Nguyên cất tiếng, “Manh mối khách sạn Thiên Nguyên là cậu bạn nhỏ phát hiện ra nhỉ.”

Dùng giọng trần thuật.

Tào Thế Nguyên lật sang trang khác, lướt qua nhanh như gió, “Hồi sáng tôi thấy nhóc ấy nằm ở đó.”

Mặt Phong Bắc không hề có chút biểu cảm, trong lòng lại là một cảnh khác, không kém gì cuồng phong sóng thần cả.

Nếu lúc trước chỉ là nghi ngờ, giờ anh có thể chắc chắn, Tào Thế Nguyên nhất định là biết cái gì đó, mới có thể để ý nhóc con tới vậy.

Đó là cái mà anh không biết.

Ý thức được chuyện này, Phong Bắc liền trở nên sốt ruột, anh không tự chủ được thở dài, “Hầy.”

“…”

Những người khác đều đưa mắt nhìn nhau, trừ Lữ Diệp, cô tâm tư cẩn thận, mơ hồ nghĩ đến một người, nhưng không nghĩ sâu.

.

Cậu bạn nhỏ Cao Nhiên đang chống cằm, hai mắt thẩn thơ nhìn ra ngoài cửa, đầu óc đã bay đến nơi nảo nơi nào rồi, cách trường lớp tới tận mười vạn tám nghìn dặm.

Bạn cùng bàn ý một tiếng, “Cao Nhiên, cậu mới nhắc đến khách sạn Thiên Nguyên hả?”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, “Tớ nói à?”

Bạn cùng bàn gật đầu, “Cậu có nói.”

Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, “Tớ nói mớ đấy.”

Bạn cùng bàn, “…”

Cao Nhiên chồng sách lên cao hơn một chút, cúi đầu rụt cổ hỏi, “Khách sạn Thiên Nguyên làm sao?”

Bạn cùng bàn nhỏ giọng nói, “Tớ nghe ba nói khách sạn đó từng có người chết, có ma, nên mấy năm nay không có ai thầu.”

Cao Nhiên xoay bút, đầu óc lại bay đi.

Trong huyện có tiệm thuê sách thứ ba mới mở, trong đó chỉ có tiểu thuyết, vị trí dựa vào kênh.

Tan học Cao Nhiên liền rủ Giả Soái đến đó, đêm dài dằng dặc, nếu không có truyện tranh mới, cậu chỉ có thể đọc tiểu thuyết thôi.

Trong cửa hàng chỉ có một ông cụ, giống y như bà cụ ở tiệm thuê gần trường, ác ghê lắm, đeo cặp kính lão, lải nhải không cho người ta yên.

Cao Nhiên vào trong, nửa quỳ nửa ngồi tìm tiểu thuyết, Giả Soái không xem ba cái linh tinh đó, cậu đứng ngoài chờ.

Giả Soái tiến vào giục, “Đi được chưa?”

Cao Nhiên tìm được mấy quyển của Huỳnh Dị, “Đợi chút nữa.”

_(*) Huỳnh Dị, một nhà văn Hồng Kông, ông nổi danh như là người khai sáng thể loại tiểu thuyết huyền ảo võ hiệp._

Cậu chỉ vào giá sách bên trái, “Tất cả đều là ngôn tình, ông mượn vài ba quyển xem thử đi.”

Giả Soái lạnh nhạt nói, “Chả có gì hay.”

Cao Nhiên rút quyển sách kia đưa Giả Soái cầm hộ mình, cậu tìm tiếp, “Còn phải nói, chán òm luôn, nữ chính hầu như đều rất nghèo, cực kì nghèo, không mồ côi cha thì cũng mồ côi mẹ, hoặc mất cả cha cả mẹ, hoặc là chỉ còn lại một ông bà nội ngoại, tổng hợp tất cả các thể loại nghèo khó, yếu đuối, kiên cường và xinh đẹp.”

Cậu chép miệng, “Còn nam chính, ban đầu cảm thấy nữ chính chẳng đáng một xu, hoàn toàn không để ý, sau lại thích, đủ các thể loại thích, của anh cũng là của em, em không muốn cũng phải muốn.”

“… Nhảm nhí.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Cao Nhiên, ông đừng đọc mấy truyện đó nữa, ảnh hưởng đến tam quan.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Tam quan tôi sụp đổ lâu rồi.” Từ lúc cậu đến thế giới này.

Giả Soái nghe không rõ, “Sao cơ?”

Cao Nhiên nói không có gì, cậu đến chỗ ông cụ đăng ký.

Lúc này, ông cụ đang ăn cơm tối, con gái con rể đều ở đó, tính cô con gái cũng giống ông, cũng ghê gớm như thế, đang lúc trong tiệm có sáu, bảy học sinh mà mắng ông xơi xơi.

Ông cụ chả dám ho he tiếng nào.

Chẳng biết hai cha con đang nói chuyện gì, ông con rể buông một câu, đấy là cởi quần đánh rắm, làm điều thừa.

Ông cụ cúi đầu, chẳng dám nói một câu.

Cao Nhiên ra khỏi tiệm thuê sách, “Soái Soái, câu đó nói thế nào nhỉ?”

Giả Soái nói, “Mỗi cây mỗi hoa mỗi nhà mỗi cảnh.”

Cao Nhiên vung cặp lên vai, “Chỉ ông hiểu tôi nhất, mời ông đi ăn nè.”

“Cao Nhiên ——”

Đằng sau vọng đến một tiếng gọi mềm mại, Cao Nhiên quay người, thấy một cô bạn học đang chạy như bay về phía mình, cậu nghịch ngợm cười rộ lên, “Ơi, ngàn dặm theo chồng à?”

Mặt cô bé đỏ ửng lên, “Nói vớ vẩn gì đó, ừm, cậu trang trí bảng hộ tớ một chút được không?”

Cao Nhiên ngoái lại, “Lớp trưởng, ông có nghe thấy lớp phó văn nghệ nói gì không?”

Giả Soái nói, “Không.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Tôi cũng không, đi nào.”

Cô bé chạy vòng ra trước, ánh mắt năn nỉ, “Cao Nhiên, cậu vẽ đẹp, cũng nhanh nữa, lần này tớ muốn nhờ cậu giúp.”

Cao Nhiên giả vờ giật mình, “Trời còn chưa tối đâu, mà cậu đã ăn ốc nói mò rồi, tớ vẽ xấu như thế, mà cậu lại bảo tớ vẽ đẹp, hơn nữa đấy là việc của cậu, sao lại tìm tớ?”

Cô bé xấu hổ cúi đầu, “Hồi tổng kết năm học chủ đề tương lai cậu vẽ rất…”

Cao Nhiên hừ một tiếng, “Đừng nói chuyện đó nữa, tớ vẽ hết mẹ nó cả buổi tối, kết quả thì sao? Hôm sau cô chủ nhiệm vào lớp xóa hết, nói tốn chỗ, thôi tớ không vẽ đâu, kiếm người khác đi.”

Cô bé gọi hai tiếng, thấy những học sinh khác nhìn sang, cô bé xấu hổ cúi đầu chạy.

Xe rẽ vào ngõ, Cao Nhiên chẳng nói chẳng rằng quay đầu, về lại đường cũ.

Giả Soái không hỏi, tình huống nằm trong dự đoán, dù sao cũng là anh em nhiều năm trời, thừa hiểu cái tính của cậu rồi.

Cao Nhiên mềm lòng, không xị mặt với con gái được, cũng càng chẳng thể nặng lời, hồi nãy đã là cái mặt xấu nhất cậu có thể bày ra rồi.

Giả Soái ngồi vào chỗ của mình mở bài tập ra làm, có tiếng gọi vọng lại từ chỗ bảng đen sau lưng, “Soái Soái, lấy hộ tôi màu xanh da trời với màu hồng!”

Họa sĩ Cao lên tiếng.

Giả Soái kẹp bút vào vở, ra đằng sau làm phụ tá.

Chủ đề của Cao Nhiên vẫn là “Tương lai”, cậu nghĩ chủ đề này tràn trề hy vọng, đồng thời lại có thể thỏa sức tưởng tượng, muốn vẽ thế nào thì vẽ thế ấy.

Giả Soái ngó một chút, màu tổng thể của bích báo rất tươi sáng, đường nét sinh động, không hề có chút u ám nào, rất giống người bạn thân này của cậu.

Kỳ thực Cao Nhiên vẽ cũng không đẹp lắm, được cái trí tưởng tượng phong phú thôi.

Cao Nhiên huých cùi chỏ vào người Giả Soái đang dọn bàn, “Ông từng nghe chuyện ma quái ở khách sạn Thiên Nguyên chưa?”

Giả Soái bảo chưa từng.

Cao Nhiên thấy Giả Soái bước về phía cửa lớp, cậu theo sau, “Tôi cũng chưa.”

Hồi chuyển vào huyện, khách sạn Thiên Nguyên đã ở đó rồi, Cao Nhiên chưa từng nghe nói có chuyện gì cả, chỉ là một đống rác lớn, rất tốn chỗ.

Cậu cũng không ra đến đó bao giờ, thứ nhất là cách khá xa, thứ hai là không có gì chơi cả.

Quan trọng là xập xệ, nhỡ đâu đi dưới lầu, ở trên rơi cái gì xuống, vỡ toác đầu, óc chảy ra ngoài thì sao.

Có điều, khách sạn Thiên Nguyên ở thế giới này có lẽ khác với thế giới kia của cậu, Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nghĩ, lúc nào phải kiếm thời gian đảo qua xem, tốt nhất là gọi cả Phong Bắc theo, có cảm giác an toàn.

Không quan tâm là người hay quỷ, đều có thể đánh chạy.

Dù cho trời có sập đi nữa, có một người cao lớn cường tráng nhường ấy, cũng có thể chống trên đầu.

Màn đêm buông xuống, bên ngoài trời tối thui, mấy con ngõ ngoài trường im ắng, hơi rợn người.

Hồi trước có lần Cao Nhiên rẽ vào một ngõ, bắt gặp hai học sinh đang ôm ấp nhau, đồng phục của bạn nữ bị kéo lên đến nách, may mà tối trời, nhìn không rõ, nếu không thì quá là xấu hổ.

Từ đó về sau, mỗi lần Cao Nhiên rẽ đều rung chuông, ai mà biết được lúc rẽ vào thấy cái gì cơ chứ.

“Đúng rồi Soái Soái, nói cho ông chuyện này nha, đường cây thông có án mạng, chết một người trung niên, lúc về ông đi đường khác đi, không an toàn.”

Giả Soái ở đằng sau nói thế à, “Chưa bắt được hung thủ hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chưa, anh Tiểu Bắc bảo không có manh mối, hung thủ cực kì thông minh, IQ ít nhất phải 180.”

Giả Soái rất bình tĩnh, “Không sao đâu, hung thủ dù có ra tay tiếp, cũng sẽ không chỉ dừng ở một con đường đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không cho là thế, “Nhỡ chẳng may thì sao? Tâm lý của kẻ giết người không thể dựa vào logic thông thường để đoán được, mình cẩn thận vẫn tốt hơn.”

Giả Soái tăng nhanh tốc độ đạp về phía trước, “Ông thích phá án lắm à?”

Cao Nhiên sợ quệt vào cậu ta, vội đảo sang bên cạnh, “Tàm tạm, ông biết tôi thích xem _Conan_ mà _,_ đọc nhiều, nên thích nghĩ lung tung.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tôi nhớ ước mơ của ông là mở siêu thị, thích ăn cái gì thì ăn cái đó.”

Cao Nhiên định nói tại mình đói bụng quá, đột nhiên cậu phanh gấp, “Soái Soái, ông có cảm thấy gì không?”

Giả Soái chống một chân xuống đất, không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên gian nan nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, thầm thì, “Có người ở đằng sau chúng ta.”

Giả Soái nói đâu ra đấy, “Mình không phải đi bộ, trừ phi người đó cũng đạp xe, nếu không thì không theo kịp nổi, nếu như đạp xe, sẽ có tiếng lốp xe ma sát với đường gạch, đằng sau không có.”

Cao Nhiên biết điều đó, nhưng cảm giác rợn tóc gáy vẫn còn, tóc gáy cậu dựng đứng hết cả lên.

Dù cho Giả Soái bình tĩnh như vậy, nhưng cậu vẫn không yên tâm nổi.

Hai người họ đều là hai thằng nhóc choai choai, không dùng vũ lực được, cũng chẳng có kinh nghiệm, nhỡ gặp phải phần tử phạm luật thật, chỉ có thể liều mạng chạy trốn thôi.

Giả Soái không nói cho Cao Nhiên biết, cậu cũng có cảm giác bị người ta nhìn chằm chằm, còn loáng thoáng nghe được cả tiếng người lẩm bẩm, nhưng không nói ra, lo cậu sợ quá.

Cậu nhíu mày, “Ông qua nhà tôi ngủ đi, gọi điện thoại báo cho ba mẹ một tiếng.”

Cao Nhiên vội nói, “Được, tôi sang nhà ông ngủ.”

Hai thiếu niên không nói chuyện tiếp nữa, trầm mặc đạp xe qua ngõ hẻm, rẽ vào một con ngõ ngoằn ngoèo.

Đây không phải lần đầu Cao Nhiên ngủ ở nhà Giả Soái, đã quen thuộc rồi, cậu rửa mặt sạch sẽ rồi nằm lỳ trên giường vắt chân đọc truyện, đọc đến say sưa.

Không biết có một ông anh già đang đứng ngoài cửa đợi cậu.

Phong Bắc đợi đến 11 giờ, đoán rằng hôm nay Cao Nhiên ngủ ở nhà bạn rồi, anh chẳng hiểu sao cảm thấy mình thê thảm lắm thay, lúc tắm rửa nằm trên giường, cảm giác đó còn mãnh liệt hơn.

“Oắt con, không phải biết số điện thoại của anh rồi sao? Không về cũng chả biết đường gọi cho anh.”

Phong Bắc ngồi dậy hút thuốc, tâm trạng sa sút.

Anh bóp trán, suy nghĩ này rất có vấn đề, cũng rất nguy hiểm, bắt đầu từ khi nào…

Không nghĩ ra, Phong Bắc hút xong một điếu thì cởi áo nhảy ếch trong phòng, hơi thở nặng nề hẳn, tấm lưng mật ong toát mồ hôi, một giọt hai giọt lăn xuống, chảy dọc theo đường nhân ngư xuống lưng quần.

Ở một nơi khác, Cao Nhiên hắt hơi một cái, phun cả đống nước vào trang sách, cậu giật mình, vội vàng lấy giấy lau.

Lúc trả sách ông cụ kiểm tra kĩ cực kì, Cao Nhiên sợ ổng lắm.

Giả Soái ngồi ở bàn soạn sách vở cho hôm sau, chờ cho cậu hết bận rồi chuẩn bị đi ngủ, phát hiện người nằm trên giường vẫn đang ngửa mặt đọc truyện, “Sao ông còn chưa ngủ?”

Cao Nhiên lướt qua một đoạn giới thiệu ám khí dài ngoằng, “Còn sớm mà, kệ tôi đi.”

Giờ Giả Soái mới biết Cao Nhiên có tật mất ngủ.

Cao Nhiên ngủ gật mấy lần, ác mộng nối tiếp nhau, cậu đến thế giới này thiếu cảm giác an toàn, luôn có ảo giác cái mạng này sẽ bị ông trời lấy lại bất cứ lúc nào.

Chẳng hề chân thực.

Cao Nhiên mơ màng xoa mắt, phát hiện có một ánh mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm, cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn, thấy một con gấu trúc, “Tối qua ông ra ngoài du lịch vòng quanh thế giới à?”

Giả Soái khoanh chân, “Ba mẹ ông biết không?”

Cao Nhiên gãi quả đầu rối bù, khuỷu tay đè lên cái gối Giả Soái đã vuốt phẳng, “Không.”

Giả Soái bẻ ngón tay thon dài, “Mất ngủ không phải chuyện đùa, tôi đọc sách về mảng này rồi, tình huống của ông, cần dùng thuốc ngủ.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Tôi không cần thuốc đâu, tôi có chiêu khác rồi, không nói nữa, tối hôm qua tôi ăn nhiều, miệng thối muốn chết, đánh răng cái đã.”

Chủ đề này cứ thế bị bỏ qua.

Bên cảnh cục đã thống kê xong người ngoại tỉnh, Phong Bắc bảo người điều tra theo hướng đấy, lại không có được thông tin nào liên quan đến vụ án cả.

Ba nạn nhân cũng không phải người nhà công nhân viên chức, ngay cả họ hàng xa bắc tám cây sào cũng chả tới, họ cũng chẳng quan hệ gì với người phụ trách khách sạn Thiên Nguyên năm đó cả.

Hung thủ chỉ là chọn đại mục tiêu.

Căn bản không cách nào đoán được nạn nhân tiếp theo sẽ là ai.

Phong Bắc có dự cảm không tốt, anh xin cục trưởng Trịnh phái thêm người tuần tra, đảm bảo trị an trong huyện.

Cả một tuần sóng yên gió lặng.

Thứ bảy, Cao Nhiên vào cục tìm Phong Bắc, biết đây là án giết người liên hoàn, sợ hết hồn.

Đừng nói năm 97 95, ngay cả bây giờ, tin tức trong thị trấn không lưu thông, không có Internet, lúc xuất hiện một vụ án không thể tin nổi, chính phủ sau khi thảo luận sẽ đè vụ án xuống, không cho phát trên đài truyền hình, phạm vi truyền ra cũng không lớn.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trên ghế của Phong Bắc, “Kẻ đó đã hai lần phạm tội mấy năm trước, các anh không chỉ không bắt được người, mà một người tình nghi cũng không có, xuất phát điểm của lần thứ ba hẳn là rảnh quá phát chán.”

Cậu đứng ở góc nhìn của hung thủ, lộ ra dáng vẻ thương hại, đáy mắt lại là sự ngạo nghễ điên cuồng, “Tao ở đây này, chúng mày có thấy không?”

Phong Bắc nheo mắt.

Vẻ mặt nham hiểm của Cao Nhiên thoáng cái mất tăm, trở lại vẻ ngây ngô đơn thuần đáng yêu, như cậu bạn nhỏ đang chờ được người lớn khen, “Sao, em đoán có đúng hông?”

Phong Bắc bảo, “Không đúng.”

Cao Nhiên ỉu xìu chun mũi, không đúng á? Không thể nào, đây là em xem ba vụ án mới nghĩ ra được chút dấu vết đó.

Phong Bắc uống hai ngụm nước, “Vừa đắc ý đã dễ dàng hí hửng, nếu hung thủ muốn huênh hoang, mới có lợi cho điều tra của chúng ta.”

Cao Nhiên đồng ý, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao trên bàn của anh chả có lấy cái bình trà vậy, lúc thường chỉ uống nước thôi ạ?”

Đúng là Phong Bắc chỉ uống nước thật, rất hiếm khi uống trà, cũng không uống các đồ uống khác, dường như chỉ có nước mới có thể khiến anh cảm thấy chân thật, anh thoát ra khỏi tình cảnh quái dị nào đó, “Uống nhiều nước sẽ cao lên.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt.

Nói vớ vẩn, nhưng mà vóc người anh Tiểu Bắc tốt thật.

Phong Bắc nói, “Ăn cơm xong anh muốn dẫn người sang khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, em có đi không?”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, nửa ngày sau mới cất tiếng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đang hỏi ý kiến em đó ạ?”

Phong Bắc, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên mừng húm, “Anh coi em là người lớn đó.”

Phong Bắc sững sờ.

Điện thoại bàn đổ chuông, Phong Bắc nghe xong đáp lại hai câu thì cúp máy, dẫn Cao Nhiên đến một quán cơm nhỏ quanh đấy.

Tào Thế Nguyên cũng ở đó.

Dương Chí không nói rõ trong điện thoại, cũng có lẽ là do cảm thấy không cần thiết phải nói, bị lườm cho một cái, bèn mơ hồ quay đầu tìm Lữ Diệp hỏi vì sao.

Lữ Diệp cho anh hai chữ, “Đáng đời.”

Dương Chí, “…”

Trên bàn ăn có năm người, bốn người lớn, một bạn nhỏ vị thành niên, gọi năm món mặn một món canh, ăn cũng được, mỗi tội không ngon.

Bầu không khí trên bàn ăn rất chi là vi diệu.

Lữ Diệp đã đoán được từ trước, rút sớm, ra ngoài rẽ trái vào quán nhỏ mua bát tào phớ ăn, còn thoải mái hơn ở trong đó.

Dương Chí ngu ngốc ngồi lại trên ghế, uống được nửa bát canh cải vào bụng, cả người khoan khoái, cười ha ha, “Lần này có đội trưởng Tào tham gia, chúng ta nhất định có thể bắt được hung thủ.”

Cao Nhiên ghé lại gần người đàn ông, “Ổng với anh cùng chịu trách nhiệm ạ?”

Phong Bắc gắp thịt bò viên vào bát cậu nhóc, “Nói sau đi.”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu cắn viên thịt, liếc mắt nhìn hồ ly ở đối diện.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhướn mắt, cũng nhìn lại cậu.

Cao Nhiên giật mình, viên thịt nghẹn trong cổ họng, mặt cậu đỏ bừng lên, họng phát ra âm thanh đau đớn.

Tào Thế Nguyên đứng phắt dậy.

Phong Bắc đã nhanh chóng vỗ lưng cho cậu nhóc nhả viên thịt ra.

Cao Nhiên rơi nước mắt sinh lý, mắt đỏ hoe, môi tái nhợt, không cần phải nói thê thảm nhường nào.

“Cái này mà cũng nghẹn được, ngốc.”

Phong Bắc sờ mặt cậu nhóc, ngón tay lau khóe mắt cậu, khàn giọng, “Còn chỗ nào khó chịu không?”

Cao Nhiên nói không sao rồi.

Tào Thế Nguyên liền ngồi lại, ăn tiếp.

Dương Chí đã ngây người từ lâu.


	28. Chapter 28

Tào Thế Nguyên nghe điện thoại liền đi, có vẻ như có việc gấp.

Dương Chí cuối cùng cũng hoàn hồn, mới chậm chạp nhận ra có gì đó sai sai, vội vàng kiếm cớ chuồn mất, lúc chạy còn hốt hoảng lắm cơ, đầu gối đập vào cạnh ghế, đau đến nhe răng, lết đi.

Cao Nhiên dừng động tác ăn canh, quệt miệng trông theo, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, cảnh sát Dương làm sao v… Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Người đàn ông đang ngẩn ngơ.

Cao Nhiên buồn bực, mới nãy còn yên lành, cậu nghẹn viên thịt xong, chả hiểu sao mọi người đều trở nên kì quái, có chuyện gì sao?

Không phải tại viên thịt, không phải tại cậu, thế là cái gì?

Ngón trỏ Phong Bắc ma sát với ngón cái, mắt nhìn chăm chú, cau mày, dường như đang đăm chiêu cái gì.

Cao Nhiên gọi ầm lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc ơi!”

Phong Bắc đối mặt với đôi mắt đen lay láy của thiếu niên, trong đó đượm ý cười trêu, “Anh mà điếc thì em dưỡng lão cho anh nhé?”

Cao Nhiên vờ nghiêm mặt cười, “Chủ đề này nặng nề quá, em còn chưa tốt nghiệp cấp 3 mà, chờ em tốt nghiệp đại học có việc làm rồi, lĩnh được tháng lương đầu tiên…”

“Cầm chưa ấm tay đã tiêu sạch rồi.”

Phong Bắc đả kích không nể mặt chút nào, “Với cái dạng háu ăn, ham chơi của em, có đi làm kiếm tiền, cũng không nuôi nổi mình.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Không đến nỗi đấy chứ, cậu còn muốn tích tiền đi du lịch thế giới đấy.

Đến tận bây giờ, Cao Nhiên vẫn chưa từng ra khỏi thị trấn, không biết thành phố trông ra sao, những thành thị khác nom thế nào.

Cao Nhiên khát khao nói, “Sang năm em thành niên rồi, lúc đó có thể làm được rất nhiều chuyện.” Ví dụ như xin ba mẹ làm cái thẻ ngân hàng, vác ba lô vào thành phố du lịch, tiện thể mua cái máy tính, đời cũ cũng được.

Điều nào cũng đáng để mong chờ.

Câu này không biết chạm phải dây thần kinh nào của người đàn ông, anh giương mắt nhìn đường nét gò má của cậu, chân mày cau chặt.

Phong Bắc lấy bật lửa ra bật mấy lần cũng không lên lửa, anh đập bàn, mạnh đến mức bát đĩa nẩy lên một cái, “Có ăn nữa không? Không thì đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhạy cảm phát hiện ra tâm trạng người đàn ông không tốt, có liên quan đến cậu.

Cậu ôm một bụng câu hỏi ra khỏi quán cơm, thoáng thấy trong quán ăn cách đó không xa Dương Chí đang đứng với Lữ Diệp, khóe miệng giật nhẹ một cái.

Đồ ăn ngon không ăn, lại ra ngoài ăn tào phớ, làm cái trò gì vậy?

Phong Bắc vẫy tay với Dương Chí và Lữ Diệp, ba người chuẩn bị tới khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.

Cao Nhiên cảm giác mình như đứa nhỏ đáng thương bị bỏ quên, cậu nắm lấy cánh tay người đàn ông, “Em thì sao? Không phải đã nói đi cùng nhau sao?”

Phong Bắc rút tay ra, “Em về làm bài tập đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn tay của mình, rồi lại nhìn tay người đàn ông, giọng điệu không kiềm được mà cao lên, “Không có bài tập gì, chỉ có một bài phân tích tác phẩm thôi!”

Phong Bắc không nhìn thiếu niên, “Thế về đọc truyện đi.”

Không khí chẳng hiểu sao trở nên sượng ngắt.

Dương Chí nháy mắt với Lữ Diệp, sao thế nhỉ?

Lữ Diệp làm như không nhìn thấy.

Dương Chí nhỏ giọng nói, “Diệp Tử à, có phải anh ăn no quá, mà hỏng cả não rồi không? Sao anh lại cảm thấy đội trưởng với nhóc Cao đang giận lẫy nhau ấy nhỉ? Như cặp vợ chồng son ấy.”

Mắt Lữ Diệp giật giật, chị lạnh lùng nói, “Họa từ miệng mà ra đấy.”

Dương Chí lập tức ngậm miệng.

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, góc độ của cậu nhìn được hầu kết gồ lên của người đàn ông, trên nữa là chiếc cằm lún phún râu, đôi môi mỏng, nhìn rất tốn sức, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em dốt lắm, cũng lười nữa, không thích đoán tới đoán lui, nếu anh có vấn đề gì thì nói rõ với em đi.”

Phong Bắc nhả hai hơi thuốc, “Lúc em nghẹn viên thịt…”

Cao Nhiên lộ ra vẻ mặt đồng ý, quả nhiên là vấn đề xảy ra vào lúc đó, “Làm sao ạ?”

Hầu kết Phong Bắc khẽ trượt, “Anh sờ mặt em.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đúng thế.”

Đầu lưỡi Phong Bắc quét qua điếu thuốc, giọng nói khàn khàn không rõ, “Anh còn lau nước mắt cho em.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại, “Hình như thế.”

Phong Bắc cúi đầu nhìn thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên cũng nhìn lại anh, trong mắt toàn dấu hỏi chấm.

Nửa ngày sau Phong Bắc mất kiên nhẫn khoát tay, giận dữ nói, “Về đi, về nhanh lên, đừng có thập thò trước mặt anh nữa, phiền quá!”

Cao Nhiên sững người, “Anh giận gì em?”

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, mặt đỏ bừng, trong lòng ngột ngạt phát hoảng, anh đang giận chính mình.

Không biết nói từ đâu, không biến nói thế nào, rối hết cả lên.

Trúng tà rồi.

Quá nửa là do thằng nhóc Tào Thế Nguyên kia hại, bất thình lình mở một cánh cửa trước mặt Phong Bắc, anh không kịp đóng.

Lúc muốn đóng lại thì phát hiện ra không thể nào đóng nổi nữa.

Dương Chí nhìn bóng dáng thiếu niên rời đi, lẩm bẩm, “Tuổi trẻ tốt thật đấy, nhìn tốc độ người ta đạp xe kìa, sắp nhanh bằng cái ô tô Faw kia rồi.”

Lữ Diệp cũng nhìn theo hướng đó, trầm ngâm.

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng hút xong điếu thuốc, dẫn theo Dương Chí và Lữ Diệp đến khách sạn Thiên Nguyên làm việc chính.

Khách sạn Thiên Nguyên ở phía nam thành phố, đoạn đường không tốt lắm, nhưng nếu xây xong, cả đoạn này cũng sẽ được thơm lây, đáng tiếc không thành công, hoàn cảnh bốn phía vừa bừa vừa bẩn, nghiễm nhiên trở thành khu đổ rác thải.

Dương Chí tinh mắt phát hiện đằng trước có một đống cát, nhảy phắt ra sau như bị ma nhập, “Đội trưởng, chỗ này không thích hợp ở lâu, anh mau rút đi.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen như đáy nồi, “Tôi thấy chỉ có Diệp Tử mới có thể trị được chú.”

Anh đi đường vòng.

Dương Chí và Lữ Diệp cũng chia nhau thăm dò.

Thân phận, tuổi tác, giới tính, địa chỉ, hiện trường án mạng của ba người khác nhau, nhưng đều xoay mặt về phía này, trước mắt lực lượng cảnh sát đang ở trong tình huống không tốt lắm, cảm giác như bị hung thủ dắt mũi, đi vào vòng tròn mà đối phương đã vẽ ra từ trước đó.

Nhưng lại chẳng thể không đi.

Vì bất cứ manh mối nào cũng có thể trở thành mấu chốt phá án bắt người, không thể nào tùy ý xếp sang một bên được.

Lực lượng cảnh sát được phê duyệt đã tới, nhưng cũng chẳng thu hoạch được gì, cũng đã xếp người đứng canh xung quanh, vừa có nhân vật khả nghi nào xuất hiện sẽ bị bắt ngay tại chỗ.

Tiếc là qua cả một tuần cả ngày lẫn đêm chỉ có gió thổi cỏ lay, rác bay mù mịt.

Chỗ này bị bỏ hoang đã nhiều năm, sắt xây dựng bị lấy đi rồi, mấy cái linh tinh khác cũng bị đồng nát lấy đi bán kiếm tiền.

Hận không thể xới ba tấc đất, ngay cả cái đinh ốc cũng chẳng để lại.

Giày Phong Bắc đạp lên một cục đất, bước chân anh khựng lại, cánh tay đột nhiên vung ra sau.

Cổ họng Cao Nhiên bị ghì lại, mặt tím tái, không ngừng đập vào mu bàn tay người đàn ông, miệng phát ra tiếng “ưm ưm”.

Cảm giác nghẹt thở kia biến mất, Cao Nhiên há miệng thở dốc, cái đệt, kinh khủng quá, trừ lần chết chìm kia, đây là lần thứ hai cậu cách cái chết gần tới vậy, gần đến mức tay chân cậu run lên.

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Em lén la lén lút làm cái gì đấy?”

Cao Nhiên uất ức cãi lại, “Em có lén lút đâu, tại lòng cảnh giác của anh cao quá thôi.”

Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười, tổ tông ơi, em cũng không nhìn xem đây là đâu, nếu anh không cảnh giác, bị người ta đâm cho một nhát từ đằng sau, cũng chả biết mặt mũi người ta trông thế nào, “Đỡ hơn chưa?”

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ cổ, lòng vẫn còn sợ hãi méo xệch miệng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ra tay độc ác quá chừng.”

“Sau lưng anh của em không có mắt, tưởng em về rồi, nào có biết là em.”

Thở dài, Phong Bắc khom lưng, bàn tay to nắm lấy cằm thiếu niên ép cậu ngẩng lên, “Đừng quậy, cho anh xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên thuận theo ngửa đầu ra sau, “Phong đại gia, anh nhẹ tay chút nha.”

Trên cần cổ vốn dĩ trắng nõn của thiếu niên có thêm hai dấu tay đỏ sẫm, hai bên trái phải, nhìn rất chói mắt, Phong Bắc cẩn thận nhìn, “Để lại dấu rồi, đáng đời.”

Cao Nhiên giận, cậu hất tay người đàn ông ra, “Dựa theo lẽ thường, em sắp đến kì vỡ giọng rồi, nếu sau khi vỡ giọng xong em có giọng vịt đực khó nghe, anh đi mà trông em.”

Phong Bắc bất đắc dĩ, “Vâng vâng vâng, trông em.”

Cao Nhiên lấy bình nước trong tay người đàn ông ra uống một ngụm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lúc về ba mẹ hỏi em, em phải nói thế nào đây?”

Phong Bắc bị động tác tự nhiên của thiếu niên làm ngẩn ngơ.

“Ăn ngay nói thật chắc chắn là không được rồi.”

Mắt Cao Nhiên sáng lên, “Em bảo là gặp phải cướp vậy, thế thì ba sẽ không bắt em học thêm nữa.” Khó khăn lắm mới tan học, kết quả, ăn cơm xong lại phải đi học thêm, đến tối 11 12 giờ mới về nhà, mệt như chó, cậu không muốn phải trải qua lớp 11 khổ sở như thế đâu.

Phong Bắc, “…”

Trong không khí tràn ngập mùi bụi đất.

Cao Nhiên ngứa mũi, cậu che miệng hắt xì một cái.

Phong Bắc đậy nắp bình, “Không phải bảo em về nhà rồi sao? Sao lại đến đây?”

Cao Nhiên thấp giọng nói, “Em nghĩ không ra sao tự nhiên anh lại thay đổi.”

“Em còn nhỏ.”

Ngón cái Phong Bắc bấm vào chỗ cách móng tay ngón trỏ một xíu xiu, “Dung lượng não chỉ lớn bằng này, lớn rồi sẽ hiểu.”

Lớn rồi, em sẽ hiểu, dù anh có là anh ruột em, cũng không thể nào mập mờ với em như vậy, huống hồ còn không phải ruột thịt.

Cao Nhiên lườm người đàn ông một cái, điêu.

“Sao lại chê em phiền?”

“Hả?”

“Anh chê em phiền.”

“Có à?”

Phong Bắc vờ ngớ ngẩn, “Anh của em lớn tuổi rồi, trí nhớ không tốt lắm.”

Cao Nhiên bị người đàn ông đẩy về phía trước, hừ một tiếng, “Lần sau anh mà còn vô duyên vô cớ nổi giận với em, em sẽ không để ý anh nữa, thật đấy, em nói được làm được.”

Phong Bắc mím môi, không nói gì.

Quanh đấy có rất nhiều cát, với người khác thì chẳng sao, với Phong Bắc, rất muốn chết.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông tái xanh tái xám, mồ hôi túa ra, cũng đồng tình thở dài một tiếng, cái bệnh lạ này cũng thảm quá đi, chẳng kém gì cậu cả.

Nhắc mới nhớ đầu cậu không còn đau nữa.

Chỉ có chứng mất ngủ vẫn còn, cực kì khổ sở.

Phong Bắc không thể chạm vào cát, đứng gần nhìn cũng chịu không nổi, anh bèn đi vòng, vòng tới vòng lui, phát hiện không ra ngoài được.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ cách, “Không thì em cõng anh ra, anh nhắm mắt lại, không nhìn thấy, chân cũng không bị dính cát.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nghe cũng được, nhưng em cõng không nổi đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nói phải thử một chút.

Phong Bắc không đồng ý, thử cái gì, căn bản là không cần, vừa nhìn đã biết rồi, gầy như cái sào, cõng được anh mới là lạ.

Cao Nhiên tiếc nuối, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh bỏ lỡ danh hiệu người đầu tiên em cõng rồi.”

Cái danh hiệu này nghe có sức hấp dẫn ra phết.

Tự dưng Phong Bắc lại thấy hối hận.

Lưng Cao Nhiên khòm xuống, suýt chút nữa là cậu quỳ sấp mặt rồi, bên tai vang lên tiếng cười trêu của người đàn ông, “Anh em sống tới ngày hôm nay, cũng lần đầu tiên để người ta cõng, cái danh hiệu này cho em đấy.”

Ấu trĩ như trẻ con.

“Thế em cám ơn anh.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi thật sâu, lưng không thẳng lên nổi, cậu cắn răng, “Đệt, anh nằm yên chưa, tay ôm cổ em, nhấc chân lên, nhanh lên!”

Tấm lưng thiếu niên gầy gò mảnh khảnh, run lên bần bật, Phong Bắc có thể cảm thấy hô hấp nặng nề của cậu, bản thân cũng chẳng dám dồn hết trọng lượng lên lưng cậu, sợ làm tổn thương xương cậu.

Dồn sức, rồi lại dồn sức, vẫn không đứng lên nổi.

Cao Nhiên khiếp sợ, cậu hổn hển, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em chân thành đề nghị anh, anh nên đổi tên thành Phong Cường Tráng đi.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Đến khúc rẽ, Cao Nhiên đứng tại chỗ ngó lên trên, chóng mặt.

Mảnh đất này cực âm u, nếu đến tối, đừng nói là có ma, có cùng với ma lưng dựa lưng, mặt đối mặt cũng chẳng thấy lạ.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng chơi đùa, cậu đi về phía đó, thấy cách đó không xa có mấy đứa nhỏ đang nghịch cát, nâng tay lên rồi mở hé ra cho hạt cát chảy xuống, gió thổi một cái, mắt híp lại không mở ra nổi, xong lại vui vẻ cười ha ha.

Không biết không sợ.

Phong Bắc thấy thiếu niên đến chơi cùng mấy đứa trẻ kia, anh không đến gần, mà đứng yên nhìn xung quanh, đảm bảo nếu có chuyện gì bất ngờ xảy ra cũng có thể ứng biến kịp.

Sự xuất hiện của Cao Nhiên hấp dẫn chú ý của những đứa trẻ kia, cậu nhanh chóng đắp hai đống cát nhỏ, xong dùng ngón tay vẽ mấy họa tiết xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo.

Phản ứng rất bình thường.

Cao Nhiên tỏ ra thần bí, “Các em thấy rồng bao giờ chưa?”

Bọn trẻ đều lắc đầu.

Cao Nhiên đẩy đống cát xuống, chỉ vào con rắn dài ngoằng nói, “Rồng nè.”

Một đứa nhỏ nói, “Rồng có râu, của anh hông có.”

Cao Nhiên mặt không đỏ tim không loạn đáp, “Bị rụng rồi.”

Cậu xóa con rồng đi, hỏi mấy đứa nhỏ, “Bọn em có thường đến đây chơi không?”

Vẫn là đứa bé kia đáp, nó lớn hơn một chút, không sợ người lạ, “Không ạ, bọn em chỉ đến vào thứ bảy thôi.”

“À, thế à.”

Cao Nhiên luồn hai tay vào đống cát, “Đừng sợ, cùng chơi đi, anh dạy bọn em làm rồng.”

Thế giới của trẻ con rất đơn giản, chưa gì đã túm tụm vào anh trai mới tham gia rồi.

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn thứ một bé trai cầm trong tay, tròn mắt, “Cái gì đây? Dao à? Nhìn sắc ghê nhỉ, em lấy ở đâu ra thế?”

Cậu nhóc tưởng là Cao Nhiên muốn cướp, liền giấu béng thứ đó ra sau lưng, “Đây là của em!”

Cao Nhiên lo nó đứt tay nên không làm gì, cười hì hì bảo, “Anh biết là của em rồi, cho anh xem thử chút đi.”

Bé trai trợn mắt, “Không cho anh xem!”

Cao Nhiên vẫn giữ nụ cười xán lạn vô hại, “Chỉ nhìn chút thôi mà, được không?”

Mấy đứa trẻ nhìn bé trai, khinh bỉ, “Mày keo thế? Mới nãy ảnh còn dạy mày làm rồng đó.”

Mặt bé trai đỏ như mông khỉ, “Được rồi, một chút thôi đó.”

Cao Nhiên lấy thứ trong tay bé trai ra, phát hiện là một con dao, nhưng bình thường không dùng đến, phải là người trong một ngành nghề đặc biệt nào đấy mới dùng.

Cậu lẩm bẩm, “Lưỡi dao mỏng ghê.”

Bé trai bỗng giật phắt lại, Cao Nhiên không để ý, lưỡi dao chạm nhẹ vào ngón tay, rớt mất một miếng thịt.

Lúc máu chảy ra, Cao Nhiên vẫn còn mơ hồ.

Mấy đứa nhỏ kia sợ phát khiếp, lũ lượt chạy mất.

Cao Nhiên phản ứng lại, nhanh chóng lấy áo bịt lên miệng vết thương, gọi ầm lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc ——”

Phong Bắc nhanh chân chạy lại, thấy áo cậu nhóc đẫm máu, tí tách chảy xuống, anh lập tức lấy tay rịt vào, đưa đi bệnh viện.

Tay Cao Nhiên khâu hai mũi, trên áo dính một bãi máu lớn, cậu đã sẵn sàng tâm lý về nhà bị mắng rồi.

Phong Bắc vắt chân ngồi trên ghế ngơ ngẩn.

Khoảnh khắc đó, nỗi lo lắng cho thiếu niên che mất sự sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng, cũng không thấy kinh hoảng bất lực nữa, lúc bình tĩnh lại rồi, mới có cảm giác cả người bủn rủn uể oải, mồ hôi lạnh ướt hết cả lưng.

Phong Bắc dựa đầu vào vách tường, nhắm mắt lại, có cái gì đó đang sinh trưởng trong tim, không thể nào lờ đi được nữa.

Cái cảm giác đó…

“Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Cao Nhiên lại gần gọi hai tiếng, mới thấy người đàn ông mở mắt ra nhìn mình, cậu ra hiệu cho anh nhìn hạt cát trên giày anh, “Anh không sợ ạ?”

Phong Bắc lúc này mới chú ý, gần như là run lẩy bẩy cởi giày ra, hô hấp rối loạn tùng phèo, mặt ngơ ngác như gặp quỷ.

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Vẫn sợ.

“Lúc đó chắc vì anh lo lắng cho em, nên mới không sợ.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi xuống cạnh người đàn ông, nhắc lại câu đã từng nói trước đây, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh mà là anh ruột của em thì tốt rồi.”

Không tốt đâu, có thể nói là cực kì không tốt.

Không tốt cụ thể chỗ nào thì anh không nói rõ được 1 2 3 4 5, Phong Bắc nhất thời không làm rõ được mối tơ vò này, cũng không muốn tiếp tục đề tài này nữa, “Con dao đó được mang vào cục rồi.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, “Em bị thương ngón trỏ tay phải, không cầm bút được, bài văn phân tích kia phải nhờ công anh rồi.”

Phong Bắc làm như không nghe thấy.

Cao Nhiên giơ cái ngón tay bị băng lại trước mặt người đàn ông, nghiêm mặt nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, em là vì quốc gia, vì nhân dân mà bị thương.”

Phong Bắc méo mặt, “Vâng, em vĩ đại, tương lai tổ quốc nhờ cả vào em đấy.”

Cao Nhiên đánh giá bằng ba từ, quá giả tạo.

Cậu ngoắc ngoắc ngón trỏ, cảm thấy tám mươi phần trăm là không làm nổi bài phân tích văn học này rồi.

Phong Bắc nghe điện thoại của Dương Chí.

Mấy đứa nhỏ đó thứ bảy chủ nhật nào cũng đến bãi rác ở khách sạn Thiên Nguyên bới đồ, may thì bới ra được món đồ chơi nhỏ nào đấy, không thì quần áo giày dép còn mặc được, còn có thể mang chai lọ gì đó về đựng đồ.

Con dao này là bé trai bới ra từ trong đó.

Một con dao dùng trong ngành y.

Trên đó có vài dấu vân tay, không có giá trị điều tra.

Đầu mối duy nhất là con dao đó tạo ra vết cắt trùng với vết cắt trên cổ Hứa Vệ Quốc, phán định được hung khí gây án, con dao sản xuất ở thành phố Y, chế tạo năm 95, giờ không còn trên thị trường nữa, đã bị thay thế bởi cái tốt hơn.

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, những người xung quanh nạn nhân đều không hợp với đặc tính kẻ tình nghi, không thể nào khoanh vùng một hay hai người được.

Năng lực của cậu không dùng được.

Cũng không thể bảo dân toàn huyện tập trung lại, cởi sạch quần áo ra cho cậu kiểm tra được, không thực tế, chẳng bằng nghĩ cách điều tra từ con dao.

Cao Nhiên về nhà bị mắng một trận.

Nhưng cậu là người bệnh, ba cậu chưa mắng được bao lâu, đã bị mẹ ngắt lời, còn mắng lại ba mấy câu.

Vỏ quýt dày có móng tay nhọn.

Cao Nhiên nịnh nọt bưng chén trà lại cho ba nguôi giận, “Ba ơi, ba biết khách sạn Thiên Nguyên không ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quân thổi chén trà nóng, “Có nghe, con hỏi chuyện này làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên ngồi xuống ghế, “Hỏi chơi thôi ạ, bạn cùng bàn của con nói ở đó có ma.”

Cao Kiến Quân đặt chén trà lên bàn, “Ma quỷ gì, trên đời làm quái gì có ma.”

Lưu Tú bước qua ngưỡng cửa nói một câu, “Sao lại không có, chính mắt em còn thấy ma trơi, bay tới bay lui ở đằng sau.”

Cao Kiến Quân cáu lên, “Đã bảo em bao nhiêu lần rồi, đó là photpho, hiện tượng tự nhiên rất bình thường, em làm mẹ mà suốt ngày lừa trẻ con!”

Rồi cãi nhau.

Cao Nhiên cầm một củ ấu ra ngoài, “Bà ơi, bà có muốn ăn không? Con bóc vỏ cho bà nha?”

Bà Cao đang xả ống tay áo thượng đầu sợi, cái miệng khô quắt giật nhẹ, “Lục Lục, con làm xong bài tập rồi hả?”

Bà nội nhận ra mình ư? Cao Nhiên mừng ra mặt, “Chưa xong ạ, tối con làm.”

Bà Cao liếc mắt nhìn thiếu niên, “Bà đang nói với cháu bà, mi là ai?”

Lòng Cao Nhiên nguội một nửa, “Vẫn chưa nhận ra con ạ.”

Cậu cúi đầu lột củ ấu, đầu ngón tay bị bọc kín mít, khó dùng lực, chẳng còn cách nào khác, cậu bèn nhe răng cắn.

Bà Cao ra sân ngồi xổm.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Bà ơi, bà ngồi thế mệt lắm, tê chân đấy.”

Bà Cao không đáp.

Cao Nhiên mới bóc xong củ ấu đã nghe tiếng nước, cậu nhìn bãi nước trên mặt đất, vội vã quay đầu gọi mẹ, “Mẹ ơi, mẹ mau ra đây đi——”

Bà Cao tiểu ra quần.

Lưu Tú đổi cái quần ướt sũng của bà Cao, bảo bà lần sau vào bồn cầu mà đi vệ sinh, đừng có đi bậy lung tung, không dễ dọn.

Bà Cao cứ như thể oan ức lắm mà mở miệng ra mắng, nói Lưu Tú chê bà, còn nói Lưu Tú nói xấu bà trước mặt con trai, không phải loại tốt lành gì.

Lưu Tú bưng chậu rửa mông của bà cụ đi, đổ ào vào trong ao, tiếng vang rất lớn, đủ thấy tâm trạng nát bét của cô.

Cao Nhiên luống cuống nhìn mẹ.

Lưu Tú nương theo nhìn lại con trai mình.

Hai mẹ con nhìn nhau không nói gì.

Cuộc sống, cuộc sống, chính là sinh ra ở trên đời này, dốc hết sức sống sót.

Muốn thanh nhàn ư? Đừng có mơ.

Cuộc sống không như ý, mười người thì tám chín người, đọ thê thảm, đọ hạnh phúc, đọ dữ dội, quay đầu lại, ngày qua ngày ai cũng phải lo cho thân mình, ngoài tìm niềm vui trong nỗi khổ ra, còn biết làm thế nào nữa?

Hôm nay Cao Nhiên xui một cách khác thường.

Đầu tiên là bị Phong Bắc tưởng là kẻ xấu mà bóp cổ để lại hai dấu tay, sau đó bị dao gọt mất một miếng thịt, vừa nãy lúc cắn củ ấu còn bị rách miệng nữa.

Cậu liếm khóe miệng rướm máu, bần thần.

Ba gọi điện thoại cho chú, từ vẻ mặt lúc đó có thể đoán được, không sắp xếp được chuyện này.

Theo lý thuyết, ba chỉ bảo chú góp một phần tiền, cũng không nói chú phải đưa toàn bộ tiền trong nhà ra, xem như là hợp tình hợp lý lắm rồi.

Nhưng chú nói tài chính trong nhà đều nằm trong tay cô, trên người chú chẳng có bao nhiêu, không biết thật hay giả.

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt nhìn con kiến dưới chân, xem nó thấp cổ bé họng cõng một hạt gạo vượt núi băng đèo, khá là gian khổ.

Người cũng vậy.

Mẹ chỉ lớn hơn cô có một tuổi thôi, nhưng đứng cạnh nhau thì trông già hơn hẳn.

Cao Nhiên không rõ tình hình nhà chú cho lắm, nhưng cậu cảm thấy người sống trên đời này, tốt nhất là đừng thẹn với lương tâm.

Ai mà chẳng có lúc già đi, già còn đáng sợ hơn là chết, không trốn được.

Lưu Tú bóc củ ấu cho con trai, “Tiểu Nhiên à, tương lai mẹ già rồi, giống như bà con chẳng nhớ cái gì hết, mới cơm nước xong miệng còn đầy mỡ, lại bảo mình chưa ăn, không chịu nghe người khác, suốt ngày nói mê sảng, còn không khống chế được đại tiểu tiện, con có chê mẹ không?”

Cao Nhiên ăn củ ấu, ú ớ nói, “Mẹ à, mẹ đừng nghĩ thế, con là con mẹ, mẹ là mẹ con, nếu con mà chê mẹ, sẽ bị trời đánh, chuyện đó con làm không nổi.”

Lưu Tú mỉa mai, “Chưa chắc, nếu con giống chú con đi làm thằng cháu, chuyện gì cũng nghe lời vợ, đừng nói là chê mẹ con, có khi còn đánh cả mẹ con nữa ấy chứ.”

Cao Nhiên hơi biến sắc, “Mẹ, mẹ đừng cười như thế, sợ lắm, mẹ khó chịu trong lòng thì cứ xả ra với ba và con, bọn con đảm bảo mắng không mắng lại, đánh không đánh lại luôn.”

Lưu Tú quan tâm đến vấn đề lúc trước, “Con liệu có giống chú con không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu quầy quậy, cam kết với mẹ xong còn nói, “Nếu mẹ không tin, thì con không lấy vợ nữa.” Trong tương lai của cậu cũng không có vị trí của người vợ, không biết phải sắp xếp thế nào, xa lạ quá đỗi.

Lưu Tú vội la lên, “Thế sao được, con không tìm vợ, mẹ biết đi đâu ôm cháu đây?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Lưu Tú nói, “Đến lúc nên tìm rồi, thì nhìn người chuẩn một chút, tìm một người tâm địa thiện lương, toàn tâm toàn ý tốt với con, đừng để bị lừa.”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ.

Cái chuyện tìm vợ này còn sớm lắm.

Lưu Tú quay về chuyện của bà cụ, cô nói người mà chẳng nhớ nổi chuyện gì, trong lòng cũng không dễ chịu, “Tiểu Nhiên, mẹ không phải là người cay nghiệt, càng không phải loại con dâu ác độc mà bà con nói, mấy lần nổi nóng đều là kiềm lòng chẳng đặng, con hiểu chứ?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, có thể hiểu được, mẹ đã cố hết sức rồi.

Người khác có lẽ sẽ chẳng thấy gì ghê gớm, nhưng chuyện rớt xuống đầu mình rồi, mới có thể hiểu rõ nỗi khó xử trong đó, dù là thánh nhân cũng bị ép điên.

Lưu Tú lau mắt, “Mẹ giờ đang làm cho con xem, hi vọng tương lai con cũng có thể làm thế với mẹ và ba con.”

Cao Nhiên thấy ba đi ra từ nhà chính, bèn rời đi, để hai người tâm sự lời tận đáy lòng.

Tối Phong Bắc đến tìm Cao Nhiên, hỏi mắt cậu sao đỏ vậy? Có phải mới khóc không.

Cao Nhiên vứt tiểu thuyết sang một bên, nói dăm ba câu chuyện về bà nội cho người đàn ông nghe, muốn nghe suy nghĩ của anh.

Phong Bắc ngồi bên giường, “Trong nhà có một người già mắc chứng đãng trí, những chuyện mà người thân phải chịu đựng có rất nhiều, mẹ em đã làm rất tốt rồi, tục ngữ nói rất hay, thiện giả thiện báo.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nghĩ bà nội em đi viện dưỡng lão tốt, hay là không tốt ạ?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Có cả tốt cả xấu.”

Cao Nhiên nghe người đàn ông phân tích, cậu thở dài, chuyện phiền não của người lớn nhất định còn nhiều hơn cậu tưởng tượng nữa.

Trên có già dưới có trẻ, củi gạo dầu muối dấm chua trà, có rất nhiều… thứ như thế.

Phong Bắc kể chuyện đến một nửa, phát hiện cậu nhóc đã nhắm mắt, người không động đậy, một giây trước anh vẫn chỉ ngồi đó nhìn, một giây sau đã cúi người lại gần.

Hơi thở sạch sẽ ấm áp của thiếu niên phả lên, mơn trớn đôi môi Phong Bắc, anh nhận ra khoảng cách quá gần, người cứng đờ lại.

Đúng lúc này, Cao Nhiên mở choàng mắt ra.

Phong Bắc “cạch” một tiếng thẳng người dậy, nghiêm mặt chất vấn, “Em vờ ngủ hả?”

Cao Nhiên không trả lời, cậu híp mắt, tối nay người đàn ông kể chuyện chẳng tập trung gì cả, vừa nãy đối mắt với cậu liền lảng đi, rất khác thường, cực kì khác thường.

Cho nên cậu mới vờ ngủ để xem thử.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh như vậy là có tật giật mình.”

Phong Bắc nghe thiếu niên nói, tự chửi mình trong lòng, ngoài miệng thì bảo, “Vớ vẩn.”

Cao Nhiên đứng trên giường, nhìn thẳng vào người đàn ông, “Anh đỏ mặt.”

Phong Bắc lên cơn nghiện thuốc lá, sờ trong túi thấy trống không, mồm miệng khô rang, “Tại bóng đèn đấy.”

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc một lúc, “Em biết rồi!”

Tim Phong Bắc hẫng một nhịp, rồi lại đập thùng thùng, đang tính dùng vụ án để đổi chủ đề, đã nghe thiếu niên bình tĩnh nói, “Anh ghé vào gần như vậy, là muốn ấn mũi em lên trên, biến em thành con heo.”

Nửa ngày sau Phong Bắc mới mở miệng, “… Đồ ngốc.”

Ban đêm Phong Bắc không đi, ngủ cùng Cao Nhiên.

Một người như mọi khi ngủ không sâu, sau hai, ba tiếng đã toát mồ hôi bừng tỉnh, lát sau lại mơ mơ màng màng ngủ mất.

Một người thì đẩy thiếu niên vô thức lăn vào lồng ngực mình, gác cả tay chân lên ra, một đêm không ngủ.

Ba ngày thì có hai ngày trời đổ mưa thu, cả huyện đều ẩm ướt, khiến người ta muộn phiền.

Vụ án chậm chạp không có tiến triển, cả ba tuyến pháp y, dao, dân ngoại tỉnh đều không có manh mối khả quan.

Lực lượng cảnh sát dường như rơi vào một cái vòng luẩn quẩn.

Giáo sư Chu vẫn không thể dựa theo lượng thông tin ít ỏi trước mắt mà phác họa chân dung tội phạm được, ông cần thời gian.

Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái tan học về nhà, tình cờ gặp Phong Bắc đang dẫn người đi tuần tra, cậu chống chân xuống đất chào.

Phong Bắc căn dặn đóa hoa tổ quốc, “Tối ở nhà thôi, đừng ra ngoài đi lung tung.”

Cao Nhiên nói biết rồi ạ biết rồi ạ.

Đi xa rồi, cậu vẫn cứ liên tục ngoái lại, nhếch miệng cười, “Sao, đẹp trai chứ.”

Giả Soái thản nhiên bảo, “Không thấy thế.”

“Ông ghen tị chớ gì.”

Cao Nhiên quệt miệng, “Đó mới là đàn ông đích thực chứ.”

Giả Soái không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên một tay cầm lái, một tay cởi bớt cúc áo đồng phục ra, toát mồ hôi.

Góc đường xuất hiện một bóng dáng cao to, cậu không phanh kịp, đâm sầm vào.

Tào Thế Nguyên không né, anh nắm cái ghi-đông ghìm lại, gân xanh trên cánh tay hiện cả lên.

Tình huống đột ngột xảy ra, người đi đường đều ngạc nhiên đến sững sờ.

Cao Nhiên bị bật lên rồi ngã lại ghế ngồi, suýt nữa bay xuống đất, cậu sợ hãi không thôi, “Sao ông không né?”

Tào Thế Nguyên ung dung vỗ vết bánh xe trên quần, nhấc chân rời đi, chẳng hề đáp lại.

Cao Nhiên quắc mắt nhìn bóng lưng anh, cứ như muốn soi ra hai lỗ thủng trên đó.

Giả Soái hỏi thiếu niên, “Ai thế?”

Cao Nhiên thổi sợi tóc trên trán, “Hồ ly, Tào hồ ly, Tào Thế Nguyên, đội trưởng Tào.”

Giả Soái nói, “Ánh mắt anh ta nhìn ông không bình thường.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, Soái Soái nhận ra ư? Cậu túm lỗ tai, líu lưỡi, “Đâu, đâu có đâu?”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Tôi còn chưa nói gì, ông đã hoảng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, sao mà không hoảng cho được? Tào hồ ly có thể là loại người đó đó.

Cậu không thể để Giả Soái tiếp xúc với những thứ đó được, ai mà biết sẽ tạo thành ảnh hưởng gì.

Các cảnh sát chia nhau đứng phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, luân phiên tuần tra.

Hơn 10 giờ tối, Trần Lỵ đang đá lưỡi với bạn trai trong ngõ, tiếng nước bọt vang lên rõ to, cả hai đều rất tập trung.

Một luồng sáng chiếu từ ngoài ngõ vào, họ giật bắn mình, hồn vía suýt bay ra ngoài.

Dương Chí ho khan hai tiếng, “Không còn sớm nữa, hai người đừng ở bên ngoài, không an toàn.”

Chuyện tốt bị phá hỏng, gã đàn ông rất khó chịu, gằn giọng quát, “Mày là ai? Bọn tao yêu nhau thì làm sao, mày quản lý được chắc?”

Dương Chí mặc đồng phục, anh chiếu cây đèn pin lên người mình.

Gã kia càng dữ dằn hơn, “Cảnh sát thì ghê lắm à, bọn tao là người yêu đàng hoàng, không phạm pháp!”

Dương Chí cười mỉa, “Không phạm pháp thật, tôi chỉ có lòng nhắc nhở thôi.”

Gã kia còn muốn nói gì nữa, Trần Lỵ cảm thấy quá mất mặt, bèn kéo gã lại, “Thôi, đừng gây chuyện, làm ầm lên xấu hổ lắm, mai mình gặp nhau là được rồi.”

Trong câu đó có ý riêng.

Gã kia hôn lên chụt mặt cô một cái, “Được rồi, mai gặp.”

Dương Chí thấy gã kia đẩy cánh cổng nhà thứ ba đi vào, há hốc miệng.

Ở ngay cửa nhà rồi, sao không đi vào?

Trần Lỵ sửa sang lại quần áo, “Ba mẹ anh ấy không thích tôi.”

Dương Chí không hiểu nổi cô gái này nghĩ thế nào, lại còn chạy đến tận cửa nhà người ta hiến thân nữa.

Tình yêu quá đỗi diệu kỳ.

Dương Chí thấy cô gái tiến về phía này, liền nghiêng người tránh.

Trần Lỵ nói, “Anh cảnh sát, đã trễ thế này còn tuần tra sao ạ, vất vả rồi.”

Dương Chí nói, “Việc cần làm.”

Trần Lỵ ngượng ngùng cười, “Cũng vì có các anh, nên tôi mới dám đi hẹn hò vào buổi tối.”

Dương Chí đưa cô gái một đoạn đường, nghe cô nói không cần liền đi hướng khác.

Nhà Trần Lỵ ở ngõ phía tây, từ ngõ chính đi vào, rẽ trái đi khoảng 3, 4 phút, qua chừng mười đầu ngõ, rẽ phải, ngay căn nhà đầu tiên.

Trong thời gian này, trong một đống nhà, chỉ có mấy ánh sáng yếu ớt, quá nửa là học sinh đang thức đêm làm bài.

Trước khi ra cửa Trần Lỵ có sửa soạn một phen, chân đi giày da, bước đi phát ra tiếng cộp cộp.

Lúc thường nghe thấy êm tai, còn cố ý đi chậm lại, vừa đi vừa nghe, cứ như mình là một cô gái giàu sang quyền quý, sắp sửa được người ta để ý đến.

Lúc này chẳng hiểu sao, nghe lại thấy sờ sợ.

Trần Lỵ đột nhiên dừng bước, loáng thoáng cảm giác có ai đang đi sau mình.

Cô nhìn ra sau, đằng sau chẳng có ai cả.

Trong con ngõ không có đèn, hai đầu đều tĩnh lặng, ngay cả con mèo hoang kiếm ăn cũng chẳng có.

Tim Trần Lỵ đập như trống, cô sải bước về nhà, hối hận mình lại đi giày da, không thể nào bước nhỏ tiếng hơn được.

Trần Lỵ nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện, vọng đến từ phía khác, là người cảnh sát mới gặp cách đó không lâu kia.

Có cảnh sát đang tuần tra xung quanh, có thể có chuyện gì được chứ?

Tên trộm cũng chẳng ngốc, sẽ không xuất hiện vào lúc này.

Trần Lỵ không khỏi cảm thấy cạn lời với hành vi nghi thần nghi quỷ của mình, cô thở phào một hơi, chậm lại bước chân.

Ai ngờ chẳng bao lâu sau, cảm giác đó lại xuất hiện.

Dường như đằng sau có tiếng bước chân.

Nghe nhầm à? Chắc là tiếng chân của mình.

Cái ảo giác này cũng không phải mới xuất hiện lần đầu, Trần Lỵ tự an ủi mình.

Bốn phía tối tăm tĩnh mịch, không biết trong ngõ nào sẽ có thứ gì xông ra.

Đầu Trần Lỵ tê rần, cô chạy thẳng một mạch về nhà, hổn hển vỗ ngực, “Làm mình sợ muốn chết.”

“Cuối cùng cũng về đến nhà.”

Trong nháy mắt mặt Trần Lỵ trắng bệch, câu sau không phải do mình nói.

Cô run rẩy chậm chạp quay đầu, nhìn thấy một người đứng đằng sau.

[Chương 29](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/02/07/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-29/)

=====

_Nhiên Nhiên khát khao nói, “Sang năm em thành niên rồi, lúc đó có thể làm được rất nhiều chuyện.”_

_Trong đầu Tiểu Bắc: 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+ 18+_


	29. Chapter 29

Nạn nhân Trần Lỵ, 21 tuổi, công nhân trong xưởng may, thời gian tử vong từ 10 giờ 30 đến 0 giờ, nguyên nhân cái chết giống những người trước đó, động mạch cổ bị cắt, mất quá nhiều máu mà chết.

Con ngõ rất chật, đường gạch nhỏ hẹp, các nhà san sát nhau, từ cửa sổ nhà trước có thể nhìn được ban công và sân của nhà sau.

Cha mẹ nạn nhân đều không còn trên đời nữa, cô sống một mình.

Người đầu tiên phát hiện ra nạn nhân là bà chủ nhà đằng trước, theo cô nói, sáng sớm kéo màn cửa sổ ra nhìn thấy thi thể nằm trên sân nhà đằng sau.

Ông chủ nhà bị tiếng thét chói tai của bà chủ nhà đánh thức, nhìn thấy thi thể liền lảo đảo chạy xuống gọi điện thoại báo cảnh sát.

Thi thể nằm nghiêng, đầu hướng về tòa nhà cao nhất huyện —— khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.

Vụ án thứ tư.

Ba vụ đầu tiên lần lượt là năm 95, 97, 2000, cách nhau mấy năm, lần này chỉ cách nhau hơn một tuần.

Trần Lỵ là nạn nhân cuối cùng, hay chỉ là người thứ tư?

Không khí phòng họp nặng nề.

Tối hôm qua có tổng cộng năm cảnh sát tuần tra ở khu vực đó, bao gồm cả Dương Chí.

Dương Chí là người đầu tiên báo cáo tình hình, “Khoảng tầm 10 giờ 15, lúc em tuần tra gặp Trần Lỵ và bạn trai cô, đưa cô một đoạn, nghe cô ấy nói không cần đưa nữa, nên em đi đường khác.”

Anh gãi đầu sồn sột, đau hết cả da đầu, mặt đầy vẻ tự trách, “Đều tại em, nếu lúc đó em không đi, đưa người ta về tận nhà thì tốt rồi.”

“Đưa đến nhà e cũng không có tác dụng gì.”

Viên cảnh sát ngồi cuối cùng bên trái lên tiếng, anh ta cũng là một trong số năm người đó.

Dương Chí ngẩng phắt đầu lên, “Sao mà không có tác dụng, hung thủ theo nạn nhân cả một…”

Sực nghĩ ra điều chi, anh im bặt, rùng mình một cái, “Ý anh là, hung thủ không đi theo nạn nhân, mà lẻn vào nhà cô ấy, đợi cô ấy về đến nhà thì ra tay ư?”

Người cảnh sát hình sự kia xoa mặt, thở dài một tiếng, “Người cuối cùng gặp nạn nhân không phải là Đầu To, mà là tôi.”

Dưới cái nhìn chăm chú của những người khác, anh kể lại chuyện tối hôm qua một cách rõ ràng.

Tối hôm qua khi anh ra khỏi ngõ, nghe thấy có tiếng cộc cộc vọng lại từ cách đó không xa, biết là một cô gái đi giày cao gót.

Gần đấy không có đèn đường, án giết người liên hoàn vẫn chưa phá, một người con gái một thân một mình đi đêm không an toàn chút nào.

Viên cảnh sát đó đổi hướng đi về phía âm thanh, chậm rãi đi theo sau cô gái ấy, thấy cô ấy rẽ phải vào ngõ, sau đó là tiếng mở cửa đóng cửa.

Cô gái đã an toàn về đến nhà, anh bèn đi về hướng khác, tiếp tục tuần tra xung quanh.

Không thể nào ngờ kẻ giết người liên hoàn đang trốn trong nhà cô gái đó, người vừa về nhà đã bị sát hại.

Căn phòng hoàn toàn tĩnh mịch.

Tuy rằng thị trấn có quá nhiều con ngõ xiên xẹo, lực lượng cảnh sát có hạn, không thể nào mỗi người gác một ngõ được, nhưng các cảnh sát vẫn luôn đi qua đi lại mỗi hẻm, chưa từng rời khỏi khu vực, sao hung thủ có thể lặng lẽ trốn đi được chứ?

Mọc cánh bay mất à? Hay là độn thổ trốn rồi?

Dương Chí tức không kiềm được, nói hung thủ đang thách thức bọn họ.

“Không phải thách thức.”

Phong Bắc khép đôi mắt dày tơ máu, khàn giọng nói, “Là không để vào mắt.”

Hung thủ hoàn toàn không nhìn sự tồn tại của cảnh sát, nói khó nghe một chút, thì là chỉ coi đám người họ như một phát rắm.

Phòng họp vang lên tiếng hít khí lạnh.

Lúc cảnh sát chạy đến, hiện trường vẫn chưa bị phá hỏng, nhưng trên cánh cổng nhà nạn nhân chỉ có dấu vân tay của chính cô, trên người không có vết tích giãy dụa, trong sân cũng không có dấu giày của ai khác ngoài cô.

Gặp tội phạm hoàn mỹ, tất cả lý thuyết suy luận phán đoán đều không có đất dùng.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn ảnh nạn nhân trên màn ảnh lớn, “Nạn nhân Trần Lỵ gần đây có người yêu, hai người có thời gian liền hẹn hò.”

“Hung thủ có thể gây án trong thời điểm quan trọng này, chứng tỏ rất quen thuộc khu dân cư ấy, thậm chí là tình hình của từng hộ gia đình, muốn biết hành tung của nạn nhân không khó, thế nên sau khi cô ấy đi ra thì thừa cơ lẻn vào nhà, chờ cô ấy hẹn hò xong đi về thì giết người, tiêu hủy dấu vết để lại rồi rời đi.”

Trong phòng họp chỉ có tiếng của Tào Thế Nguyên, anh bóc một viên kẹo ra, “Hung thủ có khả năng có quan hệ với nạn nhân, cũng có thể chỉ vô tình gặp phải cô, tùy tiện chọn cô làm mục tiêu thứ tư.”

Dương Chí thấy đội trưởng không tỏ thái độ, bèn hỏi, “Chỉ thế thôi?”

“Chỉ là suy đoán thôi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngậm thêm viên kẹo, giọng hơi lúng búng, “Tra quan hệ xã hội của nạn nhân là biết được sơ sơ rồi.”

Cuộc họp kết thúc sau khi Phong Bắc lên tiếng, mọi người phân công nhau làm việc, một nhóm đến từng nhà điều tra, hỏi mấy ngày nay có người lạ nào lảng vảng quanh đó không.

Một nhóm đến thăm xưởng nơi nạn nhân làm việc, điều tra quan hệ xã hội của cô.

Lần thứ hai Dương Chí gặp bạn trai nạn nhân là ở nhà hắn ta.

Vương Bằng biết tin người yêu qua đời, ban đầu là không dám tin, sau đó thì đỏ mắt chửi ầm lên, “Tao nhận ra mày, tối hôm qua không phải mày tuần tra quanh đây sao? Mày làm ăn cái kiểu gì đấy?”

Dương Chí cũng không mấy dễ chịu, vừa nghĩ đến chuyện hung thủ lúc đó cách mình gần như vậy, anh cũng rất khó ở, “Bình tĩnh chút.”

Vương Bằng trợn mắt, dữ dằn hẳn lên, “Mẹ nhà mày chứ, người yêu tao chết, bảo tao bình tĩnh thế đéo nào được?”

Dương Chí biến sắc, dứt khoát chờ hắn xả xong mới nói tiếp.

Vương Bằng lại đá bay một cái ghế, hắn đi qua đi lại trong nhà, ngồi xổm xuống ôm đầu gào khóc, không chỉ là bi thương nữa rồi, còn có cả sợ hãi tột cùng.

Cảnh sát tuần tra trong ngõ, hung thủ vẫn giết người được, không coi trời đất ra gì, căn bản không để cảnh sát vào mắt, muốn giết ai thì giết.

Giả như lúc đó hung thủ không chọn Trần Lỵ, mà chọn hắn, thế thì hắn sẽ đổi với Trần Lỵ, giờ đã biến thành một thi thể rồi.

Tối hôm qua còn hôn nhau nóng bỏng, trước khi chia tay còn nói đêm nay gặp, sao mà đã chết rồi?

Vương Bằng khóc đến nước mắt nước mũi đầm đìa, liệu có phải Trần Lỵ hồi trước có quan hệ gì với hung thủ, nên mới giết cô ta? Mình sẽ không bị cô ta liên lụy chứ?

Nghĩ đến đây, Vương Bằng không kiềm được mà phát run, nỗi bi thương dần phai đi, nỗi sợ hãi tăng lên với tốc độ chóng mặt, mẹ kiếp, biết thế đã không ở cùng cô ta!

Vương Bằng đứng phắt dậy, nổi cả gân xanh, “Bao giờ bọn mày mới bắt được hung thủ đấy?”

Dương Chí bắt được biến hóa cảm xúc của Vương Bằng, không khỏi có chút bùi ngùi, mới vừa rồi còn thương xót cái chết của người kia, một hai phút ngắn ngủi sau đã chỉ bo bo thân mình, sợ bị liên lụy.

Người không vì mình, trời tru đất diệt, câu này cũng không phải là không có đạo lý.

Dương Chí lấy sổ với bút ra, “Tôi đến hỏi anh tình hình, là để mau chóng phá án.”

Vương Bằng lau mặt, ngồi xổm xuống dựa vào cửa, “Tôi với Trần Lỵ mới quen nhau một tháng trước, bình thường gặp nhau để hẹn hò, không biết gì khác cả.”

Dương Chí thở dài, “Anh Vương, bọn tôi cũng không ai muốn thấy bi kịch này xảy ra cả, bây giờ chuyện có thể làm chính là đưa hung thủ ra trước công lý, anh có thái độ nghiêm túc, hợp tác một chút, tôi cũng sớm tra được kết quả.”

Vương Bằng khạc đàm ra đất, không nói gì.

Dương Chí biết hắn đã bị thuyết phục, bèn vào chủ đề chính, “Anh và nạn nhân quen nhau như thế nào?”

Vương Bằng nói, “Cùng làm trong xưởng, đương nhiên là quen nhau.”

Dương Chí vừa ghi vừa hỏi, “Nói như thế, các anh là lâu ngày sinh tình à?”

Vương Bằng mở mồm ra chửi, “Ngày đéo gì, ông còn chưa có ngủ với cô ta đâu!”

“…”

Dương Chí liếc nhìn gã đàn ông trên mặt đất, còn có thể hiểu như thế à?

Vương Bằng bị nhìn đến nỗi mặt đỏ lên, ánh mắt gượng gạo lảng đi một lúc rồi rũ xuống, “Trần Lỵ dáng người đẹp, biết ăn mặc, trong xưởng có không ít người có ý với cô ấy, tôi đánh cược với người ta, trong một tuần tán đổ cô ấy.”

“Kết quả chưa được một tuần, năm ngày, chỉ có năm ngày thôi!”

Hắn giơ ba ngón tay, trong giọng nhuốm ý khoe khoang, mang sự đắc ý của đàn ông, “Tôi dẫn cô ấy về, ba mẹ không thích cô ấy, cảm thấy tác phong cô ấy lẳng lơ, kì thực là gái trinh, chưa từng yêu đương, tôi là người đàn ông đầu tiên của cô ấy.”

Dương Chí vẫy bút ghi tiếp, xem ra đời sống tình cảm của Trần Lỵ không mấy phức tạp, anh hỏi thêm mấy câu nữa, Vương Bằng đều trả lời.

Dường như là đã nghĩ thông, thái độ tốt hơn nhiều.

Dương Chí nhớ lại cảnh tối qua, nạn nhân là một người sĩ diện, anh hỏi Vương Bằng, “Nạn nhân khi còn sống sau khi tan tầm ngoài hẹn hò với anh ra, còn hoạt động nào khác không?”

Vương Bằng xì nước mũi, “Đã bảo tôi cũng không làm gì khác với cô ấy cả, tôi không rõ tình cảnh cô ấy cho lắm, nếu biết trước cô ấy có thù oán với người ta, sao còn có thể hẹn hò với cô ấy được chứ, tôi cũng đâu có ăn no rửng mỡ đâu?!”

Dương Chí là lão già chưa yêu đương bao giờ, nghe thấy thế, cảm thấy hơn quá đáng, trước khi đi nói, “Anh Vương, người chết là lớn nhất.”

Vương Bằng nom như con gà trống bị người ta tóm cổ vậy.

Vụ án này làm đảo lộn hết kế hoạch của ông cục trưởng Trịnh, vốn định đi câu cùng bạn cũ, giờ lại đang trong phòng làm việc, nhất thời nông nổi uống một ngụm trà mới pha, nóng quá, đau đến nổ đom đóm mắt.

Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên lần lượt bị gọi đến, bị cục trưởng Trịnh phun nước đầy mặt.

Cục trưởng Trịnh gõ bàn, ngực phập phồng, “Một tháng hai vụ, không đúng, nửa tháng hai vụ!”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng hút thuốc, Tào Thế Nguyên mặt không cảm xúc ăn kẹo.

Cục trưởng Trịnh nhìn cả hai, lại bốc hỏa, đỉnh đầu xì khói, “Đứa nào cũng điếc rồi hả? Câm à? Nói đi!”

Phong Bắc nhả hai hơi khói, gẩy tàn thuốc lên cái gạt tàn trên bàn, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, chú bị cao huyết áp, giữ gìn sức khỏe chút, sang năm phải về hưu rồi.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đổi từ gõ thành vỗ, đồ trên bàn nảy lên cao vút, “Vụ án liên hoàn 7.12 này còn chưa phá, tôi nghỉ hưu cái đếch gì!”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật.

Cục trưởng Trịnh hỏi, “Người cậu phái ra về chưa?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Vẫn chưa.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh chắp tay sau lưng đi qua đi lại quanh bàn, “Giống y như vụ án lần trước, không có bất cứ manh mối nào, hung thủ làm thế nào vậy? Đừng có cuối cùng cho tôi cái kết luận là oan quỷ báo thù để lừa đồ ngu đấy nhé!”

Phong Bắc nhả khói, đời này làm gì có quỷ, chỉ có giả thần giả quỷ thôi.

Cục trưởng Trịnh hít thở điều chỉnh hô hấp, “Tiểu Tào, ý cậu thì sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên khép hờ mắt, hững hờ nói, “Có hai suy đoán, một, hung thủ là nạn nhân của vụ sụp trần ở khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, hai, khách sạn Thiên Nguyên chỉ là đạn khói che mắt.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh hỏi, “Nói với không nói có gì khác nhau sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên trả lời, “Không khác mấy.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đau đầu, bóc hai viên thuốc nuốt chửng.

Văn phòng yên tĩnh lại, nói đúng hơn là trở nên ngột ngạt, dường như có tảng đá đặt trong lòng ba người.

Hung thủ ở ngay trong trấn, e rằng họ đã gặp rồi, nhưng lại chẳng phát hiện ra.

.

Hết tiết hai, Cao Nhiên theo đội quân rầm rộ đi vào phòng học.

Giả Soái chen qua đám người đến bên cạnh Cao Nhiên, thấp giọng nói, “Tối hôm qua có một cô gái bị giết.”

Xung quanh đều ồn ào, Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ, “Ông nói gì cơ?”

Giả Soái nhắc lại lần nữa, nói là cô gái kia ở cách nhà mình không xa, sáng sớm nghe thấy tiếng còi cảnh sát, trước khi đi học cũng nghe bác cả bác hai bàn tán, “Chết trong sân nhà mình, động mạch cổ bị cắt.”

Máu trên mặt Cao Nhiên trong nháy mắt rút đi hơn nửa, vụ thứ tư rồi, có cảnh sát tuần tra, hung thủ vẫn có thể gây án, chỉ số thông minh e không chỉ 180, mà phải hơn 200.

Có tốp học sinh đi ngang qua, rất ồn ào, không nói chuyện được nữa, Giả Soái kéo Cao Nhiên đến sân tập phía tây, tách khỏi đoàn.

Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, tóm lấy tay Giả Soái, “Soái Soái, tối đó mình từ trường đi ra, tôi cảm giác có người theo sau, có thể đó chính là hung thủ giết người kia!”

Cậu kích động nói, “Kẻ đó giết người không cần lý do, chỉ chọn đại một người rồi giết, thật đáng sợ, trước khi bắt được kẻ đó, căn bản không thể nào tránh được.”

Giả Soái rút tay ra, “Kẻ nào?”

Cao Nhiên khựng lại, biểu cảm trên mặt biến đổi liên tục.

Giả Soái thu hết vào trong mắt, thản nhiên nói, “Ông không tiện nói thì thôi, tôi cũng không hứng thú lắm đâu.”

Cao Nhiên ngượng ngùng gãi gáy, “Kỳ thực cũng không có gì, tôi đoán hung thủ vụ này với vụ đường thông kia là cùng một người.”

Giả Soái vẫn cái giọng điệu đấy, dửng dưng như không liên quan đến mình, “Thế à?”

Cao Nhiên ừ ừ, “Cách chết giống nhau.”

Gương mặt tuấn tú của Giả Soái toát lên vẻ nghiêm túc không hợp tuổi, “Cao Nhiên, ông vẫn chỉ là một học sinh.”

Cao Nhiên hiểu ý cậu, bĩu môi phản bác, “Tôi đâu có vì vụ án mà bỏ bê bài tập đâu, cái gì phải làm vẫn làm mà.”

Giả Soái liếc cậu, “Bài phân tích văn hôm nọ là tôi làm cho ông.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Lúc sắp tới phòng học, Cao Nhiên kéo Giả Soái, “Mình có nên học Tae Kwon Do không? Wushu cũng được.”

Giả Soái nói, “Nước đến chân mới nhảy không có tác dụng gì đâu.”

Cao Nhiên bảo còn đỡ hơn không làm gì, cậu liếm đôi môi khô rang, “Soái Soái, không có năng lực tự vệ, chính là mặc người xâu xé đấy.”

Giả Soái giơ ngón út chỉ vị trí động mạch của thiếu niên, “Cao Nhiên, tôi hỏi ông, có người tập kích chỗ này của ông, ông sẽ làm thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên không thèm nghĩ ngợi, “Phản kháng nè, né, chạy.”

Hai mắt Giả Soái đen nhánh, ánh mắt trầm tĩnh, “Nếu ông không kịp làm mấy việc đó thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên xìu mặt, “Thế đó là số mệnh rồi.”

Giả Soái đút tay vào túi quần đồng phục bước lên bậc thang, “Thế nên hoảng hốt cũng chẳng có ích gì.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Buổi tối Cao Kiến Quân nói chuyện với con trai, “Không đăng ký lớp học thêm cho con nữa.”

Cao Nhiên mừng húm, “Dạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Sướng phát điên rồi chứ gì.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu quầy quậy, “Tuy không học thêm, nhưng về con vẫn sẽ nghiêm túc làm bài, ôn bài, cố gắng nâng cao thành tích ạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân uống một ngụm trà, “Hay nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên, “Gì ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quân bảo, “Hót hay nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cao Kiến Quân lười nhìn thằng con đang mừng thầm, “Ba gọi cho Giả Soái, nó đồng ý từ ngày mai, sáng sớm tới đi học cùng con, tan học đưa con về tận nhà rồi.”

Cao Nhiên há hốc mồm, “Còn cần phải thế á?” Cậu là con trai, không phải con gái, đi học về nhà cần có người đưa đón.

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Giả Soái gặp chuyện thì bình tĩnh, tỉnh táo, con thì sao? Nhanh nhẩu, dễ kích động, dễ gặp sai lầm sơ đẳng, có nó, ba với mẹ con đều yên tâm.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, “Con nào có kém cỏi như thế đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Cũng chả khác lắm, con được mấy cân lạng còn không tự biết chắc? Gầy như con khỉ, lại chẳng thông minh bằng một nửa nó.”

Đổi thành người khác, chắc đã bị đả kích đến không ngóc đầu lên nổi, Cao Nhiên thì không thế.

Cậu không phục cãi lại, “Soái Soái cũng lớn như con, cũng chưa học võ bao giờ, nếu gặp phải tội phạm, chẳng phải cũng chỉ còn nước chạy thôi sao.”

Cao Kiến Quân ép ý chí của thằng con xuống, “Dù có chạy, có nó, cũng có thể thành công tìm được lối thoát, con cũng chỉ có thể luống cuống không nhìn đường, vòng vèo một hồi lại về trước mặt địch thôi.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt đầy máu, “Vâng vâng, cứ thế đi.”

Tiếng gõ cửa cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện của hai cha con.

Trương Quế Phương sang, trong tay cầm một bình nhựa trong suốt, trong đó toàn là mứt táo tự làm.

Lưu Tú nhìn thế thì biết ngay Trương Quế Phương đến vì chuyện gì, quả nhiên nghe cô nói, “Chị Lưu, chị xem về sau để Tiểu Nhiên nhà chị cùng đi học với Nhung Nhung nhà em được không?”

Ngày xưa thì Trương Quế Phương không chịu thế đâu, cô coi thường Cao Nhiên, cảm thấy thành tích cậu nhàng nhàng, tính ham chơi, đã thế còn có cái mặt hút con gái, đặc biệt là lúc cười lên.

Trương Quế Phương sợ Cao Nhiên làm hư con gái mình, nên vẫn luôn đề phòng, không để cho chúng tụm lại với nhau.

Giờ không yên ổn, chuyện gì cũng phải có nặng nhẹ.

Lưu Tú không đồng ý ngay, “Được thì cũng được, nhưng Tiểu Nhiên nhà chị dậy muộn hơn Nhung Nhung, nó quen thói ngủ nướng rồi.”

Đây là câu nói thật.

Sáng nào cũng hò nửa ngày mới rề rề xuống lầu, chưa kịp ăn sáng đã vội vội vàng vàng đến trường, tối tan học còn phải đi dạo một vòng bên ngoài, cả nhà có cậu là bận nhất.

Chả biết là bận cái gì.

Trương Quế Phương vội nói, “Không sao, muộn chút cũng được, không cần phải vội vàng thế đâu.”

Lưu Tú thấy con trai đi từ trong phòng ra, liền gọi lại, nhắc lại chuyện đó.

Cao Nhiên cười bảo, “Được ạ.”

Trương Quế Phương cũng cười, khóe mắt đầy nếp nhăn, “Vậy cô yên tâm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nhịn không được gọi cho Giả Soái, “Đây là cơ hội ngàn năm có một đó.”

Giả Soái nói, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên cười khà khà, “Trong lòng mừng như điên chứ gì.”

Giả Soái nói, “Hơi hơi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng mẹ Giả Soái gọi, bảo cậu về làm bài tập, “Thế tôi cúp đây.”

Giả Soái nói, “Nếu ông muốn chen vào top 20, thì bắt đầu từ giờ đi.”

Cao Nhiên lười biếng nói ăn một lần không béo ngay được, “Trong lòng tôi tự nắm chắc, cúp đây.”

Tối Phong Bắc thảo luận vụ án với Cao Nhiên, không biết có phải tại nói nhiều quá hay chăng, mà cuống họng khô khốc, người xây xẩm.

Lúc nào cũng có thể không khống chế được mà làm gì đó.

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh uống hết cốc này đến cốc khác bèn nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lúc lên gác em xách một bình nước đầy, giờ còn lại mỗi đáy, anh không phình bụng à?”

Phong Bắc đáp bừa, “Lúc giao mùa dễ nóng trong người.”

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt, “Nóng trong người hay nóng chỗ đó thế?”

Phong Bắc nhìn cái vẻ kia của thiếu niên, trong lòng như có móng mèo cào, anh vờ như không hiểu hỏi, “Chỗ nào?”

Cao Nhiên chống mặt, “Thôi đi, anh ăn muối còn nhiều hơn em ăn cơm, sao mà không biết em nói chỗ nào được?”

Thái dương Phong Bắc khẽ giật, sao câu này khó nghe thế nhỉ, anh mới hơn hai mươi, còn chưa đến đầu ba đâu.

Tuổi đâu có chênh lệch… nhiều như vậy đâu nhỉ?

Phong Bắc muốn trêu thiếu niên một chút, “Anh không biết thật.”

Cao Nhiên nằm dạng chân dạng tay ra, “Đừng có đùa, em đâu có ngu.”

Phong Bắc thầm thở dài, em quá ngốc.

Vừa dính đến vụ án, đầu óc vận động rất nhanh, lại rất nhạy bén, manh mối tổ điều tra không tìm được, cậu lại tìm thấy.

Nhưng ở phương diện nào đó lại cực kì chậm chạp.

Chậm đến không tìm được từ nào hình dung, Phong Bắc không làm gì được cậu.

Cao Nhiên hiếu kỳ hỏi, “Bình thường anh cũng phải có nhu cầu chứ, giải quyết thế nào?”

Cậu giả vờ vỗ vai người đàn ông, “Đều là đàn ông con trai cả, không cần ngại đâu.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Còn giải quyết thế nào nữa, tự mình ra tay, cơm no áo ấm.”

Anh chợt đổi giọng, vẻ mặt đau khổ, “Chỉ là gần đây…”

Cao Nhiên ghé sát vào hỏi, “Gần đây làm sao?”

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, gần đây lúc phục vụ không thể tập trung nổi, hiệu suất thấp đi, mãi không trị được.

Cuối cùng cũng phải dựa vào phương thuốc cổ truyền.

Phong Bắc xoa huyệt thái dương, cánh cửa kia mãi mãi không đóng nổi rồi.

Cao Nhiên chưa nghe chuyện xưa đã ngủ rồi.

Phong Bắc dựa vào thành giường châm thuốc, bần thần, điếu thuốc nóng tới tay mới hoàn hồn.

Tiếng thiếu niên nói mớ vang lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc…”

Hô hấp của Phong Bắc cứng lại, anh nhìn khóe miệng nhếch lên của thiếu niên, che đi gương mặt ngây ngô đơn thuần, “Cười ngốc gì thế? Mơ thấy cái gì đẹp à?”

Mơ cái gì mà có thể vui đến thế được nhỉ?

Cả một buổi tối Phong Bắc chỉ suy nghĩ vấn đề này.

Sáng hôm sau, ánh mặt trời vừa ló dạng, Cao Nhiên mơ mơ màng màng nghe thấy tiếng mẹ cậu vọng lên từ dưới lầu, còn có cả tiếng của Giả Soái nữa.

Cậu bừng tỉnh.

Vai Phong Bắc bị đẩy, mũi bị bóp, anh đè lại cánh tay đang làm loạn kia đi, trượt hầu kết, giọng nói còn ngái ngủ, “Đừng nghịch.”

Cao Nhiên ghé vào tai người đàn ông nói, “Soái Soái lên lầu!”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên hé mi, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên vội đến toát hết cả mồ hôi, “Anh không nghe thấy tiếng chân bộp bộp bộp à? Soái Soái sắp vào tới nơi rồi.”

Cậu dáo dác nhìn quanh, gấp đến líu lưỡi, “Trốn vào tủ quần áo chút đi!”

Phong Bắc vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Cao Nhiên túm cánh tay người đàn ông, dùng hết cả sức bú sữa luôn rồi, cũng không kéo nổi người dậy, “Anh trai ơi, em xin anh đấy, trốn vào tủ quần áo chút đi, chờ em với Soái Soái đi rồi thì anh ra.”

Mặt Phong Bắc không có chút biểu cảm nào, cũng không biến đổi tâm trạng, nhìn không ra vui giận, “Hai ta có gì không thể lộ ra ngoài, mà phải lén la lén lút?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một…”

Cậu bị ánh mắt người đàn ông lia qua dọa sợ, chữ cuối cùng nhảy ở đầu lưỡi hai lần, lại rụt về.

Phong Bắc trầm mặc ngồi dậy.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện hơi thở người đàn ông trở nên tàn bạo, cậu lén lút nhìn gò má lạnh lùng của anh, ấp úng, “Anh nghĩ chút đi, nếu Soái Soái thấy anh ở trong phòng em, truyền đến tai ba mẹ em, em không giải thích được.”

Cậu để ý tiếng bước chân, “Mới sáng ra, anh cũng đâu muốn bị phiền đâu chứ?”

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên, không bỏ qua chút cảm xúc nào vụt qua mặt cậu, đôi môi anh khẽ mím, “Về sau em tự ngủ, nếu anh còn lên giường em, anh sẽ viết chữ Phong…”

Còn chưa dứt lời, cũng không biết anh giận dỗi ai, chửi nhỏ một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt.

Phong Bắc lấy hộp thuốc lá và bật lửa đầu giường, mang đôi dép lê của mình, vốn anh chẳng mang gì theo, cứ thế đi, như chưa từng ở lại.

Cả ngày nay Cao Nhiên cứ như hồn vía lên mây.

Xui làm sao, hôm nay các giáo viên đều quan tâm đến cậu, viết chính tả từ đơn, đọc thuộc lòng bài khóa, làm đề toán, còn cậu thì lại rất trung trinh, chẳng làm gì sất.

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên tràn ngập hình bóng người đàn ông rời đi, rất đỗi đau lòng.

Cậu lên lớp tan học đều nghĩ, tình huống hồi sáng, trốn đi không phải là biện pháp hợp lý nhất sao? Đối với ai cũng tốt, sao anh lại không vui như vậy? Còn phản ứng rất lớn nữa.

Cứ như cậu là một gã bội tình bạc nghĩa vậy.

Giả Soái không hỏi tiếng nào, dường như biết Cao Nhiên như thế là vì ai, vì chuyện gì.

Phong Bắc lê tấm thân uể oải từ cục về, phát hiện trong sân có người, biết là ai, anh thả lỏng, đóng cổng lại vào nhà.

Cao Nhiên đi ra từ bóng tối, bám theo người đàn ông vào nhà, ngửi mùi thuốc lá gay mũi trên người anh, bật thốt lên, “Anh hút bao nhiêu điếu vậy, mùi nồng như thế.”

Phong Bắc không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, cúi đầu, “Chuyện hồi sáng là em không đúng.”

Động tác rót nước của Phong Bắc khựng lại, anh nghiêng đầu, râu lún phún, mắt đỏ ngầu, vẻ mệt mỏi tràn ngập khắp chân mày, “Cao Nhiên, em làm rất đúng, em không có vấn đề gì.”

Cao Nhiên nghe không hiểu, “Dạ?”

Phong Bắc ngồi xuống ghế, tay chống trán dùng sức xoa, “Người không đúng là anh.”

Là anh, ấu trĩ, ngu ngốc, buồn cười.

Cao Nhiên càng không hiểu, “Không phải, anh Tiểu Bắc, lúc đó em hoảng quá, không muốn để ba mẹ phát hiện chúng ta…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời thiếu niên, “Em lại đây.”

Cao Nhiên tiến về phía người đàn ông, “Chi ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói tiếp, “Cúi đầu xuống.”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu.

Phong Bắc nhìn chăm chú gương mặt thiếu niên gần trong gang tấc, “Không hỏi tại sao anh bảo em làm thế à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chắc chắn anh có lý do của anh.”

Phong Bắc hơi ngửa ra sau kéo dãn khoảng cách với thiếu niên, né hơi thở cậu phả vào mặt, “Nói thật cho em biết, căn bản không có lý do gì, anh chỉ muốn em làm vậy thôi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, nhíu mày nói một cách chắc chắn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh không bình thường.”

Phong Bắc khẽ nhướn mi, ồ, nhóc con có thể coi như là phát hiện ra rồi.

Sau đó thì sao?

Sau đó thế nào? Anh cũng chẳng biết.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, vô thức bấu lòng bàn tay.

Việc này nói nhỏ thì cũng nhỏ, chỉ là chuyện của một thằng già và một bạn nhỏ, nói lớn, vậy thì lớn.

Thằng già còn đỡ, có ba mẹ cũng như không, không cần nhìn này ngó kia.

Mà cậu bạn nhỏ thì khác, là đóa hoa của tổ quốc, niềm hi vọng của ba mẹ, con trai độc nhất trong nhà, tương lai có vô vàn khả năng.

Đợi đến khi Phong Bắc sực tỉnh, bàn tay đã sờ lên mặt cậu nhóc.

Cảm xúc non mềm cực rõ ràng, đâm thẳng vào từng lỗ chân lông.

Ánh mắt Cao Nhiên mê man, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh…”

Trả lời cậu là tiếng ghế tựa đập xuống đất, kế đó là tiếng sập cửa.

Cao Nhiên sờ mặt mình, “Sao thế nhỉ?”

Trong đầu cậu vụt lóe lên gì đó, chưa kịp bắt lấy đã biến mất tăm.

Sau cửa, Phong Bắc nhìn bàn tay trái sờ mặt thiếu niên, vung tay phải lên đánh mạnh một cái.

Mẹ, ai bảo mày không kiểm soát được mình!

Vụ án không phá, không bắt được hung thủ, Vương Bằng vào cục phá, bắt cảnh sát phải cho một ngày chính xác, tinh thần của hắn rất kém, trông như bị chứng hoang tưởng người bị hại.

Mắng lung ta lung tung một hồi, ngay cả nạn nhân Trần Lỵ cũng không tha.

Lữ Diệp ra làm công tác động viên Vương Bằng.

Đối với đa số người, phụ nữ là quần thể yếu thế, gắn liền với yếu đuối, nước mắt, đáng thương, đây dường như là quan điểm rất phổ biến.

Vương Bằng không lên cơn với Lữ Diệp được.

Phong Bắc đứng ở cửa sổ nhìn xuống, “Đuổi đi chưa?”

Dương Chí nói đi rồi.

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, bên cục trưởng Trịnh lại gây áp lực lần nữa, người yêu của nạn nhân quấy phá như thế, Phong Bắc không nuốt trôi hỏa khí này, bình nước mang theo người không còn đựng nước sôi nữa, đổi thành trà hoa cúc.

“Ngày nào cũng đến quậy, thì vụ án sẽ được phá chắc?”

Dương Chí lựa lời dễ nghe, “Chắc là Vương Bằng thấy thẹn trong lòng, cảm thấy đêm đó nếu đưa Trần Lỵ về, sẽ không có chuyện.”

Chẳng bằng không nói.

Vương Bằng là sợ mình bị Trần Lỵ liên lụy, mất mạng luôn.

Phong Bắc nhìn ra Dương Chí đang ngập ngừng, “Nói.”

Dương Chí sờ mũi, “Vương Bằng nói hôm Trần Lỵ bị hại có hẹn hôm sau gặp lại, mấy ngày nay tối ở nhà gã đều không ngủ được, sợ muốn chết.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Anh châm biếm, “Nếu tôi nhớ không nhầm, Vương Bằng mắng luôn cả Trần Lỵ, còn mắng rất hăng hái nữa chứ, không sợ cô ấy bắt gã đi à?”

Dương Chí méo mặt, “Đội trưởng, anh nói nghe ghê quá đi, chắc là xem không ít truyện ma đâu nhỉ.”

Phong Bắc dời tầm mắt ra sau lưng anh ta, “Còn cần phải xem truyện ma à? Trong phòng làm việc của tôi có mà.”

Dương Chí cười gượng, “Đội trưởng, anh nói linh tinh gì đó?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tôi không nói bậy đâu, nằm úp trên lưng chú ấy, chú không cảm thấy à?”

Dương Chí gào khóc thảm thiết chạy ra ngoài.

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, một thứ không tồn tại, có cái gì để sợ chứ.

Buổi trưa, Lữ Diệp đến báo cáo công tác, nói là đã tra được mười mấy công nhân năm đó không đăng ký.

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm, “Như vậy, em để tổ một tổ hai phân công nhau hỏi thăm mười mấy công nhân đó, tổ ba đến nhà hai công nhân gặp chuyện năm đó một chút.”

Lữ Diệp nhận lệnh, nhưng vẫn chưa đi.

Phong Bắc đoán được cô muốn nói gì, “Còn việc gì nữa?”

Lữ Diệp nói, “Đội trưởng, Dương Chí nhát gan, dễ sợ hãi, anh đừng dọa ảnh.”

Phong Bắc trêu, “Còn nói không quan tâm.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh mặt, “Em là sợ ảnh làm ảnh hưởng công tác.”

Phong Bắc nói hai chữ, “Mạnh miệng.”

Lữ Diệp xoay người rời đi.

Phòng làm việc yên tĩnh được chưa đầy mười phút, lại một người nữa tới.

Tào Thế Nguyên đưa tư liệu của những cán bộ kia cho Phong Bắc, “Tôi đã xem qua rồi, những điểm đáng nghi cũng đã vạch ra, cũng cho người lén điều tra rồi.”

Phong Bắc cầm bật lửa ném lên đó.

Tào Thế Nguyên bóc kẹo, “Chuyện này không phải chuyện nhỏ, làm không tốt, cả tôi và cậu đều bị xử.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không nghiêm trọng như vậy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên thảy kẹo vào miệng, hai tay chống bàn, “Không nghiêm trọng như vậy? Tham gia hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên có tổng cộng hai mươi bảy cán bộ lớn nhỏ, cậu biết con số này có ý nghĩa gì không?”

Phong Bắc lạch cạch ấn bật lửa châm thuốc, miễn cưỡng nói, “Nghĩa là nước trong này rất sâu, cá nhiều.”

Mùi thuốc lá trong không khí khiến Tào Thế Nguyên chán ghét, “Tôi không thích điểm này của cậu.”

Phong Bắc ẩn ý, “Như nhau.”

“Đội trưởng Tào, ăn ít kẹo thôi, không tốt cho răng, cẩn thận còn chưa già, răng đã rụng hết đấy.”

“Cậu tự lo cho mình đi, với thói nghiện thuốc lá này của cậu, phổi chắc cũng đen xì rồi.”

“…”

Hai tổ cầm danh sách trong tay, dựa theo địa chỉ trên đó đến nhà người công nhân cuối cùng.

Họ còn chưa vào đến cửa đã nghe tiếng quát sang sảng, “Từ sáng đến tối chỉ biết chơi thôi! Bài tập làm xong chưa? Mẹ nói hai câu mày đã cãi lại, mày quay lại đây!”

Sau đó là tiếng sập cửa rầm rầm.

Mở cửa là người phụ nữ trung niên vừa cáu đứa trẻ xong, cô thấy là cảnh sát, có vẻ hơi bối rối, “Có… có chuyện gì vậy?”

Hai người tổ hai nói rõ lý do đến.

Người phụ nữ vội mời họ vào nhà, “Trong nhà bừa bộn, tôi chưa kịp dọn dẹp.”

Trong nhà cũng không bừa cho lắm, chỉ là cũ kĩ, tràn ngập hơi thở bần cùng.

Trên bàn có sách bài tập, mở ra, trong vở kẹp một cây bút chì bị gọt nham nhở, bài tập chưa làm xong.

Người phụ nữ cất sách bài tập và bút chì đi, rót hai tách trà đặt lên bàn.

Một người cảnh sát trò chuyện việc nhà với người phụ nữ, “Con không nghe lời ạ?”

Người phụ nữ thở dài, “Chẳng nghe lời chút nào, ham chơi, nói nó hai câu, nó còn bướng, cửa sắp bị nó phá hỏng rồi.”

“Con nhỏ ham chơi là bình thường mà, cứ từ từ, nói nhiều cũng chẳng thấm, chồng chị đâu?”

Người phụ nữ nói, “Ông Trương đến nhà họ hàng rồi, hai ngày nữa mới về.”

“Họ hàng nào?”

“Nhà cô ba xây nhà lầu.”

Hai người hỏi địa chỉ, không hỏi phương thức liên lạc, nhà nghèo như thế rồi, sao mà có tiền sắm sửa điện thoại chứ.

Họ ra khỏi cửa, lại nghe giọng người phụ nữ, “Mày mở cửa cho tao! Không ra chứ gì, tối không cho ăn cơm!”

Người mẹ này cũng nóng tính, ghê gớm quá cơ.

Tổ hai trở về báo cáo kết quả điều tra.

Dương Chí ghi lại xong thì gõ cửa, “Đội trưởng, tổ một tổ ba còn chưa về, kết quả của tổ hai đây ạ.”

Phong Bắc lật sổ ra, anh lướt xuống, đến trang thứ ba thì dừng lại.

Dương Chí hỏi, “Có vấn đề gì ạ?”

Phong Bắc cau mày không nói.

Dương Chí thấy thế thì không lên tiếng nữa.

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc đột nhiên run lên, anh ném phăng quyển sổ, nhanh chóng bới đống hồ sơ chồng lên như núi trên bài.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Phong Bắc lấy một túi hồ sơ ra, rút giấy tờ bên trong xem.

Anh dập thuốc, “Đứa bé kia đã chết mấy năm trước rồi.”


	30. Chapter 30

Ở trong nước, có trường hợp sinh ra không được đưa vào hộ khẩu, có khi là sinh vượt quá kế hoạch không dám đưa vào, có khi vì chuyện khác, rất nhiều nguyên nhân, vẫn tồn tại hiện tượng chết mà không báo lên.

Ở quê mà có người chết thì đem chôn là xong, ai lại chủ động đi báo tử cho cơ quan công an chứ, cho là không cần thiết, mà cũng nghĩ là chả ảnh hưởng gì đến mình.

Quốc gia cũng không thể năm nào cũng tổng điều tra nhân khẩu được, gạch bỏ hộ tịch của người đã mất, cuối cùng đi chứng thực, hiệu suất không cao.

Đồn công an bên kia cũng mới biết đứa nhỏ nhà người công nhân kia đã qua đời, hồ sơ vừa được chỉnh sửa xong thì chuyển vào tay Phong Bắc, còn nóng hôi hổi, anh cũng chỉ nhìn lướt qua thôi, có chút ấn tượng mơ hồ, định chiều xem kĩ lại.

Ai ngờ lại có tình huống thế này.

Mẹ của đứa bé thế mà lại làm như con trai mình vẫn sống khỏe mạnh.

Dương Chí phụ trách chính là chuyện khác, không đi thăm viếng, không biết cụ thể tình hình thế nào, nhưng vẫn nổi da gà.

Nếu tổ hai ở đây, nghe như thế, không biết sợ đến thế nào nữa.

Dương Chí nuốt nước bọt, “Đội trưởng, đứa bé kia vì sao mà chết thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, trên đó không ghi nguyên nhân cái chết.

Dương Chí xoa tay, “Hay là giả vờ?”

Nếu là thật, thì còn nghiêm trọng hơn cả Lý Điên ở vụ án thôn Thạch Hà nữa, Lý Điên tuy rằng điên rồi, nhưng vẫn nhận rõ hiện thực, không cho là con trai mình vẫn sống cùng người nhà, chỉ rất nhớ mà thôi.

Phong Bắc cầm chìa khóa xe, “Đi xem thế nào.”

Trời âm u, mây đen chồng chất nơi chân trời, gió thu se se, thổi người ta đau hết cả đầu.

Lý Quyên đang quét rác trước cửa, thấy hai người xa lạ tiến vào ngõ, dừng ngay trước cửa nhà mình, cô vội dừng việc quét rác lại, vẻ mặt đề phòng, “Các cậu là?”

Dương Chí lấy giấy chứng nhận ra, “Cảnh sát.”

Lý Quyên lấy làm lạ, “Không phải đã tới rồi sao? Sao còn đến nữa?”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời Dương Chí, nhìn người phụ nữ trung niên, tỏ vẻ thiện ý, “Chị à, chúng ta vào nhà nói chuyện đi, đứng bên ngoài dễ bị người nói ra nói vào, chị thấy sao?”

Lý Quyên đặt chổi xuống, vừa đi vừa lẩm bẩm cái gì y như lên cơn.

Dương Chí nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Đội trưởng, anh nghe thấy không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tôi không phải Thuận Phong Nhĩ.”

Dương Chí không cẩn thận đạp phải cái cào để trên đất, một đầu gậy có móc sắt hình chữ U, nom rất sắc, anh lảo đảo, suýt nữa ngã chổng vó rồi.

_(*) Phòng trường hợp không ai biết cái cào…?_

Lý Quyên đặt cái cào lên góc tường, “Đồng chí cảnh sát, đi cẩn thận chút chứ.”

Dương Chí vẫn còn run trong lòng, anh lau trán, xòe lòng bàn tay đẫm mồ hôi cho đội trưởng xem, sắp bị dọa mất nửa cái mạng rồi.

Vừa nãy nếu ngã thật, cổ đã bị cái cào đâm thủng rồi.

Lý Quyên nhặt cục tẩy ở ngưỡng cửa lên, phủi phủi bụi trên đó, “Sau không tìm được lại đòi mua mới, mấy đồng tiền trong nhà bị đạp hết lên rồi, chẳng nên thân chút nào!”

Trong nhà xếp mấy đôi giày, của nam, nữ, trẻ con, một nhà ba người.

Trên bức tường đất treo một chiếc cặp màu xanh, mấy chỗ bị rách được may lại, cũ lắm rồi, bên cạnh dán một đống bằng khen, năm nào cũng là học sinh ba tốt.

_(*) Học sinh ba tốt: Đạo đức tốt, học tập tốt, sức khỏe tốt_

Chân tường còn cái túi mứt vỏ hồng chưa quét, nửa miếng vỏ kẹo cao su Đại Đại, dưới chân bàn gỗ có hai viên bi, rơi trong hố trên mặt đất.

Nếu Phong Bắc và Dương Chí trước đó chưa biết tình hình, cũng sẽ giống như tổ hai, chẳng thấy vấn đề gì.

Nhưng vấn đề là họ đã biết.

Lúc này nhìn lại người phụ nữ trung niên, sẽ cảm thấy rợn người.

Lý Quyên nói, “Đồng chí cảnh sát, các cậu có việc gì thì mau nói đi, đã giờ này rồi, tôi còn chưa nấu cơm đâu.”

Phong Bắc thu lại tầm mắt đánh giá, “Chị à, mấy năm trước con chị qua đời như thế nào vậy?”

Lý Quyên tựa như bị người ta tát một cái mà nhảy chồm chồm lên chửi, “Tôi bảo cái cậu cảnh sát sao mở mồm ra là nói hươu nói vượn thế? Có ai nguyền rủa người ta như cậu không? Có còn đạo đức không hả?”

Phong Bắc đi vội, quên mang thuốc, anh kiềm chế cơn nghiện thuốc, “Chị và chồng chị không báo cho cơ quan công an, bên kia cũng vừa mới biết con trai chị đã…”

Lý Quyên ngắt lời anh, cao giọng gọi với vào căn phòng bên trái, “Tiểu Hải, con ra đây!”

Trong phòng không hề có tiếng động.

Phong Bắc và Dương Chí đều nhìn người phụ nữ trung niên đang kích động.

Lý Quyên sầm mặt, “Mẹ gọi mày ra, mày có nghe thấy không? Ngứa da rồi hả?”

Phong Bắc trầm giọng thở dài, “Chị à, con chị mất thật rồi.”

Lý Quyên chỉ tay vào Phong Bắc, tức đến phát run, “Cậu còn nói linh tinh nữa, tôi kiện cậu đấy”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thế con chị đâu?”

Lý Quyên qua mở cửa, “Tiểu Hải, mày muốn chết à, mẹ gọi mày, sao mày không đáp một tiếng? Ra chào các chú đi này.”

Sau cánh cửa là phòng ngủ của đứa trẻ, chẳng có ai.

Lý Quyên giục hai tiếng, liếng thoắng đẩy một cái, “Mày nhìn mày kìa, quần áo mới thay hồi sáng lại bẩn rồi, trời không có nắng, giặt thế nào được? Xem mai mày mặc cái gì đi học nhé.”

Cô nghiêng đầu, bực bội nghiêm mặt, “Đồng chí cảnh sát, thấy chưa? Con trai tôi đang khỏe mạnh thế này cơ mà.”

Phong Bắc cau mày.

Dương Chí rùng mình.

Nào có đứa trẻ nào, từ đầu đến cuối chỉ có mình người phụ nữ kia thôi.

Phong Bắc và Dương Chí không nói tiếng nào ra ngoài, hai người họ không hẹn mà cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, cảm thấy trời ngày càng tối, màu âm u chết chóc kia cứ lượn lờ trước mắt, khiến người ta không thở nổi.

“Điều tra cái chết của con trai Lý Quyên.”

Phong Bắc giao việc xong còn nói tiếp, “Phái người đi tìm chồng cô ấy.”

Dương Chí ứng tiếng, “Đội trưởng, Lý Quyên chỉ là một bà chủ gia đình bình thường, giả như con trai của cô có liên quan đến hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, cô không chịu nổi nỗi đau khổ mấy năm qua, đi trả thù xã hội, cũng không có năng lực ấy.”

Anh chậc một tiếng, “Trần Lỵ là một cô gái trẻ, còn có thể nói là sợ chết khiếp không kịp phản kháng, nhưng Hứa Vệ Quốc thì không phải, với thân hình của anh ta, muốn cắt đứt động mạch cổ trước khi anh ta kịp phản kháng, em cũng không làm được.”

Phong Bắc phủi bụi đất bị dính vào lúc ra cửa, “Có một đầu chỉ nhỏ còn tốt hơn cầm cả cuộn len rối, cứ phải kéo sợi chỉ mảnh này ra xem trước đã.”

Dương Chí nói, “Cũng đúng.”

Giờ không cần biết là đi đường nào, vẫn còn tốt hơn là đứng yên một chỗ.

Buổi trưa Phong Bắc về nhà một chuyến, bị chặn ngay ngõ, anh chống một chân xuống đất, “Em tránh ra đi.”

Cao Nhiên đứng ngay giữa đường, tay bưng bát cơm, quai hàm phình ra, miệng bóng mỡ, nói lúng búng, vừa nói vừa phun ra vài hạt cơm, “Không.”

Huyệt thái dương của Phong Bắc nhảy tưng tưng, oắt con này bao giờ mới thông suốt đây? Anh trốn đến là vất vả, cậu thì hay rồi, tự dâng đến trước cửa.

Muốn chết à.

Cao Nhiên nuốt vội, ho khan vài tiếng.

Phong Bắc theo bản năng bước xuống xe, muộn màng phát hiện mình không nhớ đòn, lại không khống chế được rồi, anh khẽ quát, “Đáng đời, ăn cơm không ngoan ngoãn ngồi ăn trên bàn đi, ai bảo ra đường phá!”

Cao Nhiên liếm liếm răng cửa, không nên ăn thịt nạc, lần nào ăn cũng bị dính kẽ răng.

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc đang đấu tranh thì không nhịn nổi, bật cười ra tiếng.

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu, người đàn ông dời tầm mắt, gương mặt cương nghị ửng đỏ, cậu vui vẻ xáp lại, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Mặt Phong Bắc lại sa sầm, “Gì?”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Anh ăn cơm chưa?”

“Chưa, bụng đang réo đây.”

Phong Bắc dắt xe đạp về nhà mình, bước ngang qua cửa nhà thiếu niên, phát hiện có hai ánh mắt nhìn qua, bèn ngó vào trong, gật đầu chào hỏi với hai người trong nhà.

Cao Kiến Quân khách sáo hỏi, “Giờ mới về à.”

Phong Bắc nói trong cục bận.

Có qua có lại, xem như là mối quan hệ hàng xóm bình thường.

Lưu Tú đang định gọi con trai về, cậu nhóc đã hí ha hí hửng vào nhà hàng xóm rồi, cô ăn luôn miếng gừng trên bát cơm, tuy rằng chuyện của chị gái đã trôi qua một khoảng thời gian, cũng không ai nhắc đến trước mặt cô nữa, nhưng cạnh nhà có một đội trưởng cảnh sát hình sự, ngẫm lại, hại nhiều hơn lợi.

Ai mà biết được liệu có tên tội phạm nào tìm đến họ hay không chứ.

Lưu Tú nhịn xuống, nhưng vẫn không nhịn nổi, cô buông bát đũa, “Em không hiểu nổi, sao Tiểu Nhiên cứ dính lấy cái cậu họ Phong kia thế nhỉ?”

Cao Kiến Quân gắp đồ ăn, “Không có gì không tốt cả.”

Lưu Tú nhíu hàng lông mày thanh tú, “Anh không sợ cậu ta ảnh hưởng đến Tiểu Nhiên à?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Nếu có thể ảnh hưởng, vậy càng tốt, đội trưởng Phong có cái đáng để Tiểu Nhiên học hỏi.”

Chú chiếm lý, Lưu Tú không biết nói gì thêm.

Anh già nhà bên đang muốn cởi cái áo ướt mem, vén vạt áo lên đến nửa rồi, lộ ra cơ bụng cường tráng, lại khẽ buông tay, thả áo xuống.

Hồi trước cởi quần áo trước mặt thiếu niên chẳng cảm thấy gì, giờ không giống thế nữa, tâm thái thay đổi, tư tưởng xấu đi, luôn tưởng tượng ra vài hình ảnh này nọ.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trước bàn, “Trong bát em có sườn non, ngon lắm, anh muốn ăn không?”

Phong Bắc giật giật mí mắt, liếm đôi môi khô rang, “Không ăn.”

Một giây sau đã đổi giọng, “Đưa đây.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì đẩy bát cơm lên trước mặt anh, lòng đàn bà, mò kim đáy biển, dạ đàn ông, châm dưới vực sâu.

Phong Bắc cầm đũa gảy gảy bát cơm, ghét bỏ chậc một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên thò tay ra, định lấy miếng sườn đang gặm dở đi, lại bị một đôi đũa đoạt mất, cậu chép miệng, hẳn là đói lắm rồi, miếng sườn bị cậu gặm thành như vậy mà vẫn ăn.

Phong Bắc kỳ thực hồi hộp muốn chết, cũng sướng muốn chết.

Đây là gián tiếp ấy ấy đó.

Hồi trước thiếu niên thường uống bình nước của anh, chẳng bao giờ nghĩ gì cả, giờ lại mơ mộng viển vông, hầy, bước ngoặt đời người có ở khắp nơi, không để ý một cái là đã đổi đường, tám phần mười là một con đường tăm tối, chưa biết chừng còn chẳng có ai đồng hành.

Một bát cơm kết thúc, một lớn một nhỏ lại làm lành rồi.

Cao Nhiên hỏi người đàn ông chiều định đi đâu, nghe anh bảo muốn đến nhà công nhân, lập tức nói, “Em đi chung với.”

Phong Bắc lấy khăn ra lau mặt, “Không cần làm bài tập hả?”

Cao Nhiên gãi tai, “Không có bài tập.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu.

Cao Nhiên không nói dối nữa, thật như đếm, “Phải viết một bài văn 800 chữ, đề bài là ‘Người nhà’.”

Phong Bắc vắt khăn mặt lên ghế, “Thế ở nhà viết văn đi.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Nhưng em muốn đi với anh cơ.”

Tim Phong Bắc đập nhanh hơn một chút, biểu cảm trên mặt lại chẳng thay đổi mấy, “Đi cùng anh cũng được, em về viết bài cho xong đã.”

Cao Nhiên miễn cưỡng nói, “Vâng.”

Cậu phát hiện lúc mình đi cùng người đàn ông, sẽ có một luồng nhiệt huyết và nhiệt tình, sùng bái, cũng rất ngóng trông, ngóng trông cuộc sống vì chính nghĩa quên mình.

Gian nhà chính yên tĩnh lại.

Cao Nhiên đắm chìm trong ảo tưởng về tương lai, hi vọng mau chóng lớn lên, sau khi trưởng thành rồi, chính là biển rộng mặc cá nhảy, trời cao mặc chim bay.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

“Hửm?”

“Vừa nãy anh nhìn mắt em…”

“Gì cơ?”

“Không có gì ạ.”

Phong Bắc thu lại cảm xúc thất vọng, vén lọn tóc trên trán thiếu niên, nhìn con rết trước trán, đã mờ đi kha khá rồi.

Cao Nhiên tỏ ra đáng thương, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em rất cần anh, mấy ngày nay anh không ngủ với em, em đều ngủ không ngon.”

Sợ người đàn ông không tin, cậu còn nhón chân lên, dí gương mặt gầy rộc của mình sát vào mặt anh, “Anh nhìn đi, nhìn nè!”

Nhìn cái gì, trên mặt em có mấy cái nốt ruồi anh đều biết rõ cả.

Phong Bắc xoắn xuýt câu của thiếu niên, nếu không có nửa sau thì tốt rồi, anh có thể luống cuống ôm người vào lòng, cảm động đến rối tinh rối mù.

Nhưng ngẫm lại, trong thế giới của thiếu niên, dù sao mình cũng coi như là có tác dụng không thể nào thay thế được.

Có chỗ đột phá.

Phong Bắc quẹt mũi thiếu niên, nghiêm túc nói, “Chứng mất ngủ phải đi gặp bác sĩ lấy thuốc uống, kết hợp trị liệu.”

Động tác này có chút thân mật, thêm cả mấy phần cưng chiều.

Mỗi tội bạn Cao Nhiên lại thiếu căn, không cảm giác gì, cậu lắc đầu, “Thuốc có tác dụng phụ, anh thì không.”

Phong Bắc thầm than thở, đứa bé ngốc, tác dụng phụ của anh lớn đến dọa em chết khiếp đấy.


	31. Chapter 31

Chồng của Lý Quyên là Vương Đông Bình bị gọi về sớm, chân trước mới bước vào nhà, chân sau đã có hai vị khách tới.

Vương Đông Bình lau giọt nước trên cốc, mặt túng quẫn, “Đội trưởng Phong, nhà tôi cũng không có trà gì…”

Phong Bắc nói không cần phiền phức thế, “Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi anh, năm đó con trai anh qua đời như thế nào.”

Vương Đông Bình bị hỏi chuyện này hình như khá bất ngờ, ông hoang mang một lúc, nói, “Năm đó con trai sinh bệnh, không sống nổi.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Bệnh gì?”

Vương Đông Bình lắc đầu, mặt đầy xấu hổ, “Tôi không biết.”

Làm một người cha lại không hay con mình bị làm sao, quả là không chốn dung thân.

Phong Bắc thả chân, nghiêng người về trước, khuỷu tay chống chân, “Theo điều tra, đó là chuyện xảy ra khi khách sạn Thiên Nguyên đình công.”

Vương Đông Bình gật đầu mấy cái, “Đúng rồi, chính là khi đó.”

Ông vuốt gương mặt phủ đầy tháng năm tang thương, “Hôm nào tôi cũng ra ngoài cùng mọi người, tối cũng không về, ở ngoài tìm đại một chỗ ngả lưng, lúc nào cũng canh cánh nếu có chút tiền, trong nhà sẽ không…”

Trong nhà chính vang lên tiếng nghẹn ngào, biết vậy đã chẳng làm.

“Đợi tôi về… đợi tôi về đứa nhỏ đã tắt thở rồi.”

Phong Bắc đánh giá người trung niên đang giàn dụa nước mắt, “Vợ anh bị bệnh, nghĩ là đứa nhỏ còn sống.”

Bờ vai Vương Đông Bình run lên, cảm xúc chập chùng, “Hôm đứa nhỏ gặp chuyện tôi ngồi bệt dưới đất khóc, bà ấy lại nhào lên nổi đóa với tôi, nói con trai đòi mua đồ dùng học tập, người ta đều có, con mình không thể không có được, bảo tôi đi mua cho con, còn nói mai con phải mang đi học, tôi đã biết đầu óc bà ấy không tỉnh táo rồi.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Bình thường vợ anh ngoài việc nói chuyện với không khí ra, có hành động kì lạ nào nữa không?”

Vương Đông Bình chùi nước mũi, lau lên quần, mắt đỏ hoe, “Có lúc bà ấy ra ngoài, loanh quanh trong ngõ gọi con về ăn cơm, cũng may trong ngõ này chỉ có mình nhà tôi, không phiền đến ai.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Sao không đưa chị ấy đi khám xem?”

Vương Đông Bình cười khổ, “Khám bệnh á? Nào có tiền đấy.”

Phong Bắc đảo mắt nhìn bốn phía, nhà đất, đã cũ lắm rồi, đúng thật cũng chẳng có nổi tiền khám bệnh, “Tình trạng của vợ anh không thể để kệ thế không lo được.”

Vương Đông Bình cuống quýt nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, tôi hiểu ý cậu, cậu yên tâm, tôi giờ có thời gian ở nhà trông bà ấy rồi, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc hỏi xoáy, “Nếu không có thời gian thì sao?”

Vương Đông Bình đứng bật dậy, “Vợ tôi chỉ không chấp nhận được sự thật con trai không còn trên đời thôi, làm như thằng bé còn sống, những chuyện khác chẳng có vấn đề gì cả, sẽ không tấn công người ta đâu!”

Phong Bắc im lặng nhìn người đàn ông trung niên.

Cơ mặt Vương Đông Bình giật giật, ánh mắt kiên định dần dần trở nên lảng tránh, “Chỉ có lúc người khác nói con trai không còn nữa, bà ấy mới mất kiểm soát thôi.”

Phong Bắc không nói tiếp, đổi vấn đề khác, “Đã mấy năm trôi qua rồi, mảnh đất khách sạn Thiên Nguyên kia vì tin đồn ma quái, mãi mà không có người thu mua, chính phủ không cách nào dọn dẹp bãi chiến trường này được, tiền công mãi không trả, anh định làm thế nào?”

Vương Đông Bình cười khổ, “Còn làm thế nào nữa, xem ông trời có mắt hay chăng thôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nếu ông trời không có mắt thì sao?”

Vương Đông Bình chà chà bùn đen trong móng tay, “Nếu không có mắt…”

“Đó ắt là số mệnh rồi.”

Ông thở dài, “Người ta sống tử tế đàng hoàng, nhưng chẳng có kết quả tốt, ông trời cũng có lúc xấu xa lắm thay.”

Trong lòng Phong Bắc đột nhiên nảy ra cảm giác man mác như là đồng cảm.

Nhưng mà hình như anh đã bị ông trời đùa giỡn bao giờ đâu?

Phong Bắc lại nhìn kĩ người trung niên trước mắt, mặt đầy nếp nhăn, dáng người khắc khổ, lúc nói chuyện không có oán hận, chỉ có cảm khái.

“11 giờ tối ngày 28 đến 1 giờ ngày 29 tháng trước, vợ anh đang ở đâu?”

Vương Đông Bình nói, “Ở nhà.”

Phong Bắc chăm chú nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh cũng ở nhà sao?”

Mặt Vương Đông Bình đầy vẻ khó hiểu, “Đương nhiên, lúc đó chúng tôi đều ngủ rồi.”

Ngón tay Phong Bắc gõ mấy cái trên mặt bàn, “10 giờ 30 đến 0 giờ ngày 11, anh và vợ có ra khỏi nhà không?”

Vương Đông Bình nói không.

Phong Bắc lấy ảnh bốn nạn nhân ra, “Quen họ không?”

Vương Đông Bình ghé vào, nói chẳng nhận ra, “Mấy người này là ai?”

Phong Bắc quan sát vẻ mặt của ông, “Nạn nhân.”

Vương Đông Bình giật mình không thốt nên lời.

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh nhìn kĩ hơn đi, thật sự không nhận ra ai ư?”

Anh chỉ vào nạn nhân đầu tiên, “Bị giết năm 95.”

Vương Đông Bình hốt hoảng nói, “Tôi chưa từng nghe người ta nhắc đến, tôi chẳng biết gì hết, đội trưởng Phong, tôi thật sự không nhận ra mà.”

“Đừng kích động, tôi chỉ hỏi chuyện thôi.”

Phong Bắc đang nói chuyện với Vương Đông Bình ở nhà chính, Cao Nhiên đứng trong sân săm soi nhìn Lý Quyên, những chỗ lộ ra bên ngoài đều không thấy bớt.

Chỉ là một người mẹ đáng thương quá đỗi đau lòng, không chấp nhận được chuyện con trai đã qua đời mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên nhớ đến bác cả, khóe mắt giật giật, lại ngó người phụ nữ trung niên chằm chằm.

Lý Quyên đang múc nước giếng, “Mấy tuổi, lớp mấy rồi?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Mười bảy, mới lên lớp 11 ạ.”

Động tác của Lý Quyên chẳng hề dừng lại, “Thế giống con bác, cháu học trường nào, lớp nào? Biết đâu còn từng gặp rồi ấy chứ.”

Trên đường đi Cao Nhiên đã nghe Phong Bắc nói chuyện của gia đình này, người phụ nữ trung niên tựa như bê một chậu nước đá, dội từ trên đầu cậu xuống, trong nháy mắt rét lạnh từ đầu đến chân.

Lý Quyên ngượng ngùng cười, “Cảm thấy bác lắm chuyện quá à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, cậu nuốt nước bọt, nói trường Nhị Trung, cũng nói lớp.

Đơn giản chỉ là đầu nóng lên, muốn xem thử liệu có ra manh mối gì không thôi.

Lúc này động tác của Lý Quyên chợt ngừng, cô ngạc nhiên nói, “Trùng hợp ghê, cháu học cùng lớp với con bác đấy.”

Cao Nhiên run lẩy bẩy.

Lúc này cậu không còn lạnh từ đầu đến chân nữa, mà máu trên người đông cứng lại cả rồi.

Ban ngày ban mặt, sao lại kì quái như thế chứ?

Cao Nhiên bấm ngón tay, “Thế ạ?”

Lý Quyên đặt thùng nước sang bên cạnh, cười bảo, “Sao bác nhớ nhầm được chứ? Con bác ngồi ở bàn thứ tư dãy trong cùng, sát cửa sổ ấy.”

Da đầu Cao Nhiên nổ banh, chỗ ngồi đó chính là của cậu mà.

Đệt đệt đệt, chuyện quái gì đây?!

Cao Nhiên sắp bị dọa phát khóc mất thôi.

Lý Quyên sực nhớ ra, “Cháu à, con bác ra ngoài chơi rồi, cháu muốn tìm nó không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu xua tay.

Đi đâu tìm chứ? Cậu chưa muốn chết đâu.

Lý Quyên cười đầy thân thiện, “Cháu tên gì? Rảnh thì tới chơi nhé, con bác không nhắc đến chuyện trường lớp, cũng chẳng biết nó ở trường học có tốt hay không nữa.”

Cao Nhiên cố không tỏ ra sợ hãi, gắng hết sức giữ vẻ ban đầu, “Tốt lắm ạ.”

Lý Quyên dường như yên tâm hơn nhiều, lại bắt đầu lải nhải, nói con trai lên cấp ba rồi học hành lẹt đẹt, chẳng có bằng khen gì cả, chắc chắn bị đứa học sinh yếu nào làm hư rồi.

Cao Nhiên không biết nên nói gì cho phải.

Ra khỏi ngõ, Phong Bắc biết chuyện này, anh dừng bước, suy ngẫm điều chi.

Cao Nhiên vẫn đang nhảy nhót tại chỗ, nỗ lực xua tan khí lạnh trên người, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, bác đó nói đại một chỗ, trúng phóc chỗ em luôn, thế cũng trùng hợp quá đi chứ?”

Trùng hợp đến mức tới giờ cậu vẫn rét run.

Cảm giác đó thật khó mà hình dung, chẳng khác gì gặp ma giữa ban ngày cả.

Phong Bắc kéo cậu nhóc lại, “Tổ tông ơi, đừng nhảy nữa, làm anh chóng hết cả mặt.”

Cao Nhiên nói không được, cậu lạnh đến phát sợ, lạnh tới tận xương.

Phong Bắc xoa xoa cánh tay cậu nhóc, vòng tay qua người cậu, không nặng không nhẹ vỗ hai cái, “Bảo em ở nhà làm văn, em nằng nặc đòi đi cùng, giờ thì hay rồi, sợ đến tè ra quần rồi chứ gì.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, “Ai sợ tè ra quần chứ?”

Cậu không phục cãi lại, “Nếu đổi lại là anh gặp phải chuyện như thế, anh có còn bình tĩnh như người chẳng liên quan được không?”

Phong Bắc cúi đầu nhìn đôi mắt lấp lánh ánh lửa của thiếu niên, nói không thể.

Cao Nhiên cho anh một ánh mắt ‘thế khác gì nhau đâu’.

Phong Bắc nói, “Đúng là trùng hợp thật.”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, phải điều tra, nhất định phải điều tra.

Phong Bắc quen thảo luận vụ án với cậu nhóc, thích nghe cậu phân tích và suy luận, những suy đoán không bị ràng buộc thường có thể kích thích suy nghĩ của người ta.

Nói một hồi, Phong Bắc nhắc đến vụ án treo khác, chính là án băm xác 2.15 kia.

Cao Nhiên chặc lưỡi, “Mười hai năm trước thì còn được, giờ người già chết rồi, người trẻ già đi, người nhỏ lớn lên, em thấy có tám, chín phần không phá nổi đâu.”

Hồi đó cậu mới có năm tuổi, cái tuổi mà nghịch bùn chơi trò gia đình, nhặt một mẩu giấy gói kẹo cũng có thể hớn ha hớn hở thật lâu.

Phong Bắc châm thuốc, nhả ra một hơi khói, cách đã lâu lắm rồi, dù cho năm đó hung thủ có lưu lại manh mối, cũng bị mài mòn sạch sành sanh.

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Dựa theo kinh nghiệm đọc truyện của em, cô gái bị băm xác một cách tàn nhẫn, đựng vào trong túi ném đi, hầu như là giết vì tình, hung thủ là người có gút mắc tình cảm với nạn nhân lên cao đến 99%, 1% còn lại là người thứ ba.”

“Bạn trai cũ, bạn trai mới, người theo đuổi cầu mà không được, gần như là chỉ mấy khả năng này thôi.”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt, “Anh bảo em nạn nhân là nữ hồi nào?”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, “Nam ạ?”

Phong Bắc ừ nói, “Đúng, là nam.”

Đầu óc Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng vận động, nạn nhân là nam, vậy cũng có thể là giết vì tình, nhưng tỉ lệ nhỏ hơn nhiều, tranh cãi về lợi ích có vẻ cao hơn.

Đương nhiên, cũng không loại trừ mâu thuẫn gia đình.

“Có kẻ tình nghi không ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói ra một người, “Là người đi khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm thu lông gà lông vịt cùng thôn với nạn nhân.”

Cao Nhiên chực nói dẫn em đi xem chút được không, đã nghe người đàn ông nói tiếp, “Tháng trước ung thư gan qua đời đã hỏa táng rồi.”

“…”

Cảnh còn người mất, là chuyện đáng buồn nhất đời người.

Cao Nhiên cảm khái, “Hai tên hung thủ này nếu dùng IQ cao của mình trên việc chính đáng, thì rõ ràng là trụ cột quốc gia rồi còn gì.”

Phong Bắc không ý kiến.

Cao Nhiên theo Phong Bắc về cục.

Phong Bắc đi ra ngoài một chuyến rồi về, lấy cho cậu một bình sữa chua với gói ô mai, sau đó bận rộn việc của mình.

Cao Nhiên hỏi lấy ở đâu ra vậy.

Phong Bắc lật hồ sơ, “Ngăn kéo của Lữ Diệp.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

“Anh có đánh tiếng chưa đó?”

“Nói rồi, ăn thì ăn đi, nói nhiều thế.”

Cao Nhiên uống ngụm sữa chua, ăn miếng ô mai.

Phong Bắc đánh giá thấp sức ảnh hưởng của cậu với mình, người ta không nói chuyện, chỉ ngồi bên cạnh thôi, mà mình cứ đánh mắt sang miết thôi.

Chẳng những nhìn, còn muốn sờ hai cái.

Sờ chỗ nào thì Phong Bắc không muốn nghĩ đến, quá ư là vô sỉ rồi.

Anh dùng sức bóp sống mũi, vớ lấy chai tinh dầu xoa lên huyệt thái dương hai bên.

Một hương thơm thoang thoảng thanh mát tràn đầy phòng làm việc.

Cao Nhiên sắp xếp lại manh mối bốn vụ án lần lượt xảy ra, ở trong đầu đánh dấu lại những điểm giống nhau, còn những điểm khác nhau thì xếp sang một bên.

Cậu bỗng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có thể liệt Vương Đông Bình và Lý Quyên vào danh sách tình nghi được không ạ?”

Phong Bắc thu vén lại những suy nghĩ lung tung, “Không tra được nguyên nhân cái chết của đứa bé, chỉ có một mình Lý Quyên biết rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, không hỏi được kết quả gì.”

Cao Nhiên nằm úp sấp trên bàn, “Những người sống ở trước sau trái phải ngõ đó đâu? Không có lời đồn nào sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc hơi ngửa ra kéo dài khoảng cách với thiếu niên, “Chỗ đó rất vắng vẻ, vốn chẳng nhiều hộ gia đình, cách xa nhau, mấy năm trôi qua, có người dời đi, những gia đình vẫn ở đó hoàn toàn không biết gì về chuyện đứa nhỏ cả.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, quái lạ.

“Hầy anh Tiểu Bắc à, anh bảo… Sao anh cách em xa vậy? Em có hôi nách đâu, lại gần đây chút đi.”

Mặt Phong Bắc khẽ giật.

Lại gần chút ấy à? Anh sợ anh lấy nụ hôn đầu của em mất.

Tổ một đã về, đã xác định được tình huống của gia đình mấy người công nhân, đơn giản chỉ là chửi bới, mắng chính phủ, mắng tên phụ trách bỏ trốn kia, không có phát hiện khác thường nào cả.

Tổ ba vẫn chưa về.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, hi vọng tổ ba có thể tìm được manh mối có giá trị.

Nếu vậy, là có thể đi theo phương hướng trước đó rồi.

Phong Bắc bị một cú điện thoại của cục trưởng Trịnh gọi đi.

Trước khi đi dặn thiếu niên đừng có chạy lung tung, có thể lật xem tư liệu của nạn nhân, cũng có thể động vào đồ trong văn phòng, miễn là đừng có làm loạn lên.

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ngơ.

Người đàn ông hình như cho mình nhiều quyền lợi quá đỗi.

Không bao lâu sau, ngoài cửa vọng vào tiếng của Tào Thế Nguyên, “Đội trưởng Phong.”

Sau tiếng gõ cửa là âm thanh đẩy cửa.

Cao Nhiên vội vội vàng vàng trốn xuống gầm bàn làm việc của Phong Bắc.

Tiếng bước chân đi từ cửa tới bàn, vững vàng mà thong dong.

Cao Nhiên nín thở, cậu không muốn tiếp xúc với tên hồ ly sâu không lường được này đâu, sợ bị chơi.

Cho nên có thể tránh thì tránh đi.

Cửa mở ra, lại vang lên tiếng khép lại.

Cuối cùng cũng đi, Cao Nhiên bò từ gầm bàn ra, thấy hồ ly đang ngồi chễm chệ trên ghế.

“…”

Cố ý, có ý đồ xấu!

Cao Nhiên uống hai ngụm sữa chua tự an ủi, bình tĩnh hơn nhiều, đây là cục cảnh sát, phòng làm việc của đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự.

Hồ ly sẽ không dám động tay động chân với cậu đâu.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ vậy, càng bình tĩnh hơn, cậu ngồi xuống ghế da, “Anh Tiểu Bắc sắp về rồi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên thu hết biến hóa cảm xúc của thiếu niên vào trong mắt, anh khẽ nhếch mép không rõ ý, “Con gái cục trưởng Trịnh ở đây, tạm thời đội trưởng Phong không về được đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì.

Trong lòng thoáng chút không vui.

Một viên kẹo bay lên bàn, Cao Nhiên không nhặt lên, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn, thấy hồ ly đang khép hờ mắt, không biết đang nghĩ điều chi.

Tào Thế Nguyên không hé mắt, “Tôi tới tìm cậu ta vì vụ án.”

Ý là, nhóc không cần sợ, tôi không đến tìm nhóc, sẽ không làm gì nhóc đâu.

Cao Nhiên không đáp.

Tiếng bóc vỏ kẹo sột soạt vang lên từ ngón tay Tào Thế Nguyên, chẳng bao lâu sau đã biến mất.

Cùng với đó là hương chanh thoang thoảng.

Tào Thế Nguyên ngậm kẹo trong miệng, “Trịnh Giai Huệ có ý với đội trưởng Phong, đang theo đuổi cậu ta, nữ theo đuổi nam cách một màn voan, khả năng họ đến bên nhau rất cao.”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt, “Anh nói với tui cái này làm chi?”

Tào Thế Nguyên tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên lắm, “Tôi tưởng nhóc quan tâm lắm chứ.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, cảm thấy biểu cảm của hồ ly hơi bị cường điệu, cứ như một cây gai, đâm vào cậu.

Anh Tiểu Bắc thích chị Trịnh kia ư?

Chắc là không đâu nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên vô thức cắn môi, lần đầu tiên cậu không kiềm được mà nghĩ, anh Tiểu Bắc sang mấy năm nữa là ba mươi rồi, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ cưới vợ sinh con, làm chồng của người khác, và làm cha nữa.

Nghĩ tới đây, Cao Nhiên chẳng hay trên mặt mình toát lên vẻ mê man, và cả… mâu thuẫn.

Tất cả những điều đó đều bị Tào Thế Nguyên thấy hết, anh cắn nát viên kẹo, bóc viên thứ hai bỏ vào miệng.

Phòng làm việc trở nên yên tĩnh.

Rõ ràng có hai người sống sờ sờ, lại ngạc nhiên thay chẳng hề phát ra một tiếng vang.

Ngay lúc Cao Nhiên ngỡ là hồ ly nói được làm được, sẽ không làm gì đâu, anh lại đứng lên, vòng qua bàn đi đến trước mặt cậu.


	32. Chapter 32

Cao Nhiên dán lưng lên ghế dựa, nâng hai chân lên chắn phía trước, “Ông làm gì thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đút tay vào túi, hơi cúi người nhìn thiếu niên dưới mắt mình, nhìn ra sự kinh hoảng, bất an, căng thẳng, luống cuống của cậu.

Đúng thật vẫn chỉ là một đứa nhỏ.

Quá non nớt, quá ngây thơ, không biết nén giận, không giấu được tâm tình, cần phải rèn luyện, mới có thể trưởng thành, phát huy tối đa năng lực của chính cậu.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Nhóc thật đáng yêu.”

Cao Nhiên văng máu đầy mặt, “Làm một thằng con trai, tui rất ghét nghe đánh giá như thế.” Chói sáng, hào phóng, thông minh, lanh lợi, chọn đại từ nào cũng dễ nghe hơn đáng yêu, đáng yêu hợp để miêu tả con gái hơn.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhún vai, “Nhưng đây là sự thật.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, câm nín mất nửa ngày, “… Tui chưa từng thấy loại người nào như ông.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hé mắt, tỏ vẻ hứng thú, “Loại người thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên méo miệng, “Ha ha.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Ha ha có nghĩa là gì?”

Cao Nhiên khoanh chân, co hẳn lên trên ghế, nói vòng vo, “Ha ha là ha ha chứ sao.”

“Không còn gì để nói?” Tào Thế Nguyên cười như không cười, “Tôi biết rồi.”

Dứt lời, Tào Thế Nguyên quay người ngồi lại xuống ghế.

Thần kinh căng thẳng của Cao Nhiên cuối cùng cũng thả lỏng lại, cậu thở phào một hơi, nồi nãy tim đập còn nhanh hơn lúc làm bài kiểm tra mà mở phao nữa, suýt nữa nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực rồi.

Trên người hồ ly không có mùi thối của hồ ly, luôn thoang thoảng hương chanh, nhưng chẳng khiến anh ta dễ gần hơn chút nào cả.

Nhìn không thấu, đoán không ra.

Tào Thế Nguyên khép mi, ngón tay gõ tay vịn ghế.

Âm thanh không nhanh chẳng chậm, lực không nhẹ chẳng nặng, vẫn đều đặn một tần suất.

Cao Nhiên cứ chốc chốc lại ngó chừng hồ ly, hết sức đề phòng, tránh tình huống đột ngột phát sinh.

Bất tri bất giác, lực chú ý dần phân tán, mọi thứ trước mắt trở nên mơ hồ, toàn bộ thế giới đều chậm lại.

Tựa như có một người vô hình đung đưa đồng hồ quả lắc trước mặt, từng nhịp, từng nhịp.

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên chậm rãi khép lại, mấy chục giây sau đột nhiên mở choàng ra, cậu giận dữ nhìn hồ ly trên ghế, chửi ầm lên, “Cái đệt, ông mẹ kiếp lại thôi miên tui!”

Ánh mắt Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh lùng, giữa chân mày bao phủ một tầng mờ mịt.

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi khí lạnh, “Người giận phải là tui mới đúng, ông dựa vào cái gì mà thái độ với tui?” Lại còn tỏ ra hết sức thất vọng nữa chứ.

Không đúng!

Là muốn làm cái gì đó mà không thành, bị cắt ngang, cho nên mới thất vọng.

Sắc mặc Cao Nhiên càng khó coi hơn, cậu liếc trái liếc phải, mắt ghim lấy chiếc gạt tàn trên bàn, định với lấy ném qua.

Tào Thế Nguyên rũ mắt, ngón trỏ thon dài và ngón giữa khép lại đặt trên mi tâm, dùng chút sức, lúc mở mắt ra, cảm xúc trong đó đã lắng xuống, thay vào đó là vẻ thâm trầm tột cùng.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà sợ, cậu xoa mặt để mình bình tĩnh chút, bày ra tư thế ôn hòa nhã nhặn nói đạo lý.

“Đội trưởng Tào, ở đây chỉ có ông với tui, chúng ta là người quang minh chính đại không nói chuyện mờ ám, trong xe một lần, vừa nãy một lần, ông tổng cộng thôi miên tui hai lần rồi, lần thứ hai không hiểu sao, tui không để ông thành công, tỉnh lại sớm, ông tức giận, thất vọng, còn muốn nổi cáu với tui, tui đều thấy hết cả.”

Cao Nhiên thở mạnh một hơi, “Đừng tưởng rằng tui không kiếm nổi bằng chứng tố cáo ông, thì ông có thể làm xằng làm bậy, trong lòng ông tự hiểu, hơn nữa, người đang làm, trời đang nhìn.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bỗng cười khẽ.

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau hai bước đụng vào bàn, chống tay lên bàn, đụng phải gạt tàn thuốc lá, muốn ném qua, “Ông cười cái gì?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười than, “Nhóc thú vị quá.”

Độ cong khóe môi của anh không hề thu lại, truyền cả vào trong mắt, “Chắc chắn đội trưởng Phong đã nói với nhóc về ông nội của tôi, ông là đại sư thôi miên, nhóc nghĩ ngay là tôi cũng vậy.”

Cao Nhiên không thèm suy nghĩ hỏi dò, “Chẳng lẽ không phải?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đáp, “Không.”

Cao Nhiên đảo mắt, vớ vẩn, “Thế sao tui lại mơ màng? Nói ngủ thì ngủ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Nhóc chỉ là một học sinh cấp ba bình thường, sao tôi lại muốn thôi miên nhóc?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn lời.

“Hay là…”

Tào Thế Nguyên đứng dậy, bước từng bước về phía thiếu niên, “Nhóc có cái gì không thể để người khác biết…”

Cao Nhiên lớn tiếng cắt ngang, “Không có!”

Nói xong cũng muốn cắn lưỡi tự sát, đệt, giấu đầu hở đuôi rồi.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn thiếu niên vì rầu rĩ mà mặt đỏ bừng, “Chừng hai năm nữa, nhóc nhớ lại lúc này, sẽ biết mình lỗ mãng nhường nào.”

Cao Nhiên không lòng dạ nào mà lo chuyện đó, cậu bị một suy đoán nhảy ra trong đầu làm cho hãi hùng, mặt trắng bệch ra.

Lẽ nào Hồ ly biết năng lực của cậu rồi?

Hay là, Hồ ly có thể nhìn ra cậu không thuộc về thế giới này?

Cao Nhiên tự phủ nhận mình.

Anh Tiểu Bắc hầu như ngày nào cũng ở với cậu một lúc lâu, gần đây còn ngủ chung nữa.

Nếu ngay cả anh Tiểu Bắc cũng chẳng phát hiện được gì, vậy chứng tỏ cậu giấu rất kĩ, số lần cậu tiếp xúc với hồ ly ít cực kì, không thể nào.

Nếu như hồ ly chẳng biết gì cả, sẽ không lần nào cũng trêu chọc cậu như thế.

Mà cũng như anh ta nói, cậu chỉ là một học sinh cấp ba, hoàn cảnh gia đình bình thường, thành tích bình thường, tìm đại trong lớp nào cũng vơ được một đám lớn, không cần thiết phải bám cậu dai dẳng như vậy.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mặt, lại vuốt mạnh một cái, “Đội trưởng Tào, sao anh lại cứ trêu chọc tui hết lần này tới lần khác vậy?”

Tào Thế Nguyên làm như không nghe thấy sự tức giận và thăm dò trong lời thiếu niên, dửng dưng nói, “Nguyên nhân rất phức tạp.”

Cao Nhiên chờ nữa, chờ mãi cũng chẳng nghe câu tiếp, rồi sao nữa? Hết rồi à?

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Có một nhân tố lại khá đơn giản, giờ tôi nói cho nhóc nghe luôn, đó là tôi coi trọng nhóc.”

Cao Nhiên ngây người.

Từ cấp hai đến cấp ba, các cô bé coi trọng cậu cũng chẳng ít, hơn nửa đều là giúi cho mẩu giấy, hoặc là nhờ người chuyển lời, nhưng bị một người con trai nói thẳng ra như vậy, lại là lần đầu.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Vinh hạnh của tôi.”

Cao Nhiên giật phắt, bỗng phát hiện mình chẳng có đường lui, cậu dứt khoát đặt quách mông lên bàn, nhìn thẳng vào hồ ly, “Biến thái.”

Đuôi lông mày Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ giật, “Phiến diện.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh đây là bị bệnh đó, không bình thường chút nào, phải gặp bác sĩ để chữa trị.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cắt nốt viên kẹo chỉ còn lại một mẩu nhỏ trong miệng, hơi thở nồng nặc mùi chanh, “Sai rồi, không phải bệnh, chỉ là một lựa chọn mà thôi, có lẽ sang năm, cũng có thể cuối năm, thái độ của nhóc sẽ thay đổi nhiều lắm đấy.”

Cao Nhiên bị giọng điệu bình tĩnh của anh ta làm cho xù lông, “Sao có thể chứ!”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn thiếu niên, chẳng nói gì.

Cao Nhiên đẩy anh ta ra một chút, mình thì nhảy xuống bàn, làm ra vẻ uy hiếp, “Anh nếu còn tìm tui nữa, tui sẽ rêu rao bệnh này của anh, đến lúc đó cấp dưới và cả đồng đội của anh chắc chắn sẽ biết hết.”

Tào Thế Nguyên không chỉ không tức giận, mà còn cảm thấy buồn cười, anh nhếch mép, “Nếu vậy, cũng không tốt cho đội trưởng Phong lắm đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà chẳng hiểu gì, cái này liên quan gì với anh Tiểu Bắc chứ?

Bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng bước chân, Cao Nhiên vui vẻ, đang chạy tới thì khựng lại, cậu còn nghe được cả tiếng giày cao gót, theo ngay sau, mang cả tâm tình sốt sắng của nữ chủ nhân nữa.

Ngoài cửa vang lên một giọng nữ êm ái, “Em nghe ba nói gần đây không yên ổn, có phải là có vụ án gì lớn không ạ?”

“Cô Trịnh có thể đi hỏi cục trưởng Trịnh.”

“Em biết bọn anh sẽ chẳng tiết lộ đâu, em chỉ muốn… Đội trưởng Phong, lúc anh thi hành nhiệm vụ nhớ chú ý an toàn nha.”

Cao Nhiên vô thức bĩu môi.

Cậu trầm mặc mấy giây rồi xoay người, chân lại bị vướng, đụng phải Hồ ly không biết đứng ngay sau tự bao giờ.

Cách cánh cửa, Phong Bắc đang muốn đuổi Trịnh Giai Huệ đi, đột nhiên nghe một tiếng kêu sợ hãi, lập tức đẩy mạnh cửa ra.

Đứa nhỏ y như con mèo bị bắt nạt, nhe răng, lông cả người dựng hết cả lên, người lớn thì chẳng tỏ vẻ gì, không khác gì lúc thường cả.

Phong Bắc cau chặt mày, “Đội trưởng Tào, sao cậu lại ở chỗ tôi?”

Tào Thế Nguyên chỉnh lại cổ tay áo, chậm rãi nói, “Có việc muốn bàn với cậu.”

Mặt Phong Bắc lạnh tanh, “Nói sau đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bảo được, trước khi đi còn như có như không nhìn thoáng qua cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt nhìn lại.

Tào Thế Nguyên để lại cho cậu một bóng lưng cao to.

Bầu không khí trong phòng làm việc thoáng trở nên vi diệu.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện có tầm mắt dừng trên người mình, không có ác ý, chỉ có tò mò, lúc cậu nhìn sang, đối mặt với một cô gái trẻ.

Trịnh Giai Huệ mỉm cười, “Là em sao.”

Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, “Chào chị Trịnh ạ.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ cười hỏi, “Sao em lại ở trong phòng làm việc của đội trưởng Phong vậy?”

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn người bên cạnh.

Phong Bắc không thoải mái trong lòng, giọng cũng lạnh hẳn đi, “Cô Trịnh, tôi bận lắm, không tiễn.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ thấy sắc mặt người đàn ông không tốt mấy, lại chẳng biết vì sao, mơ mơ hồ hồ, cô cũng không ở lâu, ôm một bụng nghi hoặc rời đi.

Bầu không khí trong phòng làm việc thay đổi, trở nên càng vi diệu hơn.

Cao Nhiên thoáng do dự, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, tâm tư của chị Trịnh với anh đều hiện hết lên mặt rồi, anh thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu chằm chằm, “Không có ý đó.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế nếu anh không có ý với chị ấy, sao anh không từ chối thẳng đi?”

Phong Bắc lơ đãng, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên hắng giọng, “Em cảm thấy, không thích thì nói thẳng, đừng làm lỡ dở con gái nhà người ta, anh nói đúng không, anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc không dời khỏi gương mặt cậu nhóc một ly, “Đã nói rõ rồi, chắc là lần đầu của cô bé, vẫn đang kiên trì, cô ấy chậm trễ không được anh đáp lại, tự nhiên sẽ rút lui, trên đời có mấy kẻ ngốc đâu.”

Cao Nhiên, “Ờm.”

Phong Bắc không nhìn ra dấu vết ghen tuông nơi cậu nhóc, anh ấn ấn huyệt thái dương, tự an ủi ngày sau còn dài, “Em với Tào Thế Nguyên là sao thế? Anh ta trêu em à?”

Cao Nhiên kể lại điểm chính, lược bỏ mất đoạn mình đụng vào Tào Thế Nguyên, mặt bị môi của người ta quệt vào.

Càng lược nốt trọng điểm là cậu căn bản không tránh, mất nụ hôn đầu rồi.

Phong Bắc nghe Tào Thế Nguyên cố thôi miên cậu nhóc, giận điên lên, đá bay cái ghế.

Cao Nhiên né kịp, cẩn thận dựng cái ghế lại, “Lúc đấy chả hiểu sao, tự nhiên em tỉnh, anh ta không thành công.”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc một lúc lại hỏi, “Có nhìn thấy anh ta thôi miên như thế nào không?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Em không để ý.”

Nếu còn lần sau, nhất định phải quan sát cẩn thận.

Trong phòng làm việc lại yên tĩnh, mùi thuốc lá nồng nặc.

Đội trưởng Phong nhả ra một làn khói, liếc mắt nhìn cậu nhóc đang không ngừng lau mặt, “Mặt em sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên bừng tỉnh, nhanh chóng thả tay xuống, “Không sao ạ.”

Phong Bắc bóp dẹp hộp thuốc lá rồi ném lên bàn, “Còn không sao, da sắp bị em lột xuống rồi! Lại đây!”

Cao Nhiên chả hiểu sao lại chột dạ, “Không sao thật mà.”

Phong Bắc sải bước lại gần, tay nắm mặt cậu nâng lên, tầm mắt rơi vào nửa gương mặt sưng tấy của cậu, “Bị muỗi đốt hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Vâng ạ.”

Phong Bắc chậm rãi nói tiếp, “Con muỗi họ Tào à?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc chỉ thăm dò thôi, ai ngờ đúng thật, mặt anh tự dưng tái mét, “Đệt!”

Mất nụ hôn đầu rồi, Phong Bắc nghiến muốn nát hàm răng.

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng thở dốc trên đỉnh đầu, ngẩng mặt lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên hoảng hồn đuổi theo, người đàn ông đi đằng trước chẳng thèm quay đầu lại mà quát rằng, “Em ở trong phòng làm việc cho anh!”

Có viên cảnh sát đi qua, run run nhìn qua đây.

Cao Nhiên lùi lại về phòng, cậu lau mặt, ngửi bàn tay, có mùi chanh.

Với cái chế độ ăn uống của tên hồ ly kia, sớm muộn gì răng cũng rụng hết.

Lúc Cao Nhiên đang nghĩ vẩn nghĩ vơ, người đàn ông trở về, cậu bị túm gáy, mông nhấc lên khỏi ghế, đón lấy câu hỏi thẳng mặt, “Ngoài mặt ra, còn chỗ nào nữa?”

Mặt của Cao Nhiên đóng vai chậu rửa, đón nước bọt của anh, “Hết rồi ạ.”

Phong Bắc bạnh cằm, “Em bị ngốc à, lúc anh ta hôn em, em không biết tránh sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trùng hợp mà.”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, trùng hợp đéo gì!

Cái tên họ Tào kia, cái gọi là trùng hợp đều là do tỉ mỉ lên kế hoạch, tính toán hết cả rồi.

“Sao ngay từ đầu không nói với anh? Còn nói dối?”

“Em cũng có sĩ diện mà.”

Cao Nhiên đổi chủ đề, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, chiều có chuyện gì không? Đi khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, hay là đến nhà Lý Quyên với Vương Đông Bình xem? Người yêu Vương Bằng của nạn nhân thứ tư Trần Lỵ hôm nay có đến làm loạn không?”

Phong Bắc không đáp.

Lời của Cao Nhiên thoi thóp trong cổ họng, rồi biến mất tăm, cậu cũng không nói nữa.

Phong Bắc chợt bảo, “Em nhìn bên kia đi.”

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc à, chiêu này em dùng đến nát từ hồi tiểu học rồi, anh đừng lừa em.”

Phong Bắc, “…” Vẫn có sự khác nhau.

Hầu kết anh trượt lên trượt xuống, giọng khàn khàn, “Nhắm mắt lại.”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Anh bảo em nhắm mắt, em liền nhắm, thế khác gì mấy cô bé trong tiểu thuyết ngôn tình chứ?”

Thái dương Phong Bắc nổi gân xanh, “Bảo em nhắm thì em cứ nhắm đi, nói nhiều thế!”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Em không nhắm.”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu nhóc.

Cao Nhiên nhìn lại.

Phong Bắc đầu hàng, “Em giỏi, anh thua rồi.”

Cao Nhiên mới định nói gì đó, đôi mắt bỗng bị một bàn tay dày rộng che lên, cậu định hất ra, lại không hất nổi, không khỏi cuống lên, “Anh làm gì thế?”

Tầm mắt bị che lại, trước mắt là một màu đen tăm tối, các giác quan khác trong nháy mắt bị khuếch đại lên.

Cao Nhiên đang đọ sức với bàn tay kia, mất tập trung, mơ hồ cảm thấy có gì đó chạm vào môi của cậu, lại rời đi rất nhanh, toàn bộ quá trình chỉ có một hai giây.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh làm gì thế?”

Tim Phong Bắc đập như trống, làm như không có gì hỏi vặn lại, “Gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên ngỡ mình cảm giác sai, bàn tay to trên mắt rút đi, tầm nhìn khôi phục, cậu sợ hãi trợn tròn mắt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mặt anh đỏ quá đi!”

Phong Bắc đàng hoàng chững chạc bốc phét, “Máu không lưu thông.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc xoay mình đứng hút thuốc cạnh cửa sổ, lòng âm ỉ vui.

Nụ hôn đầu của oắt con thuộc về anh rồi.

Cảm xúc dâng trào, vô cùng kích động, muốn xuống tầng chạy mười mấy hai mươi vòng.

Nhưng vừa nãy thật quá ư là mạo hiểm, không chỉ nín thở, mím môi, gắng hết sức khiến cho cảm giác không rõ, còn phải nhanh, chạm khẽ một cái rồi thôi, không để cho cậu nhóc phát hiện ra.

Lúc ngủ thì dễ hơn nhiều, hôn bao nhiêu cũng được.

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm, “Thật là, sao phải che mắt em? Hỏi cũng không nói, khó hiểu.”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu.

Sau khi thất vọng lại có chút vui mừng.

Sợ cậu nhóc một ngày nào đó hiểu rõ, sẽ mắng anh là đồ biến thái, từ nay về sau trốn anh thật xa.

Vậy anh liền đáng buồn rồi.

Làm không tốt sẽ đi đến kết cục tráng niên cô quạnh, trung niên cô độc, tuổi già thê thảm mất.

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng thở dài, phát hiện vẻ mặt người đàn ông rất chi là u sầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh làm sao thế?”

Phong Bắc vẩy tàn thuốc vào gạt tàn, anh đang thương thân mình.

Thích một đứa ngốc.

Chiều nay Cao Nhiên đi ra ngoài chơi với Phong Bắc, điều kiện là số điện thoại di động của anh, nói là nhỡ có chuyện gì còn liên lạc.

Được sự đồng ý của Phong Bắc, Cao Nhiên liền đưa số của anh cho ba cậu.

Trong nhà mới gọi điện thoại tới, nói là Giả Soái đến, gọi Cao Nhiên về nhà.

Phong Bắc dựa vào bệ cửa sổ nhìn thiếu niên, “Sao bảo đi tra án với anh?”

Cao Nhiên dỗ, “Soái Soái đến mà, em phải về.”

Phong Bắc “hừ” một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi.

Cao Nhiên há mồm, hừ cái gì mà hừ, đây là đang làm nũng à?

Cậu an ủi đứa nhỏ lớn gần ba mươi tuổi đầu, “Chờ Soái Soái đi, em lại tới tìm anh nha.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày cười, “Sao em thích ở với anh thế?”

Mắt Cao Nhiên lấp lánh, “Kích thích, hồi hộp, có thể sớm cảm thụ được trăm hình thái của nhân gian.”

Phong Bắc không hài lòng với đáp án này, không một chút nào cả, “Nếu không tra án thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Thế chẳng có gì vui hết.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Cút đi!”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Đùa anh thôi, vui lắm vui lắm, cực kì vui luôn.”

“…”

Phong Bắc tức giận vung tay, “Về đi về đi.”

“Thế em về nha.”

Cao Nhiên đi tới cửa thì ngoái lại, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em thích cùng anh tra án nhất.”

Phong Bắc thất vọng chậc một tiếng, sao không phải là nằm sấp trên người anh mà ngủ?

Nghĩ lại thì không thể nào, khi đó nhóc con ngủ như lợn chết ấy, biết cái đếch gì đâu.

Cao Nhiên đi ngang qua văn phòng của Hồ ly.

Tào Thế Nguyên không ở trong văn phòng, anh đứng ngay ngoài cửa, chỗ gò má có vết bầm.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, rảo bước rời đi.

Tào Thế Nguyên nghiêng đầu, đón nhận ánh mắt dữ dằn Phong Bắc ném tới.

Hai người so găng trong không trung.

Dương Chí xui xẻo đụng vào, “Ấy…”

Anh ngạc nhiên ơ một tiếng, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh bị ai đánh ạ?”

Đáp lại anh là tiếng sập cửa.

Dương Chí hoang mang, “Sếp à, đội trưởng Tào bị làm sao thế?”

Phong Bắc chẳng để ý tới chuyện vụn vặt đó, “Tổ ba chưa về à?”

Dương Chí bảo chưa.

Phong Bắc nói, “Báo mọi người mở họp.”

.

Cao Nhiên về nhà, nửa đường gặp được Trương Nhung, bên cạnh là một bạn nam.

Cậu liếc mắt cái đã nhận ra, bầu không khí giữa Trương Nhung và bạn nam đó nhuộm màu hồng phấn, chính là hơi thở của tình yêu.

Bạn nam đó không phải Giả Soái.

Cao Nhiên choáng.

Trương Nhung phát hiện Cao Nhiên đang đứng cách đó không xa, mặt tái nhợt, nói gì đó với bạn nam, bạn nam liền đi, vẻ mặt còn lưu luyến lắm.

Bạn nam đi xa rồi, Trương Nhung liền chạy tới trước mặt Cao Nhiên, thở hổn hển, mắt đỏ hoe, “Cao Nhiên, cậu đừng nói cho mẹ tớ nhé, không mẹ đánh chết tớ mất.”

“Yên tâm đi, tớ không nói đâu.”

Cao Nhiên thấp giọng, “Cặp nhau hồi nào vậy?”

Trương Nhung bảo là mấy ngày trước.

Cao Nhiên thở dài, Soái Soái ơi, tôi bảo ông chủ động hơn chút đi, ông không nghe cơ, khăng khăng nói cái gì mà xương sườn, giờ thì xong rồi, bị người ta cướp mất tiêu.

“Giấy không gói được lửa, cậu tốt nhất nên chuẩn bị tâm lý.”

Trương Nhung ừm một tiếng, “Cảm ơn cậu.”

Cao Nhiên hậm hực, “Trương Nhung, bạn trai cậu còn chẳng đẹp trai bằng Soái Soái.”

Trương Nhung ngây ra, “Đúng vậy.”

Cô bé vén tóc, “Nhưng so với Giả Soái thì chân thực hơn.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng.

Cũng đúng, Soái Soái là lớp trưởng, học sinh giỏi, đẹp trai, còn chín chắn, điềm tĩnh hơn họ nữa.

Thật sự không chân thực.

Cao Nhiên nói đùa, “Nói mới nhớ, nhìn thoáng qua, bạn trai cậu trông giống tớ ha.”

Trương Nhung cắn môi, muốn nói gì đó lại nhịn xuống, như là có gì kiêng kỵ.

Cao Nhiên vào nhà liền gọi bạn thân lên gác, “Soái Soái, có chuyện này tôi nghĩ tôi vẫn nên…”

Giả Soái ngắt lời cậu, “Tôi thấy ở trong trường rồi.”

Cao Nhiên há hốc mồm, “Hả?”

Giả Soái nói, “Trương Nhung không phải là xương sườn của tôi.”

Cao Nhiên chặn miệng cậu ta lại.

Vẻ mặt thì thanh thản, trong lòng chắc chắn đau thương đến máu chảy thành sông rồi.

Cao Nhiên ôm lấy Giả Soái, vỗ vai cậu, “Bạn Giả Soái à, ông mất một đóa hoa, thì còn cả một rừng hoa, muốn tung tăng thế nào thì tung tăng thế đó.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tôi không buồn.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đừng có cậy mạnh, tôi biết ông nước mắt chảy ngược vào tim mà.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Tôi không buồn thật.”

Cao Nhiên lui một bước về sau để ngắm bạn thân rõ hơn, “Người anh em à, ông thất tình rồi.”

Gương mặt tuấn tú của Giả Soái chẳng hề dao động, “Duyên phận không đủ.”

Cao Nhiên giơ ngón tay cái lên, “Bái phục.”

Ánh mắt Giả Soái mang vẻ dò hỏi.

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Soái Soái, có lúc tôi thấy ông bình tĩnh chẳng giống người thường gì cả.”

Giả Soái nói, “Sao mà thế được, tôi cũng có lúc không bình tĩnh, chẳng qua ông không biết thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Điêu, tôi không tin.”

Mặt Giả Soái kiểu ‘tôi biết ngay ông sẽ nói thế mà’.

“Ông ở trường nhìn thấy cũng chẳng nói cho tôi biết, nếu không phải tôi tình cờ gặp được trên đường về nhà, chắc tôi còn ngu ngốc đi tìm cách tạo thế giới riêng cho hai người quá.”

Cao Nhiên xị mặt, “Ông tìm tôi làm chi?”

Giả Soái bảo, “Mang cho ông hai quyển truyện.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời, “Mai đi học đưa được mà.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tiện đường.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, “Ông đi cái hiệu sách ở sau siêu thị Sugou ấy hả?”

Giả Soái gật đầu, “Thầy dạy văn cũng ở đó nữa, nói mai thu bài văn vào tiết tự học sớm.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Giả Soái xếp gọn lại cái bàn học bừa bộn, “Tôi nghe cô nói ông ra ngoài với đội trưởng Phong.”

Cao Nhiên nói đúng thế, “Đọc xong sách rồi, chẳng có truyện tranh mới, ở nhà chán chết đi được.”

Giả Soái sắp xếp chồng sách giáo khoa lần lượt từng quyển theo đúng thứ tự, “Có muốn đi tiệm thuê sách xem không? Có lẽ có truyện mới rồi đấy.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Để hôm khác đi.”

Đợi đến khi Giả Soái đi rồi, Cao Nhiên liền đi tìm Phong Bắc.

Đằng sau Phong Bắc mọc thêm một cái đuôi nhỏ.

Họ thăm dò ở khách sạn Thiên Nguyên một lúc, chẳng có phát hiện gì mới cả.

Cứ như thể con dao kia là hung thủ hứng lên ném đại đi, chẳng khác gì ném một món đồ rác cả.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao anh bảo có ông giáo sư nào phân tích được động cơ hung thủ gây án cơ mà? Còn có thể dựa vào chứng cứ mà đoán được đặc điểm nhận dạng nữa, giờ sao rồi ạ?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Manh mối quá ít, ông Chu cũng hết cách rồi.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Nói anh nghe nha, trực giác của em bảo em, còn vụ thứ năm nữa, hơn nữa còn sắp xảy ra rồi.”

Phong Bắc tái mặt, “Căn cứ vào đâu?”

Ngón tay Cao Nhiên gãi lông mày, “Đã bảo trực giác rồi còn gì, làm gì có căn cứ, nếu bắt buộc phải nói một cái, thì 4 là số chẵn, 5 là số lẻ.”

Thái dương Phong Bắc giật giật, “Cái nguyên lý gì đấy?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đọc một quyển truyện tranh, trong đó hung thủ giết mười một người, sau khi bị bắt hỏi hắn tại sao, anh đoán hắn trả lời thế nào?”

Phong Bắc, “Tiện tay?”

“Không phải, hắn nói hắn thích số lẻ, căm ghét số chẵn, vì số chẵn là có đôi có cặp.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại nội dung câu chuyện, “Hắn là một kẻ dị dạng, chưa từng yêu ai, từ nhỏ bị người ta cười nhạo, tâm lý vặn vẹo.”

“Biến thái không phải là trời sinh, đằng sau chắc chắn có lý do.”

Phong Bắc tán thành, sợ nhất là cái kiểu tâm tình hung thủ trở nên tiêu cực đến một giới hạn nào đó, đùng một cái vỡ tan, bắt đầu trả thù xã hội, không đoán được động cơ, thì chẳng cách nào bắt tay điều tra cả.

Anh nhận được một cuộc điện thoại.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bạn trai của Trần Lỵ tự dọa mình phát ốm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đi với anh sang tổ ba xem tình hình thế nào.”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Tối hết bận rồi, em làm văn, anh giúp em kiểm tra lỗi chính tả nha?”

“Tự em không kiểm tra được à?”

“Tự mình viết, không tự thấy được.”

Tổ ba nửa đường bị trì hoãn bất ngờ, mãi chạng vạng mới đến thăm nhà người công nhân cuối cùng, cũng là người bị hại nặng nhất trong hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên kia, Tiền Lập Sơn.

Trước đây lực lượng cảnh sát đã từng phái người qua rồi, nhưng không phải bọn anh.

Tiền Lập Sơn là bất ngờ bỏ mạng khi đang thi công, đến nay còn chưa thu được toàn bộ tiền bồi thường.

Lúc Tiền Lập Sơn mới mất, gia đình anh phải nói là trời long đất lở.

Vợ và cha mẹ đều làm ầm ĩ lên, không phải vì anh mất, mà vì muốn tìm người phụ trách hạng mục đòi tiền.

Cả nhà đều rất chi là thực tế.

Mấy năm nay không gặp chuyện đau buồn nào, bèn đòi chỗ tiền bồi thường kia, các hàng xóm láng giềng đều nghe họ nói Tiền Lập Sơn không đúng.

Hai người con trai, con cả mất rồi, con thứ có tiền đồ, làm giáo viên nhân dân.

Đối mặt với sự an ủi của cảnh sát, bố Tiền mẹ Tiền vẫn như trước, không hề khóc lóc dư thừa, giọng điệu bình tĩnh.

Mấy năm trước quậy tưng bừng còn chả ra nổi cái bọt nước, huống chi là mấy năm sau.

“Đều tại nó không nghe lời, nhất quyết phải học người ta đi làm ăn, đền hết cả tiền để dành trong nhà, cuối cùng đành phải ra công trường làm việc cho người ta, chứ không thì sao lại có chuyện tai nạn lao động ấy được, lỗi lầm của mình, lại hại cả nhà chịu khổ theo.”

Người nói là một người phụ nữ tầm bốn, năm mươi tuổi, vóc người đậm, giọng trào phúng, mặt đầy nét cay nghiệt.

Cô là Phương Bình, vợ của Tiền Lập Sơn.

“Đồng chí cảnh sát, xin hỏi phần tiền bồi thường còn lại của chồng tôi bao giờ mới phát xuống? Chính phủ nói muốn phụ trách chuyện này, mấy ngày nay các anh cũng chạy qua chạy lại hai lần, có thể giải thích được không? Cả đại gia đình tôi còn đang chờ đây!”

Cảnh sát lộ vẻ mặt lúng túng, chuyện tiền bồi thường hiện tại họ thật sự không thể giúp được, “Là thế này, chuyện tiền bồi thường không thuộc quản lý của bọn tôi, chúng tôi đến điều tra chút chuyện khác.”

Nhưng họ không ngờ là, họ thuận miệng nói vậy, người nhà Tiền Lập Sơn lại phản ứng rất dữ dội.

Mẹ Tiền run rẩy đứng lên, trong vui mừng còn ẩn chút sợ hãi, “Cái gì? Chuyện khác? Cậu… Các cậu nhận được báo án của Tiểu Túc nhà tôi, đến vì chuyện đó ư?”

Bố Tiền kéo người bạn già ngồi xuống, muốn nói chuyện, kết quả lại ho sặc sụa, ho đến chấn động cả người, như thể muốn khạc ra cả phổi luôn.

“Sức khỏe không tốt thì đừng có cố!”

Phương Bình chán ghét, quay mặt về phía hai cảnh sát, “Các anh đến thật là đúng lúc, không ngờ sáng chúng tôi mới báo án xong, chiều các anh đã đến rồi.”

Hai cảnh sát giương mắt nhìn nhau.

Họ nhìn nhau, trao đổi ánh mắt.

“Vậy mọi người có thể nói kĩ vụ án cho chúng tôi được không?”

“Là thế này…”

Phương Bình bắt đầu miêu tả vụ án.

Mới mấy ngày trước thôi, cả nhà đang ngủ say, tự nhiên nghe thấy tiếng nhạc văng vẳng.

Nói là tiếng nhạc, nhưng thực ra là tiếng băng cassette cũ, phát ra tiếng ma sát rè rè, lắng tai nghe mới thấy có giai điệu.

“Ban đầu bọn tôi tưởng là nhà hàng xóm nào bật nhạc, cũng không để ý lắm, hôm sau sang nhà hàng xóm hỏi, họ bảo không nghe thấy.”

Nhưng điều khiến cả nhà bất ngờ là, đêm thứ hai tiếng nhạc lại vang lên, họ nghe rất rõ, ngay lúc họ đang chuẩn bị tìm nguồn gốc, tiếng nhạc biến mất.

Thay vào đó là tiếng người xì xào nói chuyện.

Âm thanh này họ quá đỗi quen thuộc, đó là Tiền Lập Sơn đã chết, anh ta đang nói chuyện.

“Tiền Lập Sơn?”

Cảnh sát cạn lời, người chết mấy năm rồi, chẳng lẽ còn bò lên từ lòng đất được á? Nói cứ như thật ấy, “Sau đó mọi người có tìm được nguồn gốc âm thanh không?”

Mẹ Tiền vươn bàn tay quắt queo chỉ về phía máy ghi âm cũ kĩ dưới bàn, “Đây là chúng tôi phát hiện ra trong gầm cầu thang.” 

Hai cảnh sát cùng nhìn theo.

Dưới bàn đặt một chiếc máy ghi âm đã rỉ sét, là loại cắm điện ở đằng sau, vừa có thể phát băng cassette, vừa có thể dùng như máy ghi âm.

Hồi trước rất phổ biến, hầu như nhà nào cũng có.

Cảnh sát khó hiểu, “Mọi người đã tìm được nguồn gốc rồi, sao còn muốn báo án?”

Cảnh sát vừa thốt ra, liền phát hiện tâm trạng người nhà nạn nhân khá kích động, cả người đều run rẩy.

“Bởi… Bởi vì chiếc máy ghi âm này đến nửa đêm sẽ tự động kêu.”

Giọng Phương Bình run lên, không tài nào kiềm nổi nỗi sợ hãi trong lòng, “Không cắm điện, chúng tôi căn bản không hề cắm điện!”

Tay cô duỗi thẳng tắp, ngón tay chỉ vào chiếc máy ghi âm, gào lên như điên, “Hơn nữa… trong cái máy ghi âm này, ngay cả băng cassette cũng không có, đốt hết rồi, Lập Sơn chết thì cũng đốt sạch rồi!”


	33. Chapter 33

Phong Bắc đi nửa đường thì nhận được báo cáo của Dương Chí, nói là người của tổ ba về cục.

Trong điện thoại Dương Chí cứ ấp a ấp úng, nửa ngày chưa nói được một chữ, nghe mà phát mệt.

Phong Bắc bảo Dương Chí và người tổ ba đợi trong cục, anh dẫn Cao Nhiên vội vã trở về.

Cao Nhiên tuy chưa lớn, chưa trải việc đời, nhưng với cái nghề cảnh sát này, cậu cũng không phải là mù tịt, anh Tiểu Bắc có thể phân tích vụ án với cậu, thậm chí tiết lộ manh mối cho cậu, nhưng không thể làm trước mặt những người đó được, càng không thể để một người ngoài như cậu xuất hiện trong phòng họp.

Đồn ra ngoài sẽ ảnh hưởng xấu đến anh Tiểu Bắc.

Làm đội trưởng, lại không thể làm gương, thế sao mà yêu cầu người khác được?

Cho nên Cao Nhiên tự giác đi dạo ở ngoài.

Phong Bắc xoa đầu thiếu niên, hiểu chuyện ghê, bảo sao anh thích.

Tổ ba báo cáo xong, căn phòng họp lặng thinh.

Phong Bắc cầm bật lửa gõ bàn, “Trong máy ghi âm không có băng cassette, không pin, nửa đêm tự chạy, mà không chỉ có âm nhạc, còn có cả tiếng của Tiền Lập Sơn? Kể chuyện ma đó hả?”

Hai cậu cảnh sát tổ ba bị nhiều ánh mắt đánh giá, vẻ mặt bối rối lắm thay.

“Đội trưởng Phong, bọn em cũng không tin, nhưng mà…”

“Nhưng xem ra người nhà Tiền Lập Sơn không nói dối, huống hồ họ không nhất thiết phải làm thế.”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục gõ bật lửa, trầm mặc không nói tiếng nào.

Tiếng của Tào Thế Nguyên vang lên, “Nếu máy ghi âm kì quái, người nhà Tiền Lập Sơn sợ hãi, tại sao ngày hôm sau không vứt đi ngay, hoặc đập hỏng đi?”

“Bọn em hỏi, họ bảo vốn định vứt, nhưng em trai của Tiền Lập Sơn sống chết không chịu, nói là di vật của anh trai.”

“Em trai?”

“Tiền Túc, thầy giáo dạy toán cấp hai.”

Dương Chí nghiêng người về bên trái, nhỏ giọng nói, “Đội trưởng, là lớp của Cao Nhiên đó.”

Động tác gõ bật lửa của Phong Bắc khựng lại, anh ném bật lửa lên túi tài liệu, “Lúc thăm viếng, Tiền Túc không có nhà à?”

“Bảo là đi nhà sách, bọn em đoán 80% là đi dạy thêm cho học sinh, chỉ là không tiện nói rõ thôi.”

Phong Bắc nhớ ra, oắt con cũng phải học lớp học thêm.

Nếu giáo viên không mở lớp học thêm, thì làm gì có học sinh đi học thêm chứ.

Tuy không được phép, nhưng vẫn tồn tại, lén lút làm.

Một thoáng yên tĩnh trôi qua, Tào Thế Nguyên mở miệng lần thứ hai, “Máy ghi âm đâu?”

Cảnh sát tổ ba nói, “Vẫn còn trong nhà người ta.”

Phòng họp vang lên tiếng xé vỏ kẹo giòn tan, mọi người cũng chẳng ngạc nhiên mấy, họ từng trộm bàn với nhau rồi, một năm nay, đội trưởng Tào phải ăn hết mấy va-li kẹo rồi ấy chứ.

Nghiện nặng hết sức.

Phong Bắc đảo qua những người khác, “Đừng nhịn, nói quan điểm của các anh đi.”

“Trên đời này không có quỷ, nếu có, mấy kẻ bị chúng ta bắt được đem đi xử bắn đã tìm đến từ lâu rồi, cho nên việc này do người làm ra.”

“Tôi cũng cảm thấy có người đang giả thần giả quỷ.”

“Mục đích là gì?”

“Dọa người à?”

“Nửa đêm nửa hôm, ngay trong nhà, suy nghĩ tổng thể thì khả năng do người trong nhà làm khá cao.”

“Cha mẹ Tiền Lập Sơn đều lớn tuổi, bước cả hai chân vào quan tài rồi, không làm được, cũng không có lòng dạ ấy, vợ anh ta Phương Bình tính xấu, hàng xóm láng giềng cũng hay lời ra tiếng vào về cô ta, cảm thấy cô ta rất cay nghiệt, lại còn thích ve vãn đàn ông, nhưng cô ta không có đầu óc, không làm được.”

“Vậy chỉ còn lại em của Tiền Lập Sơn là Tiền Túc, thầy giáo môn toán, giỏi tính toán, chỉ có anh ta mới có khả năng làm được.”

“Nhưng, dù cho quan hệ của Tiền Túc và chị dâu không tốt, muốn dọa chết cô ta, cũng không đáng dọa cả ba mẹ anh ta chứ.”

Nói cũng như không.

Phong Bắc đi ra, thấy nhóc con của anh đang ngồi xổm ven đường nhìn người ta sửa xe đạp, xem đến say sưa, ở đâu cũng tự mình tìm được vị trí tốt, rất bắt mắt.

Hai người bàn chuyện cơm tối một phen, cuối cùng vẫn chọn ăn mì vằn thắn.

Một tô mì vằn thắn khổng lồ được bưng lên, nóng hôi hổi.

Cao Nhiên thổi một chút rồi cho ngay vào miệng, thoáng cái đã ăn hết hơn nửa, cậu cúi đầu vớt tôm lên ăn.

Phong Bắc gắp từng con vào trong bát cậu, “Ăn nhiều vào, bổ, lớn nhanh.”

Cao Nhiên ăn tôm, giọng lúng búng, mắt sáng như sao, “Chờ đấy, em sẽ cao như anh cho mà xem.”

Phong Bắc sỉ nhục không thương tiếc, “Sợ không nổi đâu, giờ em mới đến ngực anh, cứ đà này, trước khi em ngừng phát triển, cùng lắm cao đến tai anh thôi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc thuận miệng hỏi, “Thầy dạy toán của em là người thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên nhạy cảm, ngửi ngay ra mùi không tầm thường, “Thầy ấy liên quan đến vụ án ạ?”

Phong Bắc uống hai ngụm canh, “Tiền Túc là em trai Tiền Lập Sơn.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, tưởng chỉ có cùng họ thôi, ai ngờ còn có quan hệ này nữa.

Bầu không khí quanh bàn nhỏ chợt thay đổi.

Phong Bắc mò trong bát, ném con tôm cuối cùng cho thiếu niên, “Sao mà ngẩn người thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đang nghĩ trả lời câu hỏi kia của anh như thế nào.”

Cậu chống cằm bằng hai tay, “Thầy Tiền là thầy dạy toán trẻ nhất trường, giản dị, cũng rất thân thiện, có lần quần thầy bị rách mà không biết, cả lớp cười trộm, thầy cũng chẳng giận.”

Trong quán có nhiều người ồn ào, đủ thứ mùi quện vào nhau, rác chất hàng đống, Phong Bắc ở hoàn cảnh như vậy mà nhìn thiếu niên đến là chuyên chú, “Còn gì nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Soái Soái hay tiếp xúc với giáo viên lắm, còn em thì không, chỉ biết đến thế thôi, à đúng rồi, lớp em có bạn nữ thích thầy, còn nói lớn lên muốn gả cho thầy, nhưng mà…”

Cậu ăn nốt con tôm kia nói tiếp, “Có người nhìn thấy một cô gái đi cùng thầy, còn vào kí túc xá của thầy nữa, bạn nữ trong lớp liền kêu trời trách đất thất tình.”

Phong Bắc nhấn bật lửa châm thuốc, “Ai thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chưa thấy bao giờ.”

Phong Bắc ngạc nhiên lắm, “Hả? Em không tò mò à?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Em vừa hết tiết đã tranh thủ từng giây từng phút đọc truyện, làm gì có thời gian nghe buôn chuyện chứ.”

Phong Bắc hút một hơi, “Không nghe nói gì à?”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại một chút, “Thực ra là có, cô gái kia mảnh khảnh, tóc ngắn, nom khá Tây, còn có xe nữa, xe bốn bánh ấy, nghe bảo sống trong thành phố.”

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm.

Hai phiến môi của Cao Nhiên chạm nhau, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, thầy Tiền là thần tượng của em đấy ạ.”

Phong Bắc ngậm đắng nuốt cay, nói giọng trêu chọc, “Thần tượng của em không phải là anh à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không ạ.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên chưa ngừng, cậu cười hì hì, “Ai bảo anh thích trêu em cơ, em cũng cho anh nếm mùi bị trêu lại nhá.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, cười đếch gì!

“Răng em dính hành kìa.”

“Điêu, em không tin.”

“Thật mà, một miếng to ngay kẽ răng.”

“Đừng hòng lừa em.”

“Không tin em lấy tay sờ xem.”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng lấy tay sờ thử, “Có đâu.”

Lồng ngực Phong Bắc phập phồng, anh cười ha hả.

Mấy người đang ăn xung quanh đồng loạt nhìn sang, mặt Cao Nhiên đỏ bừng lên, bóp cổ người đàn ông, lại chẳng dùng đến bao nhiêu sức, “Đệt, anh quả nhiên lừa em!”

Phong Bắc không cười, cũng không hút thuốc, chỉ không hề chớp mắt nhìn thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên lắp bắp, “Sao, sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Mắt kén tằm của em di truyền từ ai?”

Cao Nhiên à một tiếng, “Ba mẹ em đều có.”

Phong Bắc nhét lại điếu thuốc vào trong miệng, uốn đầu lưỡi, “Đẹp lắm.”

Cao Nhiên tự kỷ sờ mặt, “Đương nhiên, ở trường em được chào đón lắm đấy nhé.”

Cảm giác nguy hiểm của Phong Bắc dâng cao, anh dùng giọng điệu từng trải nói, “Quả yêu sớm là quả đắng quả chua, em mà ăn trộm là cẩn thận hỏng hết cả hàm răng đấy, về sau mỗi khi nhớ lại, dạ dày chỉ sặc mùi chua lòm mà thôi.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên bị Phong Bắc giục về nhà làm văn, nói tối sẽ kiểm tra.

Phong Bắc cầm địa chỉ đến nhà Tiền Lập Sơn, đi một mình, không dẫn theo ai, định đảo qua đó một vòng cho tiêu cơm.

Nhà Tiền Lập Sơn ở khu Lão Thành, cách nhà Hứa Vệ Quốc không xa, rẽ trái rẽ phải, qua mấy con ngõ là đến.

Phong Bắc vừa đến đầu ngõ, đã nghe giọng nữ om sòm, kèm cả tiếng mắng chửi thô tục.

“Làng nước ơi đến đây mà xem, chồng tôi chết rồi, em rể bắt nạt chị dâu tôi đây, bảo tôi cút khỏi đây, có còn có thiên lý hay không trời ơi ——”

Tục ngữ có câu chuyện xấu trong nhà đóng cửa bảo nhau, nhưng cũng có đôi khi, nhiều người lại cứ muốn làm loa phóng thanh, bô bô cho tất cả mọi người đều biết.

Phong Bắc đã xem qua hồ sơ rồi, cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn không dễ nhận, đến gần đã biết được ai với ai.

Bà vợ Phương Trình của Tiền Lập Sơn kéo quần áo của em trai Tiền Túc không buông, y như phát điên, cứ như thể anh chết thì tôi sống.

Người Tiền Túc sực mùi khó ngửi, thùng nước rửa bát lăn lốc dưới chân anh ta, thể hiện trước đó vài phút anh ta đã gặp phải chuyện gì.

Phong Bắc xuất hiện phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc.

Tiền Túc phủi mấy cọng rau thối trên người, “Đội trưởng Phong, ngại quá, tôi thay quần áo cái đã.”

Phong Bắc gật đầu.

Đôi mắt Phương Bình nhìn xoáy vào người đàn ông, gương mặt toát lên vẻ vừa đáng thương vừa bất đắc dĩ, “Cậu đã là đội trưởng, vậy cậu bảo vệ công bằng cho tôi đi, chồng tôi không còn, cả nhà này từ trong ra ngoài dựa vào mình tôi gánh vác, chú em nhà tôi giờ làm thầy giáo, có tiền đồ rồi, luôn xem thường tôi, còn bảo tôi cút đi, tôi góa chồng, biết đi đâu nói lí lẽ bây giờ?”

Thân người Tiền Túc khựng lại, anh xoay người, “Chị dâu, em nói chị chữ đó bao giờ?”

Phương Bình hừ lạnh, “Chú chưa nói, nhưng ý chú là như thế!”

Tiền Túc cau mày, “Chị đây là đang gây rối đấy.”

Phương Bình bị nói mà lộ bản chất ngay, “Tao gây rối á? Tao thấy rõ ràng mày rắp tâm xấu xa!”

Cô ta kích động, “Đội trưởng Phong, cái đài cũ kia chú ấy không chịu vứt, còn nói tiếng ác, nói ai ném đi, sẽ không để yên cho kẻ đó đâu, không biết là có tâm tư gì nữa.”

Mặt Tiền Túc lúc trắng lúc xanh, dường như anh ta không được mồm mép cho lắm, không mắng nổi lời cay độc, chỉ tiếp tục nói lý, “Chị dâu, đồ của anh em đều bị chị đốt hoặc vứt hết rồi, chỉ còn một cái máy ghi âm này…”

Phương Bình lớn tiếng cắt ngang, “Có biết bị ma phá không? Có biết âm hồn anh mày chưa tan không?”

Tiền Túc xạm mặt, “Em không nghe thấy.”

Phương Bình nhảy chồm chồm lên, “Cả nhà chỉ mình mày không nghe thấy, mày bị điếc, hay coi chúng tao bị ngu?”

Tiền Túc nhìn cô ta, “Chị dâu, không làm chuyện có lỗi, không sợ quỷ gõ cửa.”

Phương Bình biến sắc, cô ta tóm phắt lấy tay Tiền Túc, “Mày có ý gì? Nói rõ tao nghe xem nào!”

Tiền Túc nói đồ đàn bà chanh chua.

Phương Bình ầm ĩ với anh ta, chửi anh ta sách đọc được đều ném vào bụng chó hết rồi.

Phong Bắc thấy tình hình không ổn lắm, định can, thì có tiếng ho khan vọng ra từ trong nhà.

Mẹ Tiền đi từ trong nhà ra, gương mặt chi chít nếp nhăn xị xuống, “Còn muốn mặt mũi không?”

Bà nhìn con dâu, “Lúc thường ầm ĩ thì thôi, khách tới nhà mà còn phá, mong tao với ba chết sớm một chút đúng không?”

Phương Bình về phòng của mình, sập cửa đánh rầm.

Phong Bắc điếc hết cả tai.

Vở kịch này coi như xem xong rồi.

Chị dâu, em chồng, còn có hai ông bà già, trong nhà muốn không náo nhiệt cũng khó.

Cha Tiền ho sặc sụa, Tiền Túc dợm vào, mẹ Tiền lại không cho, bảo anh ta ở ngoài tiếp khách.

Phong Bắc đánh giá thanh niên trước mặt, gương mặt giống Tiền Lập Sơn tới mấy phần, ôn hòa nhã nhặn, không nhuốm vẻ nhọc nhằn tang thương của người lao động chân tay, là một người trí thức.

Căn cứ điều tra, sau khi Tiền Lập Sơn chết, cha Tiền mẹ Tiền cũng không đau xót mấy, trách anh ta làm ăn thất bại, ảnh hưởng đến cả nhà, chết cũng là do tự tìm.

Đó là số mạng, chẳng trách được ai.

Tiền Túc được đồng nghiệp và học sinh đánh giá rất cao, không giống như là được cha Tiền mẹ Tiền nuôi dạy ra, hoàn toàn không hợp với bầu không khí ngôi nhà này chút nào.

“Thầy giáo Tiền, máy ghi âm đâu? Lấy ra cho tôi xem một chút.”

Tiền Túc đi lấy, quần áo bẩn trên người chưa kịp thay, sắc mặt chẳng mấy dễ nhìn, “Đội trưởng Phong, khiến anh chê cười rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thầy giáo Tiền, tại sao chị dâu anh lại ồn ào với anh vậy?”

Tiền Túc vẻ như có nỗi khổ khó nói.

Phong Bắc không miễn cưỡng, anh nhìn máy ghi âm, không phát hiện ra điều gì.

“Tôi mang về cục kiểm tra có tiện không?”

Tiền Túc nói, “Xin lỗi, đây là di vật duy nhất của anh tôi, tôi không thể nào đồng ý được.”

Phong Bắc dùng lời lẽ giải quyết việc chung, “Dựa theo quy trình, các anh báo án, phải phối hợp với công tác điều tra của chúng tôi.”

Tiền Túc nói không báo, “Đội trưởng Phong, tôi chắc chắn, mấy ngày nay tôi không hề nghe thấy tiếng gì phát ra từ máy ghi âm cả, cũng không cho điều họ nói là thật, tôi tin vào khoa học, nên tôi không báo án.”

Anh ta bổ sung, “Thính giác bố mẹ tôi không tốt lắm, đều nghe chị dâu tôi làm ầm lên thôi, chuyện này đều là bịa đặt cả.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, thế thì khó xử lí rồi đây.

“Lực lượng cảnh sát đang truy nã người phụ trách hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên toàn quốc, có tin sẽ báo cho các anh ngay.”

Tiền Túc than nhẹ, “Cũng đã mấy năm rồi, có hi vọng là tốt nhất, không có thì thôi.”

Thái độ rất thờ ơ.

Phong Bắc đổi chủ đề, “Sao chị dâu anh không tìm một người khác?”

Tiền Túc nở nụ cười, trong nụ cười có mấy phần trào phúng, “Tôi đoán chị ta không đi, một là đợi khoản tiền kia, hai là không có chỗ mà đi.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Thầy Tiền, anh có quen Hứa Vệ Quốc không?”

Tiền Túc tỏ vẻ đăm chiêu, anh ta nói, “Không quen.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cách nhà anh không xa đâu.”

Trong nhà lại vọng ra tiếng ho khụ khụ, còn dữ dội hơn vừa nãy nữa.

Tiền Túc vội vàng chào rồi vào nhà, trước khi đi còn không quên cầm máy ghi âm theo.

Ngày hôm sau mưa như trút nước.

Cao Nhiên một tay chống cằm, hờ hững xoay bút.

Bạn cùng bàn thỉnh thoảng lại ngó ra ngoài cửa, các bạn khác cũng phản ứng y như vậy.

Mưa to thế này, chẳng hay ba mẹ có đến đưa ô không.

Có người thì không muốn ba mẹ đến, cảm thấy khá là mất mặt, đương nhiên cũng có người rất vui vẻ.

Kỳ thực gen rất kì diệu.

Có ba của một bạn vừa xuất hiện, rõ ràng chính là phiên bản trung niên của cậu chàng.

Cửa phòng học có một người trung niên đang đứng, lớp học xôn xao hẳn lên.

Tiền Túc đứng ở bục giảng ra hỏi, về gọi một cái tên.

Bạn nữ nghe tên ra ngoài lấy ô, mặt đỏ au như quả ớt.

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên giật giật, thôi xong rồi.

Ba đi lắp điện cho người ta, nhà mới, chỗ cần mắc điện nhiều, chắc chẳng có thời gian mà về đưa ô cho cậu đâu.

Mẹ phải ở nhà trông bà nội, không tới được.

Cô Trương hàng xóm chẳng hiểu sao, chẳng bao giờ đi đưa ô cho Trương Nhung cả, chưa từng một lần đến trường.

Tiếng chuông tan học vang lên, tất cả đều sống dậy.

Cao Nhiên thấy Tiền Túc ra khỏi lớp học, cậu cầm quyển toán trên bàn chạy lên, “Thầy ơi.”

Tiền Túc quay đầu lại, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em có bài này chưa hiểu ạ.”

Tiền Túc hỏi là bài nào.

Cao Nhiên mở sách giáo khoa ra, chỉ vào một đề toán ứng dựng, “Đây ạ.”

Tiền Túc đứng ở hành lang giảng cho cậu nghe.

Cao Nhiên không nghe tư duy giải đề, mà vẫn luôn nhìn trộm thầy toán.

Tiền Túc nói xong một lần thì hỏi nghe hiểu hay không.

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Khó quá ạ.”

Tiền Túc cười ra tiếng, “Điểm toán của em tuy không cao, nhưng có thể giữ được mức trên 110, là một trong những môn em học chắc nhất, đề này cũng không đến nỗi làm khó được em, em không phải vì chuyện này đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên cái khó ló cái khôn, “Là thế này ạ, em muốn đăng ký lớp học thêm.”

Tiền Túc hỏi, “Đã bàn với nhà em chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói chưa, cậu giả vờ vô tình nhắc tới, “Gần đây không phải là có vụ án sao, ba em thấy không an toàn, bảo đợi chút hẵng đăng ký.”

Tiền Túc bảo, “Thế em bàn với nhà em trước đi hẵng.”

Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ bất an, “Thầy ơi, ngày nào mọi người cũng nói chuyện vụ án, đều bảo không phá được đâu.”

“Nếu cảnh sát làm thế nào cũng không bắt được hung thủ, thế chẳng phải kẻ đó có thể nhơn nhơn ngoài vòng pháp luật sao?”

Tiền Túc nghiêm mặt nói, “Không đâu, lưới pháp luật tuy thưa nhưng khó lọt, người phạm tội, nhất định sẽ phải chịu sự trừng phạt của pháp luật.”

Cao Nhiên cười vâng dạ, “Thầy nói đúng ạ.”

Người vừa đi, nụ cười trên mặt Cao Nhiên đã biến mất tăm, biến thành nghi hoặc.

Vai bị vỗ, Cao Nhiên hết hồn, “Đệt, ông đi không có tiếng à? Bay đến hả?”

Giả Soát hờ hững nói, “Đúng vậy, tôi bò lên từ địa ngục mang ông đi đây.”

Cao Nhiên ồ lên, “Thế cơ á, ông là Bạch vô thường, hay là Hắc vô thường?”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh nói, “Đều không phải.”

Cao Nhiên ra chiều ngạc nhiên lắm, “Thế ông là gì? Diêm Vương à?”

Giả Soái nói, “Không phải.”

Cao Nhiên lườm cậu một cái, “Bịa chuyện chẳng có tâm gì cả.”

Giả Soái quay lại đề tài trước đó, “Ông nói gì với thầy thế?”

Cao Nhiên bảo muốn hỏi bài.

Giả Soái lấy quyển sách giáo khoa từ trong tay cậu, liếc mắt nhìn tất cả bài trên trang đó.

“Không có bài nào ông không biết làm cả.”

Cao Nhiên kéo khóa áo đồng phục lên, “Sao lại không, tôi có phải ông đâu, môn toán mà cũng giành điểm tối đa được.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tôi chỉ mấy đề này thôi.”

“Ông mà lại đi so sánh với tôi, tôi chịu thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Thật ra là chủ yếu tôi hỏi thầy về chuyện lớp học thêm.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Sao bảo không đăng ký?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hỏi xem thế nào thôi.”

Cậu bá cổ cậu bạn thân, “Ông cũng không phải không biết tiền tiêu vặt của tôi có mấy xu, tôi mà không bòn một ít từ tiền học, thì thật không cách nào sống qua ngày.”

Giả Soái, “…”

Cao Nhiên thở một hơi, việc này cuối cùng cũng tạm gác lại.

Lúc tan học, Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái đều đã chuẩn bị đội mưa về nhà.

Một bạn nữ gọi Giả Soái lại, cho cậu mượn ô, còn nói dối là mình cùng người khác đi chung ô về nhà.

Lời nói dối rất ngây ngô, mà cũng rất đơn thuần.

Giả Soái tránh các bạn đang đi ra ngoài, “Cao Nhiên, ông đừng đi xe, tôi đèo ông, ông cầm ô.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Nghe gái tính lắm, tôi đèo ông cho.”

Giả Soái cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm, “Được.”

Hai thiếu niên vừa đến bãi gửi xe đạp, một trong số đó lại đột nhiên lao vụt về một phía.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao anh tới đây?”

Phong Bắc hướng ô về phía đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, “Đưa ô cho em chứ sao.”

Cao Nhiên hếch mặt, “Em thấy anh là đến tìm thầy Tiền, chỉ tiện đường thôi.”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Chỉ có em thông minh.”

Cao Nhiên không hỏi nhiều, rúc vào dưới tán ô, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đạp xe tới, hay là lái xe tới?”

Phong Bắc nói là đạp xe.

Cao Nhiên hết nói nổi, “Mưa lớn như thế, anh có xe không đi, lại đạp xe đạp, bị ngốc à?”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, không hẳn, ngốc đến nhà bà ngoại luôn rồi.

Giả Soái không cùng đường với Cao Nhiên, đi trước rồi, bóng dáng thon gầy nhanh chóng biến mất trong đám người.

Cao Nhiên gọi vài tiếng, Giả Soái đều không quay đầu lại.

Cậu nhặt cái ô bị rơi trên đất lên, giật giật khóe miệng, “Sao cả hai đều ngố thế này…”

Phong Bắc khẽ nhéo má thiếu niên, “Em lẩm bẩm cái gì đấy? Ngẩn ra không chịu đi, muốn nhảy nhót hát hò trong mưa, hay là thế nào? Có muốn anh chỉ huy dàn nhạc cho em không?”

“…”

Cao Nhiên hất bỏ cái tay trên mặt, nghiêm túc nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, chúng ta đều là nam, anh đừng làm thế với em nữa, không thích hợp đâu.”

Tim Phong Bắc rụng lộp bộp, nghẹn muốn ná thở, mặt lại chẳng biến sắc, còn làm như nói đùa, “Nói cho anh giai nghe nào, có cái gì mà không thích hợp?”

Cao Nhiên không nói tỏ tường được, “Không thích hợp là không thích hợp thôi.”

Phong Bắc cạn lời.

Thiếu niên chống cự theo bản năng làm anh buồn phiền mất tập trung.

Đi được mấy bước, Phong Bắc dừng lại, “Anh nhéo má em, em phản ứng lớn như thế, buổi tối em ngủ trong lòng anh, nằm úp sấp trên ngực anh, anh có bao giờ xách em ném xuống giường chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm suy nghĩ, “Không thể nào!”

Anh già không thèm để ý, bị tổn thương rồi.

Cao Nhiên hỏi hai lần đều không được đáp, cậu gãi đầu, lẽ nào là thật sao?

“Anh phải gọi em dậy chứ!”

“Cảm ơn em đã nhắc.”

“…”

Anh già không chỉ bị tổn thương, còn tức giận nữa.

Tức thì tức, người thì vẫn phải đèo, chứ không mất công đạp xe đến đây, lại không dẫn được người về, chẳng phải còn ngu ngốc hơn sao?

Cao Nhiên ngồi đằng sau, một tay che ô, một tay nắm lưng áo của người đàn ông.

Làm động tác này xong, Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra, ngồi sau Soái Soái giương ô, cảm thấy rất gái tính, rất khó chịu, đổi thành người khác, sao ngồi tự nhiên thế nhỉ?

Phong Bắc trêu, “Em trai à, em có thể đừng ghì áo anh chặt thế được không, sắp bị em kéo tới tức ngực rồi.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng lên.

Lát sau Phong Bắc vẫn không hài lòng, “Ngày mưa đường trơn, em không tóm cho chặt, ngã dính đầy bùn, anh cũng kệ đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nổi nóng, “Thế này không được, thế kia cũng không, rốt cuộc là muốn làm sao?”

Giọng Phong Bắc trầm hẳn, “Ôm anh.”

Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ, “Gì cơ?”

Phong Bắc dứt khoát kéo tay thiếu niên đặt lên eo mình, “Ôm!”

Cao Nhiên choáng.

Lúc đến cổng trường, Phong Bắc thắng xe gấp, Cao Nhiên bị đụng mà hoa mắt chóng mặt, suýt nữa rơi xuống, “Sao lại dừng lại thế?”

“Bạn học!”

Bên cạnh cất lên một tiếng reo vui vẻ, Cao Nhiên nương theo tiếng nhìn lại, cậu giật mình, “Cô à, sao cô lại ở đây?”

Lý Quyên cũng rất vui, “Cô đi đưa ô cho Tiểu Hải!”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng, người phụ nữ trung niên cầm theo một cái ô, cầm ở trong tay, không giương lên, cả người ướt sũng.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, làm sao bây giờ?”

Phong Bắc dừng xe ở một bên, ngăn cản Lý Quyên.

Cao Nhiên giơ ô lên che đỉnh đầu Lý Quyên, cố gắng tìm chuyện để nói, dời đi lực chú ý của cô.

Cứ mỗi một học sinh đi ngang qua, Lý Quyên đều nhìn, mắt cũng chẳng chớp lấy một lần.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Vương Đông Bình hốt hoảng tìm đến, ông đi rất nhanh, nước bùn bắn hết lên người, lên mặt, “Cảm ơn đội trưởng Phong, cảm ơn cảm ơn.”

Phong Bắc hòa hoãn sắc mặt, “Xảy ra chuyện gì thế?”

Vương Đông Bình than thở, “Trong nhà nhiều chỗ bị dột, tôi tìm đồ để hứng, quay người lại bà ấy đã chạy mất bóng rồi.”

Ông lau mặt, “Tôi tìm khắp nơi gần đó, không thấy người, hỏi xung quanh mới biết bà ấy chạy đến Nhị Trung.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nếu không gặp phải bọn tôi, chị đi thẳng vào, không biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.”

Vẻ mặt Vương Đông Bình đầy nét tự trách, nói lần sau nhất định sẽ cẩn thận một chút.

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên đến nhà Vương Đông Bình.

Bên ngoài mưa to, trong nhà mưa nhỏ, chậu ở đây để một cái, kia để một cái, tí ta tí tách.

Tường đất ẩm cả một tảng lớn, lúc nào cũng có thể bị sập được.

Cao Nhiên hồi nhỏ ở quê sống trong kiểu nhà thế này, cậu tràn đầy cảm xúc.

Ban ngày còn đỡ, tối không tài nào ngủ được.

Gió thổi cánh cửa nát tươm vang lên kẽo kẹt, mưa hắt vào trong nhà, mảnh đất trước cửa đã trở thành một bãi bùn nhão.

Hai vợ chồng ở nhà chính đang cãi nhau ỏm tỏi.

Lý Quyên lại muốn đi đón con, Vương Đông Bình không cho cô ra ngoài.

“Vương Đông Bình, mưa to như vậy, ông không cho tôi đi đưa ô cho Tiểu Hải, sao nó về được?”

Vương Đông Bình nói, “Đưa ô cái gì, nó không ở trường.”

Lý Quyên mắng ông, “Ông bị hâm à? Giờ này Tiểu Hải không ở trường thì ở đâu?”

Vương Đông Bình nói dối, “Sét vừa đánh là mưa to, trường cho tan sớm, Tiểu Hải đang ngồi làm bài tập trong nhà ấy.”

Lý Quyên nhìn bùn trên đất, vẫn cứ lải nhải trong miệng.

Phong Bắc cúi người ghé vào tai thiếu niên, “Nhìn cái gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên sợ nhột, hơi né ra, thầm nghĩ đang xem đôi vợ chồng trung niên này có cái bí mật gì không muốn người khác biết, bốc mùi lặng yên mục nát hay không.

Trước mắt, phần da lộ bên ngoài của Lý Quyên và Vương Đông Bình đều không có bớt.

Cao Nhiên chà ngón út, Vương Đông Bình thì còn dễ, tốn chút thời gian chế tạo cơ hội, nghĩ cách nhìn thêm vài chỗ, nhưng còn Lý Quyên…

Vết bớt chắc sẽ không xuất hiện ở chỗ nào quá bí ẩn đâu nhỉ?

Ông trời sẽ không oái oăm thế đâu.

Sau gáy nổi lên lớp da gà, mưa hắt vào, Cao Nhiên rùng mình một cái.

Trời thật lạnh.

Vương Đông Bình nghe Phong Bắc nói phải đi, ông lập tức lấy đôi ủng đi mưa ra, “Đội trưởng Phong, lần này mưa, ngoài kia có đoạn đường khó đi lắm, anh thay đôi này đi, đỡ cho gót giày với ống quần bị dính đầy bùn, khó giặt.”

Phong Bắc không nhận, “Trong nhà anh có mấy đôi ủng?”

Vương Đông Bình nói chỉ có một đôi.

Phong Bắc cười hỏi, “Thế tôi mang đi rồi, nếu anh muốn ra ngoài, đi cái gì?”

Vương Đông Bình nói, “Tôi đi chân đất được rồi.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Thế thì tôi cũng vậy thôi, nào có ai quý báu hơn ai.”

Vương Đông Bình sững người, “Nhưng mà…”

Phong Bắc giơ tay ngăn lại, anh xắn ống quần lên, “Tiểu Nhiên, lại đây, anh cõng em.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, chỉ đi mưa thôi mà, còn phải để cõng nữa, cậu đâu phải trẻ con một hai tuổi, đi đường chưa vững đâu.

Phong Bắc định mở miệng, thiếu niên đã thoăn thoắt cởi giày, mười ngón chân dẫm lên bùn, linh hoạt quẫy quẫy.

“…”

Phong Bắc quay đầu nói với Vương Đông Bình, “Mai tôi cho người đến đón các anh đi bệnh viện, tình hình của vợ anh nên cho bác sĩ chuyên nghiệp kiểm tra một chút, cần uống thuốc thì uống, các anh không cần bỏ tiền đâu.”

Vương Đông Bình được thương mà sợ, kích động đến đỏ cả vành mắt, “Chuyện này… Chuyện này… Chuyện này làm sao mà khiến đội trưởng Phong phiền thêm được…”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai ông, “Ở bên vợ anh nhiều hơn, tâm sự với chị ấy đi.”

Vương Đông Bình than vắn thở dài, khách sáo đưa ra đến đầu ngõ, “Đội trưởng Phong, bạn Cao, các anh đi thong thả nhé!”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu lại, người trung niên vẫn đứng trong con ngõ, không che ô, chiếc áo bẩn thỉu ướt sũng, dính bết vào cơ thể vì quanh năm lao động chân tay mà cường tráng kia.

Người trung niên nhìn theo, nước mưa chảy xuôi theo những đường hằn của tháng năm, gương mặt giản dị phảng phất thiện ý.

Tầm nhìn trở nên vặn vẹo hẳn.

Cánh tay bị một bàn tay to lớn kéo lại, Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, cậu ngoái lại ra sau nhìn, nơi đó đã chẳng còn bóng dáng người đàn ông đâu.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, chú Vương bao nhiêu tuổi rồi ạ?”

“Sang năm là bốn mươi.”

“Thế bằng tuổi ba em.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt nước mưa trên mặt, “Nhưng nom khỏe khoắn hơn ba em.”

Phong Bắc tóm thiếu niên vào trong cánh tay, “Vớ vẩn, ba em là công nhân điện, Vương Đông Bình làm cửu vạn, không cùng một nhóm, sao có thể giống nhau được? Đừng có dịch ra ngoài nữa, dính nước mưa lại cảm đấy.”

Cao Nhiên bị người đàn ông ôm, cả người gượng gạo hẳn, cứ như có kiến bò, “Anh lớn quá, chen chúc làm em khó chịu.”

Bước chân Phong Bắc đột nhiên khựng lại, “Cái gì lớn?”

Cao Nhiên chớp mắt, “Khổ người ấy, chứ còn cái gì nữa? Không đúng, anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nghĩ cái gì thế? Em phát hiện ra anh lạ lắm, rất đáng nghi.”

Nói đặng, cậu nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông, đôi mắt híp thành một cái khe nhỏ xíu.

Phong Bắc chột dạ, anh nắm mặt thiếu niên bắt cậu nhìn phía trước, “Đi đứng cẩn thận vào, sao nói lắm thế!”

Cao Nhiên dùng khóe mắt liếc anh vài lần, có vấn đề, chắc chắn có.

Nếu không phải việc công, vậy chắc chắn là việc tư rồi.

Cao Nhiên mọc thêm tâm nhãn, quyết định mấy ngày tới sẽ quan sát cẩn thận.

Cơn gió to mang theo rét buốt phả vào mặt, mưa rơi ngày càng dữ dội, màn nước nghiêng, góc độ xảo quyệt, ô bị thổi lật ngược.

Phong Bắc lật ô lại, anh hắt hơi một cái, rồi lại tiếp một cái.

Cao Nhiên chẳng nói chẳng rằng cởi áo khoác đồng phục học sinh màu trắng xanh xuống cho anh, giọng vô thức trở nên cứng rắn, “Mặc vào.”

Phong Bắc ngây người.


	34. Chapter 34

Phong Bắc hết nhìn cái áo đồng phục màu xanh lam rồi lại nhìn thiếu niên, khẽ nhướn lông mày, lông còn chưa mọc đủ đâu, mà đã dám ra lệnh cho anh, gớm nhỉ.

Không chừng không phải là mèo con, mà là một con hổ nhỏ.

Nhìn nhầm rồi.

Cao Nhiên thấy người đàn ông sững sờ, bèn dúi áo khoác đồng phục vào ngực anh, “Mặc vào đê.”

Phong Bắc lật mác số đo ở trong cổ áo ra, 170, anh sắp 190 rồi làm sao mà ních cho vừa được?

“170 thì làm sao? Em còn đang lớn mà.”

Cao Nhiên giằng áo đồng phục về, “Không mặc thì thôi!”

Phong Bắc lại lấy lại, “Mặc chứ, anh bảo không mặc bao giờ? Đưa anh nhanh nào, chết rét tới nơi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chậc lưỡi, “Vào thu rồi, anh còn mặc áo cộc tay đi khắp nơi, dáng người có đẹp cũng đừng có khoe thế, chán sống rồi chắc.”

Phong Bắc đút cánh tay cơ bắp vào trong tay áo đồng phục, “Đi vội, không nghĩ là đến mức này.”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt lên, “Kiếm người yêu là tốt rồi.”

Động tác kéo tay áo của Phong Bắc khựng lại, anh híp mắt, “Cũng đúng.”

Cao Nhiên lấy chân phải giẫm vào bùn chà lên chân trái, “Kiếm người yêu là phải tốn thời gian, anh bận rộn thế, nào có nhiều thời gian như vậy.”

Phong Bắc cười gượng, “Nói thì nói thế, thời gian như là nước trong bọt biển ấy, vắt một chút là có.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Muốn kiếm thật á?”

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, vẻ mặt khá là hứng thú, “Tìm hay không là chuyện của anh em, em quan tâm cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên chả hiểu sao thấy không vui, cậu cãi, “Con mắt nào của anh thấy em quan tâm?”

Hầu kết của Phong Bắc chuyển động, nhóc con, em đúng là ngốc, chẳng biết trong tim mình có một hạt giống nhỏ, đã mọc mầm rồi, xanh mơn mởn, tràn ngập sức sống.

Đợi đến khi nó nở hoa, em liền hiểu được cảm giác của anh.

Không kiểm soát được trái tim của mình, bất kể là vui, hay không vui, đều do người khác quyết định.

Kêu trời trời không thấu, kêu đất đất chẳng hay.

Chỉ có thể nhịn, nhịn từng chút một, chẳng biết bao giờ mới thôi.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện vẻ mặt người đàn ông có vẻ sung sướng, cậu nghĩ tới con mèo ngậm được cá lao vút đi trong con ngõ, khỏi nói vui đến nhường nào, “Trả áo đồng phục cho em.”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc đượm ý cười, “Không trả.”

Cao Nhiên vươn tay ra giằng.

Phong Bắc nhanh chóng khoác hẳn áo lên người, kéo khóa lại, chật ních, nom đến là tức cười.

Cao Nhiên bật cười ra tiếng, “Ha ha ha ha ha!”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, trông như cái đít nồi tám trăm năm chưa cọ, lấy tay dùng sức vò đầu thiếu niên, “Cười đếch gì.”

Em gái mưa đang hoành hành với anh trai đất, tạm thời chưa có dấu hiệu ngừng lại.

Cao Nhiên chốc chốc lại nghiêng đầu nhìn người đàn ông, lo lắng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đừng có làm toác áo đồng phục của em nha, không thì đến lúc về, mẹ mắng em chết mất.”

Phong Bắc thở phì phò, “Đừng nói nữa, đang ấm lắm.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Nói thừa, hai lớp cơ mà.”

Phong Bắc một tay che ô, một tay tóm lấy thiếu niên, “Trong túi quần bên em có hộp thuốc lá với bật lửa, châm cho anh điếu thuốc đi.”

Cao Nhiên thò tay qua tìm.

Phong Bắc hít một hơi, giọng ồ ồ, “Nhanh lên, em cứ lần khần lừ khừ thế nhỉ?”

Cao Nhiên chả hiểu ra làm sao, tầm mắt cậu liếc sang một chỗ, sợ đến run tay đánh rơi cả hộp thuốc lá xuống bùn.

“Em làm sao…”

Tiếng Phong Bắc khựng lại, anh cúi đầu nhìn, mặt phừng một cái đỏ như quả cà chua.

Định lực ném cho chó ăn rồi.

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng hôi hổi, cậu nhìn người đàn ông, lắp bắp, “Cái đệt! Anh, anh, anh giở trò lưu manh!”

Phong Bắc hít hai hơi thật sâu khó phát hiện, anh khom lưng nhặt hộp thuốc lá lên, tùy tiện lau lên quần, rút một điếu ra dùng răng cắn chặt, nói đến là vô tội, “Giở trò lưu manh gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên câm nín, có còn cần mặt mũi không đây? “Em thấy rõ rồi.”

Phong Bắc nhả mấy hơi khói, cái thứ đang chuyển loạn trong cơ thể đồng loạt chìm xuống tận đáy, mới chỉ là một đứa nhỏ vị thành niên, không thể dọa người ta sợ được, lúc thường ngủ đều đắp chăn lên chỗ đó, không để thiếu niên tiếp xúc trực tiếp.

Dù sao thì người chịu khổ vẫn là mình.

Vừa nãy chỉ là do bất ngờ mà thôi.

Phong Bắc kéo thiếu niên sát vào tường, “Được rồi, đừng có làm như con gái nhà lành bị bắt nạt nữa đi, em còn nhỏ, chờ lúc em bằng tuổi anh, sẽ hiểu.”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm, “Phải có cái lý do chứ? Hai đứa đi trên đường, đang yên đang lành, đột nhiên anh lại như thế, có chắc là không có bệnh gì không?”

Phong Bắc giận, “Đang yên đang lành? Em ngẫm lại coi em đã làm cái gì.”

“Em làm cái gì chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nghe ra ý của người đàn ông, cậu không thể tin nổi mà ngẩng đầu nhìn người đàn ông, “Đệt, em chỉ mò túi của anh thôi mà.”

Phong Bắc muốn quăng luôn cái mặt già của mình, “Túi sát vào đùi anh.”

Cao Nhiên nghiến răng, nắm lấy cổ áo của người đàn ông kéo mạnh xuống, lại chẳng biết nên làm gì.

Phong Bắc khom người, mặt đầy chế giễu.

Cao Nhiên hút mấy hơi khói thụ động, khẽ buông tay, thả người ra, thật sự hết cách, “Đang ở bên ngoài, chứ có phải trong nhà đâu, anh không nhịn một chút được hả?”

Phong Bắc thầm nhủ, mẹ nó chứ anh mà nhịn được, thì đã chẳng lặng lẽ cứng lên trong mưa thế rồi.

Tính tò mò của Cao Nhiên đột nhiên bùng nổ, cậu vô thức vươn một ngón tay qua.

Phong Bắc ghì chặt cổ tay thiếu niên, khàn giọng cảnh cáo, “Đừng tìm chết!”

Ba hồn bảy vía của Cao Nhiên trở về ngay tắp lự, cậu nuốt nước bọt, tim đập hơi nhanh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh cảm thấy sao?”

Phong Bắc làm như nghe không hiểu, “Cái gì cảm giác gì?”

Cao Nhiên giãy thoát khỏi lòng bàn tay dày rộng thô ráp của người đàn ông, “Cái đó đó.”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục giả vờ giả vịt, “Cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên giận, “Không nói thì thôi.”

“Muốn biết những điều không biết, phải kiên trì một chút.”

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, “Nóng.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế thôi á?”

Gương mặt Phong Bắc ẩn sau từng làn khói thuốc lượn lờ, “Rất nóng, càng ngày càng nóng.”

Cao Nhiên chờ nửa ngày chỉ thấy có nóng, thế chả phải là nóng muốn chết luôn à? “Trừ nóng ra thì sao? Không có cảm giác khác ư?”

“Còn có nhiều hơn.”

Phong Bắc tỏ vẻ ‘nhưng mà anh không nói đấy’ rất đáng ăn đòn, “Nếu em tò mò vậy, sao không thử trải nghiệm đi?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Chẳng hiểu sao, người đàn ông cứ như con sói xám đang vẫy đuôi ấy.

Dưới tán ô thiếu niên nhìn rêu xanh trên tường.

Anh già thì ngắm thiếu niên đang nhìn rêu xanh.

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên hiện lên hình ảnh vài phút trước, nhiệt độ trên mặt lan ra đến tận cổ, cậu đến bây giờ còn chưa từng như thế, kể cả trong mơ.

Chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện đó đâu.

Tay phải còn chưa khởi động kĩ năng tự có.

Hồi tốt nghiệp lớp 9, Cao Nhiên cùng mấy anh em trốn trong phòng nhỏ xem video, không phải là cái cấp ở giữa số 2 và số 4, chỉ có vài ba cảnh thôi.

Mà đối với bọn nhóc cậu, đã đủ kích thích rồi.

Đèn trong phòng không sáng, cả đám ngồi nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, nữ chính bị nam chính đè lên giường, màn ảnh bị cắt, ánh nến bập bùng.

Một cậu chàng trong nhóm đột nhiên kêu lên, nói mình bị chảy mủ rồi.

Cao Nhiên ngoái đầu lại xem, trợn tròn mắt, hình ảnh đó để lại trong đầu cậu một vết tích chẳng thể xóa nhòa.

Cho nên khi gặp lại, Cao Nhiên kìm không nổi tò mò hỏi cậu chàng kia, còn chảy mủ không, đã khỏi chưa.

Cao Nhiên bỗng quay đầu lại.

Phong Bắc nâng ô lên cao hơn một chút, “Nhìn gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Lạ ghê, cứ như có người đang theo dõi chúng ta ấy.”

Phong Bắc quay người nhìn lại, con ngõ bị tiếng mưa xối xả nuốt chửng, không thấy bóng người, anh bảo thiếu niên cầm ô đứng chờ ở đó, đi được vài bước lại vòng về, “Em đi cùng anh.”

Trời đổ mưa to, các hộ gia đình trong ngõ đều đóng chặt cửa, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đi hết mấy ngõ ngách một vòng, hai người đều trầm mặc không nói.

Trên đất đều là nước bùn bẩn thỉu, dù có dấu vết gì đi nữa, cũng bị lấp đi rồi.

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Về thôi.”

Cao Nhiên vẫn cảm thấy là thật sự có người ở trong ngõ hẻm nhìn theo họ, “Liệu có phải hung thủ kia không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đúng thì càng tốt, chỉ cần chưa đạt được mục đích, có lần thứ nhất, chắc chắn sẽ có lần thứ hai, không thể lần nào cũng trốn đi được.”

Cao Nhiên ngẫm lại cũng đúng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nhớ cẩn thận nha.”

Thân người Phong Bắc đột nhiên khựng lại.

Câu hỏi lên đến họng Cao Nhiên bị mấy con số ở trên bức tường cách đó không xa chặn lại.

Bức tường bên này có chút mái hiên, không bị ướt nhiều, chữ viết bằng phấn đỏ coi như nhìn rõ, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo trên bức tường.

—— 20, 21, 22.

Cao Nhiên nhìn Phong Bắc, trong mắt là cảm xúc y như nhau, vừa nãy lúc họ đi ngang qua, trên tường không có mấy con số này.

Là hung thủ làm.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đang mải để ý chuyện khác, nên mới không phát hiện.

Tổ hợp ba con số này tượng trưng cho cái gì?

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên im lặng suốt cả quãng đường, người trước thì về cục một chuyến, người sau thì về nhà lấy nháp ra viết tổ hợp ba con số kia, viết tới mười mấy hai mươi lần.

Buổi tối Cao Nhiên bần thần ăn nửa bát cơm đã lên gác.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quốc nghĩ là con trai rảnh quá, một học sinh ngoại trừ lên lớp, làm bài tập, còn có thể có chuyện gì nữa chứ, họ sao mà ngờ tới trong bụng con mình có rất nhiều bí mật không thể để người khác biết, cũng chẳng nhàn chút nào, sầu muốn chết.

Ban đêm Cao Nhiên gặp ác mộng.

Vẫn cơn mưa to như trút nước, vẫn con ngõ đó, chỉ có một mình cậu, không có Phong Bắc.

Cao Nhiên hoang mang bất lực gọi vài tiếng, cậu đi đến con hẻm mà hung thủ đã dừng lại đó, phát hiện trên bờ tường không có chữ.

Một đầu khác của con hẻm vọng lại tiếng vang mơ hồi, Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, thấy nước bùn bắn tứ tung, có người tới, cách cậu ngày càng gần.

Nước bùn không xao động nữa, người kia đứng ngay cạnh cậu, cao hơn cậu, nom khỏe hơn cậu.

Người đó rút từ trung ví ra một viên phấn màu đỏ.

Cao Nhiên lại nhìn lại bờ tường, trên đó nhiều thêm một con số 20, cậu nghe được cả tiếng viên phấn gãy lìa.

Một giây sau, đằng sau số 20 xuất hiện thêm 21, 22.

Bên cạnh vang lên một tiếng thở dài, mang theo mấy phần thất vọng, mấy phần hưng phấn, kèm cả mấy phần chờ mong.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm xuống, thò tay vào trong bùn, lấy ra được một mẩu phấn.

Ngay lúc này, Cao Nhiên bừng tỉnh.

Phong Bắc mở choàng mắt, thò tay qua sờ mặt và trán mướt mồ hôi của thiếu niên, “Sao sợ thành ra thế này hử, mơ thấy ác mộng à?”

Cao Nhiên thở hồng hộc.

Quả đúng là ngày nghĩ đêm mơ.

Cao Nhiên suy đoán quá trình hung thủ để lại chữ viết, không ngờ lại xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của mình, giống như là sự thật vậy.

Cậu nhớ lại chữ số 20, nghi rằng lúc hung thủ viết đến đó viên phấn bị gãy.

Giống y như trong mơ.

Cao Nhiên thò tay xuống nhặt phấn, cũng nhặt được.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh vào trong con hẻm kia, ngay chỗ đó, có thể sẽ có phấn… mà tìm được cũng chả để làm gì nhỉ.”

Không phải ngày nắng, là ngày mưa, lúc về rồi cũng vẫn chưa tạnh, phấn ngâm vào nước bùn, cũng chỉ có thể tan ra, chẳng để lại dấu vết gì sất.

Phong Bắc hất tóc mái ướt sũng của thiếu niên ra, “Em lẩm bẩm cái gì đấy?”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, uống ùng ục hai cốc nước đấy, vẫn còn sợ hãi, vốn đã ngủ không ngon rồi, lại còn gặp ác mộng, cậu thở dài, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, hung thủ chắc chắn là nam.”

Phong Bắc tựa vào vách tường, “Có phát hiện gì mới?”

Cao Nhiên dẫu biết là không có giá trị tham khảo, nhưng vẫn nói suy đoán của mình trong cảnh mơ ra.

Phong Bắc gọi điện thoại dặn vài câu, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên, chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn chăm chú thế thì thấy không thoải mái, “Nói gì đi chứ.”

Phong Bắc gọi tên thiếu niên, “Cao Nhiên, sau này thi trường cảnh sát đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc chỉnh lại quần áo xộc xệch của thiếu niên, “Có sự tham gia của em, sự an toàn của quần chúng nhân dân lại được bảo đảm hơn.”

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác.

Phong Bắc đổi cách nói khác, “Anh cần em.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nhưng em cảm thấy em không hợp vào đó.”

Cậu phân tích cho người đàn ông nghe, “Anh thấy đó, em kích động, không nén giận được, dễ khẩn trương, còn nhát gan, không bình tĩnh chút nào.”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, không có ai hợp hơn em cả, anh nói, “Em chỉ nhìn khuyết điểm của em, lại còn phóng đại chúng lên, không thấy ưu điểm của mình, mặt khác, khuyết điểm của em rất dễ tìm thấy ở những người khác nữa, nhưng ưu điểm của em lại rất hi hữu.”

“Đừng vội phủ định mình, ai mà chả có hồi trẻ.”

Điện thoại để đầu giường đột nhiên rung lên.

Cao Nhiên còn đang chìm đắm trong lời nói của người đàn ông, cậu giật hết cả mình.

Phong Bắc một tay vỗ lưng thiếu niên, một tay nhận điện thoại, “Đội trưởng Tào, tốt nhất là anh có việc quan trọng, nếu không nửa đêm nửa hôm gọi vào di động tôi, không xong đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ở đầu bên kia nói, “Cậu bạn nhỏ đâu? Bảo nhóc ấy nghe điện thoại đi.”

Phong Bắc muốn dập máy.

Tào Thế Nguyên cứ như là biết Phong Bắc sẽ làm như vậy ấy, đã giành lên tiếng trước, “Đội trưởng Phong!”

Cao Nhiên nghe giọng của hồ ly, cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai, cậu ghé lại, “Này, đội trưởng Tào, Cao Nhiên đây, muộn thế này rồi, anh tìm tui chi?”

Đầu bên kia im lặng một lúc, giọng Tào Thế Nguyên vang lên, “Ngủ ngon.”

Nói xong thì cúp.

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngẩn.

Phong Bắc ném điện thoại vào trong ngăn bàn, “Anh thấy hắn ta tám phần mười là bị ngâm não vào nước tiểu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

“Không đúng, anh Tiểu Bắc, sao đội trưởng Tào biết anh ở chỗ em?”

“Mai hỏi thử xem.”

Phòng lại yên tĩnh xuống, Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, kẽ tay ướt mem, cậu ngửa mặt nằm lại lên giường, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em không ngủ được.”

Phong Bắc nằm cạnh thiếu niên, “Nhắm mắt lại, đừng nói chuyện nữa, cũng đừng nghĩ linh tinh, chốc nữa là ngủ được.”

Cao Nhiên làm sao mà không nghĩ linh tinh cho được, đầu óc cậu vẫn đang nhanh chóng vận động, tự hỏi vụ án.

Căn bản không thể nào đừng được.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu sau, điện thoại di động vang lên lần thứ ba, không phải Tào Thế Nguyên, là trong cục gọi tới.

Phong Bắc nghe được nội dung cuộc điện thoại, mặt biến sắc, “Tôi tới ngay.”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng bật dậy hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có chuyện gì thế? Lẽ nào lại có án mạng?”

Phong Bắc nói không phải, anh cởi quần đùi thay quần dài, vớ lấy thắt lưng nhanh chóng cài vào, “Kẻ giả thần giả quỷ đã bị bắt rồi, là thầy giáo dạy toán của em.”


	35. Chapter 35

Phòng thẩm vấn sáng lên một cái đèn bàn.

Phong Bắc cách một cái bàn nhìn Tiền Túc, áo sơ mi trắng, không biết mua từ năm nào, vải đã giặt sờn, một bên ống tay áo bị kéo xuống một đoạn, trên bả vai dính không ít tro bụi, trông đến là chật vật.

“Thầy giáo Tiền, ban ngày chúng ta mới gặp, không ngờ lại thấy nhau sớm như thế.”

Tiền Túc còng lưng, hai tay đặt trên đùi, hắn rũ đầu, tóc mái lòe xòe xuống, phủ một tầng bóng đen lên gương mặt.

Phong Bắc lấy ra một hộp thuốc lá, hỏi hắn có muốn làm một điếu hay không.

Tiền Túc không đáp.

Giữa hai tay Phong Bắc phát ra tiếng vang lạch cạch, anh ngậm điếu thuốc, xoay cái bật lửa hai vòng, dừng lại, “Nói thật, từ tối hôm qua tôi đã nghi ngờ anh.”

“Cha mẹ anh thính lực không tốt, nhưng đầu óc lại không hồ đồ, chị dâu anh cay nghiệt, thô bạo, đanh đá, trong lòng cũng chấp nhận là có ma, nhưng, khi chị ta nhấc máy ghi âm lên, sự sợ hãi đó không thể nào là giả vờ được.”

Phong Bắc hơi híp mắt lại nhìn hắn, “Kẻ nói dối thực sự không phải họ, là anh.”

Tiền Túc dửng dưng.

“Tôi cho là ở lúc mấu chốt như thế này, thầy giáo Tiền sẽ không có thêm hành động gì, càng không thể để người chị dâu thoạt nhìn chẳng hề khôn khéo, thậm chí còn có phần ngu dốt kia bắt được.”

Nói tới đây, Phong Bắc nhấc mông khỏi ghế, chống tay cười, “Thầy giáo Tiền, anh có mặt ở đây, khiến tôi có cảm giác là anh cố tình gây ra.”

Tiền Túc vẫn chưa nói chuyện.

Phong Bắc ngồi trở lại, bắn một chút vụn tàn thuốc lên trên đất, “Tình cảm của anh với anh trai anh rất tốt, anh không thể chịu được khi anh ta chết lại bị người thân oán giận, nên anh giả thần giả quỷ, khiến họ ăn ngủ không yên.”

Phòng thẩm vấn yên tĩnh một chốc, tiếng trầm thấp của Tiền Túc vang lên, “Đúng, tôi không thích họ đối xử với anh tôi như vậy!”

Hắn cuối cùng cũng ngẩng đầu, mắt đỏ sậm, môi run lên, nét mặt đầy bi thương, “Tôi không phải muốn họ ăn ngủ không yên, tôi muốn họ hổ thẹn, tỉnh lại.”

“Anh tôi đã làm gì sai? Người cũng đã chết rồi, tại sao mấy năm qua còn chưa chịu buông tha anh ấy?”

Phong Bắc thấy cảm xúc của người thanh niên sắp vỡ vụn rồi, “Nghe nói năm đó anh của anh làm ăn thất bại, bù lỗ bằng khoảng tiền để dành duy nhất trong nhà, bị ép không còn cách nào khác mới đi làm thợ xây.”

Tiền Túc “Rầm” một tiếng đứng dậy, nắm tay xiết chặt.

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc sắc lẻm, “Giọng của anh anh là thế nào? Sao lại ghi âm cho anh ta?”

“Chị dâu anh nói tối 28 anh không ở nhà, anh ở đâu?”

“…”

Dù cho Phong Bắc hỏi gì đi nữa, Tiền Túc cũng không hé thêm một chữ nào.

Lần hỏi cung này lại biến thành trận kéo co.

Lúc ánh mặt trời ló dạng, Phong Bắc ấn tàn thuốc vào gạt tàn, anh ra khỏi phòng phỏng vấn, bảo cấp dưới mua cho mình bữa sáng, sắc mặt uể oải.

Phong Bắc vừa vò đầu vừa hướng về phía văn phòng, ở khúc quanh gặp một người, thoang thoảng hương chanh.

Sắp thành mùi hương cơ thể đến nơi rồi.

Tào Thế Nguyên mặc bộ vest, bước đi không nhanh không chậm, cảm giác như là từ đồn cảnh sát đi dự tiệc vậy.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn vết bầm trên gò má anh ta, “Sao anh biết Cao Nhiên ngủ với tôi?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Thứ cho không thể trả lời.”

Phong Bắc nhìn quầng thâm dưới mắt anh ta, phì cười, “Mới sáng ra mà văn với chả vẻ? Tối hôm qua là phép thử chứ gì? Trông anh thế này, sợ là sau nửa đêm vẫn chưa chợp mắt đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhếch mép, “Đúng là tôi đang thử, nhưng không phải chuyện đó, còn là về chuyện nào…”

Phong Bắc tiếp lời, “Thứ cho không thể trả lời.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhún vai, rảo bước qua anh.

Phong Bắc nói với lưng của Tào Thế Nguyên, “Đến phòng họp, tôi có manh mối quan trọng.”

Tào Thế Nguyên giơ tay, tỏ vẻ biết rồi.

Khoảng 8 giờ, vài công ty còn chưa vào giờ, mà trong cục đã bận muốn sứt đầu mẻ trán.

Khắp nơi đều trộn lẫn hơi thở mệt mỏi sau một đêm thức trắng.

Trong phòng họp có khoảng chừng mười cảnh sát, đều nhìn về một phía.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ mặt bàn, “Nhìn tôi làm gì? Tổ hợp ba số tôi nói các anh không nghe rõ hay làm sao?”

Dương Chí sờ sờ cái đầu to của mình, “Nghe rõ, nghe không hiểu, 20, 21, 22, tổ ba số này nghĩa là gì?”

“Có thể là ngày và thời gian.”

Lữ Diệp bình tĩnh phân tích, “Tối 20 lúc 21 giờ 22 phút, hoặc là thời gian, tối 20 giờ 21 phút 22 giây.”

Dương Chí thảng thốt, “Cho nên thủ phạm đang báo trước cho chúng ta, hắn sắp giết người ư?”

Những người khác hít một hơi khí lạnh.

Phong Bắc cau mày, anh nhận ra một hiện tượng đáng sợ.

Nếu suy đoán này là thật, vậy thủ phạm đúng là đang khiêu khích.

Mấy vụ án trước là lơ đi, không khiêu khích, giờ lại có, điều này nói lên cái gì?

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt, chứng tỏ tâm lý thủ phạm đã có sự biến hóa.

Hắn bắt đầu coi việc giết người là trò chơi, bắt đầu tận hưởng.

Đồng thời còn mời cảnh sát đến chơi cùng.

Một mạng người sống sờ sờ trong mắt hung thủ, lại chỉ là một đạo cụ chơi thú vị mà thôi.

Hung thủ đã sắp đặt một cửa ải trò chơi, háo hức mà đợi xem lực lượng cảnh sát qua bàn.

Phong Bắc mở bình nước, “Giả sử suy đoán của Diệp Tử được thành lập, mỗi tháng đều có số 20, mỗi tối đều có 20 giờ, ai mà biết ứng với tháng mấy, ngày mấy?”

Có một viên cảnh sát ngập ngừng bảo, “Hay là tháng này?”

Người khác nói, “Thứ sáu, thứ sáu vừa đúng ngày 20!”

“Đó là ngày kia rồi.”

“Nhỡ đâu không phải ngày, mà là thời gian thì sao? Tối nay 20 giờ 21 phút 22 giây chưa biết chừng.”

Một miếng vỏ kẹo màu vàng nhạt bay lên trên bàn, phá tan sự tập trung của mọi người.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Phấn đâu? Có thu hoạch gì không?”

“Bên khám nghiệm nói không tìm ra cái gì có giá trị cả, đó là phấn thông dụng của trường học, mua đại ở cửa hàng văn phòng phẩm nào cũng được.”

Trường học? Trong đầu Phong Bắc hiện lên một người, mà người đó mới đọ sức mấy tiếng đồng hồ với anh xong.

Quả là thầy giáo dạy toán, khả năng tư duy rất cao.

Dương Chí thấy bầu không khí nặng nề, bèn nửa đùa nửa thật nói, “Trước mắt ngay cả một kẻ tình nghi cũng không có, chẳng lẽ hung thủ ở trên trời rơi xuống?”

“Trên trời không làm chuyện này đâu, trái lại dưới lòng đất thì có thể.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh lùng nói, “Ví như ác quỷ.”

Dương Chí nhìn về phía Lữ Diệp, da trắng bóc, mắt to hơn người thường, còn đen láy nữa, mặt vô cảm, “Anh thấy em cũng giống đấy.”

Lữ Diệp ha ha.

Tất cả mọi người ngoảnh đi chỗ khác.

Hai người này mà có ngày nào đó nói rằng họ đăng kí kết hôn rồi, cũng chẳng ai thấy kì lạ cả.

Đúng là một đôi oan gia.

Phòng họp bàn luận chưa được mười phút, trước mặt Tào Thế Nguyên đã có hơn ba miếng vỏ kẹo.

Anh ta chống cằm bằng một tay, tay kia gõ nhịp hai lần lên mặt bàn, “Vợ chồng Lý Quyên và Vương Đông Bình, cả nhà Tiền Lập Sơn, hai nơi này có tra được gì không?”

Có người nói, “Hơn hai giờ sáng, vợ Tiền Lập Sơn là Phương Bình báo án, nói rằng em chồng cô ta, chính là em trai của Tiền Lập Sơn, Tiền Túc lợi dụng máy ghi âm đe dọa họ.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Ai thẩm tra Tiền Túc?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Tôi.”

Rồi thôi.

Hiển nhiên là không hỏi ra đáp án hài lòng.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Vậy tiếp tục cho người giám sát.”

Hắt xì ——

Phong Bắc hắt xì xong một cái thì nói tiếp, “Hai ngày này mọi người đánh tiếng với người nhà đi, nói dễ nghe vào, cố gắng cho họ thông cảm, không thì cũng đừng giận dỗi, tổn thương tình cảm.”

Ngay câu đầu đã rõ ý rồi, tạm thời không thể về nhà được.

Buổi họp kết thúc, Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên đi tìm cục trưởng Trịnh, cùng nêu suy đoán về ba con số kia.

Cục trưởng Trịnh lập tức đồng ý điều thêm người cho họ, “Nếu có nạn nhân thứ năm, tôi thật muốn phát bệnh tim nằm viện.”

Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn đang bóc kẹo, không có ý định mở miệng nói đôi câu.

Phong Bắc nói, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, giữ gìn sức khỏe.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh uống một ngụm trà, “Dù thế nào tôi cũng phải gặp cháu trai cháu gái nhà tôi đã.”

Phong Bắc cười nói vậy chú cố lên.

Cục trưởng Trịnh lườm anh một cái.

Buổi trưa Cao Nhiên về nhà ăn cơm, tiện thể gọi điện thoại, hỏi tình hình tối qua thế nào rồi.

Phong Bắc chọn điểm chính mà nói.

Cao Nhiên đảo mấy tin tức đó một vòng trong đầu, cậu chép miệng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em thấy cái cảm giác thầy đem lại cho em lúc thường không giống với lúc anh nói.”

Phong Bắc, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh xem, tối hôm trước anh đến nhà chào hỏi, thầy có ngu đâu, chắc chắn là biết anh đang điều tra gia đình thầy ấy, sao lại vẫn làm cơ chứ?”

Phong Bắc nói đêm Hứa Vệ Quốc chết, anh ta cũng không có nhà, “Hỏi cũng không nói.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chuyện này tuyệt đối có vấn đề.”

“Vấn đề thì có, nhưng không kết luận được là có liên quan đến án giết người liên hoàn này không.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chiều hôm qua, sau khi Tiền Túc rời khỏi trường học cũng không về nhà, mãi tối mới về, không biết đi đâu.”

“Điểm nghi vấn có nhiều ghê, còn toàn hướng về phía vụ án nữa chứ.”

Cao Nhiên phản ứng khá là chậm chạp ở một số phương diện, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói đượm giọng mũi kìa, có phải bị cảm rồi không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hơi hơi.”

Mãi mới nhận ra.

Cao Nhiên ở đầu bên kia lại cười ha ha, “Đáng đời, ai bảo anh không mặc nhiều áo.”

Phong Bắc mắng, “Nhóc con, không có lương tâm, anh đã thế rồi, em cũng chẳng biết nói dễ nghe chút.”

“Có phải bệnh nặng gì đâu, chỉ là cảm cúm thôi mà, em một năm bốn mùa chả biết bị tới bao nhiêu lần nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mẹ em gọi em, hình như bà nội đang quậy, cúp nha!”

Nói xong cúp ngay, hết sức nhanh gọn.

Thói đời là hễ bệnh, người ta rất dễ trở nên đa sầu đa cảm.

Đội trưởng Phong cũng là người, một con người trần mắt thịt, lúc này cũng bèn tủi hờn.

Anh nghe nói lúc yêu nhau, giữa hai người sẽ có cái cảnh tượng “Anh cúp đi” “Em cúp đi” “Anh cúp trước” “Vậy anh cúp” “Sao anh còn chưa cúp” “Chờ em cúp trước” “Thế em cúp đây”

Xong rồi lặp lại đoạn đó lần nữa.

Tuy rằng cực kì buồn nôn, còn có chút ngây ngấy, như là ăn cả một mồm thịt mỡ ấy.

Nhưng nếu người đó là cậu nhóc, Phong Bắc vẫn rất chờ mong.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên gọi tới, “Nhớ uống thuốc nha.”

Lồng ngực Phong Bắc ấm lên, “Nói nhiều quá.”

Hôm qua trời trở lạnh, Phong Bắc còn tắm nước lạnh hai lần, xong.

Cuối ngày, anh thấy đầu nặng trịch còn chân thì nhẹ bẫng.

Hơn tám giờ tối, báo cáo điều tra liên quan đến Tiền Túc được đặt lên bàn làm việc của Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc đọc hết báo cáo trong thời gian uống xong một tách trà, có được rất nhiều thông tin.

Thì ra bảy năm trước Tiền Túc có một khoản nợ, là Tiền Lập Sơn khi đó dùng danh nghĩa của anh ta vay.

E là lúc đó Tiền Lập Sơn mượn cái tiếng thầy giáo của Tiền Túc, nói là tiền sẽ do anh ta trả.

Có lẽ còn có cam kết khác nữa.

Kết quả Tiền Lập Sơn làm ăn thất bại.

Theo lý thuyết, Tiền Túc bị anh ruột hại, đến bây giờ vẫn còn phải đeo nợ, trong lòng không thể nào không oán hận được.

Cái gọi là tình cảm anh em sâu sắc là giả.

Tiền Túc đang nói dối.


	36. Chapter 36

Tiền Túc vào cục cảnh sát lần thứ hai trong ngày.

Lần này Phong Bắc không đứng ra, nhóm người Dương Chí thay phiên nhau thẩm vấn anh ta.

Phong Bắc ở trong phòng theo dõi, anh chưa hạ sốt, đầu óc choáng váng, chỉ kéo cái ghế tựa ra ngồi, mơ màng thiếp đi.

Lần thẩm vấn kéo dài hai tiếng đồng hồ.

Phong Bắc đang lim dim bị đánh thức, anh không đi viện truyền nước, uống hai viên thuốc, với mấy ngụm nước, người tỉnh táo hơn một chút, gọi Dương Chí hỏi kết quả thẩm vấn.

“Tiền Túc tiết lộ vài thứ.”

Dương Chí mở sổ ra, “Tối ngày 28 tháng 8, lúc Hứa Vệ Quốc chết, anh ta đang ở cùng bạn gái.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bạn gái? Cái người trong thành phố ấy hả?”

Dương Chí ngạc nhiên há miệng, “Anh biết rồi hả đội trưởng? Cao Nhiên nói ạ?”

Phong Bắc bảo anh nói nhanh lên, đừng có dài dòng.

Dương Chí nhìn trên sổ, “Trình Y, con gái thị trưởng.”

Phong Bắc nhướn mày, “Gì cơ?”

Dương Chí báo cáo kĩ càng, “Hai mươi sáu tuổi, tiểu thuyết gia, thích viết mấy đề tài ít gặp, ví dụ như thần quái, khủng bố, hồi hộp, suy luận, tác phẩm tiêu biểu là ‘Người phía sau cửa’, cô ấy quen Tiền Túc sáu năm trước, vẫn luôn là tri kỷ, thư từ qua lại, hai người trở thành người yêu hồi nửa cuối năm nay, tầm tháng 7, giờ chính là giai đoạn yêu nhau cuồng nhiệt.”

“Đội trưởng, Tiền Túc có bạn gái gia thế tốt như vậy, khoản nợ kia còn không phải chuyện một câu nói hay sao.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chắc mặt mũi.”

“Cũng đúng, nếu là em… cũng không tiện mở miệng.”

Dương Chí nói, “Thị trưởng là cha vợ tương lai, sự nghiệp của Tiền Túc sẽ ngày càng thuận lợi, nghe đâu sang năm sẽ được điều vào một trường cấp 3 trong thành phố để dạy, tiền đồ vô cùng, sẽ không ngốc đến tự hủy tương lai.”

Phong Bắc đan hai tay vào nhau đặt trên bụng, khép hờ mắt, “Nói tiếp đi.”

Dương Chí nói, “Tiền Túc thừa nhận, chuyện máy ghi âm bé xé ra to, mục đích không phải vì anh trai, mà vì muốn bố mẹ bán nhà đi.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Nhà?”

Dương Chí ừm một tiếng, “Theo lý thuyết, Tiền Túc là con trai duy nhất trong nhà, bố mẹ đặt toàn bộ hi vọng lên anh ta, chỉ mong anh ta sống tốt, mà hai cụ này biết anh ta cõng khoản nợ cho anh trai, lại không hề nhắc đến việc giúp một tay, mà giả câm giả điếc, làm như không nghe thấy, trông coi căn nhà đến lúc chết, đoán chừng trong mắt họ, nhà mới là cái có thể dựa vào.”

Anh than thở, “Bố mẹ với bố mẹ mà cũng khác nhau nhiều quá cơ, nếu là Lưu Vân Anh của thôn Thạch Hà kia, con trai chính là mạng, muốn gì cho nấy.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nói vậy, Tiền Túc giả ma giả quỷ, là muốn bố mẹ sợ hãi, quyết tâm bán nhà trả nợ, vậy là có thể để Tiền Lập Sơn yên tâm đầu thai?”

Dương Chí nói đó chỉ là suy đoán thôi, “Hơn nữa khi bán nhà rồi, Phương Bình không tính toán gì được nữa, chị ta không lợi lộc gì, nhất định sẽ thê thảm, em thấy Tiền Túc hi vọng nhìn thấy cảnh đó nhất ấy.”

Phong Bắc đã từng thấy Phương Bình đanh đá, quan hệ giữa em chồng chị dâu như nước với lửa, anh trầm ngâm nói, “Đêm Trần Lỵ chết thì sao?”

Dương Chí nói, “Cũng ở cùng bạn gái.”

Phong Bắc hé mắt, “Trùng hợp thế cơ à?”

Dương Chí gật đầu, đúng là trùng hợp, “Đội trưởng, mấy cái liên quan đến tình yêu tình báo nồng nàn gì đó, đám già chúng mình không hiểu nổi được, nhưng mà, xem trên tivi, tuyệt đối là củi khô lửa bốc bừng bừng, như keo như sơn, khó lòng tách rời, hận không thể một ngày hai tư tiếng dính lấy nhau, muốn tách ra cũng phải lột một lớp da.”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật, “Chuyện yêu đương, mà cậu nói cứ như hiện trường phạm tội ấy.”

Dương Chí khẽ cười, “Đội trưởng anh phân tích thử xem.”

Phong Bắc thầm nhủ, phân tích đéo gì, đội trưởng chú còn đang độc thân đấy, yêu còn chưa từng thì sao mà phân tích, “Chiều hôm trước khi tan trường, anh ta không về nhà, mà đi đâu?”

Dương Chí lắc đầu, “Chẳng đâu cả, đi nhà sách.”

Ngón trỏ Phong Bắc khẽ gõ lên mu bàn tay, “Đã điều tra nhà sách đó chưa?”

Dương Chí nói đang xác minh.

Phong Bắc bảo Dương Chí ra ngoài, anh nhắm mắt lại, sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ rồi đi tìm giáo sư Chu.

Giáo sư Chu là nhà nghiên cứu tâm lý học, hiện còn đang nhậm chức ở đại học Y, thỉnh thoảng mở lớp giảng cho sinh viên tâm lý học là gì, làm sao để áp dụng trong trinh thám.

Lần này cục mời ông tới, cũng chứng tỏ quan tâm đến án giết người liên hoàn đến mức nào.

Giáo sư Chu mặc dù làm nghề này, bỏ ra công sức và tâm huyết hơn nửa đời người, nhưng ông chưa bao giờ cảm thấy vi biểu cảm là khoa học cả, chỉ bị người ngoài thần thánh hóa mà thôi, còn trong hồ sơ thì cũng không có tác dụng thần kì đến vậy.

_(*) vi biểu cảm (micro-expression): dùng trong tâm lý học, đại khái là khi biểu cảm thay đổi siêu siêu nhỏ trước khi bị thay thế bằng một phản ứng giả tạo khác (kéo dài ít hơn ½ giây)_

Vi biểu cảm không thể coi là chứng cứ để đưa lên tòa án được, chỉ là một phương pháp suy luận, hòng cung cấp phương hướng điều tra cho cảnh sát mà thôi.

Người với người khác nhau, có người sờ tai thì đang nói dối, mà cũng có người sờ tai vì tai ngứa mà thôi, không có ý nghĩa đặc biệt, ví dụ tương tự cũng có rất nhiều, không thể nào đánh đồng với nhau.

Giáo sư Chu nghiên cứu một ít video liên quan đến đời sống sinh hoạt của Tiền Túc, cùng với điều tra gốc gác của anh ta, phát hiện anh ta không có vi biểu cảm và động tác cố định, là một người cực kì kiềm chế bản thân.

Lúc Phong Bắc tìm đến, anh cũng nói vậy.

“Rạng sáng cháu đến thẩm vấn anh ta, lúc nhắc đến việc anh trai anh ta kinh doanh thất bại, đền hết cả khoản tiền để dành duy nhất trong nhà, tại sao đột nhiên anh ta lại mất khống chế đứng bật dậy, xiết chặt nắm tay?”

“Đội trưởng Phong, cậu đang lẫn lộn một điểm, kiềm chế bản thân không có nghĩa là không có cảm xúc.”

Giáo sư Chu tháo kính lão xuống, “Hai động tác đó liền nhau, chính là một loại biểu hiện của sự tức giận.”

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng gián đoạn, kiên trì chờ vế sau.

Giáo sư Chu nói, “Lần này trong quá trình thẩm vấn, Tiền Túc chỉ lộ ra một vi biểu cảm, ấy là khi người của cậu nhắc đến bạn gái, anh ta khẽ hé môi.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Hé môi là sao?”

Giáo sư Chu nói, “Áp lực.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày.

Bạn gái là thiên kim, có áp lực cũng rất bình thường, có thể hiểu được, không có gì lạ cả, “Ông Chu, Tiền Túc không có lần nào có động tác và biểu cảm chột dạ, nói dối, căng thẳng, nói nhầm sao?”

Giáo sư Chu bảo không.

Phong Bắc lên cơn nghiện thuốc lá, nhớ giáo sư không thích có người hút thuốc trước mặt mình, bèn nhịn nó xuống.

Giáo sư Chu lau cái kính lão, “Tiền Túc phù hợp điều kiện gây án, cũng có sự cẩn thận và tỉ mỉ, muốn nói đến động cơ giết người, trừ khi là món nợ đó mang lại tổn thương cho anh ta, do đó thế giới quan vặn vẹo, nhưng mà, chữ phấn để lại ở trên tường khác với chữ viết của anh ta.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Kẻ đó cố ý thì sao?”

Giáo sư Chu cẩn thận đeo lại kính, “Chỉ cần là do một người viết, dùng một bộ não, thì cẩn thận tìm kiếm, đều có thể tìm ra dấu vết trùng nhau.”

Chân mày Phong Bắc cau lại.

Đúng 19 giờ, dưới bóng đêm huyện Pha không có sự nhộn nhịp của ban ngày.

Ném bát cơm kiếm ăn đi, người dân như thường lệ đi dạo trên phố, mua đồ ăn trong siêu thị hoặc hàng quán, có gì hay ho thì xem, không có thì thôi, dẫu sao cũng không muốn ngột ngạt trong nhà.

Dương Chí đến phòng làm việc báo cáo, nói buổi chiều đó Tiền Túc đúng thật đến nhà sách, ông chủ tiệm có thể làm chứng.

Phong Bắc thả sợi mì cuối cùng gắp được vào miệng, người không có thuật phân thân, nếu Tiền Túc ở nhà sách, vậy trong ngõ không phải là anh ta, mà là một người khác.

Dương Chí nói, “Đội trưởng, trước mắt có thể loại trừ Tiền Túc rồi.”

Phong Bắc lại bảo, “Trước hết kiếm cớ tạm giam đã.”

Dương Chí chả hiểu sao, “Ơ?”

Phong Bắc uống ngụm nước, “Ơ gì mà ơ, mau làm đi!”

Dương Chí vâng vâng.

Phong Bắc lại gọi người lại, “Thôi, cứ thả ra đi, tiếp tục bí mật giám sát, đừng để người khác làm, để lão Trương đi.”

Dương Chí đáp lời, “Rõ ạ.”

Có lão Trương theo dõi, chỉ cần không biết tàng hình, không biết dịch chuyển tức thời, thì sẽ không lạc mất người.

“Đội trưởng, anh không đi viện thật à?”

“Chỉ là cảm sốt thường thôi, không phải bệnh gì nặng, ngủ một giấc là được.”

Dương Chí thở dài, vậy cũng phải đi ngủ được chứ, đầu cứ căng như cánh cung, nghỉ ngơi được mới lạ, “Đội trưởng, hay là anh về đi, chỗ này có bọn em gánh rồi, còn cả đội trưởng Tào với người của ảnh nữa, có chuyện gì xảy ra cũng ứng phó kịp.”

Phong Bắc về cũng chả để làm gì, “Không bắt được hung thủ, ở đâu cũng như nhau.”

Dương Chí thở dài, đi ra ngoài làm việc.

Hai tay Phong Bắc chống trán, từ chiều hôm qua đến giờ, vẫn chưa thể xác định được tổ ba số thể hiện cái gì, 20 rốt cuộc là ngày 20, hay 20 giờ, huống hồ cái trước thì không biết là tháng nào, cái sau chẳng rõ là ngày nào cơ.

Ngày vẫn cứ trôi qua, ai cũng có cuộc sống riêng, không thể nào nói vì vụ án, mà bắt toàn dân huyện thành ở trong nhà được, học sinh đừng đi học, thợ đừng đi làm, vậy thì còn om sòm đến trời long đất lở ấy chứ.

Chỉ đành điều thêm người tuần tra, có kẻ nào khả nghi lập tức tóm lấy thôi.

.

Cao Nhiên làm xong đề luyện thi, chậm rãi xoay người, cậu đứng ở cửa sổ ngước cổ nhìn màn đêm, vô tình bắt gặp gương mặt của một người, là Trương Nhung.

Người đang yêu đúng là khác hẳn, sắc mặt hồng hào, mắt cũng sáng rỡ.

Cao Nhiên vẫy tay với Trương Nhung.

Trương Nhung vốn là đang ngắm trăng sao, cô bé liếc thấy Cao Nhiên, khóe miệng giương lên vẫn chưa thu lại, tâm trạng khá tốt, “Hôm nay là sinh nhật tớ.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

Trương Nhung mỉm cười, rất xấu hổ, cũng rất vui vẻ, “Cảm ơn.”

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên hỏi, “Hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu?”

Trương Nhung nói là ngày 18.

Cao Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ, sực nhớ ra điều chi, trợn tròn mắt, “Bỏ mịa, nay cũng là sinh nhật của Soái Soái!”

Trương Nhung ngạc nhiên nói, “Thế á? Trùng hợp vậy.”

Cao Nhiên ừm ờ gật đầu, đúng là trùng hợp, sinh cùng ngày cùng tháng cùng năm, duyên tốt như thế, tiếc là Trương Nhung là xương sườn của người khác, không phải là của Soái Soái.

Song cậu lại nghĩ, cũng chưa chắc à.

Đừng nói là yêu đương, ngay cả kết hôn rồi, cũng có thể vì không phải người có duyên thật sự mà ly hôn, mỗi người một ngả, lại tìm thấy nửa kia ở góc nào trên đời này cơ mà.

Cao Nhiên xuống phòng ba mẹ ở dưới tầng, nói muốn gọi điện thoại, cả hai đều đang xem tivi, không ai phản ứng.

Cậu mở tủ kính ra, cầm ống nghe lên bấm một dãy số đã thuộc làu, “Tính tổ chức sinh nhật thế nào hở?”

Giả Soái nói, “Không tổ chức.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Trứng gà cũng không ăn à?”

Giả Soái nói, “Ông biết mà, nhà tôi không tổ chức sinh nhật, đồ vật hình thức không cần thiết lắm.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Khác đấy, lần này là sinh nhật mười tám tuổi của ông, cực quan trọng đó.”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh hỏi, “Có quan trọng đến thế không?”

Cao Nhiên hạ giọng, “Nói thừa, thành niên là có thể giương cờ hiệu tôi tự phụ trách hành vi của mình, chơi game thâu đêm, khuya không về, mang trên người tiền mệnh giá lớn hơn năm trăm, vào thành phố chơi vân vân.”

Giả Soái nói, “Những chuyện đó chưa thành niên tôi cũng làm được, chỉ xem tôi có muốn hay không thôi.”

“…”

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên cúp điện thoại chuẩn bị ra ngoài, “Ba, mẹ, con với Soái Soái hẹn đi chơi game, muộn mới về.”

Lưu Tú giờ mới phản ứng, “Chơi cái gì, không cho đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ à, hôm nay khác mọi bữa, sinh nhật mười tám tuổi của Soái Soái, bọn con hẹn cả rồi mà.”

Lưu Tú ở đầu giường ngồi thẳng dậy, “Hẹn rồi cũng không được, mày cũng không nhìn xem mấy giờ rồi!”

Cao Nhiên chỉ thời gian ở trên góc màn hình tivi, “Chưa tới tám giờ ạ.”

Thái độ Lưu Tú rất kiên quyết, không cho con trai ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên nhìn về phía ba cầu cứu.

Lưu Tú trợn mắt lườm ông bạn già.

Cao Kiến Quân trả cho con trai ánh mắt thương nhưng không giúp được gì đâu.

Cao Nhiên hết cách, bèn gọi cho Giả Soái báo tình hình xong thì lên gác, còn chưa kịp giải xong một đề, Giả Soái đã tìm đến rồi.

Bất kể lúc nào, học sinh giỏi đều được hưởng đặc quyền, dù cho là nói giống nhau, nhưng thốt ra từ miệng học sinh giỏi, độ tin cậy cao hơn học sinh yếu đến vài lần.

Không biết Giả Soái nói với Lưu Tú thế nào, mà cô sửa miệng, đồng ý cho họ ra đường.

Cao Nhiên cũng không hỏi, cậu biết kết quả sẽ là vậy mà, quen rồi.

Hai thiếu niên cưỡi xe đạp ra cửa, rẽ trái quẹo phải ra khỏi con ngõ, dọc theo con đường ven sông, chưa tới mười lăm phút sau, họ đã chen chân vào đường cái phồn hoa, dính một thân hơi người vẩn đục.

Nhiều xe, nhiều người, ồn ào, không khí dường như cũng loãng hơn.

Cao Nhiên lái xe rất tốt, con xe đạp của cậu như con rắn chui rúc trong dòng xe cộ, cực kì trơn tru, “Soái Soái, trên đường nhiều cảnh sát ghê.”

Giả Soái đạp xe lên trước đi song song với cậu, “Sao ông thấy?”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Phải dùng đầu óc chứ.”

Giả Soái nói, “Đột nhiên có nhiều cảnh sát hơn, là có vụ án gì à?”

Cao Nhiên thu lại tầm mắt đang quét bốn phía, không thấy anh Tiểu Bắc, đoán chừng đang ở khu khác, “Chắc vậy, ai biết được.”

Giả Soái không nói tiếp chủ đề này, “Chúng ta đi chơi game, hay lên Hoa Liên ăn gì đây?”

Cao Nhiên ngoái đầu nhìn cậu, trên mặt là nụ cười xán lạn, “Hôm nay sinh nhật ông, ông chủ trì, tôi chủ chi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Vậy được, chơi game trước, sau đó đi ăn.”

Cao Nhiên nói không thành vấn đề.

Dừng xe xong, Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái ngựa quen đường cũ tiến vào phòng chơi game.

Cao Nhiên dùng giọng điệu rất chi là tự nhiên, “Soái Soái, nếu cho ông ba số 20, 21, 22, ông nghĩ đến cái gì trước tiên?”

Giả Soái nói, “Ngày.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, “Tôi cũng thế.”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Sao lại hỏi tôi cái đó?”

Cao Nhiên bá vai cậu, nhếch miệng cười, “Tôi đây chẳng phải trước khi ra cửa còn đang sống mái với toán học lão huynh sao, trong đầu vẫn còn đang nghĩ đây, chờ về lại làm mấy hiệp với nó.”

Cậu không nói thật, mà nói dối.

Với Cao Nhiên mà nói, Giả Soái là bạn từ nhỏ, bạn tốt nhất, vĩnh viễn cũng không nghi ngờ.

Giả Soái và vụ án này chẳng có lấy nửa xu liên quan.

Thế nhưng mà, Cao Nhiên không thể mang sự tin tưởng Phong Bắc dành cho cậu ra bàn luận được.

Một là tình, một là lý, một là công, một là tư, không thể nói thành một được.

Đừng thấy tuổi Cao Nhiên không lớn lắm, đối với chuyện này, trong lòng lại hiểu rõ, cậu lúc nào cũng nhắc nhở mình, sẽ không nhất thời kích động mà không quản được miệng.

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Lúc chơi thì nghiêm túc chơi, lúc học thì nghiêm túc học, thế mới không làm kém cả hai.”

Cao Nhiên đu lên lưng cậu cười, “Dạ dạ, lớp trưởng nói đúng lắm.”

Phòng game là nói cho sang thôi, thật ra nó chỉ là căn phòng nhỏ, trong đó có tổng cộng sáu cái máy tính, không nối mạng, trong nữa là máy Famicom, hai đồng một tiếng, quá đắt, chơi không nổi.

_(*) Famicom: viết tắt của Family Computer, một dòng máy chơi game do Nhật sản xuất._

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/07/famicommini-controllers-700x700.jpg)

Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái bàn nhau, quyết định chơi Báo Động Đỏ, sáu máy đối chiến với nhau.

_(*) Báo động đỏ: Command & Conquer: Red Alert là một game chiến thuật thời gian thực trên PC, sản xuất bởi Westwood Studios và phát hành bởi Virgin Interactive vào năm 1996._

Bốn anh em khác là một nhóm, mặc đồng phục học sinh, nhìn đống cặp sách nhét dưới gầm bàn, thì tám phần mười là tan học đã chạy đến đây rồi.

Là học sinh trường Tam Trung.

Đều cùng lứa, chém gió hai ba câu là thành quen, ai cũng xưng anh em, xem phim xã hội đen cũng hay thấy.

Trong suốt quá trình đó Giả Soái đều làm mặt lạnh.

Cao Nhiên nghe mấy đứa đó nói Giả Soái giả vờ giả vịt, bèn cười ha ha nói cậu chàng tính vốn thế, trong nóng ngoài lạnh.

Bầu không khí mới bắt đầu sinh động lên.

Tế bào não của Giả Soái đều dùng trên việc học, cậu không có hứng thú với chuyện khác ngoài học, cũng sẽ không tốn công sức vào đó.

Nếu không phải Cao Nhiên kéo cậu vào vòng tròn của mình, cuộc sống của cậu sẽ hết sức đơn điệu, cũng cực kì khô khan.

Cao Nhiên thích vận động, bóng rổ, bóng bàn đều biết, còn cả chơi game nữa.

Cậu chỉ không biết làm bài.

Trước đây cũng không dành công sức vào việc đó, đương nhiên là học không giỏi.

Mà Giả Soái thì trái ngược hoàn toàn với Cao Nhiên.

Khoảng tầm tám rưỡi, Giả Soái đau bụng, đến nhà vệ sinh gần đó, Cao Nhiên đổi sang chơi máy đánh bạc.

_(*) Máy đánh bạc (slot machine): cái máy mà nhét xèng vào rồi quay, thắng là khi 3 ô hình giống nhau (như ảnh)_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/07/slotmachine.jpg)

Phong Bắc ngồi trong xe, điếu thuốc cháy được hai phần ba rồi, điện thoại trong túi vang lên, là một dãy số xa lạ.

Cái thứ như là hiểu ngầm này thật sự có tồn tại, chẳng biết khi nào sẽ xuất hiện.

Đầu kia còn chưa mở miệng, Phong Bắc nghe tiếng thở hổn hển, biết ngay là ai gọi rồi, hỏi ngay, “Em không ở nhà à?”

Cao Nhiên không nói lời thừa, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, vừa nãy em nghĩ, ba số này không đại diện cho ngày.”

Mặt Phong Bắc tối đi, “Không phải?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đúng, không phải, cụ thể là đại diện cho cái gì em chưa nói cho anh ngay được, nhưng mà, nhưng mà em…”

Cậu không có tật gì lớn, nhưng tật nhỏ lại chẳng ít, lúc cuống lên dễ nói lắp, càng nói nhanh càng không thông, có mấy chữ làm thế nào cũng không nói ra được, mắc ở chỗ đó, cuống đến mặt đỏ rần lên.

Phong Bắc động viên, “Đừng vội, hít sâu, tốc độ nói chậm lại chút.”

Cao Nhiên làm theo lời người đàn ông hít sâu, thấy đỡ hơn một chút, “Trực giác của em bảo, hung thủ sẽ phạm tội vào đêm nay, giết người thứ năm.”

Phong Bắc cau mày im lặng.

Cao Nhiên thấy người đàn ông không nói tiếng nào, bèn vội vội vàng vàng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em biết em nói vậy, không có bằng chứng chứng minh, không có sức thuyết phục gì, anh sẽ cảm thấy em nói đùa, nói càn nói bậy, nhưng, nhưng mà trực giác của em rất chuẩn, chưa lần nào sai đâu!”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hồi sáng anh với Tào Thế Nguyên đi tìm cục trưởng Trịnh, ông ấy đồng ý tối nay điều thêm người, ngoại trừ những người đã có nhiệm vụ, các lực lượng khác đều điều động.”

“Không chỉ đêm nay, mà sắp tới cũng sẽ như vậy.”

Cao Nhiên không có khả năng đoán trước tương lai, không biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì, nghe vậy cậu thở phào, nhịn không được nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh cẩn thận chút nha.”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên nổi cáu, “Còn dám quản anh, tối em không ở nhà, chạy ra ngoài làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên oan ức cãi lại, “Hôm nay là sinh nhật Soái Soái, em đi chơi với nó.”

“…”

Phong Bắc cay đắng nói, “Mai là sinh nhật anh.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Thật ạ?”

“Thật hơn vàng.”

Phong Bắc hỏi vị trí của thiếu niên, sau đó lệnh cho cậu không được đi đâu cả, đứng yên chờ.

Trước khi Cao Nhiên cúp điện thoại tự nhiên nhớ ra, “Anh hết cảm cúm chưa?”

Phong Bắc cong môi, “Chưa, còn chờ em phục vụ trước giường đây.”

“Phục vụ đếch gì, anh uống thuốc đúng giờ, uống nhiều nước, mặc ấm chút, lớn từng đấy rồi còn chưa biết tự chăm sóc mình, thiệt tình.”

Huyên thiên một hồi, Cao Nhiên cúp máy, đưa cho ông chủ hai xu tiền điện thoại.

Gọi nội địa, thời gian nói chuyện chưa tới năm phút, không có lời.

Giả Soái còn chưa về, chắc rơi vào hố xí mất rồi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn trái nhìn phải rồi mua xiên đậu phụ thúi cách đó không xa, ăn từ dưới lên trên, sờ sờ tiền lẻ trong túi, lại mua thêm xiên bánh mật cay.

Kết quả càng ăn càng đói, cứ như chưa được ăn tối vậy.

Lúc Dương Chí tìm thấy thiếu niên, cậu chàng đang ghé vào quầy hạt dẻ, đầu cũng sắp thò vào trong nồi rồi.

“Bạn Cao, muốn ăn à?”

Cao Nhiên cũng không thấy ngại, thẳng thắn thừa nhận, nói muốn ăn, “Em hỏi rồi, bán đắt hơn hàng cạnh trường những một đồng.”

Cho nên cậu chỉ nhìn thôi, không mua.

Một đồng tiền nghĩa là gì, có thể mượn ba quyển sách, còn thừa một xu đấy.

Dương Chí nhác thấy vẻ thòm thèm của thiếu niên, cảm thấy rất đáng yêu, trái tim căng lên cũng được thư giãn một chút.

Bảo sao đội trưởng cứ hay dắt theo.

Dương Chí chẳng nói chẳng rằng mua hẳn một cân cho thiếu niên, “Đi thôi, đưa em về nhà.”

Cao Nhiên mới dùng răng cắn mở một hạt, nghe Dương Chí nói vậy thì lắc đầu nói, “Soái Soái chưa về, em đợi nó.”

Dương Chí hơi khó xử, “Bạn Cao này, đây là ý của đội trưởng, ảnh lo cho an toàn của em, em về thôi, đừng làm ảnh phân tâm.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh ta, “Chẳng phải có anh ở đây sao?”

Dương Chí gãi đầu, “Anh còn phải trực, không thể ở với em lâu được.”

Cao Nhiên dứt khoát vào nhà vệ sinh, phát hiện Giả Soái không ngồi xổm trong đó, chẳng biết đi đâu mất rồi.

Cậu hết cách, bèn để lại tờ giấy cho Giả Soái, còn nói với ông chủ, đều là người quen, biết ai với ai, sẽ không bị nhầm.

Ở bên kia, Phong Bắc gọi cho lão Trương, “Tiền Túc vẫn ngồi trong nhà, không rời đi chứ?”

Lão Trương đang ngồi xổm, “Đúng.”

Phong Bắc truy hỏi, “Chú chắc chứ?”

Lão Trương bảo, “Tôi chắc mà, anh ta ngay dưới mắt tôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chú theo dõi người ta chặt cho tôi.”

Lão Trương nói, “Yên tâm đi, tôi nhịn tiểu mấy giờ rồi vẫn chưa xả.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tôi khuyên chú xả đi, bàng quang mà vỡ, là tổn thất của quốc gia, hơn nữa chết kiểu đó hơi bị nhục đấy.”

Lão Trương, “…”

Phong Bắc nói, “Lúc xả đừng cúi đầu là được, nhanh chút.”

Lão Trương nói biết rồi, nước tiểu đến tay là chuyện thường, “Đội trưởng, có tình huống mới à?”

Phong Bắc thở dài, tốt nhất là không có.

Thả điện thoại xuống ghế ngồi, Phong Bắc mở cửa xe bước xuống, hít một hơi khí lạnh buổi tối.

Chỉ mong là sợ bóng sợ gió mà thôi.

Hai phút sau Tào Thế Nguyên gọi tới, đầu tiên là hỏi công việc, sau đó nói, “Cục trưởng Trịnh bảo tôi nói với cậu, mai đến nhà ổng ăn cơm.”

Phong Bắc lập tức từ chối, “Không đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cái đó thì tự cậu đi mà nói, tôi chỉ phụ trách truyền đạt thôi.”

Phong Bắc nhỏ giọng mắng, phiền phức.

Anh vuốt mặt, ngón tay ấn trên huyệt thái dương, vẫn là nhóc con tốt, sẽ không để anh bốc hỏa.

Trên ngã tư, Cao Nhiên chống một chân xuống đất, chờ đèn xanh, một chiếc xe công cộng hự hự tiến lên từ bên trái, nom y như ông già bảy tám mươi tuổi, già rồi, lao lực.

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng liếc nhìn biển số xe.

Đèn xanh sáng lên, Dương Chí giục thiếu niên đi nhanh hơn, phát hiện người không nhúc nhích, anh lấy tay đẩy đẩy, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn đằng sau chiếc xe công cộng càng đi càng xa, “Bảng số xe của xe công cộng là ba chữ số.”

Dương Chí nói, “Đúng rồi.”

Anh bỗng phát hiện thiếu niên không phải là đang nói chuyện với anh, mà đang lẩm bẩm một mình, “Cao Nhiên?”

“20… 21… 22… 20… 21… 22… 20…”

Cao Nhiên đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình, liên tục lặp lại ba con số này.

Dương Chí nghe rõ thiếu niên đang lẩm bẩm gì, anh nhận ra cái gì đó không ổn, gọi vài lần, thiếu niên vẫn không đáp lại.

Sau đó anh không gọi nữa.

Đội trưởng cực kì chăm sóc đóa hoa tổ quốc này, cũng đặc biệt để tâm, anh nói để tiểu Lưu đến, đội trưởng lại muốn tự anh đi một chuyến, trong giọng nói lộ ra nỗi lòng bất an lo lắng.

Dương Chí dựa vào cột đèn đường quan sát thiếu niên, suy đoán xem trong lòng đội trưởng cậu nhóc nặng bao nhiêu.

Có người đi ngang qua, đều lấy làm lạ mà nhìn thiếu niên, lẩm bà lẩm bẩm, y như mất hồn.

Dương Chí do đó cũng bị nhìn nhiều lần, anh quẹt mũi, gọi thiếu niên một tiếng, vẫn không trả lời.

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên nói, “Em biết rồi!”

Dương Chí đang nhìn quanh, xem liệu có kẻ nào đáng nghi không, bất thình lình nghe tiếng gào, anh giật mình, “Biết cái gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, vẻ mặt cực kì hoảng sợ, “Nhanh, nhanh lên, nhanh gọi cho anh Tiểu Bắc, nhanh lên!”

Cậu bắt lấy cánh tay Dương Chí, “Nhanh lên đi!”

Dương Chí bị vẻ mặt của thiếu niên làm giật mình, cũng không kịp suy nghĩ, liên lạc với đội trưởng, “Bạn Cao có việc tìm anh.”

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng ghé mặt vào điện thoại, giọng điệu vì hoảng hốt mà thay đổi, “202, 212, nhanh cho người điều tra lộ tuyến của hai chiếc xe công cộng này!”

Phong Bắc không hỏi gì nhiều, lập tức cho người đi thăm dò.

Rất nhanh đã tìm ra lộ tuyến của hai chiếc xe công cộng đó.

Phong Bắc đứng nhìn, phát hiện hai chiếc xe đó đều đi qua một bến, chính là bến Tam Nguyên.

Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào điểm kia, trong lòng nảy sinh một suy đoán, sắc mặt thay đổi, nhanh chóng thông báo cho tất cả những người đang đứng gần bến Tam Nguyên, bảo họ dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất đến đích.

Chiếc xe công cộng 202 đỗ ở bến Tam Nguyên, một gã bụng bia bước xuống, trên mặt toàn vẻ buồn bực không vui.

Công việc không hài lòng, nhìn cái gì cũng không vừa mắt, cho dù là đá phải hòn sỏi, cũng làm cho gã văng tục được.

Gã đi dọc con đường tiến về phía trước, đằng sau bỗng có giọng nói cất lên, “Xin lỗi, anh làm ơn cho hỏi, đến chợ trời đường Đông Hoa đi thế nào ạ?”

Gã bực dọc quay đầu, thấy là một cô gái rất xinh xắn, mặt cười xấu hổ, gã nhất thời dịu xuống, giơ ngón tay chỉ, “Em đi thẳng đường cái rồi rẽ trái, qua hai ngã tư rẽ phải thì đến.”

Gã còn có ý tốt nhắc, “Làm con gái, đi buổi tối cẩn thận chút nha.”

Cô gái nói cảm ơn xong thì rời đi.

Gã vừa đi vừa chép miệng, cô gái mặt xinh, dáng cũng đẹp, gã thở ra một hơi, đi chưa được mấy bước, đằng sau lại có một âm thanh cất lên, câu hỏi giống y như đúc.

“Xin lỗi, anh làm ơn cho hỏi, đến chợ trời đường Đông Hoa đi thế nào ạ?”

Gã quay đầu, phát hiện là nam, ăn mặc quê mùa, biểu cảm trên mặt giống y cô gái lúc nãy, ngại ngùng xấu hổ.

Nhưng thái độ của gã thì khác hẳn, giọng khó chịu, “Không biết!”

Gã đi chừng mười bước, đằng sau lại có giọng nói vang lên, vẫn là câu hỏi tương tự, “Xin lỗi, anh làm ơn cho hỏi, đến chợ trời đường Đông Hoa đi thế nào ạ?”

“Mẹ nó mày có phiền không…”

Gã xoay người lần nữa, phát hiện biểu cảm của người kia đã thay đổi, không còn ngượng ngùng nữa, mà bình tĩnh nhìn gã.


	37. Chapter 37

Lúc mấy cảnh sát tuần tra gần bến Tam Nguyên vội vã chạy đến, họ phát hiện một thi thể cách bến xe gần 30 mét.

Người chết chưa được lâu, máu trên đất vẫn còn chảy.

Bầu không khí nặng nề hơn hẳn, các cảnh sát báo tình hình lên trên xong thì để lại một người trông coi hiện trường, những người còn lại chia nhau khám xét.

Vùng này rất hẻo lánh, có khu dân cư cũ kĩ, phải đi lên trên một đoạn rồi rẽ, đường gồ ghề lắm ổ, hai bên là cây cổ thụ cành lá sum suê, đằng sau là một cái kho bỏ hoang.

Tối trời, tầm mắt không rõ, muốn giấu người cực kì dễ dàng.

Gần đây không yên, chính phủ đã có biện pháp, đảm bảo mỗi con đường đều có đèn, cũng gắn camera, cố gắng hết sức thu hẹp phạm vi góc chết.

Thế nhưng vẫn chưa thực hiện đến đây được.

Vụ án phát sinh ở ngay bến xe, trên con đường này tất nhiên sẽ tìm được rất nhiều dấu chân lộn xộn, rất khó mà dùng phương pháp loại trừ để có được manh mối có giá trị.

Từ các yếu tố đó có thể thấy, đây là địa điểm tốt nhất để phạm tội, không phải là thủ phạm chọn bừa.

Không lâu sau, mấy chiếc xe cảnh sát từ các hướng khác nhau đổ lại, thành viên tổ khám xét và pháp y lập tức tiến vào trạng thái làm việc.

Lúc Cao Nhiên cùng Dương Chí đến đây, thấy người đàn ông đưa lưng về phía cậu ngồi trên bãi cỏ hút thuốc, tấm lưng dày rộng mang mấy phần hậm hực, cậu hướng lại gần, nuốt nước bọt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Lông mày Phong Bắc cau chặt, “Người chết thứ năm.”

Cao Nhiên khô hết cả cuống họng, cậu liếc nhìn sang bên kia, da đầu lạnh toát.

Trước đây Cao Nhiên đã từng đến hiện trường rồi, nhưng vết máu đều được dọn sạch, không cảm thấy choáng gì, lần này lại khác, thi thể nằm ngay trên đất, trên cổ có vết chém, máu chảy rất nhiều, một bãi lớn, che hết bụi đất, vài phiến lá khô, cùng ít hòn sỏi, túi rác.

Mùi máu tanh nồng đến nôn nao.

Người chết nằm nghiêng, đầu hướng về khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, quần áo còn nguyên, vết thương trí mạng là động mạch cổ bị cắt.

Thủ pháp gây án giống trước như đúc.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, có truy được dấu vết của hung thủ không?”

“Không, chạy lâu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cũng ngồi xuống, hỏi xin người đàn ông điếu thuốc, động tác đã chẳng còn bỡ ngỡ nữa, “Nếu như em sớm phát hiện được bí mật của ba con số kia, người của anh sớm mai phục ở đây, thì đã bắt được hung thủ rồi, người cũng không chết.”

Dù cho Cao Nhiên biết thừa rằng, trước hiện thực, giả thuyết là hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩa, nhưng cậu vẫn không kiềm được mà đau đáu trong lòng.

Dù là sớm mấy phút thôi, hi vọng vẫn sẽ lớn hơn nhiều.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu nhìn thiếu niên, khàn giọng, “Em không có gì phải tự trách cả.”

Tổ hợp ba số kia cực kì bình thường, nói trắng ra là chỉ có ba chữ số 0, 1, 2, chiều hôm qua mới phát hiện, đêm nay đã xảy ra án mạng, thời gian lực lượng cảnh sát có quá ít, căn bản không kịp phá giải hàm nghĩa trong đó.

Biểu hiện của thiếu niên vượt xa dự đoán của Phong Bắc.

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm một chỗ trong hư không, “Em chỉ là không cam lòng.”

Phong Bắc bắt được nét âm trầm u ám trên mặt thiếu niên, cực kì bất thường, anh thấp giọng quát, “Cao Nhiên!”

Cao Nhiên thoát ra khỏi tâm trạng kì quái nào đó, ánh mắt trở nên mờ mịt.

Phong Bắc dập tắt tàn thuốc, “Làm sao em nghĩ đến xe công cộng được vậy?”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu, “Lúc đợi đèn, em thấy xe số 106 đi ngang qua trước mặt em, một suy nghĩa lóe lên trong đầu, liền bắt đầu suy đoán từ hướng đó.”

“Lúc em suy nghĩ cũng sẽ coi mình là hung thủ, viết tổ ba con số này là để các anh coi là ngày, hoặc thời gian, mọi người đều bị em đùa giỡn quay vòng vòng, chơi rất vui đó.”

Nói rồi, Cao Nhiên chẳng hay rằng trên khóe miệng mình nở một nụ cười.

Gân xanh trên trán Phong Bắc nhảy ra.

Thiên tài và thằng điên chỉ cách nhau có một đường kẻ thôi, cũng bởi vì thiên tài có rất nhiều điểm tương tự như thằng điên, giờ anh cũng hơi tin rồi.

“Được rồi, đừng cười nữa.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, mặt đầy nghi ngờ, “Nói gì đó, em không cười mà.”

Tim Phong Bắc đánh thịch, tiêu rồi, cái đường kẻ kia mờ rồi.

Cao Nhiên bứt một cọng cỏ ném ra ngoài, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, kỳ thực lúc em gọi cho anh chỉ nắm chắc có 60% thôi, bảo anh điều tra lộ tuyến là muốn biết đáp án, cũng không chắc hung thủ sẽ ra tay ngay đêm nay, phán đoán của anh rất chính xác.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, vẫn để cho hung thủ chạy trốn thôi.

Hung thủ nắm cả cái huyện thành to nhỏ thế nào trong lòng bàn tay, ít nhất phải sống ở đây mười mấy hai mươi năm trở lên, biết chỗ nào dễ nấp, dễ trốn, chỗ nào là hiện trường dễ phá hoại.

Tổ khám xét kia có thu hoạch, họ phát hiện thảm cỏ gần đó có hai tổ hợp chữ số, theo thứ tự là 26, 96.

Sắc mặt của mọi người đều cực kì khó coi, lại là chiêu này, chơi đến nghiện rồi à!

Phong Bắc kêu người chụp ảnh, anh châm điếu thuốc, trong lòng là một ngọn lửa, “Mẹ nó!”

Những người khác đều yên lặng lui lại một chút.

Cao Nhiên nửa ngồi nửa quỳ nhìn hai tổ hợp số kia, vẫn viết bằng phấn đỏ, chỉ là chữ viết khác hẳn đi, là hung thủ cố tình, mục đích chỉ có một thôi, thêm phần thú vị.

Trò chơi vừa mới bắt đầu.

Nhưng mà, lần này lại là cái gì đây…

Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên về nhà, còn mình thì trở về cục, tính thức thâu đêm.

Cánh tay bị kéo, Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu.

Phong Bắc búng một cái trên trán thiếu niên, “Lắc đầu là sao? Nói gì đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ngủ với em được không?”

“Tối nay thì không.”

Phong Bắc trấn an bằng cách nắn nắn cổ tay của thiếu niên, một giây sau thì quyết đoán lấy tay cậu xuống khỏi cánh tay mình, “Tắm xong nằm trên giường, nhắm mắt lại ngủ, đừng nghĩ gì cả.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, sao mà có thể chứ, tối nay chắc chắn mất ngủ rồi.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, thầy Tiền…”

“Đang trong quá trình giám sát.”

Cao Nhiên thở một hơi, không phải thầy thì tốt rồi.

Trải qua sự kiện bác cả và trưởng thôn kia, cậu sợ lại có người quen lộ ra sắc mặt vừa lạ lẫm vừa đáng sợ lắm.

Lưu Tú còn chưa ngủ, nghe tiếng mở cửa đóng cửa thì đi từ trong nhà ra, “Tiểu Nhiên, sao giờ con mới về? Soái Soái gọi qua, nói nó về đến nhà rồi.”

Cao Nhiên “Dạ” một tiếng.

Lưu Tú nhìn con trai đang cúi đầu ủ rũ, “Dạ cái gì, mẹ đang hỏi mày đấy, không phải mày ra ngoài với nó à? Soái Soái hứa với mẹ là nó sẽ đưa mày về, mẹ mới đồng ý cho mày ra ngoài với nó, hai đứa bây rốt cuộc…”

Cao Nhiên uể oải xua tay, “Mai nói đi, con lên gác đây.”

Lưu Tú nhíu đôi lông mày thanh mảnh, vào nhà đánh thức Cao Kiến Quân, “Ông lên xem tiểu Nhiên chút đi.”

Cao Kiến Quân đang ngủ say, thình lình bị gọi dậy, chú xoay người không phản ứng.

Lưu Tú lại đẩy.

Cao Kiến Quân thấy phiền, trùm chăn lên người, “Sáng mai tôi còn phải đi sửa điện ở quê, nếu bà muốn tôi ngã từ trên cột điện cao thế xuống, bà cứ đẩy nữa đi.”

Lưu Tú, “…”

Một giờ sáng, Cao Nhiên nằm trên giường mà người mỏi nhừ, cậu ngồi dậy thở dài, rồi lại nằm xuống.

Ba giờ sáng, Cao Nhiên đi tới đi lui trong phòng, sợ làm ảnh hưởng đến ba mẹ ở dưới nhà, nên không đi dép, để chân trần, hơi lạnh thấu qua gang bàn chân.

Mặt trời vừa ló dạng, Cao Nhiên ném phăng cái bút bi, dựa vào lưng ghế thở dài.

Trên bài là mớ giấy nháp ngổn ngang, trên đó viết bốn chữ số 2, 6, 9, 6.

Tất cả tổ hợp đều trên đó, chẳng thiếu cái nào.

Theo suy đoán của Cao Nhiên, tin tức trong mấy chữ số này chắc chắn tám trên mười không phải là địa điểm, hung thủ đổi luật chơi rồi.

Rốt cuộc là cái gì chứ?

Cao Nhiên vò đầu, phát hiện trên tay có mấy cọng tóc, trên bàn cũng có.

Mắt cậu giật giật, lo lắng mình dùng não quá độ, tý tuổi đã hói đầu.

Chưa đến 6 giờ, Giả Soái tới.

Cao Nhiên ở trong sân vung tay vung chân, hỏi Giả Soái tối hôm qua đi đâu.

Giả Soái dắt xe đạp sang một bên, “Tôi đi vệ sinh xong về quán game, phát hiện ông không ở đó, liền ra ngoài tìm, tìm một vòng cũng không thấy, tôi bèn về lại quán game, thấy tờ giấy ông để lại, tôi liền tự về.”

“Không tìm được á?” Cao Nhiên liếc cậu, “Lúc đó tôi ở ngay cạnh quán game, chỗ bán hạt dẻ ấy.”

Giả Soái nói, “Trên đường nhiều người, tôi không thấy.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Tôi đẹp trai nhường này, ở trong đám đông rất dễ thấy, sao mà ông không thấy cho được? Ngay cả cảnh sát Dương cũng chẳng quen biết tôi cho lắm, vẫn có thể dễ dàng tìm được tôi, hai ta quen nhau bao năm rồi chứ.”

Giả Soái riết rồi cũng quen với cái trò tự yêu mình của cậu, nói là tối ánh sáng không tốt, “Ông cũng không nhìn thấy tôi sao?”

“Tôi nghĩ ông đang ngồi xổm trong nhà xí, đi thẳng ra đó.”

Cao Nhiên ép chân trái xong đổi sang ép chân phải, “Có một đống người đang đi vệ sinh, còn có mấy người đứng xếp hàng nữa, đèn trong đó chưa sửa, bên ngoài có mỗi cái bóng đèn tròn, ánh sáng nhìn như ma, tôi liếc mắt một cái là biết không có ông.”

Giả Soái câm nín một chốc, “Sao không chờ tôi?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Chờ mà, mãi ông không về, cảnh sát Dương liền giục tôi.”

Cậu càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không đúng, “Lúc thường thời gian ông ngồi bồn cầu cũng không lâu, không có chuyện ngồi là không đứng dậy nữa, lúc ông trở lại, tôi hẳn đang ở sảnh game chứ nhỉ, sao lại không thấy?”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lúc đó mình chơi máy đánh bạc một hồi lâu, thời gian đó đủ để Soái Soái đi xong rồi.

Chơi xong máy đánh bạc, Cao Nhiên còn gọi điện thoại trong quán game nữa, sau đó ở tại chỗ chờ, trước sau cộng lại thời gian rất dài.

Đừng nói là Soái Soái, còn đủ để cậu đi mấy lần cơ.

“Nói đê, có phải là lén tôi đi làm chuyện gì xấu không?”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Không có, tôi đau bụng.”

Cao Nhiên nghi ngờ nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

Giả Soái nói, “Ông không tìm được tôi trong nhà vệ sinh, không tìm quanh đó mà đã tự bỏ đi trước, không sợ tôi gặp chuyện gì à?”

Cao Nhiên phỉ phui cái mồm, “Anh hai à, đó là chỗ náo nhiệt nhất trong huyện ta, người đến người đi, cực kì đông đúc, mấy lần hung thủ ra tay đều ở chỗ vắng vẻ, trừ khi là chán sống, muốn bị cảnh sát bắt ngay tại chỗ, mới có thể chạy vào đó gây án.”

Cậu nói trật tự rõ ràng, “Cũng vì náo nhiệt, chủ lực của cảnh sát đều ở bên đó, hung thủ muốn hành động, chưa làm gì đã bị bắt rồi.”

Giả Soái chọn trọng điểm, “Mấy lần gây án?”

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, đệt mợ, hóa ra là đang thử cậu.

“Là anh em phải không?”

“Đúng.”

Giả Soái nói, “Cả đời vẫn đúng.”

Ngắm nghía Giả Soái vài lần, Cao Nhiên huơ huơ tay chân, đột nhiên bật thốt ra, “Không đúng! Tối hôm qua tôi căn bản không rời đi, ở ngay ngã tư trước quán game mà!”

Đứng một lúc cực lâu, vẫn luôn suy nghĩ chuyện biển xe công cộng, theo lời của cảnh sát Dương thì, ai đi ngang qua cũng duỗi cổ nhìn, hai người họ như hai con tinh tinh một lớn một nhỏ vậy á.

Giả Soái khẽ cau mày, “Thật sự không thấy.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, tại sao cậu lại có cảm giác, tối hôm qua Soái Soái không đi vệ sinh, hoặc là có đi, nhưng căn bản không về quán game tìm cậu, mà là đi chỗ khác để làm chuyện khác nhỉ.

Hơi giống như là… đang lợi dụng cậu.

Giật mình tỉnh lại, Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên tột độ, sao mình lại có thể nghi ngờ Soái Soái cơ chứ? Còn nghĩ xấu xa đến vậy.

Cực kì không nên.

Cao Nhiên chà chà ngón út, chẳng lẽ do cùng Phong Bắc phá án, tạo thành thói quen theo bản năng suy đoán tất cả mọi việc rồi?

Không thể để cho Soái Soái biết mình nghĩ như vậy, không thì nhất định cậu ấy sẽ giận mất.

Im lặng một lúc, Cao Nhiên chuyển đề tài, “Chỗ Tam Nguyên có án mạng.”

Giả Soái, “Có nghe nói.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nhưng mà hai đứa mình qua chỗ đó ba lần, lần thứ tư là đi về, quá vắng vẻ, thích hợp để giết người.”

Giả Soái công nhận, “Đúng vậy.”

Cao Nhiên đứng thẳng, tay xoa cổ, “Tôi với cảnh sát Dương đến hiện trường, người chết là nam, khoảng chừng hơn ba mươi, động mạch chỗ này bị cắt, chảy rất nhiều máu.”

Giả Soái nhìn thiếu niên, “Cao Nhiên, ông có nhận ra không? Ông thật sự rất nhạy cảm với chuyện phá án, cũng có một đam mê cuồng nhiệt không thể nào kiềm nén nổi.”

Cậu chỉ vào mắt thiếu niên, “Tâm trạng đó có trong mắt ông, càng ngày càng mãnh liệt.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, “Thế à?”

Giả Soái nói ừ, cậu nhắc lại chuyện lúc trước đã từng hỏi, “Ông muốn thi vào trường cảnh sát à?”

“Đợi sang năm lên lớp 12 rồi tính, tôi phải nâng thành tích lên trước đã.”

Cao Nhiên khác với Giả Soái thích yên tĩnh, từ nhỏ cậu đã thích vận động, thể lực không phải là vấn đề.

Cũng không phải cậu nói khoác, nhưng mặt trí tuệ hẳn cũng sẽ ổn, nhờ người đàn ông huấn luyện một chút, khả năng thi đỗ rất cao, chính là lòng nhiệt huyết kia vẫn chưa đến mức sôi trào, vẫn còn thiếu một chút nữa.

“Ông thì sao? Ông tính làm gì?”

Giả Soái nói, “Bác sĩ.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Nghề này quá hợp với ông rồi, ông khoác áo blouse trắng vào chắc chắn là cực kì hết sức lạnh lùng.”

Giả Soái, “…”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Thế nếu tôi đỗ trường cảnh sát đi làm cảnh sát thật, sẽ tránh không khỏi mấy lúc bị thương này kia, số lần liên lạc với ông không thể ít đi được rồi.”

Giả Soái, “Ừm.”

Hai thiếu niên đứng dưới bầu trời thu lúc sáng sớm mơ về tương lai, trên gương mặt trẻ con còn vương nét ngây ngô là biết bao ảo tưởng và mong đợi.

Không khí trong phòng họp cực kì nặng nề.

Gương mặt đặc tả của nạn nhân thứ năm được chiếu trên màn hình lớn, đằng sau là hai tổ hợp số kia cùng với hoàn cảnh chung quanh.

Khuỷu tay Phong Bắc đặt lên bản báo cáo nghiệm thi và khám nghiệm hiện trường, anh phát hiện họ đang đâm đầu vào trong một cái vòng luẩn quẩn.

Lúc vụ án xảy ra, Tiền Túc ở nhà, Vương Đông Bình cũng ở nhà.

Đó nghĩa là, hai kẻ tình nghi đều bị loại trừ, những ngày qua đều là vô ích?

Phong Bắc hỏi lão Trương, “Chú theo dõi nhà Tiền Túc từ chỗ nào?”

Lão Trương nói là ngay góc tường ngoài cửa sổ, “Cửa sổ phòng Tiền Túc mở, tôi có thể thấy từng hành vi cử chỉ của anh ta trong phòng, hoặc là tôi gặp ảo giác, hoặc là anh ta có thuật phân thân, không thì tuyệt đối không có vấn đề gì.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Tối qua gió lớn như vậy, anh ta không đóng cửa sổ sao?”

Lão Trương nói, “Chắc thấy trong phòng bí quá.”

Phong Bắc hỏi người còn lại, “Vương Đông Bình thì sao, cũng vẫn luôn trong tầm mắt chứ?”

Người kia nói, “Không, nhà Vương Đông Bình có mỗi một cái cửa, lúc chạng vạng ông ta về nhà rồi cũng không ra nữa.”

Dương Chí sờ gáy, “Nói vậy, tối hôm qua lọai trừ được hai người rồi, hết sạch.”

Trước mắt cả hai người đều được loại bỏ hiềm nghi, không tìm ra nghi phạm mới, lại vòng về trạng thái hai mắt tối thui ban đầu.

Phong Bắc nói, “Hung thủ là nam, thân hình cường tráng, có quan hệ với khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, sống ở đây mười mấy hai mươi năm rồi, dùng mấy thông tin này kiểm tra thử xem.”

Anh bổ sung, “Lần này không đi đường sáng, đi trong tối, nếu tra được đối tượng phù hợp những đặc điểm đấy, nghĩ cách lấy được chữ viết của kẻ đó.”

Dương Chí nhận một cuộc điện thoại, “Đội trưởng, có phát hiện mới, có một cô gái đến nói rằng hôm qua đã gặp nạn nhân.”

Cô gái được lấy khẩu cung, bị giữ lại, nói đội trưởng đội hình cảnh muốn gặp cô, sẽ tới ngay thôi.

Phong Bắc chào buổi sáng, anh nhìn thấy cô ở một gian văn phòng, không khác mấy so với mình tưởng tượng, ra đời chưa lâu, trong mắt toàn là sợ hãi và bất an.

Cô gái nhìn thấy Phong Bắc, lòng cảnh giác tan biến đi nhiều, cô kể lại tình hình tối qua một lần, không khác mấy so với khẩu cung.

Gặp một lần, hỏi đường, cảm ơn, qua loa kiểu bèo nước gặp nhau.

Phong Bắc chống trán, vụ án bị chính phủ ép xuống, không đăng báo, cũng không xuất hiện trên bản tin, người dân quanh đây cũng chưa chắc là biết có án mạng xảy ra.

Sao cô gái này lại biết?

Cô gái dưới ánh mắt sắc bén của người đàn ông mà tái mặt, cô rũ đầu, lông mi run rẩy, nhỏ giọng nói, “Em bị mù đường, tối hôm qua theo chỉ dẫn của người kia tìm chợ trời đường Đông Hoa, cuối cùng tìm không thấy, em theo đường cũ trở về.”

Phong Bắc thấy thân mình run rẩy của cô gái, “Lúc cô về, thấy người chỉ đường đang nằm trên đất?”

Cô gái gật đầu, “Chỗ bến không có ai, em đi về phía trước, muốn tìm người khác để hỏi, đi một đoạn ngắn, em liền thấy… thấy người trên mặt đất.”

Cô cắn môi dưới, “Lúc đó em rất sợ, em không nghĩ tới việc báo cảnh sát, mà xoay người chạy đi.”

Phong Bắc áng chừng được chuyện gì đã xảy ra, anh nhìn quầng thâm dưới mắt cô gái, “Cô trở về, lương tâm bất an, cả một tối không ngủ, hôm sau hạ quyết tâm đến cục cảnh sát.”

Đầu cô gái càng cúi thấp hơn, xấu hổ nói, “Xin lỗi.”

Phong Bắc cười nói, “Cô đã rất dũng cảm, chỉ bằng việc cô xuất hiện ở đây, ngồi trước mặt tôi này thôi, rất nhiều người chưa chắc đã làm được đâu.”

Cô gái ngẩn ngơ.

Phong Bắc đổi đề tài, “Trên đường cô trở lại đường cũ không thấy người nào sao?”

Cô gái nói hình như không, còn nói cô không để ý, “Đã muộn lắm rồi, em cũng hơi sợ nữa, vừa đi vừa nghĩ chuyện gì đó phân tán sự chú ý của mình, cho nên không…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời cô, “Cô từ từ suy nghĩ.”

Anh đứng dậy, “Có muốn uống gì không? Nước sôi, hay là nước ngọt? Mấy món giới trẻ các cô thích, ông chú này cũng không hiểu lắm đâu.”

Cô gái ngượng ngùng nói, “Nước sôi là được rồi ạ, cảm ơn.”

Phong Bắc tìm cốc dùng một lần, đến chỗ bình nước rót một cốc đưa đến trước mặt cô gái, anh cũng không ở đó nhìn chằm chằm cô không chớp mắt, mà đứng dậy ra ngoài hút thuốc.

Hơn nửa tiếng sau, Phong Bắc về lại văn phòng, hỏi cô gái có nhớ ra cái gì không.

Cô gái nói có, rồi lại bảo không có, xong lại nói có, lắp ba lắp bắp, lúng túng đến mặt đỏ lựng.

Phong Bắc nhìn cô gái nói lắp, nghĩ ngay đến thằng oắt kia, “Đừng cuống.”

Cô gái sắp xếp từ vựng một chút, “Em theo đường cũ trở lại không nhìn thấy ai, phát hiện người chết xong thì càng hoảng không chọn đường, lúc đó cũng không gặp được ai, nhưng trước khi em hỏi đường thì có thấy một người, là nam.”

“Em định hỏi đường anh ta, nhưng anh ta đi rất nhanh, luôn cúi đầu, cả một đường vừa đi vừa tự hỏi tự trả lời, em thấy rất quái lạ, lo là kẻ đầu óc có vấn đề, nên không dám đi lên.”

Phong Bắc không để lộ quá nhiều cảm xúc, sợ dọa đến cô gái, “Cô có nghe được anh ta tự hỏi tự trả lời chuyện gì không?”

Cô gái lắc đầu.

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Thế anh ta mặc quần áo gì?”

Cô gái cố gắng nhớ lại, “Hơi quê mùa.”

Quê mùa? Trong đầu Phong Bắc hiện lên một người, “Thân hình, kiểu tóc, tư thế đi đường, cô nhớ được bao nhiêu, thì nói với tôi bấy nhiêu.”

Cô gái nói từ đầu tới đuôi.

Cô thấp thỏm, hỏi mà mắt đỏ hoe, “Đội trưởng Phong, liệu em có bị… có bị diệt khẩu không?”

Sợ hãi là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường.

Cho nên xuất hiện ở đây, đã là can đảm lắm thay.

Phong Bắc nói, “Trước khi vụ án được điều tra rõ, tôi sẽ sắp xếp người bảo vệ cô, hi vọng cô hợp tác một chút.”

Cô gái lúc này mới yên lòng, “Em nhất định sẽ hợp tác, cảm ơn.”

Hai ngày không tắm rửa, quần áo cũng không thay, nhăm nhúm, còn bốc mùi nữa, anh dội nước, thay quần áo sạch sẽ rồi đến chỗ thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên đọc từ đơn tiếng Anh, đưa một quả táo đỏ cho anh, “Bổ máu nè.”

“Anh không cần.”

Nói thì nói vậy, Phong Bắc vẫn nhét vào miệng một quả, anh phun hạt vào thùng rác, “Quá ngọt, ê răng.”

Cao Nhiên tẩy sạch phần viết chính tả từ đơn trên vở, “Với cái thói nghiện thuốc lá của anh, răng tốt được mới lạ.”

“…”

Từ nhỏ Phong Bắc đã không thích ăn ngọt, nhưng anh vẫn ăn hết chỗ táo còn lại, coi như là quà sinh nhật thiếu niên tặng anh.

Lúc ăn còn vui vẻ trong lòng.

Cao Nhiên đặt bút xuống, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, tối nay anh không đi chứ?”

Phong Bắc dựa vào bàn lật vở bài tập của cậu, “Không đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe xong, khóe miệng nhịn không nổi mà nhếch lên, rồi lại mím lại, cậu vò đầu bứt tai, “Làm sao giờ? Em thật không nghĩ ra 2696 là cái gì.”

Phong Bắc lấy từ trong hộp bút ra cái bút chì khoanh lại những câu giải sai, “Không nghĩ được thì đừng nghĩ nữa, đầu em đã ít tóc hơn người thường rồi, nếu còn nghĩ nữa, sẽ hói đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thật đấy, em tin thì hơn.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức vào phòng vệ sinh xoay lưng soi gương, cổ xoay đến mỏi nhừ mà vẫn không tìm thấy, cậu quay lại hỏi, “Diện tích lớn chừng nào?”

Phong Bắc thò tay vén vén, “Cỡ đồng 5 xu.”

Anh ối chà một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên run người, hậm hực, “Làm giật hết cả mình, lại làm sao nữa?”

Sắc mặt Phong Bắc nặng nề, “Có ba chỗ.”

“Ba chỗ?” Cao Nhiên sợ hãi kêu lên, “Lẽ nào thận em có vấn đề?”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Em bị thận hư à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không mà.”

“Thế thì chả có vấn đề gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc thở dài, “Anh thấy là do chất lượng giấc ngủ của em kém trong thời gian dài, mà cũng dùng não trong thời gian dài, không kết hợp nghỉ ngơi điều độ, vì lý do an toàn, kiếm thời gian đến viện kiểm tra đi.”

“Kiểm tra thì kiểm tra, nhưng chắc chẳng tìm được lí do đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nằm xoài trên ghế, “Bảo sao bạn gái ngồi sau em hôm nay cứ chọc vào lưng em mấy lần, em hỏi nó làm gì thế, nó chẳng nói gì, cứ ấp a ấp úng, hóa ra là sợ em xấu hổ.”

Phong Bắc không nhịn cười nổi, anh xoa tóc thiếu niên, tránh ba chỗ không có tóc kia, “Lấy gừng chà lên.”

Mắt Cao Nhiên sáng lên, “Có lý.”

Phong Bắc phát hiện đuôi tóc thiếu niên hơi dài, mọc một đoạn ở gáy, tóc mái cũng không ngắn, đủ để đốt một cái pháo trùng thiên ấy chứ.

“Không tính đến chuyện cắt đầu đinh giống anh em à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Tuyệt đối không!”

Tuy rằng để đầu đinh rất đàn ông, rất kiên cường, nhưng quá là thử thách khuôn mặt, cậu không hợp.

Phong Bắc chậc chậc, “Không có mắt.”

Nói chuyện chưa được bao lâu, Cao Nhiên đã bị Phong Bắc giục lên giường.

Cao Nhiên bọc chăn, không nén được mà thở dài, đêm nay cuối cùng cũng có thể ngủ ngon.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, hai tổ con số hung thủ để lại…”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc quát lên, “Ngủ!”

Cao Nhiên nhịn nữa nhịn mãi, rồi cuối cùng không nhịn nổi, “Em nghĩ là, lần này có thể hung thủ…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời thiếu niên, “Anh hỏi em, hôm qua em có ngủ không?”

Cao Nhiên cả một đêm không ngủ.

Phong Bắc mắng cho, “Thế mà còn không ngủ cho anh, muốn chết đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên ngậm miệng.

Kỳ thực cậu rất rất rất buồn ngủ, nhưng đầu lại căng như dây cung, thần kinh lại cứ nghĩ vụ án, nhập vai hung thủ, cảm thấy mình cứ tiếp tục thế, sẽ đột tử mất thôi.

Hầy.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên nghiêng người, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Người đàn ông không đáp lại.

Cao Nhiên dịch lại gần chút nữa, dài giọng, “Anh… Tiểu… Bắc…”

Một âm thanh vang lên trong bóng tối, “Gọi hồn à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ nha.”

Phong Bắc sững sờ, cứ như vừa ăn một lọ táo đỏ to đùng vậy, ngọt lịm.

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Chú ơi, chú vừa già thêm một tuổi nhá.”

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, “Chú cái gì, gọi anh.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Lừa mình dối người.”

Phong Bắc nghe thấy, lại làm như không, “Lẩm bẩm cái gì đó?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có gì.”

Phong Bắc nghe tiếng thở bên tai, đợi đến khi tiếng thở trở nên sâu và đều, anh mới xoay người, nương theo ánh trăng lờ mờ mà nhìn chăm chú thiếu niên trước mắt.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc…”

Phong Bắc thả lỏng cơ bắp đang căng lên, “Ừm.”

Thiếu niên không nói tiếp.

Đây là mơ thấy anh? Hay là một sự ỷ lại vô thức?

Phong Bắc nhếch môi, nhưng dù là cái nào, thì đối với anh vẫn là việc vui.

“Rụng tóc nhất định là chỗ nào trong cơ thể phát ra tín hiệu, em không thể đối với mình tốt hơn một chút sao?”

Phong Bắc thở dài một tiếng, nhéo mặt thiếu niên, “Anh vẫn đang chờ em lớn lên, sóng vai với anh đây.”

Thiếu niên nằm yên tĩnh, tóc mái dán lên trán, sức sống bừng bừng rút đi, có vẻ cực kì dịu ngoan.

Phong Bắc nhìn đôi môi khẽ nhếch của thiếu niên, anh ghé lại gần, ngửi thấy hơi thở sạch sẽ, ướt át.

Dục vọng trong lòng sống bừng lên trong tích tắc.

Vô liêm sỉ.

Phong Bắc tự mắng mình, cảm giác tội lỗi càn quét đến, nuốt trọn anh.

Anh nhắm mắt lại, cuối cùng vẫn đặt nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon lên trán thiếu niên.

Cảnh sát liên hệ với bến xe công cộng trên trấn, qua điều tra phát hiện xe 962 và 269 có hai bến trùng nhau, xe số 2 và 69 có một bến trùng, số 29 và 2 cũng có một bến trùng.

Cảnh sát biết hung thủ hẳn sẽ không làm vậy lần nữa, nhưng họ nhất định phải bố trí người mai phục cả ngày hai mươi tư tiếng, ngoài ra chẳng còn biện pháp khác.

Vì họ không có cách nào xác định được bốn con số kia rốt cuộc là đại diện cho cái gì.

Mỗi người đều có suy đoán của mình, muốn thông qua mấy con số nhìn thấu suy nghĩ của đối phương, tỷ lệ quá thấp.

Giả như cảnh sát cho là khả năng hung thủ dùng lại một chiêu là không lớn, không mai phục, hung thủ đoán trước họ sẽ nghĩ vậy, tương kế tựu kế thì sao?

Cho nên dù chỉ có một phần vạn khả năng, cảnh sát cũng không dám mạo hiểm.

Mạng người đối với hung thủ mà nói, chỉ là đạo cụ trò chơi, hắn ta có thể không kiêng dè gì, muốn làm thế nào thì làm, cảnh sát lại không thể.

Điều này dẫn tới cảnh sát hết sức bị động.

Lúc Tiền Túc một lần nữa xuất hiện trong lớp, không khác gì lúc thường, vẫn rất chi là lịch sự thanh lịch, tri thức uyên thâm.

Cao Nhiên chăm chăm nhìn Tiền Túc, rồi nâng sách lên lét lút đánh giá.

Ngoại trừ Cao Nhiên, không ai biết lí do Tiền Túc hai ngày nay xin nghỉ ở nhà là gì.

Lên lớp, giảng bài, tan học, tất cả vẫn như trước, không có bất cứ thay đổi nào.

Tiết học cuối cùng buổi chiều, Giả Soái đột nhiên bị gọi đi, mẹ cậu bị ngã, phải vào viện.

Cao Nhiên xoay bút, lòng rối bời, không biết mẹ Soái Soái ngã có nghiêm trọng không.

Bà nội ngã một cái, đầu óc không còn tỉnh táo nữa.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ tới đó, lòng càng hoảng hốt, cậu ném bút lên sách giáo khoa, chống trán chờ hết giờ.

Chuông tan học vừa reo, Cao Nhiên lập tức thu dọn sách vở, giáo viên chủ nhiệm đứng trên bục nói một tràng nữa, vẻ như phải kéo dài đến mười mấy phút.

Cái gì mà “Cô chỉ nói hai câu nữa thôi”, toàn là chém gió cả.

Bút bi xoay mòng mòng trên đầu ngón tay Cao Nhiên, cậu nghe tai này lọt tai kia, tâm tư đã bay đi từ lâu.

“Được rồi, hôm nay nói đến đây thôi.”

Giáo viên chủ nhiệm vừa đi.

Học ngoại trú thì về nhà, sống trong trường thì đến căng-tin lấy cơm, loạn tùng phèo cả lên.

Lúc Cao Nhiên đi ra, thoáng thấy trên hành lang lớp bên Trương Nhung đang đứng cùng bạn trai, hai người vừa nói vừa cười, vẻ như “Chúng tớ chỉ là bạn bè bình thường”.

Cậu không chào.

Trương Nhung có bạn trai đưa, không cần cậu.

Người xui xẻo, uống nước cũng mắc nghẹn.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện bánh sau của xe đạp hỏng rồi, cậu hậm hực dắt ra khỏi cổng trường.

Trường học ở trong ngõ, xung quanh là khu dân cư, các bạn nhà gần thì dễ rồi, rẽ trái rẽ phải là đến.

Ở xa thì phiền phức hơn.

Cao Nhiên rẽ vào một con ngõ, đi được một nửa, bỗng nhiên cậu dừng bước.

Một cơn gió lạnh thổi đến từ phía sau, trong nháy mắt tỏa ra, khiến lỗ chân lông khắp người nở ra.

Đằng sau có người!

Cao Nhiên quay phắt đầu lại, không có ai, nhưng cảm giác rợn tóc gáy đó vẫn còn, thậm chí còn nhanh chóng tăng lên.

Hôm vẽ bích báo ở trường xong cậu và Giả Soái cùng nhau về, loáng thoáng cảm thấy có người nhìn trộm, lúc đó cậu còn nói cho Giả Soái, đó là lần đầu tiên.

Từ nhà của vợ chồng Vương Đông Bình và Lý Quyên đi ra, lúc ở trong ngõ, phát hiện có người nhìn cậu, đó là lần thứ hai.

Đây là lần thứ ba.

Cao Nhiên liều mạng dắt xe chạy về phía trước, rẽ trái rẽ phải mấy cái ngõ hẻm, chạy thẳng vào một tiệm thuê sách không xa đằng trước.

Cậu quăng xe đạp lên đất, nằm nhoài trên quầy thở hồng hộc, mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng, trên mặt không giấu được sự kinh hãi.

Hung thủ thật sự đang theo dõi cậu.


	38. Chapter 38

Cao Nhiên nằm nhoài trên quầy y như con chó chết.

Bà chủ tiệm thuê sách kêu oai oái, “Bạn kia, nằm úp lên quầy làm cái gì? Dậy nhanh lên, vỡ kính thì nhóc đền nhá?”

Cao Nhiên cởi áo khoác đồng phục ra lau loạn xạ trên mặt, vừa lau mồ hôi vừa thở dốc, vai đột nhiên bị vỗ một cái, cậu quay đầu, thấy một gương mặt phóng đại, trái tim nhảy ra khỏi cuống họng run lên, giờ mới về lại vị trí cũ.

Đệt mợ, người dọa người thật sự có thể dọa chết người.

Lý Quyên đầu tóc rối bù, mặc đồ rách nát, đôi mắt đầy tơ máu quét qua những học sinh trong cửa hàng, mắt mở trừng trừng, dường như có thể nhào lên bất cứ lúc nào, ánh nhìn khiến người ta sợ hãi.

Đám học sinh thấy khó chịu, có đứa không nhịn được mắng, đồ điên ở đâu ra đây.

Bà chủ tiệm thuê sách chực lấy chổi đuổi người, Cao Nhiên thấy thế, cuống quýt kéo người phụ nữ trung niên ra khỏi tiệm thuê sách, “Bác à, sao bác lại ở đây ạ?”

Lý Quyên có vẻ sốt ruột lắm, “Con này, con có thấy Tiểu Hải nhà bác đâu không? Giờ này rồi mà nó còn chưa về nhà, chả biết chết dí ở đâu rồi.”

Động tác dắt xe đạp của Cao Nhiên khựng lại, rồi vờ như chẳng có gì tiếp lời, “Bác trai đâu ạ? Bác ấy biết bác ra ngoài không? Con đưa bác về nhà nhá.”

Lý Quyên không chịu về, “Bác còn phải đi tìm Tiểu Hải đây này!”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt hỏi, “Bác ơi, bác đến từ hướng nào thế?”

Lý Quyên giơ ngón tay chỉ, “Bên đó đó.”

Cao Nhiên nương theo đó nhìn qua, không phải là hướng cậu từ trường chạy đến, là hướng khác, “Chắc không ạ? Bác ơi, có phải bác nhớ nhầm rồi không?”

Lý Quyên nghe vậy thì cười phá lên, “Con à, nghe con nói kìa, bác còn chưa lẩn thẩn đến nỗi không nhớ được đường đâu.”

Cao Nhiên cau chặt lông mày.

Kỳ thực cậu thà rằng người theo dõi cậu là người phụ nữ trung niên này còn hơn.

Bà chủ tiệm thuê sách chưa trông thấy người đã nghe thấy tiếng, còn sang sảng nữa, cực mất kiên nhẫn, “Cháu kia, đi cùng với bà cô kia ra xa chút, đừng đứng chắn cửa!”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, dẫn theo người phụ nữ trung niên rời khỏi tiệm thuê sách.

Lý Quyên nhìn đông rồi lại ngó tây, miệng lẩm bẩm, “Tan học không về, bài tập không làm, cả ngày chả khiến người ta bớt lo gì cả.”

Cao Nhiên gọi, “Bác ơi.”

Lý Quyên ngoái lại, “Con, sao con còn ở đây?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Lý Quyên vừa đi vừa nói, “Con đi cùng bác làm chi? Về nhà con đi, bác tìm Tiểu Hải nhà bác cái đã.”

Cao Nhiên định mở miệng, người phụ nữ trung niên đi đằng trước bỗng quay phắt người lại, chẳng nói gì, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm, khiến da đầu cậu râm ran.

Lý Quyên nghiêm mặt, “Con nói thật với bác đi, Tiểu Hải bị thầy giữ lại rồi đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên lắp bắp, “Không, không ạ.”

Lý Quyên không nói nữa.

Đến đây đã ra khỏi ngõ hẻm, đường rộng, nhiều người qua lại, thỉnh thoảng liếc mắt ngó chừng người phụ nữ trung niên, ăn mặc như vậy, tám phần mười là người điên rồi.

Vừa rồi Cao Nhiên căng thẳng quá, giờ thả lỏng, cảm giác đói và buồn ngủ bủa vây, cậu ngáp một cái, bụng réo òng ọc.

Một người bước đến từ phía bên trái, khoảng tầm hai mươi, da ngăm đen, đôi mắt nhỏ mà tròn, nom rất hài hước.

Cao Nhiên nhận ra, đó là một trong những cấp dưới của Phong Bắc, tên gì cậu không biết, hoặc là có từng nghe, mà không nhớ rõ.

Người thanh niên đưa hai cái bánh bao trong tay qua, “Đội trưởng bảo anh mua cho em nè.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, “Cảm ơn anh.”

Thanh niên đánh giá cậu nhóc đang gặm bánh bao, anh chấp hành nhiệm vụ bên ngoài, không về được nhà, không được ngủ, bản thân mình còn chả để ý chuyện ăn uống, huống chi là em trai em gái trong nhà.

Đội trưởng rốt cuộc là lấy đâu ra hơi sức nhỉ? Cái mối lo lắng này cũng kì cục quá đi.

Cao Nhiên vừa ăn vừa để ý người phụ nữ trung niên, sợ cô đột nhiên lao ra giữa đường, nếu xảy ra chuyện gì, thật đúng là chả biết phải làm sao.

Nuốt miếng bánh bao trong miệng xuống, Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng hỏi, “Anh ơi, em cảm thấy có người theo dõi em.”

Thanh niên nói, “Có đâu.”

Anh thật thà nói, “Anh có nhiệm vụ gần đây, khoảng năm giờ đội trưởng nói em sắp tan học, bảo anh qua một chuyến, không có chuyện gì khác, chỉ là đưa em về nhà thôi.”

Nội dung trong điện thoại khiến anh bối rối hết sức, muốn hỏi cái gì cũng chả nhớ ra, lúc đó chỉ cảm thấy đội trưởng có vẻ quan tâm đứa nhỏ hàng xóm này một cách khác thường.

Mặt Cao Nhiên đần ra, không có sao? Chẳng lẽ do cậu tưởng tượng ra à?

Thanh niên khoe hàm răng trắng, mặt không lớn, miệng vừa cười là toét đến tận mang tai, “Anh đi theo suốt mà.”

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, “Hay là anh?”

Thanh niên cười ha hả, “Dám lắm.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín.

Lý Quyên đột nhiên chạy về một phía.

Cao Nhiên vội vàng đuổi theo kéo lại, “Bác ơi, trên đường đông người lắm, xe cũng nhiều, bác chậm một chút.”

“Vừa nãy hình như là thầy Tiền…”

Vẻ mặt chần chừ của Lý Quyên biến thành khẳng định, cô hét toáng lên, “Thầy Tiền! Thầy Tiền ơi!”

Cao Nhiên hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng cậu không để lộ ra, biết cách che giấu rồi, “Bác ơi, bác biết thầy Tiền ạ?”

Lý Quyên thấy người kia đã chẳng còn bóng dáng đâu nữa thì tỏ ra bực dọc, trách thiếu niên kéo mình, giọng điệu chẳng tốt đẹp chi, “Thầy ấy là giáo viên dạy toán của Tiểu Hải nhà bác.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy lạ lùng thay.

Con người phụ nữ trung niên này đã mất được năm năm rồi, sao mà bác ấy biết thầy Tiền được? Chẳng lẽ…

Hai người quen nhau từ trước? Khi đứa bé ấy còn chưa qua đời ư?

Không đúng.

Cao Nhiên buồn bực trong lòng, thầy Tiền chỉ dạy cấp ba, chưa từng nghe thầy ấy dạy cả tiểu học với cấp hai nữa, “Bác à, thầy Tiền nói lớp và chỗ ngồi của con bác cho bác sao?”

“Nhờ thầy Tiền, nếu không thành tích của Tiểu Hải sẽ không được tốt như vậy đâu, năm nào cũng lấy danh học sinh ba tốt, mỗi tội lên cấp ba cạnh tranh nhiều hơn, không đạt được, còn phải cố gắng nhiều thêm chút nữa.”

Lý Quyên chỉnh lại đầu tóc, “Thầy Tiền là người tốt, sẽ được đền đáp.”

Cao Nhiên không moi được câu trả lời, cậu có chút mất hứng, may mà có được thu hoạch khác, “Thầy Tiền là người rất tốt, lúc con không hiểu hỏi thầy, thầy đều sẽ kiên nhẫn giảng lại cho con.”

Lý Quyên hỏi, “Con này, trên lớp con đứng thứ mấy?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hai mươi ạ.”

Lý Quyên cười nói, “Thế là chưa được đâu, Tiểu Hải nhà bác lúc nào cũng ở tốp 10 đấy.”

Trong nửa câu sau toàn là sự kiêu ngạo.

Trong đầu Cao Nhiên chợt lóe lên gì đó, cậu không bắt kịp, “Bác à, con biết nhà thầy Tiền ở đâu, con dẫn bác tới nha?”

Lý Quyên gật đầu, rồi lại lắc đầu.

Cao Nhiên hỏi cô làm sao.

Lý Quyên không nói nguyên nhân, chỉ bảo là muốn đi tìm con.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người phụ nữ trung niên, chuyện liên quan đến con cô, cô điên, còn những chuyện khác, cô không điên chút nào, nhớ đường, có thể tự chạy đến, tìm đến trường, có thể tự lo liệu cuộc sống, không nhắc đến con trai, cô sửa soạn một tý, thoạt trông chẳng khác gì người thường.

Lý Quyên dừng bước nhìn quầy hoa quả, ánh mắt dính lên chỗ bày táo, trong mắt là bao khát khao.

Cao Nhiên lục túi, “Hai người chờ chút nha.”

Cậu nhanh chóng chạy lại mua một cân táo, “Bác ơi, cho bác nè.”

Trên gương mặt chằng chịt nếp nhăn của Lý Quyên thoáng lên nét kinh ngạc, cô vội vàng xua tay, “Táo này đắt lắm, con mang về nhà đi.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì nói, “Con không thích ăn táo, lỡ mua rồi, bác cầm đi.”

Lý Quyên sợ đến tái mặt, “Thế… Thế cám ơn con.”

Cao Nhiên nói không có chi.

Lý Quyên ôm đống táo như ôm báu vật, đôi mắt liếc về chỗ thanh niên đứng, “Con à, đó là ai thế? Sao cứ đi theo con vậy?”

Cao Nhiên nói là anh họ cậu, cậu nói vậy theo bản năng thôi, nói xong nghĩ đến vụ án ở quê kia, bất giác thở dài.

Lòng người phức tạp, có rất nhiều mặt, với người thân là một cái mặt, với người ngoài lại một cái mặt, với kẻ thù là một cái mặt, với bạn bè là một cái mặt khác, tất cả đều khác nhau, mắt thường nhìn không thấu.

Cao Nhiên đưa Lý Quyên về nhà, dối rằng con trai cô lúc tan học đi ngay trước mặt cậu, chắc về nhà từ lâu rồi.

Vương Đông Bình đi được nửa đường thì gặp được họ, liên tục nói cám ơn.

Cao Nhiên định đi, Vương Đông Bình lại bảo cậu chờ chút, “Con à, lần này thật sự làm phiền con rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói chỉ là tình cờ gặp được thôi, muốn hỏi người trung niên tại sao lại không trông, thấy chú ta mồ hôi mồ kê khắp người, tóc tai cũng có, vẻ như mới làm việc xong, mệt mỏi chán chường, cậu liền không hỏi ra miệng nữa, “Bác à, thầy Tiền từng tới nhà bác ạ?”

Vương Đông Bình ngờ ngợ, “Thầy Tiền nào cơ?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người trung niên, phát hiện chú không có gì bất thường, “Là thầy toán của con, bác gái nói bác ấy quen.”

“Sao mà quen cho được chớ.”

Vương Đông Bình nói, “Bả nói linh tinh đó, con nghe thì nghe thế thôi, đừng coi là thật.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng một chút rồi đổi chủ đề, “Bác ơi, lần trước bác gái đi viện khám, bác sĩ nói thế nào ạ?”

Vương Đông Bình than thở, “Bác nghe cũng không hiểu lắm, đại khái là vì chuyện thằng bé mà bả bị kích thích, nếu thấy thứ gì liên quan đến con trai, sẽ phát bệnh.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, “Có chữa khỏi được không ạ?”

Vương Đông Bình cười khổ, “Hỏi thì có hỏi, bác sĩ không trả lời thẳng, mà cứ đưa đẩy, nói phải uống thuốc đúng giờ, kết hợp điều trị, cố hết sức đừng nhắc đến con trai trước mặt bả, làm được những điều đó rồi, liệu rằng có khá hơn không, khá hơn đến mức nào, còn phải xem bệnh tình của bả.”

Cao Nhiên gãi cổ, an ủi vụng về, “Bác à, chỉ cần sống, thì đều sẽ có hi vọng.”

“Hầy!”

Vương Đông Bình lau mắt bằng đôi tay bẩn thỉu, chú vào nhà, lúc ra thì cầm thêm một xấp tiền, toàn tiền lẻ, vuốt phẳng phiu, “Con à, táo mua hết bao nhiêu đó? Bác gửi con tiền.”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu chạy.

Thanh niên chạy theo, nghĩ thầm chắc giờ cậu nhóc về nhà thôi, ai dè gặp được đội trưởng Tào, nom hai người một lớn một nhỏ còn khá là thân quen, anh không rõ tình hình, trước hết chọn quan sát tình huống ở chỗ rẽ hẵng.

Cao Nhiên quay đầu lại, thấy chẳng có ai, trợn trắng mắt.

Tào Thế Nguyên có việc ở bên này, gặp được cậu nhóc là ngoài dự đoán của anh, “Đi một mình à?”

Cao Nhiên lờ đi, lặng lẽ dắt xe về phía trước, lúc đưa người phụ nữ trung niên về quên tìm chỗ sửa xe, cậu muốn táng mình ghê, quá là sơ suất, không thì không đến nỗi mất công dắt về lại thế này.

Đi được chừng mười bước, Cao Nhiên phát hiện hồ ly đi theo mình, cậu hốt hoảng, “Ông làm gì thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đưa nhóc về.”

Cao Nhiên từ chối ngay và luôn, “Không cần!”

Tào Thế Nguyên không nói gì, ánh mắt rơi lên mái tóc cậu nhóc, cau mày.

Cao Nhiên mất mặt, thẹn quá hóa giận, “Nhìn cái giề?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười nói, “Đáng yêu ghê.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt líu lưỡi, “…Đồ điên.”

Cậu tăng tốc độ dắt xe, sải bước qua ngõ hẻm, tấm áo đồng phục học sinh màu xanh trắng bị gió thổi ngược ra sau, trông sống động vô cùng.

Tào Thế Nguyên không nhanh không chậm theo sau, ngữ điệu cũng y chang, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, tôi có một hương liệu giúp dễ ngủ, nhóc dùng, rất có ích với giấc ngủ của nhóc.”

Cao Nhiên hừ lạnh, “Dẹp đi, tui ngủ xong khỏi tỉnh nữa.”

Cánh tay bị tóm lại, cậu giãy mấy lần, cũng không thoát được, bực bội, càng làm sâu đậm quyết tâm đi học lấy miếng võ phòng thân.

Tào Thế Nguyên xoay người cậu nhọc lại, khiến cậu đối mặt với mình, đặt ra câu hỏi, “Nhóc có thể hoàn toàn tin tưởng đội trưởng Phong, tại sao lại tồn động cảnh giác với tôi nhiều đến vậy?”

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm suy nghĩ, “Ảnh sẽ không hại tui.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Nhóc cần tối thiểu một phút cân nhắc vấn đề này.”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu không cần suy nghĩ.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhai nốt viên kẹo còn trong miệng, “Trong tình huống bình thường, khi một người bật thốt lên, cảm tính làm chủ, nhóc không đủ lý tính.”

Cao Nhiên thấy phiền, đẩy anh ra rồi đi.

Tào Thế Nguyên kéo lại cậu nhóc lần thứ hai, xòe bàn tay với cậu, trên đó có một viên kẹo, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, tôi không có ác ý với nhóc, trái lại, nhóc có thành kiến với tôi, nguyên nhân là ở lần gặp mặt đầu tiên, nhóc phán đoán sai ấn tượng với tôi.”

Cao Nhiên muốn cười đến rụng răng, “Một người một lần hai lần thôi miên tui, còn không có ác ý? Ai tin!”

Việc này mà đặt vào ai, thì người đó cũng giận, chả hiểu ra sao, đương nhiên không thể không khiến người cảnh giác.

Thôi miên ấy à, nghĩa là trước mặt người kia mình chỉ là đồ ngu, hỏi gì nói đấy, địa chỉ gia đình, sở thích, vân vân, lúc tỉnh lại cũng không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Rất đáng sợ, huống chi cậu là người có bí mật, vẫn luôn cẩn thận tỉ mẩn giấu diếm, sợ bị phát hiện.

Cho nên Cao Nhiên mới sợ hồ ly như vậy, mỗi lần tiếp xúc, đều sợ thêm.

Tào Thế Nguyên bóc viên kẹo kia tự ăn, “Trên đời này, giữa người và người dù có bất kể mối quan hệ thế nào đi nữa, đều là lợi dụng và bị lợi dụng mà thôi, không tránh khỏi.”

Cao Nhiên lộ ra vẻ mặt phản cảm, “Ông muốn nói cái gì?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười khẽ, “Nhóc hiểu mà.”

Vẻ phản cảm của Cao Nhiên càng sâu sắc hơn, cậu xị mặt, “Tui thèm vào nói với ông.”

Tào Thế Nguyên từ tốn nói, “Bệnh rụng tóc là vấn đề có thể lớn có thể nhỏ.”

Cao Nhiên quắc mắt, “Không liên quan đến ông!”

Tào Thế Nguyên cất bước, đi từng bước từng bước một về phía cậu.

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau vài bước, cái đệt, người kia đâu? Trốn đâu mất tiêu rồi? Không phải đến bảo vệ cậu sao?

Tào Thế Nguyên tóm một phát lấy cánh tay cậu nhóc, ánh mắt nghiêm túc, “Nhóc trốn cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên không rút tay ra được, bị nắm đến đỏ lên, huyệt thái dương cậu nhảy thình thịch, giơ chân đạp thẳng.

Tào Thế Nguyên không tránh, cho cậu đạp, chẳng bao lâu sau, trên quần có thêm vài dấu giày bẩn thỉu.

Cao Nhiên đạp mệt, hổn hển nói, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh là nhân viên chấp pháp, không thể phạm pháp như thế chứ? Có câu nói rất hay, vội quá khó buôn, anh như thế này thật không hay.”

_(*) Vội quá khó buôn: (上赶着不是买卖 ) đại ý là khi hai bên mua bán trao đổi, bên kia mà vội vàng ra giá quá thì trái lại sẽ không bán được hàng. Về sau ý nói làm cái gì cũng phải có mức độ, một vừa hai phải thôi._

Tào Thế Nguyên thả lỏng tay, rũ mi mắt, thoạt trông như bị tổn thương.

Cao Nhiên nhắm tịt mắt vào rồi mở ra, hồ ly vẫn là dáng vẻ ngày thường, chớp mắt vừa nãy chỉ là giả mà thôi.

Trực giác nói cho Cao Nhiên biết, hồ ly chắc chắn có vấn đề, không biết là có tâm tư gì, chẳng thể nào nhìn thấu, rất nguy hiểm, là người cảnh sát không giống cảnh sát nhất.

Thanh niên ở ngã rẽ thấy tình hình không ổn, do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn không đi ra, mà đi xa một chút gọi cho sếp báo cáo tình huống.

Đều là đồng nghiệp cả, gặp lúng túng thì khó xử lắm.

Phong Bắc cáu ầm lên, “Cậu ở đằng sau xem kịch à? Tôi bảo cậu đi làm cái gì? Hả?!”

Thanh niên bị quát mà ngơ ra, anh thấp giọng, “Đội trưởng, là thế này ạ, em với đội trưởng Tào cũng không giao tiếp mấy, với cả em cũng không biết ảnh với Cao Nhiên…”

Phong Bắc mất kiên nhẫn ngắt lời, ra lệnh, “Giờ cậu qua đó cho tôi, anh ta ở bao lâu, cậu ở lại bấy lâu, theo dõi một tấc cũng không chừa.”

Thanh niên lầm bầm, “Đội trưởng sao gắt thế nhỉ, đội trưởng Tào cũng có ăn con nhà người ta đâu.”

Bầu không khí giằng co rạn nứt ngay khi thanh niên xuất hiện, trong vòng có mấy giây mà vỡ choang thành mảnh nhỏ theo gió cuốn đi.

Thanh niên cười chào hỏi, “Đội trưởng Tào, trùng hợp ghê.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi gật đầu, coi như là đáp lại.

Thanh niên vừa đến, Tào Thế Nguyên cũng chẳng ở lâu rồi đi, Cao Nhiên thở một hơi, lưng áo ướt sũng.

Ban đầu Cao Nhiên không để ý, nhưng thanh niên cứ chốc chốc lại nhìn cậu một cái, cậu chịu hết nổi, “Có gì anh nói thẳng luôn đi.”

Thanh niên khụ một tiếng, “À thì, quan hệ giữa em với đội trưởng Tào cũng khá phết nha.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn mắt anh.

Thanh niên không thoải mái lắm, “Mắt anh làm sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có vấn đề.”

Thanh niên hiểu ý cậu, đùng cái mặt đỏ bừng.

Lúc Cao Nhiên về đến nhà đã gần tám giờ, cậu mệt đứ đừ, mời thanh niên ăn tối.

Thanh niên xua tay từ chối, nói còn có nhiệm vụ.

Cao Nhiên không ép ở lại, dấm dúi đưa anh hai củ khoai lang, “Vất vả rồi.”

Thanh niên cầm mỗi tay một cái, “Nếu đội trưởng hỏi…”

Cao Nhiên vỗ vai anh đầy nghĩa khí, “Yên tâm.”

Lúc này thanh niên đi thật.

Cao Nhiên gọi đến nhà Giả Soái, không ai nghe, cậu gọi cho bác cả của Giả Soái, lúc này mới thông, nói là Giả Soái đang ở bệnh viện, chưa về.

Lưu Tú nói, “Ăn cơm trước đi, hâm thức ăn mấy lần rồi.”

Cao Nhiên mở miệng, “Mẹ, mẹ nói mẹ của Soái Soái liệu…”

Cậu không nói tiếp, dừng lại, trong lòng cứ có cảm giác bất an.

Lưu Tú thở dài, “Khó nói lắm.”

Người ngã một cái, ai mà biết sẽ ngã thành thế nào.

Bà cụ chính là ví dụ sống đấy.

“Dự báo hai ngày tới, có mưa và giông, gió đông…”

Cao Nhiên nghe dự báo thời tiết, “Bà ơi, bà đừng có đi qua đi lại trước mặt con nữa, nghỉ một chút được không ạ?”

Bà Cao lẩy bẩy đi lại, miệng liến thoắng, “Sau khi ăn xong mà đi lại, sẽ sống được đến chín mươi chín tuổi, bà phải sống lâu một chút, thấy Lục Lục lên đại học, còn phải thấy Lục Lục cưới vợ, sinh cháu bụ bẫm.”

Mắt Cao Nhiên đỏ lên, cậu thở dài.

Dù cậu nói thế nào đi nữa, bà cũng vẫn không nhớ ra cậu, nói cậu không phải cháu mình.

Cao Nhiên chống cằm, trong đầu có hai nhóm nhỏ, một nhóm nghĩ mật mã 26, 96 là cái gì, một nhóm khác thì lại lo lắng tình hình mẹ Soái Soái.

Điện thoại reo lên, Cao Nhiên lập tức nhấc máy, “Soái Soái, ông về rồi à.”

Giọng của Giả Soái nghèn nghẹn, “Bác cả nói ông tìm tôi.”

Cao Nhiên ừ, “Mẹ ông sao rồi?”

Giả Soái nói, “Còn chưa tỉnh, tôi về lấy đồ, tối phải vào viện trông tiếp.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, “Cần tôi qua không?”

Giả Soái nói, “Không cần.”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ, “Mai tôi xin nghỉ cho ông.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tôi nói với cô chủ nhiệm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe giọng điệu bình tĩnh của bạn mình, thầm nghĩ chắc nó khó chịu, kiềm nén lắm đây, vẫn luôn là như vậy.

“Thế ông đi ngủ sớm chút đi.”

Đặt ống nghe xuống, Cao Nhiên xoa mặt, nghĩ trưa mai đến bệnh viện thăm mẹ Soái Soái.

Có khi mai tỉnh rồi lại không sao chưa biết chừng.

Cao Nhiên lên gác tiếp tục giải mật mã, cậu mang theo một miếng gừng, cắt thành lát mỏng đắp lên ba chỗ hói kia, dùng sức xoa.

Vụn gừng và giấy nháp bừa bộn trên bàn trên đất.

.

Chu Kiến Trúc rảo bước trên đường, chờ mãi mới tới cuối tuần, tính nghỉ lấy hơi, ai dè lại bận đến tận bây giờ.

Chưa kể đống quần áo dồn một tuần chưa giặt, tuần sau công ty còn muốn sắp xếp gã đi công tác nữa chứ.

Áp lực công việc khiến gã không tài nào thở nổi.

Người trên đường rất đông, ngay lúc Chu Kiến nghĩ xem liệu có nên đổi nghề không, một chiếc xe chở cát rầm rầm lao qua.

Xe chất đầy hạt cát, bay tứ tung làm người đi đường ho sặc sụa.

Chiếc xe tải lại phóng rất nhanh, cát từ trong khe hở chỗ thân xe rơi vãi ra đường, tạo thành một vệt dài trên mặt đất.

Chu Kiến bịt mồm, mãi mới hết ho, định mở miệng chửi bới vài câu, lại nghe thấy không biết là ai trên đường thở dài một câu.

“Tiếc ghê, hạt cát tốt như vậy.”

Chu Kiến không khỏi cảm than, người này tốt tính thật đấy, bị sặc mà vẫn còn thương xót mấy hạt cát này.

Bến xe buýt ở trước đó không xa.

Bởi mai là cuối tuần, hôm nay có rất nhiều người đợi ở bến chờ xe, chừng mười phút sau, Chu Kiến chen lên xe về nhà.

Ngay khoảnh khắc gã bước lên xe, đột nhiên có tiếng thở than vọng lại từ đằng sau.

“Tiếc ghê, hạt cát tốt như vậy.”

Chu Kiến nghe thấy xong thì ngẩn ra, cũng không để ý lắm, tìm một chỗ ngồi trên xe, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi.

Gã ngủ thiếp đi.

Xe đến bến, Chu Kiến xuống xe, trời cũng chẳng còn sớm sủa gì nữa, gã kiểm tra lại đồ đạc trên người, chắc chắn là không bỏ sót gì trên xe xong, mới rảo bước về nhà.

Nhà là Chu Kiến thuê, nước sơn trên cửa sắt đã bong tróc từ lâu, trước mắt chỉ có mình gã sống.

Ngay khi Chu Kiến đứng trước cửa nhà mình, gã ngây ngẩn cả người.

Bởi chẳng biết là ai chơi ác, đổ một đống cát cao phải đến nửa mét ngay trước cửa nhà gã, chặn lỗi vào.

Chu Kiến cau mày, thường ngày quan hệ giữa mình và hàng xóm cũng không đến nỗi nào mà.

Rốt cuộc là ai làm chuyện thất đức này đây?

Chu Kiến trèo qua đống cát, khó khăm lắm mới mở được cửa, tìm trong nhà ít dụng cụ, bắt đầu xử lý đống cát trước cửa.

Nhưng gã chưa xúc được cái thì hai, thì một câu đầy nuối tiếc vang lên từ đằng sau.

“Tiếc ghê, hạt cát tốt như vậy.”

Chu Kiến giật bắn mình, vội vàng xoay người lại, gã thấy một bóng người ăn mặc giản dị, đứng quay lưng, nghiêng đầu nhìn gã, ánh mắt bình tĩnh.

“Tiếc ghê…” Lại là một câu than thở nữa.

“Hạt cát tốt như vậy.”

.

Đồn cảnh sát nhận được tin, trước tiên là đến bảo vệ hiện trường, chờ cảnh sát hình sự tới.

Đống cát là tử huyệt của Phong Bắc, anh không đến gần, đứng cách đó một đoạn hút thuốc.

Hít được vài hơi thuốc, Phong Bắc nén không nổi cơn giận, đạp đổ thùng nước gạo ven đường.

Mùi thối tỏa ra, quyện vào với mùi máu, khiêu chiến cực hạn của mỗi người nơi đây.

Theo lời pháp y, thời gian tử vong vào khoảng từ 9 giờ đến 11 giờ tối nay, nguyên nhân cái chết giống với những nạn nhân trước đó,

Thi thể trong đống cát nằm nghiêng, đầu hướng về phía khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.

Điểm khác biệt duy nhất là thi thể bị chôn trong đống cát.

Hung thủ thay đổi thủ pháp gây án, có lẽ cảm thấy như vậy càng hay hơn.

Đương nhiên cũng không loại trừ còn có nguyên nhân khác.

Dương Chí vác cái mặt nhăn nhó lại gần nói, “Đội trưởng, lần này hung thủ để lại số 63, 856.”

Phong Bắc ném điếu thuốc xuống đất, lấy chân di lên, “ĐM nhà nó, người thứ sáu rồi!”

Tất cả mọi người bao gồm cả Dương Chí đều không lên tiếng.

Qua các vụ án liên tiếp hung thủ khiến họ nhận ra được một điều, lực lượng cảnh sát vô năng.

Phong Bắc điều chỉnh hô hấp, mượn bộ đàm của Dương Chí liên lạc với lão Trương, “Tình hình bên Tiền Túc thế nào rồi?”

Lão Trương nói, “Ở nhà chấm bài.”

“Cửa sổ mở, tôi thấy rõ rành rành.”

Phong Bắc lại hỏi cấp dưới đang theo dõi Vương Đông Bình, đáp người ở nhà, sau khi trời tối thì không ra khỏi cửa.

Phương hướng trinh sát sai hết thật rồi sao?

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm xuống, ôm đầu, thở dài não nề.

Quá nửa đêm, Phong Bắc về nhà, phát hiện thiếu niên đang nằm trên giường mình, chân đung đưa, chưa ngủ.

Bóng đèn tròn trong phòng sáng lên.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che, chờ khi quen rồi mới phát hiện sắc mặt người đàn ông là lạ, “Xuất hiện nạn nhân thứ sáu sao?”

Phong Bắc cởi quần ngồi ở đầu giường, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên nhăn mặt, cậu ngồi dậy, dựa lưng vào vách tường, vô thức chà chà ngón tay út.

Cậu có thể giải được 202212, nhưng không thể phá nổi 2696.

Đã cố hết sức rồi.

Căn phòng tĩnh lặng một lúc lâu, Phong Bắc mới mở miệng, giọng khàn khàn thấm đượm sự mệt mỏi, “Anh không tắm đâu.”

Như là anh chồng đang báo cáo cho vợ vậy.

Đầu óc Cao Nhiên rối bời, không để ý đến cái đó, “Tùy anh.”

Phong Bắc mang theo một thân mồ hôi bẩn thỉu nằm bên cạnh thiếu niên, vỗ vỗ sau lưng cậu, lặng yên dỗ cậu vào giấc.

Cao Nhiên lăn qua lộn lại trong ổ chăn, cậu ra rất nhiều mồ hôi, bèn vén phần chăn bên mình lên hứng ít gió đêm.

Chăn bị một bàn tay to chặn lên đắp lại, Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông bên cạnh, môi khẽ mấp máy.

Phong Bắc lấy tay che mắt thiếu niên, “Ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lần này hung thủ có để lại số không?”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên biết là có, cậu gỡ bàn tay che mắt mình ra, sờ sờ cái kén trong lòng bàn tay đó, suy nghĩ sự việc.

Hai người đều không tài nào ngủ nổi.

Vụ án một ngày chưa phá được, tảng đá lớn đặt trong lòng cũng không dịch đi.

Rạng sáng, đứa nhỏ leo tường về, người lớn thì rửa mặt xong đến cục cảnh sát.

Chính phủ tạo áp lực cho cục trưởng Trịnh, cục trưởng Trịnh quay đầu gọi Phong Bắc đến, nói chuyện cách cái bàn làm việc, mà phun nước bọt tung tóe khắp mặt bàn.

“Hai vụ năm 95 97 tạm thời không nhắc đến, chỉ tháng này thôi mà đã có bốn vụ rồi.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh xòe bốn ngón tay, con ngươi muốn lồi ra ngoài, “Bốn vụ, bốn vụ đấy!”

Ông đi vòng qua bàn đến trước mặt Phong Bắc, “Tháng này mới qua có hai mươi ba ngày, còn bảy ngày nữa, đội trưởng Phong, cậu nói tôi nghe xem nào, trong bảy ngày tới liệu có thêm nạn nhân thứ bảy, thứ tám nào không?”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc hút thuốc.

Cục trưởng Trịnh chắp tay sau lưng đi đi lại lại, “Tôi biết mấy ngày qua cậu và người của cậu đã gắng hết sức rồi, tôi cũng biết đây là tội phạm IQ cao, tất cả thăm dò đều không có hiệu quả, nhưng mà!”

Ông dừng một chút, “Câu đã cố gắng hết sức không thể nào đem ra báo cáo với quần chúng nhân dân được, họ chỉ mong muốn thấy một kết quả thôi, chính là hung thủ bị đưa ra công lý, chứ không phải nhơn nhơn ngoài vòng pháp luật!”

Phong Bắc bắn tàn thuốc vào trong gạt tàn.

Mặt cục trưởng Trịnh khẽ giật, cái gạt tàn ông dùng để trưng bày kia, thế mà lại thành đồ chuyên dụng của thằng ranh này.

“Án treo mỗi năm ngày một nhiều, điều này nói lên cái gì? Chứng tỏ tỷ lệ tội phạm IQ cao ngày càng tăng.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh vỗ bàn, “Lợi ích của quần chúng nhân dân bị tổn hại, họ chỉ vào chúng ta đòi một lời giải thích công bằng, chúng ta phải xứng đáng với bộ cảnh phục này, xứng đáng với sự tin tưởng của họ!”

Phong Bắc liếm đôi môi khô khốc, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, chú nói đúng lắm ạ.”

“Đừng có chơi chiêu này với tôi.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh uống một ngụm trà thấp giọng nói, ông đặt tách trà xuống, câu mấu chốt của vở kịch mới lòi ra, “Cấp trên hạn thời gian, trong tháng này nhất định phải phá án.”

“Nói cách khác, cậu và người của cậu có bảy ngày.”

Thái dương Phong Bắc nảy lên, “Bao nhiêu cơ? Bảy ngày á? Đùa nhau chắc, án giết người liên hoàn từ năm 95 đến giờ, trải qua năm năm, manh mối tích lũy được lại càng không đáng kể, ngay cả bóng dáng kẻ tình nghi cũng không xác định được, trong một tuần lại phá được á? Trừ phi là chính hung thủ không muốn sống nữa, cho chúng ta manh mối chờ chúng ta đến bắt, điều này có khả năng sao?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh phẩy tay, “Cậu muốn nói cái gì thì nói, trong vòng bảy ngày phải cho tôi kết quả, một kết quả tôi có thể đưa được lên cấp trên.”

“…”

Phong Bắc sập cửa xong thì chửi bậy, “Bảy ngày, ỷ vào đứng nói chuyện không đau thắt lưng, giỏi quá ta.”

Tào Thế Nguyên đút tay trong túi quần, chậm rãi hướng về phía này, “Có phải cục trưởng Trịnh cho cậu bảy ngày để phá án không?”

Phong Bắc lờ đi.

Vụ án buôn bán ma túy của Tào Thế Nguyên có bước đột phá, một cảnh sát nằm vùng thành công vào được nội bộ, anh bận rộn theo sát, không thì còn phải ở bên này phụ trách án giết người liên hoàn với Phong Bắc, vừa nãy bị vị ở trong kia dạy bảo cũng phải có một suất của anh ta nữa.

Thoát nạn.

Phong Bắc đi về văn phòng, Tào Thế Nguyên gọi lại, “Đội trưởng Phong, mấy tháng tới tôi bận lắm, phiền cậu chăm sóc cậu bạn nhỏ chút nhé.”

Cái giọng điệu này thật khiến người khác bốc hỏa mà.

Phong Bắc lạnh mặt quay người, sải bước áp sát, thấp giọng nói bên tai Tào Thế Nguyên, “Chỉ cần không phải bị mù, đều có thể nhận ra em ấy ghét mày, thấy mày cứ như thấy quái vật rồi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười nhạt, “Thế thì làm sao?”

“Thế thì làm sao à?” Phong Bắc siết cổ áo anh ta, “Người ta không thích mày, mày lại cứ quấn lấy xem trò vui, mày rảnh quá hả?”

Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi lại, “Cậu khác gì tôi chứ?”

Phong Bắc biết anh ta ám chỉ điều gì, thoáng chột dạ một chút, lại bình tĩnh lại, đắc ý nói, “Ít nhất em ấy không ghét tôi, nguyện ý gần gũi, thậm chí ỷ lại tôi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ cười, “Chính là vì nó còn nhỏ, qua hai năm nữa, nó lớn lên, tiền đồ rộng mở, cậu xem nó còn cần cậu nữa không.”

Phong Bắc cũng cười, “Có phải muốn thấy sự bất an trên mặt tao không? Mơ đi.”

Đồng tử Tào Thế Nguyên rụt lại, đây là dấu hiệu anh ta nổi giận.

Phong Bắc cũng không để người này trong mắt, “Tào Thế Nguyên, con người của tao, xấc xược, nóng tính, thích nói thẳng, không thích ra vẻ giả dối, mày đánh không lại tao, đừng ép tao đánh mày nhập viện.”

Anh bực mình hết sức, vụ án đã đủ làm đầu anh nổ tung rồi, không muốn dây dưa với Tào Thế Nguyên nữa, đẩy người ra, đi một mạch chẳng buồn quay đầu.

Tào Thế Nguyên vươn ngón tay thon dài sửa lại cổ áo, thong thả vuốt phẳng các nếp nhăn.

Một giây sau đáy mắt anh ta lóe lên ánh tàn độc, thoáng cái lại biến mất.

Phong Bắc gọi người đưa đến toàn bộ tài liệu của công trường tới, “Cần gọi điện báo cho người nhà thì gọi đi, cả ngày hôm nay không cho ai đi đâu hết, ngồi đây xem hết từng quyển với tôi, nghe rõ chưa?”

Sắc mặt mọi người đều hết sức nghiêm túc, “Nghe rõ ạ.”

Tài liệu vừa nhiều vừa lộn xộn, lượng công việc cực lớn, không chút manh mối lật xem, áp lực tăng lên gấp bội.

Phong Bắc không thích uống rượu, chỉ hút thuốc, nghiện nặng, chỉ cần anh phiền lòng một chút thôi, điếu thuốc sẽ chẳng thể rời khỏi tay.

Căn phòng họp khói tỏa mịt mù.

Đến trưa, mọi người ăn linh tinh mấy miếng cơm rồi lại tiếp tục.

Trời tối, đêm khuya, không ai rời đi.

Phong Bắc hút hết điếu này đến điếu khác, họng đau nhức, anh uống hơn nửa cốc nữa, dập tắt cuống thuốc lá trên tay ném lên sàn, lúc lấy hộp thuốc lá mới phát hiện đã hết rồi.

“Diệp Tử, lấy cho tôi bao thuốc lá.”

Lữ Diệp ngóc đầu lên từ trong đống tài liệu, “Đội trưởng, anh hút hơn một bao thuốc rồi.”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng bóp nát hộp thuốc rỗng ném ra ngoài.

Lữ Diệp lại muốn nói.

Dương Chí nháy mắt với chị, “Đội trưởng bảo em đi, thì em đi đi, sao nói nhiều vậy làm gì.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh lùng nhìn lại, “Anh muốn đi thì đi, tôi không đi.”

“Ha, em cáu gì anh chứ.”

Dương Chí gãi đầu, thương lượng, “Ây thì, đội trưởng, anh cũng hút hơi nhiều thật, hại thân lắm, hay là anh học theo đội trưởng Tào, ăn kẹo đi?”

“Đàn ông đàn ang suốt ngày ôm kẹo theo, giống anh ta người thường không học theo được.”

Phong Bắc cười, “Đừng nói nữa, làm như ăn kẹo không hại thân ấy?”

Dương Chí không tin, “Ăn kẹo mà cũng hại thân á? Không thể nào?”

Một cảnh sát lớn tuổi nói, “Căn cứ vào điều tra của Tổ chức y tế thế giới, ăn kẹo còn hại hơn hút thuốc nhiều.”

Dương Chí giật mình, “…Ối giời ơi, em không biết thật, thế em phải bảo cháu gái ăn ít kẹo thôi, giờ con bé ăn kẹo còn nhiều hơn ăn cơm nữa.”

Những người khác cũng cười đùa đôi câu.

Bầu không khí thoáng thả lỏng chút.

Phong Bắc uể oải bóp sống mũi, anh ngửa đầu xoa cái cổ đau nhức, vô tình liếc tấm bảng trên tường, một dãy số xuất hiện trong tầm mắt anh.

Khựng lại một chút, Phong Bắc nhìn một hồi, chợt phát hiện ra cái gì, ngay lập tức đứng lên chạy tới.

Nội dung trên bảng là danh sách người phụ trách khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, dựa theo thứ tự đăng ký trước sau.

1: Vương Hồng

2: Đới Thành

3: Nghê Đại Tráng

4: Lưu Nhất Bính

5: Tiền Lập Sơn

6: Ngải Thanh

…

Phong Bắc nhìn lần lượt xuống dưới, 9: Ngô Quân.

Anh ôm thái độ thử một lần xem mà nhìn chuỗi số 2696 hung thủ để lại ở vụ án mạng thứ năm.

Chữ cái đầu của bốn người chiếu theo thứ tự sẽ là d, a, w, a, ghép lại thành dawa.

_(*) Số 2 Đới Thành phiên âm là /dài chéng/, số 6 Ngải Thanh phiên âm là /ài q_ _īng/, số 9 Ngô Quân phiên âm là /wú j_ _ūn/ , ghép lại kí tự đầu theo thứ tự 2696 là dawa_

Đột nhiên Phong Bắc nín thở, anh dùng tay nối lại, mấy chữ đó đọc lên thành Đại Oa, chính là con đường phát hiện nạn nhân thứ sáu.

Dương Chí sáp lại gần, duỗi cổ nhìn, “Đội trưởng, sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nhanh chóng lật lại mấy bức ảnh trên bàn, con số để lại ở hiện trường nạn nhân thứ sáu là 63856, anh nhìn lại bảng, không thể xác định được 6, 3, 8, 5, 6 lần này là 63, 856 hay là 638, 56…

Số lượng tổ hợp có thể có quá nhiều, nếu đánh vỡ thứ tự kia, vậy càng khó mà giải được.

Đảo ngược cái đầu tiên lại thôi mà, quá dễ.

Trời mới biết hung thủ có dùng phương pháp giống lần thứ nhất hay không.

Phong Bắc bảo Dương Chí đưa bản đồ thành phố cho anh, “Còn đứng ngây ra đó làm gì? Nhanh lên.”

Dương Chí vội vàng tìm mang tới.

Phong Bắc mở bản đồ ra, toàn là địa điểm nhỏ li ti, hoa mắt chóng mặt, anh day mạnh huyệt thái dương, càng hiểu rõ muốn phá giải chuỗi mật mã kia, vẫn cần thêm một ít thời gian.

Phải loại trừ một đám đi, thu nhỏ phạm vi lại hơn nữa mới được.

“Đội trưởng?”

Phong Bắc đi qua đi lại, bây giờ chưa phán đoán được lần gây án tiếp theo của hung thủ, nhưng hắn đã bại lộ rồi, “Đi điều tra xem danh sách công nhân đầu tiên của khách sạn Thiên Nguyên đang nằm trong tay ai.”

“Đội trưởng, giờ đã là rạng sáng rồi…” Dương Chí nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay, “Hơn hai giờ rồi, hay là chờ đến sáng điều tra đi?”

Phong Bắc quát, “Ngay bây giờ, đi liền đi!”


	39. Chapter 39

Danh sách công nhân đầu tiên của khách sạn Thiên Nguyên nằm trong tay hai người, một là người phụ trách quán cơm, một người khác là kế toán.

Người phụ trách đến giờ vẫn đang chạy trốn.

Một năm sau khi hạng mục đình công, kế toán cũng không thấy tung tích.

Năm đó kế toán thực sự rất thê thảm

Người phụ trách chạy trốn, bỏ của chạy lấy người, kế toán thành kẻ xui xẻo gánh tội thay, không chỉ bị chính phủ điều tra, còn bị tất cả công nhân theo dõi.

Trên lý thuyết, các công nhân đòi lương là chuyện vô cùng đương nhiên, đó là tiền mồ hôi nước mắt họ vất vả làm ra, nên được nhận chứ.

Nhưng vấn đề là, kế toán cũng chỉ là người làm công, không có tiền trên tay.

Các công nhân không hiểu chuyện đó, cho là kế toán chắc chắn sẽ cho họ một khoản tiền lớn, chỉ cần mấy người họ nói một chút thôi, tất cả mọi người đều nghĩ vậy.

Huống hồ họ chỉ là người dân bình thường, gặp chuyện hoang mang lo sợ, không biết tìm ai khác, chỉ có thể tìm kế toán.

Kiểm tiền mà, không tìm gã ta thì tìm ai?

Sự việc ầm ĩ cực kì.

Các công nhân nếu không lấy được một đồng nào, trong nhà đói meo, bị bệnh còn phải chờ tiền đến cứu mạng, cơn giận làm họ mất đi lý trí, đập nát nhà kế toán.

Người mẹ già của kế toán vì vậy mà giận đến phát bệnh, chẳng bao lâu sau thì qua đời.

“Sống chết không rõ?”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Đã tra người bị mất tích trong trấn mấy năm nay chưa?”

Dương Chí nói tra rồi, không có manh mối, “Đội trưởng, em thấy tám phần mười là lành ít dữ nhiều rồi.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Sao lại nói thế?”

Dương Chí nói, “Theo điều tra, trước khi kế toán mất tích đã không ra người cũng chẳng ra quỷ rồi.”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Nhà anh ta ở đâu?”

Dương Chí nói, “Chỗ ở trong trấn của anh ta năm đó là trong kí túc công nhân, kí túc đó bị phá đi xây lại từ lâu rồi, giờ là siêu thị Sugou, quê ở thôn Đại Phúc.”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, “Đi, đến nhà anh ta xem sao.”

Dương Chí gọi với từ đằng sau, “Đội trưởng, sắp sáng rồi, không nghỉ chút rồi hẵng đi sao?”

Đầu Phong Bắc đau như búa bổ, nghỉ ngơi đếch gì.

Lúc đến thôn Đại Phúc, đã thấy ánh mặt trời rồi.

Phong Bắc, Dương Chí, thêm cả cảnh sát địa phương và trưởng thôn, bốn người đứng trước cửa nhà kế toán.

Cánh cửa giăng tơ nhện, trên miếng gỗ đâu đâu cũng có vết loang lổ do bị ăn mòn, khóa cửa thì gỉ sét.

Dương Chí đạp cửa một cái, không sứt mẻ gì.

Phong Bắc bảo anh tránh ra.

Dương Chí mặt mày xám xịt rời vị trí, cái mặt già nóng lên, anh đón nhận ánh mắt của dân cảnh và trưởng thôn, cười khan, “Chiều qua đến giờ tôi chưa ăn gì, cũng chưa ngủ, hơi đuối.”

“Vất vả rồi.”

Rầm ——

Khóa cửa gãy lìa rơi trên mặt đất, cửa đập vào vách tường, chấn đến mấy lần, bụi xộc vào mũi.

Phong Bắc thả chân xuống đi vào trong, “Chú mà còn không luyện tập cho ra hồn, thì rời khỏi tuyến một đi.”

Dương Chí hãi phát khiếp, “Luyện, chắc chắn luyện ạ!” Mỗi tội không có thời gian mà.

Căn phòng nơi nơi đều bừa bộn, bàn không phải gãy chân, thì cũng bị chia năm xẻ bảy, hiển hiện rõ chúng đã bị đối xử bạo lực như thế nào.

Phong Bắc khom lưng thổi chiếc giường, một tầng bụi bay lên.

Dương Chí hỏi trưởng thôn mấy vấn đề, đi vào báo cáo, nói trước khi kế toán mất tích, có mấy công nhân tới thôn, tìm anh ta đòi tiền.

Năm đó thường thường vẫn có công nhân đến phá.

Không sống nổi qua ngày, không có lối thoát, ai biết sẽ làm ra đến chuyện gì, người trong thôn sợ bị liên lụy, mặt cũng không chường ra.

Hơn nữa, lúc trước kế toán lăn lộn trong huyện, không ít người trong thôn hi vọng anh ta có thể lấy cho mình một suất, kiếm chút tiền, anh ta lại không đồng ý, nói cái gì mà phải để ý đến sự công bằng liêm chính.

Nói nhiều như vậy, dù thế nào cũng là không giúp.

Cho nên sau khi nhà anh ta gặp nạn, vài người trong thôn đều hả lòng hả dạ.

Hơn nửa giờ sau, Phong Bắc rời khỏi nhà cũ của kế toán, chưa đi được bao xa, bỗng dưng anh dừng bước, “Có thấy di ảnh không?”

Dương Chí sực nhận ra, “Không thấy.”

Anh nói, “Có thể là không giữ, hồi bà ngoại em qua đời, cũng không có di ảnh.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hỏi thôn trưởng xem.”

Dương Chí nhanh chóng trở lại, “Đội trưởng, thôn trưởng nói là mẹ kế toán có di ảnh, đặt ở ngay nhà chính, nghe nói có một lần bị công nhân đập phá, sau đó không thấy nữa.”

Có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh tượng lúc đó như thế nào.

Phong Bắc suy nghĩ.

Một năm trước hẳn kế toán đã có kế hoạch chạy trốn, anh ta mang theo di ảnh người thân đi.

Phong Bắc tăng nhanh bước chân, “Về cục.”

Dương Chí nuốt nước bọt, hai cái giò muốn nhũn ra, anh đói đến chua loét dạ dày, sao kim mọc đầy trước mắt.

Người là sắt cơm là thép, cảnh sát cũng là người, lâu vậy rồi chưa ăn uống, thật không gánh nổi.

Thể lực đội trưởng dường như tiêu mãi không hết vậy.

Hút thuốc cũng no được hả?

Về lại cục, Phong Bắc gõ bàn, cho mọi người lên tinh thần, “Đi đánh cái răng rửa cái mặt rồi ăn uống gì đi, giãn gân giãn cốt xong thì nhanh chóng trở lại, tôi sẽ nói phần quan trọng vừa điều tra được cho mấy người.”

Tiếng di chuyển bàn ghế vang lên một lúc, trong phòng họp chỉ còn lại một mình Phong Bắc.

Thuốc thì sao mà no cho nổi, anh đói bụng quá mức, không còn cảm giác nữa rồi.

Phong Bắc vươn tay xoa mạnh mặt, uể oải than thở, còn có sáu ngày.

Sáu ngày đấy, có thể xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện, cũng có thể vẫn nguyên vậy, chẳng có gì xảy ra.

Phong Bắc gãi cái cằm tua tủa râu, ngậm thuốc lá dựa lưng vào ghế ngủ gật.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu sau, có lẽ chỉ mới một hai phút, hoặc là bốn năm phút, trán Phong Bắc toát mồ hôi lạnh, máu trên mặt rút đi, bắp thịt cả người căng cứng, vô lực, gần như nghẹt thở.

Điếu thuốc bên mép rơi xuống, Phong Bắc tỉnh rồi.

Ngẩn ngơ một thoáng, anh cầm điếu thuốc trên quần lên, nhìn cái lỗ bị đốt cháy, thái dương khẽ giật.

“Chờ vụ án này được phá, nhất định phải ôm nhóc con ngủ một giấc thật ngon.”

Phong Bắc còn có ý tưởng khác, ví dụ như để cho nhóc con ý thức được lòng mình.

Mà tất cả đều phải đặt sau vụ án này.

Đừng nói đến anh, ngay cả nhóc con cũng không có lòng dạ nào nghĩ chuyện khác.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, tất cả mọi người về lại chỗ ngồi, nghe thấy ý nghĩa của mật mã 2696 xong đều sợ hãi.

Mẹ nó chứ thế thì ai mà nghĩ ra được, hung thủ cũng giỏi ghê đấy.

Dương Chí bật ngón cái, xuýt xoa, “Đội trưởng, quá siêu!”

“Dẹp đi.”

Phong Bắc bắn tàn thuốc vào trong gạt tàn, “Lần này lượng công việc lớn, trông cậy ở mọi người.”

Mọi người không lãng phí thời gian, lập tức vào trạng thái làm việc, chiếu theo danh sách kiểm tra con số 63856 mà hung thủ để lại, cố hết sức giải ra mật mã trong thời gian nhanh nhất, ngăn cản người thứ bảy bị sát hại.

.

Hôm qua Giả Soái không đến trường, hôm nay cũng không.

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên giật liên hồi, cậu ngồi trên lớp mà hồn cứ để đâu đâu, nghe không vào.

Tiền Túc gọi Cao Nhiên lên trả lời câu hỏi, gọi mấy lần cũng chẳng dạ thưa.

Bạn cùng bàn huých vào khuỷu tay Cao Nhiên, cậu mới hoàn hồn.

Chắc chắn là không trả lời được rồi.

Cao Nhiên ngồi lại về chỗ, ngắm nghía thầy giáo trên bục giảng, xem ra chẳng có gì khác lạ cả, bình thường đến không thể nào bình thường hơn được nữa.

Cậu nằm lên bàn thì thầm với bạn bên cạnh, “Dạo gần đây không thấy bạn gái thầy đến trường ha?”

Bạn cùng bàn cũng nằm xuống, “Không nghe nói nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tan rồi?”

“Có thể.” Bạn cùng bàn nói đến là rành rọt, “Tớ nhận ra từ lâu rồi, thầy với cả cô kia có môi trường sống khác nhau, tam quan không xứng, chia tay là kết cục hợp lý nhất.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên xoay bút, “Cậu thích xem truyện trinh thám, gay cấn, thần quái, kinh dị không?”

Bạn cùng bàn nói, “Cũng tàm tạm.”

Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ tò mò, “Cậu đoán xem, lúc tác giả viết tiểu thuyết kiểu đó thì lấy tài liệu ở đâu ra?”

Bạn cùng bàn càng ghé sát mặt vào bàn, “Xem phim, đọc sách, báo, xem thời sự, tin đồn, thế hệ trước ai mà chả có mấy câu chuyện mở đầu là ‘Ngày xưa’, sửa lại một chút là dùng tạm được rồi, chứ làm sao mà tự đi thực tế, rồi viết cảm nghĩ được chứ?”

“Nếu thật là như vậy, hẳn là phải ngồi tù cải tạo rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì nữa.

Vương Đông Bình, Lý Quyên, thầy Tiền, giữa ba người này chắc chắn có mối liên quan.

Buổi trưa Cao Nhiên về nhà, mới bưng bát cơm lên thôi, nhận được điện thoại lập tức cuống cuồng vào bệnh viện.

Mẹ của Giả Soái qua đời.

Chuyện xảy ra quá đột ngột, Cao Nhiên đứng cạnh Giả Soái, máy móc đi theo, người cứ lâng lâng, tựa như đánh một giấc mộng ban trưa.

Tỉnh ngủ thì tốt rồi.

Trái lại Giả Soái rất bình tĩnh, không gào cũng chẳng khóc, chỉ là đôi mắt đỏ hoe, sắc mặt cũng rất tệ.

Cao Nhiên sụt sịt mũi, “Ba ông đâu?”

Giả Soái rũ mắt thu xếp quần áo, “Chưa về.”

Cao Nhiên muốn nói lại thôi, “Chú có biết mẹ ông…”

Giả Soái nói, “Biết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức nín thinh.

Ba của Soái Soái bây giờ không phải là ba ruột, mà là ba dượng, chú quanh năm suốt tháng đi làm ở ngoài, cả một năm trời, có mỗi dịp tết là về nhà.

Cao Nhiên đã từng thấy Soái Soái và ba dượng ở với nhau rồi, chẳng khác gì một cặp cha con bình thường cả, điểm khác biệt duy nhất là tính cách Soái Soái hướng nội, sẽ không có cảnh vui vẻ nói cười, nhảy nhót tíu tít gì cả.

Còn về ba ruột của Soái Soái, đã biến mất từ nhiều năm trước rồi.

Khi đó Cao Nhiên còn rất nhỏ, chuyện cụ thể thế nào cậu cũng chẳng nhớ nữa.

Đây lại còn là thế giới song song, sẽ có những thứ bị lệch đi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người bạn thân vẫn rất bình tĩnh, “Tối đến nhà tôi đi.”

Giả Soái lắc đầu.

Cao Nhiên nghẹn ngào nói, “Soái Soái, ông đừng nhịn, muốn khóc thì cứ khóc đi.”

Người thân nhất qua đời, nếu nhịn sẽ nghẹn ra chuyện mất, cứ bộc phát ra ngoài sẽ khá hơn, những chuyện còn lại để thời gian lo, Cao Nhiên cho là như vậy.

Giả Soái mím môi, “Người đều sẽ chết, rồi tôi cũng sẽ có ngày đó, ai cũng không trốn nổi, chỉ là có người sớm còn có người muộn hơn thôi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ngơ.

Lời này thật không giống như một thiếu niên vừa tròn mười tám tuổi, còn đang học lớp 11 nói ra được.

Đúng vậy, không sai, đạo lý sinh lão bệnh tử ai mà chẳng thấu.

Nhưng mà, việc này một khi đặt lên người mình, đạo lý chỉ là bong bóng, không chọc cũng vỡ tan, hóa thành nỗi đau đớn nện xuống, đập cho mình chảy nước mắt nước mũi giàn dụa.

Cao Nhiên không làm được như Soái Soái, vĩnh viễn không làm được.

Cậu bật thốt, “Thế nếu một ngày nào đó tôi đi thì sao?”

Một giây, hai giây, ba giây… Giả Soái vẫn không lên tiếng.

Đáp án đã tỏ tường.

Cao Nhiên hít vào một hơi, trước đây cậu tưởng rằng người bạn thân từ nhỏ ở thế giới này không khác gì thế giới kia của cậu.

Giờ mới ngỡ ngàng nhận ra sự khác biệt.

Chỉ là cách gần quá, cậu không phát hiện mà thôi.

Thằng bạn thân ở thế giới kia cũng là học sinh giỏi, cũng bình tĩnh, chín chắn khác hẳn với bạn cùng lứa, nhưng không…

Không biết phải hình dung thế nào, Cao Nhiên trầm mặc.

Trên đường tới đây, mắt Cao Nhiên ướt nhòe, khóc cả một đường, giờ đôi mắt cậu vẫn còn sưng lên.

Giọng của Giả Soái vang lên, “Cao Nhiên, có phải ông thấy tôi lạnh lùng quá không?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp.

Giả Soái đặt những bộ quần áo đã được gấp lại vuông vức vào tủ, “Mẹ tôi đi rồi, dù tôi có khóc có quấy thế nào đi chăng nữa, cũng chẳng thay đổi được gì hết.”

Cao Nhiên dựa vào bàn, “Soái Soái, ông có đau khổ không?”

Giả Soái hỏi ngược lại, “Ông nói thử xem?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người bạn thân, không đáp.

Giả Soái khẽ nghiêng đầu, tóc mai dày che trước mặt, phủ lên một cái bóng, nhìn chẳng rõ trong mắt cậu chứa điều chi.

Cậu nói, “Cao Nhiên, tôi đau khổ trong lòng, nên ông nhìn không thấy.”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa ngón tay.

Đây là động tác khi cậu không nghĩ ra được.

Giả Soái đóng cửa tủ lại, “Không phải chỉ có khóc lóc mới là đau thương.”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng không muốn hiểu.

Từ cuối tháng bảy tới giờ, còn chưa được hai tháng nữa, đã xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện.

Liên quan đến bản thân Cao Nhiên, cậu chết chìm, đến thế giới song song, lo lắng ba mẹ ở thế giới cũ, băn khoăn hướng đi của một “bản thân” khác, nắm một năng lực có di chứng, còn nhận được chứng mất ngủ độ nặng, đạp trên đường biên điên loạn, luôn luôn đau khổ, rất đau khổ, lại chẳng thể giãi bày cùng ai, cậu không dám, rất sợ.

Tiếp đó là chuyện ở nhà cũ, bác cả, anh họ, trưởng thôn… Từng gương mặt quen thuộc đều trở nên lạ lẫm quá đỗi.

Những kí ức đó vẫn chưa phai màu, lại chẳng hay phải dùng tâm thái nào để nhớ lại.

Liền kề là vụ án giết người liên hoàn từ năm năm trước, lại thêm từng người từng người chết đi.

Giờ mẹ của Soái Soái cũng đi rồi.

Sinh mệnh cứ như đóa hoa tàn.

Cao Nhiên lau mặt, khóe mắt đỏ lên, bờ vai run rẩy, cậu đột ngột hỏi, “Soái Soái, ông sẽ chuyển trường sao?”

Tay Giả Soái hơi khựng lại, nửa ngày sau mới đáp, “Không biết nữa.”

Hai thiếu niên im lặng, đắm chìm trong thế giới của riêng mình.

Còn chưa lớn lên, đã cảm nhận được nỗi bàng hoàng.

Con đường tương lai ở ngay dưới chân, nhìn tưởng rõ ràng, nhưng lại chẳng hề thẳng tắp, mà chất chứa vô số bước ngoặt.

Chẳng ai hay rẽ một cái là đường bùn, đường đá, hay là đường nhựa bằng phẳng đâu.

Cao Nhiên xin nghỉ buổi chiều.

Lưu Tú hiếm khi không cằn nhằn, cô ngồi trên ghế mây quấn len, thỉnh thoảng lại thở dài.

Hai ngày trước còn gặp mẹ Soái Soái trên đường, còn vừa nói vừa cười, nói chuyện học hành của bọn nhỏ, trước khi đi còn hẹn cùng đi dạo chợ quê, mua ít miến với khoai lang về.

Ai ngờ rằng đang yên đang lành mạng người nói mất là mất.

Nhân sự vô thường.

Lưu Tú lại thở dài, cô nhìn bà cụ, tuy rằng mấy năm nay mất trí, cái tính gây sự làm loạn ngày càng nghiêm trọng.

Nhưng ít ra vẫn còn hơi thở, dù thế nào đi nữa, cũng hơn nằm dưới lòng đất nhiều lắm thay.

“Tiểu Nhiên, sao con không bảo Soái Soái về nhà mình?”

Lưu Tú nhìn con trai đang nằm gục trên bàn, “Ba nó chưa về, lúc này nó ở nhà một mình, ngay cả một người để nói chuyện cũng không có, chắc là đau lòng lắm đây.”

Cao Nhiên duỗi eo, “Con nói rồi, nó không chịu.”

Lưu Tú nhíu mày, “Thế bác cả bác hai của nó đâu? Thái độ thế nào? Không giúp gì à?”

Cao Nhiên lại nằm nhoài xuống, “Soái Soái có quyết định của nó.”

“Soái Soái không giống trẻ con, như ông cụ già ấy.”

Lưu Tú cảm thán xong thì không nói nữa, con nhà mình nói nhiều còn chẳng vào, huống chi là con nhà người khác, “Tiểu Nhiên, lại đây giúp mẹ quấn len.”

Cao Nhiên lấy chân kéo cái ghế qua ngồi, quấn len hết vòng này tới vòng khác, “Mẹ, mẹ muốn làm gì thế?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Trời lạnh rồi, qua hai tháng nữa mới ấm lên, nên mặc quần áo ấm rồi, cái quần len kia của con ngắn rồi, mẹ nối thêm đoạn nữa.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời, “Đừng đùa chứ, mẹ, cái quần kia con mặc chả biết bao nhiêu năm rồi, lưng quần càng mặc càng lỏng, ống quần càng ngày càng ngắn, mẹ cứ mỗi năm lại nối thêm một đoạn, lại còn khác màu nữa, mẹ muốn biến nó thành đồ gia truyền sao?”

Lưu Tú giận, “Làm lại cái mới thì phải tốn thêm thời gian, mẹ còn có già trẻ phải lo, làm gì có lúc nào rảnh.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Thế mẹ dạy con đi, con tự làm.”

Lưu Tú coi như thằng con đang lên cơn, “Mày làm thế nào được? Đừng có làm hỏng len.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi ngắm nghía cuộn len, chờ cậu nghỉ đông nghiên cứu thử xem.

Cậu thở dài, mới nghỉ hè chưa được bao lâu, đã ngóng trông kì nghỉ đông rồi.

Quấn len xong, Cao Nhiên tranh thủ lúc mẹ sang nhà Trương Nhung kế bên, bà nội đang ngủ trong phòng, lén lút gọi điện thoại cho Phong Bắc hỏi thăm tiến độ điều tra.

Phong Bắc còn đang trong phòng họp, trên bàn bừa bộn nào là bản đồ, giấy tờ chi chít số má, túi hồ sơ vụ án, và cả bánh bao chưa ăn xong.

Lúc điện thoại reo, Phong Bắc mới nuốt xong miếng bánh bao đã nguội ngắt, cổ họng đau nhức, lúc nói giọng khản đặc, “Xin nghỉ à?”

Cao Nhiên đáp dạ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, họng anh làm sao thế?”

Phong Bắc không tự chủ được mà làm nũng, “Đau.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hút thuốc ít thôi, ảnh hưởng đến sức khỏe, trăm hại chẳng lợi.”

Lòng Phong Bắc mừng húm, ngoài miệng lại nói, “Lắm lời.”

“Nói đi, có chuyện gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên khẽ khàng đáp, “Mẹ Soái Soái qua đời rồi.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Cho nên em xin nghi ở nhà với nó?”

Cao Nhiên nói không, rầu rĩ bảo, “Nó không muốn em ở cùng, em không tĩnh tâm nghe giảng được, thà không đi cho rồi.”

Phong Bắc mở cửa phòng họp đi ra ngoài, “Đời người chia làm mấy đoạn, đang ở giai đoạn nào thì sống cho giống giai đoạn đó đi, trẻ con thì chỉ cần để ý tới thứ trẻ con cần để ý thôi, đừng có cướp của người lớn, chờ em lớn rồi, mấy thứ đó nhiều đến mức em bỏ cũng không bỏ nổi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em hiểu mà.”

Nhưng không làm được.

Người đã từng chết một lần, mang bí mật động trời, nào có thể tiếp tục không buồn không lo.

Đều là giả vờ cả thôi.

Phong Bắc đến chỗ cửa sổ hành lang thở một hơi, một tay day huyệt thái dương, “Ngoài chuyện này ra, còn chuyện gì khác nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên nói có, “Mật mã hung thủ để lại đã giải được chưa ạ?”

Phong Bắc sầm mặt, “Tóc em cũng sắp rụng hết rồi, mà còn nghĩ cái này?”

Cao Nhiên rất chi là u sầu, “Em không kiểm soát được, không làm cho rõ ngọn ngành, em vẫn cứ nghĩ mãi thôi.”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, thế sao không nghĩ đến anh đi.

“Giải được 2696 rồi, 63856 thì chưa, vẫn đang nghĩ.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức hỏi mật mã 2696.

Phong Bắc trả lời ngắn gọn.

Cao Nhiên kích động hỏi, “Ai nghĩ ra thế ạ? Chuyên gia các anh mời tới sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên một lúc lâu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, không phải anh thuộc tổ hành động sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tổ hành động cũng phải có đầu óc.”

Anh trêu, “Đừng tự ti, anh của em được huấn luyện hình sự chuyên nghiệp rồi, em là nhóc con chưa tốt nghiệp cấp ba, cứ từ từ.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em không tự ti, chỉ cảm thấy anh trâu bò thật đấy.”

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, cười nói, “Còn trâu bò hơn được nữa cơ, sau này cho em mở mang.”

“Thật không? Vậy em chờ xem.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi dò, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đọc cho em danh sách đó được không?”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Em trai à, danh sách có đến mấy chục trang đấy, anh không thể nào đọc từng người cho em được.”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng nói cậu tới lấy, “Em đi liền đây!”

Sự nhiệt tình của thiếu niên cảm hóa Phong Bắc, nỗi mệt mỏi cũng vơi đi một chút, “Được, em đến đi.”

Cao Nhiên đạp vội xe vào trong cục.

Phong Bắc chờ ở cửa, nhét bản danh sách photo vào tay cậu, “Giữ kĩ, xem xong đưa lại cho anh, phải đảm bảo hai việc.”

“Một, không được thiếu một tờ nào, hai, ngoài em ra không ai thấy hết.”

Cao Nhiên bắt chước động tác giơ tay chào, “Bảo đảm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ!”

Phong Bắc bị thiếu niên chọc cười, “Ngốc ghê.”

Cao Nhiên lấy được đồ thì đi ngay.

Bàn tay giơ lên giữa không trung của Phong Bắc thả xuống, không sờ được tóc thiếu niên, mặt Phong Bắc đen như đáy nồi.

Cảm giác như mình bị thiệt ghê lắm.

Thành viên tiểu tổ bận trọn một ngày, thu gọn phạm vi kiểm tra, từ hơn năm mươi đến hơn hai mươi, rồi lại trong vòng hai mươi.

Tất cả mọi người nhịn một tối không chợp mắt, sáng sớm hôm sau, rốt cuộc giải được mật mã.

Đây là một kết quả khiến lòng người rộn ràng.

Phong Bắc mặc áo khoác, điện thoại trong túi reo lên, anh liếc nhìn dãy số, có suy đoán trong lòng, “Tối lại không ngủ hả?”

Cao Nhiên chột dạ, “Không sao đâu, ngày em ngủ bù, anh Tiểu Bắc, em dùng phép loại trừ còn đường Am Sa, nhưng không chắc trăm phần trăm, chỉ tầm có sáu, bảy mươi phần trăm thôi, bên anh thì sao?”

“Giống nhau.”

Phong Bắc cong môi, thấp giọng nói, “Chờ nhé, tối anh về ngủ cùng em.”

Đầu bên kia Cao Nhiên sờ sờ tai, thấy tê tê, như có dòng điện xẹt qua ấy.

Chờ lúc cậu phản ứng được, đỏ mặt thầm nói, “Cùng cái gì mà cùng chứ.”

Thiếu ngủ quả là ảnh hưởng đến sự phát triển trí não mà.

Phong Bắc hạ lệnh, “Đi bố trí mai phục.”

Lữ Diệp nhìn bản đồ, “Đội trưởng, có đường Nam Am Sa với đường Bắc Am Sa, nếu mai phục cả hai đường này, chúng ta không đủ người.”

Phong Bắc lập tức xin cục trưởng Trịnh điều động thêm cảnh lực.

Cục trưởng Trịnh và Phong Bắc mở họp, quyết định điều cả thành viên nòng cốt của những đội khác nữa.

Lần này nhất định phải bắt được người, phải không có chút sơ hở, tuyệt đối không để điều bất ngờ nào xảy ra.

Thời gian sáu nạn nhân tử vong đều vào ban đêm, hung thủ chọn lúc đó, là để tiện gây án, cũng dễ dọn dẹp hiện trường hơn.

Đường Nam Am Sa dựa vào kênh đào, có một đoạn khá là hẻo lánh, lại không dễ đi, có lúc vài tiếng cũng chẳng có lấy bóng ma nào.

Phong Bắc phụ trách đoạn đường đó.

Đêm nay đổ mưa to.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trước bàn học nhìn ra cửa sổ, trên kính bò cơ man là rắn nước, áng chừng trong thời gian ngắn chưa tạnh được.

Sao mà sớm không mưa, muộn không mưa, lại mưa ngay lúc này chứ?

Ông trời cũng biết chọn ghê.

Cao Nhiên nhét vào miệng hai quả táo đỏ, tỷ lệ hung thủ gây án đêm nay và không gây án đêm nay chiếm năm mươi năm mươi.

Chắc chắn là lực lượng cảnh sát hi vọng là đêm nay rồi, tránh cho đêm dài lắm mộng.

Có điều giờ hung thủ khá là ngông nghênh, sẽ không ngờ mật mã mình bố trí lại bị giải được.

Cao Nhiên phun hạt táo vào giỏ rác, uống ngụm nước, cậu đi tới đi lui trong phòng, khó nén được nỗi lo sốt vó.

Hi vọng lúc anh Tiểu Bắc chấp hành nhiệm vụ có thể bình an thuận lợi, đừng là bế tắc.

Có vậy mọi người mới ngủ ngon được.

Hơn mười giờ, đường Nam Am Sa.

Một thằng nhóc mang theo chai rượu đi trong ngõ mưa, nó uống rõ lắm, đi chân nam đá chân xiêu, mặt mày toàn vẻ thoái chí oán hận.

Đường trơn, thằng nhóc thoáng lảo đảo, nó đá văng cục gạch, “Disme nhà mày, ngay cả mày cũng chống đối tao! Ngay cả mày cũng đối đầu với tao! Con mẹ nó chết hết đi!”

Đầu ngõ bên trái xuất hiện một bóng người.

Phong Bắc đã nấp từ trước nhận ra đó là ai, con ngươi anh rụt lại rất nhanh, bất ngờ, nhưng cũng nằm trong dự liệu.

Thằng nhóc trút giận xong, đội mưa đi về phía trước, ngửa đầu nốc mấy ngụm rượu rồi ném phứt vỏ chai đi, cởi áo khoác quàng lên vai, lên cơn điên rượu.

Bóng người kia vẫn theo nó, cách một khoảng không xa không gần.

Tiếng nói lặp đi lặp lại vang lên trong ngõ hẻm, có vẻ kinh dị lạ thường.

Thời cơ thích hợp đã đến, Phong Bắc nhanh chóng để tay lên eo, rút súng bước ra từ trong bóng tối, “Vương Đông Bình.”

Bóng người khựng lại rồi xoay mình, tay cầm con dao, bình tĩnh nhìn lại.

[Chương 40](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/08/01/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-40/)

===

_Chương này thấy thương sếp Phong với Soái Soái quá TTwTT_

_Nhân tiện có thím nói nghẹn lâu dễ hư thận, hay là giờ cứ ém vài chương rồi đăng một thể nhỉ…_

_Xì poi chương 40: Anh trông em lớn lên, em nhìn anh già đi_

_< <Cao Nhiên nói, “Ý của em là, anh lớn tuổi hơn em, giàu kinh nghiệm hơn em, đi một mạch phía trước em, em mãi mãi chẳng thể nào đuổi kịp.”_

_Phong Bắc ngớ ra, anh cười khẽ, “Không sao, anh đi chậm chút vậy, đợi em.” >>_

_Hai đồng chí, các người thật biết các lập flag._


	40. Chapter 40

Bắt được người rồi, nhưng chết cũng không chịu thừa nhận sáu vụ trước là ông ta làm.

Người thẩm tra Vương Đông Bình chính là Lữ Diệp.

Từ đầu đến cuối Vương Đông Bình đều không lộ vẻ kinh hoảng luống cuống, càng không có dấu hiệu điên cuồng, ông ta rất hợp tác.

Hỏi gì đáp nấy.

Vương Đông Bình khai, tối nay sở dĩ ra tay với tên thanh niên kia, là vì trước đó nó đụng ngã ông ta, không những không xin lỗi, mà còn khạc đờm.

Ông không có ý giết người, chỉ định đâm một nhát, tránh chỗ hiểm, cho nó biết tay thôi.

Thái độ của Vương Đông Bình rất tốt, ông ta còn nói mình chỉ nhất thời kích động thôi, may mà cảnh sát ngăn lại kịp, mới không xảy ra chuyện đáng tiếc gì.

Lúc Lữ Diệp nhắc đến sáu vụ án trước đó, mặt Vương Đông Bình hoàn toàn mờ mịt.

Một bên khác có cảnh sát đang thẩm vấn gã thanh niên, giờ gã đã tỉnh rượu rồi, sợ chết khiếp, thành thật nói mình bận cả ngày, vội muốn chết, sao mà nhớ hết mọi thứ được.

Phong Bắc ngồi ở phòng theo dõi, mặt mày xám ngoét, “Có kết quả bên khám nghiệm hiện trường chưa?”

Dương Chí đứng bên cạnh nói chưa.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Con dao tịch thu được tối nay cùng lô với con dao lần trước, chỉ là kích cỡ khác nhau.”

Dương Chí nói, “Vương Đông Bình bảo, con dao này ông ta bới được trong đống rác ở khách sạn Thiên Nguyên.”

Con dao lần trước chính là con dao mà mấy ngày trước có đứa nhỏ nhặt được, tình cờ bị Cao Nhiên phát hiện, còn làm tay cậu bị thương nữa.

Phong Bắc giận dữ chửi, “Nói như shiet!”

Dương Chí chậc một tiếng, “Không ngờ lúc lên sâu khấu ông ta phát huy tốt đến thế.”

Làm cửu vạn mà có thể phản ứng như vậy, thật khiến người ta bất ngờ.

Tẩm ngẩm tầm ngầm đấm chết voi.

Phong Bắc nhả khói, “Cô bé kia đến chưa?”

Dương Chí nói, “Đang trên đường ạ.”

Anh vừa dứt lời thì có đồng nghiệp tiến vào, nói người đã đến rồi.

Quá nửa đêm, cô gái chẳng biết cái giờ này bị dẫn đến là vì chuyện gì, hết sức hồi hộp.

Phong Bắc rót cho cô một cốc nước, “Em gái, thật ngại quá, đã khuya thế này rồi còn gọi em đến.”

Cô gái đỏ mặt, “Không sao ạ.”

“Vậy chúng ta vào việc chính luôn.”

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho cô gái xem một loạt ảnh trên bàn, “Đây là mười tấm ảnh chụp sau lưng, em xem xem có bóng lưng mà em gặp tối hôm đó không.”

Cô gái ghé lại gần nhìn từng bức một, nhìn đi nhìn lại, cô cắn môi, “Đội trưởng Phong, lúc đó ánh đèn tù mù, em cũng sợ nữa, nên không để ý cho lắm.”

Phong Bắc lấy ra từ trong đó hai tấm ảnh, tấm bên tay trái chính là Vương Đông Bình, “Có trong này không?”

Cô gái lắc đầu, không giúp được gì nên cô rất áy náy.

Phong Bắc bảo Dương Chí gọi Lữ Diệp ra, anh nói mấy câu với Lữ Diệp.

Đợi một lát sau, Phong Bắc dẫn cô gái đến phòng theo dõi.

Cùng lúc đó, trong phòng thẩm vấn đã tăng thêm bốn người.

Vừa mới tìm xong, nhận diện người thật cần phải có năm đối tượng mới được.

Lữ Diệp yêu cầu Vương Đông Bình đứng lên, cùng với bốn người kia đứng quay mặt vào tường.

Bộ Vương Đông Bình đang mặc trên người cũng không khác gì ngày thường, chiếc áo khoác xám, quần xanh đen, trên chân là đôi giày thể thao màu xanh bộ đội.

Quần áo trông vốn đã chân quê rồi, vừa ngấm nước mưa, dính bết lên trên người, nom có phần thê thảm.

Cô gái không lên tiếng.

Nhóm người Phong Bắc không có động tác gì.

Trong phòng tạm giam, nhóm năm người bao gồm cả Vương Đông Bình vẫn còn đang đi đi lại lại, Lữ Diệp bảo ông ta đi xong lại tiếp tục đến người khác.

Từng giây từng phút trôi qua, cô gái vẫn im lặng.

Phong Bắc lên cơn nghiện thuốc lá, anh đi ra ngoài, dựa vào vách tường bên trái lạch cạch ấn bật lửa.

Cô gái đột nhiên hô lên, “Là ông ta!”

Phong Bắc lập tức thẳng người sải bước tiến vào, “Người nào?”

Cô gái nhấc tay chỉ, “Tính từ bên trái, người thứ ba.”

Chỗ đó chính là Vương Đông Bình.

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Em chắc chứ?”

Cô gái hít một hơi thật sâu, nhưng vẫn kích động đến phát run, “Chắc chắn, em chắc chắn ạ!”

Cô không biết người trong đó phạm tội gì, lờ mờ đoán được có liên quan đến người cô đã hỏi đường kia.

Có thể giúp được cảnh sát nhân dân là tốt lắm rồi.

Phong Bắc bảo người đưa cô gái trở về.

Vừa đóng cửa lại, Phong Bắc lia mắt nhìn mấy cấp dưới vừa thở phào một hơi, “Đừng mừng vội, như vậy mới chỉ chứng minh được đêm nạn nhân thứ năm bị sát hại, Vương Đông Bình có ở gần đó, chưa thể chứng minh ông ta giết người.”

Lời này tựa như một gáo nước lạnh, nháy mắt dập tắt lòng nhiệt tình của mấy người kia.

Phong Bắc bổ sung, “Còn có thể chứng minh một điều, nhà Vương Đông Bình có lối ra khác nữa.”

Vậy cũng chưa thể nói ông ta là thủ phạm của vụ án giết người liên hoàn này mà.

Cũng đâu thể làm giả chứng cứ đâu? Phạm pháp đấy.

Phong Bắc lại không bi quan đến vậy, một khi người ta nói dối, làm giả khẩu cung, thì xé toạc nó chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn mà thôi.

Vương Đông Bình luôn nằm trong phạm vi bị giám thị, không ngờ ông ta lại chơi trò ve sầu thoát xác.

Còn rất thành công nữa chứ.

Phòng thẩm vấn lặng xuống.

Lữ Diệp đẩy cửa tiến vào, sắc mặt trầm trọng, “Đội trưởng, không lấy được khẩu cung của Vương Đông Bình, không có chứng cứ trực tiếp, chỉ có thể ép vào tội cố ý giết người không thành công thôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Vậy thì đi tìm.”

Anh cười lạnh, “Mẹ nó chứ tôi không tin, người cũng đã bắt được rồi, mà còn không tìm nổi chứng cứ sao?”

Dương Chí gãi đầu, “Sao mà tìm được ạ? Mấy hiện trường trước cũng chẳng phát hiện ra cái gì mà.”

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm, “Khám nhà ông ta.”

Dương Chí nói, “Khám rồi ạ.”

Phong Bắc lên giọng, trán nổi gân xanh, “Đào ba tấc đất!”

Anh đi đến phòng thẩm vấn kế bên thì quay đầu lại, “Lập tức thẩm vấn Lý Quyên, Dương Chí đến thẩm tra.”

Mọi người lập tức hành động.

Phong Bắc tiến vào phòng thẩm vấn, trở tay đóng cửa lại, anh lấy hộp thuốc ra, rút một điếu đặt bên mép, nhướn mi.

Gương mặt chằng chịt năm tháng tang thương của Vương Đông Bình cuối cùng cũng có chút gợn, dường như là bối rối, y hệt một đứa bé mắc lỗi, hoàn toàn không có dáng vẻ của tên tội phạm IQ cao đã nhiều lần gây án.

“Đội trưởng Phong, anh đến rồi à.”

Phong Bắc kéo ghế ra ngồi, ngửa người ra sau nhìn người trung niên đối diện, tư thế biếng nhác, tựa như người quen với nhau chuyện trò chút thôi, chẳng có chút cảm giác gò bó uy nghiêm nào cả.

“Tại sao lại làm vậy?”

Vương Đông Bình rũ mi, “Có gì cần nói tôi đều nói với cảnh sát Lữ rồi.”

Ông ta chà ngón tay thô ráp, “Tôi bị váng đầu, may mà các anh chạy đến đúng lúc, không thì cả đời này lương tâm tôi không yên.”

Phong Bắc nhìn xoáy vào người trung niên, “Câu giải thích này là mới nghĩ ra, hay là đã chuẩn bị trước rồi, chỉ cần bị bắt thì dùng?”

Vương Đông Bình nhìn sang, ánh mắt đong đầy nghi hoặc.

Phong Bắc gác chân lên trên bàn, nhắc lại câu lần đầu tiên gặp người trung niên đã nói, “Ngày đó tôi hỏi ông, đã nhiều năm trôi qua, khách sạn Thiên Nguyên bởi tin đồn ma quái mà mãi vẫn không có thương nhân nào mua, chính phủ chẳng thể thu dọn được đống lộn xộn này, không lấy được tiền công, ông định làm gì?”

“Ông nói, còn có thể làm gì nữa, đành xem ông trời có mắt hay chăng.”

Phong Bắc châm thuốc, “Sau đó tôi lại hỏi ông, nếu ông trời không có mắt thì sao?”

“Lúc đó ông cúi đầu gẩy bùn đen trong móng tay, nói nếu không có mắt, thì ấy chính là mệnh, ông còn nói, người ta sống đàng hoàng tử tế, nhưng chẳng thấy có kết cục tốt, ông trời cũng lắm lúc xấu xa lắm thay.”

Vương Đông Bình cười cười, “Trí nhớ đội trưởng Phong tốt thật đấy.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cũng tàm tạm.”

Phòng thẩm vấn yên tĩnh mất mấy phút.

Phong Bắc đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, lúc quay lại thì cầm theo chai nước cỡ lớn của anh, uống mấy ngụm rồi nói tiếp.

“Ông căm ghét xã hội này, bởi vì nó không công bằng, nhưng ông liệu có nghĩ rằng, những người ông giết kia không thù không oán với ông, họ vô tội chăng.”

“Tôi đoán ông đã từng nghĩ tới, ông thầm nghĩ, họ vô tội, lẽ nào ông không vô tội sao? Tôi vẫn luôn sống đàng hoàng, tại sao lại gian nan đến vậy? Còn nữa, chẳng lẽ kế toán không vô tội sao?”

Vương Đông Bình ra điều ngạc nhiên lắm, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh nói gì tôi chẳng hiểu.”

“Không hiểu? Không sao, vẫn còn nữa.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng người về phía trước, “Khi con trai Tiểu Hải của ông gặp chuyện, ông ngày nào cũng ở ngoài đường đòi tiền công, nếu ông lấy được tiền công, về nhà sớm một chút, Tiểu Hải sẽ không thiếu tiền chữa bệnh, cho nên ông hận ông trời, hận xã hội này.”

Cơ mặt Vương Đông Bình khẽ động.

“Con trai ông thành tích học tập tốt, năm nào cũng đạt học sinh ba tốt, bằng khen chi chít trên tường, hai vợ chồng ông nhất định kì vọng rất nhiều vào con trai, ngóng trông nó có tiền đồ, cho nên năm nó mười hai tuổi rời bỏ các người, tạo thành đả kích cực lớn với các ông, hủy hoại một gia đình.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Vợ ông điên, làm như con trai còn sống, cả ngày gọi con trai, nói chuyện với không khí, cứ như nó vẫn còn đó vậy.”

“Bởi vì ngày nào vợ cũng treo con trai trên miệng, nên ông sống rất ngột ngạt, mãi vẫn không thoát ra được bóng tối con trai qua đời, dần dần, tâm lý ông xuất hiện vấn đề.”

Vương Đông Bình nhìn Phong Bắc, tỏ vẻ anh đang nói gì thế.

Phong Bắc gẩy tàn thuốc, “Vương Đông Bình, có phải có người nói với ông, nếu bị bắt, chỉ cần từ đầu đến cuối không nói một lời, chết cũng không nhận, chúng tôi sẽ hết cách không?”

Anh nhếch mép, “Ông không nói, tôi vẫn có thể tìm được chứng cứ.”

Vương Đông Bình thở dài, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh nhầm thật rồi.”

Phong Bắc cắn điếu thuốc, ngửa đầu nhả khói, “Tôi cũng từng cho là như vậy.”

Cho người đi theo dõi, kết quả bị ông ta biến thành nhân chứng ông ta không có mặt ở hiện trường.

Thật con mẹ nó cay cú.

Trong đầu Phong Bắc hiện lên một người, anh nheo mắt lại.

Ngoài cửa vang lên âm thanh, “Đội trưởng, Lý Quyên đến rồi.”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, “Vợ ông đến rồi, tôi ra tiếp một chút.”

Anh vỗ vai người trung niên, “Chúng tôi tâm sự chuyện Tiểu Hải với chị ấy.”

Tinh thần của Lý Quyên rất ổn định, logic cũng rõ ràng, hỏi gì đáp nấy, không hề có chút động tác nhỏ hay vi biểu cảm nào thể hiện nói dối hay giấu diếm cả, chỉ có căng thẳng, ngờ vực mà thôi.

Không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Dương Chí cầm một tấm ảnh, “Chị có nhận ra người này không?”

Lý Quyên nói có, “Thầy Tiền là thầy dạy toán của Tiểu Hải, tốt bụng, sẽ có thiện báo.”

Dương Chí cười hỏi, “Tốt thế nào ạ?”

Lý Quyên sẵng giọng, “Tốt là tốt thôi!”

Dương Chí đổi câu hỏi khác, “Hai người có thường gặp nhau không?”

Lý Quyên nói sao có thể được, “Thầy Tiền rất bận, phải dạy học, còn phải dạy lớp học thêm nữa.”

Dương Chí nói, “Cũng đúng.”

“Thế hai người gặp nhau tại nhà chị sao? Anh ta ghé thăm nhà à?”

Lý Quyên vén mái tóc đã bạc hơn nửa ra sau tai, “Tiểu Hải nhà tôi học rất giỏi, không phải là học sinh có vấn đề gì.”

Hỏi một đằng trả lời một nẻo.

Dương Chí trên cơ bản có thể xác định được Tiền Túc có quan hệ với nhà Vương Đông Bình, Vương Đông Bình nói dối.

Anh cầm lấy một tấm ảnh khác, “Thế người này thì sao?”

Ánh mắt Lý Quyên lóe lên nét căm phẫn, “Kế toán Ngô.”

Dương Chí bắt được, hỏi, “Gần đây có gặp anh ta không?”

“Chưa từng!” Lý Quyên càng gằn, giọng gần như là cay độc, “Cái loại tâm địa đen tối khốn kiếp ấy sẽ bị ác báo thôi!”

Dương Chí nói, “Anh ta mất tích một năm trước, đến giờ vẫn chưa rõ tung tích.”

Lý Quyên hừ một tiếng, “Chết rồi càng tốt.”

Dương Chí thu lại ánh nhìn chăm chú, hỏi về Vương Đông Bình, “Anh ấy không ở nhà, chị không lo à?”

Lý Quyên lấy làm lạ mà nhìn Dương Chí, “Ông Vương cũng đâu phải đứa nhỏ hai, ba tuổi đâu, có cái quái gì mà lo.”

Dương Chí nói, “Nhưng giờ là nửa đêm rồi.”

Lý Quyên nói chắc ra ngoài đi tiểu, cô mất kiên nhẫn, “Cảnh sát Dương, đừng vòng vo nữa, các người đưa tôi đến đây rốt cuộc là để làm gì?”

Dương Chí để ý vẻ mặt của người phụ nữ trung niên, tiết lộ chuyện tối hôm nay.

“Đùa gì thế!”

Lý Quyên kích động đứng dậy, “Ông Vương nhà tôi sao có thể làm chuyện phạm pháp được chứ?”

Dương Chí hắng giọng, “Chị à, mời chị ngồi xuống.”

Lý Quyên không nghe, cô thở dồn dập, chẳng nói chẳng rằng xông ra cửa.

Dương Chí lôi trở về, quát lên, “Ngồi xuống!”

Lý Quyên sợ run lên, không dám chạy lung tung nữa, “Cảnh sát Dương, ông Vương nhà tôi đâu? Các người làm gì ổng rồi?”

Dương Chí nói, “Ông ấy không hợp tác.”

Lý Quyên lại đứng lên.

Dương Chí than thở, “Chị à, ngồi xuống ngồi xuống đi.”

Lý Quyên cuống cả lên, “Cảnh sát Dương, bình thường ông Vương lành lắm, giết con gà còn run cơ mà, chắc chắn các anh bắt nhầm người rồi!”

“Chúng tôi bắt được ngay tại hiện trường.”

Dương Chí nói, “Biết hiện trường là gì không? Chính là lúc ông ta hành hung ấy.”

Lý Quyên trợn tròn con mắt, “Nói như vậy, chuyện này là thật ư?”

Dương Chí gật đầu, “Vâng.”

Lý Quyên lập tức điếng người.

Dương Chí nhân cơ hội hỏi dò, “Tối ông ấy có ở nhà hay không, chị cũng không rõ sao?”

Lý Quyên nói, “Tôi ngủ say như chết ấy.”

Dương Chí ghi chép lại, “Ngủ chung một phòng, ít nhiều gì cũng có cảm giác chứ?”

Lý Quyên nói, “Tôi ngủ cùng Tiểu Hải.”

Ngòi bút của Dương Chí khựng lại, thế thì chẳng trách, “Hai người vẫn luôn ngủ như vậy ư?”

Lý Quyên nói đúng vậy, “Tiểu Hải sợ bóng tối từ nhỏ.”

Dương Chí gom ảnh chụp lại, nhấc vật chứng trên bàn lên, “Chị à, chị thấy con dao này bao giờ chưa?”

Lý Quyên nhìn, “Chưa từng.”

Dương Chí kể lại, “Chồng chị dùng cái này để hành hung.”

Lý Quyên run rẩy hỏi, “Người kia đâu? Có phải đã…”

Dương Chí nói, “Chưa thành công.”

Lý Quyên mất chút thời gian để tiêu hóa, “Thế là không sao rồi, không sao thì tốt, ổng không cần phải ngồi tù đúng không?”

Cô vội nói, “Cảnh sát Dương, ông Vương chỉ là nhất thời hồ đồ thôi, xin các anh cho ổng thêm cơ hội nữa làm người, tôi nhất định sẽ nói chuyện cho ra lẽ với ổng, sau đó chúng tôi…”

Dương Chí ngắt lời người phụ nữ trung niên, “Ngoại trừ hành vi cố ý giết người không thành công, ông ta còn là tình nghi trong vụ án giết người liên hoàn nữa.”

Lý Quyên kinh ngạc, “Án giết người liên hoàn?”

Dương Chí lật một trang trong cuốn sổ ra, “Năm năm trước hai vụ, tháng này bốn vụ.”

Mặt Lý Quyên đổi sắc, “Năm năm trước?”

Dương Chí nói đúng vậy, “Chính là năm hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên bị đình công, cũng là năm Tiểu Hải nhà chị gặp chuyện ấy.”

Đột nhiên có một tiếng vang rầm trời, sấm đánh đì đùng.

Lý Quyên gào lên, “Không được, tôi phải về gấp! Tiểu Hải ở nhà một mình sẽ ốm, ốm lại phải đi viện uống thuốc, không có tiền thì làm sao bây giờ… Có tiền, ông Vương nói có tiền sẽ về… Đúng đúng… sắp về rồi… Tiểu Hải con đợi chút, ba sắp về rồi… Mẹ bảo mày chờ chút, mày điếc à? Lại không nghe lời đúng không? Tối không cho ăn cơm!”

Phòng thẩm vấn vang lên tiếng khóc như điên như dại của người phụ nữ trung niên, sau đó lại biến thành nhẹ giọng ngọt ngào, dỗ dành con trai cô.

Dương Chí tận mắt thấy quá trình người phụ nữ trung niên lên cơn, nhìn cô mất lý trí, nước mắt giàn dụa.

Cái chết của đứa nhỏ cũng từa tựa như suy đoán.

Căn phòng theo dõi hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

Phong Bắc quan sát Vương Đông Bình đang ở một phòng tạm giam khác.

Khi biết vợ mình bị thẩm vấn, dù sao cũng phải có ít cảm xúc dao động chứ?

Ba phút trôi qua, mười phút trôi qua, hai mươi phút trôi qua, Vương Đông Bình vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế ngồi, tĩnh tâm.

Phong Bắc vừa thất vọng vừa bực bội khép mi.

Hoặc là Vương Đông Bình có một nhân cách khác, khác hoàn toàn với ông ta của hiện tại, IQ cao, ý thức phòng vệ tâm lý mạnh, hoặc là…

Ông ta có một người thầy xuất sắc.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn điện thoại di động, hai giờ sáng, oắt con chắc chắn còn chưa ngủ.

Anh day day trán, đã bảo là tối nay phải ngủ cùng oắt con rồi cơ mà.

Suy nghĩ vài giây, Phong Bắc nhấc chân bước ra ngoài, “Tôi về nhà một chuyến, có chuyện gì báo tôi.”

Mưa còn rơi, thỉnh thoảng lại có tiếng sấm, khiêu khích toàn dân huyện thành, mon men phá phách.

Một tia chớp rọi vào phòng, chiếu lên chiếc đèn bàn trên tủ đầu giường, Cao Nhiên ngồi dậy, đi chân trần qua phòng khách, đứng ở chỗ cửa dẫn ra ban công.

“Ai đó?”

Có âm thanh vọng lại từ ngoài cửa, trầm thấp, “Anh của em.”

Cao Nhiên mở cửa, người đàn ông tiến vào cùng mưa gió, cánh tay anh bị xối mưa ướt nhẹp, khí lạnh xuyên thẳng qua lỗ chân lông.

“Em tưởng anh không về cơ.”

“Đã hứa với em rồi.”

“Sao lại chốt cửa thế?”

“Gió to quá, cửa sập rất ồn, em mới chốt cửa.”

Phong Bắc tò mò hỏi, “Anh mới lên, sao em biết có người?”

Cao Nhiên nói là trực giác, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có bắt được người không?”

Phong Bắc cởi chiếc áo ướt mèm ra, “Bắt thì bắt được.”

Cao Nhiên rảo bước đuổi theo người đàn ông, “Chẳng lẽ không có chứng cứ buộc tội trực tiếp?”

“Em nói đúng rồi.”

Phong Bắc cởi thắt lưng, “Anh dùng phòng vệ sinh nhà em tắm, bên ngoài vừa sấm vừa mưa, ba mẹ em nghe không rõ đâu.”

Cao Nhiên đứng ở cửa sốt ruột đến giơ chân, “Đậu má, nói nửa câu thì nói làm gì, nói cho xong rồi tắm không được chắc?”

Cậu nghiêng tai nghe, bên trong có tiếng nước chảy ào ào.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, hương quế len lỏi qua khe cửa, là mùi xà phòng của Cao Nhiên.

Tim cậu thấy là lạ sao ấy, nhưng thoáng cái đã bị anh giai vụ án dập tắt, chẳng còn lại chút cặn nào cả.

Phong Bắc tắm xong đi ra, mặc mỗi cái quần đùi, vóc người cao lớn xinh đẹp nhìn không sót chút nào.

Mỗi tội cậu nhóc Cao Nhiên là người duy nhất ở đây lại chẳng lòng dạ nào mà ngắm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói nốt đi.”

Phong Bắc huỵch toẹt luôn cái tên, “Vương Đông Bình.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, hỏi, “Còn gì nữa không?”

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên lau mấy giọt nước hương quế bắn lên trên mặt, “Soạn mật mã số, sắp xếp thi thể, dọn dẹp hiện trường, một mình Vương Đông Bình có thể làm được á? Không thể nào? Còn con dao kia nữa, ông ta cũng không kiếm được.”

Phong Bắc biếng nhác đi vào phòng trong, lau đại mấy cái rồi ném khăn tắm lên ghế dựa, chờ đoạn sau.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Dựa theo suy đoán của em, em cảm thấy có hai người, một người bày mưu tính kế, một người hành động.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, “Thế em có đoán được người kia là ai không?”

Cao Nhiên đối mặt với người đàn ông, đáp án không cần nói cũng biết, “Anh thẩm vấn bạn gái của thầy, chưa biết chừng có thể tìm được mấu chốt phá án đấy.”

Lồng ngực ẩm ướt của Phong Bắc phát ra tiếng cười nhẹ, “Dùng lý do chính đáng nào để thẩm vấn cô ta? Yêu đương là chuyện hợp pháp, giờ việc tự do yêu đương rất phổ biến, không môn đăng hộ đối cũng không phải là tội.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn mất nửa ngày, “Hỏi mấy câu cũng không được sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bạn Cao à, bố cô ta là thị trưởng thành phố đó.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn tập hai, cậu chửi thầm trong lòng, thị trưởng thì làm sao, có phải là ông giời đâu chứ.

Phong Bắc nhìn ra cõi lòng thiếu niên, thị trưởng với ông giời cũng chả khác đếch gì nhau đâu.

Anh ngoắc tay.

Cao Nhiên buồn bực, “Làm gì thế?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Lại đây.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Em không lại.”

Phong Bắc chẳng biết ngượng mà giở quẻ, “Thế anh không nói.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, hay quá ta!

Cậu đi đến trước mặt người đàn ông, “Em qua rồi đây, làm sao?”

Phong Bắc cũng chả định làm sao, chỉ muốn ngửi chút hương vị của thiếu niên cho đỡ thèm, hai ngày nay căng như dây cung, mệt.

“Mấy hôm trước anh liên lạc với đàn anh trên cục thành phố, giờ anh ta đang theo dõi trước cửa nhà, sư mẫu tương lai của em vẫn luôn ở nhà.”

Mắt Cao Nhiên lóe lên ánh thán phục, dường như những gì cậu nghĩ tới, anh đều đã nghĩ xong cả rồi.

Phong Bắc thích nhất dáng vẻ này của thiếu niên, “Cũng có những lúc em nghĩ ra, nhưng anh không nghĩ tới, cái đầu nhỏ này của em vẫn rất thông minh.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi bên giường phủi bụi bàn chân, “Khôn vặt với trí tuệ không phải là một.”

Phong Bắc ồ lên, “Học ở đâu đấy?”

Cao Nhiên cảm thán, “Kinh nghiệm thật sự là một bút tài phú hiếm có mà.”

Phong Bắc ghé lại gần búng trán thiếu niên, “Nói tiếng người đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ý của em là, anh lớn tuổi hơn em, nhiều kinh nghiệm hơn em, đi một mạch phía trước em, em mãi mãi chẳng thể nào đuổi kịp.”

Phong Bắc ngớ ra, anh cười khẽ, “Không sao, anh đi chậm chút vậy, đợi em.”

Câu này đã rất mập mờ, cũng vượt qua giới hạn tình anh em thông thường rồi.

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng nhìn người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc cũng đang nhìn cậu.

Bầu không khí trở nên vi diệu, nhưng kéo dài vẻn vẹn chưa đầy một phút.

Cao Nhiên nằm vật xuống giường, bắt chéo chân, “Câu đấy như thế nào ấy nhỉ, anh trông em lớn lên, em nhìn anh già đi.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Cút đi, anh của em còn trẻ lắm đấy!”

“Không chịu nhận mình già.”

Cao Nhiên chống đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, danh sách nằm trong tay hai người, chỉ cần tìm được…”

Phong Bắc lên giường, ngăn không cho thiếu niên nói nữa, “Em trai à, mau ngủ đi, sắp thành tiên rồi đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, mùi của người đàn ông quẩn quanh bên mũi, “Được rồi, mai nói vậy.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng người sang, xoay mặt về phía thiếu niên, hít vào hơi thở của cậu.

Nửa tiếng sau, thiếu niên đã chìm vào giấc ngủ say.

Phong Bắc cười thở dài.

Đứa bé ngốc này, đã đến lúc này rồi, em còn chưa nhận ra anh đặc biệt.

Thắp đèn lồng cũng chẳng tìm được người thứ hai đâu.

Phong Bắc ôm thiếu niên vào lồng ngực, để cậu nằm dán vào ngực mình, môi cọ lên mái tóc mềm mại của cậu.

Lúc này mới thỏa mãn nhắm mắt lại.

Chưa đến sáu giờ, Phong Bắc nhận được điện thoại, “A lô.”

Dương Chí ở đầu dây bên kia tru lên, “Đội trưởng, tìm được kế toán rồi!”


	41. Chapter 41

Dương Chí không thuốc lá cũng chẳng rượu bia, hai tối rồi không ngủ, tinh thần không ổn lắm, chỉ có thể bôi dầu lên thái dương cho tỉnh táo tập trung chút.

Lúc thẩm vấn kế toán Ngô, Phong Bắc đứng ở ngay bên cạnh.

Mùi tinh dầu trong không khí rất nồng, Dương Chí rút nắp bút, rút hai lần vẫn chưa xong.

Phong Bắc phất tay bảo Dương Chí đứng sang một bên, anh ngồi vào, phụ trách ghi chép.

Người trung niên đối diện chính là kế toán Ngô, đầu tóc rối bù dài đến tận eo, xương gò má lồi ra, da vàng như nghệ, cánh tay gầy đến da bọc xương, lộ vẻ bệnh tật khó mà che giấu được.

Trên người kế toán Ngô có mùi mục rữa, tỏa ra từ trong xương, thời gian dài ẩn náu ở nơi tối tăm không có ánh mặt trời, mốc rồi.

Mà trên người ông ta không có vết thương ngoài da, cũng không có vết sẹo nào cả.

Cho thấy ông ta không bị đối xử một cách bạo lực.

Phong Bắc hút xong hơi thuốc cuối cùng, ném tàn xuống đất di giày lên, anh đánh giá người trung niên gầy guộc này.

Nhà Vương Đông Bình ở khu hẻo lánh, trong ngõ chỉ có một mình nhà ông ta, nhà đất, cũ nát lắm rồi, Lý Quyên lại dễ lên cơn, không ai ghé qua nhà họ cả.

Cả họ hàng cũng không sang.

Nếu không cẩn thận kích thích người ta, nhỡ họ xảy ra chuyện gì, thế thì họ quá đen đủi rồi.

Cho nên mấy năm nay, Vương Đông Bình và Lý Quyên gần như là bị cô lập, không ai quan tâm họ sống chết ra sao.

Hơn nữa, thời đại này thay đổi quá nhanh, phải đi cùng nhịp điệu, không thể bị đoàn quân bỏ rơi được.

Chuyện của nhà mình còn lo chưa xong, nào có ai rảnh rỗi đến vậy.

Ra khỏi ngõ nhà Vương Đông Bình, rẽ trái là ngõ cụt, không có hộ gia đình, chỉ có một căn nhà nhỏ cũ nát.

Nói là nhà, thực chất nó là một túp lều, rách bươm.

Phóng mắt nhìn, chẳng có cái gì có giá trị cả.

Theo điều tra, căn nhà nhỏ đó trước đấy cũng từng là một gia đình, người già chết, nhỏ rời đi, gia đình đó trở thành một căn nhà trống.

Một năm hai năm… mười năm hai mươi năm trôi qua, căn nhà trống biến thành nhà hoang.

Không ai ngờ có người lại núp ở đó, đào lối đi dưới lòng đất.

Vương Đông Bình chính là lợi dụng lối đó mà tránh sự theo dõi của cảnh sát.

Phong Bắc đến nhà Vương Đông Bình mấy lần, đi qua căn nhà hoang tàn đó mấy lần, cũng thật chưa từng nghi ngờ.

Căn phòng thẩm vấn yên tĩnh phải đến gần mười phút.

Dương Chí không sờ được đội trưởng đang tính toán gì, nên không nói nhiều.

Phong Bắc vẫn còn đang đánh giá người trung niên, phát hiện cả người đối phương từ trên xuống dưới, chỉ có một nơi lạc lõng một cách kì lạ, ấy chính là đôi tay kia.

Móng tay gọn gàng sạch sẽ, còn được cắt tỉa, xương ngón tay thon dài, không cần nhìn cũng biết lòng bàn tay không có vết chai.

Mặt khác, trên đầu hai ngón trỏ có gì đó đen đen, như là mực nước.

Đoán chừng là đột nhiên bị bắt, chưa kịp rửa.

Phong Bắc căn cứ vào mấy chi tiết này mà đoán được hai điều, một, kế toán Ngô là người nho nhã, thích luyện chữ viết thư pháp.

Hai, kế toán Ngô không bị Vương Đông Bình giam cầm, chỉ là ông ta không muốn ra thôi, ông ta đã quen sống ở căn nhà nhỏ kia rồi.

Bởi đối với ông ta mà nói, nơi đó rất an toàn.

Phong Bắc uống ngụm nước, khụ hai tiếng hắng giọng, “Kế toán Ngô, mấy năm nay ông sống tốt không?”

Kế toán Ngô không đáp.

Phong Bắc cố làm ra vẻ mong mỏi lắm, “Thị trấn đang thay đổi rất nhiều, xí nghiệp quốc gia dần dần tư hữu hóa, khuyến khích người người nhà nhà làm chủ, dân chúng cũng có ý phối hợp với chính phủ phát triển thị trấn thành…”

Kế toán Ngô mở miệng, giọng khản đặc khó nghe, châm chích, “Dù có thay đổi thế nào đi nữa, lòng người vẫn xấu xa, tăm tối như cũ.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, cạy được miệng ra thì dễ rồi.

Anh thở dài, “Khách sạn Thiên Nguyên có ma, mảnh đất đó không ai mua.”

Kế toán Ngô lại lộ vẻ mặt đó, không hé răng.

Phong Bắc nói, “Mấy năm qua chính phủ vẫn luôn tìm cách.”

Kế toán Ngô lại lộ vẻ mặt đó lần thứ ba, ông ta mỉa mai, “Tin đồn cũng chỉ là để chặn miệng công nhân, cho dân chúng một câu trả lời hợp lý thôi, những kẻ đó muốn lấy được món hời kếch sù, giá đất không những không giảm mà còn tăng, không thể đồng ý mới kéo dài đến giờ.”

Phong Bắc hơi nhướn mày.

Chính phủ và các anh không cùng trên một sợi dây, không có mối liên hệ gì cả, nội bộ trên dưới đó hoạt động ra làm sao, anh cũng không rõ lắm.

Nhưng mà, Phong Bắc vẫn có thể đoán ra một ít.

Anh gõ nhịp ngón tay, “Ông và Vương Đông Bình giống nhau, các ông đều căm hận xã hội này, bởi vậy các ông mới đứng chung một phe.”

Kế toán Ngô nở nụ cười không rõ ý.

Phong Bắc nói, “Lợi dụng danh sách bố trí mật mã số, quả thực xuất kỳ bất ý, nhưng một khi bị nhìn thấu, sẽ tự mình bại lộ.”

_(*) Xuất kỳ bất ý: Hành động nhằm vào lúc người ta không chuẩn bị, khó đoán được_

“Lúc sát hại nạn nhân thứ năm đã dùng danh sách đó một lần, vì lý do an toàn, sẽ không dùng lại lần thứ hai, nhưng khi các ông sát hại nạn nhân thứ sáu lại dùng đến lần nữa, vì sao lại phạm vào sai lầm trí mạng cấp thấp như thế này?”

Kế toán Ngô dửng dưng.

“Ban đầu tôi cho là các ông phách lối, quá tự tin, cảm thấy cảnh sát ngu xuẩn, rặt một đám ăn không ngồi rồi, tuyệt đối không thể phá nổi, sau đó mới phát hiện không đúng.”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, chống tay lên bàn, nghiêng người về trước, “Ông đang đưa Vương Đông Bình đến trước mặt cảnh sát, cũng có thể không phải là ông, mà là người khác, còn ông và Vương Đông Bình bị người đó đẩy ra, mật mã lần hai chính là đễ dẫn dắt cảnh sát vào bắt người.”

Kế toán Ngô hơi ngả đầu ra sau, “Đội trưởng Phong, cảnh sát các anh phá án, ngoại trừ dựa vào trực giác, phân tích, suy luận, còn dựa vào việc nói hươu nói vượn nữa à?”

Phong Bắc cười nói, “Tôi đây cũng không phải đang ly gián, chỉ sợ các ông chẳng hay biết gì mà thôi.”

Kế toán Ngô nhắm hai mắt lại.

Sau đó Phong Bắc hỏi thế nào đi nữa, kế toán Ngô vẫn không phun ra nửa lời.

Phong Bắc dùng sức vò đầu, đi qua đi lại một cách nóng nảy, đá một phát lên chân bàn, “Sáu vụ án, sáu mạng người!”

“Nạn nhân đầu tiên mà một người bán thiết bị xây dựng, hôm gặp chuyện ông ta mới vừa được ôm cháu trai, nạn nhân thứ hai là một người phụ nữ, chồng bị bệnh liệt giường, nguồn kinh tế trong nhà dựa cả vào cô, trên có già dưới có trẻ, nạn nhân thứ ba là một nhân quản lý cấp cao đứng tuổi, vợ là bà chủ gia đình không có thu nhập, họ có một cô con gái, ông ta vừa chết, cả gia đình coi như xong, nạn nhân thứ tư là một cô gái trẻ, mới vừa yêu đương, nạn nhân thứ năm là một đầu bếp, bố anh ta thời trẻ làm công, bị máy móc chém đứt một cánh tay, sinh hoạt bất tiện, anh ta gặp chuyện, bố anh ta chỉ còn biết chờ chết, nạn nhân thứ sáu chỉ là một người làm công bình thường, có vợ ở quê, dựa vào tiền sinh hoạt anh ta gửi về hàng tháng, các ông phá đi sáu gia đình!”

Kế toán Ngô ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ.

Phong Bắc sầm mặt, làm bộ muốn xông lên.

Dương Chí đúng lúc kéo người lại từ phía sau, “Đội trưởng, ra ngoài rồi nói.”

Một giây trước khi cửa đóng lại, giọng kế toán Ngô vang lên trong phòng thẩm vấn, “Mẹ tôi vốn khỏe mạnh, công nhân đến nhà phá, trong lúc hỗn loạn làm bà bị thương, mọi chuyện kéo dài liên miên, mẹ tôi giận phát ốm.”

“Ngày tôi cõng mẹ đi viện, trên đường bị mấy công nhân ngăn cản, nói có tiền công mới thả chúng tôi đi, tôi không có tiền, dập đầu quỳ lạy bọn họ, họ vẫn không thả, cuối cùng tôi cõng người mẹ đã tắt thở trên lưng về nhà.”

Cánh cửa đóng lại.

Phong Bắc và Dương Chí đứng ngoài cửa, chẳng ai nói gì, cứ thế yên lặng hồi lâu.

Rời xa phòng thẩm vấn, Dương Chí nhịn nữa nhịn mãi, nhịn không được, tâm lý thực sự rất hốt hoảng, “Tại sao họ không tìm những công nhân kia, hoặc là chính phủ… Không phải đội trưởng, ý của em là… cũng không phải ý em, nhưng có câu, oan có đầu nợ có…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời, “Khác gì nhau không?”

Dương Chí nói, “Chắc có?”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Người nhà của những người đó có phải vô tội không?”

Dương Chí gật đầu.

Phong Bắc nói, “Họ chết rồi, người nhà của họ sẽ phải gánh chịu nỗi đau.”

Dương Chí yên lặng.

“Logic của người có tư duy bình thường không thể áp dụng với những kẻ phản xã hội, bởi họ căn bản không quan tâm đến chuyện đó.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Huống hồ tôi nghi không phải là giết bừa.”

Dương Chí giật thót, “Không phải? Nhưng các nạn nhân đó không có chung mối quan hệ xã hội mà.”

Chân mày Phong Bắc nhíu chặt, “Phương hướng trinh sát của chúng ta sai rồi.”

“Đầu to, cậu đi điều tra trọng điểm tình hình làm ăn của Tiền Lập Sơn năm đó, lai lịch, giao thiệp, khoản nợ.”

Phong Bắc giao việc xong thì đi thẳng ra ngoài, vừa đi vừa sắp xếp suy nghĩ.

Tại sao Vương Đông Bình không giết kế toán Ngô?

Nguyên nhân rất đơn giản.

Kế toán Ngô cũng là nạn nhân của khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, bị xã hội ruồng bỏ, ông ta tìm thấy mùi quen thuộc trên đối phương —— đáng thương, phẫn nộ, vặn vẹo, căm hận, tuyệt vọng.

Từ khẩu cung của Lý Quyên có thể nhìn ra, cô thật sự ghét kế toán Ngô.

Nếu Lý Quyên biết sự tồn tại của kế toán Ngô, chắc chắn sẽ không giảng hòa.

Cho nên Lý Quyên không biết chuyện.

Phong Bắc căn cứ vào manh mối có sẵn mà suy đoán, còn một kẻ ẩn trong bóng tối, anh phải đẩy kẻ đó ra ngoài.

Sáng hôm sau, trong thị trấn xảy ra một việc lớn, tất cả báo trong các sạp hàng bị càn quét sạch sành sanh.

Phong Bắc quăng mạnh tờ báo ra ngoài, “Liên hệ toàn soạn kia ngay cho tôi!”

Dương Chí nhặt tờ báo lên nhìn, tròn mắt, “Đội trưởng, e là không được rồi.”

Phong Bắc quắc mắt nhìn qua.

Dương Chí nuốt nước bọt, “Tòa soạn này không động vào được, nếu không sẽ liên lụy đến cả cấp trên.”

Nói đến đây, đã sáng tỏ rồi.

Phong Bắc triệu tập tất cả mọi người trong đội, “Ai tiết lộ vụ án ra ngoài?”

Tất cả mọi người đều không lên tiếng, bối rối.

“Câm hết rồi à?”

Phong Bắc gầm lên, “Hay cần tôi thẩm vấn từng người một?”

“Đội trưởng, em không truyền ra ngoài.”

“Em cũng không.”

“Mấy ngày nay bọn em đều ăn uống ngủ nghỉ ngay trong cục, không có thời gian về nhà gặp bạn bè, muốn nói cũng không nói được.”

“…”

Từng thành viên trong đội lần lượt tỏ thái độ.

Phong Bắc nghĩ đến điều gì đó, đang định tìm cục trưởng Trịnh, thì ông đã gọi điện qua.

Cục trưởng Trịnh thấy người bước vào, cười toe toét, “Đội trưởng Phong làm tốt lắm, cục thành phố gọi đến, bên kia rất hài lòng hiệu suất làm việc của cậu.”

“Đúng rồi, báo hết tên những người có công lên, cục thành phố sẽ tuyên dương với phát thưởng.”

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, vụ án chưa kết thúc.”

Động tác bưng tách trà của cục trưởng Trịnh khựng lại, “Chưa kết thúc? Hung thủ đã sa lưới, còn cái gì mà điều tra nữa? Không phải tôi nói cậu đâu, việc này tôi còn phải xem báo mới biết, thằng nhóc cậu không báo cáo cho tôi, lại liên hệ tòa soạn trước…”

Câu tiếp theo bị ngắt giữa chừng.

“Cháu không liên hệ tòa soạn.” Đội trưởng Phong nghiêm mặt, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, án giết người liên hoàn có cá lọt lưới.”

Nụ cười trên mặt cục trưởng Trịnh loáng cái đã chẳng thấy tăm hơi, “Vụ án đã được đăng báo, kinh động đến cả cục thành phố, bây giờ cậu nói cái này với tôi, đùa gì thế?”

Sắc mặt Phong Bắc rất khó coi, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, đây là một kế, có người làm việc này, mục đích là biến vụ án thành một đống giấy vụn nhét vào kho dữ liệu.”

Sắc mặt cục trưởng Trịnh còn khó coi hơn.

Phong Bắc nói, “Người của cháu không tiết lộ ra bên ngoài, như vậy, cung cấp vụ án cho tòa soạn chỉ có thể là người biết chuyện.”

Anh nói hết cả thông tin đã kiểm chứng và chưa kiểm chứng ra.

Cục trưởng Trịnh trầm ngâm.

Không rõ là bị kinh hãi, hay là xoắn xuýt vì vướng tay vướng chân.

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Cháu sẽ bí mật điều tra, đợi đến khi có chứng cứ, lập tức bắt người.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh lên tiếng, “Nếu cậu bị phát hiện trước khi tra được thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cháu tự đi.”

“Tự đi? Cậu tự đi, là có thể tự tin một trăm phần trăm sao?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh nói, “Cậu có nghĩ đến, nếu như phải phiền đến vị kia, mọi chuyện sẽ càng phức tạp, không phải thứ một đội của cậu có thể gói ghém được, đến lúc đó tôi còn phải ra mặt nữa!”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, cháu là một cảnh sát nhân dân.”

Phòng làm việc tĩnh lại một chút.

Cục trưởng Trịnh cầm ống nghe lên định bấm một dãy số, rồi lại buông xuống, ông thở dài, xem ra không trông mong gì việc an ổn về hưu rồi.

Thôi được, cứ thế đi.

.

Lúc tan học, Cao Nhiên gặp một bóng dáng quen thuộc trong con ngõ trước cổng trường.

Anh chơi hẳn một cây đen, tựa vào tường, hơi cong lưng, bên mép ngậm điếu thuốc, tư thế rất tùy ý, lại chẳng mất đi hương vị đàn ông.

Đây không phải là thứ mà các học sinh cấp ba có được.

Các nữ sinh cứ nhìn mãi thôi.

Cao Nhiên đạp xe qua, chống một chân xuống đất hỏi, “Sao anh lại ở đây thế?”

Phong Bắc nhướn mắt cười, “Tiện đường.”

Cao Nhiên chẳng biết người đàn ông nói thật hay giả nữa.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt ra sau, “Bạn thân em đâu?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hôm nay ba Soái Soái về, xin nghỉ nửa ngày.”

Gần đây nhà Soái Soái xảy ra chuyện, mẹ cậu qua đời, các thầy cô đều biết.

Cân nhắc đến sức khỏe tinh thần của cậu, cậu xin nghỉ, các thầy cô căn bản đều sẽ đồng ý.

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc run lên, “Ba nó? Không thấy em nhắc đến.”

Cao Nhiên nói là ba dượng, “Soái Soái gọi chú ấy là ba, không gọi bằng chú.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Thế thì ngạc nhiên thật.”

Bình thường khi xây dựng gia đình mới, đứa nhỏ đều sẽ ôm tâm lý mâu thuẫn mãnh liệt với nửa kia mới của cha hoặc mẹ, cho rằng đó là kẻ xấu đã phá hoại tình cảm cha mẹ.

Gọi một tiếng chú dì đã tốt lắm rồi, có người còn gọi là này, hoặc là không thèm để mắt đến.

Tiếng chuông không ngừng reo lên.

Đám học sinh có đứa đi bộ, có đứa đi xe, ùa ra ba cái ngõ hẻm.

Cao Nhiên dừng lại không đi, xe đạp cản đường, có cậu nam sinh ở đằng sau gắt lên.

Đây tuyệt đối là cơ hội tốt để thu hút sự chú ý của nữ sinh, nếu bắt được, sáng mai đi học chắc chắn có thể tìm thấy trong ngăn bàn học một lá thư tình.

Có điều, họ làm ầm ĩ thế, lại khiến cho Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc thành tiêu điểm.

Thiếu niên ngây ngô rạng rỡ và ông chú thành thục cường tráng, sự đối lập hoàn toàn.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn những nữ sinh xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, đồng phục học sinh, cặp sách, tóc đuôi ngựa, khuôn mặt non nớt, người nào cũng tràn đầy hơi thở thanh xuân, vừa sạch sẽ vừa hồn nhiên, giống như thiếu niên vậy.

Họ đặt mình vào trong cùng một quãng thời gian.

Mà quãng thời gian đó đã lui khỏi cuộc đời Phong Bắc từ xưa lắc rồi, sắc màu đều đã nhạt phai, chẳng thể nhớ nổi dáng vẻ năm xưa nom thế nào nữa.

Thái dương Phong Bắc khẽ giật, cảm giác nguy hiểm bao trùm, thấy mình như bị bài xích ở bên ngoài, không chen vào được.

Nếu thiếu niên yêu sớm, anh hộc máu mất.

Phong Bắc lập tức kéo thiếu niên qua, nhanh chóng đạp xe chở cậu ra khỏi con ngõ.

Cao Nhiên ngồi đằng sau, lờ đi cơn xấu hổ và ánh mắt tò mò phía sau, “Hôm nay thầy Tiền không lên lớp, tiết toán bị chủ nhiệm chiếm mất.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh ta lên thành phố rồi, không đi xe buýt, mà xe của thành phố tới đón.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên lắm, đang định nói gì, chợt nghe người đàn ông bảo, “Tối nay anh đi xuyên đêm vào thành phố.”

Bầu không khí chợt trở nên khẩn trương.

Cao Nhiên kéo kéo lưng áo người đàn ông, “Một mình ạ?”

Phong Bắc ừm, “Một mình.”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt lên, “Dưới tay anh chẳng phải có không ít người sao? Không dẫn mấy người theo được ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói nhiều người không tiện hành động, “Nếu thuận lợi, tuần sau là về rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cau chặt lông mày.

Nếu không thuận lợi thì sao? Cậu không hỏi thành tiếng.

Phong Bắc chuyển chủ đề, “Tối em tự ngủ một mình, không được thì uống thuốc, ở trong túi áo bên trái anh ấy.”

Cao Nhiên thò tay vào, mò được một lọ thuốc, “Anh làm cho em ạ?”

Phong Bắc rung chuông, đi vượt qua giữa một đôi tình nhân ngây ngấy đang đạp xe song song phía trước, “Đây là thuốc ngủ một người bạn cũ của anh cho, mỗi lần chỉ một viên, không được uống nhiều.”

Cao Nhiên cẩn thận cất đi, “Cảm ơn anh.”

Phong Bắc đáp lễ, “Đừng khách sáo.”

Anh tò mò hỏi, “Thế thôi à? Em không hỏi thành phần của thuốc, có tác dụng phụ hay không, người bạn kia của anh có đáng tin không sao?”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, thành thật đáp, “Không.”

Theo lý thuyết, thuốc không thể uống bậy, cậu cũng không ngốc, nhất định sẽ hỏi, kết quả chẳng hỏi câu nào.

Giờ phút này, lòng Phong Bắc cứ lâng lâng.

Bầu không khí dễ chịu hơn hẳn.

Tóc mái Cao Nhiên bị gió thổi tung, cậu híp mắt, mặt đầy chờ mong, “Em còn chưa lên thành phố bao giờ, chờ em qua sinh nhật mười tám tuổi, sẽ xin ba em cho đi.”

Phong Bắc ngoái đầu lại nhìn thiếu niên, “Chừng nào mới sinh nhật mười tám tuổi?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Sắp rồi.”

Mắt Phong Bắc tối đi, ngoài miệng lại đùa, “Năm nào tháng nào?”

Cao Nhiên đảo mắt, “Mùng sáu tháng sáu sang năm.”

Phong Bắc nhẩm tính, còn khoảng tầm mười tháng, may mà thời gian trôi đi cũng mau.

Qua năm này, cởi một tấm áo bông, một chiếc quần len, là đến rồi.

Buổi tối Cao Nhiên lăn qua lộn lại không ngủ được, cứ mãi nghĩ theo hướng tiêu cực, lo cho sự an toàn của Phong Bắc.

Cậu biết mình rất lo lắng, càng ngày càng lo lắng.

Kể từ khi đến thế giới song song, tật xấu ngày một nhiều.

Cao Nhiên lấy lọ thuốc ra, đổ một viên ra tay, nuốt chửng xuống.

Ợ ra toàn là mùi thuốc.

Sáng chủ nhật, Giả Soái đến tìm Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng gọi thì giấu ngay quyển tiểu thuyết xuống dưới tấm đệm cao su, chạy tới cửa lại vòng về, giấu tiểu thuyết vào góc tủ quần áo.

Sau khi đã làm đủ biện pháp an toàn, Cao Nhiên mới cuống quýt chạy ra ngoài, đứng trên ban công ngó xuống dưới, “Soái Soái, ba ông đâu?”

Giả Soái nói, “Đi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lạch bạch chạy xuống lầu ngạc nhiên nói, “Nhanh thế à?”

Giả Soái chỉ đáp một chữ, “Bận.”

Cao Nhiên để ý vẻ mặt của thằng bạn thân, từ nhỏ đã không có cha, giờ mẹ cũng mất, ba dượng lại bận rộn làm việc, không để ý nhà cửa, trong lòng hẳn là khó chịu lắm đây.

Cậu sắp xếp từ ngữ, “Ba ông làm nghiên cứu, nhiều việc, chẳng còn cách nào, tôi đoán chắc chú cũng muốn ở cạnh ông lâu chút.”

“Tôi biết.”

Vẻ mặt Giả Soái cực kì bình tĩnh, tập mãi thành quen, thậm chí còn chẳng thấy làm sao cả, cậu đổi chủ đề, “Tôi đọc báo, hóa ra đó là án giết người liên hoàn.”

“Ừm, phá rồi.” Cao Nhiên không nhiều lời, dở sống dở chết, “Cho nên ba tôi tức tốc tìm ngay lớp học thêm cho tui, bắt đầu từ cuối tuần sau, toán với tiếng Anh.”

Giả Soái bước vào nhà cùng cậu, “Ông muốn lọt vào tốp 10, chắc chắn phải học thêm rồi.”

Miệng Cao Nhiên méo xẹo, “Tốp 10? Chờ tui vào tốp 20 trước đã nhé.”

Hôm nay Lưu Tú từ ái cực kì, còn thân thiết nữa, cô bưng một mâm trái cây ra, mỗi ô nhỏ đều chất đầy lạc hạt dưa kẹo mè.

Cao Nhiên há hốc mồm, mua lúc nào vậy, cậu cũng chẳng biết nữa.

Lưu Tú chả thèm nhìn ánh mắt oán giận của thằng con, niềm nở kêu Giả Soái hết ăn cái này tới cái kia, bảo cậu đừng làm khách.

Nói nhiều muốn chết, còn cứ chốc chốc lại chăm chú nhìn cậu.

Cao Nhiên có cảm giác như mẹ cậu muốn nhận Soái Soái làm con nuôi rồi ấy.

Lưu Tú đang tràn trề tình mẹ.

Dẫu rằng Giả Soái căn bản không lộ ra chút cảm xúc rầu rĩ không vui nào, cũng không phát tín hiệu “con rất cần sự quan tâm”, cậu chẳng khác gì so với lúc thường cả.

Một lát sau, trên bàn nhà chính nhiều thêm hai đống vỏ lạc.

Cao Nhiên nói không ăn tiếp được nữa, nếu không tối không chui vào chăn ngủ được.

Giả Soái gom lại toàn bộ vỏ lạc, tỉ mỉ lau bàn, “Ra ngoài đánh bóng bàn không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, không có hứng, chẳng biết anh Tiểu Bắc trong thành phố ra sao rồi, liệu có gặp nguy hiểm không, có vướng vào chuyện gì không giải quyết được không.

Hai ngày trôi qua.

Cao Nhiên bị nhiệt, khóe miệng mọc lên một cục.

Lưu Tú đỡ nắp nồi gọi Cao Nhiên đến, bảo cậu lấy nước trong các lớp tấm gỗ trên bề mặt nắp mà bôi lên miệng.

Cao Nhiên nghe theo, cậu không để ý, tay đụng vào cái nồi sắt kế bên, bỏng.

Lưu Tú vội vàng múc một gáo nước dội lên chỗ thằng con bị bỏng, lải nhải, “Sáng đến tối cứ hồn vía lên mây, lông mày nhíu chặt, ăn cơm cũng thở dài, tóc rụng chả còn mấy sợi, người cũng không béo lên được, cả nhà này mày là lắm phiền não nhất đấy!”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, đều là trả giá cho việc sống lại đó ạ.

Lưu Tú không yên tâm, bảo cậu chúng hẳn tay vào trong thùng, “Mày ngâm đi, tao lên trạm xá xem có thuốc bỏng không.”

Cao Nhiên nối cậu tự đi.

Kết quả đợi đến khi Cao Nhiên phản ứng lại, cậu đã đứng trước cục cảnh sát rồi.

Cậu vuốt mặt, “Cái đệt, mình sao thế này? Trúng tà à?”

Hay là anh Tiểu Bắc bỏ bùa mình?

Cao Nhiên quay đầu xe, hướng về tiệm tạp hóa nhỏ cách đó không xa mua bao thuốc lá.

Ông chủ hỏi muốn loại nào?

Cao Nhiên không buồn nghĩ ngợi nói một cái tên, là loại Hồng Tháp Sơn anh Tiểu Bắc thường dùng.

_(*) Thuốc lá Hồng Tháp Sơn_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/08/thuoc-la.jpg)

Mua thuốc rồi, còn phải mua bật lửa.

Cao Nhiên mua xong, lúc đi ra trong túi chẳng còn lấy một xu.

Cậu ngồi xổm dưới gốc cây ven đường hút thuốc, ho sặc sụa, cảm giác như mình là thằng oắt con lén làm chuyện xấu sau lưng người lớn vậy.

Hay là…

Gọi điện thoại cho anh Tiểu Bắc nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, không được, nhỡ đâu lúc cậu gọi tới, anh Tiểu Bắc đang chấp hành nhiệm vụ thì sao, xảy ra chuyện mất.

Thôi, đừng gọi nữa, anh Tiểu Bắc xong việc sẽ về, ảnh giỏi như vậy, nhất định có thể giải quyết xong xuôi.

Tiết toán hôm thứ tư, mọi người không thấy bóng dáng của giáo viên chủ nhiệm nữa, tiến vào phòng học chính là thầy dạy toán.

Các bạn nữ khe khẽ hoan hô.

Dù sao thầy toán cũng là thầy giáo trẻ tuổi đẹp trai nhất trường, thầy có ưu đãi này cũng thường thôi.

Dù đã có người yêu đi nữa, vẫn là thần tượng của các bạn nữ.

Cả một tiết học, Cao Nhiên đều chẳng nghe lọt một công thức nào, toàn bộ lực chú ý đều dồn vào bóng hình trên bục giảng, quan sát nhất cử nhất động của anh ta.

Cao Nhiên để ý, quần thầy Tiền dính phấn nhưng chẳng lau, trước giờ anh ta đều để ý hình tượng bản thân, chưa bao giờ như vậy cả.

Đây là biểu hiện của việc mất tập trung.

Trong lòng Cao Nhiên có suy đoán, anh Tiểu Bắc đã bắt được sợi dây con gái thị trưởng rồi.

Chiều tối thứ sáu, Phong Bắc từ thành phố trở về, cầm một phần khẩu cung và vài vật chứng, một ngụm nước cũng chưa uống đã dẫn người đến nhà Tiền Túc.

Tiền Túc đang ngồi trên bàn làm việc đưa lưng về phía họ, đầu cũng chẳng ngoái lại, “Đợi tôi chấm xong mấy quyển bài tập này đã.”


	42. Chapter 42

Tiền Túc sa lưới, án giết người liên hoàn này mới thật sự kết thúc.

Anh ta và con gái thị trưởng cũng không phải đang yêu nhau thật, mà chỉ là hợp tác dựa trên nhu cầu đôi bên mà thôi.

Con gái thị trưởng là đứa nhỏ lớn lên trong gia đình độc thân, cha quá bận rộn, không để ý tới cô ta, trưởng thành mà khuyết thiếu tình thương một cách nghiêm trọng, cảm xúc chán chường cũng tăng cao, cô ta điên cuồng vùi đầu vào sáng tac, tốn rất nhiều tinh lực vào thế giới giả mà mình tạo ra, lại hết sức xa lánh thế giới thật.

Con gái thị trưởng thậm chí còn cặm cụi đi khắp cả nước tìm đến những nơi có sự kiện tâm linh bí ẩn, lợi dụng mối quan hệ trong nhà đến lấy được những hồ sợ vụ án liên quan đến hành hạ tới chết, cưỡng hiếp rồi giết, chặt xác, giết cả nhà, thậm chí để cho cảnh vai chính dưới ngòi bút bị chôn sống trở nên chân thật hơn, còn nằm hẳn vào trong quan tài để trải nghiệm.

Những hành vi như thế có rất nhiều, bản thân cô ta không cảm thấy đây là hành vi tâm lý không bình thường, chỉ có thể đáp lại bằng một câu, tôi chỉ là yêu việc sáng tác, yêu mỗi câu chuyện, mỗi nhân vật trong mỗi bộ tác phẩm.

Năm đó con gái thị trưởng nghe đến chuyện ma quái trong khách sạn Thiên Nguyên, đặc biệt đến đây lấy tài liệu.

Một đêm, cô ta lạc đường, không may bị mấy tên sâu rượu quấn lấy, tha vào trong ngõ giở trò, được Vương Đông Bình và Tiền Túc tình cờ đi ngang qua lần lượt cứu giúp.

Bởi vậy mà ba người họ gặp nhau.

Trong các vụ án mạng này, con gái thị trưởng cung cấp hung khí gây án, cũng làm chứng cớ giả cho Tiền Túc.

Bởi việc sáng tác cần, cô ta cũng đã xem rất nhiều quy trình cảnh sát hình sự trinh sát và suy đoán, cũng hiểu một chút cách phản trinh sát, tình cờ phát hiện Tiền Túc còn biết nhiều hơn cô ta, làm cô ta vừa ngạc nhiên vừa vui mừng.

Đây cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân cô ta tham gia.

Con gái thị trưởng cải biên sáu vụ án mạng này viết thành truyện, Tiền Túc cung cấp cho cô ta không ít sáng kiến, cô ta luôn trong trạng thái kích động, ý thức pháp luật bị quẳng vào xó, không nghĩ rằng mình cũng phải gánh trách nhiệm pháp luật.

Mà kế toán Ngô chỉ cung cấp danh sách, điều đó khiến tội trạng của ông ta giảm bớt một chút.

Người bày mưu tính kế là Tiền Túc, người thực hiện là Vương Đông Bình.

Một người làm cửu vạn sao có thể một dao chém đứt động mạch nạn nhân trước khi kịp phản kháng chứ? Lại còn không để lại bất kì dấu vết nào như vậy?

Cái này phải nhờ đến Tiền Túc IQ cao, anh ta bình tĩnh, đầu óc tỉnh táo, logic kín kẽ.

Địa điểm gây án, thời gian, mục tiêu đều được chọn trước, việc dọn dẹp hiện trường là mấu chốt quan trọng nhất, dù là phần nhỏ bé không đáng kể nào, cũng không thể nào qua loa.

Tiền Túc là một người thầy xuất sắc, Vương Đông Bình là học sinh lớn tuổi nhất trong số các học sinh anh ta từng dạy.

Trước khi Vương Đông Bình ra tay sẽ phân tán sự chú ý của nạn nhân, thừa dịp người đó không đề phòng mà ra tay.

Hơn nữa hồi còn trẻ ông ta từng là đồ tể, rất ít người biết chuyện đó, người thì chết người thì già, phân tán năm châu bốn bể, nên không điều tra tới.

Trong mắt Vương Đông Bình, người cũng chả khác gì lợn, cho nên ông ta đều chỉ chém một nhát, trực tiếp lấy máu.

Ông ta sẽ không thực hiện các hành vi đánh đập hoặc cưỡng dâm xác chết.

Trong số sáu nạn nhân nhìn như giết bừa kia, có một người có mâu thuẫn nợ nần với Tiền Túc, hai người khác trước đây từng đụng vào anh ta trên đường, còn có một người khạc đờm nhổ lên ống quần anh ta.

Tiền Túc không cần biết là cố ý hay vô tình, anh ta chỉ cảm thấy chán ghét mà thôi.

Cảm giác chán ghét đó gợi lên bộ mặt tăm tối âm u của anh ta.

Tiền Túc ghi nhớ những gương mặt đó, đồng thời lợi dụng nhân cách phản xã hội của Vương Đông Bình.

Có điều, Tiền Túc và Vương Đông Bình lập mưu giết người, còn vì một nguyên nhân nữa.

Tiền Túc là một giáo viên, trước mặt học sinh thì hiền lành và gần gũi, trong mắt hàng xóm thì hào hoa phong nhã, khiêm tốn lễ độ, chẳng ai hay nội tâm anh ta ngột ngạt, âm u cỡ nào.

Cha mẹ lạnh lùng, chị dâu cay nghiệt, anh trai lừa bịp, đây đều là chó cắn áo rách.

Chẳng biết từ bao giờ, tâm lý Tiền Túc bắt đầu vặn vẹo.

Năm đó trong lúc hạng mục khách sạn Thiên Nguyên đang trong quá trình thi công, có tổng cộng hai công nhân gặp sự cố, một trong số đó là Tiền Lập Sơn.

Mục tiêu quá lớn.

Tiền Túc biết cảnh sát sẽ vì chuyện của anh trai mà chắc chắn tra tới mình, nên anh ta tương kế tựu kế, lợi dụng điều này khiến cho lực lượng cảnh sát chú ý đến mình, làm nhân chứng cho việc mình không có mặt ở hiện trường.

Máy ghi âm chính là món mồi đầu tiên Tiền Túc tung ra.

Từ đó trở đi, cảnh sát rơi vào bẫy mà anh ta đã thiết kế, dựa theo con đường anh ta đã vẽ sẵn mà đi, không sai lấy một bước.

Tiền Túc lặp lại việc sử dụng mật mã số chứa danh sách, mục đích chính là để dẫn dắt lực lượng cảnh sát.

Anh ta cho rằng đến lúc mình rút ra rồi.

Khiến cho Tiền Túc thay đổi như vậy chính là con gái thị trưởng thành phố, anh ta thích người đó.

Trong thế giới âm u xuất hiện một tia sáng, đời người có mục tiêu theo đuổi.

Nếu như người tiếp nhận vụ án này không phải Phong Bắc, mà là một đội khác, Tiền Túc hẳn sẽ chào khán giả một cách hoàn mỹ, kéo rèm kết màn.

Tiền Túc sẽ theo như kế hoạch vào thành phố bắt đầu một cuộc đời mới, triệt để thoát khỏi quá khứ.

Mỗi tội lại gặp Phong Bắc.

Không có bất kì chứng cớ nào, chỉ bằng trực giác đã cắn chặt không tha, thậm chí sẵn sàng mang cả tiền đồ của mình chôn cùng.

Chính vì thế, mới có thể lôi phần giấu trong bóng tối kia ra ngoài.

Tin tức vừa lộ ra, dân chúng toàn trấn đều bàn tán xôn xao.

Thầy trò trong trường đều giật mình, không thể tin Tiền Túc tham gia vào án mạng cùng với người họ quen biết là một.

Ông bà Tiền ở trong nhà không ra, Phương Bình làm ầm ĩ hết cả lên, gõ cửa hàng xóm láng giềng từ các nơi, nói rằng Tiền Túc sai rồi, loại người như thế nên lập tức bị bắn chết.

Mụ ta còn nói mình sống cùng một tên tội phạm giết người dưới một mái nhà nhiều năm như vậy, có thể bình an vô sự là bởi lòng dạ mụ ta tốt, có ông giời làm chỗ dựa.

Tại sao Tiền Túc không giết Phương Bình luôn gây sự với anh ta mọi lúc mọi nơi? Thứ nhất, làm vậy, anh ta có động cơ giết người rõ nhất, hiềm nghi sẽ bị khuếch đại lên.

Thứ hai, trong mắt anh ta, Phương Bình không phải là người, mà là một con rệp.

Cả đời sống dưới cống nước, mãi mãi không bò ra nổi.

Chết rồi mới được giải thoát.

Thu qua đông tới.

Tiếng đồn trong trường dần nhạt đi, đám học sinh sẽ không nhắc đi nhắc lại chuyện thầy Tiền nữa, nếu có buột miệng nói ra, sẽ nhanh chóng đổi sang chuyện khác.

Cao Nhiên mặc thêm bộ quần áo len dưới lớp áo đồng phục, trước khi tuyết rơi, cậu không muốn khoác thêm lớp áo bông dày, vận động vất vả lắm.

Kết quả chưa sung sướng được bao lâu, một trận tuyết không hề báo trước đã giáng lâm xuống thị trấn.

Hầu hết mọi người đều chào đón, chỉ có rất ít người không vui.

Cao Nhiên chính là một trong số đó.

Cậu cực kì, vô cùng ghét mùa đông, tại sao ư? Quá lạnh chứ sao, đi vệ sinh cũng đông cứng cả mông.

Nếu cố mà bới ra ưu điểm, thì ấy chính là trốn trong chăn đọc tiểu thuyết thoải mái hơn mùa hè một chút.

Trời đổ tuyết, Cao Nhiên không tài nào leo tường nổi, độ khó quá cao, chỉ có Phong Bắc mới làm được thôi.

Phong Bắc như thường lệ trèo qua nhà bên, phủi tuyết trên quần áo, “Nhớ quét tuyết trước khi ba em làm, nếu không chú sẽ thấy dấu chân của anh trên ban công.”

Cao Nhiên nằm úp trong ổ chân, gương mặt bị trùm đỏ bừng, “Ờ được, mai em làm.”

Phong Bắc rút quyển tiểu thuyết dưới gối ra, tên là ‘Tình yêu vượt thời gian’, “Sao bảo em không đọc ngôn tình?”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên có hơi mất tự nhiên.

Chuông cảnh báo trong lòng Phong Bắc kêu ầm ầm, đừng bảo là yêu sớm nhé? Anh lôi thiếu niên từ trong chăn ra, “Nói chuyện với anh trai nào, có phải là thích bạn nữ nào rồi không?”

Cao Nhiên rụt về lại chăn, trách, “Lạnh muốn chết.”

Phong Bắc lại kéo chăn xuống một chút, “Hỏi em đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ấp úng, nói là có cô bé thừa dịp cậu không chú ý, hôn cậu.

Giọng Phong Bắc trầm hẳn xuống, “Chỗ nào?”

Cao Nhiên không cảm thấy có gì không ổn cả, “Chỗ nào là chỗ nào?”

Phong Bắc ăn hai quả táo để ép cơn giận xuống, “Hôn chỗ nào của em?”

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ, “Má á, không thì chỗ nào nữa?”

Cậu đoán được cái gì, lườm người đàn ông, “Cái đệt, em cũng có ngu đâu, chả lẽ đứng đần ra đó cho người ta hôn vào miệng?”

Trong đầu Phong Bắc hiện lên một hình ảnh, anh nghiêng đầu, vờ như ngắm cảnh tuyết rơi ngoài cửa sổ, mặt nóng bừng lên.

Cao Nhiên lấy chân cuốn chăn, “Môi con gái mềm ơi là mềm, như thạch trái cây ấy, không đúng, giống kẹo bông, cũng không đúng…”

Phong Bắc quay đầu bỏ đi, mặt thối muốn chết, không nhìn nổi nữa.

Cao Nhiên chui ra khỏi chăn ngẩng đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc cũng không thèm ngoái lại, “Tối tự ngủ đi!”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ngơ, “Sao thế, mới rồi còn êm đẹp mà.”

Căn phòng trở nên yên tĩnh.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện mình đọc tiểu thuyết không vào đầu, cậu ngồi dậy, nhìn dấu chân ướt trên sàn nhà mà ngẩn người.

Anh Tiểu Bắc đi tất vào đây, nhìn từ dấu chân, có thể thấy tất ướt sũng rồi.

Đầu Cao Nhiên hiện lên vài chữ: Giày của anh Tiểu Bắc bị nước vào, hỏng rồi, phải mua mới, không thì sẽ lạnh chân, bị nẻ mất.

Cậu xoa mặt, đuổi đi cảm xúc khó hiểu, đi ra ngoài tìm dụng cụ quét tuyết trên ban công xuống ngõ.

Lưu Tú nghe tiếng động trên đầu, lập tức tỉnh cả ngủ, “Ông Cao, nửa năm nay Tiểu Nhiên thay đổi nhiều thật đấy.”

Cao Kiến Quân bị đánh thức, ừm à qua loa rồi ngủ tiếp.

Lưu Tú nói, “Có chuyện này, lúc trước vẫn luôn muốn nói với ông, nhưng cứ quên mất.”

Cao Kiến Quân không phản ứng.

Lưu Tú đá chú một phát.

Cao Kiến Quân gắt gỏng dịch ra mép giường, “Đá tôi làm cái gì? Bà nói thì cứ nói.”

Lưu Tú vừa nhớ lại vừa bảo, “Có hôm buổi tối tôi đi vệ sinh, nhìn thấy cửa sổ phòng khách trên tầng hai có bóng người loáng qua.”

Cao Kiến Quân mở choàng mắt, “Bóng người? Trộm vào à? Nhà có mất gì không?”

“Ông nghe tôi nói hết đã nào.”

Lưu Tú ngập ngừng, “Bóng người đó hao hao như Phong Bắc hàng xóm ấy.”

Cao Kiến Quân nhướn mày, “Không thể nào.”

Lưu Tú nói, “Tôi cũng cảm thấy không thể, nhưng mà tôi…”

Cao Kiến Quân ngắt lời vợ, “Nửa đêm nửa hôm Phong Bắc leo tường vào nhà mình làm gì? Chắc chắn bà hoa mắt rồi.”

Chú nói xong thì duỗi người ngủ tiếp, không để trong lòng.

Lòng nghi ngờ của Lưu Tú chưa tan, thật sự là hoa mắt sao?

Cao Kiến Quân dậy rất sớm, lên gác gọi con trai dậy phụ quét tuyết đọng.

Cao Nhiên quấn chăn đứng ở cửa, ngáp lên ngáp xuống, mắt nhắm tịt, “Ba ơi, thế này cũng sớm quá đi, mắt con còn đang dính vào nhau nè.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Hay là ba móc ra cho mày nhé?”

“…”

Cao Nhiên gãi mớ tóc bù xù, có thuốc uống, bệnh mất ngủ giảm bớt, đống tóc bị hói đã mọc trở lại.

Mỗi tội không thể uống nhiều thuốc được, dù sao thuốc cũng có ba phần độc mà.

Không phải là kế lâu dài, cần nhổ tận gốc mới được.

Cao Kiến Quân đưa con thằng con cái xẻng, đi thẳng ra ban công, ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Tiểu Nhiên, tối hôm qua con quét tuyết à?”

Cao Nhiên giật thót, ậm ờ vâng một tiếng.

Cao Kiến Quân không phát hiện điều gì khác thường cả.

Cao Nhiên lo lắng đề phòng cả một buổi sáng, cứ thấy chột dạ, như là đứa nhỏ lén cha mẹ ăn trái cấm vậy.

Sáng nay Cao Kiến Quân muốn đi bắt chim sẻ trên cột điện.

Tối hôm qua tuyết rơi cả đêm, trên đó chắc chắn có không ít, toàn bộ bị chết cứng, mấy năm nay đều vậy.

Cao Nhiên nghe ba mẹ bàn nhau xem ăn hầm hay kho, còn hỏi ý kiến cậu, liền lập tức tỏ thái độ, “Con không ăn cái thứ đó đâu.”

Lưu Tú nói, “Thế nấu canh đi, mùa đông uống cho ấm, cũng bổ nữa.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói được.

Cao Nhiên cạn lời, coi lời cậu nói như rắm thoảng đây mà, con chim sẻ nhỏ tí xíu như thế, bổ béo gì đâu.

Cao Kiến Quân ăn lót dạ một chút rồi xuất phát, đi muộn chút thì ngay cả cọng lông chim sẻ cũng chẳng còn.

Bà Cao cắn sợi mì nát trên đũa, “Trong mì ngay cả cọng cải xanh cũng chẳng có, còn nát như vầy, sao mà ăn cho nổi?”

Cao Nhiên đính chính cho mẹ, “Nội ơi, có cải xanh, mà bà ăn hết rồi, với cả, mì không nấu nát, bà ăn khó tiêu.”

Bà Cao hừ một tiếng, “Từ sáng đến tối chỉ biết lừa tao, váng dầu cũng chả có, đây là ước tao chết quách đi chứ gì!”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Bà nội…”

Bà Cao ném phăng đũa lên trên bàn, “Ai là bà nội mày, tao đã bảo mày tám trăm lần rồi, mày không phải cháu tao!”

Cao Nhiên giậ mình.

Lưu Tú cũng ném đũa, “Mẹ, có gì không hài lòng mẹ nói con là được rồi, cáu với Tiểu Nhiên làm gì?”

“Lưu Tú mày giỏi lắm, Kiến Quân không ở đây, mày thái độ với tao ngay được!”

Bà Cao nóng lên, cái mặt cau dúm lại, quắc mắt, “Ngay cả con mình cũng nhận sai, mày sống phí từng ấy tuổi.”

Lưng Cao Nhiên toát xuống một giọt mồ hôi lạnh.

Cậu có ảo giác rằng, bà nội biết mình đến từ thế giới song song, không thuộc về nơi này.

Hẳn là không đâu.

Bà nội bị chứng mất trí tuổi già, chẳng nhận ra ai cả, không nhớ gì, tình cảm phai mờ, trở nên thật sự biến chất, không giao tiếp được, bệnh tình ngày một nghiêm trọng.

Bàn ăn thoáng yên tĩnh lại.

Lưu Tú bỗng nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, sang năm con lên 12 rồi, đừng học Trương Nhung, ở trường kết bạn lung tung.”

Cao Nhiên mới gắp được cái quẩy, đũa run lên, rơi vào cháo.

Đệt mợ, chuyện Trương Nhung yêu sớm bị mẹ nhỏ biết rồi hả? Thôi xong rồi, nhỏ bị lột da mất thôi.

Lưu Tú thấy thế thì biến sắc, “Đừng bảo mày cũng học Trương Nhung, ở trường yêu đương gì đấy nhé?”

Cao Nhiên gắp quẩy lên cắn một miếng to, giọng lúng búng, “Sao thế được chứ mẹ, bọn con gái trong trường ngây thơ lắm, con không thích đâu.”

Lưu Tú đặt bát đũa xuống, “Mẹ nghe ý mày là, muốn tìm người trong xã hội à?”

Cao Nhiên suýt nghẹn, gậy ông đập lưng ông, đáng đời.

Cậu nghiêm túc nói, “Mẹ, đó cũng chẳng biết là chuyện năm nào tháng nào, còn sớm mà, con giờ chỉ muốn lấy học tập làm gốc, thi lên đại học thôi.”

“Mày nghĩ được như vậy, mẹ yên tâm rồi.”

Lưu Tú húp hai thìa cháo, phun ra một câu, “Gái lớn hơn ba ôm gạch vàng, chỉ có thể lớn hơn ba tuổi thôi, hơn nữa thì không được.”

Cao Nhiên vô thức tính thử, anh Tiểu Bắc là ba cục gạch vàng rồi.

Ý thức được mình đang làm gì, Cao Nhiên lần này nghẹn thật.

Các nhà quét tước mảnh đất trước cửa, có hai nhà chưa quét, trong ngõ xuất hiện thêm hai cái hoa văn.

Cao Nhiên dắt xe ra, liếc mắt thấy dấu chân ở cả nhà hàng xóm, anh Tiểu Bắc đi vắng rồi.

Cậu thu lại tầm mắt ngồi lên xe đạp, chậm rãi đạp về phía đầu ngõ.

Nhà Trương Nhung mở một cánh cửa, sân bị tuyết phủ kín, trên đó là dấu giày vừa bẩn vừa lộn xộn, chẳng thấy người, chỉ nghe tiếng.

Trương Quế Phương đang mắng Trương Nhung, hình như chê nhỏ ăn chậm quá, bảo nhỏ ăn nhanh chút, không bị muộn mất.

Cao Nhiên từng thấy dáng vẻ Trương Quế Phương nổi cáu với Trương Nhung rồi, trông dữ cực kì, còn duỗi ngón tay dí đầu Trương Nhung, có vẻ mạnh tay lắm.

Có tiếng bước chân từ trong nhà truyền đến, một cánh tay kéo cửa mở ra, Trương Nhung mắt đỏ hoe xuất hiện trước mặt Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên không rút kịp, cười gượng, “Chào buổi sáng.”

Đôi mi dài của Trương Nhung khẽ rung, giọt lệ vương trên đó lăn xuống, cô bé rũ mắt đeo đôi găng tay len vào, “Chào buổi sáng.”

Ra khỏi ngõ, Cao Nhiên đạp ở đằng sau, Trương Nhung đạp xe phía trước.

Hai người có nỗi lòng riêng, cả một đường không lên tiếng.

Chiều tối ngày thứ năm, Cao Nhiên ăn tối xong lên lớp học thêm, gặp Tào Thế Nguyên giữa đường.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói anh ta phải đi thành phố H chấp hành nhiệm vụ, chừng nào hoàn thành, chừng nào trở về.

Cao Nhiên “Ồ” một tiếng, muốn dắt xe băng qua đường.

Tào Thế Nguyên gọi người lại, “Uống thuốc rồi hả.” Không phải câu hỏi, mà là câu trần thuật.

Cao Nhiên dừng bước, ngạc nhiên quay đầu, sao hồ ly lại biết?

Tào Thế Nguyên nghiêng đầu, hơi thở đặc sệt hương chanh, “Khí sắc.”

Cao Nhiên liền quay đầu về.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Thuốc không trị tận gốc, nhóc cần tìm được căn nguyên, diệt trừ nó.”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt, “Tui biết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không diệt được, ít nhất là trong thời gian ngắn không được.

Tào Thế Nguyên cong môi, “Không lờ đi, cũng không chạy, hiếm thấy ghê.”

Cao Nhiên đen mặt, ấn tượng đầu tiên cực kì quan trọng, lần đầu hồ ly gặp cậu, đã dùng ánh mắt rất quái dị nhìn cậu, tựa như muốn lột sạch quần áo của cậu ấy.

Sau đó hồ ly lại nhiều lần làm hành động khiến cậu phản cảm, quái lạ cực kì, đoán không ra, chẳng cách nào bình tĩnh nhã nhặn kết bạn được cả.

Thật sự không thể trách cậu.

Tào Thế Nguyên lấy một vật ra, “Cho nhóc cái này.”

Cao Nhiên không nhận, “Gì thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp, chỉ nhét đồ vào túi áo khoác ngoài của Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên lấy ra xem, phát hiện đó là miếng ngọc, cậu không hiểu thứ đồ chơi này, là thật hay giả cũng chẳng hay.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Ngọc này có linh khí, tà vật trên trời bất dưới đất đều phải kính ba phần.”

Cao Nhiên nghe rõ ý của hồ ly, cậu hít một hơi khí lạnh, “Tui thừa nhận tui sợ ma, nhưng không thể lấy thứ này được.”

Dù cho không phải là hồ ly, Cao Nhiên cũng sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ nhận đồ của người khác.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhắm mắt, tầm mắt dừng trên miếng ngọc, đáy mắt có gì đó muốn trào ra, rồi lại chìm xuống, “Vốn là của nhóc, chẳng qua là vật về chủ cũ mà thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ, “Gì cơ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đã lái xe rời đi rồi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn miếng ngọc trong tay, trong lòng dâng lên chút cảm giác khác lạ, không rõ là cái gì.

Cậu cau chặt mày.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên làm một hành động khó mà tin nổi, cậu nhét miếng ngọc này vào túi, nhận.

Không biết tại làm sao, bản thân Cao Nhiên cũng không hiểu nổi.

Cao Nhiên đứng một mình chờ đèn xanh, chợt thấy một bóng người trước quầy hoa quả bên tay trái.

Là Lý Quyên.

Cô đã cắt mái tóc dài, để tóc ngắn đến tai, khoác một chiếc áo bông mới ấm áp, trông rất gọn gàng.

Hơn hai tháng không gặp, Lý Quyên đã khác rồi.

Cảm giác đó giống như là bị bệnh lâu ngày cuối cùng cũng khỏi hẳn, rạng rỡ hẳn ra.

Cao Nhiên nhìn đường, vượt qua dòng người sang bên kia chào hỏi, “Con chào cô.”

Lý Quyên nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, nét cười vương trên gương mặt, “Là con đó à.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Cô mua táo ạ.”

Lý Quyên gật đầu, “Ừ, mua một cân về.”

Cao Nhiên chỉ vào quả táo cô chọn, “Con hay ăn loại này, hơi bở, nếu cô muốn ăn giòn thì đổi loại này nè.”

Lý Quyên nói, “Bở thôi, Tiểu Hải thích ăn.”

Chờ lúc Cao Nhiên kịp phản ứng lại, người phụ nữ trung niên đã xách túi táo đi.

Chủ quầy duỗi cổ gọi, “Ê ê cô gì ơi, không lấy tiền thừa hả?!”

Cao Nhiên nhận tiền thừa đuổi theo, “Cô ơi, tiền của cô nè.”

Lý Quyên không nhận, “Lần trước con mua táo cho cô, tiền này là trả lại con, con cầm mua ăn đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, cười bảo, “Cô à, trí nhớ cô tốt thật đấy, con quên béng rồi.”

Lý Quyên nói, “Đừng nói là mấy tháng, dù là mấy năm, mười mấy năm, bất kể chuyện lớn hay nhỏ, cô đều nhớ rõ.”

Cô cởi chiếc khăn quàng cổ đã hơi cũ ra.

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên trợn trừng, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào phần da sau gáy người phụ nữ trung niên, vẻ mặt kinh hãi, cứ như thấy ma.

Nơi đó có một cái bớt, xám xịt.

Lý Quyên chỉnh sửa lại chiếc khăn quàng cổ rồi quấn lại, đi sang đường.

Cao Nhiên đứng yên tại chỗ chừng hai phút, vội vàng rảo bước về phía người phụ nữ trung niên đã đi.

Ngay lúc này, một chiếc xe từ bên trái lao đến.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy chiếc xe kia, biết mình nhất định phải mau tránh ra, chân lại cứ như dính chặt trên đất, không nhúc nhích được.

Trong chớp mắt, một bàn tay to lớn chộp lấy cánh tay Cao Nhiên từ đằng sau, kéo mạnh cậu ra sau.

Trên đầu Cao Nhiên là tiếng quát giận đinh tai nhức óc, lẫn vào tiếng người hỗn loạn cùng tiếng xe phanh gấp, rối hết cả lên.

Tai Cao Nhiên ong ong, một lúc lâu sau mới nghe thấy giọng người đàn ông, “Em đạp xe giữa đường làm cái gì?”

Cực kì tức giận, còn có cả căng thẳng.

Phong Bắc bị dọa, tay chân lạnh ngắt, tim dộng thình thình, “Thầy cô không dạy em, muốn qua đường phải nhìn đèn xanh đèn đỏ hả?”

Anh chửi nhỏ, mẹ nó, suýt bị thằng oắt con này dọa ra bệnh tim rồi.

Thấy thiếu niên đến rắm cũng chả đánh một cái, Phong Bắc tức giận quát lên, “Điếc à?”

Môi Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, dường như muốn nói gì, lại giống như không nói gì cả.

Phong Bắc vươn tay sờ lên mặt thiếu niên, lành lạnh, cắt không còn giọt máu, xem chừng bị dọa sợ rồi, cơn giận của anh nháy mắt biến mất chẳng còn tăm hơi.

Chỉ còn sót lại đau lòng.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm ở ven đường ngẩn người.

Phong Bắc đỗ xe xong, châm điếu thuốc, “Nói đi, có chuyện gì.”

Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng.

Phong Bắc thấy cậu như vậy thì bó tay, đánh, chắc chắn không được, không nỡ, mắng, cứ như nước đổ đầu vịt, căn bản nghe không vào.

Khiến người ta giận sôi.

Phong Bắc hút vài hơi thuốc, nhẹ nhàng bảo, “Bây giờ ngươi ta đang vội vàng đi trước thời đại, có tiền trong túi là mua ô tô bốn bánh ngay, xe trên đường ngày càng nhiều, em hấp tấp như thế, quá nguy hiểm.”

Hồn thiếu niên còn chưa về.

Phong Bắc lại nổi cáu, nếu là cấp dưới của anh, đã sớm no đòn rồi, “Nói gì đi!”

Cao Nhiên cất tiếng, “Sau này không thế nữa.”

Đôi mắt sắc bén của Phong Bắc quét qua người thiếu niên, bị kinh hãi, nghĩ mà sợ, mất tập trung, đây là ba thông tin anh nhận được.

“Nãy em muốn đuổi theo ai?”

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, cậu nắm tai, “Không có ạ.”

Phong Bắc kéo thiếu niên, “Đi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên còn chưa hết sợ hãi, “Đi đâu ạ?”

Phong Bắc ngậm điếu thuốc, “Đi chỗ em muốn đi, gặp người vừa nãy em muốn đuổi theo.”

Đợi đến khi Cao Nhiên được dắt tới cửa nhà Lý Quyên, cậu khiếp sợ đến không nói ra lời.

Phong Bắc là ai cơ chứ, đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự, nhìn trước sau phân tích một chút là biết.

Cho đến tận giờ phút này, điều khiến anh vướng chân vướng tay chỉ có duy nhất một chuyện, ấy là làm sao khiến người mình thích cũng thích lại mình.

Lý Quyên mở cửa, mặt đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên, “Bạn Cao, sao cháu qua nhà cô?”

Cô nhìn Phong Bắc bên cạnh Cao Nhiên, dài mặt ra, trong mắt đong đầy hận ý.

Phong Bắc làm như không nhìn thấy mà cười hỏi, “Chị, dạo này khỏe không?”

Lý Quyên lờ đi, nói với Cao Nhiên, “Vào ngồi đi con.”

Cao Nhiên bước qua ngưỡng cửa, trong lòng lại muốn lùi về.

Chuyện đã qua một khoảng thời gian rồi, thôi bỏ đi, đừng nhìn nữa, coi như không biết gì đi.

Nhưng mà, cái bớt kia nghĩa là…

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, người phụ nữ trung niên quay lưng về phía cậu, cậu theo phản xạ có điều kiện mà nhìn chằm chằm.

Lúc này đã thấy rõ.

Vết bớt có hình dài, trông như một cái lọ.

Bẵng đi hơn hai tháng, đầu Cao Nhiên lại đau, vẫn là cái kiểu đau quen thuộc.

Tựa như có chày sắt gõ lên đỉnh đầu, đau muốn ná thở, người run bần bật, không đứng nổi nữa mà khụy hẳn xuống.

Đây là lần thứ hai Phong Bắc nhìn thấy thiếu niên như vậy, lần trước là lúc đào mộ xem thi thể, anh cau chặt mày ôm người vào lòng, trầm mặc.

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy âm thanh huyên náo.

Sét đánh, mưa rất to, tiếng rào rào và ầm ầm đan xen vào nhau, rất ồn ào.

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy một chuỗi tiếng động, như là rót nước vào trong cốc, cùng với giọng của Lý Quyên, “Tiểu Hải, sắp được giải thoát rồi, con chờ mẹ chút.”

Tất cả âm thanh biến mất ngay khoảnh khắc đó.

Đồng tử Cao Nhiên rụt lại, cậu nhìn người phụ nữ trung niên bằng ánh mắt khó tin.

Lý Quyên khó hiểu, “Bạn Cao, làm sao thế? Váng đầu à?”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi khí lạnh, răng đánh lập cập, cậu chọt chọt bàn tay đang đặt trên hông kia.

Phong Bắc hiểu ý, dẫn thiếu niên rời đi.

Phong Bắc sẽ không áp dụng phương pháp thẩm vấn dùng cho kẻ tình nghi với thiếu niên, mà chờ cậu chủ động chia sẻ với mình.

Tối đó Cao Nhiên đi học thêm.

Thầy giáo giảng bài được một nửa, Cao Nhiên nhét vở bài tập vào trong cặp, chạy đi không quay đầu.

Thầy giáo và các học sinh khác đều không kịp phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên chạy đến nhà Lý Quyên, thở dốc một hồi, giơ chân đạp cửa.

Cánh cửa gỗ nát nhanh chóng bị đạp mở.

Sân tối đen, trong nhà cũng vậy, quá mức yên tĩnh, gần như là chết lặng.

Cao Nhiên đã từng quan sát nhà chính, cậu biết sợi dây đèn ở đâu, mò mẫn về hướng đó.

Bóng đèn tròn sáng lên, bố trí trong phòng lọt vào tầm mắt Cao Nhiên.

Rõ ràng đã được dọn dẹp, quá sạch sẽ.

Cao Nhiên cất tiếng gọi, “Cô ơi?”

Không ai đáp lại.

Cao Nhiên đi tới trước cửa phòng ngủ của con trai Tiểu Hải của Lý Quyên, cậu dừng một chút rồi đẩy cửa ra.

Thấy tình hình bên trong, Cao Nhiên lùi về sau vài bước đụng vào tường.

Căn phòng cũng sạch sẽ y như nhà chính vậy, người phụ nữ trung niên nằm trên giường, cạnh đó là một túi táo, và một lọ thuốc trừ sâu.

Lý Quyên tự sát.

Cao Nhiên đi ra ngoài tìm một quán nhỏ gọi điện thoại báo cảnh sát, lúc gọi 120, giọng nói run lên bần bật.

Chủ quán nhìn vài lần, hỏi có cần giúp đỡ gì không.

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, cúp điện thoại xong lại trở về.

Cậu biết vết bớt này chính là hình lọ thuốc trừ sâu, cũng biết Lý Quyên cho con trai uống cái gì.

Nhưng tại sao?

Cao Nhiên phát hiện trong ngăn kéo tủ một quyển nhật ký, từ chữ viết và giọng kể chuyện, nửa trước là Tiểu Hải viết, nửa sau là do Lý Quyên viết.

Ngọn nguồn sự việc cũng na ná như cậu đã đoán.

Lý Quyên là một người phụ nữ muốn vươn lên, số cô không tốt, cuộc đời cứ nhàng nhàng như vậy, nên dồn hết hi vọng lên người con trai Tiểu Hải.

Tiểu Hải lớn lên trong tiếng quát mắng của Lý Quyên, há miệng ngậm miệng là bài tập với cả thành tích.

Lúc con trai nhận được tờ giấy khen đầu tiên, cái suy nghĩ cá chép hóa rồng của Lý Quyên cũng lớn thêm một chút, cô treo giấy khen lên trên tường.

Hàng xóm hay là họ hàng ghé qua, khen Tiểu Hải thông minh, học giỏi, Lý Quyên cười đến không ngậm miệng lại được, lòng hư vinh được thỏa mãn.

Nhà nghèo, Lý Quyên nhịn ăn nhịn mặc, gắng sức cho con trai giống với các bạn, không muốn nó bị người ta cười nhạo.

Trẻ con không hiểu nỗi lòng người lớn, đồ dùng và quần áo của Tiểu Hải không khác với các bạn, chỉ cần nó nói với mẹ ai có cái gì, hôm sau mẹ đã mua cho nó rồi.

Dần dần, nó liền có tâm lý đương nhiên.

Nếu như người khác có, mà nó không có, Tiểu Hải sẽ đòi Lý Quyên.

Một ngày nọ, Tiểu Hải nói muốn mua hộp bút mới, Lý Quyên bảo chờ ba cầm tiền công về sẽ mua.

Kết quả khách sạn Thiên Nguyên gặp chuyện, Vương Đông Bình làm việc không công, một cắc cũng không lấy được.

Khoảng thời gian đó các nhà công nhân làm loạn cả lên, có nồi cũng đem ra đập phá.

Nhà Lý Quyên thoạt trông bình tĩnh nhất, thực ra lại nghiêm trọng nhất.

Vương Đông Bình ra ngoài đòi tiền, tối không về, chọn đại chỗ nào ngả lưng qua đêm, hôm sau lại đi đòi tiếp.

Trong nhà chỉ con hai mẹ con Lý Quyên.

Hộp bút chỉ là một thứ rất nhỏ thôi, thứ thực sự nghiền nát Lý Quyên là hiện thực.

Bần cùng, bần cùng không dứt, tiết kiệm thế nào cũng không bằng người khác được, chết rồi mới được giải thoát.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Lý Quyên đưa ra một quyết định sai lầm, cô muốn đi cùng con trai, cuối cùng lại lui lại vào thời khắc cuối cùng.

Nỗi sợ cái chết đè xuống tất cả.

Tự tay giết con trai, mình thì lại sợ chết, nực cười biết bao.

Áy náy, tự trách, hối hận, đau khổ, chán ghét bản thân, các cảm xúc tiêu cực đó đẩy ngã Lý Quyên, ý thức tự bảo vệ của cô vùng lên, bắt đầu giả điên trốn tránh hiện thực, giả một lần hết năm năm.

Lý Quyên vẫn luôn biết sự tồn tại của kế toán Ngô, cũng biết Vương Đông Bình có việc giấu mình.

Nhưng cô không dám đối mặt với Vương Đông Bình, chỉ có thể làm như không biết chuyện, bởi vì cô chột dạ.

Một buổi tối hai năm sau, Lý Quyên tình cờ phát hiện bí mật của Vương Đông Bình.

Từ đó trở đi, cô luôn rất mâu thuẫn, quay cuồng giữa việc báo án và lờ đi.

Lý Quyên cảm thấy Vương Đông Bình không thể tiếp tục làm vậy, đồng thời nghĩ, sống chết của người khác mắc mớ gì đến ta?

Ta không còn con trai, sống khổ sở như vậy, ông trời có từng thương xót ta chăng?

Người giả điên quá lâu, sẽ thật sự coi mình là kẻ điên.

Mãi đến tận khi Lý Quyên tình cờ gặp Cao Nhiên trên đường, cuộc sống của cô mới có sự thay đổi.

Cao Nhiên bằng tuổi Tiểu Hải, tính cách giống nhau, đều rạng rỡ xán lạn, Lý Quyên kiềm lòng không đặng gần gũi với cậu, nhiều lần lén lút đi theo.

Lý Quyên thậm chí còn vào phòng học ngồi ở chỗ Cao Nhiên, ảo tưởng đó là chỗ ngồi của Tiểu Hải nhà mình.

Lúc Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc cùng xuất hiện trước mắt Lý Quyên, nói chuyện với cô, cười với cô, cô mới đưa ra lựa chọn, bắt đầu bảo vệ Cao Nhiên.

Lý Quyên cũng lần lượt nhắc nhở Cao Nhiên, cố ý tiết lộ điểm đáng ngờ cho cậu.

Hơn hai tháng này, Lý Quyên đều viết nhật kí, thường là viết một đoạn đã khóc nức nở, hoãn mấy ngày mới tiếp tục được.

Viết xong quyển nhật ký, cuộc đời Lý Quyên cũng dừng lại ở đây, cô lựa chọn cách thức rời đi giống như con trai, nhận lấy nỗi đau mà con trai cũng từng phải nhận.

Dòng cuối cùng mới được bổ sung vào tối nay, Lý Quyên bảo Cao Nhiên thả mồi lửa đốt sạch căn nhà, đừng động đến cái gì cả, cứ thế thiêu hủy đi.

Cô biết Cao Nhiên sẽ tới, sẽ thấy quyển nhật kí.

Tất cả đều đã tính toán xong.

Lý Quyên còn bảo Cao Nhiên giao quyển nhật kí cho cảnh sát, cô nghiêm túc viết từng chữ từng chữ một —— Tôi là kẻ mang tội giết người, tôi giết chính con trai tôi.

Ấy là Lý Quyên muốn công khai với bên ngoài, cũng là tội mà cô phải chịu.


	43. Chapter 43

Đêm đó lấy khẩu cung xong trên đường về nhà, lúc Cao Nhiên xuống dốc không để ý, cả người cả xe bị ngã một đoạn dài.

Quần rách, đầu gối chảy máu không ngừng.

Cao Nhiên hốt hoảng mất mấy giây, tập tễnh dựng xe dậy, phát hiện xe bị tuột xích.

“** má!”

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm xuống, nương theo ánh trăng quấn lại dây xích vào bánh nhỏ, rồi kéo dây xích vòng qua bánh lớn, lồng được hai, ba bánh răng, cậu lấy chân đạp một vòng, xong.

Bàn tay đen xì, Cao Nhiên vốc một nắm tuyết chà mạnh, đặng tha ba hồn bảy vía về.

“Hầy.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, xã hội phức tạp, quan hệ phức tạp, lòng người phức tạp, những thứ giản đơn thuần túy phải soi kính lúp mới thấy được.

Cao Nhiên như vầy không về nhà được, bèn đến nhà Giả Soái.

Giả Soái cao hơn Cao Nhiên có một chút, mặc quần áo của cậu cũng không bị dài.

Cao Nhiên cởi quần chui vào phòng tắm, rửa sạch bùn đất trên miệng vết thương, đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh.

Phòng tắm nhỏ thật.

Các loại chai lọ đều được xếp thành một hàng quay mặt trước ra ngoài, không nghiêng không lệch, từng chiếc khăn mặt được treo phẳng phiu trên giá, cây lau nhà được dựng vuông góc, không bị xõa tứ tung.

Phòng tắm không hề có chút cảm giác bừa bộn nào, người có chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế sẽ thích nơi này.

Máy nước nóng bị trục trặc, nước lúc nóng lúc lạnh, Cao Nhiên nghiên cứu hết nửa ngày, nhắm mắt cúi xuống gội đầu, đột nhiên mở choàng mắt.

Cao Nhiên ngửa đầu lên nhìn như bị lên cơn hâm, hơi nước mù mịt, cậu ngó trái liếc phải, mặt kính bị mờ, không thấy rõ cái gì cả.

Cảm giác rét lạnh không tài nào bỏ qua, Cao Nhiên rùng mình một cái.

Giả Soái đang ngồi bên ao lau giày cho Cao Nhiên, thình lình nghe tiếng gào to, “Soái Soái? Soái Soái!”

Cậu thả giẻ lau xuống đến phòng tắm, không đi thẳng vào, mà đứng ở cửa hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Trong đó vọng ra tiếng hét thê thảm.

Giả Soái giữ cửa đẩy một cái, thấy thiếu niên đang cuống quýt đóng vòi hoa sen, ôm lưng nhảy tưng tưng.

Cao Nhiên gào khóc thảm thiết, “Đậu mè, nóng chết tôi rồi!”

Giả Soái nhìn lưng thiếu niên, lập tức dội nước lạnh lên.

Cao Nhiên cắn răng lập cập nói, “Không bị rộp chứ?”

Giả Soái cau mày, không nói gì.

Đợi đến khi Giả Soái đóng vòi, Cao Nhiên đã đông cứng rồi.

Sau lưng cậu bị đỏ một mảng lớn, không rộp lên.

Giả Soái thử máy nước nóng, “Hỏng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, “Làm sao bây giờ? Đầu tôi còn xà phòng nè, chưa gội hết bọt đâu.”

Giả Soái mím môi, “Ông chờ đó, tôi đi nấu nước.”

Cao Nhiên ôm cánh tay giục, “Vậy ông nhanh lên đi.”

Phòng tắm lại một lần nữa tĩnh lặng không một tiếng vang.

Cao Nhiên dựa lưng vào tường đứng thẳng, không dám nhìn gương, híp mắt tụng bảng cửu chương.

“Một nhân một bằng một, một nhân hai bằng hai, một nhân ba bằng ba…”

Chẳng mấy chốc Giả Soái đã xách hai phích nước vào.

Cao Nhiên choáng, “Nhanh thế?”

Giả Soái đổ nước vào trong xô, “Qua nhà bác lấy.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Bác ông dễ tính thật đấy.”

Hai phích nước nóng to đùng không phải để ngâm chân, mà để tắm rửa, Soái Soái mới mở miệng đã đưa hết cho, tốt thật.

Giả Soái đứng thẳng dậy, “Tắm đi.”

Cao Nhiên gọi người lại, “Nè nè, Soái Soái ông đừng đi chớ, hai đứa mình nói chuyện tí đã.”

Giả Soái nghiêng đầu, trong mắt đượm ý cười, “Ông sợ ha.”

Cao Nhiên mạnh miệng, “Sợ đếch gì!”

Thấy thằng bạn nối khố chực đi, cậu vội đầu hàng, “Được rồi được rồi được rồi, tôi sợ tôi sợ, tôi sợ được chưa!”

Mẹ Soái Soái mới qua đời mấy tháng trước, vẫn còn cảm giác người còn nơi đây.

Giả Soái nhìn ra nỗi lòng của cậu, “Tôi không mơ thấy mẹ tôi, mẹ không ở đây.”

Cao Nhiên không hề được an ủi chút nào, “Tôi không nói chuyện đó.”

Kết quả lúc Cao Nhiên đi qua nhà chính, theo bản năng liếc nhìn di ảnh trên bàn thờ.

Tấm ảnh đen trắng, một người phụ nữ tết tóc hai bên, nét mặt dịu dàng, có chút phong vị Giang Nam.

Lần đầu tiên Cao Nhiên nhìn kĩ mẹ Soái Soái đến vậy, phát hiện Soái Soái rất giống mẹ, cực kì cực kì giống.

Không biết ba Soái Soái trông như thế nào.

Cao Nhiên nhìn một hồi, hết cả sợ, “Cô ơi, cô phải phù hộ cho Soái Soái nha.”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Ông lẩm bẩm gì đó?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ ông đang cười kìa.”

Giả Soái hình như nghe không rõ, “Gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên lặp lại lần nữa, “Trong ảnh mẹ ông đang…”

Cậu im bặt.

Người phụ nữ trẻ trong ảnh mím môi, lông mày khẽ nhíu, đào đâu ra nét cười.

Cao Nhiên nhắm tịt mắt rồi mở ra, người phụ nữ trẻ vẫn là dáng vẻ u sầu đó, không hề cười.

Lỗ chân lông toàn thân cậu nổ tung, chẳng nói chẳng rằng lôi thằng bạn nối khố rời đi.

Đêm này đã xảy ra vài chuyện.

Đầu tiên là phát hiện Lý Quyên tự sát, biết được chân tướng, xuống dốc ngã xe, sau đó là khi tắm chả hiểu sau thấy rét lạnh, tấm di ảnh kì quái, hết chuyện này đến chuyện khác.

Đầu óc Cao Nhiên rối bời, cậu không mang thuốc, anh Tiểu Bắc cũng không ở bên, căn bản không tài nào ngủ nổi.

Giường đơn, lót bên dưới hai tấm chăn bông, ấm áp vô cùng.

Giả Soái ngủ ở đầu khác.

Cao Nhiên quay mặt qua là thấy chân Giả Soái, móng chân cắt gọn gàng, chả bù cho cậu, thường lấy tay xé, đến là nham nhở.

“Soái Soái, ông ngủ chưa?”

“Vẫn chưa.”

“Chuyện tôi ngã xe, đừng nói với mẹ tôi nha.”

“Ừ.”

“Quần này tôi mặc về nhà, giặt xong trả lại ông.”

“Ông cầm mặc luôn đi, tôi mặc không vừa nữa.”

“Thế cũng được.”

Cao Nhiên gối đầu lên tay, “Soái Soái, ông bảo người chết sẽ đi về đâu?”

Căn phòng yên tĩnh trong thoáng chốc, giọng Giả Soái vang lên, “Đi những nơi khác nhau.”

Cao Nhiên biết thằng bạn nối khố đọc nhiều loại sách, cũng biết rất nhiều, “Khác thế nào?”

Cậu chờ nửa ngày cũng không nghe câu trả lời.

Giả Soái đang ngủ.

Mùa đông nhiệt độ thấp, máu lưu thông chậm, vết thương khó lành hơn, một khi lộ ra ngoài không khí, gió thổi qua, sẽ đau nhói.

Vết thương nơi đầu gối Cao Nhiên giấu được ba mẹ, nhưng không giấu được anh già Phong Bắc.

Làm trinh sát hình sự, thường xuyên thấy lằn ranh sinh tử, chút vết thương ngoài da này căn bản không đáng nhắc tới.

Nhưng bày ra trên người thiếu niên, trong lòng Phong Bắc liền khó chịu.

“Sao lại thế này?”

Phong Bắc lấy cái hộp trên bàn đi, ăn ăn ăn, chỉ biết có ăn thôi, nói cũng không nghe, muốn ăn đòn.

Cao Nhiên phồng má, lúc nói chuyện vụn bánh hoa quế phun phèo phèo ra ngoài, “Ăn có miếng bánh hoa quế của anh thôi mà? Bình thường chả biết anh ăn bao nhiêu táo của em nữa.”

Phong Bắc ghét, “Bẩn muốn chết.”

Cao Nhiên lờ đi, tập trung ăn bánh hoa quế, mềm mềm, ngon ghê.

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Con chuột con, rốt cuộc là bị làm sao?”

Cao Nhiên nuốt miếng bánh hoa quế xuống uống ngụm nước, “Có phải anh không thấy đâu? Đi xe bị ngã thôi.”

Phong Bắc chống đầu trêu, “Ai nói kĩ năng xiếc xe của mình trâu bò lắm? Hả?”

“Kĩ thuật lái xe của em trâu bò thật mà, đâu phải anh chưa từng thấy đâu.”

Cao Nhiên liếm mép, “Có câu, người có lúc sảy chân, ngựa có lúc vấp móng, bình thường thôi mà, vết thương trên đầu gối nhìn tưởng nghiêm trọng, thực ra đỡ rồi, lúc mới ngã thì đau, giờ chẳng sao nữa.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Tối đó không về, cũng vì chuyện này sao?”

Cao Nhiên lại nhón miếng bánh hoa quế nữa, “Dạ.”

Phong Bắc đập lên tay cậu, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, “Con nít con nôi không nên tùy tiện qua đêm ở nhà người khác.”

Cao Nhiên bị đau, xoa xoa mu bàn tay nói, “Soái Soái có phải người khác đâu.”

Cậu nghiêng đầu, bắt gặp người đàn ông đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, ánh mắt rất kì quái, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao anh nhìn em như vậy?”

Phong Bắc bật ngón cái, “Bạn Cao Nhiên, em giỏi.”

Một câu thôi đã có thể làm anh phát cáu.

Nhưng lại chẳng làm gì người ta được, chỉ đành nhịn xuống.

Cao Nhiên ăn uống no đủ thì đi làm bài tập, những chuyện và người liên quan đến vụ án mạng, cậu từ đầu đến cuối đều không đề cập đến trước mặt Phong Bắc.

Mỗi người đều có kết cục riêng, bỏ qua thôi.

Người phải tiến về phía trước, không thể lùi về sau được.

Phong Bắc hình như rảnh hơn nhiều, không lôi kéo Cao Nhiên thảo luận vụ án nữa, mà dựa vào đầu giường đọc tiểu thuyết.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng lạch cạch thì quay phắt đầu lại, “Không cho hút thuốc!”

Phong Bắc trêu, “Cái này em cũng quản hả?”

Cao Nhiên ném phăng bút, qua lôi một tấm ga trải giường dưới đáy lên cho anh xem.

Trên đó có một cái lỗ đen nhỏ, cháy tàn thuốc.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Anh làm à?”

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn anh, “Không thì ai?”  
Phong Bắc nhìn cái lỗ kia, có nhỏ mấy cũng bằng một cái móng tay, “Không thể nào, anh hút thuốc bao nhiêu năm nay, chưa từng làm cháy chăn.”

Cao Nhiên quen ông anh già giở quẻ rồi, cậu hừ một tiếng, “Bằng chứng còn đây, anh tự xem đi.”

“May mà mẹ em không chịu khó, lúc nào nhớ mới giặt ga giường cho em, không thì đã bị phát hiện lâu rồi.”

Phong Bắc rất chi là điềm tĩnh, “Chuyện cỏn con, vá vào là được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Vá thế nào?”

Phong Bắc nhìn cái lỗ, chọc ngón tay vào, “Có rổ kim chỉ không?”

Cao Nhiên rón rén xuống tầng, mò mẫn cầm cái rổ về phòng, còn khóa cửa ban công lại cho chắc ăn.

Phong Bắc bảo thiếu niên luồn kim cho anh, “Màu nào cũng được.”

Cao Nhiên bóp đầu sợi chỉ, ghé vào đèn bàn xỏ kim, mấy lần vẫn chưa được, cậu nhét đầu chỉ vào trong miệng ngậm, rồi mới xỏ vào được.

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên trừng mắt như con gà chọi, cơ mặt giật đùng đùng, “Mới tí tuổi đầu, sao thị lực đã kém thế này?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh ngon thì anh làm đi!”

Phong Bắc thầm than, nói em một câu mà em đã lên mặt với anh, thành quen rồi.

Mắt của Cao Nhiên chẳng tốt gì cho cam, suốt ngày trốn trong chăn mở đèn pin đọc truyện, cậu hơi bị cận một chút, chỉ không đeo kính thôi.

Chắc chưa lên được lớp 12 đã phải gác một cặp lên sống mũi rồi.

Nếu muốn ghi danh trường cảnh sát, chỉ có thể đi phẫu thuật thôi.

Phong Bắc bảo Cao Nhiên tìm đại cho anh bộ quần áo cũ không mặc nữa, cắt một mảnh đắp vào chỗ bị thủng lỗ, cuối cùng lấy kim vá lại, cực kì thành thạo.

“Cái ga này cũng khá cũ rồi, ít nhất phải năm năm, nếu mẹ em hỏi, em nói là không biết, thế là xong.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn miếng vá, “Ối chà, anh Tiểu Bắc, anh còn biết làm cả cái này nữa á.”

Phong Bắc lấy kéo cắt chỉ, “Nếu không sao làm anh em được, học đi.”

Thực ra là anh cũng vô tình phát hiện mình có chiêu này thôi, tựa như đã vì ai mà trải qua vô số lần khâu vá thế này, cực kì thành thạo.

Chưa từng học, như là từ nhỏ đã biết.

Chưa biết chừng đời trước là một cô gái thông minh khéo léo, thùy mị nết na ấy nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ miếng vá, đường may đẹp thật đấy, còn đẹp hơn cả mẹ cậu làm nữa, cậu thốt lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, thế anh biết đan len không?”

Phong Bắc tròn mắt nhìn qua, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên lấy cái quần len từ trong tủ quần áo ra, màu sắc rực rỡ, cùng cậu vượt qua những ngày đông giá rét, “Xấu không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Có thể nói là tương đối xấu.”

Cao Nhiên than thở, “Đoạn màu đỏ sậm dưới cùng kia là mẹ em mới thêm vào mấy ngày trước, mẹ tính cho em mặc đến khi lên đại học luôn quá.”

Phong Bắc mím chặt môi, “Được đấy, cứ tiếp tục kiên trì, sẽ có thể coi làm đồ gia truyền luôn rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đừng có nhịn nữa.”

Phong Bắc bật cười, ứa cả nước mắt, “Mặc vào anh giai xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ cực kì kiên quyết kiểu ‘anh mơ đi’.

Phong Bắc quệt khóe mắt, “Mẹ em đan quần cũng chỉ dùng mũi K…”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, “Anh Tiểu Bắc còn biết cả mũi K nữa hả?”

Chính Phong Bắc cũng ngạc nhiên lắm đây.

Anh nhíu mày, mình từng đan áo len cho ai rồi sao? Không mà nhỉ.

Thế sao cái từ mũi K này lại phun ra từ miệng anh được?

Cao Nhiên im lặng một hồi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh thật chưa từng yêu ai hả?”

Phong Bắc quét sạch cảm xúc kì lạ trong lòng đi, “Vớ vẩn!”

Kể cả có từng yêu, một thằng đàn ông như anh, cũng sẽ không học cái thứ nhảm nhí này vì người đó.

Quá khó, quá mệt, chẳng biết mất bao nhiêu công sức, còn rất đàn bà nữa.

Nếu thực sự làm vậy, ắt phải yêu đến tận xương tủy, vượt quá cả tính mạng, cả tôn nghiêm và linh hồn.

Phong Bắc thích thiếu niên, không phải kiểu anh trai thích em trai, mà sẽ có dục vọng, cái này thì không thể nghi ngờ gì được, cũng rất mong chờ cậu lớn lên, tình nguyện chia sẻ cuộc sống và công việc của mình, muốn đưa cậu vào vòng tròn của mình.

Nhưng đến giờ vẫn chưa đến mức yêu đến tận xương tủy đâu.

Có điều, nếu cứ tiếp tục chiều chuộng thế này, tương lai chắc chắn sẽ xuất hiện tình cảnh ấy thôi.

Phong Bắc thở dài, lo lắng cho nửa đời sau của mình, không biết có được đền bù đúng mong đợi hay chăng.

Quá nửa đêm trời đổ tuyết.

Phong Bắc không buồn ngủ, anh ghé vào chỗ bị thương của thiếu niên, thổi một hồi.

“Hấp ta hấp tấp, bao giờ mới có thể cẩn thận chút đây?”

Song Phong Bắc cũng nghĩ, chín chắn chững chạc cũng chẳng quan trọng lắm, người khỏe mạnh là được rồi.

Anh nhận ra mình yêu tất thảy dáng vẻ của thiếu niên.

Bất kể là lúc nhí nhố, tung tăng, hay là lúc ngây ngốc, đáng yêu, hoặc là lúc phân tích vụ án, suy luận, cơ trí lanh lợi đi nữa.

Bên tai Phong Bắc bỗng vang lên âm thanh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

“Đệt!”

Mặt Phong Bắc đỏ bừng lên, may mà phòng tối, anh chột dạ, lập tức phủ đầu, “Mới qua nửa đêm, sao tự dưng lại dậy rồi?”

Cao Nhiên thở hổn hển, “Em mơ thấy một giấc mơ.”

Phong Bắc nằm xuống cạnh thiếu niên, “Ác mộng à?”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, “Em mơ thấy mẹ của Soái Soái.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng người sang, “Rồi sao?”

Cao Nhiên lau gương mặt túa mồ hôi lên chăn, “Trong mơ cô nhìn em, cười với em, cứ cười mãi thôi, nhưng chẳng nói gì cả.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Ngày nghĩ đêm mơ thôi.”

Anh vừa mới nói thế xong, phát hiện thiếu niên dịch sát vào mình, lá gan nhỏ, bị dọa rồi, “Chỉ là mơ thôi, không sao đâu.”

Cao Nhiên gắt gỏng, “Em còn chưa nói xong mà.”

Phong Bắc đầu hàng, “Được rồi, tổ tông, anh không nói nữa, em nói đi.”

Cao Nhiên rúc vào trong chăn, lộ ra mỗi cái đỉnh đầu đen thui, “Sau đó em mơ thấy một người đàn ông, nhưng em không quen người đó.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ba Giả Soái hả?”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sao lại liên tưởng đến ba nó?”

Phong Bắc phân tích cho cậu nghe, “Thứ nhất, người đầu tiên em mơ thấy là mẹ Giả Soái, thứ hai là nam, không quen, nhưng lúc em nhắc đến thì vẻ mặt của em là hồi tưởng, nghi ngờ, khả năng là ba cậu ta chiếm khoảng 60-70%.”  
Cao Nhiên, “…”

“Em cũng không chắc lắm, trước giờ chưa từng mơ thấy.”

“Đừng nghĩ nhiều quá, nói tóm lại vẫn là câu đấy, người chết chẳng còn gì hết, thế giới của người sống, chỉ có thể do người sống tham dự thôi.”

Phong Bắc vỗ về chăn, “Ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên xoắn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, trên đời này không có ma thật sao?”

Phong Bắc ngáp, “Không có.”

Cao Nhiên vẫn tiếp tục xoắn, “Nhỡ đâu có thì sao?”

Hai mí mắt Phong Bắc đã về chung một nhà rồi, “Nào có cái nhỡ đâu gì.”

Cao Nhiên níu tay người đàn ông, “Đừng ngủ trước, anh còn chưa nói nhỡ có ma thì phải làm sao đâu?”

Phong Bắc bất đắc dĩ, “Có tin anh đánh em không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không tin.”

Phong Bắc một phát tóm được cổ tay thiếu niên, giả vờ dữ dằn lắm, ra vẻ như muốn đánh.

Cao Nhiên nhắm tịt hai mắt lại, tiếng ùng ục vang lên.

Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười.

Thật đúng là một tên dở hơi mà, anh muốn giấu làm của riêng, giấu được bao lâu thì giấu, giấu cả đời.

Sáng sớm lúc Cao Nhiên mặc áo khoác, nhớ tới chuyện miếng ngọc, cậu mở ngăn kéo ra bới, chẳng thấy đâu.

“Mẹ, miếng ngọc trong ngăn kéo con đâu?”

Lưu Tú đang phơi quần áo dưới mái hiên, “Chiều hôm nọ dọn ngăn bàn cho con, chả nhớ để đâu nữa, con tìm trên bàn xem.”

Cao Nhiên tìm được miếng ngọc trong một đống đồ linh tinh, cậu vuốt vuốt nó, đeo lên cổ.

Lúc ra đến cửa, Cao Nhiên nhét miếng ngọc vào trong cổ áo, áp vào ngực.

Chẳng phải thường nói ngọc có linh khí, tà vật nào cũng phải kính đến ba phần sao? Vậy chắc cũng dùng tạm được.

Lưu Tú chờ con trai xuống lầu, hỏi ngọc ở đâu ra.

Cao Nhiên nói là mua ở quán nhỏ.

Lưu Tú đổ chậu nước trong tay đi, “Ngọc không đeo bậy được đâu, hôm nào mẹ bảo ba mua cho con cái củ lạc vàng.”

_(*)金花生 : Củ lạc vàng. Tính không chú thích nhưng search hình thấy ngộ ngộ nên cũng chú thích. Nghe đồn củ lạc còn được gọi là quả trường sinh, được coi là món đồ cát tường, hơn nữa trong đó thường có hai hạt lạc, ngụ ý là phúc lộc song hành._

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/08/culacvang.jpg)

Cao Nhiên xua tay, “Đừng, cái đó con gái mới đeo, con không đeo đâu.”

Lưu Tú vỗ lên tay thằng con không nhẹ cũng chẳng nặng, “Con ngố thế, có biết thuyết phục ba mua cho củ lạc vàng khó thế nào không? Mình không đeo, thì để đó cho vợ con đeo.”

“Mẹ à mẹ nghĩ xa thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên méo miệng, cậu thương lượng, “Mẹ à, lần sau mẹ đừng có lục ngăn kéo con nữa được không?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Mẹ đâu có lục, mẹ chỉ đang dọn dẹp lau chùi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Mấy câu nói dối kiểu này thà đừng nói.”

Lưu Tú liền đánh cậu, lần này là dùng sức thật, “Mẹ là mẹ mày, lục cái ngăn kéo cũng không được hả? Chả lẽ còn phải báo cáo mày?”

Cao Nhiên kêu la oai oái, “Mẹ này, con cũng có quyền riêng tư mà.”

Lưu Tú xị mặt, “Quyền riêng tư hả? Mày đi mà nói với ba mày cái đó!”

Cao Nhiên chưa đi được mấy bước, đã nghe mẹ cậu chậm rãi buông một câu, “Tiểu thuyết mày giấu trong tủ quần áo bị ba mày lấy đi rồi.”

“…”

Thật chả thể sống qua ngày mà.

“Lá cờ năm sao đón gió tung tay, tiếng ca thắng lợi rền vang, hát lên bài ca tổ quốc thương yêu…”

Bà Cao đang hát ở trong phòng cơ đấy.

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên lắm, “Tâm trạng bà nội tốt quá ha.”

Lưu Tú vắt cái áo còn ướt sũng, vắt được cũng không ít nước, “Chú mày nói sang năm đón bà đến nhà chú ở.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, “Thật ạ?”

Lưu Tú trào phúng, “Không đâu, mặt trời mọc đằng Tây chắc.”

Cô nói với bà cụ, bà cụ mừng muốn chết, lấy cái rương da màu đỏ của hồi môn ra nói muốn đi.

Nếu không phải cô cản lại, giờ chả biết chạy đi đâu rồi.

“Mày chưa thấy cái vẻ không chờ nổi nữa của bà mày đâu, cứ như ở đây với mẹ sống khổ sống sở lắm ấy.”

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, “Mẹ ơi, sao bà thích chú thế ạ?”

Lưu Tú hừ một tiếng, “Không có mắt nhìn chứ sao.”

“Sáng đến tối cứ quậy phá, chả biết ai mới là người thật lòng đối tốt với bà.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Già rồi mà.”

Lưu Tú lắc đầu, “Lúc bà mày chưa già đã thế rồi, cân lúa cho bà, bà trước mặt thì nói không cần, xoay lưng một cái bảo với mọi người mẹ là loại vô lương tâm, không cho bà lúa, gặp cô chú út, bà sợ ngay.”

Cao Nhiên giúp vắt quần áo, ở thế giới kia của cậu, bà nội và mẹ chưa từng ầm ĩ, quan hệ mẹ chồng nàng dâu coi như là tạm được.

Thế giới này lại khác một chút.

Lưu Tú nhớ tới chuyện này, cả giận, “Giờ chả biết làm sao, thỉnh thoảng lại cãi nhau với mẹ trong xưởng, vớ được ai cũng nói mẹ mù, không nhận ra con trai mình.”

Cao Nhiên chà ngón út, không dám ho he, sợ bị phát hiện ra cái gì lạ thường.

Sau khi vụ án được phá, Giả Soái không qua nhà Cao Nhiên, đi học cùng cậu nữa.

Lúc tan học cũng không về chung, Cao Nhiên phải học thêm, còn học sinh giỏi Giả Soái thì không cần.

Cao Nhiên hít hà cái lạnh buốt của trời đông, ngược gió đến trường, tai sắp bị đông lạnh rụng xuống rồi.

Lúc cậu vào trường bắt gặp Trương Nhung, định cất tiếng chào, người đã đạp xe vào trong trường rồi.

Cao Nhiên quệt miệng.

Gần đây cậu không thấy Trương Nhung đi chung với bạn nam kia nữa, hai người chia tay rồi.

Trương Nhung gầy đi nhiều quá, gương mặt trái táo tròn tròn giờ thành trái xoan rồi.

Yêu sớm quả nhiên chả đi được đến đâu.

Lớp Trương Nhung cạnh lớp Cao Nhiên, cách nhau gần, tên tuổi của cô bé cũng nổi trong lớp của cậu.

Mặt xinh, dáng đẹp, học giỏi, còn ngoan hiền nữa.

Bạn cùng bàn mới của Cao Nhiên là Tưởng Tường thích Trương Nhung, từ khi cậu ta biết Trương Nhung chia tay bạn trai, bèn bắt đầu làm phiền Cao Nhiên.

Ví dụ như nhờ Cao Nhiên nói tốt mình trước mặt Trương Nhung, chỉ mỗi điều này thôi, độ khó đã cao lắm rồi.

Cao Nhiên nói với Tưởng Tường, Trương Nhung không thích con trai thấp hơn cả nhỏ đâu.

Trái lại Tưởng Tường thấy chả sao, nói thẳng “Nhà tao giàu lắm” chặn họng cậu.

Chẳng thế nào nói thông được.

Tiết tự học sớm như thường lệ là lúc mọi người bận rộn nhất, buôn chuyện, ngủ bù, ca hát, ăn uống, truyền giấy, bận ơi là bận.

Nam sinh hay nữ sinh thì cũng thế.

Tưởng Tường ném gói thịt bò khô cho bạn cùng bàn, “Nghe nói trường Tam Trung có nữ sinh bị làm to bụng, còn sẩy thai nữa.”

Cao Nhiên xé gói thịt bò khô ra ăn, “Không thể nào?”

Tưởng Tường nói mọi người đều đang đồn ầm lên kìa, “Không phải điêu đâu, ba mẹ nữ sinh đó còn kéo đến trường làm ầm lên cơ mà.”

Cao Nhiên vừa ăn vừa nói, “Vậy người bị thiệt là nữ sinh kia rồi, không biết cách bảo vệ mình.”

“Hai người đó là anh tình em nguyện, không phải ép buộc đâu.”

Tưởng Tường ghen ăn tức ở lắm thay, “Nữ sinh đó đẹp lắm, nam thì không, không chỉ xấu mà còn nghèo nữa, chả hiểu sao dụ người ta lên giường được.”

Lực chú ý của Cao Nhiên đều bị thịt bò khô túm đi hết rồi, vừa thơm vừa cay, ăn cực ngon.

“Đó cũng là một loại bản lĩnh đấy, khó học lắm, tao cũng không biết.”

Tưởng Tường huých khuỷu tay cậu, “Mày tò mò không?”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Cái gì?”

Mặt Tưởng Tường đỏ lên, “Cái đó ấy.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên cũng đỏ, “Không tò mò, sớm muộn gì cũng trải qua thôi.”

Tưởng Tường ho khan, “Nói thì nói vậy, tao vẫn tò mò.”

Cao Nhiên không tiếp tục chủ đề này với cậu ta, không hứng thú cho lắm, “Thế mày cứ từ từ mà tò mò đi.”

Tường Tưởng nói cậu ta xem phim rồi.

Cao Nhiên huýt sáo, “Anh em, được nha.”

Kết quả Tưởng Tường nói xem rồi, nhưng vẫn chả biết phải làm thế nào.

Suýt nữa Cao Nhiên bị sặc nước bọt, “Hàng lậu hả?”

“Đéo, tao chưa bao giờ mua hàng lậu cả.” Tưởng Tường hạ giọng ngay, mặt đỏ như mông khỉ, “A a a a a, cứ rên thế thôi, nghe sợ vãi cả linh hồn.”

Cao Nhiên tưởng tượng cái cảnh đó, rồi nhớ đến hiện trường vụ án, cậu rùng mình, chút xíu lòng tò mò cũng bay mất tiêu.

Tưởng Tường thở dài một tiếng, “Tuần sau thi cuối cùng, thi xong đến nhà tao chơi không? Tao mới mua một bộ game mới, chơi sướng lắm.”

Cao Nhiên nghe được nửa câu đã hớn ha hớn hở, “Được đó.”

Cậu liếc nhìn cái gáy ở bàn hai dãy một bên tay trái, “Tao mang thêm người đi được không?”

Tưởng Tường hừ một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi, “Người ta là học sinh giỏi mà cũng chơi game á hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu ta cái gì cũng biết cả.

Tưởng Tường trợn mắt, nửa ngày sau mới đáp lại, “Toàn năng nhể.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cũng gần như thế.”

Tưởng Tường thấy khó tin dã man, “Thế sao nó chơi thân với mày được nhỉ?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Ngày đầu tiên của tuần nghỉ đông, Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái đến nhà Tưởng Tường.


	44. Chapter 44

Cao Nhiên ở trong con ngõ ngã rẽ chằng chịt, dưới bầu trời trong xanh, chỉ cảm thấy ngột ngạt.

Nhưng mấy ngày trước vừa mưa xong, không khí ẩm thấp âm u khiến người ta không tài nào thở nổi.

Lúc tâm trạng không tốt mà chui đầu ngõ, chỉ tổ đau dây thần kinh số năm.

Nhà Giả Soái ở khu Lão Thành, càng chật chội, ngột ngạt, cũ nát, nghèo khổ, bẩn thỉu hơn, rác thải ven đường xưa nay cũng chưa từng được dọn đi.

Lần đầu hai người họ tiến vào một tiểu khu xa hoa, nhà thương phẩm, cảm thấy rất mới lạ.

Vào nhà phải đổi giày, chân không dẫm lên sàn xi-măng, mà là sàn gỗ, đập vào mắt là bộ đồ nội thất bằng gỗ tử đàn, trên đầu không phải là bóng đèn tròn, mà là đèn thủy tinh, trên tường còn treo những bóng đèn nhỏ tinh xảo, tranh thủy mặc, tranh trừu tượng.

Những món đồ ngọc đồ sứ không nhìn ra giá cả thì đây một cái, kia một chiếc, vị trí sắp xếp hình như cũng được thiết kế tỉ mỉ.

Bên cạnh chiếc ghế sofa đen thế mà còn có cả quầy rượu.

Trong những câu mà Tưởng Tường từng nói, có một câu tuyệt đối không hề điêu toa, ấy là nhà cậu ta rất giàu.

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, không ngửi thấy mùi đất tanh tưởi, mà là hương hoa thoang thoảng.

Cậu nhìn lướt qua phòng khách, thấy có một lọ hoa to cắm đầy hoa tươi, sặc sỡ đủ màu, trông rất đẹp.

Trong nhà mở điều hòa, ấm áp như mùa xuân, Tưởng Tường mặc áo khoác mỏng với quần bò, mặt mũi cậu ta trông cũng được, không xấu cũng chẳng đẹp trai, thuộc về nhóm không có trở ngại gì.

Nếu cao thêm một tý nữa, tầm trên một mét sáu lăm, với một thân hàng hiệu cậu ta mặc, không lo không có con gái theo.

“Muốn uống gì không? Sữa hay nước trái cây? Căn bản còn một hộp cà phê nữa, mới mang từ nước ngoài về, có muốn uống thử không?”

Cao Nhiên kéo khóa áo khoác xuống, “Cà phê á? Nghe nói cái món đó đắng lắm, hay là thôi đi, tao thích ngọt, tao muốn nước trái cây.”

Tưởng Tường bĩu môi hất về phía Giả Soái ở bên kia, “Vị kia thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nó cũng giống tao.”

Tưởng Tường đi lấy nước trái cây, “Hai ngày này chỉ có mình tao ở nhà thôi, bọn mày cứ tự nhiên đi, đừng làm khách với tao.”

Giả Soái ngồi xổm trên đất xỏ dây giày, hai bên phải dài bằng nhau mới chịu được.

Giày đó là của Cao Nhiên, cậu sống kiểu tùy tính, chỉ cần giày không hỏng là được, cần quái gì phải để ý xem dây giày hai chiếc có cân xứng không.

Giả Soái lại thuộc sao Xử Nữ, không nhịn được, muốn kéo cái đôi dây giày một ngắn một dài của Cao Nhiên sao cho bằng nhau.

Những chuyện tương tự vậy nhiều không kể xiết.

Cao Nhiên thật bó tay với thằng bạn nối khố này, mấy năm qua, dần dần cậu cũng thành quen.

Dù sao thì một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, không thể muốn người khác cũng phải giống mình được.

Thế thì quá đáng quá, mà người ta cũng có làm được đâu.

“Soái Soái, tivi nhà Tưởng Tường còn phải to gấp ba lần nhà tôi nữa.”

Cao Nhiên vừa nhìn vừa chép miệng, “Lúc xem chắc phê lắm.”

Giả Soái kéo dây giày, xác định là dài bằng nhau rồi mới bỏ xuống cất gọn, “Tôi vẫn thích đen trắng hơn.”

Cao Nhiên giật giật khóe miệng, “Mưa gió một chút thôi, cái tivi nhỏ nhà ông đã bị nhiễu sóng rồi, không xem nổi nữa, thật sự nên đổi cái khác đi.”

Giọng điệu Giả Soái vẫn rất thản nhiên, “Nói sau đi, tôi cũng đâu có xem tivi.”

Cao Nhiên phát hiện ra cái gì, mắt sáng lên, “Á đù, còn có cả cột bóng rổ nữa!”

Cột bóng rổ ở góc tường, trên đất có quả bóng rổ, trông qua còn khá mới, cho thấy bình thường Tưởng Tường cũng không chơi, chỉ bày ra đó làm màu thôi.

Cao Nhiên ôm quả bóng rổ lên, cực kì duyên dáng dẫn bóng rồi nhảy lên một cái, một tay úp rổ, sau đó quay người ném một quả ba điểm.

Lực và hướng đều nắm bắt cực chuẩn, động tác liền mạch.

Giả Soái híp mắt.

Cao Nhiên hất tóc cười, “Sao, ngầu không?”

Giả soái nói, “Ngầu.”

Cao Nhiên ném bóng cho cậu, “Ông thử đi.”

Giả Soái đứng tại chỗ, ngẩng đầu dùng mắt đo đạc khoảng cách và góc độ từ mình đến cột bóng rổ.

Cao Nhiên cởi áo khoác ném lên ghế sofa, xắn tay áo len nói, “Nhúc nhích đi anh hai.”

Giả Soái không cử động, cậu hơi buông tay, quả bóng từ ngón tay bay ra ngoài, liếm qua cột rổ.

Cao Nhiên tiếc nuối chậc một tiếng, cậu nhặt bóng lên đập vài cái rồi ném cho Giả Soái, “Ông tiến sang trái hai bước rồi hẵng ném.”

Giả Soái nghe theo, cậu dịch sang trái hai bước rồi ném bóng lần thứ hai, vẫn cường độ đó.

Lần này thì vào.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng bóng vào rổ mà phê hết cả người.

Cậu thích tất cả các loại vận động, không thích ngồi ở trước bàn học đọc sách làm bài, Soái Soái lại trái ngược hoàn toàn với cậu, thích yên tĩnh, có thể ôm một quyển sách ngồi nguyên một ngày.

Có thể trở thành anh em tốt, là chuyện không tài nào tưởng tượng nổi, mọi người ở xung quanh đều lấy làm lạ, cảm thấy họ không phải người cùng một thế giới.

Tưởng Tường rót cho Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái mỗi người một cốc nước trái cây, còn lấy không ít đồ ăn vặt, trong đó có sô cô la, nói là cũng mang từ nước ngoài về.

Cao Nhiên ăn liền hai cục sô cô la, vị rất đậm, ăn ngon.

Tưởng Tường không thích ăn, một cái là đủ rồi, thấy thằng bạn cùng bàn đang bóc tiếp cái thứ ba, “Cao Nhiên, mày không ngán à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không ngán, “Tao thà ngọt chết, cũng không muốn chịu đắng.”

Tưởng Tưởng ngẫm nghĩ một hồi, không khỏi bật ngón cái, “Triết gia vĩ đại.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Giả Soái bận vô cùng, chốc thì vứt vỏ kẹo trên bàn vào thùng rác, chốc lại rút khăn giấy lau nước trái cây chảy ra ngoài cốc, lát lại nhắc một ống tay áo của Cao Nhiên bị tuột rồi, qua xắn lại.

Tưởng Tường ở bên cạnh nhìn mà tê cả đầu.

Cậu từng nghe sự tích về lớp trưởng rồi, nhưng tận mắt thấy với nghe nói không giống nhau.

Nhịn một hồi, Tưởng Tường không nhịn nổi nữa, cậu ghé đầu vào thì thầm bên tai bạn cùng bàn, “Nó thế mà mày cũng chịu được à?”

Cao Nhiên ăn sô cô la, “A.”

Tưởng Tường nhìn lớp trưởng, rồi ngó lại thằng bạn cùng bàn, cuối cùng cũng hiểu được một chuyện.

Hai người này có thể làm bạn tốt, là bởi vì đôi bên đã quen khuyết điểm của nhau rồi.

Đặc biệt là thói xấu của lớp trưởng, người thường thật không chịu nổi đâu.

Tưởng Tường uống hai ngụm nước, mấy đứa con gái thích lớp trưởng đoán chừng cũng chẳng làm được như Cao Nhiên đâu.

Nhịn một hai ngày còn được, mười mấy năm thì còn khó hơn lên trời.

Tưởng Tường đập đập quả bóng rổ, “Chơi chút nhá?”

Cao Nhiên kéo áo len lên đầu, cởi từ đầu ra.

Tưởng Tường nhìn mà ngơ người, “Cao Nhiên, sao mày lại cởi áo kiểu đó?”

Cao Nhiên nhún nhảy mấy cái cho nóng người, “Cởi ra được là được rồi.”

Tưởng Tường rung đùi đắc ý, phục rồi.

Trong phòng khách vang lên tiếng quả bóng rổ đập nảy, hai thiếu niên không mang ác ý tranh đua với nhau, thanh xuân phấn chấn nở rộ trên người.

Giả Soái ngồi ở trên sofa lật báo đọc.

Đọc xong hai tờ, Cao Nhiên và Tưởng Tường mướt mồ hôi quay lại.

Tưởng Tường đi tắm, trước khi đi mở tivi lên, đưa điều khiển cho Cao Nhiên.

“Thu được cả kênh thể thao đấy.”

Đôi môi khô rang của Cao Nhiên chẹp một tiếng, “Nghe không, còn thu được cả kênh thể thao đấy, trâu vãi.”

Giả Soái không có hứng thú.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, tay toàn mồ hôi, “Không biết trong nhà Tưởng Tường làm cái gì nhỉ.”

Giả Soái nói, “Chắc buôn bán.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn tấm thảm trải sàn dưới chân, buôn bán cái gì mới lắm tiền được thế này nhỉ?

Cậu kéo cổ áo len quạt, đứng lên đi lại xung quanh, ngắm tranh, ngắm ngọc, ngắm hết tất cả những thứ to nhỏ quanh đó một lượt.

Theo bản năng phân tích, tìm tòi.

Thói quen này chẳng biết có được khi nào, lúc phát hiện ra đã chẳng tài nào bỏ được.

Giả Soái hỏi, “Nhìn ra cái gì rồi?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, “Không nói cho ông.”

Giả Soái, “…”

Cao Nhiên đứng ở ban công nhìn xuống, khu tốt nhất trấn chính là đây, cực kì phồn hoa.

“Tuyết rơi rồi.”

“Dự báo thời tiết nói có tuyết.”

Giả Soái vuốt nếp nhăn trên ống quần, “Chúng ta nên về sớm chút.”

Cao Nhiên cảm khái, “Nếu nhà tôi cũng là căn hộ thương mại thì tốt nhỉ.”

Giả Soái cau mày, “Có mỗi một tầng, không có sân, không tốt.”

Cao Nhiên nói muốn có sân thì mua tầng một, muốn hai tầng thì mua nhà hai tầng, tiết kiệm đủ tiền trong tay, còn có thể mua căn biệt thự nhỏ nữa.

Nói tới nói lui, kỳ thực chính là vấn đề tiền nong thôi.

Lý tưởng ấy mà, muốn tốt đẹp, thì sẽ có thể cực tốt cực đẹp.

Cao Nhiên thu lại tầm mắt đang ngắm nhìn cảnh đẹp, “Soái Soái, ông bảo về sau giá nhà có tăng lên không?”

Giả Soái nói, “Có.”

Cậu mím môi, “Giờ chúng ta bàn cái này còn hơi sớm.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Sau này tôi nhất định phải thay ba thành trụ cột trong nhà, trên có già, dưới có… Giờ thì chưa, trước đó phải quy hoạch cái đã.”

Giả Soái dội nước lạnh, “Nếu ông ghi danh trường cảnh sát, làm cảnh sát, đãi ngộ cũng thường thôi.”

Cao Nhiên há hốc mồm, “Không thể nào? Nguy hiểm như thế, còn bận rộn, hết án này đến án khác, căn bản không dừng được, tôi nghe nói có cảnh sát bận đến nỗi vợ còn quên mất người đó trông thế nào, đãi ngộ không phải nên rất cao sao?”

Giả Soái nói, “Còn chia theo tỉnh thành nữa, thị trấn thì cao sao được.”

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm nghĩ, “Thế nếu tôi không ở thị trấn thì sao?”

Lông mày Giả Soái khẽ nhíu, hỏi, “Vậy còn phải xem ông muốn đi đâu?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn.

Muốn đi đâu? Cậu còn chưa nghĩ tới.

Cao Nhiên tiếp xúc với trinh sát hình sự là vì anh Tiểu Bắc, được tìm hiểu sâu cũng vì anh cho cơ hội.

Anh Tiểu Bắc hết lần này đến lần khác đưa cậu vào cái nghề này, khám nghiệm hiện trường, điều tra người nhà nạn nhân, cái có thể dạy hay không thể dạy đều dạy hết rồi.

Mấy tháng này Cao Nhiên học được rất nhiều điều từ người đàn ông đó.

Nếu như không cùng nhau, vậy sẽ buồn chán đến nhường nào.

Chờ đến lúc đó hẵng tính, Cao Nhiên nhủ thầm, kiểu gì chả tìm được lựa chọn hoàn hảo nhất.

Tưởng Tường kéo rèm cửa sổ lại, nói có thứ hay ho.

Cao Nhiên biết cái thứ tốt mà cậu ta nói là gì, “Ông kiếm đâu ra thế?”

Tưởng Tường mở đầu đĩa CD, “Biết xem được là được rồi, thắc mắc ở đâu làm chi, cũng có phải ăn trộm đâu.”

Rõ ràng không muốn trả lời, hẳn lai lịch không đơn giản.

Dàn loa to đùng của cậu ta thật không để làm màu, hình ảnh vừa xuất hiện, tiếng thở dốc đã vang lên cùng.

Cực kì rõ ràng, tựa như đang kề bên tai mình vậy.

Ba thiếu niên ngồi trên ghế sofa, sáu con mắt nhìn màn ảnh lớn.

Đôi chân dài trắng muốt của cô gái như ẩn như hiện trước mắt.

Tưởng Tường là đứa đầu tiên chạy mất.

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, hơi thở khẽ khàng, hóa ra tưởng tượng và tận mắt thấy là khác nhau, không như hiện trường vụ án, còn rất hài hòa thân thiện ấy chứ.

Cái loại vận động này thể hiện đầy đủ tinh thần – đoàn kết chính là sức mạnh.

Giả Soái ngồi bên cạnh chẳng biết rũ mắt xuống từ bao giờ, nom như đang rối rắm cái gì.

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, ngơ ra, “Soái Soái, ông không xem à?”

Giả Soái nghiến ra một chữ từ trong kẽ răng, “Bẩn.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Bẩn á? Có đâu?”

Lông mày Giả Soái cau chặt, “Quần áo vứt lung tung, giày để cạnh áo lót, gót giày còn đè lên…”

Cao Nhiên lên tiếng ngắt lời, “Được rồi được rồi.”

“Sau này ông với xương sườn của ông làm một tiếng, công tác chuẩn bị ít nhất phải hai tiếng.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tôi không muốn làm cùng ai cả.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thằng bạn nối khố mà không dám tin, đầu lưỡi líu lại, “Ông ông ông cái đó không được hả?”

Giả Soái nói, “Thử rồi, không vấn đề gì.”

Cao Nhiên giật nảy mình, “Ông thử rồi á? Hồi nào? Sao tôi không biết?”

Giả Soái vẫn rất chi là bình tĩnh, “Lớp 9.”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên thay đổi liên tục, cậu còn chưa có thử đâu, “Tôi cũng thử rồi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Thế à? Lúc nào?”

Cao Nhiên nắm lỗ tai, “Lớp 8.”

Giả Soái sâu xa mà “À” lên một tiếng, “Sớm hơn tôi.”

Cậu nhìn lướt qua, “Giờ là lúc ông vào phòng vệ sinh đấy.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên xấu hổ cực kì.

Giả Soái nói, “Không biết làm à? Cần tôi dạy ông không?”

“Này thì có gì mà không biết, đi đây.”

Cao Nhiên buông một câu cứ như tay lão làng rồi chui vào phòng vệ sinh, vừa đóng cửa, đầu cậu liền rũ xuống.

Cái đệt, lần đầu trong đời!

Cao Nhiên đầu tiên là dựa vào cửa, sau đó đổi thành ngồi trên bồn cầu, cuối cùng dứt khoát ngồi xổm trên mặt đất dựa lưng vào tường.

Đổi ba tư thế rồi, chẳng cái nào dễ chịu cả.

Cao Nhiên nửa ngày vẫn chưa giải quyết được, sốt ruột đến bốc lửa, cậu rũ mắt nhìn thằng anh em nhà mình, tiếng rên bắt đầu nhiễm tiếng nấc, sắp khóc rồi.

Đậu má, không đúng, sao lại khó chịu vậy chứ?

Cảm giác như sắp chết ấy.

Cao Nhiên cắn răng, đầu túa mồ hôi, nếu có anh Tiểu Bắc ở đây thì tốt rồi.

Phong Bắc ở hiện trường hắt hơi một cái, rồi lại hắt xì cái nữa.

Dương Chí nói, “Đội trưởng, anh cảm hả? Hay là anh vào xe trước đi?”

“Không phải cảm, tám phần mười có người đang nhắc tôi.”

Phong Bắc vặn nắp chai ra uống ngụm nước, bình giữ nhiệt không mua được cỡ lớn, anh vẫn mang chai to vốn dùng.

Trời rét buốt, tuyết rơi đầy trời, một ngụm nước lạnh chui vào bụng, cóng từ trong ra ngoài.

Dương Chí trêu, “Ai thế ạ? Cô Trịnh sao?”

Phong Bắc lạnh mặt lườm.

Dương Chí biết điều ngậm miệng lại.

Lữ Diệp lại gần nói, “Đội trưởng, nạn nhân là học sinh lớp 11, mười bảy tuổi, nhà ở bên kia cầu đá đường Bắc, chị Tôn nói bước đầu giám định là tự sát.”

Chị nói, “Theo điều tra, nửa tháng trước khi nghỉ đông, nạn nhân từ trường về, ầm ĩ với cả nhà một trận to, mẹ nạn nhân bảo cô bé chết quách đi.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Nạn nhân học trường nào?”

Lữ Diệp nói, “Lớp 11-5 Tam Trung.”

Phong Bắc châm thuốc, không phải trường của nhóc con, “Diệp Tử về cục với tôi, Đầu To đến trường học của nạn nhân một chuyến.”

Dương Chí xoa xoa tay, “Để em con xe đi, lạnh quá.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Có cần sang năm điều chú về văn phòng không, cho chú cả ngày ngồi đối mặt với một đống hồ sơ vụ án, gió thổi không tới, mưa rơi không đến.”

Dương Chí, “…”

Ở bên kia, cuối cùng cuộc đời của Cao Nhiên cũng bước lên một giai đoạn mới.

Lúc cậu bước ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh mặt mũi đỏ lựng, mắt cũng đỏ hoe, nom như vừa khóc xong.

Tưởng Tường trợn tròn mắt, “Cao Nhiên, mày soi gương chưa?”

Cao Nhiên phát hiện áo giữ nhiệt dưới lớp áo len chưa cho vào trong quần, vừa nhét vào vừa hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Trông mày y như con gái nhà lành mới vừa phá thân ấy, vừa mất tự nhiên vừa thẹn thùng.”

Nói xong cậu ta nhịn không nổi, bật cười ra tiếng, cười nghiêng cười ngửa.

Cao Nhiên đá một cái, “Cút đi!”

Giả Soái bước qua.

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau một bước, “Làm gì đó?”

Giả Soái nói, “Mặt sau quần áo chưa chỉnh xong.”

Cao Nhiên thở một hơi, nhét lung tung vào.

Giả Soái nhìn mà mày nhăn tít, vòng ra sau chỉnh sửa cho cậu.

Tưởng Tường quệt nước mắt, “Hai đứa mày thân nhau thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì bá cổ Giả Soái, “Đương nhiên rồi.”

Cậu chỉ có một người anh em như vậy, cả đời làm anh em.

Buổi chiều tuyết rơi còn lớn hơn, cả trên cây lẫn mặt đất đều phủ thêm hàng tầng trắng xóa.

Tưởng Tường bảo Giả Soái và Cao Nhiên ngủ lại nhà cậu ta, đừng về, lúc cậu nói, ánh mắt đầy trông mong, “Tối cùng chơi game suốt đêm nha.”

Cao Nhiên rục rịch.

Giả Soái có về cũng chỉ có mỗi mình cậu, nên cũng ở lại nhà Tưởng Tường qua đêm luôn.

Tưởng Tường nói lát nữa sẽ có cô đến nấu ăn, hỏi Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái muốn ăn cái gì.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tao không kén ăn, có ăn là được rồi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tao cũng không vấn đề gì.”

Tưởng Tường cứ dựa theo khẩu vị của mình là xong, cậu mở một cánh cửa phòng ra, “Đây là phòng anh tao, ảnh học đại học năm tư, nghỉ đông không về, ăn tết cũng không về, tao gọi báo ảnh một tiếng, nếu ảnh đồng ý, tối nay bọn mày ngủ đây, không thì còn có phòng cho khách.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thằng bạn cùng bàn, “Mày có anh nữa hả?”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Con của cô.”

Cao Nhiên thò cổ vào nhìn bài trí trong phòng, sạch sẽ gọn gàng, đồ dùng không nhiều, nhưng có thể thấy đều được chọn lựa một cách tỉ mỉ.

“Ảnh sống ở nhà mày hả?”

“Sai rồi, là tao sống ở nhà ảnh.” Tưởng Tường nói, “Cũng không đúng, phải nói thế này, từ nhỏ tao đã sống cùng cả nhà cô rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ hỏi, “Thế ba mẹ mày đâu.”

Tưởng Tường đáp, “Mất lâu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Tao chưa nghe mày nhắc đến bao giờ.”

Tưởng Tường nhún vai, giọng rất thoải mái, “Không cần nhắc đến, tao cũng chẳng nhớ họ trông như thế nào nữa.”

Cao Nhiên không hỏi thêm.

Chuyện của người khác, hỏi nhiều cũng không tốt, sẽ khiến người ta thấy chán ghét.

Cả quá trình đó Giả Soái đều không nói lấy một chữ, thái độ cực thờ ơ.

Khúc nhạc dạo ngắn này cũng không ảnh hưởng đến bầu không khí.

Tưởng Tường gọi điện cho anh cậu ta, nói lại sự việc, anh ta đồng ý, nói không sao, chỉ có một yêu cầu, đừng làm đồ trong phòng lộn xộn.

Yêu cầu này rất chi là bình thường.

Đổi lại chả ai thích có người lạ bới tung phòng mình lên cả.

Giả Soái hỏi mượn Tưởng Tường một quyển sách, ra ghế sofa ngoài phòng khách ngồi đọc.

Cao Nhiên ở phòng Tưởng Tường, ngồi trước máy vi tính mà hai mắt sáng trưng đầy hưng phấn.

Tưởng Tường khoe, “Tao có QQ, mày có không?”

Cao Nhiên không có.

Tưởng Tường dạy cậu tạo nick như thế nào, “Người bạn trên mạng đầu tiên tao thêm là một cô gái, hai đứa trao đổi phương thức liên hệ, nhỏ còn viết thư cho tao nữa.”

Cao Nhiên ồ một tiếng đầy ẩn ý, “Giỏi ha.”

Tưởng Tường sờ mũi, “Giỏi cái gì, nhỏ coi tao là anh trai.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mày không hiểu, ban đầu bình thường đều coi nhau là anh chị em trước đã, phải cẩn thận, hàm súc, không được quá thẳng thừng.”

Mặt Tưởng Tường đầy nghi ngờ, bản thân còn chưa từng yêu đương, còn dạy tao, chém gió hả.

Tạo QQ xong, Cao Nhiên không thêm bạn tốt, chờ cậu có máy tính rồi thêm cũng không muộn.

Tưởng Tường mở ảnh bạn trên mạng cho Cao Nhiên xem, “Có phải rất đáng yêu không?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn, mặt trái táo, mái bằng, mắt to, mũi nhỏ, miệng nhỏ.

Tưởng Tường nói, “Nhận ra rồi chứ.”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, nhận ra, y hệt Trương Nhung.

Tưởng Tường tắt tấm ảnh đi, “Lần đầu lúc mới thấy tao cũng hoang mang, còn tưởng là em gái Trương Nhung, hỏi ra mới biết chẳng liên quan.”

Không chung máu mủ, lại có thể giống đến thế, thật sự là thế giới rộng lớn, không gì là không thể.

Tưởng Tường đề nghị xem phim ma.

Cao Nhiên không dám thừa nhận mình sợ, cậu tìm đề tài để phân tán lực chú ý, không tập trung xem thì sẽ không sợ.

“Tao chả hiểu sao, nhìn thấy cửa phòng tự mở, sao lại không chạy, mà còn qua xem?”

Tưởng Tường bình tĩnh gặm táo, “Chạy sao nội dung phát triển tiếp được?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn trái liếc phải, mỗi tội chẳng dám ngó vào màn hình máy tính, “Phi logic thật đấy, trong tình huống thường, người bình thường gặp chuyện như thế, không phải đều hét toáng lên rồi chạy sao?”

Cậu không xem nhiều phim ma, có mỗi mấy bộ kia thôi, cũng không ít điểm chung, ví dụ như cái cậu vừa nói.

Cô gái trẻ thấy cửa kêu cót két, bên trong tối om, quỷ khí lặng yên tỏa ra.

Cô bị dọa ngã ngồi ra đất, đồng tử mở to, thân mình run bần bật, mặt mày tái mét.

Sợ đến vậy rồi, mà cô gái vẫn còn chưa chạy, cũng không kêu cứu, mà chỉ cẩn thận từng li từng tí vào phòng.

Nội dung phim mà xuất hiện cảnh đấy, kết quả chia làm hai loại, nếu là nữ chính, sau đó còn có cảnh diễn nữa, nếu là vai phụ, A một tiếng xong chết ngắc ngay.

Tưởng Tường nói, “Phim thôi mà, vốn là giả, trên đời này làm gì có ma.”

Cậu hạ giọng, “Đến đến đến!”

Sợ nhất trong phim ma không phải là ma, mà là hiệu ứng âm thanh, thỉnh thoảng vang lên kích thích bạn một chút, tim không tốt có khi còn bị dọa chết tươi.

Mắt Cao Nhiên híp tịt lại, cậu còn thò tay lên gãi trái, cố ý vô tình che mặt.

Nữ chính vừa đi làm về mở cửa rồi đóng cửa, thay giày thả túi, bỗng cô quay người, nhìn thấy sau cửa có một thi thể treo lủng lẳng, chính là bản thân cô.

“A ——”

Bên tai đột nhiên có tiếng quỷ gào, Cao Nhiên bị dọa mà nhảy dựng từ ghế ra tít đằng xa.

“Cái đệt, ai cho mày chơi thế, suýt bị mày dọa tè ra quần rồi!”

Tưởng Tường thực hiện được âm mưu, mặt trông rất chi là gợi đòn.

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt.

Phim ma kéo dài được hai phần ba, Tưởng Tường nói không xem nữa, chả sợ gì cả.

Cao Nhiên ừ ừ, “Không hay, không sợ, tắt đi, chán chết.”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Đợi chút, tao tìm cái khác.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Chẳng còn cách nào khác, Cao Nhiên bèn nói dối mình buồn ngủ, giờ mới thoát được.

Cao Nhiên đi ra gọi với vào phòng khách, “Soái Soái, tôi đi nằm chút, ông thì sao?”

Giả Soái đọc sách cực tập trung, “Ông nằm đi, tôi không nằm đâu.”

“Ăn cơm gọi tôi nha.”

Cao Nhiên đẩy cửa bước vào, cửa không khóa, chỉ khép hờ.

Cậu ngồi bên giường cởi quần ngoài và áo len ra, tiện tay sờ miếng ngọc áp vào ngực hai lần.

Đây là thói quen mới có của Cao Nhiên, dường như sờ một cái sẽ thấy an lòng.

Máy điều hòa trong phòng mở, không nóng cũng chẳng lạnh.

Cao Nhiên thả miếng ngọc lại vào trong áo, tầm mắt quét qua căn phòng.

Trên bàn có một khung ảnh, rất dễ thấy, Cao Nhiên theo bản năng liếc nhìn.

Trong ảnh có ba người, một đôi nam nữ trẻ tuổi và một đứa bé, đôi nam nữ đó là một cặp vợ chồng, đứa bé được người phụ nữ ôm vào trong lòng, họ là một nhà ba người.

Cao Nhiên nằm phịch xuống giường, tấm nệm mềm hơn ở nhà cậu nhiều lắm, người nằm trên đó, bất cứ lúc nào cũng lọt thỏm vào trong.

Trong lúc mơ màng, Cao Nhiên cảm giác có người đang nhìn mình.

Cậu tưởng là Giả Soái, bèn úp mặt vào trong gối cọ, nghiêng đầu hỏi, “Mấy giờ rồi? Cơm nấu xong chưa?”

Không có tiếng đáp.

Mà cảm giác đó vẫn còn, trong phòng có người, vẫn đang nhìn cậu.

Cao Nhiên mở choàng mắt, trong phòng chỉ có mỗi mình cậu, chẳng có lấy một bóng người.

Điều chỉnh hơi thở một chút, Cao Nhiên vuốt sợi tóc trên trán ra sau, lúc cậu bỏ tay xuống, ở cửa xuất hiện một cái bóng.

Giả Soái đứng nơi đó, “Ông không gọi điện về nhà hả?”

“Suýt nữa quên rồi, tôi đi liền đây.”

Cao Nhiên lê đôi dép ra ngoài, lúc đi ngang qua cái bàn, bất giác liếc nhìn khung ảnh.

Lần này trong lòng không hiểu sao cảm thấy không thoải mái, Cao Nhiên tiện tay úp khung ảnh xuống.

Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại xong quay lại phòng, cầm thắt lưng trên đầu giường đi ra ngoài, lúc đi tới cửa, cậu bỗng khựng lại.

Không đúng!

Cao Nhiên ngoái đầu lại, phát hiện khung ảnh bị cậu úp xuống lại đứng lên.

Cậu suy nghĩ một chút, hẳn là vừa nãy khi mình gọi điện thoại, Giả Soái từng bước vào, tiện tay dựng khung ảnh lên.

Lúc đợi cơm, Cao Nhiên nói chuyện với Giả Soái, “Cô của Tưởng Tường lúc trẻ trông xinh ghê, chú cũng rất đẹp trai, hai người xứng đôi thật.”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Ông gặp rồi à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trong khung ảnh là một nhà ba người không phải sao?”

Phản ứng của Giả Soái rất quái lạ, “Khung ảnh nào?”

Cao Nhiên còn thấy lạ hơn cả cậu, “Cái trên bàn ấy.”

Giả Soái đang tính trả lời, Tưởng Tường đã lại gần, “Nói gì đó? Khung ảnh nào, nhà tao căn bản không có khung ảnh, một cái cũng không.”

Cao Nhiên giơ tay chỉ, “Cái trên bàn kia kìa.”

Giả Soái và Tưởng Tường nương theo tầm mắt của cậu nhìn lại, trên bàn chẳng có gì hết.


	45. Chapter 45

Cao Nhiên bối rối.

Tưởng Tường bá vai Cao Nhiên cười ha hả, “Cao Nhiên, mày chém gió tiếp đi.”

“Cười cái đéo gì!”

Cao Nhiên lấy khuỷu tay thụi cho cậu ta một cái, nhếch miệng, “Mày đừng có cười nữa, tao chẳng qua là đói lép cả bụng, mới kiếm chuyện trêu tụi mày thôi.”

Tưởng Tường cười đến run người, “Mày muốn bắt chước phim ma, cũng không thể lừa dối anh em thế chứ.”

Khóe miệng đang nhếch của Cao Nhiên cứng ngắc, “Ha ha.”

Tầm mắt của cậu đảo qua thằng bạn cùng bạn, thằng bạn thân, cô nấu cơm trong bếp, sau đó kín đáo thu về, trầm ngâm.

Điện thoại trong phòng khách reo lên.

Tưởng Tường nhận điện thoại, “Cô ạ, bao giờ cô với chú về ạ? Không đâu, sắp ăn rồi, vâng, con biết rồi, được ạ…”

Từng câu từng chữ đều lộ ra sự ỷ lại và gần gũi.

Cao Nhiên đi thẳng vào trong phòng, tìm khắp bàn một lượt, sau đó dưới điều kiện tiên quyết là không di động đồ vật mà lục lọi cả căn phòng.

Không tìm được khung ảnh kia.

Cao Nhiên đặt mông lên ghế, tay chống trán nhớ lại.

Không phải mơ, không phải ảo giác, cảm xúc lúc cậu chạm đến khung ảnh là thật.

Vậy thì chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Cao Nhiên bứt tóc, mẹ kiếp, chuyện này có vấn đề.

Lúc đó cậu úp khung ảnh xuống ra ngoài gọi điện, cũng không để ý xem Soái Soái và Tưởng Tường đang ở đâu, làm gì.

Nhưng Soái Soái không có động cơ mà.

Tưởng Tường thì sao? Chả lẽ nó đang nói dối? Tại sao? Bức ảnh đó không thể cho người khác thấy ư?

Không đúng.

Nếu là như vậy, ngay lần đầu Tưởng Tường dẫn họ vào phòng, đã lấy khung ảnh đi rồi.

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên khẽ giật.

Lần đầu đi xem căn phòng đó, trên bàn có khung ảnh sao?

Mẹ, đéo nhớ gì cả!

Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, trong đầu cậu hiện ra bóng dáng đôi vợ chồng trẻ và đứa bé.

Còn cả một rừng cây rậm rạp kia nữa.

Giả Soái cầm sách tiến vào, “Cao Nhiên, ông làm sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, “Không có gì.”

Ánh mắt Giả Soái lộ ra vẻ tìm tòi, “Ông nói khung ảnh…”

“Chỉ là đùa thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nhạy cảm phát hiện ra sự việc không đơn giản, không thể kéo Soái Soái vào được, không có tác dụng, chỉ khiến nó đau đầu như mình thôi.

Cậu mặc áo khoác vào chạy ù ra cửa, “Tôi đi ra ngoài chút, sẽ về nhanh thôi.”

Động tác đặt sách xuống của Giả Soái khựng lại, cậu nghiêng đầu nói, “Bên ngoài đang đổ…”

Cửa đã chẳng còn bóng người.

Giả Soái khẽ mím môi, hai chữ cuối cùng thoát ra từ kẽ răng, “Tuyết lớn.”

Khu nhà ở đoạn đường phồn hoa, giao thông mua sắm đều cực kì tiện lợi.

Cao Nhiên ra cửa rẽ trái là thấy ngay một cửa hàng, cậu gọi điện thoại, “Anh, là em đây.”

Đầu kia Phong Bắc thấy dãy số lạ, liền gắt gỏng, “Em lại chạy đi đâu?”

Chị gái ở quầy thu tiền ngoái lại, cứ như đang nhìn một đứa nhỏ bỏ nhà trốn đi, bị người lớn mắng mỏ vậy.

Cao Nhiên lúng túng quay lưng lại, khe khẽ nói, “Em với Soái Soái qua nhà bạn chơi.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Tối không về hả?”

Cao Nhiên vâng, “Tuyết lớn quá, bên ngoài lạnh lắm, hợp để chơi game suốt đêm.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc khẽ giật, hai thứ này liên quan đéo gì đến nhau.

Anh trêu, “Em gọi cho anh, để nói chuyện này hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không ạ, có chuyện khác.”

Tim Phong Bắc bay tít lên tận họng, thấp giọng, “Sao thế? Gây chuyện rồi à?”

“Không, sao em có thể gặp rắc rối được chứ.”

Cao Nhiên chà mũi giày lên mặt đất, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nghe thấy giọng cảnh sát Dương, có phải anh đang bận không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Vừa họp xong.”

Cao Nhiên à một tiếng, “Thế anh làm việc trước đi.”

Phong Bắc giận quá quát lên, “Em gọi điện thế này rồi, sao anh còn bình tĩnh làm việc được hả?”

Cao Nhiên giật mình.

Lòng bàn tay Phong Bắc toát mồ hôi, “Này?”

Cao Nhiên cất tiếng, “Hơ.”

Phong Bắc thở phào một hơi, may mà không dọa sợ người ta, nếu không anh thật chẳng biết nên giải quyết thế nào.

Song anh cũng nổi cáu, cái đứa ngốc này, sớm muộn gì mình cũng bị tức đến nội thương.

Cao Nhiên gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Yết hầu Phong Bắc khẽ giật, “Nói.”

Cao Nhiên kể lại chuyện khung ảnh, “Anh nghĩ là chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

Phong Bắc không trả lời mà hỏi lại, giọng ẩn ý không rõ, “Bạn thân em không phải đang ở cùng em sao? Sao không bàn với nó?”

Cao Nhiên lầm bầm một câu.

Phong Bắc nói, “Lí nhí cái gì trong họng đấy, nói to lên.”

Cao Nhiên giận, “Em bảo em cũng không biết!”

Phong Bắc bật cười ra tiếng.

Chả hiểu sao mặt Cao Nhiên nóng bừng lên, “Cười cái gì mà cười, anh còn chưa giúp em phân tích đấy.”

Ý cười trên môi Phong Bắc chưa giảm, “Có hai khả năng, một, có người giả ma, hai, có ma giả người.”

Da đầu Cao Nhiên run lên, “Đệt, hồi trước anh còn cam đoan với em, nói là nếu có ma, anh cùng họ với em cơ mà!”

Phong Bắc cam chịu nghĩ, chữ Phong còn viết ngược rồi, anh còn sợ theo họ em chắc?

“Kêu gào cái gì, bình tĩnh chút.”

“Anh có phải không biết em sợ ma đâu!”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi thật sâu, tránh ánh mắt đánh giá của chị kia, thật là, sao lúc này lại không ai đến mua hàng chứ, độ tồn tại của cậu căn bản không hạ xuống được.

“Trước tiên không nói là khả năng nào, tại sao lại bị em thấy?”

Phong Bắc biếng nhác nói, “Tại em đáng yêu.”

Cao Nhiên đảo mắt, “Nói nghiêm túc được không đây?”

Phong Bắc lạch cạch nhấn bật lửa, “Cũng có hai khả năng, một, kẻ đó biết mối quan hệ giữa em và anh, muốn thông qua em tìm đến anh, muốn anh tra ra một bí mật không muốn người biết nào đó, nói riêng cuộc điện thoại này thôi, đã đạt được nửa mục đích rồi, hai, bản thân em trêu phải cái gì đó…”

Cao Nhiên ngắt lời người đàn ông, “Chắc chắn là một.”

Phong Bắc không nhịn được cười.

Nếu có thể lúc nào cũng mang nhóc con bên người thì tốt nhỉ, tác dụng tiêu trừ mệt mỏi nâng cao tinh thần còn tốt hơn tinh dầu cả trăm lần ấy chứ.

Cao Nhiên bỗng gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc nghe mà lâng lâng cả người, “Ừ, đây.”

Cao Nhiên do dự một chốc rồi hỏi, “Ba mẹ anh ly hôn lúc anh mấy tuổi vậy?”

Phong Bắc dừng động tác nghịch bật lửa, “Sao lại hỏi cái này?”

Cao Nhiên vội giải thích, “Hỏi vu vơ thôi, nếu anh không muốn nói thì thôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Lúc còn rất nhỏ.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Thế anh có nhớ họ không?”

Phong Bắc cười mỉa, “Nhớ họ? Anh ăn no rửng mỡ chắc?”

Anh hời hợt đáp, “Trước khi anh tự lực cánh sinh được thì ăn cơm trăm nhà, cho một miếng ăn một miếng, cho một bát ăn một bát.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Nếu không cho thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nhịn đói, đói quá thì nuốt nước bọt, có thể chịu được thêm chút nữa.”

Cao Nhiên lặng thinh.

Phong Bắc lạnh lùng nói, “Những năm này họ không để ý đến sự sống chết của anh, anh cũng không rảnh rỗi nghĩ xem họ thế nào rồi, ai lo thân nấy đi.”

Cao Nhiên khó hiểu hỏi, “Thế bác anh thì sao? Ổng cho anh nhà ở, hẳn rất săn sóc anh chứ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cái nhà ấy là anh đổi bằng mạng đấy.”

Nửa ngày sau Cao Nhiên mới cất tiếng, “Em chưa từng nghe anh nói.”

“Cũng không phải chuyện hệ trọng gì.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh cứu mạng con trai ổng, họ hàng và người trong thôn đều treo chuyện đó trên miệng, ổng cảm thấy cả nhà ổng nợ anh, sau khi chơi cổ phiếu thắng lớn chuyển vào thành phố, nhà cũng để không, cho anh là hợp nhất.”

Trong lòng Cao Nhiên thấy hơi khó chịu.

Trước Cao Nhiên vẫn tưởng ông bác là người thân duy nhất của anh Tiểu Bắc, hóa ra là còn có chuyện này nữa.

Xen lẫn những điều khác, bản chất chẳng còn giống như trước nữa.

Phong Bắc biết suy nghĩ trong lòng Cao Nhiên, “Con trai và đứa cháu họ hàng không thể đặt cùng một hàng được, đây là hiện tượng phổ biến thôi.”

Cao Nhiên giật nảy mình, đây chính là chỗ cậu cảm thấy rất quái lạ.

“Thế nếu đối xử như con trai ruột thì sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc cười nói, “Theo tình huống thông thường, với hiện tượng mà em nói, dựa trên logic bình thường, không phải báo ân, thì là chuộc tội.”

Anh dùng giọng của anh trai mà nói, “Cao Nhiên, em nhớ cho kỹ, mỗi một việc người ta làm đều có mục đích riêng.”

Cao Nhiên chỉnh sửa suy nghĩ một chút, “Thế anh tốt với em như vậy, mục đích là gì?”

Đầu dây thần kinh Phong Bắc vì nửa câu đầu mà run lên, “Anh tốt với em?”

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm nghĩ ngợi, “Tốt mà.”

Phong Bắc kìm nén cõi lòng kích động, “Tốt chỗ nào?”

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, ngượng ngùng nói, “Không phải anh bận lắm sao? Lần sau nói tiếp nha.”

Xấu hổ.

Phong Bắc dẫu rằng thất vọng, nhưng cũng không ép, “Được rồi, lần sau nói tiếp.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ còn một vấn đề chưa được trả lời, “Mục đích là gì?”

Phong Bắc dài giọng đầy thâm ý, “Mục đích ấy à…”

Cao Nhiên chờ nửa ngày vẫn chưa nghe được vế sau, tưởng là người đàn ông sẽ không nói, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng đã nghe anh đáp, “Có hai cái.”

Hai á? Cao Nhiên tò mò hỏi, “Là gì?”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Một là muốn bồi dưỡng em, hi vọng em có thể nắm được tất cả tri thức về suy luận hình sự trinh sát, nhanh chóng đảm đương một phía, tương lai tiến vào hàng ngũ của anh, làm phụ tá đắc lực của anh.”

Cái này thì Cao Nhiên đoán được từ lâu rồi, “Cái kia thì sao?”

“Động não chút được không? Đừng lười vậy chứ.”

Phong Bắc mím môi, “Còn cái kia chờ em tự nhận ra, vậy mới có niềm vui bất ngờ.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Yên lặng chưa được một phút, Phong Bắc nói, “Hồi chiều nhận được báo án, lớp 11-5 trường Tam Trung có một nữ sinh nhảy lầu tự tử, lúc sinh thời yêu sớm, mang thai, sẩy thai, người nhà cảm thấy cô bé không biết phấn đấu, không biết tự ái, cảm thấy mất mặt, làm ầm ĩ lên, đẩy cô bé vào con đường chết, còn chưa trưởng thành đã rời bỏ thế giới này.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, hôm trước mới thảo luận về bạn nữ này với Tưởng Tường xong.

Phong Bắc than thở, “Học sinh nên làm chuyện học sinh nên làm, hậu quả khi ăn vụng trái cấm đôi lúc sẽ rất nặng nề, rất nhiều học sinh không gánh nổi.”

Cao Nhiên cũng thở dài.

Đề tài này trở nên nặng nề.

Cao Nhiên cắn khóe miệng, nói ra nỗi lo trong lòng, “Đợt trước chuyện Trương Nhung yêu sớm bị phát hiện, giáo viên chủ nhiệm báo cho mẹ nhỏ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Mẹ con bé đến trường làm ầm lên à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không, chỉ có ba của cậu con trai kia thôi, mẹ Trương Nhung xưa nay không đến trường nhỏ.

“Từ khi nghỉ đông, em không thấy Trương Nhung ra ngoài bao giờ, anh bảo liệu nhỏ có chui đầu vào sừng trâu không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Còn phải xem tính cách, cùng một chuyện, có người qua một tối đã thoát ra, có người làm thế nào cũng không thoát được.”

Cao Nhiên nghe xong còn lo lắng hơn, “Trương Nhung tính chậm chạp, hướng nội, sợ không dễ nghĩ thông đến thế, hơn nữa tính tình mẹ nhỏ không tốt, có lúc dạy bảo nhỏ mà y như… đang dạy con cún ấy.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thế lúc nào rảnh em qua nhà con bé đi.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Mẹ nhỏ thấy em không phải học sinh giỏi, không thích em qua nhà tìm nhỏ.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Tiện đang nói, anh gặp hai mẹ con bên trái nhà em rồi, Trương Quế Phương khá cảnh giác và bài xích nam giới xa lạ, vượt quá mức bình thường.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, cậu không phát hiện ra.

“Mọi việc đều có lí do, có thể Trương Quế Phương từng có bóng ma nào đó.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trái lại có dịp thì em đi khơi thông cho con bé, trẻ con mà, gặp chuyện mới lạ, bệnh đãng trí không nặng rồi cũng trở nặng thôi.”

Cao Nhiên vâng vâng dạ dạ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em cúp máy đây.”

Phong Bắc gọi, “Đợi chút, em nói địa chỉ nhà bạn học em cho anh hẵng.”

Cao Nhiên thắc mắc, “Anh muốn cái đó làm chi?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Sợ em bị bán, còn đếm tiền hộ người ta.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời, “Lo xa quá.”

Phong Bắc đúng là lo xa quá thật, không khống chế nổi.

Con người phàm là đối mặt với chuyện liên quan đến một người đặc biệt nào đó, có lo nhiều hơn nữa, cũng sẽ trông gà hóa cuốc, chỉ nơm nớp xảy ra chuyện gì khiến mình tiếc nuối cả đời.

Phong Bắc tra đồng nghiệp phụ trách trị an ở gần đó, nhờ buổi tối họ để ý một chút.

Cao Nhiên về đến cửa nhà Tưởng Tường đã ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn thơm phức, cô đầu bếp đã đi rồi.

Tưởng Tường đang lắc chai Sprite, “Nếu mày không về, tao với Giả Soái tính ăn trước đấy, đúng không Giả Soái?”

Giả Soái đang rửa tay bằng xà phòng, “Ừm.”

Cùng một lớp, đều là con trai, ở chung với nhau, khoảng cách chẳng mấy chốc đã được rút ngắn, hòa mình.

Cao Nhiên cởi áo khoác ra ngồi trước bàn, “Đúng rồi Tưởng Tường, cô đó đến hồi nào thế?”

Tưởng Tường nói không để ý giờ.

Cao Nhiên hỏi Giả Soái, Giả Soái cũng chẳng rõ lắm.

Giả Soái lộn lại cái áo khoác Cao Nhiên vừa cởi ra, “Ông chưa rửa tay.”

Cao Nhiên đẩy ghế ra tới chỗ vòi nước dội.

Tưởng Tường thấy lạ mà nói với Giả Soái, “Thế mà Cao Nhiên lại nghe lời mày.”

Giả Soái xếp lại đĩa thức ăn trên bàn cho ngay ngắn, “Tùy tâm trạng nó, hầu hết là ai nói gì nó cũng không nghe.”

Cao Nhiên trở lại bàn ăn, “Hai đứa nói gì đó? Đừng bảo nói xấu tao nhé?”

Tưởng Tường oan lắm cơ, “Ai nói xấu mày, tao với Giả Soái đang bảo mày trâu bò thật, ăn cú ném ba điểm ngon ơ.”

Cao Nhiên gắp miếng gà ăn, “Đương nhiên, tao luyện bao nhiêu năm cơ mà.”

Tưởng Tường phát hiện Giả Soái vẫn mải gắp rau dưa, cậu chép miệng, “Cô đầu bếp nhà tao nấu khoai tây bún thịt ngon nhất, không nếm thử hả?”

Cao Nhiên gặm cánh gà, lúng búng nói, “Lớp trưởng của chúng ta rất kén ăn, cái gì liên quan đến máu, thịt, nội tạng gà vịt ngỗng lợn dê bò đều nhất quyết không đụng đũa.”

Tưởng Tường, “…” Thế mà còn nói không vấn đề gì.

Cao Nhiên ăn ba bát cơm, cậu ăn khỏe, ăn ngon lành là đằng khác, tương lai mà không cố gắng làm việc kiếm tiền, sợ chẳng có mà ăn.

Trên bàn cơm, Cao Nhiên không đề cập đến chuyện nữ sinh Tam Trung nhảy lầu.

Tin tức còn chưa lộ, cũng không đăng báo, cậu cách xa như vậy, không lý nào biết được.

Cho nên cậu không nói, đỡ mất công giải thích.

Huống hồ cũng không tiện giải thích, phiền lắm.

Xong xuôi bữa tối, ba người ở phòng khách trải thảm lên sàn ngồi chơi game.

Giả Soái không rành lắm, chơi một lát rồi thôi, cậu ngồi trên ghế sofa ở không đến nửa tiếng, đi tắm rồi ngủ.

Cao Nhiên và Tưởng Tường chiến đến tận hơn ba giờ sáng, hai người xử lý mấy chai nước ngọt, vỏ đồ ăn vặt ném khắp nơi.

Tấm thảm trải sàn bị hai người họ bày bừa hết cả ra.

Tưởng Tường ném tay cầm đi, dựa lưng vào ghế sofa ngáp, “Bố tiên sư, chơi với mày mười trận thua hết chín trận rồi.”

Cao Nhiên dính mẩu giấy lên chỗ trống cuối cùng còn sót lại trên mặt Tưởng Tường, thổi phù một hơi, mấy mẩu giấy trên mặt cậu ta bay tứ tung.

“Chứ sao, Soái Soái cũng không thắng nổi tao.”

Tưởng Tường lườm, “Xếp hạng thành tích của mày cũng có thắng nổi nó đâu.”

“Đây không phải chuyện rõ mười mươi sao?”

Cao Nhiên cầm một miếng thịt xông khói lên, xé từ miếng da hồng hồng đến tận cuối trôi chảy chẳng mất tí sức nào, biết ngay là hàng xịn, không hề rẻ.

Cậu thường ăn hàng kém chất lượng, xé mãi không được, còn bị đứt đoạn nhiều lần, có khi phải lấy răng gặm.

Tưởng Tường bốc một miếng nữa trong túi ăn, “Chơi nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên nuốt ực mấy cái, đứng dậy ra ban công ngắm cảnh đêm, vãi chưởng, tuyết còn rơi, mai chả biết về kiểu gì nữa.

“Thôi.”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Qua phòng tao ngủ không?”

Cao Nhiên ngoái lại, “Làm chi? Mình mày không dám ngủ hả?”

Tưởng Tường bảo đéo, “Tao mới tải hai bộ phim.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Phim ma hả?”

Tưởng Tường nháy mắt, “Lần này chắc chắn hay.”

Cao Nhiên vờ bình tĩnh hít một hơi, “Điêu, tao không tin, cái bộ xem trước khi ăn cơm cũng là mày tìm, chả sợ gì cả.”

Thực ra là cực kì đáng sợ, suốt quá trình đó cậu đều tụng bảng cửu chương.

Tưởng Tường thề son thề sắt, “Hai bộ phim ma này mà không hay, tao cho mày mười gói thịt xông khói, cộng với hai cái đùi gà lớn.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên co giật, người anh em, mày nói vậy, tao càng không dám xem.

Phòng không bật đèn.

Cao Nhiên mở cửa đi vào, tầm mắt đối diện với cái bàn, trên đó thấy mơ hồ đặt một vật, chính là khung ảnh.

Đợi đến khi cậu bật đèn, trên bàn trống trơn, đến cả cọng lông cũng không thấy.

Cứ như là hoa mắt vậy.

Cao Nhiên đứng im tại chỗ, không nhúc nhích, chẳng biết đang nghĩ gì.

Giả Soái rất nhạy cảm với ánh sáng, đèn vừa mở là cậu tỉnh rồi, cậu ngồi dậy xử lí mấy sợi tóc trước trán, “Hai đứa không chơi tiếp nữa hả?”

Cao Nhiên bị tiếng của cậu kéo về hiện thực, làm như không có chuyện gì gãi gáy, “Buồn ngủ.”

“Thế tắm rửa rồi ngủ đi, muộn lắm rồi.”

Giả Soái nhấc chăn tiến vào phòng vệ sinh.

Cao Nhiên lôi miếng ngọc ra để lên tay sờ sờ.

Cậu đi vào phòng vệ sinh, không như ngày thường đùa nghịch với Giả Soái, mà lơ đãng cúi đầu đánh răng.

Giả Soái giật bồn cầu, không rời đi ngay, mà tựa vào cạnh cửa, mí mắt hơi rũ xuống.

Cậu biết lá gan của thằng bạn nối khố chỉ lớn cỡ hạt vừng, nửa đêm không dám soi gương, nếu lỡ nhìn thấy, sẽ đọc bảng cửu chương.

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng rửa mặt xong rồi ra ngoài.

Giả Soái liếc nhìn cái mặt với cổ ướt nhẹp của cậu, “Sao không lấy khăn lau?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Để khô tự nhiên tốt cho da.”

“…”

Giả Soái tiến vào lấy khăn mặt ném cho Cao Nhiên.

Căn phòng lần thứ hai chìm vào bóng tối.

Cao Nhiên lo lắng bất an, trong đầu toàn là người với việc, tư duy cực kì sinh động, càng muốn ngủ càng tỉnh, cậu lăn qua lăn lại trong ổ chăn.

Không có thuốc, không mang bên người, cũng không có anh Tiểu Bắc, không ở bên người, vừa ức chế vừa khó chịu.

Ở đầu kia Giả Soái vừa mới ngủ, mặt đã bị chân cậu đạp cho một cái.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Soái Soái, hay ông qua đầu này ngủ đi? Giường lớn lắm, không chật đâu.”

Giả Soái từ chối, nói không quen.

Cao Nhiên không nói thêm nữa, từ nhỏ đến lớn, cậu và Giả Soái ngủ chung giường rất nhiều lần rồi, có khi còn gối chung một cái gối nữa, cực kì tự nhiên.

Soái Soái ở thế giới này lại chia đầu ngủ với cậu, thật không quen.

Ban đêm không xảy ra chuyện gì quái dị hết, tĩnh lặng như tờ.

Trời mới hửng sáng, Cao Nhiên đã rời giường, đi khắp các phòng một lượt mới về lại trong phòng.

Giả Soái vẫn còn đang ngủ trong ổ chăn, tướng ngủ của cậu rất tốt, nằm ngang, tay đặt trên bụng chăn, không uốn éo bên nọ bên kia.

Cao Nhiên nổi máu nghịch ngợm, thò bàn tay dính nước của cậu vào cổ áo cậu ta.

Bàn tay lạnh ngắt, Giả Soái vừa mở mắt, đã thấy một cái mặt gấu trúc.

“Sao ông bảo bệnh mất ngủ chuyển biến tốt rồi?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Lúc tốt lúc xấu.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Có liên quan đến người đàn ông kia à?”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, “Người đàn ông nào? Ông nói anh Tiểu Bắc á?”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh nói, “Không phải hai người hay ngủ cùng nhau sao?”

Cao Nhiên khiếp sợ ngẩng phắt đầu.

Giả Soái nói, “Có phải chỉ cần có anh ta, bệnh mất ngủ của ông sẽ giảm bớt không?”

Cao Nhiên còn chưa hoàn hồn, cậu lắp bắp, “Cái gì… Tôi… Ông… Ông sao lại…”

Giả Soái nói, “Có lần tôi vào phòng ông, thấy trên mặt đất chỗ đầu giường có chút tàn thuốc lá.”

Cao Nhiên, “…” Bất cẩn rồi.

Cậu sực nghĩ ra, “Nhỡ tôi tự hút thì sao?”

Giả Soái cười khẽ, “Đương nhiên sẽ không chỉ có một chút như vậy.”

Cao Nhiên lúng túng chà ngón út, cậu cho là đã rất cẩn thận rồi, về nói với anh Tiểu Bắc vậy.

Giả Soái mặc áo len lên người, “Có từng nghĩ tới không? Tại sao anh ta lại ảnh hưởng đến chứng mất ngủ của ông, vì cái gì lại là anh ta?”

Cao Nhiên sững người, cậu còn chưa nghĩ tới thật.

Được Soái Soái nhắc nhở, Cao Nhiên mới nhận ra, anh Tiểu Bắc trong lòng mình đặc biệt tới nhường nào.

Buổi sáng Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái vẫn chưa đi, hai người bị Tưởng Tường kéo đi xem phim ma.

Gan Tưởng Tường rất to, suốt quá trình đều không hề sợ, tự xem thì thấy khó ở, bèn dọa hai đứa bên cạnh.

Giả Soái chống trái, mắt khép hờ, đang ngủ.

Cao Nhiên bị Tưởng Tường dọa đến toát mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người.

Sau khi ma nữ giết xong bốn người, Cao Nhiên thật chịu không nổi nữa, vừa nhét khoai tây chiên vào miệng vừa tìm chủ đề.

Nói đông nói tây một hồi, cuối cùng Cao Nhiên cũng nói đến vấn đề chính, “Tưởng Tường, nhà mày có album không?”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Có chớ.”

Cao Nhiên vươn vai, “Cho tao xem chút đi? Hôm qua mày bảo anh mày đẹp trai lắm, để tao xem ảnh có đẹp trai cỡ tao không.”

“Người ta là nghiên cứu sinh, còn biết chơi đàn cello, không chỉ đẹp trai, mà còn ngầu nữa.”

Tưởng Tường đi tìm rồi ném cho cậu, mình thì tiếp tục tìm phim, trong lúc đó còn chat với bạn nữ trên mạng nữa.

Cao Nhiên đặt quyển album lên trên đùi, bắt đầu lật từ trang đầu tiên.

Năm tấm đầu đều là ảnh chụp cảnh, có ven hồ, cầu đá, rừng thông, tầng trệt, bờ ruộng.

Tấm thứ sáu là một cô gái trẻ, tóc uốn, môi tô son, mặc áo khoác nỉ và dày da, quần ống rộng, nom cực kì sành điệu.

Cao Nhiên chỉ vào tấm ảnh hỏi, “Đây là ai thế?”

Tưởng Tường liếc nhìn, “Cô tao.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ người, không phải người phụ nữ trong ảnh, cậu lật những trang tiếp theo, chỉ vào một tấm ảnh hỏi, “Đây thì sao? Đứng bên trái cô mày là chú à?”

Tưởng Tường ngoái đầu nhìn, “Đúng rồi, đó là chú tao đấy, chú với cô tình cảm tốt lắm, xưa nay tao chưa thấy họ cãi nhau bao giờ.”

Cao Nhiên lại lật tiếp, lật hết cả một quyển album, lật đi lật lại, thấy cô chú của Tưởng Tường, còn có cả ông anh trai vừa đẹp trai vừa ngầu kia nữa, cùng với mấy người họ hàng, nhưng không thấy ảnh của đôi vợ chồng và đứa nhỏ kia.

“Mày đâu? Sao không có ảnh mày?”

Tưởng Tường nói có mà, cậu lật cho Cao Nhiên xem, “Đây không phải tao sao?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn bé trai tầm tám, chín tuổi trong ảnh, “Tao nói mày hồi bé cơ.”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Thế thì không có.”

Cậu ta bận thả thính cô bạn trên mạng, “Bức ảnh sớm nhất của tao là chụp hồi lên tiểu học, trước đó chưa chụp bao giờ.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng.

Cậu giở quyển album một lần nữa, vuốt nhẹ từng tấm.

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên phát hiện có tấm kẹp đôi, là một tấm ảnh phong cảnh.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện mấy cây trong ảnh rất giống trong rừng cây kia, cậu nhìn kĩ một chút, càng nhìn càng giống, “Đây là cây gì?”

Tưởng Tường bảo cậu đợi chút, lúc hết bận thì ghé đầu sang, “Cây vải.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Chưa thấy bao giờ.”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Tao cũng chưa, hỏi anh tao mới biết.”

Cậu ta uống ngụm nước ngọt, “Nhà cô chú tao ngày xưa có một vườn vải to đùng, sau đó bán vườn đi đổi sang buôn bán khác.”

Cao Nhiên ồ lên, “Thế à.”

“Đừng xem nữa, toàn ảnh cũ, chả có gì đẹp cả.”

Tưởng Tường lấy quyển album đi, rủ Cao Nhiên xem phim.

Tâm tư Cao Nhiên không để lên phim ảnh, trong đầu toàn về chuyện bức ảnh trong khung ảnh kia.

Tưởng Tường thấy Cao Nhiên đang ngẩn người, tranh thủ lúc có hiệu ứng âm thanh mà dọa cậu.

Cao Nhiên bị dọa đến đau tim, bất giác dựa vào người Giả Soái, trong lòng thì chửi bới om sòm.

Làm người quả nhiên không thể nói dối, sớm thành thật nói cho Tưởng Tường, mình sợ ma là được rồi, lại muốn mạnh miệng, quả đáng đời.

Giả Soái hé mắt, cậu thả tay đang chống đầu xuống, ngồi thẳng người.

Cao Nhiên thấy thằng bạn thân tỉnh rồi, lập tức có chỗ dựa.

Chiều Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái cùng nhau về.

Cao Nhiên vừa về đến nhà đã ném cặp xuống đất, uống thuốc ngủ, lúc cậu tỉnh lại trời đã tối rồi.

Lúc ngủ nằm sấp, quên lấy miếng ngọc xuống, ngực hằn lên một vệt đỏ hồng.

Lưu Tú gọi Cao Nhiên xuống trông bà, cô phải đi nấu cơm.

Cao Nhiên gãi quả đầu rối bù, “Đây ạ!”

Bà Cao đang xem tivi trong phòng, xem không hiểu cũng vẫn xem.

Cao Nhiên ngồi bên cạnh bà cụ, thỉnh thoảng giải thích nội dung cho bà nghe.

Chắc là phim truyền hình hay quá, nên bà Cao lúc này còn đáp lại không ít, có khi còn chủ động hỏi nữa.

Buổi tối Lưu Tú phát huy thất thường, đồ ăn mặn ơi là mặn.

Cao Nhiên gắp một đũa thức ăn còn phải và hai miếng cơm trắng, qua loa ăn xong hai bát.

Lưu Tú nhìn con trai buông bát đũa xuống, “Không ăn nữa à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu.

Lưu Tú nói, “Sao ăn ít thế?”

Cao Nhiên uống một ngụm nước, “Mẹ, không ít đâu ạ, mỗi bữa Soái Soái còn chỉ ăn có một bát cơm kìa.”

Lưu Tú nói, “Lượng vận động của nó ít, mày khác, y như con khỉ, nhảy nhót từ sáng tới tối, tiêu hao nhiều, không ăn sao được? Hơn nữa giờ mày đang tuổi phát triển, ít nhất phải ba bát trở lên.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên lên gác, chuẩn bị lấy gói thịt bò khô Tưởng Tường cho ra ăn, ăn mấy miếng cho đỡ buồn miệng.

Cậu vừa mở khóa cặp ra, nhìn thấy thứ gì đó, không thể tin nổi mà trợn tròn mắt, mặt trắng bệch.

Trong cặp để một chiếc khung ảnh, ngửa lên trên, một nhà ba người trong ảnh đều đang nhìn cậu.

Cao Nhiên mang khung ảnh về nhà.


	46. Chapter 46

Lưu Tú đang nói chuyện với Cao Kiến Quân về bệnh tình của bà cụ.

Trên tầng truyền đến tiếng ghế đổ, sát theo đó là tiếng tông cửa.

Tiếng động liên tiếp bỗng nhiên xuất hiện, họ đều giật hết cả mình.

Lưu Tú cau đôi lông mày thanh mảnh, cô đứng dậy đi tới dưới mái hiên, kêu với về phía chân cầu thang, “Tiểu Nhiên, mày làm gì trên gác thế? Muốn tạo phản à?!”

Cao Nhiên rầm rầm rầm lao xuống, mở cổng lớn chạy vọt ra ngoài.

Lưu Tú lơ mơ bước vào nhà chính, “Ông Cao, Tiểu Nhiên làm sao thế nhỉ?”

Cao Kiến Quân gắp thức ăn, “Chả phải tôi với bà đang cùng ăn cơm sao? Bà không biết, làm sao tôi biết được.”

Lưu Tú lầm bầm, “Áo khoác không mặc, mặc mỗi áo len, giày cũng không đổi, hớt hơ hớt hải làm gì thế nhỉ?”

Cao Kiến Quân không thèm để ý tới nữa.

Lưu Tú bưng đĩa đậu đũa luộc trước mặt chú đi.

Cao Kiến Quân hết cái ăn, mới quăng ra một câu, “Lớn xác rồi, không sao đâu.”

Lưu Tú nói, “Mặt nó cắt không còn giọt máu luôn, nom hoảng hốt lắm.”

Cao Kiến Quân ăn miếng cơm, “Về rồi hỏi xem.”

Lưu Tú không yên tâm, thay ủng ra ngoài tìm, thằng con trai đã chạy mất dạng rồi.

.

Trước quán ăn nhỏ, Phong Bắc, Dương Chí và mấy gã đàn ông nữa chen chúc bên một chiếc bàn, ngắm bông tuyết bay đầy trời, ăn mì nóng hôi hổi.

“Hầy.”

Dương Chí gắp một sợi mì cho vào miệng, thở dài đầy thỏa mãn, “Trời lạnh muốn chết như vầy, nên ăn mì.”

“Ăn lẩu mới ấm.”

“Lẩu á? Thò đũa vào gắp tới gắp lui, ăn hết nước bọt của nhau, mất vệ sinh.”

“Mỗi chú để ý cái đó, tục ngữ nói rất đúng, ở bẩn sống lâu, cẩn thận chưa chắc đã tốt, nếu là tôi, tương đối là được rồi.”

Lữ Diệp nhìn Dương Chí đầy vẻ ghét bỏ, “Khóe miệng anh rỉ nước à? Sao nhiều nước miếng vậy?”

Dương Chí ối chà một tiếng, cười ha hả, “Cảnh sát Lữ, chúng ta nói chuyện phải có bằng chứng đấy nhé.”

Lữ Diệp chỉ mấy vệt nước trên mặt anh, “Chứng cứ đây này.”

Dương Chí văng máu đầy mặt, “Đó là nước mì.”

Lữ Diệp cười khẩy.

“Không đúng, em cười khẩy gì chứ?” Dương Chí nói, “Nước mì thật mà!”

Lữ Diệp để ngang tay dưới cằm Dương Chí, hướng mu bàn tay lên trên, “Anh mới nói gì cơ?”

Dương Chí lặp lại câu đó.

Lữ Diệp huơ mu bàn tay trước mắt Dương Chí, bảo anh sờ thử đi.

Dương Chí giật hết cả nảy, “Sờ, sờ em á?”

Lữ Diệp không thừa lời với anh, nắm tay anh để lên trên tay mình, “Giờ còn muốn ngụy biện không?”

Tay Dương Chí đụng phải giọt nước, anh xấu hổ, mẹ nó, thật sự nhiều nước miếng thế cơ à?

“Đầu To à, chú chỉ cần ở với Diệp Tử, cái gọi là trí thông minh kia bị chú đạp dưới chân ngay.”

Phong Bắc cầm hộp thuốc gõ lên bàn mấy cái, “Chú cũng nào phải con voi, nói một câu mà vãi nhiều nước miếng thế được, cái chú sờ được là nước mì Diệp Tử mới bôi lên.”

Gương mặt lạnh tanh của Lữ Diệp thoáng hiện một nụ cười, cực kì mơ hồ.

Dương Chí ngáo mất nửa ngày mới phản ứng, nghiến răng nói, “Cái cô này thật là…”

Lữ Diệp nhướn mắt, “Làm sao?”

Dương Chí chậc lưỡi, “Em nhìn em đi, không mặc váy, không đi giày da, không đeo bất cứ trang sức nào, tóc còn ngắn cũn, mới đến tai, sáng đến tối lạnh băng băng, chỗ nào giống con gái chứ?”

Lữ Diệp lạnh giọng nói, “Liên quan gì đến anh?”

Dương Chí trợn mắt nhìn sang, vẻ như bó tay.

Có người trêu, “Bảo sao đội trưởng nói, hai người ngày nào cũng liếc mắt đưa tình trước mặt đám ế mốc bọn tôi, thật đúng là không biết xấu hổ.”

“Đúng thế, mau đi lấy giấy chứng nhận, mời bữa tiệc rượu đi, đừng kéo dài nữa, thời gian quý báu lắm đấy.”

“Chính xác, đặc biệt là cái nghề này của chúng ta, ai mà biết được ngày mai như thế nào, nếu thích nhau, thì sớm chọc thủng cái tầng giấy kia đi, đừng nên phí thời gian giận dỗi lẫn nhau, về sau hai người nhớ lại, sẽ hối hận đến mức muốn đánh mình đấy.”

“Tôi thấy cứ luôn do dự không quyết là không được, lúc cần quyết đoán thì phải quyết đoán chút.”

Mấy ông anh ế sưng hoàng đế chưa vội mà thái giám đã gấp, sốt ruột muốn chết.

Cùng một đội, mọi người cũng không mù, hai người họ có ý kia hay chăng, ai nấy đều thấy rõ.

Cuối cùng Phong Bắc chốt, “Cuối năm nay hoặc sang năm sau cũng được, sớm báo một tiếng với mọi người, bọn anh chuẩn bị tiền mừng chu đáo cho.”

Tiếng cười kéo dài một lúc, không hề vương chút ác ý nào, đều là chờ mong và chúc phúc.

Mí mắt đang rũ của Lữ Diệp khẽ động đậy, một giây sau chị đặt bát đũa lại lên bàn, “Không ăn nữa.”

Dương Chí cũng không chịu thua, anh đẩy tô mì về phía trước, cắn răng nói, “Em cũng không ăn!”

Mọi người đều lắc đầu than thở.

Còn trẻ quá, chưa biết cái gì gọi là coi hôm nay như ngày cuối trong đời.

Nhất định phải để ông trời cho nếm mùi đau khổ, mới hiểu nổi.

Một người bỗng nhiên ơ một tiếng, “Đấy không phải là cái nhóc đó, Tiểu Cao đó sao?”

“Cũng đúng, đội trưởng anh xem…”

Dương Chí còn chưa dứt lời, Phong Bắc đã sải bước đi vào trong tuyết, hướng về phía thiếu niên chạy đi.

Phong Bắc kéo lại cánh tay thiếu niên, nghiêm mặt hỏi, “Sao em ăn mặc thế này đi ra ngoài?”

Cao Nhiên thở hổn hà hổn hển như muốn đứt hơi.

Phong Bắc cởi áo da khoác lên người thiếu niên, che cậu kín một chút, “Hỏi em đấy!”

Cao Nhiên run bần bật, đồng tử tan rã dần có tiêu tự, cậu trở tay nắm lấy tay người đàn ông, nói lắp ba lắp bắp, lộn xà lộn xộn, “Có có có có ma! Anh Tiểu Bắc, có ma, có ma thật đó! Khung ảnh theo em về nhà, ma ở trong nhà em…”

Phong Bắc dùng bàn tay đang rảnh rỗi vỗ về lưng thiếu niên, “Nói chậm chút.”

Quần áo trong của Cao Nhiên bị mồ hôi thấm ướt mem, tim cậu vẫn đang dộng ầm ầm, không chậm nổi, sắp bị dọa chết khiếp rồi.

Phong Bắc không để ý đến việc bị người ta nghi ngờ bàn tán, anh khom người, vỗ gương mặt lạnh buốt của thiếu niên, “Cao Nhiên, nhìn anh!”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt bất lực, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể khóc òa lên.

Tim Phong Bắc thoáng ngừng đập, anh không kìm nổi, vươn tay ra sau gáy thiếu niên, nhấn cậu vào trong lồng ngực mình.

Cao Nhiên nghẹn một hơi, mới thở chậm lại được một chút.

Đợi đến khi một lớn một nhỏ rời khỏi tầm mắt, đám người Dương Chí mới hoàn hồn.

Họ nhìn nhau, trong lòng đều có cùng một suy nghĩ.

Đội trưởng lo cho thiếu niên kia quá nhỉ?

Trong đám người này, chỉ có Lữ Diệp và Dương Chí ngồi như thể không liên quan đến họ, cứ như đã hết thấy ngạc nhiên từ lâu rồi.

Nhưng hai người họ cũng không nghĩ cùng một hướng.

Dương Chí nghĩ lúc đội trưởng đối mặt với Cao Nhiên, lòng yêu thương tràn trề, đóa hoa của tổ quốc sẽ trưởng thành một cách khỏe mạnh thôi.

Lữ Diệp lại không nghĩ thế.

Nhìn hướng hai người nọ rời đi, mắt chị thoáng qua nét âu lo.

Buổi tối tuyết không rơi dày như ban ngày, nhẹ nhàng và hiền dịu, dường như vương vấn quyến luyến ai.

Nơi góc tường tĩnh lặng, Cao Nhiên đứng ở trong, Phong Bắc đứng ngoài, chắn gió tuyết cho cậu.

“Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?”

Cao Nhiên kể lại rõ ràng chuyện khung ảnh, không một chút giấu diếm.

Phong Bắc cau chặt lông mày, “Sao hôm qua em không nói qua điện thoại?”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu, nói lúc đó cậu chưa rõ tình huống thế nào.

Phong Bắc cắn điếu thuốc, trầm giọng nói, “Về rồi tính.”

Anh quay người, vạt áo bị kéo lại.

“Bất kể là có người giả ma, hay ma giả người, anh đều sẽ giúp em xử lý hết.”

Phong Bắc dứt lời, vài giây sau, bàn tay đang níu lấy vạt áo nới lỏng ra, bên tai là giọng của thiếu niên, “Cảm ơn anh.”

Cảm ơn cái gì, tự nhiên khách sáo thế thấy lạ lẫm thật, Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười.

Sau khi trở về, Cao Nhiên chỉ vào cặp sách trên đất, vẻ mặt khiếp sợ, “Khung ảnh ở trong đó.”

Phong Bắc cầm cặp lên lật xem, “Không có.”

Cao Nhiên sững người, cậu vội vàng nhào qua, thật sự không có khung ảnh nào cả.

Một giây sau, Cao Nhiên bới hết toàn bộ đồ trong cặp sách ra, cuống quýt tìm kiếm.

Không có, không có!

“Không thể nào, rõ ràng ở trong này mà, khung ảnh ngửa lên trên, họ đều đang nhìn em.”

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm như người điên, “Sao lại không thấy được? Đúng rồi, là ma làm, ma để em mang khung ảnh về, sau đó khung ảnh biến mất không thấy đâu nữa, nhất định là như vậy.”

Cao Nhiên dựa vào vách tường trượt ngồi xuống dưới, hai tay ôm lấy đầu, miệng không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại những chữ cuối, “Nhất định là vậy… Nhất định là như vậy…”

Mất ngủ kéo dài, lo lắng hoang mang, trong lòng chất chứa quá nhiều điều, lại chẳng thể tỏ tường cùng ai.

Tất sẽ có dấu hiệu suy nhược thần kinh.

Phong Bắc nhìn đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, rồi lại nhìn đến đôi vai gầy guộc của cậu, huyệt thái dương ê ẩm đau.

“Mặt đất lạnh, đứng lên đi.”

Thiếu niên vẫn đang lẩm bẩm.

Phong Bắc cưỡng chế kéo người từ trên mặt đất đứng lên.

Mặt Cao Nhiên tái nhợt, môi run cầm cập, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nói thật đấy, em không nói dối, em không có điên, em…”

“Được, anh tin.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Ngoài anh ra, em còn nói với ai nữa?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không có.”

Phong Bắc truy hỏi, “Ba mẹ em, Giả Soái, Tưởng Tường, họ đều không biết ư?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Em chỉ nói cho một mình anh thôi.”

Phong Bắc lấy điếu thuốc bên mép xuống, cúi đầu gảy tàn thuốc, không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên bất giác ngó nghiêng gian phòng, chỉ nơm nớp thấy một bóng ma lướt qua, cậu hốt hoảng hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, nên làm gì bây giờ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Em xuống nhà hỏi ba mẹ em, họ có lên đây không.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức đi hỏi ba mẹ, được đáp án đúng như trong dự liệu, sau khi cậu ra ngoài, không ai vào phòng của cậu cả, kể cả bà nội.

Phong Bắc ngồi trên ghế, đôi chân dài hờ hững gác lên bàn, yên lặng nuốt mây nhả khói.

Cao Nhiên lấy bao thuốc trong túi người đàn ông, rút một điếu ra, động tác giống anh phải đến tám, chín phần.

Nhìn thấy nhiều, cũng học được thôi.

Điếu thuốc vắt vẻo bên mép, nhưng không sờ thấy bật lửa.

Phong Bắc bị thiếu niên sờ soạng đến mức không tập trung suy nghĩ được, “Bật lửa để ở quán rồi.”

Nói đặng anh nghiêng đầu, ra hiệu thiếu niên lại gần đây.

Cao Nhiên ghé sát vào, điếu thuốc bên mép chạm đầu vào điếu thuốc của người đàn ông, đốm lửa nhỏ quấn lấy, chốc lát sau đã bén lửa.

Một lớn một nhỏ trong phòng lặng yên chế tạo sương khói.

Hút xong một điếu thuốc, Phong Bắc nhẹ nhàng xoa mái tóc mềm mại của thiếu niên, khàn giọng hỏi, “Bình tĩnh chưa?”

Cao Nhiên dạ một tiếng, cậu xoa mặt, gọi, “Cao Bắc.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc khẽ giật.

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm, “Đồ lừa đảo.”

Phong Bắc giải thích, “Đây không phải là lừa đảo, anh của em là nhân viên chấp pháp, tin vào khoa học.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế giờ thì sao?”

“Giờ à?” Phong Bắc giật khóe miệng, “Không thể đợi được để nhìn xem ma quỷ có dáng vẻ thế nào.”

Cao Nhiên đơ người đến nửa ngày sau mới phun ra vài chữ từ trong miệng, “Anh bệnh à!”

Phong Bắc cười khẽ, “Xem ra dọa em rồi.”

“Nói cũng lạ, anh đưa không ít tội phạm vào ngục giam, đưa vào họng súng, họ chết rồi cũng không hóa thành ác quỷ đến tìm anh báo thù, chứng tỏ người vừa chết sẽ hoàn toàn bye bye thế giới này, sao em lại gặp được cái loại chuyện quái quỷ này chứ?”

Khóe môi Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, đừng bảo là trên người mình có cái gì đó dẫn lối thật nhé?

Giọng của Phong Bắc làm gián đoạn suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên.

“Mấu chốt nằm ở người trong tấm ảnh, biết rõ tin tức cá nhân, tìm thấy vấn đề thì sẽ dễ giải quyết thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em không biết họ là ai.”

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm, “Em nói tư liệu của bạn cùng bàn em cho anh, tất cả những gì em biết ấy.”

Cao Nhiên vừa nhớ lại vừa nói.

Từ khi Tưởng Tường trở thành bạn cùng bàn của cậu, cho đến hôm qua sang nhà cậu ta chơi, từng chi tiết tỉ mỉ đều được tái hiện.

Phong Bắc nghe xong thì rơi vào trầm tư.

Cao Nhiên không quấy rầy, cậu cũng có những suy nghĩ của riêng mình.

Hoa tuyết vẫn đang tung bay bên ngoài, hẳn trước năm mới sẽ còn vài trận tuyết nữa.

Phong Bắc không đi, anh báo cáo với lãnh đạo, “Tối nay anh không tắm đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không phát hiện ra sự ái muội và thân mật trong lời nói của anh, cậu trợn mắt, “Anh lại không tắm nữa à?”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Cái gì mà lại? Tối qua anh tắm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Tối qua em không về, ai biết anh nói thật hay giả.”

Phong Bắc giơ một cánh tay lên, “Lại đây, ngửi thử đi.”

Cao Nhiên bịt mũi lùi về sau.

Phong Bắc cởi thắt lưng ném lên trên bàn, quay người hướng ra cửa.

Cao Nhiên vội vàng gọi, “Anh đi đâu đấy?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đi tiểu.”

Cao Nhiên rảo bước đuổi theo người đàn ông, “Em đi với.”

Hai người một trước một sau ồn ào vào phòng vệ sinh.

Thiếu niên ở ngay bên cạnh, Phong Bắc thoáng mất tập trung, thành bồn cầu bị vẩy vài giọt.

Cao Nhiên giật một đoạn giấy vệ sinh lau mấy giọt nước tiểu đó đi.

Phong Bắc không khỏi thở dài, đảm đang ghê.

Lát sau, Phong Bắc chậm rãi ra khỏi phòng.

Cao Nhiên đi chân trần bám gót người đàn ông, “Anh lại muốn làm gì nữa?”

Phong Bắc dùng giọng điệu dỗ trẻ nít mà rằng, “Thải cái thối thối.”

“Em cũng…” Suýt nữa Cao Nhiên cắn phải đầu lưỡi, “Em đứng ngoài chờ anh, đừng đóng cửa nha.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Xem ra là sợ lắm rồi đây.

Cũng đúng, đứa nhỏ sợ ma muốn chết, kết quả lại vướng phải loại chuyện này.

Phong Bắc mới cởi quần đến đầu gối, bỗng nghe được tiếng la kinh hoàng của thiếu niên ngoài cửa.

Anh vội vàng kéo quần đi ra ngoài, ngay cả khóa cũng không kịp kéo.

Cao Nhiên chỉ một ngón tay vào dưới gầm giường, không phát ra nổi tiếng nào.

Phong Bắc xoay người lại nhìn.

Khung ảnh nằm tại nơi đó, không biết nằm ở đó từ lúc nào, hay là vốn chưa từng biến mất, vẫn luôn nằm ở đó.

Căn phòng yên lặng không một tiếng vang.

Phong Bắc vươn tay cầm khung ảnh lên, “Cái này à?”

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc anh cũng nhìn thấy, cũng chạm vào được.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên cắn môi, “Liệu có phải trước khi ra ngoài em đánh rơi cặp, khung ảnh bị văng ra, rơi xuống gầm giường không?”

Phong Bắc đặt khung ảnh lên bàn, “Khả năng rất lớn.”

Cao Nhiên nói tiếp, “Thế liệu có phải cũng từ đó đoán được, khả năng toàn bộ sự việc này không phải là ma giả người, mà là người giả ma không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Khả năng đó cũng rất lớn.”

Cao Nhiên không khỏi thở phào, “Thế thì tốt rồi.”

Phong Bắc lại không thấy thoải mái như vậy, “Nếu ma giả người, ai đã lén lút để khung ảnh vào phòng cho em thấy, rồi lại lén lút lấy đi, sau đó lại làm thế nào nhét vào cặp em, để em mang về được? Dụng ý là gì?”

Cao Nhiên bị các câu hỏi liên tiếp làm rối bời.

“Em nghĩ đã.”

Nói rồi, Cao Nhiên ôm hộp táo, ăn từng quả táo đỏ thẫm.

Phong Bắc kiểm tra khung ảnh, phát hiện không có gì khác lạ, anh đánh giá tấm ảnh đặt trong khung kia.

Đúng là một nhà ba người.

Có một điểm khá là kì quặc, nhìn từ quần áo của ba người trong ảnh, hẳn là đầu thập niên 80, mà bức ảnh lại rất mới, không hề có vết ố vàng, tựa như mới chụp hôm qua.

Không hợp logic.

Phong Bắc mím môi, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Kì quái, ma, người chết, mấy chữ này sắp xếp trong đầu anh, gạt đi, rồi lại hiện về.

Phong Bắc nhướn mắt nhìn thiếu niên, vẫn còn đang ăn táo, anh nhắc, “Phun hạt ra, đừng nuốt.”

Không phản ứng, tâm tư cũng bay xa tít rồi.

Bàn tay đang thò vào bình của cậu đột nhiên khựng lại, “Cô nấu cơm có hiềm nghi rất lớn, cô ấy có đầy đủ thời gian!” Còn động cơ thì cậu chưa nghĩ ra.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Cô nấu cơm?”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, “Hôm qua ngoài em, Soái Soái, Tưởng Tường, trong nhà còn có cô ấy nữa.”

Cậu nói nghiêm túc, “Lúc em phát hiện ra khung ảnh, đã hỏi Soái Soái và Tưởng Tường ngay, họ cũng không để ý cô nấu cơm đến lúc nào nữa.”

Một người ngồi trong phòng lên mạng, một người ngồi ngoài phòng đọc sách, hai người đều mải việc riêng, không để ý cô nấu cơm.

Hơn nữa Cao Nhiên nhớ rõ, lúc cậu vào phòng ngủ, cửa phòng vẫn để mở, cậu không đóng lại.

Cô ấy quen với thiết kế của mỗi căn phòng, lặng lẽ tiến vào đặt khung ảnh, rồi lại nhân cơ hội lấy đi, là có thể làm được.

Phong Bắc đặt ra câu hỏi, “Giả Soái ngồi ngay phòng khách, lại không hề phát hiện sao?”

Cao Nhiên không chút nghĩ ngợi biện hộ cho bạn thân, “Anh không biết đâu, nó đọc sách chăm chú lắm, không để ý đến việc bên ngoài đâu, có khi em gọi mấy lần nó cũng không nghe thấy.”

Phong Bắc xì một tiếng, “Hiểu rõ quá nhỉ.”

Anh gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Em chắc chắn là Giả Soái không nghe thấy, hay là bơ đi?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn nhìn người đàn ông, “Sao giọng điệu kì cục thế?”

Phong Bắc xoay gáy về phía cậu.

Cao Nhiên chớp chớp mắt, giận à?

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, đừng bảo anh đang ghen với Soái Soái nha?”

Lưng Phong Bắc cứng đờ, tim đập như sấm.

Một tích tắc sau đã nghe thiếu niên cười ha ha, “Không thể nào?”

“…” Mẹ kiếp, thật muốn đè người lên trên giường, lột quần đánh một trận.

Phong Bắc không quay đầu lại, mặt đỏ lên, “Nếu anh bảo đúng thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên không thèm suy nghĩ, “Thế thì chịu thôi, Soái Soái là người anh em tốt nhất của em.”

Đột nhiên Phong Bắc hết giận, anh quay đầu lại, xoa đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, khóe môi lộ ra nụ cười hiền hòa như người cha già từ ái.

Cao Nhiên sợ ra mặt.

Phong Bắc gọi điện cho người điều tra tình hình nhà cô của Tưởng Tường, nhanh chóng cho anh câu trả lời.

Anh cúp điện thoại, ngoái nhìn thiếu niên đang ngồi khoanh chân, “Giờ ngủ được chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh ngủ đi, em không buồn ngủ.”

“Không buồn ngủ? Anh thấy là em đang tìm đường chết đấy.”

Phong Bắc cốc đầu thiếu niên, nghiêm khắc mắng, “Anh đếm đến ba, em nằm xuống cho anh, đắp kín chăn, nhắm mặt lại, ngủ!”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng làm theo.

Uy nghiêm của đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự không phải đùa đâu.

Cao Nhiên vẫn luôn trong trạng thái uể oải, từ khi cậu đến thế giới này, căn bản ngủ không đủ, cũng ngủ không ngon.

Cùng lắm chỉ đang cố chịu đựng thôi

Không biết thì tưởng là Cao Nhiên đang cậy tuổi trẻ của mình, mài mòn sinh mệnh của bản thân, thực hiện hành vi tự sát kéo dài.

Kì thực cậu đã rất rất mệt rồi.

Chỉ là không có cách nào hoàn toàn thả lỏng mà thôi.

Một đứa nhóc chưa được mười tám tuổi, kinh nghiệm và tri thức chỉ có một xíu như vậy, trong lòng có thể có được bao nhiêu thứ chứ? Còn không phải là cố nhét vào.

Trước đây Phong Bắc cảm thấy thiếu niên không biết buồn khổ là chi, tự tìm phiền não, rảnh quá đây mà.

Thời gian ở bên cạnh nhau ngày càng nhiều, Phong Bắc mới phát hiện ra thiếu niên còn đáng lo hơn bất cứ ai ở bên cạnh mình.

Chẳng biết bao giờ mới chịu chia sẻ hết toàn bộ với mình.

Cao Nhiên ngủ một giấc, bên kia Phong Bắc đã có thu hoạch rồi.

Đôi vợ chồng trẻ trong ảnh khớp với hai bộ hồ sơ.

Họ là cha mẹ của Tưởng Tường.

Căn cứ vào điều tra, vườn vải là nhà Tưởng Tường.

Mà Tưởng Tường lại nói đó là nhà của cô chú, sau khi bán vườn đi, cầm tiền bắt đầu buôn bán.

Năm đó từng xảy ra biến cố, khiến cha mẹ Tưởng Tường đều qua đời, vườn đổi chủ.

Trong một vụ án trinh sát hình sự, khi không có bất cứ một đầu mối nào, trực giác sẽ phát huy tác dụng.

Trực giác của Cao Nhiên nói cho cậu biết, cái chết của cha mẹ Tưởng Tường không thể tách khỏi cô chú cậu ta được.

Thậm chí chính là kẻ đã tạo nên tấn bi kịch kia.

Đứa bé trong ảnh mới chỉ một hai tuổi, quá nhỏ, nếu lớn hơn chút nữa, lúc Cao Nhiên mới nhìn thấy bức ảnh, chắc chắn có thể tìm ra bóng dáng của Tưởng Tường.

Cũng không đến nỗi phí một hồi vất vả.

Nhưng điều này cũng có thể cho thấy, Tưởng Tường hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, không biết một chút gì.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện người đàn ông không ổn lắm, đứng một lúc lâu cũng không nhúc nhích, lông mày còn cau chặt, bị chuyện gì làm khó.

“Sao thế?”

Phong Bắc đọc tên người chú của Tưởng Tường, “Nghe quen quen, giống như từng nghe ai nhắc đến rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Không nhớ ra sao?”

“Quên rồi, chờ lúc nào nghĩ ra thì lại nói đến.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chuyện mười sáu năm trước, đăng ký ở đồn cảnh sát là tử vong ngoài ý muốn, coi như trong này có bí mật gì đó, giờ cũng không ra được manh mối, nghi ngờ, suy đoán, và trực giác đều không làm chứng cứ được.”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu biết rồi, “Cô nấu cơm thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Người phụ nữ đó mới đến huyện một năm trước, đến chưa được hai tháng, đã vào nhà cô Tưởng Tường, phụ trách nấu cơm quét dọn vệ sinh, ở trong căn nhà nhỏ tự thuê, không qua lại với người khác, không thân không thích.”

“Trước mắt còn chưa tra ra được cô ta và cha mẹ Tưởng Tường có quan hệ gì hay không, nhưng mà, cô ta rất đáng nghi, như là đến vì cả nhà cô của Tưởng Tường vậy, chuyện khung ảnh tám phần mười là có liên quan đến cô ta.”

Cao Nhiên thở một hơi nhẹ nhõm.

Chỉ cần không có ma quỷ dính vào, cậu sẽ không sợ.

Xế chiều hôm đó, Phong Bắc lật lại hồ sơ vụ án, bất chợt nghĩ tới, có một lần anh đến chỗ cục trưởng Trịnh, vô tình nghe thấy Tào Thế Nguyên nhắc đến tên chú của Tưởng Tường.

Dính đến án buôn ma túy, còn là kẻ cầm đầu quan trọng, tổ chuyên án đang theo dõi.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, tầm ba bốn phút sau, bấm số của Tào Thế Nguyên.

Cùng lúc đó, Cao Nhiên đến nhà Tưởng Tường, cậu đi một mình, mục đích rất rõ ràng, chính là muốn gặp cô chú của Tưởng Tường.

Người trước có nhà, người sau thì không.

Tưởng Tường nói, “Cô ơi, đây là bạn cùng bàn Cao Nhiên của con.”

Cao Nhiên lễ phép chào, “Cháu chào cô.”

Cô Tưởng dưỡng nhan rất tốt, cũng chú ý ăn mặc, sợi dây chuyền trân châu trên cổ khiến người khác chú ý, cô khẽ gật đầu, coi như là đáp lại.

Tưởng Tường rất chào đón Cao Nhiên đến, cậu ở nhà một mình đến là nghẹn, có bạn chơi cùng thì vui lắm, kêu cô giúp việc lấy đồ ăn nước uống.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy cô giúp việc đi ra từ phòng bếp, không phải là người hôm nọ.

Tưởng Tường nhìn ra suy nghĩ của cậu, khẽ nói, “Vốn là người kia hôm sau không quay lại, đoán chừng trong nhà có việc gì, một câu cũng chẳng báo, cô giận lắm, cảm thấy cô kia không có tố chất.”

Cao Nhiên lơ đãng nghe Tưởng Tường nói chuyện.

Trên bàn trà là một bộ trà tinh xảo, cô Tưởng đang pha trà.

Cao Nhiên bưng cốc nước trái cây lên uống một ngụm, ánh mắt liên tục đảo sang bên kia.

Tưởng Tường kéo Cao Nhiên sang đó ngồi.

Ống tay áo cô Tưởng hơi vướng, “Tiểu Tường, xắn ống tay áo lên giúp cô.”

Tưởng Tường bỏ khoai tây chiên xuống, chùi vào khăn giấy, sau đó là ghé vào xắn ống tay áo lên cho cô, “Cô ơi, anh không về ăn tết thật ạ?”

“Ừ, cùng mấy đứa bạn hẹn nhau leo núi tuyết rồi.”

Cô Tưởng thở dài, gương mặt trang nhã vương nét ưu sầu, “Nếu anh con mà nghe lời bằng nửa con thôi, cô với chú con có thể sống thêm được mấy năm ấy chứ.”

Hai người như một đôi mẹ con.

Tưởng Tường nói nhà của cô chính là nhà của cậu, đây là nhận thức của cậu, tuyệt đối không thể tạo thành trong một hai ngày được.

Cao Nhiên trò chuyện câu được câu chăng với Tưởng Tường, khóe mắt vẫn luôn đọng lại trên người phụ nữ.

Cậu đứng dậy vào phòng vệ sinh rửa mặt rồi quay lại, ngồi chưa nóng mông, đã thấy tay trái người phụ nữ lộ ra một vết bớt, màu sắc rất đậm.

Tưởng Tường phát hiện bạn cùng bàn ngồi không nhúc nhích, mắt cũng không chớp lấy một cái, “Có phải là xem đến choáng rồi không?”

Cao Nhiên khẽ gật đầu với biên độ rất nhỏ.

Tưởng Tường cười nói, “Bình thường cô tao thích pha trà lắm.”

Cậu ta xoay người, “Cô ơi, pha thêm hai chén đi ạ, cho Cao Nhiên thử tay nghề của cô.”

Tâm trạng cô Tưởng không tệ, “Bạn nhỏ Cao, nhà cháu ở đâu?”

Cao Nhiên không nói địa chỉ cụ thể, chỉ bảo là cách xa lắm.

Giọng cô Tưởng vẫn rất hiền hòa, “Thế lúc về bảo tiểu Trương lái xe đưa cháu về.”

Cao Nhiên không tỏ ra khác lạ, lộ vẻ ngượng ngùng, “Không cần đâu ạ, cháu đi xe đạp.”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Cô à, cô không biết đâu, Cao Nhiên xiếc xe kinh lắm, trong lớp không ít đứa bái nó làm sư phụ đâu.”

Cô Tưởng cười cười, “Vậy ư? Chi bằng năm sau cô mua cho con chiếc xe, con cũng luyện một chút.”

Tưởng Tường vội vã xua tay, “Thôi thôi, con ngồi xe cơ, đạp xe mệt lắm, chưa kể phơi nắng phơi gió, trời mưa là đi không nổi luôn.”

Cô Tưởng cười lắc đầu, “Con đấy.”

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn Tưởng Tường.

Trước đây trong nhà có vườn, có tiền, cha mẹ mất, cậu ta vẫn là một thiếu gia.

Có thể nhìn thấy, Tưởng Tượng cực kì hưởng thụ cuộc sống hiện tại.

Nửa người trên Cao Nhiên hơi nghiêng về phía trước.

Tưởng Tường và cô Tường đều tưởng cậu có hứng thú với việc pha trà, thực ra cậu đang ngắm nghía vết bớt.

Cao Nhiên day đôi mắt khô khốc, cậu nhìn lại vết bớt, càng tập trung, đầu càng đau.

Mồ hôi lạnh chảy qua thái dương, chảy xuống lưng, ướt đẫm chân tóc.

Cao Nhiên ngồi không nổi nữa mà ngả ra sau, nghe được rất nhiều tiếng huyên náo.

Có rất nhiều người đang khóc, có người chết, đang làm đám tang.

Trong đó xen lẫn một âm thanh hưng phấn và kích động, “Đều là của chúng ta! Của chúng ta hết!”

Chính là cô của Tưởng Tường, cô ta đang cười.


	47. Chapter 47

Tưởng Tường nhìn tay chân Cao Nhiên co quắp, da tái xanh, mặt đau đớn, cậu giật mình.

“Này? Cao Nhiên? Mày làm sao thế?”

“Có phải hạ đường huyết không? Tiểu Tường, con cõng bạn vào trong nằm một lúc đi.”

“À vâng, thế con cõng nó vào đây.”

Cao Nhiên hay vận động, tuy rằng người gầy, nhưng chắc nịch.

Tưởng Tường thấp hơn hẳn cái đầu, không cõng lên nổi, nhờ có cô giúp việc đỡ cho mới dìu Cao Nhiên vào phòng trong được.

Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, ngực phập phồng.

Tưởng Tường nhìn đến sững sờ, bất giác lẩm bẩm, “Chả lẽ bị bệnh gì?”

Cậu lập tức sải chân ra ngoài, “Cô ơi, có cần đưa Cao Nhiên đi viện không? Con thấy nó có vẻ khó chịu lắm.”

“Để cô vào xem.”

Cô Tưởng và Tưởng Tường vào trong phòng, Cao Nhiên lúc này đã hết đau đầu, chỉ là sắc mặt vẫn chưa hồi lại, vẻ như nguyên khí bị tổn thương nghiêm trọng.

Tưởng Tường há hốc mồm, “Mày khỏe rồi hả?”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, lấy hơi nói, “Ừ, không sao rồi.”

Tưởng Tường không tài nào tin nổi, “Mẹ kiếp, nãy mày bị làm sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, nói dối, “Không biết nữa.”

Tưởng Tường chậc lưỡi, “Nhanh đi bệnh viện kiểm tra đi, sợ hết hồn.”

Giọng cô Tưởng hết mực ôn hòa, “Tiểu Tường nói đúng, cháu nói với người nhà cháu đi, bảo họ dẫn cháu đi viện kiểm tra sức khỏe toàn diện xem sao.”

Cô nói viện trưởng bệnh viện XX là bạn cô, “Lúc cháu với người nhà cháu đi, cứ nói thẳng tên cô là được.”

Cao Nhiên lộ ra vẻ mặt cảm kích, “Cảm ơn cô ạ.”

Cô Tưởng cười đầy thân thiện, “Bạn Cao khách sáo rồi.”

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt.

Cậu biết giả vờ, giả dối cực kì, chẳng nhớ bắt đầu từ khi nào nữa.

Hầy.

Không để ý một cái đã biến thành loại người mình coi thường nhất rồi.

Kể cả có lý do chính đáng, nhưng vẫn không thể nào thay đổi sự thật này, kẻ dối trá.

Cao Nhiên vuốt tóc mái ướt sũng hất ra sau, “Tao về đây.”

Tưởng Tường cạn lời nhìn thằng bạn cùng bàn, “Mày bệnh mà, sao về được chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tao không sao.”

Tưởng Tường chửi một tiếng, “Thôi đi, mày như thế này, gió thổi là ngã, nhỡ đâu ngã trong ngõ, không cẩn thận là chết rét ngay, lúc đó tao lại thành kẻ tình nghi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Tưởng Tường bảo Cao Nhiên đợi đó.

Quần áo trong của Cao Nhiên ướt sũng, cậu rùng mình, chỉ mong về nhà sớm một chút, nhanh chóng nhìn thấy anh Tiểu Bắc.

Chỉ có như vậy, sự nôn nóng bất an của cậu mới giảm bớt được.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Tưởng Tường nói với Cao Nhiên, sẽ có xe đưa cậu về.

“Lát nữa xe tới rồi, đi, tao đưa mày xuống nhà.”

Cao Nhiên đút tay vào túi áo khoác, lúc đi ngang qua phòng khách, lễ phép chào, “Cháu chào cô ạ.”

Cô Tưởng đang thưởng trà, cả người tỏa ra hơi thở cao quý, tư thế tao nhã sang trọng, “Trên đường cẩn thận, có thời gian thì chào mừng đến chơi.”

Cao Nhiên cười đáp, “Cháu biết rồi ạ.”

Trong lời khách sáo không có lấy một chút khuyết điểm nào, diễn rất đúng chỗ.

Trời mới biết cả người Cao Nhiên từ trên xuống dưới, từng bắp thịt đều căng chặt.

Trong nhà ngoài nhà là hai mùa.

Gió lạnh và tuyết kết bạn nhào vào lồng ngực Cao Nhiên, cậu nổi lên một lớp da gà.

Tưởng Tường tru lên như quỷ, “Mẹ ơi, lạnh thế!”

Cao Nhiên với tay ra sau, trùm mũ áo khoác lên đầu, rụt cổ.

“Vừa rời khỏi phòng điều hòa, chênh lệch nhiệt độ lớn lắm, mày về đi.”

Tưởng Tường nhảy tưng tưng, nói đầy nghĩa khí, “Chờ xe đến thì về.”

“Đúng rồi, Cao Nhiên, cái xe đạp của mày muốn để trong cốp sau, hay là tạm thời để đây, lúc khác đến lấy về?”

“Lúc khác đi.” Cao Nhiên nhìn hoa tuyết tung bay, “Tưởng Tường, cô mày tốt với mày lắm sao?”

Tưởng Tường không chút do dự, “Tốt đến không thể tốt hơn được nữa.”

Cậu ta cười ha ha, “Từ nhỏ đến lớn, bất kể tao muốn gì, cô đều mua cho tao, có lúc anh tao khó chịu, nói cô tao bất công.”

Cao Nhiên thuận miệng hỏi, “Mày biết nhà cô mày bán gì không?”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Vật liệu xây dựng.”

Cao Nhiên, “Ồ.”

Tưởng Tường xuống bậc thang vốc một nắm tuyết, “Năm nào họ cũng quyên góp cho các khu vực nghèo khó một khoản tiền, còn luôn nói với tao, có điều kiện phải đi giúp đỡ những người cần trợ giúp, nói làm người phải xứng đáng với lương tâm của mình, còn nói thiện hữu thiện báo.”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên rất kì lạ, “Thiện hữu thiện báo… đằng sau còn một câu nữa nhỉ?”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Ác giả ác báo?”

Cao Nhiên chụm tay trước miệng thở một hơi, “Đúng rồi.”

Xe vẫn chưa tới, hai thiếu niên đứng ở hành lang cười đùa, âm vang tứ phía.

Cao Nhiên hất tay Tưởng Tường ra, “Mày có nhớ ba mẹ mày không?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Tưởng Tường không hề phai nhạt, “Muốn nghe nói thật hay nói dối?”

Cao Nhiên bảo, “Nói thật.”

Tưởng Tường nhún vai, “Không nhớ.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu, “Tại sao?”

Tưởng Tường nhìn Cao Nhiên như nhìn một thằng ngốc.

Sau lưng Cao Nhiên rét lạnh, cậu nghe Tưởng Tường đáp, “Tao bây giờ sống rất tốt.”

“Hơn nữa, người chết lâu rồi, tao chẳng có ấn tượng gì với họ cả, nhớ họ làm gì, chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời nhếch khóe miệng.

Mùa đông năm nay còn lạnh hơn cả mùa đông năm ngoái, khí lạnh đâm thẳng vào xương.

Với cả, năm ngoái vẫn còn ở thế giới cũ.

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa tay, nhớ ba mẹ.

Không biết họ thế nào rồi nhỉ, “bản thân” khác liệu có tiếp tục sống cuộc đời của cậu không.

Cao Nhiên làm tổ trong nhà tròn một tuần.

Ngoại trừ xuống lầu ăn cơm, nói chuyện với bà cụ, những lúc khác cậu đều ở trong phòng.

Trời lạnh, đi vệ sinh cũng phải chuẩn bị, tốc chiến tốc thắng, không thể lề mề, không thì mông sẽ bị đông lạnh mất.

Một đêm nọ, Cao Nhiên bị tiếng mắng sát vách làm bừng tỉnh.

Phong Bắc kéo thiếu niên vào lại chăn, “Em dậy làm cái gì? Sắp hết cả hơi ấm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên tỉnh cả ngủ, “Mẹ Trương Nhung lại làm ầm lên rồi.”

Phong Bắc gãi lưng, “Vì chuyện bạn nữ kia yêu sớm à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không phải, “Thành tích của nhỏ tụt dốc, hôm nay lấy kết quả học tập cuối kì, chắc là thi không tốt.”

Phong Bắc cũng chả mấy hứng thú với sự trưởng thành của những đóa hoa khác, công việc đã chiếm của anh quá nhiều thời gian và sức lực rồi, việc tư chỉ dành cho nhóc con bên người này thôi.

“Cuối kì em thi thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tàm tạm.”

Phong Bắc nhướn mày không định bỏ qua, “Tàm tạm là thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tàm tạm là tàm tạm chứ còn thế nào nữa.”

Đèn giường sáng lên.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mắt, “Anh bật đèn lên làm gì?”

Phong Bắc giễu, “Em không chịu nói, anh đành phải tự xem thôi.”

Ánh mắt người đàn ông rất sắc bén, Cao Nhiên có bí mật trong lòng, sợ bị phát hiện.

Cậu cuống quá bật thốt lên, “Anh có là gì của em đâu, em thi bao nhiêu thì liên quan gì đến anh?”

Căn phòng lặng xuống.

Cao Nhiên nói xong thì hối hận ngay, cậu bỏ tay ra, thật cẩn thận đánh giá người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc nằm nghiêng, bóng lưng trầm mặc.

Cao Nhiên nghiêng mình qua, khẽ gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên rầu rĩ lẩm bẩm gì đó, xuống giường mở ngăn kéo lấy kết quả học tập ra, để ngay trước mắt người đàn ông, lấy lòng, “Cho anh xem nè.”

Phong Bắc nhắm mắt lại.

Cao Nhiên cắn răng, đọc bảng kết quả học tập lên như đứa ngốc, “Văn 112, Toán 105, Tiếng Anh 99, Vật lý…”

Cậu đọc hết kết quả từng môn, người đàn ông vẫn không ừ hử gì.

Phong Bắc lạnh nhạt nói, “Nói với anh làm gì? Anh có là gì của em đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nơm nớp đáp, “Anh là anh em mà.”

Phong Bắc chẳng buồn hé mắt, giọng càng lạnh nhạt hơn, “Ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên hơi hoảng hốt, cậu nắm chặt bảng kết quả học tập, “Em không cố ý.”

Phong Bắc không đáp.

Cao Nhiên ném phăng bảng kết quả học tập đi, lấy tay banh mí mắt người đàn ông ra.

Cậu vừa chạm tới thôi, đã bị một nguồn sức mạnh kéo nằm xuống.

Phong Bắc đè chặt vai thiếu niên xuống, lật cậu nằm ngửa đối diện với mình, mặt không chút cảm xúc nhìn xuống.

Tư thế này khiến Cao Nhiên cảm thấy ngột ngạt một cách đáng sợ, cậu cố giãy ra, lại không thành công.

Đầu gối Phong Bắc tiến vào giữa hai chân thiếu niên, quỳ phủ trên người cậu, chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

Ánh mắt người đàn ông phức tạp quá đỗi, trong đó dường như cất giấu thứ gì đó, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể xổ ra, nào phải gương mặt mà Cao Nhiên quen thuộc.

Nắm chặt lòng bàn tay nóng ran của mình, Cao Nhiên xoa lên ga giường, hồi hộp hỏi, “Anh… Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc thu hết nỗi hoảng sợ của thiếu niên vào trong đáy mắt, nửa ngày sau anh mới khép mắt lại, thả bàn tay đang ghì chặt thiếu niên ra, cười phì một tiếng rồi nhếch môi, “Xem em bị dọa kìa.”

Cao Nhiên thấy anh nở nụ cười, cơ thể đang căng ra lập tức thả lỏng, cậu vò đầu, “Tưởng anh giận thật chứ.”

Phong Bắc với lấy hộp thuốc lá và bật lửa, trở về giọng điệu biếng nhác thường ngày, “Em chỉ là đứa nhỏ, anh giận gì em chứ.”

Anh con mẹ nó giận chính mình!

Mấy năm nữa là ba mươi rồi, thế mà lại động tâm với đứa nhỏ mới có mười tám tuổi.

Lại còn là một thằng nhóc nữa.

Hết người để chọn rồi chắc?

Phong Bắc ấn bật lửa châm thuốc, thở dài nóng nảy lẫn bất đắc dĩ, không phải không có ai để chọn, mà là không muốn ai khác cả.

Sa lầy rồi.

Biết rõ không thể làm, lại không tài nào kiểm soát được mình.

Phong Bắc cắn chặt điếu thuốc, trong mắt có vài phần nghĩ mà sợ, vừa nãy suýt nữa không khống chế được rồi.

Em ấy vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ, nếu làm ra chuyện không bằng cả súc sinh, vậy là xong rồi.

Cái gì cũng xong, toàn bộ xong, lo mà tìm thuốc hối hận khắp thế giới đi thôi.

Cao Nhiên ho khan, “Giờ này anh còn hút thuốc gì chứ? Không ngủ sao?”

Phong Bắc nghiêng người nhả hai hơi về phía bên kia giường, thấy thiếu niên vẫn còn ho khan, anh bèn đứng dậy, “Anh ra phòng khách hút thuốc, em ngủ ngon.”

Cao Nhiên gọi người đàn ông lại, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, gần đây anh lạ lắm ấy.”

Phong Bắc không quay đầu lại, “Chỉ gần đây thôi à?”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra.

Phong Bắc hút thuốc ở phòng khách, Cao Nhiên nằm trên giường, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn trần nhà mà ngẩn ngơ.

Cậu ngửa đầu gãi trán, bỗng nhiên khựng lại, không thể tin nổi mà nhìn cổ tay bầm tím của mình.

Phong Bắc hút thuốc xong trở về, thấy thiếu niên ngồi khoanh chân trên giường, nom như muốn hỏi tội.

Cao Nhiên xắn ống tay áo lên, “Nhìn nè.”

Tầm mắt Phong Bắc lướt qua thì khựng lại, sải bước lại gần, nắm chặt cổ tay thiếu niên để kiểm tra.

Cao Nhiên kêu oai oái, “Anh nhẹ chút.”

Phong Bắc cau chặt mày đầy tự trách, “Có thương vào xương không?”

Cao Nhiên nói không, chỉ là ngoài da thôi, “Anh đáng sợ lắm.”

Cả người Phong Bắc run lên.

Cao Nhiên không chú ý tới vẻ hoảng loạn trên gương mặt người đàn ông, cậu nói một mình, “Ban ngày em bị hỏi nhiều đến phát ngán, ba mẹ hỏi thì thôi, hàng xóm thấy em cũng hỏi, tối anh lại hỏi nữa, nên em… nói không qua não, trút hết bực dọc lên đầu anh, xin lỗi nha anh Tiểu Bắc.”

“Được rồi, em xin lỗi rồi, chuyện bảng kết quả học tập bỏ qua được không?”

Phong Bắc không động đậy.

Cao Nhiên huơ tay trước mắt người đàn ông, “Choáng rồi à?”

Phong Bắc hoàn hồn.

“Vậy chúng ta nói chuyện thứ hai.”

Cao Nhiên nói rất nghiêm túc, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lần sau nếu em lỡ chọc giận anh, có thể đừng làm thế với em được không?” Cảm giác như mình chỉ là con gà con, không thể nào chống cự.

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm mặt thiếu niên, khàn giọng, “Sức anh lớn, là anh sai.”

“Tha lỗi cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên cười xòa, “Thế anh cũng tha lỗi em đi.”

Phong Bắc chăm chú nhìn gương mặt tươi cười của thiếu niên, xán lạn tựa như ánh mặt trời, anh cong tay búng trán thiếu niên, “Đồ đầu đất, tay thành ra như thế, sao em không kêu đau?”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Hoảng quá chứ sao, anh không biết đâu, anh như thế đáng sợ lắm.”

Phong Bắc biến sắc, “Đáng sợ à?”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, “Sợ lắm.”

Phong Bắc vò đầu, chửi nhỏ một tiếng, “Đm.”

Cao Nhiên đánh tay người đàn ông, “Anh chửi ai đó?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chửi anh.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông lật ngăn kéo, vội nói, “Đừng có làm ầm ĩ như thế!”

Mấy ngày nay mẹ cậu đều hoặc vô tình hoặc cố ý nhìn chằm chằm cậu, cứ như đang nghi ngờ điều gì ấy.

Tiếng rầm rầm dậy đất vọng đến, nhà kế bên đang đập đồ.

Cao Nhiên kéo tay người đàn ông, “Anh, mấy giờ rồi?”

Phong Bắc nhìn đồng hồ báo thức, vừa qua 0 giờ.

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, “Đã muộn thế này rồi à.”

Nhà hàng xóm trước sau đều không có động tĩnh gì.

Mỗi nhà mỗi cảnh, lo chuyện nhà mình là được rồi, còn chuyện của người khác, chả liên quan gì đến mình hết.

Cao Nhiên mang dép ra mở cửa ban công, vừa vặn nghe tiếng động dưới nhà.

Lưu Tú khoác áo bông dày bước ra, vừa ngẩng đầu đã thấy bóng người trên tầng hai.

Phát hiện ra là thằng con mình, cô sợ bóng sợ gió một hồi, giận dữ nói, “Con đứng đó làm gì, ngủ đi!”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ ơi, nhà Trương Nhung…”

Lưu Tú mở chốt cửa cổng lớn ra, “Mẹ qua xem thế nào.”

Tuyết trên ban công đến tận mắt cá chân, Cao Nhiên đứng trên bậc, không xuống.

Phong Bắc không tiện lộ mặt, bèn đứng ngay hành lang dựa vách tường với cậu.

Trong ngõ vang lên tiếng gõ cửa, kèm theo tiếng gọi của Lưu Tú.

Mấy phút sau, tiếng của Trương Quế Phương vang lên, cô không mở cửa.

Lưu Tú đứng ở cửa lạnh quá giậm chân, “Quế Phương à, con còn nhỏ, có việc gì cũng phải từ từ nói chuyện với nó, đừng dọa nó, trong lòng sẽ để lại…”

Trương Quế Phương ngắt lời Lưu Tú, “Không có việc gì đâu, Tiểu Nhung nhà em không nghe lời, em chỉ mắng nó đôi câu thôi.”

Giọng của cô đã có chút khó chịu, cảm thấy Lưu Tú lo việc bao đồng.

Lưu Tú thở dài, hơn nửa đêm, mình không lo mà ngủ đi, lại còn tự bôi tro trát trấu vào mặt.

Cô nghĩ, mọi người đều là hàng xóm, thường thường qua lại nhà nhau, quan hệ rất tốt, lo cho nhau chút cũng không sao.

Ai mà ngờ được cô chỉ tưởng bở mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên nghe hết cả rồi.

Cậu mới quay người lại, đã nghe thấy tiếng chân lên gác.

“Mẹ, sao mẹ lên đây?”

Lưu Tú đứng bên cầu thang, “Sau nửa đêm chắc còn có tuyết nữa, mẹ xem xem cửa sổ trên tầng đóng chưa.”

Cao Nhiên vội nói, “Đóng hết rồi ạ.”

Lưu Tú đã ra đến ban công rồi.

Tim Cao Nhiên nhảy lên tận cuống họng, “Gì vậy, mẹ đi ngủ nhanh đi, muộn lắm rồi.”

Lưu Tú bước lên bậc thềm, “Giờ không buồn ngủ nữa, cô Trương của con ấy, chẳng lọt tai lời của người ta, cũng chẳng biết nhận ý tốt của người khác gì cả.”

Lòng bàn tay Cao Nhiên túa mồ hôi, căng thẳng muốn chết, nào còn lòng dạ thảo luận với mẹ cậu chứ.

Lưu Tú đi vào phòng.

Sau lưng Cao Nhiên toát mồ hôi lạnh.

Rèm cửa sổ bị gió thổi tung bay, phất phới qua chồng sách vở để trên bàn học.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, biết cửa sổ là do Phong Bắc mở, nhằm xua đi mùi thuốc lá trong phòng.

Cậu len lén nhìn quanh, ảnh trốn đâu rồi?

Cửa sổ cũ rồi, không dễ đóng mở, anh Tiểu Bắc bị trì hoãn ít nhất mười mấy giây.

Cao Nhiên chắc chắn Phong Bắc vẫn còn trong phòng.

Một là không đủ thời gian, hai là phòng khách và phòng trong kia không có đồ gì cả, không giấu được ai.

Lưu Tú nhíu mày, “Sao bảo đóng cửa sổ rồi?”

Cao Nhiên lau thái dương, phi tang luôn giọt mồ hôi lạnh, “Con quên mất.”

Lưu Tú đóng cửa sổ lại, “Cửa sổ mở lớn vậy, con không sợ cảm à.”

Cao Nhiên cười rất chi là gượng gạo.

Lưu Tú ở trong phòng một hồi lâu mới rời đi, cô không xuống nhà, mà đi vào phòng khách với buồng trong, còn ra chỗ ban công nhìn ngó chút nữa.

Cao Nhiên làm bộ tò mò hỏi, “Mẹ ơi, mẹ nhìn gì thế?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Lần trước mẹ nói với con rồi không phải sao? Có lần đi vệ sinh, thấy bóng người chỗ cửa sổ tầng trên.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ ra, cậu nói, “Mẹ à, chắc chắn mẹ hoa mắt rồi, nếu trong nhà có trộm, không thể nào không mất gì được, mẹ nói đúng không.”

Lưu Tú thở dài, “Năm sau con chuyển xuống tầng dưới ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tầng dưới có giường đâu.”

Lưu Tú nói, “Mẹ ngủ với bà, con ngủ với ba.”

Cao Nhiên, “… Ba ngủ ngáy to lắm, như động đất ấy, con không giống mẹ, không quen được đâu, không ngủ nổi.”

“Đến lúc đó rồi tính.” Lưu Tú ra tới cửa, “Ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói vâng, “Mẹ ngủ ngon.”

Đóng cửa ban công, Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi, sợ suýt chết.

Đúng rồi, anh Tiểu Bắc rốt cuộc trốn đâu nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên chạy vào trong phòng, nhìn xuống gầm giường, rồi xem tủ quần áo, đều không có người cần tìm, cậu quay người đi vào phòng vệ sinh.

Vẫn không có.

“Đâu rồi? Chả lẽ biết tàng hình?”

“Tàng hình đéo gì, anh đây này.”

Sau lưng đột nhiên có tiếng nói cất lên, Cao Nhiên giật hết cả mình, ngoái lại thấy người đàn ông đang đứng ngay sau cửa.

Cái đệt!

Phong Bắc bước ra từ sau cánh cửa, cứ y như người chẳng liên quan, đến là ung dung, không có chút căng thẳng khi xông vào nhà dân nào cả.

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên giật giật.

Cũng đúng, cậu với anh Tiểu Bắc có làm gì đâu, sao phải hoảng hốt cơ chứ?

Lần trước Soái Soái cũng thế, mẹ lên gác cũng thế.

Cứ như đang làm gì không thể tiết lộ ra ngoài vậy.

Cao Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, “Hay là em nói thẳng với ba mẹ em nha, bảo họ nhận anh làm con nuôi?”

Phong Bắc nói ngay, “Nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ!”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, “Sao anh giãy nảy lên thế?”

Phong Bắc nghẹn một hơi trong họng, đỉnh đầu bốc khói.

Cao Nhiên buồn bực lắm, “Không phải anh thích làm anh em lắm sao?”

Phong Bắc tự nhủ, ấy là trước đây, giờ anh muốn làm người đàn ông của em cơ.

Việc này không bàn xong được, bỏ qua một bên.

Cách năm mới còn có hai ngày, bên tổ chuyên án có tiến triển mới, Tào Thế Nguyên trở về.

Phong Bắc mở họp xong thì gọi điện thoại cho Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên biết được rất nhiều chuyện qua cuộc điện thoại ấy, trên người cô chú Tưởng Tường chẳng những có vài mạng người, mà còn kinh doanh thuốc phiện nữa, quy mô cực lớn.

Cậu nghe xong mà hãi hết cả người.

Còn tưởng cô của Tưởng Tường là tìm thấy lương tâm, nên mới giáo dục Tưởng Tường như vậy, phải làm người tốt, làm điều tốt giúp đỡ mọi người.

Ai mà ngờ hóa ra lại mở xưởng chế thuốc phiện từ mấy năm trước, bây giờ mới tra ra địa chỉ chính xác.

Thuốc phiện thật rất đáng sợ, chẳng biết hại bao nhiêu người, bao nhiêu gia đình nữa.

Kiếm lời bằng thứ tiền ấy, làm sao có thể yên tâm thoải mái hưởng thụ được đây?

Cao Nhiên dùng sức xoa mặt mấy lần.

Từ sau khi đến thế giới này, những chuyện cậu tiếp xúc càng lúc càng khiến cậu sâu sắc cảm nhận được một sự thật.

Lòng người có thể tươi đẹp nhường nào, cũng có thể u ám từng ấy.

Bảo sao lại nói ai cũng có thiên phú biểu diễn, chỉ xem là có dùng không, có muốn dùng hay không thôi.

Lần hành động này rất bí mật, lại là đột kích, công nhân trong xưởng chế thuốc phiện không chạy thoát mống nào, cảnh sát thu hoạch được khá lớn.

Nhưng ông chủ không có trong xưởng, trước mắt Tào Thế Nguyên đang dẫn người truy bắt, ít đi một xưởng chế thuốc phiện, hội buôn ma túy có thể nói là tổn thất nặng nề, muốn quay đầu là điều không thể nào.

Phong Bắc ở văn phòng uống trà.

Cục trưởng Trịnh nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, lần này cậu giúp tổ chuyên án bên kia một cú lớn đấy.”

Phong Bắc thổi lá trà đang trôi nổi, “Ăn may thôi.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh vung tay chặn lời, “Được rồi, công của cậu đã kí cho cậu rồi, không thiệt cậu được.”

Phong Bắc đặt tách trà xuống, vụ án thôn Thạch Hà, án giết người, án buôn ma túy, cả ba vụ án này đều có công của Cao Nhiên, em ấy không ở trong đội mình, nhưng vẫn phải thưởng.

Thưởng cái gì thì tốt nhỉ?

Cục trưởng Trịnh gõ bàn, “Tôi đang nói với cậu, cậu thì hay rồi, tâm hồn treo ngược cành cây.”

Phong Bắc ngửa ra sau tựa lưng vào ghế, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, có việc cứ nói thẳng, cứ vòng vèo như vậy, cháu nghe cũng thấy mệt nữa.”

“…”

Cục trưởng Trịnh chắp tay sau lưng đi tới đi lui, “Nhà họ Tào phái người đến huyện.”

Lông mày Phong Bắc nhíu lại, “Việc này chú không cần nói với cháu đâu.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh lườm cho, “Tôi là bảo cậu chú ý một chút.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chú ý gì cơ? Chẳng lẽ bảo cháu thể hiện tình yêu thương đồng nghiệp với đội trưởng Tào?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh hừ một tiếng rõ to, giận rồi.

Khó khăn lắm mới có một người có năng lực được điều đến, kết quả lại là con ngựa hoang, chẳng thể nào kiểm soát nổi.

Ấy mà con gái lại còn đu ở trên đó không chịu buông tay, nghĩ thôi đã đau hết cả đầu rồi.

“Không trông mong cậu làm được!”

Phong Bắc ném lại ánh mắt ‘chú biết thế là được rồi’.

Cao Nhiên đứng ngồi không yên nửa ngày, chiều Phong Bắc định đi đến nhà Tưởng Tường, cậu cũng cùng qua.

Vừa thấy Phong Bắc, Cao Nhiên đã nỏi, “Cô chú Tưởng Tường thế nào rồi ạ? Có bắt được không?”

Phong Bắc nói bắt được nam rồi, liên hợp với mấy đồng bọn đấu lại cảnh sát, cố gắng lái xe bỏ chạy, nửa đường bị bắn chết tại chỗ.

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi khí lạnh, “Thế… thế cô của Tưởng Tường thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nên bắt đã bắt cả rồi.”

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, nhả ra một hơi khói vào không trung, “Một khung ảnh thế mà lại có thể liên quan đến nhiều chuyện như vậy.”

“Cô nấu cơm kia trước mắt vẫn chưa biết tung tích, cô chú của Tưởng Tường cũng không biết cô ấy đi đâu, cứ như bốc hơi vậy.”

Cao Nhiên chống trán, đầu óc rối như tơ vò, cậu sực nhớ ra, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, thế Tưởng Tường sẽ thế nào?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nó không biết chuyện, không liên quan đến nó, có điều, không còn số tiền mà cô chú nó kiếm được qua việc bán thuốc phiện, sau này nó không còn sống cuộc sống của người có tiền được nữa.”

Cao Nhiên lấy điếu thuốc bên mép người đàn ông đi, cho vào miệng hút hai hơi, động tác tự nhiên, tư thế thành thạo.

Phong Bắc xoa trán thở dài.

Đến nơi, Cao Nhiên không dám đi vào, cậu sợ nhìn thấy gương mặt vỡ vụn của Tưởng Tường, không biết phải an ủi cách sao.

Huồng hồ dù nói gì đi nữa, đều vẫn thật vô dụng.

Cao Nhiên chực nói lại thôi.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ bả vai thiếu niên, dùng sức ấn, “Việc này không liên quan gì đến em, tổ chuyên án đã bắt đầu theo dõi nhà cô chú nó từ năm ngoái rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chùi mắt, nói thì nói vậy, nhưng cậu vẫn là trong quá trình điều tra, lợi dùng tình cảm của Tưởng Tường với mình.

Dù sao thì Tưởng Tường không biết gì cả, nó vô tội.

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh vào đi, em đứng ngoài cửa đợi anh.”

Phong Bắc cũng không ép, “Vậy được rồi, đừng chạy lung tung nhé.”

Cửa lớn mở ra, Cao Nhiên nhịn không được đi vào trong, đứng ngay sảnh, cậu nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện trong phòng khác, cũng thấy vẻ mặt kinh ngạc của Tưởng Tường.

Biết cái chết của cha mẹ không phải là bất ngờ, mà là mưu sát, đối phương lại là cô chú mà mình luôn gần gũi.

Bí mật không muốn người biết này bị đào ra, hễ là người thì không tài nào tiếp thu nổi, tàn nhẫn cực kì.

Có lúc chân tướng lộ ra dưới ban ngày, lại tạo thành vết thương rất lớn cho vài người.

Thế nhưng, ý nghĩa tồn tại của cảnh sát chính là tra ra chân tướng.

Cao Nhiên đứng tựa lưng vào vách tường, tay vô thức sờ trong túi áo, lấy ra một đồng xu siết chặt trong tay.

Phong Bắc bảo mấy người Dương Chí ở dưới tầng vào lục soát.

Tưởng Tường ngồi yên trên ghế sô pha, mắt đỏ hoe, mặt đầy vẻ mê man.

Cao Nhiên vẫn luôn nhìn Tưởng Tường, từ đầu chí cuối không dời tầm mắt.

Tương lai Tưởng Tường biết chuyện này có sự tham gia của cậu, nhất định sẽ hận cậu.

Buổi tối cuối năm, Cao Nhiên đang xem ti vi cùng bà cụ.

Lưu Tú bận rộn trong bếp, Cao Kiến Quân làm phụ tá, mùi cơm nước thơm phức tỏa khắp nơi.

Chẳng biết Cao Kiến Quân làm thế nào mà tivi thu được nhiều kênh hơn.

Cao Nhiên đang xem một bộ phim của Hồng Kông.

Bà Cao như mọi khi xem mà chẳng hiểu gì cả, vẫn cứ nhìn chăm chú không chớp mắt.

Cao Nhiên vừa xem vừa giải thích cho bà cụ nghe, đột nhiên cậu đứng bật dậy, băng ghế đổ xuống, phát ra tiếng vang không nhỏ.

Làm cho bà Cao bị dọa sợ, Cao Nhiên vội vã dỗ bà.

Lưu Tú nghe thấy tiếng lại gần, cô dựng ghế dậy hỏi, “Sao thế?”

“Mẹ, mẹ bảo ba trông bà chút đi.”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng dắt xe đạp ra ngoài, “Con có việc, về ngay ạ!”

Trên đường chẳng có ai, đều đang bận rộn bữa giao thừa rồi.

Cao Nhiên đạp xe ngược gió trong hẻm, không ngừng nghỉ đến nhà Tưởng Tường.

Trong hành lang quạnh quẽ, cổng lớn đóng chặt, Cao Nhiên đứng gõ cửa, bên trong không có tiếng đáp.

Cao Nhiên vẫn gõ tiếp, cánh cửa trước sau như một chẳng hề mở ra.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên quay người bước từng bước một xuống cầu thang.

Người ta nếu như ngẩng đầu khóc lớn, tâm trạng đến một điểm giới hạn nào đó, sẽ có phản ứng khó thở.

Mà Cao Nhiên lại có thể xác định được, Tưởng Tường hôm đó không như vậy, cảm xúc đau thương là giả, cậu ta đang nói dối.

Chỉ có một khả năng.

Tưởng Tường đã biết cái chết của cha mẹ liên quan đến cô chú từ lâu, cậu ta cũng không muốn thay đổi cuộc sống hiện tại, nên làm như không biết.

Dưới cái nhìn của cậu, cha mẹ trong trí nhớ không có lấy một chút dấu vết nào, không có tình cảm, chỉ là hai chữ mà thôi.

Cô chú lại khác, nuôi cậu lớn, trưởng thành cùng cậu, còn cho cậu điều kiện vật chất tốt như vậy nữa.

Biết nhà cô chú gặp chuyện, Tưởng Tường sợ hãi, đau khổ, tuyệt vọng mới là thật.

Vì chẳng còn cuộc sống tốt đẹp nữa.


	48. Chapter 48

Cách năm cũ hai ngày, Tưởng Tường rời khỏi thị trấn.

Cao Nhiên nghe tin từ chính miệng Phong Bắc, cậu im ỉm ăn mấy quả táo tàu.

Tưởng Tường đi, điều này nằm trong dự đoán của Cao Nhiên.

Cậu ta còn trẻ, mới sống có mười mấy năm, tương lai vẫn còn dài đằng đẵng, muốn đi thế nào, còn phải xem chính cậu ta.

Tốt hay xấu, đều do cậu ta quyết định, bất kể tạo thành hậu quả gì, cũng phải tự gánh lấy.

Dẫu có sống chết cũng không muốn đi nữa, sao có thể trốn tránh hiện thực đây, phải chấp nhận cả thôi.

Cao Nhiên nhét hết quả này đến quả khác vào miệng, đầu óc rối bời, toàn là những chuyện mới xảy ra gần đây.

Nhân tâm, nhân tính, đằng sau hai từ này trộn lẫn quá nhiều thứ tạp nham, khiến người ta cảm khái, rồi lại chẳng rét mà run.

Phong Bắc xòe tay ra, “Hạt đâu?”

Cao Nhiên nhè vào tay anh.

Phong Bắc cúi đầu nhìn, lười thành thói luôn rồi, thế mà lại ngậm năm cái, cơ mặt anh khẽ giật, chẳng sợ hóc nữa.

Cao Nhiên phản ứng lại, “Sao anh lại lấy tay? Bẩn lắm ấy.”

Phong Bắc tỏ vẻ ‘Đệt, nãy bị ma nhập’, “Bẩn thật, còn hôi nữa, anh đi rửa tay, có xà phòng không?”

“…”

Nói thì nói thôi, đỏ mặt gì chứ.

Cao Nhiên lật quyển sách bài tập trên bàn, hình như quên mất chuyện gì đấy.

Gì ấy nhỉ? Càng muốn nhớ, lại càng không nhớ ra nổi, đau đầu quá.

Phong Bắc bước ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh, “Mai anh phải vào thành phố.”

Cao Nhiên giương mắt ý hỏi.

Phong Bắc nói, “Ông bác ôm chắt trai, anh đi uống rượu mừng.”

Cao Nhiên chống cằm, “Ồ.”

Phong Bắc nhìn ra thiếu niên cụt hứng, “Muốn đi cùng anh không?”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Muốn chứ.”

Cậu không vui bĩu môi, “Mẹ em không đồng ý đâu.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Ba em thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên ha ha ha, “Trong nhà em, mẹ em là sếp, mẹ mà phản đối, ba em cũng chẳng còn cách nào.”

Phong Bắc nhún vai, “Thế thì chịu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nằm úp lên bàn, uể oải.

Phong Bắc châm thuốc, “Thực ra trong thành phố cũng chả có gì hay ho, nhiều xe, nhiều người, chật chột, không khí kém, còn có bọn buôn người, chuyên trà trộn vào trong đám người, tìm cơ hội ra tay với trẻ con.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, “Bọn buôn người?”

Phong Bắc ừ, “Đúng thế, bọn buôn người, lừa bán trẻ con, mới sinh cho đến mười mấy tuổi đều nằm trong tầm ngắm, bé trai còn dễ bị nhắm hơn bé gái, hai năm nay số lượng án mất tích trẻ em tăng gấp bội.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Hồi em ở quê có nghe nói, trước đây nếu nhà nào sinh con gái, điều kiện gia đình mà không tốt, sẽ vứt đứa bé đi, còn chẳng ai thèm tìm.”

Cậu thở dài, “Hơn nữa bé gái sinh ra, ở nhà cũng chẳng ai quan tâm, còn cứ muốn sinh nữa, đến khi nào sinh con trai mới thôi, mẹ em cứ nói với em, may mà mẹ một phát sinh được em luôn, không thì còn bị khinh bỉ nữa đấy.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Trọng nam khinh nữ à…”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Nhưng mà sau khi kế hoạch hóa gia đình, không dám tùy tiện siêu sinh nữa, sẽ bị phạt tiền.”

Phong Bắc nhả một hơi khói, “Hiện tại trình độ y học mỗi năm một tăng, người nhà có thể đi viện làm giám định giới tính, chuyện bé gái bị nạo hoặc vứt bỏ rất bình thường.”

“Trong thời gian ngắn, chính sách tương quan còn chưa ra được.”

Cao Nhiên há miệng, “Thế thì tiêu rồi, cứ như vậy, trong vòng mười năm nữa, tỉ lệ nam nữ sẽ bị mất cân bằng nghiêm trọng mất.”

Phong Bắc thở dài, “Chứ sao, đội ngũ ế sưng còn kéo dài nữa.”

Anh chà chà, “Sao mình lại bàn đến chuyện này nhỉ?”

Cao Nhiên lườm anh một cái, “Anh khơi mào trước còn gì.”

Phong Bắc xoa trán.

Cao Nhiên xé trang giấy gấp máy bay, ghé vào miệng thổi một hơn rồi ném vào không trung, máy bay chậm rãi nghiêng ngả bay đi.

“Thật chả hiểu nổi mẹ em, em không phải con gái, cũng gần mười tám rồi, đi xa nhà căn bản chẳng có vấn đề gì hết.”

Phong Bắc nhặt máy bay lên ném lần nữa, “Có vài người vì kiếm một món hời to, tìm một mục tiêu phù hợp, đánh thuốc mê rồi cắt những bộ phận quan trọng đi, không cần biết là nam hay nữ, chỉ cần khỏe mạnh là được.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Điêu, em không tin.”

Phong Bắc gảy tàn thuốc, “Điêu? Loại án kiểu đó giờ anh kể cho em ba, năm cái cũng được.”

Sắc mặt anh trầm trọng, “Các tổ chức buôn bán nội tạng bắt rồi lại có, không diệt tận gốc được, có cầu thì ắt có cung.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài một hơi.

Lòng người khó dò, kẻ xấu bày trò gian, khó lòng phòng bị ghê.

Chỉ có thể gắng sức trở nên mạnh mẽ, không cho kẻ xấu xuống tay được.

Phong Bắc xoa tóc thiếu niên, “Cho nên em vẫn làm bé ngoan đi, không quen nơi đó, đi một mình không an toàn.”

Cao Nhiên ngửa đầu ra sau, ngước mắt nhìn trần nhà, “Con người đều phải một mình đứng lên mà.”

Phong Bắc vỗ nhẹ đầu cậu, “Gấp gáp cái gì, anh hứa với em, mùng 1 tháng 6 sang năm anh dẫn em vào thành phố chơi.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi thẳng dậy hỏi, “Sao lại là mùng 1 tháng 6 sang năm?”

Phong Bắc đùa, “Đó là quốc tế thiếu nhi cuối cùng của em, qua sinh nhật mười tám tuổi, em chính là người lớn, người lớn làm gì có quốc tế thiếu nhi.”

Cao Nhiên giật khóe miệng.

Phong Bắc hào phóng nói, “Muốn quà gì nói sớm đi, anh em nghèo, phải để dành tiền sớm chút.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em muốn Ultraman.”

_(*) Ultraman: nhân vật siêu anh hùng trong phim hoạt hình Nhật_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/09/ultraman.jpg)

Phong Bắc, “…” Còn nói mình không phải trẻ con.

Ăn xong, Cao Nhiên sang gõ cửa nhà hàng xóm, mang một cặp lồng cơm rang.

Trương Quế Phương đang ở trong sân phơi giày.

Mặt trời hiếm khi xuất hiện, một lớp băng mỏng tinh tế dưới mái hiên được ánh mặt trời chiếu vào, rực rỡ sắc màu.

Cao Nhiên bẻ một đoạn gặm, giòn tan, răng lạnh buốt, “Cô ơi, Trương Nhung đâu ạ? Có nhà không?”

Trương Quế Phương nói có nhà, “Thi cuối kì thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng, “Thứ 16 ạ.”

Trương Quế Phương ngẩng đầu, “Cả khối à?”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Sao có thể ạ, là thứ tự trong lớp.”

Trương Quế Phương hỏi, “Học phí học thêm của cháu là bao nhiêu?”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Cô tính ghi tên cho Trương Nhung ạ? Bạn ấy không cần đâu.”

Trương Quế Phương vỗ lớp bụi trên giày, “Tiểu Nhung lần này thi không tốt.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Không tốt cũng còn tốt hơn cháu nhiều, ban tự nhiên ít nữ sinh, thành tích nhìn chung không cao, rất ít bạn có thể chen được vào top 10, Trương Nhung giỏi lắm ạ.”

Trên gương mặt Trương Quế Phương cuối cùng cũng có chút nét cười, không nhăn nhó như trước nữa.

“Cô chỉ sợ nó nông nổi, tụt xuống dưới.”

Cao Nhiên len lén đảo mắt, vậy cô cũng không thể ép nhỏ được chứ.

“Không đâu ạ, khả năng kiềm chế của Trương Nhung tốt lắm.”

Mặt Trương Quế Phương xụ xuống, “Cũng đã có quan hệ linh tinh với con trai rồi, không biết tự ái như thế, còn nói khả năng kiềm chế tốt?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn.

Trương Quế Phương không nói tiếp chủ đề này nữa, “Nó ở trên gác làm bài.”

Cao Nhiên hiểu ý đi lên gác, không biết mẹ Trương Nhung xác định cho nhỏ mục tiêu gì, hẳn là cao lắm đây.

Trương Nhung biết Cao Nhiên đến từ sớm rồi, cô bé cất sách vở đi, lấy kẹo lạc mời cậu ăn.

Cao Nhiên dựa vào bàn nói chuyện với Trương Nhung, đều là cậu gợi chuyện.

“Cậu thấy người tuyết trên ban công nhà tớ chưa? Mũi không phải là cà rốt, mà là xúc xích, mũ là do trường phát.” “Nhà cậu mua pháo hoa à?” “Ba mươi có về quê cúng tổ tiên không?” “Đúng rồi nghe nói hàng năm có chợ đêm, ngay cổng phía đông.” “…”

Trương Nhung đáp lại từng vấn đề, nếp nhăn giữa hai chân mày thoáng thả lỏng, cô bé đứng dậy đóng cửa lại, khóa trái, ngay cả cửa sổ cũng đóng.

Cao Nhiên nhìn động tác của cô bé, biết ngay cô bé thường bị mẹ giám sát, thiếu hụt cảm giác an toàn.

Cái tuổi này mà đòi nói đến riêng tư với người lớn, họ chỉ coi như đang đánh rắm thôi.

Trương Nhung nói, “Cao Nhiên, tớ rất ghen tị với cậu.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên ngoái lại, “Ghen với tớ á?”

Trương Nhung khẽ ừ một tiếng, “Cậu lúc nào cũng chẳng sầu chẳng lo.”

Cao Nhiên cúi người, “Thực ra tớ có chứng mất ngủ nặng, tớ cũng sầu lo ghê lắm ấy.”

Nếu không có anh Tiểu Bắc, cậu không chết cũng tâm thần mất thôi.

Trương Nhung ngước mắt nhìn, trong mắt đong đày ba chữ ‘Cậu nói dối’.

Cao Nhiên nhe hàm răng trắng, “Đùa cậu chơi thôi.”

Nói thật chẳng ai tin, thôi thì chẳng nói nữa.

Giọng Trương Nhung nhỏ xíu, “Quan hệ trong lớp của cậu tốt, rất nhiều người thích chơi với cậu, chẳng bù cho tớ.”

Cô bé hé miệng, giọng có chút mất mát, “Tớ biết các cậu ấy sau lưng nói tớ kiêu căng, không coi ai ra gì, thực ra tớ rất muốn chơi với các cậu ấy, nhưng những chủ đề mà các cậu ấy hứng thú tớ lại không biết gì cả.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, Trương Nhung ở trường bận học, về nhà cũng thế, không được chơi, ngay cả tivi cũng chẳng được xem.

Trương Nhung vén tóc ra sau tai, “Ngày nào về đến nhà, mẹ tớ cũng chỉ hỏi chuyện học, nếu tớ nói chuyện khác, mẹ sẽ ngắt lời, Cao Nhiên, cậu biết không? Như thế thực sự rất phiền.”

Cao Nhiên không ăn kẹo lạc, ăn mà chẳng thấy vị ngọt gì cả.

Sự trầm mặc ngắn ngủi qua đi, Trương Nhung ngửa đầu nhìn chuông gió treo trên đầu giường, “Có lúc tớ nghĩ, chết đi rồi có phải sẽ chẳng còn nhiều phiền não đến thế không.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn cô bé đầy khiếp sợ, “Sao cậu lại…”

Trương Nhung nháy mắt, “Tớ đùa thôi.”

Cô bé khảy chuông gió, tiếng nói hòa vào tiếng chuông leng keng, “Tớ sẽ không làm vậy đâu, chết rồi chẳng còn gì hết, tớ không muốn chết, tớ có ước mơ của tớ muốn thực hiện.”

“Huống chi tớ còn là đứa cực nhát gan.”

Dừng một chút, Trương Nhung nói, “Tớ viết một bức thư cho mẹ, định bỏ nhà ra đi, nhưng vừa nghĩ phải đến một thành phố xa lạ, không tiền, không chỗ ở, chẳng quen ai, sẽ phải đối mặt với rất nhiều vấn đề cũng rất khó chịu, lại sợ, nên tớ lại bỏ cuộc.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, “Hay cậu nói rõ với mẹ cậu đi.”

Trương Nhung lắc đầu, “Vô ích thôi.”

“Tớ đang đợi, đợi đến khi thi đại học xong, đợi tớ lớn lên, tớ sẽ rời ngay nơi này, cậu thì sao?”

Cô bé nghiêng đầu nhìn thiếu niên, “Cao Nhiên, cậu cũng sẽ rời đi chứ? Ba mẹ cậu bắt cậu học thêm, tịch thu truyện tranh của cậu, lục lọi ngăn kéo của cậu, ép cậu làm những chuyện cậu không thích làm, không theo ý muốn của cậu, chúng ta giống nhau.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, cũng chẳng giống lắm đâu? Xem tivi lúc nào cũng được, cũng có thể ra ngoài chơi.

Nhưng cậu không nói ra.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trong phòng Trương Nhung chơi thêm nửa tiếng nữa, về lấy cặp lồng cơm rang mang đến nhà Soái Soái, tiện thể trả hai quyển tiểu thuyết, thuê thêm mấy quyển nữa đủ sang năm.

Người không ở đây.

Cao Nhiên hỏi bác của Soái Soái mới biết, cậu đến nhà ba ăn tết, đi hồi sáng.

Trước khi đi cũng chẳng gọi báo lấy một câu.

Cao Nhiên quăng cơm rang vào giỏ xe, nặng nề đạp xe rời đi.

Trong tiệm thuê sách đông lắm, ông chủ mới nhập hàng mới, còn có cả sách con heo nữa.

Cao Nhiên tìm tòi trong đó lâu lắc, lúc cầm mấy quyển tiểu thuyết ra đã hơn bốn giờ, trời tối đen.

“Bạn nhỏ, xin hỏi số 35 đường Vạn Phúc đi thế nào?”

Sau lưng truyền đến một giọng nói già nua, Cao Nhiên ngừng bước, cậu quay đầu, thấy một ông cụ tóc bạc trắng, “Ông à, ông đang nói chuyện với cháu ạ?”

Ông cụ chống gậy đến gần, “Đúng vậy.”

Cao Nhiên chỉ cho ông, “Đường Vạn Phúc ở bên kia, rẽ trái, qua ba ngã tư đi thêm đoạn nữa là số 35.”

Ông cụ nói, “Già rồi, trí nhớ không tốt, làm phiền cháu dẫn đường một chút được không?”

Cao Nhiên cũng không do dự, “Được ạ.”

Ông cụ cảm kích nói, “Cảm ơn.”

Cao Nhiên cười ngượng ngùng, “Không có chi đâu ạ.”

Ông cụ vừa đi vừa hỏi, “Cháu là người địa phương à?”

Cao Nhiên, “Vâng.”

Lông mày ông cụ cau chặt, “Nơi này vệ sinh kém, trị an cũng không tốt, ông chưa đi hết một đường, đã bắt gặp hai tên móc túi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên dắt xe đạp đi về phía trước, bánh xe cán qua rác thải ven đường, “Mới hai năm nay thôi, hồi xưa thì không thế đâu ạ.”

Ông cụ nói, “Tai hại mà kinh tế phát triển đem lại.”

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, chủ đề này khá là nặng nề, cũng hơi bị ảo diệu, phát triển kinh tế trước mắt còn không nằm trong phạm vi lo lắng của cậu đâu.

Bầu không khí rất chi là vi diệu, Cao Nhiên có cảm giác như đang ứng phó với lãnh đạo quốc gia ấy.

“Ông đến thăm người nhà ạ?”

Ông cụ nói, “Thăm đứa cháu.”

Cao Nhiên “Ồ” một tiếng, phát hiện thân thể ông cụ cường tráng, bước chân theo kịp cậu, không thấy thở dốc, chẳng có chút vất vả nào cả.

Ông cụ than thở, “Cháu trai không nghe lời, cả năm chẳng thèm về nhà một chuyến, còn phải để ông già này từ xa đến thăm, chẳng biết nó ở đây bận rộn cái gì nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nói đùa, “Ông à, tục ngữ nói, con cháu tự có phúc của con cháu mà.”

Ông cụ trầm ngâm, “Cũng đúng.”

Nói thì nói thế, nhưng vẻ mặt thì lại hoàn toàn không giống vậy.

Lúc chờ đèn đỏ, Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu đánh giá ông cụ, đánh giá một hồi mà cậu giật cả mình.

Cái đệt, đôi mắt nom y như Tào hồ ly vậy, dáng vẻ trầm tư cũng khá giống, đừng bảo chính là ông nội trong truyền thuyết đây nhé?

Cao Nhiên lập tức kéo dài khoảng cách với ông cụ.

Gương mặt đầy nếp nhăn của ông Tào lộ ra vài phần tán thưởng, “Không tệ, cháu rất thông minh, ông còn tưởng rằng đến đích rồi cháu vẫn chưa phát hiện chứ.”

Cao Nhiên chẳng nói chẳng rằng bỏ đi.

Ông Tào giơ tay lên, hai người đàn ông từ đằng sau tiến lại.

Cao Nhiên bị cản lại, cậu ngoái về sau, cố nén không giơ chân, mà ôn hòa nhã nhặn nói, “Ông cụ này, trên đường cái, rất nhiều người nhìn, ông làm như vậy, không hay lắm đâu?”

Ông Tào hiền từ nói, “Chỉ uống chén trà thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn hai gã cao to mặt không cảm xúc, rồi lại nhìn ông cụ, cậu ngẫm nghĩ khoảng một phút, đồng ý.

Không đồng ý cũng không được, địa chỉ và tình hình gia đình đều là vật chết, tra một cái ra ngay, chạy không thoát.

Chẳng bằng đi sớm về sớm.

Nói là uống chén trà, cũng thực sự là như vậy.

Một chén trà thấy đáy, ông Tào cho người đưa Cao Nhiên về nhà.

Cao Nhiên không đồng ý.

Anh Tiểu Bắc nói ông của Tào hồ ly lại bậc thầy thôi miên, ngay từ giây phút cậu ngồi xuống, đã đề phòng cực cao, đầu dây thần kinh căng lên từ đầu chí cuối.

Lúc uống trà, ý thức của Cao Nhiên có một khoảnh khắc mơ hồ ngắn ngủi, khoảng chừng chưa tới năm giây, cậu đã giãy tỉnh rồi.

Ông cụ dùng phép thôi miên với cậu, chẳng hề bất ngờ, cậu có chuẩn bị tâm lý rồi.

Thật chẳng biết hai ông cháu này đang bày trò gì.

Người ta đã lớn tuổi vậy rồi, Cao Nhiên cũng không tiện nổi nóng, sợ khiến người ta giận quá hóa chuyện.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện một hiện tượng.

Ban đầu ngủ trong xe Tào hồ ly, là do cậu không đề phòng mới xảy ra.

Lần thứ hai ở trong văn phòng với Tào hồ ly, cậu có thêm tâm nhãn, nên không ngủ.

Thôi miên không phải cứ muốn là thành công, cũng chẳng đáng sợ gì cho cam.

Ông Tào đặt chén trà xuống, “Bạn nhỏ, sau này còn gặp lại.”

Cao Nhiên chẳng buồn ngoái lại mà đi ra ngoài.

Nụ cười trên mặt ông Tào vụt tắt, thay vào đó là vẻ khó nói thành lời.

Ngọc vậy mà cũng đưa đi rồi, tự ý hành động.

Ông Tào gõ bàn, khép mắt trầm tư.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, có một người cung kính lại gần báo cáo, “Tiểu thiếu gia nghe tin, đã đến rồi.”

Ông Tào hừ lạnh, “Đến thì đến chứ, chẳng lẽ ta còn sợ nó?”

“Đi, đi xem trò vui.”

Cao Nhiên trên đường đụng phải Tào hồ ly, áo khoác cài sai hai nút, tóc tai cũng chẳng chải chuốt gì, lòa xòa trước trán, nào có nét thong dong bình tĩnh ngày thường, hoảng hốt cực kì.

Tào Thế Nguyên quét qua người thiếu niên từ trên xuống dưới, sau khi xác định được gì rồi, anh rũ mắt bóc kẹo ăn.

Cao Nhiên dựng xe đạp ở bên cạnh, “Ông của anh thôi miên tui.”

Tào Thế Nguyên thả kẹo vào miệng, dùng đầu lưỡi cuốn lấy, hơi thở sực nức hương chanh, “Tôi thay mặt ông xin lỗi cậu.”

Cao Nhiên hừ một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi, “Anh đến giờ vẫn chưa chịu thừa nhận.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhướn mi, “Nếu cậu vẫn kiên quyết cho là tôi từng thôi miên cậu, vậy tùy cậu, tôi xin lỗi.”

Vẻ như ‘cậu cố tình gây sự, tôi chẳng biết làm thế nào với cậu nữa’ đầy bất đắc dĩ.

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Tào Thế Nguyên xòe tay, trên đó đặt một viên kẹo lóng lánh sắc màu, “Mang từ nơi khác về, ăn thử không?”

Cao Nhiên từ chối, “Tui không thích ăn kẹo.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bảo thế à, “Cậu thích ăn đồ ngọt, sao lại cứ chẳng chịu ăn kẹo tôi cho?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tui thích ăn ngọt, không có nghĩa là thích ăn kẹo.”

Đặc biệt là kẹo hương chanh, cậu ghét nhất luôn.

Không đúng.

Sắc mặt Cao Nhiên chẳng mấy đẹp đẽ, “Sao anh biết tui thích ăn ngọt?”

Tào Thế Nguyên lảng, “Ông không có ác ý.”

Cao Nhiên cứ như nghe được chuyện cười vậy, “Lần đầu gặp đã thôi miên tui, thế mà còn không có ác ý?”

Tào Thế Nguyên mím môi, “Thực sự không có.”

Cao Nhiên phất tay, “Xem như tui nhìn ra rồi, đen anh cũng nói thành trắng được, tui nói không lại anh.”

Tào Thế Nguyên đột nhiên vươn tay tóm gáy thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên không chuẩn bị, dùng sức giãy ra, chỉnh lại cổ áo, “Anh làm gì thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nở nụ cười.

Nụ cười ấy chẳng biết là sung sướng, cảm thán, hay là gì nữa, kì quái, lại cũng vẩn đục, xen lẫn quá nhiều tạp chất trong đấy.

Cao Nhiên liếc anh một cái như nhìn đồ thần kinh, quay người đạp xe đi.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn theo thiếu niên rời đi, mãi đến khi bóng dáng biến mất ở đầu đường, không nhìn thấy nữa mới thu tầm mắt về.

Ngồi vào xe, Tào Thế Nguyên lấy điện thoại ra bấm một dãy số, “Nhiều chuyện.”

Ông Tào ở đầu kia nói, “Tao là ông mày, chuyện của mày ông không thể hỏi đến sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh lùng nói, “Chuyện của cháu, cháu tự xử lý.”

Nói đặng, chẳng đợi bên kia nói gì nữa, liền cúp điện thoại.

Ông Tào vỗ tay vịn ghế tựa, sẽ xử lý? Tự tin hơi quá rồi đấy, ông xem cháu tự xử lý như thế nào.

Tâm trạng Cao Nhiên không tốt.

Soái Soái chẳng đánh tiếng đã đi, nửa đường gặp Tào hồ ly với ông nội ổng, hai ông cháu đều lắm tâm tư, nhìn không thấu.

Loại người đó cậu không đối phó nổi.

Vẫn là anh Tiểu Bắc tốt, sẽ không để cho cậu có cảm giác bất cứ lúc nào cũng bị bẫy như thế.

Cao Nhiên đi qua ngõ chính, rẽ vào hẻm, đã muộn thế này rồi, vốn còn định về nhà trước khi tối trời.

Kết quả lại ngược lại, bụng dạ đói meo.

Ngõ tối đen, Cao Nhiên gặp gió lạnh, hơi rét buốt trườn lên lưng cậu, cậu run cầm cập, dáo dác quay đầu ra sau.

Đằng sau nào có ai.

Cao Nhiên lại quay đầu về, thấy đằng trước có bóng người, cách cực gần, cậu nhận ra đó chính là cô nấu cơm nhà Tưởng Tường.

Anh Tiểu Bắc tìm không ra, chẳng ngờ cậu lại gặp phải.

Cao Nhiên lập tức chống một chân xuống đất, “Cô ơi, cô còn nhớ cháu không? Cháu là…”

Lời của cậu bị giọng của người phụ nữ cắt ngang.

Giọng của người phụ nữ đó rất đỗi nhẹ nhàng, “Cao Nhiên, cháu là Cao Nhiên, là bạn cùng bàn của Tưởng Tường, cô biết tên của cháu.”

Cao Nhiên thở ra hơi trắng, hỏi thẳng, “Cô ơi, khung ảnh đó là cô bỏ vào đúng không?”

Người phụ nữ cũng không giấu, thẳng thắn thừa nhận, “Đúng, là cô bỏ vào.”

Cao Nhiên thở ra một hơi, điều này giống với suy đoán của cậu, không phải ma là tốt rồi.

“Cô cũng biết đội trưởng Phong là hàng xóm của cháu, muốn thu hút sự chú ý của cháu, qua đó tìm tới anh ấy đúng không? Cô ơi, sao cô không trực tiếp báo án luôn?”

Giọng người phụ nữ đầy bi thương, “Không có chứng cứ.”

Cao Nhiên kéo mũ áo khoác xuống, “Cô ơi, cô và cha mẹ của Tưởng Tường là?”

Người phụ nữ chỉ nói ba chữ, “Người quen cũ.”

Cao Nhiên đạp bàn đạp cách gần hơn một chút, nương theo ánh trăng nhìn người phụ nữ, mái tóc ngang vai, trên người vẫn mặc bộ quần áo hôm đến nấu cơm, trên cổ quàng chiếc khăn len sợi thô, tay đeo cái túi cũ mèm.

Xem chừng là vừa đi làm xong, đang tính về nhà.

“Cô à, cô của Tưởng Tường bị bắt, chú thì bị bắn chết lúc truy bắt rồi.”

Người phụ nữ nở nụ cười lạnh lùng, “Quả báo.”

Cao Nhiên ngứa họng, cậu ho khan hai tiếng, càng ho càng ngứa, ho đỏ cả mặt, ứa hết nước mắt.

Người phụ nữ hỏi đầy quan tâm, “Cháu có muốn uống nước không, trong túi cô có bình nước đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói không cần, cậu ho xong, hít vài hơi thật sâu, hổn hển nói, “Hôm nay Tưởng Tường rời khỏi trấn, chắc là không trở lại nữa đâu.”

Nửa ngày sau người phụ nữ mới nói, “Đứa bé kia không kế thừa ưu điểm của cha mẹ, tương lai không có thành tựu gì lớn cả.”

Giọng điệu hết sức lạnh lùng, tựa như bình luận một người dưng chẳng chút nào liên quan đến mình.

Cao Nhiên không phải người trong cuộc, chẳng đánh giá gì được, cậu cười khổ, “Cô ơi, vụ khung ảnh cô thật sự làm cháu sợ đấy, cháu còn tưởng là có ma cơ.”

“Xin lỗi.”

Người phụ nữ xấu hổ khóc òa lên, “Cô chẳng còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể tìm cháu… Cô chỉ có thể tìm cháu…”

Sao đang yên đang lành lại khóc thế này? Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng bước xuống xe, luống cuống tay chân, “Cô ơi, cô đừng khóc mà.”

Cậu lục lọi trong túi, không thấy khăn giấy, ra ngoài quên mang theo rồi.

Người phụ nữ vẫn khóc mãi, lặp đi lặp lại, “Cô chỉ có thể tìm cháu… Cô chỉ có thể tìm cháu…”

Cao Nhiên nghe không hiểu, tim đập loạn tùng phèo, thế nào là chỉ có thể tìm cậu cơ chứ? “Cô ơi cô đừng khóc, cháu không có ý trách cô đâu, chỉ là lúc đó cháu không hiểu thôi.”

Cậu thầm bổ sung trong lòng, về nhà mở cặp ra thấy khung ảnh, cũng bị sợ hết hồn hết vía đấy.

“Cảm ơn, cảm ơn cháu.” Người phụ nữ càng khóc càng đau khổ, khàn cả giọng, “Cô chỉ có thể tìm cháu, cô chỉ có thể tìm cháu.”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn lại, đã chẳng thấy bóng dáng người đó đâu.

Cậu thở dài, “Quên hỏi cô ấy đang đi đâu, chưa biết chừng còn đưa cô về được.”

“Hắt xì ——”

Một cơn gió thổi qua, Cao Nhiên lạnh run người, cậu hắt hơi một cái, không ở lại lâu nữa mà đạp xe ra khỏi ngõ, rẽ trái quẹo phải, lúc về đến nhà lông mày cũng sắp đóng băng.

Lưu Tú bảo cậu đi bưng thức ăn, cằn nhà cằn nhằn, “Đi đưa mỗi tí cơm rang cũng đến tận bây giờ.”

Cao Nhiên vào bếp, “Soái Soái không có nhà, sang nhà ba nó rồi.”

Lưu Tú đập cánh tay thằng con, “Thế sao đến giờ này mày mới về? Có phải lại đi lang thang đâu không?”

Cao Nhiên nhớ trong ngực còn giấu tiểu thuyết, lập tức cuống lên, “Ơ mẹ ơi, con buồn tè.”

Lưu Tú trợn mắt gọi với theo bóng lưng thằng con, “Chạy cái gì mà chạy, dưới nhà có buồng vệ sinh!”

Cao Nhiên chạy thẳng một mạch lên gác.

Lưu Tú lấy muôi xới cơm, “Tiểu Nhiên chắc chắn lại đi thuê truyện rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Kì này nó học tiến bộ ghê lắm, biểu hiện không tệ, cho nó đọc mấy quyển đi.”

Lưu Tú ngạc nhiên quay đầu, “Cao Kiến Quân, từ lúc nào mà lập trường của ông bắt đầu thay đổi thế hả?”

Cao Kiến Quân chẳng nói chẳng rằng bưng bát cơm đi ra ngoài.

Lưu Tú ném muôi vào nồi cơm, giật tạp dề ném lên bệ bếp, ngày nào cũng có chuyện, khiến cô bực hết cả mình.

Nhà chính vọng đến tiếng gọi, “Mẹ ơi, ăn cơm thôi!”

Sắc mặt Lưu Tú đỡ hơn chút.

Nuôi con dưỡng lão, xem ra sau này cô chỉ có thể dựa vào con trai thôi.

Bầu không khí trên bàn cơm rất khó tả.

Già trẻ đều đang dùng cơm, hai vợ chồng chẳng ai thèm ngó ngàng tới ai.

Cao Nhiên gắp cơm rau, “Mẹ, lúc nào rảnh mẹ nói chuyện với mẹ Trương Nhung đi.”

Lưu Tú hiểu ý con trai, “Chiêu này không dùng được đâu, mẹ con bé còn cố chấp hơn mẹ mày nữa.”

Giọng Cao Nhiên lúng búng, “Thế phải làm sao giờ? Thật sự không quan tâm không hỏi han gì sao?”

Lưu Tú gắp miếng thịt gà vào bát con trai, “Lo ăn cơm của con đi.”

Cao Nhiên không thích ăn thịt gà, cứng, mắc răng, cậu gắp cho ba cậu.

Sau đó lại gắp một đũa ớt xanh xào thịt cho mẹ, lấy thìa múc chút khoai tây luộc nhừ cho bà.

Ai cũng có phần, lại còn toàn là món mỗi người họ thích ăn nữa chứ.

Đồng chí Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Phương pháp giáo dục của Trương Quế Phương đúng thật là có vấn đề.”

Chú vừa mở miệng, chủ đề liền kết thúc, chẳng ai nói tiếp nữa.

Đến tối Cao Nhiên ngồi dưới nhà xem thời sự cùng ba mẹ và bà nội, tập phim truyền hình thứ nhất phát sóng, cậu kiên trì năm phút liền không chịu nổi nữa, mẹ chồng con dâu bà cô ba người phụ nữ lên đài.

Cao Nhiên tắm xong rúc vào chăn đọc tiểu thuyết.

Lúc Phong Bắc đến, quyển tiểu thuyết của Cao Nhiên đã lật được hơn nửa rồi.

“Mang hồng cho em này, dậy ăn đi.”

Cao Nhiên từ trong chăn thò đầu ra, bảo người đàn ông nhấc giỏ rác lên để bên cạnh giường.

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì, “Em lười vừa thôi.”

Cao Nhiên lột vỏ hồng cho vào thùng rác, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nói với anh rồi đó, cô nấu cơm nhà Tưởng Tường…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời thiếu niên, “Anh cũng đang tính nói với em chuyện này.”

“Thi thể của người phụ nữ kia được phát hiện trong xưởng máy bỏ hoang, chết được vài ngày rồi.”

Anh cởi giày ngồi lên giường, “Sao không ăn hồng nữa? Phải rồi, mới nãy em định nói gì với anh?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên tái mét, lập cập mở miệng, “Em tính nói, em gặp cô ấy trong hẻm, còn nói chuyện với cô ấy một lát.”


	49. Chapter 49

Căn phòng lặng thinh.

Cao Nhiên nhìn Phong Bắc, Phong Bắc cũng nhìn lại cậu.

Một bầu không khí khó tả lan tràn căn phòng, lặng im không tiếng động, không một kẽ hở.

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm xuống, nắm lấy cổ tay thiếu niên, “Xem em kìa, bóp nát quả hồng rồi.”

Anh lấy quả hồng nát ra ném vào giỏ rác, lôi giấy vệ sinh ra lau ngón tay và kẽ tay dính nước hồng của thiếu niên.

“Đi rửa tay đi, trong nhà tắm có phích nước đấy, rót chút nước nóng mà rửa.”

Cao Nhiên không phản ứng.

Phong Bắc xốc nách thiếu niên, lôi người từ trong chăn ra, cầm áo khoác trên ghế ném cho cậu.

Cảm giác lạnh lẽo ùa đến từ bốn phương tám hướng, tranh nhau luồn vào trong lỗ chân lông, máu trong người Cao Nhiên đông cứng, cậu khẽ giật đôi môi không còn chút máu.

“Tối nay em thấy ma sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nếu em chắc chắn là nhìn rõ, không nhầm thì…”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt ngắt lời, “Không! Em thấy rất rõ!”

“Quần áo, mặt, vóc dáng, em thấy rất rõ, không nhầm được, chắc chắn sẽ không sai.”

Khoảng cách rất gần, cậu thậm chí còn có thể thấy rõ giọt nước mắt trên mặt người phụ nữ lúc khóc lên.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Vậy em gặp chính là người đã chết lâu rồi.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên lúc trắng lúc xanh.

Phong Bắc choàng lại chiếc áo khoác sắp rơi xuống lên vai Cao Nhiên, “Rửa tay đi.”

Cao Nhiên không kiềm được nỗi lòng, nức nở, “Sao anh còn bình tĩnh như vậy được hả?”

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên sắp khóc, hỏi ngược lại, “Không thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên dùng sức giật tóc.

Phong Bắc nắm chặt tay thiếu niên, “Dùng lực mạnh như vậy, da đầu không đau à?”

Cao Nhiên không giật tóc được, bèn bắt đầu chà ngón tay.

Lần trước nhìn thấy khung ảnh trong cặp sách, Cao Nhiên tưởng là có ma, sợ muốn chết, cuống cuồng ra ngoài tìm người đàn ông.

Trong tiềm thức tin tưởng anh nhất, cũng sinh ra tâm lý ỷ lại.

Chẳng bao lâu sau Cao Nhiên phát hiện khung ảnh ở dưới gầm giường, không phải mất tăm mất tích, người đàn ông cũng chạm được vào khung ảnh, cậu thả lỏng không ít, đoán chuyện khung ảnh có liên quan đến cô nấu cơm nhà Tưởng Tường.

Thế nhưng chẳng biết tung tích người đó đâu.

Cao Nhiên mấy ngày nay ngoại trừ nghĩ đến chuyện nhà cô chú Tưởng Tường, còn lo lắng cho Trương Nhung, sợ cô bé trong phút quẩn nghĩ mà ra quyết định sai lầm.

Nghĩ nhiều chuyện, quên béng cả chuyện khung ảnh và cô ấy.

Mãi đến khi tối nay gặp được trong ngõ.

Cao Nhiên nhận được xác nhận từ cô, khung ảnh là cô bỏ vào, giây phút đó cậu thực sự yên tâm, còn kể lại chuyện bị khung ảnh dọa cho cô nghe.

Kết quả thì sao?

Lúc cậu hết sợ, quên đi chuyện này, ông trời lại cho cậu một vố nghịch chuyển lớn đến vậy, không kịp ứng phó.

Đầu tiên là tưởng có ma, sau lại nghĩ là không, cuối cùng chính xác là có ma thật.

Chuyện này dạy cho Cao Nhiên biết rằng, cảm giác đầu tiên là chuẩn nhất.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ đến việc hồi tối nói chuyện cùng người phụ nữ ấy, hiểu được tại sao người ấy lại khóc, là do cậu nói bị dọa sợ rồi mới khóc, còn cả câu xin lỗi kia nữa.

Đều là đang xin lỗi cậu.

Phong Bắc nhìn thấy thiếu niên rơi nước mắt tí tách, ngạc nhiên vài giây, “Khóc cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mắt, vừa khóc vừa nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, người đã chết biến thành ma, sao lại không đi đầu thai? Có phải là do không biết mình đã chết không? Hay là do có tâm nguyện chưa hoàn thành, không chịu đi?”

Phong Bắc bất đắc dĩ, “Câu hỏi này anh thật khó trả lời, tạm thời đến lúc này, anh còn chưa từng gặp ma.”

Cao Nhiên nói tiếp, “Trong phim ma đều lợi hại lắm, có thể báo thù, sao cô ấy không tự mình ra tay cơ chứ?”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Thằng bé ngốc, trong phim đều là bịa cả thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, “Thế tức là, ma không phải là không gì không làm được? Thực ra rất yếu?”

Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười, “Chắc vậy, nếu không gì không làm được, thế chẳng phải loạn mất sao.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu nổi, “Sao cô ấy lại tìm em? Nếu biết em với anh quen nhau, muốn thông qua em để anh chú ý đến chuyện nhà Tưởng Tường, hoàn toàn có thể trực tiếp tìm anh mà.”

Phong Bắc không đáp, anh cau chặt mày, người phụ nữ kia chính là nhắm đến thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu, “Không đúng, cô ấy biết mình chết rồi!”

Hết la lại hét, Phong Bắc thở dài, tiếp lời thiếu niên, “Cô ấy chính là đến chào tạm biệt em.”

Nước mũi Cao Nhiên chảy ròng ròng, “Khăn giấy đâu?”

Phong Bắc giật hai miếng đưa cậu.

Cao Nhiên xì mũi, khóc đến nhăn nhúm mặt mày.

Phong Bắc thở dài.

Người sợ ma nhất gặp ma, bị dọa, phỏng chừng sắp tới đều sẽ nghi thần nghi quỷ mất.

Cao Nhiên trút ra hết cảm xúc, trong lòng không còn ngột ngạt đến vậy nữa, cậu tựa vào đầu giường ngẩn ngơ.

Cuối cùng cũng nhớ ra hồi trước quên mất cái gì.

Cao Nhiên không tìm thấy khung ảnh trong ngăn kéo, lúc đó định hỏi người đàn ông, sau lại quên.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh không lấy khung ảnh đi chứ?”

Phong Bắc nói không.

Cao Nhiên tái mặt lẩm bẩm, “Quả nhiên.”

Phong Bắc tung chăn ra, “Đừng có lẩm bà lẩm bẩm nữa, ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt.

Phong Bắc cốc cho thiếu niên một cái, “Gặp ma thì không ngủ nữa à?”

Cao Nhiên căng thẳng đặt ngón tay lên môi, “Xuỵt, nói nhỏ chút.”

Phong Bắc tức quá, “Xuỵt cái đếch gì mà xuỵt.”

Anh chậm rãi nói, “Không có nhiều ma đến thế đâu, nếu không anh đã sớm bị mấy tên ăn đạn giết chết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên than thở, “Em chả thấy được an ủi chút nào cả.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt xem hoa văn trên chăn, thế mình đã chết từ lâu rồi là người hay ma?

Cậu vung tay tát mặt một cái, đệt mợ đau quá, mình là người.

Phong Bắc thấy thiếu niên đột nhiên tự đánh mình, lại đột nhiên cười rộ lên, thái dương anh co giật, “Lên cơn gì đấy?”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa gương mặt nóng rát, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, hóa ra trên đời này thật sự có ma.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Em không thấy đêm hôm khuya khoắt nói mãi chuyện này, cẩn thận có chuyện à?”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Đen xì, dường như một giây sau sẽ có một gương mặt bò lên.

Cao Nhiên rùng mình một cái.

Đèn giường không tắt, trong phòng có ánh sáng hắt lên, cảm giác sợ hãi sẽ giảm đi một chút.

Cao Nhiên nằm một hồi, bỗng dưng huơ tay thò xuống gầm giường, thò được một nửa lại rút về, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh xem thử đi.”

Phong Bắc không nhúc nhích.

Cao Nhiên đá anh, “Đi xem chút đi kìa.”

Phong Bắc tái mặt, nhưng cũng chẳng làm gì được cậu, “Xem rồi!”

Cao Nhiên hỏi người đàn ông, “Có thứ gì không?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Nhiều lắm.”

Tóc gáy Cao Nhiên dựng đứng hết cả lên, một giây sau đã nghe người đàn ông nói tiếp, “Sách, valy, thùng vân vân.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mặt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đã từng nghe chuyện người dựa lưng ma chưa?”

“Trong một ký túc xá ở đại học có sáu nữ sinh…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời thiếu niên, “Tổ tông, coi như anh xin em đấy, mau ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên chẳng tài nào ngủ được, tận mắt gặp ma, trong đầu toàn là tình tiết trong phim ma, và cả ảo tưởng của mình nữa

Cao Nhiên đối mặt với vách tường, nhớ đến chuyện ma lúc nửa đêm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ngủ bên trong đi.”

Cậu lại nói, “Thôi em ngủ trong đi.”

Ngủ bên trong, sợ trên tường duỗi ra một cánh tay, ngủ bên ngoài, sợ ma đứng bên giường, nằm ngang thì lại sợ vừa mở mắt, trên trần xuất hiện một cái đầu người, bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

Làm sao cũng không được, Cao Nhiên cũng bị trí tưởng tượng của mình dọa điên rồi.

Chuột bọ côn trùng rắn rết gì cũng không sợ, thẳng tay bắt luôn, chỉ sợ ma, thế mà xui xẻo làm sao lại gặp phải.

Phong Bắc nhìn thấy, mặc kệ thiếu niên dịch về phía mình.

Cao Nhiên ghé sát vào người đàn ông, chỉ sợ ở giữa đột nhiên nhiều thêm một người.

Phong Bắc không hiểu nổi tâm tư thiếu thiên, trong mắt anh, người còn đáng sợ hơn ma rất nhiều.

Cao Nhiên vốn đã lo nghĩ, giờ bệnh tình càng nghiêm trọng hơn, đến mắt cũng chẳng dám nhắm lại.

Phong Bắc xót ruột, “Em có làm gì đuối lý đâu, có gì mà sợ?”

Cao Nhiên nửa ngày sau mới thì thào, “Em sợ anh họ tới tìm em.”

Phong Bắc cau mày.

Không ngờ vụ án thôn Thạch Hà lại để lại bóng tối sâu như vậy trong lòng thiếu niên.

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Không sao, anh ở đây.”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu nhìn người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc lộ ra vẻ mặt ông anh trai giàu tình thương mến thương.

Cao Nhiên thở dài.

Trên trán Phong Bắc nảy ra một cọng gân xanh.

Cao Nhiên khẽ nói, “Người đã chết rồi, không phải đều có thể dùng hình người để trở về chứ? Anh họ, Vương Cường, Tiểu Hải, sáu nạn nhân kia, và cả cha mẹ Tưởng Tường nữa, họ cũng chưa từng trở lại, có phải là do nhân tố nào quyết định không?”

“Cũng có thể là về rồi, chỉ là em không thấy thôi, hoặc là thay đổi hình thái khác, anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói đúng không?”

Phong Bắc không phản ứng.

Một loạt câu hỏi này anh đều không có cách trả lời.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên nhớ ra một chuyện, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, cô ấy đâu rồi?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trong nhà xác.”

Cao Nhiên nói không chút nghĩ ngợi, “Em muốn đến xem.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Mai đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi dậy, “Không được, em muốn đi ngay bây giờ.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm giọng quát lên, “Ngày mai!”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu, ủ rũ nói, “Mai anh phải đi uống rượu mừng, mình em sao đi?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không uống nữa, tiền mừng gửi bạn đưa đi, anh sẽ nói với bác.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy, lúc này mới đàng hoàng nằm xuống.

Lúc thường Phong Bắc ở đây, anh sẽ không để cho thiếu niên uống thuốc, dù sao thuốc cũng có ba phần độc.

Đêm nay không uống không được.

Phong Bắc đứng dậy lấy lọ thuốc, đổ thuốc ra đưa đến bên mép thiếu niên, “Uống thuốc.”

Cao Nhiên uống xong chẳng bao lâu sau đã chìm vào giấc ngủ say.

Phong Bắc ngồi ở đầu giường hút thuốc, một buổi tối không tài nào chợp mắt nổi.

Sáng hôm sau, Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên đến nhà xác.

Cao Nhiên không lại gần, chỉ đứng ở cửa ngó vào trong.

Phong Bắc kéo vải bố xuống, cho thiếu niên nhìn rõ một lần, chém đứt trí tưởng tượng của cậu.

Đồng tử Cao Nhiên hơi co rụt lại.

Người phụ nữ mặc bộ quần áo giống y đúc bộ cậu thấy tối hôm qua, trên bụng có một dấu nâu sẫm, da thịt lộ bên ngoài đã có thi ban.

Thoáng chốc, Cao Nhiên thấy sởn cả tóc gáy.

“Đã bắt được hung thủ rồi, là một tội phạm chuyên nghiệp, tối đó muốn cướp túi của cô, cô phản kháng, kẻ đó đâm cô một dao, kéo cô vào trong nhà xưởng.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Từ kết quả nghiệm thi cho thấy, lúc đó cô chưa chết, nhưng tiếc rằng đó là nhà xưởng bỏ hoang, xung quanh cũng không có hộ gia đình.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà người lạnh toát.

Nói cách khác, cô vốn là có thể sống.

Hai tay Phong Bắc đút vào trong túi, “Tiền tài là vật ngoài thân, gặp cướp, khi không có năng lực tự vệ, lại trong tình huống không thể kịp thời xin giúp đỡ, cố hết sức đừng làm đối phương tức giận.”

Mùi xác thối bay ra từ trong, dạ dày Cao Nhiên lộn tùng phèo, cậu lui về sau vài bước, gọi người đàn ông đi cùng, suy nghĩ một chút lại kiên trì cất bước đi vào, cúi mình chào thi thể người phụ nữ.

Cô à, cháu không trách cô.

Trên đường đi, Cao Nhiên không kiềm được mà nhớ lại câu nói cô lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần nhất.

“Cô chỉ có thể tìm cháu” là có ý gì?

Là trên người cậu có thứ thu hút đối phương, hay là nguyên nhân gì khác?

Đầu Cao Nhiên bỗng chốc tê rần, trước mắt biến thành màu đen, đầu óc quay cuồng.

Một tích tắc trước khi ý thức biến mất, cậu nghe thấy tiếng gọi hoảng hốt của người đàn ông.

Cao Nhiên tỉnh lại trong xe.

Phong Bắc đang lái xe đằng trước nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu, khàn giọng, “Tỉnh rồi à?”

Cao Nhiên cong người, mặt hết sức đau đớn, “Đau đầu.”

Giọng Phong Bắc vẫn trầm đều, tay cầm lái siết chặt, “Sắp đến bệnh viện rồi.”

Trán Cao Nhiên toát mồ hôi lạnh, tóc tai ướt sũng, “Không đi viện đâu, về nhà, em phải về nhà.”

Phong Bắc khẽ giọng nói, “Đừng quậy nữa.”

Cao Nhiên lại ngất đi.

Phong Bắc khiếp vía, lần đầu tiên trong đời hoảng sợ đến thế, lòng bàn tay ướt đẫm, mướt mồ hôi.

Đến bệnh viện, cái gì cần kiểm tra đều kiểm tra hết một lượt, không có vấn đề gì, tất cả đều bình thường.

Có điều Cao Nhiên vẫn đau muốn chết.

Phong Bắc mím chặt môi, không nói một lời.

Cao Nhiên không thích mùi trong bệnh viện, kiểm tra không ra nguyên nhân, cậu không muốn đợi nữa, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mình về nhà đi.”

Phong Bắc ngửa mặt nhìn sang.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện ánh mắt người đàn ông đỏ lên, cậu sững người, lúc hoàn hồn đã được cõng lên lưng rồi.

Sắp ăn Tết tới nơi, Cao Nhiên lại bị ốm.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân thay phiên nhau chăm sóc.

Phong Bắc muốn đi thăm cậu, lại không được, căn bản là không có cơ hội.

Lưu Tú không thích nghề nghiệp của Phong Bắc, dẫn đến không thích cả chính con người anh, sợ anh ảnh hưởng xấu đến định hướng cuộc đời con trai.

Nói trắng ra là, Lưu Tú không muốn con trai làm cảnh sát, quá khổ, cũng quá nguy hiểm.

Cô chỉ có một đứa con trai, hi vọng cậu bình yên, đại phú đại quý gì đó đều không quan trọng.

Bệnh của Cao Nhiên đến là quái lạ, bệnh viện không tra được nguyên nhân, hỏi cậu chỗ nào khó chịu, chỉ là đau đầu.

Nặng đến mức không xuống nổi giường.

Cao Nhiên biết có liên quan đến năng lực cậu có được khi bước vào thế giới này.

Đệt, nói là năng lực, chẳng bằng nói là căn bệnh kì quái.

Cao Nhiên càng nghĩ càng thấy khả năng này rất cao.

Người thường sao có thể nhìn thấy vết bớt kiểu đó chứ, quá nghịch thiên rồi.

Người đã chết lại sống lại, hiện tượng này vi phạm với quy luật tự nhiên, phải trả một cái giá khổng lồ.

Căn bệnh nhức đầu này tám phần mười chính là nó.

Cao Nhiên sống dở chết dở trên giường chừng mấy ngày, đầu hết đau, cậu lại nhảy nhót tung tăng.

Mỗi tội cậu lại có thêm một thói quen, bật đèn ngủ, sống chết cũng không chịu tắt đèn.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân không yên lòng, hai người bàn bạc xong, quyết định sang năm dẫn con trai vào bệnh viện lớn nhất thành phố kiểm tra toàn thân.

Nếu có vấn đề gì, kiểm tra ra được sớm càng sớm chữa trị.

Không có thì càng tốt.

Cao Nhiên không mấy hi vọng, tình huống của mình thế nào mình là người rõ nhất, cậu đợi xem ý của ông trời, xem muốn chơi cậu tới khi nào.

Tối Cao Kiến Quân ngủ cùng con trai, nào biết có ông anh già sát vách đứng trong sân trông mòn con mắt.

Hai tám tháng chạp, cục trưởng Trịnh gọi Phong Bắc qua ăn cơm.

Phong Bắc râu ria xồm xoàm đi.

Cục trưởng Trịnh bực mình, “Bảo cậu đến ăn bữa cơm, cậu vào cửa chưa được mười phút, đã thở dài ba lần rồi.”

Sắc mặt Phong Bắc rất tệ, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, đội trưởng Tào đâu?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh điềm tĩnh đến mức không thèm làm bản nháp, còn mặt không đỏ thở không gấp đáp, “Lâm thời có việc.”

Vì con gái, cái mặt già này cũng lột xuống ném đi rồi.

Già thế này rồi, còn phải nhọc lòng.

Phong Bắc vì tình hình sức khỏe thiếu niên, đầu óc rối bời, cả ngày chỉ biết bần thần.

Nếu đổi thành lúc thường, cũng không đến nỗi lọt vào bẫy cục trưởng Trịnh.

Cục trưởng Trịnh phát hiện Phong Bắc có ý muốn đi, ông thấp giọng ra lệnh, “Ngồi!”

Mặt Phong Bắc vô cảm, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, cháu ở lại, bữa cơm này chú ăn cũng không thoải mái.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh ra hiệu cho anh nhìn cô con gái đang dọn cơm, “Cậu không ở lại, tôi ăn càng không thoải mái!”

Phong Bắc muốn hút thuốc.

Cục trưởng Trịnh ngăn lại, “Đang mở điều hòa đấy, đóng hết cửa sổ rồi, đừng hút trong phòng, mùi không dễ bay, Giai Tuệ ngửi thấy sẽ khó chịu.”

Phong Bắc cười nhạo, “Chú không nói cho con gái chú, cháu là người nghiện thuốc ạ?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đanh mặt nói, “Trên người cậu toàn là mùi thuốc lá, ngay cả cảnh phục còn không sạch, còn cần tôi nói à?”

Ông gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Có lúc tôi cũng nghĩ, có phải cậu bỏ bùa mê thuốc lú gì con bé không, tôi vừa châm thuốc, nó đã chê bai, bảo tôi dập thuốc, sao đến lượt cậu, nó lại có thể chấp nhận cơ chứ?”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt, “Bỏ bùa mê thuốc lú cho cô ấy? Cháu ăn no rửng mỡ chắc?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh giận đến suýt ngất, “Tôi đây mới phải bực mình, con bé này toàn quen thanh niên tuấn kiệt, sao lại để mắt đến cậu cơ chứ!”

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng nói, “Cháu cũng buồn phiền lắm.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh hừ giọng, “Bớt vênh váo đi.”

“Vênh váo? Cục trưởng Trịnh, chú không thấy sao? Cháu sầu đến bạc đầu rồi đây.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trong cục nhiều nhất chính là trai ế, chẳng bằng ngài tỉ mỉ lựa chọn, chọn đúng con rể, gia đình và mọi việc trôi chảy, chọn sai, cả năm chẳng ngày nào trôi qua bình yên.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh uống một ngụm trà, “Tôi rất ưng ý Tào Thế Nguyên.”

Phong Bắc nói thế thì tốt rồi, “Gia thế đội trưởng Tào tốt, cũng là một nhân tài, tác phong không có vấn đề gì, cùng con gái ngài tuyệt đối là trai tài gái sắc.”

Vẻ mặt cục trưởng Trịnh đầy tiếc nuối, “Con bé Giai Tuệ nhìn không lọt mắt, nói không có cảm giác.”

“Nhìn nhiều thêm chút nữa, chưa biết chừng sẽ để tâm thôi.”

Phong Bắc ném bật lửa lên khay trà, khép mắt ấn huyệt thái dương.

Cục trưởng Trịnh nhìn ra nét uể oải trên mặt anh, “Cuối năm không phải không có vụ án nào lớn sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Việc riêng.”

Đúng lúc Trịnh Giai Tuệ đến gần, hẳn là nghe được hai chữ ấy.

Mí mắt cục trưởng Trịnh khẽ giật.

Đồ ăn đã được bày trên bàn, cục trưởng Trịnh kéo Phong Bắc vào chỗ, “Đồ ăn là Giai Tuệ nấu, tôi là hưởng ké ánh sáng của cậu.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ xấu hổ, “Ba!”

Cục trưởng Trịnh rót rượu cho Phong Bắc, “Đêm nay uống hai chén với tôi.”

Phong Bắc chưa kịp nói, Trịnh Giai Tuệ đã bảo, “Đội trưởng Phong lái xe, không thể uống rượu.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh nói, “Thế dứt khoát ở qua đêm đi, trong nhà có phòng trống mà.”

Bà Trịnh cười nói, “Phòng có sẵn rồi, trải ga lên là được.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ ngượng ngùng không nói.

“…”

Phong Bắc muốn về sớm chút, anh không uống rượu, đổi thành nước lọc.

Một bữa cơm ai ăn cũng không thoải mái.

Sắc mặt cục trưởng Trịnh và bà Trịnh không tốt, là vì con gái không vui.

Trịnh Giai Tuệ không vui, nguyên nhân là Phong Bắc không nhìn sự tồn tại của mình.

Cô cắt tóc, đổi kiểu mới, quần áo trông trưởng thành hơn nhiều, vẫn không thể nào khiến tầm mắt đối phương dừng trên người mình thêm một giây.

Sau khi ăn xong Phong Bắc muốn đi.

Cục trưởng Trịnh không giữ được anh, chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài thầm thở dài trong lòng, “Giai Tuệ, tiễn đội trưởng Phong đi.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ mặc áo khoác vào, nhanh chóng đổi giày ra khỏi cửa.

Đêm đông chẳng có chút nhân tính nào cả, trời rét buốt cực kì.

Phong Bắc đá văng hòn sỏi bên chân, thở ra một hơi khói trắng, lông mày cả một tối đều chẳng giãn ra.

Lát nữa mua một gói hạt dẻ ngào đường về.

Chẳng biết tối nay có gặp nhóc con không nữa.

Hai ngày không gặp rồi.

Phong Bắc lại không tự chủ được thở dài, “Hầy.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ khẽ khàng hỏi, “Em có thể hỏi đó là ai được không?”

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Gì cơ?”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ cười khổ, “Tối nay anh luôn mất tập trung, uống nước làm đổ nước lên người, gắp đũa rơi hai lần, lúc đi còn suýt đạp phải chân ba em.”

Cô dừng bước, dùng giọng trần thuật mà nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh có người mình thích rồi.”

Mặt Phong Bắc không hề biến sắc, “Khả năng quan sát của cô Trịnh không tệ.”

Ngôn từ Trịnh Giai Tuệ dùng khá là thẳng thắn, “Bởi vì đó là anh, đổi người khác, em cũng không để ý.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày.

Trịnh Giai Tuệ nín thở, “Cô ấy là người thế nào?”

“Em ấy à…”

Phong Bắc ngắm nhìn bầu trời, khóe môi cong lên, “Rất ưu tú.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ chăm chú nhìn gò má người đàn ông, vẻ dịu dàng kia khiến mắt cô nóng lên, cô dời tầm mắt, khóe mi đỏ hoe.

“Em có thể hỏi một chút, các anh ở bên nhau từ khi nào không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Còn chưa ở bên nhau.”

Đáp án này khiến Trịnh Giai Tuệ bất ngờ, ngỡ rằng đêm nay người đàn ông khác lạ là do cãi nhau với người kia.

Im lặng một chốc, Trịnh Giai Tuệ hỏi, “Cô ấy không thích anh sao?”

Lúc nói, vẻ mặt cô khó nén kích động.

Giọng của Phong Bắc rất bình tĩnh, “Em ấy thích tôi, chỉ là chưa nhận ra thôi.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ nhìn người đàn ông, “Không thể nào, thích một người, không thể không phát hiện ra được.”

Trong tim cô nảy sinh cảm xúc ôm lòng may mắn, người kia không thích người đàn ông này, mình còn có cơ hội.

“Em ấy có thích tôi hay không, không ai biết rõ hơn tôi.”

Phong Bắc khẽ cười, “Em ấy ở các phương diện khác phản ứng rất chậm, ngây ngây ngốc ngốc, tôi chẳng làm gì được em ấy.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ nghe ra sự cưng chiều trong giọng người đàn ông, cảm thấy mình đúng là đang tự chịu tội, cô hít sâu, “Sao anh lại không nói rõ với cô ấy?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chưa đến lúc.”

Tâm tính thiếu niên chưa đủ thành thục, không chịu nổi tình cảm của anh, sẽ suy sụp mất.

Dù sao họ cũng là đồng tính, vấn đề phải đối mặt so với khác phái còn nhiều hơn không chỉ vài lần.

Nếu như không có đầy đủ lòng tin đón nhận, vậy lúc nào cũng có thể đường ai nấy đi.

Dư luận xã hội, người thân uy hiếp nhục mạ, bạn bè kì thị cô lập, bất kì cái nào cũng có thể giết người không thấy máu.

Nói cho cùng, Phong Bắc vẫn rất sợ.

Anh không dám trước khi chuẩn bị đầy đủ, đã dễ dàng kéo thiếu niên vào vực sâu, mùi vị đó rất đau khổ, anh đang cảm thụ rồi đây.

Trịnh Giai Tuệ không nghĩ ra.

Đó là bởi cô nghĩ nát óc cũng không thể ngờ rằng người mình thích lại thích một thiếu niên.

Đầu óc cô rối bời, hỏi một câu cực kì ấu trĩ, “Anh liệu còn có thể thích người khác không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không đâu.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ đến thở cũng phát run, “Một đời rất dài.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Vậy cũng không.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ bám riết không tha, cô chính là không tin, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc nói đơn giản, “Tôi không thể nghĩ tới tương lai không có em ấy sẽ như thế nào, tôi không tưởng tượng ra nổi.”

Móng tay Trịnh Giai Tuệ bấm sâu vào lòng bàn tay.

Sau đó hai người đều không nói gì, trầm mặc từ dưới lầu đến tận cửa tiểu khu.

Phong Bắc nhắc, “Cô Trịnh, cô nên về rồi.”

Thân mình Trịnh Giai Tuệ cứng lại.

“Phong Bắc, em sẽ chờ anh một năm.”

Trịnh Giai Tuệ gom hết dũng khí nói to, “Giờ này sang năm nếu anh vẫn còn độc thân, em sẽ…”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Cô sẽ thế nào?”

Gương mặt xinh đẹp của Trịnh Giai Tú ửng đỏ, “Em sẽ… Em sẽ…”

Nửa ngày sau cô cũng không nói được câu tiếp theo ra, chuyện tình cảm thường không gượng ép được.

Phong Bắc cũng không quay đầu lại huơ tay.

Trịnh Giai Tuệ ngồi xổm xuống, lấy tay che mặt, bờ vai khẽ run.

Khó khăn lắm mới thích một người, người kia cũng thích mình, tỉ lệ ấy thực sự quá nhỏ.

Phong Bắc một tay đút túi đi trên đường, điếu thuốc bên mép lúc sáng lúc tắt.

Một đôi tình nhân đi trước mặt anh, mười ngón đan xen, đôi khi lại mặt dán mặt đùa giỡn, không coi ai ra gì hôn nhau, đi đường cũng không ra dáng, hận không thể nào dính vào nhau như trẻ sinh đôi.

Huyệt thái dương Phong Bắc nhảy lên, đỏ mắt.

Nếu tương lai anh và thiếu niên cũng có thể như vậy, muốn hôn thì hôn, muốn ôm thì ôm, không có lo lắng, thật tốt biết bao.

Anh than thở.

Chẳng biết bắt đầu từ khi nào mà trở nên đa sầu đa cảm nữa.

Cái thứ gọi là tình cảm này Phong Bắc không ứng phó nổi, không động vào thì thôi, không cảm thấy có gì hấp dẫn, không đáng kể.

Thế nhưng, động vào liền xong đời.

Bước chân Phong Bắc ngày càng chậm, kéo dài khoảng cách với đôi tình nhân kia.

Cảm xúc ước ao không dễ chịu, cũng không dễ áp chế.

Phong Bắc chẳng ăn gì mấy trong nhà cục trưởng Trịnh, dạ dày không thoải mái, anh vào đại một quán nhỏ gọi tô mì cải xanh.

Gió thổi vù vù, bóng đèn tròn treo trên đỉnh lều, lung la lung lay.

Phong Bắc húp nước mì, dạ dày dễ chịu hơn một chút.

“Ê ê, bọn mày nghe bản tin chưa? Cái thằng ca sĩ Hồng Kông kia thế mà lại là đồng tính.”

“Tao xem rồi, khỉ thật, tao rất thích mấy bài của nó, nghe bản tin xong lập tức quăng hết đống cassette đi, gớm thật.”

Động tác gắp mì của Phong Bắc dừng lại, nhất thời chẳng còn khẩu vị gì nữa, anh rút từ trong túi ra hộp thuốc và bật lửa, lấy tay chắn gió châm một điếu, khép mắt hút từng hơi.

Mấy gã trẻ tuổi túm tụm vào nhau, uống vài hớp rượu nói linh tinh.

Người chẳng biết chuyện hỏi, “Đồng tính luyến ái là thứ quái gì?”

“Ý trên mặt chữ đấy, chuyện vốn phải làm với đàn bà, lại đi làm với đàn ông.”

“Nói đơn giản chút, chính là đàn ông lên giường với đàn ông.”

“Cái đệt, ghê quá đi?!”

“Đàn ông thì đâm vào đâu… Đệt! Đừng bảo là chỗ đó…”

“Nói thừa, đương nhiên là hậu môn rồi.”

“Ọe.”

“Thật không biết loại người đó nghĩ cái gì, không tìm đàn bà, lại đi tìm thằng đàn ông giống y như mình.”

“Không thì sao gọi là biến thái được?”

“Nếu là tao, loại người như vậy là đầu óc có bệnh, phải tống vào viện tâm thần.”

“Danh tiếng của tên ca sĩ kia thối hoắc rồi.”

“Chứ sao, ai bảo nó đi làm đồng tính luyến ái.”

Mấy gã trẻ tuổi chẳng chút nào che giấu trào phúng, khinh bỉ, thật giống như đang bàn luận một thứ gì đó bẩn thỉu buồn nôn vậy.

“Ồn muốn chết.”

Phong Bắc đạp một phát vào chân ghế, “Tiên sư nó, ồn muốn chết!”

[Chương 50](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2018/10/14/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-50/)

=====

Bối cảnh truyện là những năm 2000, khi đó cái nhìn của người dân với đồng tính luyến ái vẫn còn chưa mở rộng.

_Spoil chương sau_

_< Anh uống hai ngụm nước, cổ họng vẫn cứ khô khốc, “Em kỳ thị đồng tính luyến ái sao?”>_


	50. Chapter 50

Mấy người trẻ tuổi máu nóng, lại còn uống rượu, lúc này điên tiết lên, căn bản không để ai vào mắt, ngay cả ông Thiên Vương đến còn phải né sang một bên.

Có một tên trong số đó rượu xông lên não, nhấc chai rượu lên đập mạnh lên bàn, mảnh vỡ bay tứ tung.

Phong Bắc bắn một ít tàn thuốc lên đất, khẽ cười nói, “Thích xem phim xã hội đen à?”

Lời này nghe chừng có vẻ xem thường, như là ông với cháu vậy.

Mặt mấy gã kia lúc xanh lúc đỏ, mấy tên còn lại đứng lên, vây Phong Bắc lại.

Những người khác trong quán nhỏ thấy thế, đều làm như việc không liên quan đến mình mà rời đi.

Chỉ sợ chậm một bước sẽ rước lấy họa vậy.

Ông chủ quán chẳng còn cách nào, nơm nớp lại gần, cười xòa, “Các vị, mọi người xem đi, tôi đây chỉ buôn bán nhỏ thôi, liệu có thể nào ra ngoài…”

“Bớt nói nhảm đi! Cút ngay!”

Một gã đẩy ông chủ quán về sau, rất chi là hống hách.

Ông chủ quán suýt nữa ngã sấp xuống, ông chẳng dám lên tiếng nữa, rõ ràng là bị dọa sợ.

Phong Bắc nhả một hơi khói, hơi híp mắt nhìn những gã thanh niên này.

Đám người khoảng tầm hai mươi, cậy đông người, hếch mũi lên trời, dù cho mơ hồ phát hiện chẳng phải quả hồng mềm, đều chẳng nghĩ đến việc bỏ qua.

“Nhìn gì thế? Tin ông gọt mày không?!”

“Bọn tao nói chuyện liên quan gì đến mày hở, đừng bảo là mày bê đê nhé?”

“Ha ha ha ha ha dám lắm, chứ không thì…”

Phong Bắc không đứng lên, nhấc chân đạp một cái, đá vào ngay đầu gối hai gã kia, dùng sức lớn kinh khủng.

Hai gã đó chịu không nổi, quỳ phịch xuống đất, đầu gối chạm vào sàn gạch, đau đến nhe răng.

“Đờ con mẹ mày!”

Hai gã đó loạng choạng chống bàn ngồi dậy, đang tính vung ghế lên đập, đồng bọn phát hiện gì đó, kịp thời giơ tay cản lại, vẻ mặt căng thẳng, “Thắt lưng thằng này hình như có gì đó.”

“Có thể có gì chứ, chẳng lẽ là súng?”

Cạch ——

Một khẩu súng được ném lên trên bàn, kế đó là giấy chứng nhận, ngửa lên trên.

Bốn phía tĩnh lặng hai giây, mấy gã đó chạy trối chết.

Ông chủ quán bị dọa toát hết cả mồ hôi, lắp ba lắp bắp nói, “Cảm… cảm ơn anh cảnh sát.”

Phong Bắc gần như đồng thanh với ông, “Chú à, xin lỗi.”

Ông chủ ngạc nhiên.

Phong Bắc không giải thích, chỉ nói, “Mấy thằng oắt đấy hay đến sao?”

Ông chủ khom lưng dọn dẹp bàn ghế, “Họ thường ghi nợ, quỵt tiền.”

Phong Bắc hơi nhướn mày, “Không báo cảnh sát sao?”

Ông chủ muốn nói lại thôi.

Phong Bắc hiểu ngay, “Chú, chú phải tin tưởng lực lượng cảnh sát, chỉ cần chú báo cảnh sát, lực lượng cảnh sát sẽ cho chú một kết quả hài lòng.”

“Tôi có thể giúp chú gọi điện thoại, nhân viên bên đó chẳng mấy chốc sẽ đến thôi.”

Ông chủ liếc mắt nhìn khẩu súng trên bàn, mồ hôi lạnh chảy dọc thái dương, ông ấp a ấp úng, “Họ biết con, con gái tôi học trường nào.”

Phong Bắc dập điếu thuốc, điềm tĩnh giải thích, “Chú à, nuốt giận vào bụng sẽ không giải quyết vấn đề đâu, chỉ khiến vấn đề càng thêm nghiêm trọng thôi.”

Ông chủ than thở, “Tôi cũng biết cái lẽ đó.”

Ông lấy khăn lau vệt nước trên bàn, “Anh cảnh sát, mì nguội rồi, còn ăn nữa không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cho tôi hai bát, không ba bát đi.”

Ông chủ lấy làm ngạc nhiên lắm, “Ba bát? Cậu hẹn bạn tới à?”

Phong Bắc xoa xoa cần cổ đau nhức, cong môi cười, “Lúc tâm trạng tôi không tốt, sức ăn lớn lắm.”

Mặt ông chủ hơi co giật.

Tâm trạng của Phong Bắc có thể nói là cực kì không ổn.

Bê đê, đồng tính, ghê tởm, có bệnh, biến thái, những từ này tựa như từng cây gai, tua tủa đâm vào trái tim anh.

Nỗi đau này đặc biệt quá đỗi.

Lúc Phong Bắc đi bắt tội phạm cũng từng nhiều lần bị thương, vết thương to nhỏ nhiều vô kể, lần nào cũng không sánh được với nỗi đau lúc này.

Đệt, càng nghĩ càng tức.

Phong Bắc vùi đầu vào ăn mì, biến cơn tức thành cảm giác thèm ăn.

Mười năm sau, theo sự phát triển của kinh tế, thời đại tiến bộ, tư tưởng của mọi người sẽ có sự biến đổi cực lớn.

Hi vọng lúc ấy sẽ không coi tình yêu đồng tính là bệnh tâm thần.

Phong Bắc tự an ủi mình.

Ăn hết tô này đến tô khác, Phong Bắc no căng, anh nới thắt lưng ra hai lỗ, hút hai điếu trước quán rồi mới về.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy người đàn ông tiến vào, cậu nhảy xuống giường, ngạc nhiên, “Anh vừa đi đâu thế?”

Chỗ gò má bên má trái Phong Bắc có vết thương, vài giọt máu chảy ra, chỗ cằm cũng có, trông thê thảm cực kì.

Giọng Cao Nhiên căng thẳng hẳn, “Tên khốn nào đánh lén cảnh sát vậy?”

Phong Bắc thở hắt một hơi, “Không ai đánh lén cảnh sát hết, anh ngã.”

Đi đường không được lơ đãng, chẳng biết lúc nào lại ngã chổng vó lên trời.

Đầu Cao Nhiên nổ bùm, không tưởng tượng nổi hình ảnh đó.

Phong Bắc ngồi dựa vào ghế, cởi giày tháo tất ra.

Cao Nhiên bịt mũi lại đầy ghét bỏ, “Thối quá!”

“Chân ra mồ hôi, có thể không thối sao?”

Phong Bắc liếm đôi môi khô rang, vành mắt rõ ràng có quầng thâm.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông chằm chằm, “Tâm trạng không tốt sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không tốt.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Ra ngoài quên mang bình nước theo sau?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không quên.”

Cao Nhiên mở cửa sổ ra cho bay bớt mùi, “Thế thì là làm sao?”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Gặp phải mấy con ruồi, vo ve vo ve, phiền.”

Cao Nhiên tặc lưỡi, “Lạnh muốn chết như thế này, mà còn có ruồi sao?”

Cậu ghé vào gần người đàn ông khụt khịt mũi, “Tối nay anh qua nhà cục tưởng Trịnh.”

Phong Bắc trợn tròn mắt.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trên quần áo anh có mùi nước hoa, mùi giống vậy em từng ngửi thấy trên mùi cô Trịnh, nhưng anh không thích cô ấy, nên sẽ không gặp riêng cô, chỉ có một khả năng, là cục trưởng Trịnh lừa anh ra, em đoán là lấy đội trưởng Tào làm ngụy trang.”

“Hơn nữa,” cậu gãi mặt, “Anh ở nhà bác ấy chả ăn gì, trên đường về tìm quán nhỏ ăn mì, mỗi tội ăn nhiều quá, mùi từ dạ dày toát ra.”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc rơi lên gương mặt thiếu niên, nhìn vào đôi mắt cậu, đen lay láy, trong đó có ánh lửa đang nhảy nhót, đắc ý mà tràn ngập tự tin.

Thiếu niên lúc này lóa mắt quá đỗi, khiến cho người nhìn thấy muốn giấu cậu đi, chiếm làm của riêng.

Phong Bắc nhớ lại lần đầu gặp nhau, thiếu niên tự giới thiệu mình, Nhiên, Nhiên trong rực cháy, môi anh ngậm ý cười.

“Đoán đúng rồi không có thưởng.”

“Thế anh với cô Trịnh…”

“Không có gì xảy ra hết.” Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Đừng có tưởng tượng ra mấy thứ không thích hợp với trẻ con nữa.”

Cao Nhiên kê cái ghế nhỏ ngồi cạnh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh có tâm sự.”

Mới hai ngày không gặp, cũng không phải là hai năm, vậy mà cậu lại cảm thấy người đàn ông có chút xa lạ.

Hậm hực, phiền muộn, mê man, thống khổ, đây là những cảm xúc mà Cao Nhiên cảm nhận được trên người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc nhắm mắt lai, “Anh thích một người.”

Cao Nhiên khiếp sợ há hốc miệng.

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, khàn giọng nói, “Người đó giống như anh.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ nhìn gò má cương nghị của người đàn ông, nửa ngày sau mới tìm lại được tiếng nói, “Lừa em đấy à?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không lừa em.”

Cao Nhiên lắp bắp, “Anh anh anh, anh nói anh là như thế?”

Phong Bắc vẫn như mọi ngày, vươn tay xoa đầu thiếu niên, cậu lại né ra.

Bàn tay giơ giữa không trung của anh cứng đờ, cười vang như chẳng có gì, “Thằng bé ngốc, anh lừa em đấy.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên vừa trắng vừa xanh, “Đồ hâm!”

Bầu không khí trong phòng khôi phục lại như thường.

Khóe mắt Phong Bắc vẫn khóa chặt trên người thiếu niên, câu nói đó là thăm dò, kết quả không mấy lý tưởng.

Anh uống hai ngụm nước, cổ họng vẫn khô rang, “Em kỳ thị đồng tính luyến ái à?”

Cao Nhiên mới thở phào một hơi, đầu dây thần kinh lại run lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mình không nói chuyện này nữa được không?”

Phong Bắc đùa, “Sao thế, em sợ ngày nào đó mình cũng…”

Cao Nhiên ngắt lời người đàn ông, “Vớ vẩn, em không thể thành người như vậy được!”

Phong Bắc siết chặt cốc nước trong tay, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay nổi lên, anh khép mắt lại, lúc mở ra chỉ còn đọng lại ý cười, “Đồng tính luyến ái cũng giống như khác phái, chỉ là khác giới tính thôi, tình cảm vẫn là như thế.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không giống.”

Phong Bắc tỏ vẻ cợt nhả, “Ồ?”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, “Nếu làm người như vậy, sẽ không được người thân bạn bè chúc phúc và tán thành, phải trả giá rất đắt.”

Phong Bắc ma sát miệng cốc, “Cũng đúng.”

Không hiểu sao, Cao Nhiên cảm thấy người đàn ông đang rất khó chịu, cậu nhớ hồi xưa ở quê cũng nuôi một con chó lớn, lúc bị thương cũng nom như người đàn ông lúc này vậy.

Phong Bắc đặt cốc xuống đứng dậy, “Em đi ngủ sớm chút đi.”

Tâm tư Cao Nhiên quay trở lại thực tại, “Anh không ngủ với em sao?”

Phong Bắc cho chân vào giày, “Không phải em ngủ với ba em sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tối nay ba không lên đâu.”

Phong Bắc dừng động tác đi giày lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Ba em ngủ ngáy, còn nói mớ nữa, ồn lắm.”

Phong Bắc lại rút chân ra khỏi giày, “Được rồi, đừng tỏ ra đáng thương nữa, ngủ với em.”

Cao Nhiên không kiềm được mà nhếch môi.

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc rất đỗi dịu dàng, anh rất đê tiện, lợi dụng nỗi lo lắng không yên, và cả sự bàng hoàng bất lực của thiếu niên.

Như mong muốn của anh, thiếu niên bất tri bất giác tin tưởng và ỷ lại anh, anh trở thành một sự tồn tại đặc biệt, chẳng ai có thể thay thế nổi.

Cao Nhiên không uống thuốc, ngửi mùi trên người đàn ông, liền bắt đầu ngáp, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mấy ngày nay em không nhìn thấy ma.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Theo như em miêu tả, ma có thể lẫn trong người bình thường, có người là người, có người lại không phải là người.”

Cao Nhiên sợ bắn người, “Anh nói vậy, thế thì khác gì bên cạnh em có ma, chỉ là em không biết đâu?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Dám lắm.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức vùng dậy, “Anh về nhà anh đi, em ngủ với ba em.”

Phong Bắc thở dài não nề, “Vô tình thật đấy, em cho anh em là cái gì? Con chó con à? Vẫy tay thì đến, phủi tay là đi?”

“…”

Cao Nhiên nằm sấp ngủ, ngực hơi đau, cậu nhớ trên cổ còn đeo miếng ngọc, cộm lên, không thể không trở mình, nằm ngửa.

Phong Bắc dùng chân cuốn lấy đầu chăn kia, “Nhích tới nhích lui, hơi ấm sắp bị em cựa mất hết rồi.”

“Hôm nay còn đau đầu không?”

“Không đau.”

“Hôm qua thì sao?”

“Có lúc đau, có lúc không đau.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng người, “Có quy luật, hay là không có quy luật? Đau như thế nào? Như kim đâm, hay là như muốn nứt ra?”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ ngợi một chút, phát hiện chẳng biết phải mô tả thế nào cả, lúc đau, cậu mất luôn khả năng suy nghĩ, tưởng như sắp chết vậy.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, em đoán là vào thành phố cũng chẳng kiểm tra ra cái gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Đi rồi hẵng tính.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp mấy cái liền, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh có bị nẻ do lạnh không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không.”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu cũng không, “Soái Soái bị, năm nào viết chữ cũng xấu hoắc.”

Phong Bắc gối đầu lên cánh tay, “Nẻ thì bôi kem nẻ vào.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chả tác dụng gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc, “Thế thì trước khi vào đông kiên trì lấy gừng bôi vào tay.”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Cái này chắc thử được, chờ nó về em nói với nó.”

Phong Bắc nghe tiếng thở của thiếu niên, biết cậu đang ngủ, hơn nữa còn ngủ rất say.

Cao Nhiên ngủ ngon cả đêm, Phong Bắc lén lút nâng mặt cậu hôn mấy cái, ôm vào lòng không nỡ buông tay.

Trời mùa đông sáng không lâu, sáu giờ trời vẫn còn tối, chẳng như mùa hè, ba, bốn giờ đã có tia nắng rồi.

Tục ngữ nói, tháng mười hàng năm, cả ngày chỉ có mỗi chải đầu ăn cơm.

Chả làm được việc gì.

Sáng sớm Cao Nhiên quấn chăn không chịu dậy, mặt đỏ bừng một cách đáng nghi, “Sao anh còn chưa đi?”

Phong Bắc ngủ không sâu, từ lâu đã phát hiện ra thiếu niên khác thường, hơi thở hỗn loạn, tim đập nhanh, người nóng lên, lại còn ưỡn ẹo trong chăn.

Anh tính chọc thiếu niên một chút, “Đều là đàn ông con trai cả, có gì mà ngượng.”

Cao Nhiên mạnh miệng, “Ai ngượng đâu? Em chỉ thấy không tiện thôi.”

Phong Bắc phụt cười, “Khái quái gì nhau?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đỏ thành quả ớt.

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên mất tự nhiên, hô hấp trầm hẳn, anh bất đắc dĩ thở dài, “Đi đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe không hiểu.

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên cười, hết sức săn sóc, “Thời gian tốt đẹp nhất trong ngày chính là buổi sáng, anh của em cũng phải giải quyết, chẳng bằng kết bè luôn, tiện thể truyền đạt cho em chút kinh nghiệm.”

Cười y như con sói xám, đuôi phe phẩy.

Cao Nhiên rụt vào chăn, “Em không.”

Phong Bắc túm chăn, “Nhanh lên, đừng lề mề nữa, không tè ra quần đấy.”

Cao Nhiên dùng sức ghì.

Phong Bắc dùng sức tốc chăn lên.

Cao Nhiên không còn gì che, lộ hết cả.

Phong Bắc cười run cả vai.

Cao Nhiên thẹn quá hóa giận, đá người đàn ông một cái, kết quả tình cờ đá vào chỗ đó, cậu thề với trời, mình không hề cố ý chút nào.

Phong Bắc nghẹn thở, gân xanh nổi hết cả lên.

Cao Nhiên ‘Rầm’ một tiếng ngồi dậy, vội vội vàng vàng hỏi, “Sao rồi sao rồi? Có đau không?”

Phong Bắc nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Em nói thử xem?”

Cao Nhiên cười gượng.

Phong Bắc tóm gáy thiếu niên, nhấc người vào trong phòng vệ sinh, tự tay truyền thụ chương trình học tập cho cậu, hết lòng hết dạ.

Lúc Cao Nhiên đi ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh, không chỉ là mặt nữa, mà cả cổ cũng đỏ bừng.

Đồ lưu manh.

Tối ba mươi, Lưu Tú sang nhà hàng xóm chơi mạt chượt, Cao Kiến Quân đi ra ngoài chúc tết.

Cao Nhiên ở nhà xem chương trình đón xuân với bà cụ.

Cửa nhà hàng xóm mở toang, Phong Bắc đứng trong sân hút thuốc, năm nào anh cũng ăn tết một mình, chẳng cần theo ai đi chúc tết, cũng chẳng ai đến chúc tết anh, lẻ loi một mình.

Năm nay khác với những năm trước, hai người anh em cô quạnh và cô độc hẹn nhau, làm ầm lên trong lòng Phong Bắc, chẳng giây nào ngừng.

Phong Bắc hút xong một điếu thuốc, chạy sang nhà thiếu niên, “Bà nội, ăn tết vui nhé.”

Bà Cao rất thích Phong Bắc.

Bàn tay gầy guộc của bà sờ lần dưới gối một lúc lâu, đặng lôi ra một chiếc khăn đỏ thẫm gấp thành hình vuông, chậm rãi mở từng lớp ra, lộ ra tiền giấy bên trong, một đồng, hai đồng, năm đồng, mười đồng, đều được bà vuốt phẳng phiu.

Cao Nhiên biết ý của bà nội, cậu há hốc miệng.

Bà Cao bọc tiền lì xì đưa cho Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc cười cười nhận lấy, vừa cảm ơn vừa nói, “Thế này thật ngại quá ạ.”

Cao Nhiên ở bên cạnh khó chịu lẩm bẩm, “Em còn chẳng có.”

Bà Cao lườm cậu, “Không cho mi, mi không phải cháu bà!”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, cậu nói đầy oan uổng, “Bà ơi, con nói với bà tám trăm lần rồi, Lục Lục là con, con là cháu bà mà.”

Bà Cao nói, “Mi có nói một nghìn lần hay mười nghìn lần, cũng không phải cháu bà.”

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau vài bước ngồi xuống ghế, cái đầu đen ủ rũ gục xuống.

Có lúc cậu thực sự tưởng rằng, bà nội có thể nhìn thấy một “bản thân” khác, một bản thân thuộc về thế giới này.

“Cầm lấy.”

Trên đỉnh đầu Cao Nhiên cất lên âm thanh, cậu hoàn hồn, đưa mắt nhìn một phong lì xì được đưa tới, không đưa tay ra nhận, “Đây là bà cho anh mà.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không phải cái đó, đây là cái khác, của em.”

Cao Nhiên nghe xong thì mừng húm, cậu mở ra xem, mắt tròn xoe, “Nhiều thế?”

Phong Bắc bóc lạc ăn, “Thời này còn có người chê nhiều tiền à?”

Cao Nhiên dán lại miệng bao, “Tục ngữ nói, cắn người miệng mềm, bắt người tay ngắn, em nhận nhiều tiền mừng tuổi của anh như vậy, trong lòng sẽ hoảng hốt không yên.”

Phong Bắc lúng búng nói, “Thế em trả lễ cho anh.”

Anh chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, nào ngờ thiếu niên còn thật sự móc từ trong ví ra một thứ.

Cao Nhiên xòe lòng bàn tay ra, “Cho anh nè.”

Phong Bắc ngước nhìn, đen mặt, “Năm xu?”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì nói, “Mẹ em thả mỗi một cái thôi, nhiều sủi cảo như vậy, có mỗi em ăn được, đây chính là cực kì may mắn, của anh đấy.”

Phong Bắc thích món quà tân niên này lắm, anh vươn tay lấy, “Còn gì nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chúc anh làm việc thuận lợi, ngày nào cũng vui vẻ.”

Phong Bắc không hài lòng, “Đổi cái khác đi.”

Cao Nhiên đảo mắt, lần đầu nghe người ta đòi lời chúc năm mới, “Thế chúc anh vạn sự như ý vậy.”

Phong Bắc hài lòng, xoa đầu thiếu niên, “Ngoan lắm.”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu, thấy bà nội cầm trong tay phong lì xì, đang lẩm bẩm gì đó, “Anh đưa à?”

Phong Bắc ném lạc vào miệng, “Nói thừa, không thì ai?”

Lúc anh lại đây đã chuẩn bị sẵn hai phong lì xì rồi, già trẻ đều có.

Lúc Cao Nhiên lại gần, nghe thấy nội dung bà nội nói, rằng phải mua quần áo mới, giày mới, bóng, đồ chơi cho thằng bé nhà chú.

Cậu thở dài, “Hầy.”

Phong Bắc tóm gáy thiếu niên, “Tết nhất, than thở cái gì.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Sang năm bà nội được chú đón đi rồi.”

Phong Bắc không buông tay, còn bóp thêm mấy cái, “Chú em trong thành phố, trình độ y học của bệnh viện cao hơn trong huyện nhiều, tốt cho bệnh tình bà nội em.”

Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, “Anh không biết tình hình nhà chú em đâu.”

Phong Bắc dựa vào vách tường, “Anh đi ngang qua nhà em nhiều lần, đều nghe thấy bà em nói ba mẹ em ngược đãi bà, nói họ không phải người, ầm ĩ muốn đến nhà chú em, thế để cho bà ở đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch mép, “Người lớn tuổi, sẽ có đủ loại vấn đề, chờ đến lúc em tầm tuổi ấy, sẽ…”

Cậu gào lên thảm thiết, “Đậu mè, anh đánh em làm cái gì?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, “Thiếu đòn.”

Trong ngõ truyền đến tiếng đẩy cửa, Cao Kiến Quân trở về.

Phong Bắc không kịp tránh, chẳng còn cách nào ngoài ra chào hỏi chú.

Cao Kiến Quân rất khách sáo, liên tục gọi đội trưởng Phong.

Phong Bắc còn khách sáo hơn cả chú nữa.

Cao Kiến Quân được thương mà sợ, nhịn không được tỏ ra thản nhiên đánh giá, “Đội trưởng Phong tết không về nhà sao?”

Phong Bắc uống một hớp trà, hời hợt nói, “Cha mẹ ly dị từ sớm, họ lần nữa gây dựng gia đình, những năm này chưa từng liên hệ với cháu.”

Cao Kiến Quân “À” một tiếng, ấn tượng tốt với người trẻ tuổi này tăng lên gấp bội, có hoàn cảnh như vậy, lại không oán giận xã hội, trái lại đi làm cảnh sát nhân dân, thật đáng kính.

“Có rảnh thì cứ đến nhà chú ngồi một chút.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Được ạ.”

Qua ba mươi, chính là năm mới.

Cả nhà Cao Nhiên chuyển vào huyện, khó lui tới với họ hàng ở quê, ăn tết không thăm người thân, đỡ cho hai bên xách đồ chạy tới chạy lui.

Giả Soái không về, Cao Nhiên lười đi chơi game, cũng chẳng tìm được đồng bọn thích hợp đánh bóng bàn, cậu bèn nằm trong ổ chăn đọc tiểu thuyết.

Thời gian như thoi đưa, Cao Nhiên đọc mấy quyển tiểu thuyết, đã đến ngày vào thành phố xem bệnh rồi.

Bệnh viện là nhờ người hẹn, có chuyên gia, nghe đâu tài giỏi lắm, danh tiếng rất tốt.

Lưu Tú phải ở nhà chăm sóc bà cụ, Cao Kiến Quân dắt theo con trai vào thành phố.

Ra khỏi ngõ chưa được bao lâu, Cao Nhiên đã kéo ba mình lại, “À, ba ơi, mình đợi một người đã.”

Cao Kiến Quân nghi ngờ, “Đợi ai?”

Cao Nhiên quẹt mũi, “Anh Tiểu… Đội trưởng Phong, ảnh cũng muốn vào thành phố.”

Trong khoảng thời gian hai cha con nói chuyện, người đã sang bên này.

Cao Kiến Quân chưa kịp mở miệng hỏi, Phong Bắc đã nói trước, “Cháu phải vào thành phố công tác ạ.”

Cao Nhiên bổ sung, “Cũng cùng đường luôn.”

Cao Kiến Quân không hỏi nhiều, cảnh sát hình sự đi công tác, đơn giản chính là vụ án, nhất định phải làm tốt công tác bảo mật, không tiết lộ được là đương nhiên.

Chuyến đi này của Phong Bắc đơn giản chỉ là hộ tống mà thôi.

Bất kể là thế giới ban đầu, hay là thế giới này, đều là lần đầu tiên Cao Nhiên rời khỏi huyện, lần đầu ngồi tàu hỏa, cảm thấy mới lạ, hết nhìn đông lại ngó tây, xem này xem kia, đôi mắt bận rộn quá chừng.

Phong Bắc bị gạt sang một bên, câm nín.

Cao Nhiên cho anh một cái kẹo cao su, “Vào thành phố mất bao lâu vậy?”

Phong Bắc nhai kẹo, “Hơn ba tiếng, ăn rồi đi vệ sinh, ngẩn người, rồi nằm một lát là đến rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ồ lên, “Ngắn thế, em muốn ngồi lâu chút, ngồi được khoảng mười mấy tiếng là tốt rồi.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Tàu màu xanh, ghế ngồi cứng, đông đúc.

_(*)_ _绿皮车 :_ _con tàu mang tính hình tượng của TQ cuối thế kỉ 20 đầu thế kỉ 21, thường không có điều hòa, cửa xe có thể mở ra._

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/10/tau-hoa.jpg)

Trong ba người, chỉ có Cao Nhiên là phấn khích, chứng tăng động phát tác, hoàn toàn không có vẻ đi khám bệnh, so với cậu, Phong Bắc đang căng đầu sợ cậu chạy mất, và Cao Kiến Quân mặt nghiêm túc nom còn giống bệnh nhân hơn.

Cao Nhiên chống cằm nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, mặt đầy tò mò.

Cao Kiến Quân đi vệ sinh, Phong Bắc tranh thủ hỏi thiếu niên, “Có ăn hạt dưa không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không ăn.”

Phong Bắc lại hỏi, “Quýt thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không ăn.”

Phong Bắc lục lọi đồ ăn vặt trong túi, “Uống nước ngọt không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Uống nước ấm cơ.”

Phong Bắc cầm bình nước, “Thế em ngồi đó, đừng chạy lung tung, ai bắt chuyện với em cũng lờ đi, anh đi lấy nước, sẽ về nhanh thôi.”

Cao Nhiên kéo người đàn ông về lại chỗ ngồi, “Ôi anh Tiểu Bắc ơi, em có phải trẻ con đâu.”

Phong Bắc mím môi, anh rất chi là mâu thuẫn.

Vừa hi vọng thiếu niên lớn nhanh hơn một chút, có thể cùng anh bố trí tương lai, vừa hi vọng thiếu niên vĩnh viễn là đứa nhỏ, dưới sự che chở của anh thỏa sức tung tăng.

Cao Nhiên lấy bình nước từ trong tay người đàn ông, vạch đám đông ra đi lấy nước.

Có một cô gái đang rửa tay, Cao Nhiên đi ngang qua, vô ý liếc phải, thấy cô gái ra một mình, để quên túi trên bệ, tốt bụng nhắc, “Chị ơi, túi của chị kìa.”

Cô gái giật mình quay đầu lại nhìn túi xách, lại nhìn thiếu niên, gương mặt xinh đẹp lộ ra ý cười, “Cảm ơn.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có chi ạ.”

Cao Nhiên lấy nước về, phát hiện cô gái đó ngồi cách mình không xa, cách phía trước mình có ba hàng.

Cao Nhiên ra hiệu cho người đàn ông nhìn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nhìn kìa, chị kia xinh thật ấy.”

Phong Bắc không đáp lại.

Tim Cao Nhiên thình thịch một cái, mặt trắng bệch, “Anh không thấy chị ấy hả?”

Phong Bắc cáu, “Anh không mù.”

Cao Nhiên vỗ ngực, “Sợ suýt chết, tưởng chị ấy là ma cơ chứ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cô ấy còn sống sờ sờ là không thể nghi ngờ, chỉ là không nhớ ra đã từng gặp ở đâu.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Có phải là người thân nạn nhân nào không?”

Phong Bắc cau chặt mày, “Em nói vậy, anh nhớ ra cô ấy là ai rồi.”

Cao Nhiên tò mò hỏi, “Ai thế?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nhân chứng duy nhất của vụ án băm xác 2.15, năm đó lúc phát hiện ra túi xác cô ấy vẫn còn là đứa trẻ, mười mấy năm trôi qua, lớn thành một mỹ nữ rồi.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình hỏi, “Vụ án đó chẳng phải năm ngoái được bàn giao cho anh rồi sao? Vừa nãy anh không nhận ra ạ?”

Phong Bắc chậc chậc hai tiếng, “Phụ nữ chải chuốt lên, chẳng khác gì biến thành một người khác cả.”

Cao Nhiên tạm thời chưa hiểu đạo lý này.

Phong Bắc thu lại tầm mắt, “Ngủ một giấc đi, đến gọi em.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không ngủ, em muốn nhìn phong cảnh trên đường.”

Phong Bắc đen mặt, “Tùy em.”

Cao Nhiên bỗng nhiên thốt ra, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mẹ em hình như không thích anh.”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, không phải hình như, ai có mắt đều có thể nhìn ra hết.

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Chuyện của bác cả đã qua lâu rồi, mẹ em…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời thiếu niên, “Hẳn là liên quan đến nghề nghiệp, mẹ em sợ anh dẫn em vào cái nghề này.”

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ, “Thế không tốt sao? Làm cảnh sát, vì dân phục vụ, gánh vác sứ mệnh quang vinh, làm rạng rỡ tổ tiên.”

Phong Bắc bày ra hiện thực cho thiếu niên xem, “Tốt hay không tốt, còn phải xem có phải con trai mình không.”

“Con nhà người ta làm cảnh sát, có rất nhiều từ để hình dung, đổi lại thành con trai mình, ấy chính là hết thùng nước đắng này đến thùng nước đắng khác.”

Cao Nhiên chẳng còn gì để nói.

Tối hôm qua Cao Kiến Quân ngủ bị cảm lạnh, đau bụng, lúc quay lại sắc mặt không tốt lắm, người cũng không có tinh thần.

Phong Bắc đi rót nước ấm cho chú.

Cao Kiến Quân quay đầu nói với con trai, “Thật không ngờ, đội trưởng Phong cũng bình dị gần gũi thật.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha.

Cao Kiến Quân nghiêm mặt nói, “Con ha ha cái gì? Học cậu ấy vài thứ đi, học được bao nhiêu hay bấy nhiêu, chỉ cần học được, đều sẽ thành của con, tương lai có ích cho con.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Con biết rồi con biết rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân lật tờ báo, đột nhiên nhắc đến chuyện học, “Lớp học thêm vẫn phải ghi tên, tiếng Anh và toán là điểm yếu của con, không bỏ được, những môn khác…”

Cao Nhiên nằm như xác chết, “Ba ơi, con là bệnh nhân mà.”

Cao Kiến Quân lật sang trang khác, “Con không nói, ba suýt nữa cũng quên mất.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cao Nhiên đã nói là không ngủ, muốn ngắm cảnh, ai ngờ được chưa tới nửa tiếng, tàu hỏa cứ đi loang loáng như vậy, đầu cậu đã ngửa ra sau, ngủ mất tiêu rồi.

Phong Bắc theo bản năng cởi áo khoác đắp lên người cậu.

Cao Kiến Quân ở đối diện nhìn qua.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu nhìn sang bên khác, mặt khẽ giật.


	51. Chapter 51

Người lớn nói cười, trẻ con khóc quấy, nhân viên phục vụ mời chào khăn, tiếng cắn hạt dưa, tiếng ho khan… Toa xe ồn ào, huyên náo hết tiếng này đến tiếng khác.

Ngoại trừ một chỗ.

Bầu không khí trở nên vi diệu khó tả, khiến người ta như đứng đống lửa, như ngồi đống than.

Con trai ôm cánh tay ngủ, người làm cha còn chưa có hành động gì, hàng xóm đã cởi áo khoác đắp lên người, sợ cậu cảm lạnh rồi.

Sự quan tâm này không hợp với lẽ thường tình, lại tự nhiên, thân mật quá đỗi.

Mắt Cao Kiến Quân híp lại, trong đó có sự tìm tòi nghiên cứu, không cho phép ông không nghĩ sâu.

Người là tháng bảy năm ngoái mới chuyển đến, tính ra cũng đã được nửa năm, làm cảnh sát hình sự, bận vài ngày không thấy bóng dáng là chuyện thường.

Con trai ban ngày đi học, tối đi học thêm, cơ hội tiếp xúc với đối phương không nhiều.

Sự gần gũi này kì lạ quá đi.

Dù từng qua lại do vụ án ở quê, cũng không đến nỗi giống anh em ruột tới vậy được.

Phong Bắc vươn tay lấy bình nước, khóe mắt quan sát Cao Kiến Quân, người có năm phần mười sẽ trở thành cha vợ tương lai của anh, trong nháy mắt anh nghĩ đến rất nhiều cách nói rồi.

“Đội trưởng Phong, đó là bình nước của Cao Nhiên.” Cao Kiến Quân chỉ vào bình nước cỡ đại, “Đây mới là của cháu.”

Phong Bắc mới mở nắp ra, nghe vậy tay run lên, nước nóng vung vãi ra, bắn hết lên trên đùi.

Lúc này, nhân viên trên tàu đẩy xe qua, tiếng rao trong trẻo đánh thức Cao Nhiên, cậu ngáp một cái, tầm mắt vô tình lướt qua, đôi mắt mơ màng lập tức mở choàng.

“Sao quần anh ướt một mảng lớn vậy?”

Phong Bắc đưa mắt ra hiệu cho thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên không nhận được tín hiệu, cậu nhìn bình nước của mình, không đậy nắp, hơi nóng bốc lên, nước chỉ còn một phần ba, rất dễ đoán được tình hình đại khái, “Có bị bỏng không?”

Mặt Phong Bắc đỏ lên, khàn giọng, “Không.”

Cao Nhiên lấy áo khoác trên người xuống trả lại cho người đàn ông, cau mày lẩm bẩm, “Không thật chứ? Nước vẫn còn bốc hơi đây này…”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục đưa mắt ra hiệu cho thiếu niên, vẫn không nhận được hồi đáp, anh dở khóc dở cười.

Em trai à, anh em nhất thời làm chuyện ngớ ngẩn, em cũng vậy, từ đó có thể thấy, hai chúng ta là người một nhà, không sai vào đâu được.

Ánh mắt Cao Kiến Quân càng thêm kì quái.

Cao Nhiên chẳng ý thức được hành vi của mình không đúng tẹo nào cả, “Ba ơi, đưa giấy vệ sinh cho con.”

Cao Kiến Quân đưa cả cuộn qua, mắt thấy con trai xé giấy đặt trên đùi Phong Bắc, ướt rồi lại xé đoạn khác đắp lên, săn sóc y như bà mẹ già.

Phong Bắc hết dám nhìn sắc mặt của cha vợ tương lai nữa rồi.

Một người thì ngốc nghếch về mặt tình cảm, một người khác lại nuôi thành quen, xem bảo vệ là bản năng, bất kể là ai, đều có thể khơi ra một màn kịch hài.

Nếp nhăn giữa hai mày Phong Bắc càng sâu thêm.

Xem ra thời gian tới họ không thể xúm vào nhau nữa, không thì tiến độ sẽ thoát khỏi kế hoạch của anh, sẽ sớm trời long đất lở, khiến anh trở tay không kịp, chẳng cách nào thu dọn.

Phong Bắc nói đi hút điếu thuốc, Cao Nhiên cũng cùng đi.

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn theo hai bóng người một lớn một nhỏ, chẳng biết đang nghĩ gì.

Khu hút thuốc bên cạnh nhà vệ sinh vắng tanh, mùi thuốc lá, mùi rác thải, cùng với mùi vị bẩn thỉu quyện vào nhau, khó ngửi.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu nhìn thiếu niên bám sau mông.

Muốn nói đầu óc cậu không sáng sủa, hễ có ba mẹ cậu, xưng hô không hề sai, tiếng nào tiếng đấy cũng đội trưởng Phong.

Phân tích đâu ra đấy, tư duy kín kẽ, logic rõ ràng không phải ở mức thường.

Muốn nói cậu thông minh, thế sao lại không phát hiện cách họ ở chung không bình thường chút nào?

Vừa là thiên tài, cũng vừa là đứa ngốc.

Cao Nhiên để ý chuyện người đàn ông bị bỏng nước sôi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh xắn quần lên đi, em xem đùi anh có bị đỏ hay không?”

Phong Bắc cạn lời, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn thiếu niên đang hết sức nghiêm túc, ánh mắt cực nóng.

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt, không phát hiện ra.

Phong Bắc nắn sống mũi, “Có lúc em thông minh hơn rất nhiều người, có lúc em ngốc muốn chết.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, “Anh lẩm bẩm gì thế?”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu than thở, “Anh nói, sao em lại ngốc đến thế cơ chứ…”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đỏ lên, “Có mỗi anh hay nói em ngốc thôi, những người khác đều chưa từng nói bao giờ.”

Giọng Phong Bắc rất chi là nghiêm túc, ánh mắt ẩn giấu ý cười, “Đó là họ không thành thật thôi.”

Cao Nhiên đảo mắt.

Phong Bắc lấy hộp thuốc lá ra, rút một điếu hỏi, “Có muốn không?”

Cao Nhiên liếm mép, muốn gật đầu, lại không dám, “Cho em hút hai hơi thôi.”

Phong Bắc lấy điếu thuốc ra gõ lên hộp, “Ngoại trừ em, anh chưa bao giờ hút chung điếu thuốc với ai hết, bẩn.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu vì sao.

Phong Bắc nhắc, “Nước bọt.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, lần đầu tiên là trong sân nhà người đàn ông, chỉ do bất ngờ.

Lúc đó cậu rất mất tự nhiên, ầm ĩ một hồi đã đỏ bừng mặt, sau đó số lần nhiều lên, tập mãi cũng thành quen.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc đưa lên miệng hút hai hơi, rồi rút ra nhét vào miệng thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên đang ngẫm nghĩ, bất giác ngậm điếu thuốc hút, lúc phản ứng lại, điếu thuốc đã bị cầm đi rồi.

Đầu lưỡi Phong Bắc lướt qua đầu lọc thuốc, cướp trọn hương vị của thiếu niên để lại vào trong bụng, anh rũ mi, che đi thứ ở đáy mắt.

“Lần đầu em hút thuốc, là học anh, em cũng không hút của người khác, đúng là bẩn thật, nhưng nếu là người một nhà, sẽ không cảm thấy như thế.”

Cao Nhiên đổi trọng tâm cơ thể từ chân trái sang chân phải, “Lấy em với Soái Soái làm ví dụ đi, bình thường bọn em ngủ chung với nhau, uống cùng một cốc, còn dùng chung một cái khăn, ăn cùng bát cơm, dùng cùng một đôi đũa, còn…”

“Được rồi!”

Phong Bắc đau dạ dày, thì ra nguyên nhân nằm ở đây.

Trong mắt thiếu niên, anh em tốt chính là người một nhà, không phân của cậu của tôi, Giả Soái tám phần mười là không nói cho cậu biết, anh em có tốt đến thế nào đi nữa, cũng có mức độ thôi, mức độ đấy nằm ở chỗ nào.

Có khi còn phối hợp nữa ấy chứ.

Dần dà, dưới sự mặc kệ của Giả Soái, một quan niệm sai lầm hình thành trong tâm trí thiếu niên.

Trong này không thể không có phần cố ý được.

Phong Bắc mím môi, thay góc độ mà nghĩ, thiếu niên có thể gần gũi anh một cách tự nhiên như vậy, cũng nhờ hưởng ké ánh sáng của Giả Soái.

Anh hít sâu một hơi, đè xuống cảm xúc cuồn cuộn trong lòng, “Sao em không hỏi, tại sao anh không hút cùng điếu thuốc với người khác, chỉ có em là ngoại lệ?”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên như thể vừa mới sực nhớ ra, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, nửa ngày sau mới ngẩng đầu nhả khói, “Tự nghĩ đi.”

Cao Nhiên không hài lòng với câu trả lời này, “Nói đi.”

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn cậu, cười như không cười.

Cao Nhiên không quen người đàn ông như vậy, lớn hơn cậu chín tuổi, ăn cơm uống nước đi đường đều nhiều hơn cậu lắm lắm.

Cái cảm giác đó…

Nói thế nào đây, rất khó tả, chẳng biết dùng từ gì cả.

Cao Nhiên giật nhẹ mảng quần ướt của người đàn ông, cười láu lỉnh, “Ôi chao, anh trai có cá tính ghê ha.”

“Biến đi!”

Phong Bắc rầu rĩ cau mày, vì khả năng tự chủ đáng thương của mình.

Có người lại đây hút thuốc, phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh của không gian chật hẹp.

Cao Nhiên lùi bước tránh đi, bước chân lảo đảo, một cánh tay từ đằng sau ôm lấy eo cậu, trên đỉnh đầu cất tiếng, “Đứng cũng không vững, đồ ngốc.”

Cao Nhiên sợ nhột, đụng vào là cười, cậu tránh thoát y như con cá chạch.

Lòng bàn tay Phong Bắc trống trơn, khóe môi anh tràn ra tiếng thở dài, chuồn nhanh thật, chẳng để anh ôm nhiều thêm một chút.

Người kia thấy thế, cười như quen biết lắm, lộ ra hàm răng bị khói thuốc ăn mòn, “Anh em các cậu tình cảm tốt quá nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên méo miệng.

Trong lòng Phong Bắc âm ỉ vui, may còn chưa nói là chú cháu.

Tuổi tác là ưu thế của anh, cũng là điểm yếu của anh.

Tuy rằng chưa đến nỗi thê lương như quân sinh ta chưa sinh, ta sinh quân đã lão, nhưng khoảng cách tuổi tác cũng không nhỏ.

Cao Nhiên ra hiệu cho người đàn ông nhìn người trung niên, dùng âm lượng chỉ anh mới có thể nghe thấy nói, “Thấy chưa? Nếu anh không cai thuốc lá, đến tuổi của bác ấy, răng cũng đen xì cho xem.”

Thái dương Phong Bắc khẽ giật.

Cao Nhiên làm như già dặn lắm mà vỗ vai anh, càng có vẻ trẻ con, “Sợ chưa? Mau cai thuốc đi.”

Phong Bắc búng búng điếu thuốc, “Nào có dễ như vậy.”

Anh dùng bàn tay rảnh rỗi chỉnh lại áo khoác cho thiếu niên, “Em còn nhỏ quá, chờ em lớn rồi, em sẽ hiểu, có những thứ cả đời không cai nổi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không cai nổi á? Anh nghĩ kĩ đi, răng đen, xấu biết bao nhiêu, anh có đẹp trai hơn nữa, nhe răng ra cái là hỏng hết.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Đẹp trai?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu thừa nhận, “Đẹp mà.”

Phong Bắc thở dài, “Hầy.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín mất một giây, “Anh hầy cái gì mà hầy?”

Phong Bắc đùa, “Thế sao vài năm nữa anh em sang ba mươi rồi, mà vẫn còn độc thân?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy nét cô đơn nơi gò má người đàn ông, cậu dụi dụi mắt, lại không còn nữa.

Phong Bắc đưa mắt nhìn thiếu niên, “Sao không nói gì?”

“Em đang nghĩ…” Cao Nhiên dừng lại một chút, “Em phải kiếm thời gian đi đo mắt kính thôi.”

Phong Bắc cứ như phát hiện ra châu lục mới vậy, “Em cận à?”

Cao Nhiên rất chi là thong dong, “À vâng.”

Phong Bắc cáu, “À vâng cái đầu em, ngày nào cũng trốn trong chăn mở đèn pin đọc tiểu thuyết với truyện tranh, đọc đến hỏng mắt rồi, đáng đời!”

Cao Nhiên cãi lại, “Còn không phải tại ba em không cho em đọc sao, em hết cách rồi mới phải chơi trò chiến tranh đường hầm với ba chứ.”

Phong Bắc chặc lưỡi, “Em chỉ biết gân cổ với anh thôi, sao không thấy em nói thế trước mặt ba em?”

Cao Nhiên đang cao giọng, lại hạ xuống, cắn răng cảnh cáo, “Nếu anh dám nói chỗ giấu sách mới của em cho ba em, hai ta tuyệt giao!”

Phong Bắc cười, “Sợ quá cơ.”

Cao Nhiên nhịn chưa được một phút đã lại níu áo da của anh rồi.

Phong Bắc cũng không ầm ĩ với thiếu niên nữa, anh nhìn đồng ruộng và nhà cửa ngoài cửa sổ nhanh chóng lui về sau, “Tháng 4 tháng 5 làm thủ thuật đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe xong lập tức không hiểu, “A?”

Phong Bắc cong môi cười với thiếu niên, “Khi đó anh em có tiền.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn mà ngẩn ngơ.

Cậu hít một hơi, bảo sao có mấy bạn nữ trong lớp cảm thấy con trai trong trường ấu trĩ, chẳng thú vị, thích anh với chú lớn tuổi hơn.

Người lớn tuổi hơn có sức hấp dẫn của sự chín chắn và hương vị đàn ông.

Phong Bắc dập điếu thuốc ném vào trong thùng rác, lòng bàn tay đặt trên đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, xoa nhẹ mấy lần rồi nói, “Em về trước đi.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu ra làm sao, “Sao anh không đi cùng em?”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Không muốn nói chuyện với đứa ngốc.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi.

Người trung niên nhìn bóng lưng thiếu niên rời đi, tò mò hỏi, “Cậu cùng em trai vào thành phố sao?”

Phong Bắc qua loa ừm một tiếng, châm điếu thứ hai, nghiêng đầu nhìn phong cảnh.

Người trung niên tức giận ngậm miệng.

Cao Nhiên vừa ngồi xuống, đã phát hiện ba mình đang nhìn mình, nom là lạ.

Cao Kiến Quân làm như thờ ơ hỏi, “Con quen thân với đội trưởng Phong từ lúc nào thế?”

Cao Nhiên lấy từ trong túi ra một hộp khoai tây chiên, cậu thích ăn thứ này, mỗi tội ít mua, đắt quá, cậu không nỡ.

Cả một túi lớn đồ ăn vặt đều là anh Tiểu Bắc mua, tốn không ít tiền.

“Đều là hàng xóm cả, thường gặp, dần dần rồi quen thôi.”

Cao Kiến Quân lấy làm lạ, “Thường gặp? Sao ba mười ngày nửa tháng còn chẳng gặp?”

Cao Nhiên nhai khoai tây chiên rôm rốp, “Ba bận.”

Lòng nghi ngờ của Cao Kiến Quân không những không giảm mà còn tăng thêm, “Đội trưởng Phong còn bận hơn ba nữa chứ.”

Cao Nhiên lúng búng nói, “Hai người làm công việc khác nhau, ảnh phải tra án, chạy khắp nơi, thị trấn nhỏ xíu vậy, có lúc con gặp ảnh trên đường, số lần gặp đương nhiên nhiều hơn ba rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân trầm mặc một hồi lâu, “Tiểu Nhiên, có phải con muốn một người anh trai không?”

Cao Nhiên sợ ra mặt, “Ba, đừng bảo ba muốn sinh thêm đứa nữa với mẹ đấy nhé? Chưa nói đến mẹ là sản phụ cao tuổi, cực kì nguy hiểm, bỏ còn bị phạt tiền…”

Cao Kiến Quân ngắt lời thằng con, hơi hơi xấu hổ, “Nói nhăng cuội gì đấy, ba mày không có ý đó!”

Cao Nhiên nhìn ba mình, đoán được gì đó, “Có anh chị em đương nhiên là tốt chứ, một mình chán lắm.”

Cao Kiến Quân phát hiện hỏi như vậy không ra kết quả, ông đổi cách hỏi khác, “Con thấy đội trưởng Phong là loại người gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói không thèm suy nghĩ, “Rất lợi hại, rất mạnh mẽ.”

Cao Kiến Quân hỏi, “Con muốn trở thành người như cậu ấy à?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Muốn ạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân thở hắt một hơi, thần tượng là tâm lý rất bình thường, chú cũng từng trải qua tuổi này của con trai, có thể hiểu được.

“Ăn ít thôi, ăn nhiều nôn đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhét từng miếng khoai vào miệng, “Con có say xe đâu.”

Cô bé trên lối đi đang cầm túi ni-lông nôn khan, nghe thấy câu này, nước mắt giàn dụa nhìn sang, đầy ước ao.

Cao Nhiên nuốt khoai chiên xuống, cảm khái đầy thỏa mãn, “Ngồi xe thích hơn mà.”

Cô bé nôn ọe ọe.

Phong Bắc hút được nửa điếu thứ hai, nhìn thấy nhân chứng vụ án băm xác 2.15 đi về phía này, anh gật đầu chào.

Hồ Vận là người đẹp trẻ tuổi, cô khẽ nở nụ cười, sẽ khiến người ta liên tưởng đến câu dịu dàng như nước, “Đội trưởng Phong, không ngờ lại gặp anh trên tàu thế này.”

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc run lên, “Đi vào thành phố à?”

Hồ Vận lắc đầu, nói là đi thành phố T.

Phong Bắc thuận miệng hỏi, “Thế phải tối mới đến nơi, sao không chọn giường nằm?”

Hồ Vận hất mái tóc ra sau vai, “Đi gấp quá, không kịp mua vé.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Lên xe rồi mua sau cũng được, lát nữa cô hỏi nhân viên trên tàu ấy.”

Hồ Vận tỏ ra ngạc nhiên, “Thế ạ? Em không biết.”

Thỉnh thoảng có người đi qua, tất bật, lấy nước, đi vệ sinh, ôm con đi dạo, không ngừng tạo ra tạp âm.

Hồ Vận mất kiên nhẫn cau mày, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh vào thành phố ạ?”

Phong Bắc hất cằm, “Ừ.”

Hồ Vận ngượng ngùng nói, “Vậy có thể nhờ anh giúp em một chuyện không?”

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cô nói tiếp.

Hồ Vận nói, “Em có người bạn ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên, hai năm nay chưa gặp, không biết sống thế nào rồi, muốn nhờ đội trưởng Phong mua giúp em chút hoa quả đi thăm cô ấy.”

Cô bổ sung, “Tiền em sẽ tự bỏ ra.”

Nói đặng, Hồ Vận rút từ trong túi nhỏ bên người tờ năm mươi đồng, mới tinh, hình như vừa rút từ ngân hàng.

Phong Bắc đánh giá cô gái, trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp, ăn diện, so với lần trước gặp cứ như hai người khác nhau, “Chưa chắc đã có thời gian.”

Hồ Vận vội nói, “Nếu không có thời gian thì thôi vậy, lần sau có dịp em lại đi thăm cô ấy.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cũng được.”

Tàu đến ga, Cao Nhiên cùng đoàn người chậm rãi bước ra cửa.

Cậu còn tưởng rằng sẽ xảy ra chuyện tâm linh gì cơ, ví dụ như cả một toa xe toàn là ma, cửa sổ bỗng hiện lên một gương mặt người chẳng hạn.

Dù sao thì tàu hỏa là một trong những địa điểm thường dùng trong phim ma mà.

Sự thật chứng minh, Cao Nhiên nghĩ nhiều quá rồi.

Phong Bắc và Cao Kiến Quân một trước một sau, đều không mang túi to túi nhỏ, chỉ cầm một cái ba lô.

Cao Nhiên dừng bước, ngoái lại thì thầm hỏi người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, cái chị nhân chứng kia làm nghề gì thế? Điện thoại của chị ấy đắt lắm, bằng lương cả năm của ba em đấy.”

Thiếu niên cách gần quá, hơi thở ấm áp phả ra, tấn công lý trí Phong Bắc, anh ngửa ra sau ngẩng mặt, “Sao em không nhìn người khác, chỉ nhìn mỗi cô ấy?”

Cao Nhiên bảo thừa lời, “Cả toa tàu mỗi mình chị ấy mặc váy, lộ ra hai cẳng chân thon dài, rất gây chú ý đấy.”

Phong Bắc nổi cáu, “Hóa ra em liên tục nhìn chằm chằm vào chân con gái à?”

Cao Nhiên hạ giọng, “Em cũng có phải biến thái đâu?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, “Thế mà em còn nhìn?”

Người phía sau giục, “Rốt cuộc có đi không đấy?” “Nhanh lên, cũng đang đợi xuống xe đây này.”

Cao Kiến Quân ở đằng trước quay đầu lại.

Phong Bắc chột dạ, hãi muốn chết, anh lập tức khôi phục như thường, lấy tay đẩy lưng thiếu niên, “Nhấc chân, đi!”

Cao Nhiên phản xạ có điều kiện làm theo.

Xuống tàu, Cao Nhiên tò mò ngắm nhìn bốn phía, lòng hiếu kỳ được thỏa mãn, cậu tiếp tục câu chuyện trên tàu, “Hôm nay âm mấy độ, gió lại to như vậy, chị ấy mặc như thế, không lạnh sao?”

Phong Bắc lườm cho, “Em thử xắn ống quần lên là biết đấy thôi.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Thỉnh thoảng bị làm cho cạn lời, bực ghê.

Cao Kiến Quân muốn dẫn Cao Nhiên đi bệnh viện, Phong Bắc không tiện đi cùng, chẳng có lý do gì cả, anh bèn đi công viên gần bệnh viện.

Gió thổi vù vù, trong công viên đến cả cọng lông chim cũng chẳng có.

Phong Bắc kéo khóa áo da lên, lấy chiếc ví da trong túi ra, móc từ sâu bên trong một đồng năm xu.

“May mắn…”

Phong Bắc ngồi trên ghế tung đồng xu, tìm được việc để giết thời gian, làm mãi không biết chán.

Chuyên gia cũng chỉ là bác sĩ, nào phải Thượng Đế, chẳng phải thần tiên, tất cả đều phải theo quy trình, cần hỏi thì hỏi, yêu cầu không được giấu diếm.

Cao Nhiên nào dám lộ hết ra ngoài, nếu để bác sĩ biết cậu là một người đã chết, đến từ thế giới song song, việc đau đầu là có liên quan đến nhìn thấy vết bớt, ngay cả lãnh đạo quốc gia cũng sẽ giật mình mất thôi.

Ngay sau đó cậu sẽ được đưa vào một căn cứ nghiên cứu nào đó, hoặc là một bệnh viện tâm thần.

Một khi lộ ra, Cao Nhiên chỉ còn hai con đường này thôi.

Chuyên gia vẽ bùa lên bệnh án, viết kín một tờ thì bảo Cao Nhiên đi đóng tiền viện phí.

Cao Nhiên hỏi ở tầng mấy.

Chuyên gia nói đóng tiền ở tầng 1, làm kiểm tra ở tầng 3, “Bạn nhỏ này, có phải cháu còn bị mất ngủ thường xuyên không?”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, nói theo bản năng, “Vâng ạ.”

Chuyên gia nghiêm mặt, “Vậy tại sao vừa nãy không nói?”

Cao Nhiên lúng túng cúi đầu.

Chuyên gia cầm lại bệnh án lật sang trang viết hai dòng, “Còn bệnh trạng nào nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không ạ.”

Chuyên gia nói đầy thâm ý, “Nếu đến để khám bệnh, phải nói rõ mười mươi tình trạng cơ thể của mình ra, không được nói sai, cũng không được nói dối, nếu không, sẽ làm lỡ việc trị liệu đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhận bệnh án, “Cảm ơn bác sĩ ạ.”

Bệnh viện lớn đúng là không giống thường, cực kì đông người, chỗ đăng kí có tận mười hàng dài đang xếp hàng.

Cao Nhiên và Cao Kiến Quân mỗi người đứng một bên, bên nào nhanh hơn thì đóng tiền bên đó.

Không khí trong bệnh viện không tốt, điều hòa mở nhiệt độ cao, rất ngạt thở.

Đầu Cao Nhiên âm ỉ đau, cậu nắm tay gõ đến mấy lần, lôi ba lô ra lấy chai tinh dầu.

Cao Kiến Quân thấy con trai không thoải mái thì bảo, “Con đi tìm cái ghế mà ngồi đi.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu nói không cần, kết quả vừa nói xong chưa được năm phút sau, cậu đã sống dở chết dở ngồi phịch trên ghế không nhúc nhích rồi.

Cao Kiến Quân chốc chốc lại quay đầu lại nhìn con trai.

Giữa chân mày chú đong đầy nỗi lo, trong nhà chẳng có ai bị bệnh di truyền gì, con trai tuổi còn nhỏ, sao lại bị đau đầu cơ chứ.

Không nghĩ ra nổi.

Mục kiểm tra mà Cao Nhiên phải làm nhiều hơn ở bệnh viện huyện nhiều lắm, có một mục phải tận ba ngày sau mới có kết quả.

Cao Kiến Quân cau mày.

Cao Nhiên hỏi dò, “Ba à, hay là mình ở trong thành phố ba ngày đi?”

Cao Kiến Quân cho cậu một ánh mắt ‘Mơ đi’.

Cao Nhiên muốn giấc mộng trở thành sự thật, hiếm lắm mới có dịp vào thành phố, còn chưa đi học lại, nếu không chơi mấy ngày thật có lỗi với bản thân.

“Ba gọi điện cho chú đi, con ở nhà chú, cũng chỉ ba ngày thôi mà, có phải ba tháng đâu.”

Huống chi ban ngày cậu cũng sẽ không ở nhà, tối về ngủ ké giường một chút, cơm nước cũng không cần để cho cậu, sẽ chẳng gây ra bao nhiêu phiền phức đâu.

Cao Kiến Quân không lên tiếng.

Cao Nhiên than thở, “Mấy năm rồi con không gặp chú, ba gọi hỏi một câu đi, không được thì thôi.”

Cao Kiến Quân trầm ngâm một chốc, “Về đi, ba ngày sau quay lại là được.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu, cậu thốt lên, “Ba, ba với chú là anh em ruột, sao lại trở nên xa lạ như thế chứ?”

Cao Kiến Quân nghiêm khắc răn dạy, “Con chỉ là trẻ con không hiểu gì, đừng nói mò!”

“Sao con lại không hiểu chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nhớ ra ba cậu thích mềm không thích cứng, bèn đổi bài, “Chẳng phải tháng sau bà nội qua nhà chú ở sao? Con có thể đi trước thăm dò cho bà.”

Cao Kiến Quân suy ngẫm một lát, “Để ba hỏi chú con.”

Cao Nhiên vâng vâng dạ dạ gật đầu, biết việc này có bảy, tám phần mười là có hi vọng rồi.

Cô chỉ không thích bà nội thôi, thái độ với đứa cháu này vẫn được, ba ngỏ lời, cô sẽ đồng ý thôi.

Đúng như Cao Nhiên dự đoán, cô nói không thành vấn đề, còn khách sáo bảo cho cậu ở thêm vài ngày, đừng vội về.

Cao Kiến Quân muốn đưa Cao Nhiên qua.

Cao Nhiên từ chối, cậu cười hì hì, “Con muốn đi dạo xung quanh đã rồi mới đến nhà chú.”

Cao Kiến Quân vuốt mớ tóc bị gió thổi loạn trên trán thằng con, “Con hết đau đầu rồi hả?”

Cao Nhiên dạ, “Giờ thì không đau nữa.”

Cao Kiến Quân sực nghĩ ra, “Có biết số điện thoại của đội trưởng Phong không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Biết ạ.”

Ánh mắt Cao Kiến Quân lóe lên vài phần kinh ngạc, hai người thật đúng là không phải quen nhau bình thường thôi đâu, chú hỏi con trai số rồi gọi.

“A lô, đội trưởng Phong đấy à, chú là bố Cao Nhiên, là thế này…”

Cao Nhiên đứng bên cạnh nghe, anh Tiểu Bắc nói với ba cậu rằng cũng ở trong thành phố mất mấy ngày, chẳng biết là thật hay giả nữa.

Cúp điện thoại, Phong Bắc không đứng lên ngay, anh tiếp tục tung đồng xu, đợi cho thời gian được tương đối rồi mới qua.

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn thấy người, căn dặn vài câu ngay trước mặt, rồi đến nhà ga.

Đội trưởng đội hình sự đáng tin lắm cơ.

Cao Nhiên í ới, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đến công tác thật ạ?”

Phong Bắc lười phản ứng luôn.

Thành phố lớn như vậy, thiếu niên phải ở lại ba ngày, anh không yên lòng, dù thế nào cũng phải ở cạnh, nhỡ đâu xảy ra chuyện gì, hối hận cũng chẳng kịp nữa.

“Khám thế nào rồi?”

“Vẫn thế, ba ngày sau có kết quả lại xem lại.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt nhìn dòng xe cộ, hít hà hai hơi, “Mùi xăng dễ ngửi thật đấy.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Anh không nhanh không chậm đi cùng thiếu niên, thầm nghĩ tuổi trẻ thích thật đấy, tinh lực dồi dào.

Cao Nhiên đi ngược, vui đến huơ tay múa chân.

“Tổ tông, nhìn ngó chút đi, đây không phải thị trấn, nhiều ô tô lắm.”

Phong Bắc làm cho cậu tử tế chút, “Giờ muốn đi đâu nào?”

Cao Nhiên huýt sáo, “Mua tấm bản đồ trước đã, rồi chọn mục tiêu.”

Phong Bắc bị cảm xúc của thiếu niên cảm hóa, anh cũng không khỏi hào hứng hẳn lên, “Nhà chú em ở đâu?”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Tiểu khu Hoa Liên ạ.”

Bước chân Phong Bắc khựng lại, nghiêng đầu hỏi thiếu niên, “Tiểu khu Hoa Liên? Tiểu khu Hoa Liên nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói địa chỉ, hỏi anh, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói không sao, “Tối lúc đưa em đi, đúng lúc tiện đường giúp người ta một chuyện.”


	52. Chapter 52

Cao Nhiên mới đi dạo công viên với Phong Bắc một chốc, còn chưa kịp làm gì, màn đêm đã đổ sụp lên đầu họ, thật chẳng đúng lúc chút nào.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, hai người đã ngồi trong quán ăn, gọi hai món mặn một món canh.

Cao Nhiên nghiên cứu bản đồ, quyết định ngày mai lấy tiểu khu Hoa Liên làm tâm, xuống tay ở những khu gần đó, thời gian chậm trễ dọc đường có thể giảm bớt đi một chút.

Cất bản đồ lại vào trong ba lô, Cao Nhiên quét mắt nhìn một vòng quán cơm, cơ man toàn người là người, chẳng có gì đẹp cả, bức tranh thủy mặc trên tường còn tàm tạm.

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, đột nhiên nhớ đến Tưởng Tường, trong nhà cậu ta cũng có bức tranh giống vậy.

Trực giác nói cho Cao Nhiên biết, cậu vẫn còn có thể gặp lại Tưởng Tường, vào một ngày nào đó trong tương lai.

Cao Nhiên chà xát ngón út, trực giác của cậu luôn rất chuẩn, không sai được.

Hầy.

Cao Nhiên cau mày y chang ông cụ non, con người phức tạp thật đấy, khó hiểu ghê.

Cậu chắc có lẽ mãi mãi cũng không hiểu được.

Mùi đồ nhắm rượu làm rối loạn suy nghĩ Cao Nhiên, cậu chống cằm bằng một tay, ánh mắt hờ hững di chuyển.

Phố xá bên ngoài cửa sổ thủy tinh sầm uất cực kì, đoàn người tấp nập, tụ về phía ngã tư rồi lại tản ra, bị màn đêm bọc kín.

Phong Bắc nói chuyện điện thoại xong thì quay lại, cơm nước đều đã lên bàn, anh kéo chiếc ghế đối diện ra ngồi xuống, “Sao không gọi đồ uống?”

Cao Nhiên ăn ngô, “Đắt lắm.”

Phong Bắc rót nước lọc ra uống, “Đắt cỡ nào được chứ?”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên dường như không thể chấp nhận nổi, “Nước trái cây đắt hơn trong quán nhỏ tận hai đồng.”

Phong Bắc chẳng để ý lắm, “Mỗi hai đồng.”

“Mỗi hai đồng? Mạnh miệng quá ha.”

Cao Nhiên không đồng ý thái độ của người đàn ông, “Nếu là đi thuê sách, hai đồng thuê được sáu quyển rồi, còn được trả lại hai xu nữa, có thể mua được bốn que kem, bốn gói ô mai, chơi được…”

Phong Bắc nghe cậu nói một thôi một hồi, không khỏi bật cười, “Nhóc tham tiền.”

“Cái này gọi là tính toán chi li.”

Cao Nhiên gắp miếng thịt gà ăn, bỗng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em có bí mật muốn kể với anh.”

Phong Bắc giương mắt, “Ngay cả bạn thân em cũng không biết hả?”

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ, “Tự dưng nhắc tới nó chi?”

Phong Bắc không đáp, chỉ gặng hỏi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không biết.”

Phong Bắc hài lòng, “Thế em nói đi.”

Cao Nhiên xới mấy thìa cơm, “Không muốn nói nữa.”

Phong Bắc y như dỗ con cún con mà gắp một miếng xương sườn thả vào bát thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên ăn luôn.

Phong Bắc lại gắp cho cậu miếng sườn nữa, chọn miếng nhiều thịt.

Cao Nhiên ăn liền ba miếng, mới chịu nói tiếp chuyện vừa rồi, “Thực ra trước đây em từng nghĩ tới tương lai, nếu có thể thuận lợi thi vào đại học, sẽ ghi danh quản trị kinh doanh, không đỗ thì đi làm thuê tích tiền mở mối buôn bán nhỏ.”

Đấy là suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên trước khi chết chìm, chưa tới thế giới song song.

Phong Bắc nghe vậy thì hỏi, “Giờ thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên nhả xương ra để một bên, không đáp.

Phong Bắc ăn mấy hạt lạc, nghe thiếu niên lúng búng nói, “Giờ thần tượng của em từ Conan biến thành anh rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói xong, ngẩng đầu lên, ngớ ra.

Người đàn ông đối diện vẫn giữ nguyên động tác gắp đồ ăn, cứ thế nhìn thẳng lại đây, gương mặt cương nghị đỏ bừng, ngay cả tai cũng ửng đỏ.

“…”

Một bữa cơm kết thúc, Phong Bắc đã trở lại vẻ bình thường, nhưng lòng vẫn nóng bỏng như cũ.

Cao Nhiên lau miệng, “Giờ vẫn còn sớm, em không muốn đến nhà cô chú đâu.”

Phong Bắc đóng nắp bình nước, “Thế em muốn đi đâu?”

Mắt Cao Nhiên sáng lên, cậu cất bình nước của người đàn ông vào ba lô của mình, “Đi, mình đến nhà sách.”

Phong Bắc lười biếng nói, “Em muốn mua sách à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, cười đến là láu lỉnh, “Không mua, mình đi nghe nhạc miễn phí đi.”

Loa trong nhà sách phát các bài hát được yêu thích.

Bài “Biển rộng” của Trương Vũ Sinh vừa cất lên, Cao Nhiên đã ngân nga theo, “Từ biển khơi xa xôi kia, em chậm rãi biến mất, vốn là gương mặt mơ hồ, ấy vậy lại dần trở nên rõ ràng…”

Phong Bắc tái mặt.

Cái sự khác nhau này anh không để trong lòng, cũng chẳng thấy đó là vấn đề lớn lao gì cho cam, giữa anh và thiếu niên chẳng bao giờ thiếu chuyện để nói cả.

Vào giờ phút này, Phong Bắc không thể không thừa nhận thứ đó thực sự tồn tại.

Anh thích nghe mấy bài nhạc kiểu “Tiễn đưa hồng quân” “Lá cờ năm sau đón gió tung bay” “Đông phương hồng”.

Bài hát thiếu niên đang ngân nga này anh chưa từng nghe, mà cũng không có hứng thú muốn nghe, không hiểu nổi.

“Nếu như biển rộng có thể mang nỗi buồn của anh đi, lại như mang đi mỗi điều…”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu, tiếng hát trên môi chợt tắt, cậu ngạc nhiên gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Đội trưởng Phong đang cau chặt chân mày bỗng dưng hoàn hồn, đưa mắt ý hỏi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông, “Gần đây anh y như cô gái lo lấy chồng ấy, cứ có tâm sự.”

Mặt Phong Bắc khẽ giật, cái phép so sánh này khá thật, anh hoàn toàn không có cách nào phản bác luôn.

Nhà sách dựa vào đại học thành phố, trong đó có không ít học sinh, đi thành nhóm, đi một mình, trên mỗi gương mặt đều tràn trề sức sống thanh xuân.

Cao Nhiên đứng ở trong đó, nom lại càng non, mà Phong Bắc chính là hạc trong bầy gà, khá là bắt mắt.

Mấy cô nữ sinh xì xào bàn tán, thỉnh thoảng lại liếc trộm Phong Bắc, một nữ sinh cao gầy trong số đó bị đẩy ra, đỏ mặt đi tới trước mặt anh.

Phong Bắc ngậm điếu thuốc, cau mày.

Nữ sinh ngượng ngùng mở miệng, xin số điện thoại của anh.

Phong Bắc không cho.

Nữ sinh liếc mắt nhìn đồng bọn, họ đều đang nhìn, cô không khỏi cảm thấy mất mặt, bèn lấy dũng khí, “Chú à, bọn cháu chỉ muốn…”

Phong Bắc xoay người rời đi, cô nữ sinh kia nóng đầu lên, vươn tay kéo lại tay anh, anh xuất phát từ bản năng, hất thẳng ra.

Với sức của Phong Bắc, cái hất đó chẳng nhẹ nhàng gì cho cam.

Nữ sinh không đề phòng, bị hất lảo đảo lùi ra sau vài bước, đụng phải nam sinh đứng đằng sau.

Những người khác trong cửa hàng đều nhìn sang.

Các nam sinh cảm thấy Phong Bắc đúng là có vấn đề, có gái đẹp tiếp cận, không chỉ không đáp lại, mà còn đẩy ra ngoài.

Các nữ sinh coi như việc không liên quan đến mình mà đứng xem trò vui, thỉnh thoảng len lén đánh giá người đàn ông cao to cường tráng.

Cô nữ sinh kia đứng vững rồi, vẻ mặt hết sức lúng túng, trợn mắt nhìn Phong Bắc, giọng điệu đều là chỉ trích, “Cái chú này sao lại như vậy chứ?!”

Mấy người bạn đi cùng đến gần, kéo áo nữ sinh ý bảo đi, mất mặt quá.

Phong Bắc kẹp điếu thuốc xuống xin lỗi, nữ sinh không tha thứ, còn bật khóc nữa.

Phương thức tiếp cận hết sức bình thường, không nổi bật, cũng sẽ không xảy ra sai lầm lớn.

Cô gái xinh đẹp ra trận, không nên thành trò cười như vậy.

Mọi người cảm khái.

Phong Bắc sầm mặt, lòng kiên nhẫn sắp đổ vỡ rồi.

Cao Nhiên giật giật tay người đàn ông, nháy mắt với anh, nhanh chóng rút lui.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Không nghe nhạc nữa à?”

Cao Nhiên ra hiệu cho anh nhìn ánh mắt xung quanh, còn nghe đếch gì nữa.

Hai người cách xa nhà sách một quãng mới dừng lại.

Chẳng hiểu tại sao, Cao Nhiên không lòng dạ nào nhắc lại chuyện trong nhà sách, ngay cả một lời bông đùa cũng không.

Phong Bắc cũng không nhắc, “Đằng trước có trung tâm thương mại, đi không?”

Cao Nhiên nói muốn đi, “Em phải mua quần lót với tất, không đem theo.”

Trên đường lắm xe cộ, Phong Bắc không yên tâm, kéo thiếu niên vào trong.

Đến trung tâm thương mại, Cao Nhiên đi dạo từ tầng một đến tầng bốn, hoa hết cả mắt.

Phong Bắc chưa từng đi trung tâm thương mại với ai bao giờ, đây là lần đầu, mệt cũng không hẳn là mệt, chỉ là chán, anh thà rằng cùng nghịch bùn với thiếu niên còn hơn.

“Chỉ đi dạo mà không mua, em còn vui như vậy được hả?”

“Chứ sao.” Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Mua những thứ không cần về, đó mới là hâm ấy.”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, hết đạo lý này đến đạo lý khác, chẳng lặp lại bao giờ, chẳng biết là nghe ở đâu ra.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy biển hiệu đồ lót nam, cậu đi vào nhìn giá, phát hiện nằm trong dự toán của mình, bèn cầm đại hai cái quần lót.

Phong Bắc ở bên cạnh nhắc, “Anh của em cũng không mang đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Vậy anh tự mua đi.”

Phong Bắc búng trán thiếu niên, “Lương tâm đâu rồi? Bữa tối ai bỏ tiền ra?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Anh muốn kiểu nào?”

Phong Bắc không thèm chọn, “Giống em là được, lấy lên hai số.”

Cao Nhiên nghi ngờ, “Lớn hơn hai số?”

Phong Bắc nhếch môi cười, “Anh của em to lắm.”

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm gì đó.

Phong Bắc thính tai, nghe rõ, oắt con không vui trong lòng, bởi mình chỉ là cọng mầm hạt đậu.

Quần lót mua bốn tặng một.

Đưa cái đó cho Phong Bắc, Cao Nhiên nói anh to, nhanh mòn.

Tất thì mua ở ven đường.

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ, cảm thấy đều giống nhau, “Không phải cotton 100%.”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Anh nói này nhóc Tiểu Nhiên, còn chưa ngủ đã mơ hão rồi hả? Năm đồng bốn đôi còn muốn mua cotton 100%, em tưởng xưởng bị ngu à?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, xác suất tuy rằng thấp, nhưng không phải không có, nhỡ đâu may mắn gặp được chưa biết chừng.

Cậu lấy hai đôi trong túi ra đưa cho người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc khá là vui vẻ, “Được đấy, lần này còn biết nhớ đến anh của em.”

Cao Nhiên ngửi thấy mùi bánh mật, “Anh có tiền lẻ không?”

_(*)_ _年糕_ _: nghe đồn còn gọi là bánh mật, bánh năm mới, bánh gạo, giống bánh tổ (Quảng Nam)_

[ ](https://meoconhamvui.files.wordpress.com/2018/10/banhmat.jpg)

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Muốn bao nhiêu?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Một đồng.”

Phong Bắc moi móc trong người, không sờ đến đồng năm xu sâu tít trong ví, đếm xem có mấy đồng một xu, “Chỉ có sáu xu thôi.”

Không đủ, Cao Nhiên chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài lấy hẳn tờ mười đồng đi mua bánh mật.

Phong Bắc cũng có phần.

Cao Nhiên đứng ở bên cạnh quán nhỏ ăn bánh mật, cay đến không ngừng hít hà, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, tối anh ngủ ở đâu?”

Phong Bắc không ăn, tương ớt phết hai lớp, anh chỉ nhìn thôi, da đầu đã tóe lửa rồi.

“Về nhà.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, “Anh có nhà trong thành phố ạ?”

Phong Bắc cũng giật mình, “Anh chưa nói với em, hồi trước anh làm ở cục trong thành phố à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu nguầy nguậy như cái trống bỏi, “Chưa.”

Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười, “Anh còn tưởng em biết chứ.”

Bận quá, nhớ lộn xộn hết cả.

Cao Nhiên tiếp tục so tài với bánh mật, “Thế sao anh lại bị điều về cục trong huyện ạ?”

Sai lầm nhỏ sẽ không bị phạt nặng như vậy, còn sai lầm lớn, người đàn ông không giống như có thể phạm phải.

Phong Bắc thở dài đầy sầu bi, “Là anh chủ động xin, vì anh chán thành thị phồn hoa quá.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Lấy hộ em túi ni-lông trong ba lô với, em muốn nôn.”

Phong Bắc vò loạn mái tóc mềm mại của thiếu niên, “Nuốt lại đi!”

Ầm ĩ một hồi, chuyện này cứ thế bỏ qua.

Cao Nhiên không mè nheo, ai mà chẳng có bí mật chứ.

Bản thân cậu còn không thẳng thắn được, không có tư cách yêu cầu người đàn ông làm vậy với mình.

Phong Bắc thấy thiếu niên ăn xong rồi, liền đưa bánh mật của mình cho cậu, “Nếu em ở nhà chú không thoải mái, thì qua ở với anh.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không được đâu, mẹ em sẽ gọi điện hỏi đấy.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thế mai anh dẫn em qua chỗ anh.”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, cậu dừng một chút rồi hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh còn có thể được gọi trở về không?”

Phong Bắc không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Em thích thành phố à?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Thích ạ.”

Phong Bắc khó chịu, “Nhiều người nhiều xe, lại chật chội ồn ào, có gì hay.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha hả, “Phòng game lớn, nhiều trò.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Không thành thật, đồ chúa nói dối.

Ban đêm ở nơi đây muôn màu muôn vẻ, không tối tăm lạnh lẽo như trong huyện.

Cao Nhiên mua mấy quyển truyện tranh, cậu thấy một người đàn ông xa lạ bước về phía này, tuổi xấp xỉ anh Tiểu Bắc, vóc dáng cao to, cũng đầu đinh, có điều đường nét lạnh lùng hơn nhiều.

Người kia ôm choàng lấy Phong Bắc, giọng nói của anh ta lạnh y như ngoại hình vậy, “Còn biết đường về.”

Phong Bắc đẩy người ra, chỉ vào thiếu niên nói, “Đây là Cao Nhiên, em trai nhà hàng xóm, thân thể không thoải mái, vào thành phố gặp bác sĩ.”

Anh nói tiếp, “Thạch Kiều, anh em của anh.”

Cao Nhiên và người đàn ông tên Thạch Kiều bốn mắt nhìn nhau, quét nhau từ trên xuống dưới một lượt, bắt tay chào hỏi.

Ba người tìm chỗ mà ngồi.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện Thạch Kiều là một tên mặt đơ, nói gì làm gì đều không thấy thay đổi biểu cảm.

Thạch Kiều uống một ngụm trà, “Cậu được điều tới, những người khác trong đội có ý kiến gì không?”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn anh, “Có thể có ý kiến gì?”

“Công nhiều như thế, chả ai tranh nổi cậu.”

Cơ mặt Thạch Kiều hơi động đậy, hình như nở nụ cười, “Với cái số chó ngáp phải ruồi của cậu, không có vụ nào không phá được hết.”

Phong Bắc ngửa đầu ra sau hút thuốc, “Thế mà có một vụ thật đấy.”

Thạch Kiều không hỏi rõ, không thích hợp.

Hai người đàn ông vừa nuốt mây nhả khói vừa ôn lại chuyện cũ, nhớ lại quá khứ mấy năm trước.

Cao Nhiên không có chỗ chen lời, cậu chống cằm, lấy tay chấm nước trà vẽ lung tung trên bàn, dùng trò này để giết thời gian.

Phong Bắc đá Thạch Kiều một cái, “Được rồi, nói mãi không để cho hút xong điếu thuốc.”

Mặt Thạch Kiều không chút cảm xúc, “Tôi đến đón gió cho cậu, mà cậu có thái độ này đây hả?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tối khác mời cậu uống rượu.”

Thạch Kiều đặt tách trà lên bàn, “Tối nay không được à?”

Phong Bắc nói không được.

Thạch Kiều lặng im mấy giây, “Cậu không muốn biết tình hình của chị tôi à?”

Cao Nhiên quay phắt đầu nhìn người đàn ông.

Mặt Phong Bắc đầy vô tội, “Tôi thì liên quan gì tới chị ấy?”

“Không sao?” Ánh mắt Thạch Kiều rất dữ tợn, “Chị ấy sẩy thai không phải vì cậu sao?”

Cao Nhiên lắp bắp, “Sẩy, sẩy thai?”

Giọng Phong Bắc pha lẫn sự hoảng hốt, hết sức nhỏ thôi, “Không liên quan gì tới tôi.”

Lời thì nói cho Thạch Kiều nghe, ánh mắt lại nhìn thiếu niên.

Gương mặt Thạch Kiều có chút đáng sợ, “Sao lại không liên quan gì đến cậu, nếu không phải tại cậu, chị tôi liệu có thể bị làm to bụng sao?”

Sao tự nhiên lại trở mặt rồi?

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra ngồi đó, đầu óc mơ hồ.

Phong Bắc đứng lên, mặt tái xanh, “Nói lung ta lung tung gì đấy, đến cả tay chị ấy tôi còn chưa chạm vào, cũng không phải tôi làm chị ấy lớn bụng.”

Thạch Kiều làm như muốn ra tay.

Cao Nhiên nhảy phắt lên che trước mặt người đàn ông, trợn mắt nhìn Thạch Kiều.

Lồng ngực Thạch Kiều phập phồng, dao động liên tục.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, kiên trì đối mặt với anh ta.

Sát khí trên người Thạch Kiều nháy mắt tan thành mây khói, “Phong Bắc, đứa em này của cậu rất thương cậu đấy.”

Phong Bắc kéo thiếu niên ra sau, “Ở đó mà thèm đi.”

Thạch Kiều nhếch miệng, “Tôi có con trai, nó nói sẽ bảo vệ tôi.”

Phong Bắc vì hành động của thiếu niên mà đắc ý trong lòng, anh cong môi, cười nói, “Cậu cứ chờ xem.”

Cao Nhiên chậc lưỡi, hai người này trở mặt còn nhanh hơn trở trời nữa.

Phong Bắc sợ thiếu niên nghĩ bậy bạ, bèn kể hết đầu đuôi câu chuyện cho cậu nghe.

Thạch Kiều và Phong Bắc là bạn học, đồng nghiệp, quan hệ hai người rất tốt.

Qua Thạch Kiều, Phong Bắc quen với chị anh là Thạch Văn Văn, số lần gặp nhau nhiều lắm.

Thạch Văn Văn thích Phong Bắc, thích rất nhiều năm rồi, giống như hầu hết các cô gái, thần tượng anh, ngưỡng mộ anh.

Mà Phong Bắc lại không có tâm tư ấy với Thạch Văn Văn. Chỉ coi cô là chị của Thạch Kiều, chỉ có vậy thôi.

Thạch Văn Văn tỏ tình xong bị từ chối thì bị đả kích nặng nề, mắc bệnh trầm cảm, nhất thời nghĩ quẩn đến quán bar uống rượu, ngủ với một người đàn ông.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Thạch Văn Văn phát hiện mình mang thai, tội nghiệp nhất là khi cô bảo Thạch Kiều tìm người đàn ông kia, gã không thừa nhận đứa con là của mình.

Thạch Văn Văn giận quá cầm dao đâm người kia, may mà Thạch Kiều và Phong Bắc kịp thời ngăn cản, không thì sẽ chết người.

Sau lần đấy, Thạch Văn Văn sảy thai, bệnh trầm cảm càng thêm nghiêm trọng.

Cô đẩy bất hạnh của mình lên trên đầu Phong Bắc, oán hận trong lòng, cảm thấy nếu không phải tại anh từ chối, mình cũng sẽ không ti tiện đến mức này.

Mấy năm qua Thạch Văn Văn gây ầm ĩ vô cùng, bệnh trầm cảm dằn vặt cô không ra người chẳng ra ma.

Mãi đến khi Phong Bắc bị điều đi, cô không thấy người nữa, không điên nữa, tháng ngày trôi qua mới chậm rãi trở về quỹ đạo.

Thạch Kiều trầm lặng hút thuốc.

Phong Bắc gảy tàn thuốc vào giỏ rác, “Giờ Văn Văn thế nào rồi?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Vẫn thế, ban ngày đi dạo các tiệm quần áo, tối đánh bài.”

Phong Bắc dửng dưng nói, “Thế cũng không tốt lắm.”

Thạch Kiều không nói gì.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, nửa ngày sau lại hỏi, “Văn Văn còn uống thuốc không?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Không cần nữa.”

Phong Bắc thở một hơi dài, yên tâm hơn, “Tốt rồi.”

Cao Nhiên thoát ra khỏi trầm tư, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đừng bảo anh vì chuyện này mới xin điều đi nhé?”

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng, Thạch Kiều cũng không.

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh Tiểu Bắc, rồi lại nhìn Thạch Kiều, phát hiện bầu không khí tự lúc nào nặng nề hẳn, đoán chừng anh Tiểu Bắc bị điều đi là có nguyên nhân khác, rất trầm trọng.

Trầm trọng đến mức hai người đều không thể phát ra âm thanh nào.

Phong Bắc nhìn thời gian, “Cao Nhiên, giờ đưa em về nhà cô chú thôi.”

Cao Nhiên cũng không muốn đi cho lắm, nhưng lại không thể không đi, cậu dùng dằng, “Mấy giờ rồi?”

Phong Bắc nối, “Tám giờ hơn.”

Cao Nhiên mừng ra mặt, “Còn sớm mà, để lát nữa đi.”

Phong Bắc chẳng làm gì được cậu.

Khóe mắt Thạch Kiều đảo qua người anh em và thiếu niên, anh rũ mắt, trầm tư.

Phong Bắc nói, “Thạch Kiều, mấy ngày nữa tôi về lại huyện, cái nhà kia của tôi lúc nào rảnh cậu để ý chút, nếu có cơ hội thích hợp báo tôi một tiếng, tôi qua đây bán nó đi.”

“Bán nhà? Cậu thiếu tiền à?” Thạch Kiều cau mày, “Hay là, cậu không tính về đây nữa?”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc.

Anh chưa nói là vì cái gì, Thạch Kiều cũng đã hiểu.

Đã qua lâu như vậy rồi, vẫn chưa thoát ra, một mực trốn tránh hiện thực.

Cao Nhiên quay đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đừng bán nhà đi, nghe nói giá nhà sẽ tăng lên đấy.”

Hơi thở Phong Bắc khôi phục như thường, cười trêu, “Nghe ai nói?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Soái Soái.”

Trong lòng Phong Bắc không vui, “Sao cái gì cũng nhắc đến thằng nhóc kia được vậy?”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu cơn giận này của người đàn ông ở đâu bốc lên, “Em cũng cảm thấy vậy, thật đấy, bán là lỗ to luôn, tuyệt đối đừng bán.”

Phong Bắc không đếm xỉa gì, “Thế thôi không bán nữa.”

Thạch Kiều lần thứ hai lặng lẽ quan sát người anh em và thiếu niên, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Trước khi rời đi, Cao Nhiên đi vệ sinh.

Phong Bắc ngắm nghía đồng xu, kẹp bằng hai ngón tay di di trên bàn, động tác này ấu trĩ không biên giới, chẳng hợp với hình tượng đàn ông mạnh mẽ của anh gì cả.

Thạch Kiều nhìn ra gì đó, hỏi dò, “Có người trong lòng rồi à?”

Phong Bắc không phủ nhận, vậy chính là có.

Thăm dò của Thạch Kiều đã được chứng minh, “Cô gái kia thật xui xẻo.”

Trán Phong Bắc nảy lên gân xanh, “Sao mà xui xẻo?”

Cái mặt đơ của Thạch Kiều nghiêm lại, “Phụ nữ có duyên với cậu, số đào hoa vượng, nợ tình nhiều.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Anh hỏi tình hình nhà Thạch Kiều, “Con trai cậu cũng sắp ba tuổi rồi nhỉ?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Thiếu hai tháng sáu ngày nữa.”

Nhớ rất chi là rõ ràng.

Phong Bắc chẳng thấy lạ chút nào, Thạch Kiều rất quan tâm đến vợ và con, còn hơn cả tính mạng của anh ta nữa.

Năm đó vợ Thạch Kiều còn chưa có thai, có lần chấp hành nhiệm vụ, cô dẫn cả lớp qua đường, gặp phải họ.

Tiếng thét chói tai với tiếng súng đan vào nhau, tình cảnh hỗn loạn, cô chỉ là một công dân bình thường, gặp phải tình huống đó sẽ hoảng hốt, lớn tiếng gọi tên Thạch Kiều.

Bọn tội phạm bắt cô làm con tin.

Phong Bắc nhìn thấy Thạch Đầu từ trước đến nay luôn trầm ổn, bắn súng rất chuẩn, nay tay lại không ngừng run rẩy, đó là lần duy nhất anh nhìn thấy.

May mắn chính là cứu được người, ngoại trừ bị kinh hoảng, chỉ là bị thương ngoài da thôi.

Thạch Kiều run chân, ngồi bệt trên mặt đất nửa ngày không dậy.

Khi đó Phong Bắc lê một cẳng chân bị thương qua, thấy Thạch Kiều đang khóc, không có lấy một âm thanh, nhìn gần mới thấy trên mặt toàn là nước mắt nước mũi.

Phong Bắc nhớ đến lúc anh vừa tốt nghiệp, có người đàn anh đã nói, làm cái nghề này của họ, nếu cưới vợ sinh con có gia đình, đều không thường xuyên ở nhà, tiền chẳng cho được bao nhiêu, tình yêu không cho được, người cũng không cho được, bất đắc dĩ lắm thay.

Người nhà không những phải chịu nỗi oan ức cực lớn, lại còn phải sẵn sàng đối mặt với hiểm nguy, không có nội tâm mạnh mẽ là tuyệt đối không thể nào chịu được.

Trước đây Phong Bắc cảm thấy chuyện đó sẽ không xuất hiện trong cuộc sống của anh, không cần lo lắng, giờ thì khác rồi, anh cũng muốn có một mái nhà.

Cửa được đẩy ra từ bên ngoài, Cao Nhiên loạng choạng đỡ khung cửa, mặt tái nhợt, “Anh… anh Tiểu Bắc… em đau đầu…”

Phong Bắc lỡ tay làm đổ tách trà.

Thạch Kiều lái xe cảnh sát đến, anh mở còi hiệu ra, nhanh chóng lái thẳng đến bệnh viện.

Phong Bắc ngồi ở đằng sau đặt thiếu niên lên trên đùi, vòng tay qua, họng khô khốc, “Sắp đến rồi.”

Cao Nhiên đau đến tột cùng, tay chân lạnh ngắt, co giật trong lồng ngực Phong Bắc, quá đau.

Miệng cậu phát ra tiếng đau đớn không chịu nổi, mặt đau đến dúm dó, tất cả cảm quan trong nháy mắt đều trở nên mơ hồ.

Phong Bắc nắm chặt tay thiếu niên, siết thật chặt, anh khàn giọng nói, “Nhiên Nhiên, em chịu một chút, sắp đến nơi rồi.”

Nói đặng, Phong Bắc hôn lên cái trán lạnh toát của thiếu niên, bờ môi mỏng dán lên, hết sức nhẹ nhàng.

Tay cầm vô-lăng của Thạch Kiều trượt đi, anh hô lên, “Phong Bắc!”

Phong Bắc ngẩng đầu lên, đối mặt với ánh mắt của người anh em qua gương chiếu hậu, tất cả đều đã sáng tỏ.

Sau đó Thạch Kiều không nói tiếng nào.

Phong Bắc sẽ tìm lúc khác trả lời câu hỏi của Thạch Kiều, giờ không rảnh phí lời cùng anh, tim đập quá nhanh, loáng thoáng đau.

Lúc đến bệnh viện, cả người Cao Nhiên toàn là mồ hôi lạnh, thần trí không rõ, nếu cậu vẫn tỉnh táo, biết mình được Phong Bắc ôm như ôm con, chắc lúng túng đến nỗi chui xuống hố mất thôi.

Phong Bắc đi làm thủ tục nằm viện cho Cao Nhiên.

Thạch Kiều ở trong phòng bệnh trông người, ánh mắt của anh vừa đen vừa sâu, rơi lên gương mặt cắt không còn giọt máu của Cao Nhiên, mang theo sự ngỡ ngàng khó bề tin nổi.

Sự lựa chọn của Phong Bắc khiến Thạch Kiều không tài nào hiểu được, anh cho rằng đây là một quyết định mười phần sai, tiền đồ tốt đẹp rất có khả năng bị phá hủy.

Thạch Kiều đến gần hơn một chút, nhìn xuống thiếu niên còn chưa thoát vẻ trẻ con, đây là điểm yếu mà Phong Bắc tự tìm cho mình.

Tìm cái gì không tìm, lại cứ phải là nam, hơn nữa thân thể còn không khỏe mạnh.

Sắc mặt Thạch Kiều lạnh băng, anh cần phải nói chuyện cho ra nhẽ với Phong Bắc.

Trong nhà gọi điện thoại, con trai nhớ ba, vợ nhớ chồng, ánh mắt Thạch Kiều mềm mại đi một chút, anh ra ngoài nhận điện thoại.

Cánh cửa phòng bệnh khép hờ.

Chưa được ba phút sau, đầu Cao Nhiên hết đau, cậu mở mắt ra, trong tầm mắt chỉ là trần nhà trắng toát.

Ngẩn người, Cao Nhiên mới biết mình đang ở bệnh viện, chỉ là đi vệ sinh thôi, ai mà ngờ được lại đau đầu.

Gần đây xuất hiện nhiều lần, đều không có điềm báo như thế.

Cao Nhiên gãi mái tóc ướt mem, năm ngoái rõ ràng chỉ có lúc tập trung nhìn vào vết bớt mới đau, vừa sang năm đã thay đổi, trở nên quái dị hơn.

Hẳn là bỏ qua chi tiết nhỏ nào rồi, phải suy nghĩ thật kĩ, may ra mới tìm được đáp án.

Cao Nhiên thở hổn hển vài hơi, chậm rãi điều chỉnh hơi thở.

Mỗi lần từ lên cơn cho đến khi hồi phục, cậu đều có cảm giác vừa dạo một vòng quỷ môn quan.

Dù mang trên người cái tật quái lạ, chẳng biết có thể tốt lên không, khi nào mới tốt lên được, Cao Nhiên cũng không có bất cứ ý nghĩ tiêu cực nào.

Cậu phải sống, phải tiếp tục sống.

Bởi vì chết đi rồi, thật sự chẳng còn gì sất.

Anh Tiểu Bắc vẫn chưa về, Cao Nhiên nằm đến phát chán, bèn đứng dậy xỏ giầy đi ra ngoài.

Hành lang vắng tanh, không khí phảng phất mùi nước khử trùng, không dễ ngửi.

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nghĩ, tuy rằng cậu biết khả năng gặp chuyện khi đến khám bác sĩ rất thấp, nhưng khi phát bệnh, cậu vẫn phải tới khám.

“Đừng nhìn nữa!”

Bên trái bất chợt vang lên tiếng quát đầy giận dữ, Cao Nhiên giật mình, cậu nương theo tiếng động nhìn sang.

Cửa phòng bệnh mở hé, trên giường có một bệnh nhân đang nằm, bên giường một người đang đứng, đang tức giận mắng bệnh nhân.

“Mày bị bệnh nan y, mỗi ngày cần nhiều tiền như vậy, trong nhà nợ chồng nợ chất, vợ mày và hai đứa con của mày đều bị mày liên lụy, khó mà sống qua ngày, mày còn muốn thế nào nữa?”

Bờ vai người kia run rẩy không ngừng, lời nói thốt ra ngày càng khó nghe, “Không nghe bác sĩ nói sao? Giờ mày chính là dùng tiền mua thời gian, không chữa được đâu, còn sống để làm cái gì, khác gì con chó ghẻ đâu, chết quách đi thôi!”

“Mày sống thêm một ngày, là lại liên lụy vợ con mày một ngày, chết đi, mau chết đi!”

Cao Nhiên cau chặt mày, cậu không kiểm soát được chân mình, hướng về phía cửa ngó vào trong.

Người nói chuyện là một người đàn ông hơn ba mươi, gác một cặp kính trên sống mũi, nom rất hiền lành, tựa như một người đọc sách, rất có học thức, thật chẳng thể ngờ câu nói kia phát ra từ miệng anh ta.

Đúng lúc này, có y tá vào kiểm tra phòng, cô hoảng hốt ấn chuông báo, rất nhanh sau đó có vài bác sĩ chạy tới.

Cao Nhiên đang tính đi, bước chân bỗng nhiên khựng lại.

Cậu nhìn thấy gương mặt của bệnh nhân, giống y hệt như người đang đứng ở đầu giường, điểm khác nhau duy nhất chính là, một người vẫn còn có thể nói chuyện, một người thì đang hấp hối, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể ra đi.

Trong khoảng thời gian Cao Nhiên đơ người, bệnh nhân chết.


	53. Chapter 53

Cao Nhiên đứng ở ngoài cửa, nghe bác sĩ tuyên bố thời gian tử vong, cậu dùng hai tay xoa mặt hai lần, khiến mình thoát ra khỏi hoàn cảnh ngột ngạt nặng nề này.

Sinh ra và chết đi kết hợp với nhau, chính là bệnh viện.

Tiến lên trước vài bước, Cao Nhiên bỗng khựng lại, cậu quay đầu vội vàng chạy vòng về.

Trong phòng bệnh ngoại trừ bác sĩ y tá, cũng chỉ có bệnh nhân vừa qua đời, không có người kia.

Anh ta rời đi lúc nào?

Không đúng!

Cao Nhiên siết chặt bàn tay, từ lúc y tá bấm chuông báo, đến lúc bác sĩ tới cấp cứu, cho đến khi tuyên bố thời gian tử vong, cũng chỉ mất một đến hai phút, không có ai từng ra khỏi phòng bệnh cả.

Cao Nhiên tựa vào vách tường lạnh lẽo, thở hổn hển, mặt khiếp sợ tột độ.

Có một suy đoán trào dâng trong lòng, tốc độ đáng sợ, không thể nào cản được.

Không phải ma, cũng không phải anh em sinh đôi, cái cậu vừa nhìn thấy chính là linh hồn của bệnh nhân đó.

Đó là một loại tự trách bản thân.

Bệnh nhân đang tự mắng mình, đừng tiếp tục sống ích kỷ nữa, đây là điều cuối cùng có thể làm cho vợ và con.

Đáng buồn, và cũng đớn đau lắm thay.

Nhưng tại sao mình lại nhìn thấy linh hồn của bệnh nhân, nghe thấy những lời đó?

Việc đau đầu xảy đến quá đỗi kỳ lạ, không thể không đến nông nỗi phải vào viện, chính là vì ông trời muốn để cậu nhìn thấy cảnh đó ư?

Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, run lẩy bẩy, gương mặt tái nhợt của cậu nghiêm túc nghĩ, trình tự nhân quả trong chuyện này hơi mơ hồ.

Là năng lực của cậu tăng lên hoặc biến đổi, có thể nhìn được linh hồn, hay là một bên khác muốn cho cậu nhìn thấy, nên cậu mới có thể nhìn thấy được?

Tựa như cô nấu cơm nhà Tưởng Tường kia.

Cô ấy là đến xin lỗi mình, nên mình mới có thể thấy được cô ấy ư?

Cao Nhiên vô thức cắn môi.

Giả như, bây giờ thử giả như linh hồn của bệnh nhân kia muốn mình tận mắt thấy tình cảnh trước giường ấy, mục đích đâu? Là gì?

Tào hồ ly từng nói, anh Tiểu Bắc cũng nói, mỗi một chuyện một người làm, đằng sau đều có mục đích cả.

Mạch suy tư của Cao Nhiên bị một chuỗi tiếng bước chân lộn xộn cắt ngang, cậu thấy một người phụ nữ từ đầu hành lang bên kia lảo đảo chạy tới, thẳng đến phòng bệnh này, bèn đứng dịch sang bên cạnh, nhường chỗ cho cô.

Người phụ nữ lao vào phòng bệnh, cô gào khóc, nghẹn ngào không thành tiếng.

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy bác sĩ giải thích với người phụ nữ ấy, rằng bệnh nhân vốn có thể chịu đựng thêm hai tháng nữa, nhưng mặt nạ oxy của anh ấy bị lấy xuống, hẳn là anh ấy tự lấy.

Người phụ nữ càng khóc thảm thiết hơn, thân thể gầy gò run lên dữ dội.

Tiếng khóc thê thảm mang theo nỗi tuyệt vọng, khiến người ta đau đớn đến khó thở, từ trước giường lan tỏa đến toàn bộ căn phòng bệnh, sau đó lao ra từ bên trong, điên cuồng tràn ra hành lang.

Cẳng chân Cao Nhiên như nhũn ra, hơi kiệt sức, mũi cậu cay cay.

Phong Bắc làm xong thủ tục vội vã về phòng bệnh, phát hiện trên giường không có ai, tim anh hẫng một nhịp, cuống cuồng ra ngoài tìm, thấy được người ở một đầu khác.

Cao Nhiên lau lau đôi mắt, đặng chạy đến trước mặt người đàn ông của cậu nói, “Em hết đau rồi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn đôi mắt đỏ hoe của thiếu niên, anh kiềm lại cảm xúc đang dâng trào, ép giọng đến cực thấp, gần như gầm lên, “Em biết trên đường em đến bệnh viện trông như thế nào không?”

Cao Nhiên nói biết ạ, “Lúc đau thì đau đến sống dở chết dở, hết đau rồi, lại chẳng có cảm giác gì nữa.”

Thiếu niên nói đến là thoải mái, trong lòng Phong Bắc lại bực bội khó chịu, hơi thở ngày càng nặng nề, sắc đỏ nơi đáy mắt không ngừng lan ra.

Cao Nhiên trái lại còn an ủi người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, không sao đâu.”

Phong Bắc khép mắt lại, miệng nhả ra vài chữ, “Em nghĩ thoáng quá nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên cười cười, “Em cũng còn cách nào khác đâu.”

Thân mình Phong Bắc run lên.

Cao Nhiên bị túm về phòng bệnh, nhấn lên trên giường, ngay sau đó một người trung niên khoác áo blouse trắng tiến vào.

Người trung niên đặt ống nghe trên ngực Cao Nhiên, rất đỗi thân thiện, “Hết đau đầu rồi đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên vâng, “Không đau nữa ạ.”

Người trung niên đứng thẳng lên, “Tối ngủ sớm một chút.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy liền leo xuống giường, chuẩn bị rời đi.

Phong Bắc lạnh lùng nói, “Nằm xuống.”

Cao Nhiên không nghe theo, cậu nghi ngờ hỏi, “Không về ạ?”

Phong Bắc không đáp, dứt khoát đắp kín chăn cho thiếu niên, anh nghiêng đầu, nghiêm mặt hỏi, “Trưởng khoa Tề, thế nào rồi ạ?”

Trưởng khoa Tề bảo anh vào văn phòng.

Phong Bắc đưa hết bệnh án và bản kết quá kiểm tra tại bệnh viện XX hồi sáng cho trưởng khoa Tề xem, bao gồm cả báo cáo kiểm tra của bệnh viện huyện.

Anh lên cơn nghiện thuốc lá, cuống họng khô khốc, đứng ngồi không yên.

Mười mấy giây sau, Phong Bắc đi tới đi lui trong phòng làm việc, căn bản không thể áp chế được cảm xúc căng thẳng, lo lắng, nôn nóng, khủng hoảng, nghĩ mà sợ vân vân, anh không bình tĩnh nổi, thậm chí còn càng lúc càng tăng lên.

Trưởng khoa Tề bỏ phim chụp CT xuống, sắp xếp lại các báo cáo khác, “Xem từ các kết quả kiểm tra này, cậu nhóc hoàn toàn bình thường.”

Mặt Phong Bắc nháy cái đen xì, “Hoàn toàn bình thường? Em ấy đau như bị tàn tật vậy, ông nói cho tôi rằng em ấy hoàn toàn bình thường?”

Trưởng khoa Tề không nhanh không chậm nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, nếu các anh làm cảnh sát hình sự phải dựa vào bằng chứng, thì chúng tôi dựa vào kết quả kiểm tra.”

Phong Bắc đau hết cả đầu, anh ngồi xuống ghế, tay chống trán, không nói gì.

Trưởng khoa Tề uống một hớp trà lạnh, “Nguyên nhân đau đầu chia rõ ra thì có nhiều loại, đau nửa đầu, đau dây thần kinh số 5.”

Ông đặt tách trà xuống, nói tiếp, “Còn có cả đau do mạch máu não, do vấn đề ở xương cổ, do xuất huyết não, ngay cả viêm xoang, cảm cúm cũng là một trong những nguyên nhân, không tìm được nguyên nhân sinh bệnh, không thể nào đưa ra phương án điều trị được, uống thuốc bừa bãi chỉ có hại cho bệnh tình chứ không có lợi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tháng tám năm ngoái, em ấy đau một lần, giằng co tầm một phút, lúc đau đứng cũng không nổi, người co giật, một phút sau hết rồi em ấy cứ như chẳng liên quan, hồi tháng mười cũng đau, vẫn chỉ khoảng tầm một phút…”

Anh kể hết mấy lần anh nhìn thấy ra.

Nghe xong miêu tả của Phong Bắc, trưởng khoa Tề chỉ cho anh bốn từ, “Chưa từng nghe thấy.”

Phong Bắc lạch cạch ấn bật lửa, cau mày.

Trưởng khoa Tề trầm ngâm một chốc, “Có phải bệnh tâm lý không?”

Nếp nhăn giữa hai chân mày Phong Bắc còn hằn sâu hơn.

Trưởng khoa Tề nói, “Bây giờ không đau, thì chẳng khám ra được gì cả, tôi đề nghị ở lại viện quan sát hai ngày, trong khoảng thời gian đó nếu tái phát có thể kịp thời khám, nếu không có động tĩnh gì, thì thử đi trung tâm cố vấn tâm lý xem.”

Phong Bắc nói được.

Trưởng khoa Tề nói, “Chú ý nghỉ ngơi thêm, giấc ngủ phải đầy đủ, ăn uống thanh đạm chút, cố hết sức giảm bớt cảm giác căng thẳng.”

Ông nói thêm, “Cũng có thể thử châm cứu xoa bóp xem.”

Phong Bắc đi ra khỏi văn phòng, thoáng nhìn Thạch Kiều đứng ở cách đó không xa.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Phong Bắc và Thạch Kiều đứng ở con đường nhỏ đằng sau bệnh viện hút thuốc.

Mặt Thạch Kiều lạnh lùng khác thường, “Trước khi cậu bị điều đi rất bình thường, thay đổi này là nửa năm nay mới có.”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc.

Thạch Kiều nhả khói, “Đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý đi.”

Giọng Phong Bắc nhuốm giận, “Đây không phải là bệnh.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Là bệnh.”

Phong Bắc xoay người rời đi.

Thạch Kiều nói với bóng lưng anh, “Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với đứa bé kia.”

Phong Bắc sải chân quay lại, tay nắm lấy cổ áo Thạch Kiều, gương mặt vặn vẹo, “Nếu cậu làm vậy, đừng trách tôi không nể tình anh em nhiều năm của tôi và cậu!”

Mặt Thạch Kiều không có chút cảm xúc nào, “Nó bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?”

Phong Bắc thả tay ra, phủi bụi trước ngực áo anh, “Còn thiếu ba tháng hai mươi ngày nữa là tròn mười tám tuổi.”

Bắp thịt Thạch Kiều run lên, “Cậu điên rồi.”

Phong Bắc khẽ nhếch môi, vẽ ra một biểu cảm cứng ngắc, điên thật rồi.

Một khoảng trầm mặc khôn cùng qua đi, Thạch Kiều mở miệng, “Con đường này không thể đi.”

Hơi thở Phong Bắc trầm ổn, anh nói nhẹ như mây gió, nhưng ánh mắt kiên định vô cùng, “Tôi đã đứng trên đường rồi.”

Thạch Kiều hít một hơi khí lạnh, “Trước khi cậu bị điều đi, cậu chỉ sai lầm một lần, lần đó…”

Sắc mặt anh biến đổi, im bặt.

Không khí ngưng đọng thành băng.

Gương mặt Phong Bắc bị bóng tối che đi, một thứ có tên là buồn khổ tản ra từ trên người anh, chậm rãi dung hòa vào trong màn đêm.

Gió lạnh thấu xương.

Thạch Kiều cau mày, “Lần đó là phán đoán sai lầm, lần này không phải, cậu biết rõ không thể được, lại vẫn cứ bấu víu lấy, Phong Bắc, cậu đang tự hủy hoại mình đấy.”

Phong Bắc nhếch môi cười, “Đừng phóng đại như vậy, tôi cùng lắm chỉ là để mắt một người, muốn nói chuyện yêu đương, có một mái nhà thôi mà.”

Anh thở dài, cúi đầu với ông trời, “Người anh em, đi qua nửa cuối năm này tôi mới nhận rõ được hiện thực, tôi cũng chỉ là một tên phàm phu tục tử thôi, không tránh khỏi tầm thường được.”

Thạch Kiều rít một hơi thuốc, “Coi như không phải là chị tôi, cũng có thể là người khác, cậu không thiếu phụ nữ, chỉ cần cậu muốn mà thôi.”

Phong Bắc cười nhạo, “Cậu cũng không thiếu, thế sao lại cố tình thích vợ cậu đây?”

Thạch Kiều yên lặng.

Điếu thuốc bên mếp Phong Bắc chợt sáng chợt tối, “Đầu em ấy đau, tôi cùng em ấy sang đây khám, ba ngày sau về rồi, liên lạc với cậu là muốn ôn chuyện với cậu thôi, tránh cho lúc gặp phải trên đường, cậu xông lên mắng tôi không có nghĩa khí, chuyện tối nay quá mức đột nhiên, không nằm trong dự tính của tôi.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Giấy không gói được lửa.”

Phong Bắc không tỏ ý kiến.

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Đứa bé kia thì sao?”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc.

Thạch Kiều dựa vào phản ứng của người anh em kết nghĩa cùng với hành vi ngôn từ của thiếu niên, biết được đáp án.

Xã hội coi đồng tính luyến ái là thứ đồ dơ bẩn đáng tởm, sẽ không truyền bá kiến thức về phương diện ấy, ngay cả trên tạp chí sách báo cũng không có.

Năm ngoái ca sĩ Hồng Kông kia có thể gây lên sóng to gió lớn nhường ấy trong một thời gian ngắn, âu cũng bởi xưa nay chưa từng có, truyền thống văn hóa không cho phép.

Những người đã xem qua tam quan sẽ bị lật đổ, chưa từng xem thì vẫn là tam quan ban đầu, không biết trên đời này có thứ gọi là đồng tính luyến ái tồn tại.

Mặc dù có người đi tới đường rẽ, cũng chỉ có thể trốn tránh cả đời, tuyệt đối sẽ không để người khác phát hiện, cũng không dám.

Đứa bé kia còn chưa đặt chân vào xã hội, quá mức non nớt, ngay cả tình cảm nam nữ bình thường còn chẳng biết, sao mà có thể tiếp xúc với tình cảm cấm kỵ kia cho được.

Cho nên cậu không nghĩ theo hướng ấy.

Không có tham chiếu, không có so sánh, cũng không ai phổ cập tri thức khoa học cho cậu cả.

Thạch Kiều dập tắt nửa điếu thuốc, “Trẻ con rồi cũng sẽ lớn lên, hồ đồ chỉ là tạm thời thôi, chờ cho nó tích trữ được tri thức, ý thức được các cậu không đúng, cậu phải làm sao?”

Phong Bắc không đáp.

“Ánh mắt nó nhìn cậu giống chị tôi năm đó, thần tượng, ngưỡng mộ.”

Giọng Thạch Kiều chẳng hề phập phồng, ném hiện thực tàn nhẫn đến trước mặt Phong Bắc, “Chị tôi phát hiện tình cảm của mình thì sẽ thổ lộ, nó thì không, dẫu phát hiện cũng sẽ không đối mặt, chỉ chọn cách trốn tránh, phân rõ giới hạn với cậu, bởi vì nó có người thân bạn bè, nó còn trẻ, có tương lai tươi đẹp, cậu không đáng để nó từ bỏ tất cả, hủy hoại cuộc đời cùng với cậu.”

Hơi thở Phong Bắc cứng lại, đường nét gương mặt trong tích tắc đó trở nên cực kì lạnh lẽo.

Lần này Thạch Kiều cuối cùng cũng đạp vào cái chân đau của Phong Bắc.

Anh ta không có chừng mực, mà là liên tiếp đạp lên, muốn cho anh đau tỉnh, “Mười năm hai mươi năm sau là thời đại nào bối cảnh thế nào tạm thời không bàn đến, nhưng bây giờ đó là một con đường chết.”

Nửa ngày sau Phong Bắc mới cười ra tiếng, “Đội trưởng Thạch, quen nhau gần mười năm, xưa nay không phát hiện cậu có thể lải nhải thế đấy.”

Sắc mặt Thạch Kiều lạnh tanh, không có chút nhiệt độ hay ý cười nào.

Phong Bắc xua tay, “Được rồi, tôi có chừng mực, biết sẽ xử lý thế nào.”

Mặt Thạch Kiều trầm hẳn xuống, “Nhanh lên.”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Cậu lớn hơn nó chín tuổi.”

Phong Bắc nhíu nhíu mày, “Vợ cậu lớn hơn cậu tám tuổi.”

Thạch Kiều, “…”

Phong Bắc ném tàn thuốc vào trong thùng rác, ngửa đầu nhìn bầu trời sao, thời tiết ngày mai đẹp lắm đây, oắt con muốn ra ngoài chơi, chẳng biết được không nhỉ.

“Tôi thấy ba cậu đấy.”

Thạch Kiều bỗng nói, “Ngay cuối năm ngoái, trước cục cảnh sát.”

Giọng Phong Bắc rất đỗi lạnh lùng, “Ông ta tới làm gì?”

Thạch Kiều, “Không nói.”

Phong Bắc không hỏi thêm nữa, ngay thời khắc cha mẹ vứt bỏ anh kia, anh đã cắt bỏ họ từ cuộc đời mình rồi, “Cậu về đi, ngày khác lại gặp, giúp tôi chào hỏi cha mẹ cậu.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Tôi khuyên cậu cẩn thận suy tính một chút.”

Phong Bắc phất tay.

Thạch Kiều sực nhớ ra, “Nghe Đào Tử nói Tào Thế Nguyên đang làm nhiệm vụ bên cậu ta.”

Phong Bắc không quay đầu lại, bước chân cũng không ngừng, “Tôi hoàn toàn không biết tình hình của cậu ta.”

Năm đó ba người học chung một trường, cùng một ngành, Phong Bắc và Thạch Kiều quan hệ thân thiết, còn Tào Thế Nguyên, họ không tiếp xúc, cũng chẳng biết ai với ai.

Lúc Phong Bắc được điều tới mới có chút giao tiếp với anh ta.

Giờ thì nhìn nhau là ngứa mắt.

Thỉnh thoảng Cao Nhiên ngó ra cửa, bóng dáng người đàn ông vừa xuất hiện, cậu lập tức nói, “Em không muốn nằm viện đâu.”

Phong Bắc trở tay đóng cửa lại, “Đừng quậy.”

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Em không sao hết, nằm viện làm chi?”

“Quan sát hai ngày.”

Phong Bắc cất lại báo cáo kết quả kiểm tra vào ba lô cậu, “Anh gọi điện về nhà em rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi ngay, “Nói gì ạ?”

Phong Bắc rót cho mình cốc nước, “Còn nói gì được nữa? Đương nhiên là nói đúng theo tình hình thực tế rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Thế ba mẹ em bảo sao?”

Phong Bắc uống mấy ngụm nước lớn, cả người như sống lại, “Nhờ vả anh chăm sóc em.”

Một giây sau anh quay người, lạnh lùng nói, “Bây giờ anh tạm thời đóng vai người giám hộ của em, nếu em không nghe lời, xem anh trị em như thế nào.”

Cao Nhiên rụt cổ lại.

Đậu mè, dù sang năm rồi, nhưng người đàn ông này mà giận lên, cậu vẫn cứ sợ.

Phong Bắc ngồi bên giường, “Chỗ cô chú em, ba em sẽ liên lạc.”

Cái Cao Nhiên nghĩ đến, người đàn ông cũng nghĩ đến, cũng giải quyết xong xuôi, cậu không tìm được cớ chuồn đi.

Nhịn một lúc, Cao Nhiên thỏa hiệp, “Em muốn xem tivi.”

Phong Bắc bạnh cằm, hung dữ nói, “Ngủ.”

Cao Nhiên đau khổ lắm thay, “Em không ngủ được.”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng cũng không động đậy, chỉ dùng một ánh mắt sâu sắc đầy phức tạp nhìn thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn thì không thoải mái, tựa như có con kiến bò trên người vậy, “Tối nay anh ngủ đâu?”

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho cậu nhìn bên cạnh, “Chẳng phải có giường trống đây sao?”

Cao Nhiên mở to mắt nhìn người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc làm ngơ, anh xách phích ra ngoài lấy nước về, “Dậy ngâm chân.”

Cao Nhiên nằm không nhúc nhích, lười như heo.

Thái dương Phong Bắc khẽ giật, thành thói rồi! “Em có dậy hay không?”

Cao Nhiên nằm ườn như xác chết, “Không nổi.”

Phong Bắc vén chăn ở cuối giường lên, tóm chân thiếu niên cù lòng bàn chân cậu.

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, nước mắt giàn dụa, “Em ngâm em ngâm, đừng cù nữa!”

Phong Bắc vẫn còn cù.

Cao Nhiên nhột muốn chết, không chịu nổi, “Anh, em sai rồi, em sai rồi…”

Thiếu niên cực kì sợ nhột, mắt cậu đẫm nước, mặt ửng hồng, cần cổ ngửa ra sau tạo một độ cong xinh đẹp, thân thể gầy gò dẻo dai vì giãy dụa mà không ngừng di chuyển, miệng phát ra lời xin tha, ngậm tiếng khóc nức nở.

Phong Bắc nheo mắt, hầu kết trượt lên trượt xuống, anh sải bước tiến vào buồng vệ sinh, dùng sức sập cửa đánh rầm.

Cao Nhiên thở hổn hển từng hơi, có người không sợ nhột, cù thế nào cũng không có cảm giác, có người lại sợ nhột muốn chết.

Cậu không phải loại người trước, là người sau.

Thế giới này cậu cũng vậy, là bẩm sinh rồi.

Lúc Phong Bắc đi ra, tay ướt sũng, quần cũng ướt hai mảng lớn.

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên lắm, “Anh ở trong đó làm gì thế?”

Giọng Phong Bắc khàn khàn, “Bắt cá.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc mang theo nửa thau nước đến bên giường, tức giận nói, “Còn muốn anh cởi tất hộ cho à?”

Cao Nhiên nhanh nhẹn cởi tất ra vứt lên bàn.

Nước trong thau rất ấm, cậu cho hai chân vào, thoải mái rên một tiếng.

“Dịch sang chút.”

Phong Bắc cũng nhét chân vào, nửa bàn chân to đè lên thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên quyết đoán nhấc chân từ dưới lên, đặt lên mu bàn chân người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc chê bai, “Em cắt móng chân đi được không? Giữ lại để ăn à?”

Cao Nhiên nhúc nhích đầu ngón chân, “Không cần anh lo.”

Mu bàn chân Phong Bắc bị cọ, anh đột nhiên rút chân ra.

Cao Nhiên không kịp đề phòng, “Anh làm gì thế?”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc rất kì lạ, trong đó cuồn cuộn thứ gì đó.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc tùy tiện lau chân rồi nằm lên giường, quay lưng về phía thiếu niên.

Đầu óc Cao Nhiên mơ hồ.

Giường lõm xuống một mảng, bắp thịt trên lưng Phong Bắc căng lên, anh gầm khẽ, “Biến về giường em đi!”

Cao Nhiên chả hiểu sao bị quát, cậu nóng lên, cũng gào lại một câu, “Em phắc anh…”

Mấy từ đằng sau bị một ánh mắt quét qua tan thành bột phấn.

Giọng Phong Bắc rất đỗi bình tĩnh, nhưng ánh mắt tối đen lạ thường, “Phắc ai cơ, em lặp lại lần nữa.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng lên, cậu lẩm bẩm, “Thuận miệng nói thôi, có gì đâu mà ghê thế.”

Trán Phong Bắc nổi đầy gân xanh, lòng đầy muộn phiền, anh đứng dậy đi ra ngoài, định bụng tìm chỗ hút điếu thuốc.

Cao Nhiên ngây ra trước căn phòng bệnh yên tĩnh, cậu vò đầu bứt tai, không hiểu giữa mình và người ấy làm sao, xảy ra chuyện gì.

Mơ hồ cảm thấy quan hệ của họ đổi thay, rồi lại chẳng nói được nguyên cớ từ đâu.

Trong phòng bệnh chỉ có một mình Cao Nhiên, cậu nghe tiếng hít thở của mình, thỉnh thoảng lại dáo dác ngó nghiêng, tựa như con mèo con cún bị đưa đến một nơi xa lạ, dựng hết cả lông lên, trông gà hóa cuốc.

Sao anh Tiểu Bắc chưa quay lại nhỉ? Đừng bảo không quay lại nữa nhé?

Cao Nhiên vô thức cắn môi, là ảnh nói biến đi trước, có xin lỗi cũng phải là ảnh chứ.

Cửa được mở ra từ bên ngoài, người ra ngoài mang theo một thân mùi thuốc lá trở về, chẳng nói chẳng rằng cởi áo khoác nằm lại lên giường.

Cao Nhiên thở một hơi, yên tâm rồi.

Người đàn ông không nhúc nhích, dường như đã ngủ rồi.

Cao Nhiên do dự một chốc rồi nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mọi khi lúc anh bảo em biến đi, đều vừa nói vừa cười, em biết anh đang đùa, nên em không giận, nhưng vừa nãy giọng anh không giống bình thường.”

Rất dữ tợn, dường như nếu cậu chỉ dám đến gần một chút nữa thôi, sẽ giết chết cậu mất.

Người đàn ông không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, ngủ thật sao? Nhanh thế?

Ngay khi cậu cho rằng sẽ không có lời đáp lại, bên tai bỗng cất lên tiếng nói, “Không trách em, là anh sai, xin lỗi.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt một lúc lâu.

Cậu cho ra một kết luận, anh Tiểu Bắc thay đổi rồi.

Con người từ khi sinh ra đã ôm cảm giác mâu thuẫn và sợ hãi đối với những điều không biết, Cao Nhiên không rõ điều gì thay đổi nơi người đàn ông, chuyện đó khiến cậu khủng hoảng, mê man, chẳng biết phải làm sao.

Từ tháng bảy năm ngoái đến giờ, Cao Nhiên đều chưa từng thực sự thả lỏng bao giờ, gần đây tần suất đau đầu còn thất thường như thế, chẳng biết dấu hiệu gì, cậu đang thử nếu không cần động não thì sẽ không động não, muốn mình được nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe.

Lúc này phát hiện người đàn ông khác thường, Cao Nhiên không thể không lâm vào trầm tư.

Cậu đang nghĩ, phải chăng cậu xem nhẹ mất thứ gì rồi không?

Là gì nhỉ? Nhất định phải nhớ cho ra.

Cao Nhiên không biết phải bắt đầu nghĩ từ đâu, cậu nôn nóng nhớ lại từng li từng tí nửa năm nay đã trải qua.

Trên hành lang ngoài cửa vang lên tiếng bước chân, Cao Nhiên bị kéo về thực tại, tâm tư rối bời, cậu hốt lên, cáu bẳn.

Bầu không khí trong phòng bệnh nặng nề hẳn.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu sau, Cao Nhiên vẫn duy trì tư thế mở mắt nhìn trần nhà, đầu dây thần kinh căng thẳng như cũ, cậu có cảm giác bài xích không thể nào tránh nổi với bệnh viện.

Trong phòng vang lên âm thanh, “Em sợ cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên vui hẳn, khóe miệng không nhịn được cong lên, người đàn ông còn chưa ngủ, nương theo đó chính là cảm giác an toàn.

Cậu quay đầu, đối diện với ánh mắt người đàn ông, phát hiện anh vẫn như mọi khi, tựa như trước đó bị ma quỷ nhập vào người mà thôi.

“Anh nói xem?”

Phong Bắc bất đắc dĩ, “Không có tiền đồ, chẳng phải anh ở đây sao?”

Cao Nhiên tự nhủ, anh có thấy đâu, mỗi em nhìn thấy thôi mà.

“Xem ra anh có cũng được mà không có cũng được.” Vẻ mặt Phong Bắc rất chi là miễn cưỡng, “Hay là anh đi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức nói, “Đừng đi!”

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thiếu niên, “Muốn anh ở lại sao?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu.

Phong Bắc từ tốn nói, “Thế thì nghe lời, mau ngủ đi, nếu 0 giờ em còn chưa ngủ, anh lập tức đi, không quan tâm đến em nữa.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, ác quá thể!

Khoảng tầm mười một rưỡi, Cao Nhiên đã thở đều rồi.

Phong Bắc bước từ trên giường xuống, ngồi bên giường thiếu niên, nhìn chăm chú vào gương mặt ngây ngô say ngủ của thiếu niên.

Trên giường vang lên một tiếng thở dài, trong đó tràn đầy tình cảm ngột ngạt.

Hôm sau là một ngày đẹp, trời trong nắng ấm.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trên ghế dài phía nam bệnh viện tắm nắng, tâm trạng buồn phiền, ngày đẹp trời nhường ngày, nên ra ngoài chơi chứ.

Phong Bắc đút tay vào túi quần thong dong hướng về phía này, áo khoác da mở phanh, vòng eo thon chắc, hai cẳng chân dài biếng nhác di chuyển, hơi có cảm giác tùy tính mà hào hiệp.

Cao Nhiên bọc kín, dùng ánh mắt oan ức nhìn sang.

Phong Bắc ngồi xuống bên cạnh, chậm rãi xoay người, “Ánh mặt trời không tệ nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên cười lấy lòng, “Đầu em chẳng đau chút nào luôn.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hai ngày.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, cậu sực nhớ ra, “Thịt bò khô đâu?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trong túi, tự lấy đi.”

Cao Nhiên vươn tay sờ túi quần anh, sờ không thấy, “Túi nào?”

Phong Bắc dựa lưng vào ghế tựa, vắt chân, “Cái trong áo khoác ấy.”

Cao Nhiên thò tay vào trong áo, lục lọi trong túi, kề sát vào ngực người đàn ông, rất ấm áp, “Thịt bò khô chứ có phải vàng ròng đâu, anh làm chi mà phải bỏ vào trong túi áo khoác, sợ bị người ta cướp mất à?”

Phong Bắc khép hờ mắt cười, “Chứ sao.”

Cao Nhiên lườm anh một cái, vừa xé bao bì vừa hỏi, “Cái việc gì bên tiểu khu Hoa Liên anh giúp chưa?”

Phong Bắc cầm một miếng thịt bò khô ăn, “Gõ cửa nửa ngày không có động tĩnh gì, không ai ở nhà.”

Cao Nhiên “Ồ” một tiếng, tập trung ăn thịt bò khô.

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, thấy miệng cậu luôn chóp chép, hai quai hàm cứ phình ra, y như con chuột nhỏ, không khỏi nở nụ cười.

Cao Nhiên nói gần đây có chợ hoa với chim, “Không đi xa vẫn được chứ?”

“Từ sáng đến tối chỉ có nghĩ ra ngoài chơi thôi.”

Phong Bắc phủi vụn thịt bò trên quần áo thiếu niên, “Bạn thân em Giả Soái thoạt trông yên tĩnh lắm cơ mà, em lớn lên với nó, sao không học một chút đi?”

Cao Nhiên không đồng ý, “Vớ vẩn, sao em phải đi học người khác cơ chứ? Làm chính mình không được sao.”

Người này thế này, người khác lại thế khác, học làm sao hết? Có sức để hành hạ mình như vậy, chẳng bằng làm cho tốt chính mình.

Phong Bắc híp mắt, vui ra mặt, “Đợi đó, anh về phòng bệnh lấy nước.”

Cao Nhiên xé miệng túi to hơn một chút, tầm mắt đang lơ đãng đột nhiên dừng lại, đọng trên người phụ nữ đi đằng sau anh Tiểu Bắc không xa.

Chính là người tối hôm qua lao vào phòng bệnh, sắc mặt so với tối hôm qua còn tệ hơn nhiều, tiều tụy hẳn đi, qua một tối, dường như đã già thêm chừng chục tuổi.

Cái chết của chồng chắc chắn là một đả kích lớn với cô.

Bên cạnh người phụ nữ có hai đứa nhỏ, một nam một nữ, bé trai cao có một tí xíu, tầm 7, 8 tuổi, bé gái chắc mới hơn 2 tuổi.

Cao Nhiên cảm khái trong lòng, nếu người đàn ông kia không bệnh chết, thì tốt biết mấy nhỉ, một nhà bốn người chắc hẳn hạnh phúc lắm đây.

Trai gái đầy đủ, người vợ khí chất trầm tĩnh, nhiều người chỉ có thể ước ao mà thôi.

Ông trời sắp xếp có thể tươi đẹp đến nhường nào, vậy cũng có thể tàn nhẫn nhường ấy.

Cao Nhiên bất giác lại gần.

Con trai bị cảm, Trần Lệ Dung dẫn con trai vào viện truyền nước, cô không thể để mình con gái ở nhà, như vậy không an toàn, bèn dắt đi cùng luôn.

Bé gái ôm trong ngực một con thỏ nhỏ, hơi bẩn, bé được anh trai dắt đi, đôi mắt to tròn nhìn ngó xung quanh, có sợ hãi, cũng có tò mò.

Bé trai tỏ ra chững chạc, cực kì đề phòng những người đi ngang qua, cảm thấy hơi không hợp, dù sao nó vẫn còn nhỏ quá.

Gói trong tay Cao Nhiên phát ra tiếng động, bé gái lanh lợi ngoái lại, hai mắt tròn xoe nhìn chằm chằm thịt bò khô trong tay cậu.

Cao Nhiên đang muốn mở miệng, Trần Lệ Dung đã kéo cánh tay nhỏ bé của bé gái đi về phía trước.

Bước chân Cao Nhiên dừng lại, nhìn thấy con thỏ trên mặt đất.

Bé gái đằng trước khóc nấc lên, “Thỏ con, thỏ con của con…”

Trần Lệ Dung quay đầu lại.

Cao Nhiên phủi bụi trên con thỏ, sau đó mới đưa cho người phụ nữ.

Trần Lệ Dung nhận lấy, đưa cho con gái, cô nhìn thiếu niên, đôi môi tái nhợt khẽ mấp máy, “Cảm ơn.”

Bé gái cũng nói, “Cảm ơn anh trai nhỏ.”

Anh trai nhỏ? Cao Nhiên khom người nói, “Anh là anh trai lớn nha.”

Bé trai kéo bé gái ra đằng sau, đôi mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên đầy địch ý, cực kì rõ ràng.

Cao Nhiên quẹt mũi, cậu cảm thán, có anh trai sướng ghê.

Gió thổi lên tóc mái Trần Lệ Dung, Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy trên trán cô có một vết bớt, màu xám nhạt.


	54. Chapter 54

Trần Lệ Dung dắt theo con vào đại sảnh tầng một của bệnh viện.

Cao Nhiên đứng như trời trồng ở chỗ cũ, đầu óc mông lung, cậu hít một hơi, nhấc chân đi vào theo.

Trần Lệ Dung đang xếp hàng đăng ký, ánh mắt cô trống rỗng, gương mặt trắng bệch như ma.

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt đã nhìn thấy người phụ nữ đó.

Tối hôm qua nghe bệnh nhân trong phòng giận dữ mắng bản thân mình, ít nhiều gì cũng có thể hiểu được nỗi tuyệt vọng và bất lực của người phụ nữ.

Chồng kiểm tra ra bệnh ung thư, cần một khoản tiền thuốc thang kếch xù, tựa như cái động không đáy, đập tiền xuống không nghe thấy tiếng vang, tiền tiết kiệm trong nhà dần dần tiêu hết, nợ chồng nợ chất, vẫn không được, không chữa khỏi, tối hôm qua bệnh qua đời.

Làm một người vợ mất chồng, mẹ của hai đứa bé, cô mỏi mệt toàn thân, đã đến cực hạn rồi, chỉ đang kiên cường chống đỡ mà thôi.

Bước chân Cao Nhiên khựng lại, chuyển hướng về phía hai đứa bé cách Trần Lệ Dung không xa.

Bé gái chú ý đến cậu trước, vẫn còn đang tơ tưởng món thịt bò khô của cậu.

Cao Nhiên mỉm cười với cô bé.

Bé gái cũng cười với cậu, vẻ mặt ngây thơ, mềm mại gọi, “Anh trai lớn.”

Bé trai hừ khẽ một tiếng, tỏ ra không vui.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xuống bên cạnh, ngửi mùi vẩn đục trong không khí, cậu nuốt nước bọt, dây thần kinh não số 5 đau đau, ngay cả thịt bò khô cũng không muốn ăn.

Thấy bé gái nhớ nhung gói thịt bò khô, Cao Nhiên lấy ra để trước mặt bé, “Có muốn ăn không?”

Bé gái nhìn cậu, rồi lại nhìn thịt bò khô, bàn tay đang đặt trên chú thỏ chậm rãi giơ lên.

Mặt bé trai đỏ phừng phừng do sốt, giọng nói non nớt trầm xuống đầy cảnh cáo, “Không cho ăn!”

Miệng bé gái chu lên, bé rơm rớm nước mắt.

Cao Nhiên hoảng quá, dịu giọng nói, “Anh em đúng đấy, đồ người lạ cho không được ăn, có kẻ xấu đấy.”

Bé trai ngẩng phắt đầu, trợn tròn mắt, trong đó toàn là sự ngạc nhiên.

Cao Nhiên cười với bé.

Bé trai nghiêng đầu quay đi.

Trẻ con rất biết xem sắc mặt người lớn, không dỗ bé thì thôi, hu hu một hồi, thấy không ai phản ứng thì nín, còn nếu đã dỗ, thì xong rồi, cứ như là oan ức lắm vậy, khóc một lúc lâu mới chịu nghỉ.

Bé trai ôm bé gái lên trên đùi dỗ, mắt đỏ hoe, không biết là tại vì sốt, hay là vì thương.

“Anh nói với em rồi, ở ngoài không được ăn lung tung đồ người ta cho, em chẳng nhớ gì cả.”

Bé gái khóc thút thít.

Mới hơn hai tuổi mà thôi, sao bé hiểu được xã hội này hiểm ác đen tối nhường nào chứ.

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ cánh tay bé trai, cho bé một gói giấy ăn, “Lau nước mũi cho em gái em đi.”

Bé trai mất tự nhiên nhận lấy, thấp giọng nói, “Cảm ơn.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn bé gái nằm trong ngực bé trai khóc, trong lòng cảm khái.

Cậu không có em gái để thương, cũng chẳng có anh trai bảo vệ mình.

Các bạn khác có anh chị em, cậu rất thèm.

Mãi đến khi anh Tiểu Bắc xuất hiện, Cao Nhiên cảm nhận được cảm giác có anh trai nơi anh, có thể ỷ lại, có thể trắng trợn không thèm kiêng dè.

Như thể trời dẫu sập xuống, mình cũng sẽ không bị đụng đầu.

Trần Lệ Dung cầm bệnh án đến gần, nhìn thấy thiếu niên bên cạnh hai đứa bé, nét kinh ngạc lóe lên trong mắt, cô gật đầu, xem như là chào hỏi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cô.

Trần Lệ Dung hỏi con trai, “Sao con làm em khóc rồi?”

Bé trai mím đôi môi khô rang, “Em muốn ăn thịt bò khô.”

Trần Lệ Dung liếc nhìn thịt bò khô trong tay thiếu niên, hiểu ngay, cô vuốt mái tóc con gái, “Mẹ mua cho An An nhé.”

Bé gái thút thít đáp, “Mẹ mua…”

Trần Lệ Dung dỗ dành, “Giờ siêu thị đóng cửa mất rồi, mai đi, mai mẹ mua thịt bò khô cho An An.”

Bé gái nín khóc, “Dạ!”

Trần Lệ Dung ôm con gái vào lòng, gọi con trai, “Đi thôi.”

Phát hiện thiếu niên vẫn đang nhìn mình, Trần Lệ Dung hơi khó hiểu, cô theo bản năng vuốt tóc mái, chỉnh sang một bên.

Trong mắt Cao Nhiên chỉ còn vết bớt nơi trán người phụ nữ, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bớt, nghe được tiếng thở dốc ồ ồ.

Tiếng thở ngày càng trở nên vất vả, mùi vị chết chóc nồng đậm quá đỗi, khiến người nghe cảm thấy khó thở, dường như cũng muốn chết cùng với chủ nhân âm thanh ấy vậy.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, tiếng thở dốc dần yếu, sau đó là tiếng bước chân, tiếng khép cửa, tất cả về với tĩnh mịch.

Đầu đau như muốn vỡ ra, Cao Nhiên cảm giác tất cả mọi người chuyển động trước mắt cậu đều biến thành bóng mờ, sau đó cậu mất đi ý thức.

Lúc Cao Nhiên tỉnh lại, thấy mình đang nằm trong phòng bệnh.

Vẻ mờ mịt trong mắt cậu rút đi, thay vào đó là vẻ phức tạp.

Đầu không đau nữa, quần áo len ướt sũng, hơi lạnh dán vào da thịt, nhắc cậu nhớ về tình huống mới vừa gặp phải.

Một hai phút sau, Cao Nhiên phát hiện có hai tầm mắt rơi lên người mình, một tầm mắt cậu cực quen, một tầm mắt khác lại rất xa lạ, đồng thời khiến cậu không mấy thoải mái.

Cao Nhiên nương theo tầm mắt nhìn lại, nhìn thấy nỗi lo lắng nơi đáy mắt người đàn ông, cậu chớp mắt với anh, lặng yên động viên.

Đổi lại là vẻ mặt lạnh như băng của người đàn ông.

Cao Nhiên biết anh giận, trách mình chạy lung tung, còn ngất đi nữa, nhưng lúc này không dễ giải thích, chẳng biết phải nói như thế nào.

Cao Nhiên bèn nhìn sang một người khác trong phòng bệnh, nhận ra là trưởng khoa khám bệnh cho cậu, mặt cậu khẽ giật.

Trưởng khoa Tề chẳng nói chẳng rằng, ông nhìn thiếu niên chằm chằm, vẻ cao thâm khó dò.

Cao Nhiên căng thẳng nuốt nước bọt, cậu chỉ sợ bị người ta dùng ánh mắt nhìn quái vật mà săm soi.

Cũng may trưởng khoa Tề không phải nhìn chằm chằm cậu mãi, ông thu tầm mắt về, gọi Phong Bắc đi.

Hai người vừa đi, bầu không khí ngột ngạt nặng nề cũng cùng họ rời theo.

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi, sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ rối loạn.

Cậu chẳng khó mà đoán ra, chính người phụ nữ kia đã lấy mặt nạ oxy của chồng mình xuống.

Hẳn là tối hôm qua, ngay trước khi cậu xuất hiện.

Cao Nhiên nhìn trần nhà, giờ đây cậu càng ngày càng tin chắc căn bản đây không phải năng lực siêu nhiên gì hết, là bệnh.

Ban đầu bệnh này chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bớt, nghe âm thanh xảy ra ở hiện trường, bệnh nặng lên, sẽ thấy một số đồ kì quái, cũng có thể thu hút bọn họ tiếp cận.

Cao Nhiên ngồi dậy, khoanh chân, tiếp tục như vậy, cậu sẽ không chết chứ?

Cửa được đẩy ra từ bên ngoài, một bóng người cao lớn tiến vào, mang theo một thân lạnh lẽo.

Cao Nhiên lập tức hoàn hồn.

Phong Bắc đứng trước giường nhìn xuống thiếu niên, trên mặt không có lấy một chút biểu cảm, “Em không đứng đó chờ anh, chạy vào đại sảnh tầng một làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa tai, cậu đang định mở miệng, đã bị một tiếng quát ngắt lời.

“Đủ rồi! Anh không muốn biết!”

Mẹ nó, mở miệng đã muốn nói dối, Phong Bắc tái cả mặt.

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác nhìn người đàn ông, tựa như nhìn một đứa nhỏ cố tình gây sự vậy.

Phong Bắc quay người ngồi trên ghế ấn bật lửa, một giây sau ném mạnh lên tường.

Cao Nhiên giật nảy cả mình.

Áp suất không khí trong phòng cực thấp.

Cao Nhiên trộm nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc lờ đi, anh ngồi bất động, y như một bức tượng.

Mặt Cao Nhiên vẫn tái nhợt, tóc mai ẩm ướt dính bết trên trán, vừa chật vật vừa đáng thương.

Cậu không chịu nổi bầu không khí quái dị này, nhảy xuống giường xỏ giày thể thao vào đi tới đi lui.

“Tối hôm qua có một bệnh nhân qua đời, em thấy người vợ chạy vào phòng bệnh, khóc rất đáng thương, lúc nãy chờ anh em thấy cô ấy, bên cạnh còn hai đứa bé, xuất phát từ lòng hiếu kỳ, em liền đi theo.”

Cao Nhiên nói xong nhìn người đàn ông, cái gì cậu giải thích được cậu đều nói rồi, phần không thể giải thích được kia cậu đã lọc ra, cẩn thận từng li từng tí giấu đi.

Nửa ngày sau Phong Bắc mới mở mắt, “Chuyện có thế tại sao lại muốn giấu?”

Cao Nhiên nói theo bản năng, “Em không…”

Vế tiếp theo bị ánh mắt sắc bén của người đàn ông chặn lại.

Phong Bắc khép hờ đôi mắt, phủ bóng phía dưới hàng mi, thoạt trông có chút cô đơn.

“Anh luôn coi em là đứa trẻ, kỳ thực tâm tư của em rất sâu, còn sâu hơn rất nhiều người trưởng thành nữa, anh nhìn không thấu.”

Cao Nhiên hé môi, lại chẳng biết nói điều chi.

Tiếng gõ cửa đột nhiên vang lên, Thạch Kiều xuất hiện trong phòng bệnh một cách chẳng hề đúng lúc, anh dường như không phát hiện được bầu không khí lạ thường, cũng chẳng nhìn đến chiếc bật lửa bị ném vỡ trên mặt đất, làm như không có việc gì để giỏ hoa quả lên bàn.

Cao Nhiên lễ phép chào, “Anh Thạch.”

Thạch Kiều gật đầu, vẻ mặt cứng đơ đơ hỏi thăm, “Thế nào rồi?”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Khỏe lắm rồi ạ.”

Phong Bắc hừ một tiếng.

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng bừng lên, trợn mắt nhìn người đàn ông.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Trở trời rồi.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, lúc bấy giờ mới phát hiện chân trời giăng kín mây đen.

Ngay sau đó, Cao Nhiên đột nhiên ý thức được mình quên mất một vấn đề, cậu hỏi người đàn ông, “Em ngất mất bao lâu?”

Phong Bắc lạnh lùng nói, “Một tiếng.”

Cao Nhiên hít vào một hơi khí lạnh.

Cái đệt, lâu thế á? Cậu tưởng cùng lắm chỉ mấy phút thôi chứ.

Tiêu rồi, da đầu Cao Nhiên tê rần, cảm giác nguy hiểm chẳng sống được bao lâu nữa phủ trùm lên, len lỏi vào lỗ chân lông, cậu rùng mình một cái.

Lực chú ý của Phong Bắc trước sau vẫn đặt trên thiếu niên, thấy cậu hoảng hốt đến vậy rồi, không khỏi thở than, “Biết sợ rồi?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu lia lịa, “Sợ ạ.”

Gân xanh trên thái dương Phong Bắc nảy thình thịch, nỗi khủng hoảng bị đè nén đúng lúc này bật ra, nuốt trọn toàn bộ lý trí của anh, anh khẽ quát, “Thế mà em còn chạy lung tung?”

Cao Nhiên mấp máy môi, mặt oan ức lắm thay, “Sao anh quát em?”

Phong Bắc cười lạnh, “Anh con mẹ nó còn muốn đánh em!”

Anh nhìn xuống thiếu niên, cơn tức rục rịch nơi đáy mắt, “Anh chỉ có lên lấy bình nước thôi, em đã bỏ chạy ngất đi rồi, nếu không phải đại sảnh tầng một ồn ào, anh nhìn theo, chắc còn không biết em ngã xuống mặt đất như người chết đâu.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng.

Phong Bắc đạp lên chân giường, “Đệt!”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Em biết anh lo cho em.”

Phong Bắc cười như nghe thấy cái gì thú vị lắm vậy, “Lo cho em?”

Anh xua tay, lùi về sau vài bước, tựa như những câu quát lên vừa rồi rút đi toàn bộ sức lực của anh, nói chuyện cũng hụt hơi, “Anh lớn tuổi rồi, không theo kịp suy nghĩ của em, cũng không hiểu được mấy thành tựu gì đó của em, muốn làm sao thì làm.”

Cao Nhiên ấp úng nói, “Em xin lỗi.”

Phong Bắc dửng dưng.

Cao Nhiên không hiểu sao cảm thấy hoảng hốt, cậu nắm lấy bàn tay người đàn ông, bất giác siết chặt lấy.

Phong Bắc hơi nhướn mày, “Em đang làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên lắp bắp, “Em… em…”

Phong Bắc chăm chú nhìn thiếu niên, thu hết nỗi bất an và cẩn thận của cậu vào đáy mắt, ý nghĩa đằng sau hành động này là ỷ lại và tin cậy.

Nghĩ đến cảnh dưới đại sảnh tầng một, bàn tay Phong Bắc lại run lên, anh trở tay ghì lại tay thiếu niên, dùng hết sức mình.

Cao Nhiên bị đau, miệng xuýt xoa một tiếng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc không buông tay ra, dường như chỉ có làm vậy, mới có thể xác nhận thiếu niên đã không sao rồi, vẫn còn sống, thật tốt quá.

Gương mặt trắng bệch kia hiện lên trước mắt anh, anh ngừng thở, lập tức xiết chặt lấy thiếu niên.

Cổ tay Cao Nhiên kêu rắc một tiếng, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, đối diện với ánh mắt ấy.

Phong Bắc đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại, không để cho thiếu niên nhìn thấy cảm xúc trong mắt mình, anh ra lệnh, “Về nằm lại trên giường đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngoan ngoãn nghe theo, không dám chọc cho người đàn ông giận nữa.

Đội trưởng Thạch hoàn toàn bị bơ.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, cơ mặt khẽ giật, “Sau cậu còn đây?”

Thạch Kiều liếc nhìn anh, ánh mắt vương nỗi lo lắng.

Tình cảm là một cái bình lớn, người bước vào trước, sẽ ở trong đó muộn phiền, ngột ngạt một quãng thời gian dài.

E rằng vĩnh viễn chỉ có một thân một mình, làm bạn với cô đơn, lẩm bẩm, tự buồn tự vui.

Phong Bắc làm như không nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Thạch Kiều, anh lấy từ trong giỏ hoa quả ra một trái táo đỏ, nói với thiếu niên, “Còn một lát nữa mới đến bữa trưa, em ăn quả táo lót dạ trước đi.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Em không muốn ăn.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trong táo có vitamin C, tốt cho sức khỏe.”

Cao Nhiên đổi giọng ngay, “Thế ăn ạ.”

Cậu muốn sống lâu một chút, vẫn còn rất nhiều việc chưa làm, rất nhiều thành phố chưa từng đặt chân mà.

Phong Bắc rửa táo thiếu niên, “Nhả vỏ vào thùng rác.”

Cao Nhiên không nhả vỏ.

Trên hành lang, Phong Bắc và Thạch Kiều sánh vai nhau đi về phía trước.

Phong Bắc mở lời trước, “Nếu còn coi tôi là anh em, thì đừng khuyên tôi nữa.”

Thạch Kiều không nói gì.

Phong Bắc dừng bước, “Tiễn cậu đến đây thôi, tôi phải trở lại trông em ấy.”

Thạch Kiều đột nhiên quay người trở lại phòng bệnh.

Mí mắt Phong Bắc khẽ giật, nhanh chân đuổi theo.

Thạch Kiều nhìn người anh em cản đường mình, “Cậu căng thẳng cái gì?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, “Cậu nói thử xem?”

Thạch Kiều lạnh lùng nói, “Tôi để chìa khóa xe trên bàn.”

Cơ bắp căng lên của Phong Bắc thả lỏng, “Nói sớm chứ, đột nhiên quay đầu như thế, dọa tôi hết hồn, toát hết cả mồ hôi lạnh rồi.”

Thạch Kiều trầm giọng, “Năm ngoái cậu xin điều đi, tôi phải hết sức ngăn cản, chứ không phải tiễn cậu đi.”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai người anh em, “Cậu biết mà, một khi tôi đã quyết định, chẳng ai có thể khiến tôi thay đổi được hết.”

Nếu như anh ở lại, thì sẽ không gặp được nhóc con kia.

Đây là ý trời rồi.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Nó bị làm sao thế? Bác sĩ khám xong có kết quả chưa?”

Vẻ mặt Phong Bắc trầm trọng hẳn, “Có rồi, nhưng cũng như không có ấy.”

Thạch Kiều, “Tức là sao?”

Phong Bắc mím chặt môi, “Từ kết quả báo cáo cho thấy, em ấy không có vấn đề gì.”

Thạch Kiều cau chặt mày.

Đó có nghĩa là, vấn đề cực lớn, quá sức tưởng tượng, ngay cả thiết bị y tế cũng không kiểm tra ra được.

Người bình thường đau đầu đến ngất đi, nhất định là do cơ thể xảy ra vấn đề gì đó.

Phong Bắc vò đầu, “Tôi định chiều nay dẫn em ấy đi trung tâm tư vấn tâm lý.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Cậu phải nghĩ kĩ đấy.”

Phong Bắc nghe hiểu ý anh, để mắt một nam giới, lại là một đứa nhóc chưa bước vào đời, cần phải đợi cậu lớn lên, đến lúc đó hoặc là được đền bù mong muốn, hoặc là không gặp nhau nữa.

Tỷ lệ hai kết quả này chiếm như nhau.

Thế đã đủ khó khăn rồi, thiếu niên còn mắc phải chứng đau đầu kì quái nữa chứ.

Nếu Thạch Kiều biết thiếu niên chẳng những bị đau đầu, mà còn bị mất ngủ độ nặng, đoán chừng dù thế nào đi nữa cũng không từ bỏ việc thuyết phục người anh em đâu.

Đời người đã ngắn ngủi, công việc chiếm mất quá nửa tinh thần cùng sức lực rồi, một chút ít ỏi còn lại nếu lãng phí trên người mình không thể chiếm được, không khỏi quá mức tàn nhẫn với bản thân.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Trước khi về huyện đi gặp chị tôi đi.”

Phong Bắc lườm, “Cậu không sợ tôi đi, chị ấy bị kích thích, rồi lại lên cơn bệnh à.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Chị ấy nhắc đến cậu.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Thế tôi càng không thể đi.”

Thạch Kiều không nói thêm nữa.

Phong Bắc biết anh đồng ý với suy nghĩ của mình, chuyện đã qua, không cần phải khuấy lại lên nữa.

“À này, cậu giúp tôi tìm mấy quyển sách liên quan đến chuyện kia được không?”

“Không.”

Phong Bắc làm như không nghe thấy, “Ngày kia tôi về, cậu kiếm được bao nhiêu thì kiếm, càng nhiều càng tốt, băng đĩa video đều được.”

Thạch Kiều, “…”

Buổi trưa Cao Nhiên ăn xong thì nằm xem TV.

Phong Bắc ngậm thuốc lá, cau mày.

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, cậu phải thừa nhận rằng, anh Tiểu Bắc vào lúc này là đẹp trai nhất.

“Chiều nay xuất viện.”

Bên tai bỗng cất lên tiếng nói, Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, mừng ra mặt, “Thật ạ?”

Phong Bắc nhét lại điếu thuốc chưa châm vào trong hộp, không xuất viện thì làm gì bây giờ?

Trưởng khoa Tề nói, vốn là ở viện để quan sát, nếu bệnh phát tác thì kiểm tra, kết quả bệnh phát ra rồi, nhưng vẫn không kiểm tra được nguyên nhân sinh bệnh.

Quái lạ.

Ở thêm nữa cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì, chẳng bằng dẫn cậu ra ngoài đi dạo, thả lỏng một chút.

Trong khoảng thời gian Phong Bắc trầm tư, Cao Nhiên đã bắt đầu thu dọn đồ rồi, nóng lòng muốn rời khỏi bệnh viện.

Tinh thần cậu tốt lắm thay, nhảy nhót tưng bừng, cả người tràn đầy hơi thở thanh xuân, rất khó khiến người ta tin rằng cậu có tật đau đầu mất ngủ.

Cao Nhiên tưởng là anh Tiểu Bắc dẫn cậu đi chơi, đến nơi cậu ngẩng đầu lên, đối mặt với tấm bảng hiệu, mí mắt giật đùng đùng.

“Sao lại dẫn em đến đây?”

Phong Bắc kéo cánh tay thiếu niên, “Vào đi.”

Cao Nhiên trốn ra sau, nom như con nhím, “Em không vào, tâm lý em rất khỏe, không cần tư vấn.”

Phong Bắc nói giọng như dỗ trẻ con, “Anh vào cùng em, đừng sợ.”

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên còn giật mạnh hơn, “Đừng bảo phải thôi miên em nhé?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chỉ là hỏi mấy câu thôi.”

Cao Nhiên thở một hơi, thế còn đỡ, cậu rất phản đối thôi miên, chỉ sợ bị người ta phát hiện bí mật chôn tận đáy lòng.

Đây cũng chính là nguyên nhân Cao Nhiên ghét Tào hồ ly và ông anh ta, quá nguy hiểm, tiếp xúc với họ, bản thân chẳng hề có cảm giác an toàn.

Đi vào chẳng bao lâu, Cao Nhiên đã đi ra cùng Phong Bắc.

Vẻ mặt hai người rất trái ngược, người trước thì nhẹ nhõm, người sau thì nghiêm túc.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn thiếu niên, thấy cậu thần thái sáng láng, chẳng có một chút tiêu cực nào, “Em không thấy lạ à?”

Cao Nhiên không kịp phản ứng, “Gì ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trưởng khoa Tề nói bệnh của em rất kì lạ, ông ấy đề nghị anh đưa em đi tư vấn, kết quả em cũng thấy đấy.”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Em nói rồi mà, tâm lý em không vấn đề.”

Trong mắt Phong Bắc có sự tìm tòi, “Thế bệnh của em là ở đâu ra?”

Cao Nhiên nói không biết.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Trước đây em chỉ đau một lát là hết, tối hôm qua em có tận mười mấy phút thần trí mơ hồ, trưa hôm nay thì ngất thẳng một tiếng đồng hồ, có biết điều này nghĩa là sao không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nghĩa là bệnh của em chuyển biến xấu.”

Phong Bắc nghe giọng điệu thoải mái của thiếu niên, đau hết cả lòng mề, “Em bình tĩnh quá nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên kéo khóa áo khoác lên, xin người đàn ông một điếu thuốc, làm bộ già dặn châm lên, “Không thì sao?”

Cậu híp mắt hướng lên khoảng trời âm u nhả một hơi khói, “Chẳng phải tục ngữ đã nói rồi sao? Tinh thần là quan trọng nhất, đặc biệt là lúc ốm đau, tình huống giống em bây giờ, điều duy nhất có thể làm được là thả lỏng.”

Phong Bắc choáng váng.

Thiếu niên đã lớn lên tự bao giờ?

Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy, Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ.

Cao Nhiên nhoẻn miệng cười với người đàn ông, lộ ra gương mặt xán lạn, “Đi, mời anh ăn khoai lang nướng.”

Phong Bắc nhìn gáy thiếu niên, cau mày nghĩ, tìm lúc nào đó dẫn em đến thành phố B xem thử.

Mùi khoai lang tỏa ra từ lò nướng, quấn quýt bên người qua đường mời gọi ghé vào ăn.

Cao Nhiên thèm, chọn hẳn củ to nhất.

Phong Bắc nói, “To như thế, mình em ăn hết hả?”

Cao Nhiên hít hà, nuốt nước bọt, “Em có thể ăn ba củ cơ.”

“…” Phong Bắc nói, “Em cũng không sợ chết no.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi ông cụ còn củ to nào không, đưa cho anh Tiểu Bắc một củ.

Phong Bắc từ chối, “Anh không ăn.”

Cao Nhiên phiền muộn, “Sao lại không ăn? Thơm mà.”

Ông cụ gật đầu rối rít, đúng thế, “Thơm lắm.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ăn sẽ đánh rắm.”

Cao Nhiên lườm, “Anh không ăn thì vẫn đánh rắm như thường mà.”

Câu này cũng khá là chí lý, Phong Bắc cạn lời.

Cao Nhiên hắng giọng hai tiếng, nghiêm túc mà rằng, “Em không chê, anh cứ việc đánh.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đỏ lên, chờ thiếu niên nhận củ khoai lang từ trong tay ông cụ, chẳng nói chẳng rằng kéo cậu đi.

Buổi chiều Phong Bắc dẫn Cao Nhiên đi dạo loanh quanh trong thành phố, từ đầu phố đi bộ này đến đầu bên kia, mấy điểm tham quan quanh đó đều không vào, mệt đến ngất ngây.

Điện thoại của Phong Bắc không chụp ảnh được, không thì đã bị Cao Nhiên cầm lấy nhét đầy ảnh vào trong đó từ khuya rồi.

Chạng vạng, Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên đến nhà chú, hai người ngồi xe buýt.

Cao Nhiên ngủ gật một lúc, sau khi tỉnh thì quét mắt nhìn cảnh thành phố ngoài cửa sổ, “Đi qua hai cái ngã tư nữa là đến tiểu khu Hoa Liên rồi.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Thế à?”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, “Em xem qua bản đồ, có ấn tượng.”

Trong mắt Phong Bắc lóe lên vài phần kinh ngạc.

Anh rất đỗi ngạc nhiên, chẳng ngờ người bên cạnh mình không những không mù đường, mà còn rất nhạy cảm với địa hình.

Phong Bắc thở than trong lòng, về công về tư, anh đều không thể bỏ qua đứa bé này.

May mà không lầm lỡ.

Xe buýt đến điểm dừng, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc xuống xe.

Sắc trời tối mịt, nhiệt độ thấp hơn ban ngày nhiều, gió cũng lạnh đến thấu xương.

Cao Nhiên rụt cổ, há miệng hít một hơi khí lạnh, buốt qua tim, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, nhà anh ở đâu? Cách đây xa không?”

Phong Bắc nói ở trên đường khác, “Đừng để ý đến anh, tự lo cho em là được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên khịt mũi, lạnh đến buốt da đầu, “Thế em đi vào nha.”

Phong Bắc đút tay vào túi, “Đi đi.”

Cao Nhiên đi tới cửa tiểu khu, ngoái lại nhìn, người đàn ông vẫn đứng nơi đó, chưa đi, lại còn nhìn về phía cậu.

Một tâm tình khó tả nảy sinh trong lòng, Cao Nhiên sửng sốt một hồi lâu mới thu tầm mắt lại, cậu nhấc một cánh tay lên dùng sức vẫy vẫy.

Phong Bắc cong môi, đồ ngốc.

Chú của Cao Nhiên chỉ nhỏ hơn ba cậu ba tuổi, sống rất tốt, cảm giác tang thương giữa chân mày rất nhạt, chẳng bù cho ba cậu, xương gò má nhô ra, cực kì gầy gò, trên mặt chẳng có tí thịt nào, tất cả đều là nỗi nhọc nhằn sầu lo kiếm kế sinh nhai.

Thái độ của Cao Kiến Quốc với cháu trai vẫn còn tốt chán.

Cao Nhiên vừa bước vào cửa, Cao Kiến Quốc đã bảo bác giúp việc rót nước cho cậu, “Sắp ăn cơm rồi, đừng ăn vặt, không thì ăn không ngon.”

Cao Nhiên dạ một tiếng, uống từng ngụm nước trái cây.

Cao Kiến Quốc hỏi thăm bệnh tình cậu.

Cao Nhiên đáp đâu ra đấy.

Triệu Vân dắt chó đi dạo về, “Tiểu Nhiên đến đó à.”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy, “Cô ạ.”

Chú chó hướng về phía Cao Nhiên sủa, còn nhe răng trợn mắt, nom rất chi dữ dằn.

Triệu Vân tuột tay đánh rơi dây xích, chú chó lập tức lao đến trước mặt Cao Nhiên sủa.

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau một bước.

Triệu Vân ơ một tiếng, “Quái lạ, hôm nay bé ngoan sao thế này?”

Cao Kiến Quốc chê chú chó ồn, sắc mặt rất khó coi, “Đã sớm nói cô đừng có nuôi cái con này, cô không nghe cơ.”

Triệu Vân coi chú chó như bảo bối, không nghe lọt ai nói nó, giọng cô the thé, chẳng mấy tương xứng với bộ quần áo quý phái kia, “Nó thường ngày đâu có vậy, có mỗi hôm nay ngoại lệ thôi!”

Cao Kiến Quốc dường như sợ cô nói điều gì không nên, khiến cháu trai khó chịu trong lòng, về lại mách anh chú, như thể họ không tha cho cả thằng bé, bèn nhanh chóng lảng sang chuyện khác.

Chú chó sủa rất ghê.

Triệu Vân nựng mãi cũng chẳng tác dụng gì, mãi đến khi cô ôm chú chó ra ban công, đóng cửa kính vào, mới yên tĩnh lại.

Trên bàn cơm, Triệu Vân nhắc đến con trai, nói thằng bé học đàn dương cầm ở chỗ một thầy giáo có tiếng, phải đến hơn mười giờ tối mới về.

“Tiểu Nhiên có học nhạc cụ gì không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Cháu không có hứng thú ạ.”

“Hứng thú là có thể từ từ rèn ra mà.”

Triệu Vân gắp cho cậu một cái móng giò to, “Nhưng hoàn cảnh với điều kiện trong huyện không tốt, quá kém, cô nói với mẹ cháu rồi, vẫn phải vào thành phố, mới mở rộng tầm mắt được, số tiền đó không thể tiết kiệm đâu.”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu và cơm.

Triệu Vân nói, “Ăn cá thông minh, cháu ăn nhiều vào.”

Cô chỉ vào đĩa cá giữa bàn, “Đây là cá rô, không phải cá chép, không có xương, Tiểu Hưng thích ăn lắm, chắc cháu cũng thích.”

Cao Nhiên ăn một miếng, cậu cười nói, “Đúng là không có xương thật.”

Vẻ mặt Triệu Vân rất đỗi hiền từ, “Tiểu Nhiên cười rộ lên có kén tằm, nom còn đẹp hơn con gái nữa, lớn thêm chút nữa, chắc chắn rất được bạn nữ thích.”

Cao Nhiên cười cười.

Cao Kiến Quốc buông đũa rời khỏi bàn ăn.

Triệu Vân nói với bóng lưng chú, “Hôm nay Tiểu Nhiên đến, anh không ăn cho xong bữa này được à?”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói có việc phải xử lý, đóng cửa phòng làm việc.

Triệu Vân thở dài, “Chú cháu đặt nặng sự nghiệp, ban ngày bận rộn, tối cũng bù đầu, ngày nào cũng thế.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế chắc mệt lắm ạ.”

Triệu Vân chan canh uống, “Có lúc cô rất hâm mộ mẹ cháu, tuy rằng sự nghiệp ba cháu không khá khẩm gì, làm thợ điện nhỏ nhoi, thu nhập không cao, ăn uống chẳng đủ, ngày nào cũng căng thẳng, chỉ sợ ốm đau, đến lúc đó phải đập nồi bán sắt, nhưng anh ấy thường ở nhà, có thể nói chuyện với mẹ cháu, người một nhà ăn bữa cơm còn có thể nói nói cười cười.”

Cao Nhiên méo miệng, đây là châm biếm hay là hâm mộ vậy?

Triệu Vân lau miệng, dùng khăn, “Cháu ăn nhiều chút, gầy quá, mập chút mới tốt.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thức ăn trên bàn, đều là thịt cá, màu xanh duy nhất trên bàn là hành thái, cậu nuốt nước bọt, thấy ngây ngấy, muốn ăn chút rau dưa.

Hơn mười giờ, Cao Hưng về.

Cậu ta và Giả Soái giống nhau, đều cực kì không hợp với tên mình.

Giả Soái không phải là giả vờ đẹp trai, mà là đẹp trai thật, Cao Hưng thì lại chẳng vui vẻ chút nào, trông như thể hai thiếu cậu chàng tám triệu vậy.

Cao Nhiên mới vừa đi vệ sinh xong, đối mặt với cậu ta.

Cao Hưng lên lớp 8, nhỏ hơn Cao Nhiên, nhưng vóc dáng lớn hơn cậu, đầu cũng cao hơn cậu nữa.

Mặt Cao Nhiên đen xì.

Gien quan trọng thật đấy, ba cậu thấp hơn chú, mẹ cậu thấp hơn cô, đến lượt cậu, cũng chẳng có gì mà lấy làm lạ.

Cao Hưng không thèm để mắt Cao Nhiên, cũng lờ luôn mẹ cậu ta, đi thẳng vào phòng mình, vênh váo cực kì

Triệu Vân đưa cốc sữa bò chuẩn bị cho con trai cho thằng cháu, “Tiểu Nhiên, cháu cầm uống đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cháu đánh răng rồi.”

Triệu Vân nhét vào trong tay cậu, “Sữa bò tốt cho giấc ngủ.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy thì nhận ngay, “Cảm ơn cô, chúc cô ngủ ngon.”

Ban đêm Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng cãi vã, cậu không mở cửa đi ra ngoài xem, như vậy không tốt.

Hôm sau, Cao Nhiên đi bộ trong tiểu khu, chờ anh Tiểu Bắc tới đón cậu đi chơi.

Trên quảng trường nhỏ có tiếng chơi đùa, người già dắt theo trẻ nhỏ đùa vui.

Từ xưa đến nay đều là thân thiết cách thế hệ, chỉ cần điều kiện cho phép, đều là muốn gì được nấy.

Cao Nhiên đi qua quảng trường nhỏ, nhìn thấy hai bóng dáng nhỏ xíu, chính là đôi anh em tình cờ gặp ở bệnh viện ngày hôm qua.

Bé gái đang chậm rãi đi lên đi xuống bậc thang, bé trai đi đằng sau, hai tay đỡ hờ cô bé, lo bé bị ngã.

Cao Nhiên đi tới, “Em trai em gái, các em ở chỗ này à?”

Bé gái đầu tiên là ngớ ra, một lát sau mới nhận ra được, “Anh trai nhỏ.”

Cao Nhiên thấy buồn cười, “Anh là anh trai lớn.”

Bé gái nhảy từ trên bậc thang xuống, miệng còn kêu, “Ha!”

Cái tuổi chẳng buồn chẳng lo.

Cao Nhiên nửa ngồi nửa quỳ hỏi, “Mẹ em đâu?”

Bé gái nói, “Mẹ đi đi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ nửa ngày mới nghe ra, cậu nhíu mày, chồng mới qua đời, đã đi làm sao?

Hai đứa bé này là ông bà trông à? Nhìn không giống mà.

Cao Nhiên mặc dù còn cách tuổi làm cha khá xa, nhưng ít nhiều gì cũng từng thấy cảnh bề trên bề dưới ở với nhau, mẹ cậu cũng không ít lần lải nhải những chuyện hàng xóm láng giềng.

Cao Nhiên biết trẻ con được ai chăm thì thân người đó, cậu lại chưa từng nghe đôi anh em này nhắc đến ông bà nội ngoại gì cả.

Dựa theo logic bình thường, Cao Nhiên từ một vài dấu hiệu nhận thấy, người phụ nữ kia là bà chủ gia đình, hai đứa bé đều do cô chăm.

Huống hồ quanh hai anh em này còn không có một người già nào, nếu có, thấy người lạ tới gần, đã sớm lại đây rồi.

Cao Nhiên quay đầu nhìn bé trai, “Sao chỉ có hai đứa em? Người lớn đâu?”

Bé trai không để ý tới, cậu móc từ trong túi ra một que kẹo, bóc vỏ đưa cho em gái.

Cao Nhiên không đi, cậu mơ hồ thấy gì đó không đúng, “Que kẹo to ghê, ai mua cho em thế?”

Bé gái nói, “Mẹ mua!”

Bé cười vui vẻ, “Nhiều lắm, trong nhà có, rất nhiều kẹo.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ em tốt nhờ.”

Bé gái liếm que kẹo, “Mẹ đi siêu thị, mua rất nhiều đồ ăn ngon, cho An An ăn.”

Cao Nhiên còn muốn nói tiếp, bé trai đã nắm tay bé gái đi.

Cậu đuổi theo, phát hiện hai đứa bé chẳng đi vào tòa nhà nào cả, ngồi ngay trong đình, bên cạnh cũng không có người lớn.

Người phụ nữ kia đâu?

Cao Nhiên ôm nghi vấn vào trong đình, hỏi dò, “Em trai, các em không phải sống ở đây đúng không?”

Mặt bé trai biến sắc, lườm thiếu niên còn cao hơn mình rất nhiều đầy đề phòng.

Cao Nhiên thăm dò tiếp, “Các em đến thăm người thân?”

Đôi mắt mở tròn xoe.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ các em đưa các em đến nhà người thân rồi đi?”

Bé trai đứng dậy, mặt đầy khiếp sợ.

Cao Nhiên nhìn phản ứng của bé, trong lòng nảy sinh nỗi bất an, “Trong tiểu khu loạn, các em không muốn vào nhà người thân, thì cũng phải vào, nếu không sẽ bị kẻ xấu theo dõi, bắt các em đi.”

Bé trai cuối cùng cũng cất tiếng, “Mẹ sẽ đến đón bọn tui.”

Giọng Cao Nhiên rất lạnh, “Mẹ em có khả năng xảy ra chuyện rồi, anh dẫn bọn em quay về được không?”


	55. Chapter 55

Phần lớn trẻ con 7, 8 tuổi học tiểu học đã có thể nghe hiểu một ít lời răn dạy của người lớn rồi.

Một ít trong số đó bởi hoàn cảnh gia đình và môi trường giáo dục, có thể càng hiểu chuyện hơn những người cùng lứa, có ý kiến và cách hiểu của riêng mình đối với người và sự việc trong xã hội.

Cao Nhiên nói với bé trai muốn đưa bé và em gái về nhà, còn nói có khả năng mẹ hai em đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi.

Bé trai dường như nghĩ ra cái gì, gương mặt nhỏ nhắn trắng bệch, hớt ha hớt hải ôm em gái chạy đi.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện chúng không chạy về nhà người thân trong tiểu khu, mà chạy thẳng ra cổng chính của tiểu khu.

Suy đoán của cậu là đúng, bé trai không thích ở trong nhà người thân, thà rằng dắt em gái ra ngoài giết thời gian, chờ mẹ tới đón.

Bảo vệ cản hai đứa bé lại, “Người lớn trong nhà đâu?”

Bé trai cuống đến mắt đỏ hoe, “Tránh ra!”

“Trên đường nhiều xe, con nít không chạy lung tung được đâu.”

Bảo vệ dịu giọng, liếc nhìn bé gái bị bé trai vất vả ôm trong ngực, cảm thấy hai bé giống nhau vài phần, “Đây là em gái cháu phải không, các cháu đợi ở đây, chú liên lạc cho ba mẹ cháu, cháu nói cách liên lạc của họ cho chú đi, địa chỉ gia đình cũng được.”

Bé trai mấp máy môi.

Bảo vệ ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Sao thế, không biết à?”

Trẻ con tuổi này, hẳn phải biết địa chỉ nhà chứ? Theo lý thuyết thì cha mẹ sẽ dạy cho.

Bé gái bị anh trai ôm không thoải mái, liên tục cựa quậy, “Xuống, An An muốn xuống.”

Bé trai ôm bé gái lên trên một chút, “An An ngoan, mình về nhà.”

Bảo vệ gọi đồng nghiệp tới, “Ông gặp hai anh em này bao giờ chưa?”

Đồng nghiệp nhìn kĩ, nói chưa từng, rồi ơ lên một tiếng, “Chiều hôm qua hình như có người phụ nữ đưa chúng vào tiểu khu.”

Bảo vệ bảo anh ta đi xem lại camera an ninh.

Đồng nghiệp cười cười, “Chắc không cần đâu? Người lớn phát hiện không thấy đứa nhỏ đâu, sẽ đến đây trước nhất thôi.”

Đúng lúc này, bé trai thừa dịp vài người tiến vào tiểu khu, ôm em gái nhanh chân bỏ chạy.

Có người bị va phải, kêu lên oai oái, cảnh tượng hỗn loạn vô cùng.

Cao Nhiên vừa tới đó, mặt biến sắc, lập tức tăng tốc độ vọt qua.

Tiếng huyên náo vang khắp một vùng, thể hiện hết nét phồn hoa chốn thành phố.

Phong Bắc thấy đứa nhỏ chạy tới trước mắt, vẻ mặt hoang mang, theo thói quen nghề nghiệp, không nghiêng người cho đi, mà kéo lại cánh tay bé trai.

Phong Bắc nhấc mắt, hỏi Cao Nhiên và bảo vệ đang chạy về bên này, “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nói sau đi, đến một chỗ trước đã.”

Cậu liếc nhìn bé trai, tay chỉ anh Tiểu Bắc, “Đây là chú cảnh sát nhân dân.”

Bé trai không tin.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chú ấy là cảnh sát thật đấy, chỉ không mặc đồng phục thôi.”

Bé trai vẫn không tin.

Phong Bắc lấy giấy chứng nhận từ trong túi áo khoác ra, đưa cho bảo vệ xem trước, rồi mới giơ lên trước mắt bé trai.

Bé trai nhìn giấy chứng nhận, nhìn người đàn ông xa lạ, lúc bấy giờ mới tin, mặt bé đỏ lên, trong mắt đong đầy sự ngưỡng mộ và tin tưởng.

Cao Nhiên thở phào, giờ thì dễ hơn rồi.

Có chú cảnh sát ở đây, sự cảnh giác và đề phòng của bé trai biến mất tăm, bé nói muốn về nhà.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thiếu niên đứng cạnh.

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với anh.

Phong Bắc hỏi bé trai địa chỉ nhà, rồi bắt một chiếc taxi ven đường.

Bé gái nằm nhoài trên ngực anh trai, mắt lim dim.

Xe rẽ vài cái ngã tư, bé gái hơi nhếch miệng, đang ngủ.

Cao Nhiên trông bé gái đang ngủ, nhịn không được vươn tay vuốt mái tóc mềm mại của bé.

Bé trai gạt tay cậu ra.

Cao Nhiên cong môi, quả là một anh trai tốt.

Cậu nhìn phong cảnh nhanh chóng lùi về sau ngoài cửa sổ, hy vọng mình chỉ là cả nghĩ mà thôi, người phụ nữ có việc bận, mới gửi con ở nhà người thân.

Giả như đoán đúng, Cao Nhiên hy vọng có thể kịp ngăn cảnh bi kịch phát sinh.

Trong xe tràn ngập mùi thuốc lá, quyện với mùi hôi miệng khó ngửi.

Dạ dày tài xế không tốt, tiêu hóa kém, mùi vị chất đống trong dạ dày trào ra cuống họng, nhưng bản thân chưa phát hiện ra.

Cao Nhiên hạ cửa sổ xuống một chút để hóng mát, không dám mở to, sợ hai đứa bé lạnh.

Phong Bắc đang nghe điện thoại, giọng đè xuống thấp hết sức, tình cờ liếc nhìn thiếu niên bên cạnh, ánh mắt rất đỗi dịu dàng.

Cúp điện thoại, Phong Bắc đè lại đôi chân đang run của thiếu niên, “Em căng thẳng cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp.

Phong Bắc nhét điện thoại vào túi trong, anh rút bao thuốc và bật lửa ra.

Cao Nhiên thấy thế khẽ nối, “Đừng hút thuốc, có trẻ con mà.”

Phong Bắc hạ giọng, “Lên cơn nghiện thuốc lá.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế ngậm cho có hơi thôi, đừng châm.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cánh tay bé gái vung lên, hình như sắp tỉnh lại.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện người đàn ông đang muốn nói chuyện, cậu vươn tay đặt bên môi, “Suỵt.”

Phong Bắc cay lắm, sao chưa thấy em quan tâm săn sóc anh như thế bao giờ?

Bé trai nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên mỉm cười thân thiện với bé, còn nhanh tay xoa đầu bé nữa.

Đến nơi, phản ứng đầu tiên của Cao Nhiên là, trong thành phố thế mà vẫn còn khu nghèo như vậy, có thể sánh ngang với nhà Soái Soái bên Lão Thành rồi.

Cổng tróc sơn, vách tường đen xì, đường đá loang lổ, rác bị gió thổi bay tứ tung trên không trung, mùi phân thối… Không có gì không liên quan đến sự bần cùng cả.

Tiểu khu Hoa Liên so với nơi này, cứ như hoàng cung.

Phong Bắc xoa đầu thiếu niên, “Ở đâu mà chẳng có người dưới đáy xã hội sinh sống chứ.”

“Em biết.”

Cao Nhiên trùm mũ áo khoác lên đầu, đè xuống nỗi cảm khái, vội vàng nói, “Đi thôi.”

Phong Bắc cũng không hỏi nhiều, đợi sau đó lại nói.

Bé gái ngả đầu lên vai người anh, vẫn còn đang ngủ.

Bé trai hết sức vất vả, thở hổn hển, chóp mũi rớm một lớp mồ hôi mỏng.

Cao Nhiên, “Anh ôm cho.”

Bé trai mím chặt môi, không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Thật là đứa nhỏ thích cậy mạnh mà.”

Phong Bắc chơi xấu, “Anh của em không cậy mạnh này, ôm anh đi.”

Cao Nhiên lườm, “Tự đi đi.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, dài giọng nói, “Vô lương tâm.”

“Được rồi anh trai, đừng có vờ đáng thương nữa.” Cao Nhiên vỗ cánh tay anh, “Nhanh lên.”

Phong Bắc ôm bé gái từ lồng ngực bé trai ra, sải dài bước chân, “Cháu đi trước dẫn đường đi.”

Vị thành niên không so được với người trưởng thành, chẳng có uy gì cả.

Phong Bắc vừa mở miệng, bé trai vốn chẳng thèm đánh rắm với Cao Nhiên đã ngoan ngoãn nghe theo.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, đoàn người đã đứng trước cửa.

Bé trai đập cửa, “Mẹ ơi.”

Bên trong không có tiếng động.

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu hỏi, “Em không có chìa khóa nhà à?”

Bé trai rũ mi, rầu rĩ nói, “Mẹ không đưa cho em.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Bình thường thì sao?”

Bé trai nói, “Bình thường có cho, lần này thì không.”

Nỗi bất an trong lòng Cao Nhiên đúng lúc này đột nhiên trào dâng, cậu lắp bắp, “Anh, anh Tiểu Bắc…”

Phong Bắc cau mày nhìn cậu, “Lát nữa em phải cho anh một lời giải thích hợp lý đấy.”

Dứt lời, Phong Bắc đưa bé gái cho Cao Nhiên, anh nhấc chân đạp cửa.

Bé gái bừng tỉnh, ngủ không ngon giấc khiến bé khóc òa lên.

Cao Nhiên luống cuống đưa bé cho anh trai.

Bé gái nhận ra nơi này, leo xuống khỏi người anh trai, miệng nói, “Về nhà… về nhà… An An muốn về nhà…”

“Chú cảnh sát đang mở cửa, đừng nghịch.”

Bé trai nắm tay em gái, mắt ngấn nước, bé đang sợ hãi.

Đứa bé nhỏ tuổi đã có dự cảm chẳng lành.

Phong Bắc bảo Cao Nhiên dắt hai đứa bé sang một bên, tăng mạnh lực chân.

Cửa rầm một tiếng bị đạp mạnh đập vào tường trong, một mùi máu tanh tưởi ùa ra.

Phong Bắc đi về phía phòng khách.

Cao Nhiên đang định bước qua cửa, đột nhiên nghe một tiếng quát lớn, “Đừng vào!”

Bé trai đã nắm tay em gái chạy vào rồi.

Trong tình thế cấp bách Cao Nhiên xách mỗi tay một đứa, nhấc hai đứa bé lên, cậu bất giác liếc mắt nhìn.

Trong nháy mắt đó, Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy người phụ nữ ngã trên vũng máu, trên mặt đất là một màu máu đỏ tươi, và một con dao gọt hoa quả vấy máu.

Cậu bịt kín mắt bé trai và bé gái.

Bé trai hoảng hốt, dùng sức hất bàn tay che trên mắt ra.

Ngón tay Cao Nhiên bị bấu đau, cậu vẫn không dời đi một chút nào.

Trần Lệ Dung được cấp cứu đúng lúc, nhặt về được một cái mạng.

Cao Nhiên đứng ngoài phòng bệnh, nghe tiếng trẻ con khóc từ trong vọng ra, cậu ngồi xổm trên nền đất, vùi mặt vào hai lòng bàn tay.

Kỳ thực ý đồ của người phụ nữ khi lấy mặt nạ oxy ra rất rõ ràng, cũng rất đỗi thực tế.

Chồng bị khám ra bệnh ung thư, cần một khoản tiền thuốc kếch xù, như một cái động không đáy, tiền đập xuống chẳng nghe tiếng vang.

Hoàn cảnh trong nhà cũng chẳng giàu có gì cho cam, trận ốm này là một ngọn núi lớn, đổ sụp lên đỉnh đầu người phụ nữ.

Bệnh viện đã nói rõ là không khỏi được, chỉ có thể dùng tiền mua thời gian, tiền mỗi ngày dùng một nhiều, nợ chồng nợ chất, tương lai hai đứa bé càng phải chịu khổ nhiều thêm.

Người phụ nữ muốn chăm sóc hai đứa bé, lại phải đối mặt với người chồng bệnh nặng, sẽ phải chịu dằn vặt gấp đôi.

Quá đỗi khổ đau.

Tối hôm đó, trong một tích tắc cô bị suy nghĩ tiêu cực đè lên, chẳng thể nào đẩy ra được, làm ra quyết định ấy.

Bệnh nhân biết sau đó người vợ sẽ tự trách, sẽ hổ thẹn, sẽ làm chuyện ngốc nghếch, anh ta muốn qua Cao Nhiên nói cho cô biết, là chính anh muốn chết, không trách cô, trái lại rất biết ơn cô, giúp anh cuối cùng cũng không phải chịu đựng nỗi thống khổ và tuyệt vọng nữa.

Hi vọng cô có thể mang theo bọn nhỏ tiếp tục sống.

Bởi vậy mới xuất hiện màn trong phòng bệnh.

Nếu không phải Cao Nhiên nhận ra có gì không ổn, hai đứa bé sau khi mất đi cha, sẽ chẳng còn mẹ nữa rồi.

Cao Nhiên lấy mu bàn tay lau mắt, bệnh nhân và cô nấu cơm nhà Tưởng Tường đều giống nhau, tiếp cận cậu đều có mục đích cả.

Dường như cậu đã hiểu được mình có vai trò gì rồi.

Nếu như không bị đau đầu muốn chết, Cao Nhiên sẽ rất tình nguyện giúp đỡ người khác.

Trong tầm nhìn xuất hiện một đôi giày da, Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, khàn giọng hỏi, “Tra ra rồi ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói tài liệu liên quan tra được cho thiếu niên nghe, bao gồm cả người họ hàng ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên nữa.

“Anh nhìn qua tình hình trong phòng khách rồi, trước khi Trần Lệ Dung tự sát là đang dọn dẹp.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, “Dọn dẹp ấy ạ?”

“Trong bếp có cháo vừa nấu xong, bên cạnh để ba bộ bát đũa, Trần Lệ Dung chuẩn bị dọn dẹp trong nhà xong, liền đi đón hai đứa bé về.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hẳn là cô ấy đang dọn dẹp thì thấy đồ dùng khi còn sống của chồng, cảm xúc bị dồn nén không kiềm được, mới nhất thời làm hành động cực đoan như vậy.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, may mà chỉ là nhất thời nghĩ quẩn, nhỡ đâu căn bản không có ý định sống, rất có thể đã xuống tay từ hôm qua rồi.

Vậy cậu và anh Tiểu Bắc chẳng thể nào tới kịp được.

Vẫn là chưa tới số chết.

Cao Nhiên tin vào số mệnh, càng ngày càng tin, “Sao cô ấy lại đưa con đến nhà em gái vậy?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Chiều hôm qua Trần Lệ Dung lo liệu hậu sự cho chồng, không muốn để con nhìn thấy cảnh đấy.”

Anh kéo thiếu niên từ dưới mặt đất lên, “Anh đoán cô ấy tự sát, không hẳn là vì tuyệt vọng với cuộc sống, trong đó còn có nguyên nhân khác, như là hổ thẹn.”

Ánh mắt Cao Nhiên lảng tránh.

Phong Bắc vuốt lại tóc mái thiếu niên, “Mặt nạ oxy của chồng cô ấy là do cô ấy lấy xuống.”

Đây là câu trần thuật, không phải câu hỏi, thể hiện mức độ chắc chắn trong lời nói.

Tim Cao Nhiên thịch một cái, không lên tiếng.

Phong Bắc gõ cửa hai lần, kéo thiếu niên cùng anh bước vào phòng bệnh.


	56. Chapter 56

Trần Lệ Dung thấy hai người bước vào, gương mặt tái nhợt thoáng thay đổi, cô xoay đầu nói với con trai, “Con dắt em ra ngoài đi.”

Bé trai khóc khàn cả giọng, “Mẹ ơi.”

Giọng Trần Lệ Dung nghiêm khắc hẳn, “Không nghe lời mẹ sao?”

Bé trai cúi đầu, lặng im phản kháng.

Cao Nhiên cất tiếng trong bầu không khí cực kì ngột ngạt, “Em dẫn bọn nhỏ ra ngoài ngồi một lát.”

Phong Bắc không tỏ thái độ.

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với anh.

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, ánh mắt thâm trầm.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, cảm giác không có chỗ chui tệ thật đấy.

Bé gái đòi ngủ với mẹ, gắng sức trèo lên giường, nhưng không lên nổi, cuống quá bật khóc lên.

Tiếng khóc này phá vỡ sự ngột ngạt vây quanh.

Cao Nhiên ôm bé gái lên, lần thứ hai nhìn người đàn ông, ánh mắt nài nỉ.

Phong Bắc khép mắt, xem như là ngầm đồng ý.

Cửa đóng lại, ngăn cách tất thảy âm thanh trong phòng bệnh.

Cao Nhiên chống đầu, anh Tiểu Bắc bắt đầu nghi ngờ cậu mất rồi.

Cậu nhớ Conan, cho đến bây giờ, sắp 150 chương rồi, Conan vẫn chưa thẳng thắn với Ran rằng mình chính là Shinichi, mỗi lần cô nghi ngờ, Conan đều sẽ nghĩ cách lừa dối cho qua.

Thế nhưng anh Tiểu Bắc không phải Ran, cậu cũng chẳng phải Conan, không thể đánh đồng với nhau được.

Cao Nhiên cắn môi, một mùi tanh ngọt tan vào nước bọt, cậu hoàn hồn.

Thôi, đi bước nào hay bước đấy, sẽ có cách thôi.

Giờ Cao Nhiên cuống chuyện khác kìa.

Làm sao để làm công tác tư tưởng cho Trần Lệ Dung đây nhỉ? Chẳng lẽ muốn cậu nói, em nhìn được linh hồn của chồng chị ư?

Câu này, ngu mới tin.

Làm sao bây giờ nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên vò đầu bứt tai, nếu kệ, lương tâm cậu bất an, còn nếu lo, thì lại chẳng biết lo thế nào.

Năng lực của một người chỉ có hạn thôi, đặc biệt là cái loại choai choai còn chưa ra khỏi ghế nhà trường như cậu.

Có thể làm được gì đây?

Suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên bị một giọng nói kéo về thực tại, cậu nghiêng đầu, “Em đang nói chuyện với anh à?”

Bé trai xoay mặt sang một bên, mất tự nhiên lặp lại ba chữ kia, “Cảm ơn anh.”

Cao Nhiên xoa đầu bé.

Bé trai né ra.

Cao Nhiên vẫn xoa tới, mềm ghê, “Mẹ em không sao rồi.”

Bé trai ôm chặt bé gái, trên mặt không có nước mắt, trông như đang cố nhịn không khóc.

Đứa bé hiểu chuyện đến đau lòng người.

Cao Nhiên than thở, ở mỗi độ tuổi, màu sắc thế giới sẽ khác nhau, tuổi thơ hẳn phải như chiếc vỏ giấy kẹo rực rỡ màu sắc mới đúng.

Đứa bé này vốn nên ngây thơ xán lạn, nép dưới cánh chim của cha mẹ, lại bị ép phải lớn lên, trải qua gió táp mưa sa.

Trẻ nhà nghèo sớm biết lo việc gia đình, chẳng còn cách nào nữa, nếu không sớm lo, thì sẽ nghèo hơn, thậm chí còn không vượt qua nổi.

Cuộc sống ngập tràn những bất đắc dĩ và xót xa trong lòng.

Cửa phòng bệnh mở ra, Phong Bắc đi ra, ánh mắt khóa chặt trên người thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên “vụt” đứng dậy, dây thần kinh căng lên, cậu thấp thỏm, vô thức nắn ngón tay, tựa như một đứa nhỏ sắp sửa bị người lớn trong nhà dạy dỗ vậy.

Hai anh em bước vào trong phòng bệnh.

Cao Nhiên và người đàn ông hướng về phía lan can, trên hành lang chỉ có hai tiếng bước chân, một trầm ổn mạnh mẽ, một tiếng chầm chậm do dự.

Phong Bắc đứng đối diện thiếu niên, “Tự nói, hay là muốn anh hỏi?”

Cao Nhiên rũ mi, “Là trực giác.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ngẩng đầu.”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng vâng theo.

Phong Bắc nhìn thẳng vào mắt thiếu niên, “Nếu anh nhớ không nhầm, em mới chỉ gặp cô ấy hai lần.”

Cao Nhiên liếm đôi môi khô rang, “Cũng chính là chuyện hai ngày nay, em ấn tượng rất sâu.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên hồi hộp trong lòng, bàn tay thõng xuống của cậu đột nhiên bị nắm lấy, trên đầu là tiếng người đàn ông, “Em ra rất nhiều mồ hôi.”

“Sợ.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, không cười, không thích hợp với bầu không khí này, càng không thích hợp với chuyện vừa xảy ra.

Phong Bắc không buông tay thiếu niên, bọc trong bàn tay của mình khẽ vuốt, “Tim em đập rất nhanh.”

Cao Nhiên ngừng thở.

“Cao Nhiên, anh vẫn luôn chờ em chủ động nói.” Phong Bắc cong lưng cúi đầu, nhìn sâu vào thiếu niên, “Em muốn anh đợi bao lâu? Một năm, hai năm, năm năm, mười năm, hay hai mươi năm?”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ.

Phong Bắc thả tay ra, nhiệt độ thiếu niên lưu lại trong lòng bàn tay anh từ từ biến mất, anh nắm tay cho vào trong túi quần, nhìn xuống từ trên cao.

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau một bước, lạnh buốt da đầu.

Phong Bắc than thở, không ép cậu, thế nên đổi đề tài, “Trần Lệ Dung có bệnh trầm cảm.”

Cao Nhiên không tỏ vẻ bất ngờ, điều này nằm trong dự đoán của cậu.

Người thân mắc bệnh, người trong nhà cũng chẳng dễ chịu cho nổi.

Tình huống của Trần Lệ Dung nghiêm trọng hơn, nghèo, bất lực, đau khổ dồn hết lên người cô, cô lại chẳng thể giãi bày cùng con, chỉ có thể kìm nén, áp lực quá lớn.

Phong Bắc nói, “Với những vụ án tương tự, tình huống thường gặp là người lớn giết con rồi tự sát, hoặc là cùng chết, nhảy lầu, uống thuốc trừ sâu vân vân.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ tới Lý Quyên và con cô Tiểu Hải.

Không phải cùng đường mạt lộ, thực sự sống không nổi nữa, ai lại làm vậy đâu?

Cậu hé môi, một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, cùng cảnh ngộ như vậy, có người có thể chịu được, nhưng cũng có người chịu không nổi.

Không thể dùng tiêu chuẩn của mình đi đánh giá người khác được.

Như vậy là không đúng, cũng rất quá đáng.

Phong Bắc thấp giọng than thở, “Trần Lệ Dung chưa hoàn toàn từ bỏ, cô còn có thể cứu được.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn người đàn ông.

Bàn tay dày rộng của Phong Bắc che trên đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, “Đừng nghĩ lung tung nữa, em đã làm những gì em có thể rồi, cũng rất kịp thời, thay đổi vận mệnh của Trần Lệ Dung và hai đứa bé, có điều…”

Tim Cao Nhiên lại thót lên.

Phong Bắc hơi nhướn mày, “Không ai có thể tùy ý cướp đoạt sinh mệnh của người khác.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, “Ý anh là…”

Phong Bắc không đáp, “Được rồi, chuyện này tạm gác sang một bên đã, em theo anh về nhà.”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ bác sĩ và y tá đều ở đây, cậu có ở lại cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì, bèn đồng ý.

Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên đến chỗ của anh.

Cao Nhiên vừa vào cửa đã thấy mùi trai độc thân sực nức lên rồi.

Phong Bắc đặt bình nước lên tủ giày, “Không cần cởi giày đâu, đi thẳng vào.”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa đánh giá, “Nhà anh lắp sàn nhà mà? Không cần cởi giày sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không cần chú ý đến thế.”

Bụng Cao Nhiên sôi ùng ục, đói.

Phong Bắc nhéo hai má non mềm của thiếu niên, “Chờ đó, anh nấu cho em tô mì.”

Cao Nhiên đuổi theo bước chân anh, “Có trứng gà với cải xanh không anh?”

Phong Bắc đáp một câu, “Ăn được là được.”

Cao Nhiên lượn qua mấy phòng, không tìm thấy món gì của phụ nữ cả.

Căn nhà này có hai phòng ngủ một phòng khách, tường trắng cửa gỗ, trang trí đơn giản, ở rất thoải mái.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, nhà này thực sự không thể bán đâu, để mấy năm nữa chưa biết chừng còn kiếm được khoản lời lớn ấy.”

Tiếng Phong Bắc vọng ra từ bếp, “Nếu lời thật thì mua cho em con Gundam.”

Cao Nhiên chạy tót vào bếp, “Đấy là anh nói nha!”

“Vâng, anh nói.”

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thiếu niên, thấy ánh mắt cậu sáng lấp lánh, y như chú chó nhỏ, không khỏi bật cười, “Nhìn đức hạnh của em kìa.”

Cao Nhiên dí sát mặt vào, “Thơm quá à.”

Phong Bắc ngửi thấy mùi hương của thiếu niên lẫn trong mùi mì, anh tắt bếp, vỗ móng vuốt đang duỗi đến, “Đi lấy bát đũa.”

Cao Nhiên nhanh nhẹn vâng theo.

Có nhiều mì lắm, tận nửa nổi, múc hai bát ra còn hai, ba bát nữa.

Phong Bắc tưởng là bị thừa, ai ngờ một mình thiếu niên ăn hết ba bát, ăn xong hết rồi còn chưa ợ no nữa, thấy anh không ăn, bèn vớt nốt một ít còn sót lại trong nồi.

Phong Bắc xoa trán, quả nhiên là tuổi ăn tuổi lớn.

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm vớt mì, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, hóa ra anh biết nấu ăn sao.”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Hầu hết hội độc thân đều có kỹ năng này.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu từ trong tô lên nhìn người đàn ông, “Nghe tội quá nhỉ.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì nói, “Anh tốt với em một chút, tương lai em chăm sóc anh, dưỡng lão cho anh.”

Phong Bắc sững người.

Thiếu niên nói với anh về tương lai, từ này đẹp quá đỗi, chỉ cần nghe đến thôi, đã có thể khiến tim người ta đập nhanh hơn, không thể kiềm chế nổi.

Phong Bắc che giấu cảm xúc trong đáy mắt, tức giận nói, “Anh còn chưa đủ tốt với em hả?”

Chưa từng đối xử tốt với ai đến vậy hết, lần đầu tiên, vừa lạ lẫm vừa sốt sắng, hận không thể dốc hết của mình ra, chỉ sợ cậu không muốn.

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt, “Thế thì tốt hơn chút nữa đi.”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên chống hai tay lên bàn, nửa người nghiêng về trước.

Cao Nhiên hút cọng mì bên mép vào, giương mắt ý hỏi.

Phong Bắc chậc chậc hai tiếng, “Em đi soi gương đi.”

Cái mặt ngốc được voi đòi tiên này.

Cao Nhiên rửa bát.

Phong Bắc ngồi trong phòng khách hút nốt điếu thuốc, anh dựa vào cửa kính nhà bếp, híp mắt nhìn thiếu niên đang bận bịu bên bồn nước, ánh mắt dịu dàng mà chăm chú.

“Bạn Cao Tiểu Nhiên, có câu này anh phải sửa một chút, cái gì gọi là dưỡng lão cho anh chứ, chờ anh già rồi, em cũng chẳng trẻ được bao nhiêu đâu.”

Cao Nhiên cầm cái bát quấy quấy dưới vòi nước, dùng khăn lau lướt qua, “Anh vui là được.”

Nghiễm nhiên ra vẻ đối phó với lão già khó chiều, rất chi là bất đắc dĩ.

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc khẽ giật.

Cao Nhiên ngoái lại cười, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, kì thực anh chẳng già chút nào luôn.”

Phong Bắc trợn mắt, “Cái này còn cần em nói à?”

Mới hai mươi sáu, là lúc tuổi trẻ cường tráng, mị lực tăng cao, tạm thời còn chưa dính dáng gì đến chữ già hết.

Có điều đứng cùng đứa nhỏ mười bảy tuổi, sẽ cảm thấy chín năm ấy hơi dài.

Phong Bắc nhìn chăm chú bóng lưng thiếu niên, ánh mắt nóng rực, “Tối nay em về nhà chú ngủ, hay thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Về nhà chú ạ.”

Phong Bắc thất vọng cau mày, “Sao không qua đêm ở chỗ anh quách cho rồi? Đỡ phải chạy qua chạy lại.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Thôi, nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, em không về, chú sẽ nói với ba.”

Nói rất có lý, Phong Bắc đành theo cậu.

Bởi chuyện nhà Trần Lệ Dung, Cao Nhiên không có hứng ra ngoài chơi, đi dạo quanh phòng khách một lúc rồi chui vào phòng ngủ đi ngủ.

Trên giường nồng nặc mùi thuốc lá, Cao Nhiên ngửi quen rồi, không cảm thấy khó chịu, trái lại thấy rất an tâm.

Phong Bắc có việc đột xuất đi ra ngoài một chuyến, lúc về người đã ngủ rồi, khẽ nhếch miệng, tay chân dạng ra, một góc chăn bị đè dưới chân, còn lại rơi hết xuống đất.

Tư thế ngủ xấu không phải dạng vừa đâu.

Phong Bắc tập mãi thành quen, anh nhấc chăn lên đắp trên người thiếu niên, đứng bên giường nhìn một lát, không hài lòng cúi đầu, lén lút đặt đôi môi mỏng lành lạnh lên giữa trán thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy, Phong Bắc dẫn cậu đi bệnh viện, nói là Trần Lệ Dung muốn gặp cậu.

Trần Lệ Dung muốn đích thân nói tiếng cám ơn với cậu.

Cao Nhiên phải về huyện, không thể ở lâu trong thành phố được, hơn nữa, dù có ở thành phố, cũng không thể một ngày hai tư tiếng để ý đến gia đình ba người của Trần Lệ Dung.

Mỗi người đều có cuộc sống riêng mà.

Nếu như bản thân không muốn tốt lên, người khác có nói nhiều hơn nữa làm nhiều hơn nữa cũng chẳng nên cơm cháo gì.

Phong Bắc không vào phòng bệnh, anh đứng ở ngoài chờ.

Cao Nhiên đi vào một mình, đón lấy ánh mắt Trần Lệ Dung đưa tới, cậu hơi nhoẻn cười, cố làm cho cô thả lỏng.

Trần Lệ Dung muốn ngồi dậy, Cao Nhiên ngăn lại, nói cô nằm xuống, “Cô ơi, người cô còn mệt, đừng động đậy, có lời gì cô cứ nói, cháu nghe.”

“Cảm ơn.”

Trần Lệ Dung thở hổn hển, mặt trắng bệch như tờ giấy, “Cảm ơn cháu.”

Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, “Là ý trời thôi ạ.”

Trần Lệ Dung dường như nghe không hiểu.

Cao Nhiên cũng không nói tỉ mỉ.

Trần Lệ Dung chậm rãi hiểu ra, đôi mắt đỏ hoe của cô nhòe đi, rơi hai hàng nước mắt.

Không lâu sau, trong phòng bệnh nhiều thêm hai đứa nhỏ.

Trần Lệ Dung mất quá nhiều máu, chẳng nói chuyện được bao lâu đã ngủ thiếp đi.

Bé gái khẽ khàng nói, “Mẹ ngủ ngủ.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mái tóc của bé.

Lúc này bé trai không bày ra tư thế gà mẹ che chở gà con nữa.

Buổi sáng đó để lại dấu vết hằn sâu trong lòng bé trai, bé nhận rõ ai là người tốt rồi.

Cao Nhiên vẫn luôn dùng khóe mắt nhìn người phụ nữ nằm trên giường.

Khi người phụ nữ có dấu hiệu tỉnh lại, Cao Nhiên liền tìm hai anh em nói chuyện, tán gẫu về ba mẹ hai bé.

“An An, em yêu ba hơn, hay yêu mẹ hơn?”

“Yêu mẹ hơn.”

“Thế ba em đâu? Không thương ba à?”

“Yêu ba nữa.”

Cao Nhiên đoán bình thường Trần Lệ Dung hay hỏi con gái, có yêu mẹ hay không.

Năng lực ngôn ngữ của bé gái còn đang trong quá trình hình thành, số lượng từ ngữ ngày một lên cao.

Yêu xx đã trở thành một mẫu câu cố định.

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi bé trai.

Bé trai ôm quả táo trong tay, ôm đến nóng, cũng không cam lòng ăn một miếng, bé rũ mắt, “Ba mất rồi.”

Cao Nhiên có thể chắc chắn, cậu có thể nhìn thấy nét bi thương trên mặt bé trai.

Người lớn cứ treo một câu ở bên miệng, ấy chính là “Con còn nhỏ, biết cái gì chứ”, lại chẳng hề hay rằng nhiều lúc, trong lòng đứa nhỏ đều hiểu cả.

“Ba em chắc là đau lắm.”

Cao Nhiên thấy bé trai nhìn sang, cậu nói đầy nghiêm túc, “Bị bệnh rất đau.”

Khóe miệng bé trai khẽ giật, dường như muốn khóc.

Bé gái ngừng gặm táo, “Anh hai khóc kìa.”

Bé bắt chước người lớn khoác tay lên lưng bé trai, “Không khóc, An An ở đây, An An bảo vệ anh hai.”

Viền mắt Cao Nhiên đỏ hoe, cậu xoa mạnh lên mắt, ấm ách nói, “An An không những phải bảo vệ anh hai, mà còn phải bảo vệ mẹ nữa.”

Bé gái chớp chớp mắt, “Ừm! Bảo vệ mẹ!”

Bé trai bỗng nói, “Mẹ nói người đều sẽ mắc bệnh, đều sẽ ra đi.”

Nửa câu sau nhỏ đến mức không thể nghe thấy.

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc không nói.

Đạo lý này nặng nề quá đỗi, thực sự không phù hợp để thoát ra từ miệng một đứa nhỏ bảy, tám tuổi.

Có chút tàn nhẫn.

Bé trai rầu rĩ nói, “Em nghe bác sĩ nói với mẹ, ba là tự mình đi, ba không cần bọn em nữa.”

Trong giọng nói của bé xem lẫn ấm ức và lạc lõng.

Người cha cao lớn tựa bầu trời bỏ lại họ mà đi, bé và em gái trở thành những đứa trẻ không cha.

“Đó nhất định là do ba em đau quá rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không muốn đi, lại không thể không đi, ba rất lưu luyến bọn em.”

Bé trai nghiêng đầu đi, tay quẹt lung tung mấy lần lau mắt.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Có sợ không?”

Nửa ngày sau bé trai mới nói, “Sợ.”

Cao Nhiên vỗ bờ vai nhỏ nhắn của bé, “Bây giờ em là đàn ông duy nhất trong nhà rồi.”

Bé trai ôm em gái, vẻ mặt kiên định, “Em biết, em sẽ kiên cường.”

Mang một gương mặt non nớt cất lên câu nói như vậy, chẳng có sức thuyết phục gì cả.

Dù cho Cao Nhiên biết đứa nhỏ không phải đang vờ làm người lớn, bé có suy nghĩ của mình, tương lai ắt sẽ làm nên việc lớn đây.

“Mẹ em chỉ đang buồn thôi, một thời gian nữa sẽ khá lên.”

“Dạ.”

“Em và em gái nhớ ở bên mẹ nhiều hơn.”

“Dạ.”

Bé trai im lặng một chút, ngượng nghịu nói, “Anh là người tốt, sẽ được báo đáp.”

Cao Nhiên hơi run lên.

Người tốt? Hình như đây là lần đầu tiên cậu được miêu tả như vậy.

Bé trai đột nhiên hỏi, “Ba em đi rồi có phải sẽ không đau nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên nói đúng thế, “Nếu đổi lại là anh, bị bệnh, đau dữ dội, nếu có thể tự mình quyết định, anh cũng sẽ đi, vậy là được giải thoát rồi.”

Bé trai đặt ra câu hỏi, “Tự mình quyết định là thế nào ạ?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đó là có thể nói, hoặc hành động, có thể đưa ra lựa chọn của mình cho người khác biết.”

Bé trai “À” lên một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Giả sử anh không thể tự mình quyết định, lại không thể nào chịu được nỗi đau đớn và tuyệt vọng, nếu có người thay anh làm quyết định đó, anh sẽ rất cám ơn người đó.”

Bé trai nói, “Vậy là không đau nữa rồi.”

“Đúng vậy.”

Cao Nhiên mở cửa đi ra ngoài, bên trong Trần Lệ Dung khóc nức nở.

Buổi tối Phong Bắc dẫn Cao Nhiên đi ăn quán anh trước đây rất hay ăn.

Quán này là do hai vợ chồng mở, là người quen cũ của Phong Bắc, hai người nhiệt tình chiêu đãi, còn nói anh trưởng thành rồi, bao giờ mới dắt người yêu về.

Phong Bắc chỉ cười không nói.

Trong quán nóng, Cao Nhiên cởi áo khoác bông ra, xắn tay áo len lên bắt đầu ăn, giọng lúng búng hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói gì với Trần Lệ Dung vậy?”

Phong Bắc lườm cho, “Anh còn tưởng em không hỏi cơ đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ho khan, suýt nữa thì mắc nghẹn.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ sau lưng thiếu niên, “Cô ấy sẽ đi đồng công an.”

Cao Nhiên quay phắt mặt sang, chờ vế sau.

Phong Bắc chỉ cho cậu bốn chữ, “Cân nhắc xử lý.”

Cao Nhiên không hài lòng với câu trả lời này, biến số trong đó quá nhiều, “Cân nhắc như thế nào?”

Phong Bắc xoa đầu cậu động viên, “Yên tâm đi, pháp luật từ trước đến nay đều công bằng.”

Cao Nhiên kéo bàn tay to trên đầu xuống.

Phong Bắc không thu tay, anh vò loạn tóc thiếu niên, “Được rồi, đừng như vậy nữa, anh sẽ đánh tiếng với Thạch Kiều, cậu ta sẽ chăm sóc Trần Lệ Dung và hai đứa bé một chút.”

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Anh Thạch có gia đình rồi, vậy có được không ạ?”

Phong Bắc không ngờ thiếu niên sẽ để tâm đến thế, “Không chỉ cậu ta, anh sẽ nhắc những người bạn khác nữa, họ đều rất tình nguyện giúp đỡ.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc chịu không nổi dáng vẻ ấy của thiếu niên, cực kì hấp dẫn, muốn ôm vào lòng hôn một cái, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên vừa định nói, cậu liếc nhìn qua, tròn mắt, “Anh đỏ mặt kìa.”

Phong Bắc làm như không nghe thấy, “Ông Vương, cho bình nước hoa quả với.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh xấu hổ à.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đen xì.

Trời buông hoa tuyết, lạnh buốt, chợ đêm vẫn cứ nhộn nhịp như cũ.

Cao Nhiên thở ra một hơi, chẳng biết chừng nào huyện mới có chợ đêm nữa, đến lúc đó sẽ có thêm chỗ dạo chơi rồi.

Lúc cách tiểu khu Hoa Liên một cái ngã tư, Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy một người quen.

Trước đó không xa, Cao Hưng đứng ở ngã rẽ, trước mặt là một cô bé học sinh, vóc người cao gầy.

Cô bé vừa khóc vừa nói gì đó, còn níu tay Cao Hưng nữa.

Cao Hưng không hất ra, cũng chẳng đáp lời, kiêu ngạo như ông vua con, đầy coi thường.

Cao Nhiên thấy cô bé kia nhón chân lên muốn hôn Cao Hưng, cậu ta đứng yên không nhúc nhích.

Cô bé cứ như được cổ vũ, lớn gan choàng lấy cổ Cao Hưng.

Cao Hưng phát hiện ra Cao Nhiên, mặt cậu ta méo xẹo, đẩy cô bé ra rồi đi.

Cao Nhiên bước nhanh cản đường Cao Hưng, “Em mới lên cấp hai, đã bày đặt yêu đương rồi hả?”

Cao Nhiên châm chích, “Đồ nhà quê.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ em có biết không?”

Cao Nhiên quắc mắt nhìn sang, “Nếu mày dám nói cho mẹ tao, tao giết chết mày!”

Cao Nhiên chậc lưỡi, “Em xinh hơn ba năm trước nhiều, y như búp bê ấy, nhưng lại không giống hồi đó…”

Cao Hưng đạp vào cẳng chân Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên không đề phòng, không tránh ra, cậu hít một hơi khí lạnh, kéo cổ áo Cao Hưng, “Muốn ăn đòn hử?”

Cao Hưng lạnh lùng nói, “Chúa xu nịnh, bỏ tay ra cho tao.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trầm hẳn xuống.

Đầu tiên là đồ nhà quê, sau là chúa xu nịnh, thằng nhóc chết dẫm này chả đáng yêu như ngày xưa chút nào, một chút cũng không!

Phong Bắc đi mua mỗi bao thuốc lá mà thôi, nhóc con nhà anh đã ăn cú đạp rồi.

Thuốc cũng chả màng hút nữa, Phong Bắc nổi giận đùng đùng đi qua, tóm lấy bả vai Cao Hưng hất sang bên cạnh, lực lớn cực kì.

Cao Hưng lảo đảo, ngã vật lên đất, mặt khó coi không phải mức thường.

Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên, “Em ngốc à, đứng đó cho thằng nhãi khốn kiếp này đá hả?”

Cao Hưng đứng lên, “Ông bảo ai khốn kiếp?”

Phong Bắc không thèm phản ứng, đến cả ánh mắt cũng chẳng cho, anh hỏi thiếu niên, “Có đau không?”

Cao Nhiên sờ lỗ tai, “Không đau.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, “Em nói dối!”

Cao Nhiên cười cười, “Thôi được rồi, hơi đau chút.”

Phong Bắc khom lưng vỗ ống quần thiếu niên, phủi đi dấu giày kia.

Cao Nhiên hơi không thoải mái, “Em tự làm được rồi.”

“Đứng yên đừng nhúc nhích.”

Khí thế quanh người Phong Bắc rất dữ dội, “Lát nữa về xem có bị bầm lên không.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, biết người đàn ông đang giận ghê lắm.

Cao Hưng đứng ở một bên mỉa mai, “Anh trai tôi, so với ba năm trước đây trở nên không thể nào tự gánh vác đời sống nữa rồi.”

Đỉnh đầu Cao Nhiên bốc khói, “Cái đệt! Chả phải chỉ là nhìn thấy em đứng với con gái thôi sao? Sao miệng đầy mùi thuốc súng thế?”

Cao Hưng hừ lạnh một tiếng, đi không quay đầu lại.

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu với bóng lưng Cao Hưng, “Mới cấp hai đã có bạn gái rồi.”

Phong Bắc chỉnh lại áo khoác cho cậu, “Em tưởng ai cũng như em à, cuối năm lớp 12 rồi, mà đến tay con gái còn chưa…”

Anh bỗng im bặt.

Mẹ, uống có hai ngụm rượu đã nói mê sảng rồi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Muốn yêu đương không chỉ cần có sức có lòng, mà còn cần rất nhiều tiền nữa, giờ tiền của em đều do ba mẹ đưa, chờ em tự kiếm được tiền rồi tính sau.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Gậy ông đập lưng ông, đau chết cũng đáng đời!

Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên vào tiểu khu Hoa Liên, tiện đường ghé nhà bạn của Hồ Vận.

Ngày mai về lại huyện rồi, nếu như người đó không ở nhà, vậy anh đành hết cách.

Cao Nhiên hỏi mấy giờ rồi, cậu thấy còn khá sớm, liền đi cùng.

Phong Bắc mua chút hoa quả trong cửa hàng gần đó, đưa Cao Nhiên đến nhà 506 tòa 28.

Ngoài cửa đặt hai túi rác, cùng một đôi giày da nữ bị rách.

Phong Bắc gõ cửa, bên trong không có tiếng trả lời, “Thôi về đi, túi hoa quả em cầm về này.”

Đi được vài bước, Cao Nhiên bỗng khựng lại.

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hình như có người đang nhìn em.”

Phong Bắc ngoảnh lại, ánh mắt dừng trên cánh cửa, cau mày không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên quay lại phía cửa, cậu ngồi xổm xuống, xuyên qua khe cửa nhìn vào trong, thấy được một đôi mắt.

Cao Nhiên đối diện với đôi mắt đó được vài giây, cảm giác mát lạnh trườn lên mắt cá chân, họng cậu khô khốc, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có người ở nhà!”

Phong Bắc giơ tay lên gõ cửa, “Xin chào, tôi là bạn của Hồ Vận, cô ấy nhờ tôi đến thăm cô một chút.”

Sau cửa không có tiếng trả lời.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hay tưởng mình là người xấu nhỉ?”

Phong Bắc học theo thiếu niên ngồi xổm xuống, cũng nhìn thấy đôi mắt đó.

Vài giây trôi qua, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc liếc nhìn nhau, đều cảm thấy không đúng lắm.

Phong Bắc đưa hoa quả cho thiếu niên cầm, với tay ra thắt lưng, rút súng ra chĩa vào cửa, hơi lùi ra sau.

Cửa bị đá văng ra, Phong Bắc dùng lực không nhỏ, như là có người ở đằng sau chặn cửa vậy.

Tầm mắt Cao Nhiên lướt qua người đàn ông nhìn vào trong, đôi mắt trợn tròn.

Ngay trên nền cửa là một thi thể, ngoẹo cổ, tóc dài xõa tung, mặt hướng về phía này, mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Là Hồ Vận.

Tất cả lỗ chân lông trên người Cao Nhiên nháy mắt nổ tung, túi xách gói hoa quả siết chặt, đầu ngón tay phát run.

“Em đứng ở cửa, đừng đi vào.”

Cân nhắc không phá hỏng hiện trường, bản thân Phong Bắc cũng không nhúc nhích, anh rũ mi, liếc nhìn vết máu sau thi thể, người vừa mới chết không lâu.


	57. Chapter 57

Đồn cảnh sát tiếp nhận báo án của Phong Bắc, lập túc thông báo cho cục thành phố, người dẫn đội là Thạch Kiều.

Qua điều tra, hiện trường vụ án đầu tiên không phải là ở ngưỡng cửa, mà là trong phòng để đồ, từ dấu vết cốc thủy tinh vỡ vụn và vũng nước cho thấy, nạn nhân Hồ Vận lúc đó đang uống nước.

Bởi vì xung quanh vũng máu kia không có đồ vật gì như cái bàn, không để đồ được, trừ phi cốc nước đó được nạn nhân cầm trên tay.

Từ phòng để đồ ra đến cửa có vết máu nhỏ lộn xộn, có thể đoán được nạn nhân bị hung thủ tấn công từ phía sau, cô giãy dụa chạy ra phía cửa trốn, cố gắng cầu cứu, lại bị ngã xuống ở đó.

Phong Bắc đá văng cửa, thi thể lùi về sau một chút, trên đất để lại một vệt máu.

Bởi Phong Bắc không quản lí vụ án này, Thạch Kiều không nói tỉ mỉ kết quả nghiệm thi và khám nghiệm hiện trường cho anh, chỉ nói thời gian tử vong là từ bảy giờ đến chín giờ tối, nguyên nhân cái chết là bị siết cổ.

Trên cổ nạn nhân có dấu thừng, nhưng chỉ kiểm tra ra được dấu vân tay của cô, phán đoán bước đầu là hung thủ dùng món đồ tùy thân của cô siết chết cô, ví dụ như khăn quàng cổ.

Mới vừa qua mười giờ, cuộc sống về đêm vẫn đang kéo dài, cách điểm kết thúc một khoảng xa.

Dưới chân tòa 28 đỗ đầy xe cảnh sát, không ít cư dân bàn tán xôn xao, dân đối diện và kế bên nhà 506 ùa hết ra, bao gồm cả tầng trên tầng dưới, họ nửa là tò mò, nửa là sợ hãi.

Trong tiểu khu chưa từng có án mạng xảy ra.

Phong Bắc híp mắt nuốt mây nhả khói, hai ngày trước gặp được Hồ Vận trên tàu, cô nói muốn đi thành phố T, nhờ mình tới thăm một người bạn cũ ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên, hai ngày nay rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, gặp ai, mà khiến cô phải tự mình đi từ thành phố T sang bên này đây?

Bàn tay xách túi hoa quả của Cao Nhiên lạnh ngắt, cậu đứng kế bên, cố gắng không làm trở ngại lực lượng cảnh sát đang điều tra, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nhớ chị Hồ có một cái khăn quàng cổ.”

Phong Bắc cầm điếu thuốc hỏi, “Thế à?”

Cao Nhiên nói có, giọng cậu rất chi bình tĩnh, “Hôm đó trên tàu, em đi lấy nước, phát hiện túi của chị ấy để quên bên bồn rửa, bèn nhắc chị ấy một tiếng, lúc đó chị ấy mở túi ra cho nửa gói giấy ăn vào, em liếc nhìn, thấy trong túi có một cái khăn quàng cổ, hẳn là lên tàu rồi mới tháo xuống.”

Phong Bắc đã quen với sức quan sát nhạy bén của thiếu niên rồi, “Kiểu dáng và màu sắc của khăn quàng.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại, “Màu tím kẻ ca rô, ô vuông màu đen.”

Phong Bắc gảy tàn thuốc, “Em theo học văn, thành tích chắc dễ nâng hơn so với môn tự nhiên đấy.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi mà chẳng để tâm lắm, “Em không thích học thuộc lòng.”

Cậu vòng lại chủ đề này, “Cái khăn quàng ấy chắc chắn sẽ bị hung thủ phi tang rồi, không tra được manh mối gì đâu.”

“Chuyện vụ án để người trong đội Thạch Kiều xử lý.” Phong Bắc nhìn điện thoại di động, “Không còn sớm nữa, anh đưa em sang nhà chú em.”

Cao Nhiên nói có xa đâu, ngay trong tiểu khu mà, gần lắm, “Đợi lát nữa đi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn ra thứ trong mắt Cao Nhiên, anh quá quen rồi, khi vừa tốt nghiệp vào trong cục, bản thân mình cũng là như vậy, cực kì cố chấp với vụ án, có sợi niềm tin ấy đỡ lấy, mấy ngày mấy đêm không ngủ cũng không thấy uể oải.

Cấp dưới của Thạch Kiều đang hỏi hàng xóm xung quanh.

Thái độ của hàng xóm đối với hộ 506 chia thành hai cực, đàn ông đều khá ôn hòa, nói chưa từng gặp, không quen, chẳng rõ làm nghề gì, càng không biết cô ấy thường giao tiếp với ai.

Phụ nữ thì đồng loạt khinh bỉ, thậm chí là trào phúng, như thể đang đánh giá một túi rác bốc mùi tận trời vậy.

“Cái cô đó suốt ngày ăn mặc trang điểm lộng lẫy, nhìn qua đã biết chẳng phải loại đứng đắn gì rồi.”

“Đúng thế, trời lạnh muốn chết, bọn tôi đều mặc kín mít, mỗi cô ta mặc váy thoáng ẩn thoáng hiện, lẳng lơ cực kì, nếu không phải đi ra ngoài câu đàn ông, quỷ cũng không tin.”

“Tôi gặp cô ta ba lần, cả ba lần đều ngửi thấy mùi thơm nồng nặc trên người cô ta, loại nước hoa đó là hàng cao cấp, nhất định là tình nhân nào đưa cho cô ta.”

“Trong nhà cô ta có người chết, tôi thấy là tám chín phần mười liên quan đến cô ta rồi!”

Một người trung niên mới tăng ca về nhà bị hỏi, bật thốt lên một câu, “Mở tiệm massage.”

Trên tầng một người đàn bà loẹt quẹt lao xuống, nhéo tai ông ta mắng, “Nói! Có phải ông hay đến chỗ cô ta không?”

Những người khác đều nhìn về hướng này, mặt người trung niên thoạt xanh thoạt đỏ, giận dữ hất tay vợ xuống, “Bà không biết xấu hổ, nhưng tôi thì vẫn cần mặt mũi đấy!”

“Ông cần mặt mũi?” Người đàn bà mắng đến là hăng say, cứ như thể nhìn tận mắt thấy người đàn ông nhà bà dan díu với chủ hộ 506 vậy, “Con mẹ nó ông cần mặt mũi, mà lại biết được cái đồ lẳng lơ kia mở tiệm massage à?”

Bà ta bắt đầu một khóc hai quấy ba thắt cổ, vừa khóc vừa chửi choe chóe, “Mọi người đều không biết, có mỗi ông biết, ông Vương, ông ghê gớm quá, tài giỏi quá, đêm nay ông mà không nói rõ ràng cho tôi, tôi không để yên cho ông đâu!”

“Đồ điên!”

Người đàn ông chẳng còn mặt mũi nào đứng đó nữa, mắng hai câu liền đẩy vợ ra về nhà.

Thấy một viên cảnh sát đi đằng sau, nom có vẻ như phải tiếp tục hỏi thăm, người đàn bà nghẹn một hơi trong họng, hớt hơ hớt hải chạy về nhà, chỉ lo chạy chậm một bước, sẽ bỏ qua thông tin người đàn ông nhà bà lêu lổng bên ngoài.

Thạch Kiều đi từ trong nhà ra, “Phía tôi cho người điều tra, nạn nhân trưa hôm nay từ thành phố T đến đây, chiều hai giờ bốn mươi lăm đến nơi.”

Phong Bắc dập điếu thuốc, “Camera tiểu khu đâu?”

Thạch Kiều nói xem rồi, “Thời gian nạn nhân xuất hiện trong khung hình là sáu giờ bốn mươi lăm, nếu như đi chậm rãi, từ cổng chính đến 506 cô ấy cần mười mấy phút.”

Nói cách khác, hung thủ trước đó trốn trong 506, nạn nhân vào cửa rót cốc nước, mới vừa vào phòng để đồ liền bị tấn công.

Có điều mấy cái camera giám sát của tòa 28 đều không phát hiện bóng người khả nghi nào.

Cao Nhiên ở bên cạnh nghe một lát liền chủ động đi ra một chút.

Cậu có hai suy đoán, một, hung thủ rất quen với tiểu khu, biết làm thể nào để ra ngoài an toàn, các hộ gia đình không biết rõ đến thế được, bảo vệ thì có thể, người đưa sữa bò đưa báo hoặc tương tự vậy cũng được, còn cả nhân viên thi công tiểu khu, hoặc là người tham gia thiết kế.

Hai, có khả năng hung thủ không phải muốn giết Hồ Vận, mà là người ở nhà 506, cũng chính là người bạn kia, cô xui xẻo trở thành người chết thay.

Nếu đúng là vậy, thì người sống trong căn 506 gặp nguy hiểm rồi.

Chờ Thạch Kiều đi rồi, Cao Nhiên nói phân tích của mình cho người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh thấy sao?”

Phong Bắc cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú thiếu niên, không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên lại gọi lần nữa.

Phong Bắc xoa tóc thiếu niên, “Em nghĩ, với cả anh và Thạch Kiều nghĩ, về cơ bản là giống nhau, hung thủ giết nhầm Hồ Vận.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế trực tiếp điều tra quan hệ xã hội của nhà 506 là được rồi.”

“Nếu có thể đơn giản như vậy thì đã mừng.” Phong Bắc nhìn bóng đêm ngoài ô cửa nhỏ, “Giờ này nên về nhà rồi.”

Anh vừa nói xong, liền có một giọng nữ vọng lên từ dưới tầng, “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế này? Chắn đường ở đây làm gì thế? Không cần ngủ nữa hả?”

Tiếng gót giày lạch cạch từ xa lại gần, một cô gái cao gầy nóng bỏng, ăn vận gọn gàng xinh đẹp, mái tóc uốn sóng lớn xuất hiện trong tầm nhìn của mọi người.

Người đến chính là chủ nhà 506, điều này có thể nhìn ra được từ ánh mắt của những người xung quanh.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ tới cô gái từng gặp một lần trên tàu hỏa, cũng trong thời tiết như vậy mặc váy, lộ ra đôi chân trần, trang điểm tinh xảo.

Đẹp thì đẹp thật, nhưng sẽ lạnh, chắc hẳn là không mấy dễ chịu đâu.

Chuyện vẹn toàn đôi bên thì cũng có, nhưng hiếm hoi lắm thay, gặp được thì may mắn, còn không gặp là bình thường, nếu muốn đẹp, lại không muốn khó chịu, khó lắm thay.

Tiểu Mạn đeo găng tay da đen xách túi nhỏ màu đỏ, đôi môi hồng khẽ cười, quyến rũ đến đảo điên, “Bạn nhỏ, em đang nhìn chỗ nào đấy?”

Cao Nhiên lúng túng quay đi chỗ khác.

Thạch Kiều trình giấy chứng nhận ra, nụ cười trên mặt Tiểu Mạn nhất thời cứng lại.

Cảnh sát mang bọc chân tiến vào trong thu thập dữ liệu, xong việc lại trở về cục, đêm nay bận lắm đây.

Tiểu khu Hoa Liên khác với những tiểu khu khác, đoạn đường đẹp, xảy ra án mạng, gây ra ồn ào và chú ý cực lớn, việc phong tỏa làm không dễ, nhất định phải mau chóng phá án, tránh gây bất an cho dân cư.

Tiểu Mạn rất phối hợp, hỏi gì đáp nấy, đôi khi còn có thể khuyến mãi thêm đôi câu nữa, cô nói cô và Hồ Vận có khoảng một hai năm không gặp nhau rồi, trong khoảng thời gian đó hai người không hề liên lạc.

Khoảng thời gian hai người tách ra giống với như Thạch Kiều nghe được từ Phong Bắc, “Vậy sao cô ấy lại vào nhà cô?”

“Trước đây tôi với cô ấy thuê chung căn nhà đó, cô ấy một chìa, tôi một chìa, tôi vẫn không đổi khóa cửa, nghĩ để hôm khác để hôm khác, kết quả đến giờ vẫn chưa đổi.”

Nói đến đây, Tiểu Mạn vươn bàn tay ra ngắm nghía móng tay đỏ thẫm sắc sơn, “Tôi cũng đâu có ngờ là cô ấy chưa vứt chìa khóa đi, vẫn còn giữ chứ.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Chỉ có hai chiếc chìa khóa thôi sao?”

Tiểu Mạn nói, “Ba chiếc.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Một chiếc chìa khóa nữa đâu?”

Tiểu Mạn hơi nghiêng mình về phía trước, phần trên đầy đặn bị chiếc váy nỉ lông bó sát quây lấy, rất chi quyến rũ, “Trí nhớ của tôi không tốt lắm, hay vứt lung tung, nên tôi đặt một chiếc chìa khóa dự phòng dưới đáy chậu hoa ngoài cửa.”

Đôi mắt cô đong đưa, “Đội trưởng Thạch, sao chưa thấy anh cười bao giờ vậy, lạnh như băng ấy, nhìn mà sợ quá đi.”

Thạch Kiều làm lơ, “Chuyện này còn ai biết đến nữa?”

“Chỉ tôi và cô ấy thôi.”

Thấy người đàn ông chẳng hề bị lay động, Tiểu Mạn hơi thất vọng ngồi lại, cô quấn một lọn tóc xoăn, “Đội trưởng Thạch, các anh làm cảnh sát, bình thường chắc là vất vả lắm, massage có thể giảm bớt mệt nhọc đấy, nếu cần, tôi có thể miễn phí…”

Thạch Kiều ngắt lời cô, “Các cô đã lâu lắm không qua lại, tại sao nạn nhân đột nhiên tới tìm cô?”

“Sao tôi biết được?” Giọng Tiểu Mạn rất gay gắt, “Tới thì tới đi, còn chết ở chỗ tôi, thật chả biết đụng trúng nỗi xúi quẩy gì.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Không phải cô gọi cô ấy đến sao?”

“Tôi gọi cô ấy đến làm chi? Ăn no rửng mỡ à?” Tiểu Mạn ý thức được điều gì, sắc mặt trở nên khó coi, “Sao, các anh nghi ngờ tôi?”

Thạch Kiều không đáp mà hỏi lại, trong ánh mắt có sự săm soi, “Các cô không phải chị em sao?”

Tiểu Mạn nói, “Trước kia là vậy, tôi và cô ấy còn thân hơn chị em ruột thịt nữa, sau khi tách ra không liên lạc với nhau, tự nhiên cũng phai nhạt đi.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Vì nguyên nhân gì mà tách ra?”

Tiểu Mạn cười trào phúng, “Giữa đàn bà với nhau chẳng phải toàn những chuyện đó sao, cô ấy ghen tị ngực tôi to hơn ngực cổ, ghen tị duyên với đàn ông của tôi tốt hơn cổ chứ gì.”

Thạch Kiều không phản ứng gì, thanh niên bên cạnh lại cúi đầu ho khan hai tiếng.

Tiểu Mạn hỏi có thể hút điếu thuốc được không.

Thạch Kiều nói không thể, “Đội trưởng Phong được nạn nhân nhờ đến thăm cô, nói rõ là vẫn nhớ nhung mối giao tình của hai người, coi cô như bạn.”

Đôi mắt Tiểu Mạn lóe lên nét kinh ngạc.

Đây là thật, cũng không phải ngụy trang, cô không biết nạn nhân vẫn còn nhớ mình.

Thạch Kiều chờ cô trả lời.

Tiểu Mạn trầm mặc một chốc, rồi lại khôi phục vẻ lả lơi, “Thế thì sao?”

Thạch Kiều đứng dậy, để cho thanh niên lấy khẩu cung tiếp.

“Phòng chứa đồ là làm gì?”

“Lúc Hồ Vận chưa đi thì ở đó, về sau tôi để đồ linh tinh vào trong.”

“Cô hồi trước thuê chung với nạn nhân, về sau một mình chịu tiền thuê nhà, hơn nửa năm nay đã thành chủ hộ.”

“Sao, không được à?” Phản ứng của Tiểu Mạn hơi kích động, lúc cô nói chuyện, tư thái lộ ra mùi vị trần tục, “Trước đây nghèo, không có nghĩa là về sau vẫn nghèo.”

“Bình thường cô đều ở trong tiệm à?”

“Chủ nhât, thứ ba, năm, sáu đều đi tiệm, thứ hai, bốn, bảy thì tùy, tiệm không đông, tôi sẽ không đi, có lúc sẽ ra ngoài cùng bạn bè uống trà dạo phố thẩm mỹ một chút, có lúc lười ra ngoài thì ở lì trong nhà, nhưng ngày nào sáu giờ tôi cũng về.”

“Thế sao hôm nay cô lại về muộn như vậy?”

“Hôm nay có khách quen mời, bầu không khí tốt, tôi uống nhiều mấy chén rượu.” Tiểu Mạn cười nói, “Nếu không tin, một đám người trên bàn rượu có thể làm chứng cho tôi, cả nhân viên phục vụ nữa.”

Thanh niên liếc mắt nhìn đội trưởng.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Cô có từng nghĩ không, nếu hôm nay nạn nhân không đến chỗ cô, thì sẽ không bị hại.”

“Ý của anh là…”

Sắc mặt Tiểu Mạn trắng bệch, “Không thể nào!”

Tâm tình của cô hơi mất khống chế, “Rõ ràng là tự Hồ Vận trêu vào người không nên trêu, mới rước lấy họa sát thân, chẳng có nửa xu dính líu gì tới tôi hết!”

“Tôi cũng là người bị hại được không? Trong nhà có người chết, truyền hết trong tiểu khu, về sau tôi không bán được, cũng không dám ở, chỉ có thể bỏ phí ở trong tay mình, tổn thất lớn như vậy, lực lượng cảnh sát các anh phải bồi thường tôi nữa chứ?”

Sắc mặt Thạch Kiều lạnh băng, không phí lời với cô, “Chính cô cũng nói, đêm nay vốn là ở nhà.”

Tiểu Mạn lập tức im bặt.

Gió đêm lạnh lẽo, đèn đóm vẫn sáng rực như cũ.

Cao Nhiên ăn xong một cái bánh mật cay, bụng dạ nóng phừng phừng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nhớ anh từng nói với em, Hồ Vận là nhân chứng duy nhất của vụ án băm xác 2.15, cái chết của cô ấy liệu có liên quan đến vụ án đó không?”

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc chợt lóe chợt tắt, “Khó nói.”

Cao Nhiên liếm môi, hỏi xin người đàn ông ngụm nước, “Vụ án đó mười mấy năm nay đều không phá được.”

Phong Bắc thấp giọng than thở, “Án treo án treo, đều đã treo rồi, không phải khó bình thường đâu, người tiếp quản thay đến vài lần, vẫn chưa tra được chút manh mối nào hết, anh còn lo sẽ thành một vụ án treo truyền từ đời này sang đời khác ấy.”

“Chưa chắc đâu, biết đâu một vụ án nhỏ xíu sẽ dẫn ra manh mối mấu chốt thì sao.”

Cao Nhiên ngửa đầu nhìn người đàn ông thở khói, cậu hít một hơi, hít vào toàn mùi thuốc lá, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh có tính một ngày mình hút bao nhiêu điếu không?”

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng nói, “Ít nhất là một bao, nhiều nhất là hai bao.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Anh không muốn sống nữa à!”

Mặt Phong Bắc rất chi là bất đắc dĩ, “Không hút thuốc lá, cả người anh em đều thấy bứt rứt ấy.”

Cao Nhiên cười khẩy, “Chờ anh nằm bẹp trên giường bệnh, bên này cắm một ống, bên kia cắm một ống, cái này cắt một chút, cái kia xén một ít, anh hết bứt rứt ngay.”

Mặt Phong Bắc tối sầm lại dập hơn nửa điếu thuốc còn lại ném vào thùng rác, “Được rồi, không hút nữa.”

“Mai lại chả hút như thường.” Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm một câu, cậu xoa xoa tay, miệng thở ra một hơi khói trắng, “Lạnh quá, đừng bảo sẽ đổ tuyết nha?”

Phong Bắc nói dám lắm, ông giời biết đùa lắm cơ, “Đưa em về thôi.”

Cao Nhiên quay sang, “Thế còn anh?”

Phong Bắc giúp thiếu niên đội mũ trùm áo khoác lên, “Sau đó anh phải đi tìm Thạch Kiều.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, “Mai mấy giờ mình đi xe về?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Mai rồi xem sao.”

Anh khom lưng sờ chỗ thiếu niên bị đá, “Còn đau không?”

Cao Nhiên nói không đau.

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt chửi thầm, “Đệt, cái thằng em họ em bố láo thật, lớn lên lệch lạch.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ba năm trước không thế đâu, cứ lẽo đẽo theo sau em gọi anh trai đấy, ngoan lắm cơ.”

Có thể là thời gian ba năm làm đổi thay tính tình Cao Hưng.

Hoặc là nói, Cao Hưng ở thế giới kia khác với thế giới này, thế giới này Cao Hưng vốn là thằng trẻ trâu như vậy chăng.

Xảy ra án mạng, Phong Bắc không yên tâm, đưa Cao Nhiên về đến cửa nhà chú, thấy cậu vào cửa rồi mới quay người rời đi.

Trong cửa ngoài cửa là hai thế giới.

Triệu Vân ôm chú chó con ngồi trên ghế sô-pha xem tivi, đắp một chiếc mặt nạ đen xì, cô chịu dùng tiên cho bản thân mình, riêng vấn đề làm đẹp thì không hề qua loa một chút nào.

Cao Kiến Quốc biết kiếm tiền, Triệu Vân biết tiêu, về điểm này thì hai vợ chồng rất chi hài hòa.

Chú chó nhìn thấy Cao Nhiên, vẫn như trước dựng lông nhìn sang, còn nhe răng trợn mắt với cậu, bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ nhào lên gặm một mảng thịt lớn, nhìn mà khiến người ta tê da đầu.

Cao Nhiên không để ý đến nó, cậu quyết định về sau có điều kiện thì nuôi mèo, mèo vẫn đáng yêu hơn nhiều, mèo vàng béo càng tốt.

Triệu Vân ồ một tiếng, “Tiểu Nhiên à, cháu ở ngoài về, có biết trong tiểu khu xảy ra chuyện gì không? Tiếng xe cảnh sát cứ ò e í e ấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tòa 28 nhà 506 phát hiện một thi thể nữ ạ.”

Triệu Vân run lên, “Thi thể nữ? Ai thế? Bị người thân giết, hay là bị cướp?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Cháu không rõ lắm ạ.”

Triệu Vân nhổ vỏ nho, “Năm ngoái cô nói với chú cháu rồi, phải lắp camera trong nhà, chú cứ bảo trong tiểu khu có bảo vệ tuần tra, sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu, thấy chưa, giờ chết người rồi đây này.”

“Xem ra cần phải nhanh chóng lắp một cái, cháu nói đúng không Tiểu Nhiên?”

“Lắp cũng tốt, yên tâm hơn một chút.” Cao Nhiên thay giày tiến vào, “Cô ơi, mai cháu lấy kết quả xong thì về ạ.”

Triệu Vân vừa định nói chuyện, cửa phòng vệ sinh mở ra, cùng với giọng của Cao Kiến Quân, “Còn hơn một tuần nữa mới khai giảng, ở thêm vài ngày đi, tiện thể dạy kèm cho Cao Hưng luôn.”

Vừa nói xong, cả Cao Nhiên và Triệu Vân đều giật mình,

Dạy kèm? Đây là đang bày trò gì vậy? Cao Nhiên khó xử nói, “Chú ơi, chuyện dạy kèm cháu không làm được đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quốc rót cốc nước uống, “Cháu lên lớp 11 rồi, thành tích cũng không tồi, tiến bộ rất nhiều, sách giáo khoa cấp hai với cháu mà nói dễ lắm.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, còn lâu.

Triệu Vân thả chú chó lên thảm trải sàn, vỗ mông của nó để nó sang một bên chơi, “Kiến Quốc, chương trình của Tiểu Hưng chẳng phải luôn do mấy giáo viên của trường X dạy sao?”

Cô nói, “Tiểu Nhiên tuy rằng đã lên lớp 11, nhưng bản thân cháu vẫn còn là học sinh, huống chi kiến thức cấp hai cũng quên gần hết rồi, sao có thể dạy kèm cho Tiểu Hưng được, không phải đùa thì là gì chứ?”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Dạy kèm chỉ là phụ thôi, chủ yếu là muốn cho Tiểu Nhiên sửa tính xấu của nó một chút.”

Triệu Vân nói, “Em không thấy con có tính xấu gì hết.”

Cao Kiến Quốc đặt cốc nước lên mặt bàn, “Em dành ra một phần ba khoảng thời gian dùng để làm đẹp với mua sắm mà để ý đến con, thì sẽ không nói ra câu đấy.”

Triệu Vân lạnh mặt, “Tiểu Nhiên còn ở đây, anh muốn cãi nhau với em đúng không?”

Cao Kiến Quốc vẫn cái thái độ không nóng chẳng lạnh kia, “Hễ có mắt đều thấy được, con trai em đã vênh váo đến mức nào rồi, em còn nói nó không xấu tính?”

Triệu Vân ngồi lại lên ghế sô-pha, cầm chùm nho ăn, “Trẻ con chẳng phải đều như vậy sao? Qua kì phản nghịch là ổn rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Thế sao Tiểu Nhiên lại không có thời kì phản nghịch?”

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, cháu cũng có mà chú, chỉ là chú không biết thôi, “Ừm, cô chú, hai người…”

Tiếng mở cửa ngắt ngang lời cậu.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người bước ra từ trong phòng, khóe miệng khẽ giật, cậu quên béng mất, thằng nhóc này vào tiểu khu trước cậu, vẫn luôn ở nhà, xem chừng là nghe thấy hết rồi.

Cao Hưng chỉ tay vào Cao Nhiên, gằn từng chữ, “Ba, con không muốn ảnh dạy kèm cho con, chuyện này con sẽ không đồng ý, tuyệt đối không.”

Thoạt trông rất có tư thế của ông tổng.

Ông tổng chính hiệu Cao Kiến Quân không để cậu chàng vào mắt, “Con có đồng ý hay không không quan trọng, ba không phải là đang hỏi ý kiến con.”

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn Cao Hưng, hay lắm, mặt thằng nhóc như muốn ăn thịt người ấy, cậu cứ tưởng đứa em họ này kiểu gì cũng phải ầm ĩ với chú một trận, ai ngờ nó quay đầu bỏ đi, cửa phòng đóng cái rầm.

Còn là một đứa nhỏ vị thành niên, ăn uống toàn bộ phụ thuộc vào gia đình, tiểu thiếu gia mà không có tiền tiêu, còn không khóc đến chết à.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chú ơi, thật sự cháu không làm được đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quốc cau mày, “Có phải Tiểu Hưng chọc tức gì cháu không? Cháu là anh nó, nếu nó vênh váo trước mặt cháu, cháu có thể tùy ý dạy dỗ nó, chú và cô sẽ không nói một câu.”

Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra, “Em còn luyện Tae Kwon Do không ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quốc không nói, Triệu Vân liền lên tiếng, giọng điều đầy ắp nỗi kiêu ngạo, “Còn chứ, giờ nó là đai đen tam đẳng rồi, huấn luyện viên nói ngộ tính của nó cao, còn nói nó có hi vọng lên đai đen tứ đẳng đấy.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín.

Đậu má, đai đen tam đẳng? Thật không thể nào chơi nổi.

Đến giờ, Triệu Vân liền tháo mặt nạ vào nhà vệ sinh rửa lại, cực kì để ý.

Cao Nhiên thu tầm mắt trên người cô về, cậu len lén nhìn chú, suy nghĩ gì đó.

Cao Kiến Quân trầm ngâm một thoáng, vắt chân nói, “Thế này đi, Tiểu Niên, cháu đợi đến mười lăm, qua tết nguyên tiêu ở chỗ chú đi.”

Cao Nhiên tròn mắt, “Mười, mười lăm ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Hôm đó chú đón bà và ba mẹ cháu lên đây, rồi cháu đi cùng ba mẹ cháu về.”

Cao Nhiên nghe chú nói vậy, cậu sửng sốt một chút mới nhớ ra bà sắp qua đây ở, nhà thì lớn, nhưng nhà thương phẩm khác nhà lầu, chẳng biết ở có quen không nữa, “Thế Cao Hưng…”

Cao Kiến Quốc xua tay, “Không cần bận tâm đến nó.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, “Chú, cháu với Cao Hưng thật sự không hợp nhau.” Ngay tối nay, cậu tình cờ bắt được đuôi Cao Hưng, nó còn cho cậu một đạp nữa.

Cao Kiến Quốc thở dài, “Chú chỉ có một đứa con trai là nó, nó vô tích sự, chú không yên tâm đưa gia nghiệp lớn như vậy vào tay nó, Tiểu Nhiên cháu tốt tính, người cũng lanh lợi, chú muốn nhân dịp này cho nó học được vài thứ từ cháu, chịu chút ảnh hưởng.”

“Chú còn trẻ mà.”

Cao Nhiên là nói thật, sự nghiệp của chú vẫn đang ăn nên làm ra lắm, nom rất hoành tráng, quần áo ăn mặc đều rất sang trọng, trên người có hơi thở thành thực thận trọng, ai không biết còn tưởng chú mới ngoài ba mươi.

Cao Kiến Quốc lắc đầu, “Không trẻ nữa.”

Chú bỗng nhiên nói, “Sức khỏe ba cháu không tốt như trước, làm ở điện lực không phải là kế hoạch lâu dài, để chú xem có thể tìm công việc văn phòng nào cho ba cháu không, không nguy hiểm như thế, cũng không cần phơi gió phơi nắng nữa.”

“Cảm ơn chú ạ.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, cười tươi roi rói, trong lòng thì buồn phiền hết sức, chú vừa nói vậy, mình nhất định phải đợi đến ngày mười lăm, còn phải ứng phó với thằng oắt Cao Hưng kia nữa chứ.


	58. Chapter 58

Phong Bắc về lại huyện.

Cao Nhiên muốn đi tiễn, Phong Bắc lại không cho, cậu bèn đi dạo trong tiểu khu một vòng rồi về lại nhà chú, cô giúp việc bảo cậu nhận điện thoại, nói là tìm cậu.

Phong Bắc vẫn chưa lên tàu, đang ở ga, xung quanh rất ồn, “Có chuyện tìm Thạch Kiều, anh ấy nghĩ cách giúp em, nếu tiện cũng có thể gọi cho anh, di động của anh mở hai tư tiếng, chờ anh nhín chút thời gian sẽ đi thăm em ngay, đừng chạy lung tung, có nghe chưa?”

Cao Nhiên cầm ống nghe, liếc về phía cô giúp việc, thấy cô đang nhìn trộm, bèn cười cười với cô, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói nhiều ghê.”

Phong Bắc ở đầu bên kia giận dữ nói, “Em biết cái đếch gì!”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Em chả biết đếch gì hết, nhưng em biết anh quan tâm, lo lắng cho em nè.”

Bên kia không nói gì nữa.

Cao Nhiên đổi trọng tâm cơ thể từ chân trái sang chân phải, miệng ghé vào ống nói, sốt ruột gọi, “A lô? Anh Tiểu Bắc? Anh còn ở đó không?”

Vẫn không có tiếng đáp.

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ngơ a lô vài tiếng.

Phong Bắc lúc này mới lên tiếng, giọng khàn khàn, “Đứa ngốc, em gọi hồn đấy hả.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “Trêu em đó à.”

“Ai trêu em? Anh của em đang khó chịu trong lòng đây.” Phong Bắc nói lời sâu kín, “Em nhớ kỹ, ăn cái gì cũng không được ăn thiệt, thằng em họ em thiếu đòn, đừng dung túng nó, tốn công vô ích.”

Cao Nhiên vâng vâng dạ dạ.

Kết thúc trò chuyện, Phong Bắc thở dài một tiếng, lòng trống rỗng, để đứa bé kia một mình nơi đây, thật không yên lòng.

Nếu có thể, Phong Bắc hận không thể nhét thiếu niên vào trong túi áo, đi đến đâu mang theo đến đó.

Phong Bắc về tới huyện, liền nhận được cuộc gọi của Thạch Kiều, anh ta dẫn người qua đây, chuẩn bị thăm viếng nhà nạn nhân Hồ Vận.

Hồ Vận là nhân chứng duy nhất của vụ án băm xác 2.15, giữa hai vụ án này có một chút móc nối.

Phong Bắc không đi gặp Thạch Kiều, anh triệu tập những người khác trong đội mở họp, hỏi tiến triển của những vụ án đang có trong tay, những vụ án lớn thì không có, trái lại có mấy vụ nhỏ, cùng với ba án treo bao gồm cả vụ án băm xác 2.15.

Mọi người làm nghề này, hầu như đều sẽ bị người thân bạn bè hỏi một lần, tò mò lúc thường họ nếu không có án, đều làm gì trong cục? Liệu có giống người đi làm bình thường trò chuyện, cắn hạt dưa, đánh bài, buôn dưa lê không.

Đáp án là không biết.

Vì trong cục luôn luôn có vụ án, chỉ là to hay nhỏ thôi.

Một vụ án cần rất lâu mới phá được, mất khoảng một tháng là hiện tượng rất đỗi bình thường, hoặc là thời gian không đủ, không có cách nào tìm được bằng chứng đúng lúc, chất chồng thành án treo cũng chẳng có gì lạ, hiện thực chứ nào phải phim ảnh, mời nhân chứng đi một vòng quanh hiện trường là có thể tìm được hung thủ rồi.

Huống chi bắt được nghi phạm cũng đã xong đâu, là mới chỉ vừa bắt đầu mà thôi, còn luận tội truy bắt khởi tố cả đống các loại việc rườm rà nữa, chỉ có thể tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi.

Phong Bắc hiếm khi có lúc tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi một hồi, đi thành phố tận ba ngày.

Dương Chí đóng dấu lên báo cáo tháng trước, quay đầu hỏi Lữ Diệp, “Này, Diệp Tử, em có thấy đội trưởng từ lúc từ thành phố về, có gì đó sai sai không?” Cảm xúc không cao, tâm tình chẳng mấy tốt đẹp, hồn vía lên mây, điều này khiến anh liên tưởng đến một loại bệnh, bệnh tương tư.

Lữ Diệp rót nước từ bình máy, “Không thấy.”

Dương Chí đột nhiên ghé sát vào.

Lữ Diệp nhíu mày, “Gì thế?”

Dương Chí duỗi ngón tay, “Nốt ruồi bên trái mũi em hơi lớn hơn một chút, màu khá nhạt, gần như đỏ, giờ lại thành màu đen, em có muốn đi bệnh viện khám một chút không?”

Lữ Diệp liếc anh một cái rồi dời tầm mắt, giọng cứng rắn, “Không có việc gì.”

Dương Chí ném báo cáo lên bàn, “Cái cô này thật là, anh muốn tốt cho em thôi, em cứ đối xử với anh lạnh lùng vậy.”

Lữ Diệp uống nước, không phản ứng.

“Tiểu Từ cùng với người yêu bảy, tám năm chia tay rồi.”

Dương Chí không đi, mà đổi chủ đề, “Lần trước anh với cô ấy cùng nhau ngồi mai phục, cô ấy nói tháng năm kết hôn, hai nhà chuẩn bị tương đối rồi, còn nói lúc đó mời anh qua uống rượu mừng.”

Ngay tại lúc anh ngỡ là vẫn không có phản ứng gì, Lữ Diệp cất tiếng, “Sao lại chia tay?”

Dương Chí nhún vai, “Tiểu Từ nói là trong lúc cô ấy đi làm nhiệm vụ, người yêu bắt cá hai tay với đồng nghiệp trong công ty.”

Anh dựa vào bàn nói, “Cái nghề này của chúng ta có độ nguy hiểm cực cao, ngày đêm điên đảo, thể lực tiêu hao nhiều, tuổi thọ ngắn, nếu không phải tình yêu đích thực, ai lại muốn cùng chúng ta sinh sống chứ.”

Lữ Diệp vuốt cốc nước, “Bảy, tám năm rồi, sao vẫn không thể chịu được chứ?”

Dương Chí nói không biết, có lẽ là giọt nước tràn ly, “Sắp tới em để ý chút, Tiểu Từ đang miễn cưỡng cười thôi, trong lòng yếu đuối lắm, em đừng có kích thích cô ấy, nhường nhịn chút nha.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh lùng nói, “Em là người thế đấy, có sao nói vậy, không biết giả vờ giả vịt đâu, nếu anh lo cho cô ấy, thì quấn lấy cô ấy mà che chở đi, hoặc là dứt khoát thừa cơ chen vào, ôm người đẹp về ấy.”

“Nói lung ta lung tung gì vậy?” Dương Chí cáu với cô, “Em cũng không phải không biết anh… Anh với em…”

Ngay lúc này một người đi ngang qua, vừa đi vừa chào họ.

Lữ Diệp hỏi Dương Chí, “Anh mới vừa nói gì?”

Dương Chí cười ha hả, “Không có gì.”

Lữ Diệp lạnh mặt, chẳng nói chẳng rằng xoay người rời đi.

Dương Chí kéo ghế tựa ra ngồi xuống, mười ngón tay cào lên mái tóc vò vò, nhụt chí thở dài.

Thạch Kiều đến tìm Phong Bắc, lấy đi hồ sơ của Hồ Vận, người của anh chia làm ba nhóm, một nhóm đi thành phố T điều tra hướng đi của nạn nhân ở đó, gặp những ai, đi những đâu, làm cái gì, một nhóm đến công ty mạng di động điều tra tin tức liên quan đến số điện thoại của nạn nhân.

Một nhóm khác đến cửa tiệm massage của chủ nhà 506 Tiểu Mạn.

Cửa tiệm massage kia nằm ở số 37 đường Tấn An, đoạn đường khá đẹp, tiệm mặt đường cần một con số không nhỏ chút nào.

Theo điều tra, Tiểu Mạn mười mấy tuổi đã rời thôn quê vào thành thị, làm nhân viên gội đầu trong một tiệm uốn tóc, năm đó nạn nhân cũng ở tiệm uốn tóc ấy, năm ngoái cô mới mở tiệm massage, tự mình làm chủ, cũng là không lâu sau khi mua lại căn 506 kia.

Trong một năm chi ra tận hai khoản tiền lớn, hoặc là số tiền tiết kiệm dư dả, hoặc là có quý nhân giúp đỡ.

Tiệm uốc tóc Tiểu Mạn từng làm đã đóng cửa lâu rồi, giờ là tiệm bán quần áo.

Thạch Kiều cho người đi thăm hỏi chủ tiệm uốn tóc, biết được trong tiệm chỉ có Tiểu Mạn và Hồ Vận làm nhân viên gội đầu, hai cô có tình nghĩa chị em sâu sắc, chưa từng bao giờ cãi nhau, cái gì cũng có thể san sẻ, thậm chí là khách hàng có điều kiện tốt một chút.

Hai chị em tốt cuối cùng lại mỗi người một ngả, chủ tiệm uốn tóc cũng không rõ nguyên nhân cho lắm.

Có lẽ bởi rất nhiều chuyện, rất nhiều người, cũng có lẽ chỉ bởi một chuyện, một người mà thôi.

Tiệm massage của Tiểu Mạn trang trí rất xa hoa, mức độ chi tiêu không thấp, đến đây đều là những người có thu nhập tương đối cao, không phải ông chủ thì cũng làm quản lý, công nhân bình thường e là phải do dự một khoảng thời gian, quyết tâm dữ lắm mới có thể bước vào.

Hai cảnh sát giả làm khách hàng, hỏi có những mục phục vụ gì.

Các cô gái tươi trẻ xinh đẹp trong tiệm đều được dạy qua rồi, tinh cực kì, giỏi nhất việc nghe lời đoán ý, biết cái gì nên nói, cái gì không nên nói.

Trong một đám các cô gái trẻ, một cô gái hơi cao hơn một chút tên Hoa Nhài thong dong đứng ra, “Hai vị muốn mức giá nào?”

Hai cảnh sát nhìn qua bảng giá, đều trợn mắt líu lưỡi, có mỗi xoa với bóp, thế mà mức C thấp nhất cũng đã năm mươi, lên nữa là tám mươi, một trăm, mức A là hai trăm, đắt quá rồi ấy chứ? Họ lập công, tiền thưởng cũng chỉ có hai trăm mà thôi.

Trên con đường này, tiệm massage cũng có đến vài nhà, trong cả thành phố chẳng biết đến bao nhiêu nữa, đội “Chống mại dâm” “Chống đồi trụy” thì vẫn có, có điều phát động chẳng thuận lợi chút nào.

Có cầu thì tất có cung, rất khó mà nhổ tận gốc được.

Tiệm massage của Tiểu Mạn giống các tiệm khác, treo lên tấm bảng chính quy, còn trơn hơn cá chạch nữa, nếu sau lưng có người làm chỗ dựa, bắt được cũng vô dụng.

Cảnh sát Tiểu Vương và đồng nghiệp trao đổi ánh mắt, cả hai người đều chọn mức A, về tìm đội trưởng đòi tiền sau.

Hoa Nhài là quản lý, rất ít khi tự mình phục vụ, lần này cô phụ trách cảnh sát Tiểu Vương, cho một cô gái đáng tin phụ trách một người khác.

Kết quả Tiểu Vương và đồng nghiệp tốn tổng cộng bốn trăm nghìn, cũng chỉ được xoa bóp toàn thân, thoải mái thì thoải mái thật đấy, toàn bộ khớp trên người được chăm sóc, mỗi tội chính sự làm không thỏa đáng, không chỉ không bắt được chứng cứ tiệm này bán dâm, mà cả cái rắm cũng đếch hỏi được, lúc về tám phần mười bị phê bình rồi.

Bà chủ Tiểu Mạn có câu, có tướng tài đầy năng lực như Hoa Nhài, không lo việc làm ăn không tốt.

Khoảng cách vụ án mạng xảy ra đã qua mười bốn tiếng đồng hồ.

Một trận tuyết lớn đè xuống nỗi hoang mang trong tiểu khu, cũng phân tán lực chú ý của người dân, họ nên làm gì thì làm cái nấy, chuyện nhỏ cỏn con cũng đã nhiều muốn chết rồi.

Triệu Vân mặc chiếc áo khoác hàng hiệu mua ở nước ngoài, đứng trước gương ngắm nghía, cảm thấy hơi già dặn, bèn mặt vào một chiếc khác cùng hãng, là chiếc mới mua, màu trắng, dài qua mông, che đi vòng ba hơi đầy đặn của cô.

“Túi lấy cái nào thì được nhỉ…”

Triệu Vân lục lọi trên giá, đều là hàng cao cấp, món có bốn chữ số cũng không ít, cô thích mua quần áo giày dép túi xách, những năm qua, theo việc làm ăn lớn dần lên của Cao Kiến Quân, những món đồ cô mua cũng càng ngày càng đắt, thứ đồ bôi bôi trát trát lên mặt lên người cũng ngày một nhiều, liều mạng cạo đi dáng vẻ quê mùa của mình, sợ bị người ta phát hiện mình gốc gác ở nông thôn.

Về vấn đề này, Cao Kiến Quốc thành công hơn cô nhiều, triệt để thoát khỏi dáng vẻ quê mùa nghèo nàn, chen vào xã hội thượng lưu, dán lên cái mác người thành đạt, trở thành ông chủ lớn.

Triệu Vân lấy xuống một chiếc túi bản limited, cảm thấy cổ hơi trống vắng, xoay người mở hộp trang sức.

Đẩy ra đẩy vào mấy ngăn trên dưới, trong lòng Triệu Vân chẳng hề có chút gợn sóng, con người sinh ra đã có sẵn tật xấu, nếu chưa có được món đồ mình muốn thì sẽ ngày nhớ đêm mong, ngay cả trong mơ cũng muốn có được.

Đến khi chiếm được, nắm trong tay rồi, lại chẳng trân trọng nó nữa.

Triệu Vân mở ngăn dưới cùng ra, trong đó có một chiếc dây chuyền vàng, mặt dây chuyền hình trái tim, là Cao Kiến Quốc mua cho cô khi họ kỉ niệm mười năm ngày cưới, sau đó chẳng bao giờ mua cho cô bất kì cái gì nữa, chỉ đưa thẻ mà thôi.

Ngày càng dài, giữa vợ chồng với nhau chỉ còn sót lại sự tạm bợ và thói quen, sống cùng ai mà chẳng là sống, đều như nhau thôi.

Ấy là thái độ của Triệu Vân đối với hôn nhân.

Cao Nhiên đang ở phòng khách trợn mắt nhìn nhau với chó con, thấy cô đi ra, bèn nhanh chóng đứng dậy, “Cô đi ra ngoài ạ?”

Triệu Vân ừm một tiếng, cô ngoắc tay với chú chó, chiếc nhẫn kim cương đeo trên ngón tay lóe sáng, “Cục cưng.”

Chó con lập tức vẫy đuôi chạy lại, ôm chân của cô cọ.

Triệu Vân giả vờ tức giận, “Tất này của tao là bảo người ta đem từ nước ngoài về, bỏ ra mấy trăm đấy, mày đừng có cào rách nha.”

Dứt lời, cô giúp việc dừng việc quét dọn lại, ánh mắt nhìn Triệu Vân toát lên vẻ hâm mộ.

Đàn bà quan trọng nhất là gả được cho người chồng tốt, nhìn người ta xem, muốn dáng không có dáng, muốn khí chất không khí chất, muốn bản lĩnh không bản lĩnh, cũng chẳng giúp chồng dạy con, từ sáng đến tối chỉ biết ra ngoài tiêu pha, trong xương còn tản ra sự keo kiệt, lại vẫn có thể đeo vàng đeo bạc như thường, chẳng lo ăn lo mặc.

Cô giúp việc tiếp tục lau bàn, người so với người, tức chết người, không so còn hơn.

Triệu Vân phun nước hoa, mùi hương đó nhanh chóng tỏa ra, tràn ngập căn phòng khách.

Cao Nhiên nhìn đôi tất đen trên chân cô, không cảm thấy có gì đáng để ngạc nhiên cả, mà cũng chẳng đẹp, cố sức bó lại như vậy, đôi chân thô càng thêm rõ ràng.

Dù sao trước đây cô cũng làm nông, tay chân nào có tinh tế, thân thể cũng cường tráng.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy cô mặc quần hợp hơn, cái loại quần ống rộng ấy, có thể che đi đôi chân vừa thô vừa ngắn kia.

Có điều những câu này Cao Nhiên sẽ chẳng nói ra đâu, cũng không thể nói, trừ khi cậu bị đần.

Triệu Vân ôm chú chó vuốt lông mấy lần, để cô giúp việc ôm ra ban công chăm sóc, chú ý việc ăn uống một chút, rồi mới nhìn đến cháu trai cô, “Tiểu Nhiên, cháu để ý Tiểu Hưng nhé, nếu nó ra ngoài, cháu cũng đi cùng nó đi, có cháu ở cạnh, nó sẽ không chơi bời linh tinh đâu.”

Ra tới cửa, Triệu Vân quay đầu lại, “Đúng rồi Tiểu Nhiên, chiều nay ba giờ Tiểu Hưng đi học Tae Kwon Do, cháu cũng đi đi, luyện tập một chút, con trai gầy yếu quá cũng không được.”

Cửa vừa đóng, mí mắt Cao Nhiên lại cụp xuống, cậu còn phải đi bệnh viện lấy kết quả nữa đấy.

Cao Nhiên rảnh rỗi đợi chưa được nửa tiếng, quyết định đi dạo ngoài đường, tiện thể lấy kết quả kiểm tra, bất kể là kết quả gì, đều gọi điện về nhà với cho anh Tiểu Bắc báo một tiếng, mặc kệ thằng oắt Cao Hưng kia.

Ai mà ngờ Cao Nhiên mới mặc áo khoác vào, giày còn chưa thay, Cao Hưng đã từ trong phòng đi ra, ăn mặc chỉnh tề, xem chừng định ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên mặc kệ cậu chàng, tự mình buộc dây giày thể thao.

Cao Hưng cũng không để ý tới Cao Nhiên.

Ra khỏi tiểu khu, bạn trẻ Cao Hưng mới mở miệng vàng ra, “Đừng đi cùng tao.”

“Thế nào là đi cùng mày,” Cao Nhiên huýt sáo, “Đường ai nấy đi, ai lo phận nấy.”

Cao Hưng lạnh mặt bỏ đi, “Ba tao cho mày cái gì tốt? Mày nói đi, tao cho mày gấp đôi.”

Cao Nhiên chậm rãi liếc mắt nhìn cậu ta, “Mày không tiêu tiền của ba mày hả?”

Cao Hưng trợn mắt nhìn lại.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy Cao Hưng như thế trêu rất vui, cứ như con gà con bị người ta xách cổ lên vậy, cậu không ngừng lại, phụt cười ra tiếng.

Cao Hưng đạp một cái.

Lần này Cao Nhiên tránh được, cậu chửi ầm lên, “Đệt, một lần thì thôi, còn dám lần hai, tao lớn hơn mày vài tuổi, không có nghĩa là phải đứng cho mày đạp!”

Cao Hưng cười trào phúng, “Mày đụng đến tao một chút xem, đến chỗ ba mẹ tao, mày bàn giao không xong.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên cũng đen xì, mẹ nó, vẫn là Soái Soái đáng yêu, cậu nhớ Soái Soái, tính ngày cũng sắp về rồi.

Tuyết trên đường phố đã bị quét sạch sẽ từ lâu, bên đường còn có thể nhìn thấy ụ tuyết hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ.

Có đôi tình nhân cầm máy ảnh đứng dưới gốc cây chụp ảnh, mang tuyết xuân cố định lại trong khung hình.

Cao Nhiên đi dạo không có mục đích, đi chút lại ngừng, rất chi thích thú.

Cao Hưng đằng trước đi vào quán KFC, cậu thường đến đó, quen thói gọi cánh gà và khoai lang, cộng thêm một ly Coca, mặc kệ người sau lưng.

Cao Nhiên để tiền trong ba lô, lúc ra ngoài quên không lấy, cậu cũng không vào, đỡ cho bị Cao Hưng khinh bỉ.

Cao Hưng ngồi ghế sát cửa sổ, ánh mắt quét qua thiếu niên bên ngoài cửa sổ, hừ một tiếng đầy khinh bỉ từ trong lỗ mũi, lấy điện thoại di động ra hẹn người ra ngoài, chọn được dãy số rồi lại đậy nắp điện thoại lại, hết cả hứng thú.

Cao Nhiên đứng ở ven đường, lông mày cau lại, làm sao đi viện lấy kết quả đây, mượn Cao Hưng hả? Thôi quên đi, chắc chắn sẽ không cho cậu mượn đâu.

Vẫn là trở lại lấy thôi, coi như rèn luyện thân thể.

Cao Hưng quay đầu, người đứng ven đường đã biến mất tăm.

Trong quán cà phê, Triệu Vân gặp Phương Như sống cùng tiểu khu.

Cả hai đều là bà chủ gia đình, dùng tiền của chồng để thỏa mãn lòng hư vinh của bản thân, giống nhau cả, chẳng có ai cao thượng hơn ai.

Ngoài Phương Như ra, Triệu Vân còn có mấy người chị em nữa, không sống cùng tiểu khu, cách nhau khá xa, cô cũng chẳng quý mến những người đó gì cho cam, xuất thân tốt, vung tay nhấc chân cũng mang khí chất khác với cô, đó là thứ dẫu cho cô có mua bao nhiêu trang sức xa xỉ đeo lên người đi nữa cũng chẳng có được.

Chỉ có Phương Như là cùng loại người với cô.

Phương Như lấy thìa khuấy cà phê, “Án mạng tòa 28 nhà 506 chị nghe thấy chưa?”

Triệu Vân gật đầu, “Nghe nói chủ nhà đó là phụ nữ, mở tiệm massage, người chết cũng là nữ, là bạn cổ, chết đâu không chết, lại chết ngay nhà cổ, nghe cũng kì quái thật.”

Phương Như bỗng nói, “Sao không phải là con đàn bà kia chết nhỉ, nếu là cô ta thì tốt rồi.”

Triệu Vân ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu.

Vẻ mặt Phương Như cứ như ăn phải phân, “Chẳng phải nói con đàn bà kia mở tiệm massage sao? Giờ tiệm massage nào chẳng chiêu trò? Cái loại đàn bà nằm dưới thân đàn ông kiếm tiền kia chết một đứa ít một đứa, chính là tạo phúc cho xã hội.”

Triệu Vân uống một ngụm cà phê, “Ông Cao coi công tác như mạng, chưa bao giờ đến mấy chỗ như thế.”

Phương Như hất mái tóc xoăn ngắn đến vai ra sau, “Ông Hà nhà em cũng thế, nghiêm túc quá, chẳng cười với mấy cô khác bao giờ, thật chả biết phong tình.”

Triệu Vân lặng yên tỏ vẻ khinh bỉ, một buổi tối đầu năm, cô đi dạo phố về bắt gặp xe của Hà Tiến, chỗ cạnh tài xế có người, không phải Phương Như, mà là một nữ sinh trẻ tuổi non nớt, hai người ôm dính vào nhau, sát sàn sạt.

Việc này Triệu Vân chưa hề nói với ai, trái lại cũng chẳng liên quan gì cô cả.

“Nói thật,” Phương Như đặt tay lên bàn, “Triệu Vân, tiểu khu xảy ra án mạng, ông Cao nhà chị có thái độ gì không?”

Triệu Vân biết suy nghĩ của cô ta, lập tức nghĩ đến lời hay ý đẹp, “Ảnh nói muốn mua nhà mới, chị cảm thấy không cần lắm, nhà ở lại chẳng ăn được, ở được là tốt rồi, mua thêm cũng chỉ để phí đấy, em nói đúng không?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Phương Như rõ ràng hơi cứng lại một chút, “Ông Hà cũng là ý đó.”

Triệu Vân hỏi, “Em thêm đường chưa? Không thêm đường đắng muốn chết.”

“Ông Hà nói cà phê không thêm đường càng thơm.” Phương Như cười nói, “Chị muốn thử chút không? Em gọi thêm một tách nữa?”

Triệu Vân lắc đầu, “Một tách là đủ rồi, uống nhiều dạ dày không thoải mái.”

Phương Như sực nhớ ra, “Mẹ chồng chị bao giờ qua đây?”

Khuôn mặt Triệu Vân hơi đổi, “Mười lăm.”

Phương Như than thở, “Ba mẹ ông Hà ly dị, mẹ ổng hồi ổng còn chưa trưởng thành đã qua đời rồi, em cũng chả biết cảm giác sống chung với mẹ chồng là như thế nào nữa. Hâm mộ chị thật đấy.”

Mặt Triệu Vân méo đi.

Buôn chuyện gần một tiếng, Triệu Vân nói muốn đi làm tóc, hỏi Phương Như có đi không.

Phương Như nói tóc mình mới làm hồi cuối năm, không làm nữa, cô ta gọi điện thoại cho chồng mình là Hà Tiến, giọng ngọt lịm, “Chồng ơi, anh đến đón em được không? Cũng được, nhanh lên nha, à thôi anh chậm một chút đi, lái xe chú ý an toàn.”

Mỗi lần Triệu Vân đi ra ngoài với Phương Như, cô ta đều gọi cho Hà Tiến tới đón, đều gọi chồng ơi, chẳng lần nào sửa đổi hết, “Hai người cũng là vợ chồng già rồi, sao còn cứ sến vậy chứ.”

Phương Như liếc mắt nhìn cô, cười ha hả, “Vợ chồng già thì sao, nói ra không sợ chị cười, ổng ở nhà cứ bắt em gọi anh yêu.”

Triệu Vân đoán Phương Như tám phần mười là đang nói dối.

Nhưng trong lòng cô vẫn cứ thấy khó chịu, Cao Kiến Quân chẳng bao giờ nói với câu một lời ngọt ngào, nhưng ngoài mặt cô không thể hiện ra, “Ông Cao nhà chị không giống ông Hà nhà em, ăn nói vụng về, ổng là kiểu nói ít làm nhiều.”

Nói ít làm nhiều, còn hơi là làm ít nói nhiều vạn lần.

Phương Như nghẹn một chút lại cười, “Triệu Vân, chị và Cao Kiến Quốc nhà chị một tháng làm mấy lần?”

Triệu Vân suýt chút nữa tuột tay làm rơi tách, “Hỏi cái này làm gì?”

Mặt Phương Như đầy vẻ tò mò, “Mỗi hai chị em mình thôi, nói cho em chút đi.”

Triệu Vân xoay chiếc nhẫn kim cương trên ngón tay, “Nhiều lắm, chị cũng không đếm, ổng nổi hứng lên thì chị cũng đành chịu.”

“Vậy xem ra đàn ông đều chẳng khác gì nhau.”

Phương Như lắc đầu than thở, “Ông Hà hơi ba mươi rồi, mà cứ làm như còn trẻ lắm ấy, tối nào cũng làm đến muộn mới ngủ, em thật không chịu nổi nữa, có khi em còn nói thẳng với ổng, bảo ổng ra ngoài mà tìm, chị đoán xem ổng nói gì?”

Cô ta cười, lộ ra hàm răng lởm khởm, hơi ố vàng, “Ổng nói không muốn người khác.”

Triệu Vân nổi hết cả da gà.

Cao Kiến Quốc và cô trong một tháng, cũng chỉ có khoảng tầm hai, ba lần, suốt quá trình đều chẳng hề ôm hôn cô, làm qua loa xong tắm rửa một cái thì ngủ.

Lúc tuổi còn trẻ, Cao Kiến Quốc lại chẳng hề biết chừng mực, bụi cỏ, rừng cây, tùy tiện chỗ nào cũng làm bậy được, chín chắn rồi, toàn bộ tâm tư đều đặt lên sự nghiệp.

Tục ngữ nói, có được có mất, quả thật không sai.

Mỗi người đều có mặt nạ, không chỉ một, vào lúc nào đeo chiếc nào, vĩnh viễn cũng không sai lầm.

Triệu Vân và Phương Như mỗi người đeo chiếc mặt nạ người phụ nữ hạnh phúc một lúc, xe của Hà Tiến lái đến quán cà phê.

Hà Tiến mặc đồ âu giày da, mái tóc vuốt keo chải ngược ra sau, một dáng vẻ tinh anh.

Phương Như vui vẻ vẫy tay chào, “Chồng ơi, bên này.”

Tầm mắt Triệu Vân rơi lên người Hà Tiến, “Năm ngoái em bảo chị là ổng sắp lên làm phó tổng nhỉ? Giờ đã lên chưa?”

Sắc mặt Phương Như khá là khó coi, vụt qua rồi biết mất, cô ta thở dài một hơi, “Chưa đâu, công ty lớn không giống công ty nhỏ, thăng chức khó lắm.”

Triệu Vân bỏ điện thoại di động vào túi, hành vi cử chỉ toát lên cảm giác ưu việt, “Có muốn chị về nói qua với ông Cao không? Ổng làm to, tiếp xúc với nhiều người, cũng quen biết với sếp của ông Hà, ổng mở miệng, chưa biết chừng người ta bán cho cái ân tình đấy.”

Vẻ mặt Phương Như lại trở nên khó coi, lần này đọng lại tầm một phút mới giấu được, “Ông Hà lên từng bước một bằng bản lĩnh thật sự cơ.”

Triệu Vân thầm cười châm chọc, nói như thể không giống Cao Kiến Quốc ấy.

Hà Tiến đi tới trước bàn, “Chị Triệu.”

Triệu Vân lễ phép gật đầu đáp lại.

Hà Tiến cầm lấy túi xách Phương Như để trên ghế bên cạnh, Phương Như níu lấy cánh tay anh ta, hai người sánh vai nhau bước ra ngoài, hình ảnh vợ chồng tình cảm khiến người khác phải ngưỡng mộ lắm thay.

Tầm mắt Triệu Vân xuyên qua cửa sổ nhìn ra phía ngoài, hai người kia vẫn còn là dáng vẻ một đôi vợ chồng mẫu mực.

Ngồi vào trong xe, nụ cười hạnh phúc trên mặt Phương Như biến mất tăm.

Hà Tiến khởi động xe, “Cô giả vờ từ sáng đến tối, không mệt à?”

“Không giả vờ thì tôi biết làm thế nào đây?” Phương Như thắt dây an toàn, tự giễu, “Chẳng lẽ muốn cho Triệu Vân biết người chồng yêu chiều trong miệng tôi ba ngày thì hai ngày đi công tác, cả tháng trời thời gian ở nhà cũng chưa được mười ngày, coi như về cũng là nửa đêm, đặt đầu xuống là ngủ, chẳng thèm chạm vào tôi chút nào?”

Nói đến nửa sau, cô ta run rẩy cả người, âm thanh thốt ra lanh lảnh, có chút cuồng loạn, đôi vợ chồng già cái gì, thân mật cái gì, vợ chồng mặn nồng cái gì, tất cả đều là đóng kịch, là giả, giả hết!

Đáng thương mà cũng thê lương lắm thay.

Hai người trong xe không nói gì cả một chặng đường.

Hà Tiến đưa Phương Như đến dưới lầu, “Tối tôi không về, cô đi ngủ sớm một chút.”

Phương Như sững sờ hai giây liền cởi giày cao gót đập vào xe anh ta, “Tên họ Hà kia, sao anh không chết ở bên ngoài đi?!”

Đáp lại cô ta là luồng khí thải chiếc xe phun ra.

Phương Như nhảy lò cò qua, xỏ lại chiếc giày cao gót kia, cô ta vuốt mặt, lúc quay đầu thì sững người, “Có cái gì hay mà xem? Chưa thấy người lớn cãi nhau bao giờ à?”

Cao Nhiên cười gượng, song cảm thấy không phù hợp lắm, bèn mím môi lại.

Phương Như đi vào hành lang, phát hiện gương mặt thiếu niên kia nom quen quen, nhưng cô ta không nghĩ nhiều, đợi khi vào đến nhà rồi, mới sực nhớ thiếu niên kia trông giống Cao Hưng con trai Triệu Vân.

Triệu Vân hình như đề cập đến đứa cháu trai từ thị trấn lên đây, lẽ nào là thiếu niên kia?

Phương Như a một tiếng, giận dữ đập hết chai chai lọ lọ trong nhà.

Cao Nhiên lên bệnh viện cầm kết quả kiểm tra.

Phong Bắc mới vừa ngủ gật, điện thoại di động đã vang lên, anh giật mình, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em cầm được kết quả rồi, bác sĩ nói không có vấn đề gì, kê cho em thuốc mất ngủ, không giống với cái anh đưa em.”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc hút thuốc, bệnh viện này nói bình thường, bệnh viện kia nói không có vấn đề gì lớn, thật con mẹ nó quái quỷ, nửa ngày sau anh mới hỏi, “Tối qua em có ngủ không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có ạ.”

Phong Bắc không nhìn thấy người, không biết lúc cậu nói chuyện có làm động tác nhỏ như sờ lỗ tai không, “Nếu nói dối anh, em chính là con chó con không có hậu môn.”

“…”

Chó con thì thôi đi, lại còn không có hậu môn, ác quá thể.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không ạ.”

Phong Bắc không bất ngờ, nhưng điều đó không ảnh hưởng đến việc anh ‘xoẹt’ một cái lửa giận dâng trào, “Tiên sư nó, em nói với anh, chỉ cần anh để áo khoác lại cho em, tối em ngửi mùi có thể ngủ được, anh chịu rét về đến nhà, chảy hai hàng nước mũi, suýt nữa cóng thành con chó chết, giờ em nói thế với anh? Tính làm anh tức chết đúng không?”

Anh tức giận mắng trong điện thoại, cơn giận không nhẹ, xót oắt con.

Cao Nhiên tránh người đến thanh toán tiền, “Anh nguôi giận đi mà, tối hôm qua không phải là em không muốn ngủ, mà là lạnh quá.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Sao mà lạnh được, không phải em nói nhà chú em bật máy sưởi sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Phòng em không có.”

Phong Bắc lên giọng, “Chăn đâu? Cũng không có à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chăn thì có, chỉ một tấm thôi, hôm qua đổ tuyết lớn giảm nhiệt độ, lạnh đến mức em buốt hết cả não.”

Điện thoại yên tĩnh một hồi lâu mới có tiếng Phong Bắc thở dài, “Sao em cứ ngốc như vậy chứ?”

Cao Nhiên chả có cách nào phản bác.

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Tối chờ chú em về, em nói chuyện đó rõ ràng cho chú nghe, không trông mong gì máy sưởi được, nhưng thêm một tấm chăn chắc vẫn có, nếu không được, thì em gọi điện cho anh, anh lái xuyên đêm lên thành phố đón em về.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, “Dạ.”

Tay cầm ống nghe của cậu hơi mỏi, bèn đổi sang tay khác, ghé mặt vào, nghiêm túc hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, thuốc bác sĩ kê cho em em có nên uống không? Có uống cùng với thuốc của anh được không?”

Phong Bắc gảy điếu thuốc vào gạt tàn thuốc, “Thế này đi, trước tiên uống thuốc anh đưa hẵng, chờ em về rồi tính.”

Nói đặng anh bổ sung, “Mỗi lần một viên, không được uống nhiều, nếu không cần uống thì đừng uống.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em biết rồi, nếu không phải là hết cách rồi, em sẽ không uống.”

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, vụ án kia…”

“Em đừng xen vào, để Thạch Kiều tự nghĩ cách đi.” Phong Bắc tạm dừng một chút, “Tào Thế Nguyên lên thành phố rồi.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, “Ổng lên thành phố làm chi?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Có nhiệm vụ.”

Cao Nhiên “À” lên một tiếng, vậy hẳn là không gặp phải đâu, “Em gọi điện về nhà, không ai bắt máy, anh biết ba mẹ với bà nội em đi đâu không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bà em hồi trưa suýt chút nữa chạy mất.”

Cao Nhiên lo lắng hỏi thăm, “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế ạ? Giờ sao rồi?”

“Giờ người đang ở bệnh viện, đầu bị trầy da một chút, mẹ em trông nom, ba em đi sửa điện rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Mới hồi trưa, anh mới họp xong không bao lâu thì nhận điện thoại của ba em, anh dẫn người đi tìm, thấy bà nội em trong ngõ hẻm phía tây, bà rối rít bảo anh dẫn bà ra ga, muốn đi tìm chú em.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín mất một lúc, “Thế đầu bà em sao lại bị trầy?”

“Gặp phải thằng cướp giật.” Phong Bắc nói, “Bà cụ trước khi đi mang theo hết số tiền tích góp được dúi vào túi, còn mang theo cả cái rương của hồi môn, mất sạch rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cắn răng, “Có bắt được người không ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói chưa, “Nhanh thôi, ngày mười lăm chú em tới đón bà qua, đến nơi mình muốn đi, có thể sẽ yên ổn chút.”

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc không nói.

Khó nói lắm, cậu ở nhà chú có mấy ngày, đã mơ hồ cảm thấy nhà của chú không phải do cô làm chủ, chú chỉ là không thèm để ý, không quan tâm thôi.

Mà cô hình như cũng biết vậy, cô cũng không bận tâm, có vòng tròn sinh hoạt của mình, nghĩ thông suốt rồi.

Cô và chú không có điểm chung.

Cao Nhiên cúp điện thoại đi ra, gió lạnh thổi vào mặt, cậu kéo dây áo khoác lên trên cùng, rụt cổ lại đi vào trong đám đông, gió bị chặn lại phần nào.

Chẳng biết Cao Hưng đi đâu rồi.

Cao Nhiên mua kẹo hồ lô vừa đi vừa ăn, định bụng bao giờ ăn xong, sẽ tìm người hỏi địa chỉ võ quán Tae Kwon Do, tới đó xem thử.

Hồi có vụ án giết người liên hoàn kia, lúc Cao Nhiên cảm giác mình bị theo dõi đã muốn học chút ít Tae Kwon Do, lần lữa mãi, kết quả bị kéo dài đến bây giờ.

Lần này cũng vừa lúc đi xem tình hình thế nào.

“Ăn kẹo hồ lô đừng thất thần, dễ nghẹn đấy.”

Bên tai bất thình lình có tiếng nói cất lên, Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, cậu quay người, nhìn thấy Tào hồ ly vốn không nên xuất hiện ở đây.


	59. Chapter 59

Cao Nhiên lùi về sau hai bước, “Sao anh lại ở đây?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đút tay vào trong túi áo khoác, nhướn mắt, “Tôi gặp nhóc ở bệnh viện.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, “Bệnh viện?”

Đôi môi tái nhợt của Tào Thế Nguyên hơi mím, “Đi thay thuốc.”

Cao Nhiên “À” lên một tiếng, hóa ra là bị thương à, cậu nhảy dựng lên, “Anh theo tui cả một đường hả?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Không khám ra được nguyên nhân đau đầu đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy, lập tức trợn tròn mắt, rùng mình hít sâu một hơi, còn có cái gì mà con hồ ly này không biết không?

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi khép mắt, “Có.”

Cao Nhiên há hốc miệng.

Tào Thế Nguyên trông dáng vẻ đáng yêu của thiếu niên, khóe môi hơi cong lên, “Nếu không muốn bị người ta nhìn thấu tâm tư của mình, thì giấu cho kỹ vào, hiển nhiên hiện tại nhóc chưa làm được đến mức đấy.”

Anh khom lưng, ngón tay thon dài chỉ vào đôi mắt đen lay láy của thiếu niên, “Tâm tư của nhóc đều ở đây hết này.”

Cao Nhiên cười khẩy, “Chẳng phải vừa nãy anh bảo có thứ anh không biết sao? Nếu đã vậy, chứng tỏ tui có chuyện giấu đi anh không thấy nổi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi gật đầu, “Đúng thế.”

Cao Nhiên cắn nốt miếng kẹo hồ lô cuối cùng, lướt qua hồ ly đi về phía trước.

Tào Thế Nguyên không nhanh không chậm đi theo sau, chiếc điện thoại trong túi áo vang lên, anh lấy ra nghe, thừa biết còn hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong, có việc gì thế?”

Phong Bắc đi thẳng vào vấn đề, “Đừng có trêu vào em ấy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn bóng lưng gầy gò đi đằng trước, nhàn nhạt đáp, “Đội trưởng Phong vì sao lại nói như vậy?”

Phong Bắc nổi cáu, “Tào Thế Nguyên, con mẹ nó đừng chơi trò này với tôi, tôi nói cái gì, trong lòng cậu hiểu rõ!”

Điện thoại bị cúp.

Phong Bắc nghe tiếng tút tút bên tai, giận đến mức quăng điện thoại lên trên bàn, anh xanh mặt chửi thầm một tiếng, nghiến mạnh điếu thuốc, huyệt thái dương nhức nhối.

Chưa đầy một phút sau, lòng kiên nhẫn của Phong Bắc biến mất sạch, anh đi tìm cục trưởng Trịnh, “Đội trưởng Tào vào thành phố làm nhiệm vụ gì vậy?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh một cái, “Sao thế?”

Phong Bắc bạnh cằm, “Hỏi chút thôi.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh lạnh lùng nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, cậu đi sang một bên đi, tỉnh táo lại thì qua nói chuyện với tôi.”

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt, hơi thở tàn bạo quanh người mới rút đi một chút.

Cục trưởng Trịnh uống một ngụm trà, “Một vụ án lừa đảo trong tay đội trưởng Tào có cứ điểm ở ngoại ô thành phố.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Phái hai người đi một chuyến, rồi thông báo cho cục thành phố, nhờ họ hỗ trợ, phối hợp làm việc là được rồi không phải sao, cớ gì phải tự mình đi?”

“Cậu ta không muốn có bất cứ sơ suất nào.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đặt tách trà xuống, “Giờ thì cậu nói tôi nghe xem nào, cái tác phong gấp gáp hoang mang rối loạn vừa nãy là làm sao? Cứ như là vợ mình sắp bị người ta cướp mất, thiên hạ đại loạn đến nơi ấy.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc hơi co giật.

Cục trưởng Trịnh chỉ thuận miệng nói vậy thôi, nào có ngờ mình cách chân tướng gần đến thế, “Tôi cứ quên không hỏi cậu, lần trước cậu tới nhà tôi ăn cơm, Giai Tuệ tiễn cậu xuống nhà, các cậu ở dưới đó nói cái gì thế? Làm sao mà vừa mới ăn Tết xong, con bé đã nói muốn làm phóng viên rồi?”

Phong Bắc ngạc nhiên, “Phóng viên?”

Cục trưởng Trịnh ừ một tiếng, “Con bé mà đã nổi tính lên, thì đến mười con trâu cũng không kéo lại được, tôi với mẹ con bé khuyên mãi, không nghe, sống chết muốn làm thế, cậu giúp khuyên một chút đi, cậu nói nó sẽ nghe.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, cháu có người trong lòng rồi, để tốt cho cô ấy, cháu không nên liên lạc với cô ấy nữa.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh gõ bàn, “Bạn bè cũng không được à?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc mà rằng, “Tốt nhất là không ạ.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh đột nhiên hỏi, “Ai thế?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt nói, “Cục trưởng Trịnh, đây là chuyện riêng của cháu, không cần phải báo cáo với chú.”

Cục trưởng Trịnh hừ một tiếng, “Xấu tính.”

Ra khỏi văn phòng, Phong Bắc bóp trán, Tào Thế Nguyên rõ ràng chính là đến vì đứa bé kia, rình đúng khoảng trống anh không ở bên cạnh, không có ý tốt, anh quá bận, không thể phân thân được, thật con mẹ nó buồn bực.

Cao Nhiên hắt hơi một cái.

Tào Thế Nguyên cởi khăn quàng ra đưa sang, “Quàng vào.”

Cao Nhiên không muốn.

Tào Thế Nguyên cũng không ép, anh đeo lại khăn quàng lên cổ, rũ mắt bóc viên kẹo cho vào miệng, “Đi thôi, mời nhóc ăn cái gì.”

Cao Nhiên ngửi thấy hương chanh, “Tui không đói.”

Dứt lời, bụng ọc ọc kêu lên, cậu chẳng mảy may bối rối ngượng ngùng nói, “Tui đây là no rồi, không phải đói.”

Tào Thế Nguyên lờ đi.

Cao Nhiên đến quán KFC Cao Hưng ghé qua, phát hiện chỗ Cao Hưng từng ngồi bây giờ là một cặp tình nhân, người không có ở đó, tám phần mười là đi võ quán Tae Kwon Do rồi.

Bên trong mở máy điều hòa, nhiệt độ rất cao, lại đông người, có chút bí.

Cao Nhiên mua đùi gà và Coca, tự mình trả tiền.

Tào Thế Nguyên không nói gì, anh cũng chẳng gọi đồ ăn đồ uống, chỉ cởi nút áo khoác ra, vắt đôi chân dài ngồi đối diện thiếu niên, sống lưng thẳng tắp ngửa ra sau, hai tay đan vào nhau đặt trước bụng, nom tao nhã cực kì.

Tào Thế Nguyên có khí chất tốt, mọi cử động đều vui lòng đẹp mắt, từ trong xương cốt tản ra quý khí của công tử nhà giàu, người không biết, chắc chắn sẽ không liên tưởng anh với người cảnh sát hình sự quanh năm suốt tháng tiếp xúc với các loại tội phạm, anh giống một người làm nghiên cứu khoa học hơn, hoặc là một giáo sư đại học, tri thức uyên bác, phong độ nhẹ nhàng, mà cũng có vẻ giấu tài nữa.

Cao Nhiên gặm hai cái đùi gà lớn, cậu dính ánh sáng của Tào Thế Nguyên, cũng trở thành đối tượng đánh giá của mọi người xung quanh, đều là nữ, ánh mắt hoặc táo bạo, hoặc ngượng ngùng.

“Anh không ăn gì, sao còn ngồi ở đây?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Tôi đang ăn.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn cái má phồng lên của hồ ly, kẹo ai lại tính là ăn, “Anh đây là đang cãi chày cãi cối.”

Mặt Tào Thế Nguyên tỏ vẻ ‘thế thì đã làm sao’.

Cao Nhiên đảo trắng mắt.

Tào Thế Nguyên trắng trợn nhìn chằm chằm thiếu niên, ánh mắt đảo qua gương mặt sáng sủa, chóp mũi hơi hếch, đôi môi đỏ thắm, chiếc cằm nhỏ gầy, cần cổ thon dài xinh đẹp của cậu, xuống chút nữa là áo lông màu xanh lam hơi xù, “Sắc mặt nhóc tệ quá, đội trưởng Phong không chăm sóc tốt cho nhóc.”

Cao Nhiên gặm đùi gà, thầm nghĩ nói thừa, tối qua cả đêm không ngủ, tốt được mới là lạ.

“Tối hôm qua lại thức trắng đêm à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói trong ánh nhìn kinh ngạc của thiếu niên, “Chuyện năm ngoái tôi đề nghị nhóc nhóc có thể cân nhắc một chút.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ đến vụ hương liệu, cậu tiếp tục gặm đùi gà, không đáp lại.

Đến nhà của hồ ly, ở cùng một phòng với hồ ly, hành động này đối với Cao Nhiên mà nói, độ khó quá cao, nguy hiểm cũng rất lớn, cậu ôm tâm lý bài xích và đề phòng cực lớn đối với những thứ không biết.

Một chiếc khăn được đưa đến trước mặt Cao Nhiên, cậu ngẩng đầu, lông mày nhăn tít lại, “Rốt cuộc là anh định làm gì?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Về sau nhóc sẽ biết.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín nhìn sang, về sau? Còn có về sau nữa hả?

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đương nhiên.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu sao rất căm ghét cảm giác này, mình ở trước mặt người này giống như một miếng thịt lớn, bị mổ phanh ra, cái gì cũng phơi bày rõ ràng, nhưng cậu lại chẳng biết gì sất.

Cậu nhìn bàn tay cầm chiếc khăn ấy, da rất trắng, có thể nhìn thấy cả mạch máu xanh lè, chỗ giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ có kén, là do cầm súng quanh năm tạo thành, khớp xương ngón tay thon dài, móng tay cắt tỉa sạch sẽ, đốt thứ hai ngón trỏ tay phải có vết thương, đã xử lý xong, kết vảy rồi.

Tào Thế Nguyên gấp gọn khăn lại cho vào túi.

Tầm mắt Cao Nhiên cũng thuận theo đó mà thu về, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh hợp làm bác sĩ tâm lý đấy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười như không phải cười, “Nghe qua cũng là ý hay đấy, chờ ngày nào đó tôi không làm cảnh sát hình sự nữa, có thể thử xem.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Có một cô gái trẻ lại đây, hỏi có thể ngồi cùng bàn được không.

Cao Nhiên chưa tỏ vẻ gì, Tào Thế Nguyên đã nhướn mi, một ánh nhìn lạnh lẽo đảo qua, gương mặt cô gái trắng bệch, biết điều rời đi.

Hành động bỏ đi của cô gái trẻ khiến những người đang rục rịch muốn thử hoãn lại, trong những ánh nhìn nóng bỏng đó thêm một chút chần chừ và lùi bước, trước mặt mọi người, làm mấy chuyện mất mặt càng ít càng tốt.

Tào Thế Nguyên rũ mắt bóc tiếp viên kẹo thứ hai, ngón tay đến là linh hoạt, “Có thể giúp tôi một chuyện không?”

Cao Nhiên không chút do dự, “Không.”

Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ cười, “Không hỏi thử chút sao?”

Cao Nhiên cắn ống hút Coca, “Có hỏi hay không, câu trả lời của tui vẫn thế.”

Bắt gặp đôi mắt hồ ly của anh ta, trong đó không có một chút độ ấm nào, khiến người ta không rét mà run.

Một bóng người đi vào cửa, đến thẳng trước bàn, kèm theo một câu hỏi đầy trào phúng, “Mẹ tao bảo mày đi cùng tao, mày đi cùng thế này đấy hả?”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu, ngụm Coca trong miệng phụt ra ngoài.

Chiếc quần thể thao màu xám của bạn trẻ Cao Hưng gặp xui xẻo.

Trong phòng vệ sinh, Cao Nhiên vừa đứng canh vừa nghe Cao Hưng chửi bậy, “Tổ tông của tao cũng là tổ tông của mày, đừng có chửi lung tung.”

Cao Hưng giật mẩu giấy vệ sinh lau mảng quần ướt, “Hắn là ai thế?”

Cao Nhiên ôm tay, “Không liên quan đến mày.”

Cao Hưng dựa vào ưu thế chiều cao nhìn xuống, “Mày giờ đang ở nhà tao, bị người ta bán đi, ba mẹ tao sẽ bị ba mẹ mày làm phiền, còn liên đới cả tao nữa, cái này gọi là không liên quan đến tao à?”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy thằng oắt này thật ra khá là đơn giản, cảm xúc lộ hết ra ngoài rồi, “Là người quen trong huyện.”

Cao Hưng vò giấy vệ sinh thành một cục ném vào trong thùng rác, “Ồ, lần trước một người, lần này một người khác, toàn là mấy ông già, mày cũng tài thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên khó chịu, “Đừng nói cái giọng quái gở như thế, tao nghe mà buồn nôn.”

Mặt Cao Hưng đen xì, “Quần tám trăm, trả tiền đi.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Tám trăm? Cả người tao từ trên xuống dưới tính cả áo cả quần còn chưa được một trăm.”

Cao Hưng xì một tiếng, “Cho nên mới nói mày là đồ nhà quê.”

Cao Nhiên móc từ trong túi ra một đồng năm xu với ba đồng một xu, “Tám trăm thì không có, chỉ có tám xu, lấy thì lấy này.”

Mắt Cao Hưng lạnh hẳn, bỗng nhiên cậu ta cười rộ lên, búp bê tinh xảo biến thành ác ma, “Được, tao mách ba mày, con nợ, cha trả, chuyện hiển nhiên mà.”

Cao Nhiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Nợ!”

Cao Hưng chỉnh lại cổ áo, nhắc, “Phiền viết tờ giấy nợ hộ cái.”

Cao Nhiên giận đến tái mét mặt mày, ra ngoài một chuyến, lập tức thiếu nợ tám trăm nghìn, đm!

Tào Thế Nguyên đứng ở hành lang đưa một tờ giấy cho thiếu niên, “Đây là số điện thoại của tôi, có việc phải đi rồi, nhóc đừng đi lang thang ở ngoài lâu quá, về sớm một chút, tối nay tôi qua thăm nhóc, việc kia vẫn cần nhóc giúp tôi.”

Anh nói xong cũng đi, bước chân vững chãi.

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngơ ngác ngác nhìn, thăm cậu á? Hồ ly biết địa chỉ nhà chú cậu à?

Tờ giấy trong tay bị lấy đi, Cao Nhiên phản ứng lại, tờ giấy đã bị Cao Hưng ném vào trong thùng rác.

Cao Hưng vênh váo, “Mày về lại huyện rồi muốn làm thế nào thì làm, giờ thì thành thật chút cho tao, gây ra phiền phức, nhà tao còn phải đi chùi mông cho mày.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Người vừa rồi là đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự đó.”

Cao Hưng hiển nhiên cho là cậu đang nói sảng.

Cao Nhiên cũng không nói thêm, ném thì ném, dù sao cậu cũng nhớ rồi, không có ảnh hưởng gì, có điều nếu thực sự xảy ra chuyện gì, nếu không phải quá gấp, cậu sẽ gọi điện cho anh Tiểu Bắc, nếu như quá gấp, cậu sẽ gọi cho anh Thạch vậy.

Nếu đến mức phải tìm đến hồ ly, chứng tỏ tình hình cực kì nghiêm trọng, đồng thời cũng không kịp ứng phó.

Quần của Cao Hưng bị bẩn, cậu chàng không đến võ quán Tae Kwon Do, mà về thẳng nhà.

Cao Nhiên cũng về.

Nửa đường gặp được một em gái đáng yêu, không phải bạn nữ tối đó đứng cùng với Cao Hưng, cô bé nhìn thấy Cao Hưng, đôi mắt toát lên tình cảm yêu mến đơn thuần.

Cao Hưng khép hờ mắt, miệng phát ra các đơn âm “Ừ” “Ồ”, toàn bộ quá trình đều tỏ ra lạnh lùng, rất gợi đòn.

Cao Nhiên tặc lưỡi, cấp hai thì biết cái gì là yêu đương, là tình cảm chứ? Quá sớm rồi.

Lúc cô bé nhìn sang lần thứ hai, Cao Nhiên nhấc chân rời đi, cậu vừa đi vừa nghĩ, chẳng biết anh Thạch điều tra đến đâu rồi.

Ở bên này Thạch Kiều điều tra được không ít thứ.

Ngăn kéo phòng ngủ của Tiểu Mạnh có dấu vết bị người ta động vào khá rõ, bị mất hơn hai nghìn tiền mặt, cùng một ít đồ trang sức đắt tiền.

Giả thiết là hung thủ đột nhập vào trộm đồ, không cẩn thận bị nạn nhân Hồ Vận bắt gặp, trong tình thế gấp gáp ra tay giết người, tính chất của vụ án như thế lại đơn giản hơn một chút.

Thạch Kiều nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cô gái, “Ngoại trừ những thứ đó, không bị mất gì nữa?”

Tiểu Mạn ngắm nghía móng tay vừa mới sơn xong, lấy từ trong túi ra một bao thuốc lá dành cho nữ, “Không có.”

Thạch Kiều quét mắt nhìn căn nhà trọ này, sau khi xảy ra án mạng cô gái này vẫn ở đây, người của anh hai tư tiếng liền không ngừng nghỉ mai phục ở đây giám sát, không có thu hoạch gì, “Hồ Vận là nhân chứng duy nhất của vụ án băm xác 2.15.”

“Vụ án băm xác 2.15 nào?” Động tác hút thuốc của Tiểu Mạn rất thành thạo, sau khi ngạc nhiên xong thì nói, “Tôi chưa từng nghe cô ấy nhắc đến, không biết.”

Thạch Kiều không bỏ qua phản ứng của cô gái, xem ra là không biết chuyện thật, “Cô hai tiếng trước đi vào hiệu ảnh này, hỏi có thể in lại một tấm ảnh nữa không.”

Nói đặng, anh rút một bức ảnh ra đặt trên bàn trước mặt cô gái.

Con ngươi Tiểu Mạn rụt lại, đôi mi giả rủ xuống, tạo thành một bóng đen trên mặt, mấy giây sau cô ngẩng đầu, ngón tay nhẹ búng tàn thuốc.

Thạch Kiều gõ gõ mặt bàn, ngữ điệu chẳng hề chập chùng, “Mất tấm ảnh, hay là cuộn phim rồi? Hay là, mất hết rồi?”

Đôi môi đỏ của Tiểu Mạn khẽ nhếch, thở ra một làn khói trắng, cô cười duyên, đáy mắt lại chẳng hề có ý cười, “Đội trưởng Thạch, cảnh sát các anh phá án, đều dựa vào đoán mò hết sao?”

Thạch Kiều bắt được vẻ hoảng loạn của cô, “Cô có ý định che giấu, là cảm thấy nếu kim chủ bị bắt được, sẽ không có lợi cho cô.”

Tiểu Mạn đứng lên, tay mơn trớn lên ngực người đàn ông, đầu ngón tay vẽ vòng tròn, ngẩng đầu phun một hơi khói vào mặt anh, oan ức mà rằng, “Ôi đội trưởng Thạch, nghe anh nói kìa, kim chủ gì cơ chứ, mọi thứ tôi có được ngày hôm nay, đều dựa vào sức mình mà thôi.”

Người đàn bà đã từng trải, khóe mắt đuôi mày đều chất chứa phong tình, có quyến rũ, có chín chắn, cũng có tang thương, vóc người cực tốt, ngực lớn eo nhỏ, da trắng mặt xinh, một cái cau mày một nụ cười thôi cũng quyến rũ mười phần, trong đó lại cất đầy tính toán, những thứ này hoàn toàn không thể tìm thấy trên người một cô gái mới mười mấy hai mươi tuổi, vào đời chưa sâu được.

Thạch Kiều nghiêm cái mặt than, không hề bị lay động, ánh mắt anh lạnh băng, trong đó toàn là tìm tòi, “Kim chủ của cô là ai?”

Ngón tay Tiểu Mạn hướng lên trên, đầu ngón tay xẹt qua hầu kết người đàn ông.

Thạch Kiều bắt lấy bàn tay kia, anh nghe điện thoại, không lâu sau đã cúp máy, “Quản lý công ty Trường Diệu, người phụ trách hạng mục tiểu khu Hoa Liên, Hà Tiến.”

Ngón tay Tiểu Mạn run lên, điếu thuốc rơi xuống đất.

Hà Tiến bị gọi đi ngay trong phòng họp.

Thạch Kiều ngồi ở đối diện, “Quản lý Hà, có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi anh, xin anh phối hợp một chút.”

Hà Tiến đoan chính bình tĩnh, không có chút hoang mang và bối rối nào khi bị thẩm vấn cả, “Anh nói đi.”

Thạch Kiều vặn nắp bút ra ghi chép, “Qua điều tra, cuộc gọi cuối cùng của nạn nhân Hồ Vận là gọi cho anh.”

Hà Tiến vẫn là cái tư thế ấy, “Đúng.”

Thạch Kiều híp mắt, “Tại sao cô ấy lại muốn gọi cho anh?”

Hà Tiến nói, “Cô ấy trong điện thoại nói mình đang gặp khó khăn, muốn mượn tôi hai mươi nghìn, tôi bảo cô ấy tới tìm tôi, thời gian hẹn là 10 giờ tối.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Anh, Hồ Vận, Tiểu Mạn, giữa ba người có quan hệ gì?”

Trợ lý bưng cốc cà phê mà Hà Tiến bảo pha đi vào, “Đội trưởng Thạch muốn uống gì không?”

Thạch Kiều nói không cần.

Trợ lý nơm nớp bưng cà phê lên, vừa đóng cửa, căn phòng làm việc lần thứ hai rơi vào tĩnh lặng.

Hà Tiến thổi cốc cà phê, “Năm đó tôi và Hồ Vận yêu nhau, tình cảm của chúng tôi rất tốt, thậm chí còn tính đến chuyện cưới xin rồi, nhưng đáng tiếc một lần xảy ra biến cố, có lần tôi uống quá nhiều phát sinh quan hệ với Tiểu Mạn, Hồ Vận tức giận chia tay với tôi, cũng đoạn tuyệt quan hệ với Tiểu Mạn luôn.”

Anh ta uống một hớp cà phê, dường như bị nóng, cau mày một cái, “Tiểu Mạn rất giống Hồ Vận, thỉnh thoảng tôi cũng sẽ đi tìm cô ta.”

Nói rất thẳng thắn, cực kì phối hợp.

Thạch Kiều vừa ghi chép lại vừa hỏi, “Thời gian làm việc của anh là 6 giờ tan tầm, một tháng qua, số lần anh về nhà rất ít, hôm Hồ Vận qua đời, xe của anh lái vào tiểu khu lúc 7 giờ 40, lại không về nhà, anh đi đâu?”

Bầu không khí trong phòng làm việc cuối cùng cũng có sự biến hóa.

Hà Tiến lại nhấp một ngụm cà phê, vị đắng lan lên đầu lưỡi, nhanh chóng lan tràn trong cổ họng.

Những chứng cứ liên quan thu thập được đều đã đến tay Thạch Kiều, anh không vội.

Hà Tiến uống được hai phần ba cốc cà phê, toàn bộ dạ dày nóng lên hôi hổi, “Tối hôm đó tôi đến nhà 506.”

Nói đến đây, anh ta chống tay lên trán, vẻ mặt mơ hồ, “Thế nhưng khi tôi đi vào Hồ Vận đã chết rồi.”

Thạch Kiều nghe Hà Tiến trình bày lại toàn bộ đầu đuôi câu chuyện.

Bên cạnh Hà Tiến không thiếu đàn bà, từ trước đến nay anh ta cũng không đè nén dục vọng của mình, người nào tự dâng mình mà cảm thấy ổn thì cũng sẽ chạm vào.

Về phần Phương Như, cô ta và những người đàn bà khác cũng chỉ khác nhau ở cái danh phận mà thôi, cái cô ta muốn cũng chỉ là đời sống vật chất mà anh cung cấp, không thể rời bỏ tiền của anh ta, chứ không phải chính bản thân anh ta.

Hà Tiến trước giờ ra tay hào phóng, ở trên giường cũng rất đỗi dịu dàng, không có ham mê đặc biệt gì, là một người tình hoàn mỹ, những cô gái kia bất kể là bao nhiêu tuổi, tính cách thế nào, đều là cầm tiền rồi chia tay êm đẹp, không có ai từng khóc lóc kể lể với anh ta.

Ngoại trừ Tiểu Mạn.

Hà Tiến cho Tiểu Mạn một căn nhà, một cửa tiệm mặt đường, cùng một tấm thẻ, cô ta vẫn cứ lòng tham không đáy như trước, tìm cách chụp ảnh họ để uy hiếp anh ta, muốn anh ta ly hôn với Phương Như, sau đó kết hôn với cô ta, bằng không sẽ rải rách những bức ảnh ấy trong công ty.

Hôm đó Hà Tiến biết Tiểu Mạn có tiệc, bèn đến nhà 506 trộm đi cuộn phim và bức ảnh, ai ngờ lại nhìn thấy Hồ Vận đáng lẽ ra hẹn gặp lúc 10 giờ nằm trên mặt đất.

Hà Tiến ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt có tơ máu, thoạt trông rất đỗi đau thương, “Đội trưởng Thạch, những điều tôi nói đều là thật, cái chết của Hồ Vận không liên quan gì đến tôi.”

Ánh mắt Thạch Kiều lạnh băng, “Lúc đó tại sao không báo cảnh sát?”

Hà Tiến thành thật bảo, cuộn phim và bức ảnh đều đang ở trên người anh ta, anh ta không muốn bị người khác biết đến, huống chi anh ta là người xuất hiện ở hiện trường, hiềm nghi rất lớn.

Thạch Kiều vừa đi, nỗi đau thương trên mặt Hà Tiến biến mất tăm, thay vào đó là sự phiền chán.

Hà Tiến hất tay, chiếc cốc rơi vỡ, cà phê đã nguội lạnh văng tứ tung.

Điện thoại di động trên bàn vang lên, Hà Tiến nghe máy, một giây sau đã cúp điện thoại, cầm chìa khóa xe rời khỏi công ty.

Hơn nửa tiếng sau, xe của Hà Tiến đỗ ở vùng ngoại ô, anh ta không lập tức xuống xe, mà ngồi trong xe hút thuốc, ánh mắt cách làn khói thuốc nhìn người đàn bà đứng quay lưng với mình ngoài cửa.

Tiểu Mạn nghe tiếng cửa xe mở ra đóng vào, cô ta xốc lại chiếc khăn choàng lông đen trên vai, quay người tiến về phía người mới tới.

Mặt Hà Tiến âm trầm như nước.

Tiểu Mạn vẫn như ngày thường giơ hai tay lên ôm lấy cổ Hà Tiến, chôn mặt vào lồng ngực anh ta, nhắm mắt ngửi hương vị trên đó, “Cảnh sát tìm anh rồi chứ gì.”

Hà Tiến vuốt ve khuôn mặt cô ta, cánh tay dời xuống, đột nhiên bóp lấy cổ cô ta, hờ hững nói, “Nhờ phước của cô.”

Tiểu Mạn khó thở, mặt dần tím tái hết cả, cô ta không ngừng đẩy Hà Tiến, giãy dụa thở dốc, “Anh thả… thả ra… mau thả tôi ra…”

Năm ngón tay của Hà Tiến buông lỏng, đổi thành nắm cằm cô ta, ép cô ta phải ngẩng đầu lên, một giây sau đè lên môi cô ta, lực độ chẳng mang theo chút dịu dàng yêu thương nào hết.

Mấy phút sau, Tiểu Mạn liếm tơ máu vương trên môi, gương mặt toát ra phong thái cực kì câu nhân, “Hồ Vận chết có phải là do anh…”

Hà Tiến ngắt lời, “Không phải.”

Tiểu Mạn sửa sang lại quần áo xộc xệch, “Đó ắt là vợ anh, cô ta biết em ở nhà 506, cũng không chỉ một lần tận mắt thấy em bước xuống từ xe anh, cô ta ước gì em chết quách đi.”

Đôi môi hơi sưng của cô ta cong lên, “Cân nhắc việc Phương Như sẽ không tự mình ra tay, khả năng thuê người giết khá lớn, kết quả kẻ đó giết nhầm người.”

Hà Tiến lên tiếng cảnh cáo, “Đừng có nói hươu nói vượn.”

Đôi mày liễu của Tiểu Mạn nhướn lên, làm ra vẻ ngạc nhiên hết sức, “Sao thế, anh đang bênh cô ta đấy à? Phát hiện lương tâm, cảm thấy mình có lỗi với cô ta rồi?”

“Có lỗi với cô ta?” Trong mắt Hà Tiến lóe lên sự cay nghiệt và trào phúng, “Của ăn của mặc đều là tôi cho cô ta, tôi đối với cô ta thế là quan tâm hết lòng rồi.”

Tiểu Mạn đột nhiên cười ra tiếng.

Ánh mắt của Hà Tiến nham hiểm hẳn, “Cô cười cái gì?”

Tiểu Mạn ôm lấy eo Hà Tiến, “Có nói chuyện giữa ba chúng ta cho cảnh sát nghe không? Nói rồi chứ?”

“Anh nói với cảnh sát rằng, lần đầu tiên của em với anh là do uống say đúng chứ?” Cô ta cắn hầu kết của Hà Tiến, cười đầy đắc ý, lại cũng xinh đẹp vô ngần, “Hồ Vận ngốc, chứ em không ngốc, đêm đó anh căn bản là không say, anh đã sớm chán ngấy sự quản lý của cô ta rồi, nhớ nhung thân thể của em, muốn lên giường với em.”

“Cô ta đến tìm anh đúng không? Nghĩ rằng anh còn nhớ cô ta, lại chẳng ngờ anh vẫn cứ quấn quýt với cái đồ đê tiện trong miệng cô ta là em đây, còn liên tục đổi bạn tình, chăm chỉ hơn cả đàn bà đổi quần áo nữa.”

Tiếng thở của Hà Tiến trầm xuống, không đẩy người đàn bà đang dựa vào mình ra, mà ôm ngang lên ném vào ghế sau xe.

Tiểu Mạn phục vụ gã đàn ông này chẳng ít lần, rõ như lòng bàn tay những điểm mẫn cảm của anh ta, có điều lúc này không làm cho anh ta thỏa mãn, “Nếu không phải Hồ Vận đột nhiên xuất hiện ở nhà em, người chết chính là em rồi.”

Hà Tiến dùng sức đóng cửa xe vào.

Một lát sau, Hà Tiến rời khỏi ghế sau, lên ghế tài xế ngồi, lạnh lùng nói, “Đừng tới tìm tôi nữa, tự lo thân mình đi.”

Tiểu Mạn đang nằm dài trên ghế sau nhúc nhích, gian nan ngồi dậy, xoa cổ tay xanh tím, “Lần trước em tình cờ thấy anh đang thân mật với một con sinh viên, giọng dịu dàng mà nhỏ nhẹ, chỉ lo nó đau, danh tiếng của anh vẫn luôn rất tốt, vừa lắm tiền vừa dịu dàng, sao đến lượt em không phải cấu thì là cắn vậy?”

Hà Tiến mở miệng, “Cô ti tiện.”

“Cũng đúng, không ti tiện thì sao có thể ngủ với người đàn ông của chị em tốt cơ chứ.” Tiểu Mạn bật lửa châm điếu thuốc, vẻ mặt lười nhác sau khi tình sự qua đi, “Nói cho anh chuyện này, cuộn phim và bức ảnh ấy có đốt cũng vô dụng, em vẫn còn, nhiều lắm.”

Bầu không khí trong xe đột nhiên rơi thẳng xuống đáy vực.

Cái mặt nạ quân tử của Hà Tiến nứt toác, trong khoảnh khắc vỡ tan thành từng mảnh, anh ta gầm lên đầy dữ tợn, “Cút xuống!”

Tiểu Mạn cười khanh khách, cười đến nghiêng ngả.

Hà Tiến xuống ghế sau, kéo Tiểu Mạn ra ngoài đẩy xuống đất, lại ném tiếp túi và quần áo lên người cô ta, cứ như đang vứt một bọc rác, chẳng thèm liếc mắt lấy một cái.

Chiếc xe nhả khói mà đi.

Tiểu Mạn không có vẻ điên cuồng, lên cơn rồ dại, khóc ròng, bày ra vẻ mặt đáng thương như bị chồng ruồng bỏ, chỉ là hút cho xong điếu thuốc, nghĩ mãi chẳng ra mà cười than, “Hà Tiến, tôi con mẹ nó tại sao lại thích cái thứ không tim không phổi như anh nhỉ…”

Hà Tiến không về công ty, mà về thẳng nhà.

Phương Như không ở nhà, không phải đi bar uống rượu thì hẳn là đi shopping, chào đón anh ta chính là sự quạnh quẽ trong dự đoán, nhà chỉ là một căn phòng được trang trí đẹp đẽ mà thôi.

Hà Tiến ngồi phịch xuống ghế sô-pha, nới lỏng cà-vạt, thở một hơi thật dài, cứ thế khép mi vào bất động.

Cảnh sát đang mai phục dưới nhà báo cáo cho Thạch Kiều, nói là Hà Tiến đã trở về.

Thạch Kiều bảo người đó tiếp tục mai phục, anh một mình đến căn nhà 505 đối diện với 506, người mở cửa là một gã đàn ông cao gầy, xương gò má nhô ra, đeo chiếc kính gọng vàng, Tôn Cương.

“Đội trưởng Thạch mời vào mời vào.”

Tôn Cương khom người, rất khách khí, cực kì lịch sự, cúi đầu, khiến người ta không mấy thoải mái.

Thạch Kiều nhấc chân đi vào, một mùi mì gói phả vào mặt, lẫn với mùi tanh tưởi của rác không được vứt thường xuyên.

Tôn Cương vừa nói vừa thu dọn sách báo để trên mặt bàn, “Ngại quá, tôi hơi bừa bộn, đội trưởng Thạch đợi một chút, tôi dọn dẹp xíu đã.”

Trước khi đến Thạch Kiều đã xem qua hồ sơ của Tôn Cương, nhân viên công ty bình thường, lương tháng bình thường, lựa chọn thuê nhà ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên không phải là một hành động sáng suốt, còn thuê một mình, không thuê chung với ai nữa.

Ngoài ra, Tôn Cương có tiền án.

Những người hối cải làm lại từ đầu không phải là không có, đều tốt cho quốc gia và nhân dân, nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là thực sự sửa đổi cơ.

Tranh thủ khoảng thời gian Tôn Cương dọn dẹp, tầm mắt Thạch Kiều lướt qua đống đồ to nhỏ xung quanh, “Tối nhà 506 xảy ra án mạng, anh đang ở đâu?”

Động tác thu dọn sách báo của Tôn Cương khựng lại một thoáng, “Tôi ở nhà.”

Thạch Kiều biết tầng trệt không có camera, tầm mắt của anh liếc qua quyển sách trong tay Tôn Cương, “Chỉ một mình anh?”

Tôn Cương nói đúng thế, “Không tìm được người thuê chung, tôi đành tự ở một mình vậy, tuy rằng tiền thuê nhà hơi đắt một chút, nhưng ở thoải mái, cũng chỉ phải tiết kiệm chút trong sinh hoạt thôi.”

Anh ta vừa ngồi xuống đã đứng dậy, “Đội trưởng Thạch muốn uống nước không? Tôi rót cho anh.”

Thạch Kiều lắc đầu.

Tôn Cương lại ngồi lại, xoa xoa hai bàn tay, hơi hơi gượng gạo.

Thạch Kiều bày ra gương mặt chẳng hề có cảm xúc, quả là có cảm giác cực kì ngột ngạt, “Khoảng từ 7 giờ đến 8 giờ, anh ở nhà làm gì?”

Tôn Cương nói, “Đọc sách.”

Thạch Kiều lại hỏi, “Anh có nghe tiếng động gì không?”

Tôn Cương lắc đầu, ngại ngùng nói, “Không dối gì đội trưởng Thạch, tôi lúc thường đọc sách đều rất tập trung.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Anh có hay giao tiếp với nhà đối diện không?”

Tôn Cương đẩy gọng kính trên sống mũi, “Không nhiều, chỉ từng gặp có mấy lần thôi.”

Mặt Thạch Kiều lạnh tanh, “Anh thích cô ấy.”

Tôn Cương giật nảy mình, anh ta đứng lên, vội vã xua tay, “Đội trưởng Thạch không thể đoán bừa đâu, Tiểu Mạn còn chưa hề nói chuyện với tôi mà.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Thế sao anh biết tên cô ấy?”

Mặt Tôn Cương đỏ phừng lên, anh ta ấp úng, nói rằng nghe người ta gọi như vậy.

Thạch Kiều không nói tiếp, anh nhìn quyển sách trên bàn, “Có thể cho tôi mượn quyển sách này đọc một chút không?”

Tôn Cương được đề cao mà sợ, “Không thành vấn đề không thành vấn đề, đội trưởng Thạch cứ việc cầm đọc đi, nếu không đủ, tôi vẫn còn đấy.”

Thạch Kiều cầm quyển sách đó đi.

Tôn Cương khách sáo tiễn anh đến tận dưới lầu, đưa mắt nhìn anh ra khỏi tiểu khu.

Màn đêm bất giác buông xuống, các ánh đèn trong những ngôi nhà của tiểu khu sáng bừng lên, nhìn từ xa ngập tràn hơi thở ấm áp.

Cao Kiến Quốc ngồi ghế trên, Triệu Vân ngồi bên trái chú, Cao Hưng ngồi bên phải chú, Cao Nhiên ngồi phía dưới, bốn người đưa mắt nhìn một bàn đồ ăn phong phú.

Có mặn có chay, còn có cả canh và đồ tráng miệng ngọt.

Cao Nhiên kín đáo chép chép miệng, với chất lượng sinh hoạt thế này, nếu bà nội đến, ở quen được thì tốt rồi.

Ở không quen, sơn hào hải vị cũng chẳng ngon bằng dưa muối cháo hoa.

Triệu Vân gắp hai con tôm to vào bát cháu trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, cháu ăn nhiều tôm đất này một chút, bổ lắm, cháu xem cháu kìa, lớn hơn Tiểu Hưng tận mấy tuổi, thế mà còn chẳng cao bằng nó.”

Cao Nhiên suýt nữa thì nghẹn.

Triệu Vân nói, “Cũng phải uống sữa bò nữa, sớm tối một cốc, Tiểu Hưng cũng thế đấy, đều đặn mỗi ngày, không bỏ qua ngày nào hết, để hôm nào cô nói với mẹ cháu, sữa đậu nành đâu có tốt bằng sữa bò chứ, giờ cháu đang tuổi lớn, tiền này không tiết kiệm được đâu.”

Cao Nhiên ậm ừ vâng một tiếng.

Cao Hưng uống ngụm nước dừa, cái đũa chọc chọc trong mâm, gắp cà rốt thái sợi ăn.

Triệu Vân mắng, “Tiểu Hưng, sao con không lấy đồ uống cho anh?”

Cao Nhiên, “Cháu không uống đâu ạ.”

Đấy là nói thật, đồ lấy từ trong tủ lạnh ra, cậu không uống được lạnh như thế, vẫn là Cao Hưng giỏi.

Cao Hưng cũng không buồn nhấc mắt.

Cao Kiến Quốc không nói gì, hầu như chỉ có Triệu Vân nói, Cao Nhiên không thể không đáp lại, cậu nhớ nhà, nhớ ba mẹ nhớ bà nội, nhớ khu nhà nhỏ, nhớ con ngõ chật hẹp ẩm mốc, hi vọng thời gian trôi qua nhanh một chút.

Bát cơm vừa đặt xuống bàn, Cao Hưng đã muốn ra ngoài chạy bộ.

Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích, trời lạnh thế này chạy bộ cái gì, cậu chẳng hiểu nổi, hơn nữa, vừa ăn no cũng không nên vận động thế chứ nhỉ?

Cao Kiến Quốc đến cửa phòng làm việc, lúc nắm lấy tay cầm thì nghiêng đầu nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, đừng xem tivi, cháu xuống đi với Tiểu Hưng một chút đi.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì nói, “Chú ơi, cháu không đi được không?”

Ánh mắt coi thường của Cao Hưng quét qua, cậu làm như không thấy.

Cao Kiến Quốc cau mày, “Ăn cơm xong phải tiêu cơm, không thì không tốt cho dạ dày.”

Triệu Vân đang chơi với chó cưng của cô, tranh thủ liếc mắt nhìn thiếu niên đang ngồi trước tivi xem hoạt hình, “Chú cháu nói đúng đấy, ăn no nằm lười là không có tiền đồ, còn cả cái phim hoạt hình nhảm nhí kia nữa, xem nhiều cũng chẳng tác dụng gì, còn ảnh hưởng trí thông minh nữa, rảnh rỗi không bằng xem phim tài liệu, xem phim Mỹ, có thể học chút kiến thức, học được cả ngoại ngữ nữa, tiếng Anh ấy.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên nhìn về phía Cao Hưng, Cao Hưng cũng nhìn sang, dường như là vì mẹ cố gắng tỏ ra có ăn có học mà thấy mất mặt, chẳng nói chẳng rằng đá chân bàn.

Giọng của Cao Kiến Quốc truyền ra từ phòng làm việc, “Cao Hưng!”

Cao Hưng nghiêm cái mặt lạnh ra khỏi cửa.

Triệu Vân không yên lòng nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, cháu còn đứng ngây ra đó làm gì? Bám sát theo đi chứ.”

Cao Nhiên gắng gượng thay giày.

Đèn trong tiểu khu sáng ngời, thỉnh thoảng lại có người đi ngang qua, bước chân hoặc nhanh hoặc chậm.

Cao Hưng chạy ở phía trước, dáng người mạnh mẽ, Cao Nhiên ở phía sau thong dong chậm rãi, ai cũng không để ý tới ai, hai người nhanh chóng kéo dài khoảng cách.

Đợi đến khi Cao Hưng chạy xong một vòng, Cao Nhiên vẫn còn giữ cái tốc độ của ông cụ bảy tám mươi tuổi ấy.

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Mày cứ chạy của mày đi, tao đi của tao.”

Cao Hưng hừ lạnh, “Mày tưởng tao lo cho mày hả? Đừng có tưởng bở.”

Cao Nhiên lườm cái bóng lưng của cậu chàng, cái thói xấu gì thế!

“Hắt xì ——”

Cao Nhiên hắt hơi, cậu xoa xoa mũi, trời vừa lạnh vừa buốt, gió rét thổi vù vù, chạy cái đếch gì chứ ở đó mà chạy.

Lúc đi ngang qua tòa 28, Cao Nhiên theo bản năng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, phát hiện trên ban công nhà 506 hình như có người đứng.


	60. Chapter 60

Cao Nhiên không chút nghĩ ngợi chạy về phía hành lang, chạy một mạch năm tầng.

Cửa nhà 506 đóng chặt, cửa nhà 505 lại mở, Tôn Cương đang dọn vệ sinh, buộc túi rác ném ra cửa, nhìn thấy người chạy đến, lộ ra vẻ mặt nghi hoặc.

Cao Nhiên chạy vội quá, thở hổn hển.

Tôn Cương quay người về lại nhà, lúc đi ra cầm chai nước khoáng trong tay, còn rất có lòng mở nắp ra, “Uống hai ngụm nước hoãn lại đã.”

Cao Nhiên nói cảm ơn.

Cậu ngửi thấy mùi mì bò, đoán chừng là người này mới vừa ăn mì cách đây không lâu, lúc đi vứt túi gia vị bị dính vào tay quên không chùi đi, rồi sau đó chạm vào chai nước.

“Cậu bạn nhỏ, em không ở tòa nhà này đúng không?”

Tôn Cương bỗng “A” một tiếng, “Anh nhớ ra rồi, hôm đó xảy ra án mạng, em cũng ở đây, bên cạnh còn có một anh cao to, các em quen đội trưởng Thạch.”

Cao Nhiên bị sặc, “Khụ khụ.”

Tôn Cương cười nói, “Có muốn vào nhà anh ngồi một chút không?”

Cao Nhiên vẫn không nhúc nhích, “Không cần đâu ạ.”

Tôn Cương đá túi rác ra, “Đừng sợ, anh không phải là người xấu, hồi sáng đội trưởng Thạch còn ghé chỗ anh, mượn sách của anh, còn nói chuyện với anh nữa, cậu bạn nhỏ vào đây, anh ở một mình, không sao đâu.”

Cao Nhiên gấp gáp đi nhìn bóng người trên ban công nhà 506, định nhanh chóng cắt đuôi người này, lại không chịu bỏ qua, “Không cần đâu ạ, em tưởng đội trưởng Thạch ở đây, nên chạy tới xem.”

Cậu kiếm đại cái cớ bỏ đi.

Tôn Cương kéo người lại, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, chờ chút đã, em ở tiểu khu này sao? Tòa nhà nào? Anh đưa em về.”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt lên, “Đã bảo là không cần rồi, sao anh này lại phiền thế nhỉ?”

Tôn Cương rụt tay về, mặt cười đầy lúng túng, “Thật ngại quá, anh trông em còn nhỏ quá, không yên tâm để em đi một mình lúc muộn thế này…”

Ngay khi Cao Nhiên bó tay toàn tập, có tiếng bước chân vọng lên từ phía hành lang, người đến là Thạch Kiều.

Tôn Cương vội vã khom lưng khách sáo chào hỏi, “Đội trưởng Thạch.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn Tôn Cương gập người góc chín mươi độ, há hốc miệng, thế này cũng quá khách sáo rồi ấy?

Ánh mắt Thạch Kiều quét về phía thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên hiểu ý ghé vào tai anh nói, “Vừa nãy lúc em đi dạo dưới tòa nhà này, hình như thấy một người đứng trên ban công nhà 506.”

Thạch Kiều trầm mặc lấy chìa khóa ra mở cửa, Cao Nhiên theo sau anh tiến vào.

Tôn Cương không vào, chỉ đứng ở cửa, “Đội trưởng Thạch, có chuyện gì thế?”

Không ai đáp lại.

Ánh sáng đột nhiên xuất hiện, Cao Nhiên nhắm tịt mắt lại.

Căn phòng tĩnh lặng, dưới nền cửa có một hình vẽ dáng người, là chỗ nạn nhân từng nằm, vị trí đồ dùng trong nhà sau khi chụp ảnh xong đều không có ai động vào nữa.

Thạch Kiều để Cao Nhiên đứng yên tại chỗ, anh đi thẳng ra phía ban công, cửa sổ không đóng, gió đêm ùa vào trong, chỉ có vài món quần áo được thu vào treo trên cột bị gió thổi đung đưa.

Đừng nói người, ngay cả bóng ma cũng chẳng có.

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng gọi, “Chị Hồ? Có phải là chị không? Nếu chị muốn tìm em, thì… thì…”

Thì làm sao, cậu cũng chẳng biết phải nói thế nào nữa, cảm giác mình hơi thần kinh, ở trong căn nhà từng có án mạng gọi tên của người chết, khỏi phải bàn quỷ quái đến nhường nào.

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, vai bỗng nhiên bị vỗ một cái, tiếng hét của cậu kẹt nơi cuống họng, quay đầu trợn mắt nhìn người đằng sau, đm, ông anh kia, người dọa người có thể chết người đó hiểu không?

Tôn Cương cười gượng, “Lá gan em nhỏ thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên đảo trắng mắt.

Tôn Cương đứng một lát thì về, cửa không khóa, vẫn còn mở.

Cao Nhiên nhìn Thạch Kiều mặt vô cảm tìm trong các gian phòng một lượt, kết quả có thể tưởng tượng được.

Thạch Kiều lại gần, “Anh cho người giám sát ở quanh đây.”

Ý là, nếu như trên ban công có người, hẳn sẽ bị phát hiện ra, anh sở dĩ tiến vào, là để đề phòng lỡ như mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, ngượng ngùng nói, “Có thể là em hoa mắt rồi.”

Thạch Kiều được người anh em nhờ chăm sóc đứa bé này, mặc dù anh không hi vọng anh em mình rẽ nhầm lối, nhưng vẫn buông thêm một câu, “Tối đừng đi ra ngoài lung tung.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đi dạo với em họ em.”

Thạch Kiều cúi đầu nhìn cậu, dường như đang hỏi, em họ em đâu?

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi một cái, “Nó chạy, em đi bộ, hai đứa em không đi chung.”

Thạch Kiều tiến về phía cửa, Cao Nhiên bám theo sau, lúc cậu đóng cửa lại sực nghĩ ra, động tác khựng lại, một giây sau liền dí đầu vào chốt phía sau cánh cửa, có mùi mì ăn liền thoang thoảng nơi đó.

Tôn Cường vừa mới qua.

Cánh cửa này nếu mở từ bên ngoài, chỉ cần cho chìa vào trong ổ xoay một cái là được, mở từ bên trong thì cần phải nắm chốt mở cửa ra.

Cao Nhiên đoán người trên ban công là Tôn Cương, tạm thời không rõ vì mục đích gì, liệu có phải hung thủ hay không.

Đi xuống lầu, Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn Thạch Kiều ở bên cạnh, cậu phát hiện một chuyện, nếu không phải là anh Tiểu Bắc, thì mình cũng chẳng có cảm giác gấp gáp muốn chia sẻ suy luận của mình cho người đó nghe, một chút cũng không.

Quá nửa là vì không đủ quen biết, không đủ lòng tin.

Thạch Kiều sang một bên nhận điện thoại.

Suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên bay loạn tùng phèo, anh Tiểu Bắc hình như không bao giờ tránh cậu nghe điện thoại, đều nhận ngay trước mặt cậu, không chỉ không giấu diếm cậu vụ án, mà còn có thể phân tích cho cậu nghe, chẳng mảy may lo lắng cậu sẽ kể ra bên ngoài.

Thu lại cảm xúc khó hiểu, Cao Nhiên nhìn xung quanh một chút, anh Thạch nếu sắp xếp người quanh đây, vậy phỏng chừng đã đưa Tôn Cường vào diện tình nghi rồi, có người của anh ấy ở đây, nếu Tôn Cường thực sự là hung thủ, vụ án sẽ nhanh chóng được phơi bày thôi.

Bởi vì thời điểm này Tôn Cường sang nhà 506 là một hành động cực kì thiếu sáng suốt, dễ dàng bại lộ, không phải là một tên tội phạm có IQ cao.

Một bóng người chạy đến trước mắt, Cao Nhiên sợ đâm vào nên né sang một bên.

Cao Hưng dừng chân, tay chống đầu gối thở hổn hà hổn hển, sắc mặt đỏ au, “Mày… mày…” Mày nửa ngày cũng chẳng nói nổi một câu.

Thạch Kiều nghe điện thoại xong, giương mắt ý hỏi.

Cao Nhiên chỉ vào đứa nhóc còn đang thở dốc, “Đội trưởng Thạch, đây là em họ em.”

Thạch Kiều đột nhiên hỏi, “Cao Kiến Quốc là ba em à?”

Cao Hưng làm ngơ.

Cao Nhiên thay cậu nhóc trả lời trong bầu không khí lúng túng, “Đúng vậy, là ba của em ấy.”

Cao Hưng liếc mắt lườm Cao Nhiên, chê cậu lo việc bao đồng.

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng cười với cậu chàng.

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra hai giây, lạnh lùng nhả ra hai từ từ trong kẽ răng, gằn từng chữ, “Đồ, đần.”

Cao Nhiên vỗ đầu cậu chàng, cũng chả dùng đến bao nhiêu lực, chậc chậc hai tiếng, “Không biết lớn nhỏ, tao là anh mày đấy.”

Chắc là chưa bị ai xoa đầu bao giờ, nên ánh mắt của Cao Hưng nom như thể muốn ăn thịt người ấy.

Cao Nhiên cứ ngỡ là Cao Hưng sắp đem hết tinh túy chân truyền ở võ quán Tae Kwon Do dùng lên người cậu, kết quả chỉ là hất tay cậu ra, cũng chẳng thèm ngoái lại đi mất hút.

“À, anh Thạch, anh biết chú em ạ?”

“Từng gặp một lần.”

Cao Nhiên “À” lên một tiếng, cũng không hỏi nhiều, lấy quan hệ giữa cậu và người này cũng không tiện cho lắm.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Em về thì gọi cho cậu ta.”

Cao Nhiên đồng ý, vẫy tay nói, “Hẹn gặp lại anh Thạch.”

Thạch Kiều đi một đoạn đường ngắn thì ngoái lại nhìn, thiếu niên vẫn còn ở đó, cánh tay giơ cao, khuôn mặt non nớt, đôi mắt đen láy, anh thu tầm mắt lại, lo lắng cho tương lai của người anh em.

Cao Hưng về đến nhà đi ngay vào phòng vệ sinh tắm lại.

Cao Nhiên gõ cửa phòng làm việc, xin phép chú rồi mới dùng điện thoại bàn ở phòng khách, dù sao cũng không phải nhà mình, có nhiều cái bất tiện, không thể nào muốn làm gì thì làm được.

Trước tiên cậu gọi về nhà, hỏi tình hình của bà nội.

Điện thoại là Cao Kiến Quân tiếp, chú vừa mới đi lắp điện về, chưa ăn cơm, nước cũng chưa uống, gương mặt toát lên vẻ mệt mỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong nói cho con à?”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, nói là cậu gọi điện hỏi, “Bà vẫn đang ở viện ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói đã về rồi, “Mẹ đang ở trong phòng lau mặt cho bà.”

“Biết chú con mười lăm đến đón bà, mừng muốn chết, cảm thấy ngủ cũng không cần, thu dọn hết đồ đạc rồi, hồi trưa ba không ở nhà, mẹ đang ngủ một giấc, bà trộm chạy ra ngoài, nếu không nhờ đội trưởng Phong, thật chẳng biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì nữa.”

Sống mũi Cao Nhiên cay cay, “Ba ơi, con thấy nhà mình tốt hơn nhà chú nhiều.”

Cao Kiến Quân cũng đồng tình, “Ổ vàng ổ bạc, cũng chẳng sánh được ổ chó nhà mình.”

Đầu bên kia điện thoại vang lên tiếng của Lưu Tú, hỏi con trai ăn cơm chưa, ở bên đó thế nào, có gây phiền hà gì cho chú không.

Cao Nhiên trả lời từng câu một.

Cao Kiến Quân nói vài câu với Lưu Tú, đặng thở dài, “Tiểu Nhiên, cậu con bảo ba vào làm trong xưởng của cậu.”

Cao Nhiên nghe ra, ba cậu không muốn đi.

Cậu mợ là giàu nhất bên họ ngoại, cảm giác ưu việt rất cao, ăn bữa cơm ở nhà ai cũng thế, đến muộn bao lâu, mọi người phải chờ bấy lâu, không ai được ăn trước hết.

Cao Nhiên không hiểu lắm tình cảm giữa vợ chồng, phức tạp quá đỗi.

Cậu cảm thấy quan hệ giữa cậu mợ tốt, kết quả thì sao? Có lần mặt mợ sưng hết cả lên, hỏi mẹ cậu mới biết mợ bị cậu đánh.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, hai người lại khôi phục như thường, chẳng có gì khác lạ hết, lại không bao lâu sau nữa, trên cánh tay mợ có vết bầm, lại bị cậu đánh.

Cậu bình thường rất tốt với mọi người, nhưng vừa uống say sẽ bắt đầu bốc phét, ở trên bàn rượu nói cái gì mà cháu thi được bao nhiêu điểm, cậu sẽ tặng cháu cái máy ảnh kĩ thuật số, câu này Cao Nhiên nghe được cũng trên dưới mười lần rồi.

Đến khi thật sự thi được điểm đấy ấy à, chả có cái đếch gì đâu.

Cao Nhiên quen rồi, không riêng gì cậu, những người khác nghe được cũng sẽ làm như không nghe, không coi là nghiêm túc.

Chuyện cậu nói khoác chỉ là chuyện nhỏ thôi, nhưng mượn rượu đánh người thì thật sự không tốt.

Mẹ Cao Nhiên nói tất cả mọi người đều nhìn thấy, nhưng không tiện khuyên, hai người đóng cửa lại, một người muốn đánh, một người chịu bị đánh, có thể làm thế nào đây?

Mẹ đi làm trong xưởng là nhờ cậu, ngoài mẹ ra, còn những người thân khác nữa.

Cậu mở xưởng, có nhiều phương pháp, người thân bạn bè có chuyện gì tìm cậu giúp đỡ, cơ bản đều có thể xong việc, cậu tự nhiên hình thành thói quen mình là người bề trên.

Chú là người có bản lĩnh nhất trong họ nội, cả cách làm việc và làm người đều kín đáo hơn cậu nhiều, cũng càng sâu sắc hơn, không nhìn thấu, luôn phát triển trong thành phố, không thể nào giao tiếp với cậu được.

Cao Nhiên biết trong lòng ba, anh em ruột vẫn cứ là anh em ruột, em của vợ thì không giống thế, cách một mối liên hệ, cho nên không muốn vào xưởng, nếu đi chắc chắn sẽ thấy bị coi thường.

“Mẹ bảo sao ạ?”

“Cậu con là em ruột của mẹ, mẹ đứng về phe cậu, bảo ba đi.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Ba với chú con thương lượng rồi, chờ con tốt nghiệp trung học thi lên đại học, ba với mẹ con vào thành phố tìm việc, chờ ổn định rồi thì bán nhà đi ở trong thành phố mua cái nhà thương phẩm.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Nhà thương phẩm ở không thoải mái bằng nhà lầu, nhỏ lắm.”

“Không cùng một dạng không thể so sánh được, chú con nói đúng, cứ ở mãi trong huyện có ít cơ hội lắm, vẫn phải vào trong thành phố, tranh thủ lúc còn nhúc nhích được mà xông pha một phen.” Cao Kiến Quân dừng lại một chút, “Tiểu Nhiên, chú con với ba tuy là anh em ruột, nhưng dù sao cũng không phải ba con, nhà chú cũng không phải nhà con, đừng tùy hứng.”

Cao Nhiên cọ mũi chân xuống sàn nhà, “Con biết rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Chú của con nói chuyện Cao Hưng rồi, nó không thích học.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, con cũng không thích, nhưng vẫn phải học, nếu không thích thì thôi không làm, ấy nào phải cuộc sống đâu, sống trên đời hầu như đều phải kìm nén một chút, đặc biệt là sau khi tiến vào xã hội rồi.

“Người không thích học cũng nhiều lắm, không có việc gì.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói không thích học chỉ là phần phụ, chủ yếu là kì phản nghịch của Cao Hưng đến rồi chưa đi, “Chú con nói để con ở lại dạy kèm cho Cao Hưng chỉ là thuận miệng thôi, kỳ thực chú con muốn con chơi với Cao Hưng.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, “Dạ?”

“Đứa bé đó mấy năm nay càng ngày càng cực đoan, cái gì cũng nhịn vào trong lòng, không trải thật lòng mình, dù với bất kì ai.” Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, tính cách bất đồng, chuyện này cũng hết cách rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “May mà tính con giống mẹ, nếu giống ba, chắc cũng chả khác gì Cao Hưng đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quân, “…”

Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho ba cậu xong thì gọi cho anh Tiểu Bắc, “A lô? A lô! Em là Cao Nhiên đây!”

Đầu kia truyền đến giọng khá là miễn cưỡng, “Cao Nhiên là ai thế? Không quen.”

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên giật giật, “Làm gì thế?”

Phong Bắc giận quá hỏi, “Em nói anh làm gì á? Cả chiều không biết đường gọi điện cho anh.”

Trong lòng anh lo cho thiếu niên, không thể không gọi cho Thạch Kiều, hỏi xem người có khỏe không.

“Cơn giận này của anh, thật là…” Cao Nhiên bất đắc dĩ, “Em không có điện thoại di động, gọi điện bất tiện lắm.”

Phong Bắc tự biết mình đuối lý, giọng thấp xuống một chút, trong họng phát ra vài tiếng thở dốc, “Thế cái người hồi sáng kia có làm gì em không?”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Anh bảo hồ ly á?”

Câu này cực kì kích thích đội trưởng Phong, mặt anh tái mét, răng nghiến chặt, “Hồ ly? Sao em cho cậu ta cái biệt danh đáng yêu thế làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên câm nín, đáng yêu á? Nào có đâu, thật chả hiểu nổi logic của đàn ông nữa.

Nửa ngày sau Phong Bắc mới nói, “Anh còn chẳng có.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh đang làm nũng đó hả?”

Phong Bắc đỏ mặt, “Đếch phải!”

Cao Nhiên đây là không thấy người, nếu người ở trước mặt cậu, khéo cậu đu cả hai cánh tay lên rồi, “Ôi giời, em chẳng phải gọi anh là anh đấy thôi.”

Phong Bắc hừ nói, “Em cũng gọi Thạch Kiều là anh mà.”

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn trần nhà, người đàn ông vô cớ gây sự, cậu thật không đỡ nổi, “Đừng quậy nữa.”

Chẳng hề hay đang nhẹ giọng dỗ dành.

Vành tai Phong Bắc nóng lên, anh vội vàng quơ lấy bao thuốc châm lửa, dùng mùi nicotin để khiến mình tỉnh táo một chút, “Em vẫn chưa trả lời anh.”

Cao Nhiên không nghe thấy gì khác lạ hết, “Có làm gì đâu, ảnh có việc, bận lắm.”

Phong Bắc nói với Cao Nhiên, tên họ Tào chính là lấy việc công làm việc riêng, cực kì vô liêm sỉ.

Cao Nhiên bỗng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em nghe giọng điệu này kì lắm, ảnh là tình địch của anh hả?”

Phong Bắc nhất thời im bặt, ngay cả tiếng thở cũng mất tăm.

Cao Nhiên vừa quay đầu, sợ hết hồn, “Đm, mày không nói tiếng nào đứng đằng sau tao làm chi?”

Cao Hưng khinh bỉ, “Gọi hết cuộc này đến cuộc khác, còn gọi lâu như thế, tưởng đây là nhà mày đấy à?”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện với Phong Bắc, cậu đặt ống nghe xuống, liếc nhìn Cao Hưng, đôi mắt xinh đẹp híp lại, “Tao biết rồi, mày hâm mộ tao.”

Cao Hưng khinh bỉ ra mặt, “Tao hâm mộ mày á?”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại câu nói của ba cậu, lại dòm vẻ mặt Cao Hưng, càng lúc càng vững tin vào suy đoán của mình, “Chú quá bận, thường hay đi công tác, dù có về sớm cũng là ăn một bữa cơm rồi vào phòng làm việc ngay, nói chuyện với mày chưa được vài câu, mày hâm mộ tao và ba có thể trò chuyện lâu như vậy, mày còn hâm mộ tao có người bạn như anh Tiểu Bắc, còn mày thì không.”

Cao Hưng vớ lấy hộp đựng lá trà trên bàn ném qua, “Con mẹ nó mày nói vớ nói vẩn!”

Cao Nhiên tránh kịp, Cao Hưng hoang mang và bối rối như vậy rõ ràng là bị chọc trúng tim đen mà.

Có được ắt có mất, chính là đạo lý ấy.

Vừa muốn ba mẹ có đủ thời gian để kề cận với mình, lại muốn có điều kiện vật chất tốt, sao có thể chứ, tiền nào phải do gió lớn thổi tới đâu, cá và gấu chẳng thể sống cùng nhau được.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người cô nghe thấy tiếng động mà đi ra ngoài, cô cũng không phải đi làm, có thể gần gũi với Cao Hưng được, nhưng cô lại không làm vậy, cùng lắm chỉ nói mấy lời ngoài miệng, hành động thực tế lại chẳng có, ít nhất thì mấy ngày nay Cao Nhiên ở đây đều không thấy.

Cô ngày nào cũng cùng mấy chị em đi ăn uống, dạo phố chăm sóc sắc đẹp, ở nhà đùa với chó cưng, thử quần áo, cuộc sống muôn màu muôn vẻ.

Nghĩ vậy, Cao Hưng quả thật đáng thương mà. Cao Nhiên bất giác thở dài, “Hầy.”

Mặt Cao Hưng ghê tởm như nuốt phải con ruồi.

Khoảng hai mươi phút sau, Cao Nhiên ngồi trong quán karaoke, nhìn một đám thanh thiếu niên cười vang, chơi đùa, đánh bài, hát hò nhảy múa, cậu gào toác cả cuống họng hỏi Cao Hưng, “Mày gọi tao tới làm cái gì?”

Cao Hưng không đáp, cậu chàng ngồi chìm trong ghế sô-pha, nom như một tiểu vương tử cô đơn.

Con gái thì hoặc trực tiếp hoặc hàm súc lấy lòng cậu chàng, con trai thì không một ai không nịnh bợ, có người bao, ăn miễn phí chơi miễn phí, còn có gái xinh để ngắm, ai mà không vui mừng chứ? Đặc biệt là các thiếu niên cất chứa một con quái thú nhỏ trong lòng, nhiệt huyết trào dâng, khát vọng được hoành hành ngang ngược nữa.

Cao Nhiên chợt hiểu, đây là một cách thức phản kháng của thằng nhóc, xem đi, tao có bạn đây, tất cả đều là bạn tao, tao có rất nhiều bạn, họ đều rất yêu quý tao.

Cậu uống một ngụm nước trái cây, nhìn Cao Hưng dưới ánh sáng u ám, mình chỉ có một tuần ở đây mà thôi, nếu là một năm hoặc nửa năm, trái lại có lòng tin rằng có thể gần gũi cậu nhóc thêm một chút.

Có điều nửa năm hay một năm gì Cao Nhiên cũng không thể ở nổi, bầu không khí trong nhà chú khiến cậu ngột ngạt, không mấy dễ chịu.

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy lấy đi ly rượu trong tay Cao Hưng, gắt giọng, “Mày mới mấy tuổi mà đòi uống rượu hả, không muốn sống nữa à?”

Giọng Cao Hưng còn gắt hơn, vẻ mặt chán ghét, “Không cần mày lo!”

Những người khác tò mò nhìn sang, trong mắt mấy cô bé có địch ý và oán giận, và cả trách cứ nữa, ai nấy đều mang trên mình ánh sáng của tình mẹ, làm như thể đang bảo vệ đứa con bé bỏng của mình không bằng.

Cao Nhiên méo mặt, cậu là thằng khốn đáng trách đáng ghét, còn Cao Hưng lại là bé con non mềm.

Cao Hưng giật lại ly rượu.

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên giật giật, cậu giơ tay lên, “Được, tao không lo nữa, tao thèm vào mà lo cho mày, mày muốn làm thế nào thì làm, tao đi đây, không tiếp mày nữa, hẹn gặp lại, bye bye.”

Đằng sau truyền đến tiếng vang cực lớn, kèm theo cả tiếng la, rượu trên bàn tung tóe quá nửa.

Cao Hưng cúi đầu đi ra ngoài, đôi môi mấp máy, hình như nói gì đó.

Cao Nhiên nghe rõ, cậu chàng bảo chán thật.

Là cực kì chán ấy, tối mùa đông giá rét nhường này, kể cả nằm trong chăn nghĩ vẩn nghĩ vơ, không bệnh mà rên, còn thoải mái hơi đến chỗ này, đơn giản chính là dằn vặt lung tung.

Có đứa con trai hỏi, “Cao Hưng, đùa đấy à? Mày gọi bọn tao đến rồi đi thế hả? Thế bọn tao…”

Cao Hưng mở miệng ngắt lời, không quay đầu lại, “Hết bao nhiêu ghi vào tài khoản của tao.”

Bên trong vang lên tiếng hoan hô, “Yeah ——”

Cao Nhiên nhìn về phía Cao Hưng, một gương mặt quá đỗi tinh xảo, lúc này lại đút tay vào túi, kiêu căng hống hách, lại đượm nét buồn, e rằng lớn lên sẽ như yêu nghiệt mất thôi.

Thằng ngốc, tụi nó nào có yêu quý mày, chỉ là yêu quý tiền trong túi mày thôi.

Cao Nhiên lại ngẫm nghĩ, Cao Hưng không ngốc, nó và đám người trong kia chẳng qua chỉ là thuận theo nhu cầu mỗi bên mà thôi.

Những người kia dựa vào Cao Hưng mà sớm tiếp xúc với thế giới xa hoa lãng phí và sa đọa này, còn cậu ta lại đạt được sự chú ý từ những người đó, dùng tiền mà mua được.

Cao Nhiên vừa thẫn thờ, Cao Hưng đã biến mất tăm, cậu không quen thuộc chỗ này, ánh sáng thì mờ, hỏi phục vụ mới biết lối ra.

Cao Hưng đứng ở ven đường, hai chiếc giầy một chiếc đứng trên bậc, một chiếc giơ trên không trung, người căng cứng, mí mắt nửa rũ xuống, chẳng nhìn gì hết.

Cao Nhiên đi tới, “Đợi tao à?”

“Đừng có tưởng bở.” Cao Hưng đi băng qua đường cái, “Tao chỉ không muốn ba mẹ làm phiền tao thôi.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Mày thích đàn dương cầm không? Còn cả Tae Kwon Do cờ vây các thứ nữa, có thích không? Chú mời thầy về dạy cho mày chuyện buôn bán, mày có hứng thú không?”

Bước chân của Cao Hưng không hề ngừng lại.

“Tao nhớ cô còn nói mày học nhảy dân tộc nữa, với cả cái gì nữa ấy nhỉ, à đúng rồi, thổi sáo, học nhiều thứ như thế, mày có mệt không hả?”

Cao Nhiên rụt cổ vào trong áo, “Mệt chứ nhỉ, sao mày không nói với cô chú…”

Cao Hưng quay đầu lại trợn mắt nhìn cậu, “Liên quan gì đến mày?”

“Vâng vâng vâng, chuyện không liên quan đến tao, mày coi như tao đang nói sảng đi.”

Cao Nhiên lại ngáp, mới giờ này đã buồn ngủ, hiếm hoi ghê, cậu nhìn Cao Hưng ở đằng trước, thằng nhóc này dựng một cái hộp nhỏ, bản thân mình thì trốn trong hộp, như vậy sẽ rất an toàn, lại quên rằng thế thì cũng chẳng có bạn bè, cô đơn vô cùng.

Lúc về lại tiểu khu, đã qua chín rưỡi.

Vào tiểu khu cần thẻ, Cao Hưng không mang, Cao Nhiên không có, chỉ đành đăng ký.

Một người đàn ông cao lớn lấy mẫu đăng ký và bút ra, Cao Hưng không liếc mắt đến người ta, Cao Nhiên nhận bút, “Cảm ơn ạ.”

Người đàn ông vươn tay ra chỉ, vừa kiên nhẫn vừa thân thiện, “Viết tòa nhà và số nhà vào đây, chỗ này viết tên chủ nhà, cách thức liên lạc, đằng sau viết ngày, hôm nay là ngày 13.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

Người đàn ông cười, một bên má có lúm đồng tiền, “Sao thế? Mặt anh nở hoa à?”

Cao Nhiên chưa từng thấy ai cười lên lại dịu dàng đến thế, ngay cả giọng nói cũng vậy, nghe thôi cũng khiến người ta thoải mái, “Lần đầu tiên em thấy anh.”

“Hai hôm trước về nhà có việc, tối nay mới quay lại.” Người đàn ông thuận miệng cười hỏi, “Anh cũng mới thấy em lần đầu, mới chuyển tới à?”

Cao Nhiên nói là đi thăm người thân, cậu viết nhầm một chữ, viết tên chú thành tên ba cậu.

Người đàn ông ghé sát mặt vào, dịu dàng bảo, “Viết nhầm đúng không? Không sao, gạch đi rồi viết lại là được.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, ngửi thấy một mùi xà phòng sạch sẽ thơm tho, cậu chớp mắt, lông mi người đàn ông vừa dài vừa cong, mũi rất cao, vẻ ngoài rất chi tuấn tú.

Cánh tay bị tóm lại, bút trên tay Cao Nhiên run lên, vẽ ra một dấu dài trên tờ giấy, đằng sau là giọng nói cực kì thiếu kiên nhẫn của Cao Hưng, “Mày có đi hay không?”

“Đi, mày đợi tao một chút, còn chưa viết ngày…”

“Đồ đần mới viết cái thứ đấy biết không?”

“…”

Ông Trương đồng nghiệp thò đầu ra từ phòng bảo vệ, “Tiểu Thường, bảo sao đứa bé kia trông quen quen, hóa ra chính là đứa bé lần trước đó.”

Thường Ý thu tầm mắt lại, “Dạ?”

Ông Trương kể lại hai chuyện liên quan đến đứa bé kia, một là cứu được mẹ hai đứa nhỏ tự sát, một là trông nom ông cụ bị chứng đãng trí tuổi già chờ người nhà tìm đến.

Thường Ý than nhẹ, “Thật sự là một đứa trẻ ngoan.”

Ông Trương nói, “Gia giáo tốt, lễ phép, lúc nào cũng tươi cười, được người ta yêu mến.”

Thường Ý đồng ý, “Đúng vậy.”

Ông Trương vỗ vỗ vai anh ta, “Tiểu Thường này, cậu vừa về đã trực ban, vẫn chưa nghỉ ngơi, vất vả quá.”

Thường Ý nói không việc gì.

Ông Trương than thở, “Hồi trước còn đỡ, giờ trong tiểu khu có án mạng, còn chưa phá được, chúng ta phải cẩn thận chút, nếu lại có chuyện thì chẳng có quả ngon ăn đâu.”

Thường Ý để bút sang một bên, cất kĩ bản đăng ký, “Lực lượng cảnh sát đã tham gia, vụ án đoán chừng chẳng mấy chốc sẽ được điều tra rõ thôi.”

Ông Trương chẳng nghĩ vậy, “Tôi thấy khó lắm.”

Thường Ý hỏi, “Là sao ạ?”

Ông Trương hạ giọng, “Bên phòng điều khiển chẳng tra ra được thứ gì hết, tám phần mười là thành án treo rồi.”

Thường Ý nói không thể nào, “Cháu nghe nói người chết ở trong nhà, hẳn sẽ để lại một ít manh mối.”

Giọng ông Trương càng thấp hơn nữa, “Theo lý thuyết là vậy, nhưng tôi thấy cảnh sát ra ra vào vào, còn mai phục nữa, xem chừng là chẳng có tiến triển gì đâu.”

Ông xua tay kiêng dè, “Không nói không nói nữa, việc tra án không thuộc phần việc của chúng ta, chúng ta làm tốt công việc của mình, đừng mắc sai lầm là được.”

“Đúng rồi, Tiểu Thường, sức khỏe ba cậu đỡ nhiều chưa?”

Thường Ý nhìn xe cộ và người đi đường, “Tốt lắm rồi.”

Ông Trương thao thao bất tuyệt, nói gì mà người đã có tuổi rồi, cái xấu nó hiển hiện hết ra, lúc trẻ không dành thời gian làm điều mình muốn, già rồi chả làm được cái đếch gì nữa.

Thường Ý vẫn cười đầy ôn hòa.

Cao Nhiên tắm rửa sạch sẽ, vẫn quyết định gọi điện cho Thạch Kiều, nói chuyện về mùi mì và nhà 505, nếu không chuyện này sẽ mãi đặt trong lòng cậu, nghẹn phát điên mất.

Thạch Kiều bên kia không nói gì hết.

Đặt điện thoại lên bàn, Thạch Kiều bảo mọi người tiếp tục, đèn trong phòng họp luôn sáng, mọi người trong đội thức suốt đêm,

Sáng sớm Thạch Kiều vừa ăn bánh bao vừa nghe cấp dưới báo cáo.

“Đội trưởng, Hà Tiến hôm qua sau khi về thì không ra nữa, Phương Như suốt đêm không về, người giám sát bên đó nói rằng cô ta ở quán bar từ nửa đêm đến một giờ sáng, thuê phòng cùng một người đàn ông, bây giờ vẫn còn đang trong khách sạn.”

Có mấy câu cảnh viên này chưa nói, anh ta biết đội trưởng không thích nghe mấy nội dung không liên quan đến vụ án, ví dụ như anh thấy đôi vợ chồng kia sống tự do quá đỗi, đàn ông thì đầy rẫy tình nhân, đàn bà cũng biết chơi.

Thạch Kiều nuốt một miếng bánh bao, “Nói về Tiểu Mạn đi.”

Viên cảnh sát thành thật báo cáo, “Tiểu Mạn tối hôm qua rời quán trọ đổi sang chỗ khác, chỗ mới không có gì khác thường, tiệm massage vẫn hoạt động như thường lệ, nhân viên của cô ta là Hoa Nhài quản lý thay cô ta, việc làm ăn rất tốt.”

Thạch Kiều uống một ngụm nước, “Tôn Cương thì sao?”

Viên cảnh sát nói, “Đèn trong nhà Tôn Cương cả một tối đều không tắt, hơn 6 giờ xuống lầu đi hai vòng trong tiểu khu rồi về, chưa đến 7 giờ 30 đã đến bến xe buýt bắt xe đi làm.”

Thạch Kiều ném một quyển sách lên trên bàn, “Cậu nhìn quyển sách này một chút này.”

Viên cảnh sát duỗi cổ ra nhìn tên sách, “Không cần nhìn đâu ạ, em dốt toán lắm, đọc cũng không hiểu.”

Anh ta nhìn người ngồi trên ghế một cách ngưỡng mộ, giọng đầy khâm phục, “Đội trưởng, anh siêu ghê, ngay cả sách kiểu này cũng đọc hiểu nữa.”

Cái mặt than của Thạch Kiều nghiêm lại, “Cầm đi cho giáo sư ngành toán học xem.”

Viên cảnh sát đơ ra vài giây mới đáp lại.

Thạch Kiều gọi người đó lại, “Nhanh chóng đưa cho tôi tư liệu của toàn bộ nhân viên bảo vệ và nhân viên vệ sinh của tiểu khu Hoa Liên, càng chi tiết càng tốt, tư liệu của các thương gia quanh đó cũng gom về đi.”

Viên cảnh sát vội vã đi làm.

Thạch Kiều còn nói, “Phái một người nhanh nhẹn đi theo Cao Nhiên.”

Viên cảnh sát không rõ cho lắm.

Thạch Kiều bổ sung, “Bảo vệ sự an toàn của nhóc ấy.”

Viên cảnh sát vẫn chưa hiểu, “Đội trưởng, cậu bé đó là người đưa tin ạ?”

Thạch Kiều không giải thích, nếu Cao Nhiên xảy ra việc gì trên địa bàn của anh, anh chẳng còn mặt mũi nào gặp lại Phong Bắc nữa.

Về phần đầu mối của Cao Nhiên có thể móc nối với vụ án 506 hay không, Thạch Kiều không nghĩ tới.

Cao Nhiên cho là hôm qua Tào Thế Nguyên nói sẽ đến tìm cậu chỉ là thuận miệng thôi, nào ngờ điện thoại của anh ta gọi vào máy bàn trong nhà.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói thẳng, “Tôi ở dưới lầu chờ nhóc.”

Nói đặng cúp máy.

Cao Nhiên chạy ra ban công nhìn xuống, Tào hồ ly mặc chiếc áo khoác làm từ chất vải xa hoa, cắt may khéo léo tinh tế, trông như tùy ý, kì thực cực kì để ý, lúc này anh ta đang dựa vào cửa xe ăn kẹo, hơi thở tổng tài bá đạo lấy anh ta làm trung tâm mà tản ra bốn phương tám hướng, người đi đường rối rít liếc nhìn, cảnh tượng náo nhiệt không phải dạng vừa.

Trông ngang liếc dọc đều chẳng thấy giống cảnh sát hình sự tẹo nào.

Dường như cảm nhận được, Tào Thế Nguyên ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trên, khóe môi hơi cong lên.

Cao Nhiên bị anh ta bắt quả tang, làm như không có chuyện gì rụt đầu về quay lại phòng khách, chú không ở nhà, cô đang buôn với chị em tốt, nào túi xách nào đồ trang sức, nội dung chẳng có tý dinh dưỡng nào, bạn trẻ Cao Hưng thì đi học lớp dương cầm rồi.

Tiếng chuông điện thoại bàn vang lên, cô giúp việc nghe, “Tiểu Nhiên, bạn cháu gọi tìm cháu này, cháu xuống ngay đi, cứ gọi điện thoại miết như vậy, tốn tiền lắm.”

Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm, “Nghe điện thoại không cần tiền.”

Cô giúp việc thính tai, “Cháu nói gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên lười nói lý với cô ta, mặc áo khoác vào đi ra ngoài, lúc cậu đóng cửa còn nghe cô giúp việc làu bàu, “Đúng là đồ nhà quê vô giáo dục.”

Tôi mà vô giáo dục á? Tôi mà vô giáo dục thì hồi nãy đã cãi nhau tay bo với cô rồi, Cao Nhiên tức đến tái mặt, bản thân mình cũng từng ở quê, lại còn kì thị người nhà quê, không phải tự làm xấu mặt mình sao? Thật là.

Cao Nhiên vác cái mặt khó coi xuất hiện trước mắt Tào Thế Nguyên.

Tào Thế Nguyên cũng không hỏi gì, chờ cậu lên xe rồi nổ máy rời đi.

Xe dừng ở cổng, Tào Thế Nguyên không có thẻ qua cổng, Thường Ý cầm đơn đăng ký qua.

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì chào.

Thường Ý liếc mắt nhìn thiếu niên ngồi trên ghế sau, “Đi chơi với bạn à?”

Cao Nhiên ậm ừ vâng một tiếng, cậu nhìn kĩ người đàn ông, cảm thấy vành mắt anh ta thâm quầng, hình như tối không ngủ.

Tối hôm qua ánh sáng mờ, Cao Nhiên không để ý, giờ mới phát hiện bên khóe mắt trái người đàn ông có một vết sẹo, nhìn màu sắc thì mới có gần đây, cậu không để ý lắm.

Xe lái ra khỏi tiểu khu, Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn đường, ngón tay thon dài gác hờ lên tay lái, “Đừng có gặp ai cũng cười như vậy.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ đến vấn đề hồi nãy quên không hỏi, “Đi đâu thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp.

Cao Nhiên nhất thời có cảm giác leo lên thuyền giặc, cậu sừng sộ lên, bị cái cô giúp việc kia làm tức đến chập mạch rồi, nhất thời không chú ý, “Anh có nói hay không?”

Tựa như anh mà không nói, tôi sẽ nhảy xe vậy.

“Dẫn nhóc đến công viên giải trí đi tàu lượn siêu tốc.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bóp trán, “Vốn định cho nhóc niềm vui bất ngờ, giờ thì hết mất rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói dối, “Tui sợ độ cao.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hình như nở nụ cười, “Nhóc không sợ độ cao.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, cái ông này chả lẽ là con giun trong bụng mình hả? Cậu nhìn kiến trúc bên ngoài cửa xe, “Đang yên đang lành sao lại dẫn tui đi công viên giải trí?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cho cậu một viên kẹo.

Cao Nhiên không muốn.

Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn giống như mọi khi, không ép, chỉ bóc viên kẹo kia tự ăn.

Trong xe sực nức mùi chanh, phai đi một chút lại có, Cao Nhiên ngửi mà đau hết cả đầu.

Ở cổng công viên giải trí có cực đông người đang xếp hang, tiếng ồn ào vang dội.

Cao Nhiên nhìn đội ngũ đó mà run chân, cậu không qua xếp hàng, quay người tìm chỗ có thể ngồi được.

Tào Thế Nguyên cũng không xếp hàng, nhìn thoáng qua đã biết không phải loại người làm chuyện phí thời gian đó rồi, anh lấy điện thoại ra gọi, chẳng biết là gọi cho ai, vẻ mặt chẳng hề dễ chịu chút nào.

Cao Nhiên dừng chân trước một loạt máy gắp thú, nhìn mấy nhóm người nhét tiền xu vào, tập trung cao độ điều chỉnh góc, cuối cùng không cam lòng bỏ cuộc, cậu thấy một đứa bé đa thiết tha nhìn một món đồ chơi trong máy gắp thú, bèn rảo bước đi qua.

“Em thích Pikachu à?”

“Thích ạ.”

Cao Nhiên móc tiền xu ra ném vào, cũng không thấy cậu điều chỉnh góc độ mấy, chỉ liếc mắt một chút đã nhấn nút, cái móc rơi từ trên xuống, bắt được chính xác một con Pikachu ở trên cùng, lắc lư hai lần vẫn không rơi.

Đứa bé phấn khởi vỗ tay.

Cao Nhiên đưa Pikachu cho bé, “Cầm này.”

Đứa bé hớn hở ôm Pikachu đi, người nhà đứa bé tìm đến, nói cám ơn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên ngượng ngùng gãi mặt, nói không có gì.

Có người hỏi Cao Nhiên kĩ xảo, Cao Nhiên chẳng tài nào nói rõ được, cậu đập vào đó chẳng biết bao nhiêu tiền xu mới luyện ra cảm giác tay, chơi mười lần, ít nhất dính được tám lần, tỷ lệ đó đã coi là cao rồi.

Trước đây Cao Nhiên còn từng nghĩ, nếu có bạn gái, sẽ dẫn cô bé đi chơi máy gắp thú khắp đường lớn ngõ nhỏ, không chỉ lãng mạn mà còn thực tế nữa, không lo thiếu đồ chơi.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói chuyện điện thoại xong lại gần, thấy cảnh đó, trong mắt anh dường như nhuốm màu hoài niệm, thoáng qua rồi biến mất.

“Đi thôi, vào được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không hỏi anh ta làm thế nào, thời đại này nếu muốn đặc quyền, không có quan hệ là không làm được, “Trò tàu lượn chơi không vui, tui không thích.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười như không cười, “Đứa nhỏ thích nói dối là không ngoan đâu.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Tào Thế Nguyên không nói thêm nữa, Cao Nhiên cũng chẳng nói gì, hai người đều có suy nghĩ riêng.

Đang là đèn xanh, Cao Nhiên và Tào Thế Nguyên băng qua đường, ánh mắt lơ đãng chợt dừng lại, cậu nhìn thấy xe của chú.

Chỗ ghế phó lái có một cô gái tóc dài xa lạ, cô ấy quàng lên cánh tay của chú, khí chất tao nhã trí thức, đó là thứ mà cô không có được.

Lúc này đèn đỏ sáng lên, Cao Nhiên theo bản năng đuổi theo.

Tào Thế Nguyên kéo cánh tay của thiếu niên, lực rất mạnh, lộ ra mấy phần nghĩ mà sợ, ánh mắt anh lạnh băng, giọng nói chất chứa cơn giận dữ, “Nhóc mang hai cái giò đi đuổi theo xe ô tô bốn bánh à?”

Trong đầu trong mắt Cao Nhiên toàn là chú, không phát hiện ra hồ ly có gì là lạ, “Xe của anh đâu?”

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi híp mắt, “Đây chính là thái độ nhờ vả của nhóc đấy hả?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh lom lom.

Tào Thế Nguyên từ tốn nói, “Giúp nhóc cũng được, sau khi xong việc nhóc giúp tôi một chuyện, chính là chuyện hôm qua đề cập với nhóc đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhác thấy xe của chú sắp biến mất ở đầu đường, cậu cắn răng, “Được!”


	61. Chapter 61

Tốc độ Tào Thế Nguyên lái xe không thể sánh bằng tốc độ anh ăn kẹo được, chậm rì rì như sên.

Cao Nhiên thấy xe của chú sắp biến mất trong tầm nhìn, cậu muốn điên mất thôi, “Tui bảo này, đội trưởng Tào, anh không thể lái xe nhanh hơn chút nữa được hả?”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngậm viên kẹo trong miệng, “An toàn là số một.”

Cao Nhiên hạ cửa xe xuống thò cổ ra ngoài, bị một cánh tay kéo về, bên tai vang lên tiếng nhắc nhở, “Nguy hiểm.”

Cậu né ra, dùng sức giật tóc, tựa đầu lên lưng ghế, chết lặng.

Tào Thế Nguyên gõ tay lên vô-lăng, “Nhóc đã nghĩ ra lúc đuổi kịp sẽ nói gì chưa?”

Cao Nhiên sững người.

Nói gì cơ? Trong một tình huống có thể xếp vào những chuyện khiến người ta lúng túng nhất như vậy, phận làm cháu trai, có thể nói gì đây?

Lúc Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, xe đã đỗ ở ven đường.

Tào Thế Nguyên tháo dây an toàn ra, “Xuống xe.”

Cao Nhiên nghe theo, cậu nhìn khung cảnh xa lạ xung quanh, phát hiện là một tòa chung cư xa hoa, vị trí tương đối yên tĩnh, “Đâu rồi?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Lái xe vào rồi.”

Động tác kéo khóa áo khoác của cậu khựng lại, “Thế sao anh không lái vào luôn?”

Tào Thế Nguyên ăn kẹo, rũ mắt không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên vươn cổ ngó vào trong, đẳng cấp tòa chung cư này còn cao hơn cả tiểu khu Hoa Liên nữa, cậu đang định tới gần một chút, đã nghe tiếng gọi, “Tiểu Nhiên.”

Là chú.

Cao Nhiên giật nảy mình, cậu nương theo tiếng gọi nhìn lại, thấy một bóng người tiến lại từ bên trái, mặt cậu cứng lại, còn người nọ vẫn thong dong điềm tĩnh.

Như thể người làm chuyện xấu là Cao Nhiên, bị bắt ngay tại trận vậy, đảo ngược vị trí mất rồi.

Cao Nhiên dù sao cũng còn non lắm, tuổi và kinh nghiệm còn kém cả một đoạn dài, cậu đỏ mặt lắp bắp, “Chú, chú ạ, cháu…”

Tiếng nói bỗng im bặt, Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy cô gái kia cũng đang tiến về phía này, vẫn ôm lấy cánh tay của chú đầy thân mật, mà chú tuy không nhiệt tình đáp lại, nhưng cũng không hề phản đối chút nào.

Coi như là ngầm đồng ý.

Bầu không khí vi diệu lặng yên tràn ra.

Mãi đến khi Cao Kiến Quốc mở miệng, giọng nói đều đều, “Cháu anh.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn chú, thoải mái đến vậy, chẳng hề có chút ý đồ che giấu nằm ngoài dự đoán của cậu, lẽ nào cậu hiểu lầm, nghĩ nhiều rồi, chú và cô gái này chỉ là bạn tốt? Bạn hợp tác làm ăn, hoặc là hồng nhan tri kỉ mà thôi?

Cô gái khẽ cười, giọng nói dịu dàng êm tai, “Chào cậu bạn nhỏ.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng, khóe mắt liếc về phía hồ ly, người ta lại đang cúi đầu bóc kẹo, tỏ thái độ hoàn toàn không liên quan, còn đứng xa lắc xa lơ nữa.

Cao Kiến Quốc không có ý định giới thiệu cô gái cho Cao Nhiên.

Cô gái hình như cũng không ngại, cô dịu dàng nói với Cao Kiến Quốc, “Thế em vào trước đây.”

Cao Kiến Quốc hơi hất cằm.

Cao Nhiên trông theo cô gái kia tiến vào chung cư, mái tóc dài phất phới, dáng người yêu kiều thướt tha, có nét thanh lịch hoàn toàn khác với Tiểu Mạn, nhưng bất kể là giống Tiểu Mạn, hay giống cô gái này, cô đều không có.

Đắn đo một hồi, Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Cô có biết không ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quốc trầm mặc châm thuốc, thở ra một vòng khói vào hư không, chú không đáp, chỉ nói, “Chuyện của người lớn, trẻ con đừng hỏi đến.”

Cao Nhiên nghe nhiều nhất chính là câu này.

Điện thoại trong túi Cao Kiến Quân vang lên, chú lấy ra nghe, nếp nhăn giữa chân mày ngày càng rõ ràng, “Anh qua đây, không có gì đâu, ừ, được.”

Cao Nhiên biết chính là cô gái vừa nãy, mới một lát thôi, đã gọi chú đi rồi.

Cao Kiến Quốc hút vài hơi thuốc đã dập tắt, rút từ trong ví ra đưa mấy tờ một trăm cho cháu trai, “Tự mua gì ăn đi, đừng chơi với bạn lâu ở ngoài đường, về sớm một chút.”

Cao Nhiên không nhận, “Chú, còn chú thì sao?”

Cao Kiến Quốc nhét tiền vào túi cháu trai, quay người rời đi.

Cao Nhiên chạy lên, níu lấy cánh tay của chú, “Chú ơi, tối nay chú có về không?”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói không về.

Ngón tay Cao Nhiên lỏng ra, rồi lại nắm chặt, “Hôm nay là sinh nhật của Cao Hưng.”

Cao Kiến Quốc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên buông lỏng tay ra, lúc này không níu lại nữa.

Tào Thế Nguyên lại gần, mùi hương chanh cũng dập dìu đến theo, anh không nói gì, chỉ đứng bên cạnh thiếu niên, ánh mắt dõi theo một chiếc lá run rẩy rơi xuống khỏi ngọn cây, tâm tư chẳng biết bay đến nơi nào rồi.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, “Chú ngoại tình ư?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Hiển nhiên vậy.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài một tiếng, “Thật không ngờ.”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đồng ý, “Tôi lại cảm thấy dễ đoán được.”

Cao Nhiên quay đầu.

Tầm mắt của Tào Thế Nguyên đặt lên mặt thiếu niên, rồi lại dời đi, tùy ý nhìn một chỗ, “Trọng tâm cuộc sống của cô nhóc nằm ở đâu?”

Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ một chút, chị em tốt, dạo phố, mua sắm, trang sức xa xỉ, chăm sóc sắc đẹp, quần áo túi xách, chó…

“Một người khi đã tăng nhanh về kiến thức, trải nghiệm phong phú hơn, sẽ theo đuổi những món đồ có phẩm chất càng cao hơn, bao gồm cả nửa kia, điểm này có thể áp dụng cả trên đàn ông và phụ nữ.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhàn nhạt nói, “Khi đời sống vật chất đạt đến một độ cao, tìm một tình nhân hiểu mình, có thể lấp đầy một khoảng trống trong tim, nói chung, cái chú nhóc muốn, cô nhóc không cho được, nguy cơ hôn nhân đã xuất hiện từ lâu rồi, e là tháng này họ sẽ ly hôn, chỉ thiếu một cái hình thức thôi.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi không có ý nghĩa, “Nói thì hay lắm, anh nào có quen cô chú tui.”

Đầu lưỡi Tào Thế Nguyên cuốn lấy viên kẹo hoa quả, giọng lúng búng, “Hôm qua tôi nói rồi, tôi từng gặp chú của nhóc một lần, lúc đó cô nhóc cũng ở đó nữa, cổ đang mua túi xách, nói muốn cái đắt nhất, nhân viên cửa hàng nịnh một hồi mua hẳn mười mấy cái.”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt líu lưỡi, “Mười, mười mấy á? Túi có ăn được như cơm đâu, mua nhiều vậy làm chi?”

Tào Thế Nguyên phun ra hai chữ, “Hư vinh.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng một lúc, cậu sực nhớ ra, “Sao anh lại ở trong cửa hàng bán túi xách?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đi mua sắm với một người bạn nữ.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, không hỏi thêm, không có hứng thú, cậu nghĩ đến chuyện cô và chú, thằng oắt Cao Hưng kia có biết không nhỉ? Rất có thể là biết rồi, chỉ là giả vờ không biết mà thôi.

Hẳn là mê man lắm nhỉ.

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng, rầu rĩ nhíu mày, bà sang đây ở thật sự không phải là một lựa chọn chính xác, nhưng bà nội nhất định đòi đến nhà chú, còn lén đi nhiều lần rồi, hầy.

Tào Thế Nguyên dẫn Cao Nhiên quay lại công viên giải trí, đi vào bằng cổng tây.

Cao Nhiên ngồi tàu lượn siêu tốc, Tào Thế Nguyên không đi, chỉ đứng cạnh nhìn cậu, cứ như đang trông đứa nhỏ nhà mình vậy.

Đi từ tàu lượn xuống, Cao Nhiên lại ngồi liền hai lần nữa, lúc bấy giờ mới đã ghiền, cậu uống hai ngụm nước, xoay người chơi tháp rơi tự do đó không xa.

Lần đầu tiên Cao Nhiên chơi, lúc được nâng lên cùng những người khác, không tự chủ được mà thưởng thức phong cảnh, ngay khi tâm hồn cậu đang treo ngược cành cây, đột nhiên tàu rơi thẳng tắp xuống, bên tai toàn là tiếng thét a a a chói tai, hồn cũng bị gọi ra theo luôn.

Tào Thế Nguyên chỉ chơi trò vòng quay ngựa gỗ, những trò khác chỉ nhìn chứ không chơi.

Cao Nhiên ngờ là hồ ly sợ độ cao.

“Đến lúc nhóc thực hiện cam kết rồi.”

Âm thanh trên đỉnh đầu kéo Cao Nhiên về lại hiện thực, cậu nghiêm mặt, “Anh nói một lần luôn đi, đừng có câu giờ.”

Tào Thế Nguyên không cho cậu toại nguyện, mà lái xe đưa cậu về nhà mình.

Là một căn biệt thự nhỏ, xung quanh toàn là cây cối rậm rạp, còn hẻo lánh hơn cả chung cư hồi nãy nữa, Cao Nhiên liên tưởng đến mấy vụ quăng xác nơi hoang dã, dây thần kinh căng lên, trông gà hóa cuốc.

Tào Thế Nguyên hình như không phát hiện thiếu niên đang căng thẳng, anh cởi từng chiếc cúc áo từ trên xuống dưới ra, “Bắt đầu thôi.”

Cao Nhiên giật hết cả mình, cậu lui về sau vài bước, đầu lưỡi không chịu nghe sai khiến nữa, “Anh anh anh, tui tui, anh cởi cúc áo làm gì?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhướn mi.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện nét trêu đùa trong mắt hồ ly, lườm lại một cái.

Tào Thế Nguyên tiến về phía phòng làm việc, “Vào đây.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn ngó hai bên một lúc, không có đồ phòng thân, nơi ở không quen thuộc, quả thực muốn chết, cậu xoa xoa ngón út, dẫu sao cũng là đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự, ăn thuế của dân, vai đeo huân chương, hẳn sẽ không làm gì bậy bạ đâu.

Trong phòng làm việc có sách, chuyện này chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên cả, nhưng sách chất kín vài cái giá sách, thì hơi quá mức.

Rèm cửa sổ bỗng nhiên bị kéo lại, tim Cao Nhiên đánh thịch một tiếng, cậu lập tức kêu Tào Thế Nguyên bật đèn, nói không thấy rõ.

Không có tiếng đáp lại.

Tim Cao Nhiên nhảy lên tận cuống họng, cậu nghe thấy tiếng hít thở, từ bên trái lại đây, cách mình ngày càng gần, sát bên mang tai, không có động tác tiếp theo.

Căn phòng làm việc tĩnh lặng mất một lúc, chẳng ai nói tiếng nào.

Toàn bộ lỗ chân lông trên người Cao Nhiên nổ tung, một cảm xúc khó giải thích được bao trùm lấy cậu, là nỗi xa lạ, khủng hoảng, thậm chí bài xích, cậu cảm thấy mình tựa như đang đứng trong một chiếc hộp sắt kín mít ẩm ướt, khó thở, sắp nghẹt thở rồi.

Nếu có anh Tiểu Bắc thì tốt rồi, Cao Nhiên không hiểu sao lại có suy nghĩ này.

Dường như đã qua một hai phút, tiếng hít thở rời đi.

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi, vẫn chưa hết sợ, chẳng biết có ai nhìn thấu tâm tư hồ ly không nhỉ, nếu có, cậu thực sự rất thán phục người đó đấy.

Rèm cửa sổ lại được mở ra, căn phòng làm việc lại sáng lên như trước.

Cao Nhiên nhìn sơ qua căn phòng, đây là căn nhà trong thành phố của hồ ly, nhìn qua cách trang trí phòng làm việc thấy cũng được ít năm rồi, đều là người có tiền, có nhà riêng, và cả xe nữa.

Tào Thế Nguyên mở chiếc đèn bàn ra, rút từ trong ngăn kéo một quyển nhật kí bìa da đen và một chiếc bút mực.

Cao Nhiên chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả, “Viết nhật ký à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên dựa vào cạnh bàn, “Tôi đọc, nhóc viết.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đầy vẻ nghi ngờ, ý gì đây? Việc cần cậu giúp là đây ấy hả?

Tào Thế Nguyên giơ tay chỉ chỉ quyển nhật ký, “Viết xong một quyển, chuyện này coi như xong.”

Cao Nhiên không làm.

Tào Thế Nguyên vuốt ngón tay, “Chuyện chú nhóc…”

Cao Nhiên nhìn con đại hồ ly này một cách đầy khó tin, “Anh uy hiếp tui hả?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười như không cười, bỗng dưng tạo cho người ta cái ảo giác nham hiểm vô cùng, “Nếu cần.”

Cao Nhiên giận dữ trừng mắt nhìn, cậu đá bay cái ghế tựa ra ngoài, chớp mắt sau đã lại kéo ghế về, “Nhanh lên!”

Tào Thế Nguyên bắt chéo đôi chân dài, anh ăn hơn nửa viên kẹo trong miệng rồi mới bắt đầu nói, “Ngày 16 tháng 7, ánh mặt trời chói chang, mình như một con cá rời nước, sắp chết rồi, khó chịu quá, nhưng chiều nay còn phải huấn luyện áp chế địch, thật khổ quá đi, mình nhớ nhà.”

_(*)_ _擒_ _敌拳 : bài quyền của lực lượng cảnh sát / bộ dội dùng để áp chế phe địch._

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, tò mò hỏi, “Đội trưởng Tào, anh đang đọc gì thế? Nhật ký của anh à?” Dù cho bị mất quyển nhật ký, nuối tiếc những kỉ niệm này, muốn dựa theo trí nhớ viết lại, cũng không thể nhớ ra được chứ nhỉ?

Hồi lớp 10 11 cậu bị yêu cầu mỗi ngày viết một đoạn, còn không nhớ nổi đã viết gì nữa, toàn viết linh tinh, chẳng logic chút nào.

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp, “Nhóc chỉ cần viết thôi.”

Cao Nhiên lười hỏi lại, vừa viết theo như hồ ly đọc, vừa thầm khinh bỉ trong lòng, nội dung chỉ ngang trình viết văn của cậu thôi, nói huỵch toẹt ra hết, nghĩ thế nào viết thế ấy.

Viết xong chữ cuối cùng, Cao Nhiên theo thói quen chấm một cái bên cạnh ngòi bút, cậu đợi một hồi, cũng chưa đợi được câu tiếp theo, “Sao không đọc nữa? Hết rồi à?”

Bên cạnh không có âm thanh gì.

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, bấy giờ mới phát hiện hồ ly đang nhìn mình đầy chăm chú, bút máy trong tay cậu rơi xuống, làm bộ muốn đi.

Tào Thế Nguyên thu tầm mắt lại, cúi xuống rũ mắt tiếp tục, “Ngày 20 tháng 7, trời quang, đàn anh đến ký túc xá tìm mình, giúp mình huấn luyện bò trườn, anh ấy là đồng hương của mình, cũng là thần tượng của mình, siêu cực kì, để có thể kề vai chiến đấu với ảnh, mình mới thi vào trường cảnh sát, sau này mình muốn vào đội của ảnh, nỗ lực cùng ảnh, làm một cảnh sát nhân dân ưu tú.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy quái quái, nhưng không thể nói được vì sao.

Phòng làm việc vang lên âm thanh không nhanh không chậm của Tào Thế Nguyên, nương theo đó là tiếng sột soạt của bút viết trên trang giấy, thỉnh thoảng sẽ có tiếng di chuyển chiếc bàn.

Cao Nhiên vẫy vẫy cây bút, hết mực rồi, Tào Thế Nguyên bơm mực lần nữa, bảo cậu tiếp tục.

Bất giác mặt trời đã về đằng Tây, Cao Nhiên đau eo mỏi lưng, cậu vỗ vỗ vai trái, rồi lại đập đập vai phải, mệt quá.

Do nói quá nhiều, cổ họng Tào Thế Nguyên khàn khàn, “Hôm nay đến đây thôi.”

Động tác đứng lên của Cao Nhiên khựng lại, “Ý anh là, về sau tui vẫn phải viết cái thứ này cho anh?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp, câu trả lời không cần nói cũng biết.

Cao Nhiên ném phăng cái bút đi, “Đừng đùa chứ, tui chả hiểu nổi, trong đầu anh có hết rồi, tự mình viết không được sao, làm gì phải nhờ đến tui? Có cần quái đâu?”

Gương mặt Tào Thế Nguyên chìm trong bóng tối, bầu không khí cô tịch vây lấy anh, “Tôi còn có việc, nhóc tự về đi.”

Cao Nhiên không động đậy.

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi cau mày, anh nhìn về phía thiếu niên, ánh mắt phức tạp quá đỗi, chẳng hề đơn thuần, mà xen lẫn quá nhiều thứ, dần dần, trong đó tựa như có gì đó trào dâng, nhưng một hai giây sau lại hoàn toàn chìm lắng.

“Viết xong một quyển, tôi nói rồi.”

Cao Nhiên há miệng, cậu giận quá, chẳng hề nghĩ ngợi gì mà thốt ra một câu, “Tào Thế Nguyên, anh không nói lý!”

Ánh mắt Tào Thế Nguyên đột nhiên lóe lên, anh chợt nở nụ cười, “Ừm.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên bị đuổi đi, cổ tay đau nhức, nâng lên cũng vất vả, cậu nghiến răng nghiến lợi, thế là đi tong một buổi chiều, ngay cả ngụm nước cũng không cho uống nữa.

Ra khỏi biệt thự, Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa càu nhàu, “Đậu mè, xa như thế, sao mình về được đây?”

Cậu đá tung một hòn sỏi phía trước, vừa đi vừa đá cả một đoạn đường, rồi mới chậm rãi nhận ra mình đang hao phí thể lực, cảm thấy hôm nay nhiều việc quá đi.

Đột nhiên có tiếng động cơ truyền đến từ phía sau, Cao Nhiên ngoái lại, thấy hồ ly đang ngồi trong xe, vội vàng tránh đường.

Tào Thế Nguyên đưa Cao Nhiên về đến tiểu khu thì đi.

Cao Nhiên đứng ở cửa tiểu khu, vừa đói vừa rét, cậu đút tay vào túi, cúi đầu bám theo mấy người đằng trước, thừa dịp cửa mở mà chạy vào trong.

“Úi trời, cái anh bảo vệ kia đẹp trai quá.”

“Đẹp trai thì có ích gì, cậu biết cái cô đang nói chuyện với anh ta làm nghề gì không? Mở tiệm massage, mẹ tôi nói cô ta là điếm, chuyên môn gian díu với đàn ông, dựa vào chuyện đó để ăn cơm, có thể quen biết với loại người như vậy, tôi thấy cuộc sống riêng của nhân viên bảo vệ đó cũng chẳng đơn giản gì đâu.”

“Không thể nào? Lúc ảnh cười lên trông dịu dàng thế cơ mà.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, nhìn đôi nam nữ đang đứng cạnh phòng bảo vệ, hai người quen nhau à.

Trái lại cậu nghĩ, Tiểu Mạn sống trong tiểu khu, người đó là bảo vệ, quen biết nhau cũng nào phải chuyện kì quái gì.

Một ánh mắt đưa tới, Cao Nhiên và Tiểu Mạn liếc mắt nhìn nhau, cậu làm như không có chuyện gì đánh mắt sang người đàn ông đứng cạnh cô, mặc đồng phục bảo vệ màu đen, nom rất khỏe khoắn.

Tiểu Mạn đang hỏi Thường Ý về tình hình của Hà Tiến, “Anh ấy có nhà không?”

Thường Ý nói không rõ lắm, “Lúc ban ngày nhiều xe ra vào, tôi không để ý.”

Tiểu Mạn hút điếu thuốc, ngón tay xoa trên bả vai anh, vuốt bụi bặm vốn không tồn tại trên mặt, “Anh sang tiệm của tôi làm bảo vệ, đãi ngộ gấp đôi.”

Thường Ý mỉm cười, “Lòng tốt của chị tôi xin nhận.”

Tiểu Mạn không nói thêm nữa, đang định đi, bỗng dừng bước, “Thiếu niên kia là người của đội trưởng đội hình sự, cậu với đồng nghiệp cậu gặp phải, khách sáo với nhóc ấy chút.”

Thường Ý bảo, “Thế à?”

“Cũng là cháu trai của Cao Kiến Quốc nữa.” Tiểu Mạn nhả một hơi khói, “Cậu biết Cao Kiến Quốc chứ? Ông chủ của công ty lớn, Hà Tiến nhìn thấy ông ta còn phải nịnh nọt vài câu.”

Thường Ý lắc đầu, “Tôi không quen với xã hội thượng lưu cho lắm.”

“Không quen cũng tốt, chẳng cái nào sạch sẽ cả.”

Tiểu Mạn nói xong câu này thì nhấc chân đi, cô không về, mà đến nhà Hà Tiến.

Hà Tiến mở cửa, vẫn mặc bộ đồ âu ngày hôm qua, ria mép chưa cạo, trong mắt đỏ tơ máu, mái tóc vẫn luôn được chải ra sau nay lòa xòa xuống trước mặt, trông càng tăm tối.

Tiểu Mạn ngửi mùi rượu và thuốc lá nồng nặc trên người anh ta, “Phương Như tối qua lại không về à?”

Hà Tiến ghì cổ tay cô lôi vào trong, chất vấn trong tiếng đóng sập cửa, “Sao lại bám dai như đỉa thế?”

Tiểu Mạn cười khanh khách, “Đương nhiên là bởi anh là quản lý Hà lắm tiền, đẹp trai, công việc tốt, hầu hạ em rất thoải mái… A…”

Hà Tiến tóm chặt tóc Tiểu Mạn lôi cô ta từ phòng khách đến nhà vệ sinh, dội thẳng nước lạnh lên người cô ta.

Quần áo Tiểu Mạn ướt sũng, cô ngồi dưới đất run lập cập, đôi môi tím tái.

Hà Tiến đứng trên cao nhìn xuống, “Tỉnh rồi thì cút đi.”

Tiểu Mạn đỡ vách tường lạnh lẽo đứng lên, mái tóc xoăn rũ rượi trước mặt, lớp trang điểm bị nhòe đi, tựa như ác quỷ, rõ ràng trông thê thảm hết sức, nhưng bước đi của cô ta vẫn thoải mái vô cùng.

“Tối qua em đổi nhà trọ, hai tên cảnh sát cũng đổi ổ theo, họ rất hứng thú với hành tung của em, còn anh thì sao? Có ai theo cùng không? Chắc có nhỉ, dù sao hôm xảy ra án mạng anh cũng bước vào nhà em, hiềm nghi của anh lớn nhất.”

Hà Tiến tự rót cho mình một ly rượu.

Tiểu Mạn từ sau lưng vòng lấy eo anh ta, dán gương mặt ướt sũng lên đó, “Rốt cuộc người đó có phải do anh giết hay không?”

Hà Tiến ngửa đầu uống rượu, hầu kết trượt lên trượt xuống.

Đầu ngón tay của Tiểu Mạn mơn trớn lồng ngực Hà Tiến, hàm ý trêu đùa rất rõ ràng, “Em nghe nói Hồ Vận ở trong huyện được người ta bao nuôi, là một lão già, còn có ham mê đặc biệt nữa, đừng thấy cô ta vẫn còn xinh đẹp như hoa đến thế, trong cơ thể tám phần mười là bị dằn vặt đến thối rữa rồi, cô ta chết rồi cũng tốt, được giải thoát rồi, anh bảo có đúng không?”

Hà Tiến lại rót rượu.

“Tại sao hôm đó Hồ Vận lại muốn gặp anh? Các anh hẹn gặp mặt rồi định sẽ làm gì?” Tiểu Mạn cắn một cái lên lưng Hà Tiến, “Chẳng phải anh ghét nhất là người đàn bà của mình bị người khác chạm vào sao? Phương Như ăn vụng bên ngoài, anh rồi cũng không động vào nữa, cô ta và Hồ Vận là cùng một loại người, anh còn muốn lên giường với cô ta sao? Hà Tiến, sao anh lại ti tiện đến thế chứ?”

Hà Tiến đẩy người đàn bà phía sau mình ra, “Không ti tiện như cô.”

Tiểu Mạn hất mái tóc ẩm ướt ra sau, “Em biết trong lòng anh vẫn luôn có cô ta, vẫn luôn có.”

Hà Tiến nhấn Tiểu Mạn lên trên bàn.

Tiểu Mạn mặc cho Hà Tiến xử trí, máu me đầm đìa, cô ta không chỉ không giãy dụa, mà còn vòng tay lên cổ anh ta, “Cho nên em càng không thể hiểu nổi…”

Câu nói của cô bỗng dừng ở ngay đây, không nói tiếp nữa.

Sau đó, Hà Tiến ngồi trên ghế sô-pha thở hổn hển, “Tôi mua cho cô căn nhà ở Lệ Loan, đừng nên đến tìm tôi nữa, Tiểu Mạn, cứ tiếp tục như vậy, không có lợi cho cô.”

“Lệ Loan?” Tiểu Mạn chớp mắt đưa tình với anh ta, “Quản lý Hà thật hào phóng quá đi, không có ngọn núi vàng anh đây, cuộc sống của em sao có thể thoải mái tới vậy chứ, trừ khi em chết, không thì em sẽ không rời bỏ anh đâu.”

Sắc mặt Hà Tiến tái đi, “Trừ phi cô chết?”

Tiểu Mạn cười duyên, “Sao thế, quản lý Hà muốn lấy mạng em ư?”

Hơi thở của Hà Tiến vừa thô vừa trầm.

“Nhắc mới nhớ, căn nhà đó không phải là nơi anh kim ốc tàng kiều sao?” Tiểu Mạn kéo kéo chiếc sườn xám bị rách một lỗ, “Anh vẫn nên để cho cô nữ sinh kia đi, người ta khóc thảm thiết đến thế, đừng nói anh, em nhìn còn đau lòng.”

Khuôn mặt Hà Tiến hơi vặn vẹo, anh ta nói, “Tiểu Mạn, cô phải biết thân biết phận mình đi, đừng không biết điều như thế.”

“Em sống sắp bốn mươi năm rồi, còn lớn hơn anh vài tuổi nữa, em biết rất rõ.”

Lúc bước ngang qua người Hà Tiến, Tiểu Mạn ghé vào tai anh ta, đôi môi đỏ chót mấp máy, cô nói một câu.

Con ngươi Hà Tiến rụt lại.

Tiểu Mạn nói, Hồ Vận chết ở cửa.

Đây chính là chỗ mà Tiểu Mạn mãi vẫn không nghĩ ra được.

Hồ Vận chết ở cửa, chứng minh tối đó lúc Hà Tiến đi vào, cô vẫn chưa chết, mà chờ anh ta rời đi rồi mới ra.

Hà Tiến biết lúc đó Hồ Vận chưa chết, hay là không biết, chuyện này chỉ có chính anh ta biết mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên đang ngồi xổm chỗ góc tường.

Chưa được nửa tiếng sau, cậu thấy bóng dáng của Tiểu Mạn xuất hiện dưới lầu, dáng vẻ thê thảm không phải dạng vừa, bất kể là chiếc sườn xám rách bươm, mái tóc rối tung, hay là khóe miệng ứa máu, dáng đi không được tự nhiên, đều nhắc cô ta nhớ tình cảnh đã trải qua ở trên lầu.

Tiểu Mạn hình như không biết có người đang nhìn trộm, cô một tay xách túi, một tay kẹp điếu thuốc, ngược gió mà đi, bóng lưng toát ra vài phần tịch mịch.

Cao Nhiên đi ra từ góc tường, cậu đắm chìm trong suy nghĩa của mình.

Chú ngoại tình, chồng của người chị em tốt Phương Như của cô có tình nhân, cùng ở một tiểu khu, trời còn chưa tối hẳn mà đã tìm đến nhà, trắng trợn thật đấy.

Tiểu Mạn, Hà Tiến, Hồ Vận, Tôn Cương, mấy người này cứ bay tới bay lui trong đầu Cao Nhiên.

Hồ Vận là người chết thay, thay cho Tiểu Mạn.

Tôn Cương là hàng xóm của Tiểu Mạn, Hà Tiến là kim chủ của cô, hai người này đều có mối liên hệ với cô.

Cao Nhiên thở dài, nếu anh Tiểu Bắc ở đây thì tốt rồi.

Phong Bắc lúc này đang ở trong phòng giải phẫu đối mặt với một đống thịt nát mà ăn bánh bao, bữa tối chính là món này, cũng là cái hồi sáng mua tới, vừa lạnh vừa cứng, chẳng có thời gian làm nóng một chút nữa.

Tôn Vệ Lương nhấc một miếng thịt nát lên, nói rằng đây là phần nào, vết cắt ra sao, là do hung khí nào chém, chém bao nhiêu lần.

Phong Bắc vừa nghe vừa ăn, dựa vào lời của cô mà suy đoán hình dáng, nghề nghiệp của hung thủ.

Dương Chí sang đây, “Đội trưởng, anh có điện thoại.”

Phong Bắc vừa mới ăn cái bánh bao cuối cùng, tay vẫn đeo găng tay dùng một lần, anh bảo Dương Chí cầm điện thoại, ghé tai vào, “A lô.”

Đầu kia truyền đến âm thanh ngây ngô, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em đây.”

Nửa miếng phổi trong tay anh rơi bẹp xuống, anh bảo Dương Chí ở lại bên trong, mình thì tháo găng tay đi ra ngoài, “Sao thế? Hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói không sao, chỉ là muốn nói chuyện với anh thôi.

Phong Bắc vò đầu, đây là nhớ anh hả? Không phải một mình anh mắc bệnh tương tư là tốt rồi.

Cao Nhiên hỏi người đàn ông đã ăn cơm chưa, đang làm gì, nghe nói anh đang trong phòng giải phẫu, dạ dày quay cuồng một hồi, nhớ ra mình vẫn còn đang đói, “Lại chết sao?”

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Nghe em hỏi kìa, ngày nào mà chẳng có người chết?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Sao người ta lại không chết già nhỉ? Nếu không có người chết thì tốt rồi.”

“Em cứ mơ đi, tục ngữ nói nơi có người thì có giang hồ.” Phong Bắc nhìn màn đêm ngoài cửa sổ, “Lý tưởng thì tốt đẹp, nhưng hiện thực lại rất tàn khốc, mười năm sau là năm 2011, đến lúc đó, xã hội chỉ có thể theo sự phát triển của thời đại mà hỗn loạn hơn.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà hãi, “Thế mười năm nữa thì sao?”

Phong Bắc kẹp điện thoại giữa tai và bả vai, anh rút bao thuốc và bật lửa ra, “Mười năm nữa à? Đó chính là năm 2021, là thời đại công nghệ cao, mạng network trải rộng toàn cầu, cám dỗ nhiều đến mức khó có thể tưởng nổi, tỉ lệ con gái yêu đương mà ném cả mạng mình vào tăng lên gấp bội, con trai đi ra đường, khả năng thất thân cũng…”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Vớ vẩn, con trai làm sao thất thân được?”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, thấp giọng cười, “Bạn nhỏ ngây thơ.”

Cao Nhiên không đùa với người đàn ông, cậu cảm khái, “Theo như anh nói, thời đại không phải là đang tiến bộ, mà là thoái hóa.”

“Ở phương diện khác thì đúng.”

Phong Bắc đang bận, nói chuyện được khoảng mười phút thì cúp máy.

Anh vừa bỏ điện thoại vào túi thì lại rút ra, nhanh chóng bấm số đó, may mà thiếu niên còn chưa đi, “Mai anh vào thành phố, em nhớ ngoan đấy.”

Cao Nhiên đặt ống nghe xuống, vẫn chưa đi, đợi một lúc lâu, chắc chắn là người đàn ông không gọi nữa mới đi.

Cậu chẳng hề hay rằng hành động này của cậu có gì không ổn cả.

Triệu Vân đang xem phim Mỹ, trên bàn là một rổ nho, cô đang bóc vỏ nho, nghe tiếng gõ cửa thì thiếu kiên nhẫn đứng dậy, “Tiểu Nhiên, sao cháu về muộn thế?”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu thay giày, nói có việc.

Triệu Vân thấy cháu trai xách theo một cái túi, “Trong đó là gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói chơi máy gắp thú, bắt được con gấu bông.

Triệu Vân đóng cửa lại, “Không phải cô nói cháu, Tiểu Nhiên à, cháu cũng không còn nhỏ nữa, sao vẫn ham chơi vậy chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cháu ít chơi mà.”

Ánh mắt Triệu Vân nhìn cậu như nhìn một đống bùn nhão, “Lúc nào cô phải nói chuyện với mẹ cháu, tranh thủ lúc còn trẻ học nhiều thứ vào, về sau sẽ có lúc cháu hối hận đấy.”

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Cháu cũng không có hứng thú với mấy thứ Cao Hưng học, chờ lên đại học cháu sẽ tự học vẽ.”

Lông mày thanh mảnh của Triệu Vân nhăn lại, “Vẽ? Đấy chẳng phải là trò chơi của trẻ con sao? Có thể có tiền đồ gì được chứ?”

“…”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy tốt nhất là không nên tiếp tục chủ đề này, miễn cho không để ý một cái là làm ầm ĩ lên, phiền đến cả ba mẹ bên kia nữa, khó dàn xếp lắm, cậu muốn nói lại thôi, “Cô à, chú…”

Triệu Vân hình như biết cậu định nói gì, ngắt lời, “Nhanh đi tắm rồi ngủ đi, mấy ngày nữa là về rồi, vào thành phố một chuyến cũng không dễ, đi dạo bảo tàng nhà sách gì đó đi, đừng có chơi bời lung tung.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Cô hẳn là biết chú có tình nhân ở ngoài, chẳng phải nói phụ nữ cực kì nhạy cảm với chuyện này sao? Ai cũng có thể trở thành nhà trinh thám tiềm năng, giỏi nhất là tìm sợi tóc với ngửi mùi.

Hơn nữa nhìn thấy chú như thế, cũng không thấy sợ hãi gì cả, không có gì để lo, như là biết trước được cô sẽ không làm gì.

Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn là bàn với ba mẹ rồi tính sau, chuyện này to quá.

Trước khi đi ngủ, Cao Nhiên gõ cửa phòng Cao Hưng, bên trong không có tiếng đáp, cậu vặn tay nắm cửa, phát hiện cửa không khóa, lạ ghê.

Do dự vài giây, Cao Nhiên vặn mở cửa, rón rén đi vào.

Ánh đèn trong phòng đương nhiên rất tối, Cao Nhiên suýt nữa thì toát mồ hôi lạnh, cậu nhìn thấy một đống ở trên giường, người ở trong đó ngay cả cọng tóc cũng không lộ ra, sửng sốt một hồi lâu mới hoàn hồn.

Thói quen này giống hồi ba năm trước ghê.

Xem ra thằng nhóc ở thế giới kia và thế giới này vẫn có điểm chung.

Cao Nhiên đặt con hổ nhồi bông bên gối, rón rén đi ra ngoài, tặng quà sinh nhật mà cũng phải nơm nớp như thế, quả là lần đầu trong đời.

Cửa nhẹ nhàng khép lại, Cao Hưng ra khỏi ổ chăn, cậu chàng nhìn cửa, rồi lại nhìn bên gối, nơi đó đặt một con hổ nhồi bông nhỏ.

Đêm nay nhất định là một đêm không ngủ.

Cao Nhiên uống thuốc, ý thức mơ mơ màng màng, lúc cậu sắp ngủ thấp thoáng nghe thấy tiếng của cô, sau đó là tiếng đóng cửa.

Vùng vẫy trên giường một hồi, Cao Nhiên mặc áo khoác vào đi ra, phát hiện đèn trong phòng khách sáng trưng, hẳn là cô đi vội quá quên tắt, cậu gõ cửa phòng Cao Hưng, vặn cửa đi vào.

Chăn trên giường vắt sang một bên, không có người trong phòng.

Cao Nhiên tìm cả nhà vệ sinh và ban công một lần, cậu lẩm bẩm, “Quái lạ, ra ngoài hồi nào thế?”

Đồng hồ trên tường kêu tích tắc, 10 giờ 30, đã muộn thế này rồi, mà một nhà ba người đều không có nhà.

Cao Nhiên ngồi ở phòng khách một lát, cậu tính xuống lầu, lại cảm thấy đêm hôm khuya khoắt, mình chưa quen xung quanh cho lắm, trên người cũng không có điện thoại di động, đi ra nhỡ có chuyện gì, cô chú bên này khó mà bàn giao với ba mẹ được, còn khiến anh Tiểu Bắc lo lắng nữa.

Nghĩ vậy, Cao Nhiên tỉnh táo một chút, vẫn nên chờ đi.

Cao Nhiên chốc chốc lại nhìn đồng hồ trên tường, hành lang ngoài cửa có tiếng động, ban đầu cậu còn tưởng là do thuốc nên xuất hiện ảo giác, đợi đến khi tiếng động rõ hơn chút mới biết là thật.

Cô về, hay là Cao Hưng về nhỉ?

Cao Nhiên lúc lắc đầu, lại vỗ mặt hai cái, cậu đi đến chỗ mắt mèo trên cửa nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Là anh bảo vệ có giọng nói rất đỗi dịu dàng kia, bên cạnh còn có một cụ ông sức khỏe không tốt, vừa đi vừa thở hồng hộc nữa.

Cao Nhiên duỗi cổ vất vả nhìn theo anh bảo vệ đưa cụ ông lên lầu, là một người rất đỗi nhiệt tình, cậu ngồi trở lại, dược tính bắt đầu phát tác, chẳng mấy chốc đã chẳng chịu nổi nữa nhắm mắt, rơi vào trạng thái ngủ say.

Trong tiểu khu không ầm ĩ như ban ngày, mà hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

Một người trung niên đi ra từ tòa 28, nồng nặc mùi rượu, vừa ngân nga, vừa tiến về phía cổng chính, ra ngoài mua thuốc.

Có một bóng người đi vội tới, đầu cúi thấp, không nhìn rõ mặt, mái tóc xoăn xõa trên đầu vai.

Người trung niên ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa, khúc nhạc trong miệng thay đổi giai điệu, ông ta lẳng lặng cười, gương mặt đầy nếp nhăn, “Tiểu Mạn, mới tan làm à?”

Không có tiếng đáp.

Sắc mặt người trung niên thay đổi, ông ta phun một bãi nước bọt xuống đất, hừ một cái đầy coi thường, “Cái đồ đĩ thõa, chẳng biết từ lồng ngực thằng nào về, tối muộn còn xịt nước hoa thơm như thế, quyến rũ ma à?”

Trên con đường nhỏ phía trước lại có một bóng người đi ngang qua, người trung niên ơ một tiếng, “Sao lại có người nữa?”

Ông ta ngoái lại đằng sau, lẩm bẩm với bóng lưng cao gầy lẳng lơ kia, “Quái lạ, hai Tiểu Mạn à? Hoa mắt rồi sao?”

Nói xong, người trung niên ợ một hơi rượu, “Uống nhiều rồi…”

Phòng bảo vệ phát hiện có hai Tiểu Mạn lần lượt tiến vào tòa 28, lập tức chạy về phía đó, đồng thời cũng liên lạc với cảnh sát.

Thạch Kiều ở gần đây, lúc nhận được tin anh dẫn người xông lên nhà 506.

Căn phòng ngủ sặc mùi máu tanh gay mũi, người đàn bà trần truồng nằm ngửa, trên người có đầy những vết dao to nhỏ, nhiều chỗ róc cả da thịt, trên giường chỗ nào cũng có máu, còn có những thứ mơ hồ như thịt vụn, tình cảnh máu me tàn nhẫn cực kì, khiến người ta buồn nôn.

Tiểu Mạn chết rồi.


	62. Chapter 62

Cao Nhiên ngủ một giấc, lúc tỉnh dậy trời đã sáng trưng, căn phòng vắng lặng như tờ, từ tối hôm qua vẫn chưa ai về hết.

Đồng hồ trên tường kêu tích tắc tích tắc.

Cao Nhiên bóp vai đấm lưng, ngủ trên sô-pha một buổi tối, cả người ê ẩm, cổ còn hơi đau đau, cậu nhìn trái nhìn phải, nghĩ trước hết tìm ít đồ lót dạ đã, tối hôm qua nhịn đói về nhà, giờ trong dạ dày đã bắt đầu trào axit lên rồi.

Trong tủ lạnh có một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn, nước uống, một túi bánh mì, Cao Nhiên cầm lấy hai miếng bánh mì thì buộc lại túi để về chỗ cũ, không động vào những cái khác.

Trời đã sáng rồi, mà cô giúp việc vẫn chưa tới làm bữa sáng, không biết là ý của ai.

Cao Nhiên ăn bánh mì uống một cốc nước ấm, cảm thấy tỉnh táo hơn một chút, cậu chuẩn bị xuống lầu đi dạo, lúc đi ngang qua sảnh bỗng khựng lại.

Không đúng, con chó cưng đâu rồi?

Nếu là bình thường, con chó con đó thấy Cao Nhiên, sẽ hung dữ sủa lên không ngừng, tiếng rất chói.

Cao Nhiên lùi lại chạy đến ban công, ổ chó bát chó đều còn cả, chó thì không có, cậu cau mày, nhớ lại tình hình tối qua, sau khi cô ra ngoài hình như không nghe thấy tiếng chó sủa.

Xem ra là con chó bị cô dắt ra ngoài theo rồi.

Cao Nhiên mới vừa xuống dưới lầu, đã đụng mặt Cao Hưng.

Cao Hưng đút tay vào túi, đội mũ trên đầu, nửa khuôn mặt và miệng mũi đều giấu trong chiếc khẩu trang màu đen, đôi mắt chừa ra ngoài thì bị bóng râm của mũ che đi, nom còn âm u hơn cả thời tiết ngày hôm nay nữa.

Cao Nhiên tiến vào thang máy với cậu ta, “Tối hôm qua mày làm gì thế? Sao cả tối không về?”

Cao Hưng lờ đi.

Cao Nhiên dùng khóe mắt đánh giá Cao Hưng, “Có phải mấy đứa bạn kia của mày tổ chức sinh nhật cho mày không, chơi cùng nhau à?”

Câu này không biết đụng vào dây thần kinh nào của Cao Hưng, đột nhiên cậu ta ngẩng phắt lên, đôi mắt đầy tơ máu dưới vành mũ trừng sang.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn thì lạnh hết cả sống lưng, tuổi còn nhỏ, mà đã hung dữ ghê ta, lớn thêm một chút, móng vuốt sắc bén rồi còn không ghê gớm đến lên trời xuống đất à?

Cửa thang máy mở ra, Cao Hưng đi thẳng ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên theo sau cậu ta vào nhà, nhìn thấy Cao Hưng đi vào phòng thì gọi lại, “Ba mẹ mày cũng chưa về, có muốn gọi điện hỏi chút không?”

Đáp lại cậu là tiếng đóng cửa.

Cao Nhiên cầm gối dựa lên ném trên ghế sô-pha, cậu nghe tiếng mở cửa, Cao Hưng đứng ở nơi đó, giọng cứng rắn, “Tao đói.”

Sửng sốt vài giây, Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn cậu ta, “Đói thì tự tìm đồ ăn đi.”

Lồng ngực mỏng tang của Cao Hưng phập phồng dữ dội, gương mặt tinh xảo xanh mét, động tĩnh cậu ta tạo ra rất lớn, xem chừng muốn phá cả căn nhà này đây.

Cao Nhiên đã sớm được chứng kiến cái gì gọi là gương mặt thiên sứ, nội tâm ác ma, lớn lên xinh đẹp như vậy, sau khi trưởng thành không biết sẽ khiến bao nhiêu cô gái muốn sống muốn chết nữa.

Cậu bình tĩnh chậm rãi quay người, nhớ anh Tiểu Bắc nói hôm nay lên đây, khóe miệng không nhịn được giương lên.

Cao Hưng tìm một vòng, không tìm thấy món gì muốn ăn cả, cậu ta lườm cái người đang không biết nghĩ gì mà mặt mày tươi roi rói kia, vươn tay cầm cốc nước để trên bàn lên.

Cao Nhiên từ tốn nói, “Đó là nước tao uống rồi.”

“Phụt ——”

Cao Hưng phun một ngụm nước ra, lấy mu bàn tay quẹt miệng mấy lần, còn không chịu nổi chạy đi phòng vệ sinh súc miệng.

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt há miệng, đậu má, có đến mức đó không? Tao có bệnh truyền nhiễm đâu.

Cao Hưng đi ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh, mái tóc ướt sũng, chân tóc còn đang nhỏ nước, môi đỏ hồng, đánh răng bằng nước lạnh, ít nhất không dưới ba lần.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cậu ta như nhìn thằng dở hơi.

Cao Hưng đóng cửa phòng vệ sinh, ánh mắt tựa như một con sói con, “Còn nhìn nữa tao móc mắt mày ra bây giờ.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ôi giời, tao sợ quá cơ.”

“…”

Cao Hưng đi vào trong phòng, tầm mắt rơi lên con hổ nhỏ bên cạnh gối, cậu chàng bước tới đặt trong tay sờ sờ, lát sau vò bóp nó một phen.

Chỗ cửa vang lên tiếng của Cao Nhiên, “Thích con hổ không?”

Cao Hưng điếng người, con hổ trong tay bị cậu ném lên trên bàn một cách hết sức hững hờ, giọng thì đầy chê bai, “Ai mà thích cái thứ đó, xấu muốn chết.”

“Chưa nghe câu này à? Món quà tuy nhỏ nhưng tình cảm thì lớn lao.” Cao Nhiên tựa vào cửa, “Hơn nữa, mày cũng không nghĩ mà xem, sinh nhật của tao, mày có cho tao một cọng lông nào không? Không có, ngay cả lông cũng không.”

Cao Hưng đứng xoay lưng, không biết vẻ mặt như thế nào, “Nếu lần này không phải mày vào thành phố khám bệnh, ba tao giữ mày thêm một tuần, vừa kịp tới sinh nhật tao, thì mày cũng sẽ không cho tao một cọng lông nào.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn, “Cái, cái này…”

Cậu nhìn sống lưng thẳng tắp của thằng bé, lại nhớ đến tình hình hôn nhân của cô chú, cái nhà này sắp tiêu rồi, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, trong lòng hơi bức bối, “Anh không có bao nhiêu tiền, về sau có tiền rồi, lên cửa hàng đồ chơi mua cho mày con hổ to.”

Cao Hưng nói gì đó.

Cao Nhiên nghe rõ, cậu sửng sốt, “Đã nói thì phải giữ lời, anh bảo đảm, về sau sẽ mua cho mày, lừa mày anh xuống làm cháu luôn.”

Cao Hưng không quay lại, cũng không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, Cao Hưng nói đúng, nếu như không phải vào thành phố khám bệnh, cậu sẽ không đến đây ở, càng sẽ không có những chuyện này, mỗi người đều có một cuộc sống riêng phải trải qua, mỗi người đều có con đường riêng phải tiến bước, chẳng ai sẽ vĩnh viễn ở lại bên ai cả.

Giữa những người thân nhất còn chẳng tránh khỏi, huống chi là họ hàng.

Tiếng gõ cửa đột nhiên xuất hiện, làm khuấy trộn bầu không khí nặng nề trong phòng giữa hai anh em họ.

“Ai đó?”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa kêu, cậu nhìn qua mắt mèo ra ngoài, nét ngạc nhiên sung sướng hiện ngay lên mặt, cửa vừa mở đã nhào lên người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc!”

Phong Bắc ôm trọn cõi lòng mình.

Nơi cửa gian phòng bên trái, Cao Hưng liếc nhìn một lớn một nhỏ đang ôm nhau ngoài kia, cậu xoay người về lại phòng, đóng lại cánh cửa phía sau, sau đó vang lên tiếng khóa trái.

Đây là thế giới của cậu, chỉ có chính cậu mà thôi, quen rồi.

Trời còn chưa sáng Phong Bắc đã lái xe tới đây, râu ria xồm xoàm, mùi thuốc lá nồng nặc, anh ghì tay ôm lấy thiếu niên một cái rồi mới buông ra, “Có gì ăn không? Anh em sắp chết đói rồi đây này.”

Cao Nhiên tí ta tí tởn lấy bánh mì với nước cho anh, lúc sau sực tỉnh ra thì méo miệng, cái sự khác biệt này, cái đãi ngộ này, thật là, may mà bạn nhỏ Cao Hưng không còn đây nữa.

Phong Bắc cắn vài miếng to giải quyết xong bánh mì, ực xuống một ngụm nước ấm, anh thở dài một hơi, lười biếng tựa lưng vào ghế, hơi híp mắt nhìn thiếu niên, vẫn là ở nơi mình có thể nhìn thấy được tốt hơn, khoan khoái cả người, không nhìn thấy, cả người chẳng có sức lực gì hết.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà không mấy dễ chịu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, người anh hôi quá.”

Phong Bắc nhấc tay lên ngửi một cái, là cực hôi mới đúng, anh cong môi trêu, “Cái áo khoác anh để lại cho em lúc đi đâu? Lấy ra đây đổi đi, áo này nặng mùi hơn, em giữ lại, có thể dùng tạm đến lúc về.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ bên cạnh, “Ngồi đây.”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa cánh tay, “Anh làm gì ghê thế, mới có hai ba ngày không gặp thôi mà.”

Đứa nhỏ ngốc, có biết cái gì là sống một ngày bằng một năm không? Phong Bắc thở than trong đầu, trên mặt lại chẳng thể hiện ra mảy may, anh quan sát tỉ mỉ thiếu niên, ánh mắt cất giấu nóng bỏng và cưng chiều, “Gầy.”

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ mặt mình, “Không phải chứ, mỗi bữa em ăn hai bát cơm đấy.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Anh nhớ lượng cơm của em lớn lắm, ở nhà toàn ba bát trở lên.”

Cao Nhiên gãi trán, “Đấy là cũng còn tùy chứ, nếu có món em thích, em sẽ ăn nhiều hơn chút.”

Đây là hiện tượng cực kì phổ biến, trẻ em người lớn đều như vậy, chẳng có gì mà lạ cả.

Phong Bắc nghe ra ẩn ý của thiếu niên, “Đồ ăn nhà cô em không ngon à?”

“Không phải lí do đó, đồ ăn đều rất nhiều, sắc hương vị đầy đủ, nhưng mà…”

Cao Nhiên dừng một chút, giọng cậu nhỏ đi, “Nhà cô xào rau dùng dầu salad gì đó, nói là tốt cho sức khỏe hơn, em không thích, em thích dầu vừng, có khi mẹ em còn dùng mỡ heo, ăn quen rồi.”

Phong Bắc xoa xoa tóc thiếu niên, không nỡ buông tay, “Không phải giống nhau sao, ăn nhiều là quen rồi.”

Tóc Cao Nhiên bị vò thành ổ gà.

Phong Bắc quét một vòng phòng khách, ánh mắt xẹt qua mấy đôi giày chỗ sảnh, “Chú em hôm qua sau khi ra khỏi nhà thì không về, lát sau cô với em họ em cũng ra ngoài, người trước đến giờ chưa về, người sau vừa trở về cách đây không lâu, tối hôm qua em ngủ một mình à?”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, giơ ngón tay cái nói, “Siêu thật.”

Phong Bắc đối mặt với đôi mắt đen lay láy của thiếu niên, hơi hơi thất thần, anh day huyệt thái dương, khó nén mệt mỏi, “Em ngủ phòng nào? Anh vào nằm một chút, đau đầu quá.”

Cao Nhiên dẫn người đàn ông sang, không kiềm được mà lải nhải, y như ông cụ non, “Giờ nhiệt độ thấp, bên ngoài còn có sương mù, có muốn đóng cửa sổ không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đóng một nửa đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe theo, cậu đặt chiếc áo khoác bốc mùi của người đàn ông ở bên cạnh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em đã bảo với anh là hút ít thuốc thôi, anh không nghe, chờ sau này sức khỏe anh đi xuống, chỗ này đau chỗ kia nhức, lúc đó anh mới hối hận.”

Phong Bắc ném bật lửa và nửa bao thuốc lá trong túi lên tủ đầu giường, “Lúc đặc biệt thì cần biện pháp đặc biệt, không có thuốc lá thì con mẹ nó lấy gì nâng cao tinh thần?”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt lên, “Ăn kẹo ấy.”

Hồi chuông cảnh báo trong lòng Phong Bắc vang lên ngay lập tức, “Hôm qua em lại gặp Tào Thế Nguyên à?”

Cao Nhiên lảng tránh ánh mắt.

Phong Bắc đỡ trán, đáp án đã có rồi, anh chua xót nói, “Bọn em thân thiết đến thế từ khi nào vậy? Gặp một lần thì thôi đi, còn gặp hai lần.”

Cao Nhiên xoa lỗ tai.

Phong Bắc vừa nhìn thấy động tác kia của cậu thì nổi nóng, “Nếu là nối dối, thì thà không nói còn hơn!”

Cao Nhiên nghe ra cơn giận trong lời nói của người đàn ông, lập tức thả tay xuống, chà chà ngón út, sắp xếp lại ngôn từ trong đầu, kể rõ mười mươi chuyện đã xảy ra cho người đàn ông nghe, không chút nào che giấu.

Phong Bắc cau mày không nói gì, họ Tào đây là chơi trò gì thế này? Công viên trò chơi thì còn hiểu được, viết nhật ký thì hoàn toàn không hiểu nổi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em cũng không hiểu.”

Phong Bắc trợn mắt nhìn cậu, “Không biết còn làm theo lời cậu ta nói?”

Cao Nhiên oan ức bĩu môi, “Em chỉ là muốn nhanh chóng trả lại ơn nghĩa cho anh ta thôi mà.”

“Chuyện này để nói sau.”

Phong Bắc mới cởi được cái quần dài, điện thoại di động đã vang lên, là Thạch Kiều gọi, nghe xong anh cau chặt mày, “Được rồi, cậu ở đó chờ, chúng tôi đi ngay bây giờ đây.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông lại mặc quần vào, biết anh rất đỗi vất vả, cũng hiểu anh rất cần nghỉ ngơi, “Chuyện gì thế? Có cần phải đi ngay lúc này không? Muộn chút không được sao?”

Phong Bắc lưu loát cho vạt áo trong vào lưng quần, nhanh chóng đeo thắt lưng, “Thạch Kiều có mấy vấn đề muốn hỏi em.”

Cao Nhiên ý thức được có gì đó không đúng, “Sao thế ạ?”

Trong lòng cậu có một suy đoán, thăm dò, “Chẳng lẽ nào Tiểu Mạn…”

Phong Bắc giương mắt nhìn thiếu niên, sắc mặt trầm trọng, “Đoán đúng rồi, Thạch Kiều nói cô ta chết tối hôm qua, chết ngay trong nhà của mình.”

Cao Nhiên kinh ngạc đến không nói nên lời.

Vụ án nhiều, những vụ tồn đọng còn chưa điều tra rõ ràng, đã lại có vụ án đến, lực lượng cảnh sát có hạn, trừ phi là có nguồn tin báo, không chắc mười phần, nhưng có ít nhất là năm phần trở lên chắc chắn rằng kẻ tình nghi sẽ xuất hiện, hoặc là có thông tin mấu chốt rằng sẽ phạm án lần thứ hai, cảnh sát mới có thể mai phục hai tư tiếng đồng hồ như vậy, bằng không sẽ chẳng thể nào làm được.

Tối hôm qua xảy ra chuyện, vụ án càng thêm phức tạp.

Nhóm người của Thạch Kiều thức đêm bố trí kiểm tra toàn bộ tiểu khu, tới thăm hỏi ghi chép từng nhà, trong đoạn thời gian Tiểu Mạn bị hại đó, tổng cộng có bảy mươi sáu người không ở nhà, qua thẩm tra, sáu mươi người đó đều loại khỏi diện tình nghi, còn lại mười sáu người không có ai chứng minh.

Mà trong mười sáu người này, có vóc dáng tương tự với Tiểu Mạn, có thể lừa được camera an ninh trong đêm có năm người.

Trong đó còn chưa gồm nhà chú Cao Nhiên, mặc dù cậu bị dẫn đến là bởi vì Triệu Vân.

Cao Nhiên biết được cô bị phát hiện hôn mê tại hành lang tòa nhà 28, cậu sửng sốt nửa ngày, lập tức không biết nói gì.

Thạch Kiều bảo Phong Bắc đi ra ngoài.

Phong Bắc cau chặt mày, “Tôi cũng không được à?”

Thái độ của Thạch Kiều rất kiên quyết.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai thiếu niên, “Không sao đâu, em nói những gì em biết là được, anh ở ngoài chờ em.”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ.

Trước khi đi Phong Bắc nháy mắt với Thạch Kiều, bảo anh để ý một chút, đừng áp dụng mấy chiêu lúc hỏi cung với thiếu niên, sẽ tạo thành ảnh hưởng không tốt trong tâm lý cậu.

Cửa vừa đóng, Thạch Kiều đã vào đề chính ngay, “Tối hôm qua mấy giờ cô em ra khỏi nhà?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hình như là 10 giờ 30.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Hình như là?”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc nhớ lại, “Đúng là trong khoảng thời gian đó.”

Thạch Kiều tiếp tục, “Sau khi chú em lái xe ra ngoài thì chưa lái về tiểu khu.”

Cao Nhiên vâng, cậu nghiêm túc nói, “Anh Thạch, chú em không liên quan đến vụ án này đâu ạ.”

Thạch Kiều dùng câu trần thuật, “Em biết tối hôm qua chú em ở đâu.”

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc mấy giây rồi khẽ gật đầu, kể lại cảnh hôm qua nhìn thấy.

Thạch Kiều nghe thiếu niên nói xong, không có biểu cảm gì, ngoại tình không phân giàu nghèo, một khi đạt đến điều kiện ngoại tình, sẽ biến thành hành động.

Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra, “Đúng rồi, con chó của cô không có nhà, cô dắt cả chó theo, chó đâu rồi ạ?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Lúc bọn anh phát hiện cô ấy thì không thấy chó.”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên rất hoang mang, “Con chó kia đâu? Tự chạy đi rồi sao?”

Thạch Kiều nói không loại trừ khả năng đó.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Anh Thạch, cô em đâu? Sao không thấy?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Cô ấy đang ở trong bệnh viện, vẫn chưa tỉnh.”

Cao Nhiên đứng phắt dậy, “Bị thương ạ? Có nghiêm trọng lắm không?”

Thạch Kiều nói trên bụng Triệu Vân có vết dao dém, không vào phần hiểm, chỉ là mất quá nhiều máu, cần phải điều dưỡng một khoảng thời gian.

Cao Nhiên ngồi lại xuống ghế, tại sao lại như vậy? Cậu vô thức cắn môi, tại sao hôm qua cô lại ra khỏi nhà? Nhận điện thoại của ai và muốn gặp ai? “Anh Thạch, hung thủ sát hại Tiểu Mạn và làm cô em bị thương có phải là cùng một người không ạ?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Bọn anh có lí do để đoán như vậy.”

Cao Nhiên không tự chủ được tiếp lời, “Ấy chính là nói, tối hôm qua khi cô em đi ngang qua tòa 28, trùng hợp gặp phải hung thủ đang thoát khỏi hiện trường, người đó đối mặt với cô em, thấy bị lộ thì giết người diệt khẩu.”

“Không đúng, nếu hung thủ muốn giết người diệt khẩu, cắt động mạch mới là lựa chọn tốt nhất, ít nhất cũng phải bóp cổ, chứ không thể nào đâm chỗ bụng có tỉ lệ cấp cứu thành công tương đối cao được.”

Cậu lẩm bẩm, “Nhưng cũng có thể lúc đó cô muốn hét lên, hung thủ hoảng hốt quá, trong tình hình gấp gáp đâm cô một dao rồi bỏ chạy.”

Thạch Kiều không ngắt lời thiếu niên.

Dòng suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên ngưng lại, “Chờ cô tỉnh lại, hỏi cô một chút là biết hết mọi chuyện rồi, nếu giả thiết vừa nãy được thành lập, cô thấy rõ gương mặt của hung thủ, vụ án có thể nhanh chóng kết thúc.”

Đó là một suy nghĩ rất tốt đẹp, sự thực thường thì đều ngược lại.

Thạch Kiều không tiếp lời, mà thay đổi chủ đề, “Sáng sớm nay 6 giờ 30 em họ em mới bước vào tòa nhà của mình.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hôm qua là sinh nhật của em ấy, hẳn là ra ngoài chơi với bạn rồi.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Cậu ta chưa từng ra khỏi tiểu khu.”

Cao Nhiên lần thứ hai đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế, sợ hãi đến mặt mũi trắng bệch, “Chưa từng ra khỏi tiểu khu? Anh Thạch, anh đùa sao?”

Cái mặt than của Thạch Kiều rất nghiêm túc, chẳng hề có chút dấu hiệu đùa giỡn nào cả.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, thế thì hôm qua sau khi Cao Hưng ra ngoài đã đi đâu? Cậu nhớ lại từng hình ảnh của Cao Hưng lúc trở về hồi sáng nay, không có gì khác lạ cả, vẫn cái tính ngạo kiều nói một đằng làm một nẻo kia.

Đừng bảo là vì không có ai tổ chức sinh nhật cho nó, ba mẹ không coi đó là việc to tát gì, nên đau xót ra ngoài, ôm đầu gối ngồi trong góc nào khóc hết buổi tối nhé? Cao Nhiên nhịn không được tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh đó, y chang cô bé bán diêm.

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Chú em còn bất động sản nào khác trong tiểu khu Hoa Liên không?”

Cao Nhiên không biết, trước khi cậu lên thành phố, tất cả những gì cậu biết về nhà chú là do ba mẹ kể, chỉ biết là chú làm ăn to, sang đây còn chưa được mấy ngày, những thứ biết rõ cũng chả được bao nhiêu.

Việc chú ngoại tình cũng là tình cờ biết được thôi.

Thạch Kiều trầm tư.

Hình ảnh trong camera buổi tối rất mờ, chỉ có thể ghi được vẻ ngoài của người ta, anh tiện tay tua lại đoạn có hai Tiểu Mạn xuất hiện nghiên cứu, họ ra kết luận.

Tiểu Mạn đầu tiên xuất hiện trong khung hình là Tiểu Mạn giả, người thứ hai mới chính là Tiểu Mạn.

Giờ người đã chết rồi, có một chỗ thành câu đố, ấy là sau vụ án đầu tiên, Tiểu Mạn không về nhà ở nữa, mà đi ở khách sạn, hai ngày nay đều ở đó, tại sao tối hôm qua lại về? Lấy cái gì quan trọng ư?

Dựa vào cái gì mà hung thủ biết rõ đường đi nước bước của cô ta, biết cô ta sẽ vào tiểu khu vào lúc đó?

Hễ có một chút chênh lệch về thời gian thôi, hung thủ sẽ không thể phạm án một cách hoàn hảo như thế được, hiển nhiên kẻ đó đã mưu tính từ lâu, nắm rất rõ sinh hoạt của Tiểu Mạn.

Ngón tay của Thạch Kiều như có như không gõ bàn, khoảng thời gian hung thủ xuất hiện trong khung hình là 11 giờ 05 phút 23 giây, địa điểm tại quảng trường nhỏ phía tây, nhưng không thể tra ra toàn bộ tung tích của kẻ đó được.

Trong tiểu khu có góc chết, hung thủ cực kì rõ, đồng thời cũng vận dụng rất tốt.

Thạch Kiều lật quyển sổ, xem lại khẩu cung một lần, từ Hồ Vận đến Tiểu Mạn, thủ pháp gây án của hai vụ này rất khác nhau, người sau là hành hạ đến chết.

Căn cứ vào khám nghiệm hiện trường xung quanh phòng ngủ và giường, nạn nhân Tiểu Mạn khi còn sống không giãy dụa nhiều, chứng tỏ hung thủ là người quen, khả năng cô bị kinh ngạc rất lớn, nên phòng bị và cảnh giác cũng chậm hơn.

Trên người Tiểu Mạn tổng cộng kiểm nghiệm được chín mươi ba vết dao, phần lớn tập trung trước ngực, vết thương trí mạng cũng nằm ở đó, hung thủ trước hết dùng dây điện ghì cổ cô từ đằng sau để cô ngất đi, rồi mới róc thịt cô, hẳn là sau khi bị đau quá tỉnh lại rồi mới bị đâm chết, cực kì tàn nhẫn.

Đây là vụ án mang tính báo thù ác tính.

Thạch Kiều nhìn tư liệu liên quan đến Tiểu Mạn trong quyển sổ, Tiểu Mạn có vóc người cao gầy, khoảng 1 mét 76, khung xương lớn, thoạt trông thiên về chắc khỏe, không hề mảnh dẻ chút nào, khả năng hung thủ là nam giới lớn hơn một chút.

Bởi vì trên mặt Tiểu Mạn không có miệng vết thương.

Nếu như là nữ giới trả thù, mười phần thì tám chín phần gương mặt đó sẽ bị rạch nát.

Hẳn phải là nam giới, trong đó tồn tại thù hận đến mức nào, mới có thể xuống tay tàn độc với một người phụ nữ như vậy?

Thạch Kiều liếc nhìn thiếu niên ở đối diện, đột nhiên hỏi, “Nhà chú em ở tòa 32 à?”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, cậu nói vâng, “Chếch đối diện với tòa 28 ạ.”

Thạch Kiều đi ra ngoài hỏi, đúng là vị trí mà thiếu niên nói, anh cau mày, giữa hai tòa 28 và 32 có hai góc chết, phạm vi cũng không nhỏ.

Hơn nữa mỗi tòa nhà đều có hầm B1 hầm B2, bãi đỗ xe dưới lòng đất là liên thông, tuy rằng có lắp camera, nhưng góc chết còn nhiều hơn cả bên ngoài.

Thạch Kiều suy tư.

Phong Bắc hút xong một điếu thuốc đã lại xuất hiện, “Hỏi xong chưa?”

Suy nghĩ Thạch Kiều rối bời, anh hỏi Phong Bắc, “Cậu nói xem, hai vụ này liệu có phải do cùng một người gây ra không?”

Đây chỉ là giả thuyết của anh, ngay cả trực giác cũng không tính.

Phong Bắc xua tay, “Đừng hỏi tôi, tôi đến đây để tra án, không phải là khách du lịch, hoàn toàn bó tay, đầu óc cũng hỗn loạn lắm rồi.”

Thạch Kiều không thông cảm cho anh, mà vẫn tiếp tục nói, “Hàng xóm của Tiểu Mạn là Tôn Cương vẫn giống như trong vụ án đầu tiên, nói là ở nhà đọc sách, đọc rất tập trung, không nghe thấy tiếng gì hết, thông tin anh ta cung cấp nửa thật nửa giả, đúng lúc người của chúng ta có mặt, anh ta nhìn thấy thi thể của Tiểu Mạn được đưa ra, phản ứng rất kịch liệt, co quắp ngồi trên mặt đất nửa ngày cũng không đứng dậy.”

Phong Bắc nhìn bức ảnh trên bàn, ngạc nhiên với mức độ đẫm máu của nó, “Cũng chẳng lạ lắm, ngoài những người tập mãi thành quen như chúng ta, những người khác nhìn thấy người chết cũng đều sẽ kinh sợ thôi.”

“Trong vụ án đầu tiên, Tôn Cương có động cơ và thời gian gây án, công việc của anh ta rất bình thường, thu nhập cũng bình thường, thuê một căn nhà trong tiểu khu Hoa Liên, hẳn sẽ thiếu tiền, đêm Hồ Vận chết, tiền bạc của Tiểu Mạn cũng bị mất, không ngoại trừ khả năng anh ta vào nhà trộm mất, trùng hợp bị Hồ Vận bắt ngay tại trận, khiến anh ta giết người xong hoảng hốt trốn đi, không kịp kiểm tra xem người còn sống hay đã chết, Hà Tiến đi qua nhà Tiểu Mạn, thành phần giả dối trong lời khai của anh ta rất cao, nhất định có ẩn tình.”

Thạch Kiều trưng bộ mặt vô cảm phân tích, “So với Tôn Cương, động cơ gây án của Hà Tiến cũng rõ ràng giống vậy, Tiểu Mạn là một trong những tình nhân của anh ta, lại là người đeo bám dai dẳng nhất, anh ta luôn luôn phân rõ giới hạn với cô ta.”

“Kết quả Tiểu Mạn không biết phải trái, tiền của Hà Tiến không thể nào đuổi cô ta đi, cô ta một lần nữa liều mạng quấn lấy.” Phong Bắc nhún vai, “Thỏ nóng lên còn biết cắn người, với thân phận và địa vị của Hà Tiến, không cho phép có người thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của mình.”

Cái Thạch Kiều muốn nói chính là như vậy, “Hà Tiến nói tối hôm qua anh ta ở nhà, vợ anh ta Phương Nhã thì không, chỉ có một mình anh ta.”

Có hai thông tin, một, Hà Tiến không có người làm chứng, hai, hành tung của Phương Như.

Thạch Kiều đã điều tra Phương Như vợ của Hà Tiến, đã từng nhiều lần công kích con người Tiểu Mạn một cách công khai, nói là hận thấu xương cũng không ngoa, cô ta có động cơ giết người, cũng không loại trừ khả năng thuê người giết.

Như vậy, kẻ tình nghi có ba người, Tôn Cương, Hà Tiến, Phương Như.

Phong Bắc phát hiện trên bàn có một gói bánh quy nhỏ, nhào lên mở ra như sói đói, “Bảo vệ tiểu khu đâu? Tối qua ai trực ban, đều ở đúng cương vị không rời đi chứ?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Có một người rời đi.”

Phong Bắc nhai bánh quy rôm rốp, “Điều tra là được.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Tra rồi, tên là Thường Ý, tối hôm qua rời khỏi cương vị là để đưa một ông cụ đi đứng bất tiện về nhà.”

Phong Bắc chà chà, “Người tốt việc tốt, đáng khen thật đấy.”

“Ông cụ tối nào cũng ra ngoài, đi dạo vòng quanh ngoài tiểu khu, ông nói tối hôm qua đang trên đường bất cẩn bị một cái xe đạp đâm ngã xuống đất, trật eo, đến lúc tới cửa tiểu khu thì đau quá, không tự mình về được.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Là Thường Ý kia chủ động đưa ông cụ à?”

“Không phải.” Thạch Kiều nói, “Ông cụ muốn một bảo vệ khác đưa mình, mà người bảo vệ kia đột nhiên có việc, bèn để Thường Ý giúp đỡ.”

Phong Bắc ăn miếng bánh quy cuối cùng, “Người anh em, nghe qua không có gì đáng nghi nhỉ.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Ông cụ đã bảy tám mươi tuổi rồi, lẩm cẩm lắm.”

“Cho nên?”

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng nói, “Nếu cậu muốn liệt Thường Ý kia vào diện tình nghi, thì cứ dứt khoát điều tra quan hệ xã hội của anh ta đi, xem quan hệ giữa anh ta và Tiểu Mạn là thế nào, xem cái chết của Tiểu Mạn, hận thù không phải lớn bình thường đâu.”

Thạch Kiều cau mày.

Lúc anh xử lý vụ án, luôn luôn là nghiêm trang nghiêm túc, Phong Bắc lại không thế, lúc thảo luận vụ án cứ như đang trò chuyện với bạn bè vậy, phong cách thoải mái tùy tính, vụ án nào vào tay anh, đều lần lượt được phá và bắt lại như thường.

Cao Nhiên tới cửa, nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện bên trong, cậu gõ cửa tiến vào, nói tối hôm qua mình thấy Thường Ý dìu ông cụ lên.

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Mấy giờ?”

“Chắc hơn mười giờ.” Cao Nhiên không mấy chắc chắn, “Không quá mười một giờ đâu.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Thời gian cụ thể là bao nhiêu?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Lúc đó em mới uống thuốc, đầu óc choáng váng.”

Phong Bắc đóng cửa lại, “Cho nên em cũng không biết anh ta xuống lầu lúc nào.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Vâng, không biết.”

Về sau cậu ngủ, ngủ một giấc tới sáng, uống thuốc xong ngủ cực kì sâu, nếu như xảy ra tình huống nguy cấp như động đất hỏa hoạn, tuyệt đối chạy không thoát.

Thạch Kiều và Phong Bắc nhìn nhau, uống thuốc, ý thức mơ hồ, không thể lấy làm chứng cứ được.

Cao Nhiên không nhịn được hỏi dò, “Camera không quay được cảnh anh ta đi ra sao ạ?”

Thạch Kiều chỉ nói quay được, không nói tỉ mỉ, mấy báo cáo nghiệm thi và khám nghiệm hiện trường cũng không nhắc đến một lời.

Cao Nhiên biết Thạch Kiều muốn bảo mật, không tiết lộ tình hình cụ thể cho cậu đâu, nên cũng không hỏi nhiều, dịch về phía anh Tiểu Bắc.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thiếu niên bên cạnh, “Sao cứ xoa cổ thế? Sái cổ à?”

Cao Nhiên nói tối qua ngủ trên ghế sô-pha ngoài phòng khách, nói xong thì hắt-xì, còn liên tục hai cái liền.

Phong Bắc giận quá, “Đáng đời!”

Cao Nhiên sụt sịt mũi, cậu lẩm bẩm, “Tối qua không nên uống thuốc.” Nếu không cũng sẽ không bỏ qua nhiều chuyện như vậy.

Phong Bắc biết cõi lòng thiếu niên, anh cốc cho một cái, “Cánh còn chưa cứng đâu, không đàng hoàng ở trong tổ đi, còn muốn bay loạn, chán sống rồi hử?”

Một lớn một nhỏ không coi ai ra gì mà cãi nhau.

Người đứng xem duy nhất đội trưởng Thạch mù có chọn lọc.

Có viên cảnh sát gõ cửa tiến vào, “Đội trưởng, Hà Tiến muốn gặp anh.”


	63. Chapter 63

Thạch Kiều không phải người nghiện thuốc, lần này trước khi tiến vào phòng thẩm vấn lại hút non nửa điếu thuốc, còn lại dập đi ném vào trong gạt tàn, anh sắp xếp lại một ít manh mối, dẫn theo một cấp dưới tiến vào phòng thẩm vấn.

Hà Tiến vẫn mặc bộ đồ âu lam đậm hôm qua, chính xác mà nói, từ khi anh ta bị Thạch Kiều gọi đi nói chuyện hôm sau khi Hồ Vận chết đến giờ, quần áo trên người vẫn còn chưa cởi ra.

Làm một nhân vật có máu mặt trong xã hội thượng lưu, sẽ không để ngoại hình của mình lôi thôi đến mức ấy, trừ phi trong lòng bị một tâm trạng tiêu cực nào đó dồn ép, lâu dài không được xả ra, ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống đời thường.

Thạch Kiều kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, ngửi thấy mùi hôi bốc lên từ trên người Hà Tiến, mặt không thay đổi, “Quản lý Hà.”

Hà Tiến ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt đỏ máu, viền mắt thâm quầng, thoạt trông anh ta rất bình tĩnh, nhưng đằng sau loại bình tĩnh đó là nỗi tuyệt vọng và khủng hoảng khi sắp đối mặt với cái chết, không tìm thấy chút khôn khéo lỗi lạc thường ngày.

“Đêm đó lúc tôi đi vào,” Hà Tiến mở miệng, giọng khàn khàn, cuống họng tựa như bị giấy ráp mài lên, “Hồ Vận chưa chết.”

Trên mặt Thạch Kiều vẫn không có biểu cảm gì, anh là phong cách mặt đơ, trái lại đồng chí cảnh sát bên cạnh có phản ứng rất lớn, nuốt liên tiếp mấy ngụm nước bọt, chỉ e người ta không nhìn ra nỗi khiếp sợ của mình lúc này.

Hà Tiến dừng lại vài giây, “Đội trưởng Thạch, tôi hút điếu thuốc được không?”

Thạch Kiều gật đầu, “Xin cứ tự nhiên.”

Mùi trong phòng thẩm vấn càng trở nên tạp nham, bầu không khí cũng càng khiến người ta khó chịu.

Thạch Kiều rất kiên trì, anh nhìn gã đàn ông đang nuốt mây nhả khói đối diện, biết lần này sẽ có thu hoạch không nhỏ, sẽ không phí công chờ.

Hà Tiến lúc sau ngẩng đầu nhìn trần nhà, khói thuốc từ mũi miệng anh ta phun ra, “Lúc đó tôi xuống tầng hầm, leo cầu thang, nắm trong tay chiếc chìa khóa đã đánh lại để mở cửa, tất cả đều cực kì thuận lợi, mãi đến khi tôi mở cửa bước vào, nhìn thấy Hồ Vận ngã trên ngưỡng cửa phòng để đồ.”

“Cô ấy nói không ra lời, miệng vẫn cứ trào máu ra ngoài, mắt nhìn tôi đăm đăm, như là thấy được hi vọng.”

Nói đến đây, Hà Tiến rít mạnh một hơi thuốc lá, bị sặc đến ho khan, “Tôi không đi tới như cô ấy mong muốn, bởi vì, bởi vì…”

Thạch Kiều đột nhiên giương mắt, sắc mặt lạnh lùng, hung thủ vừa mới tập kích sau gáy Hồ Vận, vẫn còn núp bên trong, chưa rời đi.

Hà Tiến nhắm mắt lại, “Đúng, tôi cảm thấy, có người ở trong phòng để đồ.”

Anh ta mấp máy đôi môi khô rang bong tróc, “Đội trưởng Thạch, có phải anh thấy tôi nhu nhược bất tài, nhát gan sợ phiền phức không?”

Mặt Thạch Kiều không hề có cảm xúc.

Viên cảnh sát bên cạnh không khống chế được mà lộ ra vẻ mặt tức giận đối với Hà Tiến, xen lẫn vài phần khinh thường, nếu lúc đó nếu dũng cảm đứng ra, đã có thể cứu lại được một mạng người rồi.

Nhưng Hà Tiến lại lựa chọn làm như không thấy, người đó nào phải người xa lại không chút liên quan đâu, đó là người con gái anh ta đã từng qua lại, đã từng yêu, đã từng cho anh ta một đoạn kí ức tình cảm cơ mà.

Người ích kỷ mà nổi máu lạnh lên, thật đáng sợ vô ngần.

Hà Tiến nói anh ta lấy bức ảnh và cuộn phim xong thì đi ngay, không đến gần phòng chứa đồ, anh ta không thể để cho hung thủ cảm giác được chút nguy hiểm nào, để tránh tự hại mình rơi vào tình cảnh nguy hiểm, thậm chí nguy hiểm đến tính mạng,

“Được nửa đường tôi muốn quay lại cứu cô ấy, nhưng tôi chần chừ, rút lui, cuối cùng cũng không còn cảm giác kích động ấy nữa, về sau tôi làm như không có chuyện gì về nhà, làm như chưa từng có gì xảy ra.”

Thạch Kiều chưa mở miệng, viên cảnh sát bên cạnh đã lạnh giọng chất vấn, “Anh coi như không tự mình ra mặt, xuống lầu cũng có thể tìm được bảo vệ, dù sao đi nữa, sau khi về nhà xác định được an toàn, cũng có thể gọi điện báo cảnh sát, tại sao anh không làm gì hết?”

Hà Tiến nói, “Nhỡ đâu hung thủ thấy mặt của tôi, tôi làm như vậy, sẽ đưa tới cho mình những rắc rối không cần thiết.”

Viên cảnh sát kia không khống chế được tâm tình, anh vỗ mạnh lên bàn, “Chỉ vì cái nhỡ đâu thôi đó ư? Đây là một mạng người đấy, quản lý Hà!”

Hà Tiến lựa chọn trầm mặc, chính là ngầm thừa nhận.

Nửa ngày sau Hà Tiến mới bình tĩnh nói, “Sau gáy bị thương, chảy rất nhiều máu, không cứu được.”

Phòng thẩm vấn lan tỏa bầu không khí làm người ta sợ hãi.

Thạch Kiều vẫn chưa lên tiếng, xem chừng hung thủ không chỉ quen với Tiểu Mạn, mà còn rất hiểu Hà Tiến, biết cách làm người của anh ta, biết anh ta sẽ không để cho mình rơi vào nguy hiểm trong tình huống ấy.

Là ai đây?

“Anh và Tiểu Mạn có bạn bè chung không?”

Hà Tiến trả lời chém đinh chặt sắt, không mảy may do dự, “Không có.”

Thạch Kiều cũng không mấy hài lòng với câu trả lời này, anh hỏi tiếp, “Hai người quen nhau nhiều năm, một người bạn chung cũng chẳng có ư?”

Hà Tiến lấy tay phủi tàn thuốc rơi trên quần, “Mỗi lần tham gia tiệc rượu tôi đều sẽ mang theo bạn gái, nhưng trước giờ đều không phải Tiểu Mạn, còn bạn bè gặp gỡ nhau, tôi cũng không dẫn cô ta ra mắt.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Anh sợ cô ấy vứt bỏ anh, rơi vào vòng tay của người khác.”

“Không phải.” Hà Tiến nở nụ cười trào phúng, “Cô ta chỉ là một nhân viên gội đầu, không có thể diện.”

Chân mày Thạch Kiều khẽ nhúc nhích.

Khi nói ra câu đó, con ngươi Hà Tiến liên tục liếc trái liếc phải, động tác cầm điếu thuốc rõ ràng cứng lại, đây là biểu hiện của việc che giấu suy nghĩ thật sự, dù cho chỉ thoáng qua rồi lại khôi phục như thường, nhưng vẫn bị Thạch Kiều bắt được.

Hà Tiến ném điếu thuốc xuống đất, lấy giày nghiến lên, anh ta cúi đầu, mười đầu ngón tay xuyên vào mái tóc rối bời, “Mấy ngày nay tôi nhắm mắt lại chính là hình ảnh Hồ Vận hộc máu.”

Đây là nguyên nhân thật sự Hà Tiến tìm đến Thạch Kiều, anh ta không chịu nổi, khẩn cấp muốn tìm người xả hết ra.

“Hồ Vận xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của tôi, nói cô ấy chết rất thảm, còn nói cô ấy muốn báo thù.” Vẻ mặt Hà Tiến rất đỗi khổ sở, “Tiểu Mạn là cô ấy giết.”

Thạch Kiều cau mày.

Một quản lý công ty lớn lại mê tín như vậy, người chết rồi thì cái gì cũng mất, làm sao mà báo thù được? Mấy chuyện ma quỷ đều là hư cấu, không có trong hiện thực.

Thạch Kiều không nói tiếng nào, một nhân viên cảnh sát khác cất tiếng, “Quản lý Hà, theo lời anh nói, người mà nạn nhân Hồ Vận muốn tìm là kẻ thấy chết không cứu là anh, không phải Tiểu Mạn.”

Vẻ mặt Hà Tiến trắng bệch, “Hồ Vận cũng hận Tiểu Mạn, trách cô ta vứt bỏ tình nghĩa chị em, Tiểu Mạn là người thứ nhất, người thứ hai chính là tôi, Hồ Vận muốn cho tôi chịu cảm giác cắn rứt dày vò lương tâm trước.”

Anh ta nói năng hơi lộn xộn, nỗi khổ sở bị phóng đại lên, lộ ra nỗi sợ hãi bị áp chế trong lòng.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Quản lý Hà, ấy là bởi vì, trên đời không có ma quỷ.”

“Không có ma quỷ?” Hà Tiến châm điếu thuốc thứ hai, “Tôi cũng từng thuyết phục mình như vậy, nhưng chưa thành công.”

Anh ta nhìn làn khói thuốc quẩn quanh nơi đầu ngón tay, “Tiểu Mạn mặc dù mở tiệm massage, ăn mặc thời trang, hành vi cũng tùy theo lòng mình, không có kiêng kị ánh mắt và lời bình của người khác, nhưng kì thực cuộc sống riêng của cô ta không quá phức tạp, thậm chí còn đơn giản hơn nhiều người, tôi có thể chắc chắn, Tiểu Mạn chưa từng bao giờ gây thù chuốc oán với người ta.”

Thạch Kiều cau mày, tình hình điều tra được cũng là như thế, quan hệ xã hội của Tiểu Mạn nhìn như rối loạn, nhưng những khách hàng này nọ đối với cô cũng chỉ là quan hệ bà chủ và khách hàng, cô chỉ có một người đàn ông là Hà Tiến, yêu hận tình thù toàn bộ đều liên quan đến anh ta.

Điều này cực kì làm ảnh hưởng đến tiến độ điều tra vụ án.

“Từ lâu Phương Như đã biết đến sự tồn tại của Tiểu Mạn rồi, lén tôi đi gây rối với cô ta, cô ta lại chưa một lần nào thổi gió bên gối với tôi.” Hà Tiến châm điếu thuốc nói, “Có một lần trên mặt Tiểu Mạn có vết thương, tôi hỏi cô ta bị làm sao, cô ta chỉ bảo tự ngã, thật ra trước khi tôi đi, Phương Như đã làm ầm ĩ với tôi rồi, chính miệng nói mình đánh Tiểu Mạn.”

Anh ta gạt tàn thuốc, “Nội tâm Tiểu Mạn hoàn toàn khác với vẻ ngoài, cô ta không phải tính thích gây sự, không phải là hồn ma của Hồ Vận thì còn có thể là ai?”

Thạch Kiều nỏi, “Quản lý Hà, anh tìm đến tôi, chính là muốn nói với tôi, vụ án giết người này là do ma quỷ làm sao?”

Hà Tiến không nói gì.

Nếu như đúng là hồn ma của Hồ Vận giết Tiểu Mạn, anh ta chắc chắn sẽ phải chết, dù sao thì con người cũng không thể nào ngăn được ma quỷ hết.

Cho nên Hà Tiến hy vọng là do người làm, có điều anh ta tìm thế nào đi nữa cũng không tìm được một lý do có thể thuyết phục mình tin tưởng, cho nên không thể không xuất hiện ở đây, chỉ có thể nghe từ miệng Thạch Kiều mà thôi.

Thạch Kiều nói, “Quản lý Hà, vợ của anh Phương Như cả tối hôm qua vẫn chưa về.”

Lông mày Hà Tiến cũng không nhíu lấy một lần, “Không có gì lạ hết.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Dựa theo điều tra, Phương Như hận nạn nhân Tiểu Mạn thấu xương, nhiều lần chửi mắng cô ta nơi công cộng.”

Hà Tiến thấp giọng nói, “Không phải là Phương Như đâu, cô ta nhát gan, cùng lắm chỉ độc miệng trước mặt mấy chị em tốt thôi, nếu muốn cô ta làm gì đó thật, cô ta cũng chẳng làm nổi.”

Anh ta còn nói, “Thuê người là không thể nào, tất cả thẻ của cô ta đều là tôi đưa, thẻ phụ, dù cho cô ta động vào bao nhiêu tiền, cũng không lừa được tôi.”

Đây cũng là một dạng khống chế biến tướng, Hà Tiến không cho phép chuyện thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát xảy ra.

Ngón tay Thạch Kiều gõ gõ bàn, tính cả Thường Ý, tổng cộng có bốn kẻ tình nghi, hiện tại có hai người đang thoát ra ngoài, “Anh nhớ kĩ lại đêm xảy ra án mạng một chút, có gặp ai, hay nghe thấy tiếng gì không.”

Hà Tiến xoa bóp huyệt thái dương, anh ta lắc đầu, nói không có.

Thạch Kiều bảo anh ta nghĩ thêm.

Qua một lúc lâu, Hà Tiến cung cấp một tin tức, nói đêm đó lúc anh ta rời đi có liếc nhìn cửa 505 ở đối diện, cảm giác như có ai ở trong nhìn anh ta qua mắt mèo, cuối cùng anh ta nói, “Chỉ là trực giác thôi.”

Thạch Kiều ra hiệu cho cấp dưới đi thẩm vấn Tôn Cương, anh nói với Hà Tiến, “Quản lý Hà, trên đời này không có ma quỷ.”

Hà Tiến rũ mắt kẹp điếu thuốc, nửa ngày sau mới nói, “Dù có hay không, tôi đều hi vọng vụ án mau chóng được phá, chuyện này có thể có một kết thúc, đội trưởng Thạch, làm phiền anh rồi.”

Thạch Kiều đột ngột nói, “Trước khi vụ án chấm dứt, xin nhờ quản lý Hà không đi ra ngoài, tiện phối hợp công tác điều tra của chúng tôi.”

Hà Tiến “rầm” một tiếng đứng dậy, “Chiều nay tôi phải đi nơi khác.”

Thạch Kiều không để ý tới bỏ đi.

Thái dương Hà Tiến nhăn lại, người này biết hướng đi của anh ta mới có thể nói như vậy, anh ta nhấn tàn thuốc lên trên bàn, không cần nói gì thêm nữa.

Hai cảnh sát đi đến nhà 505 tòa 28, gõ cửa nửa ngày chẳng thấy động tĩnh gì, họ đang định gọi người môi giới lại, thì bên trong truyền đến tiếng bàn đổ xuống.

Cửa bị phá, Tôn Cương say khướt nằm trên mặt đất, miệng lảm nhảm.

Tôn Cương bị mang đến trước mặt Thạch Kiều, cặp kính lỏng lẻo trên sống mũi, người sặc mùi rượu, uống say bí tỉ, dường như vẫn còn trong nỗi khiếp sợ trước cái chết của Tiểu Mạn.

Thạch Kiều cau mày, “Cái dáng vẻ này của hắn ta, mang đến đây làm gì?”

“Đội trưởng, anh nghe trước đã.”

Viên cảnh sát nói xong thì đến trước mặt Tôn Cương, “Tiểu Mạn chết rồi, anh rất đau lòng phải không?”

Lưỡi Tôn Cương líu lại, lặp đi lặp lại không ngừng, “Tiểu Mạn chết rồi… Tiểu Mạn chết rồi…”

Viên cảnh sát tiếp tục, “Anh không chỉ đau lòng, mà còn sợ hãi, bởi trong lòng anh có quỷ.”

Đôi mắt đằng sau cặp kính của Tôn Cương trợn to.

Thạch Kiều quát người đội viên trẻ tuổi của mình, “Cô đây là đang xúi giục nhận tội đấy!”

Viên cảnh sát vừa mới tốt nghiệp, nhờ ánh sáng của thầy giáo mới được vào đội của đội trưởng Thạch, cô bị quát, sợ đến giật bắn mình, viền mắt đỏ hoe, “Đội, đội trưởng, em…”

Thạch Kiều, “Đi ra ngoài, trông cửa đi.”

Viên cảnh sát không dám chậm trễ một bước, lập tức làm theo.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Thạch Kiều mở cửa, bảo viên cảnh sát nhanh chóng tìm cho Tôn Cương một cái quần vừa vặn.

Mới cách đây không lâu, ngay trong căn phòng thẩm vấn này, Tôn Cương nhìn thấy bức ảnh đặc tả khuôn mặt của Tiểu Mạn lúc chết, nhìn đến gương mặt bị hành hạ đến chết của cô, bị dọa đến vãi ra quần, nước tiểu chảy dọc xuống ống quần, đọng lại thành một bãi nước dưới chân.

Cũng nhờ bị dọa như vậy, Tôn Cương mới tỉnh rượu.

Thạch Kiều lật lại khẩu cung đã được ghi chép đầy đủ, Tôn Cương thành thật khai báo, đêm Hồ Vận chết, hắn ta có đi vào, nhưng hắn chỉ trộm chút tiền mặt trong phòng ngủ của Tiểu Mạn thôi.

Tôn Cương vẫn không chuyển đi là bởi Tiểu Mạn, hắn thích cô ấy, rình mò cô ấy như một tên cuồng theo đuôi.

Tiền thuê nhà ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên quá đắt, Tôn Cương chịu áp lực lớn, hắn ta có tiền án, trước kia là ăn trộm, sau khi bị bắt thì bị xử phạt tương ứng, bất đắc dĩ mới lại làm ra hành động đột nhập vào nhà ăn trộm trái pháp luật kia.

Bởi Tôn Cương rất quen với thói quen sinh hoạt của Tiểu Mạn, nên hắn ta biết Tiểu Mạn để chìa khóa dự phòng ở đâu.

Tôn Cương nói lúc hắn đi vào liền có một loại ảo giác, cảm tưởng như có đôi mắt đang nhìn mình, cảm giác đó rất mãnh liệt, cũng sởn hết cả tóc gáy, cho nên hắn không dám ở lâu, cũng không đụng đến quần áo của Tiểu Mạn như đã tính từ trước, lấy xong tiền thì vội vội vàng vàng bỏ chạy.

Thi thể của Hồ Vận được phát hiện tại nhà Tiểu Mạn, Tôn Cương mới biết hóa ra chẳng phải ảo giác, đôi mắt mình cảm nhận được lúc bước vào kia là của hung thủ, kẻ đó đi vào trước hắn, sớm trốn trong một góc khác.

Mấy buổi tối nay, Tôn Cương đều mở đèn không ngủ, một là sợ, hai là thấp thỏm bất an.

Cái chết của Tiểu Mạn đem lại nỗi đau khổ và khủng hoảng rất lớn cho Tôn Cươmg, kẻ đó có thể liên tiếp giết hai người, bình yên ra vào tầng trệt, liệu có phải tiếp theo sẽ là mình không? Hắn lo rằng kẻ đó tưởng mình nhìn thấy gì bèn giết người diệt khẩu.

Tôn Cương nói với Thạch Kiều, thật ra hắn chẳng nhìn thấy gì hết.

Trên đó là toàn bộ nội dung khẩu cung của Tôn Cương, thoạt trông cũng chẳng có gì đáng nghi cả.

Khoảng tầm mười giờ sáng, Triệu Vân tỉnh lại.

Bệnh viện lập tức thông báo cho lực lượng cảnh sát, khẩu cung của Triệu Vân nhanh chóng được đưa đến tay Thạch Kiều.

Căn cứ vào những gì Triệu Vân nói, tối hôm qua cô khát nước ra ngoài rót nước, phát hiện chú chó không thoải mái, như nuốt nhầm cái gì đó nên cô sợ quá vội ôm đến bệnh viện, lúc đó Triệu Vân đi cổng sau, dễ đón xe hơn, lúc cô đến gần tòa 29 thì gặp phải một người, theo bản năng ngẩng đầu lên, liền bị đâm một dao rồi ngất đi.

Triệu Vân nói ánh sáng tối tăm, cô không thấy rõ mặt người đó, chỉ ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa thôi, rất đậm, là hàng hiệu, còn nói bởi quan hệ với Phương Như, trước đây từng gặp Tiểu Mạn của tòa 28, cô ta dùng loại nước hoa đó.

Đoạn khẩu cung này chỉ vẻn vẹn xác nhận được một suy đoán, không cung cấp được manh mối thực chất.

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Con chó đâu?”

“Từng xuất hiện trong camera, nhưng sau đó không thấy bóng dáng đâu nữa, đội trưởng, em thấy con chó đó tám phần mười lành ít dữ nhiều rồi.”

Thạch Kiều trầm ngâm một lúc rồi ra lệnh, “Cậu mang một người về quê Thường Ý một chuyến, rồi đến chỗ đồng nghiệp anh ta tìm hiểu thêm.”

Dân cư ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên và đồng nghiệp đều đánh giá rất cao Thường Ý, gần như là mười phân vẹn mười.

Quê Thường Ý cũng ở trong thành phố, chỉ là ở vùng ngoại thành, khoảng cách từ đó đến tiểu khu Hoa Liên mất khoảng gần một tiếng rưỡi, cả đi cả về là ba tiếng đồng hồ.

Đêm Hồ Vận chết, Thường Ý đang ở quê, hàng xóm nói đèn phòng anh ta sáng cả một đêm, trong khoảng thời gian đó anh ta vẫn luôn ở trong nhà, không hề rời đi, còn đêm Tiểu Mạn chết, anh ta rời khỏi cương vị, nhưng mục đích là để đỡ ông cụ đi đứng khó khăn về nhà, không phải là sắp xếp từ trước, là tình huống đột ngột phát sinh.

Trong cả hai vụ án, Thường Ý đều có chứng cứ ngoại phạm rõ ràng.

Nhân viên điều tra Phương Như cũng đã ra kết quả, cả hai tối đó cô ta đều tiêu khiển ở hai quán bar khác nhau.

Thạch Kiều lật lại báo cáo kiểm nghiệm của hai vụ án, bận rộn đến tận trưa, rửa sạch hiềm nghi của cả bốn người tình nghi.

Anh để lại tất cả báo cáo sang một bên, lật hết từng khẩu cung ra xem, trong này hẳn phải có một phần là giả.

Ai đang nói dối?

Trước mắt trong bốn người, Hà Tiến, Phương Như, Tôn Cương đều có động cơ gây án, lại không có điểm khả nghi, mà Thường Ý thì ngay cả động cơ cũng không có, anh ta bị liệt vào kẻ tình nghi dựa vào trực giác của Thạch Kiều.

Thạch Kiều nhíu mày, điều tra mỗi một chi tiết nhỏ trong khẩu cung, chỉ cần tìm ra được một chỗ giả dối, toàn bộ khẩu cung sẽ mất hiệu lực, như vậy người đó chính là kẻ nói dối, đến lúc đó vụ án sẽ được phơi bày.

Căn phòng bệnh tràn ngập mùi nước khử trùng, y tá treo xong bình nước truyền thì đi ra, đóng cửa lại, kế đó là tiếng của Triệu Vân, “Tối hôm qua có phải xảy ra chuyện gì không?”

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn Cao Hưng đang cúi đầu chơi điện thoại, “Tòa 28 lại chết người ạ.”

Mặt Triệu Vân vẫn không có chút gợn, “Ai thế?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Tiểu Mạn.”

Lần này Triệu Vân ngạc nhiên thấy rõ, “Bảo sao cảnh sát lại đến hỏi cô, hóa ra là người đàn bà kia chết rồi.”

“Thế tối hôm qua cô đụng phải ai? Tiểu Mạn còn có chị em sinh đôi ư?” Cô nói không chút nghĩ ngợi, “Chết rồi à, chết cũng tốt, lần này Phương Như sướng điên rồi.”

Dứt lời, Triệu Vân ý thức được mình nói gì, sắc mặt hơi đổi.

Cao Nhiên làm như không nghe thấy, Cao Hưng còn đang chơi điện thoại, đắm chìm trong thế giới nhỏ của mình.

Triệu Vân thều thào nói, “Tiểu Hưng, con gọi cho bên bất động sản của tiểu khu, bảo họ tìm Cục Cưng đi.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Nó là cục cưng của mẹ, không phải là cục cưng của cả thế giới này.”

“Đó cũng là trách nhiệm của họ.” Đôi môi không có chút máu nào của Triệu Vân mấp máy, cô hừ lạnh, “Cũng không nhìn xem nộp bao nhiêu phí bất động sản.”

Cao Hưng cầm điện thoại đi ra ngoài.

“Nếu Cục Cưng không còn, mẹ mày cũng chẳng sống được.” Gọi với theo bóng lưng con trai, trán Triệu Vân toát mồ hôi lạnh, sắc mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy, cô quay đầu hỏi cháu trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, chú của cháu đâu?”

Cao Nhiên không nhìn cô mà ngó chỗ khác, “Chưa về ạ.”

Triệu Vân cười cười, “Chú bận.”

Cao Nhiên mẫn cảm nhận ra lúc cô nói hai chữ đó lộ ra mấy phần bi thương, còn có tự giễu, cô biết chú có tình nhân bên ngoài, đại khái cũng biết chú đẩy cô ra khỏi vòng tròn của mình, nguyên nhân cũng hết sức rõ ràng, lại chẳng thể làm cho người đó hồi tâm chuyển ý.

Hai người ngược hướng, đã định trước rằng càng chạy càng xa.

Cao Nhiên không chịu nổi bầu không khí ngột ngạt như vậy, “Ờm, cô ơi, cháu đi gọi cho chú.”

Triệu Vân không cản lại, dường như biết trước rằng sẽ không có thay đổi gì đâu.

Ngay lúc này, có một chuỗi tiếng bước chân tiến tới, cửa bị đẩy ra, Cao Kiến Quốc đang được nhắc tới xuất hiện ngay cửa phòng bệnh.

Cao Nhiên chào, “Chú.”

Cao Kiến Quốc ừm một tiếng, hỏi Triệu Vân, “Cô sao rồi?”

Triệu Vân nói, “Đại nạn không chết, ắt có hậu phúc.”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Vậy thì tốt.”

Cao Nhiên đến nhà chú ở mấy ngày, đây là lần đầu tiên nhìn rõ khoảng cách giữa cô chú là bao nhiêu.

Phong Bắc hết bận về lại bệnh viện, thấy thiếu niên ở cửa lớn, “Em ngồi xổm đây làm chi? Bệnh viện bảo em đi gác cổng à?”

“Chú về rồi, đang ngồi với cô.” Cao Nhiên đứng lên hoạt động tay chân, hỏi ra nghi vấn đang quay mòng mòng trong đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh cảm thấy Hồ Vận và Tiểu Mạn đều do một người giết sao?”

Có xe đi qua, Phong Bắc kéo thiếu niên đang đi bên ngoài vào trong, “Vụ án không thuộc quyền quản lý của anh, sao anh biết được.”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Đoán thôi?”

Phong Bắc ngáp, vẻ mặt đượm mỏi mệt, “Anh đoán là một người làm.”

Bước chân Cao Nhiên dừng lại, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc nói trong các vụ án hình sự trinh sát, khi không có manh mối gì, hầu hết thời điểm thì cảm giác đầu tiên tương đối chính xác, đặc biệt là các nhân viên hình sự có kinh nghiệm phong phú, “Hồ Vận là giết nhầm, người hung thủ chân chính muốn giết là Tiểu Mạn.”

Cao Nhiên cau chặt mày, “Nhưng cái chết của Hồ Vận đã gây chú ý của cảnh sát, hung thủ còn mạo hiểm phạm án lần thứ hai, là nguyên nhân gì khiến Tiểu Mạn không thể không chết đây?”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Đây chính là việc mà anh Thạch của em với cấp dưới của anh ta muốn điều tra đấy.”

Anh khoác lên bả vai thiếu niên, “Được rồi, nói chuyện khác đi, bàn xem trưa nay muốn ăn gì nào.”

Cao Nhiên thoáng nhìn qua bóng người tiến về phía này, cậu dừng bước, tay giật giật ống tay áo người đàn ông, ra hiệu anh nhìn.

Phong Bắc nhác thấy, đầu lông mày nhướn lên, “Đội trưởng Tào, trùng hợp thật.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Không phải trùng hợp, tôi cố tình tới tìm cậu.”

Phong Bắc không nhấc cánh tay khoác trên vai thiếu niên xuống, còn ghì người vào trong, rõ ràng chính là một loài vật giống chó cỡ lớn sợ bị cướp đi cậu chủ nhỏ.

Khóe mắt Tào Thế Nguyên đảo qua thiếu niên, “Công việc.”

Cao Nhiên tự giác ra xa.

Tầm mắt Tào Thế Nguyên rơi lên bóng lưng thiếu niên, “Chắc nhóc ấy nói với cậu rồi.”

Phong Bắc châm thuốc, “Làm sao? Có ý gì? Có thì nhịn vào, đừng nói với tôi, tôi không có hứng thú đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười nhếch mép.

Phong Bắc cũng vậy, hai người họ không ai ưa ai, từ lần đầu gặp mặt đã thế, cứ như từ kiếp trước đã vậy rồi, không chung một đường không cùng lý tưởng.

Cao Nhiên không nghe thấy nội dung nói chuyện của hai người đàn ông, cũng chẳng muốn nghe trộm, công việc mà, đơn giản chính là vụ án này nọ, quá trình cực kì phức tạp mà thôi.

Phong Bắc cùng Tào Thế Nguyên nói chuyện không được bao lâu thì ngưng hẳn.

Một lát sau, cả ba người xuất hiện trong một quán ăn, có hai nguyên nhân, một là đến giờ cơm rồi, hai là tất cả đều đang đói.

Quán cơm làm ăn rất tốt, chỉ có một cái bàn trống, nhân viên phục vụ hỏi có phải họ đi cùng nhau không.

Phong Bắc ném tàn thuốc vào giỏ rác, không nói gì, Tào Thế Nguyên đút tay vào túi áo khoác đen, cũng ngậm miệng, đều là người trưởng thành cả, đã qua cái tuổi trẻ trâu làm bừa rồi.

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, nhoẻn cười với nhân viên phục vụ, “… Cùng nhau ạ.”

Nhân viên phục vụ bưng nước và thực đơn qua, nói bao giờ chọn xong gọi cô một tiếng là được, xong còn lén lút quan sát ba người quanh bàn, hai người lớn khí chất rất khác nhau, một người kiên cường, một người thiên về âm nhu, đứa nhỏ thì rất chi là đáng yêu rực rỡ.

Phong Bắc bảo Cao Nhiên gọi món, “Thích ăn gì thì chọn này.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thực đơn, lấy bút chì khoanh hai món rau rồi trả lại cho anh Tiểu Bắc.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn thực đơn, “Sao toàn rau thế này, thịt đâu? Anh nhớ em thích ăn thịt lắm mà, đặc biệt là thịt kho tàu, còn cả đùi gà nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Đắt lắm.”

Khóe môi Phong Bắc cong lên đầy cưng chiều, “Ăn không hết vốn anh của em được đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi đối diện nhìn một lớn một nhỏ ghé vào nhau, trong mắt anh không hề có một chút địch ý nào, cũng không có vẻ tức giận, chẳng biết là suy nghĩ gì, nhìn không thấu đoán không ra, càng lúc càng cao thâm khó dò, như một thế ngoại cao nhân.

Một bàn đầy đồ ăn, thỉnh thoảng Phong Bắc lột tôm cho Cao Nhiên.

Tào Thế Nguyên cũng không ăn mấy, không khó nhìn ra anh ta chê quán cơm này, từ thực đơn bóng nhẫy, đến bàn còn sót lại vết bẩn, cho tới bầu không khí ầm ĩ huyên náo, cái gì cũng chê.

Gần đây không có nhà hàng cao cấp, quán cơm này xem như là rộng rãi, giá cả bình dân, món ăn cũng khá ổn, thế là được lắm rồi, Cao Nhiên bĩu môi vô nghĩa, tiếp tục ăn cơm.

Sau khi ăn xong, Tào Thế Nguyên nói chiều anh ta phải đến thành phố M công tác, lát nữa sẽ đi.

Phong Bắc trưng ra nụ cười thân thiện, “Đội trưởng Tào thuận buồm xuôi gió nhé.”

Tào Thế Nguyên liếc nhìn anh, “Mai tôi lại quay về bên này, vẫn còn công việc cần làm.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên đang uống trà, nghe vậy thì sặc.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ lưng cậu, “Em nói thử đi, uống trà thôi cũng bị sặc, sao em cứ ngố thế nhỉ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên bất chợt nói, “Nhóc ấy mà ngố, thì trên đời chẳng còn ai thông minh.”

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn sang, người trước là vẻ mặt “tao nói chuyện của tao, liên quan gì mày” đầy khó chịu, người sau thì ngơ ngác “anh đang nói cái gì”.

Tào Thế Nguyên đột nhiên mở miệng, đột nhiên kết thúc, trông hết sức gợi đòn.

Phong Bắc đi tìm Thạch Kiều, Cao Nhiên đi cùng, họ ra tới cửa, đột nhiên đụng phải hai thanh niên chưa quá hai mươi.

“Đến tận đây rồi, cậu còn cản tớ làm gì?”

“Tớ thấy mình vẫn phải tỉnh táo một chút, nhỡ cậu ấy ở nhà, chúng ta đi báo cảnh sát, chẳng phải rước thêm phiền sao?”

“Nhỡ đâu không có nhà, nhỡ đâu thật sự xảy ra chuyện rồi thì sao?”

“Ba mẹ cậu ấy còn chưa báo cảnh sát, chắc chắn không có việc gì đâu.”

“Tớ thấy ba mẹ cậu ấy có gì đó là lạ, chắc chắn là có chuyện rồi, không được, tớ nhất định phải vào báo cảnh sát, nếu cậu không vào cùng tớ, thì tự về đi.”

“Đợi thêm mấy ngày nữa đi, đừng kích động mà…”

Bạn nữ tóc ngắn lôi kéo bạn nam, tha cậu ta ra ngoài, “Thật đấy, chúng ta lại đến nhà cậu ấy lần nữa, lần này bất kể ba mẹ cậu ấy nói gì đi nữa, chúng ta cũng xông thẳng vào xem cậu ấy có nhà không!”

Bạn nam cãi nhau đỏ mặt tía tai với bạn nữ, “Cậu cũng đâu phải không thấy ba mẹ cậu ấy đâu, cửa chống trộm còn không mở, sao mà xông vào? Nếu cậu biết tàng hình, thì coi như tớ đang nói xàm đi, nhưng nếu không biết, thì ngậm miệng lại, đừng ép tớ.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy anh Tiểu Bắc sẽ qua đó hỏi, trực giác thôi.

Phong Bắc đúng thật tiến về phía đó.

Bạn nữ nhìn thấy người đàn ông xa lạ tiến tới, cũng dừng việc lôi kéo người bạn của mình, “Chú ơi, chú là cảnh sát ạ?”

“Ừm.” Phong Bắc hất hàm, “Chuyện gì thế?”

Bạn nữ và bạn nam liếc mắt nhìn nhau, hai người ngầm hội ý xong xuôi, kể hết lại mọi việc.

Họ có một người bạn, ba người đã hẹn nhau mùng một đầu năm đi dạo phố chơi, người bạn kia lại không đến.

Xế chiều hôm đó, họ ra ngoài chơi một vòng rồi đến nhà bạn, ba mẹ của người bạn đó nói đi thăm họ hàng rồi.

Hôm sau họ lại tới, ba mẹ người bạn đó nói vẫn còn ở nhà họ hàng.

Qua mấy ngày, họ đi tìm người bạn đó chơi, ba mẹ người bạn đó vẫn nói như vậy, hỏi là người họ hàng nào, lại bị đuổi đi.

“Điều này kì lạ quá đi chứ?”

Bạn nam nói, “Chỉ hỏi là đi thăm họ hàng nào thôi, dù cho không nói với bọn cháu, cũng không nên đối xử với bọn cháu như vậy chứ, Đình Đình còn bị đẩy nữa.”

Đình Đình nói, “Đáng sợ lắm, ba mẹ cậu ấy trước đây rất tốt, mỗi lần bọn cháu đến đều bảo bọn cháu ở lại ăn cơm, gần đây càng ngày càng dữ, còn bảo bọn cháu đừng đến nữa.”

“Chú cảnh sát, theo chú có phải bạn của bọn cháu có chuyện gì rồi không ạ?”

Bạn nam cắn răng, “Còn phải hỏi sao? Vừa nhìn đã thấy có vấn đề rồi!”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Bạn các cậu là nam hay nữ?”

“Nam ạ.” Đình Đình chủ động nói, “Nhà ở Phượng Tú uyển.”

“Ngay chếch đối diện tiểu khu Hoa Liên rất nổi tiếng đó ạ.”

Cao Nhiên đứng một bên không nêu ý kiến thầm giật mình, mơ hồ có một dự cảm không tốt.

Vẻ mặt Phong Bắc bình tĩnh nhìn hai thanh niên, “Đi vào cùng tôi.”


	64. Chapter 64

Thạch Kiều được Phong Bắc gọi ra, nghe khẩu cung của hai thanh niên, anh hỏi, “Cậu cho là Chu Đồng đó có liên quan đến hai vụ án giết người ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên sao?”

“Chuyện của Chu Đồng có vấn đề rõ ràng.” Phong Bắc nói, “Dù có liên quan đến vụ án tiểu khu Hoa Liên hay không thì cảnh sát vẫn phải vào cuộc.”

Thạch Kiều cho người đi thăm dò bên đó, kết quả giống như suy đoán, bất kể là họ hàng gần hay họ hàng xa của Chu Đồng đều nói từ hồi năm mới chưa gặp cậu ta.

Chuyện đi thăm người thân không thành lập, cha mẹ Chu Đồng nói dối, đằng sau nhất định có bí mật không thể cho ai biết.

Hơn một giờ chiều, nhân viên đến nhà điều tra trở về, nói mình bị nhà kia đóng cửa chặn ngoài.

“Không đưa giấy chứng nhận ra à?”

“Có, vừa mới lấy giấy chứng nhận ra, cửa trong đã bị đóng sập vào, còn cửa chống trộm thì từ đầu tới cuối đều không mở ra.”

“…”

Cấp trên châm chước một phen rồi nhấc điện thoại lên báo cho cục cảnh sát, “Chủ nhà không hợp tác, là thế này ạ, công tác điều tra bị ngăn cản, do đó không thể tiếp tục được, à vâng, vâng vâng, vậy được, được ạ.”

Phiên bản mà Thạch Kiều nghe được căn bản không có gì thay đổi, cảnh sát xuất hiện, gây ra tâm lý bài xích cho cha mẹ Chu Đồng, thằng thừng nhốt ngoài cửa, như vậy không nằm trong dự đoán thường tình của anh.

Phong Bắc mới vừa kiếm đội viên của mình ngày xưa nói chuyện một chút, không mấy người ở lại trong cục, hầu hết đều đi làm nhiệm vụ rồi, anh xoa tinh dầu lên hai bên thái dương.

“Người này là đến kì phản nghịch cãi nhau với người lớn xong lén chạy ra ngoài, hay là vì mắc lỗi nên người lớn đánh một trận, nhốt lại trong nhà suy ngẫm, đây là hai việc có tính chất ngược nhau.”

Thạch Kiều không ngắt lời.

“Nếu như là vế trước, cha mẹ có tức giận đến mấy cũng sẽ không để con trai chạy rông bên ngoài mười ngày không về, làm bậc cha mẹ, không vô tâm đến thế được, nếu là vế sau, dù cho con trai bị bạn bè làm hư, không cho nó chơi với những người đó nữa, nên nói thẳng ra, chứ không phải ban đầu nói dối, giấu diếm, cuối cùng mới nói thẳng ra, không cần thiết.”

Phong Bắc nhún vai, “Cho nên mới nói, hai giả thiết đều không phải, đội trưởng Thạch, vụ án này cậu cho người theo dõi, chưa biết chừng có thu hoạch lớn đấy.”

Thạch Kiều nói chiều anh phải đi thành phố M.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Tào Thế Nguyên cũng phải đi, cậu chung đường với cậu ta à?”

Thạch Kiều lắc đầu, ai cũng có việc riêng, “Ông Phong, bên phía nhà Chu Đồng, chiều nay mang theo một người ghé qua xem thế nào hộ tôi.”

Phong Bắc khoát tay chặn lại, “Biến đi, chính tôi cũng bận đến bó tay thôi.”

Thạch Kiều bưng tách trà lạnh đi tưới hoa, “Cậu còn phải đưa Cao Nhiên về lại tiểu khu Hoa Liên, cùng hướng với Phượng Tú uyển mà, tiện đường.”

Phong Bắc gác một chân lên bàn, “Con mẹ nó lần này tôi đi công tác, không phải tới chơi, khó khăn lắm mới bỏ ra được chút thời gian cho em ấy, cậu thì hay rồi, còn muốn nghiền ép, đủ rồi đấy người anh em.”

Thạch Kiều đột ngột nói, “Tôi tình cờ phát hiện tư duy logic của Cao Nhiên rất mạch lạc, năng lực suy luận lại rất tốt, cậu có ý định cho nhóc ấy tiến vào ngành này.” Không phải câu nghi vấn, mà là câu trần thuật.

Phong Bắc trầm mặc không nói gì.

Thạch Kiều nhìn chậu hoa lan, “Thế thì dẫn nhóc ấy tham gia nhiều vụ án tương đối đặc biệt hơn đi, cậu tự mình dẫn đi sẽ có tác dụng hơn bất kì ai, cứ như vậy, về sau coi như nhóc ấy không đáp lại tình cảm của cậu, cũng sẽ nể tình cậu tốt với nhóc ấy.”

Phong Bắc thả chân xuống đứng lên, tay cầm theo nửa hộp bánh đậu xanh trên bàn, “Tôi cầm bánh đậu xanh đi nhé.”

Thạch Kiều nhân cơ hội mua chuộc, “Trong ngăn kéo còn một hộp bánh vừng nữa này.”

Phong Bắc mở ngăn kéo ra nhìn, đúng là có thật, “Bánh đậu xanh với bánh vừng, cái nào ngọt hơn?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Đều ngọt cả, cậu cứ cầm đi, trẻ con thích lắm đấy.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, cắn người miệng mềm, bắt người tay ngắn là đây hả.

Thạch Kiều xoay mình nhìn người anh em mỗi tay cầm một hộp, trên mặt còn đang xoắn xuýt rất chi bất đắc dĩ, anh muốn nói gì đó lại thôi, chỉ hỏi, “Mấy giờ cậu về?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chắc tối, ít xe.”

Anh cũng chưa đến mức có thể ở lâu thêm một tiếng, thì ở thêm một tiếng, đi một mình về, người không dẫn theo, lại phải sáng nhớ chiều mong, cực kì khó chịu.

Cao Nhiên đang bắt chuyện hai thanh niên, cậu biết người con gái tên Đình Đình, người con trai tên Tiểu Phi, còn biết họ là một đôi oan gia vui vẻ, mới lên cao đẳng, học công nghệ thông tin.

Chu Đồng kia là bạn chung của họ.

Đình Đình nói có hôm cô và Tiểu Phi ra ngoài hẹn hò, gặp được Chu Đồng đang bị mấy tên côn đồ chặn trong ngõ đòi tiền, còn ra tay đánh cậu ấy, lúc đó Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi xông lên can thiệp chuyện bất bình.

Thế là ba người họ quen nhau.

Đình Đình nói tính cách Chu Đồng yếu mềm, giọng nói chuyện nhẹ nhàng, y như bé gái, trông cũng giống vậy, trắng trẻo, nhỏ nhắn, lông mi vừa dài vừa cong, cao xấp xỉ cô, còn nói bạn học của cậu ấy toàn gọi cậu ấy là đồ bê đê, gọi ngay trước mặt, quá đáng cực kì.

Năm ngoái Chu Đồng thi đại học không tốt, gia đình bảo cậu đi học thêm, cậu bị ép nghe giảng ở trường mất mấy tháng, đến khi thực sự không thể học vào đầu chút nào bèn dứt khoát trở về, kết quả bị bố đánh đến nhập viện, ở chừng mấy ngày.

Đình Đình còn tiết lộ, cuối năm ngoái Chu Đồng nói cho cô và Tiểu Phi biết, cậu tìm được việc rồi, tháng ba năm nay sẽ đi làm ở nhà sách mới mở, lúc đó có lương rồi sẽ ra ở riêng, không phải bị ba mẹ quản lý nữa.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Bố Chu Đồng làm nghề gì?”

“Làm sếp.” Đình Đình nghẹn ngào, “Bậc phụ huynh điển hình của Trung Quốc, mong con trai thành thành rồng con gái thành phượng, không đánh không có tác dụng, nếu dám không nghe thì đánh đến chết, chừng nào nghe lời mới thôi.”

Tiểu Phi ở bên cạnh chen vào, “Ba em với ba Chu Đồng là một thế hệ, y hệt nhau.”

Đình Đình giận quá cấu tay cậu chàng, “Vương Tiểu Phi, anh có còn muốn coi ba của em thành ba của chúng ta không đấy?”

Tiểu Phi đau đến kêu gào ỏm tỏi.

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì nhìn hai người đang đánh nhau.

Phong Bắc chậm lại bước chân, bước sau chậm hơn bước trước, dần dần đứng yên một chỗ không nhúc nhích.

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên thoáng nhìn người đàn ông, cậu nhấc tay lên vẫy vẫy, nụ cười trên mặt càng rạng rỡ hơn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc cất bước lại gần, hơi thở ngột ngạt trên người đã thu lại sạch sẽ, “Hai người họ đang làm gì thế này?”

Cao Nhiên chỉ chỉ hai người còn đang cấu véo lẫn nhau, “Liếc mắt đưa tình.”

Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi đều thoắt cái đỏ bừng cả mặt.

Phong Bắc dẫn cả ba đến Phượng Tú Uyển, đi cùng còn có một bác tên Quế Bình, là cấp dưới lớn tuổi nhất của Thạch Kiều, cũng là người mà anh khá quen thuộc.

Cao Nhiên ngồi đằng sau với Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi, ghế phó lái là Quế Bình, bác đưa cho Phong Bắc một điếu thuốc, “Đội trưởng Phong, từ ngày cậu xin điều đi chỗ khác, bọn Tiểu Châu nhắc đến miết, đặc biệt là cô bé Dương Dương kia, cứ như mất hồn, giờ đang không ở trong thành phố, nghe nói cậu đến, còn nhờ chú hỏi thăm tình hình cậu, chừng nào mới trở về thế?”

Phong Bắc nhìn tình hình giao thông, không tiếp lời.

Ba đứa nhỏ ngồi đằng sau thất vọng ra mặt, họ còn đang muốn hóng mấy chuyện trong ngành cảnh sát mà.

Quế Bình biết điều lảng sang chuyện khác, bàn chuyện thời tiết, “Sắp tháng ba tới nơi rồi, mà vẫn còn rét quá nhỉ.”

Phong Bắc cầm điếu thuốc bên mép, gảy tàn ngay ven đường, “Đầu xuân là tốt rồi.”

Trong xe hơi bí, mùi thuốc lá không thoát ra được, Đình Đình say xe, cũng ngại nói ra, bèn tìm chuyện khác phân tán lực chú ý, “Chú cảnh sát ơi, chú có bạn gái chưa ạ?”

Ông bác già Quế Bình nghiêng đầu trêu, “Cô bé à, trong xe có hai chú cảnh sát cơ, cô bé hỏi ai?”

Đình Đình cười nói, “Chú đang lái xe ấy ạ.”

Quế Bình giả vờ đau đớn, “Đúng là nhìn mặt mà.”

Mặt Đình Đình đỏ như trái táo, cô bé nói thẳng tiếng lòng, “Không chỉ là mặt ạ, còn có vóc dáng, kiểu tóc, khí chất nữa.”

Quế Bình, “…”

Phong Bắc bị cô bé chọc cười, anh cười ha hả, “Chú vẫn còn ế đây này.”

Đình Đình ngạc nhiên há hốc miệng, “Không thể nào?”

Cao Nhiên từ trong trạng thái tâm hồn treo ngược cành cây về lại hiện thực, “Em có thể làm chứng.”

Đình Đình cảm thấy hết sức khó tin, “Sao bảo đàn ông tốt đều của người khác cơ mà? Của người khác thì sao vẫn còn lại được?”

Tiểu Phi hừ giọng, “Sao? Có ý gì?”

Đình Đình cười ha ha hai tiếng, cố tình nói, “Có thì sao, không được chắc?”

Tiểu Phi tóm gáy cô, “Tỉnh lại đi, có cũng vô ích, chú không để mắt đến mấy đứa nhóc đâu.”

“Em nói với anh trên dưới tám trăm lần rồi, tóc vàng này của em là bẩm sinh anh lại vẫn cứ đem ra trêu em, không muốn sống nữa phải không? Hả?!”

“Đau quá, đau, chú cảnh sát, có người bắt nạt người nhỏ yếu, các chú không can thiệp sao ạ?”

Quế Bình nói, “Vui vẻ nhỉ, đội trưởng Phong, cậu tìm một người, cũng có thể vui như vậy đấy.”

Phong Bắc cắn chặt điếu thuốc, “Tùy duyên đi.”

Cao Nhiên lơ đãng liếc nhìn gương chiếu hậu, phát hiện người đàn ông đang nhìn mình, theo bản năng nở nụ cười.

Tim Phong Bắc đập nhanh hơn, anh hốt hoảng thu tầm mắt lại, tai tỏa nhiệt, mặt ửng đỏ.

Phượng Tú Uyển mặc dù ở chếch đối diện tiểu khu Hoa Liên, cách nhau gần, nhưng nhà ở trong tiểu khu lại cực kì cũ, phóng mắt nhìn sang, từng hàng cây đại thụ chiếm hết tầm nhìn, ánh sáng không đủ.

Cao Nhiên nhớ tới tiểu khu của Trần Lệ Dung, cũng na ná như Phượng Tú Uyển, bốc lên mùi bị năm tháng ăn mòn nghiêm trọng, gần đất xa trời.

Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi dẫn đường, gõ cửa mất nửa ngày, làm ồn đến hàng xóm mới biết cha mẹ Chu Đồng không có nhà, mới ra ngoài nửa tiếng trước.

Phong Bắc và Quế Bình sang nhà hàng xóm ngồi một chút, tiện thể hỏi thăm tình hình.

Cao Nhiên không đi cùng, cậu ra khỏi nhà vội, không mặc đủ quần áo, phải về nhà chú mặc thêm cái quần len cầu vồng kia vào.

Đến nơi, Cao Nhiên gõ cửa, mới sực nhớ ra hẳn Cao Hưng đang ở bệnh viện, cô cũng không có nhà, cậu quay người định đi, cửa đột nhiên mở ra.

Cao Hưng một tay nắm chốt cửa, một tay đút trong túi, mặt đầy vẻ thiếu kiên nhẫn, “Chắn ở cửa làm gì, từng này tuổi rồi còn muốn làm đứa bé giữ cửa hả?”

“…” Cao Nhiên nhảy vào trong cửa, “Mày không đi bệnh viện hả?”

Cao Hưng đóng sầm cửa tiếp tục chơi game, “Đi xem họ làm bộ làm tịch à?”

Cao Nhiên chợt khựng lại, cậu len lén nhìn thằng nhóc đang cuộn chân ngồi trước tivi chơi game, không biết nói gì cho phải.

Quả nhiên là biết đến.

Bầu không khí ngột ngạt trong sảnh bị một tiếng “Game Over” phá vỡ, Cao Hưng ném tay cầm điều khiển lên bàn trà, cầm lon nước ngọt trên bàn uống ừng ực mấy ngụm, ngay cả một ánh mắt cũng không thèm cho người đang đứng một bên.

Cao Nhiên trở về phòng mặc quần len rồi đi ra, cậu liếc nhìn Cao Hưng đang cong người quay lưng với mình, cảm thấy cứ tội nghiệp thế nào, bèn không chút nghĩ ngợi thốt lên, “Tao định sang bên Phượng Tú Uyển, mày có muốn đi cùng không?”

Dứt lời, Cao Nhiên thầm khinh bỉ bản thân, câu ngày nghe cứ giả tạo sao sao ấy, chẳng có tâm gì cả, chỉ thuận miệng thôi.

Cao Hưng chẳng buồn nhướn mi, “Không đi.”

Cao Nhiên đội mũ trùm lên, tay thò vào túi, “Vậy được, mày ở nhà chơi game đi, tao về mua đồ ăn ngon cho mày.”

Cao Hưng dửng dưng không đếm xỉa.

Cửa đóng rầm lại, trong phòng khách chỉ còn có tiếng nhạc nền game.

Cao Hưng chống tay hai bên, sau đó ngước nhìn chùm đèn thủy tinh rực rỡ trên trần, cậu chàng lạnh lùng cười một tiếng, một lát sau vào trong phòng lôi con hổ bông ra dùng sức giày xéo.

Cao Nhiên đi Phượng Tú Uyển, cha mẹ Chu Đồng còn chưa về, cậu tìm anh Tiểu Bắc, hỏi ra mới biết Đình Đình không thoải mái lắm, Tiểu Phi đưa cô về.

“Người không thoải mái lắm á? Trước khi em đi thấy còn ổn mà.”

Phong Bắc rất hàm súc, “Cô bé là con gái.”

Đầu Cao Nhiên lóe lên, “Ồ… Ồ ồ ồ.”

Phong Bắc không khỏi bật cười, bàn tay đè lên gáy thiếu niên, xoa lung tung trên đầu, “Em ồ cái đếch gì.”

Cao Nhiên thương lượng với người đàn ông, “À nè, anh Tiểu Bắc, em mượn điện thoại anh gọi về nhà được không?”

Phong Bắc đưa di động cho cậu.

Cao Nhiên nghe âm thanh ở đầu dây bên kia, miệng méo đi, “Mẹ ơi, con đây.”

Lưu Tú hỏi dò, “Có phải xảy ra chuyện gì rồi không?”

“Mẹ này, sao mỗi lần con gọi cho mẹ, câu đầu tiên của mẹ đều là như vậy? Làm như con không có việc gì thì không thể gọi cho mẹ ấy.” Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Con nhớ mẹ thôi.”

Lưu Tú im lặng một thoáng liền trêu, “Mẹ bảo này con trai, sao mới vào thành phố có mấy ngày, mà trở nên nhõng nhẽo vậy hả?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Lưu Tú đang ở trong xưởng, máy móc đều đang hoạt động, xung quanh hơi ồn, cô lớn tiếng hỏi, “Cô chú con vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Cao Nhiên kể chuyện cô bị thương ra.

Lưu Tú giật mình, nói may mà không làm sao, nói liền mấy câu, cô nhíu mày, “Vậy ngày kia bảo chú đừng qua đây, mẹ với ba dẫn bà con bắt xe qua.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không thể thuê hẳn một cái ạ?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Thuê xe đắt lắm, không lời, không có gì đâu, có mẹ với ba, có thể chăm sóc tốt cho bà con.”

Cao Nhiên không yên tâm, “Nhưng mà…”

Lưu Tú ngắt lời con trai, “Đừng có nhưng nhị gì cả, con làm tốt việc của con bên đó là được, cô con nằm viện, chú chắc sẽ ở bên cạnh trông, còn con thì để ý Cao Hưng đi.”

Cao Nhiên đứng ở trên bậc thang chà chà mặt đất, “Dạ.”

Lưu Tú, “Tiểu Nhiên, bà con đang hát này, có muốn nghe không?”

Cao Nhiên nói muốn, cậu nhanh chóng nghe thấy giọng nói già nua mà quen thuộc, hát bài Lá cờ năm sao, đón gió tung bay, có một câu hát không đúng nhạc, nhưng rất chi là nghiêm túc.

Bà Cao hát đi hát lại bài đó.

Lưu Tú nói tiền điện thoại đắt, chờ ngày kia gặp nhau thì nghe tiếp, không chờ thằng con phản đối đã cúp luôn điện thoại.

Cao Nhiên trả di động lại cho người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc nghe được loáng thoáng, “Bà cụ nhà em cũng thích bài đó thật nhỉ.”

“Hồi ông em còn sống thích nghe thích hát bài đó, hơn nữa đó là bài hát đính ước của ông bà em.” Cao Nhiên nhảy từ trên bậc thang xuống, “Em hỏi mẹ em mới biết.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Bảo sao.”

Cao Nhiên tò mò hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, tại sao cảnh sát Quế vẫn chưa ra ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hàng xóm là đồng hương của bạn gái của em trai của vợ chú ấy, vẫn còn đang trong đó trò chuyện.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Hai người họ đang nói chuyện thì bóng dáng của đồng chí Quế Bình xuất hiện ở cửa, đằng sau đó là cả đại gia đình nhà hàng xóm, cực kì khách sáo.

Quế Bình là vừa nói chuyện phiếm vừa làm chính sự, cái gì cần hỏi đều hỏi cả, không làm chậm trễ công việc, chú nhét quyển sổ nhỏ vào túi, chào hỏi với Phong Bắc liền xuống lầu tìm chỗ yên tĩnh báo cáo với Thạch Kiều.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Quế Bình trở lại, nói chú cần phải đến tiểu khu Hoa Liên một chuyến, chú không nói nhiều, Phong Bắc cũng không hỏi nhiều, hai vụ án ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên không những chưa được phá, mà ngay cả manh mối còn chẳng có.

Kẻ tình nghi Tôn Cương đột nhập vào nhà ăn trộm, lại từng có án tiền sự, giờ đang bị giam giữ, những người khác đều không có hiện tượng gì khác lạ.

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Nhà 302 thì sao?”

Gương mặt đen đúa của Quế Bình chi chít nếp nhăn, “Chẳng phải có đội trưởng Phong ở đây sao?”

Thái dương Phong Bắc giật giật, “Thạch Kiều nói sao?”

Quế Bình nói, “Đội trưởng có thể về kịp trước khi trời tối, chờ cậu ấy về rồi, đội trưởng Phong nói với cậu ấy là được.”

Cao Nhiên thu tầm mắt từ bóng lưng Quế Bình về, cậu nhìn người đàn ông, thấy hầu kết bất ngờ nổi lên với cái cằm râu ria xồm xoàm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, tâm trạng anh không tốt ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ừ, không tốt.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu lên, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nhìn sự quan tâm trong mắt thiếu niên, lông mày anh hơi giãn ra một chút, thở dài nói, “Chiều vốn định dẫn em đi chùa Đại Quan chơi một chút.”

Cao Nhiên nói không sao đâu, “Sau này sẽ có dịp mà, hơn nữa, hai ngày nay nhiều việc xảy ra quá, em cũng không có tâm trạng đi dạo.”

Gương mặt cậu rạng rỡ, “Ba mẹ em ngày kia sẽ dẫn bà ra, lúc đó sẽ ăn tết ở bên này.”

“Nguyên tiêu hàng năm, trong thành phố đều có hội hoa đăng.” Phong Bắc nhìn thiếu niên đang phấn khích, “Anh của em phải trải qua nguyên tiêu trong cục, em không thương xót chút nào à?”

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ vai người đàn ông, “Cảnh sát nhân dân khổ cực như vậy à, chừng nào em về dắt anh đi nguyên tiêu.”

Hành lang vọng lại tiếng lên lầu, xen lẫn tiếng nói chuyện.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc thấy một đôi vợ chồng trung niên lên lầu, tiến về phía nhà 302, họ lập tức biết đó là bố mẹ Chu Đồng.

Bố Chu như phát hiện ra chuyện gì, vội giục người bạn già, bảo bà nhanh chóng mở cửa.

Mẹ Chu đang tìm chìa khóa trong túi, nhẹ giọng đáp lại, “Đến nhà rồi, ông giục cái gì?”

Bố Chu thấy người đàn ông cao lớn đang tiến về phía này, sắc mặt tối hẳn, lấy tay đẩy người bạn già ra, “Ngay cả cái chìa khóa cũng lấy không xong, bà bị mù à?”

Mẹ Chu chưa từng cãi nhau với ông, tìm được chìa khóa liền mở cửa chống trộm, sau đó là cửa chính.

Cửa chính vừa mới mở, bố Chu đã đẩy người bạn già vào, sốt ruột đóng cửa, một bàn tay giữ bên cánh cửa lại, ngăn cản động tác của ông.

Phong Bắc đưa giấy chứng nhận ra.

Cao Nhiên theo Phong Bắc vào nhà, người trước ngồi ở phòng khách, người sau bị bố Chu mời vào phòng làm việc, nói là mời, nhưng thái độ đó khó chịu không phải dạng vừa, cứ như đến cửa không phải là cảnh sát, mà là kẻ cho vay nặng lãi ấy.

Mẹ Chu bưng nước trà ra, Cao Nhiên đứng lên đỡ bằng hai tay, “Cảm ơn ạ.”

Cậu để ý đôi mắt người phụ nữ trung niên đỏ hoe, hẳn là vừa nãy lúc rửa cốc rót nước trong bếp sực nhớ ra cái gì, khóc.

Tính cách hai vợ chồng có sự tương phản rất lớn, xem ra Chu Đồng giống mẹ, một người mềm yếu.

Cánh cửa phòng làm việc đóng chặt.

Phong Bắc nhìn quanh một vòng, từ camera ghi lại, buổi tối ngày mùng ba khoảng hơn 9 giờ, Chu Đồng chạy ra khỏi tiểu khu, sau đó không hề xuất hiện nữa, nói cách khác, cậu ta vẫn chưa về nhà.

Bố mẹ lại không lên đồn báo án, sinh sống bình thường tựa như chẳng liên quan, họ chủ động đến, còn bị đối xử lạnh nhạt, tình huống như vậy thực sự là lần đầu.

Bố Chu mở miệng, “Đội trưởng Phong, hai ông bà già chúng tôi không báo án, cũng không phạm tội, anh đến nhà tôi làm cái gì?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chỉ là đến hỏi thăm tình hình thôi.”

Mẹ Chu gõ cửa bưng trà tiến vào, nghe thế bèn hỏi, “Hỏi tình hình gì? Có phải là Tiểu Đồng nó…”

Bố Chu lớn tiếng quát, “Bà không nói gì, cũng không ai nghĩ bà câm đâu!”

Sau đó mẹ Chu ngậm miệng không nói nữa.

Bố Chu nghiêm nghị nói, “Còn đứng đó làm gì, đi ra ngoài!”

Mẹ Chu ra đến cửa phòng làm việc.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy người phụ nữ trung niên đang lau mắt, cậu ngập ngừng, “Bác ơi.”

Mẹ Chu gượng gạo nói, “Thật ngại quá”, rồi giam mình trong phòng vệ sinh, cùng với tiếng nước chảy ào ào.

Cao Nhiên đi tới cửa phòng làm việc, tai ghé vào nghe trộm, phát hiện ra chẳng nghe thấy gì sất, cậu thất vọng gãi đầu, xoay người nhìn ngó căn phòng, ánh mắt dừng trên mấy bức ảnh treo tường, đều là ảnh cũ, mang theo màu vàng úa mà thời gian ban tặng.

Phong Bắc nhắc đến Chu Đồng, nói rằng hai người bạn của cậu bé rất lo lắng, thậm chí còn đến đồn nữa.

“Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi làm việc không qua não.” Bố Chu nhấp một ngụm trà, “Đội trưởng Phong hẳn vẫn chưa có con nhỉ? Chờ anh có con rồi, sẽ hiểu, con là đến đòi nợ, càng lớn càng khó quản, bọn tôi làm cha làm mẹ nói một câu, nó cãi lại mười câu, không vui một cái là đòi bỏ nhà ra đi dọa bọn tôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nếu vậy, cậu ấy là sau khi cãi nhau với hai bác mới bỏ nhà ra đi?”

Bố Chu nói không phải, ông đập tay lên bàn, “Thằng ranh con bố láo bố toét kia, dám thừa dịp tôi với mẹ nó không để ý gây chuyện lớn như vậy, trong này còn có trách nhiệm của mẹ nó nữa, từ nhỏ đến lớn quá che chở nó!”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Nếu là vậy, tại sao phải che giấu sự thật?”

Bố Chu hừ một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi, “Chuyện đó cũng chẳng phải hay ho gì, chả lẽ bắc loa lên cho cả hàng xóm láng giềng biết?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Con nhiều ngày như vậy không về, bậc làm cha làm mẹ có thể yên tâm sao?”

“Có cái gì mà không yên tâm, nó trưởng thành rồi, không phải trẻ con nữa, phải chịu trách nhiệm với hành vi của mình.” Bố Chu lạnh lùng nói, “Huống chi nó là con trai, về sau còn phải nuôi gia đình, không trải đời thì sao có thể gánh vác trọng trách lớn như vậy được?”

Câu này nói đến là hợp tình hợp lý.

Phong Bắc nói muốn vào phòng Chu Đồng xem, bố Chu không đặc biệt phản đối, chắc là cảm thấy chuyện này cứ vậy là xong.

Cao Nhiên thấy Phong Bắc đi ra, đưa mắt hỏi dò.

Phong Bắc đáp lại bằng một ánh mắt động viên, sau đó theo bố Chu tiến vào phòng Chu Đồng.

Đi vào trong, Phong Bắc liền ngửi thấy mùi bụi bặm, anh giơ tay sờ sờ cái bàn, đụng phải một tầng bụi, sau lưng vang lên tiếng bố Chu, “Trong nhà bận rộn, không có thời gian lau chùi quét dọn.”

Phong Bắc nghe mấy câu mà bố Chu nói trong phòng làm việc, suýt chút nữa đã cho là đây chỉ là một vụ cha con mâu thuẫn thông thường, trong đám thanh thiếu niên, đây xem như là một hiện tượng phổ biến, để lại lá thư rồi thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của cha mẹ, ngốc nghếch nhưng lại kiên định tiêu sái tiến vào xã hội ảo tưởng.

Đặc biệt là cha mẹ quản lý càng nghiêm, hiện tượng này càng dễ xảy ra, con cũng là người, có tư tưởng và linh hồn độc lập, khát vọng cũng cần được tôn trọng, chứ không phải một cái máy, một món đồ, tùy ý cho người lớn điều khiển.

Đến gian phòng này, Phong Bắc lại trở lại ý nghĩ ban đầu, không đơn giản đến vậy.

Con trai rời nhà bỏ đi, đến cả căn phòng cũng không thu dọn sao?

Phong Bắc tình cờ thấy một hàng chữ nhỏ ở góc trái tủ đầu giường, dùng bút đen viết, không quá rõ ràng.

Bố Chu muốn che đi đã chẳng còn kịp nữa.

Những chữ đó là: Mình yêu anh ấy.

Dùng chữ “anh” (他), chứ không phải chữ “cô” (她), trong tình huống bình thường, nếu có ai thấy, cùng lắm chỉ nghĩ là sai chính tả, chứ không nghĩ sang hướng khác, chẳng có gì ghê gớm cả.

Thế nhưng phản ứng của bố Chu lại quá lớn, giấu đầu lòi đuôi.

Phong Bắc tìm thấy ở những chỗ khác trên tủ đầu giường phải đến mười mấy hàng chữ như vậy nữa, từng chữ một đều thể hiện cảm xúc tỉ mỉ cẩn thận của người viết.

Và cả tình yêu không thể kiềm chế nổi nữa.

Dòng suy nghĩ của Phong Bắc lúc này trở nên rõ ràng hẳn, rõ đến mức khiến anh ngột ngạt trong lòng, lấy thuốc lá và bật lửa ra, nhấn bật lửa nhiều lần mới cháy.

Cũng may bố Chu đang chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của mình, không phát hiện ra sự khác thường của Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc đóng cửa phòng lại, anh dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất quan sát gian phòng này, phát hiện không ít manh mối, suy đoán trong lòng hoàn toàn chính xác, “Ông Chu, bác tự nói, hay là muốn tôi nói?”

Bố Chu quay lưng đi, “Nói cái gì?”

Phong Bắc hút hai hơi, “Xu hướng tình dục của Chu Đồng thay đổi, hai người không thể chấp nhận nổi…”

“Nói hươu nói vượn!” Bố Chu dùng sức đập bàn, “Chúng tôi không báo án, tại sao các người lại đến đây? Tiểu khu Hoa Liên có hai người chết, các người không đi điều tra, còn quản nhà tôi làm cái gì à? Con trai tôi sống hay chết, cần các người quản à?”

Nói đến đoạn sau, người ông phập phồng dữ dội, cảm xúc đã hoàn toàn mất khống chế.

Gương mặt Phong Bắc bị khói thuốc bao phủ, “Ông Chu, nhân sinh vô thường, miễn là còn sống, quan trọng hơn bất cứ điều gì, còn lại kỳ thực không…”

Bố Chu lại ngắt lời lần nữa, “Tôi không hiểu cậu đang nói cái gì cả, đội trưởng Phong, mời cậu rời khỏi nhà tôi, mời cậu rời đi!”

Phong Bắc không nhúc nhích.

Bố Chu giằng co với anh một chốc, chán chường sụp vai, già đi ít nhất phải mười mấy hai mươi tuổi, “Thằng nhóc đó bị đầu độc, thần trí không rõ, nó nói muốn ở bên một thằng đàn ông, còn nói muốn kết hôn, hai thằng đàn ông sao mà kết hôn cho được? Đây chẳng phải là chuyện cười sao? Không nói ra được cũng không sợ người ta dìm chết trong nước miếng.”

“Nó không biết xấu hổ, nhưng chúng tôi vẫn cần thể diện chứ.”

Cả khuôn mặt Phong Bắc bị khói thuốc lượn lờ, không nhìn rõ vẻ mặt, “Đồng tính luyến ái không phải là tội lớn khiến trời đất không chứa chấp.”

“Tư tưởng của đội trưởng Phong quá tân tiến, người thường hiểu không được.” Bố Chu trào phúng, “Dưới cái nhìn của tôi, đồng tính luyến ái chính là trời đất không chứa nổi.”

Gân xanh trên trán Phong Bắc nổi lên.

“Được rồi, tôi không muốn thảo luận với đội trưởng Phong về bốn chữ đó nữa.” Mặt bố Chu nom ghê tởm như vừa nuốt phải con ruồi, “Kể từ ngày nó bỏ nhà đi, chúng tôi đã cắt đứt quan hệ với nó rồi, nó ở ngoài sống ra sao không liên quan đến chúng tôi, về sau chúng tôi coi như không có đứa con này.”

Hôm đó cũng như mọi hôm, bố Chu đi làm về, mẹ Chu gọi con trai ra ăn tối.

Bố Chu hỏi mẹ Chu, con trai đang làm gì trong phòng, bà nói là đang gọi điện thoại.

Lúc đó bố Chu cầm điện thoại bàn ở ngoài phòng khách lên nghe lén, con trai đang nói chuyện với một người đàn ông, vừa nói vừa cười, ông nghe thấy con trai nói rất nhớ người đàn ông kia, khó thể tin nổi sững sờ một hồi lâu, tay run run quăng nát điện thoại.

Sau đó chính là trời long đất lở.

Con trai thừa nhận xu hướng tình dục, mẹ Chu khóc lóc thảm thiết, bố Chu tăng huyết áp, cả nhà bừa bộn khắp nơi.

Con trai đi rồi, bố Chu cũng không cho mẹ Chu vào phòng của cậu, ai cũng không cho vào.

Mẹ Chu thường lấy nước mắt rửa mặt, bố Chu cứ tối đến là than thở, nhà chẳng còn giống cái nhà nữa, tan nát rồi.

Con trai lúc bỏ đi chẳng mang theo bao nhiêu tiền, cũng không có quần áo hay đồ dùng hằng ngày, hai ông bà cho là cậu sẽ về, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa về.

Hai ông bà biết ngay con chạy trốn với tên đàn ông kia rồi, sẽ không về nhà này nữa, không cần họ nữa.

Hồi xưa nói là nuôi con dưỡng già, dưỡng cái đếch gì nữa, không bị nó chọc cho tức chết đã coi như tốt số rồi.

Nếu con trai bỏ nhà ra đi vì chuyện khác, bố Chu đã đi báo án từ lâu rồi, dù cho nguyên nhân cãi nhau là tay chân táy máy trộm đồ vật, hay là đi đánh nhau với người ta, thậm chí là làm chuyện không nên làm với một cô bé nào đó.

Chỉ là đồng tính luyến ái thì không được, một chữ cũng không thể nói ra ngoài, mất mặt xấu hổ, làm tổ tiên hổ thẹn.

Cho nên bố Chu mới đối xử với Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi như vậy, mọi chuyện cũng hỏng từ chúng mà ra.

Nếu không phải bọn chúng quản việc không đâu, cảnh sát cũng sẽ không tới cửa.

Bố Chu nặng nề thở dài, “Đội tưởng Phong, anh cũng đừng phí lòng nữa, có thời gian như vậy thì đi phá vụ án lớn đi, chuyện của con trai tôi không đáng dùng đến tài nguyên của các anh, nói cũng không thể nói ra ngoài được, chúng tôi không ném nổi nó, đành để nó tự sinh tự diệt thôi.”

Phong Bắc nhả ra một hơi khói, “Thói đời bây giờ loạn lắm.”

Anh phải bảo Thạch Kiều phái người nhanh chóng điều tra một chút, Chu Đồng tám phần mười lành ít dữ nhiều rồi.

Quan hệ xã hội của Chu Đồng cũng phải tra.

Bố Chu hơi phất tay, “Dù có chết ở ngoài, cũng là do nó tự chuốc lấy.”

Phong Bắc hỏi người đàn ông kia là ai, câu trả lời của bố Chu làm anh giật mình, hai ông bà cũng không biết, cũng chưa từng thấy mặt, thế mà còn có thể yên tâm đến vậy, không sợ con trai gặp chuyện bên ngoài.

Lửa giận trong lòng Phong Bắc không ép xuống được, anh trầm lặng hút từng hơi thuốc, đường viền gương mặt căng ra.

Bố Chu lạnh mặt hạ lệnh đuổi khách, “Đội trưởng Phong, mời anh về cho.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, cuối cùng vẫn không nói gì gọi Cao Nhiên đi cùng mình.

Cao Nhiên nhìn không khí âm u quanh người đàn ông, mấy lần muốn hỏi chuyện Chu Đồng, lời chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng đã lại nuốt xuống.

Phong Bắc chở Cao Nhiên về nhà chú, còn mình thì lái xe đi lung tung trong thành phố, trong lòng ngột ngạt, làm thế nào cũng không thả lỏng được.

Đồng tính luyến ái, trời đất không chứa chấp, mấy chữ này không nên đi cùng nhau.

Thạch Kiều mãi chạng vạng mới về, gọi Phong Bắc đi ăn cơm, Cao Nhiên cũng đi cùng.

Trên bàn cơm, Thạch Kiều hỏi chuyện Chu Đồng.

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng, mãi đến khi Thạch Kiều hỏi lại lần nữa, anh mới mở miệng, kể lại ngắn gọn.

Cao Nhiên giật mình nói, “Đồng tính luyến ái?”

Cậu nuốt miếng cơm xuống quẹt miệng, “Bảo sao bố mẹ Chu Đồng lại nói dối, con trai là đồng tính luyến ái mà truyền ra ngoài thì xấu hổ lắm, các anh nói đúng không?”

Phong Bắc đang gắp rau, nghe đến lời của thiếu niên, cánh tay đang giơ lên không trung đột nhiên cứng lại, cằm bạnh ra.

Thạch Kiều kín đáo nhìn người anh em, anh đứng dậy rời đi.

Trên bàn chỉ còn lại Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc.

Cao Nhiên đang định nói, Phong Bắc đã đứng dậy trước cậu, “Anh ra ngoài hút thuốc.”


	65. Chapter 65

Cao Nhiên đối mặt với một bàn cơm nước mà sững sờ.

Chớp mắt mấy cái, cậu đứng lên đi ra ngoài, ngửi mùi thuốc lá mà tìm được người đàn ông trong góc, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm trên đất hút thuốc, bóng tối che đi gương mặt, “Không phải nói là bụng sôi sùng sục rồi sao? Ra ngoài làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên cũng ngồi xổm xuống, “Anh với anh Thạch trước sau rời bàn, em còn ăn uống gì nữa.”

Phong Bắc bỗng nhiên buông một câu, “Tào Thế Nguyên nói rất đúng.”

Thiếu niên này mà ngốc, trên đời này chẳng còn ai thông minh, năng lực tự bảo vệ mình của em ấy còn mạnh hơn người thường mấy lần, chỉ cần có một chút manh mối khiến cho mình rơi vào cảnh khó khăn thôi, sẽ lập tức bị phủi đi, hoặc hoàn toàn dứt bỏ.

Từ tháng bảy năm ngoái đến tháng hai năm nay, thời gian ở bên nhau dài đến vậy, nhiều lần không khống chế được mà ám chỉ, Phong Bắc không tin thiếu niên không phát hiện chút nào, thực sự chỉ cho họ là anh em thân thiết được, chẳng qua là không muốn đối mặt, sợ phải đối mặt, do đó tự thôi miên mình, để cho tất cả mọi thứ duy trì hiện trạng, cho rằng đây là kết quả tốt nhất cho nhau.

Thiếu niên còn chưa thực sự ý thức được điều này, mà bản năng của em ấy đã làm vậy, và vẫn đang làm vậy.

Duy trì hiện trạng sao? Phong Bắc nghiến chặt điếu thuốc, cổ họng đắng ngắt.

Cao Nhiên nghe không hiểu, chờ người đàn ông giải thích, lại chờ mãi không nghe đến, cậu biết anh sẽ không nói.

Phong Bắc khép hờ đôi mắt, chuyện của Chu Đồng có lẽ là một cơ hội, đẩy anh và thiếu niên lên ngã tư cuộc đời, hoặc là cùng đi dưới bão táp phong ba, hoặc là mỗi người một ngả.

Nghĩ đến đây, Phong Bắc nhắm mắt lại, rơi vào sự tĩnh mịch đằng đẵng.

Cao Nhiên cảm nhận được hơi thở chùng xuống của người đàn ông, đan xen với nỗi bất an, nôn nóng và khủng hoảng, cậu ngẩn ra, không hiểu ra sao ghé sát đầu vào.

Phong Bắc ngửi thấy mùi hương của thiếu niên, anh từ trong bóng tối âm u nhìn sang, ánh mắt nóng rực, vừa đau đớn vừa bất kham.

Mùi thuốc lá lặng lẽ cháy trong màn đêm, bất giác cháy thành một đống tro tàn, Phong Bắc cắn chặt điếu thuốc, vẩy tàn lên nền đất, “Cao Nhiên.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc nghe, người đàn ông lại không nói gì thêm nữa.

Phong Bắc chưa ăn đã về lại huyện.

Cao Nhiên luống cuống nắm ngón út, “Anh Thạch, trước khi về anh Tiểu Bắc có nói gì với anh không?”

Thạch Kiều không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Nếu em là Chu Đồng, em sẽ làm thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên lập tức khó hiểu, “Gì cơ ạ?”

Giọng Thạch Kiều chẳng hề chập trùng, “Em thích một người cùng giới bị người nhà phát hiện, em sẽ như Chu Đồng vì người đó mà dứt quan hệ với người nhà, bất chấp tất cả mọi thứ để kiên trì, hay là lựa chọn vứt bỏ mối tình kia, trở lại cuộc sống ban đầu?”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn ra.

Thạch Kiều vẫn không tỏ vẻ gì, ánh mắt lại cực sắc bén, “Em chỉ cần trả lời, kiên trì, hay là từ bỏ.”

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà toát mồ hôi lạnh, toàn bộ cơ mặt căng ra.

Thạch Kiều tiếp tục mở rộng và cũng thực tế hóa câu nói đó, “Em là đồng tính, bạn bè, người nhà, bạn học, hàng xóm em, cả những người không quen em cũng sẽ nhìn em với ánh mắt chán ghét, họ tránh em như trốn cái gì đó bẩn thỉu lắm, kỳ thị em, coi em như bệnh nhân tâm thần, thấy em ghê tởm, biến thái, coi tình cảm của em là nhơ nhuốc, đối mặt với ánh mắt kì quặc và sự sỉ nhục của người xung quanh, sự lựa chọn của em là gì?”

Cao Nhiên run bần bật, cậu trợn tròn hai mắt, tựa như một con nhím bị nhổ sạch gai một cách tàn nhẫn, máu me đầm đìa, “Em không phải! Em không phải đồng tính!”

Thạch Kiều ép dần từng bước một, “Giả sử.”

Cao Nhiên vô thức lùi về sau một bước, vẻ mặt cứng đờ, “Không phải, anh Thạch, tại sao anh phải giả sử như vậy?”

“Câu hỏi này rất khó trả lời sao?” Thạch Kiều làm mẫu, “Nếu là anh, anh từ bỏ.”

Cao Nhiên cắn chặt hàm răng, cậu từ chối trả lời, khó mà giải thích được, chỉ là không muốn nói mà thôi.

Thạch Kiều liếc nhìn thiếu niên một cái đầy ẩn ý.

Yên lặng một lát, Cao Nhiên thoát ra khỏi cảm giác bực tức không tên, “Anh Thạch, anh vẫn chưa trả lời em, trước khi đi anh Tiểu Bắc có…”

“Không.” Thạch Kiều ngắt lời thiếu niên, “Cậu ấy không nói gì với anh cả.”

Cao Nhiên cụp đầu, “Ồ.”

Quán cơm cách tiểu khu Hoa Liên không xa, Cao Nhiên đi bộ về, cậu vừa đi vừa nghĩ miên man, đầu óc loạn tùng phèo, lòng cũng rối bời.

“Mình làm sao thế nhỉ?” Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm.

Đằng trước có một cô gái mặc sườn xám màu xanh đen, khoác áo lông đen, cô đi chậm rãi, bước từng bước nhỏ, dáng người yểu điệu, nhìn từ đằng sau, lại lẳng lơ khôn cùng.

Cao Nhiên thấy rén trong lòng, đó là Tiểu Mạn đã chết ư?

Cô gái đó quay đầu lại, đó là gương mặt mà Cao Nhiên không biết, ngũ quan xuất sắc, khí chất tương đối đoan trang dịu dàng, rất khác với Tiểu Mạn xinh đẹp quyến rũ, chỉ là đôi mắt có nét tương tự, cậu thở phào một hơi, hóa ra là không phải, sau đó không lâu thấy cô ấy bước lên một chiếc xe.

Biển số xe đó Cao Nhiên có ấn tượng, là xe của Hà Tiến, Tiểu Mạn chết rồi, hắn ta tìm người thay thế ư? Lẽ nào xuống tay với cô ấy? Chưa kể khóe miệng tím bầm, gò má bị trầy xước, ngay cả bước đi cũng rất khó khăn.

Một người đối xử với một người khác như vậy, còn có thể là yêu ư?

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, Phương Như, Hà Tiến, Tiểu Mạn, Hồ Vận, chú, cô, còn cả cô gái không biết tên kia nữa, ai cũng có đủ loại yêu hận tình thù, cậu cảm giác mình sẽ vĩnh viễn chẳng hiểu nổi, còn phức tạp hơn toán với tiếng Anh nhiều.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy xe của chú ở dưới lầu, chỗ ghế phó lái có người, cậu do dự không biết có nên lên chào một câu không, sợ trong xe có hình ảnh không thích hợp với thiếu nhi.

Chú dẫn người đến tiểu khu, thật sự không để cô vào mắt.

Trong khoảng thời gian Cao Nhiên thất thần, bên tai đã có âm thanh cất lên, “Tiểu Nhiên.”

Cậu hoàn hồn trong nháy mắt, mặt đầy lúng túng và ngượng ngịu, trái lại người làm chuyện xấu, lại vẫn cứ đường hoàng chững chạc như cũ.

Cao Kiến Quốc dặn, “Trong bếp có cơm, mới mang về từ khách sạn, cháu lên gọi cả Tiểu Hưng, hai đứa cùng ăn tối đi, tối đi ngủ sớm một chút, cố gắng đừng ra khỏi nhà, gần đây liên tiếp xảy ra án mạng, loạn lắm.”

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên nhìn đến cô gái trong xe, “Chú ơi, tối chú không về ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Đi công tác.”

Đi công tác? Cao Nhiên nhịn không được nói, “Ngày kia là mười lăm rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quốc sửa lại cổ tay áo, “Xế chiều mai chú về, ba mẹ cháu ở bên kia, chú sẽ cho người đi đón, đã đặt phòng khách sạn rồi, tối chúng ta cùng nhau ăn tết.”

Cao Nhiên đang muốn nhắc đến chuyện cô bị thương nằm viện, đã nghe chú nói, “Bệnh viện có y tá và bác sĩ chuyên nghiệp.”

Câu nói bị phá ngang, Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, nửa ngày sau mới hỏi, “Chú ơi, chú và cô, hai người…”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Cô chú nói chuyện với nhau rồi.”

Cao Nhiên há hốc miệng, nói lúc nào cơ? Bệnh viện ư? Cậu cau chặt mày.

“Không phải bệnh viện, là hai ngày trước.” Cao Kiến Quốc nói đến đó thì thôi, anh ta xoa đầu đứa cháu trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, những ngày qua cảm ơn cháu chơi với Tiểu Hưng, cháu là đứa trẻ ngoan, chờ cháu thi đại học xong, chú thưởng cho cháu.”

“Không cần đâu ạ.”

Cao Nhiên xua tay, mấy ngày nay cậu gần như là chạy lung tung khắp nơi, tối về thì ngủ, nào có chơi với Cao Hưng, dạy kèm càng chưa từng có.

Cao Kiến Quốc thả tay xuống, “Cháu đến, Tiểu Hưng rất vui.”

Nói đặng, anh ta đưa chìa khóa dự phòng cho cháu trai, “Giữ cẩn thận.”

Chú đi, xe cũng lái đi, Cao Nhiên đứng yên tại chỗ, Cao Hưng vui vẻ ư? Đừng bảo chứ, hình như nó có cười hai lần, đều là cười châm biếm.

Không biết cô chú bàn với nhau thế nào nhỉ, định sắp xếp cho Cao Hưng như thế nào, Cao Nhiên than thở, tục ngữ nói rất đúng, mỗi cây mỗi hoa mỗi nhà mỗi cảnh mà.

Thân phận này của cậu, nói thừa không hay, nói ít không tốt, nếu không nói, cũng ngại, nói chung là làm thế nào cũng không ổn.

Cao Nhiên đi ngang qua tòa 28, cậu ngẩng đầu, đếm cửa sổ mỗi tầng từ dưới lên, dừng ở tầng thứ năm, hai hộ thì một hộ bị bắt, một hộ chết thảm, còn liên đới đến một người vô tội chết oan, phong thủy tầng đó chẳng tốt tí nào.

“Nghe gì chưa? Giá nhà của tiểu khu giảm rồi, cậu mua ngay đi, lỡ mất thì chẳng còn chuyện tốt như vậy nữa đâu.”

“Tớ không muốn mua.”

“Sao thế? Không phải cậu luôn tích tiền mua nhà sao?”

“Gần đây nghe nói chết mất hai người.”

“Có gì đâu mà sợ, mặc dù là án giết người, nhưng cũng không phải là biến thái giết bừa bãi, mà là oan có đầu, nợ có chủ, không liên quan thì chả sao đâu, có ma quái mới sợ chứ.”

“Nghe đâu cái cô mở tiệm massage kia chết thảm lắm, thi thể còn bị chặt ra, ai biết cổ có thành ác quỷ về lại tiểu khu không.”

“Dù có thành ác quỷ, cũng là tìm kẻ giết cổ, liên quan gì tới cậu?”

“Tớ chỉ thấy rờn rợn thôi, bỏ đi, tớ mua nhà ở Phượng Tú Uyển, nhà tuy hơi cũ, nhưng ở đảm bảo hơn.”

“Ôi dào, trên đời làm gì có ma quỷ, đó là mê tín cả thôi, giả đấy, nghe cho vui được rồi.”

Hai cô gái trẻ vừa đi vừa xì xào bàn tán.

Cao Nhiên còn ngửa đầu nhìn tầng thứ năm, gió luồn qua cổ áo, cậu rùng mình, tay cách lớp áo chạm vào miếng ngọc, dùng sức bóp mấy cái.

Có ma.

Thực sự có đấy, Cao Nhiên thầm nói.

Chỉ là chị không biết lúc nào ma quỷ mới xuất hiện, xuất hiện ở đâu, dùng hình thức thế nào, cũng không phải là vấn đề có muốn thấy hay không, quyền quyết định nằm ở ma quỷ cơ.

Cao Nhiên rụt cổ lại đi về phía trước, mình để ý cái đếch gì, có muốn bận tâm cũng phải là hung thủ giết người kia.

Cao Hưng không ăn tối, Cao Nhiên cũng không động vào, cậu ở quán cơm cũng chẳng ăn bao nhiêu, giờ chẳng có khẩu vị gì hết.

Cao Nhiên không có việc gì, lại không muốn ngồi chơi, cậu dọn dẹp phòng khách một lần, sau đó ngồi trên thảm tập sit-up, “Một, hai, ba, bốn…”

Điện thoại bàn trong phòng khách vang lên, Cao Nhiên nghe, “A lô.”

Giọng bên kia nói, “Tôi đây.”

Đại não Cao Nhiên đơ mất vài giây, hơi không chắc chắn, “Soái Soái? Ông là Soái Soái hả?”

Giả Soái ậm ừ một tiếng, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên phấn chấn hẳn, “Đậu má, bạn Giả Soái à, lớp trưởng thân mến, cuối cùng ông cũng về rồi, tôi đợi lâu ơi là lâu.”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh nói, “Có mỗi hai mươi ngày.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Hai mươi ngày đủ lâu rồi, hai ta chừa từng tách nhau lâu đến vậy đâu.”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Làm xong bài tập nghỉ đông chưa?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Giả Soái lại hỏi, “Để ở đâu?”

“Ở trên bàn hết, ông tìm đi.” Cung phản xạ của Cao Nhiên chạy đến não, “Ông định làm hộ tôi hả?”

Giả Soái nói, “Chứ không ông định làm thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên hơi dao động, cuối cùng vẫn từ chối, từ năm ngoái sau khi đến thế giới song song, cậu đã thề phải nâng thành tích lên, “Đừng, để tôi về tự viết đi, ngày kia tôi về đến nhà rồi, thức đêm mấy hôm là xong thôi.”

Giả Soái nhắc, “Ngày kia khai giảng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên khiếp sợ tột độ, “Sao lại thế? Sao tôi nhớ còn hẳn một tuần cơ mà?”

Giọng Giả Soái đượm ý cười, “Một tháng càng tốt hơn.”

Cao Nhiên nằm ườn trên ghế sô pha.

Giả Soái gọi, “Cao Nhiên, tôi mang quà năm mới cho ông này.”

Cao Nhiên uể oải, “Gì thế?”

Giả Soái nói, “Một bộ Conan.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy thì hồi đầy máu ngay, cậu cảm động, “Vẫn là người anh em tốt.”

Căn phòng bên trái bất chợt vang lên một tiếng “Rầm” dậy đất, tiểu ma vương đang gây sự trong đó rồi.

Cái chân Cao Nhiên đang gác lên sô pha run lên, suýt nữa ngã xuống, “Soái Soái, cứ thế đã nhé, tôi xem em họ tôi, đợi tôi về, mời ông đi uống nước ngọt ăn bánh mật nha.”

Giả Soái nói đợi đã.

Cao Nhiên đợi, “Sao nữa?”

Giả Soái lạnh nhạt nói, “Tôi ở trên đường thấy Trương Hoa, trên mặt nhỏ có một vết sẹo, nhìn như thủy tinh cứa.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, “Mẹ chưa từng nói với tôi.”

Hình như Giả Soái có việc gì ở đầu bên kia, cậu chỉ nói với Cao Nhiên chuyện đó thôi rồi chào cúp máy.

Cao Nhiên cầm ống nghe ngồi đờ người nửa ngày, ai mà chẳng có lòng yêu thích cái đẹp chứ, con gái mà mặt có sẹo, hẳn là khó chịu lắm nhỉ…

Tiếng “rầm rầm” lại vang lên, Cao Nhiên bỏ điện thoại xuống đi gõ cửa, cậu phát hiện cửa phòng không khóa, bèn dứt khoát mở ra luôn, hình ảnh trước mặt làm cậu há hốc mồm.

Cao Hưng đang đập cây đàn ghita.

Cao Nhiên đi đến, vẫn cách xa một chút, sợ bị ngộ thương, “Đàn ghita trêu gì mày à?”

Cao Nhiên vừa lạnh lùng vừa ngầu, “Không thích.”

Cao Nhiên ngỡ mình nghe nhầm, “Không thích thì không thể tìm chỗ cất đi sao?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng, động tác đập đồ của cậu chàng lại chẳng ngừng lại, đập thật mạnh lên bệ cửa sổ, “Món gì không thích chính là đồ bỏ đi, là rác thải, còn cất đi làm gì nữa?”

Cao Nhiên chả hiểu nổi mạch não của hoàng tử nhỏ, “Mày đập như thế, ảnh hưởng đến hàng xóm.”

“Tao đập ở nhà tao, muốn làm thế nào thì làm.” Cao Hưng còn chẳng buồn liếc mắt, “Đừng đứng trong phòng tao, mày vừa vào, bầu không khí tệ ngay rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Tao mừng còn không kịp ấy, thiếu gia, cậu đập đi, chậm chút, đập vui nhé, bye bye.”

Cao Hưng lại vứt ghita xuống đất, “Mày bảo tao đập thì tao đập đấy à? Mày là cái gì chứ?”

Cao Nhiên cũng hơi bất ngờ, cậu áp dụng chiêu đã từng dùng với thằng nhóc này ở thế giới ban đầu, hóa ra cũng hiệu quả phết, “Tao là cả, mày là hai.”

Cao Hưng cười châm chọc, “Tỉnh lại đi, ba mẹ tao ngay cả tao còn không cần, lẽ nào còn cần mày chắc?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn lời, cậu cẩn thận theo dõi biểu cảm của đứa bé trai.

Cao Hưng lấy từ trong tủ một cái áo khoác ra mặc vào, rồi đội mũ bóng chày lên, đè xuống một ít mùi vị niên thiếu ngông cuồng, chỉ là một chàng trai bình thường.

Cao Nhiên nhặt lên cây đàn ghita, lo âu hệt như bà mẹ già, “Này, tối mịt rồi, mày không ở nhà, muốn đi đâu?”

Cao Hưng để lại cho cậu một cái bóng lưng đẹp trai ngời ngời, “Quán bar.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Vị thành niên mà cũng vào được à?”

Cao Hưng quay đầu lại, mặt coi thường, “Có gì mà ngạc nhiên, có tiền có thể sai khiến cả quỷ, huống chi chỉ là ít rượu chứ.”

Cao Nhiên đặt đàn ghita xuống chạy ra ngoài, cản thì không cản nổi rồi, chỉ có thể đi cùng, trước nguyên tiêu không thể lại xảy ra chuyện nữa, ai cũng không thể xảy ra chuyện nữa.

Quán bar cách tiểu khu Hoa Liên không phải xa bình thường, Cao Nhiên đi cùng Cao Hưng gọi xe qua, trong túi cậu không có nhiều tiền, không trả nổi tiền xe.

Cao Nhiên ném một tờ tiền đỏ cho tài xế, vẻ cực kì ngầu, phối hợp với khuôn mặt tinh xảo kia, trông đến là vui tai vui mắt.

Cao Nhiên lần đầu tiên đến quán bar, tay chân không biết để ở đâu.

Cao Hưng ngựa quen đường cũ, nom già đời phải biết, “Anh trai của tôi ơi, đừng có để người ta thấy anh là đồ nhà quê đấy nhé.”

Nói xong thì cậu ta cũng đi, bóng dáng cao gầy nhanh chóng biến mất trong đám người.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy nóng, cậu kéo khóa áo khoác xuống, lôi cổ áo len ra quạt, cái chốn ăn chơi trác táng này, tiếng nói chuyện như bắp rang, trên sàn nhảy nam nữ vung lên tay chân, tiêu xài thời gian của mình, phóng túng mà trầm mê.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng huýt sáo hoan hô, nương theo tầm mắt nhìn sang, đôi mắt thoạt tiên híp lại, sau đó trợn tròn, không thể tin nổi nhìn người trên sân khấu.

Trên sâu khấu có vài người, đều là mấy cậu thanh niên choai choai, tay đàn ghita cao nhất, tuổi thoạt trông nhỏ nhất, cậu ta kéo mũ áo hoodie lên, trùm hẳn qua mũ bóng chày, từ đường viền lộ ra ngoài có thể thấy gương mặt cậu ta rất đẹp, nom như búp bê.

Họ đều mặc áo hoodie màu đen, trước ngực có hình một cái kéo rất lớn, trên đó là chữ “YOUTH”.

Cao Nhiên bị chen qua một bên, bầu không khí trở nên sôi động hẳn.

Hát chính là một cậu bé tóc vàng, tóc mái che kín hết mặt, cây thánh giá trên cổ phản chiếu ánh đèn, cậu ta mở miệng cất tiếng hát, “Toàn bộ thành phố lùi vào màn đêm, người ta vứt đi lòng kiên nhẫn…”

Cao Nhiên nghe vài câu, phát hiện mình chưa từng nghe bài này, cậu bị bầu không khí xung quanh cảm hóa, không nhịn được hỏi người bên cạnh, “Đây là bài gì thế?”

Người kia gào lên, “Cậu nói gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên cũng lặp lại với âm lượng như vậy, lấy được đáp án, bài hát tên là “Không có đúng sai”, cậu lại bị chen, bèn dứt khoát lùi sang góc.

_(*)<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTaNa8eyFqY> (‘Vô thị vô phi’ – Hắc Báo)_

Rất nhiều người không kiềm được mà vỗ tay, ngâm nga theo nhịp, những người trên sân khấu dùng những cách thức khác nhau để hò hét, đây là nhiệt huyết, thanh xuân, tự do của họ.

Cao Nhiên tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống, tối nay mới biết Cao Hưng không thích đàn dương cầm, cậu nhóc thích ghita, thích rock’n roll, nhưng những gì cậu thích, cô đều không thích, không cho cậu học.

Cao Nhiên chống cằm nghĩ, vai bị vỗ một cái, cậu quay đầu, thấy một thanh niên xa lạ, trên tai đeo một, hai… sáu cái khuyên tai, trái phải ba cái, đối xứng nhau.

Thanh niên đó đặt cái ly trong tay lên bàn, “Em trai, chơi không?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thứ trong ly, đỏ đỏ, đặc sệt, nhìn như máu, cậu hơi buồn nôn, “Không chơi.”

Thanh niên vẫn chưa chuyển mục tiêu, anh ta ngồi xuống, tay khoác lên vai Cao Nhiên, “Đây là bảo bối đấy, có thể cho em thành thần tiên, thực sự không muốn thử một chút sao?”

Cao Nhiên hất cánh tay đó ra, “Tui không thích làm thần tiên, tui thích làm người phàm.”

“Thú vị ghê.” Thanh niên dường như phát hiện ra thứ gì hay ho, đưa tay chỉ, “Em trai, nhìn bên kia kìa.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn sang, trợn tròn mắt.

Ở một góc ánh đèn rọi không tới, có hai người đàn ông đang gặm miệng nhau, gặm đến là hăng say.

Thanh niên tò mò ồ một tiếng, “Không đúng, sao nhóc không ngạc nhiên, buồn nôn hay chán ngán chút nào? Từng gặp rồi hả? Hay là…”

Anh ta ha ha, mập mờ không rõ.

Cao Nhiên làm như không nghe thấy.

“Năm ngoái anh nhìn bản hiện trường còn bạo hơn nhiều, đừng nói chứ, không ngờ lại rùng rợn như vậy.” Thanh niên ghé vào tai cậu, “Thật đấy, miệng bé trai kia thốt lên tiếng rên đáng thương, anh nghe cũng có cảm giác.”

Da gà da vịt Cao Nhiên nổi hết lên.

“Nam sinh đó với nhóc không khác nhau mấy, hai người rất giống, cười rộ lên đều có cái này.” Thanh niên giơ tay lên chạm vào, “Mắt kén tằm.”

Cao Nhiên không kịp né, cậu xù lông lên, mẹ nó, thằng oắt Cao Hưng kia đâu rồi? Còn trên sân khấu chơi ghita quyến rũ con gái à? Mặt kệ đi, rút lui trước.

Thanh niên kéo cậu về lại chỗ ngồi, “Đừng đi chứ em trai.”

Cao Nhiên sực nghĩ ra, “Nam sinh anh vừa nói đến tên gì?”

Thanh niên nhún vai, “Tên á? Không biết, anh chỉ biết cổ cậu ấy ngửa ra sau với một độ cong cực kì đẹp mắt, như chú thiên nga nhỏ, một tên đàn ông chôn đầu ở cổ cậu ta hôn, tôi nhìn cũng muốn hôn hai cái.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Nam sinh kia trông như thế nào?”

Thanh niên uống món đồ đỏ đỏ đặc sệt kia, đầu lưỡi liếm mép, “Đưng lưng về phía anh mà, anh lại không có mắt nhìn xuyên tường, có điều dáng người rất tốt, chân dài eo nhỏ, chính diện hẳn cũng không tệ.”

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, hỏi cũng bằng không.

Thanh niên đột nhiên tiến lên trước, “Em trai nhỏ, em hẳn là thích đàn ông.”

Cao Nhiên đứng bật dậy, phạm vi động tác lớn, cũng hết sức đột ngột, cả cái bàn nhỏ trước mặt cũng bị lật đổ, cậu gào lên, “Đệt mẹ nhà ông, ông nói hươu nói vượn cái gì thế?”

“Nhóc đệt mẹ ai đấy?”

Thanh niên cười lạnh, “Phản ứng lớn như vậy, bị anh nói trúng rồi đúng không, mau lại đây xem, ở đây có…”

Nắm đấm của Cao Nhiên vụt tới.

Cao Hưng nhảy xuống sân khấu đẩy đoàn người ra tới gần, nắm chặt cây đàn ghita trong tay, ném chính xác lên đầu của tên đang đè lên thiếu niên kia.

Đám người vây xem đột nhiên yên tĩnh, lại bắt đầu sôi trào.

Trọng lượng trên người Cao Nhiên biến mất, cậu lau vết máu trên khóe môi ngồi dậy, thấy Cao Hưng đang đánh nhau với tên thanh niên kia trong đám người, động tác thành thạo điêu luyện, chẳng bao lâu sau, những người khác trong ban nhạc cũng tham gia, giúp Cao Hưng đối phó với họ.

Có người chảy máu, có người gào thét, loạn tùng phèo.

Cao Nhiên khập khiễng bước từng trong quán bar đi ra, thèm điếu thuốc lá, cậu chạm phải vết thương ở khóe miệng, đau đến hít hà.

Không lâu sau, Cao Hưng đút tay vào túi quần đi ra khỏi quán bar, không thèm để ý đến thiếu niên đang ngồi trên bậc thang.

Cao Nhiên phủi bụi trên mông, “Chờ đã tao —”

Cao Hưng vác cây đàn ghita rạn nứt xuống bậc thang, bước chân không ngừng, có cảm giác cô quạnh như một mình đi giữa thiên hà.

Chân trái Cao Nhiên bị đạp một cái, đau nhức, đi không nhanh, cậu hướng về phía bóng lưng của đứa bé trai gọi, “Này, nói chuyện với mày đấy, mày giả vờ lạnh lùng cái gì hả? Đúng rồi, ban nhạc kia của bọn mày…”

Cao Hưng nói, “Ồn muốn chết.”

Cao Nhiên đi đến bên cạnh cậu chàng, “Mày nói gì cơ?”

“Tao nói ồn muốn chết.” Giọng Cao Hưng bỗng cao lên, “Cút nhanh khỏi nhà tao, cút khỏi thành phố này, về rúc lại vào cái huyện nhỏ xíu kia đi!”

Cao Nhiên cũng cao giọng, “Tao căn bản cũng không thèm ở nhà mày, chả khác gì cái sắt, không phải là chỗ cho người ta ở mà!”

Hai người quắc mắt nhìn nhau.

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, “Tao muốn nôn.”

Vừa dứt lời cậu cũng ọe một tiếng nôn ra, nôn khắp người Cao Hưng.

Mặt Cao Hưng xanh lè, “Cao, Nhiên!”

Cao Nhiên vẫn nôn, nôn hết thứ trong dạ dày ra ngoài, cậu co ro ngồi dưới đất, thở hổn hển, không hiểu sao, viền mắt nóng lên, muốn khóc.

Thế là Cao Nhiên gào khóc.

Cao Hưng há hốc mồm.

Buổi tối 9 giờ 20, xe của Phong Bắc tiến vào thị trấn, việc đầu tiên là leo lên ban công.

Thiếu niên không ở nhà, cửa ban công khóa từ bên trong, cửa sổ cũng đóng, Phong Bắc không vào được, mấy ngày nay chỉ cần có thể về, anh liền leo lên chỗ này.

Ma chướng.

Phong Bắc đứng dưới ánh trăng châm điếu thuốc, trong đầu hiện lên những câu bố Chu Đồng nói, dáng vẻ lúc nói những câu đó, sau đó là thái độ của thiếu niên, tim anh như bị cái gì xiết lấy, nhoi nhói đau.

Tiếng chuông xe đạp vọng đến từ ngoài ngõ, Cao Kiến Quân và Lưu Tú từ xưởng về.

Lưu Tú chống chân bước xuống xe, động tác lấy chìa khóa ngừng lại, cô nhìn về phía ban công, “Kiến Quân, anh nhìn chỗ kia có phải có người đứng không?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Không thấy.”

Lưu Tú nhìn chăm chú mấy giây, không có thật, chắc là hoa mắt, cô mở cổng lớn ra, “Mẹ ơi, đến nhà rồi, xuống xe đi.”

Bà Cao ngồi ở yên sau xe đạp, người không nhúc nhích, gương mặt chi chít nếp nhăn cau lại, không mấy vui vẻ, “Kiến Quân, có phải mày nói gì với Kiến Quốc không? Sao nó còn chưa qua đây?”

Cao Kiến Quân dắt xe đạp vào trong sân, “Nói là ngày kia.”

“Ngày kia hả, cũng được, đến chỗ em trai mày, mẹ có thể ăn cơm nóng rồi.” Bà Cao hừ một tiếng, “Cũng không cần xem sắc mặt người ta nữa.”

Lưu Tú không nói gì, chỉ mạnh tay nhấc xe đạp qua ngưỡng cửa rồi đặt phịch xuống.

Cao Kiến Quân cũng im lặng, chú đưa bà cụ vào trong phòng, sau đó đi múc nước cho bà rửa mặt rửa chân.

Lưu Tú ném túi lên trên bàn, một mình ngồi ở nhà chính bực dọc.

Phong Bắc ở trên ban công thấp giọng thở dốc, anh nhét lại điếu thuốc bị dập ngang vào túi, phủi đi tàn thuốc trên nền đất dựa cửa ngắm trăng, dần dần, mí mắt trĩu xuống.

Khoảng tầm mười giờ, Cao Nhiên tắm xong gõ cửa, đôi mắt còn đỏ hoe, không nhắc đến việc mình ngồi ở ven đường khóc, “Chuyện quán bar, cảm ơn nha.”

Cao Hưng móc lỗ tai, “Mày nói gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên ngó vào phòng Cao Hưng nhìn, cây ghita rạn nứt đó được gác ở đầu giường, đãi ngộ tốt ghê, “Cái ghita thành ra như thế rồi, còn sửa được không?”

Cao Hưng nói không.

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, rũ mắt lấy mũi dép chà nền gạch, “Anh đền mày cái khác.”

“Cây ghita này là cái duy nhất bạn tôi đưa lúc còn sống.” Cao Hưng hỏi, “Anh định đền thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt lên, “Thế sao mày…”

Cao Hưng ngắt lời, vẻ mặt cậu chàng vẫn kiêu căng, từ ngữ thì đầy trào phúng sắc bén, “Anh là anh tôi, bị người ta đánh như chó nằm trên đất, mặt mũi tôi đều bị anh ném sạch rồi, còn có thể làm sao nữa?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, “Trong cả cái quán bar đó, trừ mày ra, không ai biết quan hệ của chúng ta.”

Cao Hưng đóng sầm cửa lại.

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cánh cửa lại mở ra, Cao Hưng cười lạnh, “Đừng có tiếp tục đến tòa 28 nữa, anh chỉ là đồ nhà quê, mới vào thành phố được mấy ngày, chưa biết cái gì với cái gì, đừng tự cho mình thông minh.”

Cao Nhiên nhạy cảm ngửi thấy mùi không tầm thường trong câu này, “Tối Tiểu Mạn bị giết, mày không ở nhà, cũng không ra tiểu khu, mày ở đâu? Có phải đứng ở góc nào trong tiểu khu không?”

Cậu nhìn thẳng mắt Cao Hưng, hỏi lại, “Mày thấy gì rồi?”

Cao Hưng hỏi ngược lại, “Tôi thấy cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh đang hỏi mày đấy.”

Cao Hưng lặp lại, “Tôi đang hỏi anh đấy.”

Cao Nhiên giận quá lườm cậu một cái, “Như thế hay ho lắm à?”

Cao Hưng cười phì, “Hay chứ.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm cậu chàng, dò hỏi, “Mày thấy được hung thủ giả trang Tiểu Mạn?”

Cao Hưng bật cười ngắt lời, “Anh trai của tôi, điểm môn văn của anh chắc khá lắm nhỉ, trí tưởng tượng phong phú thật.”

Cao Nhiên thấy cậu chàng định đóng cửa, lập tức chen vào.

Hai người đứng ở cửa giằng co, ai cũng không nhường ai một bước, cuối cùng mắt Cao Nhiên cay xè, cậu lui ra, dựa vào cửa nói, “Tối nay anh ngủ trong phòng mày.”

Sắc mặt Cao Hưng lập tức trở nên khó coi, “Đừng có mơ!”

Cao Nhiên gần đây mới biết thằng nhóc Cao Hưng này có tính ưa sạch sẽ, thế nhưng cậu cũng không rời đi, giằng co cả đêm, nhất định phải moi được thứ mình muốn.

Rạng sáng hai giờ, cục cảnh sát.

Thạch Kiều mở họp, mọi người đang tích cực thảo luận vụ án, dù cho đã mệt bở hơi tai.

Hơn một tiếng sau, buổi họp kết thúc, tất cả mọi người về lại cương vị bận bịu, ai cũng không xin nghỉ về nhà.

Thạch Kiều ngâm một ấm trà lớn, xem lại camera an ninh đêm Tiểu Mạn bị hại, xem đến hết thì lại kéo về, xem hết lần này đến lần khác.

Anh nhắm đôi mắt khô khốc đến đỏ lên lại, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm “Tiểu Mạn” bước ra đầu tiên kia, nghiên cứu tư thế bước đi, phạm vi vung tay, góc độ, cố hết sức không bỏ qua mỗi một chi tiết nhỏ nào.

Rạng sáng bốn giờ, Quế Bình tiến vào văn phòng báo cáo, “Đội trưởng, có phát hiện lớn!”

[Chương 66](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2019/02/14/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-66/)

=====

_Thực ra không biết mấy bồ thế nào, nhưng tui thì không giận Nhiên Nhiên. Em nó còn nhỏ quá mà, đối mặt với điều không hiểu rõ, sợ là lẽ đương nhiên. Thế nhưng khi bị hỏi trực tiếp liệu có từ bỏ không, dù bản năng em sợ hãi, nhưng em cũng không thể nào nói từ bỏ được. Và cả lúc bật khóc ở trên đường, nguyên nhân cũng nào phải do em bị đánh đâu. Do em bị hỏi liệu em có phải gay không. Sợ hãi nhưng không biết chia sẻ với ai, em xả nỗi ấm ức ra ngoài theo những giọt lệ._

_Khóc đi em, vì chương sau em phải lớn rồi._


	66. Chapter 66

Quế Bình nói không ngoa chút nào, mấy anh em kiểm tra camera an ninh của tiểu khu Hoa Liên gần một tháng nay, sau khi không có kết quả gì thì tiếp tục xem phía trước nữa, hai tháng gần đây, ba tháng gần đây… Cứ thế cứ thế, mỗi ngày thời gian ngồi trước máy tính vượt quá hai mươi tiếng đồng hồ, mắt cũng sắp mù rồi.

Mới vừa nãy thôi, một người anh em có thu hoạch.

Tối ngày 27 tháng 9 một năm trước lúc 11 giờ 35, Thường Ý và Tiểu Mạn đồng thời xuất hiện trên màn hình, hai người bước vào tòa 28, hơn một tiếng sau, Thường Ý đi ra một mình.

Lại tiến thêm một chút nữa, tối ngày 16 tháng 8 lúc 9 giờ 10 phút, Tiểu Mạn đứng ở bậc thang khoảng hai, ba phút thì Thường Ý xuất hiện, họ cùng đi lên lầu, sau một khoảng thời gian như vậy, Thường Ý rời đi.

Chỉ có hai lần đó, đến tận một năm sau, Thường Ý cũng không vào lại tòa nhà 28 nữa.

Đã cách vụ án mạng đầu tiên sáu ngày, trước mắt còn chưa có kẻ tình nghi cố định, cho dù xuất hiện một manh mối nhỏ đến không đáng kể, đều sẽ bị lực lượng cảnh sát nắm chặt lấy.

Lúc gần 10 giờ, Quế Bình đến báo cáo tiến độ với Thạch Kiều.

“Bên bảo vệ nói có ghi chép tương quan, tối ngày 27 tháng 9 Tiểu Mạn liên lạc với bên bất động sản nói hình như có trộm đột nhập vào nhà cô, Thường Ý trong ca trực đến nhà xem tình hình, tối 16 tháng 8 cũng vậy, nhưng không có đồ gì bị mất.”

Quế Bình nói, “Tiểu Lý căn cứ vào manh mối này thăm dò bên bất động sản, vận may của chúng ta khá tốt, một nhân viên nói hộ gia đình nhà 506 tòa 28 có gọi điện qua hồi cuối năm ngoái, nguyên nhân giống như hai lần đó, đều là có trộm vào nhà, lúc đó chính cô ấy tiếp, cô gọi cho bên bảo vệ, giọng người nhận điện thoại là Thường Ý, về sau hộ gia đình đó không gọi lại nữa, hẳn là vấn đề đã được giải quyết rồi, nhưng trong camera an ninh không có hình ảnh liên quan trong khoảng thời gian đó, có người động tay động chân, hẳn là Thường Ý.”

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Thời gian cụ thể là mấy giờ?”

“Nhân viên kia không nhớ rõ, chỉ nói là tối ngày 15, mấy giờ thì quên mất rồi.” Quế Bình nói, “Đội trưởng, giờ có phải là bắt Thường Ý được rồi…”

Thạch Kiều nói chưa được, còn chưa có chứng cứ trực tiếp, “Giờ mới chỉ là suy đoán, động cơ giết người, công cụ gây án đều chưa rõ.”

Quế Bình nhíu mày, “Vậy thẩm vấn Thường Ý? Tôi và bọn Tiểu Lý ngày đêm thay nhau đến đào bới, không tin là không thể móc được thứ gì từ trong miệng hắn ta ra.”

“Trước tiên theo dõi 24/ 24 đã.” Thạch Kiều đột nhiên nói, “Chú Quế, nếu như trong nhà chú có trộm vào, chú có đổi khóa cửa không?”

“Chắc chắn phải đổi khóa rồi.”

Quế Bình hiểu ra, “Đội trưởng, ý cậu là, nạn nhân Tiểu Mạn nói dối? Không loại trừ khả năng quá vô tư, cảm thấy không vấn đề gì ghê gớm, lại không mất đồ.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Trong nhà bị trộm tiến vào nhiều lần, lại không mất đồ, người bình thường sẽ cho rằng như thế càng kì quái chứ.”

Quế Bình yên lặng.

Thạch Kiều giao việc, “Dẫn theo một thợ khóa đến xem ổ khóa nhà Tiểu Mạn.”

Quế Bình lập tức đi làm, chú nhanh chóng có được tin tức, nói là khóa cửa có dấu vết bị đổi, hơn nữa không chỉ một lần.

Suy đoán của Thạch Kiều được chứng thực, đêm đó Hồ Vận không phải tự mở cửa vào, lúc đó chỉ có hai khả năng, một, cửa mở sẵn, hai, có người mở cửa cho cô.

Tiểu Mạn đã chết, muốn tìm ra được chân tướng mà cô che giấu vừa khó vừa không khó, cô chỉ quan tâm đến một người mà thôi, người đó chính là Hà Tiến.

Nhà nhiều lần có trộm tiến vào, nếu điều kiện cho phép sẽ chuyển nhà, điều kiện không cho phép thì chỉ đổi khóa, Tiểu Mạn thuộc về người trước, nhưng lại làm ra lựa chọn của người sau, không chuyển nhà là vì Hà Tiến ở tiểu khu này.

Nói dối cũng bởi vì Hà Tiến.

Tiểu Mạn là tình nhân của Hà Tiến, cô mua căn nhà kia, chính là hi vọng Hà Tiến có thể qua đêm ở chỗ cô, trong tay hắn ta có chìa khóa nhà cô.

Hồ Vận bị giết, phản ứng đầu tiên của Tiểu Mạn là cái chết của Hồ Vận liên quan đến Hà Tiến, cô mới có thể bảo vệ, theo đó suy đoán, việc cô đến hiệu ảnh hỏi xem liệu có thể rửa một bức ảnh được nữa không, hẳn là đang thăm dò, sợ lực lượng cảnh sát thông qua việc này điều tra được đến Hà Tiến.

Biết được không thể, Tiểu Mạn yên tâm.

Cái gọi là lấy ảnh ra uy hiếp, chẳng qua chỉ là cái cớ Tiểu Mạn muốn ở bên Hà Tiến, cô khác những người phụ nữ khác, dùng tiền đuổi đi cũng không được, cái cô muốn là chính bản thân anh ta và tình cảm của anh ta.

Giả thiết Hồ Vận đi tìm Tiểu Mạn, phát hiện cô và Hà Tiến còn duy trì quan hệ đó, vậy rốt cuộc Hồ Vận làm thế nào để đi vào?

Thạch Kiều gõ mặt bàn, cấp dưới của anh mấy ngày nay vẫn luôn quan sát Hà Tiến, sinh hoạt như thường lệ, sau khi làm việc thì tìm đàn bà để tiêu khiển, còn Phương Như, không phải đến bệnh viện thăm Triệu Vân, thì là đi dạo phố mua sắm.

Mối liên hệ duy nhất giữa hai người chỉ là một quyển sổ nhỏ.

_(*) Tui nghĩ là quyển đăng ký kết hôn._

Thạch Kiều xoa thái dương, lái xe về nhà thăm vợ con, sau đó lại đến tiểu khu Hoa Liên.

Cao Nhiên phí cả một buổi tối với Cao Hưng, người trước tập mãi thành quen, người sau thì tạm ổn, dù sao vẫn còn trẻ, nội tiết tốt, thức một đêm thì lực sát thương cũng chả là bao.

Cao Hưng đối với việc thức đêm không đáng kể, nhưng trong phòng cậu chàng tăng thêm một người, còn nằm lỳ ở trên giường không chịu đi khiến cậu suýt phát điên, cậu chàng khoanh chân ngồi dưới đất, lưng dựa tường, mặt âm u, “Như thế hay ho lắm sao?”

Cao Nhiên dùng câu nói của cậu chàng tối qua để đáp lại, “Hay chứ.”

Vị trí bị đổi lại, người bị ép điên trở thành Cao Hưng, cậu chàng siết chặt nắm đấm, “Cao Nhiên, đừng tưởng là tôi không dám đánh anh.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Anh biết, mày cũng không coi anh là anh của mày.”

Cao Hưng lạnh lùng nhả vài chữ từ trong kẽ răng, “Thế sao còn không mau lăn đi?”

Cao Nhiên vắt chân lên đung đưa.

Cao Hưng đứng dậy, làm bộ muốn đi qua giết Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên thấy thế lập tức nghiêng người nằm lỳ trên giường, hai tay bám lấy mép giường, cậu biết điểm yếu của Cao Hưng, chuyên môn nhằm vào chỗ đó công kích.

Cao Hưng hết cách, cậu chàng cảm thấy giờ đã không đơn giản là đổi ga giường nữa rồi, mà phải đổi cả cái giường đi thôi, nhất định phải đổi đi, đổi ngay hôm nay, “Anh là người vô liêm sỉ nhất tôi từng thấy đấy.”

Cao Hưng đá chân giường một cái.

Giường bị rung dữ dội, Cao Nhiên cũng hơi hoảng, quả là Tae Kwon Do, lực đá không phải bình thường, cái đá này mà lên người cậu, hẳn đau đến nằm bò nửa ngày, cậu nghiêng đầu, “Mày nói thật với anh, anh đi ra ngay, tiện thể giặt sạch ga giường cho mày, với lau sàn nhà nữa.”

Cao Hưng không đáp, hình như là đang tính toán.

Tim Cao Nhiên đập thình thịch, trực giác của cậu nói cho cậu biết, Cao Hưng sau đó sẽ cho cậu một câu trả lời thỏa mãn.

Khoảng tầm ba, bốn phút sau, Cao Hưng mới mở miệng, “Trao đổi.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi dậy, “Được, trao đổi.”

Cao Hưng hỏi trước, “Anh có từng lên giường với con gái chưa?”

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên giật tung chảo, cái câu hỏi gì thế này, chừng mực quá rồi đó, cậu quẹt mũi, “Chưa.”

Cao Hưng khinh bỉ.

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, cậu còn đang đi học, lên với chả giường cái gì, chả lẽ không phải là làm bừa sao, “Đêm Tiểu Mạn bị hại, mày thấy cái gì?”

Cao Hưng vừa lạnh lùng vừa ngầu, “Sao tôi phải nói cho anh biết?”

“…”

Cao Nhiên nhảy lên lưng Cao Hưng, tay ghìm cổ cậu chàng, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Đậu má, mày đùa anh đúng không?”

Cao Hưng xưa nay chưa từng cho ai cách mình gần đến thế, tóc gáy cậu chàng dựng đứng hết cả lên, không nhịn được gào to, “Xuống dưới! Anh xuống dưới cho tôi!”

Dù cho Cao Hưng có hất có mắng thế nào đi nữa, Cao Nhiên dứt khoát không xuống.

Trong hỗn loạn, Cao Hưng nói ra một cái tên.

“Thường Ý?” Cao Nhiên ghé sát đầu vào, “Đêm đó mày nhìn thấy người đóng giả làm Tiểu Mạn là anh ta?”

Trong mũi Cao Hưng toàn là hơi thở của Cao Nhiên, cậu chàng hít vào một hơi, ghét bỏ nói, “Đệt! Nói chuyện cách tôi gần vậy làm gì? Có thấy gớm không hả?”

Cao Nhiên chẳng còn lòng dạ nào quậy với Cao Hưng, cậu trèo xuống khỏi lưng cậu chàng, vòng ra đằng trước hỏi, “Nói nhanh lên, đúng không?”

Cao Hưng vén áo len lên lau mặt, lau xong thì cởi áo len ra, còn ngại chưa đủ, dứt khoát vào phòng vệ sinh rửa mặt.

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Lúc Cao Hưng đi ra, mặt bị chà đến đỏ bừng, “Tôi không thấy Thường Ý đóng giả thành Tiểu Mạn, tối hôm đó hơn mười giờ, tôi thấy anh ta xuất hiện ở tầng hầm, góc chết, camera quay không tới.

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên đầy kích động, “Tin tức quan trọng như vậy tại sao mày không nói với cảnh sát?”

Cao Hưng mở cửa sổ ra, “Không muốn nói.”

Cao Nhiên khó có thể tin nổi nhìn Cao Hưng, “Đó là một mạng người đấy!”

Cao Hưng đứng ở cửa hít thở bầu không khí mới mẻ, “Đã bảo anh là đồ nhà quê mà, lúc thường anh không đọc báo xem tin tức sao? Chắc là không rồi, anh suốt ngày đọc ba cái tiểu thuyết với truyện tranh bại não kém thông minh, có biết một ngày cả nước có bao nhiêu người chết không? Mạng người tính là gì chứ, chả là cái đếch gì.”

Cao Nhiên muốn mắng người, “Anh không thảo luận việc này với mày nữa.”

Cao Hưng cũng không có ý định thảo luận tiếp với cậu, “Nhớ giặt ga giường, chờ lúc tôi về, tôi không hy vọng trong phòng tôi vẫn còn mùi của anh.”

Nói xong cậu chàng cũng đi, xem chừng là tối mới về.

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mặt, chạy ra phòng khách gọi điện thoại, “Anh Thạch, em Cao Nhiên đây, có chuyện muốn nói với anh…”

Thạch Kiều sau khi có được tình báo kia, vẫn không thay đổi chủ ý, anh vẫn cho người bí mật điều tra, không làm kinh động đến Thường Ý, có chứng cứ xác thực lập tức bắt giữ.

Một lát sau, Thạch Kiều lại nhận được điện thoại của Cao Nhiên, trong điện thoại, Cao Nhiên kể chuyện trong quán bar ra cho Thạch Kiều, cậu cũng không có chứng cứ gì, hoàn toàn là dựa vào trực giác.

Vụ đánh nhau ở quán bar hôm qua rất lớn, xem camera ở quán bar là có thể tra được ngay.

Thạch Kiều bảo Quế Bình mang theo bức ảnh của Chu Đồng đi hỏi thanh niên kia, biết được người mà thanh niên đó nhìn thấy hôm nọ đúng là Chu Đồng, người còn lại không rõ danh tính.

Chu Đồng không rõ tung tích, không rõ sống chết, cha mẹ cậu ta vì thanh danh mà kiên quyết không báo án, cảnh sát khuyên bảo cũng vô dụng, muốn tham gia, cũng không tham gia nổi.

Trên tay Thạch Kiều không đủ nhân lực, tất cả mọi người đều đang bận muốn chết, mấy vụ án lớn vẫn chưa phá, toàn bộ thời gian và sức lực đều đặt trên đó, không có thời gian đi quản lý mấy vụ mâu thuẫn gia đình do đồng tính luyến ái gây ra, chỉ có thể để lực lượng công an ở đồn để ý một chút, đảm bảo Chu Đồng an toàn là được, còn lại không nằm trong phạm vi quản lý của họ.

Thạch Kiều vẫn dối Phong Bắc gọi điện thoại cho Cao Nhiên, bảo cậu rảnh thì đến Phượng Tú Uyển xem một chút, cách gần, tiện đường.

Cao Nhiên đi Phượng Tú Uyển.

Bố Chu đi đến cơ quan, chỉ có một mình mẹ Chu ở nhà, bà cách cánh cửa chống trộm nhìn thấy thiếu niên, giọng nói chuyện vẫn cứ nhỏ nhẹ như vậy, “Có việc gì sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói không có gì, cậu thấp giọng hỏi, “Bác ơi, Chu Đồng có về không ạ?”

Mẹ Chu nói không.

Cao Nhiên đang nghĩ xem nên nói gì, thì Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi tới.

Hai người họ biết rõ Chu Đồng bỏ nhà đi, lại không biết rõ nguyên nhân, người biết chuyện ngoại trừ bố mẹ Chu Đồng, chỉ có ba người Phong Bắc, Thạch Kiều và Cao Nhiên.

Chuyện như vậy không thích hợp để tuyên truyền cho tất cả mọi người cùng biết.

Đình Đình nắm lấy thanh sắt cửa chống trộm, nhỏ giọng nói, “Bác ơi, bác có nghe thấy vụ án mạng ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên không ạ? Đã có hai người chết rồi, vụ án giờ còn chưa phá, giờ loạn lắm, Chu Đồng không biết tung tích, bác và bác trai thật sự không lo lắng gì sao ạ?”

Mẹ Chu nói, “Nó không sao đâu.”

Đình Đình ghé sát mặt vào, “Qua nhiều ngày như vậy rồi, Chu Đồng vẫn chưa về, không biết ở bên ngoài ra sao…”

Mẹ Chu ngắt lời Đình Đình, nhẹ giọng nói, “Nó không phải một mình, không sao đâu.”

Đình Đình nghe không hiểu, “Dạ?”

Mẹ Chu biết mình nói hớ, sắc mặt hơi đổi.

“Bác ơi, ở ngoài làm sao so với ở nhà được, gần đây thời tiết lúc lạnh lúc nóng, rất dễ mắc bệnh, Chu Đồng chắc chắn ăn không ngon, mặc không đủ ấm, cậu ấy rất nhớ nhà, các bác tìm cậu ấy về đi.” Đình Đình nói một hồi, mắt đỏ hoe, “Nếu Chu Đồng có việc gì, người đau đớn nhất là bác và bác trai mà.”

Tiểu Phi chậc chậc, “Đình Đình khéo ăn nói thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, người không về, bất cứ chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra.

Không hiểu tại sao, cậu vẫn cứ thường liên hệ Chu Đồng chưa từng gặp mặt với Thường Ý, rõ ràng không hề có dấu hiệu nào chứng tỏ Thường Ý là đồng tính mà.

Tổng cộng mới tiếp xúc có mấy lần đã phỏng đoán một người là không hay, Cao Nhiên chưa từng như vậy, thực sự rất kì quái.

Cao Nhiên tạm biệt Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi, cậu đứng tại chỗ nhìn hai người vừa đi vừa đùa, thế giới của những người yêu nhau không biết trông thế nào nhỉ, không tưởng tượng nổi, liệu có giống như sách miêu tả không, có ánh nắng, có kẹo ngọt, rực rỡ muôn màu?

Mặt hơi ướt, lạnh như băng, Cao Nhiên sờ sờ mặt, ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, có mưa nhỏ.

Người đi đường không giương ô, một chút mưa thế này chưa là gì, có điều mưa lại mang theo hơi lạnh giá, rơi lên mặt sẽ buốt cực kì, cứ như vụn băng vậy.

Cao Nhiên rùng mình, cậu chạy vào siêu thị gần đó gọi điện cho anh Tiểu Bắc, đầu kia tút tút một hồi, không ai nhấc máy.

Tình huống này lần đầu tiên xuất hiện, trước đây chưa từng có, Cao Nhiên ngẩn ngơ, cậu nhớ anh Tiểu Bắc nói mang di động bên người 24/ 24, cố ý không nghe ư? Không đâu.

Cao Nhiên lại gọi, lần này nghe, cậu hớn ha hớn hở, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Đầu kia Phong Bắc ừm một tiếng, sau đó chính là trầm mặc.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện mưa bên ngoài to dần, cậu sụt sịt mũi, “Anh đang ở đâu thế? Vừa nãy sao không nghe điện thoại của em?”

Giọng Phong Bắc hơi khàn, xen lẫn tiếng ho khan, “Anh ở hiện trường, không nghe thấy.”

Cao Nhiên vội vàng hỏi, “Có phải anh thấy không thoải mái không?”

Phong Bắc nói viêm họng.

Cao Nhiên cau mày, miệng liên tiếp đặt câu hỏi, “Tối qua mấy giờ anh về? Ngủ bị lạnh à? Có đi khám chưa? Uống thuốc chưa?”

Phong Bắc lại ho khan lần nữa, “Không có gì đâu Cao Nhiên, anh cũng không phải con gái, cảm mạo chút thôi, không đến nỗi nào đâu.”

Sau đó lại tiếp tục trầm mặc, Cao Nhiên không tự chủ được bài xích bầu không khí này, cậu bắt đầu tìm chủ đề để nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, Soái Soái về rồi.”

“Vậy không phải rất tốt sao, em vui rồi.” Phong Bắc nói, “Phía bên này của anh bận, nói sau nhé, cúp đây.”

Cao Nhiên cầm ống nghe, nửa ngày vẫn không hoàn hồn.

Trả tiền xong, Cao Nhiên đi ra siêu thị, cậu vừa đi vừa lau giọt mưa trên mặt, mờ mịt, luống cuống, thương tâm, bàng hoàng, sợ hãi, bất an, rất nhiều rất nhiều cảm xúc đọng lại trong tim cậu, không tìm được lối ra, quá khó chấp nhận.

Cao Nhiên muốn về, ngay lập tức muốn về gặp anh Tiểu Bắc, cậu sờ túi, không đủ tiền mua vé, lại nghĩ đến mai ba mẹ cùng bà nội sẽ qua đây ăn tết, lúc đó là có thể trở về rồi.

Thôi, đợi thêm một ngày nữa, qua ngày mai hết tết thì về.

Trên đỉnh đầu xuất hiện thêm một cái bóng, Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, cậu ngẩng đầu, tầm mắt từ bên trong ô chuyển đến ra ngoài ô, “Là anh sao.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nâng ô cao trên đỉnh đầu Cao Nhiên, mình thì đứng ở ngoài ô, bên cạnh có một thanh niên trắng nõn tóc ngắn nom khá là văn nghệ, đang dùng một đôi mắt hạnh nhìn sang, trong mắt tràn ngập tò mò.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn đến mất tự nhiên.

Tào Thế Nguyên bảo thanh niên ra chỗ khác, anh cúi đầu đi tới dưới ô, “Chu Đồng chưa về chứ gì.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh đầy khiếp sợ, “Sao anh biết chuyện Chu Đồng?”

Miệng Tào Thế Nguyên ngậm viên kẹo chanh cứng, lấy làm đương nhiên, “Chuyện nhóc chú ý, tôi đương nhiên cũng sẽ chú ý.”

Cao Nhiên đi ra ngoài ô.

Tào Thế Nguyên kéo người về dưới ô, “Có cái nhìn thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên thoát khỏi sự kiềm chế của anh, giả ngây, “Cái nhìn gì cơ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười như không cười, “Nhóc nói thử xem?”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, hướng mặt về chỗ khác, “Không có cái nhìn gì hết.”

Tầm mắt Tào Thế Nguyên rơi trên gương mặt thiếu niên, dừng lại mấy cái chớp mắt, anh dời tầm mắt nhìn xa xăm, cuối cùng lại về gương mặt thiếu niên, “Anh sẽ làm việc ở đây.”

Lúc này thì Cao Nhiên nghe hiểu, cậu kinh ngạc hỏi, “Anh được điều đến cục thành phố à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên sửa lại, “Không phải được, là anh chủ động xin đi.”

Cao Nhiên không hỏi nguyên nhân, dù sao chuyện này cũng không liên quan gì đến cậu, có hỏi hay không cũng chả liên quan gì nhau.

Tào Thế Nguyên thừa dịp thiếu niên không để ý xoa nhẹ tóc cậu, vẫn cứ mềm mại như vậy, “Chẳng mấy chốc em sẽ đối mặt với bước ngoặt lớn lao nhất trong đời, Cao Nhiên, em nên lớn rồi.”

Cao Nhiên giật thót, “Bước ngoặt gì cơ? Tui phát hiện anh ngoài việc có thể làm bác sĩ tâm lý, còn có tiềm năng làm thầy bói đấy.”

“Chỉ là không hợp làm cảnh sát.” Tào Thế Nguyên nói nốt nửa câu sau hộ thiếu niên, sự chế nhạo trong mắt anh thu lại, “Cao Nhiên, em còn có thể ưu tú hơn nữa.”

Cao Nhiên vô thức nói, “Đó là đương nhiên.”

Nói xong chính cậu cũng ngẩn ngơ, nếu tự vấn lương tâm, cậu có chút tự yêu mình thật, nhưng chỉ ở trước mặt những người rất thân quen mới đùa một chút thôi.

“Đã vậy,” Tào Thế Nguyên đưa ô cho thiếu niên, anh đưa tay vào trong túi áo khoác, khom người, nhìn thẳng vào mắt thiếu niên, “Anh đợi em ở cục thành phố.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn theo bóng lưng Tào Thế Nguyên, câu này nói cũng sớm quá đi, giống như là biết trước rồi ấy, cứ như thể cậu nhất định sẽ ghi danh trường cảnh sát, nhất định sẽ thi đỗ, còn nhất định sẽ đến cục thành phố vậy.

Sao có thể chứ, cái nhiều nhất đời người chính là biến số mà.

Còn cả bước ngoặt gì kia nữa, trước khi rẽ, nào có ai biết được mình khi rẽ sẽ thấy được điều gì, gặp phải cái gì, tất cả phụ thuộc vào ý trời thôi.

Cao Nhiên che ô lững thững bước trong mưa, cố sức trốn tránh cảm xúc quái dị, tập trung vào vụ án.

Hung thủ sẽ là ai đây?

Thành phố không giống trong huyện, phạm vi điều tra rộng hơn, phức tạp hơn.

Xem đến bây giờ, Tôn Cương chỉ là vào nhà ăn trộm, có thể bỏ hiềm nghi, hiện tại nhờ thông tin Cao Hưng tiết lộ, hiềm nghi của Thường Ý lớn nhất, không có căn cứ chính xác cũng không vững chắc, nhưng anh ta không có động cơ giết người mà.

Vụ án này không phải do anh Tiểu Bắc nhận, lòng nhiệt tình và năng lực suy đoán của Cao Nhiên cũng bị ảnh hưởng.

Trong lúc vô tình Cao Nhiên liếc thấy một bóng người, ánh mắt của người đó cũng bắt lấy cậu, đang hướng về phía này, mí mắt cậu giật giật, nhanh chóng nhìn quanh, tiểu khu Hoa Liên ở ngay sau ngã tư rẽ trái, rất gần.

Thanh niên nhổ một bãi lên đất, “Tiên sư nó, có thể cho ông tìm được mày.”

Anh ta vẫy tay, “Mấy anh em, tiếp đón thằng ranh này cho tao, tiếp vào chỗ chết ấy!”

Cao Nhiên nhanh chân bỏ chạy.

Một đám thanh niên há hốc mồm, đậu má, chạy nhanh ghê, vèo vèo.

Cao Nhiên chạy về tiểu khu như chạy nạn, đám người đằng sau bám riết không tha, cậu nhìn thấy người đàn ông đứng trước cửa phòng bảo vệ, cũng bất chấp người ta có hiềm nghi hay không, vội vàng chạy tới.

Thường Ý đỡ lấy thiếu niên sắp ngã sấp mặt, giọng dịu dàng, “Sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên chỉ tay ra sau, họng khô khốc, thở cũng khó khăn, không nói nổi một câu.

Thường Ý nhìn ra sau, nhẹ cau mày.

Thanh niên dẫn theo đám anh em chạy đến cửa tiểu khu, “Thằng ranh kia, trốn thì tính là cái gì, nếu là đàn ông thì ra đây cho tao!”

Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng.

Thường Ý nói với thiếu niên, “Em về nhà họ hàng em đi, không cần để ý đến việc khác, nếu họ dám làm bậy, anh báo công an.”

Cao Nhiên vâng dạ, cậu đi một đoạn lại vòng về, sợ sự việc bị làm lớn, không ngờ còn chưa lại gần đã nghe thấy tiếng, “Ố người anh em, cái thằng hôm đó là mày đúng không?”

Là thanh niên ở quán bar kia, cười đến là đểu giả.

Cao Nhiên đứng tại chỗ vài giây mới bước tiếp, theo lý thuyết, hẳn là điều không ngờ, nhưng thật ra lại nằm trong dự liệu của cậu.

Vẻ mặt Thường Ý không thay đổi, anh hỏi, “Tối nào?”

Tên thanh niên cười đầy mập mờ nhìn chằm chằm Thường Ý, “Đừng giả ngây, chân này eo này, tao híp mắt cũng có thể nhận ra được.”

Có xe đến, Thương Ý lấy giấy đăng kí, không để ý tới tên kia.

Tên thanh niên thấy có người đang nhìn sang đây, liền cao giọng, “Không thừa nhận phải không? Có muốn tao lấy loa nói cho cả tiểu khu nghe, cho tất cả mọi người bên trong biết bảo vệ tiểu khu của họ là đồng tính không?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Thường Ý mất tăm, anh đứng thẳng người, nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, hai mắt tối đăm đăm, một chút ánh sáng cũng không thấy.

Thanh niên nuốt nước bọt, theo bản năng lui ra sau, phát hiện mình có đồng bọn, kiêu ngạo vừa yếu đi lại vực dậy, “Sao hả? Sợ à? Sợ thì đừng có làm…”

Thường Ý ngắt lời, anh không chút hoang mang, thái độ thản nhiên, thậm chí còn nở nụ cười, “Người trẻ tuổi, ác ý bịa đặt, chửi bới là phạm pháp đấy, cậu nói tôi là đồng tính, thì tôi là sao? Chứng cứ đâu?”

Ở đây đều là cư dân tiểu khu, nữ giới chiếm đa số, toàn bộ đều đứng về phía người bảo vệ tác phong rất tốt, được đánh giá cao, còn trông đến là đoan chính kia, chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ tên thanh niên.

“Đúng thế, anh nói đúng thì đúng sao, anh là ai chứ, Thiên vương à?”

“Tôi thấy cậu mới giống đồng tính ấy.”

“Không phải giống, mà tám phần mười là đúng rồi, đàn ông đàn ang mà đeo nhiều khuyên tai như vậy, muốn làm đàn bà chắc.”

“Ai con mẹ nó quy định đàn ông không được đeo khuyên tai?” Mặt thanh niên lúc xanh lúc đỏ, đồng bọn lại như con rùa chết, anh ta nổi cáu, “Tiên sư nó, không chơi với đám đàn bà chanh chua này, đi!”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ là không ai chú ý đến mình, cậu định đi, lại thình lình bị gọi lại, người gọi cậu lại chính là Thường Ý.

“Em, ờm, người em bị mưa ướt, phải về thay quần áo.”

Cao Nhiên cố hết sức không tỏ ra khác lạ, cậu gãi mái tóc hơi ẩm ướt, ngẩng đầu cười cười với Thường Ý, “Chuyện vừa nãy cảm ơn anh.”

Thường Ý cười thành tiếng, “Mỗi lần em thấy anh, đều sẽ nói cảm ơn với anh.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Ừ nhỉ.”

Thường Ý không nói gì, chỉ cúi đầu nhìn thiếu niên.

Tim Cao Nhiên đập nhanh hơn, cậu xoa xoa ngón tay, lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, “Người đó em gặp ở quán bar tối qua, em đánh nhau với anh ta một trận, anh ta thù dai, dẫn người đến quanh đây tìm em, muốn đòi lại món thiệt tối qua ăn.”

Thường Ý không hỏi tại sao lại đánh nhau, nói thẳng, “Có phải hắn nói em thích đàn ông không?”

Cao Nhiên đờ người.

Thường Ý nhìn vào mắt thiếu niên, nhẹ nhàng nở cụ cười, “Có ai từng nói với em, đôi mắt em bán đứng em chưa?”

Tay chân Cao Nhiên lạnh buốt, cửa tiểu khu không ngừng có người ra vào, cậu vẫn run lên, không khống chế được, “Không có.”

“Giờ thì em biết rồi đấy,” Thường Ý nhẹ nhàng nói, “Về sau nếu không muốn bị người ta phát hiện được nỗi lòng mình, thì đừng đối mặt với ai, phải tránh né.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy những lời này không giống như đang nói cùng mình, mà nói với một người khác.

Thường Ý nói xế chiều hôm nay xin nghỉ, còn mời Cao Nhiên qua nhà anh ta chơi, “Nhà anh có một bạn nhỏ, rất giống với em, hai người gặp nhau, hẳn sẽ rất hợp nhau đấy.”

Câu từ chối của Cao Nhiên đến tới mép rồi, cậu liếc về phía người của anh Thạch, nhanh chóng nháy mắt.

Người kia tiếp nhận được thông tin, lặng lẽ đi theo.

Cùng lúc đó, Quế Bình đến phòng làm việc của Thạch Kiều báo cáo, nói là phát hiện ra tung tích Chu Đồng.

Thạch Kiều không để trong lòng, thanh thiếu niên rời nhà trốn đi, cha mẹ không báo án, việc này không đến tay anh được, “Liên hệ với đồn đi.”

“Đội trưởng, sự việc có gì đó không đúng lắm.” Quế Bình nói, “Căn cứ theo báo cáo, Chu Đồng từng xuất hiện quanh đó mấy lần, sau ngày mùng 4 thì không thấy xuất hiện nữa.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Thế thì cử người đi cùng với dân cảnh đi, kêu cả cha mẹ Chu Đồng nữa.”

Quế Bình nói được.

Thạch Kiều hỏi, “Tình hình bên tiểu khu Hoa Liên thế nào rồi?”

Quế Bình vừa định nói gì đó, bộ đàm đã truyền đến âm thanh, nói là Thường Ý đưa Cao Nhiên đi.

Thạch Kiều và Quế Bình cùng vội xuất phát.

Cao Nhiên cùng Thường Ý về nhà, vừa vào cửa đã thấy mấy đôi giày nam, hai số đo, một lớn một nhỏ.

Cậu chà chà ngón tay, người của anh Thạch ở gần đây, cũng đã báo cho cảnh sát, sẽ không có việc gì đâu.

Huống chi Chu Đồng còn đang ở đây, nếu Thường Ý muốn làm gì, hẳn sẽ kiêng dè.

Thường Ý đặt chìa khóa lên tủ giày, “Nhóc kia còn ở trong phòng ngủ, để anh gọi em ấy dậy.”

Cao Nhiên chưa từng gặp Chu Đồng, nếu đứng ở trước mặt, cậu vẫn sẽ nhận ra.

Dù sao thì con cái cũng không tránh được hết đường nét mà cha mẹ ban cho.

Trong phòng vọng ra tiếng của Thường Ý, “Đã mấy giờ rồi mà còn ngủ, áo len ở trên giường, mặc ngược rồi.”

Giọng nói rõ ràng chất chứa cưng chiều.

Cao Nhiên đánh giá bày biện nội thất, một căn nhà rất ấm áp, đây là cảm giác đầu tiên của cậu.

Trên sô-pha có gối ôm Doraemon, hai con, trên bàn trà đặt một chiếc lọ trong suốt, trong đó đều là kẹo lạc, bên cạnh đó còn có một khay hoa quả, nửa quả quýt ăn dở để trên mấy quả táo tây, vừa tùy ý vừa chân thực.

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, Thường Ý rất nuông chiều Chu Đồng.

Hai người đồng tính yêu nhau ở chung với nhau sẽ có dáng vẻ thế nào nhỉ? Cậu rất tò mò chờ Chu Đồng đi ra.

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn phòng bếp, hai chiếc bát có hoa văn tương đồng để cạnh nhau, trên bếp có một phần bữa sáng, cậu nghe thấy giọng nói dịu dàng của Thường Ý, “Lại không ăn sáng à? Sao lại không nghe lời thế chứ? Ăn bữa sáng cùng bữa trưa không tốt cho dạ dày đâu.”

Đúng vậy, không tốt đâu, Cao Nhiên thầm đồng ý.

Cậu ra ban công, phát hiện trên giá phơi có không ít quần áo, màu sắc đậm hơn, kiểu dáng chín chắn là của Thường Ý, còn lại những bộ tương đối trẻ trung là Chu Đồng mặc.

Cao Nhiên nhìn quanh một vòng, cậu bất chợt nhận ra, nhà của người đồng tính cũng là nhà, cũng bình thường thôi, không hề có chút nào khác với nhà của người khác phái cả, đều là cuộc sống ngập tràn củi gạo dầu muối.

Nghiêm khắc mà nói ra điểm khác biệt, chỉ là giới tính.

Cửa phòng mở ra, Cao Nhiên vươn cổ ngó, lại chỉ thấy Thường Ý đi ra, Chu Đồng đâu rồi?

Thường Ý cười nói, “Em ấy xấu hổ, ở trong đó không chịu ra.”

Cao Nhiên gãi gáy, Chu Đồng lớn hơn cậu một tuổi, còn xấu hổ cơ à, “Thế thôi vậy, để hôm khác lại làm quen đi.”

Thường Ý nói, “Em ngồi trước đi, anh hâm nóng đồ ăn cho em ấy đã, em ấy không ăn sáng, anh sợ em ấy đói đến hư người.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông vào bếp, nhanh chóng vang lên tiếng vặn bếp gas, cậu chậc lưỡi, không hiểu sao hâm mộ Chu Đồng.

Một khắc sau, Cao Nhiên ý thức được từ khi mình bước vào cửa đến giờ, không có một chút tâm lý kì thị nào.

Thường Ý hâm nóng cháo xong bưng vào phòng, cửa không khóa.

Cao Nhiên đến cửa phòng ngó vào trong, cậu thấy cái gì đó, đôi mắt trợn to, mặt cắt không còn chút máu.

Thường Ý ngồi bên giường xúc một thìa cháo thổi, “Dậy ăn đi, nằm ăn dễ sặc vào khí quản lắm, nghe lời nào.”

Không có tiếng đáp, không thể có được.

Trên người nằm một người, nói đúng ra phải là thi thể, ở phần da lộ ra bên ngoài đã có đốm thi thể.

Cao Nhiên nhìn từ gương mặt kia có thể đoán ra, thi thể chính là người bạn Chu Đồng mà Đình Đình và Tiểu Phi luôn quan tâm đến, cậu ấy đã chết từ lâu rồi.

Thường Ý lại coi thi thể như Chu Đồng còn sống, cùng ăn, cùng ngủ.

Cao Nhiên thấy Thường Ý xắn áo len lên, cổ tay lộ ra một vết bớt đen, cậu không tự chủ được đi vào.

Thường Ý vuốt lại mái tóc trên trán thi thể, động tác rất đỗi nhẹ nhàng, “Tiểu Đồng, em ấy chính là cậu bé anh từng nói với em, có phải rất giống em không?”

Cao Nhiên ngừng thở, tay chân run lẩy bẩy, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bớt ở cổ tay Thường Ý.

Nếu như Tiểu Mạn và Hồ Vận là do Thường Ý giết, chỉ cần nhìn chằm chằm, sẽ nghe được âm thanh xảy ra ở hiện trường án mạng, mỗi lần trước đều vậy…

Tất cả tâm tư Cao Nhiên bị một câu nói của Thường Ý cắt đứt.

Thường Ý nói, “Cậu ấy giống chúng ta.”

Đầu Cao Nhiên như nổ tung.

Giống nhau? Vớ vẩn! Sao tôi có thể giống các anh được? Các anh là đồng tính luyến ái, tôi thì không!

Cậu há hốc miệng, cổ như bị một bàn tay bóp lấy, trong họng không phát ra được một âm thanh nào cả.

Môi Thường Ý chạm lên thìa, anh nếm thử chút cháo, cau mày nói, “Vẫn hơi nóng, đợi chút nữa.”

“Giờ biết đói chưa, ai bảo em sáng không ăn sáng? Đừng có trốn vào chăn nữa, hiếm khi dẫn bạn về, em không chào người ta à? Biết em ngại, anh đây, đừng sợ.”

Thường Ý không giải thích quan hệ giữa anh ta và Chu Đồng, “Cao Nhiên, em ra phòng khách bật tivi xem đi, em ấy phải một lúc nữa mới ăn xong.”

Đầu Cao Nhiên bắt đầu đau, càng lúc càng đau, cậu đứng không vững, lảo đảo lùi về sau lưng chạm vào vách tường, bên tai đột nhiên vang lên tiếng khóc.

Thường Ý còn đang cầm thìa thổi cháo, anh ta không khóc, vậy ai khóc?

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy sau lưng mát rượi, thấu vào tận xương, cậu phản xạ có điều kiện vươn tay ra sau nắm, bắt được một cánh tay.

Giữa Cao Nhiên và vách tường nhiều thêm một người, đang nằm nhoài trên lưng cậu.


	67. Chapter 67

Thường Ý đưa một thìa cháo đến bên mép thi thể, trong mắt có nét cười dịu dàng, “Không nóng đâu, ăn đi, chậm thôi.”

Cháo vẫn còn ở trên thìa, thi thể sao có thể hé miệng ra ăn được chứ.

Cao Nhiên đứng như trời trồng nửa ngày, chậm rãi nhìn ra sau, thấy một gương mặt trắng bệch, gần như dán sát vào mình, khoảng cách quá gần, hít một hơi thôi, dường như có thể hít luôn cả mùi xác chết vào.

Lúc này Cao Nhiên mới phát hiện không phải Chu Đồng đang nằm sấp, mà cậu ta bị nhấn lên trên tường, thân thể bị nhấc bổng lên, trên cần cổ mảnh mai có một bàn tay lớn, đang siết chặt lấy cổ họng cậu ta, tiếng khóc của cậu ta dần yếu đi, mí mắt cũng dần khép lại.

Cao Nhiên hoảng hốt tột độ, đầu đau muốn chết, ý chí của cậu chống đỡ đến cực hạn, khó khăn lắm mới nương theo cánh tay đó nhìn lại, mơ hồ nhìn thấy gương mặt dữ tợn của Thường Ý.

“Tại sao muốn rời khỏi anh? Em đồng ý với anh rồi, Tiểu Đồng, em đã đồng ý với anh…”

Đầu Cao Nhiên đau muốn nổ tung, một hai giây sau chìm vào hôn mê.

.

Cao Nhiên tỉnh lại trong bệnh viện, mở mắt ra nhìn thấy trần nhà trắng xanh, cậu không còn chút sức lực nào, giãy giụa hai lần thì nằm tiếp, cảm thấy mình còn trẻ mà đã phế rồi.

Y tá đẩy cửa vào, “Em tỉnh rồi à.”

Cao Nhiên chớp chớp mắt, muốn nói chuyện, họng lại quá đau, xem cái bộ dạng sống dở chết dở này của cậu, tám phần mười là mê man hết một ngày rồi.

Y tá đo nhiệt độ nói, “Chờ một chút, chị đi nói với anh cảnh sát.”

Cao Nhiên đoán sau khi Thạch Kiều đến hẳn đã tìm được bằng chứng, giờ đã là tết Nguyên tiêu, Nguyên tiêu ư? Cậu lập tức chống giường ngồi dậy, “Anh Thạch, em phải về nhà chú gấp, ba mẹ em với bà nội hôm nay sẽ tới.”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Chưa đến đâu.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào, “Hôm qua chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó vậy ạ?”

Mặt Thạch Kiều không hề có chút cảm xúc, “Anh dẫn người xông vào, em đang nằm cạnh thi thể Chu Đồng, đắp cùng một chiếc chăn, Thường Ý ngồi ở đầu giường đút cháo, còn bảo em và Chu Đồng tán gẫu với nhau đi, nói các em rất giống nhau.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi khí lạnh, cậu nghe thấy Thạch Kiều nói lúc đó cha mẹ Chu Đồng cũng được dẫn vào trong, da đầu tê dại, cảnh đó hẳn là loạn lắm đây.

“Cha mẹ Chu Đồng vẫn khỏe chứ ạ?”

Thạch Kiều nói mẹ Chu ngất xỉu tại chỗ, vẫn còn đang trong phòng bệnh, bố Chu tăng huyết áp, không kịp cấp cứu, qua đời lúc rạng sáng.

Đôi môi Cao Nhiên run lên bần bật, “Thường Ý thì sao ạ?”

Thạch Kiều nói, “Tự sát, từ kết quả khám nghiệm cho thấy, anh ta uống thuốc trước khi bọn anh chạy đến.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức mất đi khả năng suy nghĩ.

Làm sao mới qua một ngày, đã xảy ra nhiều chuyện như thế được chứ? Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, dụi mắt một cái thật mạnh.

Cậu kỳ thực không quá hợp để làm cảnh sát, từ khi đến thế giới này đến nay đã tiếp xúc vài vụ án, trong đó bao gồm án giết người liên hoàn ác tính quá năm năm, lại vẫn không thể nào bình tĩnh khi đối mặt với cái chết được.

Đỉnh đầu Cao Nhiên vang đến tiếng nói, Thạch Kiều bảo, “Em khá là cảm tính.”

Cậu ngẩn ra, vẻ muốn khóc lại không khóc được đọng lại trên mặt.

Điện thoại của Thạch Kiều rung lên, anh ra ngoài nghe điện rồi vào lại phòng bệnh, “Anh gọi điện cho Phong Bắc rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, “Vậy anh ấy…”

Thạch Kiều không bỏ qua sự mong đợi trong đôi mắt thiếu niên, “Cậu ấy đi công tác.”

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên rũ xuống, “Ồ.”

Thạch Kiều từ đầu đến cuối đều không nói cho thiếu niên, Phong Bắc sau khi nghe điện thoại lập tức chạy từ huyện tới, trong quá trình cậu hôn mê, Phong Bắc vẫn luôn ngồi hút thuốc ở dưới lầu bệnh viện, mãi đến khi cậu tỉnh rồi mới đi.

Thạch Kiều cũng không nói cho thiếu niên, anh đã kể lại vụ án của Chu Đồng cho Phong Bắc.

Thường Ý dù có chết, cảnh sát vẫn tìm được một ít manh mối ở chỗ ở của anh ta, ví dụ như một chiếc chìa khóa nhà Tiểu Mạn, ví dụ như mặt dây chuyền hình trăng lưỡi liềm trên cổ anh ta, trên đó chiết xuất ra DNA của Tiểu Mạn, đoán là khi anh ta hành hung động tác quá lớn, tâm tình không khống chế nổi, nên mặt dây chuyền rơi xuống.

Đó là dây chuyền tình nhân, Chu Đồng cũng có một cái, nên Thường Ý mới luôn đeo trên cổ, chưa từng lấy xuống.

Thi thể của Chu Đồng cũng cung cấp rất nhiều thông tin, trên người cậu có vết thương lưu lại do bị cưỡng chế xé rách, nhiều chỗ ứ máu, trên cổ còn có dấu ấn sâu và đen, tất cả đều là do Thường Ý gây nên, hay nói đúng hơn là Thường Ý đã mất lý trí.

Thạch Kiều tìm được ở chỗ Thường Ý một lá thư, giấu trong sách, được giữ gìn nguyên vẹn, đối chiếu chữ viết thì xác định là của Chu Đồng, viết cho Thường Ý.

Từng câu từng chữ trong thư đều để lộ ra cảm xúc của Chu Đồng, cậu yêu Thường Ý, yêu đến mê man bàng hoàng, lại có sự kiên định cẩn trọng.

Chiếu theo miêu tả của Chu Đồng, buổi tối ngay trước ngày viết thư, cậu và Thường Ý ra ngoài mua đồ, họ ở ngoài luôn chú ý, lại không ngờ lúc lén nắm tay nhau bị một người phụ nữ bắt gặp.

Lúc đó Chu Đồng quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy sự chán ghét trong mắt người phụ nữ kia, còn nghe cô ta chửi một câu, cô ta nói thật ghê tởm.

Thường Ý hẳn là quay đầu sau Chu Đồng, chưa từng đối mặt với người phụ nữ kia, chỉ thấy bóng lưng, người phụ nữ kia hẳn là Tiểu Mạn không nghi ngờ gì.

Tối hôm đó Chu Đồng gặp ác mộng, mơ thấy cậu và Thường Ý bị người ta kéo ra đường, rất nhiều người nhổ nước bọt lên người họ, chửi họ là đồ biến thái, cuối cùng họ bị đánh chết tươi.

Chu Đồng còn chưa tiến vào xã hội, suy nghĩ của cậu tương đối đơn giản, tâm trí cũng chưa đủ thành thục, tính cách lại còn mềm yếu, vấn đề thực tế vẫn luôn trốn tránh lại vì ánh mắt kia của Tiểu Mạn mà xuất hiện, cậu không thể nào không đối mặt.

Nếu quan hệ của họ bị công khai, Thường Ý sẽ bị đồng nghiệp kì thị, sẽ mất việc, sẽ bị xã hội cô lập và xa lánh, không thể tiếp tục sinh sống trong thành phố này được.

Chu Đồng viết ở trong thư suy nghĩ và quyết định của mình, cậu muốn về học tiếp thi lên đại học, chờ mình có năng lực bảo vệ Thường Ý, họ sẽ đến một nơi không ai quen biết để sống, cậu muốn cùng nỗ lực với Thường Ý.

Trước đó, họ sẽ không tách ra, chỉ là nhất định cần phải cẩn thận dè chừng hơn trước, không thể bị người ta phát hiện ra được.

Chu Đồng không biết diễn đạt ngay trước mặt Thường Ý như thế nào, bèn viết lá thư đó.

Thường Ý hiểu lầm Chu Đồng, tưởng cậu muốn phản bội tình cảm của họ, không còn lý trí, trong lòng chỉ còn nỗi oán giận bị vứt bỏ, cuối cùng mất khống chế bóp chết cậu.

Chu Đồng chết rồi, Thường Ý mang theo tâm tình gì mà đọc hết lá thư đó, sau đó cẩn thận cất đi, thôi miên mình rằng Chu Đồng còn sống, mỗi ngày đều ôm cậu ngủ đây?

Thường Ý ép mình điên rồi, người ngoài cảm thấy thật vi diệu, là bởi không tài nào cảm nhận được nỗi đớn đau dằn vặt của người trong cuộc mà thôi.

Bất kể là chuyện lớn đến đâu, chỉ có xảy ra trên người mình, mới có đầy đủ quyền lên tiếng, nếu không hề liên quan, chỉ là đứng nói chuyện không đau eo.

Nhận thức của Thường Ý trở nên vặn vẹo, anh cho rằng giết chết Chu Đồng không phải mình, mà là Tiểu Mạn, nên anh ta mới giết Tiểu Mạn báo thù cho Chu Đồng.

Chẳng trách không thể khoanh vùng được nghi phạm.

Một động cơ giết người thoạt trông hoang đường nhường ấy, ai mà ngờ tới được đây?

Vụ án của Tiểu Mạn có một điểm tương tự rất nhỏ với những vụ án giết người biến thái chuyên hiếp rồi giết những cô gái mặt quần đỏ, hoặc là chặt xác những người đi giày thể thao trắng vậy, nhưng cũng có điểm khác biệt cực lớn.

Yêu một người, yêu đến tự tay giết chết người đó, thậm chí giết cả người không liên quan, tình yêu này không thể nghi ngờ gì chính là nỗi đáng sợ, bất kể là với người được yêu, hay là người yêu, hay là với người nhà của đôi bên, đều là một tấn bi kịch.

Nếu có thể, thà rằng chưa từng quen, chưa từng yêu.

Thạch Kiều đưa lá thư đó cho Phong Bắc xem, cho anh nhìn mối tình cấm kỵ của Chu Đồng và Thường Ý này phá hủy mấy mạng người, mấy gia đình.

Lúc đó Phong Bắc ngồi yên không nhúc nhích, anh không nói gì, gương mặt cũng không lộ ra cảm xúc, nhưng thoạt trông cả người già đi đến bốn, năm tuổi.

Thạch Kiều rời bệnh viện trở về cục, đi gặp Hà Tiến.

Vụ án Hồ Vận được phá và bắt giữ tối hôm qua, nhờ tác dụng của quyển sách kia, Tôn Cương tự cho mình thông minh, mới để lại cho mình một đòn trí mạng.

Lực lượng cảnh sát cũng là may mắn, lần theo quyển sách đó ra thư viện, trong camera phát hiện bóng dáng Tôn Cương, từ đầu đến cuối gã ta chỉ tiếp xúc với một người, tra ra mới biết đó là nhân viên ngân hàng còn tại chức.

Qua điều tra phát hiện Tôn Cương ngoại trừ hai tài khoản đã được phát hiện, còn một tài khoản trước đó không tra ra được, tài khoản dùng tên giả của gã ta, ngày mùng 9 nhận được hai mươi vạn, đó là một khoản không hề nhỏ, lập tức khiến cảnh sát hoài nghi.

Cảnh sát thuận lợi lần theo đường dây đó, mất một phen trắc trở mới lần được đến đầu Hà Tiến.

Chứng cứ bày ra trước mắt, Tôn Cương sửa lại khẩu cung, thừa nhận lúc vụ án xảy ra cũng ở hiện trường, tận mắt thấy Hà Tiến hành hung, gã ta ỷ vào tầng đó không có quản chế dễ dàng thanh lý dấu vết Hà Tiến để lại ở hiện trường, thậm chí còn giả tạo hiện trường, dù sao cũng sống ở ngay đối diện, làm gì cũng thuận tiện.

Điều kiện của Tôn Cương là một triệu, vì lý do an toàn, gã ta yêu cầu Hà Tiến chuyển từng khoản một vào tài khoản đặc biệt, dù sao thì trong tay gã có nhược điểm của Hà Tiến, không sợ anh ta quỵt nợ.

Nếu gã ta biết mình bị thẩm vấn là do Hà Tiến bán đứng, không chừng đã tự giết nhau từ khuya rồi.

Tất cả lời khai của Hà Tiến lại bị lấy ra lần nữa, giữ lại hai phần ba, lật đổ một phần ba, là anh ta giết Hồ Vận.

Hồ Vận có người bao nuôi ở trong huyện, kẻ đó tính tình kì quặc, thường đánh cô, cuộc sống trải qua chẳng mấy tốt đẹp, những điều này đều đã tra được trước đó rồi, cũng được xác minh xong.

Mỗi người đều có một cách sống riêng, lựa chọn thế nào phải nhìn bản thân họ.

Hồ Vận đến thành phố T gặp bạn bè, trên xe lửa tình cờ gặp được Phong Bắc có điều kiện xuất chúng, bắt nguồn từ tâm lý khoe khoang nhờ anh đại diện cho mình đến thăm Tiểu Mạn.

Vốn là Hồ Vận không gặp họa sát thân.

Mãi đến khi Hồ Vận đến thành phố T, vô tình biết được Tiểu Mạn mấy năm nay vẫn ở bên Hà Tiến, nỗi ghen ghét và không cam lòng quấy phá, dẫn cô đến thành phố Y, còn lấy được phương thức liên lạc của Hà Tiến hẹn gặp mặt.

Đêm đó trùng hợp như chiếc bẫy mà ông trời đã giăng sẵn vậy, tổng cộng có ba người lần lượt tiến vào nhà Tiểu Mạn.

Tôn Cương là khách quen nhà Tiểu Mạn, gã ta là người đầu tiên bước vào, Hà Tiến là thứ hai, người cuối cùng là Hồ Vận.

Hồ Vận trước khi đến chỗ Hà Tiến hẹn thì ghé qua nhà Tiểu Mạn, Hà Tiến vừa vặn lấy được phim và ảnh chụp, mở cửa định rời đi, thì hai người không đúng lúc gặp nhau.

Hồ Vận tưởng Hà Tiến muốn gặp riêng Tiểu Mạn, cô căm tức Hà Tiến, nói anh ta chẳng qua bị một nhân viên gội đầu nhốt lại, ngôn từ có lẽ rất khó nghe.

Hà Tiến kiêu căng tự mãn, không cho phép có chuyện thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của mình, nhưng Tiểu Mạn lại chính là như vậy, anh ta rung động với cô, nên mới muốn thoát khỏi, mục đích đến trộm phim và ảnh chụp chính là như vậy.

Ai mà ngờ được Hồ Vận tiếp tục trào phúng, còn cố gắng quan hệ với anh ta ngay trên giường Tiểu Mạn, Hà Tiến vớ lấy cái gạt tàn đập lên đầu cô, anh ta hành hung xong, Tôn Cương trốn trong phòng chứa đồ mới đi ra.

Một kẻ có tiền, một kẻ đòi tiền, giao dịch đạt thành một cách thuận lợi.

Tôn Cương phụ trách khắc phục hậu quả, còn việc Tiểu Mạn chết, không nằm trong dự liệu của gã và Hà Tiến, hai người đều rối loạn trận tuyến.

Hà Tiến bị bắt, hơn nửa tài sản trên danh nghĩa đã được đem đi từ thiện từ năm ngoái rồi, sản nghiệp cũng không nằm trên danh nghĩa của mình, toàn bộ để lại cho cô gái có dáng vẻ tương tự như Tiểu Mạn.

Phương Như không ôm được núi vàng, cuộc sống bà chủ phóng khoáng một đi không trở về.

Hai vụ án giết người đều được phá, người trong đội Thạch Kiều về nhà tắm giặt thay bộ quần áo bốc mùi đi, ăn một bữa cơm với người nhà nói chuyện một hôm, có thể thả lỏng một chút.

Thạch Kiều cũng về với vợ con, trên đường gọi điện thoại cho Phong Bắc, “Ông Phong, tối nay định làm sao?”

Cha mẹ Phong Bắc đều còn sống, nhưng đã cắt đứt quan hệ với anh từ lâu, anh không có người nhà, lễ tết đều chỉ có một mình, có điều, năm nay cũng vậy, “Có việc bận rồi.”

Làm nghề này, lúc nào mà chẳng có án, bận hay rảnh, chẳng phải chỉ là một câu thôi sao.

Thạch Kiều chờ đèn đỏ, “Cao Nhiên xuất viện rồi.”

Đầu kia truyền đến tiếng ghế dựa dịch chuyển, sau đó là tiếng bấm bật lửa, Phong Bắc châm một điếu thuốc đặt bên mép, “Thế thì tốt.”

Ngắn ngủi một câu nói, chỉ có ba chữ, lại bộc lộ sự an tâm của anh, anh nói có việc, rồi cúp điện thoại.

Thạch Kiều cất điện thoại khởi động xe, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên tương lai sẽ thế nào, phải xem chính họ.

Tiểu khu Hoa Liên bàn tán xôn xao, quá nửa là bất ngờ khi cậu bảo vệ phẩm chất ưu tú, xử sự ôn hòa lại làm ra chuyện như vậy, thổn thức không thể nhìn mặt mà bắt hình dong, biết người biết mặt nhưng không biết lòng, thật không ngờ anh ta là loại người đó, mã hậu pháo đầy đủ, trong thời gian ngắn sẽ không ngừng lại.

_(*) Mã hậu pháo:_ _马后炮_ _một nước trong cờ tướng, còn thường được dùng trong hiện thực với nghĩa xấu, ý là chuyện gì đã xảy ra rồi, thì mới nói là mình đã dự kiến trước rồi, sớm đoán được kết quả rồi, nó na ná cái giọng điệu khó ưa của mấy người “Tao biết ngay mà ~”_

Cao Nhiên về lại nhà chú trong bầu không khí như vậy.

Buổi tối ăn ở bên ngoài, Cao Kiến Quốc đặt bàn ở một nhà hàng lớn, Tiệu Vân cũng xuất viện, cô vừa ra viện đã đến hiệu tóc làm đầu, tìm nhân viên chuyên nghiệp trang điểm cho, cố ý ăn diện, chẳng biết là đang phân cao thấp với ai.

Hai nhà vây quanh chiếc bàn tròn dùng bữa uống rượu, vui nhất chính là bà Cao, bà nhận ra con trai nhỏ, vừa gặp đã cười tít cả mắt lại.

Cao Kiến Quốc gắp tôm bóc vỏ cho bà cụ, “Mẹ ơi, ăn nhiều tôm chút, tươi lắm.”

Cao Kiến Quân ở bên cạnh nói, “Mẹ dị ứng tôm.”

Cao Kiến Quốc còn chưa nói gì, bà Cao đã lồng lộn lên, “Dị ứng cái gì cơ, mẹ dị ứng hay không mẹ còn không biết á? Kiến Quốc, con đừng nghe Kiến Quân nói bậy, nó không mua cho mẹ thì thôi, còn không cho mẹ ăn, chả biết lòng dạ gì.”

Cao Kiến Quân đặt bát đũa xuống, trầm mặc không nói gì.

Triệu Vân giảng hòa, “Được rồi, tết mà, đừng vì chút chuyện nhỏ như vậy mà không vui, quan trọng nhất là mẹ vui vẻ mà.”

Cô nhìn Lưu Tú ở đối diện, cười nói, “Chị dâu, chị nói đúng không?”

Vẻ mặt Lưu Tú rất khó coi, Cao Kiến Quân là chồng cô, bị mẹ ruột trách móc, làm cô như đóng vai ác vậy, nếu không phải vì đưa bà cụ đến, cô còn lâu mới tới chỗ này, trong nhà cũng đâu phải thiếu cơm ăn đâu.

“Mẹ bị dị ứng thật, bà không nhớ, nên không biết đâu.”

Lưu Tú bất chấp ánh mắt nhắc nhở của Cao Kiến Quân, cô nói hết ra, phơi bày mọi việc, “Nếu mẹ ăn tôm mà xảy ra chuyện gì…”

Bà Cao ném bát, kêu lên đầy oan ức, “Lưu Tú, cô không muốn tôi sống tốt mà, từ sáng đến tối chỉ biết nguyền rủa tôi thôi!”

Lưu Tú còn oan hơn bà cụ nhiều, “Mẹ, con oan quá, còn oan hơn Đậu Nga nữa.”

_(*) Đậu Nga – In case có người thực sự hem biết:<http://tinhhoa.net/noi-oan-dau-nga-va-cau-chuyen-tuyet-thang-6.html>_

Cao Kiến Quân bắt lấy tay áo vợ, “Em bớt tranh cãi một chút đi.”

Lưu Tú giật ra, lờ chú đi.

Cao Kiến Quốc gắp cho bà cụ món khác, nói tôm không biết nấu, mùi vị không ngon.

Bà Cao lại khôi phục như trước, nói chuyện trước đây với con trai nhỏ, nói chuyện ở nông thôn, cũng chẳng hay những thứ anh ta cực kì không muốn nhớ đến chính là những năm tháng ấy.

Thăng chức nhanh, liền quên đi cội nguồn.

Bầu không khí trên bàn nhìn qua rất ấm áp, kỳ thực hoàn toàn là giả, anh em ruột thân ai nấy lo, cách nhau xa, công tác cũng không có điểm chung, một năm nhiều lắm gặp được một hai lần, có thể thân đến mức nào chứ? Chớ nói chi người nhà hai bên.

Triệu Vân nói chuyện với Lưu Tú, nói về vấn đề giáo dục con cái, về trong thành phố tốt ơi là tốt, trong trấn thì tệ ơi là tệ.

Cô còn nói chờ con cái lên đại học hoặc là tiến vào xã hội, xuất phát từ huyện với xuất phát từ thành phố chênh lệch nhiều lắm, con cái sẽ bị tự ti, còn không dung nhập vào tập thể lớn được.

Nói chung chính là, người lớn có khổ một chút cũng không quá quan trọng, nhưng không thể làm chậm trễ con cái được.

Dù là ai nghe thấy mấy câu đó, đều sẽ cảm thấy từ tận đáy lòng rằng Triệu Vân là một người mẹ tốt, hết lòng hết dạ lo nghĩ cho con cái.

Lưu Tú đáp lại câu được câu chăng.

Hai đứa nhỏ cả quá trình đều không tham gia, Cao Nhiên là mất tập trung, Cao Hưng thì vốn là như thế.

Lưu Tú nháy mắt với con trai, Cao Nhiên cầm cốc nước trái cây đứng dậy, nhếch mép, “Cô, chú, cháu mời cô chú ạ.”

Cao Kiến Quốc bảo Cao Nhiên ngồi xuống.

Triệu Vân cũng nói vậy, “Người nhà cả, ngồi xuống đi.”

Cao Nhiên bèn ngồi xuống, kết quả khiến Lưu Tú cạn lời, Cao Kiến Quân lại ngẩng mặt, rõ ràng không hài lòng, bảo con ngồi là khách sáo thôi, con ngồi thật à? Không biết lớn bé.

Triệu Vân nói với con trai, “Con cũng mời hai bác đi.”

Cao Hưng không hợp tác, còn châm biếm, “Nếu là người nhà, thì còn mời tới mời lui làm cái gì?”

Nói đặng, cậu chàng còn liếc về phía Cao Nhiên đầy khinh bỉ, phát hiện người ta đang thất thần, khóe miệng hơi giật giật.

Con trai phá game, Triệu Vân tái mét mặt mày, cô rặn ra nụ cười, “Mẹ à, nó là Tiểu Hưng, mẹ có nhận ra không?”

Đôi mắt vẩn đục của bà Cao nhìn qua, “Tiểu Hưng đấy à, lớn đến vậy rồi, đẹp trai thật, bà nội thật không nhận ra được, hồi trước mặt tròn tròn, mắt to lắm, y như búp bê.”

“Con trai mà đẹp quá cũng không hay, nhiều con gái vây quanh.”

Triệu Vân đá thằng con một cái, vết thương còn chưa khỏi hẳn nhưng sức thì không nhẹ chút nào, cô nháy mắt, bảo con trai mời bà cụ.

Mới vừa nãy còn trước mặt Lưu Tú khen giáo dục trong thành phố thành một đóa hoa, nếu ngay cả lễ nghi cơ bản con trai còn không có, mặt mũi Triệu Vân để đâu bây giờ?

Cao Hưng nhìn bà cụ tóc bạc trắng xóa, lúc này cậu chàng mới đứng lên, qua loa nhấp một hớp rồi ngồi ngay xuống.

Triệu Vân hài lòng, cô bắt đầu khen con trai, nói nó học bao nhiêu thứ, mỗi ngày ngoại trừ lớp chính khóa, còn phải đi đâu đâu học thêm.

Lưu Tú nghe mà chặc lưỡi, liên tục liếc nhìn Cao Kiến Quân, con trai mình thong thả quá, học thêm mỗi hai môn toán với tiếng Anh, không bồi dưỡng sở thích gì cả, bóng bàn bóng rổ đều là tự muốn chơi.

Cao Nhiên đi vệ sinh, Cao Hưng cũng đi, hai người sóng vai đứng ở trước bồn xả nước ào ào.

Cao Hưng nói, “Chán ghê.”

Cao Nhiên hiếm khi đồng ý, “Chán thật, quá chán.”

Bữa cơm này quả thật chả ra sao, trong dạ dày không thoải mái, còn không bằng ăn cháo hoa dưa muối.

Cao Hưng nghiêng mặt sang, “Này, cái bộ ga trải giường kia của tôi còn ở trên ban công, bao giờ anh mới về giặt cho tôi thế?”

Cao Nhiên thẫn thờ, “Để dành đi, sang năm mọc ra được một tầng mốc rồi.”

Cao Hưng huých cậu một cái.

Cao Nhiên bị huých thì lảo đảo, suýt nữa ngã sấp mặt luôn, “Tâm trạng anh không tốt, không muốn giỡn với mày đâu.”

Cao Hưng ngẩn ra, lúc phản ứng lại thì người ta đã đi rồi, cậu chàng nhếch môi cười nhạo, “Tâm trạng không tốt? Sắp về nhà rồi, sao mà tâm trạng không tốt cho được, tôi thấy là đang mừng thầm trong lòng ấy chứ.”

Dứt lời, độ cong trên khóe môi Cao Hưng chậm rãi thu lại, hoàn toàn biến mất.

Đêm đó Cao Nhiên theo ba mẹ về nhà.

Lưu Tú về đến nhà cũng không nghỉ ngơi, vội vàng dọn dẹp căn phòng của bà cụ, bà ở cạnh bên đứa con trai nhỏ mà bà thích, rốt cuộc mong muốn được đền đáp, cả nhà đều vui mừng.

Mấy năm nay khiến cô quá mệt mỏi rồi, vất vả còn chẳng được kết quả tốt, đắng cay chẳng có chỗ mà trút.

Bà cụ mà hiểu cho tấm lòng cô thì còn đỡ, mệt thì mệt vậy, vấn đề là hoàn toàn không cảm kích, hễ là người thì khó mà chịu nổi.

Cao Kiên Quân mở sổ tiết kiệm trong nhà ra, nhìn con số trên đó, chú lại cất đi, cau mày.

Trên gác là một cảnh tượng khác.

Cao Nhiên bò từ ban công sang nhà hàng xóm, sân đen thui, nhà chính thì khóa, không ai ở nhà, cậu đứng ở dưới hàng hiên hứng gió lạnh, cảm xúc tụt dốc.

Tết mà, không ở trong nhà còn chạy đi đâu?

Phong Bắc chẳng đi đâu cả, ở ngay trong cục, tất cả mọi người đều về hết, chỉ có một mình anh ở đây, anh chìm vào ghế dựa hút thuốc, gạt tàn trước mặt đã chất đầy đầu lọc rồi.

Hai hôm trước lượng thuốc lá hút tăng lên một bao, cả ngày hôm nay tăng lên gấp đôi.

Phong Bắc cầm điếu thuốc, liếm đôi môi khô nẻ, anh thở dài với hư không, mặt đầy cay đắng.

Cao Nhiên hắt xì một cái, hết cái này đến cái khác, cậu hết cách, chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài bò về, tìm quyển tiểu thuyết dày cộp đọc qua đêm đằng đẵng.

Một đêm không ngủ.

Trước đây Cao Nhiên cho ba mẹ một tin tức quan trọng, chú ngoại tình, bên ngoài có một tình nhân xinh đẹp như hoa, khí chất tao nhã trí tuệ hoàn mỹ, cô biết.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân mất một lúc lâu mới hoàn hồn, hai người không nói gì trước mặt con trai, đóng cửa lại tiêu hóa tin tức kinh người này.

Cao Nhiên đến nhà Giả Soái.

Giả Soái đang dọn vệ sinh, thấy Cao Nhiên đến thì cho cậu vào nhà, lấy đồ ăn đồ uống cho cậu, còn cả bộ Conan kia nữa.

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ quyển truyện cách lớp giấy bọc, nâng lên ước lượng cân nặng, nặng ghê, “Bộ này đắt lắm, ông lấy tiền ở đâu ra thế?”

Giả Soái nói là tiền mừng tuổi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn về phía bạn thân, mím mím môi, muốn nói lại thôi.

Giả Soái đi lấy giấy ăn.

Cao Nhiên mơ hồ, “Để làm gì?”

Giả Soái nói, “Không phải ông muốn khóc sao?”

“Biến đi!” Cao Nhiên chà chà cùi chỏ của cậu, “Soái Soái, lúc ông thích Trương Nhung ấy, cảm giác thế nào?”

Giả Soái không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Thế nào?”

Mắt Cao Nhiên chớp liên hồi, “Tôi chỉ thuận miệng hỏi thôi.”

Giả Soái không trả lời.

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi đầu, “Được rồi được rồi, tôi thừa nhận không phải thuận miệng mới hỏi, tôi rất muốn biết, bạn học Giả Soái, ông nói cho tôi đi.”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh nói, “Thích là thích thôi.”

Cao Nhiên trợn trắng mắt, “… Thế cảm giác yêu thích rốt cuộc là thế nào?”

Giả Soái bảo cậu đọc mấy quyển ngôn tình đi.

“Đó đều là giả hết thôi, người thật việc thật mới tính là chân thực.” Cao Nhiên thở dài một tiếng, “Có phải là cảm giác lúc gặp thì không biết nói gì, lúc không thấy mặt thì rất muốn gặp người đó không?”

Giả Soái lắc đầu, “Không phải.”

Cao Nhiên làm ra vẻ rửa tai lắng nghe, “Được rồi, thế ông nói thử xem.”

Giả Soái mím môi, tự hỏi, “Thích chính là…”

Cao Nhiên chờ nửa ngày cũng không đợi được nội dung đằng sau “chính là”, cậu nghi ngờ, “Trông ông không giống người đã từng thích ai, ông không thích Trương Nhung ư?”

“Không nói được.”

Giả Soái đứng dậy rót nước uống, “Không nói chuyện này nữa, nói cái khác đi, ở thành phố chơi vui không?”

Chơi không vui, chả có gì hay ho để chơi cả, Cao Nhiên hối hận vì đã đi, cậu chống đầu, “Soái Soái, tôi muốn hút thuốc.”

Động tác uống nước của Giả Soái khựng lại, cậu quay đầu hỏi, “Học được khi nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói năm ngoái.

Giả Soái cau chặt mày, đặt cốc trong tay xuống, cậu không uống nước nữa, đứng ở trước bàn không nhúc nhích, chẳng biết đang nghĩ gì.

Cao Nhiên ngồi im không được mấy phút, “Soái Soái, mình đi trung tâm thương mại đánh bóng bàn đi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Trung tâm thương mại đang xây lại.”

Cao Nhiên a một tiếng, thất vọng vô cùng, “Hồi nào thế, tôi còn chả biết.”

Giả Soái vuốt lại sô pha, thấy một bên ống quần Cao Nhiên hơi cao lên, liền thả xuống cho hai bên bằng nhau, “Sau khi xây lại vẫn có bóng bàn mà.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Nhưng không giống thế nữa.”

Trung tâm thương mại xây lại, chắc chắn sẽ đông người hơn, chưa biết chừng còn phải xếp hàng, xung quanh cũng sẽ ồn ào hẳn, làm sao còn giống lúc xưa, chỉ có hai người họ chứ.

Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái đạp xe qua khắp phố lớn ngõ nhỏ, tìm một chỗ đánh bóng bàn, còn đấu với những trường khác nữa, toát hết mồ hôi.

Vận động xong, Cao Nhiên càng thêm mê man, làm bài tập nghỉ đông, khai giảng, viết nhật ký, mọi chuyện bình thường nối tiếp bình thường, cậu vẫn cứ nghĩ miên man.

Lưu Tú đang sàng đậu, trong lòng cô có việc, Triệu Vân và Cao Kiến Quốc ly hôn, Cao Hưng sẽ ở với ai? Bà cụ thì sao? Những chuyện này chẳng biết khi nào sẽ bùng nổ như pháo trúc nữa.

Cầm sàng lên lắc lắc, Lưu Tú nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, con đau răng à?”

Cao Nhiên gục đầu lên bàn xoay bút, còn một đề chưa tính ra, “Không ạ.”

Lưu Tú vứt mấy hạt đậu tương đen hỏng rơi dưới đất vào giỏ rác, “Không thì sao con cứ thở dài thế? Mẹ với ba còn muốn sống đến bảy tám mươi tuổi đấy, con cứ than thở như thế, giảm thọ mẹ với ba.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên không nhịn được ngồi dậy hỏi, “Mẹ ơi, mấy ngày nay mẹ có thấy đội trưởng Phong không?”

Lưu Tú nói không thấy.

Cao Nhiên lại gục xuống bàn quay bút tiếp, mặt nặng nề tâm sự.

Lưu Tú nói, “Nhưng mẹ có gặp một lần ở trên đường, cậu ấy dẫn người tra án, trông gầy sọp hẳn đi.”

Cây bút trên tay Cao Nhiên rơi thẳng lên vở bài tập, cậu không chút nghĩ ngợi hỏi, “Hôm nào ạ? Sao mẹ không nói với con?”

Lưu Tú liếc mắt nhìn con trai một cái, “Nói gì với con?”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa tai, “Ý con là, hầy, không có gì, con chạy ra ngoài một chút.”

Lưu Tú lải nhải, “Cái xe kia của con cứ bị tuột xích đấy, lúc con đạp để ý chút, với cả bánh trước hơi non…”

Còn chưa nói xong, cậu đã dắt xe ra cổng rồi.

Cao Nhiên đạp xe đến cục cảnh sát, chống một chân xuống đất, thở hổn hển, cũng không biết người ta có ở đây không, cảm thấy mình như thằng ngốc ấy.

Cửa cục cảnh sát không ngừng có người ra vào, phần lớn đều sẽ liếc nhìn thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên dựng xe đạp ở một bên, cậu đi mua thuốc, học theo dáng vẻ anh Tiểu Bắc lấy tay chắn gió châm thuốc, híp mắt lại hít một hơi, chậm chạp nhận ra đây là loại thuốc anh Tiểu Bắc thường hút.

Hút xong một điếu, Cao Nhiên cũng không muốn hút tiếp, cậu không bị nghiện nặng như anh Tiểu Bắc.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu sau, Cao Nhiên thoáng thấy một bóng người quen thuộc, cậu theo bản năng vung tay lên.

Dương Chí đánh tiếng với mấy người anh em rồi mới qua, “Cao Nhiên, sao em qua đây? Không đi học à?”

Cao Nhiên bảo hôm nay cuối tuần.

Dương Chí vỗ trán, “Anh còn tưởng là thứ sáu chứ, đúng rồi Cao Nhiên, em đến tìm đội trưởng hả? Ảnh không ở trong huyện, ra ngoài rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ người, lại đi công tác ư? “Dạo gần đây các anh bận lắm ạ? Em thấy ảnh còn chả về nhà.”

Dương Chí nói tàm tạm, không bận lắm, vẫn luôn là như vậy, “Đội trưởng không về sao? Thế những hôm không tăng ca thì ảnh ngủ đâu nhỉ?”

Cao Nhiên cắn môi, anh Tiểu Bắc đang trốn cậu.

Kết quả này thật ra là cậu biết, hồi còn trong thành phố đã biết rồi, nhưng không muốn thừa nhận, giờ thì hay rồi, phải thừa nhận thôi.

Tại sao phải trốn?

Cao Nhiên không để ý Dương Chí đi lúc nào, cậu dắt xe đạp đi trên đường, trên đầu là một đám mây đen, điện thoại hoặc là không gọi được, hoặc là nói đúng đôi ba câu thì cúp máy, chưa từng nói chuyện tử tế với nhau.

Đi được một đoạn, Cao Nhiên càng nghĩ càng lo, cậu chạy đi gọi điện, lúc này thì thông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, chừng nào anh về, em muốn nói chuyện với anh.”

Đầu kia yên lặng một lát, Phong Bắc nói, “Tối khoảng 8, 9 giờ.”

Cao Nhiên từ hơn 7 giờ đã mở cửa ban công, cậu đứng ở cửa chờ, 8 giờ, 9 giờ, 10 giờ, đợi đến tận 5 giờ sáng, vẫn không đợi được người.

Con ngõ tĩnh mịch vô ngần, ngay cả chú mèo vàng kia cũng chẳng ra kiếm ăn.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, chỗ nào cũng thấy khó chịu, cậu đóng cửa về lại phòng, quăng mình lên giường không nhúc nhích nữa.

Bất giác Cao Nhiên ngủ thiếp đi, còn nằm mơ, trong mơ cậu và người đàn ông vẫn ngủ chung trên một chiếc giường như trước, tán gẫu ăn uống thảo luận vụ án, vừa nói vừa cười, họ nghiêng người nhìn nhau, mặt càng lúc càng gần.

Lúc sắp hôn đến, Cao Nhiên mở choàng mắt, cậu thở dốc, mắt trợn to, cả người toát mồ hôi lạnh, tim muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, tay vẫn còn đang run.

Dưới lầu truyền đến tiếng quát của Lưu Tú, “Tiểu Nhiên, mấy giờ rồi còn ngủ hả, dậy nhanh đi, sắp muộn học rồi!”

Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, lúc cậu đánh răng nhìn mình trong gương, phát hiện biểu cảm trên mặt toàn là chột dạ, suýt nữa bị sặc bọt kem đánh răng.

Buổi trưa, Cao Nhiên và Giả Soái dắt xe đạp về phía cổng trường, Trương Nhung cũng ở đó, tóc cắt ngắn, tóc mái vẫn còn, che đi vầng trán.

Trương Nhung và Giả Soái đều là người hướng nội thích yên tĩnh, tính chậm chạp, không nói nhiều, sinh động không nổi, Cao Nhiên không giống bình thường chịu trách nhiệm pha trò khuấy động bầu không khí, bầu không khí liền ngột ngạt.

Có bạn cùng lớp đi xe đạp ngang qua, vẫy tay với đám Cao Nhiên, chủ yếu là chào Trương Nhung.

Trương Nhung không đáp.

Cao Nhiên không có phản ứng gì, nếu là trước đây, cậu sẽ nói đùa, lần này ngay cả rắm cũng không thả, chẳng biết tâm tư chạy đi tận đẩu đâu rồi.

Giả Soái vẫn cứ đẹp trai như vậy, hờ hững như chuyện chẳng liên quan đến mình.

Tan học là lúc hân hoan nhất trong ngày, cũng là lúc ồn ào nhất, học sinh ngoại trú chạy vội về nhà, học sinh nội trú thì chạy vội về phía nhà ăn, đều bận rộn cả.

Cao Nhiên không nói gì, lông mày cau chặt, ai không biết còn tưởng cậu đang suy nghĩ đề bài nào.

Bước chân Giả Soái dừng lại, “Cao Nhiên, tìm ông này.”

“Gì cơ?”

Cao Nhiên nương theo tầm mắt Giả Soái nhìn sang, thấy Dương Chí đứng ngay cổng trường, lập tức leo lên xe, nhanh chóng đạp qua.

Dương Chí đi thẳng vào vấn đề, “Đội trưởng tối hôm qua lúc làm nhiệm vụ bị thương, sáng tỉnh dậy gọi điện cho anh, bảo anh qua đưa một món đồ cho em.”

Anh vừa nói, vừa trộm quan sát thiếu niên, ánh mắt hơi kì lạ, đội trưởng vừa tỉnh đã nghĩ đến đóa hoa tổ quốc, còn bảo anh tự tay giao món đồ cho thiếu niên, xưa nay chưa từng trịnh trọng như vậy.

Cao Nhiên nhận lấy túi đồ Dương Chí đưa, “Vết thương có nặng không ạ?”

Dương Chí nói không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, “Em đừng lo, đội trưởng thân thể cường tráng, vẫn khỏe, không có việc gì đâu, anh về cục đây.”

Giả Soái đến gần trước Trương Nhung, cậu không nói gì, chỉ đứng bên cạnh chờ.

Tay cầm túi đồ của Cao Nhiên siết chặt lại, “Đội trưởng Tào xin đi rồi, có phải anh ấy cũng sắp xin điều đi không?”

Dương Chí vừa cười vừa vỗ vai thiếu niên, “Logic gì thế hả em? Đội trưởng Tào là đội trưởng Tào, đội trưởng là đội trưởng, hai việc khác nhau mà.”

Kết quả Dương Chí lần này sai mười phần.

Sau khi vết thương lành Phong Bắc xin điều đi thật, anh không đến cục thành phố, mà đến thành phố A, còn đổi cả phương thức liên lạc.

Từ đó về sau, Phong Bắc không trở lại nữa.

Phong Bắc để lại cho Cao Nhiên ba chiếc mô hình Gundam, là quà sinh nhật mười tám tuổi, còn có cả thuốc ngủ, sợ cậu uống linh tinh nên dán tờ giấy ở ngoài mỗi lọ, viết mỗi lần một viên.

Dưới đáy túi là một khoản tiền, tiền mổ mắt vào tháng tư, nếu báo thi trường cảnh sát, cận là không được.

Những gì Phong Bắc nói, đều đã được thực hiện cả.

Cao Nhiên đặt mô hình lên trên tủ đầu giường, cậu lấy dao ra khắc một nét lên chữ “chính” ở trên tường, bên cạnh đó đã khắc được mấy chữ “chính” hoàn chỉnh rồi.

_(*) Chữ ‘chính’_ _正_ _: tui xem phim hay thấy người ta viết chữ chính để đếm số lần, số ngày ấy, ở đây thì tui nghĩ mỗi nét là một ngày trôi qua_

Con dao bị ném lên bàn, Cao Nhiên nhớ đến nửa năm qua mình tiếp xúc với người đàn ông, nhớ dáng vẻ người đàn ông cau mày khi hút thuốc, nhớ mối tình của Chu Đồng và Thường Ý, nhớ đến cha mẹ Chu Đồng, nhớ đến Tiểu Mạn chết thảm, nhớ đến cảnh Chu Đồng bị bóp chết trên tường.

Cuối cùng, cậu nhớ đến giấc mơ kia.

Viền mắt Cao Nhiên nóng lên, mũi cay cay, một giây sau giơ tay nhấn mạnh lên đôi mắt, bờ vai khẽ run.

“Anh đi, tưởng rằng em có thể tốt lên, kỳ thực em không thể tốt được, em đã sớm hỏng rồi, em xong đời rồi.”

Cao Nhiên khóc không kiềm chế được, tay vẫn không bỏ xuống, đã sớm hỏng rồi, không lành được, cậu lặp đi lặp lại trong lòng.

Tháng tư Cao Nhiên dùng khoản tiền đó giải phẫu thành công, ngày 1 tháng 6 cậu vào thành phố, thay người đàn ông thực hiện cam kết.

Ngày sinh nhật, Cao Nhiên ăn trứng gà cầu nguyện, hi vọng sang năm mình có thể thi đỗ trường cảnh sát trong một lần, lớp 12 cậu một lòng một dạ học tập, cắm đầu vào biển đề bài.

Cuộc sống vừa bận rộn vừa khô khan, ngày qua ngày.

Trong lòng Cao Nhiên có một giấc mộng, đằng sau giấc mộng đó có một người, cậu đang chạy như bay về phía người đó, dùng hết toàn bộ sức lực.

Đây là lần dũng cảm nhất trong thanh xuân của Cao Nhiên.

– Hết Quyển 1 –

[Chương 68](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2019/03/02/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-68/)

=====

_Thế là mấy bồ đoán được diễn biến tiếp theo rồi đó : > Nhưng nói thật tui mong khi họ gặp lại Nhiên Nhiên đập cho anh Tiểu Bắc sml đi :> Chơi kì không hà, tốn nước mắt của tui :>_

_Nhân tiện tham khảo một tý về xưng hô của Tiểu Hưng với Nhiên Nhiên. Thực ra mấy bồ cũng thấy Tiểu Hưng thuộc loại ngạo kiều, quý thằng anh bỏ xừ đi còn giả vờ ghét, anh tặng con hổ bông thì giữ khư khư, tay đập cây ghita thẳng thừng mà con hổ bông thì méo dám vứt LOL, nghĩ đến anh sắp đi thì méo cười nổi nữa. Vậy nên theo lý thuyết với cả theo quan hệ thì nên gọi anh – em._

_Thế nhưng tui hông thể tưởng tượng được Tiểu Hưng nó mở mồm xưng em như thế nào đâu, tui thấy nó kì kì sao á. Xong lại nhớ Tiểu Hưng còn cấp 2, xưng tôi liệu có cứng nhắc khiên cưỡng quá không ._. Nói chung là cách nào cũng thấy hơi không ổn, nhưng tui vẫn prefer anh – tôi hơn. Mấy bồ có góp ý gì hem?_

_Nhiên Nhiên thì anh – mày hay anh – em đều ổn cả vì dù sao cũng hơn tuổi._

_Một cái nhân tiện nữa là tui mới cập nhật lại mục lục, và hú hồn chim én khi chợt nhận ra chưa để thể loại, số chương hay gì gì hết á, thế mà vẫn có khoảng 20 người nhảy hố, đây là chân ái ư ư ư : >_


	68. Quyển 2 - Chương 68

Năm năm sau, giữa mùa hè oi bức, sân ga thành phố A.

Một tay Cao Nhiên kéo vali to màu đen, tay kia rút con Nokia từ túi quần bò khởi động máy, gọi điện báo bình an cho cả nhà, “A lô, mẹ à, con đến nhà ga rồi.”

Lưu Tú ở đầu bên kia đang gội đầu cho bà cụ, đang gội dở thì nghe điện thoại, “Tiểu Hưng đâu? Hồi sáng nó gọi cho mẹ tận mấy cuộc, bảo di động con tắt máy, sốt ruột như gì ấy, đã đến đón con chưa?”

Cao Nhiên theo đoàn người bước lên bậc thang, một tay nhấc vali lên, “Chưa ạ, con còn đang ở trong.”

“Thế con cẩn thận chút.” Lưu Tú dặn dò con trai, “Con là người mới, vừa tốt nghiệp, chưa có kinh nghiệm phá án, ở trong cục nhớ khiêm tốn một chút, có gì không hiểu thì hỏi cấp trên, đừng có ngại.”

Cao Nhiên nói biết rồi ạ.

Lưu Tú thực lòng không mong con trai đi làm cảnh sát chút nào, kể từ ngày cậu thi đỗ trường cảnh sát cô không ngớt lải nhải, cũng thường thường thở dài, còn gặp ác mộng nữa, mơ thấy con trai máu me khắp người nằm trên mặt đất.

Con còn chưa tốt nghiệp, mà Lưu Tú đã sắp suy nhược thần kinh tới nơi rồi.

Cái nghề cảnh sát nguy hiểm lắm thay, lại cũng vất vả nữa, con trai lại cứ y như trúng tà, sống chết nhất định muốn đi con đường đó, vẫn luôn kiên trì, dù thế nào cũng không bỏ cuộc, Lưu Tú thấy hết, vừa mừng vừa lo, cô chỉ có thể vào ngày mùng một hàng năm gọi cả Cao Kiến Quân lên chùa thắp nén hương, cầu bồ tát phù hộ cho con được bình an.

“Tiểu Nhiên, khi làm nhiệm vụ nhớ phải đi theo đàn anh đàn chị đấy, đừng có hấp tấp, cũng đừng cậy mạnh hiếu thắng, nhất định phải chú ý an toàn của bản thân, hiểu chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu hiểu mà, “Con cúp máy nha mẹ, con sắp ra đến ngoài rồi.”

Đoàn người uể oải lê bước chân ra ngoài xếp hàng, ở ngoài có rất nhiều người đang nháo nhác giơ biển hiệu, trên biển hiệu có tên người hoặc tên khách sạn, ai nấy đều đang tích cực chào mời.

Thời tiết hanh khô không có gió, tiếng huyên náo dội vào màng nhĩ mọi người, vừa chen lấn về phía trước, vừa hít thở bầu không khí vẩn đục, khiến cho ai ai cũng cảm thấy buồn bực, ngồi tàu đường dài đã đủ mệt rồi, xuống tàu vẫn cứ ồn ào như thế, vẻ mặt ai cũng không mấy dễ chịu.

Cao Nhiên ra khỏi nhà ga, trên đôi giày thể thao đã in thêm mấy dấu chân, cậu đứng ở một chỗ đất trống lôi thuốc ra hút, híp mắt hà ra một vòng khói.

Một người trung niên đặc sệt giọng địa phương tiến lên hỏi, “Cậu bé đi đâu đây? Có đi Tây Đình không? Còn thiếu một người thôi, giờ cháu lên bọn chú đi ngay này.”

Cao Nhiên không phản ứng, cục thành phố ở ngay Tây Đình, nhưng thằng oắt Cao Hưng kia nói đến đón cậu lại chẳng biết chết dí ở đâu rồi.

Có mấy thanh thiếu niên đi ngang qua, trong đó có hai nữ sinh nhìn về phía Cao Nhiên, các cô nhỏ giọng bàn tán, gương mặt ngây ngô non nớt, đôi mắt không giấu được vẻ thẹn thùng.

Cao Nhiên cười cười với các cô bé, nhìn thấy các cô bé đỏ mặt, không khỏi có chút hoảng hốt, nhớ tới mấy chuyện, mấy người thuở thiếu thời.

Năm năm.

Nền kinh tế trong nước giảm rồi lại tăng, tiếp tục tăng đều đều, bây giờ là thời kì phồn vinh hưng thịnh, mạng internet bắt đầu được sử dụng, dần dần phủ sóng khắp nơi, sản phẩm điện tử cũng đa dạng hóa, giá hàng tăng cao, đồng nhân dân tệ mất giá, tiền không còn đáng giá như năm năm trước nữa.

Que kem mà Cao Nhiên thích ăn tăng từ năm xu lên một đồng, bánh mật cũng đắt gấp đôi.

Trong năm năm, thị trấn dần mọc lên những ngôi nhà cao tầng, đắp thêm những quảng trường siêu thị, chỗ từng là khách sạn Thiên Nguyên đã được mua lại cải biến thành trấn cổ, tất cả đều như đang phát triển, nhưng thực tế lại thụt lùi, người ta trở nên lười biếng, hủ bại, ăn no chờ chết hơn.

Cái năm thi đại học ấy, có người hoan hô, có người khóc ròng, có người hoang mang, cũng có người vì một suy nghĩ nhất thời mà lựa chọn sai lầm.

Giấc mơ của Cao Nhiên trở thành sự thật, thuận lợi thi đỗ trường cảnh sát, Giả Soái cũng đạt được mục tiêu, mang theo danh hiệu thủ khoa ban khoa học tự nhiên mà được trường y hàng đầu tuyển chọn.

Thành tích thi thử của Trương Nhung đều ổn, trung bình khoảng 700, trường học, thầy cô, bạn bè, mẹ Trương Quế Phương, hàng xóm láng giềng, tất cả mọi người xung quanh cô bé đều cảm thấy thủ khoa ban khoa học tự nhiên nhất định là cô hoặc Giả Soái thôi, không ai ngờ rằng kết quả thi đại học của cô lại chưa đạt được điểm của trường chính quy hạng một.

Không vào được trường hàng đầu, thì vào hạng hai vậy, cũng có thể học lại, thậm chí tiến vào xã hội, thực sự không phải chỉ có một lựa chọn duy nhất.

Nhưng đối với Trương Nhung, thi không đỗ, chẳng khác nào tận thế cả.

Khi đó Cao Nhiên còn chưa kịp hưng phấn đã bị bầu không khí ngột ngạt nhà bên làm cho rối bời, cậu ngày nào cũng nghe tiếng mắng chửi của Trương Quế Phương, tiếng khóc của Trương Nhung, bạn bè hàng xóm đi ngang qua trước cửa nhà cô cũng không vào khuyên đôi câu, chẳng có ích gì cả, ai mà chả rõ con người Trương Quế Phương chứ, nhỡ đâu còn bị mắng ngược lại nữa.

Cao Nhiên nhớ một ngày trước khi khai giảng, Trương Nhung cắt cổ tay tự sát.

Tuy rằng cấp cứu kịp thời, cô bé lại mắc bệnh trầm cảm nặng, mới dậy thì đã bị đưa đến viện điều dưỡng để chữa trị, vội vã thay đổi quỹ đạo một đời người.

Trương Nhung vẫn luôn là một người nổi tiếng, xinh xắn, lễ phép hiểu chuyện, học giỏi, kể từ sau khi cô bé gặp chuyện, con ngõ nhỏ vẫn bàn tán xôn xao một quãng thời gian dài.

Mãi đến xuân hạ thu đông đổi thay hai lần, mọi người mới không nhắc đến tên của Trương Nhung nữa, cũng không quan tâm đến tin tức của mẹ cô bé Trương Quế Phương.

Không ai biết tại sao Trương Nhung lại nghĩ quẩn muốn tự sát, tại sao lại mắc bệnh trầm cảm nghiêm trọng như vậy, tại sao một cô bé đang yên đang lành đột nhiên thành bệnh nhân tâm thần, rốt cuộc cô bé đã trải qua những gì.

Đời người cũng lắm lúc gian nan quá đỗi.

Các cụ thường nói, nghiến răng một cái là qua, tuy nhiên cũng sẽ có lúc không vượt qua nổi, thời điểm đó đến, liền xong đời.

Năm Cao Nhiên học năm nhất, Cao Kiến Quân bán căn nhà trong huyện đi, mua một căn nhà thương phẩm hơn 90m2 trong thành phố, năm năm trôi qua, giá nhà tăng lên gấp đôi, cứ đà này, qua năm năm, mười năm nữa, giá nhà sẽ là một con số đáng sợ lắm đây.

Đáng tiếc khi đó báo đài không rao giá nhà, chỉ rao bán cổ phiếu, các ông các bà có bao nhiêu đồng trong túi đập bấy nhiêu đồng, cổ phiếu tăng tăng giảm giảm, họ cứ như cưỡi tiền ngồi lên tàu lượn siêu tốc, thoáng cái như giấc mộng.

Mùa thu năm đó, bệnh tình của bà cụ xấu đi, nằm trong viện qua mùa đông mới chuyển biến tốt, sau khi xuất viện được ba Cao Nhiên đưa về nhà, qua sự đồng ý của mẹ cậu.

Cũng vào tháng đó, cô chú của Cao Nhiên ly hôn, Cao Hưng không theo ba ra nước ngoài ăn sung mặc sướng, cũng không sống cùng mẹ trong căn biệt thự lớn, mà tìm đến Cao Nhiên, mang theo vẻn vẹn một tấm thẻ căn cước, một chiếc ví da, với một con hổ bông.

Trời mới biết thằng bé nghĩ gì.

Từ đó về sau, trong thế giới của Cao Nhiên chia ra một mảnh đất cho Cao Hưng, để mặc thằng bé thích trồng gì thì trồng, dù sao với cái kiểu ba ngày phơi nắng hai ngày đánh cá như của thằng bé, chẳng trồng ra thứ gì được đâu.

Cao Nhiên sống cuộc sống đại học, Cao Hưng trải qua quãng đời cấp ba.

Cao Nhiên ở trong trường cảnh sát khổ không thể tả, có lúc tưởng sống tưởng chết, Cao Hưng thì làm hoàng đế lão gia cao cao tại thượng, bên người có biết bao con gái, mỗi ngày trôi qua đều rất chi là happy.

Bây giờ Cao Nhiên tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát, gia nhập đại quân thực tập, Cao Hưng nghênh đón cuộc sống đại học năm hai, bạn gái đã thay ba người.

Cao Nhiên thoát khỏi hồi ức, cậu chậm rãi xoay người, thành phố A, xin chào.

Bạn Cao Hưng thong dong đến muộn, xe thể thao ngầu lòi, anh chàng siêu đẹp trai, thiết lập cao như vậy, không mấy ngạc nhiên khi trở thành tiêu điểm.

Cao Nhiên tập mãi thành quen cảnh này, chỉ cần có Cao Hưng ở đây đều là như thế, cậu kẹp điếu thuốc giữa ngón tay dập đi ném vào thùng rác, mở cửa ghế phó lái ra ngồi vào xe, “Người yêu mới của em thích hoa nhài à? Mùi trong xe nồng quá.”

Cao Hưng lườm, nói giọng ghét bỏ, “Dù có là cứt chó thì cũng dễ ngửi hơn mùi thuốc lá trên người anh.”

“…” Cao Nhiên thắt dây an toàn, nhắm mắt lại nghỉ ngơi một chốc.

Cao Hưng không lái xe, “Cởi áo ra.”

Cao Nhiên chả buồn hé mắt, ngáp liền hai cái, đi tàu đường dài thật con mẹ nó mệt, “Cởi bị lộ bụng mất.”

Cao Hưng nhíu mày đầy chê bai, “Hôi quá.”

Cao Nhiên kéo cổ áo lên ngửi thử, hôi thật, không chỉ có mùi thuốc lá, mà còn mùi tàu xe nữa, nhưng hôi thì hôi, cậu cũng không cởi trần đâu, “Điều hòa trong xe thấp như thế, anh mà cởi thì bị lạnh mất.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Lạnh cũng không chết được.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, mắt hé ra một khe nhỏ xíu, “Anh bảo này, có phải mày bị người yêu mới khinh bỉ không? Không cho mày chạm vào hay thế nào? Mà hống hách với anh hả?”

Tầm mắt của cậu lướt qua, từ trên người Cao Hưng quét quanh xe, quét cả trước lẫn sau một lần, dưới gầm ghế sau có một chiếc lược màu hồng nhạt, một thỏi son cùng màu, có cả một tấm ảnh, một nam một nữ, người nữ thì cậu biết, là bạn gái mới của Cao Hưng, người nam không phải là Cao Hưng.

Hẳn là trong lúc kịch liệt, đồ trong túi xách cô gái rơi ra, dẫn đến một trong hai con cá đang bắt trong tay tuột ra, lúc cô ta chạy đi còn hoảng hốt, không kịp lấy hết đồ, sót dưới gầm.

“Hôm qua đã dặn là hôm nay đi đón anh, mày thì hay rồi, chạy đi hẹn hò với người yêu mới, lại còn dám làm một phát trong xe, đáng đời bị cắm sừng.”

Mặt Cao Hưng trầm xuống, cái người này từ khi đậu trường cảnh sát, lần nào gặp nhau cũng phải phân tích lời nói hành vi của cậu chàng, sau đó suy luận ra một chuỗi tanh tách, càng ngày càng chuẩn, làm cảnh sát cái gì, đi làm đại tiên còn hơn chứ?

“Sáng nay tôi gọi cho anh bao nhiêu cuộc, anh không nhận, bác gái không nhắc đến với anh hả?”

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi, “Điện thoại tự tắt máy.”

“Tự tắt máy?” Cao Hưng khởi động xe, “Cái điện thoại nát kia giữ làm gì? Vứt sớm đi cho rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lại ngáp, vùng dưới mắt thâm xì, “Điện thoại không nát thật mà, mới mua chưa được nửa năm, đừng nói linh tinh.”

Cao Hưng nói chưa được nửa năm đã tự tắt máy, đồ rác rưởi.

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên đoàn tụ, lim dim ngủ, “Ngẫm lại hồi trước chưa có điện thoại vẫn ổn mà, có một cái là đủ rồi, phải biết tiết kiệm, huống chi anh còn chưa có lương đâu, không thể xài tiền bậy bạ được.”

Cao Hưng hừ mũi coi thường.

Cao Nhiên ngửi hương hoa nhài thoang thoảng, ý thức tỉnh táo hơn một chút, chuyện bắt cá hai tay có thể lớn có thể nhỏ, người khác thì cậu không biết, nhưng mà nếu là Cao Hưng, cậu chẳng thấy lạ chút nào.

Yêu đương có ba bước, bước một là nắm tay, bước hai là hôn, bước ba lên giường.

Cao Hưng mà đi yêu đương với con gái nhà người ta, bước hai tuyệt đối không làm, bước một cũng thi thoảng thôi, nếu có, nắm tay mười phút, rửa tay nửa tiếng, bước ba là thuận theo tự nhiên, đại khái chính là cái gọi là cảm giác, em tình anh nguyện, thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa.

Thế nhưng, bước ba Cao Hưng còn không cho người ta chạm vào mình, toàn bộ quá trình đều bị khống chế, cố hết sức giảm bớt phạm vi đôi bên tiếp xúc nhau.

Cao Nhiên không có thú vui xem bản trực tiếp, nhưng mà con gái nhà người ta chủ động tìm đến thằng anh này kêu ca, cậu không lấy làm lạ, chiếu theo mức độ nghiện sạch của Cao Hưng, có thể tưởng tượng được khi đi yêu đương sẽ như thế nào.

Có thể chịu được thì ắt là tình yêu đích thực, còn nếu không chịu được thì cũng thông cảm thôi, cô bé nào mà chẳng thích được bạn trai sờ sờ hôn hôn ôm ôm?

Cao Nhiên tổng kết lại, Cao Hưng bị cắm sừng là đáng đời.

Cao Hưng xoay vô-lăng, “Có phải anh đang nói tôi đáng đời không?”

“Biết rồi còn hỏi?” Cao Nhiên, “Anh thấy em còn chưa gặp được người mình thực lòng yêu đâu, chờ em gặp được rồi, sẽ rất muốn chạm vào người đó.”

Cao Hưng cười nhạo, “Anh tôi ơi, anh cũng 23 tuổi rồi, vẫn còn zin, có tư cách gì dạy dỗ tôi?”

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên giật giật, “Không nói chuyện này nữa.”

Cao Hưng liếc mắt nhìn người bên cạnh, không biết mấy chữ “chính” ở trên tường tức là sao, chỉ nghĩ cậu là thanh niên ngáo ngơ, qua một ngày là viết một nét, không bỏ ngày nào, không phải ngáo thì là gì?

Xe rẽ qua hai cái ngã tư, Cao Hưng phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh trong xe, “Anh trả tiền rửa xe đấy.”

Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng.

Cao Hưng biết cậu tỉnh, nếu dễ ngủ như vậy, thì đã không gọi là chứng mất ngủ trầm trọng, “Sáng nay ở cửa nam trường học phát hiện một thi thể nữ, cục thành phố đã cử người đến.”

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên choàng mở, người cũng ngồi thẳng lên.

Cao Hưng nhếch một bên mép, “Vừa nhắc đến vụ án, anh hăng hái hẳn nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên không để bụng giọng điệu quái dị của cậu chàng, cậu quan tâm chuyện khác, “Người của cục thành phố là ai?”

“Tôi không có hứng thú với thi thể nữ, không lại gần góp vui.” Cao Hưng nhún vai, “Diễn đàn của trường có, nhưng giờ chắc cũng xóa mất rồi.”

Cao Nhiên đăng nhập tài khoản diễn đàn trường của Cao Hưng, thỉnh thoảng lại refresh, kéo một mạch xuống dưới, nhìn thấy một post vừa đăng, cậu lập tức ấn vào, bên trong có hai ảnh, không phải là đặc tả, chỉ là trung cảnh.

_(*) Trung cảnh: đó là con người và môi trường xung quanh. Con người là nội dung trung tâm của bố cục ghi hình, môi trường và không gian là mức thứ hai._

Nữ sinh nằm trên nền đất ẩm ướt, quần áo xộc xệch, sinh mệnh trẻ trung trở thành một thi thể lạnh như băng.

Người đăng bài post là một sinh viên năm ba, nói nữ sinh chết là bí thư chi đoàn của lớp họ Phương Diễm, một sinh viên nghèo, cán bộ ưu tú, mối quan hệ xung quanh rất tốt.

Làm một học sinh cùng lớp, người đăng bài bày tỏ cảm xúc tràn ngập đau thương và căm phẫn giữa các hàng chữ, hi vọng trường học có thể đền bù cho người nhà nữ sinh, còn hi vọng cảnh sát có thể tìm được hung thủ, những người bình luận phía dưới cũng đều là học sinh cùng lớp.

Cao Nhiên phóng to bức ảnh ra, nhìn thấy phần da lộ ra bên ngoài của nữ sinh có nhiều vết máu bầm, trầy xước, cậu phát hiện vết máu dưới đất rất nhạt, “Tối hôm qua mưa à?”

“Mưa cả một đêm.” Cao Hưng vừa nhìn tình hình giao thông vừa nói, “Anh mới đi báo tin, sẽ chỉ đi bưng trà rót nước, chỉnh sửa văn kiện linh tinh gì thôi, không để anh tham gia vụ án đâu, nghỉ ngơi đi.”

Cao Nhiên chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ của mình, “Mưa cả đêm, dấu vết ở hiện trường đều trôi sạch rồi, không có giá trị điều tra.”

Cao Hưng không nói nữa, nói thêm cũng vô ích, người này mà đã tập trung vào vụ án thì liều mạng lắm.

Cao Hưng rất quen thuộc thành phố A này, ở đây một năm, chỗ nào vui chỗ nào không vui đều để ý hết rồi, trước hết cậu dẫn Cao Nhiên đi ăn, ăn lẩu.

Cao Hưng gọi lẩu gà, kèm thêm chừng mười món đồ ăn kèm, không đủ thì gọi tiếp.

Cao Nhiên tựa lưng vào ghế, “Đây là em mời anh ăn, hay là chính em muốn ăn?”

Cao Hưng cúi đầu chơi game trên điện thoại, không thèm đáp lời.

Mặt Cao Nhiên hơi giật, thèm ăn lẩu, lại không muốn ăn cùng người ta, chê bẩn, toàn tự mình đi ăn, rồi lại thấy chán, bèn kéo cậu theo, mấy năm nay, cậu mà ăn lẩu thì đều là nhờ thằng nhóc này cả.

Nồi lẩu nhanh chóng được bưng ra, mùi gà tươi chậm rãi lan tỏa, khiến người ta càng thêm thòm thèm.

Cao Hưng chờ nước sôi, liền thả đồ vào trong.

Cao Nhiên mượn điện thoại của Cao Hưng, lại đăng nhập vào diễn đàn trường, cậu phát hiện bài post xem ở trên xe đã bị xóa sạch rồi, trường học sẽ không để lời đồn tràn lan, tránh gây khủng hoảng cho học sinh, cũng cần phải giữ danh tiếng nữa.

“Sao friendlist em đông thế? Lại toàn là con gái nữa chứ?”

Cao Hưng thả khoai tây vào trong nồi, lấy muôi đảo qua đảo lại, “Chẳng phải chuyện rõ mười mươi sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ảnh đại diện của em là quả lê vàng.”

Cao Hưng kiêu ngạo hất mặt, “Với sự nổi tiếng của tôi, dù cho ảnh đại diện có là cọng lông, cũng vẫn đầy người dán vào.”

Cao Nhiên cũng quen với trình độ tự yêu mình của cậu chàng rồi, “Em có hay gặp nữ sinh khoa kiến trúc không?”

“Kiến trúc?” Cao Hưng nói, “Không có.”

Cao Nhiên đặt di động xuống, cười híp mắt nhìn cậu chàng, “Nghĩ kĩ vào, hậu cung của em khổng lồ lắm cơ mà? Theo lý thuyết, phải bao trùm toàn bộ khoa ngành của trường mới đúng chứ.”

“Lười nghĩ, chẳng có gì hay ho cả, còn nữa, đừng có cười với tôi như thế.” Cao Hưng lấy đũa chung gắp sợi rong biển, “Lúc ăn đừng có nói chuyện, tôi cũng không muốn ăn phải nước bọt của anh đâu.”

Câu này lần nào mà chẳng nói, nhưng lần nào cũng chả có tác dụng gì hết.

Cao Nhiên không có khẩu vị, ăn vài miếng khoai với đậu phụ rồi thôi, cầm điện thoại của Cao Hưng tập trung lướt diễn đàn trường.

Cao Hưng đi vệ sinh xong, mặt hậm hực nhìn thanh niên vùi đầu lướt điện thoại, không ăn đồ ăn, cũng không nói chuyện với mình, “Có đi không đấy?”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy, “Lấy hộ anh cái balo.”

Cao Hưng xách dây đeo balo của cậu lên, nặng quá, “Trong balo để gạch à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Một người anh em của anh cho anh hai bình mật ong lớn, lát nữa em lấy một bình mà uống, ong mật thằng kia tự nuôi, đáng tin lắm.”

Cao Hưng kéo người thanh niên sắp đụng vào người ta lại, “Cái tên Giả Soái kia có không?”

Cao Nhiên nói không.

Cao Hưng còn chưa kịp phản ứng lại mình được đối xử đặc biệt, lần đầu tiên trong đời vượt qua Giả Soái, đã nghe cậu nói tiếp câu nữa, “Soái Soái không thích mật ong.”

“…”

Chưa đi được bao xa, điện thoại trong túi quần Cao Nhiên rung lên, cậu bảo Cao Hưng xem hộ.

Cao Hưng nhìn thấy tên trên màn hình, mặt lại xị ra, “Là tên Giả Soái kia.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy thì vươn tay ra nhận điện thoại, “Soái Soái, ừ, tôi đến rồi, vừa ăn cơm xong, giờ đang chuẩn bị đến chỗ ở.”

Giả Soái đang đi làm thêm ở cửa hàng, không có thời gian đón Cao Nhiên, “Ở cùng với em họ ông à?”

“Không phải.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Một chung cư nhỏ một gian, nó tìm hộ tôi, giao thông thuận tiện, cách cục thành phố không xa.”

Giả Soái nói, “Mai đến báo tin cho cục thành phố à?”

Cao Nhiên ừm, “Đúng rồi, mai, hôm nào ông rảnh mình tụ họp đi, hai năm không gặp rồi, không biết ông có thay đổi gì không.”

Hai người không học đại học chung một thành phố, phần lớn thời gian của Cao Nhiên cống hiến cho người anh em tư pháp, rất khó đối phó, còn Giả Soái ngoại trừ bận học chuyên ngành còn đi làm thêm mấy nơi, cơ hội gặp nhau của họ cực nhỏ, chỉ tình cờ nhắn một cái tin, gọi một cuộc điện thoại là cùng.

Những ngày rong ruổi khắp các hang cùng ngõ hẹp trên yên xe đã trở thành quá khứ, chỉ có thể hoài niệm mà thôi.

Giọng Giả Soái vẫn rất bình thản, “Không thay đổi gì cả, vẫn thế, ông thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên chà mũi chân lên mặt đất, “Tôi cũng không.”

Cao Hưng nhìn thanh niên đang gọi điện thoại, nét trẻ con cuối cùng trên gương mặt đã ra đi từ hai năm trước rồi, đừng nói người, sau một quãng thời gian, đến cả kiến trúc còn đổi thay cơ mà.

Xe đỗ ở dưới lầu chung cư.

Cao Nhiên vẫn đang nói chuyện với Giả Soái, đến một thành phố mà cứ như mở máy hát ra, dường như nói mãi không hết chuyện, “Hồi trước lúc ông muốn làm bác sĩ, có tìm hiểu xem học y mất mấy năm không?”

Giả Soái nói có, “Tôi chọn đại học A, học thẳng lên tiến sĩ.”

Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, học thẳng lên tiến sĩ, tám năm, mới qua một nửa, còn một nửa nữa, đành phải chịu đựng thôi, “Kết bạn bè gì chưa?”

Giả Soái nói, “Không có thời gian, còn ông?”

Cao Nhiên cũng đáp như vậy, không có thời gian, mà không có thật, để thể hiện xuất sắc ở trường, tất cả mọi thứ đều phải đứng đầu, để có thể thông qua cuộc thi triệu tập tiến vào cục thành phố, vừa tốt nghiệp đã thực tập ở cục thành phố, cậu đã phải nỗ lực biết bao nhiêu.

Cao Hưng cởi dây an toàn ra, “Nói xong chưa?”

Cao Nhiên kết thúc trò chuyện với Giả Soái, “Anh gọi điện thoại, mày ở bên cạnh thả hơi lạnh gì chứ?”

Cao Hưng mở cửa xe đi ra, “Trông anh nói dối mà tôi thấy ghê.”

Cao Nhiên cũng xuống xe, tay đóng cửa xe đánh rầm, cậu không phủ nhận mình nói dối, chỉ nói, “Ghê thì đừng nhìn.”

Cao Hưng đưa balo cho cậu, “Tự cầm đi.”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng rút một hộp thuốc lá ra, cậu rũ mắt nhìn, dường như nhớ đến ai, lại cất hộp thuốc vào trong túi, không muốn hút nữa.

Phòng trọ của cậu ở tầng mười một, nội thất đầy đủ, xách hành lý vào là ở được.

Cao Hưng đưa Cao Nhiên đến nhà trọ là đi ngay, lúc gần đi còn không quên mang theo một bình mật ong, chiều nay cậu chàng có tiết, lại là môn chuyên ngành nữa, trốn không thoát.

Cao Nhiên lười thu dọn, ném đại vali ở góc nhà rồi nằm sấp trên giường, cậu không buồn ngủ, nằm sấp một lúc lâu, xương cốt khắp người vừa đau vừa mỏi, nhưng vẫn không buồn động đậy.

Cao Hưng tới trường rồi thì gọi điện cho Cao Nhiên, nói tờ rơi gọi món ở ngay ngăn kéo đầu của bàn trà, “Đừng có dẫn ai về đấy, tôi không chịu được mùi của người khác đâu.”

Cao Nhiên dừng lại động tác xoa trán, “Có nhầm không đấy, anh có dẫn người về hay không mà mày cũng quản à?”

“Nếu anh dám dẫn người về, tôi dỡ cái chung cư này ngay hôm đấy luôn.”

Cao Hưng cúp máy.

Cao Nhiên nằm như xác chết thêm nửa tiếng, lồm cồm ngồi dậy, ngồi đờ ra thêm gần mười phút mới xuống giường sắp xếp vali.

Không lâu sau, trên tủ đầu giường có thêm hai chiếc mô hình Gundam.

Cao Nhiên không gọi thức ăn ngoài, cậu xuống lầu đi dạo, làm quen hoàn cảnh xung quanh một chút.

Nhà trọ là do Cao Hưng tìm, Cao Nhiên rất hài lòng, tuy rằng cậu chàng vẫn cứ cái bộ dạng cool ngầu không đổi, nhưng nội tâm thì chín chắn lắm, việc gì giao cho cậu chàng cũng đều được suy nghĩ thấu đáo cả.

Suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên bắt đầu bay loạn, hàng năm cứ đến sinh nhật Cao Hưng, chú đều từ nước ngoài bay về tổ chức sinh nhật cho cậu chàng, cả năm cũng chỉ có đúng một lần đó.

Cô không ra mặt, chỉ là gửi cho cậu chàng một tấm bưu thiếp không cố định thời gian, tính là thăm hỏi, cũng là một câu trả lời.

Tiền trong thẻ Cao Hưng nhiều đến nỗi cậu chàng dùng cả đời cũng không hết, đời sống vật chất rất ư xa hoa, vẫn được đối xử như trăng giữa muôn sao, chẳng khác gì năm năm trước, cậu chàng vẫn dùng tiền bạc mua lấy sự quan tâm, ngay cả tình cảm của những cô bé kia cũng chẳng thuần khiết gì cho cam.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy Cao Hưng coi cậu là thần dân trong vương quốc của mình, đạt được sự đồng ý của cậu chàng, nhìn thấy đồ dùng sinh hoạt của cậu chàng trong nhà trọ, thật chẳng chút nào bất ngờ.

Cao Hưng thiếu thốn tình yêu, cực kì thiếu cảm giác an toàn, trong lúc người ta hâm mộ cậu chàng, lại chẳng hay mình cũng đang được cậu chàng hâm mộ biết bao.

Cái gì Cao Nhiên có thể cho được đều cho, còn một phần không thể cho nổi kia, tự nhiên sẽ có xương sườn thuộc về Cao Hưng đến phụ trách.

Soái Soái nói rất đúng, mỗi người đều có một chiếc xương sườn bị đánh rơi ở góc nào đó trên cõi đời này.

Tìm thấy rồi, ta sẽ trọn vẹn hơn.

Cao Nhiên phơi dưới ánh mặt trời chói chang gần một tiếng đồng hồ, thành một con cá mới được vớt từ dưới nước lên, một con cá quả, thân hình cậu nảy nở, không còn gầy gò như xưa, nước da đậm lên hai tone, đường nét gương mặt cũng không mềm mại như thuở thiếu thời nữa, vẻ thư sinh trắng nõn đã cách cậu rất xa.

May mà cũng không dậy thì thất bại.

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ gương mặt, lau đi mồ hôi trên tay, trái tim nôn nóng không làm sao bình tĩnh lại được, cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn trời, sắp tối rồi, trời vừa sáng đã sang ngày mai.

Lúc màn đêm buông xuống, Cao Nhiên ngồi khoanh chân trên nền ban công uống bia.

Cao Hưng đến nhà trọ, cậu chàng không gõ cửa, dùng chìa khóa, tỉnh bơ bước vào, không thèm giải thích tại sao lại có chìa khóa trong tay.

Cao Nhiên vẫy vẫy tay.

Cao Hưng đi quanh mấy gian phòng một vòng y như chó, xác định không có mùi của người khác mới ra ban công.

Cao Nhiên đưa cậu chàng một lon bia.

Ngón tay Cao Hưng móc vòng tròn, không mở ra, cậu chàng không có tính ỷ lại vào chất cồn, với bất cứ thứ gì cũng không, càng không cho phép mình làm vậy, nếu không thì xong đời.

Năm năm trước bất cẩn có một cái, nên lúc cha mẹ ly hôn mới làm ra quyết định mà về sau mỗi khi nhớ lại cậu chàng đều nghiến răng nghiến lợi, tối nay còn từ chối lời mời của bạn nữ, chạy đến đây xem tên thần kinh này tự chuốc say.

Mặc kệ anh ta có ổn hay không, liên quan gì đến mình chứ? Đến mình còn sống như quỷ đây này.

Cao Hưng cảm thấy mình thiệt thòi, thiệt thòi lớn luôn, cậu chàng lạnh lùng nói, “Anh mà uống say, tôi ném anh từ ban công xuống đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngửa cổ nốc bia ừng ực, hết rồi thì dẫm nát lon rồi ném sang một bên, cầm lon khác tiếp tục uống.

Cao Hưng bật cười trào phúng, “Biết cái gì gọi là tự tìm đường chết không? Là anh đấy.”

Không biết là chỉ chuyện uống bia, hay là chuyện khác.

Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ.

Bia trong túi uống sạch rồi, Cao Nhiên vẫn chưa say, thực ra tửu lượng của cậu vốn không tốt, luyện năm năm nay mới thế này.

Cao Hưng nhìn mặt cậu, hình như sắp khóc rồi, “Này!”

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mặt, vùi đầu trong đầu gối, giọng khàn khàn, “Sao thế?”

Cao Hưng đứng dậy đá cậu, “Muốn khóc thì vào phòng vệ sinh mà khóc, đừng khóc trên ban công, dọa người đi đường ở dưới.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Khóc đếch gì.”

Cao Hưng nhìn chằm chằm nắm tay của người thanh niên, trên đó khô ráo, không khóc thật, cậu chàng dám khẳng định, nếu nhìn thấy mắt của người kia, ắt hẳn là đỏ hoe rồi.

“Anh qua tuổi giả vờ đáng thương rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lườm cậu chàng, “Cút nhanh, ký túc xá sắp đóng cửa rồi.”

Cao Hưng cũng không định ở lại, cậu chàng chỉ định về xem qua một chút người này ra làm sao thôi, xong rồi thì đi, còn nói rõ mai có tiết cả ngày, không đến.

“Mai anh đến cục thành phố báo tin rồi, em có đến cũng không gặp anh được.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi trên ghế sô-pha bóc quýt, “Lái xe chậm thôi, trên đường chú ý an toàn, Đại thiếu gia, đừng vượt đèn đỏ nữa, sắp bị trừ hết sạch điểm rồi, nhỡ gặp phải người có chứng sợ qua đường, cho người ta đi trước đi, đừng ham hố.”

Cao Hưng thay giày, “Nói nhiều quá.”

Vừa đóng cửa, phòng khách lặng xuống, Cao Nhiên cúi đầu bóc quýt, bóc một múi ăn một múi, ăn xong lấy quần áo đi tắm.

Cao Nhiên tắm qua loa cho xong, cậu lấy từ trong balo ra một lọ thuốc, bên trong có một viên thuốc, là viên cuối cùng, vẫn luôn nhịn không dám uống.

Đêm nay hồi hộp hơn bất cứ ngày nào trong quá khứ, không uống không được.

Nếu không ngủ, trạng thái tinh thần ngày mai chắc chắn sẽ kém lắm đây.

Cao Nhiên đổ viên thuốc kia ra tay, nhìn nửa ngày mới cho thuốc vào miệng, uống một ngụm nước, làm xong những việc này thì nằm dài trên giường, chờ thuốc phát huy tác dụng.

Trước lúc đó, Cao Nhiên nhìn trần nhà nghĩ vẩn vơ.

Năm đó người đàn ông xin điều đi, Dương Chí lên làm đội trưởng, năm năm trôi qua, án treo vẫn là án treo, một vụ cũng không phá được, bao gồm cả án băm xác 2.15.

Giờ đây Cao Nhiên sâu sắc ý thức được phá một vụ án và bắt giam người cần bao nhiêu người, đi bao nhiêu trình tự, làm bao nhiêu công việc, một trực giác thôi đã có thể thay đổi phương hướng điều tra.

Nếu như phương hướng sai, tất cả nỗ lực của mọi người đều sẽ bị uổng phí.

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mặt, cậu không hối hận, chắc chắn không! Bất kể là làm cảnh sát, hay là…

Gần mười giờ, Tào Thế Nguyên gọi tới, không hỏi tại sao Cao Nhiên không đến chỗ mình mà lại đến thành phố A, đáp án rất rõ ràng, thành phố A có người cậu muốn gặp.

Cuộc điện thoại này chỉ để xác định Cao Nhiên đã sắp xếp ổn thỏa hết chưa mà thôi.

Ý thức Cao Nhiên đã hơi mơ hồ, cậu cắn đầu lưỡi để ép mình tỉnh táo một chút, không đến nỗi nói lung tung, “Đều ổn, không có vấn đề gì.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hình như nhận ra gì đó, không nói chuyện phiếm, “Qua thứ ba anh sẽ đến thành phố A.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tốt thôi.”

Cậu đã chẳng còn là thằng nhóc năm năm trước, sẽ không dễ bị giật mình, lộ hết cảm xúc ra ngoài nữa, con người đều phải lớn lên, giữ lại một vài thứ, đồng thời cũng thay đổi một vài thứ.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Cao Nhiên thức dậy.

Cậu đánh răng trong phòng vệ sinh, thỉnh thoảng nhìn mình trong gương, vẻ ngoài thay đổi thật nhiều, còn có thể nhận ra được không nhỉ? Chắc là không nhận ra đâu?

Nhận ra điều đó, Cao Nhiên rũ mắt, cậu nhổ toẹt kem đánh răng vào bồn rửa, chẳng hay đang dỗi hờn ai.

9 giờ 25 phút, cục thành phố.

Phong Bắc mới vừa bước vào cục, đã bị gọi vào văn phòng cục trưởng Lưu, “Cục trưởng Lưu, tìm cháu có việc gì thế?”

Cục trưởng Lưu nói, “Có người mới đến, cậu dẫn đi.”

Phong Bắc không chút do dự, “Không dẫn.”

“Thật không cân nhắc chút sao?” Cục trưởng Lưu ném một phần hồ sơ lên bàn, “Nhìn đi, đứa bé này phương diện nào cũng xuất sắc, hồi còn ở trường cũng đã từng tham gia phá án, cũng đưa ra được manh mối mấu chốt, năng lực suy nghĩ logic cực kì thành thục, cậu nhóc còn có nghiên cứu cả tâm lý học nữa, là tài nguyên quý hiếm, nếu bồi dưỡng tốt, chính là phụ tá đắc lực của cậu đấy.”

Phong Bắc không xem hồ sơ, “Sinh viên mới vừa tốt nghiệp đều là hoa trong nhà kính, da quá giòn, đến hiện trường thấy cảnh máu me nếu không phải khản giọng kêu loạn thì là khản cổ nôn loạn, khóc thút thít còn phải đi dỗ, quá phiền.”

“Giòn thì giòn, mài mài một chút là tốt rồi.” Cục trưởng Lưu gõ tay lên hồ sơ mấy lần, “Tố chất tâm lý của sinh viên xuất sắc không tệ được, tôi kiến nghị cậu tự mình dẫn dắt cậu ta, cứ thế, có thể nhanh chóng cho cậu ta tham gia vào nhiệm vụ tuyến một, trong công tác điều tra có thể phát huy tác dụng, còn có thể tăng năng suất phá án.”

Phong Bắc không thay đổi quyết định, “Cho Tiểu Triệu dẫn đi.”

Cục trưởng Lưu nói, “Cậu đừng hối hận đấy.”

Phong Bắc kẹp điếu thuốc bên mép, “Chỉ là dẫn người mới thôi, có phải chọn vợ đâu.”

“Cậu tự dẫn, với cả người khác dẫn là hiệu quả hoàn toàn khác nhau, ai dẫn thì thân với người đó.” Cục trưởng Lưu cau mày, “Không phải cậu cai thuốc rồi sao? Sao hôm nay lại hút?”

“Tự nhiên hứng lên thôi.” Phong Bắc lạch cạch ấn bật lửa, “Nếu không có việc gì cháu…”

Cục trưởng Lưu hỏi, “Vụ án ở đại học A thế nào rồi?”

“Cơ bản đã xác định được kẻ tình nghi.” Phong Bắc nói, “Sáng qua trung tâm kiểm nghiệm, có được chứng cứ trực tiếp là có thể đi bắt người.”

Cục trưởng Lưu nói, “Cũng đúng lúc, cho người mới đi cùng đi.”

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng nhướn mắt, “Được rồi, cháu sẽ nói với Tiểu Triệu.”

Cục trưởng Lưu nói anh vô tâm quá, hiếm thấy có nhân tài ưu tú vào, không sốt sắng mà biến thành của mình đi, còn lạnh nhạt.

Phong Bắc cười cười.

Trong phòng họp có đến mười mấy người, trên bàn chồng chất những tư liệu liên quan đến vụ án thi thể nữ ở trường đại học A.

Cao Nhiên rót nước cho một nữ cảnh sát xong thì ngồi vào chỗ, tầm mắt vô tình hoặc cố ý lướt qua phía cửa, cậu chỉ có một động tác nhỏ như vậy thôi, không khiến ai chú ý cả.

Triệu Tứ Hải đi tới, khoác tay lên vai Cao Nhiên, “Đội trưởng Phong sắp đến rồi, nếu anh ấy chịu mang cậu, lập công là chuyện sớm muộn thôi.”

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên hơi giật, vẻ mặt có chút thiếu tự nhiên.

Triệu Tứ Hải không để ý, anh đã đọc hồ sơ của thanh niên này rồi, đội trưởng Phong không thể nào chê được, không vào nổi tay anh đâu, anh có thèm cũng vô dụng.

Cửa được đẩy ra từ bên ngoài, một bóng dáng cao to kiên cường xuất hiện ở cửa, “Người mới đâu?”

Triệu Tứ Hải bĩu môi, “Ầy, đây chứ đâu.”

“Đội trưởng Phong, chào anh, em là Cao Nhiên.”

Cao Nhiên đứng lên, mắt chăm chú dõi theo người đàn ông, “Nhiên trong rực cháy.”

_Tác giả có lời muốn nói: Nói về tuổi một chút, Cao Nhiên 23, Phong Bắc 32._

_32 vẫn được mà, chưa già, vẫn đang tuổi khỏe mạnh, kém nhau 9 tuổi vẫn oke la, trong hiện thực kém mười mấy cũng không có gì lạ hết á, chứ đừng nói đến hai mươi, ba mươi, nói chung là tui cảm thấy ổn mà, chủ yếu vẫn là hai người thực lòng yêu nhau thôi._


	69. Chapter 69

Phòng họp yên tĩnh tới khoảng 2, 3 phút, Phong Bắc mới nhấc điếu thuốc xuống mép kẹp giữa ngón tay, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu dẫn người đi.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải ngớ ra, những người khác thì ngơ ngác nhìn nhau.  
  
Bàn tay đang thõng xuống của Cao Nhiên siết thành nắm đấm, hàm răng nghiến chặt, gân xanh trên trán nhô lên, chỉ có năm năm không liên lạc không gặp mặt thôi, chứ không phải năm mươi năm, năm trăm năm, thực sự quên sạch sẽ ư, không nhớ cậu là ai, hay là, đã coi cậu là một khối u ác tính mà gỡ xuống triệt để rồi sao?  
  
Phong Bắc quay người bỏ đi.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải đi ra ngoài, nói lên mối nghi ngờ trong lòng, “Đội trưởng Phong, người mới có tư chất tốt đến vậy, là sinh viên xuất sắc nhất mấy năm nay, sao anh không tự dẫn?”  
  
Bước chân của Phong Bắc không dừng lại, điếu thuốc vắt bên mép, khói thuốc từng vòng từng vòng quẩn quanh gương mặt, không nhìn rõ biểu cảm, “Cho cậu mang không tốt à?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải gãi đầu, “Không phải không tốt, mà em sợ trong lòng thằng bé có suy tính khác, em nhìn được, nó đến vì anh, muốn đi theo anh.”  
  
Bước chân Phong Bắc sải dài hơn, giọng cũng tăng cao lên mấy phần, ngữ khí nghiêm khắc lạnh lùng, không có lấy một chút tình người, “Đây là cục cảnh sát, không phải nhà trẻ, nếu như ỷ vào tuổi trẻ cho phép mình làm bậy, ngay cả phục tùng cơ bản cũng không được, vậy nhân lúc còn sớm cút đi!”  
  
“Nói cũng đúng, dù có xuất sắc hơn, nếu không nghe theo chỉ đạo, vậy chỉ có làm lỡ việc thôi.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải mới kịp nói có một câu thôi, Phong Bắc đã đi đến đầu kia hành lang, anh chân ngắn, chạy mới đuổi kịp, “Đội trưởng Phong, bao giờ đi viện kiểm nghiệm?”  
  
Bước chân Phong Bắc càng nhanh hơn, “Cậu đi xem đi.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải đứng lại tại chỗ, gọi với về phía bóng lưng anh, “Em đi á? Đội trưởng Phong, anh không đi sao?”  
  
Phong Bắc đã biến mất ở chỗ ngoặt.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải ngoái lại, đã thấy thanh niên đứng một mình ở cửa phòng họp, vẻ mặt quá đỗi đau thương, mất mát, đôi mắt còn ửng đỏ, lúc đến gần anh mới phát hiện ra chỉ là ảo giác, vẻ mặt thanh niên nào có gì khác thường, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn còn đỏ hoe.  
  
Cao Nhiên hời hợt, “Hôm nay đi báo tin, tối hôm qua hồi hộp quá ngủ không ngon ạ.”  
  
“Đều vậy đấy, từ từ rồi quen.” Triệu Tứ Hải thở một hơi, may mà thanh niên không nghe thấy câu đội trưởng Phong nói, không nhỡ cáu kỉnh lên thì không dễ xử lý, “Cao… Cao Nhiên đúng không, về sau anh sẽ gọi cậu là Tiểu Cao, có biết lái xe không?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói, “Biết ạ.”  
  
Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên đỗ xe ở dưới trung tâm kiểm nghiệm, cậu và Triệu Tứ Hải cùng đi vào lấy tài liệu.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải vừa đi vừa nói, “Tiểu Cao, đội trưởng Phong không có thời gian, cậu theo anh đi, anh sẽ cho cậu cơ hội tham gia hỗ trợ tuyến một, cậu thể hiện tốt một chút.”  
  
Cao Nhiên đáp rất cẩn thận, “Em nhất định sẽ học tập anh Triệu ạ.”  
  
“Thằng nhóc này cũng thú vị ghê.” Triệu Tứ Hải cười ha hả, “Trong đầu cậu toàn là tri thức sách vở, còn anh đều là kinh nghiệm tự lần mò ra, học tập lẫn nhau.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nhớ đến Dương Chí, tính cách của anh và Triệu Tứ Hải có điểm giống nhau, nhưng cũng có sự khác biệt rất lớn.  
  
Trong lúc ở phòng họp, Cao Nhiên để ý trên điện thoại của Triệu Tứ Hải có móc treo bện bằng dây màu đỏ và xanh, chính anh tự tay bện.  
  
Bởi Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy Triệu Tứ Hải tháo một đoạn dây ra, sau khi chỉnh lại chỗ bị lỏng thì bện lại, động tác rất thành thạo, hẳn còn một sợi nữa ở trong tay người yêu anh, tối hôm qua hẳn anh qua đêm ở nhà người yêu, sau cổ có một sợi tóc dài lộ ra ngoài.  
  
Về mặt tình cảm Triệu Tứ Hải tương đối tích cực và chủ động, còn Dương Chí lại nhu nhược và bị động, năm năm rồi, anh và Lữ Diệp còn chưa tiến đến với nhau.  
  
Cứ thế đã phí mất năm năm, còn muốn lãng phí thêm bao nhiêu năm ròng nữa? Năm năm, hay mười năm?  
  
Nhân sinh vô thường, sợ nhất chính là không kịp.  
  
Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, cậu run tay rút ra nửa bao thuốc, nghe thấy Triệu Tứ Hải nói trong tòa nhà không được hút thuốc, liền bóp hộp thuốc đến biến dạng, “Em ra ngoài chờ anh Triệu.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải cầm tài liệu ra, thấy thanh niên ngồi trên bậc thang hút thuốc, lông mày cau lại, anh đùa, “Tiểu Cao, dáng cậu hút thuốc cũng giống đội trưởng Phong lắm đấy.”  
  
Cao Nhiên gắp điếu thuốc, cậu cũng cười, “Thế ạ?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nói đúng vậy, “Đội trưởng Phong cai rượu bia thuốc lá rồi, sức khỏe không tốt, hôm nay đoán chừng là lên cơn nghiện không chịu nổi, nên hút vài hơi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên run người, điếu thuốc rơi trên mặt đất, “Sức khỏe thế nào ạ?”  
  
“Nghe nói mấy năm trước làm nhiệm vụ bị súng bắn.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn phản ứng của thanh niên, cho rằng cậu sợ, sinh viên mới vừa tốt nghiệp, lòng mang chí lớn, tràn đầy nhiệt huyết, chưa từng có kinh nghiệm điều tra, dễ dàng mê man, cũng dễ nghĩ bậy bạ, anh nói nhiều thêm một câu, “Cậu đừng sợ, trong khi làm nhiệm vụ nếu phối hợp đúng chỗ, mức độ nguy hiểm sẽ giảm đi nhiều.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nhặt lên hơn nửa điếu thuốc rơi bên chân, lau đi bụi xung quanh đầu lọc, rũ mắt nhét vào miệng hút thêm một hơi nữa, nếp nhăn giữa đôi mày lại càng sâu thêm.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn thấy hết động tác của thanh niên, đội trưởng Phong cũng từng làm vậy, đúng thật giống y hệt.  
  
Cao Nhiên thuận miệng hỏi, “Cũng mấy năm rồi, vết thương do súng bắn còn chưa khỏi sao?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải đùa, “Thân thể là tiền vốn cách mạng mà, đội trưởng Phong còn chưa cưới vợ đâu, cũng phải chú ý một chút.”  
  
Cao Nhiên liếm môi, “Cũng đúng, nên chú ý thật.”  
  
Hàng năm sinh viên mới đến đều rất để ý đến đội trưởng Phong, mong được anh dẫn, làm học sinh của anh, Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn mãi cũng quen rồi.  
  
Cửa nam đại học A, Cao Nhiên tìm chỗ đỗ xe.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn nhanh niên lái vào vị trí, nửa ngày sau mới hoàn hồn, “Tiểu Cao, cậu thi bằng lái lúc nào vậy?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói là năm ngoái.  
  
“Lái khá lắm.” Triệu Tứ Hải khen, “Anh thấy cậu năm nào cũng đứng nhất khoa, diễn tập dã ngoại cũng thể hiện xuất sắc, còn làm cả mô hình thi đấu gì nữa, quá vất vả rồi, cả đại học chưa từng thả lỏng bao giờ đâu nhỉ.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói cũng ổn, trước khi vào học cậu rất tự tin, cảm thấy mình từ nhỏ đã thích vận động, huấn luyện thân thể hẳn không có vấn đề gì, người ta không có kinh nghiệm phá án, cậu có một ít, dù sao cũng từng tham dự mấy vụ án lớn, cả người cứ lâng lâng.  
  
Mãi đến tận khi nhập học, Cao Nhiên mới biết suy nghĩ của mình buồn cười biết bao nhiêu, mọi người xung quanh đều rất xuất sắc, còn xuất sắc hơn cậu nữa, chênh lệch giữa cậu và họ rất lớn, hoàn toàn là cắn răng liều mạng mà ra.  
  
Người khác nỗ lực gấp đôi, Cao Nhiên phải nỗ lực gấp mười hai mươi lần, thậm chí gấp trăm lần, mới có thể vượt qua họ, mới có thể được giáo viên ở trường để ý tới, dán lên cái mác xuất sắc, trở thành người được gọi là thiên tài.  
  
Năm cuối cấp ba, Cao Nhiên vượt qua một một biển đề thi, cuộc sống lên đại học không phải dành cho người, năm năm này cậu giành giật từng giây, để có thể sánh vai cùng người đàn ông kia.  
  
Nhưng nhìn lại thì sao? Xa nhau năm năm gặp lại, đến một ánh nhìn còn chẳng cho cậu.  
  
Hồn vía Cao Nhiên bị Triệu Tứ Hải gọi về, cậu xuống xe với anh, thu dọn lại tất cả cảm xúc không đúng lúc.  
  
Đại học A là đại học trong thành phố, xung quanh cửa nam không có tòa nhà nào, ở ngoài cổng có khá nhiều xe ôm đỗ, tiện cho học sinh đến các trường xung quanh kết tình hữu nghị, đi dạo phố, hẹn hò, ăn uống.  
  
Đường cảnh giới còn chưa được bỏ, kí hiệu vẫn còn trên nền gạch, vết máu về cơ bản đã không thấy được nữa.  
  
Cao Nhiên đoán nơi đây không phải hiện trường đầu tiên, nữ sinh đó có thể là bị thương rồi mới bị ném ở cửa nam, “Anh Triệu, xác định kẻ tình nghi chưa ạ?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải vỗ vỗ tài liệu trên tay.  
  
Cao Nhiên không hỏi nữa, lát nữa sẽ biết.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải hỏi Cao Nhiên có muốn vào xe ngồi không, “Ngoài này nắng lắm, trong xe đỡ hơn nhiều.”  
  
Cao Nhiên lắc đầu.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Đội trưởng Phong không dẫn cậu, nhất định là có cái lý của anh ấy, cậu đừng nhụt chí, cứ làm tốt đi, chưa biết chừng ảnh đổi ý đấy.”  
  
Cao Nhiên cười không nói, đôi mắt lại không gợn lấy một nét cười.  
  
Đúng là có lý thật, có từ năm năm trước rồi, nói tới nói lui, tóm lại là để tốt cho cậu, giờ cũng phải bị “mất trí nhớ” luôn.  
  
Chẳng bao lâu sau, Phong Bắc dẫn người tới, không hề liếc mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên lấy một cái, đến thẳng văn phòng hiệu trưởng.  
  
Cao Nhiên đi ở cuối cùng, tầm mắt lướt đến tấm lưng thẳng tắp của người đàn ông đang dẫn đầu cả đội kia, vết thương ở đâu nhỉ? Vết sẹo có sâu không? Cậu có đầy cả một bụng câu hỏi muốn hỏi, chừng nào mới cho cậu cơ hội đây?  
  
Nếu cứ không chịu cho, Cao Nhiên chỉ đành chủ động cướp lấy thôi.  
  
Cửa phòng giáo vụ vừa mở ra đã bị đóng lại, căn phòng chật chội hẳn, hiệu trưởng Vương niềm nở đón tiếp, “Mời đội trưởng Phong ngồi.”  
  
Phong Bắc nói, “Tôi không ngồi đâu.”  
  
Hiệu trưởng Vương bưng tách trà ngon đến trước mặt Phong Bắc, “Đội trưởng Phong, là thế này, đang giờ chính khóa, học ở giảng đường, đông học sinh lắm, đang học trong lớp mà bị gọi đi sẽ khiến cho lớp đồn đãi, nên đành đợi tan học rồi gọi thôi, còn năm phút nữa thôi là tan học rồi.”  
  
Mặt ông tỏ ra rất chi bất đắc dĩ, “Nay không bằng xưa, vào thời đại internet rồi, ai mà chẳng có trong tay một chiếc di động, có học sinh nhà có điều kiện còn mang hẳn notebook lên lớp, nếu chuyện này truyền ra, không dễ khống chế đâu.”  
  
Phong Bắc cười khẩy.  
  
Hiệu trưởng Vương không giữ nổi nụ cười trên mặt nữa, vẫn là Triệu Tứ Hải ra giảng hòa.  
  
Cao Nhiên lặng lẽ đánh giá bờ vai người đàn ông vẫn dài rộng như trong trí nhớ, thân hình cũng cao lớn như trong trí nhớ, vẫn là mái đầu đinh, gọn gàng mà hăng hái, cậu gần như đã tưởng người đàn ông bước ra từ trong trí nhớ của cậu, tìm kĩ mới thấy điểm khác biệt.  
  
Bên cổ trái người đàn ông có một vết sẹo, một đầu kéo đến tai, đầu kia vùi vào trong cổ áo, đường nét cằm dưới của anh so với năm năm trước càng thêm kiên cường, càng thêm tang thương, sống không tốt.  
  
Một nhúm tóc bạc xuất hiện trong tầm mắt Cao Nhiên, đôi ngươi cậu co rụt lại, không thể tin nổi trợn to mắt, luôn mãi xác nhận trên thái dương người đàn ông sinh ra một ít tóc bạc thật, mới khó chịu nhắm mắt lại.  
  
Cao Nhiên giơ tay bóp trán, cậu dùng rất nhiều sức, không cảm thấy đau, dường như chỉ có như vậy mới có thể kiềm hãm trái tim nóng nảy của cậu.  
  
Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, chủ nhiệm dẫn theo một nam sinh tiến vào.  
  
Nam sinh có vóc dáng cao, phải hơn 1 mét 85, mặc áo phông với quần đùi, để kiểu tóc bờm sư tử đang mốt, tóc mái dài, sắp che hết cả mắt.  
  
Hiệu trưởng Vương đứng dậy vòng qua bàn đi tới trước mặt nam sinh, “Em là Hách Viễn à?”  
  
Nam sinh gật đầu, “Vâng ạ.”  
  
Cao Nhiên quan sát nam sinh, lúc cậu trả lời câu hỏi có hai động tác nhỏ, một là ánh mắt lảng tránh, hai là ngón tay cái chà xát ngón trỏ, đều là biểu hiện của bất an.  
  
Phong Bắc không tỏ thái độ.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn Phong Bắc vài lần, không xác định được anh đang nghĩ gì, bèn không lên tiếng.  
  
Cao Nhiên quan sát nam sinh từ đầu đến chân, cậu rũ mi, chỉnh lý lại tất cả chi tiết trong đầu.  
  
Phong Bắc đưa mắt ra hiệu, Triệu Tứ Hải tiến lên, “Cậu học sinh này, cậu bị tình nghi có liên quan đến vụ án mưu sát, mời cậu về cục với chúng tôi một chuyến.”  
  
Hách Viễn lập tức hoảng hốt, lùi về sau đụng vào cửa, nói năng lộn xộn, “Án mưu sát gì, không phải cháu, các chú bắt nhầm người rồi, không liên quan gì tới cháu, cháu không giết Phương Diễm!”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải tiến lên bắt lấy Hách Viễn, còn chưa tới gần, cậu ta đã đá nát lọ hoa bên cạnh, đất văng tung tóe khắp nơi.  
  
Cao Nhiên thấy Hách Viễn định mở cửa chạy đi, lập tức sải bước trói người lại, động tác nhanh mà vững, theo bản năng cậu nhìn người đàn ông, tựa như một đứa nhỏ đang muốn được thưởng.  
  
Phong Bắc không nhìn bên đó, xoay mặt về phía hiệu trưởng Vương, “Người tôi sẽ mang về thẩm vấn, có chuyện gì sẽ báo cho quý trường sau.”  
  
“Vất vả rồi.” Hiệu trưởng Vương nịnh nọt nói, “Đội trưởng Phong đi thong thả.”  
  
Hách Viễn bị áp giải vào xe cảnh sát.  
  
Phong Bắc đứng ở bên cửa xe, không quay đầu lại, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu qua bên ký túc xá kia một chuyến đi.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nói được, anh nhìn về phía Cao Nhiên, “Thế cậu đi cùng anh thôi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông, nói giọng nhỏ đến mức chỉ anh nghe được, “Em muốn về cục.”  
  
Phong Bắc mở cửa khom người lên xe, lập tức đóng cửa lại bảo cấp dưới lái xe rời đi, không chút nào chậm trễ.  
  
Cao Nhiên mím chặt môi, lửa giận bừng bừng trong đôi mắt, muốn làm người xa lạ với cậu ư? Trừ khi cậu chết, không thì cả đời này cũng đừng hòng.  
  
Từ khi đưa ra quyết định từ năm năm trước, Cao Nhiên đã chặn hết đường lui của mình rồi, chỉ có một con đường tiến về phía trước, đi cũng được mà bò cũng được, đều không thể lui, cậu không muốn hối hận, mà cũng sẽ không hối hận.  
  
Người sống một đời, nhất định phải dũng cảm một lần, lần đó Cao Nhiên đã trao cho Phong Bắc mất rồi.  
Triệu Tứ Hải bị khói ô tô làm sặc, anh ho khan mấy tiếng, “Trước hết đi ký túc xá tìm quản lý lấy khẩu cung hẵng, rồi lại vào ký túc xá xem có manh mối gì không.”  
  
Cao Nhiên thu lại cảm xúc, “Không phải đã lấy được chứng cứ trực tiếp rồi sao?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nói là lấy được rồi, nhưng việc cần làm vẫn phải làm, “Vừa nãy cậu nói gì thế?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói không có gì.  
  
Ký túc xá 16 có tổng cộng bảy tầng, không có thang máy, trời hè nóng nực, ai leo lên bảy tầng cũng muốn vắt ra nước.  
  
Trên hành lang không gặp nam sinh nào qua lại cả, không có tiết thì làm ổ trong ký túc, không chơi game thì cũng là lên mạng chat QQ, vặn volume lên to nhất, ồn muốn chết, chẳng ai để tâm đến đoàn người Cao Nhiên.  
  
Cao Nhiên không biết Hách Liên ở chỗ nào trong ký túc, cậu thấy mấy người Triệu Tứ Hải dừng lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn biển số phía trên cửa, 705, sao trông quen quen nhỉ?  
  
Kho ký ức nhanh chóng vận chuyển, mí mắt Cao Nhiên bỗng giật một cái, hồi trước cậu bảo Cao Hưng chụp ảnh ở cửa phòng ký túc, hình như chính là 705, chắc không phải cùng một phòng đâu nhỉ? Ký túc xá trường thường na ná nhau, trong ngoài cũng khá giống.  
  
“Anh Triệu, đây là ký túc xá khoa nào thế ạ?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Tài chính và kinh tế.”  
  
Cao Nhiên, “…” Đúng thật à.  
  
Quản lý ký túc lấy chìa khóa mở cửa, một mùi đặc trưng của ký túc xá nam phả vào mặt, ấy chính là thối, tình hình trong nhà vệ sinh thế nào thì tình hình trong ký túc xá nam cũng thế nấy, quần áo giày dép bẩn vứt lung tung khắp nơi, túi rác đầy, hộp cơm dùng một lần bị nhét dúi vào trong, đã bị ép đến biến dạng, nước vung vãi trên đất, vài con côn trùng đen đen đang uyển chuyển nhảy múa.  
  
Hôm qua Triệu Tứ Hải đã đến rồi, biết giường nào là của Hách Viễn, anh bảo nhân viên kỹ thuật kiểm nghiệm lần nữa.  
  
Cao Nhiên nhìn quanh một vòng, giường bên trong chỉ có ván giường, không có ga đệm, trên đó để mấy đồ linh tinh, hẳn là của Cao Hưng, cậu chàng không trọ ở trường, ngày thứ hai nhận được thư trúng tuyển đại học đã mua một căn nhà ở gần trường rồi.  
  
Với cái bộ dáng nghiện sạch sẽ của cậu chàng, nếu trọ ở trường, đều là đày đọa cậu chàng lẫn bạn cùng phòng mất thôi.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải lấy khẩu cung của nhân viên quản lý, nhân viên kỹ thuật đang thu thập kiểm tra đồ dùng hàng ngày của Hách Viễn, xem liệu có giá trị làm chứng cứ gì không, Cao Nhiên không có chỗ mó tay, bèn vào nhà vệ sinh gọi cho Cao Hưng, “Em đang ở đâu thế?”  
  
Cao Hưng nói, “Lớp học.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng động cơ xe, coi như cậu chàng đang nói mớ, “Anh đang trong nhà vệ sinh ở tầng bảy ký túc xá của em, qua đây, ngay.”  
  
Cao Hưng gắt gỏng, “Không đi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên không nói nhiều, thẳng tay cúp máy luôn, cậu đi vệ sinh xong rửa cái tay, người đã tới.  
  
Ngực Cao Hưng hơi phập phồng, chạy một mạch đến, giọng điệu cáu gắt, mắt tóe lửa, “Một tầng có ba nhà vệ sinh cơ, anh không biết đường nói cho rõ à?”  
  
Cao Nhiên hỏi ngược lại, “Khuya hôm trước em ở trong điện thoại nói là mời cả lớp đi hát karaoke, Hách Viễn có đi không?”  
  
“Hách Viễn?” Cao Hưng nhướn mày, “Ai thế?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói, “Bạn cùng phòng của em đấy.”  
  
Cao Hưng mở vòi nước rửa mồ hôi trên mặt, vừa lấy giấy lau mặt lau tay vừa nói, “Không có ấn tượng.”  
  
Cao Nhiên đóng vòi nước lại hộ cậu chàng, “Quán karaoke nào chắc còn nhớ chứ?”  
  
Cao Hưng ném giấy vào thùng rác, “Sao phải nói cho anh biết? Cho tôi cái lý do đi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói chuyện của Hách Viễn, “Cậu ta bị tình nghi sát hại đàn chị năm ba, chính là nữ sinh khoa kiến trúc được phát hiện ở cửa nam sáng sớm hôm qua, nhưng trực giác của anh bảo anh, hung thủ là một người khác.”  
  
Cao Hưng nhướn mày, “Anh kêu tôi tới đây, chỉ vì chuyện này thôi hả?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói, “Mạng người quan trọng.”  
  
Cao Hưng đáp lại bốn chữ, “Liên quan gì tôi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên ôm lấy vai Cao Hưng từ đằng sau, cậu cao lên nhiều rồi, không như mấy năm trước nhảy lên nằm sấp trên lưng nữa, mà dồn hết trọng lượng của cơ thể đè lên, đối phó với đứa nhỏ mắc chứng nghiện sạch, biện pháp này trăm trận trăm thắng.  
  
Lông tơ khắp người Cao Hưng dựng hết cả lên, “Thiên Hồng!”  
  
Cơ thể phía sau lưng rời đi, mặt Cao Hưng tái mét, “Con mẹ nó anh có mỗi một chiêu này.”  
  
Cao Nhiên cười đầy đắc ý, “Một chiêu là đủ rồi.”  
  
Cao Hưng nói, “Chiều tối tôi không có tiết tự học, cũng không hẹn hò, chúng ta đi phố ăn vặt phía đông đi, có quán lẩu mới mở, ăn lẩu uyên ương, cay hay không cay đều ăn được hết.”  
  
Cao Nhiên đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình.  
  
Cao Hưng lạnh lùng nhìn thanh niên, “Coi như tôi chưa nói gì.”  
  
Cao Nhiên chả buồn ngước mắt, “Ăn lẩu đúng không, anh nghe thấy rồi, nhưng anh không muốn đi, anh bị táo bón, sáng sớm nay ngồi một lúc lâu, chân tê rần vẫn không có gì.”  
  
Cao Hưng chậc một tiếng ghét bỏ, “Anh đừng có bựa như vậy có được không?”  
  
Cao Nhiên đút tay vào túi đi ra ngoài, “Không nói táo bón, thế nói gì giờ, rặn không ra à? Chả phải vẫn là cùng một ý sao.”  
  
Mặt Cao Hưng đầy chê bai, “May mà anh là con trai, nếu anh mà là con gái, chả ai rước.”  
  
Cao Nhiên bật cười, “Anh có ai rước hay không kệ anh, có ăn gạo nhà mày đâu mà lo.”  
  
“Tết năm ngoái, bác gái nhắc đến con trai đồng nghiệp của bác, nói người ta nhỏ hơn anh một tuổi mà đã làm bố rồi.” Cao Hưng nhìn cậu một cái đầy thương hại, “Chờ đó mà xem, mới chỉ là bắt đầu thôi, chừng nào anh còn chưa dẫn người về, ngày lễ ngày tết nào bác cũng sẽ nói, đến tận khi bế cháu rồi mới thôi.”  
  
Độ cong bên mép Cao Nhiên biến mất tăm.  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải bận rộn xong không thấy Cao Nhiên đâu, đang định hỏi đồng nghiệp đã thấy cậu tiến về phía này, tâm trạng hình như không tốt cho lắm.  
  
Cao Nhiên cùng những người khác về cục, Hách Viễn vẫn đang bị thẩm vấn.  
  
“Anh Triệu, đội trưởng Phong ở trong đó ạ?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải không đồng tình cho lắm, nếu để anh dẫn, thì chuyện lớn chuyện nhỏ gì cũng tìm đội trưởng Phong lại thành ra không hay, “Có chuyện gì cậu cứ nói với anh.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói, “Liệu hung thủ có thể không phải là Hách Viễn không?”  
  
“Không phải?” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Mẩu da trong móng tay thi thể sáng nay đã có kết quả, ghi chép DNA cũng tìm được, sau khi đối chiếu, Hách Viễn chính là hung thủ.”  
  
Cao Nhiên còn muốn nói gì đó, Triệu Tứ Hải đã ngắt lời, “Tiểu Cao, cậu vừa tốt nghiệp, lại là sinh viên xuất sắc, anh hiểu cậu không muốn bị người ta đánh giá thấp, nóng lòng muốn thể hiện, nhưng trước mắt, vụ án này đã có thể khép lại được rồi.”  
  
“Động cơ gây án đâu?” Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh Triệu, em cảm thấy Hách Viễn có lẽ chỉ là có tình nghi, mẩu da trong móng tay thi thể chỉ chứng minh cậu ta có tiếp xúc với nạn nhân, không có nghĩa cậu ta là hung thủ giết người.”  
  
“Em cảm thấy? Giáo viên của cậu không nói cho cậu, trong quá trình trinh sát hình sự, không thể tùy tiện nói ba chữ đấy sao?”  
  
Giọng Triệu Tứ Hải rất đanh thép, “Căn cứ của cậu là gì? Đừng nói với anh là không có, chỉ có trực giác thôi đấy nhé.”  
  
Cao Nhiên trầm mặc, cậu đúng là chỉ dựa vào trực giác, “Có thể tìm được manh mối.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải hơi mất kiên nhẫn, trong mắt anh, thanh niên này quá lỗ mãng, còn rất tự kiêu, “Những manh mối đang có đều chỉ ra hung thủ cho chúng ta rồi, còn muốn tìm gì nữa?”  
  
Cao Nhiên hơi khom người, giọng điệu thành khẩn, “Anh Triệu, em muốn nói chuyện với đội trưởng Phong, làm phiền anh rồi.”  
Triệu Tứ Hải săm soi, “Chẳng lẽ vì Hách Viễn là bạn học của em họ cậu, nên tâm thái của cậu chưa đủ đoan chính?”  
  
Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên mất vài giây, “Chuyện không liên quan ạ.”  
  
Cửa phòng thẩm vấn được mở ra từ bên trong, Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng thì nghiêng đầu, đối mặt với người đàn ông, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, đây là lần đầu tiên sau năm năm trời.  
  
Phong Bắc đưa mắt về phía Triệu Tứ Hải, ra lệnh, “Mở rộng phạm vi điều tra, nếu như tất cả hàng quán ở con đường đối diện cửa nam đều không có manh mối, thì điều tra học viện khoa học kĩ thuật phía tây, đại học tài chính.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải không hiểu ra sao, người mới mà phạm sai lần còn thông cảm được, sao đội trưởng Phong cũng hồ đồ rồi, “Đội trưởng Phong, đã lấy được chứng cứ trực tiếp rồi, giờ chúng ta lại phải điều tra nữa, không phải là làm điều thừa sao?”  
  
“Có phải làm điều thừa hay không, chờ tra ra mới biết.” Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Thằng nhóc trong kia cung cấp chứng cứ ngoại phạm rõ ràng.”  
  
Vẻ mặt của Triệu Tứ Hải và Cao Nhiên khác nhau, người trước là đúng thật à, còn tưởng là người mới đoán lung tung, hóa ra là như vậy thật, người sau thì buồn phiền trong lòng, uổng công vui vẻ một hồi.  
  
“Chứng cứ ngoại phạm là gì? Hôm qua lúc hỏi sao lại không nói?”  
  
“Sợ bị nghi ngờ.” Phong Bắc nói, “Hách Viễn là đồng hương với nạn nhân, quen nhau trong trường, yêu nhau nửa năm, buổi tối trước khi xảy ra chuyện, hai người đi khách sạn thuê phòng, cậu ta là lần đầu tiên, không vào được.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải bật cười, “Không vào được á? Thời đại này còn có người không vào được à? Đây không phải là bản năng sao?”  
  
Phong Bắc lừ mắt nhìn, “Buồn cười à?”  
  
“Không buồn cười ạ?” Triệu Tứ Hải cười đến run hết cả người, “Tiểu Cao cậu nói xem có buồn cười không?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có gì buồn cười hết ạ.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải, “…”  
  
Phong Bắc tiếp tục, “Theo Hách Viễn nói, nạn nhân không muốn làm, cậu ta muốn, ngoài ra cậu ta uống không ít rượu, mạnh tay với nạn nhân, hai người xảy ra tranh chấp, nạn nhân đề nghị chia tay rồi rời khỏi khách sạn, cậu ta không đuổi theo, một mình ở trong đó cả một tối, sáng hôm sau mới về trường, lúc trước che giấu chuyện này, ngoại trừ sợ bị coi là kẻ tình nghi, còn tự trách mình nữa.”  
  
“Nếu tình huống Hách Viễn nói là thật, nạn nhân rời khỏi khách sạn chưa được một tiếng đã bị hại, cậu ta mà đuổi theo, có khả năng đã không xảy ra chuyện.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong, vậy mẩu da trong móng tay nạn nhân là thế nào?”  
  
Phong Bắc nói, “Hách Viễn tiết lộ nạn nhân thích cấu cắn người, mỗi lần cãi nhau đều cấu cắn cậu ta, đã kiểm tra vết thương, tổng cộng có ba chỗ, đều là vết thương mới, hai chỗ trên lưng, một chỗ má ngoài cánh tay phải, cả hai cánh tay đều có không ít dấu răng, nông sâu đều có cả.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải chà chà, “Tình nhân nhỏ biết chơi thật.”  
  
Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Cậu dẫn người đến khách sạn Tình Duyên ở đường Tĩnh Tây xác định xem.”  
  
“Đường Tĩnh Tây? Đi xa thế cơ á? Đối diện cửa nam không phải có khách sạn sao? Giờ trẻ con cũng làm được mà.” Triệu Tứ Hải tiếp lời, anh đùa, “Nếu Hách Viễn không nói dối, vậy trực giác của Tiểu Cao cũng chuẩn thật đấy.”  
  
“Trực giác của em lúc nào cũng chuẩn ạ.” Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên lướt qua gương mặt người đàn ông, “Em hỏi em họ em, buổi tối trước khi xảy ra chuyện, nó mời cả lớp đi hát karaoke, không để ý Hách Viễn có ở đó không, có thể đến Thiên Hồng xem camera, hoặc hỏi những bạn khác.”  
  
“Trước hết là đi hát karaoke với bạn, sau đó đi hẹn đàn chị, chắc là thứ tự này rồi.”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải tiếp lời, “Trường học ở ngoại thành, vừa tốt vừa bất tiện, tốt là không khó bố trí điều tra như nội thành, bất tiện là không phồn hoa như nội thành, ít camera, hung thủ mà không phải Hách Viễn, thì còn mất thời gian nữa.”  
  
Phiền toái nhất chính là từng đổ mưa, dấu vết ở hiện trường đều không còn.  
  
Cao Nhiên thấy Triệu Tứ Hải muốn vào phòng thẩm vấn, cậu mở miệng hỏi, “Anh Triệu, em vào được không ạ?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Được chứ, vào với anh.”  
  
Anh nhìn người đang đứng yên bất động ngay trước cửa, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh nhích ra chút.”  
  
Phong Bắc dời bước.  
  
Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông đi lướt qua mình, chóp mũi vương mùi vị quen thuộc, một cảm xúc tên là khát vọng ngay vào khoảnh khắc đó điên cuồng sinh sôi trong lòng, cậu không tự chủ được vươn tay ra chạm vào, lại cứng rắn rụt tay về, không làm ra hành động nào kì quái trước mặt người ngoài.  
  
Nửa tiếng sau kết thúc hỏi cung, Hách Viễn được đưa ra khỏi phòng thẩm vấn, camera ở khách sạn Tình Duyên đã được xem qua, vụ án xuất hiện bước ngoặt, lực lượng cảnh sát phải sưu tầm manh mối một lần nữa.  
  
Cao Nhiên chỉnh lý khẩu cung trên bàn xong giao cho Triệu Tứ Hải, cậu lấy điện thoại ra mở một tấm ảnh, “Anh Triệu, đây là em năm năm trước này, có khác nhiều so với bây giờ không?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải lại gần xen, “Năm năm trước trông cậu non thật đấy.”  
  
Cao Nhiên hỏi lại, “Có khác nhiều không ạ?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn cậu rồi lại nhìn bức ảnh, “Nhiều lắm, trông cậu bây giờ cứng cáp hơn rồi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói, “Người quen năm năm không gặp, liệu có nhận ra được không?”  
  
Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Cậu vẫn là cậu, chứ có phải đổi cái mặt khác đâu, hơn nữa, chỉ năm năm thôi mà, người quen sao mà không nhận ra được, trừ khi là không muốn nhận ra.”  
  
Câu này không thể nghi ngờ gì chính là một thanh đao, đâm thẳng vào ngực Cao Nhiên, cậu không muốn đợi thêm nữa, thời gian năm năm đã đủ dài lâu rồi, mài mòn hết tất thảy kiên nhẫn và sầu lo của cậu, chỉ còn sót lại sự kiên định mà thôi.  
  
Lúc tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Phong Bắc mới vừa châm một điếu thuốc, anh đang định bảo vào đi, thấy bóng người mơ hồ trước cửa lại nuốt câu đó xuống.  
  
Cao Nhiên gõ mạnh hơn.  
  
Có người đi ngang qua, “Tiểu Cao, tìm đội trưởng Phong à.”  
  
Cao Nhiên cười đáp lại, cậu nghiêm túc nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, em có chuyện muốn báo cáo ạ.”  
  
Dứt lời, Cao Nhiên phát hiện cửa không khóa, vặn một cái là mở ra, im lặng một lát, cậu đi vào, vừa hé miệng đã ngửi thấy mùi thuốc lá, “Đội trưởng Phong, em có chuyện…”  
  
Phong Bắc ngắt lời, “Nói.”  
  
Cao Nhiên trở tay đóng cửa, khóa lại, “Anh không nhớ em sao?”  
  
Phong Bắc hơi nhướn mày, tỏ vẻ nghi hoặc.  
  
Thái dương Cao Nhiên nổi đầy gân xanh, cậu sải bước lại gần, hai tay chống trên bàn làm việc, “Số 16 ngõ Tiền Đồng, nhà em ở sát vách nhà anh.”  
  
Phong Bắc nhả ra một vòng khói, “Ồ là cậu đấy à, tôi còn đang bảo sao tên cậu nghe quen quen.”  
  
Anh làm ra vẻ bậc trưởng bối đánh giá từ trên xuống, giọng điệu thoải mái, vương chút ý cười, “Năm năm không gặp, lớn rồi, tôi đúng thật không nhận ra được.”  
  
Cao Nhiên quắc mắt nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh đừng nói chuyện với em như vậy được không? Chỉ là năm năm mà thôi.”  
  
Phong Bắc nhếch môi, “Một năm còn có thể cảnh còn người mất, huống chi là năm năm.”  
  
Mặt Cao Nhiên tái nhợt đi, có ý gì? Anh thay đổi rồi sao?  
  
Câu này lăn qua lộn lại trong lòng Cao Nhiên, không dám hỏi ra, sợ nghe thấy câu trả lời mà cậu không muốn nghe, cậu sẽ không chịu nổi mất.  
  
Không thể ở bên nhau nào đã phải nỗi đau thương nhất, đau thương nhất là khi một người vẫn còn kiên trì yêu, người kia đã từ bỏ mất rồi.  
  
Giọng Cao Nhiên khàn khàn, “Năm năm trước anh để lại mô hình Gundam, một khoản tiền, còn cả thuốc ngủ, em vẫn luôn mang mô hình Gundam bên người, tiền em đem đi mổ mắt, thuốc em vừa uống viên cuối cùng vào tối hôm qua.”  
  
Phong Bắc nhướn mắt, “Cậu còn chưa hết mất ngủ cơ à? Thế cậu không nên thi trường cảnh sát, không thích hợp làm cảnh sát đâu.”  
  
Cao Nhiên thở gấp, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu, cậu gằn từng chữ, “Là anh nói em trời sinh ăn bát cơm ngành này, là anh muốn em làm phụ tá đắc lực của anh là anh nói muốn em làm người của anh.”  
  
Em coi anh thành giấc mộng của em, luôn luôn truy tìm bước chân anh, cậu đau đớn bổ sung trong lòng.  
  
Trên bàn Phong Bắc không có gạt tàn, anh cũng không đứng lên, gẩy tàn khói ngay trên đất, “Đấy là trêu cậu thôi, hồi cậu bé chơi vui phết.”  
  
Tim Cao Nhiên nhói đau, cậu cười lạnh, “Trêu em? Chơi vui?”  
  
“Hồi đó cậu còn rất nhỏ, tôi nhớ cậu cũng chỉ cao đến ngực tôi, gan lại nhỏ xíu, sợ ma.”  
  
Phong Bắc híp mắt hồi ức, dường như năm năm quả thật là một khoảng thời gian quá lâu, lâu đến nỗi anh phải tốn công tốn sức lắm mới nhớ ra được một chút chuyện, “Tôi thấy cậu đáng yêu, tính lại lanh lợi, cảm thấy có đứa em trai như cậu cũng không tồi, cậu lại có thiên phú trong lĩnh vực phá án, tôi bèn cho cậu cơ hội, là xem cậu có thể trưởng thành đến mức nào, cậu gọi tôi một tiếng anh trai, lẽ ra tôi nên chăm sóc cậu, nhưng đó đều là chuyện của năm năm trước rồi, không cần phải nhớ đâu.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, năm đó chính cậu nói với người đàn ông, cậu muốn một người anh trai, còn nói nếu anh là anh ruột cậu thì tốt rồi, giờ ngẫm lại quả đúng là mỉa mai.  
  
“Vậy tại sao anh hôn em?”  
  
Mặt Phong Bắc mờ mịt, “Có đâu.”  
  
Mắt Cao Nhiên bị vẻ mặt người đàn ông đâm cho đau điếng, cậu cười nhắc, “Trong phòng làm việc của anh, anh lấy tay che mắt em lại hôn em.” Đó là nụ hôn đầu của em.  
  
Trong năm năm qua, Cao Nhiên nhớ lại từng chút từng chút một của nửa năm ấy, mới hiểu được sự kiện kia, cậu trách mình lúc đó phản ứng quá chậm chạp, lại vừa cảm thấy vui vẻ, không phải người khác là tốt rồi.  
  
Phong Bắc dập điếu thuốc ném lên trên sàn, lấy đế giày di lên, “Không có chuyện đó.”  
  
Cao Nhiên cúi người, “Vậy anh nhìn vào mắt em.”  
  
Đôi mắt Phong Bắc nhìn qua, tựa như đang xem một đàn em không tỉnh táo nói năng linh tinh.  
  
Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông đăm đăm, phát hiện trong đó không có cảm xúc quen thuộc, tất cả đều đã trở nên xa lạ quá đỗi.  
  
Trong nháy mắt đó, nỗi khủng hoảng tột độ vây lấy Cao Nhiên, nửa người trên của cậu đè lên bàn, cách bàn nắm lấy cổ áo người đàn ông.  
  
“Mối tình của Chu Đồng và Thường Ý khiến anh lùi bước, mong mà không có được là nuối tiếc, có được mà lại mất đi là tột cùng bi thương, anh sợ sẽ có ngày anh biến thành Thường Ý, anh sợ tổn thương em, anh không muốn em đoạn tuyệt quan hệ với ba mẹ, cuối cùng nhà tan cửa nát.”  
  
“Nhưng em không phải Chu Đồng, anh cũng không phải Thường Ý, chúng ta có quỹ tích cuộc đời của chúng ta, năm năm sau cũng không giống năm năm trước, thời đại luôn luôn thay đổi, nhận thức của mọi người cũng thay đổi, chỉ cần chúng ta kiên trì không bỏ cuộc, nhất định sẽ có kết cục khác.”  
  
Phong Bắc dùng sức hất đôi tay trên cổ áo đi, anh đập bàn, vẻ mặt dữ tợn, “Nói nhảm nhí gì đó? Đi ra ngoài!”  
  
Cao Nhiên cúi đầu, nửa mặt khuất trong bóng tối, “Em mất năm năm mới đến được trước mặt anh, sao anh không nhìn em của năm năm sau chứ?”  
  
Anh có thể chấp nhận em yếu đuối của năm năm trước, tại sao không thể chấp nhận em dũng cảm của lúc này?  
  
Cao Nhiên mấp máy môi, muốn gọi ra cái tên đã từng vô số lần thầm thì trong lồng ngực.  
  
“Nghe đây, tôi không biết năm năm nay cậu gặp chuyện gì, lại có những suy nghĩ vớ vẩn kia ở đâu ra.” Mặt Phong Bắc không hề có cảm xúc, “Nhưng nếu cậu không thể điều chỉnh tốt tâm thái của mình, tôi sẽ nói rõ với cục trưởng Lưu để cậu rời khỏi cục thành phố.”  
  
Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu, “Rời khỏi cục thành phố?”  
  
Khói thuốc trước mặt Phong Bắc đã hoàn toàn tản đi, anh nhìn thấy rõ đôi mắt thanh niên, “Đây là cục cảnh sát, chỉ có cấp trên cấp dưới, chuyện cần nói là công việc, chứ không phải ảo tưởng.”  
  
Cao Nhiên lẩm bẩm, “Ảo tưởng?”  
  
Cậu rút từ trong túi ra một lọ thuốc rỗng tuếch, ném mạnh lên trên bàn, lọ thuốc nẩy lên mấy lần lăn tới ngực Phong Bắc.  
  
“Mấy năm nay anh sống không dễ chịu, em thì tốt chắc? Nếu muốn tốt cho em, sao không tàn nhẫn hơn nữa đi, để lại đồ cho em làm gì? Cuộc đời của em liên quan quái gì đến anh? Còn cả mấy sợi tóc bạc của anh nữa, sao không đi nhuộm đen đi? Cho ai xem đấy? Con mẹ nó anh không có lòng tốt, cố ý khiến em khó chịu mà!”  
  
Phong Bắc khép mi, tay siết chặt lọ thuốc, khớp xương trắng bệch, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay cũng nổi lên.  
  
Cao Nhiên đi tới cửa, cậu quay đầu, nhìn người đàn ông ngồi chìm vào ghế, không nhúc nhích, vừa cô độc vừa đáng thương, tựa như một con sói già không nhà để về, sống đờ đẫn hết ngày này qua tháng nọ.  
  
Bên tai Phong Bắc truyền đến tiếng bước chân lộn xộn, anh giương mắt, bóng tối phủ lên, hơi thở giận dữ ùa vào trong mũi, tất cả mọi thứ chôn sâu tận đáy lòng cuồn cuộn trào dâng.  
  
Có đến vài giây, trong đầu Phong Bắc lóe lên một gương mặt vẫn còn nét ngây ngô đậm tính trẻ con, nụ cười xán lạn, anh hoàn hồn nhìn lại, trước mắt là một gương mặt vừa mới khóc xong, ngũ quan nảy nở, mặt mũi anh tuấn.  
  
Hai gương mặt chậm rãi trùng lên nhau, thời gian năm năm nhanh chóng rút lại, cuối cùng hoàn toàn biến mất.  
  
Đôi môi Cao Nhiên trúc trắc dán lên môi người đàn ông, cậu gọi anh Tiểu Bắc, em rất nhớ anh, còn anh thì sao? Có nhớ em không?


	70. Chapter 70

Phong Bắc khép mắt lại, một giây sau đẩy thanh niên ra, anh đứng dậy, không nói một câu rời khỏi văn phòng.

Ngực Cao Nhiên phập phồng mãnh liệt, cậu đá một cái lên chân bàn làm việc, hổn hển lấy tay che mắt lại, nửa ngày sau vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Phong Bắc trở về nơi ở.

Căn nhà hai phòng, trang trí đơn giản, đồ nội thất và đồ dùng hằng ngày đều được đặt tùy tiện, rất hợp với tính anh.

Phong Bắc bước vào phòng làm việc, anh mở ra ngăn kéo dưới cùng, chần chừ một lát mới cho tay vào, lấy ra một tờ giấy nháp, trên đó là vài đề toán, chữ viết rất chi cẩu thả.

Xung quay đề toán viết chi chít tên, Phong Bắc đã từng đếm, cũng nhớ rất rõ, tổng cộng có 119 cái, tất cả đều là “anh Tiểu Bắc”, xen kẽ những cái tên đó còn có mấy chữ —— em thích anh, em rất nhớ anh.

Tháng 6 bốn năm trước, Cao Nhiên thi đại học, Phong Bắc thật sự không nhịn nổi, chỉ nghĩ len lén về xem cậu thế nào, đứng từ xa trộm nhìn là được rồi, không cho cậu phát hiện, không ngờ một ngày trước khi thực hiện lại nhìn thấy ba cậu Cao Kiến Quân.

Cao Kiến Quân tự mình tìm tới cửa, lúc đó không nói gì, chỉ đưa tờ giấy nháp này cho Phong Bắc, ở ngay trước mặt anh cúi thấp người, im lặng cầu xin, xin anh buông tha cho con trai mình, dáng dấp tưởng chừng như già đi mười mấy tuổi.

Từ đó về sau, Phong Bắc không hề trở lại nữa, anh chỉ vuốt phẳng lại tờ giấy nháp đã quá đỗi nhăn nhúm, thỉnh thoảng lấy ra xem, mỗi lần xem hết cả một đêm.

Đau lắm thay mà không bỏ, không quên nổi, người nhìn qua còn tưởng là người, thực chất đã thủng trăm ngàn lỗ từ lâu.

Hiện thực không phải là phim hay truyện, cõi đời này nào có nước vong tình, cũng làm gì có thuốc mất trí nhớ gì cho cam, cái gì muốn nhớ hay không muốn nhớ đều đã khắc ghi trong trí óc mất rồi.

Con người nào có thể khống chế được trái tim mình đây.

Ban đầu Phong Bắc thực sự coi Cao Nhiên là một cậu bạn nhỏ, cho nên mới mặc cho cậu làm bậy, lúc phát hiện ra cậu quá ỷ lại vào mình, chẳng qua chỉ cảm thấy có đứa em trai như vậy cũng hay, nên trong sinh hoạt mới dành cho quan tâm, chăm sóc, phát hiện cậu có hứng thú với trinh sát hình sự, bèn mang cậu theo tiếp xúc, tìm hiểu, lần lượt dẫn dắt.

Xu hướng tính dục của Phong Bắc không có vấn đề gì, chẳng qua là anh không muốn yêu đương, không có thời gian đi kinh doanh một đoạn tình, chứ không phải trời sinh đã có hứng thú với đồng tính, chưa từng nghĩ đến, quả thật là nói mơ giữa ban ngày, ai mà biết được sẽ gặp phải, đến giờ cũng chỉ có suy nghĩ, có dục vọng với duy nhất một người.

Mấy năm nay Phong Bắc từng vô số lần hồi tưởng, anh vẫn không rõ mình động cõi lòng không nên động với Cao Nhiên tự bao giờ.

Phong Bắc đếm không hết được rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu lần đầu tiên của anh là có liên quan đến Cao Nhiên, đó là một con số quá đỗi đáng sợ, một khi đã xuất hiện một lần ngoại lệ, về sau sẽ có đến vô số, dần dà, chẳng còn nguyên tắc chi nữa, chỉ còn đọng lại thói quen và bản năng mà thôi.

Một tối mùa hè năm ấy, dưới ánh trăng trong sân, Phong Bắc châm một điếu thuốc, Cao Nhiên hẵng còn là thiếu niên cướp đi điếu thuốc trong miệng anh, nhét thẳng vào miệng mình hút một hơi, lúc sặc khói chảy cả nước mắt, chỉ cảm thấy cậu có gì đó thật đặc biệt, chơi vui.

Cao Nhiên ôm anh ngủ, môi hơi nhếch, nước miếng chảy lên cánh tay anh, anh đẩy cậu sang một bên, khi thiếu niên lại một lần nữa lăn về anh không đẩy ra nữa, chỉ bởi vì lọn tóc lướt qua cổ anh sao mà mềm mại quá đỗi.

Lúc Phong Bắc nghe Cao Nhiên nói cậu bị Tào Thế Nguyên sờ eo, đêm đó gọi ngay Tào Thế Nguyên ra.

Cũng là từ lần đó, nhận thức hơn hai mươi năm nay của Phong Bắc mới đột nhiên có thêm một thứ, nó gọi là đồng tính luyến ái, anh không kỳ thị, cũng không coi thường, ngoại trừ việc không liên quan đến mình, còn sợ Tào Thế Nguyên làm hư Cao Nhiên, sợ muốn chết.

Sau đó thì sao, sau đó Cao Nhiên thường chui vào lòng Phong Bắc, một chút cảm xúc bé nhỏ chậm rãi lan tỏa, trong tim anh nhiều thêm một hạt giống nhỏ nhoi, con đường đời nhiều thêm một lối rẽ, anh bắt đầu đi một con đường khác, càng chạy càng xa, càng cô độc lẻ loi.

Đi một mình rất đỗi cô đơn, nỗi khổ phải kìm nén quá đỗi dằn vặt, Phong Bắc không chỉ một lần thăm dò Cao Nhiên, cậu đều phản ứng giống nhau, cực kì bài xích đồng tính luyến ái, gần như là đến mức phản cảm.

Có một lần Phong Bắc đánh nhau với mấy thanh niên trong một quán ăn nhỏ, lúc về anh nói với Cao Nhiên, anh thích một người, người đó giống anh.

Lúc đó Cao Nhiên choáng váng, Phong Bắc sờ đầu cậu, lại bị cậu né ra, mãi đến khi Phong Bắc nói là đùa thôi, bầu không khí cứng ngắc mới tiêu tan.

Đối mặt với câu hỏi của Trịnh Giai Huệ, Phong Bắc rất tự tin nói người anh thích cũng thích anh, chỉ là chưa nhận ra thôi, đúng vậy, là chưa nhận ra, lớn rồi sẽ hiểu thôi, anh tự an ủi mình như vậy.

Người chung quy đều phải lớn lên, Phong Bắc nghĩ, chờ em ấy lớn rồi, nhận ra được là tốt rồi, bất kể chờ mấy năm đi nữa, miễn là em ấy nhận ra được.

Sau đó chính là vụ án ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên.

Phong Bắc nói ra vụ việc của Chu Đồng, thái độ và lời nói của Cao Nhiên đều rất giống người cha của Chu Đồng, trời đất không chứa chấp đồng tính luyến ái.

Khi đó Cao Nhiên hôn mê một ngày một đêm, Phong Bắc ở ven đường ngoài bệnh viện hút thuốc lá, nghe Thạch Kiều nói đến hai vụ án giết người, đọc lá thư Chu Đồng viết cho Thường Ý.

Thạch Kiều nói, cậu không có người nhà, Cao Nhiên thì có.

Khi đó Phong Bắc còn chưa nghĩ được tương lai mà không có Cao Nhiên sẽ như thế nào, anh không tưởng tượng ra nổi, thật sự không thể tưởng tượng được, năm năm này lại ngày càng rõ ràng.

Đi nhầm từ bước nào đã không còn quan trọng nữa, quan trọng là… lúc nào mới có thể dừng lại, liệu có phải đến chết mới thôi thật hay chăng.

Phong Bắc gấp tờ giấy nháp lại cất vào trong ngăn kéo, anh lấy lọ thuốc rỗng ra mân mê mấy cái, cũng bỏ vào chung, sau đó anh châm điếu thuốc, chìm vào trong ghế hút thuốc.

Hút xong một điếu, Phong Bắc chạm lên đôi môi, suy nghĩ điều chi, cau mày, anh lại châm thêm điếu thuốc nữa.

Anh cùng em trưởng thành đợi em nhìn thấy anh, em lựa chọn không thấy, anh lùi vào trong góc làm lão già cô độc, em lại phi tới, nói với anh em đã lớn rồi, cũng đã biết thế nào là yêu, có thể theo anh cùng đi dưới bão táp mưa sa.

Tất thảy đều thoát ly quỹ tích, hướng về một con đường chết, Phong Bắc ngỡ là Cao Nhiên sẽ không bao giờ có ngày nhận ra, nhưng cậu lại cố tình nhận ra được, hơn nữa còn không trốn tránh, mà dũng cảm đối mặt, kiên trì đi đến trước mắt mình.

Năm năm rồi.

Năm năm nay Cao Nhiên liều mạng phấn đấu, nhẫn tâm thiêu rụi mình, năm năm này Phong Bắc cũng chịu đựng nỗi đau đớn cắt thịt róc xương.

Chung quy chỉ là yêu một người, muốn ở bên người nọ mà thôi, sao lại cứ khó khăn đến nhường này đây?

Phong Bắc thấp giọng thở than, khóe mắt đỏ hoe.

.

Cao Nhiên vác quầng mắt thâm xì vào cục, tối hôm qua cậu cầm chiếc mô hình Gundam lên, nhớ đến một chuyện mấy năm trước.

Hai ngày trước kì thi tốt nghiệp trung học, Cao Nhiên không làm bài, cũng không đọc sách, cậu chỉ ở trong phòng sắp xếp lại đống sách giáo khoa của ba năm cấp ba, định đóng gói một phần lại chờ bán đồng nát kiếm hời, ba cậu đột nhiên xồng xộc lao vào, đầu tiên là không nói một lời trừng trừng nhìn cậu, sau đó cầm một chiếc mô hình Gundam để trên tủ đầu giường lên dùng sức nện xuống đất.

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác, lúc đó cậu có ảo giác, ba cậu là muốn ném thẳng vào người cậu.

Mô hình Gundam bị nứt tan tành, Cao Nhiên mất rất lâu mới gắn lại được.

Sau đó Cao Nhiên hỏi ba cậu làm sao thế, sao lại đập đồ của cậu, ba cậu nhìn cậu, muốn nói gì đó lại thôi, ngập ngừng không nói, cuối cùng chỉ bảo cậu yên tâm thi đại học, đừng mê muội mất lý trí.

Sau kì thi đại học, Cao Nhiên bận rộn tập huấn, chào đón cuộc sống đại học bốn năm, không suy nghĩ gì về sự khác thường của ba cậu, tối hôm qua sực nhớ tới, mơ hồ cảm thấy trong đó có vấn đề.

Cao Nhiên bưng trà rót nước cho đồng nghiệp, hai chân như thoi đưa khắp nơi, thỉnh thoảng nghểnh cổ ngóng, vừa nhác thấy bóng người quen thuộc lập tức bước qua, “Có phải ba em tìm anh không?”

Phong Bắc lờ đi, anh bảo cấp dưới mười phút nữa vào phòng họp.

“Vâng, anh lớn tuổi hơn em, từng trải nhiều hơn em, suy nghĩ nhiều hơn em, nhưng anh không thể quyết định thay em đâu.”

Cao Nhiên đối mặt với người đàn ông, ép giọng xuống cực thấp, biết anh sẽ không làm gì mình trước mặt tất cả mọi người, “Em sẽ nói với ba mẹ, em sẽ nói, anh phải cho em thời gian, họ có thể tạm thời không chấp nhận được, nhưng rồi sẽ có cách thôi, em sẽ không giống Chu Đồng đoạn tuyệt với họ, khiến cho mọi chuyện đến nông nỗi không thể cứu vãn được nữa, em…”

Phong Bắc đi vào văn phòng, “Có chừng mực thôi, Cao Nhiên!”

Cao Nhiên vòng ra trước nhìn thẳng vào mắt người đàn ông, đầy tơ máu, đoán chừng cũng là một đêm không ngủ, trên cằm còn có vết xước mới, lúc cạo râu thất thần, quần không thay thì thôi đi, đến áo cũng không thay, mùi thuốc lá nồng nặc, thái dương hình như lại mọc thêm mấy sợi tóc bạc nữa.

Cậu thở dài, “Họp xong, em sẽ đến đại học A hỏi bảo vệ, xem có thêm chút thu hoạch nào không.”

Phong Bắc cau mày nhìn thanh niên, không nói gì, dường như ngạc nhiên với biến chuyển của cậu.

Cao Nhiên cười hì hì, “Đội trưởng Phong, còn việc gì không ạ?”

Huyệt thái dương của Phong Bắc nảy lên một cái.

Cao Nhiên thừa dịp người đàn ông không đề phòng, nhanh chóng hôn lên môi anh, cắn mạnh ra một vết máu mới.

Triệu Tứ Hải gõ cửa tiến vào, “Đội trưởng Phong, miệng anh sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc đưa đầu lưỡi qua, liếm đi sợi máu không ngừng chảy ra bên khóe môi, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu tới đúng lúc lắm, sáng nay đi đường Tĩnh Tây với tôi một chuyến.”

“Thế dẫn theo Tiểu Cao đi.” Triệu Tứ Hải buồn bực, “Đúng rồi Tiểu Cao báo cáo với anh rồi ạ? Vừa nãy em gọi cậu ta, cậu ta cũng chẳng ngoái lại.”

Miệng Phong Bắc toàn là mùi vị tanh ngọt, anh cầm bình nước lên uống mấy ngụm nước lạnh, “Đứa nhóc đó không hợp ở tuyến một, chuyển cậu ta xuống tuyến hai đi, cho sắp xếp văn bản.”

“Thế lãng phí tài năng quá?” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Có phải Tiểu Cao lại tự ý hành động không? Sinh viên mới tốt nghiệp, lại là người nổi tiếng trong trường học, trẻ tuổi nóng tính, táo bạo chút cũng là chuyện thường, rèn giũa một hồi là được…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời anh, “Đừng nói những thứ vô dụng này.”

Triệu Tứ Hải tìm Cao Nhiên, nói ra quyết định của Phong Bắc, “Cậu đừng nản lòng, cũng đừng khó chịu, trước tiên đợi ở tuyến hai một khoảng thời gian ngắn hẵng, nghiêm túc làm tốt công việc được giao, có cơ hội anh sẽ đề cập với đội trưởng Phong, chưa biết chừng ảnh lại chuyển cậu về.”

Cao Nhiên bóp méo cốc dùng một lần, hầm hầm đi tìm người đàn ông, hết sức bình tĩnh nói, “Em không đi tuyến hai.”

Phong Bắc đang lật báo cáo nghiệm thi của Phương Diễm, “Làm cấp dưới, cần phải tuân lệnh.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm vết thương nơi khóe môi người đàn ông, “Em không đi.”

Phong Bắc khép báo cáo lại, đứng dậy ra cửa, “Có đi hay không cũng không dựa vào cậu,”

Cao Nhiên cản đường anh, “Hôm qua em nói dối đấy, em sẽ không phân rõ giới hạn với anh đâu, đừng có mơ.”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên hỏi, “Cậu giấu ba cậu đến đây?”

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên khẽ giật, đúng là có giấu thật, ba cậu bảo cậu tham gia cuộc thi triệu tập của cục thành phố, khá là dễ dàng, bảo cậu đừng đi thành phố khác, cậu lại lén tham gia thi triệu tập ở cục thành phố A, còn dụ mẹ cậu cùng giấu.

Lúc này ba cậu đang công tác ở tỉnh ngoài, tháng sau mới về.

“Bên ba em em sẽ giải thích.” Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc nói, “Em đến đây không hoàn toàn là vì anh, anh không cần cảm thấy phải gánh vác gì cả, cũng đừng nghĩ là em quyết định trong cơn kích động, càng không phải là nhiệt độ ba phút, em rất rõ mình đang muốn gì.”

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Tránh ra.”

Cao Nhiên thờ ơ, người vẫn chắn trước cửa, “Em không đi tuyến hai.”

Phong Bắc quát lên, “Đây là mệnh lệnh.”

Cao Nhiên giằng co với anh.

Giọng Phong Bắc mang theo kim, “Ngay cả phục tùng cơ bản cũng không làm được, đây là cái gọi là sinh viên xuất sắc ư?”

“Đừng có dùng chiêu này với em, vô dụng thôi.” Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Nếu anh điều em đi tuyến hai, tối nay em liền đi bar tìm một người qua đêm.”

Mặt Phong Bắc không chút gợn, “Tôi chỉ là cấp trên của cậu, không phải cha mẹ cậu, việc tư tôi không hỏi đến, không cần báo cáo với tôi.”

“Đàn ông.” Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông, nụ cười bên môi càng thêm sâu sắc, “Em tìm một người đàn ông, tìm người nào lớn tuổi hơn em, em chịch anh ta, hoặc cho anh ta chịch, cái nào thoải mái thì làm.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc đột nhiên căng ra, mắt trợn lên, thoạt trông đáng sợ vô cùng.

Cao Nhiên thực hiện được ý đồ, nhưng trong lòng lại nghẹn phát hoảng, “Em biết trong thành phố có quán bar kiểu đó, trong đó có rất nhiều gay, đi vào đó chơi thế nào cũng được.”

“Đi bar cũng được thôi, đừng mặc cảnh phục vào, không thì cậu chỉ có thể tự cầu phúc, ngoài ra,” Phong Bắc cúi đầu châm thuốc, “Quán bar kiểu đó mỗi tuần sẽ bị điều tra một lần, nếu cậu bị bắt, đừng nói là người của cục thành phố đấy.”

Cao Nhiên rũ mi, khóe miệng nhếch lên tự giễu, “Anh đoán chắc em sẽ không làm như vậy.”

“Trong trường có cả đống nam sinh, ai đụng vào em, em cũng sẽ không thấy gì khác lạ, thậm chí còn cảm thấy mùi mồ hôi mùi thuốc lá của họ hơi buồn nôn, em chỉ đối với anh là khác, anh cũng vậy đúng không, anh Tiểu Bắc, chúng ta không phải là gay, em đọc rất nhiều tư liệu rồi, chúng ta thực sự không phải.”

Phong Bắc đẩy thanh niên ra, không hề ngoái lại mà đi ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên dựa vào vách tường bấm một dãy số, “A lô, hồ ly này, hỏi anh một chuyện, vụ án ở tiểu khu Hoa Liên năm năm trước anh có để ý không?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Có.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Mẹ của Chu Đồng về sau thế nào?”

“Nhảy lầu.” Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Tối hôm đó về nhà xong liền nhảy từ trên ban công xuống.”

Động tác lấy bao thuốc của Cao Nhiên khựng lại.

“Có cần anh nói hết toàn bộ vụ án cho em không? Chu Đồng bị Thường Ý bóp cổ chết, Thường Ý tàn sát Tiểu Mạn xong thì tự tử, bố Chu Đồng tức quá mà chết, mẹ cũng tự tử, một cuộc tình cấm kị phá hủy ba gia đình.” Tào Thế Nguyên hờ hững nói, “Năm mạng người.”

Cao Nhiên khàn giọng, “Cúp đây.”

Không lâu sau Cao Nhiên lại gọi cho Tào Thế Nguyên, cậu đứng ở bậc thang trước cục cảnh sát, bên chân là một hộp giấy không lớn không nhỏ, “Anh gửi cho em cái gì đấy?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười khẽ, “Kẹo, hai vị, một là vị chanh, loại kia có nhân, ăn thay đổi.”

Cao Nhiên cúp máy thẳng thừng.

“Em là Cao Nhiên à?”

Cao Nhiên nghe giọng thì ngẩng đầu, thấy chủ nhân của âm thanh đó, hai mắt cậu hơi trợn lên, cảm giác nguy hiểm trong nháy mắt vọt lên đỉnh đầu, sao cô gái này lại ở cục thành phố?

Trịnh Giai Huệ bước từng bước lên bậc thang, nở nụ cười đầy ngạc nhiên, “Đúng là em thật à, chị còn tưởng là nhìn nhầm cơ, mới tốt nghiệp năm nay đúng không? Đến đây thực tập à?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp, cậu liếc nhìn thẻ công tác trước ngực cô gái, một nhà báo, hồi trước tao nhã thánh khiết, nay lại già dặn cơ trí hơn, hiện ra một vẻ đẹp hoàn toàn khác.

Trịnh Giai Huệ vén một lọn tóc rối ra sau tai, “Mấy năm không gặp, em khác thật đấy, vừa nãy chị chưa nhận ra ngay được.”

Trước đây thiếu niên nom trắng bóc mảnh mai, rạng rỡ ánh dương, giờ thì anh tuấn cao lớn, thoạt trông trưởng thành hơn nhiều, không tìm đâu ra một nét trẻ con nữa.

Cao Nhiên ôm lấy thùng giấy, “Chị cũng vậy.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ tò mò hỏi, “Em ở bộ ngành nào vậy?”

Điện thoại của cô vang lên, cô vừa nghe vừa vào trong, “Em đến rồi, đội trưởng Phong, em gặp đứa bé hàng xóm nhà anh, trông em ấy khác nhiều quá…”

Cao Nhiên cau mày.

Trong phòng làm việc, Trịnh Giai Huệ đón lấy một đống chất vấn của Phong Bắc, tờ báo suýt nữa thì vung đến mặt cô rồi.

Trong đầu Phong Bắc có lửa mà không tiêu được, tờ báo buổi sáng đến thật đúng lúc, “Trên này viết nhăng viết cuội gì đây? Đàn chị đại học danh tiếng quá yêu đàn em? Cái tiêu đề sặc mùi ngôn tình này, sao em không đi viết tiểu thuyết quách cho rồi đi?”

Trịnh Giai Huệ nào còn vẻ ngượng ngùng trước đây nữa, giờ da mặt dày rồi, cực kì bình tĩnh, “Em còn thực sự cân nhắc rồi cơ, lúc nào rảnh viết thử một chút, chưa biết chừng còn được bán sách ấy.”

“…”

Phong Bắc ném mạnh tờ báo lên bàn, “Chiều hôm qua anh gọi cho em, bảo em sửa bản thảo, em còn đăng?”

Trịnh Giai Huệ rót nước cho anh, “Bản thảo nộp mất rồi, em nói chuyện với chủ biên, ổng cũng đồng ý rút lại rồi, ngờ đâu sáng nay vẫn đăng, không thay đổi chữ nào hết.”

“Tòa soạn các em vì mánh lới, dùng bất cứ thủ đoạn tồi tệ nào.” Phong Bắc nhận cốc nước đặt lại lên bàn, “Hôm nay viết một bản thảo đính chính lại cho anh.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ hỏi, “Viết thế nào ạ?”

“Dựa theo đúng tình hình thực tế mà viết.” Phong Bắc nói, “Tố chất tâm lý của thằng bé kia không ổn, nếu như nó vì bài báo này mà xảy ra chuyện gì, tòa soạn các em không tránh được quan hệ đâu.”

“Cũng có viết cái gì thực chất đâu.” Trịnh Giai Huệ không quan tâm lắm, cô kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, “Kẻ tình nghi chưa bắt được, vụ án chưa phá, viết thế nào đi nữa cũng sẽ bị người ta mang ra tế thôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thế vẫn còn hơn là viết lung tung.”

“Sao môi anh bị rách thế kia?” Trịnh Giai Huệ nhìn anh châm thuốc, lại hỏi tiếp, “Tưởng anh cai thuốc lá rồi cơ mà?”

Phong Bắc không đáp câu nào cả.

Trịnh Giai Huệ nói, “Mười vụ án thì có tám vụ rất khó tìm chứng cứ, anh khác thường không phải vì vụ án, là vì chuyện khác.”

Phong Bắc hé mắt, “Phóng viên Trịnh, đi viết bản thảo đi, viết xong đưa Tiểu Triệu, bảo cậu ta xem qua một chút, không cần phải đến chỗ anh, có câu hỏi gì, trực tiếp tìm cậu ta là được.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ vừa đến đã bị đuổi đi, cô tập mãi thành quen, cũng không tỏ ra thất vọng chút nào, cảm xúc không giống xưa, thân phận lập trường cũng có chỗ khác, “Thế này đi, trước tiên em viết dàn ý cho anh Triệu xem, nếu ổn lại về viết bản thảo.”

Phong Bắc gọi người lại, “Em cảm thấy anh nhuộm đen tóc hai bên thái dương, trông có trẻ ra được chút nào không?”

“Anh mới hơn ba mươi, thân thể cường tráng, bề ngoài không già chút nào, già là trái tim của anh.” Trịnh Giai Huệ có thâm ý, “Nhuộm tóc bạc thì ích lợi gì, vẫn sẽ mọc ra thôi, trừ phi anh thả lỏng mình, sống vui vẻ thoải mái một chút.”

Phong Bắc phất tay bảo cô ra ngoài.

Trịnh Giai Huệ nói, “Năm năm trước anh bảo với em anh có người thích rồi, năm năm này em không thấy bên cạnh anh xuất hiện bất cứ ai cả, nhìn anh sống không vui chút nào, chỉ có một khả năng, cô ấy không phải là không nhận ra, mà là thực sự không thích anh, nếu không thích, anh sống có vui vẻ hay không, cô ấy cũng không quan tâm, chẳng bằng tự đối xử với mình tốt một chút.”

Phong Bắc thiếu kiên nhẫn, “Ra ngoài ra ngoài.”

Trịnh Giai Huệ nhìn người đàn ông một chút, muốn nói gì đó, lại không nói ra.

Phong Bắc đến phòng họp, ở khúc ngoặt bị một cánh tay kéo lại.

Cao Nhiên nhốt người đàn ông giữa vách tường và lồng ngực mình, chen đầu gối vào, cười híp mắt nói, “Mấy năm nay các anh vẫn liên lạc sao?”

Tư thế này khiến Phong Bắc cảm thấy không ổn cho lắm, anh giơ tay đè lên vai thanh niên đẩy cậu ra.

Cao Nhiên vươn tay bắt lấy, Phong Bắc nhấc cánh tay chặn lại, hai người đánh qua lại ngay khúc ngoặt, giằng co chưa tới hai phút.

Phong Bắc nhấn thanh niên lên tường, thân mình trẻ tuổi dưới lòng bàn tay cứng cáp, tràn đầy sức bật, đã không thể coi thường, vừa nãy anh chỉ tùy tiện đối phó, sau đó thực sự quyết tâm mới áp chế được cậu.

Cao Nhiên thở dốc, đôi mắt đen lay láy, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lần sau em sẽ thắng anh.”

Phong Bắc rút tay về, làm như không có chuyện gì bỏ đi.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, chỉnh sửa lại bộ cảnh phục hơi xộc xệch của mình, cậu vẫn còn bận tâm chuyện Trịnh Giai Huệ xuất hiện, mình vắng mặt mất năm năm, người ta lại vẫn luôn ở cạnh, nghĩ thế nào cũng thấy bứt rứt trong người.

Lúc họp, Cao Nhiên cũng có mặt, cậu ngồi trong góc, tay chống cằm, trắng trợn nhìn người đàn ông.

Cả quá trình đó Phong Bắc làm như không thấy.

Mọi người đều được giao việc, trừ Cao Nhiên, ai cũng bận muốn chết, không ai lo chuyện bao đồng.

Triệu Tứ Hải phải đi cùng Phong Bắc đến đường Tĩnh Tây, “Tiểu Cao, cậu ở trong cục nhé, ai cần gì thì cậu giúp một chút, chừng nào anh về lại dẫn cậu sang chỗ chị Trương.”

Cao Nhiên lướt điện thoại, miệng thì vâng dạ, khóe mắt lại liếc về phía người đàn ông, thật sự muốn điều cậu đi tuyến hai sao, vậu thì mỗi ngày trôi qua, cơ hội gặp mặt lại ít đi nhiều, cậu không đi tuyến hai, không thể đi được, dù thế nào cũng không thể đi.

Xe vừa khởi động, Cao Nhiên cũng đi, cậu đến đại học A.

Chỗ bảo vệ không có thu hoạch gì, Cao Nhiên bèn đi loanh quanh trong sân trường, khoa kiến trúc có chênh lệch nam nữ nhiều, những cô gái xinh đẹp thanh thuần ví như chiếc bánh thơm ngon, nhiều người mong ước, Phương Diễm không những nổi tiếng trong hệ, mà cũng có tiếng tăm trong trường nữa.

Cô gặp chuyện, đề tài này rất nóng, trong diễn đàn trường không ngừng có bài đăng liên quan, xóa rồi lại có, thổn thức, cảm thán, tiếc hận, phẫn nộ, đồng tình, hiếu kỳ, mỗi người một thái độ.

Cao Nhiên ngồi đằng sau cây nghe trộm các nữ sinh nói chuyện, nghe được một vài thứ, ví dụ như ngoài trường có người lái xe đến đón Phương Diễm, cô là tình nhân.

Tạm thời chưa xác định được tính chân thực, Cao Nhiên đến ký túc xá của Hách Viễn, đúng lúc cậu ta ở trong.

Cao Nhiên vừa đến, hai người khác trong ký túc lấy ánh mắt khác thường nhìn Hách Viễn.

Hách Viễn lúng túng, “Cái gì cần nói hôm qua em nói hết rồi, còn tới làm gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ra ngoài nói chuyện đi.”

Hách Viễn đi về phía trước, hai nam sinh kia đều tránh đi, mặt cậu đỏ rần, “Đm, bọn mày trốn cái gì mà trốn? Không phải tao!”

Cao Nhiên dập thuốc lá, cười nói, “Kẻ tình nghi còn đang tìm, tôi tới là muốn hỏi bạn Hách một chút việc.”

Hai nam sinh thở ra một hơi, cười ha hả nói biết là không phải mà.

Hách Viễn châm biếm.

Cao Nhiên đi cùng Hách Viễn lên tầng thượng, tầm nhìn trống trải, mặt trời gay gắt, hơi nóng và tro bụi phả thẳng vào mặt.

“Biết tình hình của Phương Diễm trước khi yêu đương với cậu không?”

“Chuyện đã qua cũng qua rồi, ai lại đi níu mãi chứ? Yêu đương quan trọng là hiện tại.” Hách Viễn đá hòn sỏi, dừng lại một chút mới nói, “Chị ấy quen một người trong xã hội, em không rõ tên cho lắm, chỉ nghe lúc chị ấy nhận điện thoại thì gọi là anh Ba, em không biết chuyện này có giúp ích gì không nữa.”

Cao Nhiên ghi nhớ cái người anh Ba này, “Lúc thường các cậu không xem điện thoại của nhau à?”

“Của chị ấy thì em không xem, của em thì chị ấy muốn xem lúc nào cũng được.” Hách Viễn ủ rũ nói, “Em không để ý việc đó lắm.”

Cao Nhiên nhắc đến chuyện tờ báo ban sáng.

Hách Viễn là người rất tỉnh táo, cũng nghĩ thoáng, “Bắt được hung thủ, vụ án được phá, những người đó có thể ngậm miệng rồi, trước đó thì họ thích nói gì kệ họ.”

Cậu ta gãi đầu, vuốt tóc mái dài rối bù lên, “Tạm thời em không lên diễn đàn trường đâu, trong đó thật sự không nhìn nổi.”

Cao Nhiên nói đừng để tâm, bạo lực mạng rất khó đè xuống.

“Hôm qua em gặp anh, thấy anh trông quen quen, lên lớp gặp Cao Hưng, mới biết là thế nào.” Hách Viễn nhìn mặt người thanh niên, “Nó có người anh trai, là anh đúng không.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh họ.”

Hách Viễn ngạc nhiên tròn xoe mắt, “Anh họ thôi á? Em cứ tưởng là anh ruột.”

Cao Nhiên đưa mắt ý hỏi.

“Bạn gái nó, bạn gái cũ ấy, xem điện thoại của nó, hỏi anh trai là ai, nó chia tay người ta luôn.” Hách Viễn nói, “Lúc đó là đang trên lớp, to chuyện lắm, bọn em cùng từng ngầm thảo luận, cảm thấy nó không thích người ta tiếp xúc với người nhà nó.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên đến đường Tĩnh Tây, mua một cốc trà đá vừa đi vừa uống, vốn nghĩ xem liệu có gặp Triệu Tứ Hải và người đàn ông kia không, tình cờ bắt được một tên móc túi đang gây án.

Tên móc túi kia nom cũng khá đẹp trai, rõ ràng có thể dựa vào mặt ăn cơm, ấy thế mà lại đi làm những việc cần kỹ thuật và nghiệp vụ cao.

Cao Nhiên liên lạc với đồn công an, cậu đi cùng dân cảnh đến hang ổ của anh đẹp trai, phát hiện mấy chục chiếc điện thoại bày trên đất, trong đó có một chiếc dường như đã từng thấy ở đâu, bỗng sực nhớ ra mấy bức ảnh hôm qua nhìn thấy, chính là điện thoại của Phương Diễm.

Góc trái bên trên thiếu mất hai nút, hẳn là bị rơi, dưới đáy bị xước mất một lớp sơn, vị trí mấy chỗ đó giống hệt như trong ảnh.

Cao Nhiên báo cáo tình huống với Triệu Tứ Hải, “Anh Triệu, đêm nạn nhân bị hại có người gặp cô ấy ở đường Xương Bình.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ở đầu bên kia nói, “Cậu tự ý hành động à?”

Cao Nhiên gãi trán, cậu thuật lại chuyện đã xảy ra, “Em ở trong cục chán quá nên ra ngoài đi dạo, thấy có tên móc túi đang trộm điện thoại trong túi một cô gái…”

Triệu Tứ Hải nghe cậu nói xong, “Viết bản kiểm điểm cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên nói được, “Đội trưởng Phong có ở cạnh anh không ạ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói không, “Cậu dẫn người đó về, cho Tiểu Vương thẩm tra.”

Khẩu cung của tên móc túi nhanh chóng tới tay.

Theo như tên móc túi kể lại, đêm đó gã ở đường Xương Bình gặp được Phương Diễm đang đi một mình, thấy cô gọi điện thoại xong ném vào trong túi, không kéo dây khóa nên tiện tay trộm điện thoại di động đi.

Tên móc túi đi chưa bao xa, thấy một chiếc ô tô đen lái tới, gã ngoái ra sau, thấy Phương Diễm cười lên chiếc xe kia, gọi “anh Ba”.

Lúc đó còn chưa tới 11 giờ.

Cảnh sát bắt đầu kiểm tra từng camera an ninh trên đường Xương Bình, trước khi trời tối tra được chiếc xe kia, căn cứ vào biển số xe tìm tới chủ xe, người đó nói xe bị trộm.

Hình ảnh trên camera rất mờ, Phong Bắc phóng ảnh ra to hết cỡ, chỉ có thể nhìn được Phương Diễm ngồi ở ghế phó lái, lái xe là nam, tóc húi cua, đeo kính râm, mặc áo T-shirt cổ tròn tối màu.

Triệu Tứ Hải ở đằng sau ơ một tiếng, “Đội trưởng Phong, cổ áo trái của nghi phạm có logo, là hãng nào vậy? Trông như của nước ngoài ấy, tra thử xem.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hàng fake đấy ạ, hàng thật thì logo ở bên phải, thêu chỉ vàng, tinh xảo hơn nhiều.”

Triệu Tứ Hải đùa, “Tiểu Cao biết cả cái này nữa hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em của em thích, nên em cũng để ý một chút.”

Kỳ thực căn bản không cần để ý, Cao Hưng một năm bốn mùa, từ đầu đến chân, từ trong ra ngoài đều là hàng hiệu, mùa hè cậu chàng mặc áo hãng đó nhiều nhất, cứ đảo qua đảo lại trước mắt, không muốn để ý cũng khó.

Huống chi có một năm nghỉ hè, Cao Nhiên giặt quần áo cho Cao Hưng mười ngày, thi ăn dưa hấu thua mất hai giây.

Trước máy tính bỗng yên lặng một cách quái lạ.

Phong Bắc rút từ trong bao ra một điếu thuốc, “Giờ có thể đoán được, nghi phạm đóng giả làm người có tiền tiếp cận Phương Diễm, đã quen nhau từ trước, vẫn luôn liên lạc, đêm đó hai người xảy ra xung đột, hắn giết người rồi ném thi thể ở cửa nam.”

“Lấy điều kiện xuất sắc của nạn nhân, trên người cô có rất nhiều vết thương, nhưng lại không có vết tích bị xâm hại tình dục, nghi phạm và cô quá nửa là quan hệ tình nhân, sức hấp dẫn thân thể không lớn, chủ yếu là để xả giận, và để làm nhục, bởi thi thể bị trần truồng ném ở cửa nam.”

Triệu Tứ Hải lấy làm lạ lắm, mấy năm nay đội trưởng Phong đều cố gắng cai thuốc, thế nhưng hôm qua lại hút cả một ngày, sáng sớm đến cục không thay quần áo, mùi thuốc lá trên người nồng nặc, sáng nay còn hút hết điếu này đến điếu khác, sao lại thế nhỉ? Trong nhà có việc gì sao?

“Đội trưởng Phong, ăn cơm xong em dẫn người qua trường xem camera, xem liệu có thể tìm ra nghi phạm không.”

Phong Bắc lạch cạch ấn bật lửa, ấn mấy lần đều không ra lửa, anh ném bật lửa lên bàn, “Trước mắt không có manh mối khác, chỉ có thể làm vậy.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ứng tiếng đi ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên không đi, cậu lấy từ trong túi quần ra một chiếc bật lửa, ngón tay ấn một cái ra lửa, khom lưng châm thuốc cho người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc lấy điếu thuốc đang giắt bên mép đi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn ngọn lửa, “Anh Triệu nói sức khỏe anh không tốt, cai thuốc kiêng rượu, sao lại hút rồi, còn hút dữ dội vậy nữa? Vì em đến đây khiến anh phiền lòng ư, anh không muốn gặp lại em sao?”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy.

Cao Nhiên kéo tay người đàn ông, lập tức siết chặt lấy, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, rốt cuộc anh có nhớ em không?” Em nhớ anh đến phát điên rồi, cậu nói.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thanh niên thấp hơn mình nửa cái đầu, “Cậu tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát, thông qua cuộc thi triệu tập của cục thành phố, bắt lấy tiêu chuẩn thực tập duy nhất vào đây, trong đầu chỉ có ba cái thứ linh tinh vậy thôi à?”

Tay Cao Nhiên không buông ra, “Trước đây anh là thần tượng của em, lý tưởng của em, giờ là mục tiêu phấn đấu của em. Em muốn giống như anh, làm một cảnh sát ưu tú.”

Cậu ghé vào tai người đàn ông, “Lúc tra án, em hoàn toàn tập trung, lúc khác, trong đầu em không có chuyện gì lung tung cả, chỉ có anh, thật đấy, tất cả đều là anh.”

Cằm Phong Bắc bạnh ra, anh hất tay thanh niên ra rời đi, bóng lưng có vài phần hốt hoảng.

Cao Nhiên thu tầm mắt từ vành tai đỏ bừng của người đàn ông về, khóe miệng cậu dương dương tự đắc, cười thầm.

Lần này đổi lại cậu đến bảo vệ đi, cậu muốn ích kỷ một phen, vai người xấu để cậu làm là được rồi, dù thế nào cũng không thể bỏ qua.

Tối nay Cao Nhiên không có nhiệm vụ, cậu đi tìm chỗ uống rượu, Cao Hưng cũng ở đó.

Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho Giả Soái, nói cậu không có chiếc xương sườn nào lạc bên ngoài cả, “Ông tìm đi, tôi không tìm đâu, tôi không tìm xương sườn, tôi có rồi.”

Giả Soái đang ở thư viện, giọng rất nhỏ nhẹ, “Ông đang ở cùng ai thế?”

Cao Hưng ghé lại, “Tôi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Coi chừng anh cậu, đừng làm cậu ấy bị thương.”

“Anh ấy là anh tôi, không cần anh quan tâm.” Cao Hưng nghiêng đầu, “Đừng bảo anh muốn nôn nhé?”

Cao Nhiên chạy đến ven đường nôn.

Cao Hưng đứng ở một chỗ rất xa, tay bịt chặt mũi, “Xong chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nôn đến đứt từng khúc ruột.

Cậu nôn xong ngồi bệt xuống đất, “Tiên sư nó, anh chỉ là uống nhiều nôn một chút, không phải đi đại tiện, mày chạy xa thế làm gì?”

Cao Hưng không lại gần, bảo cậu đứng lên, “Về thôi chứ, anh ngồi đó thưởng thức đống bã thức ăn của anh à?”

Cao Nhiên bị cậu chàng nói làm cho buồn nôn.

Cao Hưng giơ điện thoại di động của Cao Nhiên lên, “Điện thoại của bác gái này.”

Cao Nhiên bảo cậu chàng nghe, trạng thái mình thế này đừng nhận thì hơn, không nhất định phải nghe lải nhải nửa ngày.

“A lô, bác ạ, cháu đây, ăn rồi ạ, đang ở ngoài, chuẩn bị về.” Cao Hưng nói dối mà mặt không đỏ tim không loạn, “Ảnh đi vệ sinh, điện thoại để chỗ cháu, đều ổn ạ, không có vấn đề gì đâu.”

Lưu Tú ở đầu bên kia nói gì đó, Cao Hưng liếc mắt nhìn người thanh niên một cái.

Cao Nhiên có thể ngửi thấy mùi cười cợt trên nỗi đau của người khác trong ánh nhìn kia.

Cao Hưng cúp điện thoại, “Bác gái bảo tôi đừng chỉ lo chuyện yêu đương của mình, cũng giới thiệu cho anh một người đi.”

“Bác gái còn nói trước thành gia sau lập nghiệp, trước khi kết hôn còn phải yêu đương mấy năm tiếp xúc nhiều một chút, nên tìm hiểu dần rồi.”

Dạ dày Cao Nhiên đảo lộn, lại muốn nôn tiếp, cậu đi chưa được mấy bước đã chống cây nôn ra.

Trong dạ dày không có gì, nôn hết nước vàng xong chỉ có thể nôn khan, cuống họng đau đớn.

Cao Hưng đi ra xa rồi lại gắng gượng trở về, vỗ vỗ lưng thanh niên, động tác hơi bỡ ngỡ, “Nôn chết đi.”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu đi về phía trước.

Cao Hưng nhíu mày, cậu chàng đi theo đằng sau, suy tư.

Cao Nhiên mua một bình nước súc miệng, cậu dừng lại trước một máy gắp thú, “Con hổ nhỏ của em nát bươm rồi, ném đi, anh gắp cho em con khác, gắp mười mấy hai mươi con về.”

Cao Hưng xem thường, “Tôi là lười vứt, cái thứ đồ chơi rác rưởi này ai mà thèm.”

“Không ai thèm á?” Miệng Cao Nhiên sặc mùi rượu, “Ai cho tôi một đồng xu, tôi gắp cho người đó một con thú, tới trước được trước, gắp được mười con thì ngừng.”

Cậu nom đẹp trai, vóc người lại cao, hơn nữa đứng ở bên cạnh còn có Cao Hưng mặt mũi tinh xảo, ai đi ngang qua đều sẽ liếc nhìn.

Có một bé gái đưa tiền xu cho Cao Nhiên, Cao Nhiên gắp cho cô bé một con thỏ màu hồng nhạt.

Có bé gái đi đầu, không lâu sau một đám người đã xúm vào đây.

Cao Hưng sợ bị người ta chạm vào, cậu chàng ghét bỏ rời xa đám người, cảm thấy thanh niên điên rồi.

Cao Nhiên nói mười cái thì đúng mười cái, sau đó dù thế nào cậu cũng không gắp nữa.

Cao Hưng nhìn Cao Nhiên vẫy tay cứ y như lãnh đạo quốc gia, khóe mắt giật giật.

Cao Nhiên khoác tay lên vai Cao Hưng, cười tít mắt, “Biết em thèm muốn ngón nghề kia của anh, em bái anh làm thầy, anh có thể cho em làm đệ tử cuối cùng, truyền thụ một thân tuyệt học cho em.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Anh tự giữ cho mình đi.”

“Hầy, đứa nhóc nói một đằng làm một nẻo.” Cao Nhiên hất ngược mái ra sau gãi, “Anh muốn đi dạo một chút, em tự về đi.”

Cao Hưng nhìn giờ trên điện thoại, sắp 9 giờ rồi, “10 giờ mà không về, tôi khóa trái cửa luôn.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên bắt xe đi quán bar, cậu híp mắt ấn một dãy số điện thoại, ấn từng số một, ấn xong số cuối cùng thì xóa đi, đổi thành gửi tin nhắn: Em ở quán bar 3707alfa chờ anh hai mươi phút, anh không đến em đi với người khác, đếm ngược 1200 giây bắt đầu.


	71. Chapter 71

Đèn trong quán bar 3707alfa tù mù, xung quanh không quá ầm ĩ, trên sân khấu chỉ có một người đàn ông trung niên tóc dài đến vai, râu ria xồm xoàm, cầm một chiếc đàn ghita cũ mem, tự đàn tự hát, giọng hát khàn khàn đẫm màu tang thương, câu chuyện ẩn trong lời ca như ứng với từng linh hồn cô độc trong hư vô.

Cao Nhiên cầm điện thoại, thỉnh thoảng lại liếc nhìn thời gian, trong hai mươi phút đã mười phút trôi qua, có một thiếu niên ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu.

“Anh trai nhỏ, lần đầu đến đây à?”

Tuổi thiếu niên không lớn lắm, dáng vẻ ngây ngô, chưa thoát hết tính trẻ con, mặt nở nụ cười xán lạn, lộ ra một chiếc răng khểnh đáng yêu, mà áo cậu nhóc cũng rất nổi bật, quần bò rách lỗ, áo phông đen, trước ngực in hình đầu lâu, cổ đeo mấy chiếc vòng bạc, đeo lung ta lung tung, tự cho là ngầu lòi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn gương mặt thiếu niên, loáng tháng thấy được mình của năm năm trước, cậu lạch cạch nhấn bật lửa, “Anh thích lớn tuổi hơn cơ, nhóc non quá.”

Thiếu niên ngạc nhiên tròn xoe mắt, dường như không ngờ sẽ nghe câu trả lời thẳng thắn đến vậy, cậu giơ hai ngón về phía bartender, “Hai ly Bloody Mary, anh trai nhỏ, mời anh đấy.”

Cao Nhiên mỉm cười, “Cảm ơn.”

Mắt thiếu niên nhìn thẳng về trước, cậu nhóc nuốt nước bọt, mông uốn éo trên ghế mấy lần, ghé lại sát bên người thanh niên, “Lớn tuổi có gì hay ho chứ, cả ngày suốt ngày treo câu vì muốn tốt cho em ở bên mép, cái này không thể làm, cái kia không thể đụng vào, quản đông quản tây, làm như là cha mẹ mình ấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thời gian trên điện thoại, nhớ áng chừng đã qua mấy phút rồi, “Người yêu nhóc là ông chú à?”

Thiếu niên mới uống một hớp rượu, nghe vậy thì phụt hết ra, cậu nhóc cười gượng, “Bro, anh nói chuyện không theo quy chuẩn thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhún vai.

Thiếu niên nhìn thấy người quen, phất tay chào, rồi lại nhìn chằm chằm người bên cạnh, “Đời người ngắn ngủi, phải tận hưởng thú vui trước mắt chứ bro, nghĩ một tá chuyện lãng phí thời gian, chính là có lỗi với bản thân mình.”

Cao Nhiên trợn tròn mắt, “Nhà nhóc có biết không?”

“Anh nói chuyện come-out ấy hả?” Thiếu niên nói rất chi dửng dưng, “Rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hứng thú, “Sau đó thì sao?”

Thiếu niên nhe răng, “Sau đó em bị đuổi ra khỏi nhà, không còn chốn về nữa chứ sao.”

“…”

Cái Cao Nhiên muốn nghe không phải kết quả này, cậu châm điếu thuốc, nuốt mây nhả khói với hư không, lẽ nào chẳng có kết quả khác ư? Không có cách gì êm đẹp đôi bên sao?

“Mẹ em qua đời tháng trước rồi, em đi gặp bà lần cuối, bà trợn mắt nhìn em, chết không nhắm mắt.” Thiếu niên nghịch trang sức trước ngực, “Em thầm nói với bà, xin lỗi mẹ nha, kiếp sau làm trâu làm ngựa cho mẹ, đời này để cho con sống những tháng ngày con mong muốn đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, vẻ mặt đầy ngạc nhiên.

Thiếu niên chống cằm, cười đùa nháy mắt, “Có phải hơi thích em một chút rồi không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đúng vậy, nhóc rất dũng cảm.”

“Nói thật với anh, em là bất đắc dĩ come-out, em đang ôm hôn người ta, đột nhiên mẹ em bước vào.” Thiếu niên tặc lưỡi một cái, “Anh trai nhỏ, anh tưởng tượng được tình hình lúc đó không?”

Cao Nhiên thử tưởng tượng một chút, không hình dung nổi, “Sao lại không khóa cửa?” Biện pháp phòng bị làm không đúng chỗ rồi.

Thiếu niên nói, “Mỗi lần đó quên khóa.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời, không biết nên nói thiếu niên xui xẻo, hay nói đây là ý trời, muốn cho cậu nhóc và người nhà của cậu đến bước đường kia.

Thiếu niên nhảy từ trên ghế đẩu xuống, vòng tay ôm lấy cổ cậu, “Anh trai nhỏ, mình đi khách sạn đi, nếu anh muốn nghe chuyện xưa, em có đầy, kể ba ngày ba đêm cũng không hết, đúng rồi, em không phải vị thành niên, mới mấy tháng trước em thành niên rồi.”

Cao Nhiên bắt lấy hai cánh tay thiếu niên, cười nói, “Anh đợi người.”

Thiếu niên thất vọng ồ một tiếng, “Được rồi, chúc anh một đêm tuyệt đẹp vậy.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn đồng hồ, đã qua mười chín phút, người còn chưa tới, cậu đứng ngồi không yên ra đến cửa, còn chưa kịp nhìn xung quanh, đã thấy tám, chín người bước từ xe cảnh sát xuống, thẳng đến quán bar này.

“…”

Cao Nhiên sải bước nhanh chóng biến mất trong đoàn người hỗn loạn, sau lưng truyền đến tiếng bước chân, cậu dừng lại ngoái đầu, không phải người mình muốn gặp, cảm xúc thất vọng và phẫn nộ cuồn cuộn trong lòng.

Thiếu niên thở hổn hển, “Làm cái gì thế, đám người này mới tới mấy hôm trước xong, hôm nay quán bar mới khai trương lại, sao lại tới rồi?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên sầm xuống, mẹ nó, tự mình không đến, lại gọi đại đội đến, giỏi thật đấy!

Thiếu niên nói, “Trong bar đang bắt người đấy, người anh đợi sẽ không tới chứ?”

Cao Nhiên gảy tàn thuốc, ánh mắt hậm hực, trong lúc vô tình nhác thấy cái gì đó, đột nhiên nói, “Hôn anh.”

“Được thôi.” Thiếu niên nhón chân lên ôm choàng lấy cổ cậu ghì cậu xuống.

Cao Nhiên không tránh, một tay kẹp điếu thuốc, một tay đặt trên eo thiếu niên, ánh mắt dừng ở một góc cách đó không xa.

Miệng thiếu niên còn chưa chạm đến Cao Nhiên, cậu nhóc đã bị một nguồn lực kéo ra, sức rất lớn, làm cậu nhóc lảo đảo vài bước ngã bệt xuống đất.

Cao Nhiên cong môi nở nụ cười, nét cười đầy đắc ý hư hỏng.

Sắc mặt Phong Bắc rất đỗi dữ tợn.

Thiếu niên từ trên đất đứng dậy, vỗ tay phủi bụi tiến lại gần, nói giọng mà chỉ có Cao Nhiên có thể nghe thấy, “Anh trai nhỏ, anh lợi dụng em, có phải nên cho chút thù lao không?”

Lúc Cao Nhiên kịp phản ứng lại, hai má đã bị hôn lên bẹp một cái, tầm mắt cậu lướt qua đỉnh đầu thiếu niên, rơi lên người đàn ông mặt không chút cảm xúc, một nỗi sợ hãi quen thuộc bao trùm.

Thiếu niên hôn xong, tỏ thái độ khiêu khích với Phong Bắc, chiêu này của cậu nhóc độc thật, đốt đuốc xong thì bỏ đi.

Đầu đường không ít người qua lại, chợ đêm cũng náo nhiệt cực kì.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đứng đối diện nhau, không ai nói câu gì, sự tĩnh lặng trước bão tố lặng lẽ lan tràn, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể trời long đất lở.

Đội chống mại dâm vội đến rồi cũng vội đi, để lại quán bar hỗn loạn vô cùng.

Người đi đường rối rít liếc nhìn, hoặc thổn thức, hoặc vui mừng, hoặc tức giận.

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu hút thuốc, hút xong mấy hơi cuối cùng cậu nhúc nhích ngón tay, dập tàn thuốc ném vào trong thùng rác, sải bước ép sát người đàn ông trước mặt, cậu cười đến híp cả mắt, tựa như một đứa bé nghịch ngợm.

Sự âm u giữa chân mày Phong Bắc vẫn còn đó, khí thế quanh người lạnh buốt.

Cao Nhiên chỉnh lại cổ áo sơ mi cho người đàn ông, vỗ vỗ vai anh nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh chậm ba phút rồi.”

Phong Bắc mở miệng, không cho phép chối từ, “Về đi.”

“Em rất ưng đứa nhỏ vừa nãy, tiếc là bị anh dọa đi mất rồi.” Cao Nhiên thở dài đầy tiếc nuối, “Giờ em chỉ có thể tìm chỗ khác thôi, hay là anh nhìn hộ em đi? Trên đời này, anh hiểu em nhất mà, biết rõ em thích kiểu nào.”

Giọng Phong Bắc không có lấy một chút độ ấm nào, “Không về đúng không? Tôi gọi cho ba cậu.”

Cao Nhiên tức quá mà cười, “Gọi điện thoại cho ba em á? Anh là gì của em thế?”

Thái dương của Phong Bắc giật nảy lên.

“Năm năm trước anh cảm thấy em là trẻ con, nên anh vẫn luôn nhẫn nhịn, anh có tính toán của anh.” Cao Nhiên vươn tay mơn trớn đường nét chiếc cằm cương nghị của người đàn ông, “Giờ em không phải nữa, anh có thể muốn làm gì em thì làm, em sẽ rất vui vẻ đấy.”

Phong Bắc tóm lại cánh tay đó của thanh niên, hơi thở thô trầm hẳn, anh mắng, “Tôi lặp lại lần nữa, đi về!”

Cao Nhiên quyết tâm tối nay phải làm gì đó, nếu không nỗi nóng nảy bất an trong lòng cậu sắp ép cậu phát điên rồi, “Đối diện có một cái khách sạn, em lại cho anh một cơ hội nữa, em cho anh số phòng, anh lên tìm em.”

Cậu cúi đầu, gác cằm lên bả vai người đàn ông, cười khẽ, “Anh có năm phút để lãng phí.”

Phong Bắc đứng dưới cột đèn đường châm điếu thuốc, chân mày càng lúc càng cau chặt, chiếc bóng dưới chân anh lẻ loi và trơ trọi, linh hồn đang gầm thét, đang nóng nảy, đã bị dồn đến vách núi cheo leo, tiến thêm một bước nữa chính là vực sâu không đáy.

Ấy thế mà dưới đáy vực sâu có một người đáng yêu đang mỉm cười giang tay chào đón anh, bảo anh mau chóng nhảy xuống, có chết cũng phải chết cùng nhau.

Cao Nhiên thuê phòng xong lập tức đóng cửa, dựa lên vách cửa gửi tin nhắn: 503, nhanh lên.

Từng giây từng phút trôi qua, Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, ngón tay gõ nhịp được nhịp chăng, có tiếng bước chân từ xa tới gần, mí mắt cậu không nhúc nhích, biết không phải người đàn ông kia.

Một hai phút sau, Cao Nhiên mở choàng mắt, cậu mở cửa ra, thể hiện cõi lòng sốt sắng của mình.

Phong Bắc dừng lại ngay trước cửa phòng.

Cao Nhiên không cho anh thêm thời gian để lo lắng nữa, dứt khoát vươn tay kéo anh vào trong, chân đá lên cửa, một tích tắc sau hôn lên chiếc cằm tua tủa râu của anh, lên khóe miệng, chóp mũi, đôi mắt, lông mày cau chặt, vầng trán toát mồ hôi, lại thẳng xuống một đường, nhắm ngay đôi môi mỏng của anh hôn lên.

Cả người Phong Bắc cứng đờ, trái tim trong lồng ngực nhảy lên kịch liệt, dòng máu nơi huyết quản sôi trào, anh nâng đôi tay buông thõng lên, bàn tay dày rộng đặt tại bả vai thanh niên, năm ngón tay siết chặt, dường như muốn bóp nát mỗi nơi đầu ngón tay anh chạm lên.

Cao Nhiên rời khỏi bờ môi người đàn ông, xuýt xoa một tiếng, “Đừng thô lỗ như vậy.”

Dứt lời, cậu vùi đầu vào cổ người đàn ông, tham lam hít hà mùi hương khiến mình mê luyến đến điên dại, “Mùi thuốc lá, mùi mồ hôi, mùi xà phòng, mùi nào cũng rất phổ thông, sao em lại thích đến vậy nhỉ?”

Trong năm năm này không biết được đã bao lần mơ thấy người này, họ ở trong mơ chẳng chút nào e dè, tỉnh lại liền bị nỗi thất vọng tràn trề bao phủ, nửa ngày sau vẫn chưa thể hoàn hồn.

Cao Nhiên biết mình hết thuốc chữa rồi.

Phong Bắc tóm gáy thanh niên ép cậu ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt nhìn xuống phức tạp quá đỗi, trong đó có nhẫn nhịn, đau khổ, cũng có giận dữ.

Cao Nhiên vươn ngón tay vuốt ve gương mặt người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đây là buổi tối thứ hai của chúng ta sau năm năm chia cách, anh vẫn chưa trả lời em, anh có nhớ em không.”

Tầm mắt Phong Bắc dời đi, anh nhìn hư không, tiếng than thở thốt ra từ cổ họng, “Cao Nhiên, em nói em lớn rồi, kỳ thực không hề.”

“Không ư?” Cao Nhiên hôn lên nhúm tóc bạc nơi thái dương người đàn ông, “Lừa mình dối người, anh thật không có cảm giác gì sao?”

Cậu có ý riêng, gân xanh trên trán Phong Bắc nổi lên.

Phong Bắc nhớ hình ảnh mới vừa xảy ra ven đường, lực tay trên gáy thanh niên lại tăng thêm, dường như muốn bóc ra lớp da thịt kia, xem xem rốt cuộc trong cái đầu này chứa thứ gì, “Một năm lớp 12, bốn năm đại học, dáng vẻ em vào đời thật khiến anh bất ngờ.”

“Anh cũng khiến em bất ngờ lắm.”

Cao Nhiên bị đau, cậu hít một hơi, miệng không ngừng mắng, “Trước đây anh có sức quyến rũ em, giờ thì sao? Giờ anh con mẹ nó càng ngày càng đi xuống, đồ nhát gan, khốn kiếp, còn giả vờ mất trí nhớ, giả vờ không nhận ra em, nói tên gì nghe quen quen, đòi phân rõ giới hạn với em, anh được lắm.”

“Anh quyến rũ em?” Phong Bắc ha một tiếng, thở hổn hển, lông mày cau chặt đầy ẩn nhẫn, “Em mò lương tâm của mình ra nói lại xem, rốt cuộc là ai quyến rũ ai?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn lời, trong đầu tự phát lại hình ảnh mình nằm gối đầu lên cánh tay người đàn ông ngủ, sau đó là một làn sóng khác, lóe lên như một bộ phim, cậu sờ mũi, ấp úng nói, “Hồi đó em không hiểu.”

Phong Bắc cười lạnh, “Đúng rồi, không hiểu, đã nghĩ được cái cớ này từ lâu rồi đúng không? Em không hiểu, còn nhỏ, chỉ coi anh là anh trai, còn mong anh là anh ruột em.”

Da đầu Cao Nhiên lạnh buốt, cậu giang tay ra ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng dài của người đàn ông, “Muốn tính sổ cũng được thôi, nhưng giờ không phải lúc, muộn chút nữa tính sau, anh tính thế nào cũng được, phạt em thế nào, em cũng chịu hết…”

Câu tiếp theo của cậu bị Phong Bắc chặn lại trong cuống họng.

Nơi góc tường phía sau cánh cửa, Phong Bắc đè Cao Nhiên lên vách, Cao Nhiên tóm chặt cổ áo anh khiến anh càng gần mình thêm.

Một lát sau, đôi môi Phong Bắc rời khỏi Cao Nhiên, anh rũ mắt, dùng ánh mắt hết sức thâm trầm nhìn sang.

Cao Nhiên cũng đang nhìn người đàn ông, hơi thở hỗn loạn, cậu mím môi, giữ chặt lấy hương vị không thuộc về mình ở nơi đó.

Bầu không khí xung quanh trở nên ẩm ướt, nhiệt độ từ từ tăng lên, có cái gì đó đang không an phận tán loạn, động một chút lập tức bùng nổ.

Phong Bắc thu tầm mắt về, anh gác lên trán thanh niên, khàn giọng, “Đừng cử động.”

Tâm tư Cao Nhiên bị nhìn thấu, trước khi cậu kịp làm gì, hai tay đã bị giơ lên quá đỉnh đầu ấn lên tường, “Anh làm gì thế? Đến nước này rồi, còn muốn nhịn sao? Anh không muốn em sao?”

Hầu kết Phong Bắc nhúc nhích, nếu không muốn, sẽ không khổ sở nhường này, giờ đây mỗi một giây một phút đều là dằn vặt, “Em uống rượu, không đủ tỉnh táo, chờ em đổi trạng thái rồi lại…”

Cao Nhiên ghé vào tai người đàn ông, biết điểm yếu của anh ở nơi đâu, chuyên nhằm vào chỗ đó kích thích anh.

Toàn bộ bắp thịt trên người Phong Bắc đều căng ra, lực khắc chế đã bên bờ vực tan rã rồi, lực tay đang ghì cổ tay thanh niên chậm rãi tăng thêm, giọng nói đã tràn ngập nguy hiểm và cảnh cáo, “Cao Nhiên.”

Cao Nhiên không dừng, mùi tanh ngọt tràn vào trong miệng, cậu thoáng lui lại, nhìn vành tai đang chảy máu của người đàn ông, đôi mắt vừa đen vừa sáng, trong đó dường như có ánh lửa đang nhảy nhót.

Phong Bắc cúi người, mồ hôi trên chóp mũi cọ lên trán thanh niên, anh nhấc lên cánh tay rảnh rỗi, dùng sức miết mạnh nơi bị thiếu niên xa lạ hôn lên, càng lúc càng mạnh, mang theo dục vọng độc chiếm và cơn tức giận rõ ràng.

Chỗ da trên mặt Cao Nhiên đau rát, sắp bị tróc ra mất thôi.

Ngay lúc này, điện thoại di động trong túi Cao Nhiên vang lên, cậu thiếu kiên nhẫn rút ra, định ném lên giường, bỗng thoáng thấy tên người gọi lập tức dừng lại, “Mẹ.”

Lưu Tú ở đầu bên kia lo lắng nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, bà con té xỉu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên như bị một chậu nước lạnh dội lên, cậu giật mình, vội vàng hỏi, “Bệnh viện nào ạ? Con gọi cho Tào Thế Nguyên, không sao đâu, đừng sợ.”

Phong Bắc đột nhiên thả lỏng lực tay đang kìm chế cánh tay thanh niên, anh gãi mái đầu đinh mướt mồ hôi, từ trạng thái điên cuồng quay về hiện tại, tình cảm đang kêu gào điên loạn rốt cuộc một lần nữa bị áp chế.

Cả người như trút hết sức lực.

Cao Nhiên không chút chậm trễ, lập tức bấm dãy số của Tào Thế Nguyên, “Anh ở đâu thế? Giờ có thể qua nhà em một chuyến được không? Bà nội em té xỉu, mẹ em gọi 120 rồi, anh đi chắc nhanh hơn chút.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói anh đi ngay đây, “Đừng lo, bên bệnh viện anh sẽ xử lý.”

Cao Nhiên bấm tắt điện thoại, nhìn thấy dấu to dấu nhỏ trong cổ áo người đàn ông, lại xem vết thương trên vành tai người đàn ông, vẫn còn đang chảy máu, mới chậm chạp nhận ra mình tàn nhẫn biết bao nhiêu, “Đau không?”

Phong Bắc không thèm để ý, “Có cần về không?”

“Có về cũng phải mai.” Cao Nhiên rút một gói giấy ăn trong túi ra, “Trước tiên chờ điện thoại của mẹ em với Tào Thế Nguyên hẵng.”

Phong Bắc tiến vào trong phòng, kéo một cái ghế ra ngồi xuống, “Mấy năm nay em vẫn liên lạc với Tào Thế Nguyên à?”

“Vâng.” Cao Nhiên không nói dối, cậu thừa nhận, “Vẫn luôn liên lạc, thế lực nhà họ Tào lớn, em vừa mua di động chưa được bao lâu, Tào Thế Nguyên đã có được số của em gọi cho em rồi, còn biết em ở phòng nào tầng nào ký túc xá nào, có điều ảnh cũng chả làm gì em, rất ít khi tìm em, chỉ tình cờ gọi một cuộc, gửi chút đồ ăn cho em thôi.”

Phong Bắc không nhìn thanh niên, “Giờ thích ăn kẹo rồi à?”

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng phản ứng lại, hồi sáng nhận cái thùng kia bị người đàn ông bắt gặp rồi, còn nhìn lén thông tin phía trên thùng nữa, không thì cũng chẳng biết đấy là kẹo, “Em hút thuốc dữ quá, ăn kẹo có thể kiềm chế cơn nghiện thuốc.”

Về phần tại sao lại hút nhiều như vậy, Cao Nhiên không nói, cậu nghĩ người đàn ông hẳn là biết, “Thế anh với Trịnh Giai Huệ thì sao, quan hệ của các anh là thế nào?”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Bạn bè.”

Cao Nhiên lấy khăn giấy ra đè lên chỗ vành tai đang chảy máu, “Em với Tào Thế Nguyên cũng là bạn bè.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hồi trước không phải.”

Cao Nhiên tủm tỉm, “Anh ghen rồi.”

Phong Bắc đứng lên, “Về thôi.”

Cao Nhiên gọi người lại, “Phòng cũng thuê rồi, giờ về sao?”

Bước chân Phong Bắc không hề ngừng lại, “Em họ em chỉ cho em về trước 10 giờ thôi, giờ là 9 giờ 55 rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nheo mắt, “Anh theo dõi em.”

Phong Bắc không tỏ ý kiến.

“Sau này em sẽ nói với Cao Hưng một tiếng.” Cao Nhiên lấy giấy ăn ra xem xét vết thương nơi vành tai người đàn ông, hơi hơi đau lòng, cậu cúi đầu, khẽ khàng nói, “Năm năm nay không ngủ chung giường với anh rồi, tối nay đừng đi, em muốn trò chuyện với anh một chút.”

Phong Bắc theo bản năng giơ tay lên.

Cao Nhiên ghé đầu vào dưới lòng bàn tay người đàn ông, lại không chờ được động tác mình muốn, cậu lạnh mặt, “Trước đây anh cứ hay xoa đầu em, sao giờ lại không xoa nữa?”

Phong Bắc đút tay vào túi, “Trước đây là trước đây, bây giờ là bây giờ.”

Cao Nhiên liền cười rộ lên, lộ ra mắt kén tằm ưa nhìn, “Cũng đúng, chúng ta không nói chuyện trước kia nữa, khi đó em chỉ làm một đứa nhóc, không có gì nhiều để nói, nói một chút chuyện hiện tại đi.”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc.

Cao Nhiên chăm chú dõi theo ánh mắt người đàn ông, “Sao lại không nói gì?”

Cậu vuốt mặt, “Em ra nhiều mồ hôi quá, giờ muốn đi tắm, anh từ từ suy nghĩ, nghĩ xong hẵng nói cho em.”

Trong phòng tắm vọng ra tiếng nước chảy ào ào, Cao Nhiên không đóng cửa, cậu sợ người đàn ông chạy mất, đêm nay không làm được chuyện muốn làm rồi, thôi thì ngủ chung với nhau cũng được, đã lâu lắm không cùng nhau vào giấc, cùng nhau tỉnh dậy rồi.

Điện thoại của Phong Bắc reo lên, màn hình hiển thị là chú Cao, anh nhấc máy, nói vài câu, sau đó cúp.

Cuộc điện thoại này kéo dài chưa được hai phút, lại khiến cho Phong Bắc phiền lòng đến phát ngộp.

Tất cả mọi chuyện đều đang phát triển theo chiều hướng không thể nào tưởng tượng được, cũng không ai biết nếu thực sự đến bước đó, sẽ xuất hiện biến cố gì, có thể chịu nổi hay chăng.

Phong Bắc đứng trước cửa sổ châm một điếu thuốc nhưng không hút, tùy ý để ngọn lửa đốt dần điếu thuốc, một lát sau cháy hết, cuối cùng chỉ sót lại một đống tro tàn, chậm rãi nguội lạnh.

Cao Nhiên vội vàng tắm rửa xong đi ra, trong phòng không có ai, trên nền đất trước cửa sổ có đầu lọc thuốc, còn cả một đống bụi tàn, tóc cậu không lau, sợi tóc ẩm ướt chậm rãi tích nước, giọt nước men theo ngọn tóc trước trán không ngừng chảy xuôi trên mặt cậu, tựa như đang khóc.

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Cao Nhiên đi mở cửa, cậu nhìn người đàn ông trước cửa, tầm mắt nhòe đi.

Ban đầu Phong Bắc tưởng là mặt mũi ướt sũng của thanh niên là do nước trên tóc nhỏ xuống, dần dần phát hiện không phải.

Cao Nhiên thực sự đang khóc.


	72. Chapter 72

Hồi học trường cảnh sát Cao Nhiên dẫu có khổ có mệt đến thế nào đi nữa cũng chưa từng khóc, lúc đi ra không thấy Phong Bắc, ngỡ là anh lại trộm bỏ đi một lần nữa rồi.

Cậu nghĩ tới năm năm trước khi anh không từ mà biệt, nghĩ tới nỗi nhớ nhung quặn xé của mình trong năm năm này, nghĩ tới những tháng ngày lang thang trong màn đêm đầy bất lực và mờ mịt, nỗi bi phẫn xen lẫn tuyệt vọng không cách nào đè nén được, lập tức nuốt chửng cậu.

Cao Nhiên ép sát từng bước như vậy, chẳng qua chỉ là sợ hãi mà thôi.

Mỗi người là một cá thể độc lập, có một văn bản giấy tờ nào quy định ai nhất định phải đứng tại chỗ chờ ai cả đời đâu.

Cho nên Cao Nhiên liều mạng lớn lên, liều mạng đuổi theo bước chân Phong Bắc, chỉ sợ anh đi thẳng về trước không thèm ngoái lại, đi quá nhanh, sợ mình bị lãng quên trong một góc nào đó, cứ thế đờ đẫn sống trọn một đời.

Con đường trưởng thành của Cao Nhiên là một đường thẳng tắp, đã đánh dấu xong hết từ lâu, cậu chạy thẳng một mạch về phía trước, không dám ngơi nghỉ, không nhìn xung quanh, cấp ba mong chóng lên đại học, đại học rồi chỉ muốn tốt nghiệp nhanh một chút.

Tốt nghiệp rồi, Cao Nhiên cấp thiết mong sớm đến cục thành phố tìm Phong Bắc.

Gặp rồi, Cao Nhiên điên cuồng muốn biết liệu Phong Bắc có chờ mình hay chăng, hay anh đã thích người khác mất rồi.

Sau khi Cao Nhiên biết Phong Bắc hẵng còn đang chờ mình, cậu vừa vui vẻ vừa nôn nóng bất an, bởi lẽ cậu phát hiện Phong Bắc chẳng những không đứng tại chỗ cũ, mà còn lùi về sau, lùi rất xa, chôn vùi toàn bộ ký ức, một lòng muốn rời xa thế giới của cậu, không bước vào nửa bước nữa.

Khi một người ngày nhớ đêm mong một người khác, rốt cuộc giấu đi nỗi kích động trong lòng mà đứng trước mặt người đó, lại gặp phải tình cảnh hoàn toàn khác mình ngóng trông, tất nhiên lòng sẽ rối như tơ vò, mờ mịt luống cuống, không biết làm sao.

Kết quả này áp dụng lên Cao Nhiên, quá khó tiếp thu.

Từ sau khi cậu đến thế giới này liền mắc phải chứng mất ngủ, cũng bởi các loại nguyên nhân mà chìm trong nỗi lo âu không thoát ra nổi, mấy năm này trôi qua vẫn chẳng chuyển biến tốt hơn chút nào, tất cả ngôn từ hành động cực đoan đều là lời van xin của cậu, đồng thời cũng là tâm tình được ăn cả ngã về không của cậu.

Không có ai để xin giúp đỡ cả, chỉ có thể tùy tâm mà thôi.

Hai lần uy hiếp tối nay không phải tính toán từ trước của Cao Nhiên, cậu chỉ không cầm lòng nổi muốn được Phong Bắc thừa nhận, cũng muốn nói cho Phong Bắc, em lớn rồi, có thể cùng anh đối mặt tất cả khó khăn trong tương lai, anh cho em một cơ hội nữa, em sẽ chứng minh cho anh thấy.

Thế nào cũng được, miễn là không từ bỏ.

Nếu một người đã từ bỏ, một người kia kiên trì còn có ý nghĩ gì đâu?

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên rơi lệ, tim như bị dao cứa, tay anh giật giật, nhưng không nhấc lên, chỉ siết chặt lại rồi buông ra, “Khóc cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên khàn giọng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh hứa với em đi, dù sau này có gặp phải chuyện gì đi nữa, cũng đừng giống như năm năm trước rời bỏ em.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông chậm chạp chưa lên tiếng, cõi lòng nóng nảy trong cậu lan tỏa với tốc độ đáng sợ, bắt đầu vô thức cắn khóe môi, chưa bao lâu đã cắn ra máu, không biết đau.

Phong Bắc lần này không kiềm chế nữa, anh dùng sức nắm lấy mặt thanh niên, “Rách rồi.”

Khóe môi Cao Nhiên máu me be bét, trong hơi thở đều là mùi sắt rỉ, ánh mắt cậu đầy bất chấp, “Anh vẫn chưa trả lời em.”

Phong Bắc dùng ngón tay cái đè lại vết thương chảy máu nơi khóe môi thanh niên, cau mày nói, “Cuộc đời của em không phải chỉ có một lựa chọn, đừng chà đạp mình như vậy.”

“Lại muốn quyết định thay em sao? Nếu là cuộc đời của em, lẽ nào không phải do em quyết định?” Đôi mắt đỏ ngầu của Cao Nhiên trợn lên nhìn người đàn ông, “Năm nay em 23, anh 32, nếu lại tách ra năm năm, em 28, anh 37? Em còn trẻ, anh thì sao?”

Cậu mân mê thái dương lốm đốm tóc bạc của người đàn ông, “Năm năm không gặp em, anh đã nhiều tóc bạc như vậy rồi, nếu lại thêm năm năm nữa, lẽ nào tóc anh sẽ bạc phơ sao?”

Giọng Phong Bắc khàn khàn, “Trước tiên lau nước mắt nước mũi trên mặt đã, khó coi quá.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đừng đổi chủ đề.”

Phong Bắc khép mắt, “Cao Nhiên, em mới 23 tuổi…”

Cao Nhiên ngắt lời anh, trào phúng, “Đường đời còn dài, tương lai có vô hạn khả năng, có thời gian tươi đẹp, anh định nói thế chứ gì?”

Phong Bắc im lặng.

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ gương mặt người đàn ông, đổi lại là trước đây, cậu nào dám làm vậy, hiện tại cậu dám, không phải là điếc không sợ súng, mà là bị ép vào đường cùng rồi, “Nghe đây đội trưởng Phong, giờ em lập ra một giả thiết với anh, em gặp một cô gái, cô ấy có mái tóc dày mà dài, thích mặc áo sơ mi trắng sạch sẽ với quần bò, trông không quá xinh đẹp, nhưng nhìn vào lại thấy thoải mái, cô ấy thích em, cũng rất hiếu thuận với ba mẹ em, rất lễ phép, hai người rất ưng ý cô ấy, hi vọng em thử với cô ấy, thế nên em đồng ý.”

Gân xanh trên trán Phong Bắc mơ hồ nổi lên.

“Em với cô ấy yêu đương, nắm tay, ôm ấp, hôn hít, lẽ đương nhiên, bọn em tổ chức đám cưới, bạn bè người thân đều đến chúc phúc cho bọn em, sau khi kết hôn bọn em có một mái nhà, mỗi ngày mở mắt dậy là nhìn thấy nhau, nói với nhau câu chào buổi sáng, cô ấy sẽ lấy cho em bộ quần áo để mặc mỗi ngày, nấu bữa sáng cho em, em rửa bát giúp cô ấy, sau đó bọn em ra ngoài, ai nấy đễn chỗ làm của mình, tan tầm về cùng nhau đi chợ nấu cơm, ra ngoài tản bộ tiêu cơm xong lại về xem tivi một lát, ôm nhau ngủ, đến ngày nghỉ lễ, bọn em cùng đi du lịch, chụp ảnh lưu niệm, viết bưu thiếp ghi lại cảm xúc lúc đó.”

“Một hai năm sau, cô ấy mang thai con trai em, mẹ tròn con vuông, ba mẹ em vui vẻ đặt tên, mua đồ chơi cho đứa bé, cả nhà em hòa thuận vui vẻ, mấy năm sau điều kiện cho phép, thời gian cũng dư dả, em lại có thêm một đứa con nữa với cô ấy, cuộc sống hạnh phúc mỹ mãn, mà khi đó, ngay cả dáng dấp anh em cũng chẳng nhớ nổi, anh thử tưởng tượng cảnh đấy xem.”

Cao Nhiên dùng vài đoạn văn để miêu tả một loại nửa đời sau khác của cậu, loại mà năm năm trước đã bị cậu bỏ rơi, loại mà được gọi là một cuộc đời bình thường, “Sao nào đội trưởng Phong, nêu chút ý kiến đi.”

Cậu cười bổ sung, “Đúng rồi, cuộc sống phòng the của hai vợ chồng em sẽ rất hài hòa, mỗi ngày một lần, hai lần, cách ngày một lần, thế nào cũng được, tùy tình hình.”

Phong Bắc nhắm mắt lại, gân xanh nổi lên, anh không khóc, nhưng dáng vẻ lại như muốn khóc lên cho thỏa cơn điên cuồng, “Đừng nói nữa, Cao Nhiên, đừng nói nữa.”

“Thế mà đã đau rồi sao?” Cao Nhiên lau dòng máu chảy xuống từ khóe miệng, “Đợi đến lúc tất cả thành sự thật, chờ em gửi cho anh tấm thiệp cưới, có phải anh đau đến chết mất không?”

Tim Phong Bắc nhói lên, “Thiệp cưới?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chúng ta từng làm hàng xóm, anh nhìn em lớn lên, giúp đỡ em rất nhiều, tiền phẫu thuật đôi mắt này cũng là anh bỏ ra, về tình về lý đều phải mời anh đến uống rượu mừng của em chứ, tiền mừng thì thôi đi, chỉ cần anh xuất hiện…”

Phong Bắc bóp mặt thanh niên, dùng lực rất mạnh, môi anh nhếch lên, “Nếu nói về tàn nhẫn, không ai có thể sánh bằng em.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt nhìn anh, “Thế nên?”

Phong Bắc rút tay về, anh đi vào phòng, trở tay đóng cửa lại, “Trước hết lau mặt đi đã, hơn 10 giờ rồi, sáng mai còn phải đi phía nam thành phố tìm cái tên anh Ba gì đó nữa.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ người.

Phong Bắc cởi hai nút áo sơ mi trên cùng ra, “Còn không mau đi?”

Cao Nhiên nghe lời, cậu qua loa rửa mặt xong đi ra, thấy người đàn ông tựa trên đầu giường hút thuốc, còn hơi chưa kịp phản ứng lại.

Phong Bắc cách làn khói nhìn thanh niên đứng bên giường, “Muốn một điếu không?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, cậu hút thuốc là vì nỗi nhớ nhung quá khổ đau, không thể không dựa vào điếu thuốc cùng hãng để giảm bớt, giờ có người đàn ông ở bên rồi, thuốc trở nên có cũng được mà không có cũng chẳng sao.

Phong Bắc hút chưa được mấy hơi đã dập, “Ngủ đi.”

Cao Nhiên sực nhớ ra, cậu vào phòng tắm lấy khăn lau mái tóc ẩm ướt, tàm tạm rồi mới vào lại phòng, tận lúc này mới dần dần thấy căng thẳng, “Anh có muốn tắm không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không tắm.”

Cao Nhiên đá giầy leo lên giường, quỳ trước mặt người đàn ông, cậu ôm đầu anh ấn vào ngực mình, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đừng bỏ em lại một mình nữa.” Tuổi trẻ không phải là nhiệt độ ba phút tùy tiện vui đùa một chút, dễ sa vào mà cũng dễ từ bỏ, nếu đã có chuyện mình muốn kiên trì, thì vẫn sẽ luôn kiên trì.

Trong hơi thở Phong Bắc đều là mùi vị của thanh niên.

Trong nhà trọ, Cao Hưng ngồi khoanh chân trên sàn phòng khách chơi game, thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn di động, 10 giờ, 10 giờ 30, 11 giờ, đệt mẹ, muộn thế này rồi còn chưa thèm về.

Cao Hưng vớ lấy điện thoại gọi, vừa mở miệng đã hỏi, “Anh ở đâu đấy?”

Cao Nhiên nói cậu đang ở khách sạn.

Cao Hưng bật người đứng dậy, “Khách sạn á? Anh thuê phòng với người ta à? Cô nào? Mẹ nó đừng có nói với tôi là anh vơ đại trên đường nhá!”

Cao Nhiên để điện thoại ra xa một chút, “Ầm ĩ cái gì, anh chẳng qua là tối không về thôi không phải sao? Làm như em đi đêm ít lắm ấy?”

Cậu thở dài, “Bà nội té xỉu.”

Cao Hưng trầm mặc một lát, trào phúng, “Thế anh còn ở khách sạn sung sướng à?”

Sung sướng cái đầu mày, mắt khóc đến sưng lên, môi còn rách nữa, Cao Nhiên liếc người đàn ông đang nằm bên cạnh, nhịn không đặng vươn tay ra ôm eo anh, “Cúp nha, em ngủ sớm chút, đừng chơi game cả đêm, mai còn đi học.”

“Anh tự lo chuyện của mình đi.”

Cao Hưng ném điện thoại lên sô-pha, cậu gãi đầu, sải bước vào phòng ngủ cầm con hổ bông bên gối lên ném xuống đất, ra tay không lưu tình chút nào.

Hổ bông đã năm tuổi rồi, bộ lông trên người cũ mem, chăm sóc có kĩ đến đâu đi chăng nữa, cũng không chịu nổi vết thương thời gian.

Cao Hưng nhìn chằm chằm con hổ bông, làm bộ muốn đạp lên, chân nhấc lên giữa không trung lại dừng lại, “Không liên quan đến mày, mày vô tội, cũng chỉ có mày nghe lời, chả như ai kia, cả ngày dở sống dở chết, chả biết đang làm cái của nợ gì nữa.”

Cậu nhặt con hổ bông trên đất lên nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, ôm lên giường ngủ chung.

Quá nửa đêm, Cao Nhiên nhận được tin nhắn của Tào Thế Nguyên, nói người đã thoát khỏi nguy hiểm, bảo sáng mai cậu hẵng gọi về nhà, cậu ở trong bóng tối nhanh chóng trả lời rồi buông điện thoại ra, tiếp tục ôm người đàn ông ngủ.

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu sau, Phong Bắc đứng dậy vào phòng tắm bật nước tắm.

Cao Nhiên không còn là đứa nhóc năm năm trước nữa, tính cảnh giác của cậu rất cao, giấc ngủ cũng nông, vừa nãy người bên cạnh vén chăn lên, cậu cũng đã tỉnh rồi.

Phong Bắc mang theo một thân hơi nước ngồi trước cửa sổ, dựa vào ánh trăng mong manh nhìn chăm chú người ngay dưới mắt.

Anh ngồi thần người một lúc rồi cúi đầu, lúc môi cách thanh niên chừng mười centimet thì dừng lại, khoảng một hai phút sau mới đặt môi lên, rất nông và cũng rất đỗi dịu dàng.

Trên giường lõm xuống một đoạn, Phong Bắc nằm trở lại, không vương chút buồn ngủ nào.

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên vươn mình lăn vào lồng ngực Phong Bắc, gác toàn bộ chân tay lên người anh.

Một người giả vờ ngủ, một người làm như không biết người kia giả vờ ngủ.

Sáng sớm Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc lần lượt tỉnh dậy, hai người đồng thời mặc quần áo, đồng thời đánh răng rửa mặt, tựa như về lại con ngõ năm năm trước, hết thảy trở về như lúc ban đầu, mãi đến tận khi Phong Bắc nói, “Em ra ngoài trước đi, nửa tiếng sau anh ra.”

Cao Nhiên bị anh kéo trở lại hiện thực, nụ cười trên mặt vụt tắt, “Ra ngoài cùng em mất mặt lắm sao?”

Phong Bắc cài cả nút áo sơ mi trên cùng, “Vì tốt cho em thôi.”

Cao Nhiên không nói tiếng nào, cũng không động đậy.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thanh niên một cái, “Đừng bướng bỉnh như vậy.”

“Em bướng bỉnh?” Cao Nhiên lật điện thoại, “Một khi em đã xác định cái gì, em sẽ đi một mạch tới đích, dù có vỡ đầu chảy máu, mất hết tất cả đi chăng nữa, không giống anh, đi được nửa đường lại dừng lại, bắt đầu do dự không dám quyết, bắt đầu hối hận không để lại cho mình đường lui.”

Giọng Phong Bắc đã nhuốm chút tức giận, “Em nhất định muốn cãi nhau với anh sao?”

“Không phải em muốn cãi nhau với anh.” Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng, “Em cứ tưởng là sau tối hôm qua, chúng ta dù không về lại được quá khứ, cũng có thể ôn hòa ở bên nhau, kết quả thì sao? Mới sáng ra, anh đã giở cái trò này với em.”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, không biết làm gì hơn, “Em thử suy nghĩ một chút đi, chúng ta ra ngoài với bộ dạng này, người khác thấy được sẽ nghĩ sao.”

Cao Nhiên nhếch mép, hơi trào phúng, “Trước đây anh không kiêng kỵ như thế.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên.

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu rũ mi, “Em biết anh đang lo lắng điều gì, là em cân nhắc không chu đáo.”

Cậu sẽ nói thẳng với người nhà, nhưng cậu cần một cơ hội thích hợp, cho cậu một chút xíu thời gian thôi.

Nhất định sẽ có biện pháp, nhất định có.

Cao Nhiên sẽ không thỏa hiệp với hiện thực, cũng không thể làm vậy được, bằng không năm năm này của cậu chẳng khác gì một trò cười.

Phong Bắc nhìn ra suy nghĩ của thanh niên, lông mày anh cau chặt lại.

Cao Nhiên mở lời trước người đàn ông một bước, thái độ cực kì thành khẩn quyết tâm, giống như ánh mắt của cậu vậy, “Em cam đoan với anh, ở trong cục, anh chỉ là cấp trên của em, em sẽ không để anh bị người ta chỉ trích đâu.”

Phong Bắc giật nảy mình.

Xa cách năm năm, lúc Phong Bắc thấy đứa bé này trong phòng họp, ngay từ ánh mắt đầu tiên cảm thấy cậu đúng là lớn rồi, sau đó phát hiện còn chưa lớn lên, giờ lại cảm thấy cậu đúng là lớn thật rồi.

Cậu muốn gánh tất cả áp lực lên người, phấn đấu quên mình, ngốc đến mức khiến người khác đau lòng.

Phong Bắc thầm thở than trong lòng, kỳ thực chỉ cần tốt cho em là được, anh không thành vấn đề.

Cuối cùng Cao Nhiên vẫn sóng vai cùng Phong Bắc ra khỏi khách sạn.

Đây là lần đầu tiên họ cùng nhau nỗ lực, cùng nhau đối mặt, rất có ý nghĩa, rất có giá trị kỷ niệm.

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên hơi sưng, khóe miệng có vết thương kết vảy, trên tai Phong Bắc có dấu răng, rất sâu, xung quanh có ít máu khô, trên cổ áo cũng có máu.

Dáng vẻ hai người khiến người ta phải mơ tưởng viển vông, ngoại hình cũng đều xuất chúng, muốn không bị chú ý cũng khó.

Phong Bắc ghé vào hiệu thuốc gần đó mua miếng dán vết thương.

Cao Nhiên dán lên cho anh, “Nếu ngứa thì nhịn nhé, đừng gãi.”

Phong Bắc phát hiện có người qua đường nhìn về phía này, vừa tò mò vừa thấy quái dị, anh đè lên vai thanh niên, khoác tay lên, động tác hết sức tự nhiên.

Người kia chán nản thu tầm mắt lại.

Vẻ mặt Phong Bắc trầm trọng, thời đại này không giống với năm năm trước, mạng internet phổ biến hơn, thông tin về phương diện đó ngày càng nhiều, lòng hiếu kỳ của mọi người cũng dâng lên.

Nếu có chỗ nào xuất hiện một người, xung quanh đó sẽ sôi trào lên, chỉ thiếu điều kéo lên phố lớn thị chúng.

Internet cũng xuất hiện những câu từ chửi rủa.

“Anh nói nếu chúng ta biết nhau muộn mười năm sẽ thế nào?” Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Mười năm nữa là năm 2016, theo tình hình phát triển hiện tại mà suy đoán, tiền càng mất giá hơn bây giờ, tám chín phần sẽ xuất hiện cảnh lương thấp mà giá hàng cao, tỉ lệ đồng tính luyến ái tăng lên gấp bội, có thể ở trên mạng khoe nồng nàn, e rằng vẫn bị người ta chế nhạo, nhưng sẽ nhận được nhiều lời chúc phúc hơn…”

Cậu tíu tít nói suy nghĩ của mình ra, nói là suy nghĩ, chẳng bằng gọi là ảo tưởng, đến ngày mai sẽ thế nào còn không biết cơ mà.

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh chỉ biết là mười năm nữa em còn trẻ, anh già rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cười híp mắt, “Mới 42, chưa già.”

Phong Bắc nhướn mày, “Bước một chân vào quan tài rồi.”

Cao Nhiên sầm mặt, hất cánh tay người đàn ông đang khoác lên vai mình xuống, “Nói hươu nói vượn.”

Dứt lời, cậu mím môi, cúi mặt, đời người ngắn ngủi, không nhanh yêu đương một chút, không nhanh hưởng thụ cuộc sống một chút đã già rồi.

Phong Bắc là lái xe đến, đỗ hơi xa, anh bảo Cao Nhiên đứng ven đường chờ, Cao Nhiên không đồng ý, cùng anh đến chỗ đỗ xe.

Xe lái về phía cục cảnh sát, Phong Bắc rút điếu thuốc, bật lửa còn chưa lấy ra, đã có người châm lửa cho anh.

Cao Nhiên rút bật lửa của mình về, giống như trước đây, cậu gắp điếu thuốc bên mép người đàn ông xuống nhét vào miệng mình, hút hai hơi lại trả về, “Tối hôm qua đã bảo nói chuyện mà, cuối cùng chẳng nói gì.”

Phong Bắc lái xe, không tiếp lời.

Cao Nhiên híp mắt nói, “Học kỳ hai năm thứ hai đại học, em huấn luyện xong vào nhà tắm tắm rửa, có một nam sinh đột nhiên từ đằng sau ôm lấy em…”

Tiếng phanh gấp vang lên, Phong Bắc dừng xe ở bên đường, thở hổn hển.

Cao Nhiên không nói nữa.

Phong Bắc nghiến chặt điếu thuốc, “Nó chạm vào em à?”

“Chạm chứ.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Ôm cũng ôm rồi, thế mà còn chưa chạm à?”

Phong Bắc bóp gãy điếu thuốc trong tay, đầu ngón tay khẽ run, “Ngoài ôm ra, còn làm gì khác nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên giả ngu, “Cái khác á? Cái gì khác cơ?”

Phong Bắc dùng sức nắm cằm cậu, vẻ mặt rất chi đáng sợ.

“Chịu quan tâm đến em rồi?” Cao Nhiên không chút nào hoang mang, “Anh lái tiếp đi, em từ từ nói, từ lớp 12, cho đến đại học, em kể hết cho anh.”

Ngực Phong Bắc phập phồng mãnh liệt, cau mày, tiếp tục lái xe á? Sao mà anh lái được đây? Chẳng biết lúc nào bỗng nhiên nghe thấy một thông tin chấn động nào đó, trực tiếp chết ngay trên đường mất.

“Em nói trước từ lớp 12 nhé.”

Cao Nhiên chờ xe khởi động mới bắt đầu, “Anh cũng biết thành tích của em đấy, học cũng thường thôi, thứ tự trên lớp không lọt vào mắt nổi, em muốn vào trường cũ của anh, còn cách cả một quãng dài, làm thế nào bây giờ? Chỉ có thể làm bài, sáng làm tối làm, ăn ngủ vệ sinh, trong đầu đều là đề bài.”

Cậu cười ha hả, “Tổng kết năm đó chỉ có một chữ, mệt.”

Tốc độ lái xe của Phong Bắc rất chậm, bên cạnh có từng chiếc từng chiếc xe vượt lên, cách anh cả một quãng xa, anh vẫn duy trì tốc độ chậm rì rì.

“Sau khi đỗ trường cảnh sát, em chưa từng có một ngày nào dễ thở cả, anh không nói cho em trường cảnh sát huấn luyện những gì, còn có cái thứ quỷ tư pháp đòi mạng kia nữa.”

Cao Nhiên sờ lên bàn tay người đàn ông đang đặt trên vô-lăng, hời hợt kể anh nghe bốn năm đại học tựa như địa ngục.

Người chính là như vậy, dẫu có khó khăn đến nhường nào, cũng chỉ khi trải qua mới cảm thấy đau đớn không chịu nổi thôi, sau khi trải qua rồi ngoái đầu nhìn lại, sẽ có cảm giác như từ người trong cuộc biến thành người đứng xem, khá giống lành sẹo quên đau.

Phong Bắc vừa lái xe vừa nghe, may mà anh lái chậm, còn chọn đường vắng, không xảy ra va chạm với xe nào.

Cao Nhiên cảm thán, “Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy, chớp mắt cái đã năm năm rồi.”

Phong Bắc chuyển vô-lăng, không nhìn bàn tay đang sờ loạn trên mu bàn tay anh kia, “Chuyện trong nhà tắm là thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên nhún vai, “Thì là thế thôi, suýt nữa em bị người ta chịch rồi, đánh một trận xong, giờ nó thành bạn của em, hôm nào giới thiệu cho anh quen.”

Phong Bắc lập tức từ chối, giọng rất quả quyết, “Không cần.”

“Gia đình lấn vào xã hội đen, nó lại đi làm cảnh sát.” Cao Nhiên cười cười, “Quật cường đến vậy người thường thật khó mà làm được.”

Xe dừng lại chờ đèn đỏ, Cao Nhiên nghiêng người, kéo cổ áo người đàn ông lôi anh lại gần một chút, kề môi vào, “Bạn bè em, thiếu niên trong quán bar tối qua, còn cả những người mà chúng ta không quen biết nữa, họ đều giống chúng ta, đồng tính yêu nhau không phạm pháp.”

Năm ngoái Cao Nhiên đọc trong một quyển sách nói đồng tính yêu nhau là dâm loạn nghịch tính, nghiệp chướng nặng nề, phải bị Thượng Đế trừng phạt nghiêm khắc, quả là vớ vẩn.

Chuông điện thoại reo lên, Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng nhận, “Mẹ ạ.”

Lưu Tú nói đơn giản bệnh tình bà cụ, mặc dù đã thoát khỏi tình trạng nguy hiểm, nhưng dù sao cũng đã qua 80 tuổi, đến cái số tuổi đó rồi, sống một ngày là lãi một ngày, “À này, Tiểu Nhiên à, ba con sắp về rồi.”

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên giật một cái, lén lút quan sát vẻ mặt người đàn ông, xe nhỏ xíu như vậy, tiếng trong điện thoại chắc chắn anh nghe thấy được, “Không phải tháng sau sao?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Ba biết chuyện con gạt ba rồi.”

Cao Nhiên dựa lưng lên ghế, bàn tay đang rảnh rỗi không ngừng xoa nắm, lộ ra nỗi lo âu của cậu, “Mẹ, con sẽ giải thích với ba, mẹ đừng lo.”

“Mẹ chỉ sợ ba đi tìm cấp trên của con, mấy năm nay chả biết ổng làm sao mà càng ngày càng nóng tính, tự nhiên lại nổi cơn lên.” Lưu Tú than thở, “Tiểu Nhiên, ba con chỉ hy vọng con có người yêu thôi, có rồi, đầu óc ổng có thể thư thái hơn một chút.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, “Con mới tốt nghiệp đại học mà.”

“Bảo con kiếm người yêu chứ không bảo con lập tức kết hôn sinh con.” Lưu Tú nói, “Thế hệ này của các con thích tự do yêu đương, tự do hôn nhân, rất nhiều người yêu đến mấy lần rồi, mẹ bảo với người ta con 23 tuổi, chưa từng yêu ai, họ đều giật mình.”

“Có cái gì mà giật mình, có người theo cảm tính, có cảm giác là yêu luôn, có người lý tính, khá là cẩn thận chứ.”

Cao Nhiên yên lặng một hai giây, “Mẹ à, kỳ thực con có người mình thích rồi.”

Lưu Tú ở bên kia vừa mừng vừa sợ. “Ai thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ biết đấy.”

“Mẹ biết à?” Lưu Tú vội vàng hỏi, “Bạn học cũ của con à? Cấp ba hay cấp hai? Đừng nói là tiểu học nhé? Trong đám bạn học của con có mấy đứa trông được lắm, con nói với mẹ đi, mẹ về huyện xem thế nào.”

Cổ tay Cao Nhiên bị tóm chặt lấy, cậu nhìn về phía người đàn ông, lời thì nói với mẹ, “Chờ con chuẩn bị xong sẽ dẫn người đó về nhà.”

“Có cái gì mà cần chuẩn bị, cứ dẫn người ta về đi là được.” Lưu Tú rất kích động, “Nhớ báo trước hai ngày nhé, mẹ cũng dọn dẹp nhà cửa một chút.”

Cao Nhiên dạ một tiếng, cậu nhớ đến một chuyện trước kia, “Mẹ à, hồi đó sao ba lại ném mô hình Gundam của con?”

“Sợ con ham chơi, lòng dạ đặt trên ba cái chuyện linh tinh chứ sao.” Lưu Tú nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, ba con mà biết con có người yêu, nhất định sẽ vui lắm đây, con tự nói với ba đi.”

“Chờ ba về đi, ba về con nói ngay cho ba.” Cao Nhiên trở tay nắm lại tay người đàn ông, ngón tay vuốt ve vết chai nơi giữa ngón cái và ngón trỏ, “Đúng là nên nói thật.”

Lưu Tú bảo Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho Tào Thế Nguyên, “Tối hôm qua làm phiền người ta quá, mẹ muốn mời cậu ấy qua nhà ăn bữa cơm, cậu ấy không đồng ý, nếu mà trả tiền công thì người ta cũng chẳng thiếu, nợ cái ân tình lớn như vậy, mẹ cũng thấy bứt rứt trong lòng lắm, con nói cảm ơn với người ta, rồi nói sau này có chỗ nào cần đến, nhà mình nhất định sẽ giúp đỡ lại.”

Cao Nhiên nói được, cậu cúp điện thoại, cùng người lái xe đồng thời rơi vào trầm mặc.

Khi xe cách cục cảnh sát hai ngã tư nữa Phong Bắc mới mở miệng, “Tim ba em không tốt, mẹ em một mình chăm bà em, áp lực quá lớn, năng lực chịu đựng tâm lý rất thấp, đừng nói với nhà em, họ sẽ loạn mất.”

Cao Nhiên không đáp lời, cậu liếc nhìn người đàn ông, “Có phải anh có chuyện gì giấu em không?”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc thứ hai.

Cao Nhiên lấy điếu thuốc của anh đi nhét lại vào hộp, “Không nói đúng không? Em xem anh giấu được em đến khi nào.”

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên không cùng bước vào cục, anh vào trước, tình cờ gặp Triệu Tứ Hải vừa đi vừa nói chuyện tiến triển của vụ án.

Cao Nhiên đứng ở cổng gọi điện thoại cho Tào Thế Nguyên, “Chuyện tối qua cảm ơn anh.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Tối qua em ở cùng với Phong Bắc.”

Cao Nhiên cũng quen với khả năng thần thông quảng đại của anh ta rồi, “Vầng.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Làm chưa?”

Cao Nhiên hơi tiếc, “Muốn làm lắm, nhưng không được.” Chả biết cơ hội tiếp theo là mãi bao giờ, một khi đã bận rộn, muốn yêu đương cũng chẳng còn sức.

Tào Thế Nguyên ở đầu kia đang bóc vỏ kẹo, giọng nói cất lên hòa với tiếng sột soạt nhẹ nhàng, “Em vẫn là đi lên con đường này.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Từ ngày em biết anh đến giờ, anh nói rất nhiều chuyện kỳ quái đấy.”

“Kỳ quái là vì em không hiểu, chờ em hiểu rồi, sẽ biết vì sao anh nói vậy.” Tào Thế Nguyên hờ hững hỏi, “Cao Nhiên, anh so sánh với Phong Bắc, thua kém chỗ nào?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Câu hỏi này không có ý nghĩa gì cả, bỏ qua đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nửa cười nửa không, “Trong năm năm này anh hỏi em không dưới mười lần, em không một lần nào trả lời được cả, có phải trong lòng em cũng không có đáp án không?”

“Đừng chơi trò này với em.” Cao Nhiên dựa vào vách tường tránh nắng, “Anh là anh, anh ấy là anh ấy, nếu nói về công việc, phương pháp xử lý của các anh khác nhau, còn những mặt khác, em hiểu rất rõ anh ấy, còn anh, em hầu như không biết gì cả, nên mới nói câu hỏi đó không có ý nghĩa.”

Cao Nhiên lại ngáp, “Lần đầu tiên ngoại lệ nói nhiều với anh như vậy, về sau đừng hỏi nữa.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhắc lại chuyện cũ, “Em không nói cho cậu ta biết, có lần em uống say, anh dẫn em đi khách sạn, chúng ta ngủ chung một tối, nằm chung một giường.”

Lại là giọng trần thuật, không phải nghi vấn.

Cao Nhiên rất ghét cái giọng đó của Tào Thế Nguyên, dường như anh ta nắm rõ cuộc đời cậu như lòng bàn tay, thậm chí có ảo giác rằng chuyện còn chưa xảy ra, người đó đã biết rành rành, cậu tiếp lời, “Giữa chúng ta chưa từng có gì xảy ra cả.”

Tào Thế Nguyên dường như nở nụ cười, biết rồi còn cố tình hỏi, “Thế sao em không nói cho anh ta? Sợ anh ta không tin em à?”

“Có đôi khi anh đáng ghét thật đấy.” Cao Nhiên đổi chủ đề, “Hôm nào qua đây?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói vẫn chưa xác định, “Trong nhà em có gì cần lấy hộ cho em à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trước khi đi qua nhà em một chuyến, trong tủ bên trái phòng em có một cái túi sặc sỡ, trong đó là viên đá, anh mang sang đây.”

Cậu đi biển nhặt được, trong đá có bí mật, muốn đưa hết toàn bộ cho Phong Bắc.

Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Có còn gì khác không?”

“Hết rồi.” Cao Nhiên quay người đi vào trong, “Anh làm việc đi, tối qua vất vả cho anh rồi, chờ anh đến đãi anh một bữa ngon.”

Tào Thế Nguyên bỗng gọi, “Cao Nhiên.”

Bước chân Cao Nhiên khựng lại, “Hả?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhắc lại câu được nói ra không chỉ một lần trong vòng năm năm nay, “Nếu em cảm thấy mệt mỏi, muốn đổi một cuộc đời khác, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể nói với anh, anh đưa em đi.”

Cao Nhiên cúp máy.

Đổi một cuộc đời khác, một cuộc đời vắng bóng Phong Bắc, thì sao cậu có thể sống tiếp được đây?

Hôm nay nhiệt độ cao, xấp xỉ 40 độ, Phong Bắc cài cúc áo sơ mi đến tận trên cùng, nhìn thôi đã thấy nóng, anh vừa bước vào phòng họp, tất cả mọi người lật đật nhìn sang.

“Đội trưởng Phong đổi sang phong cách cấm dục à?”

“Dám lắm.”

“Phong Bắc mà còn cần cấm dục à? Tôi thấy là anh ta không có dục vọng để mà cấm ấy, Trịnh phóng viên trông ngời ngời như vậy, mà lần nào anh ta cũng hung dữ hết, vốn là căn tình cảm không mọc thôi.”

“Cái đệt, mọi người nhìn tai Phong Bắc đi kìa, có biến!”

“Là dấu răng.”

“Dấu răng rất to rất sâu.”

“Nhất định là rất xót, ý là đội trưởng Phong rất xót chủ nhân dấu răng kia, không thì đã không có cái dấu răng đó.”

“Mấy người xem chu vi dấu răng đi kìa, hàm răng người đó rất ngay ngắn, không có dấu vết niềng răng, là trời sinh, nhìn chiều sâu mà phân tích, người đó trẻ tuổi, tính tình nóng nảy, hạ miệng rất thẳng thắn dứt khoát, có thể đoán được lúc đó đội trưởng Phong chọc giận người ta, một phát cắn luôn.”

Triệu Tứ Hải cũng tham gia, “Các người tò mò đến vậy, chi bằng kiểm nghiệm DNA đi xem, lúc đó có thể biết được kỳ tài để lại dấu ấn trên tai đội trưởng Phong là ai rồi.”

Chủ nhân dấu răng Cao Nhiên đeo thẻ ngành lên cổ, mặt bình tĩnh uống nước.

Phong Bắc gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Vụ án đại học A còn chưa phá đâu, rảnh rỗi quá hay thế nào đây? Có muốn xuống lầu chạy vài vòng không?”

Phòng họp lập tức yên lặng như tờ.

Hơn 9 giờ sáng, người lần theo anh Ba có phát hiện, họ tìm được mục tiêu trong sòng bài ngầm ở phía nam thành phố, tiện thể cũng niêm phong sòng bài đó luôn.

Người bị bắt giải về lập tức được nhét thẳng vào phòng thẩm vấn, Triệu Tứ Hải thẩm tra, Cao Nhiên đứng bên cạnh, Phong Bắc theo dõi trong phòng quan sát.

Tên đầy đủ của anh Ba là Vương Phú Quý, sau khi lăn lộn thành phụ tá đắc lực của bọn xã hội đen mới bắt đầu chê tên mình, cảm thấy quá nhà quê, không êm tai, thế mới có cái danh anh Ba mà gã tự cho là rất ngầu kia.

Viên cảnh sát đang làm nhiện vụ nói, lúc đó Vương Phú Quý đeo kính râm, sống chết gì cũng không chịu tháo xuống, họ bắt buộc tháo xuống xong mới biết nguyên nhân gã phản kháng kịch liệt là gì.

Mắt trái Vương Phú Quý có một vết bớt to đùng màu đỏ, kính râm dùng để che vết bớt mà thôi.

Mỗi cảnh sát đều có cách thức thẩm vấn của riêng mình.

Triệu Tứ Hải khá là thẳng thắn, tốc độ nói nhanh, căn bản không cho nghi phạm thời gian suy nghĩ và viện cớ, “Mày có biết người này không?”

Anh đặt bức ảnh đặc tả của nạn nhân Phương Diễm trước mặt Vương Phú Quý, “Mày không học xong tiểu học, trên mắt có bớt, thường bị người ta cười nhạo, dẫn đến nội tâm tự ti, muốn tiếp xúc với sinh viên xuất sắc của trường học có tiếng, vậy mới có thể thỏa mãn lòng hư vinh của mày, cho nên mày mới mặc áo hàng hiệu fake đi xung quanh dụ gái, luôn có những người ngu ngốc để mày bắt được, Phương Diễm chính là một trong số đó, tối ngày 17, mày lái ô tô trộm được đến đón cô ấy, trên đường hành hung cô ấy, sát hại cô ấy rồi thả ở cửa nam, đêm đó mưa to, mày tưởng là thần không biết quỷ không hay, đúng không? Có đúng hay không?”

Mặt Vương Phú Quý đầy mờ mịt, “Phương Diễm chết rồi ư?”

Triệu Tứ Hải dùng bức ảnh vỗ vào mặt gã, “Còn giả vờ đúng không? Nhìn dáng vẻ cô ấy ngã trên nền gạch lạnh lẽo chết không nhắm mắt, nhìn những vết thương trên người cô ấy đi, nhớ ra chưa?”

“Tôi không giả vờ, không phải tôi, tôi đúng là giả làm người có tiền để lừa nữ sinh qua lại với tôi, nhưng tôi không giết người.” Con mắt có bớt của Vương Phú Quý giật giật, “Đêm đó tôi nghe điện thoại của cô ta xong thì đến đường Xương Bằng đón, nói với cô ta là ký túc trường đóng cửa rồi, bảo cô ta đến chỗ tôi, cô ta nói không vấn đề gì, gọi cửa mấy lần, nhân viên quản lý sẽ ra mở thôi, tôi bèn đưa cô ta về.”

“Lúc sắp tới trường, cô ta bảo tôi đừng lái về phía trước nữa, nói là sực nhớ ra có việc phải đi một chút, tôi mới cho cô ta xuống ở ven đường không xen vào nữa, hai ngày nay tôi đều ở sòng bài, không tin các anh kiểm tra camera đi, tôi không biết là cô ta gặp chuyện rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải lùi về sau vài bước đứng thẳng người, mắt nhìn chằm chằm Vương Phú Quý, “Mày nói mày thả người ta ở ven đường, đường nào?”

Vương Phú Quý nói không nhớ rõ.

“Không nhớ rõ?” Triệu Tứ Hải siết cổ áo gã, “Tao thấy là mày nhất thời bịa chuyện thôi, căn bản là mày không ngờ mình bị bắt, trời mưa to một đêm, đến ông trời cũng đang giúp mày, có phải mày nghĩ vậy không?”

Vương Phú Quý rất kích động, “Cảnh sát là có thể tùy ý đánh người sao? Tao muốn kiện mày!”

Triệu Tứ Hải buông tay ra, thở hổn hển nói, “Đánh mày á? Nói mà cũng không sợ thụt đầu lưỡi, nếu tao mà đánh mày, giờ mày còn có thể kêu um sùm như thế này nữa không?”

Vương Phú Quý cũng đang thở dốc, “Triệu Tứ Hải đúng không, tao sẽ không bỏ qua cho mày đâu, chờ tao ra được ngoài, tao nhất định sẽ kiện mày.”

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên nắm lấy cổ áo của Vương Phú Quý vạch ra.

Hành động này đột nhiên xảy ra, không chỉ Triệu Tứ Hải và Vương Phú Quý trong phòng thẩm vấn, mà cả mấy người Phong Bắc trong phòng quản lý cũng không ngờ tới.

Cao Nhiên móc mặt phật ngọc trên cổ Vương Phú Quý ra, giả vờ ngạc nhiên lắm, “Miệng ngọc to như vậy, lần đầu tôi thấy đấy, không phải hàng giả chứ?”

Vương Phú Quý dùng sức giằng lại ngọc phật, “Đồ chưa từng va chạm xã hội.”

Triệu Tứ Hải liếc mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên, không hiểu nổi hành động của cậu, một sinh viên ưu tú sẽ không vào lúc thẩm tra làm ra hành vi vô nghĩa với khẩu cung, đây là điều căn bản nhất.

Phong Bắc trong phòng quản lý cau mày.

Cuộc hỏi cung tạm thời dừng lại, Cao Nhiên quay mặt vào tường sắp xếp lại suy nghĩ, trải qua năm năm trưởng thành, cậu sẽ không giống như trước đây, nhìn thấy bớt sẽ bất chấp đau đầu mà nhìn chằm chằm, cố gắng thấy rõ hình dáng vết bớt, nghe thấy âm thanh lúc xảy ra vụ án, hoặc nhìn thấy hình ảnh cuối cùng mà người chết lưu lại trên đời.

Bây giờ hầu như cậu chỉ cần liếc mắt nhìn vết bớt, còn lại có thể suy ra được, giảm bớt số lần đau đầu, cái kiểu đau đó thật đáng sợ, cậu còn muốn sống thêm mấy năm nữa.

Khi đó nhìn một lần hôn mê một lần, thời gian hôn mê càng lúc càng dài, Cao Nhiên không thể không suy nghĩ cho cơ thể mình được.

Phong Bắc lại gần, “Khả năng diễn kịch của em tăng lên rồi.” Động tác nhỏ lúc nói dối cũng mất, nếu như không phải anh đủ hiểu cậu, cũng sẽ giống như những người khác, cho là một hành động không có chút ý nghĩa nào.

Anh cởi mũ cảnh sát, gãi gãi mái đầu đinh lại đội mũ lên, “Có phát hiện gì rồi?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Xe Vương Phú Quý trộm được đâu? Đã tìm ra chưa?”

Phong Bắc nói đang trên đường, anh vừa dứt lời đã nhận được tin tức, nói đã tìm được xe rồi.

“Thời gian nạn nhân tử vong là từ 11 giờ đến 1 giờ sáng hôm sau, thi thể được phát hiện lúc 4 giờ sáng, trong khoảng thời gian đó, xe mà Vương Phú Quý trộm được kia chưa từng xuất hiện trong camera an ninh của mấy con đường quanh đó.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đoán hiện trường đầu tiên là ở trong xe, chờ bộ kỹ thuật kiểm nghiệm xong, hẳn sẽ có thu hoạch.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Giả như suy đoán của em được thành lập, Vương Phú Quý hẳn đã rửa xe rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em để ý kĩ rồi, quần áo Vương Phú Quý rất tùy tiện, trên quần có mấy vết dầu mỡ, hẳn là sáng nay ăn bánh bao bị dính vào, tóc bết lại, hai ngày nay không tắm, ống tay áo bên cao bên thấp, chứng tỏ gã không có rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế, càng không có bệnh nghiện sạch gì, coi như có rửa xe rồi, cũng sẽ có chỗ để sót.”

Phong Bắc cho cậu một điếu thuốc.

Cao Nhiên nhận lấy điếu thuốc nhét vào miệng người đàn ông, “Chỗ này là góc chết, không có camera.”

Phong Bắc ngậm điếu thuốc, “Tiếp tục.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em nhớ chiếc xe đó dừng ở đường Hoa Bắc đến gần mười phút, chắc hẳn đó mới là điểm vứt xác đầu tiên.”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Có đến mấy trăm camera, em nhớ hết được ư?”

Cao Nhiên cười toe, “Đường Hoa Bắc kế vườn ngô, ở đó cảnh đẹp lắm, trùng hợp cũng là chỗ em muốn đi nhất, cùng với anh.”

Triệu Tứ Hải tiến về phía này.

Phong Bắc nói, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu báo cho bộ kỹ thuật, bảo họ kiểm tra kĩ chiếc xe mà Vương Phú Quý trộm kia, không được bỏ qua bất kì chỗ nào.”

Triệu Tứ Hải sải bước lại gần, “Có phát hiện mới ạ?”

“Chẳng mấy chốc nữa sẽ có.” Phong Bắc nói, “Điều tra tất cả camera trên đường đến đại học A, nhìn từ 0 giờ đến 4 giờ sáng ngày 18, trong khoảng thời gian đó sẽ có xe đỗ ở gần cửa nam, đem hết tất cả hồ sơ thầy trò cấp ba, cấp hai, cấp một của nạn nhân lại đây.”

Anh nói thêm, “Mặt khác, cậu dẫn người đến đường Hoa Bắc, ngay chỗ mà Vương Phú Quý đỗ lại, hướng về phía vườn ngô đi.”

“Đội trưởng Phong, ý anh là, đó mới là điểm ném xác đầu tiên?”

Triệu Tứ Hải thuận theo phương hướng đó, “Vương Phú Quý ném xác, sau khi gã đi rồi có người di chuyển thi thể, lại ném đến cửa nam trường đại học A?”

Phong Bắc phất tay, “Nhanh lên.”

Triệu Tứ Hải lôi cả Cao Nhiên theo.

Tổ hành động phân công nhau làm việc, hiệu suất rất cao, 2 giờ chiều hôm đó, Triệu Tứ Hải tìm đến một gã tài xế taxi tên Lưu Sơn, Cao Nhiên cũng theo cùng.

Lưu Sơn đang lau xe, gã nhìn thấy Cao Nhiên và Triệu Tứ Hải, vứt khăn lại bỏ chạy, chạy cực kì nhanh.

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn thấy Cao Nhiên đuổi theo như một cơn gió, anh chậc lưỡi, tuổi trẻ đúng là có sức thật.

Cao Nhiên đuổi theo Lưu Sơn, vớ lấy một cây gậy gỗ nhắm ngay chân trái của gã vung lên.

Lưu Sơn đau quá á một tiếng, khập khiễng chạy về phía trước.

Cao Nhiên bỏ gậy gỗ lại nhào tới, quật Lưu Sơn xuống đất, móc ra cái còng tay ấn lên cổ tay gã, động tác mạnh mẽ mà chuyên nghiệp.

Lưu Sơn bị bắt, bộ kỹ thuật cũng cho ra kết quả, họ tìm thấy trong xe Vương Phú Quý hai sợi tóc của nạn nhân Phương Diễm, và cả sợi chỉ trên áo lót của cô.

Vụ án vỡ lở.

Tối ngày 17, Vương Phú Quý đón nạn nhân Phương Diễm, nửa đường nhận được điện thoại, nói muốn đưa cô đến chỗ mấy người anh em.

Phương Diễm không đồng ý.

Lòng tự ái của Vương Phú Quý bị kích thích, gã bắt đầu nhục mạ Phương Diễm, nói cô là đồ điếm, con đê tiện, sinh viên xuất sắc thì làm sao, thấy người nào có tiền là nhào đến y như con chó cái.

Phương Diễm thấy Vương Phú Quý như lên cơn điên liền đòi xuống xe, trong lúc giằng co làm rơi kính râm trên mặt gã.

Vương Phú Quý nghe Phương Diễm mắng gã là đồ xấu xí, lập tức mất hết lý trí, không ngừng đấm đá cô, nắm tóc cô đập lên cửa xe, sau khi phát hiện cô không còn thở nữa thì lái xe đến đường Hoa Bắc, ném xác nơi hoang vu.

Lưu Sơn có một cô em gái tên Lưu Thanh, là bạn học cấp hai của Phương Diễm, còn là bạn cùng bàn.

Thành tích của Lưu Thanh cũng xuất sắc, mỗi lần thi đều cao hơn Phương Diễm đến mười mấy điểm.

Gia cảnh Phương Diễm không tốt, Lưu Thanh cũng không phải con nhà giàu, có điều cô có một người anh trai, ba mẹ cũng rất thương cô, dốc hết sức cho cô cuộc sống tốt nhất.

Mùng 2 năm ấy, Lưu Thanh và Phương Diễm cùng nhau về nhà, gặp mấy gã trong xã hội.

Những kẻ đó là hướng về phía Phương Diễm.

Phương Diễm chạy trước, nói sẽ gọi người đến cứu Lưu Thanh, nhưng không hề.

Lưu Thanh phát hiện Phương Diễm trốn trong góc, vẫn luôn nhìn cô bị người ta hiếp, cô trần truồng nằm trong con ngõ lạnh lẽo, nằm rất lâu.

Người ta tốt nghiệp thủ khoa cấp hai lên cấp ba, Lưu Thanh lại không thể nào đi học nữa, cô mắc chứng tự kỷ nghiêm trọng, còn có chứng hoang tưởng người bị hại nữa.

Lưu Sơn vô tình biết đến việc đó qua lời Lưu Thanh, liền hận Phương Diễm.

Đêm đó Lưu Sơn lái xe ngang qua, nhấc thi thể Phương Diễm vào trong xe, ném xác ở cửa nam, còn cởi sạch quần áo cô, khiến cho cô chết hoàn toàn không có tôn nghiêm.

Một trận mưa lớn đổ xuống giúp Vương Phú Quý, cũng giúp Lưu Sơn, nhưng họ vẫn bại lộ.

Vụ án đăng báo, Cao Nhiên lập công.

Triệu Tứ Hải đến nói cho cậu biết, nói cậu có thể yên tâm được rồi, cứ an ổn ở tổ hành động đi, không lo bị điều sang văn phòng ngồi.

“Thằng nhóc này giỏi nhỉ, mới đến đã lập công rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông, chờ được khen, “Đây là công sức của mọi người mà, em chỉ làm mấy giả thiết thôi.”

“Lưu Sơn là cậu bắt được.” Triệu Tứ Hải vỗ vai cậu, “Huống chi phương hướng điều tra chính là mấu chốt, phương hướng đúng là có thể khoanh vùng được nghi phạm, phương hướng mà sai, nhân lực vật lực đều lãng phí hết, đúng không đội trưởng Phong.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Biểu hiện lần này không tệ.”

Cao Nhiên cười.

Phong Bắc gọi người vào văn phòng, đưa cho cậu mấy tờ tiền đỏ, “Thưởng này.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em không muốn cái này, em muốn cái khác cơ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chỉ có cái này thôi.”

Cao Nhiên chống tay lên mặt bàn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em làm phụ tá đắc lực của anh được không?”

“Vẫn chưa.” Phong Bắc ném tiền ra trước mặt cậu, “Cầm đi mua đồ ăn này.”

Cao Nhiên nhận tiền, “Em đang tiết kiệm tiền, đợi tích đủ rồi sẽ mua nhà.”

Điếu thuốc bên mép Phong Bắc run lên, “Mua nhà?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn sâu vào mắt anh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em biết anh hâm mộ người ta có mái nhà, anh cũng sẽ có thôi, em cho anh.”

Điện thoại trên bàn Phong Bắc vang lên, anh liếc mắt nhìn một cái liền từ chối.

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, “Em ra ngoài trước.”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy đi tới cửa nhìn ra ngoài, thấy thanh niên biến mất ở khúc ngoặt, anh đóng cửa gọi lại, “Chú Cao.”

Cao Kiến Quân ở đầu kia nói muốn gặp Phong Bắc, giọng điệu rất tệ.

Phong Bắc nói được, anh đáp từng tiếng một, khói thuốc sặc trong cổ họng, ho đến mắt đỏ ngầu.

Cao Nhiên đi rồi vòng lại, cậu đứng ngoài cửa, loáng thoáng nghe người đàn ông trong đó nói chuyện điện thoại, một cái tên xộc vào tai cậu.

Sương mù trước mắt bỗng tan đi, tất thảy nghi hoặc đều có đáp án.

Cao Nhiên chẳng nói chẳng rằng quay người rời đi, thân mình kiên định và quyết đoán.

Tối hôm đó một nhóm trong đội đi ăn, ăn được một nửa thì nhận được báo án của dân, từ trong quán ăn chuyển đến một xưởng bỏ hoang.

Cao Nhiên rút từ trong túi ra một chiếc khẩu trang đeo lên, lại gần kiểm tra thi thể.

Triệu Tứ Hải mới vừa ghé vào thôi, thấy mấy con giòi sậm màu dài ngoằng nhúc nhích trong thi thể nát bấy, tập tức cởi khẩu trang sang một bên nôn khan.

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên, thấy cậu không có bất kì phản ứng nào, chỉ có thong dong bình tĩnh, đáy mắt lóe lên.

Đứa bé nhát gan sợ ma năm nào cuối cùng đã trưởng thành dáng vẻ anh chờ đợi rồi.

Trên mũi Cao Nhiên có một miếng dán vết thương, hồi chiều lúc bắt Lưu Sơn bị thương, không nghiêm trọng lắm, không ảnh hưởng đến hình tượng anh tuấn của cậu, cậu dùng tay đeo găng cầm một chiếc kẹp tóc lên bỏ vào túi.

Phong Bắc bảo Cao Nhiên đừng lại gần quá, trên đất nhiều thịt nát, dễ phá hỏng hiện trường.

Triệu Tứ Hải nôn xong quay lại, anh nhìn lên trên, chẳng có gì cả, “Lạ ghê, sao anh cứ cảm giác có gì đó đang đụng vai anh nhỉ?”

Cao Nhiên nương theo tầm mắt nhìn lại, cậu thấy một người phụ nữ treo mình trên giá sắt, thân mình đung đưa, chân chốc chốc lại đụng vào vai Triệu Tứ Hải.

Chỗ Triệu Tứ Hải đứng trùng hợp là chỗ cô bị treo.

Cao Nhiên chớp mắt, thân mình người phụ nữ đã biến mất tăm, đó là hình ảnh cuối cùng trước khi cô chết.

Dạ dày Triệu Tứ Hải cuộn lên, “Thi thể nát thành như vậy, xem chừng đã chết lâu lắm rồi, nguyên nhân cái chết rất khó điều tra.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Treo cổ.”


	73. Chapter 73

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa nghe Cao Nhiên nói ra hai chữ ‘treo cổ’ kia, cảm thấy như có gió lạnh thổi qua, anh rùng mình, theo bản năng ngước lên trên, chỉ có xà nhà giăng mạng nhện và giá sắt gỉ sét loang lổ.

“Căn cứ vào đâu?”

Cao Nhiên ra hiệu anh nhìn giá sắt, “Đoán.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn lại, trên đó đóng đầy bụi, anh vươn tay lên sờ, thấy sao mà gợn gợn trong lòng, “Suy nghĩ của thằng nhóc cậu cũng kỳ quặc thật, trong tình huống bình thường, thi thể mà bị thiếu đầu, nguyên nhân cái chết hẳn là…”

Cao Nhiên chỉ về một phía, “Đầu ở kia.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn thấy một đồng nghiệp lôi từ trong đất ra một mớ tóc bù xù, trên đó có một đống máu thịt be bét, dạ dày anh co thắt dữ dội, chạy sang một bên không ngừng nôn khan.

Phong Bắc nói, “Không được thì đứng xa ra một chút.”

“Nôn một chút là được rồi.” Triệu Tứ Hải chống đầu gối lắc đầu, “Cái gì thế, đấy là đầu à?”

“Là đầu.” Phong Bắc kéo khẩu trang lên trên, “Thịt trên mặt bị róc, còn một chút thịt nát bị thối gần hết rồi, không nhìn ra diện mạo ban đầu.”

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa ngoái đầu, thấy trong tai cái đầu kia có con giòi bò ra ngoài, vẫn còn vắt vẻo một nửa ở bên trong, đồng nghiệp kéo tuột con giòi ra luôn, anh nôn nao, “Ọe.”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy, “Anh Triệu, thực ra nó cũng không khác con giun mấy đâu.”

“Không hề giống nhau chút nào luôn, giun không ăn thịt người.” Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn người thanh niên đầy thán phục, “Tiểu Cao, tố chất tâm lý cậu tốt phết nhỉ.”

“Hồi trước em cũng yếu lắm, thấy thi thể là muốn nôn, em còn cực kì nhát gan nữa, sợ ma muốn chết.” Cao Nhiên cởi găng tay châm thuốc, “Sau đó em nhằm vào điểm yếu của mình mà tự huấn luyện.”

Triệu Tứ Hải tò mò hỏi, “Luyện thế nào?”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi thuốc, híp mắt nhìn người đàn ông đang quay lưng về phía mình kiểm tra thi thể, “Chia làm bốn bước, bước một là xem một trăm bộ phim ma kinh dị chết chóc, quen với những hình ảnh máu me đáng sợ trong phim, bước hai là xử lý mấy chục thi thể động vật thối rữa bốc mùi, bước ba là theo thầy giáo tham gia vụ án, tiếp xúc với các loại thi thể, bước bốn là quan sát pháp y giải phẫu người chết, chủ động xin làm trợ thủ.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chậc lưỡi, “Cậu đối xử với mình ác thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên cắn đầu lọc cười khẽ, “Người đều là bị ép mà ra.”

Chẳng biết Phong Bắc có nghe thấy hay không, anh ngồi xổm ở đó, nửa ngày cũng chẳng thấy động đậy chút nào.

“Cái gì đây?”

Một viên cảnh sát đào ra hai món, đều bằng sắt, “Hộp cơm, còn có cả thìa nữa.”

“Nói vậy lúc xảy ra vụ án, hung thủ đang ăn cơm với nạn nhân, hai người nói chuyện gì đó, lời qua tiếng lại xảy ra xung đột, hung thủ giết người xong băm xác chạy trốn.”

“Không thể nào, đây là xưởng bỏ hoang, ai lại đến ăn cơm chứ? Dù có là người yêu cũng sẽ chọn một chỗ có cảnh nền đẹp chút, bãi cỏ bên ngoài còn tốt hơn nhà xưởng bụi bặm đầy trời nhiều.”

“Vậy là hung thủ hẹn nạn nhân, trong túi nạn nhân trùng hợp có hộp cơm.”

“Hộp cơm không nhất định là của nạn nhân, cũng có thể là của hung thủ nữa.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Người báo án là ai?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Một người thu đồng nát, bị sợ đến choáng váng, giờ còn đang co ro trong cục ạ.”

Cao Nhiên đi đến chỗ giá sắt, phát hiện trên đó có dấu vết từng bị ma sát, cậu đeo găng tay sờ lên những vết đó, dính không ít gỉ sắt.

Có người nhắc, “Tiểu Cao, cái giá đó cũ lắm rồi, không chắc đâu, cậu cẩn thận chút.”

“Vâng.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại chỗ người phụ nữ kia treo cổ, cậu đứng từ chỗ của mình chậm rãi ngẩng lên trên, đúng là cùng một hướng.

Sau đó, Cao Nhiên nửa ngồi nửa quỳ kiểm tra nền đất xung quanh, đầu óc cậu nhanh chóng hoạt động, phân loại sắp xếp các manh mối đã thu được, phỏng đoán hình ảnh lúc vụ án xảy ra.

Hung thủ kéo dây thừng treo nạn nhân lên, toàn bộ quá trình đó đều cực kì vất vả, dây thừng cọ qua giá sắt thì trượt một đoạn khỏi tay, kẻ đó không thể không lùi về sau, gót chân chạm lên vách tường phía sau, mượn lực siết chặt dây thừng, cho đến khi nạn nhân tắt thở mới buông tay.

Hung thủ rời khỏi nhà xưởng, rồi lại không yên tâm lần về, chặt bỏ đầu và tứ chi của thi thể, cắt nát toàn bộ thân thể, cố gắng tiêu hủy chứng cứ.

Cao Nhiên đoán hung thủ có vóc người nhỏ gầy, lực tay không lớn, là một người phụ nữ, tính tình cẩn thận, còn hơi đa nghi.

Đựng toàn bộ mẩu vụn thi thể và đồ vật vào túi, mọi người rời khỏi nhà xưởng.

Vừa về đến cục, Phong Bắc đã cùng Triệu Tứ Hải vào phòng giải phẫu, Cao Nhiên cũng ở bên cạnh, hỗ trợ đổ thịt vụn từ trong túi đen ra.

Khi toàn bộ túi đựng thịt vụn to nhỏ đều được đổ lên bàn giải phẫu, một mùi xác thối nồng nặc tỏa ra, khiến người ta nôn nao.

Triệu Tứ Hải lùi về sau, Cao Nhiên đứng bên cạnh Phong Bắc.

Pháp y Tiểu Giang dùng kẹp gắp một miếng thịt lên xem, “Đội trưởng Phong, lần này các anh phải chuẩn bị tâm lý, e rằng mất sạch toàn bộ chứng cứ chứng minh thông tin thân phận nạn nhân rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Liệu có xác định được thời gian tử vong, nguyên nhân cái chết, hung khí gây án không?”

“Chết được một khoảng thời gian rồi, cụ thể phải chờ kết quả đã, xương ngực nạn nhân bị vỡ, xương sườn bị gãy nhiều chỗ, xương đùi phải cũng vỡ nát.” Tiểu Giang đeo găng tay nâng cái đầu người bầy nhầy máu thịt lên, “Xương đầu cũng bị tổn thương nghiêm trọng, như là bị gậy sắt hay công cụ bằng thép đánh lên.”

“Về phần hung khí gây án, không dài bằng rìu, thể tích khá nhỏ, vết đao không quá sắc bén, hung thủ chậm rãi róc từng miếng thịt trên nạn nhân đi, trong quá trình đó phải đổi hung khí mấy lần vì lưỡi dao cùn, suy đoán ban đầu hung khí gây án bao gồm chùy sắt, dao phay, gậy sắt, kéo.”

Cao Nhiên chìm vào dòng suy nghĩ của mình.

Lúc đó cậu nhìn thấy hình ảnh cuối cùng khi còn sống của nạn nhân, chỉ kéo dài một giây, cũng đúng sau giây đó, nạn nhân tắt thở.

Năng lực này xuất hiện lần đầu là ở trong nhà Chu Đồng và Thường Ý.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy Chu Đồng bị một bàn tay bóp chết trên tường, cậu nương theo cánh tay nhìn lại, là gương mặt của Thường Ý.

Từ mơ hồ nhìn ra được công cụ gây án, đến nghe thấy một âm thanh nào đó ở hiện trường án mạng, tới mắt thấy một hình ảnh nào đó lúc vụ án xảy ra được tái hiện, bệnh kì lạ của Cao Nhiên luôn luôn nặng thêm, tình cờ còn có thể bị linh hồn của nạn nhân tìm đến, không cố định, rất ngẫu nhiên tùy hứng.

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, thông tin nạn nhân cho cậu rất ít, cậu chỉ nhớ rõ nạn nhân mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi kẻ đỏ trắng, mái tóc đen bóng và dày, rất dài, đến tận eo, bên tai trái có một chiếc kẹp tóc màu trắng, chân đi đôi giày vải đen, những cái khác chưa kịp nhìn.

Nhưng có một điểm Cao Nhiên có thể xác định, ấy là trên người nạn nhân không có máu, tất cả những vết thương kia là sau khi cô chết rồi mới có.

Về gương mặt của nạn nhân, Cao Nhiên không nhìn rõ, bị tóc che hết rồi.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Liệu có phải treo cổ không ạ?”

“Treo cổ? Phải kiểm tra thêm bước nữa mới xác định được.” Tiểu Giang đăm chiêu nhìn thanh niên, “Người anh em này sao lại nghĩ đến nguyên nhân cái chết đó? Người bình thường sẽ không nghĩ theo hướng đó đâu.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Đoán ạ.”

Tiểu Giang liếc nhìn, anh không hỏi thêm nữa, tập trung làm việc.

Triệu Tứ Hải đã lùi ra tít góc tường, dựa lưng lên vách, “Tiểu Cao, đứng gần như vậy làm gì? Có hứng thú với pháp y hả?”

“Vâng ạ.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Bạn thân em học y học lâm sàng, học thẳng lên tiến sĩ, nó từng gửi cho em mấy quyển sách chuyên nghiệp, em cảm thấy pháp y khá là thú vị, có thể giao tiếp với thi thể, có thể lấy được tất cả thông tin mà thi thể truyền đạt lại.”

“Cách giải thích thú vị đấy.” Tiếng của Tiểu Giang cất lên từ sau khẩu trang, “Một là giải phẫu người chết, một là giải phẫu người sống, trên bản chất khác nhau rất nhiều, pháp y chỉ là một phòng nhỏ trong bộ kỹ thuật công an, nhân tài kỹ thuật bên kiểm nghiệm đông hơn nhiều, đãi ngộ không tốt bằng bác sĩ.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chốt lại, “Làm pháp y, phải có tinh thần hi sinh vì công việc.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Pháp y không cần giao tiếp quá nhiều với người sống.”

Tiểu Giang sửa lại, “Pháp y không chỉ có mỗi phần việc giải phẫu, mà còn phải sưu tầm vật chứng, giám định mức độ vết thương, cũng phải giao tiếp với người sống nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nhúc nhích lông mày, cho nên cậu mới dùng lượng từ ‘quá nhiều’, Soái Soái một lòng muốn làm bác sĩ, cho là pháp y không thỏa mãn được đam mê của mình về phương diện kĩ thuật.

Trong phòng giải phẫu chỉ có một người ngoài 30, ấy chính là đội trưởng Phong, anh không tham gia vào, mà kiểm tra đống thịt nát đó một lát, “Cắt hết mười đầu ngón tay rồi.”

Tiểu Giang nói, “Trình độ văn hóa của hung thủ không cao, băm nát thi thể, chặt đầu và tứ chi, tước đầu ngón tay, mấy thứ này hẳn là học trong phim hoặc trong truyện, nhìn từ đống thịt nát này, phương pháp của kẻ đó không có chút tính kỹ thuật nào, xử lý rất thô sơ, hiện trường không có giá trị thăm dò là do thời gian, nếu phát hiện thi thể sớm một chút, sẽ có thu hoạch rất lớn.”

“Căn nhà xưởng kia đã bị bỏ hoang nhiều năm, bốn phía không có khu dân cư, cách hai con đường quốc lộ gần nhất, sẽ không có ai để ý trong đó có thi thể bị cắt vụn.”

Phong Bắc nói xong, thấy thanh niên lại cắn môi, còn cắn đúng vết thương hôm qua, lại chảy máu rồi, liền đá chân qua.

Cẳng chân Cao Nhiên bị đá, cậu tròn mắt, mặt ngơ ngác.

Phong Bắc quay người ra ngoài, Cao Nhiên không nhanh không chậm đuổi theo, hai người họ chưa kịp nói gì, Triệu Tứ Hải cũng đã mở cửa ra.

“Đội trưởng Phong, giờ làm thế nào, chờ có kết quả nghiệm thi mới hành động, hay điều tra người mất tích?” Triệu Tứ Hải gãi mạnh da đầu, nhìn gàu lả tả rơi xuống đất, “Em thấy việc khẩn cấp nhất của em là đi gội đầu.”

Phong Bắc hướng về phía văn phòng, “Tiện thể tắm luôn đi, ghét trên cổ cậu kì một cái là được một đống luôn đấy.”

Triệu Tứ Hải liếc nhìn sinh viên xuất sắc bên cạnh, ha ha cười gượng, cái mặt già sắp chịu không nổi nữa, “Trời oi nóng quá đi, đánh rắm thôi cũng toát mồ hôi được.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em hiểu mà.”

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa đi, Cao Nhiên liền chạy đến chỗ Phong Bắc, lúc sắp đến cửa, cậu nhận điện thoại của Cao Hưng, “A lô.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Ra đây.”

Cao Nhiên bước về phía cửa lớn, “Đại thiếu gia, ngọn gió nào đưa em đến thế?”

Cao Hưng cúp điện thoại.

Thái dương Cao Nhiên giật giật, chiều quá rồi, là do cậu chiều quá đáng rồi, giờ còn dám cưỡi lên đầu cậu nữa.

Một chiếc mô-tô đỗ ở bậc dưới cùng, dựa vào nó là một thiếu niên mặt mày tinh xảo, vóc dáng rắn chắc, biểu cảm kiêu ngạo, sang chảnh, ngông nghênh, đây là hình ảnh Cao Nhiên thấy được lúc bước ra, giả vờ cool ngầu đến tận cửa cục cảnh sát, không phục không được.

Cao Hưng ném cho cậu một cái mũ bảo hiểm, “Lại đây.”

Cao Nhiên tung hứng cái mũ, “Không nói rõ thì em tự qua một bên mà chơi đi.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Dẫn anh đi ăn.”

“Đến tận đây dẫn anh đi ăn?” Cao Nhiên săm soi, “Em có lòng tốt đấy cơ á?”

Cao Hưng mất kiên nhẫn, “Anh có lên hay không?”

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn xung quanh, con mô-tô của thằng nhóc này khiến không ít người chú ý rồi, “Về sau đừng bày trò này với anh, anh sợ anh tiêu hóa không nổi mất.”

Cao Hưng không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên lên chưa được năm phút đã hối hận xanh cả ruột, cậu gào lên, âm thanh bị gió vù vù nuốt hết hơn nửa, “Lái chậm thôi!”

Cao Hưng vẫn cứ phóng vun vút như thường.

Cao Nhiên đập lên cánh tay Cao Hưng, xòe tay trước mặt, vỗ bụng cậu chàng, chỗ đó là yếu điểm nhỏ của cậu chàng, “Anh bảo mày lái chậm thôi!”

Cao Hưng rùng mình, cậu chàng dài giọng đầy ác ý, “Anh —— nói —— gì ——, em —— không —— nghe —— thấy ——”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Xe đỗ lại, đầu óc Cao Nhiên vẫn còn đặc sệt, cậu vỗ vỗ mặt, “Lái nhanh vậy làm gì? Vội đi đầu thai hay thế nào?”

Cao Hưng nhìn cậu một cái đầy khinh bỉ, “Anh trai tôi ơi, anh có thể đừng mất mặt ở trên phố lớn được không? Con này của tôi là mô-tô, không phải xe ba gác dựa vào sức người kéo như ở dưới nông thôn.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên kêu lên một cái quá lố, “Ối chao, ngài còn biết cả xe ba gác ư.”

Khóe miệng Cao Hưng hơi nhếch lên, cậu chàng nhác thấy gì đó, ghét bỏ lùi về sau vài bước, “Mẹ kiếp, dưới ống tay áo bên trái của anh có cái gì tởm thế?”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu nhìn, lúc này mới phát hiện trên ống tay áo dính một miếng thịt nhỏ, chỉ cỡ nửa cái móng tay, “Hồi chiều tối trong cục nhận được án, án băm xác, lúc em gọi cho anh, anh mới đi ra từ phòng giải phẫu.”

Mặt Cao Hưng tái hẳn đi, “Cách tôi xa ra chút.”

Cao Nhiên ái chà một tiếng, “Hình như anh quên rửa tay rồi.”

Cao Hưng thấy cậu muốn lại gần, lập tức trốn ra xa, tóc gáy dựng đứng hết cả lên, “Chất lượng cuộc sống của anh có thể tăng cao lên một chút được không hả?”

“Anh quên mà.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Ăn cơm trước đi, đói rồi, nhà hàng nào đấy? Cái đằng trước kia à? Cái tên đầy trẻ trâu này sao mà quen đến lạ, đừng bảo là em mở…”

Cậu bỗng im bặt, đôi mắt nhìn chằm chằm một con gấu linh vật đang đứng ven đường phát tờ rơi, hỏi mà không dám chắc, “Soái Soái?”

Con gấu linh vật đưa tờ rơi cho từng người đi ngang qua, ai mà không nhận, nó sẽ thu tay lại, chờ phát cho một người khác, thoạt trông hơi ngố, có chút đáng yêu.

Cao Nhiên quan sát chưa được hai phút, cậu đi tới vỗ lên đầu con gấu, bình tĩnh nói, “Soái Soái.”

Con gấu linh vật đưa ra một tờ rơi.

Cao Nhiên không nhận, chẳng nói chẳng rằng gỡ đầu con gấu xuống, nhìn gương mặt quen thuộc mà cười rộ lên, “Biết ngay là ông mà.”

Mặt Cao Hưng sặc sỡ năm màu, “Tiên sư nó, anh ta mặc thành như vậy rồi mà anh vẫn nhận ra được à?”

Cao Nhiên nói được chứ, “Quen biết nhau từ nhỏ, nhận ra thì có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, đúng không Soái Soái.”

Giả Soái lấy từ trong túi ra một gói giấy ăn, rút một tờ lau mồ hôi trên trán, “Nếu như chúng ta đổi ngược lại, ông mặc thành như vậy, chưa chắc tôi đã nhận ra được.”

Cao Nhiên hầy một tiếng, “Đau lòng ghê.”

Giả Soái mím đôi môi khô rang, mồ hôi chảy xuống cổ, cậu giải thích, “Ông thay đổi rất nhiều, tôi không thay đổi gì hết.”

Cao Nhiên thấy cậu chảy nhiều mồ hôi như vậy, đầu tóc ướt sũng rồi, liền cầm cái đầu gấu cho cậu, “Cái thời tiết quỷ quái này người còn bị nóng chết, ông còn ở ngoài phát tờ rơi cái gì, hết việc khác để tìm rồi à?”

Giả Soái nói có, “Lần này là tình huống đặc biệt.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn Cao Hưng, rồi lại nhìn Giả Soái, cậu híp mắt, “Hai người lén cá cược gì sau lưng tôi à?”

Cao Hưng nhìn sang một bên, làm như không nghe thấy, cậu vừa giận Cao Nhiên có thể nhận ra Giả Soái, vừa nghĩ, hôm nào mình cũng thử làm vậy xem ảnh liệu có nhận ra được không.

Giả Soái cười không nói.

Cao Nhiên nói, “…Đúng thật rồi.”

Giả Soái ném tờ khăn giấy ướt đẫm vào thùng rác, rũ mắt vuốt phẳng nửa gói còn lại, “Ông nhận ra tôi trong vòng năm phút, năm nay tôi có thể ăn cơm miễn phí trong nhà hàng của nó.”

Cao Nhiên bá cổ Giả Soái, “Chúc mừng chúc mừng.”

Cậu chậm chạp nghĩ ra quay lại nhìn Cao Hưng, “Nhà hàng của em thật à?”

Cao Hưng hời hợt, tuổi chưa bao nhiêu mà đã có phong thái giám đốc rồi, “Mới mua được.”

Cao Nhiên chậc chậc hai tiếng, “Thằng nhóc này tiền đồ sáng sủa thật.”

Vừa vào nhà hàng, Cao Nhiên đã bị Cao Hưng đuổi đi rửa tay.

Cao Hưng không đi, đứng bên cạnh giám sát, nào là xà phòng nào là dung dịch rửa tay, rửa nhiều lần mới chịu tha cho Cao Nhiên.

Giả Soái là chòm xử nữ điển hình, thuộc chủ nghĩa hoàn mỹ, còn có chứng rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế, nhìn cái gì cũng không hài lòng, nhất định phải chỉnh đi chỉnh lại.

Cao Nhiên cũng quen lâu rồi, kệ cho Giả Soái chỉ ra tay áo không cân đối của cậu, nhìn thấy cậu làm mấy lần vẫn chưa cân, bèn tự tay làm cho cậu.

“Bệnh thật.” Cao Hưng trào phúng, “Xắn cái ống tay áo thôi cũng phải cân với chả không cân, nếu ngày nào đó mà chết, nhất định là do mệt chết.”

Cao Nhiên gắp cà rốt cho cậu chàng, “Còn có mặt mũi nói người khác.”

Cao Hưng lấy dĩa xiên miếng cà rốt cắn hai cái, “Em không giống anh ta, em là nói chuyện vệ sinh, còn anh ta đơn giản là rảnh háng thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trong mắt anh, hai đứa là cùng một loại người, ai cũng không móc mỉa được ai.”

“Sao trong đĩa em lại có hai miếng cà rốt?” Cao Hưng ghét bỏ đẩy ra, “Sao anh gắp cà rốt trong đĩa anh cho em? Trên đó còn có nước miếng anh đấy, không thấy ghê à?”

Cao Nhiên nói với Giả Soái, “Đừng để ý đến nó, được mỗi cái tính đấy.”

Giả Soái hỏi cậu, “Có ăn súp lơ xanh không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ăn ăn.”

Giả Soái gắp cho cậu, “Vị không tệ.”

Cao Nhiên vừa ăn vừa gật đầu tán thành, “Đúng là không tệ, khung cảnh cũng đẹp.”

Cao Hưng bị thờ ơ lạnh lùng kéo cà rốt về, gặm mấy miếng hết sạch, chẳng biết đang giận dỗi ai.

“Nhà hàng có giao thức ăn ngoài không? Cục cảnh sát có trong danh sách giao hàng không?” Bàn tính nhỏ của Cao Nhiên nhảy tanh tách, cậu đùa, “Có thẻ thành viên không? Cao Hưng, tốt xấu gì anh cũng là anh họ em, dẵn dắt em lúc em mê man bàng hoàng, chỉ em đến một con đường thênh thang sáng sủa, liệu có nên cho cái ưu đãi gì không nhỉ?”

Cao Hưng hừ một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi, “Mấy năm nay anh tích nhiều tiền như vậy rồi, còn than nghèo à?”

“Anh tích được bao nhiêu đâu.” Cao Nhiên uống một hớp nước hoa quả, “Tiền trong sổ tiết kiệm chỉ đủ mua một phần tư căn nhà thôi, còn lâu lắm.”

Giả Soái dừng động tác lau tay, “Ông muốn mua nhà à?”

Cao Nhiên nói đúng thế, “Mua một căn ở đây.”

Giả Soái vuốt cốc, ngón tay gõ nhịp lúc có lúc không, chẳng biết đang nghĩ điều chi.

Cao Nhiên uống hết nước hoa quả thì lướt điện thoại, không tin nhắn không cuộc gọi nào cả.

Cao Hưng làm như vô tình nhìn một cái, nhận ra thanh niên đang thất vọng, cậu chàng nghịch chuỗi hạt trên cổ tay, nhìn thoáng qua đã biết chẳng phải món hàng đáng tiền gì, không khác nào mua ở ven đường mười đồng một đôi, đeo một khoảng thời gian dài rồi, vừa xấu vừa cũ, chẳng hợp với cậu chàng chút nào hết.

“Anh đến nhà hàng này lúc nào cũng được, cứ tìm giám đốc ấy, của em cũng là của anh, dù sao anh lúc nào cũng cho là vậy rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cong môi, “Vẫn là em có lương tâm.”

Một bữa cơm kết thúc, Cao Hưng về trường, nói là hội học sinh có việc, Giả Soái cũng về trường của mình, việc học rất bận, đêm nay xem như là tranh thủ thời gian rảnh rỗi thôi.

Cao Nhiên gói một phần cơm nước về cục, đi thẳng đến đích.

Phong Bắc mới cầm bao thuốc lên, anh gật nhẹ đầu, “Lần sau nhớ nói báo cáo.”

Cao Nhiên lui ra gõ cửa, “Báo cáo ạ.”

Phong Bắc méo mặt, ý cười lại ánh lên nơi đáy mắt, anh nghĩ đến gì đó, nét cười chưa kịp bao phủ khuôn mặt đã dần dần chìm xuống, “Vào đi.”

Cao Nhiên trở tay đóng cửa lại, cậu đặt túi đồ trên tay lên bàn, “Đội trưởng Phong, mang cơm tối cho anh nè, có gì cần dặn anh cứ nói.”

Phong Bắc khép hờ mắt, tay kẹp điếu thuốc lá gõ lên bao thuốc, “Sang phòng giải phẫu xem thế nào.”

Cao Nhiên vẫn ung dung, “Rồi sao nữa ạ?”

Phong Bắc dựa lưng vào ghế, “Về tắm ngủ.”

“Em còn tưởng phải bận hết cả tối chứ.” Cao Nhiên chống tay lên bàn, ghé vào cười, “Nếu rảnh, vậy chúng ta ra ngoài chút đi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh còn việc phải làm.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi việc gì thế, “Có báo cáo, mới có thể dựa vào đặc điểm điều tra người mất tích được.”

“Tất cả báo cáo phải đến sáng mai mới có được.” Phong Bắc nói, “Lát nữa tòa soạn sẽ cử người đến.”

Cao Nhiên mập mờ “À” lên một tiếng, “Trịnh Giai Huệ phóng viên Trịnh?”

Phong Bắc ném cả thuốc cả hộp lên trên bàn, “Đừng có áp dụng mấy thứ học được ở trường lên anh.”

Nét cười trên khóe miệng Cao Nhiên không giảm chút nào, “Em cũng có muốn đâu, nhưng anh có việc giấu em mà.”

Phong Bắc hơi ngẩng mặt lên, chẳng nói chẳng rằng đối diện với thanh niên, phát hiện đôi mắt của cậu còn sáng hơn cả thuở thiếu thời nữa, người nhà cậu đặt cho cậu cái tên rất chuẩn, người cũng như tên.

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt, tim Phong Bắc đập nhanh hơn, anh nghiêng đầu, dịch tầm mắt sang một bên, “Ra ngoài đi, mai sẽ bận lắm đấy.”

Cửa mở ra lại đóng lại, văn phòng hoàn toàn chìm vào yên tĩnh.

Phong Bắc giơ tay dùng sức ấn huyệt thái dương căng nhức, chỉ còn năm ngày nữa, năm ngày sau sẽ như thế nào, anh cũng không biết nữa, không dám chắc, xưa nay đều chưa từng, chỉ có thể làm tốt nhất những gì có thể làm được mà thôi.

Kỳ thực Phong Bắc rất mong mình có thể ích kỷ hơn một chút, một chút là được, anh cũng muốn dấn thân như Cao Nhiên, không để ý đến tất cả mọi thứ, nhưng ở cái tuổi này, cái lập trường này của anh, không thể không lo âu.

Phong Bắc không phải không thể từ bỏ vinh dự mà bộ cảnh phục này mang đến, anh từ bỏ được, dù cho bị các đồng nghiệp chỉ trích, cũng có thể chịu đựng ánh mắt quái lạ của những người xung quanh, năm năm trước đã có thể, có điều anh từ bỏ rồi, chịu đựng rồi, những vấn đề kia cũng không được giải quyết.

Tất cả nguồn căn của vấn đề không nằm ở anh, mà tại chỗ cha mẹ Cao Nhiên.

Hơn nữa trong chuyện này, Phong Bắc đuối lý, anh yêu niềm hy vọng duy nhất của cha mẹ Cao Nhiên, ký thác nửa đời người, họ không cho cũng là lẽ thường tình.

Cao Kiến Quân dùng thân phận một người cha tìm đến Phong Bắc nói chuyện, nghẹn ngào trong điện thoại, tất cả ngôn từ của anh đều bị chặn lại nơi cuống họng.

Phong Bắc đếm không hết những vụ án được phá giải và bắt giữ mấy năm nay đến tột cùng là bao nhiêu, to to nhỏ nhỏ nhiều vô số kể, trước đây anh cảm thấy chuyện gì đến tay mình cũng có thể giải quyết được, mãi đến tận khi yêu Cao Nhiên, cuộc đời của anh rốt cuộc mới xuất hiện một chuyện anh không xử lý nổi, ấy chính là chút tình cảm này.

Dứt không nổi quên chẳng xong, cứ thế bám lên xương thịt anh mà sinh sôi.

Phong Bắc dùng tay che mặt, vuốt mấy lần, anh than thở, tư tưởng lùi về sau, lùi về cảnh năm đó Cao Kiến Quân tìm đến mình, lại tiến về phía trước, đến câu Cao Kiến Quân nói trong điện thoại kia.

Trong lòng của người làm cha như Cao Kiến Quân, Phong Bắc còn đáng căm ghét hơn bọn lừa gạt buôn bán trẻ em nữa, chú sẽ không nhìn tiền đồ tốt đẹp của con trai vừa bắt đầu đã bị hủy diệt.

Phong Bắc đổ chút tinh dầu ra xoa trên thái dương, Cao Nhiên trưởng thành hơn năm năm trước, em ấy đang kiên trì, cũng rất kiên định, nhưng em ấy vẫn chưa rõ được hiện thực và tưởng tượng khác nhau đến nhường nào.

Nếu như tưởng tượng đã khó, vậy hiện thực chỉ có thể khó hơn gấp trăm gấp nghìn lần, thậm chí vô cực.

Khi một người đối mặt với hai lựa chọn trong đó có một vô cùng thê thảm, tất nhiên sẽ chọn một cái, vứt bỏ cái kia, dù không muốn cũng chẳng thể làm gì được.

Bởi vì đó là trắc nghiệm một đáp án, không thể do mình được.

Phong Bắc định mở túi đồ ăn ra, cửa đột nhiên bị đẩy ra từ bên ngoài.

Cao Nhiên đi rồi quay lại, cậu nhanh chân vòng qua cạnh bàn, trước khi người đàn ông trên ghế kịp phản ứng đã nhắm ngay đôi môi kia hôn lên, vượt qua rào cản tiến quân thần tốc.

Hai phút sau, Cao Nhiên rời khỏi môi người đàn ông, cậu chưa đã thèm liếm môi, tươi cười đứng dậy rời đi, lúc đến cửa còn vẫy tay, “Đội trưởng Phong, mai gặp nhé.”

“…”

Phong Bắc chống trán khẽ bật cười, cười một lúc, gương mặt lại xuất hiện nét bi thương u sầu nặng nề, người anh yêu như một ngọn lửa, không ngừng thiêu đốt chính mình, cũng đốt lên toàn bộ thế giới trong anh, chưa từng bao giờ tắt đi.


	74. Chapter 74

Sau khi về nhà Cao Nhiên thấy buồn phiền trong lòng, đứng ngồi không yên, cậu gửi tin nhắn cho ba cậu, nhắn được một nửa thì xóa đi, cảm thấy mình đúng là đang giấu đầu lòi đuôi, dứt khoát gọi điện thẳng tới.

Cao Kiến Quân không nhận.

Lưng Cao Nhiên bật khỏi ghế sô-pha, cậu đứng lên, cau mày đi tới đi lui, rồi lại ngồi trở lại, muốn gọi thêm lần nữa, chuông điện thoại đã reo lên, “Ba à.”

Giọng Cao Kiến Quân thấm đượm mỏi mệt, hình như vẫn còn đang ở đơn vị tăng ca, “Gọi cho ba làm gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi đầu, “À thì, ba ăn tối chưa? Ở bên đó có khỏe không? Công việc có thuận lợi không ạ?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói ngắn gọn, “Vào trọng điểm đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn một chỗ hư không nào đó, “Mẹ nói ba sắp về.”

Cao Kiến Quân hừ lạnh một tiếng, “Ba mà còn không về, trời cũng sắp lật rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không nhìn thấy ba, không biết lúc nói có biểu cảm gì, có động tác nhỏ gì, những thứ cậu am hiểu không có đất dụng võ, điều này khiến cậu thoáng chút bối rối, “Ba à, con tham gia cuộc thi triệu tập của cục cảnh sát thành phố A là quyết định của con, cũng là con bảo mẹ giấu ba, đừng trách mẹ.”

Cao Kiến Quân không lên tiếng.

“Con không ở lại thành phố, không phải là quyết định nhất thời.” Giọng Cao Nhiên rất đỗi nghiêm túc, “Đối với con, thành phố A càng có nhiều chỗ để thể hiện hơn, dù sao cũng là thủ đô, tòa thành lớn này khác hẳn với bên nhà, ba à, con không muốn rúc cả đời ở đó.”

“Tuy rằng con mới vừa tốt nghiệp đại học, còn chưa vững gót chân trong xã hội, nhưng con đã vạch định kế hoạch cho cuộc đời mình từ lâu rồi, con không phải loại người hứng lên thì làm, con cũng có thể chịu trách nhiệm với mỗi quyết định của con, chắc chắn sẽ không bỏ dở giữa chừng.”

Cao Nhiên nói những câu này với giọng điệu hết sức thành khẩn, xưa nay chưa từng nói chuyện với ba cậu như vậy, xem như là dốc hết gan ruột ra, thâm ý ẩn trong đó cũng rất rõ ràng.

Lớp giấy cửa sổ kia đã mỏng đến không thể nào mỏng hơn được nữa, lúc nào cũng có thể bị đâm thủng, cha con đối lập quyết liệt, một khi đã xảy ra là chẳng thể nào ngăn cản.

Có chuyện có thể nói qua điện thoại, có chuyện lại không được, nhất định phải đối mặt, Cao Nhiên đang đợi một cơ hội.

Cao Kiến Quân ở đầu bên kia vẫn không nói gì.

“Ba, bao giờ ba về?” Cao Nhiên đứng dậy ra ban công hóng gió, không cảm thấy mát chút nào, cậu tìm điều khiển mở máy điều hòa, “Con sẽ xin nghỉ phép ở cục, mua vé về.”

“Không cần đâu.” Lúc này Cao Kiến Quân mới cất tiếng, “Ba tạm thời không muốn nhìn thấy con.”

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng cốc trà bị đập mạnh lên bàn, cậu khựng lại một chút, giọng nói không nghe ra cái gì khác thường, giống hệt như mọi khi, “Thế chừng nào ba muốn nhìn thấy con ạ?”

Bên phía Cao Kiến Quân có tiếng ghế tựa ma sát với mặt đất, “Chờ ba mày qua đợt bận này, lại trừng trị mày ra trò.”

“Có chuyện này con phải nói trực tiếp với ba…”

Cao Nhiên còn chưa dứt lời, bên kia đã cúp máy, cậu cau chặt lông mày, nghĩ xong thì gọi về nhà, “Mẹ ơi, mẹ biết địa chỉ đơn vị của ba không?”

Lưu Tú nói, “Mẹ không biết, có chuyện gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, nói không có gì, “Bà nội thế nào rồi ạ?”

“Tỉnh rồi thì nhất định không chịu nằm viện, nói dù có chết, cũng phải chết ở nhà.” Lưu Tú nói, “Con cũng biết tính bà con đó, khuyên thế nào cũng không được, hết cách rồi, đành đỡ bà về, giờ đang nằm đây, sớm tối cứ nhắc đến chú con.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, “Chờ con gặp Cao Hưng, con nói với nó, xem có thể gọi chú về một chuyến được không.”

“Được thôi.” Lưu Tú trào phúng, “Tục ngữ nói, con không chê mẹ xấu, chó không chê nhà nghèo, chú con hiển nhiên lại không làm được chuyện đó, chú không làm được con trai tốt, cũng không phải là người chồng tốt, càng không phải người cha tốt, chuyện duy nhất thành công là làm một ông chủ tốt.”

Cao Nhiên gãi trán, cậu nghe tiếng khóa cửa chuyển động thì nói, “Mẹ, Cao Hưng đến, con cúp nha, lúc khác nói chuyện tiếp, mẹ chú ý giữ gìn sức khỏe nhé.”

Cao Hưng giống như mọi ngày, việc đầu tiên sau khi trở về là đi tắm.

Cao Nhiên nhặt quần áo Cao Hưng vứt trên mặt đất lên, thấy trong túi quần rơi ra hai tấm vé xem hòa nhạc, không có hứng thú ném lên bàn.

Không lâu sau, Cao Hưng khoác trên người áo phông trắng rộng rãi với quần đùi đi ra, không còn dính dớp mùi lung tung ngoài đường, cậu chàng thở một hơi khoan khoái, “Hồi đại học anh không tham gia hội học sinh à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không có thời gian, “Anh không so với em được, em mới là tận hưởng cuộc sống đại học bình thường, anh không phải, tán gái, vào hội học sinh, chơi game, tất cả mấy thứ đó đều không có.”

Cậu mở máy tính tìm phim xem, “Mấy giờ rồi, em không ở nhà mình đi, qua chỗ anh làm gì?”

Cao Hưng lau tóc, “Tiện đường.”

“Lại đưa đàn chị đàn em nào về nhà à?” Cao Nhiên mở lời bình phim lên đọc, “Cũng không biết mấy cô bé để mắt em, yêu mến em, theo đuổi em không buông tay rốt cuộc lấy dũng khí ở đâu ra.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Lương Tịnh Như cho chứ ai.”

_(*) Lương Tịnh Như là ca sĩ đã hát bài “Dũng khí” =))_

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cao Hưng đi ra ngoài, cầm một cái túi màu xanh lam ném lên bàn.

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn, “Gì thế? Bữa khuya à?”

“Chỉ biết có ăn thôi.” Cao Hưng dựa vào bàn nói, “Mặt nạ.”

Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, “Đừng đùa chứ? Cái mặt em như lòng trắng trứng, da non đến búng ra nước, phong nhã hào hoa, làm ngàn vạn thiếu nữ mê muội, còn cần cái đồ chơi này à?”

Cao Hưng chép miệng, “Không phải tôi, là anh.”

Cao Nhiên sợ quá quay ngoắt lại, “Cái gì cơ? Cho anh á?”

Cao Hưng soi mói, “Cái mặt này của anh mà không trang điểm một chút, đi cùng anh ra ngoài, tôi ngại mất mặt.”

Cao Nhiên coi như cậu chàng đang đánh rắm.

Cao Hưng quay người lại hướng vào phòng khách, “Đồ trong túi này hết hơn ba ngàn, anh không cần, tôi xé hết ném vào giỏ rác.”

“Hơn ba ngàn?” Cao Nhiên ném con chuột đứng bật dậy khỏi máy vi tính, xách cái túi đến trước mặt Cao Hưng, “Tiêu hơn mấy ngàn mua cái đồ chơi này, não mày hỏng rồi à?”

Cao Hưng dừng lau tóc, nhướn mắt nhìn thanh niên, mặt đầy ghét bỏ, “Anh à, anh ở cùng tôi mấy năm nay, sao vẫn còn quê thế hả?”

Cậu chàng cầm cái túi trong tay thanh niên ném lên trên bàn, “Tiền là dùng để tiêu, nếu không tiêu, thế thì mất đi giá trị của nó, hiểu chưa?”

Cao Nhiên tận tình khuyên bảo, “Tiền phải dùng trên lưỡi dao, không thể tiêu lung tung, mặt nạ là cái thứ quái quỷ gì chứ, anh mày đàn ông đàn ang căn bản là không cần dùng, hoàn toàn không cần phải mua, hay thế này đi, mày cầm đưa cho bạn gái nào đó, nhất định có thể khiến cho người ta vui vẻ.”

Cao Hưng tưới dầu lên lửa, “Loại cho nam.”

Cao Nhiên loáng thoáng như nghe được tiếng giấy bị lửa thiêu đốt, “Không phải mày có nhiều anh em lắm sao? Đưa đại cho thằng nào đi.”

Câu này Cao Nhiên nói mà không chút nghĩ ngợi, đạp phải khu vực cấm của Cao Hưng, ngoại hình tinh xảo hơn cả con gái, nhà lại cực kì giàu có, tính cách còn cool ngầu kiêu căng.

Trong tất cả đám nam nữ bên cạnh cậu chàng, liệu được mấy ai thật lòng muốn kết bạn với cậu đây?

Kể cả có người như vậy thật, Cao Hưng cũng không muốn, tính tình cậu chàng quái gở cực kì, đối với ai cũng có tâm lý phòng bị, mình không chủ động tới gần, cũng không cho phép người khác tới gần.

Chỉ duy nhất có một ngoại lệ được Cao Hưng đặt vào trong vương quốc của mình, vừa là đại thần của cậu chàng, cũng vừa là bạn bè, người thân, thầy giáo, anh em, tất cả vai trò thiếu đi trong cuộc sống cậu chàng đều để người đó thay thế, ai bảo trong cả vương quốc ấy trừ cậu chàng ra, chỉ có một người ngoại lai cơ chứ.

“Vứt.”

Cao Hưng cầm mặt nạ hướng ra cửa, làm bộ muốn vứt đi.

Gân xanh trên trán Cao Nhiên nhảy thình thịch, cậu thỏa hiệp, “Quay lại đây! Anh dùng! Anh dùng được chưa?”

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên ngồi dựa lên ghế sô-pha, mặt đắp một lớp màng dính nhơm nhớp, cảm giác mình sắp chết rồi, cậu phờ phạc, “Gần đây em có liên lạc với ba không?”

Cao Hưng gõ notebook bùm bùm, “Có chuyện nói thẳng, đừng vòng vo.”

Cao Nhiên nhét cái gối ra sau thắt lưng, “Bà nội nhớ ba em.”

Không biết Cao Hưng đang chat với ai mà chẳng buồn ngẩng đầu lên, “Mai tôi gửi thư cho ổng.”

Cao Nhiên lười hỏi tại sao cậu chàng không gọi thẳng luôn, “Em nói xem tại sao bà lại thích ba em như vậy, mà không thích ba anh?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Vì ba anh là cả, ba tôi là út.”

“Cả thì không được yêu thích à?” Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Ngụy biện gì đấy, chẳng hợp lý gì hết.”

Cao Hưng nhếch môi, “Anh trai tôi ơi, đây chính là hiện thực trong nhà chúng ta.”

Cao Nhiên không tiếp tục cái chủ đề bực bội này nữa, cậu tắt TV, “Đến giờ chưa? Anh tháo mặt nạ ra nhé.”

“Chưa đến.” Cao Hưng nói, “Còn hai phút nữa.”

Cao Nhiên lau mấy giọt nước trên mặt nạ bị dính trên tay, vo mẩu giấy lại ném bừa đi, thành công sượt qua giỏ rác rơi xuống góc tường.

Cao Hưng bỏ notebook ra nhặt mẩu giấy lên, rửa tay xong mới quay lại, “Cùng sinh hoạt với anh, quả thực chính là ở trong bãi rác.”

“Mỗi người có một cách sống, anh không nói cái bệnh nghiện sạch ngày càng nặng của em, em cũng kệ anh đi.” Cao Nhiên đổi tư thế khác, một chân gác lên ghế sô-pha, một chân duỗi thẳng, cậu thở dài, “Cao Hưng, chẳng bao lâu nữa anh sẽ phải đối mặt với một trận chiến lâu dài.”

Động tác gõ bàn phím của Cao Hưng đột nhiên ngưng lại, cậu chàng nghiêng đầu, “Thế à?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn đèn treo trên trần nhà, mắt chậm rãi híp lại, cậu cười nói đúng vậy.

Cao Hưng cảm thấy Cao Nhiên của hiện tại xa lạ quá đỗi, bởi vì cậu chàng nhìn nụ cười trên mặt Cao Nhiên, chỉ cảm nhận được nỗi u sầu bất an, và cả quyết tâm đập nồi dìm thuyền liều chết đến cùng.

Cao Nhiên về phòng ngủ đóng cửa lại, lén lút khóa trái cửa, lén lút ngồi trước máy tính mở một bộ phim sex đã download về đĩa từ lâu nhưng chậm chạp mãi chưa xem.

Không phải hàng trong nước, là của nước ngoài, tất cả người trong đó đều là tóc vàng mắt xanh.

Bộ phim này là do bạn cậu, cũng tức là người hôm qua đề cập với Phong Bắc ở trong xe, Vương Trường Hựu Vương công tử gửi cho cậu, không kể rõ nội dung, chỉ nói tình tiết trong đó cực kì đặc sắc, xứng đáng xem xong lại xem lại vài lần, còn muốn cậu xem xong phát biểu chút cảm nhận nữa.

Âm thanh vừa cất lên, Cao Nhiên giật bắn mình, cậu luống cuống tắt tiếng, lại nghĩ tới có thể đeo tai nghe, đầu ngón tay căng thẳng đến run lên, lòng bàn tay toát mồ hôi.

Tim Cao Nhiên dộng thình thình, cái khoảnh khắc lần đầu tiên cầm súng, bóp cò ấy, tim còn không đập nhanh bằng lần này, cảm giác bất cứ giây nào cũng có thể nhảy xổ ra khỏi lồng ngực vậy.

Toàn bộ lưng áo của cậu sũng mồ hôi, Cao Nhiên liếm môi, nửa người trên hơi nghiêng về trước, mặt ghé sát vào màn hình, dường như thấy chỗ nào đó mình không hiểu, hy vọng có thể làm rõ.

Sau đó Cao Nhiên lại dựa ra sau, một giọt mồ hôi đọng lại nơi chân mày, chậm rãi lăn xuống khóe mắt, cậu giơ tay quẹt đi, trong cổ họng có một ngọn lửa, hơi thở ra đều nóng hừng hực.

Toàn thân đều muốn bốc khói.

Mấy phút sau, Cao Nhiên bưng cốc nước uống ừng ực mấy ngụm lớn, cậu kéo cổ áo phông lên lau mồ hôi trên cổ và mặt, “Tiên sư nó, phí công tắm.”

Trường Hựu giỏi thật đấy, Cao Nhiên cảm thấy rất cần kiếm thời gian hẹn cậu ta ra uống một chén, cậu ta là đối tượng để mình dốc hết bầu tâm sự, mấy năm nay vẫn thế.

Có vài việc không muốn người biết giấu ở trong lòng một quãng thời gian, sẽ sinh ra bệnh tật, cần phải trút ra ngoài.

Tất cả mọi người đi trên con đường đó đều phải gánh một áp lực cực lớn trên lưng, làm bộ sống rất thoải mái, phảng phất như đều là người lưu lạc thiên nhai.

Bộ phim chiếu được một nửa, nội dung phim đã đến gần đoạn đặc sắc nhất phim, Cao Nhiên gỡ tai nghe, không nghe tiếng, chỉ nhìn hình ảnh, dần dần có cảm giác cũng nhập vào trong đó.

Diễn viên chính đang trải qua cảm giác núi rung đất chuyển, dường như toàn bộ hình ảnh cũng đang rung theo.

Cao Nhiên gác hai chân lên bàn, thành thạo ngửa lưng ra sau, tư thế tùy ý, cậu cúi đầu, hơi híp mắt lại khẽ khàng gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc…”

Cao Hưng trong phòng khách bỗng quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn cửa phòng, cậu chàng bỏ notebook ra đi tới, “Mở cửa.”

Mấy phút sau, Cao Nhiên mở cửa ra.

Cao Hưng nhấc một chân lên rồi dừng ngay giữa lưng chừng, cậu chàng rút chân về, mặt rất khó coi, “Anh ở trong phòng làm gì đấy?”

Cao Nhiên thở hổn hển, chóp mũi còn vương giọt mồ hôi, cậu nhíu mày, bình tĩnh cười cười, “Xem phim chứ gì.”

“Xem cái phim chó gì.” Cao Hưng bá đạo nói, “Về sau không được làm trong phòng, muốn làm thì vào phòng vệ sinh ấy.”

Cao Nhiên bơ đi, cậu cởi cái áo phông ướt mem ra ném lên ghế, chuẩn bị đi tắm.

Cao Hưng ngửi mùi nồng nặc trong phòng, mặt xanh lè, cậu chàng quắc mắt nhìn bóng lưng gầy gò của thanh niên, “Anh không nằm trên giường chứ?”

Rất có tư thế nếu anh có gan làm, tôi sẽ đổi hết cả cái giường.

Cao Nhiên ngoái lại, vẻ mặt lười biếng sau khi xong việc, cậu châm điếu thuốc cười, “Em đoán xem.”

“Đệt!”

Cao Hưng quăng cái áo cậu vắt trên ghế ra khỏi phòng, sau đó đeo găng tay một lần tháo vỏ chăn.

Cao Nhiên đá cậu chàng, “Vỏ chăn với ga trải giường đều thay một ngày một lần, em còn muốn thế nào nữa? Tổ tông, tối muộn rồi đừng có bắt chó đi cày nữa được không?”

Cao Hưng thả vỏ chăn đã tháo được một nửa xuống, “Rốt cuộc có làm hay không?”

Cao Nhiên bất đắc dĩ, “Không.”

Cậu dám khẳng định, nếu để cho Cao Hưng biết mình ngồi trên ghế trước máy tính làm, cái ghế tựa mới mua chưa được bao lâu, bàn máy tính, thậm chí cả máy tính nữa đều sẽ vĩnh biệt cậu mất.

Cao Hưng nghe vậy thì lại lồng vỏ chăn lại, cầm máy hút bụi vào phòng, sau đó lấy đồ lau sàn nhà, cả quá trình đó đều đeo găng tay, thậm chí còn mặc tạp dề.

“…”

Cao Nhiên tìm quần áo trong tủ, “Em và Soái Soái một người theo chủ nghĩa hoàn mỹ, một người bị bệnh nghiện sạch nặng, bọn em có thể lập đội đi đánh quái được rồi đấy.”

Cao Hưng đang làm vệ sinh, cái tư thế ấy tập trung hơn bất cứ chuyện gì khác trên đời này.

Tối Cao Nhiên không ngủ được, cậu lên mạng tìm ‘Brokeback Mountain’, rất nổi tiếng, hồi trước cậu xem bình luận trên mạng nên không dám xem phim, sợ kết cục bi thảm kia ảnh hưởng đến mình, giờ lại muốn xem thử.

Phim bắt đầu chưa được mấy phút, Cao Nhiên đã xem hết sức chăm chú, ngay cả Cao Hưng bước vào lúc nào cậu cũng không biết.

“Nghe người ta nói qua bộ phim này rồi, hóa ra là như vậy.”

Sau lưng bất thình lình cất tiếng, dây thần kinh Cao Nhiên chưa kịp căng lên, đã bị hai chiếc áo sơ mi treo trên móc đánh tan, cậu không muốn giải thích hành động này của mình, sau khi tập trung tinh thần cao độ xong, cả người đều uể oải.

Cao Hưng nói trong bóng tối, “Lén lén lút lút vào phòng, đèn cũng không mở, còn tưởng anh xem phim ma.”

Cao Nhiên bật đèn bàn lên, cậu vẫn chưa trả lời Cao Hưng, nhìn không hiểu kết cục, không rõ Jack rốt cuộc là chết như thế nào?

Cao Hưng dường như đoán được suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên vào lúc này, “Bị tổ chức bạo lực phản đối đồng tính luyến ái đánh chết.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Em xem hiểu à?”

“Có cái gì mà không hiểu.” Cao Hưng xì một tiếng, “Chỉ số thông minh quả là vết thương khó lành.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đưa chai thuốc nhỏ mắt đây, anh nhỏ hai giọt.”

Cao Hưng với từ trên kệ đưa sang.

Cao Nhiên ngửa đầu nhỏ thuốc, cậu nhẹ giọng thở than, “Cao Hưng, nếu em là em ruột anh thì tốt rồi.”

Nếu vậy, ba mẹ sẽ không ký thác toàn bộ hi vọng lên người cậu, cậu làm không tốt, họ sẽ đau lòng, nếu có một đứa con trai khác để trông cậy, tất cả sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

Đáng tiếc chỉ là giả thiết.

Chính sách áp dụng ở mỗi nơi không đều nhau, Cao Nhiên lên đại học mới biết nhà các bạn học của mình có hai con, thậm chí số ít còn có ba con, chỗ cậu bắt kế hoạch hóa gia đình rất nghiêm, mỗi nhà chỉ có một con.

Cao Hưng nhìn đôi mắt đong đầy nước của thanh niên, “Nhỏ hơi nhiều nước thuốc rồi đấy.”

Cao Nhiên đặt lọ thuốc lên bàn, bóp trán hỏi, “Em xem phim xong cảm thấy thế nào?”

“Chỉ là một bộ phim tình cảm rất bình thường thôi.” Mặt Cao Hưng tỏ vẻ hoàn toàn lãng phí thời gian, “Nếu có chỗ đặc biệt, ấy là diễn viên chính đều là nam, bản thân câu chuyện là hư cấu, có mấy cảnh cũng được.”

Cao Nhiên thăm dò, “Nếu như là thật thì sao?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Liên quan gì đến tôi?”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy vỗ vai cậu chàng, “Trạng thái tâm lý này của em cực kì tốt, tiếp tục phát huy.”

Cao Hưng hất bàn tay trên vai xuống, “Đầu tiên là thẩm du, sau đó xem phim, còn bụng đói ăn quàng xem linh tinh, anh nên tìm một cô gái đi.”

“Em tự tìm của em đi.”

Cao Nhiên bảo Cao Hưng đi ngủ trước, cậu cầm điện thoại vào phòng vệ sinh gửi tin nhắn cho Phong Bắc: Anh ngủ chưa?

Màn hình điện thoại vừa tối đi bị Cao Nhiên ấn sáng rồi lại tối, qua một lúc lâu sau, cậu mới nhận được tin nhắn của Phong Bắc, thiếu một từ so với cậu: Ngủ rồi.

Cao Nhiên muốn nói cho Phong Bắc, trong một buổi tối em xem hai bộ phim, một là phim sex, một là phim tình cảm, đều muốn giới thiệu cho anh, còn muốn nói em gọi tên anh làm việc xấu, mấy năm nay thường như vậy, đếm không xuể bao nhiêu lần.

Lời muốn nói có rất nhiều rất nhiều, cuối cùng Cao Nhiên chỉ nhìn hai chữ “Ngủ rồi” này nhiều lần, gửi lại cho Phong Bắc một tin nhắn ngắn gọn: Ngủ ngon.

Một bên khác, Phong Bắc ở trong văn phòng, anh không về nhà, nhà cũng chỉ có một mình, về hay không về cũng chẳng có gì khác nhau.

Phong Bắc gảy điếu thuốc vào cái gạt tàn đầy ứ, anh cắn điếu thuốc, cúi đầu mở xem tin nhắn, tổng cộng chỉ có vài cái, lật đến hết lại lộn về lật lại, cứ thế cứ thế.

Lật rất lâu sau, Phong Bắc lưu trữ lại hai tin nhắn mới vừa nhận được.

Sáng hôm sau, đội có thông báo mở họp.

Báo cáo nghiệm thi và kiểm nghiệm đều đã có, Phong Bắc chỉnh lý lại những thông tin đã có trước mắt, cho mọi người phân công nhau làm việc.

Triệu Tứ Hải bảo Cao Nhiên đi cùng anh đến phòng hồ sơ.

Cao Nhiên trộm liếc nhìn người đàn ông đang nói chuyện với Trịnh Giai Huệ, hỏi anh, “Anh Triệu, chị phóng viên Trịnh với đội trưởng Phong thoạt trông quan hệ tốt nhỉ.”

“Là rất tốt.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Nhưng hàm răng phóng viên Trịnh không đủ ngay ngắn, có hai chiếc răng thỏ, không phải người để lại dấu răng trên tai đội trưởng Phong.”

Cao Nhiên suýt nữa đụng vào vách tường.

Triệu Tứ Hải ngáp mấy cái liền, “Tiểu Cao, anh thấy tinh thần em không tốt cho lắm, tối hôm qua cũng gặp ác mộng à?”

Cao Nhiên nói không, cậu không ngủ, đầu đau như búa bổ.

Triệu Tứ Hải thấy ác mộng, còn tả lại cảnh trong mộng cho Cao Nhiên nghe, nhà xưởng, thi thể nát bấy, những con giòi dài ngoằng ngoe nguẩy, đáng sợ nhất là anh gặp ác mộng trong ác mộng, ngỡ là mình tỉnh rồi, hóa ra còn ở trong mơ.

Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ đồng tình.

Triệu Tứ Hải xem tình hình cậu quả thật không ổn, không nói thêm nữa.

Trong phòng hồ sơ đặt từng hàng từng hàng giá kệ, từ trên xuống dưới đều hồ sơ từng thu nhận, phóng tầm mắt nhìn, khiến người ta không có chỗ xuống tay.

Triệu Tứ Hải phụ trách bên trái, Cao Nhiên phụ trách bên phải, hai người tìm kiếm từ rìa vào giữa.

Không lâu sau, Phong Bắc cũng vào, cùng họ tìm hồ sơ.

Cao Nhiên ném một xấp hồ sơ trong tay xuống đất, đầu đầy mồ hôi nói, “Đây là cái cuối cùng.”

Triệu Tứ Hải bị bụi bặm làm ho sặc sụa, “Đội trưởng Phong, phụ nữ mất tích từ tháng 2 đến tháng 7 năm nay, tuổi từ 20 đến 25, chiều cao 1m50 đến 1m60 đều ở đây hết rồi.”

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm xuống, “Lật từng cái một đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi bệt xuống đất, cầm một tập hồ sơ thổi bụi trên đó, “Năm 2003, thời gian này không ở trong phạm vi chứ nhỉ?”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu lấy à?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói có đâu, anh cũng không chắc lắm, “Có thể là anh cầm nhầm, Tiểu Cao em để tạm sang một bên đi, xong việc lại cất về.”

Cao Nhiên để đại sang bên cạnh, cầm một quyển khác mở ra xem.

Trong phòng hồ sơ chỉ còn tiếng lật giấy sột soạt, trong hồ sơ chỉ cần có một đặc điểm phù hợp với vụ án băm xác trong nhà xưởng sẽ bị tập trung sang một bên.

Phong Bắc nói chuyện câu được câu chăng với Triệu Tứ Hải.

Cao Nhiên thấy người đàn ông cứ cố tình lờ mình đi, lại thèm hút thuốc lá, thừa dịp Triệu Tứ Hải không để ý, nhanh chóng sờ một cái lên mu bàn tay người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc cứng đờ người, liếc nhìn thanh niên ý nhắc nhở.

Cao Nhiên thu tay về, lại cào mấy cái lên thắt lưng người đàn ông, lực như gãi ngứa, dằn vặt người.

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, nói là lên cơn thèm thuốc, ra ngoài hút mấy điếu lại về.

Cao Nhiên thả hồ sơ xuống, “Anh Triệu, em cũng đi hút điếu thuốc cái đã.”

Triệu Tứ Hải lắc đầu, “Hai cây thuốc di động.”

Cửa nhà vệ sinh vửa mở, Cao Nhiên đã đẩy Phong Bắc lên tường hôn lên đôi môi anh.

Phong Bắc vô thức dung túng, nếu anh không muốn, sao có thể có tình cảnh này được, anh đè lại vai thanh niên, “Đừng cắn, ra ngoài không nhìn ai được.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong mắt nhen nhúm ánh lửa, “Lúc em hôn anh, sao anh không mở miệng ra?”

Phong Bắc lè lưỡi, “Tự nhìn đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy vết thương trên đầu lưỡi, mặt nóng bừng lên, cậu chột dạ ho khan hai tiếng, “Em cầm lòng không được.”

Phong Bắc lộ ra vẻ mặt đau đớn lắm thay, “Ăn cái gì cũng đau.”

Cao Nhiên sốt ruột lại gần kiểm tra, “Nặng đến thế sao?”

Phong Bắc thấp giọng cười, “Đùa em chơi.”

“Anh cũng đừng mím chặt thế chứ.” Cao Nhiên vươn tay luồn vào mái đầu đinh của anh, nắm chặt lấy chân tóc ngắn ngủi, “Cho em vào đi.”

Phong Bắc tỏ vẻ nghĩ cũng đừng hòng, “Không được.”

Cao Nhiên không ép được, trừ khi người đàn ông phối hợp, cậu cười híp mắt nói, “Thế anh vào đi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên, trong mắt đều là ẩn nhẫn và kiềm chế, nơi đáy lòng là khát vọng đang không ngừng kêu gào, chỉ là bị anh ép rất kĩ, không lộ ra mảy may.

Anh biết rõ, một khi buông thả mình chạm vào thanh niên, lý trí sẽ đổ sụp trong nháy mắt, không chút chậm trễ nào, điểm này anh có thể xác định được.

Cao Nhiên chôn mặt trong hõm cổ người đàn ông, hít sâu mùi hương của anh, “Tối qua em không ngủ, còn anh thì sao?”

Phong Bắc vuốt đuôi tóc sau gáy đã hơi dài của thanh niên, “Ngủ một giấc đến sáng.”

“Nối dối.” Cao Nhiên hôn lên đường viền khuôn mặt của người đàn ông, cắn lên chiếc cằm tua tủa râu của anh, “Râu ria không cạo, quần áo không thay, tối hôm qua không về chứ gì? Ghế sô-pha trong văn phòng ngủ không ngon đâu, dễ sái cổ, về sau đừng ngủ trên đó nữa, không thì em sẽ đến cục trông anh, rồi có ngày bị mất tập trung, anh cũng không muốn em mang cái danh sinh viên xuất sắc làm việc ngu xuẩn đâu đúng không?”

Cằm Phong Bắc ngưa ngứa, anh nắm mặt thanh niên dí sát vào kiểm tra, nếp nhăn giữa chân mày ngày càng chặt, “Chiều em đừng tới.”

“Em không tới cũng không ngủ được mà.” Ánh mắt Cao Nhiên nóng rực, “Trừ phi anh cho em ôm anh ngủ.”

Phong Bắc rút tay về, “Năm năm này em vẫn vượt qua đó thôi?”

“Vâng, năm năm không liên lạc với anh, không nghe tiếng anh, không nhìn thấy anh, em đúng là vẫn có thể vượt qua được,” Cao Nhiên nắm chặt tay người đàn ông thả lại trên mặt mình, “Nhưng đau lắm, em không muốn lại trải qua nỗi đau ấy lần nữa.”

Phong Bắc than thở, “Hôm qua em nói thế nào với anh? Trong cục chỉ là cấp trên và cấp dưới thôi.”

Cao Nhiên cười đầy vô tội, “Em quên mất.”

Phong Bắc nhìn nụ cười tươi rói trên mặt thanh niên, cổ họng anh khô khốc, lúc hoàn hồn đã ghì chặt người trong lồng ngực mất rồi.

Cao Nhiên bị ghìm mà đau thấu xương, cậu không phát ra tiếng kêu khó chịu nào, trái lại còn vui vẻ, “Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, không đúng, bắt đầu từ hôm qua, về sau ngày nào trước khi đi ngủ em cũng sẽ nói với anh một tiếng ngủ ngon, giờ thì gửi tin nhắn, chờ đến khi chúng ta về chung một nhà, sẽ…”

Môi Phong Bắc dán lên môi thanh niên.

Tay Cao Nhiên đặt trên tấm lưng rộng rãi của người đàn ông, mặc cho anh đòi hỏi.

Bên ngoài có tiếng bước chân vọng đến, kèm theo tiếng nói chuyện, Phong Bắc lui lại, ngón tay chà lên đôi môi hơi sưng của thanh niên, “Đi ra ngoài.”

Cao Nhiên cười khổ, “Sao mà ra ngoài được?”

Phong Bắc điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở, “Tự xử đi.”

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, giờ em đang tuổi nhiệt huyết mà, huống chi,” Cao Nhiên ôm lấy người đàn ông từ đằng sau, ghé vào tai anh cười khẽ, “Anh cứ như vậy ra ngoài cũng không tiện lắm đâu nhỉ?”

Lửa mà Phong Bắc mới vừa đè xuống lại bừng lên, anh khựng lại một hai giây, mất đi cơ hội đè lửa xuống lần nữa.

Hơn nửa tiếng sau, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc trở lại phòng hồ sơ.

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn hai người họ trở về, không phát hiện ra chỗ nào bất ổn cả, anh đánh tiếng rồi ra ngoài rót nước uống.

Cao Nhiên ôm một chồng hồ sơ đặt trên đùi, dựa vào giá lật xem, “Có thể xác định được hộp cơm của ai không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không thể, chỉ có thể đoán là của nạn nhân.”

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi, “Kẹp tóc màu gì?”

“Bị mòn gần hết rồi.” Phong Bắc nói, “Bên kiểm nghiệm nói là màu trắng, kiểu dáng và màu đó khá phổ biến vào năm ngoái.”

Hai người mới vài phút trước còn quấn lấy nhau triền miên trong nhà vệ sinh, giờ lại đồng thời tiến vào trạng thái làm việc, có một cảm giác hiểu ngầm khó tả.

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc mấy giây, “Tóc nạn nhân thì sao? Có lưu ý không?”

“Tóc ư? Một đống tóc dính bùn đất và thịt vụn, có thể lưu ý được gì? Có điều,” Phong Bắc vừa nhớ lại vừa nói, “Lúc đầu nạn nhân mới được đào lên, anh có nhìn qua, có một đoạn tóc như bị dao kéo cắt, là cái kiểu chó gặm lung tung ấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hung thủ ghen tị với mái tóc đẹp của nạn nhân?”

“Em đoán vậy cũng không phải không có khả năng, nhưng động cơ giết người hẳn sẽ không đơn giản như vậy.”

Phong Bắc nói chuyện với Cao Nhiên, anh cầm một tập hồ sơ lên mở ra, đọc thông tin trong đó mới phát hiện đó là bộ hồ sơ năm 2003 Triệu Tứ Hải cầm nhầm vừa nãy, lúc đang định cất về, bên tai có một hơi thở ấm áp phả qua, “Cô gái này là ai?”

Phong Bắc liếc qua hồ sơ, “Phùng Nguyệt.”

Cao Nhiên thả hồ sơ trong tay mình xuống, “Cho em xem một chút.”

Phong Bắc đưa cho cậu, “Xem xong thì cất đi, đừng để lung tung, về sau không dễ chỉnh lý.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tóc đen óng nhỉ.”

Phong Bắc lấy làm lạ nhìn thanh niên, “Em không để ý thời gian và địa điểm cô ấy mất tích, hoàn cảnh gia đình, mà lại để ý tóc cô ấy à?”

“Trên tài liệu có viết rồi mà.” Lực chú ý của Cao Nhiên vẫn còn trên mái tóc, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh xem, tóc cô ấy vừa đen vừa dày, liệu có thể dài đến eo không?”

Mặt Phong Bắc giật giật, nếu không phải trong phòng hồ sơ có camera, vị trí của anh không phải góc chết, lúc này anh đã cốc cho thanh niên một cái rồi, “Ảnh chụp chân dung, không phải ảnh toàn thân, sao anh biết tóc cô ấy dài đến đâu.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn địa chỉ trong tài liệu, ngạc nhiên nói, “Không phải mất tích ở bản địa.”

Phong Bắc cầm lấy hồ sơ bên cạnh lật, “Ừ, hơn nữa năm mất tích, chiều cao, địa chỉ đều không khớp.”

Cao Nhiên lật trang cuối của tập hồ sơ, rồi lại lật lại tấm ảnh chân dung kia, theo lý thuyết không có chỗ nào đáng nghi cả, nhưng trước mặt cậu lại cứ hiện ra hình ảnh mái tóc rối bù của nạn nhân, mái tóc dài kia khiến cậu ấn tượng sâu sắc.

“Còn bức ảnh nào khác của Phùng Nguyệt không ạ?”

“Phùng Nguyệt có vấn đề à?” Phong Bắc nói, “Hỏi Tiểu Lưu xem, chắc là không có đâu, đây là người mất tích vẫn chưa tìm được, không rõ sống chết.”

“Em nghĩ đã.”

Cao Nhiên ghé vào gần hơn nữa, mặt gần như dí sát vào tấm ảnh chân dung kia, cậu nhắm mắt lại nỗ lực tập trung tinh thần, trong đầu tái hiện lại khung cảnh nhìn thấy trong nhà xưởng.

Người phụ nữ treo trên giá sắt, mặc chiếc áo sơ mi màu đỏ trắng, mái tóc vừa dài vừa đen, rối bù che ở trước mặt, thân thể chốc chốc lại đung đưa.

Ý thức của Cao Nhiên trở thành thực thể, dưới sự điều khiển của cậu biến thành ống kính, chầm chậm hướng lại gần.

Thân thể người phụ nữ từ trung cảnh chuyển thành đặc tả, ống kính đưa từ dưới lên, càng ngày càng gần, càng ngày càng gần.

Cao Nhiên thấy rõ khuôn mặt giấu đằng sau mái tóc dài kia, người phụ nữ trợn đôi mắt đỏ ngầu, cô đang nhìn cậu.

Ý thức đột nhiên rút ra, Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm bức ảnh chân dung, đỉnh đầu đau buốt, cậu dùng hai tay chống trán, lông mày cau chặt lại đầy đớn đau.

Phong Bắc phát hiện có gì không ổn, giọng căng thẳng, “Cao Nhiên?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên cắt không còn giọt máu, “Đầu… đau đầu.”

Dứt lời, cậu ngã lên người Phong Bắc, đôi mắt khép chặt, chìm vào hôn mê.


	75. Chapter 75

Cao Nhiên bị tiếng nói chuyện đánh thức, cậu chưa cần mở mắt ra, ngửi thấy mùi nước khử trùng thôi đã biết mình đang ở trong bệnh viện.

Triệu Tứ Hải mới nói chuyện với y tá xong, vừa nghiêng đầu đã thấy thanh niên trên giường bệnh nhìn mình, anh thở phào một hơi, “Tiểu Cao, cuối cùng em cũng tỉnh rồi.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên tái nhợt, trong ý thức của cậu một giây trước còn đang xem ảnh chụp, một giây sau đã ở trong bệnh viện rồi, khoảng giữa rất mờ nhạt, “Anh Triệu, anh đưa em đến ạ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Anh và đội trưởng Phong.”

Cao Nhiên không thấy người đàn ông đâu cả, “Đội trưởng Phong đâu ạ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải sực nhớ ra, “Chết chết, anh quên lấy thuốc cho ảnh rồi, Tiểu Cao em nằm xuống trước đi, anh lấy thuốc đã.”

“Thuốc gì ạ?” Cao Nhiên lập tức chống tay ngồi dậy, “Đội trưởng Phong bị thương ạ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói bị ngã, anh vẫn còn sợ khiếp vía, “Trên thái dương có vết cắt sâu hoắm, chắc để lại sẹo mất.”

Cao Nhiên mờ mịt, “Chuyện gì xảy ra thế?”

“Lúc đó anh thấy đội trưởng Phong cõng em ra khỏi phòng hồ sơ, vội tới hỏi sao thế, đội trưởng Phong chẳng nói gì cả, chỉ cõng em ra ngoài.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Em cũng biết chân đội trưởng Phong dài thế nào đấy, ảnh đi nhanh lắm, sải chân rất dài, anh đuổi không kịp, chỉ có thể chạy theo, kết quả chạy đến khúc ngoặt thấy ảnh đụng vào cửa kính.”

Anh vẫn còn thấy sợ trong lòng, “Đội trưởng Phong cứ thế đụng vào, không biết mình vỡ đầu chảy máu, mặt bê bết máu, tiếp tục cõng em về phía trước, y như trúng tà ấy, bọn anh bị sợ choáng váng, cản anh ấy lại gọi mấy lần, ảnh mới hoàn hồn.”

Cao Nhiên dựa lưng lên đầu giường, không nhúc nhích.

Triệu Tứ Hải thở dài, “Tiểu Cao, em vừa vào đội đã lập công, năng lực cá nhân khá là xuất sắc, phẩm hạnh cũng tốt, anh thấy đội trưởng Phong dù không dẫn dắt em, nhưng ảnh vẫn rất để mắt đến em, em thử nhìn đi, em chỉ hạ đường huyết thôi, ảnh đã tự cõng em đến bệnh viện, ai không biết còn tưởng ảnh cõng vợ trên lưng ấy chứ.”

Miệng Cao Nhiên giật giật.

“Chỉ là so sánh thôi, nếu em mà là vợ ảnh thì loạn mất.”

Triệu Tứ Hải đùa rồi cười ha hả, phát hiện thanh niên rũ mi, nửa mặt khuất dưới bóng tối, thoạt trông hơi u ám, anh nghiêm túc nói, “Tiểu Cao à, hạ đường huyết hôn mê quá sáu tiếng đồng hồ có thể tạo thành thương tổn không lành được cho não, còn có thể gây chết người, em một ngày phải ăn ba bữa đúng giờ, không được thức đêm, thủ sẵn kẹo trong túi, phải tự yêu quý thân thể mình, đừng cậy trẻ tuổi buông thả, lúc hối hận thì đã muộn rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không giải thích, chỉ nói, “Anh Triệu, cảm ơn anh.”

“Cảm ơn cái gì, em là người ưu tú nhất anh từng dẫn, làm tốt lắm, anh rất quý em, tương lai nhất định sẽ có nhiều đất dụng võ.” Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn ra cảm xúc thanh niên không tốt, “Em nằm đi, anh đi lấy thuốc cho đội trưởng Phong, lát nữa quay lại.”

Căn phòng bệnh chìm vào yên tĩnh.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay che mắt, nửa ngày sau mới ấn mạnh một cái, cậu nằm dài trên giường, trùm chăn qua đầu, nằm trong ổ chăn gọi điện thoại cho người đàn ông.

Điện thoại mới reo được vài tiếng đã nghe thấy tiếng Phong Bắc, “A lô.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có đau không?”

Phong Bắc biết thanh niên ám chỉ cái gì, anh nói, “Không đau, em thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đau lắm.”

Bên kia cúp máy.

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng tút tút bên tai, còn chưa hoàn hồn đã nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở, sau đó chăn trên đầu cậu rời đi, ánh sáng chiếu vào, cậu người thấy người đàn ông đứng ở bên giường, trên thái dương dán miếng băng gạc, xung quanh còn mấy vết máu khô.

Phong Bắc cúi người, vươn tay xoa đầu thanh niên, “Lại đau à?”

“Không phải đầu,” Cao Nhiên nắm bàn tay người đàn ông áp lên ngực mình, “Ở đây cơ.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên, một lúc lâu sau anh than thở, “Bao giờ mới hết được?”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Không lành nổi.”

Bất kể Phong Bắc nói chứng đau đầu kì lạ của cậu hay là gì khác, cậu đều trả lời như vậy, vẫn thế thôi.

Cao Nhiên ngồi dậy, vươn tay chạm lên băng gạc nơi thái dương người đàn ông, mắt cậu đỏ hoe, khàn giọng nói, “Anh Triệu sợ lắm, ảnh còn bảo anh trúng tà.”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, không chỉ trúng tà, mà còn bị ma chướng nữa, “Em phải ở viện quan sát một ngày, không vấn đề gì nữa mới xuất viện.”

“Không cần đâu, anh biết mà, em ở viện cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì.” Cao Nhiên nhẹ nhàng nói, thay vì nói là không sợ chết, chi bằng nói tập mãi thành quen, về phương diện này, cậu chỉ có thể thả lỏng tâm thái một chút, “Về cục đi, vụ án băm xác trong nhà xưởng kia, em có đầu mối mới.”

Phong Bắc bỗng mở miệng, ánh mắt sắc lẻm, “Em hôn mê, là có liên quan đến manh mối ư?”

Cao Nhiên thầm giật mình, vẻ mặt không chút thay đổi, “Sao anh lại hỏi vậy?”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, quả thật lớn rồi, học được cách che giấu tâm tình, không còn là thiếu niên năm đó mới nói dối một câu đã sờ tai nữa, anh nuốt nước bọt, ẩn ý mập mờ, “Em nói xem?”

Hai người nhìn nhau, tỏ vẻ bí hiểm, mỗi người có một tâm tư riêng.

Cao Nhiên ngồi ở mép giường xỏ giày, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em hứa với anh, chờ vụ án này kết thúc, anh muốn biết cái gì, em đều sẽ nói cho anh, thế nhưng, bắt đầu từ giây phút em thẳng thắn với anh, anh cũng phải thẳng thắn với em, nếu anh không làm được, thế thì nói rõ với em ngay bây giờ, chúng ta tiếp tục giấu diếm bí mật của mình, ai cũng đừng dò xét ai.”

“Không làm được cũng là lẽ thường thôi.” Cậu cười cười, “Ai cũng có một bí mật nhỏ không muốn cho người khác biết, đặt trong khu vực an toàn nào đó của mình.”

Cao Nhiên nói năng đâu ra đấy, thái độ bình tĩnh ung dung, những lời này không giống như bị ép quá mới tạm thời nghĩ ra, mà đã chuẩn bị từ lâu, chờ cơ hội thích hợp quăng ra ngoài, đây chính là cơ hội ấy.

Phong Bắc khi buồn phiền có thói quen ấn huyệt thái dương, lần này không cẩn thận đụng vào vết thương, cơ mặt anh giật đến mấy lần.

Cao Nhiên nhảy lò cò đến trước mặt người đàn ông, sốt ruột nhìn anh, “Có sao không?”

Phong Bắc nói không sao cả.

“Không phải em đang ép anh, em là đàn ông, anh cũng thế, em cảm thấy giữa chúng ta có thể thẳng thắn hơn,” Cao Nhiên ngồi lại, cậu cởi dây giày cho chân vào trong, kéo gót giày lên trên, “Anh thử nghĩ mà xem, chúng ta không phải dân đi 9 về 5, ngày nào cũng bận rộn, có tình huống đột phát thì tăng ca không quản ngày đêm, thời gian rảnh rỗi và tinh lực đã thiếu thốn lắm rồi, còn phải chi ra một phần để đoán tới đoán lui nữa, không cảm thấy lãng phí sao?”

Phong Bắc nhướn mắt, “Em ở trường còn học được những cái đó nữa à?”

“Tự học.” Cao Nhiên bỗng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, xưa nay anh chưa từng nói với em, nguyên nhân hồi đó anh chủ động xin từ cục thành phố về huyện là gì.”

Đột nhiên cằm Phong Bắc bạnh ra.

Một bầu không khí ngột ngạt và nặng nề đang lặng lẽ lan tràn, hai người trong phòng bệnh không ai nói tiếng nào.

Kỳ thực Cao Nhiên đã điều tra qua dựa theo những điều mình biết được, cũng hiểu được đại khái, cậu nhìn từ góc độ của người xa lạ, hai mạng người đó không nên để Phong Bắc gánh lấy mới phải.

Phong Bắc có thể được cất nhắc, điều thẳng đến thành phố A, cũng chính vì vậy, nói tới nói lui, là chính anh không chịu tha thứ cho mình, luôn luôn trách móc bản thân.

Cao Nhiên cầm lấy một chiếc giày khác, cau chặt mày.

Phong Bắc đi đến trước cửa sổ, không hỏi có phải thanh niên đã biết được điều gì không, nếu cậu nhắc đến, chứng tỏ đã từng tìm hiểu rồi, “Có người hy sinh, chung quy vẫn phải có người đến gánh chịu hậu quả.”

Cao Nhiên không ngờ người đàn ông lại nhắc đến chuyện cũ năm đó vào lúc này, cho là anh sẽ lại giống như trước lảng đi, “Lỗi sai không nằm ở anh.”

Phong Bắc cười khổ, năm đó nếu anh không đoán sai, nổ súng sớm hai giây, sẽ không cuống đến mức không có thời gian ngắm bắn, đạn cũng sẽ không bị lệch đi, mà sẽ nằm ở giữa trán tên cướp, con tin và đồng đội có lẽ cũng đã không chết.

Một phân đoạn gặp sai lần, tất cả phía sau đều sai.

“Quá khứ đã qua.” Cao Nhiên nói cho Phong Bắc nghe, cũng là nói cho mình nghe, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, con người phải nhìn về phía trước, tiến về phía trước.”

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, mấy năm nay em nghĩ một chuyện rất nhiều lần, đọc rất nhiều sách, cả trong nước lẫn nước ngoài, cả nổi tiếng lẫn vô danh nhiều vô số kể, em cho ra một kết luận khá là liều lĩnh.” Cao Nhiên nhìn bóng lưng người đàn ông, “Em nghi anh bị thiếu một phần ký ức.”

Phong Bắc xoay người nhìn thanh niên, như là nghe đến giấc mơ giữa ban ngày, “Thiếu một phần ký ức? Em xem nhiều phim khoa học viễn tưởng quá à?”

Cao Nhiên dõi theo anh không chớp mắt, “Vậy anh giải thích hai vấn đề kì lạ của anh như thế nào?”

“Bất kể là mùa nào, ra đường phải mang nước, chỉ cần trên đường đụng vào một hạt cát thôi, sẽ xuất hiện trạng thái gần như nghẹt thở, kiệt sức ngã quỵ xuống, thậm chí là hôn mê, nhưng bản thân anh lại không biết tại sao lại thế, việc này thực sự rất quái lạ.”

Cao Nhiên đến từ thế giới song song, mang trên mình một bí mật lớn động trời, ngay từ thời khắc chết đi sống lại đó thế giới quan của cậu đã tan vỡ rồi dựng lại, cậu bắt đầu nghi ngờ lai lịch của Phong Bắc, liệu có thể nào cũng giống cậu không, khác chính là ký ức sai lầm.

Không phải không có khả năng.

Cao Nhiên tin tưởng người chết đi rồi thì cái gì cũng mất, kết quả cậu chết chìm ở thế giới cũ, sống lại ở thế giới này, cậu cho rằng linh hồn và chấp niệm đều không thể thực thể hóa, kết quả từng cái xuất hiện ngay trước mắt cậu.

Hiện thực còn ly kỳ hơn cả phim ảnh nữa.

Cho nên mới nói, đôi lúc, những gì mình cảm thấy chưa chắc đã là thật, đừng có cho rằng tuyệt đối không thể, chưa biết chừng sẽ bị chính bản thân làm mất mặt mất thôi.

Trí tưởng tượng thực sự rất kì diệu.

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm xuống xỏ giày bên chân phải cho cậu, “Trên đời này, có rất nhiều chuyện khoa học không giải thích được, không có gì ghê gớm cả.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh không muốn tìm hiểu sao?”

“Từ nhỏ đã nghĩ tới.” Phong Bắc thành thạo buộc dây giày, “Nhưng không tra được.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt ve vành tai người đàn ông, “Hỏi ba mẹ anh chưa?”

Phong Bắc lạnh nhạt nói, “Mấy năm nay anh không liên lạc với họ, mỗi người có một cuộc đời riêng, không nhất thiết phải phá vỡ hiện trạng.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy trên đỉnh đầu người đàn ông có rất nhiều sợi tóc bạc, ngắn quá, nhổ cũng không được, nhưng cậu vẫn cứ giật, không biết là đang ăn thua đủ với ai.

Phong Bắc bất đắc dĩ, “Đừng giật nữa, sắp bị em giật ra cả da đầu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cúi người ôm vòng qua vai người đàn ông, môi cọ lên vành tai anh, “Hồi trước tóc anh tốt lắm.”

Hơi thở Phong Bắc trầm xuống, “Sau khi điều qua đây nhận mấy vụ án lớn, cấp trên cho rất ít thời gian, áp lực nhiều.”

Anh nhấc thanh niên đang vùi đầu vào hõm cổ mình hôn bừa bãi sang một bên, “Được rồi, đừng nghịch nữa.”

“Không phải nghịch.” Cao Nhiên ngả đầu lên vai người đàn ông, mè nheo không chịu bỏ ra, “Anh cho em hôn một lát đi.”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ lưng thanh niên, “Tiểu Triệu có thể quay lại đây bất cứ lúc nào.”

Vừa dứt lời, Tiểu Triệu đã gõ cửa tiến vào, thấy Cao Nhiên đã mặc quần áo chỉnh tề rồi, buồn bực hỏi, “Xuất viện à?”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Vụ án quan trọng mà.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nháy mắt với Phong Bắc, nhìn đi, thanh niên này có tính giác ngộ cao nhường nào, hối hận chưa? Giờ nhận làm người của mình vẫn còn kịp đấy.

Phong Bắc làm như không thấy.

Ra khỏi thang máy, Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ yếu ớt hẳn.

“Không chịu nổi chứ gì?” Triệu Tứ Hải rất thân thiết nói, “Đây đây đây Tiểu Cao, để anh Triệu dìu em đi.”

Phong Bắc không tỏ thái độ.

Vẻ yếu ớt trên mặt Cao Nhiên lập tức biến mất tăm, cậu đi thẳng về phía trước, sải bước dài, chân như gió cuốn, y như người không liên quan.

Triệu Tứ Hải ngớ người, “…Tự nhiên lại khỏe à?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thuốc đâu?”

Triệu Tứ Hải hoàn hồn, đưa túi sang, “Đây ạ.”

Phong Bắc cầm đi, “Cậu thông báo với mọi người, bảo họ nói với người nhà một tiếng, tối nay tăng ca.”

Triệu Tứ Hải, “…”

Cao Nhiên hôn mê ban sáng, tối tỉnh dậy, một ngày trôi qua trong trạng thái không cảm giác, nếu số lần hôn mê không giới hạn thời gian này nhiều thêm một chút, vậy cuộc đời của cậu sẽ rút ngắn rất nhiều, nghĩ thôi đã thấy thê lương.

Vừa trở về cục, Cao Nhiên đã bị Phong Bắc gọi tới văn phòng, “Anh nhớ hồi sáng ở trong phòng hồ sơ em có nói một câu, em nói hung thủ ghen tỵ với mái tóc đẹp của nạn nhân.”

Cao Nhiên bảo đúng là có nói vậy, “Chỉ là đoán thôi.”

Lúc đó Phong Bắc cũng chỉ thuận miệng đáp lại một câu, ban ngày thanh niên chìm vào hôn mê, anh đợi chờ trong nôn nóng bất an, cố hết sức để phân tích vụ án, mới lật lại câu nói kia, “Em cho là hung thủ là nữ?”

Cao Nhiên vâng một tiếng, “Em vẫn giữ nguyên ý kiến ban đầu, nạn nhân là sau khi bị treo cổ rồi mới bị chặt đầu cùng tứ chi và băm xác, hung thủ cũng là phụ nữ giống cô, tuổi và chiều cao khả năng cũng tương tự, chỉ không có một mái tóc vừa dài vừa đen như vậy thôi.”

Phong Bắc rút một điếu thuốc khỏi bao, “Manh mối mới chính là cái này?”

“Không phải.” Cao Nhiên nắn ngón tay, “Em nghi nạn nhân là Phùng Nguyệt mất tích từ mấy năm trước.”

Phong Bắc dừng bấm bật lửa nhìn thanh niên, “Chứng cứ.”

Cao Nhiên nói không có, “Phải tìm.”

Phong Bắc ném lại bật lửa lên trên bàn, “Không có chứng cứ, chỉ dựa vào trực giác để xác định phương hướng điều tra, nếu như nạn nhân không phải Phùng Nguyệt, vậy tất cả nhân lực và vật lực trên đường dây này đều mất hiệu lực.”

Cao Nhiên đón lấy ánh mắt của người đàn ông, “Còn nếu đúng thì sao?”

Phong Bắc đối mặt với cậu một lúc, “Trực giác của em có bao giờ sai không?”

Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ nghiêm túc nhớ lại, cậu tự tin cong môi, “Hình như là không.”

Phong Bắc tóm lấy cái đuôi đang vểnh lên của thanh niên, “Thế đây là lần đầu tiên.”

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên lóe lên, “Hay mình cá cược đi, em thắng, anh đồng ý một yêu cầu của em, ngược lại thì em đồng ý của anh, thế nào?”

Phong Bắc nói không thế nào cả, “Đi họp.”

Bẫy của Cao Nhiên không bắt được người đàn ông, cậu rất chi là thất vọng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em đau đầu quá.”

Phong Bắc lạnh lùng nói, “Cao Nhiên, đừng đem cái này ra đùa!”

“Anh dữ với em làm gì? Em đau thật mà.” Cao Nhiên oan uổng lắm cơ, “Không đùa đâu.”

Sắc mặt Phong Bắc càng khó coi hơn, anh chửi nhỏ, “Thế em còn xuất viện làm gì? Muốn tức chết ai?”

Cao Nhiên bị người đàn ông quát, không thấy thẹn mà còn vui vẻ, năm năm trôi qua, anh Tiểu Bắc mình quen thuộc rốt cuộc cũng trở về, “Không phải cùng một kiểu đau.”

Vết thương của Phong Bắc hơi nhức nhối, “Số điện thoại của Cao Hưng là bao nhiêu? Anh gọi nó đến đón em.”

Cao Nhiên không nói, cậu nằm trên ghế sô-pha, “Cái gì cần nói em nói rồi, em không đi đâu, nằm đây ngủ một lát, anh đưa áo của anh cho em, cái anh đang mặc ấy, mùi nồng, từ xa cũng có thể ngửi được.”

“…”

Phong Bắc đi họp, Cao Nhiên ôm cảnh phục của anh vùi trong ghế sô-pha, ý thức dần dần tan rã.

Cao Nhiên bị tiếng chuông điện thoại đánh thức, cậu ngáp, “Ai thế?”

“Tôi.” Cao Hưng nói, “Đêm nay tôi không về.”

Hai mí mắt Cao Nhiên đoàn tụ, “Ờ biết rồi, nhớ làm biện pháp an toàn.”

“Biện pháp an toàn cái gì? Có phải tôi đi thuê phòng với con gái đâu, tôi đi học cả đêm đấy.” Cao Hưng nói giọng khinh bỉ, “Tư tưởng có thể đừng đen tối như vậy được không?”

Cao Nhiên buồn cười, “Ờ hớ, em trong sáng, cả cơ thể và tâm hồn em đều cực kì trong sáng, thế thì học hành nghiêm túc đi, cúp nha.”

Cao Hưng nói chờ đã, “Nhớ đắp mặt nạ, đừng xem ba cái phim linh tinh nữa, tôi download mấy chục bộ cho anh rồi, đủ cho anh xem đấy.”

Cao Nhiên biết mấy bộ phim linh tinh Cao Hưng nhắc đến là gì, download mấy chục bộ gì, cơn buồn ngủ của cậu biến mất tăm, “Lo làm việc của em đi.”

Tối Cao Nhiên không về mà ở lại phòng họp với mọi người, cố hết sức không tỏ ra khác biệt, nếu không sẽ khiến các đồng nghiệp phản cảm, đặc biệt là cậu vừa mới tốt nghiệp, chưa có kinh nghiệm và uy tín gì.

Trời vừa sáng, Phong Bắc đi tìm địa chỉ ghi trên hồ sơ của Phùng Nguyệt, Triệu Tứ Hải và Cao Nhiên hộ tống, người trước vừa lên xe đã ngủ như lợn chết, người sau lái xe, tinh thần khá tỉnh táo.

Giữa đường đổi thành Phong Bắc lái, Cao Nhiên ngồi cạnh nói chuyện với anh, sợ anh mệt rã rời.

“Đội trưởng, dừng lại đằng trước đi.” Triệu Tứ Hải tỏ vẻ bàng quang sắp nổ tung rồi, “Nhanh nhanh nhanh, em sắp không trụ được rồi.”

Phong Bắc tìm chỗ đỗ, “Gần đây có camera.”

Triệu Tứ Hải kẹp chặt chân chạy về phía trước, không lâu sau đã chạy mất dạng.

Trong xe nồng nặc mùi thuốc lá, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc mỗi người một điếu, nuốt mây nhả khói với hư không.

Cao Nhiên dập điếu thuốc trong tay mình, ghé vào gắp điếu thuốc của Phong Bắc đi, đầu lưỡi đảo qua hơi thở anh lưu lại trên đầu lọc, “Còn bao nhiêu km nữa?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hơn 70km.”

“Vậy sắp rồi.” Cao Nhiên duỗi người, nhìn ra ngoài cửa xe, “Đến đây cũng không phải đường nhựa nữa, cây gì thế này, vừa cao vừa nhỏ.”

Phong Bắc cắn điếu thuốc, không biết lặp lại lần thứ bao nhiêu, “Còn đau đầu không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không đau.”

Phong Bắc nhắm mắt, “Mấy năm nay đau bao nhiêu lần?”

Cao Nhiên định nói cậu đau rất nhiều lần, đau muốn chết muốn sống, mỗi lần đều suýt chết đi, cậu muốn người đàn ông ôm lấy cậu, hôn cậu, nhưng cậu cũng không muốn nhìn thấy người đàn ông căng thẳng bất an, mới ngoài ba mươi đã sống như một ông già, cậu nhìn mà khó chịu trong lòng, “Ba, bốn lần gì đó.”

Phong Bắc cau chặt lông mày, “Tiếp tục như vậy không phải biện pháp.”

“Vâng, em biết.” Cao Nhiên lấy điện thoại chơi rắn săn mồi, “Đi đến đâu hay đến đó vậy.”

Phong Bắc không thoải mái như vậy được, chuyện này như một quả bom nhét vào trong tim anh, không biết chừng nào sẽ nổ, trước khi hoàn toàn trừ được tận gốc, anh sẽ không tài nào yên tâm.

Mưa nhỏ biến thành mưa rào, xe đến nơi, một thôn xóm thoạt trông có vẻ thưa người sinh sống.

Cao Nhiên bật ô xuống xe, cùng Phong Bắc và Triệu Tứ Hải đến nhà Phùng Nguyệt, lại phát hiện cửa nhà cô đóng chặt, trước cửa cỏ dại mọc um tùm, không giống như nơi này có người ở.

Mưa rơi nghiêng, quần Cao Nhiên bị ướt, giày đạp trong bùn, không nhìn ra màu sắc ban đầu nữa, cậu chỉ về một phía, “Bên kia có người.”

Ba người tiến vào một căn nhà, sau khi chứng minh thân phận thì nhận được một tách trà, một đĩa hạt hướng dương.

Triệu Tứ Hải hỏi thăm nhà của người phụ nữ nông dân này, tuy rằng anh cảm thấy chuyến đi này không cần thiết cho lắm, tư liệu của Phùng Nguyệt không khớp với nạn nhân, hoàn toàn là lãng phí thời gian, trong khi lẽ ra có thể điều tra những người có thời gian mất tích gần đây, nhưng đây lại là ý của đội trưởng Phong.

“Phùng Nguyệt?” Người phụ nữ nông dân kia mất nửa ngày mới phản ứng được, “Con bé đó làm sao thế?”

“Thật ngại quá, chúng tôi giờ không tiện tiết lộ.” Triệu Tứ Hải lấy bút và sổ ra, “Cô chỉ cần nói những gì mình biết cho chúng tôi là được.”

Người phụ nữ nông dân lau tay lên khăn, kéo cái ghế nhỏ ngồi xuống, ngón tay chỉ lên đầu, “Chỗ này của nó không dùng được, chính là bị ấy ấy, nói thế nào nhỉ…”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Thiểu năng trí tuệ?”

“Đại khái là thế.” Người phụ nữ nông dân cảm khái, “Hồi bé nó không có vấn đề gì, trông xinh đáo để, gặp ai cũng chào, tiếc là năm nọ bị bệnh, hỏng cả đầu óc, có điều dù nó không bị bệnh, tương lai đầu óc cũng phải hỏng thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe đến đó hỏi một câu, “Di truyền ạ?”

Người phụ nữ nông dân nói, “Đúng đúng, di truyền, đầu óc mẹ nó có vấn đề, đẻ ra nó xong thì chạy mất, mấy ngày sau phát hiện chết trên núi, ba nó bị què, đầu óc cũng hơi hơi có vấn đề, không nhận ra được đông tây nam bắc cơ.”

Cái mặt già của Triệu Tứ Hải đỏ ửng lên, “Chị đại à, không nhận được đông tây nam bắc chỉ là do cảm giác về phương hướng không tốt thôi.”

“Không chỉ thế, mà còn không biết đâu là tay trái, đâu là tay phải cơ, cái nhà đó số cũng vất vả thật.” Người phụ nữ thở dài một tiếng, “Tôi nói đến đâu rồi nhỉ.”

“Nhà đó số vất vả.”

“Vất, quá vất vả ấy.” Người phụ nữ nông dân hồi tưởng lại, “Phùng Nguyệt mặc dù đần, nhưng nó xinh, càng lớn càng xinh, được nhiều người thương nhớ lắm, là cái kiểu không muốn cưới con bé vào cửa, nhưng lại cứ muốn để nó trong lòng ấy.”

“Chắc khoảng tầm 3, 4 năm trước, ngày nào thì tôi chả nhớ lắm, con bé Phùng Nguyệt đi họp chợ cùng ba nó, tối ba nó về, nó thì không về, từ hôm đó trở đi không thấy nó xuất hiện nữa, bọn tôi cũng từng thầm thảo luận với nhau, đoán là tám phần mười nó bị ba nó bán đi rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải giật mình, “Làm cha còn đi bán con gái ruột được ư?”

Người phụ nữ nông dân tỏ vẻ có gì đâu mà lạ, “Có chứ, sao lại không?”

Bên ngoài đổ mưa như trút nước, mái hiên nhỏ nước tí tách tí tách, mái ngói trên nóc nhà bị mưa gõ vang không ngừng, mấy người trong phòng không ai lên tiếng.

Người phụ nữ nông dân hơi nôn nóng bất an, không biết mình nói sai cái gì, cô xoa hai bàn tay dầm mưa dãi nắng, “Mấy đồng chí cảnh sát, các anh ngồi đó nhé, tôi đi rửa đào cho các anh.”

“Không cần đâu.” Phong Bắc mở miệng, “Chị đại à, cha Phùng Nguyệt đi nơi khác rồi ư?”

Người phụ nữ nông dân nói đi từ năm trước rồi, “Vẫn chưa thấy về, nghe người ta nói ổng mở quán mạt chược, làm ăn tốt lắm.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Nghe ai nói?”

Người phụ nữ nông dân nói, “Thằng út nhà ông Trương.”

Nhà ông Trương ở đối diện, ba người Phong Bắc đi qua, hiểu được một ít tình hình, không để phí phút nào đội mưa đến thành phố kế bên, còn mang cả đứa con út nhà ông đi nữa, có cậu ta ở đó, dễ tìm được Phùng què ba của Phùng Nguyệt hơn.

Mưa càng lúc càng to, vẫn là Cao Nhiên lái xe, Phong Bắc ngồi ghế phó lái hút thuốc, Triệu Tứ Hải nói chuyện phiếm với cậu út họ Trương, hiểu được tính cách của Phùng què.

Cậu út họ Trương không có số điện thoại của Phùng què, cậu ta dẫn đường, đoàn người vừa đến thành phố kế bên đã thẳng tiến đến quán mạt chược.

Bên này cũng đang mưa to, quán mạt chược làm ăn tốt lắm, ngồi chật kín người, quanh mỗi bàn đều đứng thành một vòng, không phải đang nuốt mây nhả khói thì cũng đang cắn hạt dưa, hạt dưa và tàn thuốc rơi vãi trên nền đất đây một đống, kia một đống.

Phùng què bị dẫn đi ngay trên bàn, ăn mặc xuề xòa, mái tóc bóng loáng chải ra sau, chẳng khác gì chó liếm cả, còn học người ta chơi quả óc chó, mỗi tay một cái.

Triệu Tứ Hải còn chưa dọa dẫm gì, Phùng què đã răm rắp rồi, ông ta thừa nhận lần họp chợ đó đem bán con gái đi, báo mất tích chỉ để làm ra vẻ thôi, “Nó như vậy, nhà tốt sẽ không thèm, năm ngàn là đủ nhiều rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải cầm hai quả óc chó bảo bối của ông ta ném lên tường, “Bán đi đâu?”

“Không biết,” Phùng què bị đau, “Tôi với người đó tiền trao cháo múc, đã giao hẹn là cầm tiền xong sẽ không xen vào nữa.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chép lại vào sổ, “Con gái ông là hàng hóa à?”

Phùng què trốn qua một bên, ông ta run lẩy bẩy, hai chân co giật, thoạt trông đến là ấm ức.

“Tiểu Triệu, cậu theo tôi ra ngoài.” Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thanh niên, “Em hỏi đi.”

Phong Bắc dẫn theo Triệu Tứ Hải nóng tính đi ra ngoài, Cao Nhiên kéo ghế ra ngồi đối diện Phùng què, “Phùng Nguyệt chết rồi.”

Phùng què ngây người, “Cái gì? Chết rồi ư? Cậu cảnh sát đừng nói đùa chứ!”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Bị người ta băm nát xác.”

“Băm… nát… xác? Tại sao lại như vậy?” Phùng què ríu hết cả lưỡi, “Không đâu không đâu, người đó hứa với tôi sẽ chăm sóc tử tế Tiểu Nguyệt…”

Cao Nhiên nhìn kĩ người đàn ông trung niên, thu hết tất cả biểu cảm của ông ta vào đáy mắt, nhanh chóng chỉnh lý sắp xếp vào kho dữ liệu trong đầu mình, “Hung thủ rất có thể chính là người đã mua cô ấy.”

Phùng què rất kích động, “Không thể! Chắc chắn không thể! Hắn nói hắn thật lòng coi trọng con gái tôi.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy người này có thể lèo lái được quán mạt chược là cả một kỳ tích, “Hắn là ai?”

Phùng què lảng tránh ánh mắt, “Tôi giao ước với hắn rồi, tôi không thể nói, nói ra là vi phạm giao ước, vi phạm giao ước là phải ngồi trại cải tạo lao động.”

“Câu đó là hắn nói cho ông ư?” Cao Nhiên nhặt quả óc chó trên mặt đất nắn nắn, “Hứa hẹn ngoài miệng không có hiệu lực pháp lý, bất quá, có điều này tôi có thể nói cho ông, bán con gái cũng là hành vi trái pháp luật đấy.”

Phùng què nói, “Tôi bán con gái mình, không phải con gái nhà người ta.”

Cao Nhiên ném quả óc chó lên bàn, chống gối nhìn người đàn ông trung niên, mặt cậu không hề có chút cảm xúc nào gằn từng chữ, “Đó cũng là trái pháp luật.”

Phùng què bị dọa ngồi co ro trên đất.

Cao Nhiên thuận lợi hỏi từ miệng Phùng què người đã mua Phùng Nguyệt, cậu ra ngoài, nói cho Triệu Tứ Hải liên hệ với đồn công an địa phương.

Phong Bắc đang định nói, điện thoại của anh reo lên, sau khi nhận điện nghe thấy gì đó, sắc mặt chợt thay đổi.

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nhổ điếu thuốc trong miệng ra, giọng thấp đến gần như không nghe thấy được, “Diệp Tử hy sinh.”

Mưa rơi dữ dội, xe cộ trên đường nhòe nhòe không thấy rõ, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc gấp rút trở về, không ai nói câu gì, chỉ là mỗi lần chờ đèn đỏ lại nắm tay người kia một chút.

Trong một cuộc tình, đau khổ nhất không phải mình yêu người, người đó lại không yêu mình, mình phải chịu đựng mối tình đơn phương dằn vặt, mà đau khổ nhất là rõ ràng chúng ta yêu nhau, nhưng lại bởi nhiều nguyên nhân mà không kịp đến với nhau, để rồi lỡ nhau cả một đời.


	76. Chapter 76

Trời mưa rất to, xe cộ chạy không thuận lợi, Cao Nhiên không dám lái nhanh, tầm mắt của cậu xuyên qua cần gạt nước đung đưa, nhìn thấy phía trước có mấy chiếc xe đâm vào đuôi nhau, mí mắt giật giật.

Hơn nửa tiếng sau khi xảy ra vụ tai nạn giao thông liên hoàn nghiêm trọng, Cao Nhiên và tất cả các xe khác bị chặn ở đường cao tốc, chờ cảnh sát giao thông đến mở đường.

Phong Bắc giương ô xuống kiểm tra, không lâu sau trở lại, nói một người chết hai người bị thương.

Cao Nhiên cầm lấy bình nước của người đàn ông uống mấy ngụm, thấy anh lại muốn xuống xe, bèn vươn tay ra giữ lại, “Đừng đi, ở trong xe đi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn ra nỗi lo âu bất an của cậu, vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay của cậu, lặng lẽ động viên.

Cao Nhiên đặt đầu lên vô-lăng.

Phong Bắc kéo gáy thanh niên ngồi dậy, nhéo mặt cậu ngăn không cho cậu cắn môi nữa, “Hồi trước em cùng lắm cũng cắn hai cái thôi, sao giờ cắn một cái đã chảy máu rồi?”

Cao Nhiên mới muộn màng nhận ra, cậu lè lưỡi liếm máu trên khóe môi, “Em hễ phiền lòng sẽ thế, không có chuyện gì đâu.”

Phong Bắc cau chặt lông mày.

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nói, “Thật sự không sao mà.”

Phong Bắc rút tay về dựa lưng lên ghế, chốc chốc lại day mạnh huyệt thái dương.

Không gian chật hẹp chìm vào tĩnh mịch.

Cao Nhiên lại gác đầu lên vô lăng, ngón tay không ngừng gõ lên vô lăng, giống như việc cậu cắn môi vậy, đều là biểu hiện khi cậu cảm thấy phiền lòng.

Làm cảnh sát hình sự, khi ra ngoài làm nhiệm vụ, ấy là đã treo đầu nơi thắt lưng rồi, chẳng biết ngày nào sẽ nằm trong nghĩa trang công cộng nữa.

Cao Nhiên hiểu rõ điều đó, cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý lúc tuyên thệ rồi, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là khi có cảnh sát hy sinh cậu vẫn có thể bình tĩnh cho được, huống chi còn là người quen.

Thời gian trôi mau thật, Cao Nhiên nhớ lần đầu tiên gặp Lữ Diệp là ở tiệm mì vằn thắn, chị ngồi cùng băng ghế với Phong Bắc, sau đó cậu nhập hội, ba người chen chúc cùng một chỗ.

Lữ Diệp không có lấy nửa chút yếu mềm và cảm tính nào của phụ nữ hết, chị hành động quyết đoán, khiến người ta cảm thấy khá lạnh lùng, có rất ít biểu cảm, quần áo thì không thèm trau chuốt, nếu không phải là cảnh phục sạch sẽ nghiêm túc, thì là áo phông quần bò, hết sức gọn gàng, giống y như ngôn từ cử chỉ của chị vậy.

Mỗi lần Dương Chí trêu Lữ Diệp đều không chiếm được lợi thế gì.

Lần cuối cùng Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy Lữ Diệp là không lâu sau khi thi đại học xong, cậu đi dạo trên đường, thấy chị ấy và một đồng nghiệp nữa đang khống chế một tên cướp đi ngang qua cậu, dùng giọng điệu lạnh lùng như mọi khi nói, “Em đấy à, Cao Nhiên.”

Thu lại tâm tư, Cao Nhiên rầu rĩ nói, “Em cứ tưởng họ đã về với nhau lâu rồi.”

Phong Bắc thở ra khói thuốc, “Hồi trước lúc anh còn ở cục cảnh sát huyện, không chỉ một lần nói chuyện với Dương Chí và Diệp Tử, bảo hai người nhanh đi lấy giấy chứng nhận đi, ai có mắt đều thấy, hai người họ có ý với nhau, có điều không chịu chọc thủng lớp cửa sổ giấy kia.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu, “Sao lại không tiến về trước một bước?”

“Có nhiều yếu tố lắm, tính cách cũng là một nguyên nhân, cũng liên quan đến tính chất công việc nữa, Dương Chí lo trước sợ sau, Diệp Tử lại quá kiêu ngạo.” Phong Bắc khép hờ mắt, “Mấy năm nay, mỗi lần Dương Chí nói chuyện với anh, anh đều nhắc đến Diệp Tử, bảo cậu ta đừng do dự nữa, mấy lời tương tự vậy anh cũng từng nói với Diệp Tử, nhân sinh vô thường, đặc biệt là cái ngành nghề nguy hiểm này của chúng ta, không biết bất ngờ hay ngày mai tới trước.”

Cao Nhiên thì thào, “Hóa ra anh cũng biết nhân sinh vô thường.”

Ngón tay kẹp điếu thuốc của Phong Bắc run lên, rồi lại ổn định lại như cũ, “Họ dùng dà dùng dằng cũng phải đến gần mười năm, đến cục diện ngày hôm nay, ai cũng có trách nhiệm, về sau chỉ còn lại tiếc nuối và hoài niệm mà thôi.”

Cao Nhiên đột ngột hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, năm năm trước anh lỡ hẹn, không chào mà đi, có phải vì vết thương của anh nặng lắm không?”

Phong Bắc không đáp.

Cao Nhiên đã biết được đáp án.

Nửa ngày sau, Cao Nhiên mở miệng trong bầu không khí ngột ngạt, “Thầy em nói với bọn em rằng, làm một người cảnh sát nhân dân, hy sinh là kết cục bình thường nhất, chúng ta không thể sợ hãi, không thể lùi bước, phải dũng cảm đối mặt, bởi chúng ta là cảnh sát.”

Cậu mấp máy môi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, nếu như có một ngày làm nhiệm vụ, trong hai chúng ta có một người hy sinh, chúng ta cũng sẽ phải đối mặt cục diện như vậy, chỉ còn tiếc nuối, hoài niệm, cùng với hối hận vô ngần.”

Phong Bắc đẩy cửa xe ra đi xuống.

Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích, chưa được một phút sau, Phong Bắc ngồi lại vào xe, ôm cậu vào trong ngực, siết rất chặt, như thể muốn ghì cậu khắc vào tận trong xương tủy.

Lúc trời sắp tối, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc mới vào đến huyện.

Mưa rơi nhỏ hơn nhiều, Phong Bắc lái xe, đi về phía nhà tang lễ.

Cao Nhiên nhìn ngắm phố lớn ngõ nhỏ đầy quen thuộc, tất cả ký ức liên quan đến thị trấn này đồng loạt ùa ra, cậu không tự chủ được lộ vẻ mặt hoài niệm.

Là người đều sẽ hoài cựu.

Cao Nhiên dành tuổi thơ ở nông thôn, niên thiếu trong huyện, người nhà, bạn học, bạn bè, hàng xóm, bạn thân, và cả người ở bên cạnh, họ đều cùng cậu trưởng thành, một đường tràn ngập gió mưa và ánh mặt trời.

Điện thoại của Phong Bắc đổ chuông, anh đỗ xe ven đường nhận điện, là Triệu Tứ Hải gọi, nói là người của đồn công an tới, đã lấy được toàn bộ khẩu cung của Phùng què.

Triệu Tứ Hải không hỏi Phong Bắc tại sao đột nhiên rời đi mà còn mang theo cả Cao Nhiên, anh chỉ nói công việc, “Đội trưởng Phong, đã tìm được người mua Phùng Nguyệt rồi, theo như bà ta khai, không lâu sau vì cô ấy cắn bà ta bị thương, bà ta dùng giá cao hơn gấp đôi lại bán cô đi.”

Phong Bắc nghe đoạn sau.

“Trong ba, bốn năm đó Phùng Nguyệt bị bán trao tay rất nhiều lần.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Lần cuối cùng là được một người tên Tôn Lão Thực mua đi, qua điều tra, Tôn Lão Thực ở thôn Thập Nguyên, chính là cái thôn ở gần hiện trường vụ án nhất, cách hai con đường quốc lộ.”

Nói đến nửa câu sau, giọng anh rõ ràng khó có thể tin nổi, xem từ tiến triển trước mắt, nạn nhân thực sự có khả năng chính là Phùng Nguyệt vốn không phù hợp điều kiện kia.

Tại sao Phùng Nguyệt lại không có điểm trùng hợp với nạn nhân, là do mấy năm nay cô dùng thân phận giả, tư liệu trong hồ sơ lại không cập nhật bao giờ, vẫn dừng tại năm cô bị cha bán đi.

Vụ án này cũng có thể khai phá từ một góc khác, kéo ra một nhóm buôn người.

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Cậu và Tiểu Hà cầm vật chứng đi một chuyến, nếu chứng thực được nạn nhân chính là Phùng Nguyệt, lập tức tiến hành điều tra.”

Triệu Tứ Hải đáp lời rồi cúp máy.

Phong Bắc đưa điện thoại cho Cao Nhiên, bảo cậu gọi cho Dương Chí.

Cao Nhiên gọi điện, không ai nghe, “Cảnh sát Dương giờ chắc đang bế tắc lắm.”

Phong Bắc khởi động xe, “Anh lo cậu ta nghĩ quẩn.”

Cao Nhiên sợ đến không nói nên lời.

Mười mấy phút sau xe đến được nhà tang lễ, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc xuống xe, cùng nhau đi vào trong.

.

Bắt đầu từ giây phút ghi danh trường cảnh sát, quyết tâm gia nhập tổ chức công an ấy, đã trao sinh mệnh cho quốc gia, bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng đổ máu hy sinh, đây là giác ngộ cơ bản của mỗi người cảnh sát nhân dân cần có.

Theo bộ công an thống kê từ năm 1996 đến năm 2006, trong vòng mười năm này, trên cả nước số lượng cảnh sát chết vì tai nạn lao động xấp xỉ 50.000, trong đó hy sinh vì nhiệm vụ lên đến hơn 6.000, nói cách khác, một năm qua, trung bình có hơn 600 cảnh sát hy sinh vì nhiệm vụ.

Mỗi ngày đều có cảnh sát hy sinh.

Tính từ năm 2000, số người hy sinh vì nhiệm vụ mỗi năm tăng nhanh, lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ phải đối mặt với phần tử tội phạm, làm việc dưới áp lực cao không kể ngày đêm cũng dẫn đến đột tử.

Năm nay mới qua nửa năm, số người hy sinh vì nhiệm vụ cũng đã lên đến con số 367.

Tháng trước trong huyện xảy ra vụ án cướp ngân hàng đồng loạt ác tính, bọn tội phạm nổ súng về phía dân, dẫn đến nhiều người bị các mức độ thương tích khác nhau, hai nhân viên ngân hàng bị thương, một người trọng thương.

Hai ngày trước, lực lượng cảnh sát nhận được tin tình báo mới nhất, ở một đoạn đường núi phát hiện chiếc xe đáng nghi, Dương Chí dẫn đội vây bắt người, bọn tội phạm và họ đọ súng, vài đội viên bị thương, hai đội viên bất hạnh hy sinh.

Hai người đội viên hy sinh kia lần lượt một nam một nữ, người thứ nhất là sinh viên mới vừa tốt nghiệp hồi đầu năm, vốn là không được tham gia nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm này, bởi cậu ta khá quen thuộc địa hình, nên chủ động xin gia nhập, đắp cả tính mạng vào.

Người thứ hai đã công tác nhiều năm, nhiều lần lập công được khen thưởng, Lữ Diệp.

Bầu không khí trong linh đường rất nặng nề, bi thương, Lữ Diệp được đặt nằm song song với người trẻ tuổi kia, người nhà đôi bên đều khóc đến ngất lịm.

Các đội viên lần lượt ngả mũ tiến lên cúi chào đưa tiễn.

Cục thành phố cử người đến, Tào Thế Nguyên ở trong đó, ánh mắt anh xuyên qua đám người, rơi lên thanh niên cao gầy vừa bước vào cửa, dừng lại một hai giây rồi thu về.

Trên đường đến, Cao Nhiên cũng đã đoán được sẽ gặp Tào Thế Nguyên ở đây, cậu liếc mắt nhìn rồi dời đi ngay, cất bước cùng Phong Bắc.

Mắt của mỗi một người đội viên ở đây đều đỏ hoe, các đồng đội hôm nay cùng mình vào sinh ra tử, một ngày nào đó trong tương lai không phải mình đưa tiễn người đó, thì chính là người đó đưa tiễn mình, thời khắc đó ở ngay ngày mai chưa biết chừng.

Dẫu có nhiều biến số đến thế nào đi nữa, họ vẫn phải xốc lại tinh thần làm việc ở tuyến một, đây chính là chức trách của họ.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy Dương Chí, anh đứng bên cạnh cục trưởng Trịnh, vẫn mặc trên người bộ quần áo lúc làm nhiệm vụ, trên đó nhuộm đẫm máu, trên mặt cũng có máu, không biết đâu là của chính anh, đâu của Lữ Diệp, thoạt trông vừa chật vật vừa đáng thương.

Ánh mắt Dương Chí trống rỗng, đôi mắt giăng đầy tơ máu, anh ưỡn thẳng người, không nhúc nhích, nét mặt không buồn không vui, tựa như một tượng đá, linh hồn đã rời đi cùng Lữ Diệp mất rồi.

Cục trưởng Trịnh nói gì, Dương Chí vẫn giữ dáng vẻ đó, thờ ơ không động lòng.

Phong Bắc tiến về phía Dương Chí, vươn tay vỗ lên vai anh.

Cơ mặt Dương Chí hơi giật, dường như đang nhịn không rơi lệ, khiến người ta có ảo giác rằng bất cứ lúc nào anh cũng có thể không kìm nổi nữa mà ngồi sụp xuống ở linh đường gào khóc vậy.

Cao Nhiên hơi chút hoảng hốt, tay bị kéo lại một cái, cậu hoàn hồn, quay đầu nhìn về phía Tào Thế Nguyên, ánh mắt mang ý hỏi.

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp, chỉ bước ra ngoài, Cao Nhiên hiểu ý đi theo.

Mưa vẫn còn rơi, trong chốc lát chưa tạnh được, dưới mái hiên nước mưa rơi từng giọt từng giọt trên nền đất, dai dẳng, khiến người ta thấy muộn phiền trong lòng.

Âm thanh của Cao Nhiên hòa vào với tiếng mưa, “Sao thế ạ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Mẹ em giờ đang ở trong huyện, bà em cũng ở đây, có muốn đi gặp họ không?”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Họ về lúc nào thế ạ?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói là hồi sáng, “Con dâu của cậu em sinh rồi, sinh đôi, mẹ và bà em qua đây ở hai ngày.”

Cao Nhiên than thở, “Em không biết vụ đó.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Em ở thành phố A, không ở trong huyện, cách xa quá, nói hay không cũng chẳng để làm gì.”

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ hỏi hồ ly, “Thế sao anh biết?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Anh dẫn người đến nhà ga bắt nghi phạm đang lẩn trốn, tình cờ gặp mẹ và bà em, những chuyện kia hỏi cái biết ngay, mẹ em khá là tin tưởng anh.”

Cao Nhiên xòe tay ra, “Cho em một viên kẹo.”

Cậu cười bảo, “Thôi, đừng cho, em không thích vị chanh.”

Tào Thế Nguyên lấy một viên kẹo ra đặt lên tay cậu, “Vị táo, chỉ có mỗi một viên thôi.”

Cao Nhiên bóc vỏ kẹo, nhét vào miệng, nỗi cay đắng trào dâng trong lòng mới chậm rãi bị đè xuống, “Không phải anh thích ăn vị chanh sao?”

“Đúng thế, anh rất chung thủy, không phải chanh thì không được.” Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn xuyên qua màn mưa hướng về chốn xa xăm nào đó, “Thế nhưng em không thích, anh đành nhét vào túi một vị khác, lúc nào gặp được em thì đưa.”

Đầu lưỡi Cao Nhiên cuộn lấy viên kẹo, lúng búng nói, “Tào Thế Nguyên, đời này anh đã từng làm điều gì khiến anh hối hận chưa?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp.

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên đảo qua gò má hồ ly, nét mặt của anh toát lên vài phần hoài niệm, chẳng biết đang nhớ về ai, nhớ đến câu chuyện bi thương nào, đáp án cho câu hỏi kia không cần nói cũng biết, “Em trước đây chưa từng, sau này cũng không muốn có.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Hi vọng em có thể được toại nguyện.”

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng khóc trong sảnh, cậu nhai viên kẹo, để mặc cho hương táo ngọt ngào lan tỏa trong miệng.

Cuộc sống vẫn tiếp diễn trong những mất mát và sinh sôi.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhắc đến chuyện túi viên đá, nói để ở trong xe anh, bảo Cao Nhiên đi lấy cùng anh.

Cao Nhiên cầm được rồi thì lật qua lật lại trong túi, “Thiếu một cái.”

Tào Thế Nguyên biết thừa còn hỏi, “Thế à?”

“Biết là anh lấy.” Cao Nhiên đòi, “Đưa em.”

Tào Thế Nguyên đơn giản thừa nhận, anh rũ mắt bóc kẹo, “Tiền công lần trước giúp em.”

Cao Nhiên không cho thương lượng, mắt quét một vòng trong xe, “Tiền công đổi thành cái khác, đưa em viên đá đây.”

Tào Thế Nguyên lảng sang chuyện khác, “Em định nói với ba mẹ em thế nào?”

Lực chú ý của Cao Nhiên thành công bị dời đi, cậu dựa người lên ghế, “Nói thẳng.”

“Nói thẳng?” Tào Thế Nguyên cười khẽ, “Thế nhớ đánh tiếng với anh trước, khi nào em bị ba mẹ em đánh gãy hai chân thì để anh nuôi, với kinh tế của nhà anh, nửa đời sau của em dẫu có tàn phế, cũng vẫn có thể ăn ngon uống ngon, nuôi một kẻ tàn phế không có vấn đề gì hết.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em mắc chứng mất ngủ độ nặng, có Phong Bắc, em không cần thuốc cũng ngủ được, không có anh ấy, em chỉ có thể uống thuốc.”

Tào Thế Nguyên đan tay vào nhau đặt trên bụng, “Cũng là một điểm đột phá ổn đấy, nhưng ba mẹ em sẽ không tin đâu.”

“Không tin ư? Bệnh nhức đầu của em cũng nên tin chứ?” Cao Nhiên nói, “Em có thể nói cho họ biết, Phong Bắc có thể chăm sóc tốt cho em, cũng chỉ có anh ấy làm được, nếu không em sẽ không sống nổi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cao Nhiên, em phải hiểu rõ, Phong Bắc là cảnh sát, không phải bác sĩ, ba mẹ em sẽ chỉ cho rằng em vì muốn đi cùng với anh ta mà kiếm cớ nói hươu nói vượn mà thôi, họ sẽ cảm thấy em hết cách cứu rồi, do đó càng quyết tâm cắt đứt liên hệ giữa em và Phong Bắc hơn.”

Cảm xúc của Cao Nhiên hơi mất khống chế, “Nhưng đây là sự thực!”

Tào Thế Nguyên lạnh nhạt nói, “Không ai tin.”

Cao Nhiên hít sâu một hơi, “Không nói chuyện này nữa.”

“Thế nói một chút chuyện Lữ Diệp và Vương Bác hy sinh đi.” Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đây là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường, em mới vừa vào nghề, giờ này sang năm, tâm thái em sẽ ổn hơn, bởi giờ này sang năm, có lẽ một đội viên nào đó sớm chiều ở cùng em sẽ hy sinh, hoặc là một người khác, càng về sau, em sẽ càng cảm nhận được nguy hiểm và biến số của cái nghề này.”

Cao Nhiên giờ mới biết tên của người cảnh sát trẻ tuổi đã hy sinh kia, cậu nhìn về phía Tào Thế Nguyên, chỉ thấy anh thờ ơ vô cùng.

Tào Thế Nguyên ăn kẹo, “Nếu em tận mắt thấy đồng đội của mình ngã xuống ngay trước mặt, trên người có nhiều chỗ trúng đạn, tựa như một bia ngắm, em sẽ có thể hiểu được cảm xúc của anh.”

Cao Nhiên không nói một lời, cậu cũng không muốn tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh đấy.

Tào Thế Nguyên, “Em vẫn chưa từng đi làm nhiệm vụ cùng Phong Bắc nhỉ, lúc đó em sẽ thấy, anh ta chính là người đầu tiên xông lên, đạn bay đến, người đầu tiên bị bắn trúng cũng là anh ta, sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ có một ngày, em cũng sẽ giống như anh nhìn các đồng đội của mình, nhìn anh ta ngã xuống trước mặt em.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch, cậu trợn mắt trừng trừng, thở dồn dập, “Đừng nói nữa!”

Tào Thế Nguyên hơi lắc đầu đầy thương hại, “Em hợp làm cảnh sát hơn bất kì ai, cũng không hợp làm cảnh sát hơn bất cứ ai.” Chẳng qua chỉ mới mấy câu đã bị chọc giận, đến lúc chuyện đó thật sự xảy ra, chẳng biết sẽ ra nông nỗi nào.

Đợi một lát sau, Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Em vẫn vậy, chẳng thay đổi gì hết.”

Cao Nhiên không nghe rõ.

Yên lặng một chốc, Tào Thế Nguyên nói ra câu giật mình, “Hôm qua anh nhìn thấy Tưởng Tường trong thành phố.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Tưởng Tường?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn thanh niên, “Quên rồi à?”

Cao Nhiên nói chưa quên, “Giờ nó đang làm gì?”

“Biết em sẽ hỏi nên anh điều tra một chút hộ em, cậu ta đang làm việc cho một người gọi Long Ngũ.” Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Anh nghi ngờ cậu ta tham gia vận chuyển ma túy.”

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi khí lạnh.

“Còn chuyện này nữa,” Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cậu ta đang thăm dò tin tức của em.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, “Chắc là nghe từ người bạn học nào đó tin em làm cảnh sát.”

Nói chung không có khả năng liên quan đến vụ án nhà cô của cậu ta, năm đó chỉ có một mình Phong Bắc biết Cao Nhiên có chút tác dụng trong vụ án đó, Phong Bắc sẽ không tiết lộ ra ngoài.

“Em lớn lên, đồng thời những người bạn kia của em cũng lớn lên, đã không còn giống ngày xưa, năm tháng hồn nhiên ngây thơ đã một đi không trở lại, giờ chỉ còn tính toán và trần tục.” Tào Thế Nguyên hiếm khi nói lời thô tục, “Nếu thấy Tưởng Tường, em đề phòng một chút, trước khi có chứng cứ cậu ta vận chuyển ma túy đừng đánh cỏ động rắn, cá lớn còn ở đằng sau.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em biết rồi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhác thấy một bóng người, anh bỗng nhiên giơ tay xoa lên mái tóc ẩm ướt của Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên chộp lấy bàn tay trên đầu, “Anh đừng có ấu trĩ như thế được không?” Cậu cũng nhìn thấy Phong Bắc, biết thừa mục đích anh làm vậy.

“Ha.” Tào Thế Nguyên bỗng cất tiếng cười cụt ngủn, độ cong bên môi dần thu lại, anh nhướn mắt, thứ bên trong đó phức tạp vô ngần, “Có một việc, xưa nay anh chưa từng nói với em, kỳ thực em càng thông minh, anh càng ghét em.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

“Có điều, anh vẫn rất trông chờ tương lai của em, chỉ mong sao em có thể mang đến cho anh một sự bất ngờ, đặc biệt là chuyện của em và Phong Bắc.” Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cảnh sát Cao, xuống xe đi.”

Cao Nhiên mang theo túi đá xuống xe, ghé vào cửa sổ nói, “Đến thành phố A thì gọi em nhé, mời anh ăn cơm, bye bye.”

Xe của Tào Thế Nguyên nhanh chóng biến mất ở ngã rẽ.

Cao Nhiên quay người, đón lấy người đàn ông tiến lại gần đây, chui đầu vào dưới tán ô của anh, “Cảnh sát Dương vẫn ổn chứ ạ?”

“Không ổn lắm.” Phong Bắc ôm lấy bờ vai thanh niên, tay chà lên chỗ áo bị mưa xối ướt, “Đi ra sao không che ô?”

Cao Nhiên nói quên mất, cậu đưa cái túi ra, “Cho anh nè.”

Phong Bắc không hỏi chuyện Tào Thế Nguyên, cũng không hỏi trong túi đựng cái gì, anh nhận lấy, đưa thanh niên rời đi trong màn mưa.

Dương Chí lảo đảo bước ra khỏi sảnh, lưng cúi gằm, mặt đầy đau khổ.

Phong Bắc đặt ô ở trong góc, “Diệp Tử và đội viên kia hy sinh, đây là chuyện mà không có bất cứ ai muốn thấy, cậu là đội trưởng, phía sau còn rất nhiều đội viên đang chờ cậu sắp xếp công việc.”

Dương Chí ngồi xổm xuống, bả vai run run.

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt nhìn đỉnh đầu Dương Chí, rồi lại nhìn đỉnh đầu Phong Bắc, nghĩ thầm qua mấy ngày nữa, liệu có mọc tóc bạc không nhỉ…

Dương Chí nói đứt quãng, anh nói năm ngoái anh mua một chiếc nhẫn, vẫn luôn đặt trong ngăn kéo bàn làm việc, bởi vì nhiều nguyên nhân mà chưa đưa ra, bây giờ ngẫm lại những nguyên nhân đó, đều cảm thấy thật buồn cười.

“Hôm nay là sinh nhật ba mươi tuổi của Diệp Tử.”

Dương Chí xòe lòng bàn tay ra, trong đó là một chiếc nhẫn, bề mặt đã vấy máu, “Hồi sáng trước khi làm nhiệm vụ em đặt trong túi, chờ nhiệm vụ kết thúc sẽ đưa cho cô ấy, em sẽ tỏ tình với cô ấy, cầu hôn cô ấy, lần này em thực sự đã hạ quyết tâm.”

Nhưng đã không còn kịp nữa rồi.

“Muộn rồi.” Dương Chí tóm chặt lấy tay Phong Bắc, giận dữ nói, “Đội trưởng, em muộn rồi.”

Anh lặp đi lặp lại những tiếng đó đầy nghẹn ngào.

“Đều tại em, là em quá hèn nhát, em lo trước ngó sau, em rốt cuộc vẫn nghĩ quá nhiều, nghĩ nhiều rồi lại không dám thực hiện, nếu em sớm nói lời từ tận đáy lòng ra, dù cho sớm một hai năm, Diệp Tử đồng ý gả cho em, chưa biết chừng sau khi kết hôn, bọn em có con, cô ấy ở nhà, hôm nay sẽ không ra ngoài làm nhiệm vụ.”

Những câu tương tự như vậy thì nhiều lắm thay, thường xuất hiện khi cảm thấy hối hận, dẫu biết là không có ý nghĩa, trong lòng vẫn không tài nào tha thứ cho bản thân.

Phong Bắc không nói gì, Cao Nhiên cũng không, trước cái chết, nói gì đi nữa cũng có vẻ yếu đuối lạ thường.

“Em và Diệp Tử quen nhau mười năm, rõ ràng có nhiều cơ hội như vậy, em lại vẫn cứ lỡ mất cô ấy.” Dương Chí siết chặt nhẫn, mùi máu tanh trên người rất nồng, chẳng biết vết thương chỗ nào lại toác ra rồi, “Rõ ràng có nhiều cơ hội đến thế, đội trưởng anh nói xem, có phải em rất đáng đời không?”

Phong Bắc khàn giọng nói, “Dương Chí, đừng quá tự trách mình.”

Dương Chí bật khóc nức nở, “Diệp Tử là vì chắn cho em mới có chuyện.”

Anh vừa khóc vừa nói chuyện đã xảy ra, lúc nói đến khi Lữ Diệp trúng đạn thì tức nước vỡ bờ, khóc đến tối tăm mặt mũi.

Trong loa phát ra lời tuyên thệ của một nhóm cảnh sát trẻ tuổi khi tiến vào ngành: Tôi nguyện trở thành cảnh sát nhân dân của nước cộng hòa nhân dân Trung Hoa, hiến thân mình cho sự nghiệp công an nhân dân cao cả, quyết tâm trung thành với đảng, phục vụ nhân dân, chấp pháp liêm chính, kỷ luật nghiêm minh, quyết chí xây dựng và bảo vệ chủ nghĩa xã hội Trung Quốc…

Lữ Diệp cũng ở trong số đó, giống như các đồng đội của chị vậy, khi đó giọng chị còn non nớt, nhưng từng chữ lại tràn đầy sức mạnh kiên định, yêu quý đất nước này, thề sống chết bảo vệ.

Cao Nhiên cúi người, nhanh tay dụi mắt một cái.

Phong Bắc cầm điện thoại đang reo rời đi, anh bất giác băng qua đường lớn, đi đến một chỗ rất xa nhận điện thoại, “Cháu Phong Bắc đây.”

Bên kia là giọng của Cao Kiến Quân.

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt, điều chỉnh tâm tình, “Chú nói đi ạ.”

“Đội trưởng Phong, tôi biết cậu là người bận rộn, cho nên tôi nói ngắn gọn thôi.” Cao Kiến Quân đang ở đơn vị, đang bận dở thì nghe Lưu Tú nói cô đang ở nhà của cậu em, mới gọi cú điện thoại này cho Phong Bắc trước ngày gặp mặt đã hẹn, “Nếu Tiểu Nhiên đã thi được cục cảnh sát thành phố A, công tác trong đội của cậu, vậy cứ để nó ở đấy đi, thành phố A có hướng phát triển hơn thành phố bên nhà nhiều.”

Phong Bắc không những không vui vẻ chút nào, mà tâm trạng còn chìm xuống tận đáy, anh biết những gì Cao Kiến Quân muốn nói, không phải những gì mình muốn nghe.

Đúng như dự đoán, câu tiếp theo của Cao Kiến Quân là, “Tôi hi vọng cậu để nó tận mắt thấy cậu có người yêu, kết hôn sinh con.”

Bàn tay cầm điện thoại của Phong Bắc run lên dữ dội, “Gì cơ?”

“Cậu rời đi nó, hoặc nó rời đi cậu, kết quả vẫn sẽ giống như năm năm trước, nó vẫn sẽ kiên trì.” Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Không bằng để nó triệt để thất vọng đi, một khi cắt đứt tưởng niệm, nó sẽ quay trở lại quỹ tích ban đầu, mặc kệ nó có muốn hay không, đều phải trở về, không có lựa chọn nào khác.”

Phong Bắc vòng qua bức tường, đi vào một cái góc yên lặng, dựa lưng lên vách tường lạnh ngắt, từng hơi buốt giá thấu qua quần áo đâm thẳng vào lỗ chân lông anh, anh rùng mình, “Chú Cao, dù chú có tin hay không, xưa nay cháu chưa từng nghĩ đến cùng ai khác ngoài Cao Nhiên lập gia đình.”

Cao Kiến Quân như thể nghe thấy một câu chuyện cười, và chú cũng cười thật, “Các cậu đều là nam, sao là lập gia đình cho được? Nó có thể sinh con cho cậu sao, hay là cậu có thể? Không có con cái, hai thằng đàn ông có thể gọi là gia đình ư?”

Không phải Cao Kiến Quân nói lời khó nghe, chú chỉ nêu lên sự thực mà đời này chú nhìn thấy và tiếp xúc với, cũng là một quan niệm rất đỗi phổ biến mà thôi.

Một tay Phong Bắc rút bao thuốc ra, ngậm điếu thuốc bên mép, bật lửa bấm thế nào cũng không ra lửa, anh ném bật lửa vào trong cơn mưa, gân xanh trên trán nổi lên, gương mặt khá vặn vẹo.

“Xin lỗi, cháu không làm được.”

“Đội trưởng Phong, cậu muốn tôi từng này tuổi đầu rồi còn quỳ xuống cho cậu sao?” Giọng điệu Cao Kiến Quân chẳng hề nghiêm khắc, cũng không tức giận, chú rất bình tĩnh, tựa như đang nói chuyện phiếm với một người bạn cũ vậy, “Tôi chỉ có mình Tiểu Nhiên là con trai, vì tương lai của nó, tôi có thể làm vậy, dập đầu lạy cũng được.”

Người Phong Bắc cứng đờ, cổ họng anh khô khốc, anh khàn giọng nói, “Chú Cao, chú giao em ấy cho cháu đi, chỉ cần để lại cho cháu một cái mạng, ngoài ra cái gì cháu cũng chấp nhận hết.”

“Đi con đường không nên đi, không chỉ hủy hoại Tiểu Nhiên, mà còn hủy hoại cả cậu nữa,” Cao Kiến Quân nói đầy thâm ý, dùng giọng của bậc bề trên, chú cũng rất rõ tính Phong Bắc, ép buộc hay dụ dỗ đều không xong, quá khó đối phó, năm đó có thể thành công là do thời cơ tốt, giờ lại không được, “Cậu làm cảnh sát hình sự nhiều năm, được cất nhắc tới thành phố A là đất nước đề cao cậu, thử nghĩ lại những đồng đội mấy năm nay vào sinh ra tử với cậu, nghĩ lại những gì cậu đã trải qua đi, vất vả lắm mới đến được ngày hôm nay phải không nào?”

Phong Bắc không nói những lời từ tận đáy lòng, có nói cũng chẳng ích gì, bởi anh từng nói rồi, còn không chỉ một lần, “Sao chú không cùng Cao Nhiên mặt đối mặt ngồi xuống nói chuyện chứ?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói không cần, “Tôi tới tìm cậu, tức là không muốn đối mặt với nó.”

Phong Bắc cười khổ, “Chú cân nhắc cũng chu đáo thật.”

Cao Kiến Quân thở dài một tiếng não nề, “Đội trưởng Phong, xuất phát điểm của cậu và tôi giống nhau, chúng ta đều muốn tốt cho Tiểu Nhiên.”

Câu này không thể nghi ngờ gì nữa ép Phong Bắc vào ngõ cụt.

Phong Bắc định mở miệng, tầm mắt đang nhìn vu vơ của anh đột nhiên khựng lại.

Cao Nhiên chạy băng qua đường lớn, chạy một mạch đến trước mặt Phong Bắc, “Đưa điện thoại cho em.”

Một tay Phong Bắc ghì chặt cánh tay thanh niên, anh giận dữ quát lên, “Trên đường nhiều xe như vậy, em chạy cái gì? Muốn chết đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên cũng gào lên, “Em bảo anh đưa điện thoại cho em!”

Phong Bắc dùng đôi mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn thanh niên trước mặt, ngực phập phồng dữ dội, ánh mắt rất đỗi đáng sợ, như thể muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống người ta, anh nhắm mắt lại, nài xin, “Cao Nhiên, hôm nay đã xảy ra nhiều chuyện lắm rồi, đừng ầm ĩ với anh nữa.”

Cao Nhiên không đáp, dứt khoát cướp luôn di động của anh, “Ba, con biết ba đang nghe, ba tránh con tìm Phong Bắc, là không muốn chúng ta phải lúng túng, nhưng giờ thực sự hết cách rồi, con xin lỗi.”

**_Tác giả có lời muốn nói:_ ** _Lời tuyên thệ là search Baidu đọ, số liệu cảnh sát hy sinh cũng là search Baidu, có tính chân thực nhất định._

_Kết cục của Lữ Diệp và Dương Chí là lẽ tất nhiên, dù cái chết của cô ấy chỉ là một phần nhỏ trong toàn bộ câu chuyện này, nhưng trong hiện thực số lượng cảnh sát hy sinh cũng rất nhiều, giống với cô ấy thôi._

_Nhân sinh vô thường, so với tiểu thuyết thì trong hiện thực càng thể hiện rõ điều này hơn, tui xem trong video xảy ra điều ngoài ý muốn trong tích tắc, đều thấy rùng mình, tê hết cả da đầu._

_Không ai biết một giây sau sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra, thế nên đối với bản thân mình tốt một chút, cũng đối xử với người bên cạnh tốt một chút._


	77. Chapter 77

Cao Nhiên nói xong câu đó, chỉ đợi được một chuỗi tút tút đáp lại, điện thoại bị cúp mất rồi.

Cậu nhìn băng gạc trên thái dương người đàn ông lại thấm máu, tất cả cảm xúc đều chuyển thành đau lòng, biết vừa nãy lúc mình giật di động bị người đàn ông cản lại, trong quá trình hai người giằng co không cẩn thận đụng phải chỗ đó, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc cầm lại điện thoại, mặt tái nhợt, chẳng nói chẳng rằng xoay người đi vào màn mưa.

Cao Nhiên tựa như trở lại năm năm trước khi còn là một thiếu niên, cậu quýnh lên, hoảng hốt chạy lại ôm lấy người kia từ phía sau, dùng sức rất mạnh.

Phong Bắc bị đẩy mạnh ngả về phía trước, anh quát khẽ, “Em điên à?”

Cao Nhiên siết chặt cánh tay, ghé sát mặt lên lưng người đàn ông, “Tiên sư nó, anh dám thử bỏ em lại lần nữa xem!”

Động tác giãy thoát của Phong Bắc khựng lại, “Khóc cái gì?”

“Không khóc.” Cao Nhiên cọ mũi lên áo người đàn ông, “Em không khóc.”

Phong Bắc dở khóc dở cười, “Còn cãi bướng.”

Anh bung ô, ngăn trở ánh mắt kì quái của người trên đường, “Ra đằng trước đi.”

Cao Nhiên chần chừ, hiển nhiên chuyện năm năm trước không từ mà biệt đã để lại bóng tối trong lòng cậu, cậu sợ, “Anh sẽ không thừa dịp em buông tay mà chạy đi chứ?”

Phong Bắc miệng trêu nhưng mắt thì đỏ hoe, “Đúng thế, bị em đoán trúng mất rồi, em vừa buông lỏng ra, anh sẽ chạy ngay.”

Cao Nhiên từ đằng sau người đàn ông vòng ra đằng trước, mắt cậu đen láy, trên mặt không có lấy chút nét cười nào, “Nếu anh chạy, chờ đến khi em tìm được anh rồi, em sẽ đánh gãy hai chân anh nhốt anh lại.”

Phong Bắc giơ tay hất tóc mái ướt mem của thanh niên ra, búng trán cậu một cái, “Đồ vị thành niên 23 tuổi.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi.

“Đứng yên nào.” Phong Bắc đè thanh niên cứ chui vào lồng ngực anh lại, “Lá gan không nhỏ nhỉ, nhốt anh lại à? Người trẻ tuổi, em can đảm thật đấy.”

Cao Nhiên thăm dò, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh không giận em chứ?”

Phong Bắc hỏi ngược lại, “Anh cần phải giận em sao?”

Cao Nhiên nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đang giương ô của anh, che ô về phía đỉnh đầu anh, nói đầy nghiêm túc, “Chỉ cần anh đừng bỏ em lại nữa, dù bất cứ điều gì xảy ra, em cũng sẽ cùng anh đối mặt, em là đang nghiêm túc hoạch định tương lai của chúng ta.”

Phong Bắc lại hướng ô về phía thanh niên.

Mặt Cao Nhiên thấy sao mà nong nóng, “Anh không phản ứng chút nào à?”

Phong Bắc, “Ồ.”

“…” Xấu hổ ghê.

Cao Nhiên biết đến nỗi lo của Phong Bắc, cậu cũng biết người khó chịu mấy năm nay không chỉ có mình, còn có cả ba cậu và Phong Bắc, nhưng giờ đến bước đường này rồi, nhìn từ ngoài vào, chém một đao xuống, còn tốt hơn là lấy kim chốc chốc lại đâm vào nhiều.

Đời người vốn có rất nhiều con đường để đi.

Cao Nhiên biết ba cậu hi vọng cậu đi con đường nào, không cần giàu sang gì cho cam, chỉ cần làm người thành thật kiên định, thuận lợi thành gia lập nghiệp.

Điều trước cậu làm được, điều sau cậu cũng làm được, chỉ là không phải loại mà ba cậu muốn.

Nếu như Cao Nhiên không quen Phong Bắc, không thích anh, không yêu đến mức không thể nào thay thế được, cậu sẽ đi học một trường đại học chính quy bình thường, học một ngành bình thường, sau khi tốt nghiệp có một công việc bình thường.

Cao Nhiên sẽ giống như tất thảy những người đi làm khác, chém gió với đồng nghiệp cùng đơn vị, đối phó với ông chủ, tan tầm thì hẹn bạn bè đi uống một chén, về căn nhà thuê ôm máy tính một hồi, tắm giặt xong lên giường lướt điện thoại đến khi mắt díp lại, ngày này qua tháng nọ.

Đến một tuổi nào đó, Cao Nhiên bị người nhà giục kết hôn, có người yêu thì dắt về nhà, không có người yêu thì tận dụng các cô các bà dẫn mối xem mắt, tìm một cô gái mọi mặt đều không có vấn đề gì kết hôn sinh con, bình thản một đời.

Nhưng mà không có nếu như, giả thiết này không có ý nghĩa.

Lại như nghỉ hè năm ấy, nếu Cao Nhiên không ra sông mò tép, cũng sẽ không chết chìm, sẽ không xuất hiện tại thế giới này, tất cả những chuyện sau đó đều không xảy ra.

Giả thiết như vậy cậu có thể nói đến tận hơn một trăm cái, thậm chí còn không giống nhau, nhưng bất kể là loại nào đi nữa, vẻn vẹn chỉ là phí nước bọt.

Cao Nhiên thu lại tâm tư, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, chờ ba em đi công tác về, em sẽ nói chuyện tử tế với ba, ba không tha thứ cho em, đánh em, mắng em, em đều chuẩn bị tâm lý hết rồi, anh đừng rời bỏ em, khó khăn gì em cũng không sợ.”

Phong Bắc lấy tay che mắt thanh niên lại.

Môi Cao Nhiên bỗng chạm đến gì đó mềm mại quá đỗi, cậu lập tức trở lại năm năm trước, về lại gian phòng làm việc kia, cái gì cũng không đổi, người vẫn là người ấy.

Phong Bắc vào đại bệnh viện gần đó xử lý lại vết thương, rồi dẫn theo Dương Chí, làm công tác tư tưởng cho anh, Cao Nhiên đi đến xưởng.

Diện tích của xưởng rất lớn, đằng sau có đến mấy tòa nhà, cậu của Cao Nhiên thỉnh thoảng vẫn ở bên này, cái gì cũng có, còn trang trí rất xa hoa.

Trên đường đi Cao Nhiên mua hoa quả và hai bộ mô hình đồ chơi, ngẫm lại liền đi siêu thị nhỏ mua bao lì xì, ra cây ATM rút tiền bỏ vào, mấy chữ đạo lý đối nhân xử thế không ai thoát khỏi được.

Nếu là trước đây, cậu có thể không quan tâm, nhưng giờ cậu đã tốt nghiệp, lớn rồi, không thể không làm.

Lưu Tú kéo con trai sang phòng bên cạnh.

Cao Nhiên thấy mẹ cậu lấy túi ra, liền xòe bao lì xì, “Con chuẩn bị rồi.”

Lưu Tú mở ra nhìn số tiền bên trong, cô rút bốn tờ ra, “Con còn chưa kết hôn, mừng sáu trăm được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói được, cậu cũng không hứng thú với mấy cái chú ý khi mừng tiền, “Mẹ, nếu không phải con gặp Tào Thế Nguyên, còn chẳng biết là mẹ với bà về.”

“Mẹ sợ ảnh hưởng đến công việc của con.” Lưu Tú lấy ngón tay nhấp nước bọt quệt lên miệng bao lì xì, “Con về huyện làm gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói chuyện Lữ Diệp và Vương Bác.

Động tác ấn bao lì xì của Lưu Tú khựng lại, cảm xúc cô trở nên rất kích động, “Mẹ đã nói với con thế nào, làm cảnh sát nguy hiểm lắm, con xem đi, mẹ nói không sai đúng không?”

“Thời này làm việc gì mà chẳng nguy hiểm ạ.” Cao Nhiên ôm lấy cậu, “Trong xưởng của cậu không phải còn có mấy công nhân đang làm việc thì bị máy móc chém đứt tay sao?”

Cậu còn nói, “Đừng nói đi làm, ngay cả đi trên đường lớn, ở bên ngoài đi dạo phố, đi thang máy xuống nhà, lái xe về nhà, ngồi xe về nhà, đứng trên vỉa hè, ăn cơm vân vân, đều có khả năng xuất hiện chuyện ngoài ý muốn mà.”

Lưu Tú sụt sịt mũi, “Mỗi con nói thế.”

Cao Nhiên vén tóc mẹ cậu ra sau, “Mẹ à, con nói thẳng với mẹ, chính là không muốn mẹ nghe từ miệng người khác mấy chuyện này, người ta nói bô bô, mẹ sợ đến không ngủ được, đi quãng đường xa xôi đến tìm con.”

Lưu Tú giận dữ nói, “Con còn lý sự.”

“Được rồi được rồi, cậu lên chức ông, việc vui biết bao, nếu cậu thấy mẹ như thế này sẽ nghĩ thế nào chứ.” Cao Nhiên nói sang chuyện khác, “Em bé ở phòng nào ạ? Con xem chút.”

Lưu Tú dẫn con trai sang.

Em họ Cao Nhiên còn chưa tốt nghiệp đại học đã làm ba, vợ cậu ta là bạn học, hai đứa bé trai song sinh giống cậu ta.

Các họ hàng mới nhìn thấy Cao Nhiên đã cười vang giục cậu.

“Tiểu Nhiên, phải tranh thủ đấy, đừng để đến khi hai đứa cháu trai của cháu đi dạo trên đường rồi mà cháu vẫn còn độc thân, thế thì mẹ cháu sốt ruột đến bạc đầu mất.”

“Đúng thế đúng thế, mẹ cháu ôm em bé không buông tay, thèm cháu lắm rồi, cháu cho mẹ ôm nhanh lên, cho mẹ đỡ phiền lòng.”

“Yêu sớm cưới sớm một chút, cái gì cũng sớm vào, chờ sau này con cái lớn rồi, các cháu vẫn còn trẻ.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên đưa tiền lì xì xong thì chạy ra ngoài, trong đó đáng sợ ghê.

Lưu Tú tìm thấy con trai ở dưới lầu, đưa túi bánh kẹo mừng cho cậu, than thở, “Chẳng biết bao giờ mẹ mày mới được bế cháu nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn trời mưa nhỏ lất phất, “Con không muốn.”

“Không muốn?” Lưu Tú sầm mặt, “Thế mày mua quan tài cho mẹ đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy thì mí mắt khẽ giật, cậu bất đắc dĩ nói, “Mẹ à, không có cháu thì không sống được sao ạ?”

“Sống được,” Lưu Tú nói, “Nhưng sống không tốt.”

Mưa tạt lên người Cao Nhiên, cậu lùi về sau, dựa lên vách tường nói, “Mẹ, cả nhà bình an, không phải đã tốt lắm rồi sao?”

“Mày đừng chơi trò này với mẹ.” Lưu Tú nói, “Tuổi gì làm việc đó, mẹ không ép mày, cho mày với người mày yêu quen nhau, tiến triển thuận theo tự nhiên, nhưng mày đừng quên, cái nhà này chỉ có mỗi mình mày, ổn ổn rồi thì thu lòng dạ về đi, hôn nhân là đại sự cả đời, ai cũng phải trải qua thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế chủ nghĩa độc thân, chủ nghĩa DINK sao lại nổi lên ạ?”

_(*) DINK – Dual Income, No Kids, thu nhập gấp đôi, không sinh con_

Lưu Tú giận quá đánh thằng con một cái, “Mẹ mày không quan tâm ba cái thứ đó!”

Cao Nhiên làm lố kêu gào thảm thiết, “Mẹ, mẹ chẳng nương tay chút nào hết, con là do mẹ đang đi tưới cho đất trồng rau tiện đường nhặt về đúng không?”

“Nếu mày không sống cho tử tế, dám làm thứ vớ vẩn,” Lưu Tú lại đánh thằng con, “Xem mẹ mày trừng trị mày thế nào!”

Cao Nhiên nhớ đến câu nói của Tào Thế Nguyên, lại nhớ đến những gì cậu nói với ba trong điện thoại, cảm thấy hai cái giò này khó giữ, “Ba có gọi cho mẹ không ạ?”

Lưu Tú nói không, cô nhìn chằm chằm mặt con trai, “Có chuyện gì rồi?”

Cao Nhiên vâng một tiếng.

Lưu Tú mơ hồ cảm thấy đó là chuyện to tát đến nỗi cô không thể đối phó nổi, theo bản năng ngăn cản con trai, “Đừng nói với mẹ, chờ ba con về, cả nhà ngồi lại với nhau thì nói.”

Cao Nhiên cũng nghĩ vậy, sống hay chết cũng chỉ cần một lần thôi, cậu không muốn mỗi bên trải qua một lần, chịu không nổi, “Mẹ à, mẹ với bà ở nhà cậu mấy ngày?”

“Vốn định mai về,” Lưu Tú hơi thẫn thờ, vẫn đang nghĩ chuyện con trai nói, cảm thấy sẽ không vô duyên vô cớ nói thế, “Thế nhưng ba con bảo với mẹ ba sẽ đến thẳng đây, lúc đó cả nhà mình về lại thành phố.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi ngày bao nhiêu, cậu định nghỉ phép về nhà, lúc đó hẳn sẽ trời long đất lở.

Lưu Tú nói ngày, “Này Tiểu Nhiên, con dẫn người yêu con về đi, ăn cùng một bữa cơm.”

“Để con hỏi đã,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Con đi thăm bà.”

Lưu Tú gọi với về phía bóng lưng con trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, vừa nãy con đùa mẹ đúng không? Hả?!”

Cao Nhiên không đáp.

Bà Cao dựa vào đầu giường nghe radio, sắc mặt không tệ.

Cao Nhiên kéo ghế ngồi bên giường, “Bà ơi, con là Lục Lục đây, con đến thăm bà nè.”

Bà Cao mấp máy đôi môi khô khốc, răng rụng mất hai chiếc, nói chuyện không lưu loát như trước, năm sau tệ hơn năm trước, già rồi.

Cao Nhiên ghé sát vào, nắm lấy đôi bàn tay gầy rộc nhăn nheo của bà cụ, “Bên ngoài đang mưa, mưa cả một ngày rồi, cứ ẩm ẩm thế nào ấy, khó chịu ghê.”

Bà Cao mắt mờ chân chậm, “Kiến Quốc đó à…”

Cao Nhiên nhìn bà nội tóc bạc trắng, gầy trơ xương, đột nhiên có dự cảm xấu, cậu siết chặt lấy bàn tay gầy đét, nghẹn ngào, “Chú tuần sau về ạ.”

“Về là tốt.” Bà Cao lặp đi lặp lại, “Về là tốt, về là tốt rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe bà Cao còn nói câu gì đó đằng sau nữa, cậu không nghe rõ, “Bà ơi, bà nói gì thế?”

Bà Cao nhìn vào một chỗ hư không nào đó, miệng lèm bèm, “Công ty của Lục Lục được nghỉ trung thu, nó sắp về rồi, có bánh trung thu, bánh trung thu ngon lắm, đường trong đó rất ngọt.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, mấy năm nay bệnh tình bà cụ nghiêm trọng, trí nhớ cực kì kém, ngay cả con lớn nhất cũng không nhận ra, chỉ nhận ra hai người, một là con dâu trưởng luôn ở bên chăm sóc bà, hai là con trai nhỏ rất hiếm khi trở về.

Chỉ cần nhìn thấy con trai nhỏ, mắt bà cụ cười híp tịt lại, chẳng cần nói vui đến mức nào.

Người quả là một sinh vật kì quái, không nhớ người tốt với mình, lại cứ muốn nhớ nhung người đối xử với mình không tốt.

Ngày 15, mấy trăm cảnh sát đến nghĩa trang cách mạng công cộng đưa tiễn Lữ Diệp và Vương Bác đoạn đường cuối cùng.

Tất cả mọi người trở lại cương vị của mình, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất điều chỉnh trạng thái, vùi đầu vào trong công việc.

Cuộc sống vẫn cứ tiếp diễn, phá và bắt xong một vụ lại có vụ mới, thời đại đang tiến bộ, người ta trở nên thông minh hơn, biết lợi dụng tất cả những gì đang phát triển trong nước, về sau sẽ rất khó bắt tội phạm, họ không được xem thường.

Trước khi Phong Bắc rời đi đứng ở ven sông cùng Dương Chí một quãng thời gian rất lâu, hai người lớn tuổi hút hết điếu thuốc này đến điếu thuốc khác, đối với cuộc sống, với tình cảm, mỗi người đều có nỗi chua xót và mê man riêng.

Dương Chí đã lên chức đội trưởng từ lâu, nhưng ở trước mặt Phong Bắc vẫn gọi xưng hô trước đây, không muốn thay đổi, “Đội trưởng, em thấy Cao Nhiên hôn anh.”

Giọng anh rất đỗi bình tĩnh, trên mặt cũng không tỏ vẻ chán ghét hãi sợ gì, chỉ là thoáng như bừng tỉnh.

Mặt Phong Bắc chẳng hề thay đổi.

Dương Chí bắn tàn thuốc lên nền đất, năm đó anh cũng từng buồn bực nhiều lần, tại sao đóa hoa tổ quốc nhiều như vậy, đội trưởng chỉ chăm sóc và chiều chuộng đặc biệt một mình đóa Cao Nhiên? Hồi đó anh còn tưởng đội trưởng muốn có đứa em trai, Cao Nhiên lại rất đáng yêu, rất hợp làm em trai.

Giờ nhớ lại, Dương Chí mới thấy điểm đáng ngờ nhiều vô vàn, mình lại chẳng tóm được cái đuôi chân tướng, mãi đến tận năm năm sau ngày hôm nay mới chộp được, mà còn là tình cờ nữa chứ.

Dương Chí lại mở miệng, “Người nhà Cao Nhiên biết không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bố em ấy biết.”

“Thế các anh tính thế nào?” Dương Chí nói, “Cha mẹ trên cả cõi đời này đều muốn tốt cho con cái, không có cha mẹ nào lại muốn con cái phải sống dưới áp lực dư luận xã hội cả.”

Phong Bắc híp mắt châm thuốc, không nói gì.

Tâm thái Dương Chí già dặn hơn rất nhiều, người cũng gầy rộc đi, anh dùng bàn tay rảnh rỗi vuốt mặt, “Đội trưởng, anh tuyệt đối đừng có giống em, mất đi rồi mới trách mình không biết quý trọng, cái gì cũng không kịp.”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai anh.

Tầm mắt Dương Chí rơi vào chỗ cách đó không xa, phát hiện thanh niên đang nhìn về phía này, trong mắt hiện ra cảnh giác rõ ràng, dường như sợ anh khuyên đội trưởng từ bỏ, thấy thế, đột nhiên anh cảm thấy nói cái gì cũng dư thừa.

Tuổi còn rất nhỏ, chưa chắc đã không chín chắn, không biết trả giá.

Dương Chí dập điếu thuốc, “Đội trưởng, anh hãy bảo trọng nhé.”

Phong Bắc ôm choàng lấy anh, “Cậu cũng vậy.”

Trở lại thành phố A, Phong Bắc cắm bình truyền dịch mở họp, sốt cao khiến anh thoạt trông tiều tụy hơn một chút.

Không biết có phải ảo giác hay chăng, Cao Nhiên cảm thấy tóc bạc nơi thái dương người đàn ông nhiều thêm không ít, cậu quyết định khi nào có thời gian nhổ hết từng cọng đi.

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc lia qua, Cao Nhiên điếc không sợ súng nhướn mày với anh.

“Tiểu Triệu, đã chứng thực khẩu cung của Tôn Lão Thực chưa?” Phong Bắc quay đầu nhìn Triệu Tứ Hải, “Trong nhà còn ai?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói đã chứng thực rồi, không phải giả, “Có một đứa con, một tuổi rưỡi rồi, là hắn và nạn nhân Phùng Nguyệt, cũng chính là Thạch Lựu sinh ra, hắn bị tình nghi có liên quan đến buôn người, đã bị tạm giam rồi, đứa nhỏ được đưa đi trại mồ côi, em đã đánh tiếng với bên kia rồi, nói để ý tình hình đứa bé một chút.”

Căn cứ vào khẩu cung của Tôn Lão Thực, sau khi Phùng Nguyệt mất tích, hắn có đi tìm xung quanh, thế nhưng tìm không thấy, chuyện này rất nhiều người trong thôn biết.

Trong nhà còn có đứa bé cần chăm sóc, Tôn Lão Thực bèn không tìm mẹ đứa bé nữa.

Dù sao trước đó Tôn Lão Thực dùng toàn bộ gia tài mua Phùng Nguyệt về, chính là để nối dõi tông đường cho hắn, nếu đã có con rồi, còn là một thằng cu nữa, người chạy rồi thì thôi.

“Ngày 26 tháng 5 lúc hơn 3 giờ chiều, có người nhìn thấy nạn nhân rời khỏi làng.” Phong Bắc lật xem khẩu cung trên bàn, “Con mới hơn một tuổi, là lúc chưa ổn định, tại sao cô ấy không ở nhà mà lại muốn rời thôn?”

“Em hỏi rồi, không ai biết nguyên nhân nạn nhân rời thôn cả, cô ấy đi một mình ra ngoài.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Thời gian đấy, Tôn Lão Thực đang trong nhà người khác đánh bài, người cùng bàn có thể làm chứng, có người đến gọi, nói là đứa bé nhà hắn khóc dữ lắm, hắn mới quay về, cũng là lúc đó mới phát hiện nạn nhân không có nhà.”

Anh bổ sung, “Lúc đó trời đã tối rồi, Tôn Lão Thực đứng ở cửa gọi nạn nhân, hắn gào khản cổ cũng không có ai trả lời, nạn nhân cả một đêm không về, hôm sau hắn ôm đứa bé đi xung quanh tìm, về sau sống chết mặc bay.”

Có đội viên suy đoán, “Phương diện trí lực của nạn nhân có vấn đề, chúng ta không thể dùng tư duy logic bình thường để nghĩ được, có phải cô ấy bị hung thủ lừa không, tưởng là hung thủ muốn đưa cô ấy đi, đến chỗ hẹn vào đúng giờ hẹn, lại bị sát hại?”

“Hộp cơm thu được tại hiện trường đã được xác nhận là của nạn nhân, cô ấy đến chỗ hẹn còn mang thứ đó làm gì? Hơn nữa,”

Phong Bắc đưa ra điểm nghi vấn, “Tôn Lão Thực nói kẹp tóc đó là hắn mua cho nạn nhân, nhưng hắn chỉ cho nạn nhân dùng ở nhà, không cho mang ra ngoài, cảm thấy cố ấy đeo cái kẹp tóc đó là quyến rũ đàn ông, tại sao hôm nạn nhân rời thôn lại đeo?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Hung thủ là tình nhân của nạn nhân!”

“Gặp riêng tình nhân trong nhà xưởng bỏ hoang, tự làm cơm mang đi cho hắn ăn, còn mang theo kẹp tóc để chưng diện, cũng hợp tình hợp lý nhỉ.”

“Người bị chướng ngại trí lực, chắc không nghĩ được tới đó đâu?”

“Anh không phải cô ấy, sao biết cô ấy không nghĩ tới đó? Tôi thấy chướng ngại trí lực cũng muốn được yêu, không có gì mâu thuẫn hết.”

Phong Bắc nghe các đội viên thảo luận, anh đặt mấy tờ báo cáo trên tay xuống, lặng yên nhìn vào mắt thanh niên, rồi lại lặng yên dời đi tầm mắt.

Cao Nhiên từ đầu đến cuối đều không lên tiếng, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Xế chiều hôm đó, Cao Nhiên đi thôn Thập Nguyên.

Thôn này ở ngoại ô thành phố A, tập trung rất nhiều công nhân viên ngoại tỉnh theo thời vụ, xung quanh đầy rẫy hiện tượng phổ biến của tầng đáy xã hội, không dính một chút nét phồn hoa hưng thịnh của thành phố A nào.

Cao Nhiên không định đi thẳng đến nhà Tôn Lão Thực, tổ kỹ thuật đã khám nghiệm xong hết rồi, cậu là tay mơ của tổ hành động, tỷ lệ có được phát hiện mới quá đỗi xa vời.

Đằng trước có một bác gái, bà đẩy xe trẻ con vừa đi vừa nhìn xung quanh, thấy thùng rác thì lục lọi, có hộp giấy và chai lọ thì lấy ra bỏ vào chiếc túi buộc trên hông xe.

Dẫn theo cháu, kiếm đồ đồng nát, hai cái này không sai vào đâu được.

Cao Nhiên nhìn hai bên một chút, nhặt mấy vỏ chai nước khoáng lại gần.

Bác gái liên mồm nói cám ơn, bà nhét chai vào trong túi, xốc túi lên áng chừng cân nặng, đẩy xe định đi.

Cao Nhiên gọi người lại, “Bác ơi, bác có biết Thạch Lựu không?”

“Thạch Lựu à, có biết một chút, cô ấy số khổ lắm.” Bác gái chuyển chủ đề, “Chàng trai, cậu là cảnh sát à? Đến tra án?”

Cao Nhiên chứng minh thân phận.

Bác gái khó hiểu, “Không phải các cậu từng tới rồi sao? Sao lại quay lại rồi?”

“Vụ án vẫn đang được điều tra.” Cao Nhiên cười tươi, thân thiện nói, “Cháu qua đây xem thế nào.”

Bác gái thả lỏng đề phòng, rung chuông lên dỗ đứa cháu trong xe, “Cảnh sát các cậu bắt nhầm người rồi, Tôn Lão Thực không phải bọn buôn người đâu, hắn bỏ tiền ra mua, không phải bán.”

Cao Nhiên sầm mặt, “Mua hay bán cũng đều là phạm pháp cả.”

Bác gái dường như nghe thấy cái gì khó tin lắm, “Mua cũng phạm pháp sao?”

“Đúng vậy, đều phải bị pháp luật trừng phạt.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc đáp lại, rất nhiều người có ý thức pháp luật rất kém, còn nhầm lẫn nữa, trên cả nước không biết có bao nhiêu người như Phùng què, bao nhiêu Tôn Lão Thực, lại có biết bao nhiêu Phùng Nguyệt, cái đường dây buôn người kia dài quá, không biết đầu dây nằm ở đâu.

Sau đó Cao Nhiên tán gẫu với bác gái, lảng sang chuyện khác.

Bác gái nói Tôn Lão Thực có duyên với đàn bà con gái lắm, mình ở ngoài thì không đứng đắn chút nào, lại cứ quản đông quản tây Thạch Lựu, không cho cô ấy nói chuyện với thằng đàn ông khác, nhìn một chút thôi cũng bị mắng, nói cô ấy quyến rũ người ta.

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên ra mặt, cậu đã xem ảnh của Tôn Lão Thực và cũng gặp người thật rồi, trông bình thường lắm, thế mà lại có duyên với phụ nữ cơ à?

Bác gái nhìn ra tiếng lòng Cao Nhiên, bà đùa, “Cậu thanh niên này còn chưa yêu đương đúng không? Thời đại này đàn ông chỉ cần biết bốc phét, dùng được, miễn là không phải miệng méo mắt lác, thì luôn sẽ có đàn bà con gái dán vào.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Có những ai dán vào ạ?”

“Bác cũng không biết.” Bác gái phất tay, “Nói linh tinh sẽ bị ông trời ghi sổ nợ đấy.”

Cơ mặt Cao Nhiên giật giật, “Thế Thạch Lựu thân thiết với ai nhất ạ?”

Bác gái nói không rõ lắm.

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi, “Thạch Lựu có chị em tốt không ạ?”

“Hình như không?” Bác gái suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói, “Đứa bé còn đang phải bú sữa, còn phải lo cho nhà cửa nữa, cô ấy ít ra ngoài lắm, bác cũng không ghé nhà cô ấy, số lần đi ngang qua cũng rất ít, không dư hơi quản mấy chuyện vô bổ ấy.”

Cao Nhiên hơi thất vọng, “Cảm ơn bác ạ.”

Bác gái thở dài một tiếng, “Đời cha ăn mặn, đời con khát nước, đúng là tạo nghiệt mà.”

Cao Nhiên tiếp tục đi, sắp xếp lại thông tin vừa đạt được, đã xác định Tôn Lão Thực mắc bệnh tâm lý, hẳn là bị cái gì kích thích.

Tôn Lão Thực có duyên với phụ nữ, điểm này cứ gác sang một bên đã, tạm thời không biết có giá trị điều tra hay không.

Dựa vào kết quả điều tra của nhóm cảnh sát đầu tiên, xung quanh không ai biết Phùng Nguyệt qua lại gần gũi nhất với ai, cũng không ai biết ngày cô ấy mất tích đã đi đâu, có hai khả năng, một, tất cả mọi người đều không chú ý, cho nên không biết, hai, Phùng Nguyệt có ý tránh né, giấu rất kín.

Tính khả thi của trường hợp hai nhỏ hơn, nếu Phùng Nguyệt biết tính toán đến vậy, đã chạy trốn ngay từ lần bị bán đi đầu tiên rồi, về sau cũng có rất nhiều cơ hội, chứ không phải bị bán hết lần này đến lần khác như thế.

Cao Nhiên nhìn điện thoại di động, ba cậu không nhận điện của cậu, không đáp lại tin nhắn của cậu, không biết đang nghĩ gì, đếm ngày thì chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là về rồi.

Hi vọng trước đó có thể phá được vụ án băm xác này, nếu không thì với trạng thái của cậu và Phong Bắc vào lúc đó, khó để dụng tâm công tác lắm.

Cao Nhiên xốc lại tinh thần, hai ngày này cố gắng nhiều hơn để tìm nghi phạm vậy.

Đột nhiên có một bóng người chạy đến, Cao Nhiên lùi ra sau hai bước nghiêng người, nhìn thấy chỗ cậu đứng ban đầu có một viên bi ve đang chầm chậm lăn.

Bóng người đang ngồi xổm trên đất là một thiếu nữ, thoạt trông mới 18, 19 tuổi, đôi mắt to tròn hơn bình thường rất nhiều, tựa như hòn bi ve mà cô bé đang nắm trong tay vậy.

Ánh mắt Cao Nhiên rơi lên mái tóc của thiếu nữ, vàng hoe, xơ xác, lại còn mỏng dính, dán vào da đầu, mặt cô bé nhỏ gầy, cằm nhọn hoắc, trông như thiếu dinh dưỡng vậy.

Thiếu nữ gãi gãi mái tóc của mình.

Cao Nhiên thu động tác của cô bé vào đáy mắt, cô bé rất để ý mái tóc của mình, cũng rất quan tâm đến ánh nhìn của người khác, “Em gái, em biết đi đến nhà Tôn Lão Thực như thế nào không?”

Thiếu nữ ú ớ.

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, không biết nói chuyện ư? Cậu tiếp tục thăm dò, “Em dẫn anh đi được không?”

Thiếu nữ nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên cong lên, “Anh là người nhà của chú ấy.”

Hình như thiếu nữ tin thật, cô bé đi về một hướng, vừa đi vừa vuốt ve hòn bi ve trong tay, rất đỗi nâng niu.

Trước khi đến Cao Nhiên đã xem bản đồ rồi, biết là đang đi trên đường đến nhà Tôn Lão Thực, cậu quan sát thiếu nữ đi đằng trước, ngoại hình rất gần với hung thủ mà cậu suy đoán.

Bước chân chậm dần, Cao Nhiên bất giác dừng lại, thiếu nữ xuất hiện tại hiện trường vụ án trong ý thức của cậu, cô bé đứng sau giá sắt, lùi chân ra sau, gót chân đặt trên vách tường, tay dùng sức kéo một sợi dây thừng.

Hình ảnh thay đổi, thiếu nữ cầm kéo cắt đi mái tóc dài của nạn nhân, cắt đi mười đầu ngón tay ngón chân của cô, dùng dao cắt đầu cô, lại chặt tay chân cô.

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên thoát ra từ hiện trường vụ án giả lập trở lại hiện thực, cậu ngẩng đầu, phát hiện thiếu nữ không biết từ lúc nào đã dừng lại tại chỗ, dùng đôi mắt đen láy kia nhìn mình.

Ban ngày ban mặt, vẫn khiến người ta rờn rợn.

Cao Nhiên bước từng bước một đến trước mặt thiếu nữ, “Sao không đi nữa?”

Thiếu nữ chỉ lên vai trái cậu.

Cao Nhiên nhìn lại, trên vai có một phiến lá ngân hạnh, cậu lấy xuống kẹp giữa hai ngón tay ngắm nghía, “Nhà anh cũng có cây ngân hạnh, nhưng trước giờ anh chưa thấy quả ngân hạnh bao giờ, em từng thấy chưa?”

Thiếu nữ lắc đầu.

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Anh đoán quả đó chắc khó ăn ghê lắm.”

Thiếu nữ che miệng, cô bé đang cười.

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên luôn đặt trên người thiếu nữ, cậu ngửa đầu nhìn cây ngân hạnh, “Lá mùa thu đẹp thật đấy, vàng óng ánh, làm thẻ đánh dấu trang sách cũng đẹp lắm, em gái đang học lớp mấy rồi?”

Thiếu nữ thả bàn tay che miệng xuống, trầm mặc.

“Đang học cấp ba sao?” Cao Nhiên thuận miệng nói, “Hôm nay là thứ sáu, sao em không ở trường?”

Thiếu nữ vẫn trầm mặc.

Cao Nhiên sải bước tiến lên, cậu sóng vai cùng thiếu nữ, lấy bánh kẹo mừng ở trong túi ra, “Em ăn kẹo không?”

Bàn tay thiếu nữ giơ lên giữa không trung, sau đó lại rút về, cô bé nhìn về một phía, mắt trợn tròn.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện cô bé đang nhìn phía sau lưng mình, cậu ngoái ra sau, rồi lại quay đầu về, trước mặt đã không thấy bóng người.

Phong Bắc rảo bước lại gần, “Em lại tự ý hành động.”

Cao Nhiên nhét lại kẹo vào trong túi, sự xuất hiện của người đàn ông nằm trong dự đoán của cậu, chỉ là chẳng ngờ sẽ không đúng lúc đến thế, cậu vẫn chưa biết thân phận của cô bé kia.

Phong Bắc đoán được suy nghĩ trong lòng thanh niên, “Anh biết cô bé đó là ai, qua đây chính là vì cô bé đó.”

Cao Nhiên đang định hỏi, lại nghe người đàn ông lặp lại câu nói trước đó, cậu khoác tay lên vai người đàn ông, ôm như anh em, “Em có viết báo cáo mà.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Sao anh không thấy?”

“Trên bàn anh Triệu.” Cao Nhiên liếc mắt, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh có dẫn em đâu, sao em phải đưa cho anh?”

Phong Bắc nghẹn lời.

[Chương 78](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2019/05/16/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-78/)

=====

_Có thể nói má Tây Tây Đặc rất hợp gu tui, trong mắt tui tình cảm không có nghĩa là ai thích trước thì phải trả giá nhiều hơn, và cũng chẳng cần giải thích dài dòng, chỉ cần đơn giản nhường nhau một tán ô dưới trời mưa, hoặc xỏ thay một chiếc giày, vậy là đã đủ thấy ấm lòng._

_Yêu nhau vốn là chuyện của hai người, bão táp phong ba cũng phải là hai người nắm tay nhau mà đi._


	78. Chapter 78

Phong Bắc ăn quả đắng, chẳng biết sực nhớ ra điều gì mà biểu cảm trên gương mặt anh đặc sắc cực kì.

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ cằm, “Hồ sơ cá nhân của em vô cùng đẹp, năng lực chuyên nghiệp vững, còn thể hiện xuất sắc ở mảng tâm lý học, cục trưởng Lưu chắc chắn sẽ không thờ ơ với người mới là em, hôm em đi đưa tin, hẳn chú ấy đã tìm anh, bảo anh dẫn em, nhưng bởi vì anh bận lòng chuyện sau khi em tốt nghiệp, nên từ chối ý định của cục trưởng Lưu, em đoán…”

Cậu híp mắt nói, “Cục trưởng Lưu bị anh từ chối thì rất giật mình, rất khó hiểu, bảo anh nghĩ kĩ thêm một chút, anh vẫn không thay đổi ý kiến, nói để anh Triệu dẫn em, cục trưởng Lưu bảo anh đừng hối hận, lấy vốn hiểu biết của em đối với anh, anh còn vẫn rất chi dửng dưng nói, chỉ là dẫn một người mới, chứ có phải cưới vợ đâu.”

Huyệt thái dương của Phong Bắc giật giật.

Cao Nhiên vỗ vai anh cười ha hả, nói đầy nghịch ngợm, “Đoán đúng hết rồi phải không? Thưởng, em muốn được thưởng.”

Phong Bắc kéo cánh tay cậu đặt trên bả vai anh xuống, “Đứng thẳng!”

Cao Nhiên cười không đứng lên nổi.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Chờ vụ án này kết thúc, anh dẫn em.”

Cao Nhiên nằm nhoài trên tấm lưng rộng kiên cường của người đàn ông thở dốc, bàn tay khi có khi không lướt qua gáy anh, “Anh Triệu không thả em đi đâu.”

Cổ Phong Bắc ngứa, “Cậu ta dám!”

“Đầu tiên anh từ chối cục trưởng Lưu, sau đó từ chối anh Triệu,” Cao Nhiên hà hơi bên tai người đàn ông, chậm rãi nói, “Vẫn cứ đẩy em ra ngoài, đẩy em đến bên cạnh người khác.”

Phong Bắc vò đầu, “Được rồi, đừng nói móc anh nữa.”

Cao Nhiên lấy điếu thuốc bên môi người đàn ông hút một hơi, “Ra góc tường phía Tây với em, em muốn hôn anh, ngay lúc này.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên hài lòng ra khỏi góc tường, chỉnh lại quần áo xộc xệch, “Nhiệt độ trong miệng anh hơi cao, chưa hết sốt đâu, trước khi qua đây đã uống thuốc chưa?”

Phong Bắc đè xuống dục vọng bị thanh niên dấy lên, khàn giọng, “Uống rồi, thuốc không phát huy tác dụng nhanh đến thế đâu.”

“Hôn thêm mấy lần nữa, lây cho em, là anh khỏe rồi.” Cao Nhiên cười đầy mập mờ, cậu nhét lại điếu thuốc đang kẹp trên tay về miệng người đàn ông, “Tạm dừng việc tư đã, nói chính sự một chút.”

Phong Bắc cắn đầu lọc, “Hiện trường có một dấu giày không hoàn chỉnh, khoảng tầm ba phần tư, sau khi loại trừ một lượng lớn, nửa tiếng trước rốt cuộc có kết quả.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chính là cô bé kia?”

“Đúng.” Phong Bắc hút thuốc, “Nếu anh nhìn không nhầm, chính là đôi giày cô gái ấy đang đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại đôi giày của cô bé, giày thể thao màu hồng nhạt, hơi cũ sờn, màu cũng đã phai đi, cũng biến dạng, dấu mũi giày khá rõ, đôi giày đó dùng ít nhất phải được nửa năm rồi, mũi giày và má giày có vết bùn rất nhạt, đế giày còn rơi mất một miếng.

Cô bé đó hẳn rất thích đôi giày kia, đi rất nhiều lần.

Phong Bắc vừa đi vừa nói thông tin của cô bé đó cho thanh niên, “Duy Duy, 19 tuổi, gia đình đơn thân, cha mất sớm, một mình mẹ nuôi lớn, lên lớp 9 chưa được một tháng đã nghỉ học.”

Cao Nhiên dừng bước, “19 tuổi học lớp 9?”

“Trong nhà không có tiền đóng học phí, đi học chậm hơn những đứa trẻ khác.” Phong Bắc nói, “Năm lớp 1 còn lưu ban, nguyên nhân là nghe không hiểu.”

Cao Nhiên trầm ngâm một thoáng, “Thời gian Duy Duy tạm thời nghỉ học là ngày nào?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tháng 8 lúc nạn nhân mất tích.”

“Trùng hợp đến thế sao?” Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Tại sao lại tạm nghỉ? Vì bạo lực học đường ư?”

Phong Bắc thấy thanh niên sắp giẫm vào bùn, kịp thời kéo cậu lại bên người, “Nhà trường nói là ý của phụ huynh, mẹ Duy Duy nói đó là ý của cô bé, nói cô bé không muốn đi học, tôn trọng quyết định của cô bé, còn chính bản thân cô bé thì hỏi thế nào cũng không trả lời.”

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi, “Thành tích học tập của cô bé thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trên trung bình.”

Cao Nhiên ngẫm nghĩ, “Dựa theo manh mối trước mắt, kẻ tình nghi cố định là Duy Duy, cô bé tạm nghỉ học trước, sau đó nạn nhân mất tích, giữa hai vụ việc này nhất định có mối liên hệ gì đó.”

Phong Bắc ừ một tiếng, “Rốt cuộc là liên hệ gì còn phải điều tra.”

“Chỉ cần có, nhất định sẽ để lại manh mối.” Cao Nhiên rút từ trong túi phiến lá ngân hạnh kia, “Bẩm sinh không biết nói rồi ạ?”

“Không phải.” Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Một ngày đột nhiên không nói nữa.”

Cao Nhiên kinh ngạc, “Tức là thế nào?”

Phong Bắc phun ra một vòng khói, “Trung tuần tháng trước, mẹ Duy Duy nói cô bé đột nhiên không nói chuyện nữa, một ngày trước đó vẫn còn bình thường, hỏi cô bé, cô bé cũng không đáp.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà lấy làm lạ, sao có thể vô duyên vô cớ biến thành người câm chứ, “Có kiểm tra xem là nguyên nhân gì không?”

“Nói là đã kiểm tra, không nhắc đến kết quả.” Phong Bắc nói, “Lúc ghé nhà, còn chưa xác định được kẻ tình nghi, không hỏi đến tiểu tiết đó.”

Trước mắt Cao Nhiên hiện lên dáng người nhỏ yếu của cô bé, “Mẹ cô bé làm nghề gì?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Làm việc ở nhà, thêu tranh chữ thập.”

Không lâu sau, Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên đến nhà Duy Duy, nhà một tầng, rất lộn xộn.

Trương Thu Cúc ôm hết sản phẩm thêu chưa hoàn thành và kim chỉ ném lên giường, luống cuống châm trà.

Phong Bắc không vòng vo, hỏi thẳng bệnh tình của Duy Duy, “Kết quả kiểm tra đâu? Tôi xem một chút.”

Trương Thu Cúc vào nhà cầm cái túi đưa cho Phong Bắc, “Đều ở đây cả, cái gì cần kiểm tra cũng kiểm tra hết rồi, mất tận mấy trăm, nhưng vẫn không tra ra được nguyên nhân sinh bệnh, họng con bé cũng không bị thương.”

Phong Bắc lật xem từng cái một, “Có phải tâm lý có vấn đề không?”

“Bác sĩ cũng nói vậy.” Trương Thu Cúc vén mái tóc ngắn ra sau mang tai, “Tôi dẫn con bé đi phòng khám tâm lý, nó không nói được, chuyên gia hỏi một câu, bảo nó viết đáp án xuống, nó không viết, chuyên gia cũng không chuẩn đoán chính xác được.”

Phong Bắc hỏi ngày đi bệnh viện và đến phòng khám lần lượt là ngày nào.

Trương Thu Cúc nói ngày.

Phong Bắc ghi vào sổ, về kiểm tra một hồi là biết khẩu cung thật hay giả ngay, “Nạn nhân Thạch Lựu sống ngay sau nhà chị, hai nhà có hay lui tới không?”

“Không thường xuyên lắm.” Trương Thu Cúc chỉ bức tranh thêu trên giường, “Con gái còn nhỏ, cả nhà chỉ dựa vào mình tôi kiếm tiền sinh sống, tôi mà bận là tối mắt hết cả ngày, không có thời gian rảnh ra cửa, hàng xóm láng giềng đều biết vậy.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Tôn Lão Thực là người thế nào?”

Trương Thu Cúc nói chẳng ra gì, “Tôi không tiếp xúc nhiều với hắn lắm, nghe người ta nói hắn thích đi đánh bài, đàn ông đàn ang không lo làm việc đàng hoàng, thì có thể là người tốt đến đâu chứ?”

Cao Nhiên đi quanh nhà chính một lát, không thấy gì khác thường bèn ra gốc cây ngoài cửa, cùng thiếu nữ đồng thời ngẩng đầu ngắm ngọn cây, “Em trông chẳng giống mẹ em gì cả.’

Duy Duy lấy tay che mắt, ánh sáng loang lổ rọi lên cánh tay cô bé.

Cao Nhiên nhìn mạch máu xanh trên cánh tay cô bé, “Ở phía tây có một nhà xưởng bỏ hoang, em từng đến đó chưa?”

Duy Duy vẫn là dáng vẻ đó.

Gió thổi tung mái tóc vàng xác xơ của cô bé, cô bé dùng sợi chun buộc tóc màu đen trên cổ tay buộc mái tóc thành đuôi ngựa, lộ ra cần cổ trắng nõn.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cổ thiếu nữ, cảm thấy bẻ một cái là gẫy ngay, sao mà nhỏ nhắn quá đỗi.

Cậu ngồi xổm xuống, nắm chặt mắt cá chân Duy Duy.

Duy Duy giật mình run bắn người, không nhúc nhích.

Cao Nhiên nhấc chân phải cô bé lên, “Đế giày mà rơi mất một miếng không đi được nữa đâu, lúc đạp phải sỏi sẽ bị cộm, trời mưa còn bị nước vào, ướt hết tất đấy.”

Duy Duy ú ớ mấy tiếng, dường như đang bảo không sao.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thiếu nữ từ dưới lên, cổ tay mảnh khảnh, dịu dàng nắm chặt, phù hợp với hình thể hung thủ mà cậu tưởng tượng ra trong hồ sơ hiện trường vụ án.

Trên đường về, Cao Nhiên nói, “Nạn nhân cao 1m59, nặng 43.5 kg, Duy Duy cao 1m62, nặng 44 kg, chiều cao cân nặng hai người tương tự nhau.”

“Giờ đã biết Duy Duy có đi qua hiện trường, nhưng không có nghĩa là cô bé giết nạn nhân, không có chứng cứ trực tiếp chỉ ra điểm này.”

Phong Bắc xoay vô-lăng, “Tìm thêm chứng cứ, hung khí gây án có rất nhiều, lại chưa tìm được cái nào.”

“Mở rộng phạm vi điều tra đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhận được điện thoại của Cao Hưng, “Giờ này em không phải lên lớp à?”

Cao Hưng thẳng thừng nói, “Không đi.”

“Không lên lớp, em không sợ thi trượt à.” Cao Nhiên nhìn tình hình giao thông, “Gọi điện cho anh làm gì?”

Cao Hưng nói giọng không cho phép từ chối, “Nhà hàng nghĩ ra vài món mới, anh qua ăn thử đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có thời gian.”

“Tiếc ghê.” Cao Hưng nói, “Có mẻ cua to đùng tươi lắm.”

Cao Nhiên đổi giọng, “Sau 9 giờ tối nhá.”

Hơn 9 giờ, Cao Nhiên đi ra khỏi cục, còn gọi cả Phong Bắc đến nhà hàng của Cao Hưng.

Cao Nhiên vừa bước vào đã có cảm giác bao trọn nhà hàng đầy xa xỉ, “Những người khác trong nhà hàng đâu?”

Cái mặt xinh đẹp của Cao Hưng dài xụ ra, người tỏa ra hơi lạnh người sống chớ lại gần, “Nghỉ làm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi đại vào một cái bàn, “Sớm thế?”

Lần này Cao Hưng không đáp, thuần túy là bày sắc mặt cho người thứ ba xem.

Người thứ ba đội trưởng Phong dửng dưng như không ngồi vào cạnh Cao Nhiên, không thảo luận vụ án với cậu, mà là nói chuyện linh tinh.

Mấy món được Cao Hưng lần lượt bưng lên.

Cao Nhiên ăn hết miếng này đến miếng khác, Phong Bắc không ăn, đều là hải sản tươi, anh dị ứng với món đó.

Cao Hưng đội một cái đầu kỳ đà cản mũi ngồi chình ình ngay giữa, cả quá trình đều cúi đầu chơi game trên điện thoại, có trò chưa từng chơi, mấy lần cậu muốn ném phăng cái điện thoại ra ngoài.

Cái tên Giả Soái kia mà so sánh với cái ông Phong Bắc này, bỗng dưng không còn đáng ghét đến vậy nữa.

Cái ông Phong Bắc này mới thực sự khiến cậu thấy đáng ghét, ghét đến cùng cực, Cao Hưng đập điện thoại lên bàn, nhắm mắt hít một hơi sâu.

Cao Nhiên mới vừa đứng lên đi vệ sinh, Cao Hưng đã nối bước theo sau.

“Anh 23, chứ không phải 3 tuổi, không biết tự gắp thịt cua, tự múc gạch cua ăn à?”

Cao Nhiên suỵt suỵt.

Cao Hưng đập lên tay cậu, giọng đanh đá, “Ố, anh trai của tôi, anh có tay đấy à, tôi còn tưởng anh què cụt gì cơ.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Phong Bắc là hàng xóm, bạn cũ của anh hồi trước, cũng là cấp trên của anh, em vừa thấy anh ấy, mặt đã như đớp phải ruồi, còn thả hơi lạnh nữa, làm cái gì đấy hử?”

Cao Hưng cười lạnh, “Hàng xóm, bạn cũ, cấp trên sẽ bóc thịt cua cho anh à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Quan hệ thân thiết.”

Cao Hưng chậc một tiếng, “Còn có thể thân hơn anh với Giả Soái hả? Ảnh cùng lắm chỉ lau mặt lau tay cho anh, chứ không lau khóe miệng cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên sầm mặt, “Cao Hưng!”

Cao Hưng nghiêng đầu đi, gò má lạnh như băng.

Cao Nhiên đi sang bồn bên cạnh rửa tay.

“Anh à, em chỉ là cảm thấy hai tên đàn ông đàn ang thân mật như vậy, người khác nhìn vào sẽ thấy kì dị.” Cao Hưng lại gần, “Đến em yêu đương còn không dính bằng một nửa hai anh.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, Phong Bắc làm vậy là theo bản năng, quen chăm sóc cậu mất rồi, đoán chừng giờ đang hối hận lắm đây, hối hận đã từng không chăm sóc mình.

Cao Hưng nhìn thanh niên không nói lời nào, bèn rút giấy ra cho cậu.

Cao Nhiên tiếp nhận lời xin lỗi của cậu chàng, “Mẹ anh gọi điện cho em à?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Anh thông minh như thế, chắc cũng biết nội dung trong điện thoại là gì rồi chứ?”

Cao Nhiên lau nước trên tay, chẳng nói chẳng rằng.

Cao Hưng lôi cậu ra khỏi toilet, “Sao em không biết anh có người thích? Có phải cái người lần trước thuê khách sạn với anh không?”

Cao Nhiên ném cục giấy vào trong giỏ rác, ném không trúng, phát huy thất thường.

“Bác gái còn bảo anh nhắc đến chủ nghĩa độc thân, chủ nghĩa DINK, bác sợ lắm đấy.” Cao Hưng bĩu môi, “Nhà anh có mỗi anh là độc đinh, nếu anh muốn chơi DINK, bác trai bác gái bị anh làm cho tức ói máu mất.”

Cao Nhiên nhặt lại cục giấy ném vào trong thùng rác, “Em cũng là độc đinh đấy, chẳng phải sau này cũng không định sinh con sao?”

Cao Hưng hời hợt đáp lại, “Em lại không có gia đình.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, “Sao lại nói mình như thế?”

Cao Hưng châm biếm, “Đây là sự thực.”

Cao Nhiên xoa đầu cậu, “Được rồi, đừng có suốt ngày trưng cái mặt như mất sổ gạo thế nữa, chỉ cần anh em có phần cơm ăn, sẽ không để em bị đói đâu.”

Cao Hưng ngượng ngịu hất tay ra.

Một bữa cơm kết thúc trong bầu không khí kì lạ.

Cao Nhiên không về với Cao Hưng, cậu ngồi lên xe Phong Bắc, không nói một lời.

Trong không gian chật chội, tất cả đều rầu rĩ, khiến người ta ngột ngạt đến khó chịu, Phong Bắc đỗ xe ở ven đường, châm điếu thuốc hút.

Cao Nhiên không nói gì, ngửi mùi thuốc lá đến thất thần, mãi đến khi một bàn tay xoay mặt cậu sang, một đôi môi nóng bỏng chạm đến, cậu mới hoàn hồn, “Đưa em về nhà đi.”

Phong Bắc lùi lại một khoảng cách nhỏ, mở mắt nhìn, như là muốn nhìn thấu điều gì từ vẻ mặt của thanh niên.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc,” Cao Nhiên lại gọi, sốt sắng nhìn người đàn ông, “Đưa em về nhà đi.”

Xe lại một lần nữa khởi động, rẽ ở ngã tư tiếp theo, hướng về nơi ở của Phong Bắc.

Một bầu không khí vi diệu nào đó lặng lẽ lan tràn, thể hiện tối nay sẽ có chuyện gì đấy đáng giá ghi nhớ cả một đời xảy ra.

Cổ họng Cao Nhiên khô khốc, cậu mở bình nước của người đàn ông uống mấy ngụm lớn, tầm mắt thoáng nhìn thấy một cửa hàng, “Dừng xe.”

Phong Bắc cũng nhìn thấy, anh gọi thanh niên lại, “Trong nhà có.”

Động tác mở cửa xe của Cao Nhiên khựng lại, cậu nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt híp lại, nhìn người đàn ông đầy ẩn ý.

Phong Bắc khụ một tiếng, vành tai nóng lên, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng.

Ánh mắt Cao Nhiên càng ngày càng nóng, “Mua lúc nào? Đừng nói với em là hoạt động của siêu thị, mua một tặng một, hay là sale 188 nhé.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Hồi trước anh đi trên đường, có người phát cho, anh về mới phát hiện trong túi có một gói.”

Cao Nhiên hừ một tiếng, “Anh đoán em có tin không?”

“Thật đấy,” Phong Bắc đỡ trán, “Lừa em anh viết ngược lại chữ Phong ngay.”

Cao Nhiên nhắc nhở người đàn ông, “Ngược lâu rồi.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên lấy điện thoại của người đàn ông đi, tắt máy cùng với điện thoại của mình, kiên quyết nghĩ, bất kể ngày mai ra sao, cậu chỉ cần đêm nay.

Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên về nhà, sau đó tất cả mọi chuyện đều thuận theo dòng nước.

Buổi tối ở thành phố A đèn đóm hiu hắt, những người xa lạ lang thang trên đường, chen vào dòng người tụ hội về một ngã tư đường nào đó, rồi lại từng người đi xa.

Cửa sổ phòng ngủ chỉ mở hé một cánh, có làn gió đêm lùa vào, mang theo hơi nóng.

Cao Nhiên nằm lỳ trên giường lướt điện thoại di động, trên eo đắp một chiếc khăn lông, đường cong trên thân thể trẻ tuổi dẻo dai nhìn không sót chút nào, chẳng biết cậu đang xem cái gì mà chốc chốc lại chặc lưỡi chà chà một tiếng.

Phong Bắc nhặt chiếc gối trên đất ném lại lên giường, anh ghé vào, nhác thấy tấm ảnh, mặt đen như đáy nồi, “Ở đâu ra đấy?”

“Trường Hựu gửi.” Cao Nhiên đáp, “Chính là đứa bạn kia của em ấy.”

Phong Bắc vươn tay lấy đi điện thoại của cậu.

Cao Nhiên trốn ra sau, huýt sáo y như lưu manh, “Yên tâm đi, vóc người của anh tốt nhất, với tư cách là người từng trải nghiệm, em có thể làm chứng.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên khỏe re như không, tràn đầy sức sống, chẳng thấy nửa chút mệt lả, mềm nhũn, sống dở chết dở nào trong truyền thuyết cả, anh còn ngỡ rằng mình mới chỉ mơ một giấc mộng thường gặp mấy năm nay, không phải sự thật.

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn người đàn ông, đọc được suy nghĩ trong đầu anh, hời hợt nói, “Đừng nghi ngờ, em là đàn ông, một chút đau ấy chưa là gì, có thể chịu được.”

Thực ra đây là nói dối.

Kỳ thực lúc mới bắt đầu, Cao Nhiên quả là muốn chết, hoàn toàn khác với nỗi đau đớn lúc huấn luyện, khắp toàn thân từ trên xuống dưới, mỗi một cơ thịt, mỗi một tế bào, mỗi một khớp xương đều đang liên hồi kêu rên.

Cao Nhiên điên cuồng đọc thầm bảng cửu chương, phân tích vụ án, nghĩ mai ăn gì, ngày kia ăn gì, ngày kìa ăn gì, đủ loại phân tán lực chú ý mới có thể chịu đựng tiếp được.

Đến khúc giữa mới đỡ hơn, mãi về sau mới có thể gọi là tìm được chỗ tinh túy.

Cao Nhiên không kêu gào, cũng không khóc như chó, đây không phải là vấn đề mặt mũi, mà do cậu không muốn Phong Bắc phải lo lắng.

Nói tóm lại, Cao Nhiên tin một điều, thực tiễn mới là tiêu chuẩn duy nhất kiểm nghiệm chân lý.

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên nhếch mép, không biết là thấy cái gì hay ho, khiến hầu kết anh lại động đậy.

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, nụ cười trên gương mặt càng hằn thêm sâu, rất đỗi dịu dàng, “Nhìn gì thế?”

Phong Bắc không nói “nhìn em”, thực sự không thốt lên nổi hai chữ đó, ê răng muốn chết, anh cầm điện thoại của thanh niên đặt lên tủ đầu giường, “Mấy tấm ảnh này là giả hết thôi, chỉ cần photoshop một tý là được, cái gì không có rồi cũng thành có.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài như ông cụ non, “Người sống một đời, thật cũng hóa giả, giả cũng thành thật, thật thật giả giả, đừng phân biệt rõ ràng đến thế.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc giật giật.

Cao Nhiên nhịn cơn đau nơi eo kéo người đàn ông lên trên giường, “Trước đừng rửa ráy vội, nằm với em một lát hẵng.”

Phong Bắc ôm người vào trong lòng.

Căn phòng ngủ lặng xuống, bầu không khí đã lâu không gặp quẩn quanh giữa Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc.

Cao Nhiên hơi híp mắt lại, tựa như một chú báo trưởng thành ăn uống no nê, thả lỏng người vùi đầu ở địa bàn của mình.

Mắt cậu lóe lên ý cười mãn nguyện, rốt cuộc cũng đi đến bước cuối cùng, dẫu rằng muộn hơn cậu mong đợi, nhưng may mà vẫn tới được.

Phong Bắc gẩy lọn tóc trên vầng trán mướt mồ hôi của thanh niên, lòng bàn tay thô ráp chà lên má cậu, lực không nhẹ chẳng nặng, mang theo ý triền miên ôn tồn.

Mí mắt Cao Nhiên dần nặng trĩu, cậu cọ vào hõm vai người đàn ông, thay một tư thế thoải mái hơn để vào giấc.

Điện thoại di động rung lên, chẳng đúng lúc chút nào.

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Anh nhìn hộ em là ai với.”

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thông báo cuộc gọi, vẻ mặt đổi ngay lập tức, giọng cứng ngắc, “Tào Thế Nguyên.”

Cao Nhiên chống đầu bằng một tay, “A lô.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ở đầu bên kia nói, “Chiều hai ngày nữa anh đến thành phố A.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, cậu ngồi dậy từ trong ngực người đàn ông, “Không thể muộn thêm mấy ngày nữa sao?” Hai ngày nữa cậu phải ngả bài với gia đình, còn chưa biết sẽ ra sao nữa.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói không thể, “Anh qua khắc phục hậu quả cho em, cũng phải sớm báo với bên bệnh viện nữa.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, “Đừng dọa nhau thế, có phải trời sập đâu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên cười lạnh, “Em chắc chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng vô nghĩa, mắt trộm nhìn người đàn ông, thấy anh nhìn sang, bèn nở nụ cười động viên, “Thật sự không thể muộn mấy ngày sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn trả lời như cũ, “Có việc.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế anh cứ bận của anh đi, không cần để ý bên em đâu, càng đông người, cục diện càng khó khống chế, ba mẹ em đều sĩ diện mà.”

“Tùy em.” Giọng Tào Thế Nguyên hơi lạnh đi, rồi lại khôi phục như thường, “Cao Nhiên, anh vẫn câu nói đó, nếu em muốn đổi một cách sống khác, anh liền dẫn em đi, bất cứ lúc nào cũng được.”

Anh còn nói, “Anh đến thành phố A sẽ gọi cho em, liên lạc sau nhé.”

Nội dung cuộc điện thoại Phong Bắc đều nghe rõ mồn một, mặt anh không có mấy biểu cảm, chẳng biết đang nghĩ gì.

Cao Nhiên ném điện thoại sang một bên, nhíu mày nhìn người đàn ông, “Có phải anh lại định trốn không?”

Phong Bắc bất đắc dĩ, “Đừng căng thẳng thế.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, em căng thẳng như vậy chẳng phải vì anh có tiền án rồi sao, cậu chui lại vào ngực người đàn ông, “Tục ngữ nói nhân sinh có đến tám, chín phần mười là không như ý, chứng tỏ vẫn có những lúc được như ý, anh về cùng em đi.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên nín thở, cậu siết chặt tay người đàn ông, mười ngón đan xen.

Phong Bắc ấm ách nói, “Được, anh về cùng em.”

Cao Nhiên hài lòng, chỉ cần hai người cùng tiến cùng lùi, không bỏ không rời, khó khăn gì cũng có thể vượt qua được.

Phong Bắc nói, “Em và Tào Thế Nguyên gần gũi hơn cả anh tưởng tượng nữa.”

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi.

Phong Bắc nhắc lại chuyện nhật ký năm đó, “Mấy năm nay cậu ta có bắt em viết nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Viết xong hết rồi.”

Giờ nhớ lại, Cao Nhiên vẫn muốn phỉ nhổ một phen, Tào Thế Nguyên nói viết hết quyển nhật ký, kết quả viết kín hết thật, cậu qua lời kể của Tào Thế Nguyên biết được một đống chuyện linh ta linh tinh.

Cảm giác đó rất đỗi kì quái.

Có người chẳng hề quen biết mình, mình lại hiểu rõ sinh hoạt của người đó như lòng bàn tay, cũng không phải toàn bộ, mà chỉ là bốn năm đại học, năm năm đi làm thôi.

Dường như hai người đột nhiên vượt qua một số không gian giả lập, mặt đối mặt đứng chung một chỗ.

Cao Nhiên nhớ rất rõ, ngày cuối cùng của nhật ký là 19 tháng 7, âm lịch, “tôi” phải đi thực hiện một nhiệm vụ cơ mật, nếu như mạng lớn có thể bình an trở về, liền xin cấp trên cho nghỉ phép, giải quyết việc tư.

Tuy rằng chỉ có mấy hàng chữ ngắn ngủi, Cao Nhiên hiểu rõ đó là nhiệm vụ cực kỳ nguy hiểm, cửu tử nhất sinh.

Xem chừng nhiệm vụ của “tôi” thất bại, không hề trở về.

Ban đầu Cao Nhiên cứ tưởng đó là nhật ký của Tào Thế Nguyên, sau đó phát hiện không phải, rất nhiều việc đều không giống, không phải anh ta, chỉ là một người bạn nào đó mà anh ta rất thân quen, cũng rất quan tâm.

Người bạn đó biến mất, Tào Thế Nguyên tìm được nhật ký của anh ta, sau đó vì một nguyên nhân nào đó mà làm mất, xuất phát từ hổ thẹn, tưởng niệm, lại phục chế quyển nhật ký đó một lần nữa.

Đến giờ Cao Nhiên vẫn không hiểu, Tào Thế Nguyên tự mình viết thì thích hợp hơn cậu chứ, dù sao cậu cũng chỉ là một người ngoài cuộc chẳng hề liên quan, lúc viết thì nhập được vào đó bao nhiêu tình cảm đây?

Và cả những người xuất hiện nhiều nhất trong quyển nhật ký đó nữa, thứ nhất là đàn anh, về sau là đội trưởng, hai người.

Cao Nhiên dừng suy nghĩ lung tung, dán môi lên người đàn ông, một lát lại tách ra, rồi lại dán lên, làm không biết mệt.

Phong Bắc xoa mái tóc của thanh niên, “Anh chẳng biết gì hết.”

“Không sao, may mà mới chỉ năm năm.” Cao Nhiên cười hôn anh, “Về sau còn rất nhiều cái năm năm nữa, anh sẽ biết hết toàn bộ thôi.”

Phong Bắc đè lên gáy thanh niên, làm nụ hôn trên môi càng thêm sâu.

Nỗi ngột ngạt trong phòng ngủ mất sạch sành sanh.

Phong Bắc xoa bóp eo cho thanh niên, “Anh thể hiện thế nào?”

Cái mặt già của Cao Nhiên nhất thời đỏ ửng, vỗ vai anh y như cấp trên, “Không tồi không tồi, tiếp tục cố gắng.”

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Thực tế chút đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm mặt nói, “Vẫn còn không gian để tiến bộ.”

Phong Bắc bị đả kích.

“Điều này nằm trong dự liệu của em.” Cao Nhiên mân mê ngón tay người đàn ông, “Anh chủ yếu là không đủ vốn lý thuyết.”

Phong Bắc nắm ngược lại cổ tay thanh niên thật chặt, “Nghe cái giọng này của em, là muốn chỉ đạo anh thực hành hả?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, “Có nghĩ đến.”

Phong Bắc híp mắt lại, “Thế nhưng?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có nhưng.”

Phong Bắc đưa tay lên miệng hà hơi một cái, làm bộ muốn cù cậu.

“Có, có nhưng.” Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng đầu hàng, cậu gối đầu lên tay, “Nói thật ấy à, em không tưởng tượng nổi cảnh anh nằm trong lòng em khóc, nói anh đau quá, không được, chết mất thôi, cảm giác cứ quái quái thế nào ấy, còn rùng mình nữa, không tin anh sờ thử xem, mới chỉ nói với anh thôi mà tay em nổi hết cả da gà lên rồi đây này.”

Phong Bắc cạn lời.

Cao Nhiên xoa nắn bắp tay của mình, “Chờ em cao hơn anh, vạm vỡ hơn anh, em sẽ thực hành sau.”

Phong Bắc phối hợp cậu diễn trò, “Vậy em cứ từ từ cao lên đi nhé.”

Cao Nhiên ôm cổ anh làm anh thấp xuống một chút, vùi đầu anh vào ngực mình, “Đội trưởng Phong, em còn đáng sợ hơn cả cao da chó nữa, dính vào em rồi, đời này anh đừng hòng tháo xuống.”

Phong Bắc ngửi mùi của thanh niên quyện trong hơi thở, “Không tháo, chỉ sợ em không dính anh nữa, chuyển sang dính người khác thôi.”

“Nghĩ nhiều quá, dán cao da chó lên rồi, muốn bóc cũng không bóc xuống nổi.” Cao Nhiên vuốt ve vành tai người đàn ông, “Pha cho em tách trà đi, đừng bỏ nhiều trà, nhạt chút, có mật ong không? Có thì đổ cho em nửa cốc vào.”

Phong Bắc ngẩng đầu, “Mật ong?”

Cao Nhiên cười tít mắt, “Nhuận tràng, em sợ khó đi vệ sinh.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Đèn nhà trọ mở sáng trưng.

Cao Hưng nằm trên giường tung con hổ bông, tung lên lại bắt lấy, rồi lại tung, cứ thế rất nhiều lần, có thể thấy được cậu chàng đang chán đến mức nào.

Giờ đang có một câu hot trend, ấy là nghèo đến nỗi còn mỗi tiền, Cao Hưng chính là cái tình trạng này.

Cố ý chọn một căn nhà chung cư là để tránh bầu không khí quạnh quẽ, nhà ở to nhỏ chừng nào cũng không quan trọng, chỉ cần nó giống cái nhà là được rồi.

Cao Hưng biết mình rất đỗi tham lam, mỗi năm lại càng tham hơn, cậu muốn có được rất nhiều thứ từ Cao Nhiên, rất nhiều rất nhiều, tốt nhất là cũng cô độc đáng thương như cậu vậy, chỉ có thể dựa vào cậu mà thôi, họ liền có thể sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, dẫu cho mai sau có lập gia đình đi nữa, cũng là thân nhân duy nhất của người kia, một thân nhân không thể thay thế được.

Có điều đó chỉ là ảo tưởng mà thôi.

Với tính tình hòa đồng và cách ứng xử của Cao Nhiên, cậu không thiếu bạn bè bên người, ngoại trừ bạn thân, còn có bạn bè, ai cũng tốt với cậu, về sau cậu còn có thể có một vòng bạn bè to hơn nữa, càng nhiều người chia sẻ cuộc sống riêng của cậu.

Cao Hưng đã từng hối hận vô số lần, hồi trước không nên nhận con hổ bông của Cao Nhiên, cũng chính vì lần đó, mà quỹ tích cuộc đời của cậu mới thay đổi, bắt đầu không thể khống chế nổi mà chờ mong.

Nhưng nếu quay ngược thời gian, trở về ngày ấy, cậu vẫn sẽ nhận.

Có lẽ chỉ có một cách giải thích thôi, lúc mà Cao Hưng cực kì khát vọng có người có thể quan tâm mình, Cao Nhiên xuất hiện, vừa đúng thời điểm.

Vì vậy Cao Hưng có bạn bè, người nhà, anh em, tất cả đều là Cao Nhiên.

Một lát sau, Cao Hưng ôm con hổ bông vào ngực, với lấy điện thoại di động gọi đến dãy số tối nay vừa lưu, vừa mở miệng đã đi thẳng vào vấn đề, “Này, Giả Soái, tôi là Cao Hưng em họ Cao Nhiên đây, anh có từng gặp một người tên Phong Bắc không?”

Giả Soái vẫn bình tĩnh như mọi khi, không có chút tò mò cuộc điện thoại không rõ đầu cua tai nheo này, cậu chỉ nói, “Xin chào.”

Một tay Cao Hưng xoa đầu con hổ bông, “Ấn tượng của anh với anh ta thế nào?”

Giả Soái lạnh nhạt nói, “Không tốt lắm.”

“Thế thì,” Cao Hưng trịnh trọng mà kiêu ngạo nói, “Chúng ta là bạn.”

Giả Soái, “…”


	79. Chapter 79

Giả Soái cúp điện thoại của Cao Hưng, cậu cầm bút lên xoay một lát, bấm dãy số của Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên uống xong một tách trà mật ong, đang chuẩn bị ngồi xổm bồn cầu, vừa mới đặt mông xuống, điện thoại trong tay đã đổ chuông, cậu nghe máy, “A lô.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Ông không khỏe à?”

“Tôi mới nhả ra một tiếng thôi sao mà ông nghe được hay vậy?” Cao Nhiên a một tiếng, một giọt mồ hôi chảy xuống thái dương, nói tiếp, “Chỉ là bị nóng trong người thôi, hơi táo bón chút.”

Lông mày Giả Soái càng cau chặt, “Mai tôi gửi cho ông fructose.”

Cao Nhiên không hỏi đó là cái gì, “Đừng gửi, có gì to tát đâu, tôi uống nhiều nước chút là được rồi, Soái Soái, muộn thế này rồi ông còn gọi cho tôi, có phải có việc gì không?”

Giả Soái nói Cao Hưng gọi điện cho cậu.

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, “Lạ à nha.”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Ông cho nó số điện thoại của tôi à?”

“Không phải, tự nó lén lưu lại, chắc mới hồi tối nay thôi.” Cao Nhiên không sờ lần ra được lối suy nghĩ của Cao Hưng, “Sao thế, nó tìm ông gây sự à?”

Giả Soái nói không, “Nó đòi làm bạn tôi.”

“Vãi.” Cao Nhiên khó tin chậc một tiếng, “Xem ra mai tôi phải dậy sớm chụp ảnh thôi, mặt trời sắp mọc từ đằng tây rồi.”

Giọng Giả Soái thoáng có ý cười, “Nó hỏi tôi từng gặp Phong Bắc chưa, ấn tượng thế nào, tôi bảo từng gặp rồi, không tốt lắm, thế là bọn tôi thành bạn, vì địch của địch, có thể là bạn.”

Vai Cao Nhiên run bần bật, cậu cười sằng sặc, “Hai đứa ông có liên hợp lại cũng không đánh nổi Phong Bắc.”

Giả Soái bình tĩnh nói, “Nếu đánh thật thì cũng chưa chắc đâu.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha hả, “Ông bận muốn chết, vừa làm thêm vừa đi học, làm gì có thời gian rảnh chứ.”

Giả Soái không tỏ ý kiến gì.

Cao Nhiên cười một hồi lại nhăn nhó, đau quá.

Giả Soái nói, “Cao Nhiên, ông chiều Cao Hưng quá, nó được chiều quá hóa hư, lòng tham không đáy, muốn độc chiếm ông.”

Cao Nhiên biết lúc Giả Soái nói chuyện lông mày sẽ hơi cau lại, y như ông giáo già, “Ba mẹ nó không ở bên, mấy năm nay nó cứ lẽo đẽo theo tôi, có chút ỷ lại cũng bình thường thôi, thực ra nó chín chắn lắm, có kế hoạch cuộc đời cả rồi, cũng đang đi trên con đường đó, mới vừa tròn hai mươi mà cái gì cũng đã có, chỉ thiếu một người thực lòng đối tốt với nó thôi, chính là đấy, xương sườn mà ông nói ấy.”

Giả Soái nói, “Chỉ mong vậy.”

“Một đống bài tập khổng lồ còn chưa đủ làm ông bận lòng à.” Hơi thở Cao Nhiên hơi yếu đi, mặt toát mồ hôi lạnh, “Soái Soái à, tôi cúp nha, ông đừng vất vả quá, nếu ông ngại xin ba ông tiền sinh hoạt thì có thể nói với tôi, tôi có.”

Giả Soái nghe được điều khác thường, “Ông đang ở đâu thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói ở ngoài, cậu cân nhắc một lúc rồi nói tiếp, “Nhà Phong Bắc.”

Bên kia im lặng.

Cao Nhiên a lô hai tiếng, “Đi đâu rồi?”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Ông định qua đêm ở nhà anh ta à?”

Cao Nhiên ừ một tiếng, càng là người gần gũi, càng khó mà che giấu, chi bằng tiết lộ từng chút một ra ngoài còn hơn.

Nửa ngày sau Giả Soái mới nói, “Giờ tôi đã có thể hiểu được tại sao Cao Hưng gọi cuộc điện thoại kia cho tôi rồi, nó đứng ở lập trường là một con chó con đáng thương bị chủ nhân vứt ở nhà.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Cái phép ví von này của ông thật là…”

“Cao Nhiên,” Giả Soái gọi tên cậu, đầu ngón tay thon dài bóp trán, nhẹ giọng thở than, “Tôi còn bốn năm nữa mới tốt nghiệp.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không sao đâu, thời gian trôi nhanh lắm.”

“Hơn nữa, ban đầu chính ông muốn học tiếp lên tiến sĩ, có câu gì nhỉ, đường mình đã chọn, có quỳ cũng phải lết cho xong, cố lên nha tiến sĩ Giả tương lai.”

Giả Soái lại thở dài tiếng nữa, “Giờ có chút hối hận rồi.”

Họ cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng bước vào tuổi ấu thơ, cùng tiến vào niên thiếu, cùng đi học, cùng mang theo lý tưởng đi về phương xa, về sau còn phải làm việc cùng nhau, vẫn luôn đồng thời.

Đầu kia có bạn cùng phòng gọi Giả Soái, bảo sắp tắt đèn rồi, cậu rời hành lang về lại ký túc xá, “Mai gửi fructose cho ông, ngủ ngon.”

Cao Nhiên đặt điện thoại lên bệ, động vào vết thương trên người, đau đến khiến cậu run lên, không nhịn được rùng mình, đậu má, nứt nghiêm trọng hơn mình tưởng nữa, xem chừng không bôi thuốc là không được.

Phong Bắc gõ cửa, “Xong chưa?”

“Xong rồi.” Cao Nhiên uể oải đi ra.

Phong Bắc nhìn cái mặt người chết của cậu, tim thịch một cái, vội vàng khiêng lên ném lại lên giường.

Cao Nhiên phát sốt, nhiệt độ xuống rồi lại lên, liên tục nhiều lần, cậu sống chết gì cũng không chịu đi viện, kiên quyết không chịu đi.

Phong Bắc bó tay, chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài trông bên giường, cả một đêm không chợp mắt.

Sáng hôm sau Cao Nhiên tỉnh dậy đã thấy tinh thần khôi phục hơn nửa, chỗ này không mỏi chỗ kia không đau, cậu đi vào bếp chậm rãi xoay người, nói muốn làm bữa sáng cho Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc đi tìm bình chữa cháy, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

Cao Nhiên không gây ra náo loạn gì, cậu nấu mì sợi, nấu ít lắm, chỉ có một bát thôi.

Phong Bắc bị Cao Nhiên nửa kéo nửa lôi đến trước bàn, anh cúi đầu nhìn lướt qua bát mì, trong nhà có cái gì cũng nhét vào hết, một chút hành thái, một ít xúc xích, một quả trứng gà, vài cọng rau, còn có một nhúm mì sợi, thoạt trông… không tệ lắm.

Cao Nhiên lấy đũa chọc quả trứng trong bát mì, giữa một tảng lớn màu trắng có một chút sắc vàng, có thể nói màu cực kì đẹp, “Nhìn xem đây là cái gì?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trứng gà.”

“Sai rồi.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Trứng ốp la.”

Phong Bắc mím môi nhịn cười, “Đúng rồi, trứng ốp la, ừ.”

Cao Nhiên bưng bát mì đến trước mặt người đàn ông, “Lại đây, ăn đi.”

Phong Bắc thấy chỉ có một bát thì bảo, “Em ăn trước đi, anh không đói, lát nữa nấu bát khác hoặc ăn tạm cái gì được rồi.”

Cao Nhiên kéo người đàn ông vào ghế, ấn vai anh bắt anh ngồi xuống xong, lại nhét đũa vào tay anh, “Đây là lần đầu tiên trong đời em vào bếp, ăn mau.”

Phong Bắc được chiều mà sợ.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xuống đối diện, nhìn anh ăn.

Phong Bắc ăn cơm rất nhanh, hôm nay vẻn vẹn một bát mì mà ăn hết gần hai mươi phút, gắp mấy sợi lên chậm rãi nhét vào miệng, rồi lại từ tốn nuốt xuống.

Cao Nhiên nhìn mà lắc đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ăn mà cẩn thận ngượng ngùng y như con gái ấy.”

“…”

Phong Bắc húp hết ngụm nước mì cuối cùng, biểu cảm trên mặt khá là vi diệu.

Cao Nhiên bưng bát không lên nhìn, gương mặt anh tuấn hiện lên nụ cười rạng rỡ, “Thế nào? Ăn ngon không?”

Phong Bắc tìm bình nước của anh uống hai ngụm, “Em muốn nghe anh dùng cả con tim bình luận, hay là dùng miệng ăn bình luận?”

Cao Nhiên có dự cảm chẳng mấy tốt lành gì, “Cả hai.”

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, dạ dày anh thấy không ổn cho lắm, lại uống thêm ngụm nước nữa, “Nếu dùng cả con tim, thì là mĩ vị nhân gian, dùng miệng ăn đánh giá là, khó mà nuốt nổi.”

Cao Nhiên không tin, “… Thực sự khó ăn đến thế á?”

Xúc xích chẳng phải là dành riêng cho newbie sao? Chỉ cần có nó, dù nấu mì với nước sôi cũng thấy ngon, cậu còn cho hành, dấm, đường, trứng gà, cải xanh, cái gì cho vào được đều cho cơ mà.

Phong Bắc với lấy hộp thuốc lá, “Sợi mì chưa chín kĩ, cho quá nhiều muối, mặn chát cả họng, dấm cũng cho nhiều, ê hết cả răng, đường cũng nhiều, mùi vị tổng hợp rất quái lạ.”

Cao Nhiên y như quả bóng xì hơi, “Thế mà anh còn ăn?”

Phong Bắc rút điếu thuốc cười, “Đơn giản chỉ vì em đáng yêu.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Phong Bắc bảo thanh niên đưa cho anh cái bật lửa, “Anh thật lòng kiến nghị em lần sau xuống bếp, việc đầu tiên là nếm trước đã, đừng cho gia vị hết một lúc, cho từng chút một ấy, xác suất sai lầm sẽ thấp đi nhiều.”

“Cái này khác với tưởng tượng của em quá.” Cao Nhiên lại gần châm thuốc cho người đàn ông, mặt thất vọng tràn trề, “Em nghĩ anh ăn bữa sáng em nấu cho anh xong, sẽ nâng mặt em lên hôn em, dịu dàng nhìn em nói, ‘Em yêu, em thực sự quá tuyệt vời’, sau đó…”

Phong Bắc tiếp lời, “Sau đó anh đi lấy cái chổi quét hết đống da gà rơi trên sàn.”

Cao Nhiên đạp anh một cái.

Phong Bắc dẫn thanh niên vào phòng đọc, chỉ vào đống đá được anh đặt trong bình thủy tinh, “Mấy cái này em kiếm ở đâu ra thế?”

“Trong núi.” Cao Nhiên thò tay vào bình nhặt một viên lên ngắm nghía, “Hôm sau khi em nhận được thư trúng tuyển đại học em đi leo núi một mình.”

Phong Bắc xoa đầu thanh niên, “Sao lại đi leo núi?”

“Không biết nữa, tự dưng muốn đi thôi.” Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Em lên núi xem mặt trời mọc, đẹp lắm, lần sau anh đi cùng em nhé.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Được.”

Mắt Cao Nhiên lúng liếng, “Em để lại kho báu cho anh đấy.”

Phong Bắc hỏi là cái gì.

“Em không nói đâu, lúc đó anh tự đi mà đào lên.” Cao Nhiên chà viên đá nhỏ trong tay, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, trên mỗi viên đá này đều có chữ, anh xem chưa?”

Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu hút thuốc, “Chưa.”

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn gò má đỏ ửng của anh, “Điêu, anh xem rồi.”

Phong Bắc lại quay đầu về, “Biết rồi còn hỏi!”

Cao Nhiên nhoài người lên vai anh cười, “Sao anh lại dễ đỏ mặt vậy chứ?”

Một tay Phong Bắc gắp điếu thuốc ra, một tay vòng lấy eo thanh niên, “Ngứa da à?”

“Vâng,” Cao Nhiên hôn lên vành tai đỏ au của anh, “Anh gãi cho em đi.”

Phong Bắc hít sâu mấy hơi, đè cảm xúc nóng bỏng xuống, chỉ hôn lên môi thanh niên một cái, không dám có động tác khác, mới sáng sớm không dễ dập lửa, “Anh xếp chữ trên mấy hòn đá thành câu mấy lần, xác định là thiếu mất vài chữ, có phải thiếu mất một viên không?”

Cao Nhiên đổ hết đá ra xem từng viên một, biết thiếu mất mấy chữ nào, mắt trợn tròn, không được, phải tìm Tào Thế Nguyên đòi lại viên đá kia về.

Buổi họp sớm, bầu không khí khá là quái lạ.

Trên vành tai đội trưởng Phong có dấu răng, chẳng biết là thần thánh phương nào nữa, chẳng cắn chỗ khác, lại cứ chung thủy với vành tai.

Một tay Cao Nhiên chống đầu, một tay quay bút, khóe miệng hơi nhếch, tâm trạng tốt cực kì.

Phong Bắc chỉnh lại cổ áo sơ mi, anh bảo người chiếu ảnh của vụ án băm xác, “Mức độ hủy hoại của thi thể khá cao, thời gian và nguyên nhân cái chết đều không thể giám định một cách chính xác được, những thông tin để lại cho chúng ta ít đến mức có thể bỏ qua không tính, hiện tại chỉ có thể dựa vào suy đoán.”

Cao Nhiên vừa quay bút vừa nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, 3 giờ chiều ngày 26 tháng 5, có người nhìn thấy nạn nhân ra khỏi thôn, đây là manh mối đã được xác định, có thể dùng được.”

“Nhà xưởng cách thôn Thập Nguyên hai con đường lớn, xung quanh còn có bãi đất trống, khả năng hung thủ mang theo một đống hung khí đi hành hung giữa ban ngày ban mặt là không cao, hẳn là phải vào tối hôm đó.” Cậu nhìn về phía Phong Bắc, “Dựa theo hiện tượng phổ biến thì từ 7 giờ 30 đến 10 giờ là thời điểm nhộn nhịp nhất của cuộc sống về đêm, sau 10 giờ tinh lực của người ta yếu dần đi, mức độ quan tâm với việc bên ngoài giảm mạnh, trong hai khoảng thời gian đó, tỷ lệ hung thủ chọn khoảng thứ hai chiếm đến 90%.”

“90%? Khá lắm Tiểu Cao.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Tra xem vào tối ngày 26 từ 10 giờ đến rạng sáng ngày hôm sau, nghi phạm có chứng cứ ngoại phạm không.”

“Nạn nhân chưa chắc đã chết cùng ngày mất tích đâu ạ.”

“Vậy điều tra xem trong khoảng thời gian nạn nhân mất tích, nghi phạm đã tạm nghỉ học ở nhà đã làm những gì, giao tiếp với ai.”

Phong Bắc lấy đầu bút gõ lên tư liệu trên bài, “Đã lấy được băng theo dõi của bệnh viện và trung tâm cố vấn chưa?”

“Lấy rồi ạ.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Căn cứ vào khẩu cung của mẹ nghi phạm Trương Thu Cúc, sáng ngày 15 tháng trước vào lúc 9 giờ, cô đúng là có dẫn nghi phạm đến bệnh viện, ngày 17 cũng đến trung tâm cố vấn, đã thăm hỏi cả hai bên rồi, ngày là chính xác, trước mắt phần khẩu cung kia không có vấn đề.”

Căn phòng họp yên tĩnh trở lại.

“Có phải nên điều tra tuổi ấu thơ và niên thiếu của nghi phạm xem liệu có từng bị bắt nạt bằng bạo lực không? Việc cô bé đột nhiên không nói nữa rất kì lạ, hơn nữa,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Xem ra cô bé bị thiếu dinh dưỡng trầm trọng.”

Những đội viên khác bắt đầu thảo luận.

“Đúng vậy, tôi gặp cô gái kia rồi, mái tóc khô vàng xác xơ, mắt to, mặt nhỏ xíu, trên người chả được mấy lạng thịt, cứ như chưa từng được ăn bữa nào no, gió thổi cũng ngã được.”

“Tôi điều tra thị trường rồi, làm nghề thêu tranh thập tự kia một tháng thu nhập được khoảng chừng hơn một nghìn, nếu thức đêm đẩy nhanh tiến độ sẽ được đến xấp xỉ nghìn rưỡi, với thói quen ăn mặc không đua đòi với người cùng lứa của nghi phạm kia, không thể thê thảm đến nỗi ăn không được cơm.”

“Với cái cân nặng và thể trạng gầy yếu khó đỡ kia của nghi phạm, chẳng biết làm sao mà giết được nạn nhân chứ.”

“Kẻ phạm tội là vị thành niên tuổi từ 10 đến 15 có đến mấy chục vụ, người tàn tật phạm tội cũng có, giết người dễ lắm, cái khó là sau khi tỉnh táo lại dọn dẹp hiện trường, sống tiếp như không có gì xảy ra như thế nào cơ.”

“Cái động cơ giết người khó nghĩ thật đấy, không thể nào chỉ vì nạn nhân có một mái tóc đẹp, nghi phạm lại không có, nên ghen tị quá mà giết người chứ?”

“Vụ án chưa phá, điều gì cũng có thể xảy ra.”

Phong Bắc bố trí công việc, “Tiểu Lý, cậu đi cùng Tiểu Chu đến trường tiểu học và cấp hai của nghi phạm dò hỏi một chút, Tiểu Vương và cậu Béo đến nhà của nghi phạm tra hỏi đoạn thời gian mà nạn nhân mất tích, xem cô bé có chứng cứ ngoại phạm không, nếu có thì tra xem thật giả như thế nào.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chưa nghe thấy tên mình, hỏi dò, “Đội trưởng Phong, em thì sao ạ?”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, “Cậu theo tôi đến hiện trường.”

Triệu Tứ Hải gọi cả Cao Nhiên đi cùng.

Trên đường đi, Cao Nhiên lái xe, Phong Bắc ngồi ghế phó lái, hai người không giao tiếp bằng mắt hay tiếp xúc gì nhiều.

Triệu Tứ Hải ngồi đằng sau nghe điện thoại, phát hiện bầu không khí trong xe hơi… Không biết phải miêu tả thế nào, chính là không giống bình thường, anh hắng giọng, “Đội trưởng Phong, phóng viên Trịnh muốn đến hiện trường chụp ảnh ạ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cử một người đi cùng.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói được, anh sắp xếp xong thì nói, “Phóng viên Trịnh vừa xinh vừa có tài, không tệ nhỉ.”

Không ai phản ứng.

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên mở miệng trong bầu không khí quá mức yên tĩnh, “Em có một câu đố, đội trưởng Phong và anh Triệu có hứng thú động não chút không ạ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải tò mò, “Câu đố gì thế? Em nói đi, anh với đội trưởng Phong phân tích thử xem nào.”

“Có lần Tiểu Minh mua một gói hạt dưa ăn, để cho tiện nên đổ hết vào túi bọc thực phẩm.” Cao Nhiên nhìn đường, “Cậu ấy buộc chặt túi bọc thực phẩm, đặt túi hạt dưa ở dưới bàn phím máy tính, hai ngày sau mở túi ra ăn, phát hiện trong đó có con giòi, còn sống.”

“Bổ sung thêm mấy điểm, thứ nhất, lúc Tiểu Minh phát hiện giòi, thấy trên túi bọc thực phẩm có một lỗ nhỏ, áng chừng nửa cái móng tay, thứ hai, trước khi để túi vào dưới bàn phím máy tính, cậu để túi trong ngăn kéo nhà bếp, để đó tầm nửa ngày, thứ ba, trong hai ngày đó mỗi ngày cậu đều ăn mấy quả long nhãn, vỏ chất đống ở bên cạnh túi hạt dưa, tối tắt máy tính mới đổ vỏ vào thùng rác.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Đã bổ sung xong, các anh đoán là giòi ở đâu ra?”

“Túi bọc thực phẩm được hút chân không, trong đó có giòi, lại còn vẫn sống.” Triệu Tứ Hải nuốt nước bọt, anh không trực tiếp phân tích, mà quan tâm đến một chuyện hết sức quan trọng, “Tiểu Cao, em chưa ăn đó chứ?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên hơi giật giật, “Anh Triệu, nhân vật chính của vụ án này không phải em, mà là Tiểu Minh.”

Triệu Tứ Hải hùa theo, “Tiểu Minh chưa ăn đó chứ?”

Cao Nhiên xoay vô lăng, “Tiểu Minh ăn một hạt rồi ạ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tỷ lệ hạt đó có giòi chiếm khoảng 50%.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nôn khan.

Cao Nhiên trộm cấu người đàn ông một cái, anh Triệu sắp game over tới nơi rồi kìa, “Phân tích đi chứ ạ, giòi là ở đâu ra?”

Triệu Tứ Hải không giúp gì được, dạ dày anh thật sự rất yếu, đang bị hình ảnh tự mình tưởng tượng ra làm ghê tởm đến không còn hơi sức đâu mà trào phúng.

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Ngăn kéo nhà bếp để cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chỉ là mấy cái túi đựng đồ linh tinh thôi.”

“Vậy thì loại trừ ngăn kéo.” Phong Bắc nói, “Việc quả long nhãn có giòi là hiện tường hết sức thường gặp, lúc Tiểu Minh chơi máy tính, lực chú ý để hết lên màn hình, bóc vỏ xong ném đại vào ngăn bàn, trong đó có giòi hay không cũng không để ý, anh cảm thấy giòi từ trong vỏ bò ra ngoài, túi cũng trùng hợp có cái lỗ nhỏ, nó liền chui vào.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Tại sao không phải là có sẵn trong túi hạt dưa rồi?”

“Tính khả thi còn thấp hơn cả vỏ long nhãn nữa.” Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Tốt xấu gì cũng là đóng gói chân không.”

“Đóng gói chân không thì sao, em còn từng ăn phải chocolate có giòi sống đây này, từng con một nhung nhúc nhung nhúc ở trong.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói xong lại nôn khan tiếp.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thanh niên bên cạnh, “Có một chỗ em chưa nói, hạt dưa có bị quá hạn hay không.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không có yếu tố này.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

“Lúc giải câu đố này em chọn đáp án là vỏ long nhãn.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Sai rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Thế là chính hạt dưa mọc giòi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cũng không đúng.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Trong ngăn kéo à?”

“Đúng vậy,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Trong ngăn kéo có giòi, lúc kiểm tra mấy cái túi mới biết có mùi thối bốc lên, hồi trước để quả cam thối trong ngăn kéo, thối rữa sinh giòi, bò vào trong góc.”

“…”

Càng là không thể, lại càng có thể, thường thường đáp án không giống đáp án nhất, lại chính là câu trả lời chính xác.

Xe dừng ở ven đường, Cao Nhiên Phong Bắc Triệu Tứ Hải ba người đi tới hiện trường.

Triệu Tứ Hải đến nhà nghi phạm, Phong Bắc bứt cọng cỏ đuôi chó đưa cho Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng ngậm lên mép, thấy người đàn ông nhìn mình, bèn nhả cọng cỏ ra, “Dạ?”

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho cậu nhìn xung qunah, “Em nói nếu muốn nhổ sạch đống cỏ đuôi chó này, mất khoảng chừng bao nhiêu thời gian?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Máy móc thì nhanh, tay làm thì chậm.”

Phong Bắc gọi điện cho người đến làm cỏ.

Nhà dân ở đây đều dùng bếp gas, không dùng củi đốt lửa, chỉ đành chất đống cỏ đuôi chó thành núi, châm đuốc thiêu sạch.

Mặt đất lộ ra, đội kĩ thuật chạy tới, lập tức khám xét từng li từng tấc.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc sánh vai nhau nuốt mây nhả khói, “Dưới đất sẽ có cái gì, hung khí sao ạ?”

“Không biết nữa.” Phong Bắc biếng nhác nói, “E là chẳng có gì, e là gì cũng có.”

Nói cũng như không.

Cao Nhiên thấy không ai nhìn sang bên này, liền cầm bình nước của người đàn ông uống một hớp.

Phong Bắc lau đi giọt mồ hôi trên chóp mũi cậu, “Trên người có chỗ nào không thoải mái không?”

“Không.” Cao Nhiên quệt miệng, “Giờ chả còn cảm giác gì luôn, tối em vẫn muốn về nhà anh nữa cơ.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm nghị, “Không được.”

Cao Nhiên phun nước ra ngoài, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Ít nhất phải cách một ngày, anh sợ nhiều quá không tốt cho cơ thể em.”

“Cách một ngày á?” Cao Nhiên lạnh mặt nói, “Không cho.”

Cậu hạ giọng, ánh mắt nóng hừng hực, “Nếu không phải ban ngày bận tra án, em còn muốn làm với anh cả ngày cơ.”

“…” Cả ngày à, thế chờ chết đi.

“Em biết anh muốn nói gì.” Cao Nhiên bắt chước giọng điệu bậc bề trên của Phong Bắc, ánh mắt đầy ý cười trêu, “Cơm, là phải ăn từng miếng một, yêu ấy mà, phải mỗi ngày làm một lần, không vội vàng được.”

Phong Bắc nhịn cười không nổi, anh vuốt lại cổ áo hơi lộn xộn của thanh niên, thở dài bất đắc dĩ, “Nhóc con, anh thấy em chán sống rồi, anh muốn tốt cho em, em lại còn cứng với anh.”

Cao Nhiên cười đầy ngây thơ, “Em chỉ thích cứng với anh thôi.”

Phong Bắc nghe vậy, gân xanh trên trán giần giật, đây là đang cố ý quyến rũ anh, từ lúc gặp lại liền thay đổi cách thả thính, ngày nào cũng không thành thật.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy hai bóng người, một là Triệu Tứ Hải, một là Duy Duy, cậu chậc một tiếng, “Anh Triệu sắp nóng đến say nắng rồi.”

Phong Bắc gọi, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu không sao chứ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải phất phất tay, mặt phơi nắng đến bỏng rát, sắp bị thiêu cháy tới nơi rồi, anh vừa đi vừa chửi, “Cái thời tiết quỷ quái gì thế này, nóng chết người rồi!”

Mặt Duy Duy vẫn trắng bệch, cũng không thấy toát mồ hôi, cô bé như đang chìm trong tiết xuân thu ấm áp hợp lòng người, chứ chẳng phải dưới ánh nắng chói chang của mùa hè.

Triệu Tứ Hải quệt miệng, lấy làm lạ hỏi, “Em gái, em không nóng à?”

Duy Duy dừng lại ngắm ánh dương chói lọi trên đầu, cô bé lấy tay che trán, mắt híp lại.

Triệu Tứ Hải nghĩ thầm, đứa nhỏ này trắng đến gần như trong suốt rồi.

Đi không được bao lâu, bước chân Duy Duy lại một lần nữa ngừng lại, cô bé không nhìn mặt trời nữa, mà là Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên quan sát thấy vẻ mặt Duy Duy thay đổi.

Triệu Tứ Hải báo cáo với Phong Bắc, nói là đội viên đi điều tra đã có kết quả rồi, trong khoảng thời gian nạn nhân mất tích, Duy Duy ở nhà ngủ, chưa từng ra khỏi cửa.

Người làm chứng là mẹ cô bé Trương Thu Cúc, khả năng làm giả chứng cứ ngoại phạm cho cô bé khá lớn.

Phong Bắc nói, “Cậu dẫn cô bé đi hiện trường đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải đi hai bước lúc này, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh có cảm thấy nghi phạm gần gũi với Tiểu Cao hơn với người khác không?”

Anh nhìn thiếu nữ đang lắc đầu với Cao Nhiên, “Dọc đường em đều tìm chuyện để nói với cô bé, cô bé không hề đáp lại chút nào, không gật cũng chẳng lắc, không khóc cũng không cười, y như người máy vậy.”

Phong Bắc cũng nhìn sang.

Thanh niên đang nói gì đó với thiếu nữ, còn xoa xoa mái tóc vàng của cô bé nữa.

Triệu Tứ Hải đề nghị, “Đội trưởng Phong, lát nữa thẩm vấn nghi phạm, hay là để Tiểu Cao làm đi? Em nhớ cậu ấy có nghiên cứu tâm lý học, chưa nói đến việc có dễ dàng công phá lòng người hay không, nhưng cậu ấy vừa tốt nghiệp, là người mới, cái gì cũng đều mới, phương pháp ắt hẳn khác với người cũ chúng ta, chưa biết chừng sẽ có kết quả khó tưởng nào ấy chứ.”

Phong Bắc nói để lúc đấy rồi tính.

“Giờ xác định được thời gian nghi phạm tạm nghỉ học và nạn nhân mất tích đều cùng một tháng, một là ngày mùng 8, một là ngày 26.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Thế nhưng thời gian cô bé không biết nói chuyện nữa có rất nhiều điểm đáng nghi.”

“Tính cách nghi phạm hướng nội quái gở, bình thường vốn ít nói rồi, dù là ở trường hay ở nhà đều không có bạn chơi cùng, sau khi nghỉ học phần lớn thời gian đều ở nhà, giúp Trương Thu Cúc làm việc, thỉnh thoảng ra ngoài một chút, thấy ai cũng không chủ động chào hỏi, hàng xóm cũng quen rồi, nên họ cũng không rõ lắm chuyện cô bé không biết nói chuyện.”

“Trương Thu Cúc nói ngày 15 tháng trước con gái đột nhiên không biết nói chuyện, thời gian này hoàn toàn có thể làm giả.”

Phong Bắc thu tầm mắt từ thanh niên và thiếu nữ về, anh trầm ngâm, “Điều tra lại đi, chỉ cần có chứng cứ chỉ rõ Trương Thu Cúc nói dối, sau đó liền dễ hơn nhiều.”

“Đúng rồi, phía Tôn Lão Thực có gì khác lạ không?”

Triệu Tứ Hải lắc đầu, “Điều tra thẩm vấn cả mấy người bạn chơi bài cố định của Tôn Lão Thực rồi ạ, không phát hiện manh mối gì.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên như làm ảo thuật biến ra một viên kẹo, thiếu nữ che miệng cười, hình ảnh rất đỗi trong sáng hồn nhiên, lông mày anh khẽ giật.

Ban ngày, trong nhà xưởng vẫn tối tăm như trước, nóng hầm hập, không khí còn cực kì vẩn đục, người sống đi vào đều thấy không thoải mái.

Triệu Tứ Hải kéo cổ áo Duy Duy, lôi cô bé vào trong, “Có ấn tượng với chỗ này không?”

Duy Duy giãy dụa, miệng liên tục phát ra tiếng ú ớ, ánh mắt nài xin nhìn Cao Nhiên, trong mắt có ánh nước.

Cao Nhiên đứng tại chỗ, không nhúc nhích.

Mỗi cảnh sát đều có cách điều tra riêng của mình, Triệu Tứ Hải đang tra, cậu không tiện can thiệp.

Triệu Tứ Hải lôi Duy Duy đến chỗ phát hiện thi thể bị băm nát, “Hai tháng trước, ngày 26 tháng 5 từ 10 giờ đến rạng sáng, cô ở đây sát hại nạn nhân Thạch Lựu, chặt đầu và tứ chi của cô ấy, dùng các dụng cụ như kéo, búa để cắt thịt, róc xương cô ấy, có nhớ không?”

“Chưa nhớ sao?” Anh kéo Duy Duy xuống đất, “Mẹ cô bận bịu làm công kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, không có thời gian chăm lo cho việc học và đời sống cá nhân của cô, cô ngày càng hướng nội, ngày càng quái gở, một lần tình cờ cô thấy Thạch Lựu ở sau nhà cô bị Tôn Lão Thực đánh chửi, có lẽ còn thấy họ thân mật với nhau nữa, cô bắt đầu để ý Thạch Lựu.”

Duy Duy hẵng còn đang nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên lạnh cả cổ họng, cậu đến gần, nhẹ giọng dỗ dành, “Duy Duy, em phát hiện Thạch Lựu giống với em, cũng không có bạn, nên em bắt đầu coi cô ấy là đồng loại với em đúng không?”

Tay Duy Duy vung lên giữa không trung, cô bé muốn tóm lấy cái gì đó.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy cô bé muốn níu lấy mình, “Thạch Lựu có chướng ngại về trí lực, những người xung quanh đều cười nhạo cô ấy, cô ấy đáng thương như vậy khiến em cũng cùng hoàn cảnh bị người cô lập cảm thấy được an ủi, em thấy mình được cần đến, dần dần, các em thành bạn bè, tình bạn chỉ có các em mới biết đến, bởi đây là bí mật của các em.”

“Ngày đó em hẹn với Thạch Lựu gặp nhau ở đây, cô ấy rất quý mến người bạn duy nhất là em, nên trước khi đi còn đeo chiếc kẹp tóc yêu thích, mặc bộ quần áo yêu thích, còn nấu món em thích ăn, các em cười đùa như bình thường, sau đó chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Tại sao em lại treo cổ cô ấy?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nháy mắt với Phong Bắc, Tiểu Cao chấp nhất với suy đoán treo cổ này thật đấy.

Phong Bắc đáp lại bằng một ánh mắt bình tĩnh.

Duy Duy không ngừng run lẩy bẩy, nước mắt giàn dụa, miệng vẫn luôn ú ớ, tựa như giận dữ, cũng dường như sợ hãi.

Phong Bắc lấy chiếc túi đựng tang vật ra, “Duy Duy, cô có biết những thứ này không?”

Duy Duy nhìn thấy chiếc kẹp tóc trong túi, tròng mắt bỗng trợn to, cắn lên tay Triệu Tứ Hải.

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa thả lỏng ra, Duy Duy đã chạy mất.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đuổi theo, phát hiện cô bé chạy về phía bãi cỏ đuôi chó kia.


	80. Chapter 80

Duy Duy chạy về phía góc phải bãi cỏ ngồi xổm xuống, tay ôm chặt đầu, thân mình run lên bần bật.

Bước chân đang đuổi theo của Cao Nhiên dừng lại, cậu híp mắt nhìn cô bé hận không thể co mình thành một cục, nơi đó chính là khu vực an toàn của cô bé.

Khi một người đang trong tình huống khủng hoảng tột độ, sẽ chạy về phía an toàn nhất trong tiềm thức, trốn đi.

Con đường này đã từng được Duy Duy dùng đến, cố định trong tiềm thức của cô bé rồi, vậy lần đầu tiên là khi nào?

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày nhìn về sau, tầm mắt của cậu trải dài từ nhà xưởng cách đó không xa đến bãi cỏ này, đầu óc nhanh chóng vận chuyển, từng giả thiết hình thành trong đầu, biến mất, rồi lại hình thành.

Cuối cùng một cảnh tượng phóng to trong đầu Cao Nhiên đầy rõ ràng, cậu nhìn cô bé bị Triệu Tứ Hải kiềm chế, trán toát mồ hôi, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, “Tiên sư nó, hình như mình sai rồi.”

Đúng lúc này, một thành viên đội kĩ thuật đang khám xét bãi cỏ đột nhiên hô to, “Đội trưởng Phong, em phát hiện mấy bộ hài cốt!”

Kế đó lại một thành viên khác hô lên, “Phía bên tôi cũng có ——”

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm xuống đất, tay siết thành nắm đấm đập lên thái dương đau buốt, thật sự sai rồi.

Sáng 11 giờ 20, đồn công an.

Trên bàn giải phẫu có một bộ thi thể đang được chắp vá, đây là do bộ kỹ thuật mới đào lên được cách đây không lâu, thi hài được chôn một cách tán loạn, không có quy luật, cả mảnh đất bị xới tung hết lên.

Chủ nhân bộ thi hài bị băm xác, hung thủ không chặt nhỏ ra, mà chặt từng miếng to như chặt thịt lợn rồi chôn xuống đất, hung khí là một chiếc rìu.

“Lại một bộ nữa.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Giống như Phùng Nguyệt vậy, mất sạch chứng cứ có thể chứng minh thân phận nạn nhân.”

Tiểu Giang gắp một mảnh xương lên, “Không thể tính chính xác thời gian tử vong được, chỉ có thể nói thời gian nạn nhân bị hại cách đây khoảng chừng 5 đến 8 năm.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ngạc nhiên, “Lâu thế cơ à?”

“Xương đầu nạn nhân cũng bị tổn thương ở mức độ tương tự nhất định.” Tiểu Giang ngắm xương cổ nạn nhân, phát hiện có dấu vết gãy vỡ, không phải do vũ khí sắc bén để lại, “Nạn nhân có thể bị hung thủ treo cổ ở giá sắt trong nhà xưởng, hoặc là chỗ khác, sau đó bị phân thây chôn xác.”

“Treo cổ à? Tiểu Cao vẫn luôn đoán Phùng Nguyệt bị treo cổ, hai vụ án này liệu có phải do cùng một người gây ra không?”

Triệu Tứ Hải thấy không có ai phản ứng, bèn gọi, “Đội trưởng Phong?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu tra thử người mất tích trong thôn Thập Nguyên trong khoảng thời gian từ 5 đến 8 năm nay đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa ứng tiếng, người đã đi mất tiêu, anh vỗ đầu, “Tiểu Giang, mấy ngày nay phỏng chừng mình phí công vô ích rồi.”

“Không đến nỗi đấy chứ.” Tiểu Giang nói, “Chẳng phải bắt về được nghi phạm của vụ án đầu tiên rồi sao?”

“Dựa theo tình hình trước mắt, khả năng nghi phạm là hung thủ chỉ lớn bằng này.” Ngón cái Triệu Tứ Hải bấm một mẩu nhỏ xíu trên ngón trỏ, “Trước tiên cứ điều tra đã, đi đây.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi trong buồng toilet riêng hút thuốc.

Phong Bắc vào trong nhà vệ sinh, trở tay đóng cửa, khóa lại, “Cao Nhiên, ra ngoài cho anh.”

Trong buồng riêng chỉ có mùi thuốc lá tản ra, không có động tĩnh nào khác.

Phong Bắc đập vài cái lên cửa, “Còn không ra ngoài, anh đạp cửa đấy.”

Khóa cửa bị nhấc lên, Cao Nhiên giữ cửa đẩy ra ngoài, cậu tiu nghỉu cúi đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lần này em suy đoán sai mất rồi.”

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ gương mặt mướt mồ hôi của cậu, giọng trầm thấp đầy tính thuyết phục, “Sai cũng không quan trọng lắm, chỉ cần có thể tìm được hướng đi chính xác, sưu tập chứng cứ đem hung thủ ra công lý, chính là một lần biểu hiện xuất sắc rồi.”

Cao Nhiên dập điếu thuốc, chôn mặt trong lồng ngực người đàn ông, tay ôm lấy eo anh.

Phong Bắc nói, “Hiện tại có rất nhiều phim và sách liên quan đến cảnh sát, tội phạm có thể xem và học được, chúng ta đang trinh sát hình sự, họ phản trinh sát hình sự, càng ngày càng khó bắt, đặc biệt là khi không có manh mối, dựa hết vào suy đoán và trực giác, phạm sai lầm là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường.”

Anh nói thêm, “Huống chi em rốt cuộc sai hay không còn chưa biết cơ mà.”

“Chắc chắn là sai rồi.” Cao Nhiên kết luận, cậu bắt lấy tay người đàn ông che lên mặt mình, dùng sức cọ lên, “Duy Duy không phải nghi phạm, cô bé hẳn là nhân chứng.”

Phong Bắc nắm mặt cậu khiến cậu ngẩng đầu, “Vậy cũng không thể nói là sai lầm của em được, ở hiện trường đúng thật có dấu giày cô bé mà.”

Cao Nhiên mấp máy môi, tất cả suy đoán của cậu đều phải dựng lại từ đầu, tất cả mọi suy nghĩ mà đặt Duy Duy trong vị trí hung thủ đều không thể dùng nữa.

Phong Bắc kéo cậu dậy, “Đi ra ngoài đi, trong này mùi nồng quá, em không sợ bị hun à.”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mặt, “Giờ Duy Duy thế nào rồi ạ?”

“Cảm xúc ổn định hơn rồi.” Phong Bắc kéo thanh niên ra khỏi buồng riêng, “Nếu cô bé thực sự là nhân chứng, trước khi vụ án kết thúc, anh đều sẽ cho người bảo vệ cô bé, không sao đâu, ngoài ra, nghi ngờ mẹ cô bé Trương Thu Cúc làm giả chứng cứ.”

Cao Nhiên đứng lại nhìn vào gương.

Phong Bắc cũng nhìn sang, nói với thanh niên trong gương, “Sao thế?”

Tầm mắt Cao Nhiên đảo qua đảo lại giữa cậu và người đàn ông, “Anh nói đời này em liệu có thể cao bằng anh được không?”

Phong Bắc nói một cách nghiêm túc, “Xét từ mọi phương diện, xác suất nhỏ hơn hoặc bằng 0.01.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc nắn lòng bàn tay cậu, “Thế này đi, chúng ta hứa hẹn với nhau, kiếp sau anh cho em đi trước anh.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Còn lâu mới đến kiếp sau.”

Phong Bắc cười đầy cưng chiều, “Không lâu đâu, một đời ngắn lắm, chúng ta phải dành thời gian bên nhau.”

Cao Nhiên tròn mắt nhìn người đàn ông.

Phong Bắc cong tay búng trán cậu, “Làm chính sự trước đi hẵng, đừng nghĩ lung tung, mai mặt trời vẫn sẽ mọc lên từ đằng đông thôi, tương lai cũng sẽ như vậy, trời không sập được.”

Nửa ngày sau Cao Nhiên mới nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em muốn anh hôn em.”

Thế nên trên môi cậu mềm nhũn, năm tháng lặng yên.

Cao Nhiên lật bản “Luật pháp tố tụng hình sự” trên bàn lên xem, cố gắng khiến cho mình tỉnh táo lại, một lần nữa sắp xếp tất cả những thông tin nắm được trước mắt.

Phong Bắc đang nghe Triệu Tứ Hải báo cáo.

Điều tra người mất tích của thôn Thập Nguyên không ra manh mối, không có tên để đối chiếu, nạn nhân tám, chín phần mười là đến từ nơi khác, có thể là đi thăm người thân, cũng có thể chỉ là đi ngang qua, chịu khổ bị sát hại chôn thây.

Triệu Tứ Hải hỏi dò, “Đội trưởng Phong, thực sự phải điều tra toàn bộ phụ nữ mất tích trên cả nước trong vòng tám năm nay sao ạ?” Lượng công việc quá lớn, phải mất mấy ngày mới tra được.

Phong Bắc uống mấy ngụm nước, “Giờ cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác, chỉ có thể như vậy thôi.” 

“Đúng rồi,” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Cảm xúc của cô bé kia đã hoãn lại rồi, lúc nào cũng có thể thẩm vấn được, để em lên, hay là tự đội trưởng Phong lên?”

Có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, Cao Nhiên đứng đó, nhìn Phong Bắc với ánh mắt “Để em lên”.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thanh niên ngoài cửa, “Để cậu ấy thẩm vấn đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải kinh ngạc nói, “Thật sự cho Tiểu Cao lên ạ?”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Tôi cảm thấy đề nghị trước đó của cậu rất hợp lý, để cậu ta lên tương đối nhẹ nhàng, có lẽ sẽ có thu hoạch không tưởng.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Vậy để Tiểu Cao lên.”

“Có điều, phải có người kèm mới được, hay là để em đi? Đội trưởng Phong thấy sao?”

“Đội trưởng Phong, anh Triệu, em chỉ muốn một mình thôi.” Cao Nhiên tranh tỏ thái độ trước Phong Bắc, “Có mặt người khác, tâm lý phòng bị của Duy Duy cao hơn nhiều, khó lấy khẩu cung lắm.”

Phong Bắc nói sẽ cân nhắc, Cao Nhiên biết anh sẽ đồng ý.

Không lâu sau, trong phòng thẩm vấn, Cao Nhiên ngồi đối diện cô bé, “Duy Duy, đừng sợ, ở đây chỉ có hai người anh và em thôi.”

Duy Duy cúi đầu tước phần xước măng rô ở tay.

Cao Nhiên mở sổ ra, vặn nắp bút, “Đừng giật, dễ chảy máu lắm.”

Duy Duy vẫn còn đang giật.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cô bé dùng sức giật ra một cái xước măng rô, chảy ra giọt máu, “Nhìn thấy chưa, chảy máu rồi kìa.”

Duy Duy dường như không cảm thấy đau, lại đi giật cái nữa.

Trong phòng quản lý, Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng nhìn thanh niên ngồi xổm trước mặt cô bé, dùng khăn giấy tỉ mỉ lau máu trên tay cho cô bé, hình ảnh đẹp đẽ và ấm áp biết bao.

“Tiểu Cao nên yêu đương rồi.” Triệu Tứ Hải chậc lưỡi, “Khoan hẵng nói, hai người còn rất đẹp đôi nữa, đội trưởng Phong, anh nói đúng không?”

Vừa dứt lời, anh nhạy cảm phát hiện ra bầu không khí xung quanh có gì đó sai sai, có chiều hướng sắp đóng băng tới nơi rồi.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn Triệu Tứ Hải, “Cậu đi xem tình hình điều tra người mất tích thế nào rồi đi, gọi thêm người giám thị quanh nhà Trương Thu Cúc nữa.”

Triệu Tứ Hải đi ra ngoài, nhiệt độ trong phòng thẩm vấn vẫn chưa tăng trở lại.

Phong Bắc nhìn camera, mặt không hề cảm xúc.

Nếu họ không gặp nhau, bên cạnh em ấy sẽ xuất hiện một cô gái, cuộc đời vừa bình thường vừa bình yên.

Nhưng không có nếu như.

Họ đã gặp nhau, quỹ tích cuộc đời có điểm chung, rốt cuộc không thể nào tách ra được nữa.

Cao Nhiên nhìn móng tay nham nhở của cô bé, “Móng tay dài, không nên dùng miệng cắn, phải dùng bấm móng tay sửa lại, con gái không thể qua loa như thế được.”

Duy Duy xấu hổ rụt ngón tay về.

Cao Nhiên dịu dàng nói, “Để anh kể cho em một câu chuyện được không?”

“Ngày xưa có một bé gái nom rất đáng yêu, có một đôi mắt to tròn biết nói, nghe lời ngoan ngoãn, gặp ai cũng chào, rất được người ta yêu mến, một năm nọ cô bé mắc bệnh.”

Cao Nhiên chú ý đến ngón tay siết chặt của Duy Duy, biết cô bé đang nghe, cũng biết cô bé lo lắng cho bé gái trong câu chuyện, “Cơn bệnh kia đem đến những thay đổi lớn lao lên cuộc đời cô bé, đầu cô bé bị hỏng.”

Duy Duy trợn tròn mắt.

“Đầu óc mẹ cô bé có vấn đề, sinh cô bé xong thì chạy mất, mấy ngày sau bị phát hiện chết trên núi, ba cô bé là một người què.”

Giọng điệu Cao Nhiên vẫn giữ nguyên tốc độ không nhanh không chậm, “Trí lực cô bé có vấn đề, người trong thôn cười nhạo cô bé, nói cô bé dốt nát, ngày qua ngày cô bé lớn lên, thành một cô gái, còn xinh đẹp hơn xưa, trai tráng trong làng táy máy tay chân với cô gái, nhưng cũng không cưới cô ấy về, mà vừa trêu chọc cô, vừa coi thường cô.”

Cậu than thở, “Trong tình cảnh khó khăn nhường ấy, cô gái vẫn kiên cường sống tiếp.”

Mũi Duy Duy đỏ lên.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Một ngày nọ, cha cô gái nói muốn đưa cô đi họp chợ, cô vui lắm, háo hức cả một đêm ngủ chẳng ngon giấc, sáng hôm sau, cô gái mặc chiếc quần hoa mà cô thích nhất cùng cha rời khỏi làng.”

Duy Duy căng thẳng siết chặt tay.

“Tối đó, cha cô gái về, còn cô gái lại chẳng thấy đâu.” Cao Nhiên dừng lại vài giây, “Vì cha cô đem bán cô mất rồi.”

Trong đôi mắt to tròn của Duy Duy có một giọt nước mắt lăn xuống.

Cao Nhiên quan sát động tác và biểu cảm nhỏ nhặt của Duy Duy, “Cách đó không lâu sau, người mua cô gái đi lại đem bán cô cho một người khác nữa, trong vòng mấy năm này, cô gái bị bán qua tay nhiều lần, lần cuối cùng cô được bán cho một người thành thật.”

“Người thành thật lại chẳng mấy thành thật, mình ở ngoài thì quấn quýt với phụ nữ, lại không cho phép cô gái nói chuyện với đàn ông dù chỉ một câu, nếu nói sẽ bị đánh bị mắng.”

Cao Nhiên bóp trán, “Cuộc sống ngày qua ngày, cô gái sinh cho người thành thật một đứa bé trai, cô gái phát huy được tác dụng, trở nên có cũng được mà không có cũng chẳng sao, may thay cô gái có một người bạn.”

Duy Duy cúi đầu, mặt mũi giàn dụa nước mắt.

“Có vài người rất thông minh, tâm hồn lại vẩn đục, có người đầu óc không tốt, tâm linh lại quá đỗi hồn nhiên.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Cô gái rất quý mến người bạn của mình, coi cô bé là người nhà, là em gái, hai người sống nương tựa lẫn nhau, lén lút qua lại, tình cảm luôn rất tốt.”

“Ông trời xưa nay đều không công bằng, cô gái sống khổ sở hơn hai mươi năm, chưa chờ được bước ngoặt cuộc đời, lại chờ đến cái chết.”

Cao Nhiên không biết kể chuyện xưa cho lắm, phải dùng đến rất nhiều tế bào não mới đưa người nghe nhập vào được, cậu thích nghe người khác kể lại hơn, nghe đơn giản hơn nhiều, chỉ cần để ý nội dung là được.

Duy Duy không nói gì, nhưng nước mắt chưa từng ngừng rơi.

Cao Nhiên lấy giấy ăn lau nước mắt cho cô, “Duy Duy, lần đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy em, đã biết em là một đứa bé ngoan ngoãn, bởi em có một đôi mắt trong veo sạch sẽ hơn bất cứ ai.”

Duy Duy bỗng ngẩng phắt đầu, mắt mở tròn xoe, đôi mắt vốn đã lớn hơn người bình thường được mở to hết cỡ, trông có hơi chút đáng sợ.

Cao Nhiên không lộ ra nửa chút nào chán ghét hay sợ hãi cả, cậu cười rất đỗi dịu dàng, cả giọng điệu cũng vậy, “Đừng tự ti, cũng không cần phải hâm mộ người khác, em đã rất tốt rồi.”

Đôi lông mi dài của Duy Duy hấp háy, nước mắt nhanh chóng lăn xuống.

Cao Nhiên biết người đàn ông đang nhìn, cậu quay đầu liếc nhìn camera, bất đắc dĩ nhún vai, như là đang nói, “Em không biết dỗ bé gái đâu.”

Mặt Phong Bắc sầm xuống, anh ấn thái dương, thế này mà còn không phải là dỗ, thì thế nào mới gọi là biết dỗ?

Cao Nhiên lấy được khẩu cung của Duy Duy, điều này nằm trong dự liệu của cậu, nội dung của khẩu cung cũng gần như giống với suy đoán mới của cậu.

Trong gia đình đơn thân, có vài đứa nhỏ có thể lớn lên khỏe mạnh, không chịu quá nhiều ảnh hưởng, nhưng có vài đứa nhỏ sẽ để lại chấn thương tâm lý nặng nề, trở nên quái gở, tự ti, mẫn cảm, yếu đuối.

Yếu tố khiến xuất hiện hiện tượng khác nhau có rất nhiều, không thể thoát khỏi hoàn cảnh được.

Trương Thu Cúc một mình nuôi con, mệt mỏi kiếm sống, ngày nào cô cũng trong trạng thái kiệt sức, kiếm đâu ra tâm tư và sức lực mà kèm con trưởng thành, càng không quan tâm đến thời kỳ trưởng thành của con, cuộc sống đã quá vất vả rồi, khiến cô không thể nghĩ đến đó nổi.

Nếu có thể, ai mà không muốn được thoải mái chút chứ? Ai mà không muốn hưởng thụ cuộc sống đâu? Còn chẳng phải là do hết cách rồi sao.

Duy Duy để ý đến nhà Tôn Lão Thực là ngẫu nhiên, và cũng là lẽ tất nhiên.

Thứ nhất, hai nhà cách nhau gần, chính là nhà trước và nhà sau, thứ hai, sự tồn tại của Thạch Lựu so với người bình thường hơi đặc biệt hơn một chút, thứ ba, tiếng tăm của Tôn Lão Thực quá nát.

Thạch Lựu lớn hơn Duy Duy vài tuổi, trải nghiệm lại nhiều hơn mấy lần, lại rất đơn thuần, hai người lén lút qua lại là ý của Duy Duy.

Duy Duy không cho người xung quanh biết đến người bạn duy nhất của mình là Thạch Lựu, cô bé sợ đi đường bị người ta chỉ trỏ, coi như trò cười, đấy là do lòng tự ái của cô bé trỗi dậy mà thôi.

Còn có một nguyên nhân khác, nếu như để những người khác biết đến, Duy Duy và Thạch Lựu không thể làm bạn tiếp được nữa, mẹ cô bé sẽ không đồng ý, cảm thấy đầu óc Thạch Lựu có vấn đề, là đồ dốt nát, không thể tiếp xúc, nếu không sẽ bị ảnh hưởng.

Tôn Lão Thực có bệnh tâm lý cũng sẽ ngăn cản.

Vậy nên Duy Duy có thời gian liền gặp Thạch Lựu ở ngoài làng, mang thuốc, mang tiền cho Thạch Lựu, cô bé muốn cùng Thạch Lựu rời khỏi làng, đến một nơi khác sinh sống, vẫn luôn lén lút lập kế hoạch.

Duy Duy căm ghét người nơi đây, bởi họ đều xem thường cô bé.

Ngày 26 tháng 5, Trương Thu Cúc bởi phải đẩy nhanh tiến độ nên không nấu cơm, Duy Duy nói với Thạch Lựu, Thạch Lựu nấu món mà cô bé thích, hai người hẹn nhau gặp ở bãi cỏ phía trước nhà xưởng.

Duy Duy biết Thạch Lựu phải trông con, nên muốn đi nhanh về nhanh.

Chỉ là hôm đó Duy Duy không đến được, cô bé muốn trộm tiền đưa cho Thạch Lựu, lại bị mẹ bắt quả tang.

Duy Duy bị nhốt cả một buổi chiều, tối lúc gần 11 giờ, cô bé lén chạy ra, biết Thạch Lựu còn chưa về nhà bèn đi đến chỗ hẹn, cũng không thấy người.

Lúc đó Duy Duy định đi rồi, cô bé loáng thoáng nghe thấy âm thanh trong nhà xưởng, bèn đánh liều tới gần.

Trong nhà xưởng tối om, Duy Duy lần theo âm thanh, cô bé ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh nồng nặc, bất giác mở đèn pin lên, kết quả làm hung thủ đang cầm dao chặt xác giật mình.

Duy Duy thường đến đây, khá thông thuộc nơi này, buổi tối ánh đèn le lói cũng không quá ảnh hưởng đến cô bé, cô bé tắt ngay đèn pin, chạy vọt vào bụi cỏ, thoát được một kiếp.

Dấu giày trong nhà xưởng chính là được lưu lại vào lúc đó, cũng vì bị hoảng sợ tột độ, Duy Duy không nói được nữa.

Duy Duy về nhà viết lại mọi chuyện lên giấy, cho mẹ cô bé xem.

Trương Thu Cúc không báo cảnh sát, còn dặn dò Duy Duy không được tiết lộ một chữ nào với bất cứ ai, chết cũng không được để người thứ ba biết đến.

Nói dối, giả chứng cứ ngoại phạm, Trương Thu Cúc làm như vậy, chính là không muốn con gái gặp nguy hiểm, trong suy nghĩ của cô, nếu hung thủ biết người chạy trốn đêm đó là con gái cô, nhất định sẽ giết người diệt khẩu mất.

Cho nên nhất định phải làm như cái gì cũng không biết, chỉ cần không để cho cảnh sát chú ý, cũng sẽ không khiến cho hung thủ chú ý.

Đạo lý này Trương Thu Cúc hiểu.

Đứng từ vị trí của một người mẹ, Trương Thu Cúc bảo vệ con gái không sai, thế nhưng làm một công dân, không chỉ không phối hợp cảnh sát phá án, còn che giấu làm nhiễu loạn, hành vi này cần phải được hạn chế.

Trương Thu Cúc bị đưa vào cục, cảm xúc cực kì kích động, “Các anh nhất định phải nhanh chóng bắt được hung thủ, con gái tôi bị lộ rồi, nó bị lộ rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải động viên, “Cô à, cô cứ yên tâm.”

“Không yên tâm nổi.” Trương Thu Cúc nói, “Ngày nào còn chưa bắt được hung thủ, tôi chưa thể yên tâm nổi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải gọi người đưa Trương Thu Cúc đến phòng nghỉ.

Nghi phạm trở thành nhân chứng.

Chuyện như vậy không phải mới xảy ra lần đầu, chỉ có điều, lần này dù có nhân chứng vẫn rất bó tay bó chân.

Duy Duy biết người chết chính là Thạch Lựu, hướng đèn pin của cô bé chiếu vào cũng vừa lúc đầu cô bị chặt bỏ.

Chính vì như thế, Duy Duy mới bị ác mộng và lương tâm khiển trách, dằn vặt, cân nặng giảm vùn vụt, gầy sọp hẳn đi, người tái xám, thoạt trông như sắp chết tới nơi.

Duy Duy viết lên giấy: Nếu em không hẹn gặp với Thạch Lựu, Thạch Lựu đã không gặp chuyện rồi.

Cao Nhiên thu dòng chữ nhỏ nhắn thanh tú vào trong mắt, cậu nhấn từng chữ nói, “Duy Duy, em phải hiểu là, trên đời này không ai biết trước được một giây sau sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra, em cũng thế.”

Em có lỗi, lỗi của em không phải là hẹn gặp Thạch Lựu, mà vì vài nguyên nhân em đã không báo án trước tiên, khiến cho tất cả chứng cứ có thể dẫn đến hung thủ bị thời gian mài mòn, nếu không vụ án này đã dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

Cao Nhiên không nói câu đó ra, cậu nghĩ cô bé này sẽ hiểu rõ.

Duy Duy viết: Lúc đó trời tối quá, em lại quá sợ, không nhìn rõ hình dáng hung thủ, em chỉ biết là đàn ông, không biết là ai, xin lỗi.

Cao Nhiên trầm ngâm, “Thế này đi, em nghĩ kĩ một chút, quanh nhà em có ai có vóc dáng như người em nhìn thấy đêm đó không, đường viền thôi cũng được.”

Duy Duy lắc đầu.

Cao Nhiên đưa một quả táo cho cô bé, “Đừng cuống, em cứ từ từ suy nghĩ, dù có không nhớ ra được cũng không sao.”

Duy Duy nâng quả táo trong tay, mãi không ăn.

Cao Nhiên nhìn hình ảnh này, chẳng hiểu sao lại liên tưởng đến Cao Hưng, cậu rút điện thoại ra nhắn tin cho tên nhóc đó, hỏi có thành thật đi học không, tin nhắn gửi chưa được một phút, điện thoại đã reo.

Phía bên Cao Hưng rất ồn, đang chơi game, đi học đếch gì, “Anh làm cái gì thế? Thiếu tiền hay thiếu tình hả?”

Cao Nhiên đi ra ngoài, “Chẳng thiếu gì hết.”

“Thế gửi tin nhắn cho em làm cái gì?” Cao Hưng chậc chậc, “Đừng nói với em là nhớ em đó, em sẽ buồn nôn đến chết mất.”

Cao Nhiên bật cười, “Thế em buồn nôn chết đi.”

Bên kia im bặt.

Cao Nhiên cũng không nói, đầu cậu vẫn cứ âm ỉ đau, cảm thấy chắc phải đi viện xin ít thuốc giảm đau uống mất thôi.

Cao Hưng sửng sốt một hồi lâu mới cất tiếng, giọng hơi ngượng ngịu, “Vụ án lần này không dễ điều tra à?”

“Vụ án dễ đã ít lại càng thêm ít.” Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa nói, “Được rồi, thế nhé, chỗ anh đang bận, cúp đây.”

Cao Hưng nói chờ chút, vừa mới nói xong, đã có người giục cậu bay đến map nào đó, nói muốn đánh phó bản, cậu giật tai nghe xuống, log out, không chút nào do dự.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện tiếng nhạc nền game không còn nữa, “Em mà cứ thế, về sau chả ai muốn cùng đội với em.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Em là hội trưởng, không sợ.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cao Hưng hỏi, “Tối nay có về không đấy?”

Cao Nhiên nói không về, vừa dứt lời, cậu phát hiện tiếng thở trong điện thoại dồn dập hẳn lên, tiếp sau đó là tiếng châm biếm, “Anh của em ơi, là cô nào câu mất hồn anh rồi? Hẹn gặp một lần đi, để em xem rốt cuộc đẹp đến đâu nào.”

Cao Hưng tưởng là Cao Nhiên tối qua không về là lại cùng người lần trước đi khách sạn, không biết là đến nhà Phong Bắc, cậu chàng và Giả Soái cùng lắm mới vừa liên minh, chưa đến mức trao đổi thông tin với nhau được.

Cao Nhiên bất đắc dĩ, “Đừng có dị hợm thế, em đã có đến mấy người yêu rồi, anh cũng nói gì đâu.”

“Em không giống anh,” Cao Hưng trào phúng không chút nể mặt, “Sức tự chủ của anh quá kém, vừa bắt đầu yêu đã biến thành thằng ngu, y như bây giờ ấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cúp đây!”

Cao Hưng quyết tâm phải biết chuyện gì xảy ra, đầu tiên là Giả Soái, kế là Phong Bắc, giờ lại đến một cô gái thần bí nào đó, thật con mẹ nó sốt ruột, “Anh không dẫn người ra, em tự mình điều tra.”

“Không cần điều tra.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Mai em sẽ biết hết tất cả.”

Cao Hưng cau chặt mày, “Cái giọng điệu này của anh sao nghe như mai là tận thế ấy nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, xét theo một khía cạnh nào đó thì cũng đúng đấy.

Phong Bắc tìm được cậu trong hành lang, “Sao lại trốn ra đây?”

Cao Nhiên cúi người ngồi trên bậc thang, nhả một vòng khói, vỗ vỗ chỗ bên cạnh, gọi người đàn ông lại đây ngồi.

Phong Bắc sang ngồi xuống, “Xin một điếu.”

Cao Nhiên ném điếu thuốc cho anh, “Đã tra được thân phận thi thể kia chưa ạ?”

“Vẫn chưa, tám năm chứ không phải tám ngày, lượng công việc quá lớn.” Phong Bắc lạch cạch ấn bật lửa, “Ít nhất phải hai, ba ngày mới ra kết quả chính xác được.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em nghi là cùng một người làm.”

“Nếu vậy, thì chỉ cần bắt được một là có thể kết cả hai vụ án rồi.” Phong Bắc xoa nhẹ mái tóc đen của thanh niên, “Đừng có xị mặt ra thế, vụ án là vĩnh viễn không hết, em cần phải xốc lại tinh thần đi.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài một tiếng, “Nếu Duy Duy có thể cung cấp chút manh mối về đặc điểm ngoại hình và vóc dáng của hung thủ thì tốt rồi.”

“Đừng nói là cô bé mới mười mấy tuổi, ngay cả đàn ông sức dài vai rộng, trời tối mịt vậy rồi mà nhìn thấy hiện trường vụ án đẫm máu như thế còn bị dọa đến chân nhũn ra tìm không nổi phương hướng nữa cơ mà.” Phong Bắc nói, “Cô bé có thể chạy trốn ngay dưới mắt hung thủ, không chỉ không bị bắt lại, còn không bị nhìn thấy mặt, đã là may mắn lắm rồi.”

Anh cười khẽ, “Không nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì là hợp tình hợp lý, còn nhìn rõ mới là ý trời.”

Cao Nhiên đổi chủ đề, “Đội trưởng Phong, tâm thái của anh tốt đến thế, sao còn bị stress đến bạc đầu vậy hả?”

Phong Bắc không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên lấy cùi chỏ cọ anh.

Phong Bắc bị cọ mà ngứa ngáy trong lòng, tóm lại cậu, “Em mà đến sớm một chút, anh đã trẻ ra mấy tuổi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên từ tốn nói, “Tưởng không mong em đến cơ mà?”

Phong Bắc lườm, “Định chọc tức anh đấy à?”

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên nắm chặt tay người đàn ông, lần đến ngón đeo nhẫn của anh, chà xát một ngồi lâu, “Đi nào, xem Duy Duy có nhớ ra được gì không.”

Phong Bắc không nhúc nhích.

Cao Nhiên ngậm điếu thuốc bên mép, sau đó cúi người, hai tay xốc nách anh lên, y như năm đó anh làm với cậu vậy.

Có điều, tưởng tượng thì hay lắm, thực tế lại không có gì xảy ra hết.

Gân xanh trên cổ Cao Nhiên nổi hết cả lên, “Đệt, sao lại nặng vậy chứ, anh là tảng đá à?”

Phong Bắc bật người đứng dậy, gắp đi điếu thuốc bên mép thanh niên hút một hơi, “Nếu anh là tảng đá thì tốt rồi, đá không biết đau.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên biến sắc, cậu gãi gáy, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc ừm một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên lại gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc nhướn mày nhìn cậu, “Thèm sữa à?”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Lãng mạn cái gì, tình thú cái gì, đều là những thứ không tồn tại, mỗi ngày trôi qua đều giống hiện thực quá.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc cùng đi gặp Duy Duy, nắm được một manh mối mới, hung thủ thuận tay trái.

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Chắc chắn chứ?”

Duy Duy rất sợ anh, hoảng hốt gật đầu.

Phong Bắc thông báo cho bộ kĩ thuật, bảo họ tiến hành sắp xếp kiểm tra dựa theo manh mối này, thông tin càng nhiều, càng dễ khoanh vùng nghi phạm.

Cao Nhiên lật lại những gì Duy Duy đã viết, cậu quay lại giả thiết ban đầu, lúc đó cậu đã từng nghiên cứu giá sắt, hung thủ không thuộc loại hình cường tráng.

Nếu không phải phụ nữ, vậy cũng chỉ có thể là…

Cao Nhiên trầm ngâm một chốc, “Đội trưởng Phong, em cảm thấy chiều cao hung thủ khoảng từ 1m50 đến 1m65, tuổi tầm 40, 50, thân hình gầy yếu, hoặc là tàn tật.”

Phong Bắc đối mặt với cậu vài giây, cũng báo mấy đặc điểm đó cho bộ kĩ thuật.

Bữa trưa gọi thức ăn ngoài, người trong đội đều ăn vội vàng, qua loa rồi tiếp tục làm việc.

Chiều khoảng 4 giờ, bộ kĩ thuật căn cứ vào những đặc điểm trên mà thu hẹp phạm vi nghi phạm, trong thôn Thập Nguyên có tổng cộng hơn 30,000 người, đàn ông, cao 1m50 đến 1m65, tuổi tầm 40, 50, thuận tay trái, thân hình gầy yếu hoặc tàn tật có đến 73 người, con số này chưa đủ lý tưởng, điều tra theo dõi một với một là không thể nào, không đủ cảnh lực.

Có một tích tắc Cao Nhiên còn muốn đề xuất xin được kiểm tra thân thể của 73 người kia, xem ai có vết bớt, cậu biết mình chỉ có thể tưởng tượng, không thể biết luật phạm luật được.

Thực ra trước mắt có một phương pháp rất tốt, ấy chính là thả tiếng gió trong thôn Thập Nguyên, nói cảnh sát đã tìm được nhân chứng, cũng tìm được chút thông tin, dẫn hung thủ đi ra gây án.

Có điều, Duy Duy sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

Phong Bắc và mọi người mở họp thảo luận đối sách, Duy Duy chủ động tới tìm, nói cô bé đồng ý làm mồi, sự áy náy và tự trách đều viết hết lên mặt cô bé.

Phương án này được lấy ra sử dụng.

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu đặt tay lên vai cô bé, cho cô bé xem sự chân thành trong mắt mình, “Đồng nghiệp của anh đều ở quanh đây theo dõi, em không thấy họ, nhưng họ đều có thể nhìn thấy em.”

Cậu ra hiệu cô bé nhìn Phong Bắc, “Đó là đội trưởng của anh, một người hết sức mạnh mẽ, là thần tượng của anh, có anh ấy ở đây, em sẽ rất an toàn.”

Phong Bắc nghe thấy, nét mặt càng trở nên ôn hòa, đôi môi mỏng hơi cong lên.

Duy Duy không còn sợ như vậy nữa.

Cao Nhiên trịnh trọng giao một thứ cho Duy Duy, “Em cầm cái này, hung thủ vừa xuất hiện nó sẽ kêu lên, tất cả bọn anh đều sẽ lập tức hành động.”

Duy Duy cầm trong tay, một thứ rất nhỏ, khá giống với điều khiển từ xa trong nhà, cô bé cẩn thận từng li từng tí cho vào trong túi, ngẩng đầu nhìn thanh niên trước mặt.

“Em muốn hỏi anh ở đâu sao?” Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với cô bé, “Anh sẽ ở một nơi gần nhà em.”

Sau khi đã chuẩn bị ổn thỏa, Duy Duy về nhà.

Phong Bắc triệu tập đội viên mở họp, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất bí mật bố trí khống chế, liên lạc dân cảnh địa phương phối hợp, tung thiên la địa võng chờ hung thủ xuất hiện.

Tối hôm đó vừa mới qua 11 giờ, Duy Duy đi ra từ trong nhà, một mình dạo xung quanh, cô bé đi lang thang không mục đích, xuyên qua hết con đường này rẽ tiếp vào con đường khác, thoạt trông là ngủ không được, rảnh chẳng biết làm gì.

Chiếc bóng dưới chân Duy Duy kéo dài, đằng sau có tầm mắt, cô bé không dừng lại, tiếp tục đi về phía trước, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu.

Phong Bắc cầm lấy bộ đàm, “Hành động.”

Cùng một tích tắc đó, gã đàn ông đội mũ bóng chày ngửi thấy mùi cảnh sát, gã quay đầu chạy vào trong một ngõ hẻm.

Duy Duy được một đội viên đưa vào trong xe, còn tất cả mọi người còn lại chia làm ba hướng đuổi theo.

Người kia rất quen với địa hình quanh đây, sau khi rẽ trái quẹo phải, chẳng mấy chốc đã biến mất tăm.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện một dân cảnh bị thương ngã xuống đất, là một trong hai viên cảnh sát của đồn địa phương phối hợp với hành động lần này, cậu không quen, chạy đến hỏi thăm thương thế, biết được người đó đã bị cướp súng thì mí mắt giật giật, vội vã báo cáo tình huống.

“Nghi phạm chạy về phía Tây, trên người có súng!”

Cao Nhiên báo xong lập tức đuổi theo hướng nghi phạm chạy trốn.

Phong Bắc gọi điện thoại cho Cao Nhiên, hỏi vị trí cụ thể của cậu, không yên tâm đuổi theo.


	81. Chapter 81

Cao Nhiên cầm đèn pin vừa đi vừa kiểm tra bốn phía, cậu chưa quen với địa hình thôn Thập Nguyên, những người khác trong đội cũng vậy, nên mới liên hệ đồn địa phương, điều hai dân cảnh phối hợp giúp đỡ.

Còn đặc biệt cấp súng cho cả hai người nữa.

Bình thường lúc không có vụ án gì lớn, số lần được cấp súng đều rất ít, kinh nghiệm đối phó với tình huống khẩn cấp không nhiều, một thân một mình đêm khuya đi trong ngõ hẻm gặp phải nghi phạm, bị tập kích sau đó cướp súng là có thể…

Dòng suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên đột nhiên ngưng lại.

Không đúng!

Cao Nhiên lúc đó cầm đèn pin kiểm tra vết thương của dân cảnh kia, chỉ có một vết dao chém, ngay trên bụng, xem tình hình máu chảy ra thì vết thương không nông chút nào, trên người lại không có dấu vết ẩu đả.

Điều này không hợp lý.

Dù có là cảnh sát trị an cũng từng trải qua chút huấn luyện cơ bản, huống chi là cảnh sát già dặn, tuyệt đối không thể vào lúc đối mặt nguy hiểm lại không có bất cứ hành vi phản kích nào được, nhìn vết thương kia của anh ta, như là đứng ngẩn người tại chỗ, bị người ta nhắm ngay vào bụng đâm một dao.

Trừ phi là người quen, trong nháy mắt khiếp sợ kia anh ta bị đâm bị thương.

Cao Nhiên dừng bước, nhanh chóng nhìn lướt qua bốn phía, xung quanh tối mịt, tầm mắt bị cản lại một cách nghiêm trọng, cậu nhớ lại bản đồ thôn Thập Nguyên mà trước khi tới đã xem, nhà trệt chiếm đa số, đan xen một vài nhà lầu đột ngột dựng lên, chỗ này khác với trong huyện, ngõ hẻm rộng và ngắn.

Cao Nhiên ngước lên trên, nơi này có rất nhiều chỗ để ẩn nấp, đang đi đột nhiên một viên đạn bay đến hoặc một người nhảy xuống đâm cho anh một nhát cũng chưa biết chừng.

Viên cảnh sát kia nằm úp trong ngõ, vị trí ở khoảng giữa, vết thương đau sẽ có ảnh hưởng nhất định đến năng lực phản ứng của anh ta, tư duy hỗn loạn, giờ lại còn là buổi tối, anh ta có thể sẽ phán đoán sai lầm.

Có thể nào nghi phạm không phải chạy về phía tây không?

Nếu nghi phạm là người quen của viên cảnh sát già kia, khả năng cũng là một cảnh sát rất cao, vậy kẻ đó sẽ không phải là một người bình thường, không thể dùng logic thông thường để suy luận được.

Cao Nhiên biết dân cảnh bị thương kia đã được đưa đi, giờ cậu quay lại cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì.

Liệu có thể nào nghi phạm không phải đang chạy trốn, mà là…

Trong đầu bỗng hiện ra một tháng năm nào đó, nhịp tim Cao Nhiên bắt đầu tăng nhanh, cậu sải bước về phía trước, dần dần biến thành chạy, Duy Duy đang ở đâu? Phía nam, đúng rồi, cô bé ở phía nam!

Cao Nhiên gào lên với bộ đàm, gân xanh trên trán nổi lên, “Duy Duy đang gặp nguy hiểm, những người ở gần đó mau chạy tới!”

Cậu vừa mới gào xong, đã nghe thấy một tiếng súng, sau đó lại là một tiếng nữa.

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, trong đầu Cao Nhiên vang lên câu nói của Tào Thế Nguyên, “Em chưa từng cùng Phong Bắc làm nhiệm vụ đúng không, lúc đó em sẽ phát hiện anh ta luôn là người đầu tiên xông lên, đạn bay đến, người đầu tiên trúng đạn cũng là anh ta.”

Hai chân Cao Nhiên nhũn ra, cả người mất hết sức lực, cậu đứng không nổi nữa mà dựa vào vách tường khom lưng thở dốc, nửa ngày sau mới nhớ ra cầm lấy bộ đàm, “Này, tiếng súng vừa nãy là sao thế? Đội trưởng Phong? Anh Triệu?”

Triệu Tứ Hải cũng đang gọi, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh ở đâu thế, nghe được thì xin hãy đáp lại đi!”

Các đội viên đang báo cáo tình huống, tiếng thở hỗn loạn cực kì, họ đều đang chạy, chỉ có Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích, cậu chạy không nổi, chân không còn lực để nhấc lên nữa.

Cao Nhiên dùng cánh tay lau đi mồ hôi lạnh trên mặt, bàn tay run rẩy cầm di động ấn dãy số, vừa định bấm gọi, trong bộ đàm cất lên âm thanh trầm đục, ngữ điệu lười biếng như mọi khi.

“Gọi cái gì mà gọi.” Phong Bắc báo lại vị trí của mình, “Nghi phạm đang ở chỗ tôi, tôi ở con ngõ sau chợ.”

Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng người đàn ông, sức lực đã trôi tuột đi lại quay trở về, cậu vừa chạy vừa liên tục phân biệt phương hướng, dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất chạy tới sau chợ.

Trong góc có một tiếng động nhỏ vang lên, Cao Nhiên dừng bước, thử hỏi, “Duy Duy?”

Một bóng người gầy yếu nhào ra, nắm chuẩn lấy cánh tay cậu, gương mặt tái nhợt, hoảng sợ cực kì.

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ lưng cô bé, “Không sao rồi không sao rồi.”

Tầm mắt của cậu lướt qua đồng nghiệp ngã trên mặt đất cách đó không xa, nghi phạm quỳ ngồi trên đất, phát ra âm thanh đau đớn, bắt được bóng dáng người đàn ông dựa trên tường, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh…”

Phong Bắc dựa vào tường ngậm điếu thuốc, “Còng tay đâu? Bắt người đi.”

Cao Nhiên lấy còng ra bắt nghi phạm, cậu nghiêng đầu, nhìn thấy Phong Bắc đang cầm bật lửa, vẫn không nhúc nhích, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Phong Bắc không phản ứng.

Chóp mũi Cao Nhiên nồng nặc mùi máu tanh, cậu nhìn người đàn ông bên tường, nỗi bất an một lần nữa điên cuồng vồ lấy cậu, đầu muốn nổ tung.

Lúc Triệu Tứ Hải chạy tới, tay chân Cao Nhiên đã lạnh ngắt.

Phong Bắc còn đang dựa vào tường, nền đất phía sau xuất hiện một bãi máu đỏ tươi, còn không ngừng loang lổ ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên đứng trên hành lang ngoài phòng phẫu thuật, cả người run lẩy bẩy.

Triệu Tứ Hải tưởng là do lần đầu thanh niên chấp hành nghiệm vụ còn chưa hoàn hồn, bèn vỗ vỗ vai cậu, bóp mạnh hai lần, lặng lẽ động viên.

Cao Nhiên siết chặt một tờ giấy trong tay, là Duy Duy viết, viết kín một tờ, cậu đọc, biết được chuyện đã xảy ra.

Lúc đó có một viên cảnh sát đưa Duy Duy về nhà, còn khoảng mười mấy mét nữa thì nhận được thông báo của Cao Nhiên, họ đề phòng nhìn xung quanh, không biết nghi phạm sẽ xuất hiện từ đâu.

Không có súng còn đỡ, có súng, mức độ nguy hiểm cao đến đáng sợ, không cần tiếp cận, chỉ cần tìm được một vị trí thích hợp là đã có thể đạt được mục đích rồi.

Duy Duy đột nhiên cảm thấy ánh mắt kia, cô bé nhìn về một phía, biết người xấu ở chỗ đó, cũng biết mình sắp chết, nhưng cô bé há hốc miệng, lại chẳng phát ra được âm thanh nào.

Ngay khoảnh khắc ấy, Phong Bắc đến, trước tiên xô ngã Duy Duy, phát súng kia trúng vào lưng anh.

Phát súng thứ hai của nghi phạm trượt.

Sau đó Phong Bắc và một cảnh viên khác tấn công từ hai phía, chiến đấu ác liệt với nghi phạm, đánh văng súng của gã xong thì vung tay đấm chân đá, không thể giết chết người được, chỉ có thể bắt sống.

Về sau nữa, chính là Cao Nhiên xuất hiện.

Trước khi xuất phát, Cao Nhiên ra hiệu cho Duy Duy nhìn Phong Bắc, cậu thì thầm với cô bé, “Đó là đội trưởng của anh, một người rất mạnh mẽ, là thần tượng của anh, có anh ấy, em sẽ rất an toàn.”

Phong Bắc không để cho Cao Nhiên thất vọng, xưa nay đều chưa từng.

Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, khóe mắt nóng hôi hổi.

Phong Bắc không bị thương vào chỗ yếu, gắp đạn ra xong liền được đẩy ra khỏi phòng phẫu thuật.

Cao Nhiên sống lại, cậu nhấc đôi chân tê dại vào nhà vệ sinh, hứng đôi tay đầy máu tươi dưới vòi nước để rửa sạch.

Nhìn dòng máu loãng trong bồn, mí mắt Cao Nhiên giật giật, mặt tái nhợt như người chết, mãi đến tận khi dòng nước chảy xuôi theo kẽ ngón tay trong vắt trở lại, hàm răng nghiến chặt của cậu mới lỏng ra, miệng toàn mùi tanh.

Lúc Cao Nhiên đi ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh gặp được một người, là dân cảnh bị cướp súng kia.

Vẻ mặt dân cảnh đầy tự trách, vết thương đã được băng bó, hơi thở bất ổn, “Đồng chí Tiểu Cao, lần này là do tôi phán đoán sai, cung cấp cho cậu phương hướng sai lầm, làm chậm trễ thời gian.”

Cái Cao Nhiên muốn nghe không phải việc này, cho nên cậu không đáp, biết người đó có thể hiểu rõ ý của cậu.

“Đó là đội trưởng trước đây của tôi.”

Dân cảnh vừa nói xong mắt đã đỏ hoe, anh vuốt mặt, cảm xúc hơi kích động, giọng nghẹn ngào, “Tôi thực sự không ngờ, không ngờ lại là anh ấy, lúc đó không phải tôi có ý định che giấu chân tướng mà không nói cho cậu…”

Nét kinh ngạc trên mặt Cao Nhiên phai đi, cậu liếc nhìn Triệu Tứ Hải và trưởng đồn đang tiến về phía này, biết vụ việc về sau không cần quan tâm nữa, liền chẳng nói chẳng rằng rời đi.

Lần hành động này, ba người bị thương, trong đó một người trúng đạn, chính là Phong Bắc.

Nghi phạm là một cảnh sát nhân dân, lúc tại chức từng làm đội trưởng, mấy năm trước vì lí do sức khỏe mà lùi xuống tuyến hai, gã không cam lòng ở trong văn phòng chỉnh lý hồ sơ, trong cơn tức giận rời khỏi đồn.

Bất kể là cân nhắc về địa hình hay thời gian, đều có lợi với nghi phạm, trong thời gian ngắn như vậy thành công bắt được gã, đánh đổi như vậy, xem như là ít.

Nghi phạm là nam, tên là Trương Lương, cao 1m65, thân hình hơi gầy, 43 tuổi, người thôn Thập Nguyên, đều trong phạm vi suy đoán.

Thế nhưng có một điểm sai lệch.

Trương Lương cũng không yếu, chân trái của gã bị thương nặng trong một lần làm nhiệm vụ nên bị tật, lúc phát tác không thể hành động như thường được, cho nên mới rút khỏi tuyến một.

Ngày xảy ra án mạng, cũng vừa lúc Trương Lương phát bệnh cũ, Cao Nhiên bởi vậy mới phán đoán sai.

Đêm nay Trương Lương có phát hiện ra, không trốn ngay, mà gã biết ưu thế của mình là gì, cũng vận dụng rất tốt, bước một là tránh các viên cảnh sát khác, cướp súng từ tay một đội viên cũ, bước hai là thông qua đội viên quen biết hướng dẫn toàn bộ lực lượng cảnh sát, tranh thủ thời gian cho mình, bước ba là chọn một con đường ngắn nhất giết người diệt khẩu.

Cao Nhiên phát hiện điểm khác thường thông báo cho các đội viên khác, Phong Bắc vừa vặn ở gần nhà Duy Duy, phát súng đầu của Trương Lương không trúng chỗ nguy hiểm, nên trong thời gian ngắn không ảnh hưởng to tát đến lực hành động của anh, do đó khiến cho phát súng thứ hai của Trương Lương chệch, nắm lấy tay cầm súng của gã ném mạnh lên tường, đá được súng đi.

Mấy giai đoạn này là từng bước từng bước xen kẽ với nhau, chỉ cần có một khâu lỏng ra một chút thôi, hành động đêm nay không chỉ khiến cho nhân chứng chết, mà còn có thể để cho Trương Lương chạy trốn.

Triệu Tứ Hải làm việc với trưởng đồn một lúc, sau đó tìm bệnh viện nói chuyện, chủ yếu là hỏi vết thương của Phong Bắc và hai cảnh viên khác, sau đó không hề ngơi nghỉ chạy về cục, thẩm vấn Trương Lương suốt đêm.

“Tại sao giết người?”

Mặt mũi Trương Lương sưng vù, tay bị còng ra sau ghế, đối mặt với câu hỏi của Triệu Tứ Hải, gã dửng dưng như không.

Triệu Tứ Hải nóng tính, anh ném bút lên quyển sổ, dứt khoát đá văng ghế ra, ấn đầu nghi phạm lên bàn, “Tao hỏi mày tại sao lại giết người?!”

Mặt Trương Lương bị nhấn đến biến dạng, vết thương ở gò má vỡ ra, máu thấm lên bàn, trông thê thảm không tả xiết.

“Đội trưởng Trương.” Triệu Tứ Hải đánh vào đầu gã, “Có phải mày nghĩ mày với tao cùng ngành, mấy chiêu của tao mày biết tỏng, chỉ cần mày ngậm chặt miệng, không để bọn tao cạy ra được một chút nào, bọn tao liền bó tay với mày không?”

Trương Lương thở hổn hển, chảy cả máu mũi.

Triệu Tứ Hải chửi một tiếng, bảo đội viên bên cạnh lau máu cho nghi phạm.

Trương Lương nở nụ cười khinh bỉ, tựa như đang nói “bắt được ông thì đã sao, chẳng phải còn không dám để ông mày có mệnh hệ gì sao”.

Triệu Tứ Hải nhác thấy, quay người đá vào cái chân tật của gã, lực mạnh cực kì.

Trương Lương kêu một tiếng thảm thiết, “A——”

“Cái chân này của mày là vì bảo vệ nhân dân mới bị thương, tao kính mày là một người anh hùng,” Triệu Tứ Hải cầm quyển sổ trên bàn quất vào đùi gã, “Thế nhưng mày đã làm gì? Giết người băm xác chôn thây, biết luật phạm luật.”

Trương Lương nhổ một bãi máu lên nền nhà, “Cảnh sát Triệu, việc gì cũng phải có bằng chứng mới nói được, nếu không tao sẽ tố cáo mày tội phỉ báng đấy.”

“Chó má!”

Triệu Tứ Hải tóm chặt cổ áo của Trương Lương, nắm đấm vung đến giữa không trung được một đội viên khác ngăn cản kịp thời, “Bình tĩnh chút anh Triệu, gã cố ý kích thích anh tức giận đấy, anh bình tĩnh chút.”

Trương Lương nhe hàm răng nhuốm máu, ý khiêu khích mười phần.

Triệu Tứ Hải cào đầu, nhanh tay lật hồ sơ trên bàn, “Hà Mai là vợ trước của mày đúng không, ghi chép về tin tức của cô ấy lần cuối cùng là tám năm trước, sau đó chưa từng được cập nhật nữa.”

Cơ mặt của Trương Lương khẽ giật.

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn thấy, anh lấy ra một tấm ảnh, “Hà Mai có một mái tóc đen nhánh, dài đến eo, cô ấy là một người phụ nữ cảm tính lãng mạn, yêu cầu rất cao với chất lượng cuộc sống, nhưng mày thường phải đi công tác vì nhiệm vụ, làm việc bận rộn, không có thời gian du lịch với cô ấy, cung cấp cuộc sống mà cô ấy muốn được, đợi đến một hôm mày về, phát hiện cô ấy có người đàn ông khác, còn muốn ly hôn với mày.”

“Mày không đồng ý, hai người cãi nhau ầm ĩ, hàng xóm láng giềng đến cửa khuyên can, nhưng cô ấy vẫn khăng khăng muốn ở bên người đàn ông kia.”

Mắt Trương Lương trợn lên, nổi cả mạch máu.

Triệu Tứ Hải đặt tấm ảnh xuống, “Mày hận người vợ trước của mày, hận đến mức muốn giết cô ấy, và mày cũng đã làm vậy, căn bản cô ấy không đến thành phố khác sống với người đàn ông kia, mà đã chết trong tay mày.”

Anh thấy Trương Lương không có động tĩnh gì, bèn cố tình cười nhạo, “Người anh em, mày buồn cười thật đấy, người phụ nữ của mình còn không trông được, thế mà còn không biết ngại cười chê người khác.”

Câu này hết sức hiệu quả.

Mặt Trương Lương dữ dằn hẳn lên, gào lên mất kiểm soát, “Con tiện nhân kia đáng chết! Nó đáng chết!”

Triệu Tứ Hải kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống, hất cằm với Trương Lương muộn màng nhận ra mình lỡ miệng, “Tiếp tục đi chứ.”

Phòng thẩm vấn chìm vào yên lặng.

Triệu Tứ Hải liếc nhìn điện thoại di động, “4 giờ sáng, một lát nữa là trời sáng rồi, tao thấy mày cũng chẳng ưa gì tao, mày nói xong là cũng không cần phải nhìn mặt tao nữa, tao cũng có thể sớm bàn giao lại, đôi bên đều mừng.”

Vết thương chỗ gò má Trương Lương lại chảy máu, lồng ngực gã phập phồng dữ dội, một lát sau ỉu xìu rũ vai.

Tám năm trước, Trương Lương vẫn còn là đội trưởng.

Cái nghề cảnh sát này điên đảo đêm ngày, lại không an toàn, tăng ca là chuyện thường xảy ra, Trương Lương biết mình nợ người vợ Hà Mai, bèn dốc hết sức đối tốt với cô, cái gì cho được đều cho, chỉ mong cô có thể bao dung, thông cảm.

Thế nhưng Hà Mai lại phản bội gã.

Một ngày nọ, Trương Lương xong việc về nhà, lòng hồ hởi muốn nói cho Hà Mai mình nhận được tiền thưởng, hỏi cô muốn gì, cô lại đáp “Chúng ta ly hôn đi”.

Dưới sự gặng hỏi của Trương Lương, Hà Mai thẳng thắn nói mình đang ở bên một người khác, cái gì cô muốn, người kia đều có thể cho.

Trương Lương tát Hà Mai một cái, mắng cô bất trung, mắng cô là đồ tiện nhân.

Hà Mai cãi nhau với gã, làm ồn đến hàng xóm xung quanh.

Khi đó Trương Lương nhận được điện thoại của đồn, có nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp, gã không thể không rời nhà, để tính sổ với Hà Mai sau.

Lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ Trương Lương vì chuyện của Hà Mai mà mất tập trung, một chân bị thương, sau khi xuất viện về nhà, phát hiện Hà Mai đã không biết tung tích, cấp trên lại muốn điều gã xuống tuyến hai.

Hai pháo đài gia đình và sự nghiệp bỗng chốc đồng thời sụp đổ.

Trương Lương đẩy hết toàn bộ sai lầm lên người Hà Mai, nếu không vì cô phản bội, gã đã không bị thương, cũng đã không đánh mất tiền đồ.

Mấy tháng sau, Trương Lương tra được tin tức của Hà Mai, gã đã mất hết tất cả, không thể tha cho cô, để cho cô và một người đàn ông khác sống hạnh phúc được.

Trương Lương theo dõi Hà Mai, giết cô rồi chôn xác.

Tám năm sau, chỗ chôn xác đã mọc cỏ dại um tùm.

Trương Lương sống không ưng ý, gã không lo lắng sự việc bại lộ, mà bệnh cũ dằn vặt khiến gã mất đi ý chí chiến đấu, càng ngày càng thất bại, rốt cuộc không tìm thấy bản ngã của mình nữa.

Tối ngày 26 tháng 5, Trương Lương lái xe qua đường Tùng Ninh, bệnh cũ tái phát, gã đau đớn khó chịu, chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài lái xe vào rừng cây hoang vắng, định dựa lưng vào ghế nghỉ ngơi một chốc, chờ giảm bớt đau đớn lại đi.

Không lâu sau, Trương Lương nhìn thấy một bóng người đi lướt qua xe, một mái tóc đen óng mượt mà dài đến tận eo, gã tưởng nhầm là Hà Mai, nỗi hận lắng đọng sâu tận đáy lòng loáng cái ùa ra.

Trương Lương lê cái chân tàn phế kéo Phùng Nguyệt đang hấp hối vào đến tận trong nhà xưởng, nhặt đại một sợi thừng treo cô lên không trung, nhìn cô giãy chết, cũng là để an ủi chính mình kéo dài hơi tàn trong những năm qua.

Trong thời khắc đó, trong mắt Trương Lương, Phùng Nguyệt chính là Hà Mai.

Sau khi tỉnh táo lại, Trương Lương biết mình giết nhầm người, gã lại chẳng hề hối hận, vì trong mắt gã, những người phụ nữ có đặc điểm của bà chủ gia đình vào buổi tối muộn không ở trong nhà, mà lại chạy ra chỗ hoang vu, tay còn cầm hộp cơm, ngoại trừ là vụng trộm với đàn ông thì không còn khả năng khác.

Những ả đàn bà bất trung đều đáng chết, đây là quan điểm của Trương Lương sau khi bị phản bội.

Trương Lương trở lại trong xe, chờ đùi hết đau lại lái xe về nhà, sợ mình bị lộ, hai tiếng sau lại lần theo đường nhỏ trở lại nhà xưởng hủy thi diệt tích.

Duy Duy xuất hiện vào đúng lúc này.

Triệu Tứ Hải cầm một tấm ảnh khác trên bàn lên, “Nạn nhân Thạch Lựu, cũng chính là Phùng Nguyệt, hôm đó xuất hiện ở gần nhà xưởng không phải để gặp riêng người đàn ông nào hết, mà để đưa cơm cho một cô bé tên Duy Duy, cũng chính là nhân chứng.”

Trương Lương đờ ra.

“Đúng như mày đang nghĩ đấy, mày đúng là đã giết một cô gái vô tội đáng thương.”

Triệu Tứ Hải kể lại cuộc đời của Phùng Nguyệt cho Trương Lương nghe, nói xong cũng đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Bắt được hung thủ chưa phải là kết thúc, mà là vừa mới bắt đầu, sau đó còn cả đống công việc rườm rà khô khan cần phải làm nữa.

Triệu Tứ Hải uống một tách trà đặc cho tỉnh táo, trời sáng lại đến bệnh viện.

Gần 10 giờ sáng, Phong Bắc tỉnh, anh đảo mắt nhìn phòng bệnh, không thấy người muốn gặp, đi đâu mất rồi? Còn tưởng vừa mở mắt ra đã có thể nhìn thấy chứ.

“Đội trưởng Phong, anh dứt khoát kết bái với Tiểu Cao luôn đi thôi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải bóc quýt, “Lần trước em nó hạ đường huyết ngất đi, anh đập vỡ đầu, máu me đầy mặt, lần này anh bị thương, em nó rót nước làm vỡ cốc thủy tinh, còn dùng tay nhặt lên, bị đâm y như con nhím ấy.”

Câu này có hơi phóng đại một chút, không nhiều, thủy tinh vỡ nhọn đến chừng nào chứ, tay cũng làm từ thịt, nào phải sắt thép, trực tiếp cầm lên, kết quả có thể tưởng tượng dã man đến nhường nào.

Đã thế Cao Nhiên còn bị thương tay phải, ăn cơm ngay cả cầm đũa còn khó khăn, chắc phải chịu khổ một chút.

Phong Bắc không nằm được nữa.

Triệu Tứ Hải thấy anh muốn đứng lên, vội vàng hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh muốn đi vệ sinh hay thế nào?”

Phong Bắc thở hổn hển, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, “Tiểu Cao đâu rồi?”

“Tối qua thằng bé trông cả đêm trong viện.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Sáng sớm nay nhận được điện thoại liền vội đi, nói trong nhà có việc, xin nghỉ hai ngày, em nhìn cậu ấy suy sụp lắm, chắc việc trong nhà nghiêm trọng lắm đây, bèn đồng ý, bảo cậu ấy về viết báo cáo sau.”

Phong Bắc càng không nằm nổi nữa, không để ý lời can ngăn của Triệu Tứ Hải mà xuống giường.

Triệu Tứ Hải ném bay quýt đi đỡ lấy anh, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh muốn làm gì đấy?”

Phong Bắc nói phải xuất viện.

Mặt Triệu Tứ Hải kiểu “đùa nhau à”, “Xuất viện á? Đội trưởng Phong, anh mới phẫu thuật xong, chỉ có thể dưỡng thương trong viện thôi, xuất viện cái gì chứ?”

Phong Bắc hất tay Triệu Tứ Hải ra, động tác này động đến vết thương ở lưng, cả ngực lẫn xương sườn đều đau, anh cau chặt mày, mặt tái nhợt, “Tôi có việc gấp.”

Triệu Tứ Hải không hiểu sao đội trưởng Phong lại lì như vậy, “Còn cái gì quan trọng hơn cả mạng nữa chứ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Có.”

Triệu Tứ Hải há hốc miệng, nói không nên lời, bối rối, còn quan trọng hơn cả tính mạng… Là thứ gì chứ?

“Tiểu Triệu, phía bệnh viện cậu giúp tôi báo một tiếng, tôi xử lý xong việc tư sẽ trở lại.” Phong Bắc vất vả thay quần áo xong rời khỏi phòng bệnh.

Triệu Tứ Hải phản ứng lại, nhanh chóng đuổi theo anh, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh muốn đi đâu? Em lái xe đưa anh đi.”

Phong Bắc vừa đi vừa khởi động điện thoại, máy hiện hết pin, liền siết chặt máy, khớp xương trắng bệch, anh đã hứa với Cao Nhiên sẽ cùng nhau trở về rồi, không thể để Cao Nhiên một mình đối mặt với tình thế lúng túng hỏng bét kia được.

Như vậy là quá tàn nhẫn với cậu, Phong Bắc đau lòng.

Triệu Tứ Hải vào thang máy với Phong Bắc, không yên tâm để anh đi một mình, sợ trên đường lại ngã ra thì quá nguy hiểm.

Phong Bắc dưới sự ỉ ôi dai dẳng của Triệu Tứ Hải mà đồng ý cho anh đưa mình đi.

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa nghe đích đến là thành phố Y thì giọng cao lên hẳn mấy quãng, “Cái gì cơ? Thành phố Y á? Lái xe ít nhất phải 6, 7 tiếng mới đến, đội trưởng Phong, tình hình của anh giờ chịu nổi sao?”

Phong Bắc mất kiên nhẫn, “Đi nhanh một chút.”

Anh còn nói, “Đến nhà tôi trước đã, tôi thay bộ nào sạch sẽ hơn chút.” Điện thoại di động cũng phải thay pin, còn không biết có bước vào cửa nhà Cao Nhiên được không nữa.

Tuy rằng cục diện nằm trong dự liệu, cũng biết là sẽ xảy ra vào ngày hôm nay, nhưng trạng thái của Phong Bắc cực kì tồi tệ, hoàn toàn nằm ngoài dự đoán của anh.

Nếu Cao Nhiên bị Cao Kiến Quân đánh, cái thân này của anh chẳng thể nào ngăn lại kịp lúc được.

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt, “Đi thôi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải mấp máy môi, anh thở dài, xoa đôi mắt kín tơ máu, thức suốt đêm còn lái xe đường dài, lại chở thêm cả người thương tật nữa.

Trên đường cao tốc, Triệu Tứ Hải báo cáo vụ án cho Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc đáp lại câu được câu chăng, đột nhiên hỏi, “Tiểu Cao đi vội, đã kịp xử lý vết thương trên tay chưa?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói băng lại rồi, “Bị thương ngoài da thôi, thằng bé còn trẻ khỏe, vết thương sẽ lành nhanh lắm.”

Xe lại yên tĩnh trở lại.

Phong Bắc khép mắt, sống mũi, dưới cằm trái đều có máu bầm, mấy hôm trước đập đầu vào cửa kính bị thương, khâu mấy mũi, vết thương mới đỡ một chút lại rách, sắc mặt anh tệ cực kì, trên người còn tản ra hơi thở lo lắng, sợ hãi bất an nữa.

Triệu Tứ Hải nghĩ không thông, đội trưởng Phong không để ý đến vết thương trên người, hốt hoảng về thành phố Y như thế, rốt cuộc là vì chuyện gì, anh dù đang trong trạng thái yêu đương cuồng nhiệt còn chưa từng mất khống chế đến thế.

Thành phố Y…

Triệu Tứ Hải ớ một tiếng, hình như đội trưởng Phong từng làm trong cục thành phố và cục huyện của thành phố Y, nếu vậy, hai người là đồng hương à.

“Đội trưởng Phong, Tiểu Cao cũng là người thành phố Y, đội trưởng Phong?”

Phong Bắc ngủ thiếp đi.

Xe mãi chạng vạng mới vào đến thành phố Y, Phong Bắc bảo Triệu Tứ Hải đỗ xe ở ven đường, anh đón xe về nhà Cao Nhiên.

Đứng ở dưới nhà, Phong Bắc lại không vội nữa, anh ngồi trên băng ghế dưới gốc cây, giơ tay lau đi mồ hôi lạnh trên mặt, lấy điện thoại ra gọi cho Cao Nhiên.

Bên kia báo đã tắt máy.

Phong Bắc đút điện thoại lại vào túi quần, anh ngồi một hồi, đứng dậy bước vào hành lang, dẫm lên từng tầng từng tầng mà lên.

Tầng mấy nhỉ? Phong Bắc vừa leo vừa suy nghĩ, tầng bốn.

Khu chung cư này nằm ở đoạn đường không tệ, xem như là hàng đẹp giá rẻ, khuyết điểm duy nhất là tầng nhà không cao, không lắp thang máy.

Phong Bắc dừng lại ở tầng ba, quần áo sau lưng thấm một màu đỏ như máu, anh thở nặng nề, nắm lấy tay vịn cầu thang tiếp tục đi lên.

Một tầng lầu mà mất mấy phút mới leo xong, Phong Bắc lại bấm dãy số của Cao Nhiên một lần nữa, vẫn là tắt máy, anh mím đôi môi mỏng tái nhợt giơ tay nhấn chuông cửa.

Bên trong vọng ra giọng của Lưu Tú, “Ai đấy?”

Phong Bắc nói là bất động sản.

Lưu Tú mở cửa, thấy người ở cửa nào phải bất động sản, mà là Phong Bắc, lập tức sập cửa lại.

Phong Bắc giơ tay chặn lại khung cửa, “Cô à, cháu…”

Tóc Lưu Tú rối bời, mặt cô còn vương nước mắt, cô quắc đôi mắt vừa khóc xong nhìn Phong Bắc, tựa như đang trừng trừng nhìn một tên tội phạm tội ác tày trời, “Cậu đi cho tôi, nhà chúng tôi không hoan nghênh cậu!”

Tay Phong Bắc dùng sức, cửa bị anh đẩy ra, anh sải bước tiến vào.

Lưu Tú chỉ lo con trai trong phòng phát hiện ra Phong Bắc đến, nhà vừa mới yên tĩnh lại một chút lại sắp náo loạn cả lên, cô điên tiết, không biết lấy sức lực ở đâu ra, lập tức đẩy Phong Bắc ra ngoài.

Trên người Phong Bắc chỗ nào cũng có vết thương, bị đẩy vài bước về sau ngã ngồi trên đất, cửa đóng sầm lại trước mặt anh, tay anh chống đất muốn đứng lên, lại không có sức.

“Mẹ kiếp.”

Mắt Phong Bắc đỏ ngầu nhìn cánh cửa đóng chặt, anh phiền muộn trong lòng, tay run run lấy điếu thuốc và bật lửa ra, mất nửa ngày mới châm được lửa.

Từng làn khói thuốc lượn lờ, suy nghĩ của Phong Bắc lùi về sau, lùi về năm năm trước.

Trong con ngõ chật hẹp ẩm ướt, thiếu niên đưa tay ra với Phong Bắc, gương mặt sạch sẽ còn đậm nét trẻ con nở nụ cười xán lạn, cậu nói, “Em là Cao Nhiên, Nhiên trong rực cháy.”

Tâm tư Phong Bắc lại tiến về trước, tiến đến năm năm sau, trong phòng họp, vẻ ngây ngô non nớt chẳng còn nữa, thanh niên đã trở nên kiên cường anh tuấn hơn nhìn chằm chằm anh, lặp lại câu tương tự như năm năm trước.

Cao Nhiên mang theo ngọn lửa thiêu cháy mình một lần nữa đứng trước mặt Phong Bắc, dũng cảm, kiên quyết, lặng yên thể hiện sự chấp nhất của mình.

Phong Bắc lấy tay nhấn lên đôi mắt, khàn giọng lẩm bẩm, “Cao Nhiên…”

Cao Nhiên trong phòng tựa như có cảm ứng mà đi ra, hướng về phía cửa lớn.

Cậu đi cũng không vững vàng cho lắm, lúc về vẫn quỳ mãi, đầu gối xanh tím, chân trái còn bị ba cậu đạp, nếu không nhờ mẹ cậu can ngăn, lúc này cậu hẳn đã nằm trong viện rồi.

Giọng Lưu Tú cất lên từ phía sô pha, “Nếu mày còn muốn khiến mẹ mày tức đến té xỉu như hồi sáng, khiến ba mày giận đến tăng huyết áp, thì mày cứ đi ra đi!”

Bước chân Cao Nhiên dừng lại, cậu ngày càng chắc chắn Phong Bắc đã đến, ở ngay ngoài cửa thôi, “Mẹ.”

Lưu Tú cứng rắn nói, “Đừng gọi tao là mẹ.”

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn cửa, bước chân bất giác tiến đến gần phía đó.

“Mẹ mày thà rằng mày theo cái chủ nghĩa độc thân, DINK gì đó, chứ không muốn mày ở bên một thằng đàn ông!” Lưu Tú nhìn ra ý định của con trai, tâm tình kích động lên, “Cái thằng Phong Bắc kia lớn hơn mày đến gần mười tuổi, mày rốt cuộc là nghĩ gì thế hả? Hả?!”

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt nhìn cái tay bị thương, vẫn là câu nói lúc sáng, “Con muốn ở bên anh ấy.”

Một bước cũng không thể lùi.

Cậu biết chỉ cần mình lùi một bước, dẫu chỉ là một bước nhỏ thôi, sẽ liên tục bị đẩy lùi về sau, rốt cuộc chẳng thể nào trở lại chỗ cũ nữa.

Có vài thứ Cao Nhiên biết trước sẽ chẳng thể nào cho cha mẹ được, cậu chỉ có thể cho hết sức có thể, cùng với Phong Bắc.

Lưu Tú ngồi lại lên ghế sô-pha, không còn gì để nói nữa.

Cả một buổi chiều, cô quát cũng quát, mắng cũng mắng, khóc cũng khóc, ầm ĩ cũng đã ầm ĩ hết rồi, trong nhà vẫn cứ nát bét, không biết cái tên Phong Bắc kia rót bùa mê thuốc lú gì cho con trai nữa.

Con trai vừa tốt nghiệp đại học, cuộc đời vừa mới bắt đầu, có tiền đồ tốt đẹp, tương lai rạng rỡ lại muốn chà đạp, nó cũng chẳng nghĩ mà xem, ở bên một người đàn ông, sẽ bị bao nhiêu người phỉ nhổ, đâm sau lưng, dù cho sự nghiệp có tốt đẹp đến nhường nào đi nữa, cũng sẽ để lại cho mình một vết nhơ cực lớn.

Lưu Tú hâm mộ bà cụ, chuyện xảy ra một phút trước, phút sau đã quên hết, thật tốt biết bao.

Cô cầm lọ thuốc để bên ghế sô-pha ném lên trên bàn, “Sao mày lại uống thuốc giảm đau?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn thoáng qua lọ thuốc, sáng nhức đầu quá, bèn mua thuốc ngay trong bệnh viện, xem ra mẹ cậu lục túi của cậu rồi, “Đau đầu ạ.”

Lưu Tú biết con trai có chứng đau đầu, vẫn chưa khỏi hẳn, cô trầm mặc một lát lại lấy ra một lọ thuốc khác, “Thế đây là thuốc gì?”

Cao Nhiên bóp ngón tay, “Thuốc ngủ ạ.”

Lưu Tú nhất thời nghe không hiểu, “Thuốc ngủ ư?”

Cao Nhiên hời hợt, “Con vẫn luôn bị mất ngủ nặng, có Phong Bắc ở thì con ngủ được, không có anh ấy, con cũng chỉ đành uống thuốc, nếu không con chẳng thể nào ngủ được.’

Lưu Tú chẳng thèm nhìn lọ thuốc mà ném mạnh đi, tức đến run người, “Nói dối! Mày đang nói dối! Mày vì tên đàn ông kia mà lừa mẹ mày!”

“Con không.” Mặt Cao Nhiên như muốn khóc, “Mẹ, thực sự con không nói dối.”


	82. Chapter 82

Lưu Tú nhớ lại trạng thái của con trai mấy năm qua, trên mặt con trai gần như chẳng được mấy lạng thịt, cô cứ nghĩ là học tập căng thẳng quá, huấn luyện vất vả quá, còn có cả chứng đau đầu nữa, làm sao mà khỏe mạnh được, chứ chưa từng bao giờ nghĩ đến chứng mất ngủ cả.

Con trai từ khi nào thì bắt đầu gầy đi, mắt bắt đầu có quầng thâm nhỉ? Hình như là nghỉ hè từ lớp 10 lên 11, cô chỉ nghĩ là trời nóng, khó ngủ mà thôi.

Lưu Tú tóm lấy cánh tay con trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, con nói với mẹ đi, con đang nói dối, con không bị chứng mất ngủ, chỉ vì muốn ở bên cái tên đàn ông kia, mà cố ý nói dối mẹ thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nhấc cánh tay rảnh kia vỗ lưng mẹ.

Lưu Tú ôm một chút hi vọng nhìn con trai, “Nói đi chứ!”

“Mẹ, con không nói dối mẹ,” Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Tháng 7 năm 2000, nghỉ hè chưa được bao lâu, con bắt đầu mất ngủ cả đêm, vận động cả ngày, đêm vẫn không ngủ nổi, cách gì cũng đã thử nhưng đều không có tác dụng, con thường trèo qua ban công vào sân nhà Phong Bắc nói chuyện với anh ấy, nghe anh ấy kể đủ loại vụ án, sau đó dần dần bọn con thân với nhau hơn, ảnh cũng sẽ trèo qua ban công tìm con.”

Cậu rũ mắt nhìn băng gạc trên tay phải, “Trọn một mùa đông năm ấy, chỉ cần Phong Bắc về nhà, bất kể là sớm hay muộn, anh ấy đều sẽ trèo qua đây ngủ với con.”

Dứt lời, cậu cũng không thoải mái như trong tưởng tượng, bởi cậu còn một bí mật nữa không muốn ai biết tới.

Nếu như phải chọn một người để chia sẻ, cậu chỉ có thể chọn Phong Bắc, không dám, cũng không thể nói cho ba mẹ được.

Cao Nhiên đã hứa với Phong Bắc, chờ vụ án kết thúc sẽ nói cho anh biết, e rằng chỉ sau khi chia sẻ bí mật lớn nhất này, cậu mới có thể sống tiếp mới một tâm thái khác được.

Lưu Tú nhớ có lần nửa đêm dậy đi vệ sinh, loáng thoáng thấy một bóng người trên tầng hai, cô nói với Cao Kiến Quân, với con trai, nhưng hai cha con đều không tin, bèn nghĩ mình nhìn nhầm, hóa ra lại là thật.

Đầu năm 2001, con trai ở nhà Cao Kiến Quốc chưa về, có một tối muộn Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân ăn cơm trong xưởng rồi mới về nhà, lúc về đến cửa nhà, cô cảm thấy trên ban công có người, giờ nghĩ lại hẳn không phải ảo giác, mà cũng là Phong Bắc.

Nghĩ đến việc mình bị lừa đến mấy năm, Lưu Tú lập tức mất khống chế, tát con trai một cái, “Sao mày có thể phối hợp với một người ngoài lừa ba mẹ mày cơ chứ?”

Cái tát đó rất mạnh, tay cô râm ran, run lẩy bẩy.

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên tràn ra tia máu, trong lòng cậu lại dễ chịu hơn một chút, “Năm năm trước Phong Bắc để lại cho con một khoản tiền, con đem đi mổ mắt, anh ấy để lại cho con một đống thuốc ngủ, con dùng đống thuốc đó thuận lợi thi xong tiến vào đại học, hoàn thành việc học.”

Lưu Tú liên tục hít khí lạnh, “Theo như lời mày nói, cả nhà chúng ta còn phải cảm tạ ân đức của thằng đấy à?”

Cao Nhiên cười khổ, “Mẹ, mẹ đừng như vậy.”

Lưu Tú nhìn gò má sưng lên của con trai, tim nhói lên như có ai đâm vào, “Nó đưa con trai duy nhất của mẹ lên một con đường chết, còn bám dai như đỉa không chịu buông ra, mẹ còn phải cảm ơn nó mới đúng sao?”

“Không phải là anh ấy đưa lên.” Cuống họng Cao Nhiên trào lên mùi tanh ngọt, “Anh ấy không lôi kéo con, năm năm trước anh ấy đã rời đi rồi, là con mới không chịu buông tha, cũng là con muốn đi tìm anh ấy, người bám dai dẳng chính là con.”

Lưu Tú không tin, có chết cũng không tin, “Mày trước đây vẫn bình thường cơ mà, vẫn luôn bình thường, đống truyện tranh mày đọc cũng là bình thường, nếu như nó không chuyển đến, không có cái mớ linh tinh đó, mày làm sao mà biến thành như bây giờ được?”

Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng, cậu nhíu mày, dường như hoang mang.

Lưu Tú đi đến trước mặt con trai, “Không phản bác được đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu, mắt đỏ hoe, “Mẹ, đó chỉ là một giả thiết thôi, anh ấy đã chuyển tới, bọn con đã quen nhau, con yêu anh ấy, muốn ở bên anh ấy, đó mới là sự thật.”

Lưu Tú bị câu này của con trai kích thích đến mức lảo đảo ngã ngồi lên ghế sô-pha, “Mất công nuôi mày hơn hai mươi năm nay, mày lại đâm dao vào ngực mẹ thế này, mày giỏi lắm, mày thực sự giỏi lắm.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên tái nhợt.

“Cơm đâu? Sao còn chưa nấu cơm?”

Bà cụ chống gậy đi ra, nói với con dâu cả của mình, “Lưu Tú, mẹ đói, muốn ăn chè vừng, cô đi nấu cho mẹ một bát đi.”

Lưu Tú như không nghe thấy, chẳng phản ứng một chút nào.

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, không muốn để bà nội thấy bên mặt bị đánh sưng lên của mình, song cậu ngẫm lại, bà nội nhìn rồi cũng sẽ chẳng nói gì đâu, bởi bà căn bản cũng không nhận ra mình, trong lòng lại thấy buồn bã.

Bà Cao y như một đứa nhỏ gõ cây gậy lên nền nhà, đòi ăn chè vừng.

Cao Nhiên lo cho Phong Bắc ở ngoài cửa, bà nội đang quấy, mẹ đang khóc, ba vừa uống thuốc xong đang nằm nghỉ, cả nhà dường như đều đang chao đảo, cậu muốn hỏi bà để chè vừng trong tủ nào, kết quả miệng chỉ thốt ra được những âm thanh đau đớn.

Bà Cao lại gõ gậy ầm ầm lên mặt sàn, “Thằng bé này làm sao thế, mặt sưng thành cái gì rồi, tay còn đang chảy máu kia kìa, con nhìn đi, trên đất đầy vết máu rồi đây này, Lưu Tú! Lưu Tú!”

Lưu Tú cũng phát hiện băng gạc trên tay phải con trai đã thấm đỏ hết rồi, nhỏ xuống từng giọt máu, trước mắt cô tối đen đi.

Bà Cao đột nhiên nói, “Lưu Tú, hồi sáng Lục Lục trước khi đi làm nói với mẹ, mai sẽ đưa người yêu về ăn cơm, cô mau dọn dẹp nhà cửa đi.”

Hai mẹ con trong phòng khách đều sững sờ.

Bình thường bà Cao toàn nói lời mê sảng, lẩm bà lẩm bẩm, Lưu Tú nghe nhiều nhất, đã sớm quen rồi, nhưng câu này lại đem lại cho cô đả kích nặng nề, không khác gì giọt nước tràn ly.

Gương mặt già nua của bà Cao rạng rỡ ý cười, hăng hái hơn nhiều, “Quà ra mắt nhớ chuẩn bị hai phần, cô và Cao Kiến Quân một phần, mẹ một phần, đừng để con gái nhà người ta tủi thân.”

Họng Cao Nhiên nghẹn ngào.

Bà Cao đi vào phòng, miệng lại cứ nhắc mãi, “Cũng không biết hôm nào Kiến Quốc mới về, mẹ ra ngoài làm gì chứ, ăn nhiều quá, biết vậy đã chẳng ăn nhiều thế.”

Phòng khách lặng đi một, hai phút, Cao Nhiên lao về phía cửa.

“Tiểu Nhiên!”

Lưu Tú vội vội vàng vàng chạy tới ngăn con trai lại, “Con đừng ra ngoài, mẹ quỳ xuống cho con này, con ngoan, nghe lời mẹ đi, chúng ta về lại huyện, về lại quê, cả nhà chúng ta vẫn sẽ giống như trước, mệt chút khổ chút cũng không sao, chỉ cần cả nhà bình yên thôi, mẹ van con, mẹ lạy con.”

Cô vừa nói vừa “Rầm” một tiếng quỳ xuống, đầu cúi về phía con trai, muốn dập xuống, Cao Nhiên run người quỳ xuống cản lại.

Đằng sau vọng đến tiếng quát của Cao Kiến Quân, “Lưu Tú, bà là mẹ nó, bà quỳ nó làm cái gì?”

Lưu Tú bị kéo dậy, nước mắt giàn dụa.

Cao Kiến Quân nắm chặt người bạn già, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay nổi lên, chú đạp con trai một cú thật mạnh, một giây sau liền mở cửa ra, “Không phải muốn ra ngoài sao? Tao cho mày ra ngoài đấy, cút đi!”

Ngoài cửa không có bóng dáng của Phong Bắc đâu, chỉ có một bãi máu lớn.

Con ngươi Cao Nhiên rụt lại, cậu đỡ khung cửa chạy ra ngoài, nhìn thấy vết máu trải một đoạn dài đi xuống, đầu như bị búa đập trúng, đau đến không thở nổi.

Cửa nhà phía sau Cao Nhiên “Rầm” một tiếng đóng lại.

Cao Nhiên vội vội vàng vàng xuống lầu, trời đất quay cuồng, cậu vô thức nắm lấy tay vịn, lại không với tới, cả người ngã thẳng xuống cầu thang.

Phong Bắc là do Triệu Tứ Hải cõng xuống lầu.

Triệu Tứ Hải không yên tâm, vẫn luôn theo sau, thấy Phong Bắc tiến vào một khu chung cư mãi không xuống, bèn nhịn không được lên xem thế nào, phát hiện anh ngã trước cửa nhà 402, quần áo sau lưng bị máu nhuộm đỏ, cuống quýt đưa người vào trong viện.

Vết thương của Phong Bắc vừa được băng bó lại lần nữa, anh lại muốn đi.

Lần này thì Triệu Tứ Hải dù thế nào cũng ngăn cho bằng được, vóc dáng cường tráng đến đâu, sức khỏe có tốt nhường nào, cũng là người bình thường, sao có thể làm bừa thế dược chứ? Mất mạng rồi, cái gì cũng xong hết, “Đội trưởng Phong, đến nước này rồi, có chuyện gì anh nói với em đi, em giúp anh làm.”

Hơi thở Phong Bắc yếu ớt, anh đọc địa chỉ nhà Cao Nhiên.

Triệu Tứ Hải không chút chần chừ, lập tức phóng qua, chẳng bao lâu sau đã trở về, “Nhà đó không có ai.”

“Không có ai?” Phong Bắc cau mày, “Cậu gõ cửa mấy lần?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Em làm theo lời anh nói, gõ rất nhiều lần, còn gọi hai tiếng nữa.”

Phong Bắc bỗng thấy bất an trong lòng.

Triệu Tứ Hải a một tiếng, lúc này mới sực nhớ ra chuyện bị bỏ sót, “Em hỏi ông cụ nhà bên, ổng nói hình như người nhà bên đó bị làm sao ấy, xe cứu thương đưa đi rồi.”

Anh gãi đầu, tò mò hỏi, “Đội trưởng Phong, người nhà đó là bạn anh hay là…”

Phong Bắc nhổ ống tiêm xuống giường, người lảo đảo rồi đổ ra sau.

Triệu Tứ Hải vừa ấn chuông cấp cứu, vừa nâng đội trưởng Phong lên giường, anh nghe được một cái tên mơ hồ từ trong miệng đội trưởng Phong, không rõ lắm nên ghé vào, đôi mắt đột nhiên trợn tròn.

Không sai, đúng là cái tên ấy.

Bác sĩ y tá tiến vào, Triệu Tứ Hải lui ra ngoài phòng bệnh, anh gọi cho đồng nghiệp nhờ điều tra một chuyện, sau đó thì đi tới đi lui.

Không bao lâu sau, Triệu Tứ Hải nghe điện thoại, nét mặt anh rất quái lạ.

Một ý nghĩ to gan đầy đáng sợ xông tới, Triệu Tứ Hải hãi hùng đè xuống, không thể, tuyệt đối không thể!

Cao Nhiên hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Bệnh viện chỉ kiểm tra ra cậu ngã cầu thang bị thương, cùng với vết thương trên tay, não của cậu không có chút vấn đề nào hết.

Cao Kiến Quân và Lưu Tú đứng trong phòng chuẩn đoán, nhìn các bác sĩ trưởng khoa cầm cuộn phim của con trai thảo luận, họ vừa luống cuống vừa sợ hãi.

Mấy bác sĩ trưởng khoa thảo luận một hồi lâu, đều không có kết quả.

Lưu Tú nghe thấy đề nghị của họ, sắc mặt trở nên rất khó xem, “Các người có ý gì? Con trai của tôi là người, không phải là con chuột, nghiên cứu cái gì chứ? Các người muốn nó bị mổ bụng hay là thế nào?”

Một trong các trưởng khoa đóng cánh cửa đang khép hờ lại, “Chị à, chúng tôi không có ý đó.”

“Không có ý đó, vậy các người có ý gì?” Lưu Tú càng nói càng kích động, giọng điệu sắc bén trào phúng, “Bệnh viện các người không tra ra được nguyên nhân sinh bệnh, thì nói con trai tôi có vấn đề sao?”

Một trưởng khoa lúng túng ra mặt, nghĩ thầm người nhà bệnh nhân này miệng lưỡi thật đấy.

Cao Kiến Quân cong lưng, “Lưu Tú, đừng nói nữa.”

“Bệnh viện này nói vớ nói vẩn,” Lưu Tú khóc khàn cả giọng, “Chúng ta chuyển viện, đi thành phố A, chuyển ngay bây giờ.”

Hơn 2 giờ sáng, Cao Nhiên được chuyển đến khoa não bệnh viện tốt nhất thành phố A.

Từ trưa hôm qua đến giờ, mọi chuyện trước sau đều quá bất ngờ, việc Lưu Tú làm nhiều nhất chính là lau nước mắt, Cao Kiến Quân là thở dài, hai ông bà già còn chưa thoát khỏi chấp niệm đáng sợ của con trai, ông trời đã khiến cho họ trở tay không kịp.

Cao Kiến Quân gọi cho bạn bè, hỏi tình hình của bà cụ, biết mọi chuyện vẫn ổn thì nhờ bạn bè hỗ trợ chăm sóc, chú và Lưu Tú ở trong bệnh viện trông con.

Lưu Tú nói về chứng mất ngủ của con trai, cô ấm ức nói, “Tôi không biết, thật sự không hề biết chút nào, nó không nói, lớn rồi cái gì cũng biết lừa chúng ta, vẫn là hồi bé tốt hơn, hồi bé ngoan đến vậy.”

Cao Kiến Quân vẫn đang thở dài, chú cũng không biết, tâm tư không bình thường của con trai đối với Phong Bắc cũng là tình cờ mới phát hiện ra.

“Chờ nó tỉnh lại, chờ nó tỉnh lại tôi…”

Lưu Tú nghẹn ngào, “Ông Cao, ông nói sớm cho tôi mấy năm, tôi cũng đã có thể chuẩn bị tâm lý rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân kéo cô, “Tôi cũng muốn nói cho bà, từng nghĩ đến rất nhiều lần rồi, nhưng không biết phải mở miệng ra sao.”

“Giờ thành ra như vậy rồi, nhỡ đâu con trai không tỉnh lại…” Lưu Tú cầm lấy tay người bạn già, “Nó là do tôi mang thai chín tháng mười ngày sinh ra, là người bình thường, tôi hiểu rõ hơn bất cứ ai, chúng ta không đi cái viện nghiên cứu gì đó đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quân vỗ vỗ mu bàn tay cô, “Đương nhiên là không đi.”

Sau khi Phong Bắc có thể đi lại được, lập tức nhờ người theo dõi hướng đi của nhà Cao Nhiên, anh chạy đến bệnh viện, không lập tức đến phòng bệnh, mà đi tìm bác sĩ điều trị chính hỏi bệnh tình.

Tất cả những chuyện có thể xảy ra sau khi Cao Kiến Quân trở lại, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên đã chuẩn bị kĩ từ mấy ngày trước rồi, nhưng có hai chuyện không nằm trong dự liệu.

Một là Phong Bắc bị thương, hai là Cao Nhiên gặp chuyện.

Phong Bắc ra khỏi văn phòng, anh lấy tay vuốt mạnh mặt, nếu như anh không bị thương, cùng Cao Nhiên về nhà đối mặt, cùng chia sẻ lửa giận trút tới, có lẽ cục diện đã chẳng thành ra thế này.

Quá bất lực, cái gì cũng không làm được, chỉ có thể chờ ông trời bố thí cho thôi.

Thế nhỡ ông trời không cho thì sao? Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ? Phong Bắc thả tay xuống, trong tầm mắt anh nhiều thêm một bóng người, là Tào Thế Nguyên.

Tào Thế Nguyên lúc đi ngang qua Phong Bắc cũng không dừng bước, anh đi thẳng một mạch về phía trước, tay đút túi quần đứng ngoài cửa phòng bệnh, nét mặt như là đã biết trước, vừa như bất lực trước hiện thực tàn khốc.

Nửa ngày sau, đôi môi nhợt nhạt của Tào Thế Nguyên mới khẽ động, khóe môi cong lên, nói không rõ là tức giận, hay là đau lòng, “Anh đã nghĩ em sẽ cho anh một niềm vui bất ngờ, kết quả em lại một lần nữa khiến cho anh thất vọng, em đúng là chẳng bao giờ chịu nghe lời.”

Một lát sau, Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi trên băng ghế dưới lầu bệnh viện, một người hút thuốc, một người ăn kẹo, một lúc lâu chẳng hề trao đổi chút nào.

Lúc này đang là buổi trưa, trời âm u.

Có người đi ngang qua, nghiêng đầu nhìn hai người đàn ông có ngoại hình xuất sắc, đoán xem quan hệ của họ là gì, khoảng cách ngồi không gần, bầu không khí cứng ngắc, không khí ngưng tụ, không là bạn bè, cũng không giống đồng nghiệp, càng không phải người thân, giống như là… kẻ thù.

Tào Thế Nguyên bóc viên kẹo thứ hai, “Từ nay về sau mỗi một ngày cậu đều phải để ý kĩ em ấy.”  
Phong Bắc cách làn khói thuốc nhìn sang.

“Kẻ thù của cậu không phải là tôi.”

Ngón tay thon dài của Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ động, tiếng vỏ kẹo sột soạt vang, anh hờ hững nói, “Là số mệnh.”

Khói thuốc tản đi, gương mặt uể oải tiều tụy của Phong Bắc lộ ra, gương gò má nhô lên, nét mặt gầy rộc đi có vẻ lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị lạ thường, “Đừng cố làm ra vẻ bí ẩn.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngậm viên kẹo vào miệng, chờ cho mùi vị ngọt ngào lan trào trong khoang miệng, “Nếu tôi là cậu, tôi sẽ không để cho em ấy làm cảnh sát.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thứ nhất, cậu không phải tôi, thứ hai, có làm cảnh sát hay không, do chính em ấy quyết định.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhếch mép, “Nói tới nói lui, đơn giản chính là số mệnh.”

Phong Bắc chống lại hai chữ đó theo bản năng.

Tào Thế Nguyên đứng dậy rời đi, lúc quay lại cầm một quyển sổ bọc da đen, anh đưa cho Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc không nhận, “Gì đây?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp.

Phong Bắc nhận lấy mở một trang ra, phát hiện đó là một quyển nhật ký, anh nhận ra nét chữ của Cao Nhiên, “Đây chính là quyển mà cậu bảo Cao Nhiên chép lại sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên dựa lưng lên ghế, đôi chân dài tùy ý gác lên nhau, “Cậu chỉ có mười phút.”

Phong Bắc lật tiếp những trang sau.

Mười phút sau, Tào Thế Nguyên lấy lại quyển nhật ký.

Phong Bắc cắn điếu thuốc, anh biết Tào Thế Nguyên đang chờ xem phản ứng của anh, đang thăm dò, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao anh không muốn nói suy nghĩ của mình, cái gì cũng không muốn nói.

Quyển sổ rất dầy, nhật ký không biết có bao nhiêu, bởi đó là chữ của Cao Nhiên, Phong Bắc đọc rất chậm, nhìn từng chữ một, cho nên trong mười phút anh chẳng đọc được mấy ngày.

Một tích tắc trước khi quyển nhật ký bị lấy đi, Phong Bắc thấy nhật ký ngày đó liên quan đến việc chạy bộ trong mưa to, chủ nhân quyển nhật ký cũng không lớn tuổi, giữa những hàng chữ tràn ngập cảm giác hoạt bát xán lạn, tựa như ánh dương, cũng tựa như ngọn lửa hừng hực. 

Chẳng lẽ là do Cao Nhiên chép, nên bất giác dùng giọng điệu của mình ư?

Ngón tay kẹp điếu thuốc của Phong Bắc khẽ động, một nhúm nhỏ tàn thuốc rơi xuống đất, anh chậm chạp không nói gì.

Tào Thế Nguyên cũng không vội chút nào, anh nghe hai cuộc điện thoại sắp xếp công việc, sau đó tiếp tục ngồi ăn kẹo.

Một điếu thuốc cháy hết, ngón tay Phong Bắc bị nóng, thần kinh của anh đột nhiên căng thẳng, dụi tàn thuốc hỏi, “Đây là nhật ký của ai?”

Trong mắt Tào Thế Nguyên nhuốm màu hoài niệm, “Một người bạn.”

Phong Bắc bật thốt lên, “Tôi biết không?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp mà hỏi lại, hàm ý không rõ, “Cậu thấy sao?”

Phong Bắc không có lòng dạ nào hùa theo trò bí ẩn của Tào Thế Nguyên, anh lật lại kho trí nhớ của mình, xác định không có ai khớp với chủ nhân quyển nhật ký cả, “Rốt cuộc là ai?”

Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn không đáp, “Cậu ấy chết rồi.”

Phong Bắc ngạc nhiên.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn xa xăm, ánh mắt xuyên qua hàng cây rậm rạp nhìn về một hơi càng xa hơn, tựa như đang nhìn thứ gì đó, cũng tựa như chẳng nhìn gì cả, “Chết rất thảm.”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc thứ hai, “Tại sao lại cho tôi xem?”

Tào Thế Nguyên vuốt ve quyển nhật ký, Phong Bắc tưởng là anh sẽ nói nguyên nhân, anh lại không nhắc đến một lời.

Phong Bắc híp mắt hút một hơi thuốc, đột nhiên nghe thấy Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Biết tại sao tôi ghét cậu không?”

Anh nhíu mày ra ý hỏi.

Tào Thế Nguyên cầm quyển nhật ký đứng dậy, từ trên cao nhìn xuống Phong Bắc, “Bởi vì cậu tên là Phong Bắc, tôi rất ghét cái tên này, khiến tôi cảm thấy chán ghét về sinh lý.”

“…”

Phong Bắc đến phòng bệnh, trên hành lang bắt gặp Cao Kiến Quân đang mang bình nước đi ra, anh nhấp đôi môi mỏng tái nhợt chào hỏi, “Chú.”

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn anh, nỗi phẫn nộ trong mắt chậm rãi chìm xuống, biến thành lạnh lùng, chú gằn từng chữ, “Đội trưởng Phong, tôi không ngờ cậu sẽ ích kỷ đến vậy đấy, hủy hoại con trai tôi thì thôi, còn muốn hủy hoại cả nhà chúng tôi nữa.”

Phong Bắc không tỏ vẻ gì, “Năm năm trước cháu đã rời đi một lần, cuối cùng vẫn đến bước này, chứng tỏ cháu và em ấy…”

“Cậu muốn nói gì?” Cao Kiến Quân ngắt lời anh, “Các cậu là do số mệnh an bài sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đúng ạ.”

Cao Kiến Quân không ngờ lấy tuổi và sự từng trải của Phong Bắc, anh lại không che giấu hàm súc hoặc tránh né, mà thẳng thắn thừa nhận, chú nhất thời không lên tiếng.

Phong Bắc hướng về phía phòng bệnh.

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Đây là bệnh viện, đừng khiến cả nhà chúng tôi mất mặt.”

Người Phong Bắc run lên, anh hít một hơi sâu, “Cháu là cấp trên của em ấy, đến thăm em ấy là đúng thôi.”

Sắc mặt Cao Kiến Quân lộ ra mấy phần hi vọng, “Đội trưởng Phong, nếu cậu chỉ là cấp trên của Tiểu Nhiên, cả nhà chúng tôi đều sẽ rất biết ơn cậu.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Xin lỗi.”

Hai chữ ngắn gọn tóm tắt lại thái độ của anh, anh sẽ ở bên cạnh Cao Nhiên, không lùi về sau.

Mặt Cao Kiến Quân lạnh hẳn đi, nếu không phải đang ở bệnh viện, bình nước của chú hẳn đã bị ném đi rồi, năm năm trước chú cầu xin, người này rời đi, hiện tại chú cầu xin, đã không phải là kết quả đó nữa.

Lòng kiên định và dũng cảm của con trai phát huy tác dụng mấu chốt ở khía cạnh này, nó lớn rồi, biết làm thế nào để lấy được thứ mình muốn.

Cao Kiến Quân hiểu cả, chính vì như thế, chú mới không thể chấp nhận được.

Kỳ thực Cao Kiến Quân vốn có thể về nhà sớm hơn, chỉ là chú không muốn mặt đối mặt với con trai thảo luận chuyện này, qua mấy cuộc điện thoại chú đã biết thái độ Phong Bắc thay đổi rồi, biết mọi chuyện đang phát triển theo chiều hướng tệ hại nhất.

Cao Kiến Quân nhớ đến bãi máu trước cửa nhà, cùng với vết máu dọc hành lang, “Đội trưởng Phong, cậu vì việc công mà bị thương, tôi rất kính nể cậu, tôi cũng biết cậu là một người cảnh sát tốt, thế nhưng cậu lại dây dưa với con trai tôi, vào thời kỳ niên thiếu vô tri chẳng những không dẫn dắt nó một cách đúng đắn, còn đưa nó lên bước đường sai trái, cuối cùng khiến nó không thể trở về làm người bình thường được, không thể nắm giữ cuộc sống bình thường được.”

Chú dừng lại một chút, “Chỉ vì như thế thôi, tôi chắc chắn sẽ không tha thứ cho cậu.”

Phong Bắc cứng miệng không trả lời được.

Cao Kiến Quân đi rồi, Phong Bắc gõ cửa tiến vào phòng bệnh.

Anh biết lúc này tới đây không đúng thời điểm chút nào, cần phải chờ một chút, chờ một cơ hội thích hợp quay lại thăm Cao Nhiên, nhưng anh thực sự không khống chế nổi, nội tâm sốt ruột làm anh sắp điên mất thôi.

Lưu Tú xoa mặt, cô ngoái lại, thấy người bước vào là Phong Bắc, mặt trở nên khó coi hẳn, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể nổi cơn điên.

Phong Bắc trở tay đóng cửa lại gọi, “Cô à.”

Lưu Tú làm như không nghe thấy.

Tầm mắt Phong Bắc rơi lên gương mặt thanh niên, dường như đang ngủ, so với lúc tỉnh thì bình yên ngoan ngoãn hơn nhiều, anh kiềm lòng không đặng mà tiến lại bên giường.

Lưu Tú “rầm” một tiếng đứng dậy, vừa đề phòng vừa căm hận, “Cậu muốn làm gì con trai tôi?”Phong Bắc ấm ách nói, “Cháu chỉ muốn nhìn em ấy mà thôi.”

“Có cái gì hay ho mà nhìn,” đầu tóc Lưu Tú rối bời, ánh mắt sắc như dao nhìn về phía Phong Bắc, giọng điệu đầy oán độc, “Nó nằm như cái xác thế này, còn không phải vì cậu sao? Là cậu hại nó.”

Phong Bắc không nói tiếng nào, chỉ nhìn người phụ nữ trung niên trước mặt.

Lưu Tú có cảm giác chột dạ đáng thương, cô cất cao giọng, để che dấu nỗi hối hận và tự trách của mình, “Cậu không có con, không thấu hiểu nổi nỗi lòng chua xót của bậc làm cha làm mẹ, cậu cứ thử ra đường hỏi xem, có cha mẹ nhà nào chấp nhận được không.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cô à, cháu có thể hiểu được cảm xúc của cô và chú.”

Lưu Tú lạnh lùng tiếp lời, “Thế nhưng cậu sẽ không buông tha con trai tôi đúng không?”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên nằm trên giường, ngữ điệu anh trầm ổn, không chút dấu hiệu mất khống chế nào, “Bất kể là cháu buông tha em ấy, hay là em ấy buông tha cháu, cuối cùng chúng cháu đều không thể sống vui vẻ được, năm năm này chính là minh chứng tốt nhất.”

“Cô à, Cao Nhiên chỉ là giả vờ thoải mái thôi, em ấy mệt mỏi lắm, cô và chú làm cha mẹ em ấy, thực sự không phát hiện ra sao?”

Lưu Tú dường như lại nhìn thấy hình ảnh con trai ngã trên hành lang, vỡ đầu chảy máu hôm ấy, cô rùng mình, đôi mắt sưng đỏ lại trở nên ướt nhòe.

Phong Bắc nói, “Cô chú giao em ấy cho cháu đi, cháu có thể chăm sóc tốt cho em ấy ạ.”

Lưu Tú ngửi mùi thuốc lá nồng nặc trên người Phong Bắc, nhìn dáng vẻ yếu ớt của anh, nhìn tóc bạc lấm tấm nơi thái dương anh, “Cậu là cảnh sát, ngày nào cũng ở trong nguy hiểm, ngày mai còn chưa biết có còn mạng để sống hay không, đến cả cuộc sống của mình còn chẳng để ý tới được, làm sao mà chăm sóc cho con trai tôi đây?”

Phong Bắc cúi thân mình cao lớn, nói giọng khép nép, “Cô chú cho cháu một cơ hội, cháu sẽ chứng minh cho cô chú thấy.”

Lưu Tú tìm giấy vệ sinh xì mũi, nước mắt rơi không ngừng, cô cũng cúi người, “Chúng tôi không muốn cậu chứng minh, chúng tôi chỉ cần con trai sống tốt mà thôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Sao cô chú cứ nhất định cho là em ấy ở bên cháu sẽ không tốt chứ?”

“Cậu là nam, nó cũng thế, sao có thể tốt cho được?” Lưu Tú bày ra hiện thực, “Trên đời làm gì có bức tường nào chắn được gió, nó làm việc trong đội cậu, chuyện của các cậu sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ bị người ta phát hiện rồi truyền đi, đến lúc đó tiền đồ của cậu cũng không gánh nổi, bạn bè đồng nghiệp đều xem thường cậu, cấp trên khai trừ cậu, tất cả thành tích mà cậu dùng tính mạng để đổi lấy đều bị hủy hoại trong một ngày, nó thì sao? Nó phải làm sao đây?”

Cô thấy Phong Bắc trầm mặc liền nói, “Sao, chưa hề nghĩ tới ư?”

“Đã nghĩ tới rồi ạ.” Phong Bắc cong môi, “Nếu thật sự đến ngày đó, hoặc thậm chí là còn tệ hơn nữa cũng không sợ, chỉ cần bọn cháu tin tưởng lẫn nhau là được rồi.”

Lưu Tú không ngờ nói một tràng xuất phát từ tâm can như vậy, mà Phong Bắc vẫn không xi nhê gì, cô lạnh mặt, “Đi ra ngoài.”

“Tối cháu sẽ quay lại thăm em ấy nữa.” Phong Bắc quay người rời đi, bước chân vững chãi, nhìn không ra là bị thương, chỉ có mồ hôi lạnh nơi thái dương tiết lộ anh đang cố gắng chống đỡ.

Lưu Tú nghĩ không thông, một người đã qua tuổi ba mươi, trèo từng bước một mới đến vị trí này, một người khổ sở nỗ lực mới rốt cuộc thực hiện được lý tưởng, cuộc đời vừa mới bắt đầu, tại sao những ngày yên lành tốt đẹp không muốn, lại cứ muốn chuốc khổ vào thân?

Rõ ràng có rất nhiều cách sống, sao cứ phải lựa chọn cách khó nhất đây…

Mỗi lần Phong Bắc đến đây, Lưu Tú đều phát hiện anh còn gầy gò tiều tụy hơn cả lần trước, sức sống từng chút một trôi đi, cô nhìn mà thấy sợ trong lòng, cũng rất tuyệt vọng.

Người này càng nặng tình với con trai cô, hai người lại càng khó mà tách ra.

Nếu như con trai có việc gì, anh ta chẳng chút nào quan tâm, hoặc giả vờ giả vịt quan tâm một chút rồi kiếm cớ không xuất hiện nữa, đó mới là thứ Lưu Tú muốn nhìn thấy, chứ không phải con trai mà không tỉnh, anh ta sẽ chết mất thế này.

Cao Nhiên vẫn không tỉnh lại, đặc thù sinh mệnh vẫn tốt, Phong Bắc đề nghị xuất viện, không thể cứ để cậu ở mãi trong viện được, tình hình càng ngày càng quái lạ, càng lúc càng ly kỳ.

Người bình thường không thể nào hôn mê chẳng vì lý do gì như thế được.

Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân hiểu ý Phong Bắc, họ lại không phản đối, chẳng ai muốn đưa con trai vào viện nghiên cứu cả.

Cao Nhiên được Lưu Tú và Cao Kiến Quân đưa về nhà, từ ngày đó trở đi, Phong Bắc như người mất hồn.

Triệu Tứ Hải như biến thành người khác, anh vác một cái mặt như bị táo bón làm việc, lại còn là mức độ nghiêm trọng nữa, từ sáng đến tối đều là vẻ muốn nói lại thôi, ai nhìn cũng muốn móc cái thứ đang chặn ở họng anh ra.

Phong Bắc gọi Triệu Tứ Hải vào văn phòng nói chuyện một lần.

Cái mặt táo bón của Triệu Tứ Hải biến mất, thay vào đó là vẻ mặt nặng nề lo âu của người cha già, thở dài không để ý trường hợp, mọi người đều bị anh làm cho không hào hứng nổi.

Đội trưởng Phong thay đổi còn nhiều hơn, hoặc là như một cái máy, bận đến không ăn không uống, hoặc là như một pho tượng, ngồi đại chỗ nào cũng không nhúc nhích, ngày nào cũng hoán đổi giữa hai nhân vật đấy, vết thương trên lưng cứ nứt toác ra, mãi không tốt lên được.

Trong quán bar, ánh đèn tù mù.

Cao Hưng ngồi ở quầy bar uống rượu, bên cạnh xuất hiện một người phục vụ tuấn tú, cậu chàng híp mắt nhìn, phát hiện hơi quen quen, “Giả Soái?”

Giả Soái đặt khay lên quầy bar, cau chặt mày, ánh mắt u ám, hình như không nhìn thấy Cao Hưng.

Vai bị vỗ, Giả Soái lúc này mới thấy Cao Hưng, “Là cậu à.”

“Đúng, tôi đây.” Cao Hưng chống đầu, “Anh làm thêm ở đây à?”

Giả Soái, “Hiển nhiên.”

Cao Hưng chỉ chỉ đôi giày trên chân Giả Soái, “Đôi giày trên chân anh ngang với tháng lương của rất nhiều người, còn làm thêm gì nữa?”

Giả Soái bình thản nói, “Tiền phải kiếm, cũng phải tiêu.”

Cao Hưng bật cười ra tiếng, “Câu này anh nói với anh tôi đi, ảnh chỉ biết tiết kiệm thôi.”

Nói xong, nụ cười trên mặt Cao Hưng phai đi, “Chờ ảnh tỉnh lại rồi mới nói được.”

Bầu không khí trở nên ngột ngạt.

Cao Hưng biết nhà bác đã xảy ra chuyện, nhưng cậu hỏi thế nào đi nữa, bác trai bác gái cũng không nói, Cao Nhiên thì vẫn vậy, khoảng thời gian này đến cả nhà trọ cậu chàng cũng chẳng về.

Vốn là mua cho Cao Nhiên, không có anh ấy, nhà trọ quạnh quẽ biết bao.

Cao Hưng đong đưa ly rượu, nửa ngày sau mới hỏi Giả Soái, “Anh bảo liệu ảnh có cứ thế mà ngủ luôn không?”

Xung quanh ầm ĩ, Giả Soái vẫn nghe thấy câu hỏi của Cao Hưng, giọng cậu điềm tĩnh, “Không đâu.”

Cao Hưng tròn mắt ngẩng đầu, “Chẳng phải anh còn chưa tốt nghiệp sao?”

“Chuyện này không liên quan đến chuyên ngành của anh, anh hiểu Cao Nhiên, nó không phải là đứa dễ dàng từ bỏ.” Giả Soái tháo nơ, chuẩn bị đi thay quần áo, “Cậu cứ từ từ uống đi, anh về trường.”

“Thật con mẹ nó chán.” Cao Hưng nâng ly rượu lên uống, cậu đập ly rượu rỗng lên quầy bar, “Quá chán.”

Cao Hưng đi ra khỏi quán bar, người run lẩy bẩy, hận không thể lập tức cởi hết đống quần áo sặc mùi hỗn tạp ra, cậu dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất về nhà tắm rửa.

Sau đó, Cao Hưng đứng ở ban công gọi điện thoại, “Ba có thể mời bác sĩ khoa thần kinh giỏi nhất được không?”

Cao Kiến Quốc đang họp, chú đi ra ngoài trong ánh mắt săm soi của ban cấp cao, “Sao thế?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Cao Nhiên bị bệnh, chưa khỏi, ba giúp con một chút.”

Cao Kiến Quốc lần đầu tiên thấy con trai tỏ vẻ yếu đuối, vừa cúp điện thoại chú đã bảo thư kí liên lạc với chuyên gia khoa não, hôm sau bay về nước.

Đưa được chuyên gia về cùng, chỉ tiếc tình hình Cao Nhiên vẫn không chuyển biến tốt.

Toàn bộ trọng tâm sự nghiệp của Cao Kiến Quốc đặt ở nước ngoài, không thể ở lâu trong nước được, chú gọi con trai ngồi bên giường nhìn chằm chằm Cao Nhiên ra ngoài, “Con đi cùng ba đi.”

Cao Hưng châm chọc, “Đi theo ba á? Ba hỏi vợ và con ba chưa? Họ không muốn gặp con chút nào đâu.”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói, “Ba sẽ bàn với họ.”

Cao Hưng lạnh nhạt nói, “Không cần đâu, con ở đây rất tốt.”

Cao Kiến Quốc nói thẳng, “Tiểu Hưng, mấy năm trước con còn nhỏ, ba có thể hiểu được con với Cao Nhiên, nhưng giờ con đã lớn rồi mà vẫn còn quá mức ỷ lại nó, giờ nó vừa bệnh mà con như sụp đổ đến nơi rồi, đây là không đúng, con hiểu rõ ý ba không?”

Mặt Cao Hưng trắng bệch, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, “Chuyện của tôi, ông đã bao giờ quan tâm chưa?”

“Tôi có nhà mà như không, có ba mẹ mà như không, chỉ có ảnh thật lòng với tôi, quan tâm tôi, hiểu tôi, ông ở đây đóng vai người cha hiền gì chứ?”

Cao Kiến Quốc cúi đầu châm thuốc, “Nghe nói con mở nhà hàng, kinh doanh rất tốt, về sau cuộc đời con do chính con làm chủ.”

Cao Hưng chạy vào phòng nhìn người trên giường trừng trừng, Cao Nhiên, con mẹ nó sao anh còn chưa tỉnh? Ba em cũng không cần em nữa rồi, em chỉ còn có anh thôi, anh, anh nhanh tỉnh lại đi.

Hạ nóng nực trôi qua, trời thu chậm rãi đến, Cao Nhiên tỉnh rồi.

Dường như cậu vừa đi đến một thế giới song song, nhìn thấy một “bản thân” khác đang đi làm cho một xí nghiệp tư nhân, đi 9 về 5, có một đám bạn tốt, và một cô gái mình thích, kết hôn sinh con, trải qua một quãng đời bình thường.

Cao Nhiên chúc phúc bản thân ở thế giới kia, dũng cảm ôm lấy cuộc đời của cậu, đây là lựa chọn của cậu, cậu đang sống rất tốt, bởi cậu không phải đang tạm bợ, chắp vá, mà là được toại nguyện.

Cửa truyền đến tiếng chậu rơi, Lưu Tú không dám tin dụi mắt, “Tiểu… Tiểu Nhiên?”

Gương mặt trắng bệch của Cao Nhiên nở nụ cười, “Mẹ.”

Lưu Tú lảo đảo chạy vào phòng, kích động đến đỏ cả mắt, “Con không sao rồi?”

“Vâng, con không sao.” Cao Nhiên nắm chặt tay cô, vỗ nhẹ, “Xin lỗi, để cho mọi người lo lắng rồi.”

Lưu Tú gào khóc.

Phong Bắc nhận được điện thoại của ba Cao Nhiên liền vội vàng chạy đến thành phố Y.

Cao Kiến Quân không cho Phong Bắc gặp mặt con trai, mà gọi anh vào phòng đọc, không nói lời nào, chỉ ngồi trên ghế ngẩn người.

Phong Bắc gấp gáp muốn gặp Cao Nhiên, cả linh hồn đều đang kêu gào, anh vuốt mặt, tay run rẩy châm thuốc.

Cao Kiến Quân nhìn bàn tay run bần bật của Phong Bắc, nắm không chắc bật lửa để rơi khỏi tay, hoàn toàn không có vẻ thong dong cẩn trọng của một đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự gì cả, cũng sống không ra hình người.

Nếu như Phong Bắc là một người bạn bình thường của Cao Nhiên, Cao Kiến Quân sẽ rất quý anh, bởi anh trọng tình trọng nghĩa.

Cao Kiến Quân thu tầm mắt về, nâng tách trà nhấp một ngụm.

Đến tận ngày hôm nay, Cao Kiến Quân và Lưu Tú đều đã nhiều lần bó tay với con trai chìm trong hôn mê, tâm thái của họ đều đã thay đổi rất nhỏ, tuy rằng vẫn không thể chấp nhận, nhưng cũng không còn lòng dạ nào cãi nhau với con trai nữa.

Mấy ngày này đã mài mòn toàn bộ nỗi tuyệt vọng và phẫn nộ của họ rồi, chỉ còn sót lại thất vọng cùng bất lực.

Chẳng còn cách nào, đây là kết quả mà Cao Kiến Quân và Lưu Tú đều đã biết.

Họ chỉ còn đành ôm chút hi vọng xa vời rằng, thế hệ này khác với thế hệ của họ, tự do yêu đương, yêu chán rồi lại chia tay là hiện tượng rất đỗi bình thường.

Con trai hẵng còn trẻ, e là qua đôi ba năm nữa đã thấy chán, bỏ cuộc, cảm thấy sống với Phong Bắc áp lực quá nặng nề, thứ phải chịu đựng quá nhiều, thứ mất đi lại càng nhiều, vẫn là sống với con gái tốt hơn.

Khả năng này rất lớn.

Thế nhưng giờ mà nói những điều này với con trai, nó căn bản nghe không vào, nói cũng bằng thừa.

Cao Kiến Quân chậm rãi mở miệng, “Chúng tôi cho cậu đưa nó đi.”

Phong Bắc không lộ ra vẻ mặt vui mừng ngay, anh biết sẽ còn có vế sau nữa, ba của Cao Nhiên có thói quen bẻ lái, thường khiến anh chẳng biết phải đối phó ra sao.

Cao Kiến Quân đi đến chỗ cửa sổ, chắp tay sau lưng nói, “Chuyện về sau của nó là do cậu chịu trách nhiệm, không liên quan đến chúng tôi nữa, bất kể nó sống tốt hay xấu, đều không cần nói cho chúng tôi.”

Ý là coi như họ không có đứa con này, đây là thái độ của họ, không chấp nhận, không tha thứ, chỉ là không muốn tiếp tục bức ép con trai, không muốn biến thành những gương mặt đáng ghét.

Phòng đọc im lặng đến mức có thể nghe tiếng kim rơi.

Cao Kiến Quân phất tay, giọng nói già nua, “Các cậu đi đi.”

Phong Bắc cúi người thật sâu, tựa như năm đó Cao Kiến Quân làm với mình, điểm khác biệt chính là, anh không phải cầu xin, mà là cảm tạ.


	83. Chapter 83

Cao Nhiên được Phong Bắc cõng ra khỏi nhà.

Lưng áo Phong Bắc ướt mem, đó là Cao Nhiên đau lòng khổ sở, cùng với nỗi hổ thẹn với cha mẹ, và niềm kiên định vào tương lai, anh đều biết cả.

Cao Nhiên nằm nhoài trên lưng Phong Bắc, tay ôm cổ anh, mặt vùi vào áo anh, bờ vai khẽ run lên.

Bước chân Phong Bắc mạnh mẽ và vững chãi, từng bậc từng bậc đi xuống, không dừng lại một chút nào.

Cuộc đời của họ đã quấn quýt với nhau, tựa như một lời tuyên thệ, dẫu có nghèo khó, giàu sang, khỏe mạnh, hay bệnh tật, đều không bỏ không rời.

Phong Bắc không để Cao Nhiên về lại nhà trọ, mà dẫn cậu về nhà anh, sau này cũng là nhà của họ.

Điện thoại di động của Cao Nhiên bị ba cậu đập nát, Phong Bắc mua cho cậu một chiếc mới, sim cũng mới, cậu mày mò một hồi, tối đó liền gọi điện thoại cho Giả Soái.

Phong Bắc chua xót nói, “Thuộc số thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trí nhớ tốt.”

Phong Bắc xoa bóp bắp chân cho cậu, “Anh thì sao?”

“Số điện thoại của anh, sinh nhật, số chứng minh thư,” Cao Nhiên chờ bên kia bắt máy, đôi môi khô rang mấp máy, “Còn cả ngày mình quen nhau, gặp lại, anh hôn em, muốn em, những ngày quan trọng như thế em đều nhớ hết.”

Mắt Phong Bắc sáng rỡ, làm bộ không thèm quan tâm “à” một tiếng, “Xem ra trí nhớ em tốt thật.”

Cao Nhiên lừ mắt nhìn người đàn ông, “Sướng quá thì cứ cười đi, đừng nhịn.”

Phong Bắc bật cười không chút tiền đồ, cằm gác trên vai Cao Nhiên không chịu nhấc dậy.

Cao Nhiên ra hiệu cho người đàn ông đàng hoàng chút, cậu vớ lấy cái gối dựa nhét ra sau lưng, thả lỏng người một chút, “A lô, Soái Soái à, tôi đây.”

Đầu bên kia vọng lại tiếng va đập vào bàn, kế đó là giọng của Giả Soái, vẫn bình tĩnh như xưa, chỉ là hơi thở hơi hỗn loạn, cậu nói, “Mùa thu rồi.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, cậu theo bản năng nhìn cửa sổ, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy rèm cửa màu vàng nhạt mà thôi.

Một chốc im lặng ngắn ngủi qua đi, Giả Soái mở miệng, “Ở nhà à?”

“Không.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Tôi về thành phố A, ở nhà anh Phong Bắc.”

Giả Soái không hỏi Cao Nhiên chuyện giữa cậu và ba mẹ, cũng không hỏi lý do hôn mê, chỉ nói, “Đưa địa chỉ cho tôi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Muốn ghé chơi à?”

“Chờ tôi thi xong.” Giả Soái hời hợt nói, “Có địa chỉ, biết ông an toàn, tôi mới có thể yên tâm ôn tập.”

“Tôi cũng có phải trẻ con đâu, có gì mà không yên tâm.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, thấy người đàn ông trợn mắt nhìn mình giống hệt oán phụ, cậu đẩy đầu người đàn ông ra, lại kéo về, xoa xoa y như dỗ chó.

Phong Bắc vùi mặt vào hõm cổ thanh niên, lấy chòm râu tua tủa trên cằm đâm cậu.

Cao Nhiên nói với Giả Soái sẽ gửi địa chỉ qua, cúp máy, cậu vừa nhắn tin vừa nói, “Có lúc em cảm thấy mình nhìn không thấu Soái Soái.”

Phong Bắc hôn cổ cậu, “Lòng người cách nhau cái bụng, nhìn không thấu.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Cũng đúng.”

Phong Bắc nghe cậu thở dài thì cau mày, “Có phải em đang nghĩ ngợi lung tung gì không?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp.

Phong Bắc nắm chặt tay cậu kề lên môi hôn, khàn giọng nói, “Nhiên Nhiên, anh sẽ đối xử tốt với em, tốt với cả bà em, tốt với ba mẹ em nữa.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì.

Cái mặt già của Phong Bắc nóng lên, ửng đỏ, anh là một tên đàn ông cục súc, mỗi ngày chỉ nói điều thực tế, không dối gian, mấy câu tâm tình đối với anh mà nói rất khó, câu hồi nãy nghe thì đơn giản, nhưng anh đã phải viết nháp trong lòng rất nhiều lần.

“Ngậm miệng chặt vậy làm gì? Phản ứng chút xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu đi dụi mắt, “Thương lượng, cái danh xưng đằng trước có thể thay đổi một chút không?”

Phong Bắc mân mê ngón tay của thanh niên, nắn như nắn sợi mì, “Em theo anh rồi, anh không thể gọi em như những người khác được, phải có một cái xưng hô riêng chứ, không gọi Nhiên Nhiên, thế gọi là vợ nhé?”

Cao Nhiên giả vờ bình tĩnh, “Nghe cũng được đấy.”

Cậu tiếc nuối thở dài một tiếng, “Tiếc là không thể gọi ở nơi công cộng được.”

Đừng nói là xưng hô thân mật đến vậy, ngay cả nắm tay ôm nhau còn không được, tình cảm giữa đồng tính rất đỗi trắc trở, không thể lộ ra ngoài dược, chỉ có thể nuốt vào bụng mà thôi.

Ánh mắt người đời còn đáng sợ hơn cả bảo đao thần kiếm nữa, giết người không thấy máu.

Cao Nhiên không để tâm, nhưng cậu phải nghĩ cho Phong Bắc nữa, cậu thầm nhủ, chờ bao giờ khỏe lại về cục làm, phải hết sức kiểm soát lời nói của mình, không để người khác phát hiện manh mối được.

Phong Bắc biết được suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên, “Tiểu Triệu biết rồi.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên khẽ nhích, chờ vế sau.

Phong Bắc kể lại lần nói chuyện với Triệu Tứ Hải, “Tiểu Triệu ngay hôm anh đến nhà em đã nhận ra được rồi, anh nói với cậu ấy, cậu ấy chỉ tỏ vẻ quả nhiên là vậy, không nói gì khác.”

“Có người chẳng lo chuyện của mình, lại cứ thích quản việc bao đồng, đứng ở vị trí tự cho là đạo đức cao mà phê phán người khác, có người lại không xàm như thế, Tiểu Triệu là kiểu người thứ hai, cùng lắm cậu ấy chỉ lo lắng cho tương lai của chúng ta thôi.”

Cao Nhiên hé môi, “Phải cảm ơn anh ấy.”

“Anh nói rồi.” Phong Bắc nằm sấp lên vai thanh niên, thở dài mãn nguyện, “Anh còn muốn cảm ơn em nữa.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức khó hiểu, “Cảm ơn em vụ gì?”

Phong Bắc nghiêng mặt sang một bên, lí nhí trong họng, “Cảm ơn sự kiên trì và dũng cảm của em, cảm ơn em không từ bỏ anh.”

“Cái này thì thật sự hơi buồn nôn.” Cao Nhiên muốn xem vẻ mặt của Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc sống chết gì cũng không cho cậu xem.

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại tình cảnh ngày đó, đầu tiên là cậu về nhà, quỳ xuống đất bị ba mắng, sau khi mẹ nghe chân tướng thì ngất xỉu, bệnh cao huyết áp của ba phát tác, sau đó là Phong Bắc tìm đến, mẹ cậu quỳ xuống ngăn cậu ra ngoài, vết máu nơi cửa và hành lang, sau đó nữa là cậu ngã cầu thang, đầu cậu đau buốt.

Qua rồi, đều đã qua hết rồi, đã đi xong bước khó khăn nhất rồi.

Cao Nhiên hít một hơi, ôm lấy đầu người đàn ông đặt trước ngực mình, cậu cúi đầu, đôi môi mơn trớn mái tóc ngắn cũn của người đàn ông, về sau sẽ tốt lên, nhất định sẽ.

Bầu không khí đang vừa đúng, điện thoại của Cao Nhiên rung lên, cậu nhìn chuỗi số hiển thị, “Là điện thoại của Cao Hưng.”

Phong Bắc lập tức ghen ăn tức ở, “Trí nhớ của em không phải tốt thường đâu.”

“Một là bạn thân của em, một là em họ của em, chả biết anh ghen cái gì nữa.”

Cao Nhiên ấn nút nghe, bên tai vang lên câu hỏi của Cao Hưng, đằng sau giọng lạnh băng gay gắt là nỗi ấm ức, “Sao không gọi cho em trước? Anh có biết em lo… Đệt!”

“Em đang ở cùng chỗ với Soái Soái à?” Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, “Sao Soái Soái không nhắc đến với anh nhỉ?”

Cao Hưng đang gõ máy tính trên tầng hai nhà hàng, nghe giám đốc nói bạn cậu đến, xuống nhà mới biết là Giả Soái, hai người mới ngồi xuống chưa được bao lâu, điện thoại di động của người kia đã reo lên.

Lời trêu chọc của Cao Hưng mới kịp quẩn quanh trên chót lưỡi, chưa kịp tung ra, cậu đã loáng thoáng nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc, ghé sát và xác nhận xong, nỗi ấm ức và tức giận cùng nhau phun trào trong mắt.

Tỉnh rồi không gọi cho cậu trước tiên, mà lại gọi cho Giả Soái.

Rốt cuộc ai mới là em của ảnh hả?

Đồ vô lương tâm, cùi chỏ hướng ra ngoài, Cao Hưng lạnh mặt nhìn Giả Soái ra ngoài nghe điện thoại, lòng dằn xuống kích động, trong đầu chỉ có bốn chữ —— Tỉnh là tốt rồi.

Cao Hưng nhịn, đợi đến khi Giả Soái vừa kết thúc trò chuyện lập tức đòi số mới.

“Đừng có đổi chủ đề, tại sao không gọi cho em trước? Mà lại gọi cho Giả Soái hả?”

“Em so sánh cái gì, có gì khác nhau sao?”

“Khác nhau quá đi chứ.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt nhìn người đàn ông đang xoa bóp chân cho mình, “Đừng quấy, hôm nay anh mới tỉnh, còn đang nằm trên giường, y như người già yếu bệnh tật vậy, em thông cảm một chút được không?”

Cao Hưng im thin thít.

Cao Nhiên gác một chân khác lên vai người đàn ông, “Anh nghe mẹ nói chuyện em bảo ba em mời chuyên gia từ nước ngoài về cho anh rồi.”

Cậu nghe mẹ kể Cao Hưng đứng ở bên giường cậu khóc, khóc rất yên tĩnh, nước mắt chảy giàn dụa.

Tình cảnh đấy Cao Nhiên có thể tưởng tượng được, Cao Hưng cảm thấy mình bị cậu bỏ lại, thành một kẻ đáng thương cô độc không nơi nương tựa đây mà.

Cao Nhiên trêu, “Em không khóc nhè đó chứ?”

Cao Hưng xấu hổ, thốt ra không chút nghĩ ngợi, “Anh có chết đâu, em khóc làm cái gì?”

Nói đặng cậu cũng biến sắc, muốn tự đánh mình.

Cao Nhiên không quan tâm, vẫn giọng đùa nhây, “Anh chết rồi, em cũng không cần khóc đâu, ai mà chẳng chết, đây là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường thôi.”

Dứt lời, Cao Nhiên bị Phong Bắc lườm, trong điện thoại là tiếng mắng của Cao Hưng, khóe môi cậu nhếch lên, cảm thấy mình rất sung túc, ba mẹ người thân và người yêu đều khỏe mạnh, thật tốt đẹp biết bao.

Cao Hưng hỏi, “Anh đang ở nhà trọ à?”

Cao Nhiên bảo không.

Cao Hưng nói, “Thế anh ở đâu? Nói cho em, em đi tìm anh.”

Cao Nhiên đọc địa chỉ.

Phong Bắc nằm xuống bên cạnh cậu, “Khoảng thời gian này anh không ở đây, toàn ngủ ở văn phòng, về cũng chỉ quét dọn phòng ngủ một chút, phòng khách toàn bụi thôi, không để hai ngày nữa được à?”

Cao Nhiên có tính toán của mình, “Sớm đến sớm xong việc.”

Phong Bắc lật người, tay chống hai bên người Cao Nhiên, “Từ hôm nay trở đi, chúng ta chính thức trải qua những ngày vừa mở mắt dậy đã nhìn thấy nhau, trước khi đi ngủ nói ngủ ngon rồi, không nói gì sao?”

Cao Nhiên nói như lãnh đạo, “Vậy em phải bổ sung một chút, cân nhắc đến việc chúng ta ở trong cục không được quá gần gũi, lúc bận còn phải tăng ca, chỉ cần chúng ta về nhà, có thể hôn bao lâu thì hôn bấy lâu, hai đoạn thời gian lúc mới dậy và lúc trước khi đi ngủ là cực kì quan trọng, nhất định phải tận dụng, không được để lãng phí.”

Cậu cong môi, cười rất đỗi dịu dàng, còn có mấy phần khiêu khích, “Đội trưởng Phong, có làm được không?”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Bảo đảm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.”

Cao Nhiên mơn trớn gương mặt người đàn ông, hai bên gò má hơi nhô lên, dưới cằm như bị gọt mất một miếng, “Sao anh lại gầy thành ra thế này chứ?”

“Em nói xem?” Phong Bắc lắc đầu than thở, “Người ta yêu đương dùng tiền dùng tâm, anh yêu đương, phục vụ quên mình.”

Cao Nhiên buồn cười, cậu bỗng nói, “Anh đánh em một cái đi, đánh đại một cái thôi, mạnh tay vào.”

Phong Bắc, “… Ngứa da à?”

“Đánh nhanh lên,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Em thấy hơi hẫng, như là đang mơ ấy.”

Phong Bắc không đánh, anh cắn lên mặt thanh niên, cắn đến mấy lần, “Đau không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đau.”

Vậy thì đây không phải giấc mơ, cậu ghì chặt cổ người đàn ông hôn lên.

Cao Hưng đến rất nhanh, cậu chàng vừa bước vào cửa, không thèm thay giày, chào hỏi cũng không, đến Phong Bắc cũng không nhìn, mà xông thẳng vào trong phòng.

Cao Nhiên nhìn Cao Hưng đứng ngây như phỗng bên cạnh ti vi, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, không hề nhúc nhích, “Làm sao thế?”

Cao Hưng vẫn không lên tiếng, chỉ nhìn trân trối người trên giường.

Cao Nhiên sờ mặt, “Anh tỉnh lại còn chưa soi gương, lẽ nào giờ anh…”

Cao Hưng đột nhiên xoay người chạy.

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên.

“Em của em kích động quá, đang xì mũi ngoài ban công đấy.” Phong Bắc đi tới, giễu, “Hai anh em các em chẳng giống nhau gì cả, nó thì nhịn xuống nghẹn ngào, em thì gào khóc tu tu.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Không lâu sau, Cao Hưng về lại phòng, mắt đỏ hoe, y chang con thỏ cao ngạo.

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ bên giường, “Lại đây nào.”

Cao Hưng nhấc chân tới gần.

Mặt Cao Nhiên bị đau, cậu đang muốn nói chuyện, Phong Bắc ngoài cửa đã xông tới, hất văng tay của Cao Hưng sang một bên.

Cao Hưng đứng vững, thầm thấy ngạc nhiên, sau đó thì uể oải buồn bực, cậu nghĩ mình mạnh mẽ lắm, kết quả bị cái người đàn ông tên Phong Bắc này tùy tiện ngăn cản như thế.

Năm năm trước là thế, năm năm sau vẫn thế.

Giữa chân mày Cao Hưng xuất hiện lệ khí.

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn Phong Bắc, đưa mắt ra hiệu cho anh ra ngoài.

Phong Bắc đoán được ý của Cao Nhiên, anh mím đôi môi mỏng, trầm ngâm mấy giây rồi nhấc chân ra khỏi phòng.

Không bao lâu sau, Cao Hưng đi từ trong phòng ra, cậu chàng đạp đổ chậu hoa bên tường, nấm đấm vung vào mặt Phong Bắc, “Đồ khốn, anh hại anh ấy!”

Phong Bắc không trốn, đứng yên cho Cao Hưng đấm một cú, khoảng thời gian này ba mẹ Cao Nhiên không đánh anh một cái nào, người em trai duy nhất đánh cũng được, anh lấy ngón tay lau đi máu trên khóe miệng, “Anh của cậu là người trưởng thành, em ấy biết mình đang làm gì, cậu cũng là người trưởng thành, nhưng hiển nhiên cậu không biết mình đang làm gì.”

Cao Hưng gào lên, “Trên đời này còn rất nhiều người cơ mà, anh có thể tìm người khác, cớ gì lại cố tình tìm ảnh?”

Phong Bắc từ tốn mở miệng, “Có phải cậu muốn nói, em ấy là của cậu không?”

Lửa giận nơi đáy mắt Cao Hưng lập tức đọng lại, ánh mắt lảng tránh.

Phong Bắc cầm lấy hộp thuốc trên bàn rút điếu thuốc ra ngậm bên mép, “Em ấy là Cao Nhiên, là con trai của Cao Kiến Quân và Lưu Tú, là anh họ của cậu, là người yêu của tôi, là người mới mà cục công an thành phố đánh giá cao, không phải của mình cậu, đừng ngây thơ.”

Mặt Cao Hưng thoạt trắng thoạt đen.

Phong Bắc bày ra thái độ thân thiện dễ gần với cậu em vợ, “Anh của cậu sẽ ở chỗ tôi, nếu cậu muốn đến thăm, bất cứ lúc nào cũng được.”

Cao Hưng đẩy cửa rời đi.

Hôm sau, Cao Hưng lại gọi điện cho Cao Nhiên, nhưng không đến tìm cậu nữa.

Cao Nhiên biết Cao Hưng cần thời gian, ba mẹ cậu cũng vậy, những cái khác cậu thực sự không cho được.

Tại sao không nói dối? Cao Nhiên không giấu nổi, Cao Hưng muốn cậu về nhà trọ, cậu từ chối, đồng thời nói một lý do để không trở về.

Cao Nhiên là con một, Cao Hưng mặc dù là em họ của cậu nhưng cũng không khác gì ruột thịt cả, cậu vẫn có thể dùng thân phận anh trai chăm sóc cho Cao Hưng, giống hệt như trước vậy.

Về điểm đó, Cao Hưng vẫn luôn rõ ràng, cậu chàng hiểu Cao Nhiên sẽ không mặc kệ mình, nhưng cái cậu chàng muốn chính là Cao Nhiên chỉ để ý đến một mình mình thôi, đừng lo đến ai khác nữa cả.

Vẫn phải cần thời gian để giải quyết.

Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho Tào Thế Nguyên, không thông, cậu cũng không gọi lại, người ta hẳn biết số của cậu, không nghe chỉ có hai khả năng.

Một là cố ý không nghe, hai là không tiện.

Nếu như là vế trước, Cao Nhiên hoàn toàn bó tay, nếu là vế sau, đợi đến khi Tào Thế Nguyên tiện, tự nhiên sẽ gọi lại.

Một buổi chiều, điện thoại di động của Cao Nhiên vang một tiếng rồi ngưng bặt, cậu nhìn chằm chằm chuỗi số đó, là mã vùng ở bên nhà, hẳn là mẹ đứng ở một siêu thị nào đó gọi cho cậu, lo cho tình trạng gần đây của cậu, muốn biết thân thể cậu khôi phục đến mức nào, lại không vượt qua nổi chướng ngại tâm lý, không biết làm sao trò chuyện với cậu.

Cao Nhiên gửi cho ba mẹ một tin nhắn ngắn gọn: Con khỏe lắm rồi.

Trên tay Phong Bắc có mấy vụ án nhỏ, để Triệu Tứ Hải dẫn người lần theo, anh dành ra thời gian chăm sóc Cao Nhiên, đi chợ nấu cơm giặt giũ dọn dẹp, bận đến eo mỏi lưng đau.

Việc nhà thật đúng không chỉ là hai từ đơn giản, chết mất.

Cao Nhiên lúc thì muốn ăn cái này, chốc lại muốn ăn cái kia.

Phong Bắc lượn ra lượn vào quanh cậu y như con quay, “Tổ tông, anh có thể nghỉ một lát không?”

“Không được.” Cao Nhiên ăn táo đỏ, giọng lúng búng, “Chờ em khỏe lại, anh chắc chắn sẽ không tốt với em như thế nữa.”

Phong Bắc ngẩn người, nửa ngày sau anh mới hoàn hồn, khom lưng cốc cho thanh niên một cái, “Nếu anh không muốn tốt với em, sức khỏe em có như thế nào cũng chả có ích gì hết, hiểu không?”

Cao Nhiên nhả hạt táo ra, “Một cái nữa đi.”

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Cốc hả?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Táo.”

Phong Bắc lấy từ trong túi ni lông ra một quả đưa sang.

Cao Nhiên há miệng.

Phong Bắc trợn mắt, “Tưởng mình là ông lớn thật đấy à!”

Nói thì nói vậy, nhưng động tác anh lại chẳng hề qua loa, quả táo nhỏ được nhét vào miệng thanh niên.

Phong Bắc vào phòng vệ sinh rửa cốc chén, chuẩn bị pha sữa cho Cao Nhiên, anh nhướn mi, phát hiện người trong gương đang tủm tỉm cười, khóe miệng khẽ giật.

Cao Nhiên uống hết một cốc sữa, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mình tâm sự chút đi.”

Phong Bắc ngồi xuống giường, bàn tay dày rộng vuốt ve khuôn mặt Cao Nhiên, sao vẫn gầy vậy nhỉ? Ăn nhiều như thế, thịt mọc ở đâu hết rồi?

Cao Nhiên cách lớp áo sờ soạng vết sẹo do súng bắn, cậu biết nó nằm ở chỗ nào, đã sờ rất nhiều lần rồi, “Về sau chấp hành nhiệm vụ, anh có thể đừng làm người đầu tiên xông lên nữa được không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh là đội trưởng, anh không xông, còn ai dám xông về phía trước nữa đây?”

Cao Nhiên rút tay về, cách ra một khoảng lạnh băng nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh đã không còn độc thân nữa rồi.”

“Không thể nói vậy được,” Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Các đội viên khác cũng đều có gia đình mà.”

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc.

Trên đời này, mỗi người chỉ có một cái mạng mà thôi, không ai không sợ chết, thế nhưng làm một người cảnh sát, trên người còn gánh theo vinh quang và trách nhiệm, không thể rút lui được.

Cao Nhiên cũng giống như tất thảy các cảnh sát khác, cậu cũng đã tuyên thệ, có thể hi sinh, lại không thể nhìn Phong Bắc ngã xuống ngay trước mặt mình nổi, cảm giác đó thật là đáng sợ, tựa như một mảng trời chống trên đầu sụp đổ vậy.

Căn phòng yên lặng một lúc, Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, rũ mắt nhìn vết sẹo bị thủy tinh cứa trên tay phải, “Lần trước anh bị thương, đến bây giờ em vẫn còn gặp ác mộng.”

Phong Bắc nắm chặt bàn tay đó của cậu, trịnh trọng nói, “Anh sẽ chú ý an toàn, những gì trước giờ không để ý đến, anh đều sẽ cân nhắc.”

Cao Nhiên có cả một đống thứ muốn nói, cuối cùng chỉ là thở dài.

Phong Bắc dán đôi môi mát lạnh lên giữa trán Cao Nhiên, một mạch xuống dưới, lướt qua chóp mũi cậu, môi cậu, thấp giọng an ủi, “Được rồi, đừng sợ nữa.”

Cao Nhiên ngửa ra sau dựa lên đầu giường.

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh vào bếp nấu nước một chút, sau đó sẽ cho em ăn ngon.”

Cao Nhiên gọi người lại, “Ngồi xuống.”

Phong Bắc nhướn mày, “Còn việc gì nữa?”

Cao Nhiên chực nói lại thôi.

Phong Bắc xoa mái tóc đen bóng của thanh niên, “Không vội, em cứ nghỉ ngơi trước đi đã, anh đi đun nước.”

Anh đi đến cửa, sau lưng cất lên âm thanh, kèm theo mệnh lệnh, còn có cảm xúc khác, tựa như gấp gáp, “Về đây!”

Phong Bắc quay đầu đối mặt với Cao Nhiên.

Trong mắt Cao Nhiên rõ ràng có nài xin, đừng đi, giờ không nói, em sẽ chẳng bao giờ dám nói nữa.

Phong Bắc phát hiện sự việc không đơn giản, anh ngồi lại, nắm chặt tay thanh niên, lấy lòng bàn tay thô ráp của mình bọc lấy của cậu, “Nói đi, anh nghe đây.”

Cao Nhiên nói muốn hút thuốc, Phong Bắc thỏa mãn cậu.

Cao Nhiên còn nói muốn đi vệ sinh.

Phong Bắc dìu cậu đi rồi lại đỡ cậu về giường, “Em còn muốn làm gì nữa? Nói hết một lần luôn đi.”

Cao Nhiên bảo Phong Bắc lấy gạt tàn lại đây, cậu bắn một đống tàn thuốc vào, “Em đến từ thế giới song song.”

=====

_Tui đoán là sẽ có một vài bạn (còn đủ kiên trì đọc truyện được edit với tốc độ rùa bò của tui) lấn cấn một chút với từ “vợ” mà anh Tiểu Bắc gọi. Và đây cũng sẽ không phải lần duy nhất ảnh gọi vậy đâu nên tui lôi ra nói luôn một lần cho xong._

_Thứ nhất, đây là lựa chọn của tác giả, và tui tôn trọng điều đó._

_Thứ hai, bản thân tui cũng biết một vài cặp đôi nam ở ngoài đời, các bạn ấy vẫn cứ gọi nhau âu yếm chồng – vợ và khoe lên chồng-vợ tao này một cách hết sức bình thường. Tui cho là nó đơn giản như các cặp đôi nữ vẫn cứ gọi nhau là chồng-vợ ấy, nó chẳng qua chỉ là một lựa chọn xưng hô thôi, mấy cặp nam nữ thú zị còn gọi nhau mày-tao cơ mà. Các bạn không nhất thiết phải quá so đo đâu, thoải mái lên đi, bởi nói riêng truyện này, một hay vài chục từ ‘vợ’ có khiến Nhiên Nhiên nữ tính đi một tý nào không? Thôi nào, các bạn biết câu trả lời mà._

_Còn những bạn vốn chẳng hề quan tâm mà tự dưng phải đọc một đống lời nhăng cuội này thì, để cảm ơn sự kiên trì của các bạn, tui xin xì poi một chút sau đây._

_Thứ ba, anh Tiểu Bắc sẽ ‘thuyết phục’ Nhiên Nhiên làm ‘vợ’ với những lý do hết sức thực tế mà đáng yêu đó ạ. Nhưng tất nhiên các bạn sẽ biết được điều đó trong lần ngoi lên tiếp theo của tui, tức vài tháng tới._

_Nhân tiện mỗi lần ngoi lên tui đăng 5 chương, và chỉ cần 3 lần ngoi nữa là kết thúc truyện này rồi : >_


	84. Chapter 84

Căn phòng chìm vào một bầu không khí khó tả.

Cao Nhiên nhìn Phong Bắc, Phong Bắc cũng đang nhìn cậu, hai người đều không cất tiếng, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, một người là tỏ ra hờ hững, một người là hoang mang khiếp sợ quá mức.

“Em nói em…”

“Thế giới song song, em là từ thế giới song song với thế giới này đến đây.”

“Thế giới song song?”

“Đúng, thế giới song song.”

“Em nói đùa với anh đấy à? Approaching Science phiên bản người thật à?”

_(*) Chương trình Tiếp cận khoa học là một chương trình phim tài liệu của CCTV-10 của Trung Quốc, được phát sóng lần đầu vào ngày 1 tháng 6 năm 1998 và trở thành một chương trình phổ biến của CCTV. – Trích Wikipedia._

“…”

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt hút thuốc, “Trong vũ trụ có vô số thế giới song song, mỗi một thế giới đều có một anh, một em, có thân phận khác nhau, tuổi tác khác nhau, trải qua cuộc sống khác nhau.”

“Giờ em nói chuyện với anh, nhưng ở một thế giới song song khác, chúng ta có thể cũng như thế này, cũng có thể khác, em đang cùng vợ con em ăn tối, còn anh thì ở trong nhà mình, chơi với con trai của anh, chúng ta có thể không quen nhau, hoặc là em đang tăng ca cả đêm trong công ty, anh cũng đang tăng ca, chúng ta là đồng nghiệp, cũng có thể không cùng một công ty, quan hệ giữa chúng ta trong mỗi một thế giới cũng khác nhau.”

Cậu liếm môi, “Hồi trước em đọc tiểu thuyết, cảm thấy trí tưởng tượng của người ta phong phú thật đấy, chờ đến khi em tự trải nghiệm mới biết thực sự có chuyện như vậy.”

Phong Bắc lấy điếu thuốc trên tay thanh niên đi, “Nhìn anh mà nói.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu dõi theo ánh mắt người đàn ông, từ tốn nói, “Ở thế giới kia của em, mùa hè năm lên lớp 11 em đi ra chỗ con sông nhỏ sau hẻm mò tép, chết đuối, lúc em tỉnh lại dưới đáy nước, em đã đến thế giới này rồi.”

“Em phát hiện cây ở bờ sông không giống, nhìn mãi mới biết không phải ảo giác, ý thức được có gì không ổn, chờ em về đến nhà, nhìn thấy bà nội đã mất từ lâu đứng sờ sờ ở cửa, đầu em ong lên, không sợ anh cười chứ chân em như nhũn ra, sợ chết khiếp, tý nữa thì tè ra quần.”

Phong Bắc không có chút dấu hiệu nào muốn chòng ghẹo cậu cả.

Cao Nhiên cười khẽ, “Ở thế giới cũ trước khi ra ngoài em đang làm dở nửa đề hóa, ở thế giới này em cũng đang làm đề hóa, đề bài giống y đúc, từng nét gạch xóa và đáp án cũng giống vậy, ngay cả nét chữ như gà bới cũng không khác gì, anh có thể tưởng tượng ra cảm giác của em lúc đó không?”

Phong Bắc không tưởng tượng ra nổi.

Sự việc ly kỳ nhường này trừ khi xảy ra ngay với bản thân mình, chứ qua người khác nói chỉ như lời ba hoa, thậm chí có nói trời sập đi nữa, cũng chỉ cho là một câu chuyện mà thôi.

“Sau nhiều lần kiểm chứng, em buộc phải chấp nhận sự thật, em đã chết ở thế giới cũ của mình, sau đó sống lại ở một thế giới khác.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Em không biết em ở thế giới này đi đâu rồi, biến mất, hay tỉnh lại trong thế giới bên kia sông, tiếp nhận cuộc đời của em nữa.”

Sau đó là một hồi trầm mặc khó nói thành lời.

Phong Bắc lặng im cắn vài điếu thuốc, ngón tay hơi động, ấn diệt tàn thuốc vào gạt tàn, “Ba mẹ em không biết à?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, cậu không thể nói, cũng không dám nói.

Tuy rằng mỗi thế giới song song đều có một bản thân, nhưng cũng không phải là chính mình.

Phong Bắc đứng dậy đi tới đi lui, anh cần làm chút gì đó để tiêu hóa sự thật kinh người này.

Cao Nhiên chóng mặt, bảo anh ngồi xuống, “Còn một chuyện nữa.”

“Còn à?” Phong Bắc giật nảy mình, anh nghiêm mặt nghiêng đầu, “Rốt cuộc trong lòng em giấu đi bao nhiêu thứ?”

Cao Nhiên cười cười, “Đây là cái cuối cùng rồi.”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy cái bí mật ‘Em đến từ thế giới song song’ đã đủ kinh hoàng rồi, về sau dù có chuyện gì đi nữa, anh đều có thể tiếp thu được, kết quả vẫn là ngoài ý muốn.

“Em nói, dù cho ai giết người đi nữa, cũng sẽ có một vết bớt trên người ư?”

“Đúng vậy,” Cao Nhiên đáp, “Màu vết bớt càng đậm, tội càng nhiều, kỳ thực không đơn thuần là giết người, ác niệm nặng cũng sẽ có vết, em đã từng suy đoán, những dấu vết đó khá giống ký hiệu của ông trời, người thường không thấy, cũng không phải thấy.”

Phong Bắc cau chặt mày, “Thế sao em lại thấy được? Năng lực siêu nhiên à?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu nói, “Không phải năng lực siêu nhiên, là căn bệnh kì quái.”

Dứt lời, cậu chỉ chỉ vào đầu mình, “Chỉ cần em tập trung nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bớt, chỗ này sẽ đau muốn chết.”

Phong Bắc từng nhìn thấy lúc thanh niên lên cơn đau rồi, môi anh mím chặt, thì ra đây chính là nguyên nhân bệnh viện không kiểm tra ra được vấn đề gì.

“Hồi đầu, em chỉ có thế nhìn thấy vết bớt màu sắc đậm nhạt không đều, tiết lộ hung khí gây án, sau đó em có thể nghe thấy âm thanh ở hiện trường án mạng, tiếng nói, tiếng khóc, tiếng cười, tiếng chôn xác sàn sạt, tiếng máu chảy tí tách, những âm thanh này đều rất rõ ràng, văng vẳng bên tai em, về sau nữa…”

Cao Nhiên khựng một chút, bất đắc dĩ nói, “Chấp niệm của người chết, linh hồn trước khi chết, em đều có thể thấy được, nói đúng ra là họ muốn nhờ em, muốn cho em nhìn thấy, nên em mới có thể nhìn thấy.”

Miệng Phong Bắc khô rang, huyệt thái dương căng đau, “Không phải trùng hợp ư?”

Cao Nhiên đón lấy ánh mắt tối tăm của Phong Bắc, giọng nói hết sức bình tĩnh, “Không phải.”

Ký ức Phong Bắc trở lại năm năm trước, vụ án thôn Thạch Hà, một tối nọ, Cao Nhiên hẵng còn là thiếu niên tới tìm anh, muốn anh đi đào mộ mở quan tài, hai người còn giằng co một hồi lâu.

Phong Bắc chỉ có một yêu cầu, sau đó Cao Nhiên phải cho anh một lời giải thích hợp lý, sau đó gần như sống chết mặc bay.

Nếu nói là nghi ngờ, thì cũng chính là bắt đầu từ khi ấy.

Về sau, mỗi lúc phá án đều xảy ra những chuyện tương tự, Phong Bắc vẫn luôn không ép hỏi Cao Nhiên, chờ cậu chủ động thẳng thắn với mình.

Bí ẩn trong lòng Phong Bắc rốt cuộc được giãi bày trong một đêm bình thường như thế này, trong phút chốc anh chưa kịp phản ứng, cần một ít thời gian để điều chỉnh suy nghĩ.

Trầm mặc một lúc rất lâu, Cao Nhiên gãi gãi đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em biết những gì em nói có chút ly kỳ.”

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn thanh niên, “Chỉ có chút thôi à?”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc sửa lại, “Cực kỳ, cực kỳ ly kỳ.”

Phong Bắc liếc thấy cậu nhìn mình chằm chằm không chớp mắt sợ bị nghi ngờ mà lòng mềm nhũn ra, “Anh tin em nói, từng câu từng chữ đều tin.”

Cao Nhiên rõ ràng thở phào một hơi, tảng đá dằn xuống tận đáy lòng được cạy ra, để lại một vị trí lớn, không cảm thấy chút nào trống trải, chỉ cảm thấy thông thoáng mà thôi.

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên, chẳng nói chẳng rằng, thỉnh thoảng sờ sờ mặt cậu, nhéo mấy cái.

Cao Nhiên nhếch miệng cười, “Em là người, người bình thường.”

Phong Bắc thầm nhủ, anh rất hi vọng em là như vậy, anh nghiêm túc căn dặn, “Không được nói với người khác đâu đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em biết mà.”

Bỗng cậu giơ tay chạm lên trán người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, lần thứ hai gặp anh, cái lúc anh đến nhà tìm em ấy, hình như em thấy chỗ này của anh có vết bớt.”

Mí mắt Phong Bắc giật giật, “Anh cũng có à?”

Ngón tay Cao Nhiên dùng sức xoa xoa phần trán người đàn ông, dần dần bị cậu xoa tới đỏ lên cũng không thấy xuất hiện cái gì, năm đó cũng y như vậy, cậu nhíu mày lẩm bẩm, “Chờ đến khi em muốn xác nhận lại không thấy nữa, lạ thật.”

Phong Bắc bắt lấy bàn tay trên trán, “Nếu em không nhìn nhầm, vậy chứng tỏ anh đã giết người.”

Cao Nhiên nhất thời lạnh mặt, “Nói linh tinh.”

Phong Bắc vẫn cái thái độ nhẹ như mây gió đó, “Thế thì chắc em nhìn nhầm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không tranh luận với anh, “Hồi trước em nói em nghi ngờ trí nhớ của anh không bình thường, thực ra em còn nghi anh giống em, đều từ thế giới song song đến đây.”

Phong Bắc cười khẽ, “Còn nói anh nữa, em cũng đang nói linh tinh đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh chằm chằm.

Phong Bắc cong tay búng trán thanh niên, “Anh có tất cả ký ức từ khi biết nhớ đến giờ, trí thông minh cũng còn, không bị ngốc.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Nếu thiếu chắc chắn anh sẽ không có ấn tượng, cho là không tồn tại.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bằng chứng.”

Cao Nhiên không có.

“Không có thì thôi, bao giờ có lại nói, chuyện này cũng không to tát gì, đối với anh mà nói chuyện chết người nhất đã được giải quyết rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói cho Cao Nhiên, cũng là trả lời chính mình, anh không hiểu sao lại nhớ đến quyển nhật ký của Tào Thế Nguyên, giờ anh biết đến hiện tượng mà các nhà khoa học đang nghiên cứu là thực sự tồn tại, bắt đầu phóng đại trí tưởng tượng của mình.

Đó rốt cuộc là nhật ký của ai?

Trên người Tào Thế Nguyên lại có bí mật gì?

Phong Bắc cau mày, vậy còn bản thân anh thì sao…

Sợ cát mà không có lí do, ra ngoài ắt phải mang nước, hai chuyện này không biết bắt đầu từ khi nào, tìm không thấy ký ức liên quan.

Cao Nhiên chậm rãi xoay người, “Được rồi, toàn bộ bí mật của em đã nói hết cho anh rồi, anh thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói ra mấy chuỗi số.

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt, “Gì đó?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Mật mã sổ tiết kiệm, mật mã thẻ, theo thứ tự đấy, em nhớ đi, nếu không nhớ được hôm nào rảnh anh đi đổi thành của em.”

Tim Cao Nhiên dộng uỳnh uỳnh, ngoài miệng nói, “Anh nói cho em mấy cái này làm chi?”

“Những cái khác em biết hết rồi.” Phong Bắc nhìn sâu vào thanh niên, “Đối với em anh không giữ lại chút nào cả.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng ran, ngượng ngùng nói, “Anh đừng nhìn em như vậy, nhìn đến xương cốt em mềm nhũn cả ra, muốn anh ôm em mất.”

Phong Bắc ôm cậu như ôm trẻ con.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không phải ôm kiểu này.”

Phong Bắc biết thừa còn hỏi, “Thế muốn kiểu nào?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn đầy mập mờ, “Anh nói thử xem?”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục giả làm sói đuôi to, “Lãnh đạo, xin cho anh chỉ thị.”

“Anh muốn chỉ thị gì? Hửm?” Cao Nhiên hà hơi vào tai người đàn ông, nhìn anh đỏ mặt đến mang tai, ha ha cười phá lên.

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc giần giật.

Cao Nhiên cười sặc, ho đến đỏ bừng cả mặt, khóe mắt chảy nước.

Hầu kết Phong Bắc nhúc nhích, anh nuốt ngụm nước bọt, khàn giọng, “Đáng đời!”

Cao Nhiên lau khóe mắt, hổn hển nói, “Đi làm món ngon cho em đi, làm nhiều chút, giờ khẩu vị em tốt lắm, nhanh lên nhanh lên.”

Phong Bắc mới ra ngoài chưa được bao lâu, đã làm nồi niêu đổ vỡ lộn tùng phèo lên.

Cao Nhiên chầm chậm đi ra, nhìn người đàn ông, nhìn đáy nồi, lại nhìn người đàn ông, “Hay là, gọi thức ăn ngoài đi?”

Phong Bắc nhặt nồi lên, người đàn ông cao gần mét chín, cao to cường tráng, đường nét kiên cường, lúc này có chút bối rối, “Mấy cái bí mật kia của em vượt quá nhận thức của người bình thường, tư duy của anh sinh động lên, không thu lại được.”

Cao Nhiên cho anh một ánh mắt ‘hiểu mà’, “Cho nên, hay là gọi thức ăn ngoài?”

Phong Bắc sờ sờ mép nồi, bị sứt một vết nhỏ rồi, “Gọi đi.”

Hai người gọi hai món, một mặn một chay, còn cả một canh nữa, ăn no căng.

Thức ăn ngoài có nhiều chỗ không tốt, ví như nhiều dầu, nhiều bột ngọt, không vệ sinh không tươi, cũng có chỗ tốt, không cần rửa nồi rửa bát, ném vào túi xách đi là xong việc.

Phong Bắc ôm Cao Nhiên vận động đặc biệt thêm một tiếng nữa, vẫn chưa hết thòm thèm.

Cao Nhiên cũng thế, nhưng thể lực cậu không theo kịp, khoảng thời gian này vẫn luôn hôn mê bất tỉnh, nằm trên giường quá lâu, mỗi một bắp thịt trên người vẫn chưa khôi phục lại trạng thái làm việc cũ, cần phải rèn luyện thêm.

Phong Bắc ngậm thuốc lá đổi ga giường, “Lần sau đeo bao, đỡ việc.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi lọt thỏm trong ghế dựa, giọng khàn khàn, “Không cho đeo.”

Phong Bắc trải phẳng ga giường, khóe mắt nhìn về phía thanh niên, chiếc áo ngủ cotton chưa được cài cúc cẩn thận, lộ ra cần cổ thon dài, xương quai xanh rõ ràng, đến là dụ người.

“Đang đợi lý do của em à?” Cao Nhiên vuốt phần tóc mái ẩm ướt, cười híp mắt nhìn người đàn ông, “Em không muốn cách anh một lớp cao su.”

Cái mặt già của Phong Bắc tỏa nhiệt, điếu thuốc bên mép run lên, “Lý do này rất hay, anh không ý kiến gì, nhưng mà…”

Cao Nhiên chống đầu, tầm mắt đặt lên nửa người trên cơ bắp của anh, “Không nhưng nhị gì hết.”

Phong Bắc xoa thái dương, em là tổ tông, em chiếm lý.

Nửa đêm Cao Nhiên mơ mơ màng màng trở mình, tay ôm phải khoảng trống, cậu sờ soạng mở đèn đầu giường lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Trong phòng cất lên âm thanh, “Ừ.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt lại, sau khi quen với ánh sáng, cậu nhìn thấy người đàn ông đang ngồi trên ghế, “Anh không ngủ, ngồi đó làm chi?”

Buổi tối mùa thu, nhiệt độ rất thấp, Phong Bắc mặc quần đùi áo phông mà không thấy lạnh, anh kẹp điếu thuốc, không châm, đôi mắt vương tơ máu đối diện với thanh niên, “Nhìn em.”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Em có đổi mặt đâu.”

Phong Bắc không tiếp lời, anh chẳng nói cũng chẳng cười, đôi mắt tối đăm đăm, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà sợ, cậu rút cánh tay ra khỏi chăn, “Thấy chưa? Một lớp da gà nè, có gì nói nhanh lên.”

Phong Bắc khép mi, “Anh mơ thấy ác mộng.”

Cao Nhiên a một tiếng, nhất thời có chút ngạc nhiên.

Nửa ngày sau Phong Bắc mới giương mắt, “Vợ à, em nói xem liệu có ngày nào đó anh ngủ dậy, phát hiện em đã không còn là em nữa không?”

Cao Nhiên đối mặt với người đàn ông, nhìn ra nỗi bất an và lo lắng của anh, “Anh làm như chuyện chết rồi sống lại, từ thế giới này đến thế giới khác là tùy tiện xảy ra đấy à? Tỷ lệ xảy ra nhỏ đến không thể tính được, em chỉ gặp một lần thôi, không có lần thứ hai đâu.”

Phong Bắc không nói, dường như đang suy tư.

Cao Nhiên rụt vào trong chăn, “Lạnh quá à, nhanh lên giường đi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh không lạnh.”

Cao Nhiên cố ý ho hai tiếng, “Anh muốn bị cảm rồi lây cho em à?”

Lúc này Phong Bắc mới lên giường.

Cao Nhiên ôm lấy anh, “Ở thế giới kia của em, bác anh chơi cổ phiếu thua, bán nhà về quê, anh không chuyển tới, em không quen anh.”

Phong Bắc biết là cậu muốn mình an tâm, “Xem ra vân mệnh đã sắp xếp xong hết rồi.”

“Cho nên anh cứ an tâm đi, lo mà sống với em, đừng có nghĩ bậy nghĩ bạ,” Cao Nhiên hôn lên cằm người đàn ông, “Nếu anh cứ nhất định băn khoăn mấy chuyện chẳng thể xảy ra, suốt ngày xị mặt xuống, nghi thần nghi quỷ, em sẽ đi với người khác đấy.”

Phong Bắc siết eo cậu, “Em dám!”

Cao Nhiên chặn miệng Phong Bắc, cậu kéo chăn lên trên, trùm qua đầu hai người.

Sau khi mùa đông bắt đầu, Cao Nhiên trở về cục đi làm cùng với Phong Bắc.

Những người khác trong đội đều tò mò bàn luận đôi câu, đội trưởng Phong lúc trước không tự dẫn người, để Triệu Tứ Hải dẫn, giờ sao lại muốn dẫn rồi? Không sợ Triệu Tứ Hải suy nghĩ à?

Cục trưởng Lưu nghe nói chuyện này, lập tức gọi điện kêu Phong Bắc qua, hiếm lắm mới có dịp để nói móc thì làm sao mà bỏ qua được cơ chứ.

“Hồi đó tôi cho anh dẫn sinh viên xuất sắc, dụ dỗ ngon ngọt, anh không chịu dẫn, hùng hục đẩy ra ngoài, tôi nói anh đừng có hối hận, anh lại đáp lại tôi là chỉ dẫn người mới chứ có phải kén vợ đâu, sao giờ lại đổi ý rồi?”

Mặt Phong Bắc rất chi là nghiêm túc, “Hồi trước là chưa có tiếp xúc, chưa biết, tiếp xúc xong mới phát hiện đây là một tài năng có thể được mài giũa, người mới không có thói xấu vặt nào hết, người mới chưa phải là hoàn thiện về tất cả, nên dù là vì quốc gia hay vì nhân dân, cháu cũng nên bồi dưỡng một chút.”

Câu này nói đến là hay, khẩu khí cũng hùng hồn lắm, cục trưởng Lưu nghe mà bối rối, mấy câu trêu chọc cũng quên tiệt, ông đặt tách trà xuống, “Cho anh người đấy, anh dẫn dắt cho đàng hoàng, có dẫn ra ngoài cũng là người của anh.”

Phong Bắc thầm nghĩ, đương nhiên, từ đầu đến chân đều là của cháu.

Hơn tám giờ tối, Cao Nhiên vẫn ngồi trước bàn làm việc viết báo cáo, cậu không thích làm việc này, thà rằng đi hiện trường còn hơn.

Người trong phòng làm việc lần lượt rời đi, chỉ còn lại Cao Nhiên và Triệu Tứ Hải.

Cao Nhiên biết rõ tối nay Triệu Tứ Hải không có việc, giờ còn chưa đi, chỉ có thể là có chuyện liên quan đến cậu.

Triệu Tứ Hải lần lữa lại gần, trông như vừa đấu tranh tư tưởng xong và đã đưa ra quyết định, “Tiểu Cao, anh là kiểu người không giữ được chuyện trong lòng, thời gian này khiến anh khó chịu muốn chết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên xoay bút, “Anh Triệu, có gì anh cứ nói đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn xung quanh.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chỉ có hai ta, không có người khác, camera cũng không quay đến đây, anh nói đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải vẫn cứ nhỏ giọng, “Em với đội trưởng Phong quen nhau từ trước à?”

Cao Nhiên gật gật đầu.

Triệu Tứ Hải nói tiếp, “Vậy em thi vào cục thành phố…”

“Anh ấy là giấc mộng của em, là mục tiêu phấn đấu của em, em đến đây là vì ở đây có anh ấy.” Cao Nhiên nói thẳng, cậu hiểu rõ suy nghĩ của Triệu Tứ Hải, “Bỏ tình cảm sang một bên, anh ấy có rất nhiều điều em muốn học, em vẫn sẽ luôn coi anh ấy là tấm gương, phấn đấu để xứng với bộ cảnh phục trên người.”

Trong suy nghĩ của Triệu Tứ Hải, Cao Nhiên có thiên phú, là một nhân tài hiếm có, chỉ cần có nhiều cơ hội để thể hiện thì tiền đồ sẽ rất rạng rỡ, nếu như chỉ lo yêu đương, khó tránh khỏi lãng phí tài năng trong lĩnh vực trinh sát hình sự.

Nghe cậu nói vậy, Triệu Tứ Hải thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm, “Vậy các cậu sẽ cùng nhau bước tiếp ư?”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Vâng ạ, cả đời này.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chỉ hỏi hai câu đó, hết rồi, anh vỗ vỗ vai Cao Nhiên, “Nể dũng khí của hai người lắm đấy.”

Dừng một chút, Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Tiểu Cao, nếu như, anh chỉ nói là nếu thôi, tương lai em muốn chia tay đội trưởng Phong, có thể nào cho anh ấy thời gian chuẩn bị tâm lý không, anh sợ anh ấy chịu không nổi.”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Sẽ không có ngày ấy đâu ạ.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chấn động, anh chào ra về, nghĩ tối nay qua nhà bạn gái, quyết định việc kết hôn.

Có người để yêu, muốn cùng nhau dần dần già đi thì nên trân trọng, nếu không thì thật xin lỗi ông trời.

Lúc Cao Nhiên ra về gọi điện thoại cho Phong Bắc, “A lô, anh đang ở đâu thế?”

Phong Bắc vừa mới xuống cao tốc.

“Anh đến đi, em gọi món ngon chờ anh.” Cao Nhiên nói đi nhà hàng XX, cậu nói thêm, “Hay là ăn lẩu đi, em thèm quá.”

Phong Bắc nói được, “Hai mươi phút nữa anh đến, em đừng đi lung tung, có hỗn loạn cũng đừng xem.”

“Nói nhiều quá.”

Cao Nhiên tái phát bệnh lười, không muốn ngồi xe buýt, cậu đi bộ một đoạn, không gọi được xe, cứ tiếp tục đi về phía trước chắc có lẽ mình phải dùng hai cẳng giò này để đi tới nhà hàng mất.

Ở bên kia đường có hai bóng nhìn lướt qua tầm mắt của Cao Nhiên, một người cao lớn rắn chắc, để kiểu tóc ngắn, một người hơi thấp hơn chút, vóc người thiên gầy, tóc dài, che cả trán.

Người cao lớn hơn nghiêng đầu nói gì đó, xen lẫn tiếng cười, chiếc khuyên trên vành tai lấp lánh.

“Trường Hựu?”

Vương Trường Hựu khựng lại, cậu ta quay người, niềm vui sướng hiện lên gương mặt ngăm đen, “Cao Nhiên!”

Cao Nhiên thấy Vương Trường Hựu nhanh chân lại gần, cậu thành thạo né ra, sợ bị đống cơ ngực siêu to khổng lồ của cậu ta đè lên.

Vương Trường Hựu rất thích tập gym, cơ bắp rất rắn, sắp bằng tảng đá rồi.

Không ôm được, Vương Trường Hựu vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định, vươn cánh tay dài ra bá cổ Cao Nhiên, “Mày có việc gì thế? Đổi số điện thoại cũng chẳng báo một tiếng.”

“Không phải đang ở thành phố Y sao? Sao lại chạy đến thành phố A rồi? Cái thằng này chẳng trượng nghĩa gì cả, còn nói dối cả anh em.”

Cao Nhiên bị phun hết nước vào mặt, cậu vừa lau, vừa nhìn về người cách Vương Trường Hựu không xa phía sau.

Người kia chẳng biết trùm mũ qua đầu từ khi nào rồi, toàn bộ khuôn mặt khuất trong bóng tối.

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Tưởng Tường?”

Người kia ngẩng đầu, khuôn mặt giấu trong bóng tối lộ ra, trên đó là nụ cười khách sáo đầy xa cách, “Đã lâu không gặp.”


	85. Chapter 85

Phút giây đánh giá ngắn ngủi qua đi, Cao Nhiên thu tầm mắt về, xuất phát từ bệnh nghề nghiệp, cậu không tự chủ được mà phân tích, đi đến một kết luận, đêm nay bạn học cũ gặp lại nhau không nằm trong dự liệu của Tưởng Tường.

Cao Nhiên nhớ trước đây Tào Thế Nguyên có nhắc về Tưởng Tường, nói cậu ta đang hỏi thăm về mình, còn nói cậu ta đang làm việc cho một người gọi là Long Ngũ, có thể còn tham gia vận chuyển ma túy nữa.

Đã cách đây nửa năm rồi.

Hồi trước Tưởng Tường muốn tìm Cao Nhiên, giờ lại tỏ vẻ không muốn gặp lại, là do cậu ta đã có mục tiêu mới, ấy chính là Vương Trường Hựu, tiểu thái tử của thành phố B.

Cao Nhiên không quá muốn dùng ánh mắt săm soi nhìn người đã từng ngồi cùng bàn, Tào Thế Nguyên từng nhắc nhở cậu rằng con người đều lớn lên, cảnh còn người mất, cậu cau mày, cảm thấy cuộc gặp gỡ đêm nay đem lại cho cậu một dự cảm không tốt.

Mấy tháng trước trong nhà trời long đất lở, cuộc sống vất vả lắm mới bình thản trở lại được, cái giá phải trả quá đắt, Cao Nhiên không hy vọng có ai, hoặc chuyện gì thay đổi hiện tại hết.

Có lẽ mình cả nghĩ quá rồi, Cao Nhiên tự nhủ.

Dù sao trước mắt sự chú ý của Tưởng Tường chỉ vây quanh Vương Trường Hựu, không ở chỗ cậu.

Gần đó có một quán cà phê, Vương Trường Hựu đề nghị vào uống, không đợi Cao Nhiên đáp lại đã kéo cậu vào rồi.

Cao Nhiên cao lên cả khúc, Tưởng Tường thì chẳng lớn lên bao nhiêu, vẫn gầy gò thấp bé, mặt nhỏ, cằm nhọn, ngồi cạnh Vương Trường Hựu khổ người to, bắp thịt thô lớn trông càng có vẻ nhỏ bé.

Chơi game, xem phim, chơi bóng, bàn về con gái, cười sảng khoái không hề kiêng dè, vì một chuyện nhỏ như con kiến mà muốn chết muốn sống, tất cả đều là những chuyện xa lắc xa lơ rồi.

Cao Nhiên đánh hơi được ít thứ khá vi diệu, vừa quen thuộc lại vừa khác lạ, cậu hơi tròn mắt, chẳng phải Tưởng Tường thích con gái sao?

Thừa dịp Tưởng Tường đi vệ sinh, Cao Nhiên hỏi thẳng người bạn của mình, “Mày với cậu ta là một đôi à?”

Vương Trường Hựu trả lời còn thẳng thắn hơn, “Bạn giường.”

Cao Nhiên cân nhắc từ đó, “Không phải người yêu à?”

Vương Trường Hựu bưng cốc cà phê lên mân mê, tùy ý ngửa người ra sau, ngón trỏ gõ lên thành cốc, “Không phải.”

Cao Nhiên bóp trán, “Hồi trước cậu ta thích con gái.”

“Tao hồi trước cũng thế mà.” Vương Trường Hựu cười rất đơn thuần, “Hồi mầm non với tiểu học.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

“Hồi đó tao rất thích kéo tóc con gái, kéo lần nào khóc lần ấy, tao còn thích xem mấy đứa con gái mặc váy nhảy tung tăng trên hành lang, cảm thấy đều là thiên thần nhỏ.” Mặt Vương Trường Hựu đầy hoài niệm, “Những năm tháng ngu si đã kết thúc mất rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chưa đâu.”

“…” Vương Trường Hựu đột nhiên giơ tay kéo cổ áo Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên lấy tay chặn, Vương Trường Hựu kìm lại cổ tay cậu, vận dụng bắp thịt sau lớp áo, sức lực chiếm cơ trên, cuối cùng cũng thực hiện được.

Tầm mắt Vương Trường Hựu nhìn lướt vào trong cổ áo Cao Nhiên, tay kéo ra nhìn kĩ hơn một chút, “Ai làm? Người kia à?”

Cao Nhiên hất tay Vương Trường Hựu ra sửa lại cổ áo, thoáng thấy Tưởng Tường đang đứng cách đó không xa nhìn sang phía này, cảm thấy ánh mắt cậu ta rất lạnh, cậu rất hiểu, nhưng cũng thấy rất đỗi xa lạ, “Sao lại tìm đến Tưởng Tường?”

Vương Trường Hựu nói đơn giản, “Da đẹp, vừa trắng vừa mịn, biết khóc.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên, “Tưởng Tường sẽ khóc à?”

Tưởng Tường trong trí nhớ của cậu lúc nào cũng vui đùa, chỉ khóc hai lần, một lần là giả vờ, một lần là khóc thật, đoạn hồi ức đó chẳng hề trong trẻo chút nào, lộ ra lòng người và hiện thực.

Vương Trường Hựu cười đầy ẩn ý, “Người bạn học cũ của mày chẳng đơn giản đâu.”

Cao Nhiên biết là Tưởng Tường chủ động tiếp cận, cậu cúi đầu uống cà phê, trầm tư.

“Mỗi một người tiếp cận tao đều có mục đích,” Vương Trường Hựu tỉnh rụi đếm đầu ngón tay, “Vì tiền, vì danh, vì sắc, vì hai lạng thịt trên người tao, vì vẻ ngoài của tao, chỉ có năm lý do này thôi.”

Cao Nhiên thuận miệng hỏi, “Thế Tưởng Tường là vì cái gì?”

Vương Trường Hựu phát hiện bóng dáng Tưởng Tường, cậu ta ngẩng đầu cười với người kia, ánh mắt đong đưa nhu tình, nhưng lại toát ra vài phần hờ hững, “Bất kể là gì đi nữa, cũng chỉ là theo nhu cầu mỗi bên thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà đau đầu.

Vương Trường Hựu khoác tay lên vai cậu, dùng âm lượng của có cậu mới có thể nghe được nói, “Năm đó nếu tao quyết tâm chịch mày trong nhà tắm, chưa biết chừng dưới sự kiểm soát chặt chẽ của mày tao còn có thể hoàn lương được, giờ thì, không có khả năng.”

Giọng điệu đầy tùy tiện lẫn tùy ý.

“Chịch tao?” Cao Nhiên cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, rồi lại ngẩng lên nói với Vương Trường Hựu, “Nếu không phải tao nương tay, cỏ trước mộ mày đã cao bằng đầu người rồi.”

Vương Trường Hựu cũng không khó chịu, “Vâng vâng vâng, mày giỏi, cái gì cũng đứng thứ nhất, vì đàn ông mà đắp cả mạng mình vào, chẳng ai đấu lại được mày hết.”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy, “Tao đi đây, lúc khác lại gặp.”

Vương Trường Hựu tóm người lại đòi phương thức liên lạc, “Vội vàng cái gì, bận đi hẹn hò à?”

Cao Nhiên nói đúng, vừa tránh ra, vừa định có lòng nhắc nhở đôi câu, song lại nghĩ, Trường Hựu tốt xấu gì cũng học trường cảnh sát bốn năm, kiến thức căn bản đều nắm được, thân thủ cũng tốt, thế lực trong nhà còn khổng lồ, không đến nỗi bị Tưởng Tường lợi dụng đến mức còn mỗi cái quần cộc đâu.

Cho nên bèn chẳng nói nữa.

Tào Thế Nguyên nói với cậu, nếu phát hiện chứng cứ Tưởng Tường vận chuyển ma túy thì đừng đánh cỏ động rắn, giờ mới chỉ vừa gặp mặt, chưa biết có phát triển hay biến số gì không, vẫn nên lấy bất biến đối phó vạn biến thì hơn.

Tưởng Tường lại gần, “Cậu hai, Cao Nhiên đâu? Đi rồi sao?”

Vương Trường Hựu a một tiếng, “Giả mù sa mưa cái gì, cậu ấy đi rồi, không phải đúng ý cậu sao?”

Mặt Tưởng Tường nhất thời trắng bệch.

Vương Trường Hựu chống cằm, “Chưa từng nghe cậu hồi cấp ba học cùng lớp với Cao Nhiên, còn từng ngồi cùng bàn nữa chứ.”

“Em cũng không biết cậu hai với cậu ấy là bạn đại học mà.” Tưởng Tường ngồi lại trên ghế, “Trái đất nhỏ thật đấy.”

Vương Trường Hựu tò mò hỏi, “Kể chút nghe xem nào.”

“Thực ra cũng không có gì nhiều để kể.” Tưởng Tường nói bâng quơ, tựa như đang nhắc đến một câu chuyện rất đỗi xa xưa, một chuyện chẳng hề liên quan đến mình, “Hồi cấp ba không cố định bạn cùng bàn, lần nào thi xong cũng đổi chỗ hết, em với Cao Nhiên ngồi cùng nhau chẳng bao lâu thì nhà có chuyện, sau đó không đi học nữa.”

Vương Trường Hựu không hỏi nhà Tưởng Tường đã xảy ra chuyện gì, không có hứng thú.

Tưởng Tường biết cậu ta muốn nghe về chuyện gì, liền nói, “Cao Nhiên thích vận động, giỏi bóng bàn với bóng rổ, trong trường không ít nữ sinh thảo luận về cậu ấy, viết thư tặng quà, nam sinh cũng thích chơi với cậu ấy, cậu ấy rất được lòng mọi người.”

“Vừa nãy trước khi đi Cao Nhiên cũng không đánh tiếng với em nữa, chẳng để lại phương thức liên lạc, cũng từng là bạn học cũ mà, chẳng biết còn cơ hội nào nữa không… Có phải cậu ấy đang làm ở cục thành phố không?”

Vương Trường Hựu không phản ứng, tính cậu ta trước giờ đều khó đoán, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Tưởng Tường nhấp từng ngụm cà phê, nhìn thấy cổ tay áo thò ra một đoạn chỉ, trông vừa rẻ tiền vừa khốn khổ, cậu ta lén lút cho xuống gầm bàn giật ra, ngón tay bị sợi chỉ hằn lên một vệt sâu.

“Tôi vừa cân nhắc điều cậu nói, phát hiện ra khá là chí lý.”

Vương Trường Hựu nheo mắt, “Đúng là cậu ta rất được lòng mọi người, không thì đã chẳng phải là người anh em thân thiết nhất của tôi hồi đại học.”

Trong câu này có hàm ý nhắc nhở.

Tưởng Tường ném sợi chỉ mới bứt ra được xuống đất, dùng chân nghiến lên, “Cậu hai, Cao Nhiên không giống chúng ta, đồng tính trong thế giới của cậu ấy chỉ có hai loại thôi, anh em, người lạ.”

Vương Trường Hựu cười không nói.

Tưởng Tường hỏi cậu ta có phương thức liên lạc của Cao Nhiên không, cậu ta đáp không có.

Cao Nhiên gặp Phong Bắc, rồi kể chuyện tình cờ gặp Vương Trường Hựu và Tưởng Tường ra, giờ cái gì cậu cũng nói cho Phong Bắc hết, không muốn lại phải trải nghiệm cảm giác khổ sở khi cất giấu bí mật trong lòng nữa.

Phong Bắc gắp thịt dê cho cậu, “Mai anh bảo mấy anh em bên đồn để ý một chút.”

Cao Nhiên ăn rong biển ầm ầm, mùi cay nồng xộc vào cổ họng, “Đậu, thịt dê không ngon, vị đậm quá.”

Phong Bắc liếc mắt nhìn cái mặt đỏ bừng vì nóng của cậu, “Thôi đi, dê đã bị băm thành tám mảnh vứt vào nồi nấu rồi, ăn thịt của nó, còn chê thịt nó không ngon.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên đầy buồn nôn, “Nói như anh, em càng thấy không ngon miệng.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Thế thì tốt, để anh ăn hết cho.”

“Nghĩ hay lắm.”

Cao Nhiên lấy đũa khuấy nồi, “Thằng nhóc Cao Hưng kia thích ăn lẩu lắm, lại chẳng muốn đi ăn với người khác, sợ bẩn, tự mình đi ăn thì thấy nhạt nhẽo, lần nào cũng kéo em theo, ra rả bên tai em bắt em phải dùng đũa chung dùng đũa chung, em dùng không quen, lúc nào cũng quên, cuối cùng nó tự sa ngã, cũng giống em vung đũa mình lên ăn uống thỏa thuê.”

“Lẩu thì phải ăn thoải mái, vậy mới ngon, anh nói đúng không?”

Cậu ngước mắt, thấy mặt người đàn ông dài ngoằng như ống bơm, không khỏi bật cười, “Anh lại ghen với Cao Hưng đó hả?”

Phong Bắc vẫn đang ăn, “Em của em, Giả Soái, Tào Thế Nguyên, còn cả bạn bè của em nữa, ai cũng tiếp xúc với em lâu hơn anh nhiều.”

Cao Nhiên làm ra vẻ mới vừa sực tỉnh, “Đúng rồi, chúng ta quen nhau mới được nửa năm đã chia tay, cách hẳn năm năm không hề liên lạc, lúc gặp lại anh trốn em, em ép anh, thuyết phục chưa được mấy ngày, trong nhà lại rối loạn, em hôn mê một khoảng thời gian, tính toán tỉ mỉ ra, thời gian chúng ta tiếp xúc rất ngắn, trước tình yêu còn không đủ nhìn nữa, sao em lại cứ khăng khăng một mực với anh thế nhỉ?”

Phong Bắc nghiễm nhiên nói, “Còn không phải là do chúng ta tốt.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ đến lần đầu tiên gặp người đàn ông này có một cảm giác quen thuộc xông lên, dường như đã từng quen biết, lẽ nào chính là nối lại nhân duyên kiếp trước như trong sách viết ư?

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm thanh niên, “Anh không tốt sao?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp chỉ nói, “Mạng của anh là của quốc gia, em ghen với quốc gia.”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy cậu như vậy đẹp vô cùng, giọng bất giác khàn đi, “Ở trên giường, mạng anh là của em.”

Cao Nhiên không hài lòng bĩu môi, “Thế mới chiếm được có mấy phần trong hai tư tiếng thôi.”

Hầu kết Phong Bắc rung lên, “Nhiên Nhiên, vào toilet với anh được không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không.”

Chân Phong Bắc cọ cậu dưới gầm bàn, “Đi nào, anh muốn hôn em, còn muốn ôm em nữa.”

Cao Nhiên đặt đũa xuống lau miệng, đứng dậy rời khỏi bàn, Phong Bắc nối bước theo sau, hai người lén la lén lút, hồi hộp y như họp băng đảng ngầm vậy.

Lúc về lại bàn, miệng Cao Nhiên hơi sưng lên, Phong Bắc kéo cổ áo len che đi dấu răng của cậu.

Phong Bắc gắp thịt dê vào bát Cao Nhiên, “Năm đó anh đã nói với em rồi, cô chú của Tưởng Tường mở xưởng chế ma túy, không biết đã hại bao nhiêu người và gia đình rồi, vi phạm pháp luật một cách nghiêm trọng, tội quá lớn, không có em thò một chân vào cũng sẽ bị phát hiện thôi, Tào Thế Nguyên không phải người ăn chay, đã sớm để mắt đến rồi, em không cần phải áy náy.”

“Mặt khác, cái thứ đồ chơi như ma túy này hại người hại mình, nếu như thông tin Tào Thế Nguyên cung cấp là chính xác, Tưởng Tường thật sự đi cùng đường với nhà cô chú cậu ta, thì đời này coi như xong, em phải chuẩn bị tâm lý.”

Cao Nhiên ăn thịt dê, “Vâng.”

Mấy ngày sau, Vương Trường Hựu gọi Cao Nhiên ra, không có mặt Tưởng Tường.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sao không dẫn cậu ta đến?”

“Tao không gọi cho nó, nó sẽ không xuất hiện.” Vương Trường Hựu cầm bật lửa Cao Nhiên đưa qua châm thuốc, “Bạn giường mà thôi, chẳng qua là cung cấp một lối để xả stress thôi mà.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt mây nhả khói với cậu ta, “Ngộ tính của mày cao quá, người thường với không tới.”

Vương Trường Hựu không đợi Cao Nhiên hỏi đã khai, “Tao không biết Tưởng Tường làm gì, có hỏi cũng nói dối, muốn tra thì sẽ tra được, nhưng nó chỉ là bạn giường mà thôi, không cần tao phải tốn sức đến thế.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên qua lời kể của Vương Trường Hựu mới biết giờ cậu ta không làm nghề này, mà mở công ty tự làm ông chủ, làm trong ngành giải trí, nhà lại trộn trong xã hội đen, có bối cảnh, không ai dám có ý đồ gì.

Vương Trường Hựu nhại theo giọng điệu của bố cậu ta, “Tao cho mày bốn năm để thực hiện cái lý tưởng chó má gì đó, coi như là đã không làm thất vọng mẹ mày rồi, đừng có con mẹ nó ngỗ nghịch với tao nữa, nếu không tao sai người đưa bài vị mẹ mày khỏi chùa Trường Ân, đời này mày đừng hòng nhìn thấy nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà mí mắt giật giật, “Tao cứ nghĩ bên ba mày sẽ không có vấn đề gì, ai ngờ lại vẫn có chút thay đổi.”

“Có mỗi tý tẹo bản lĩnh thế thôi.” Vương Trường Hựu cười châm biếm, “Tao vào trường cảnh sát đã là giới hạn của ổng rồi, ổng không cho tao đi làm cảnh sát là sợ ngày nào đó mình bị điều tra, người thẩm vấn lại chính là con của ổng.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài.

Vương Trường Hựu nhả một vòng khói, “Tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát xong cũng nhiều người không đi làm cảnh sát lắm, bảo vệ, thư ký, trợ lý luật sư, cố vấn pháp luật, gì cũng có, nhiều lựa chọn mà.”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, trong đám bạn học quá nửa đều đổi nghề, chỉ có số ít tiếp tục kiên trì, nguyên nhân thì vô vàn lắm, người sống trên đời luôn sẽ có những chuyện như vậy, tránh không được, dứt không xong.

“Ba mày không cho mày làm cảnh sát, nên mày đối nghịch với ổng à?”

Vương Trường Hựu biết Cao Nhiên đang chỉ cuộc sống riêng tư của cậu ta, cậu ta cân nhắc, “Nguyên văn của ông già là, chỉ cần tao không làm cảnh sát, làm thế nào cũng được, lá bài tẩy này đánh ra, dù thế nào tao cũng phải dùng.”

Trong giọng nói có oán khí, Cao Nhiên nghe ra được.

Vương Trường Hựu chợt nói, “Cuối năm nay tao đính hôn.”

Cao Nhiên sửng sốt.

“Trong nhà giới thiệu, thông gia.” Vương Trường Hựu gảy tàn thuốc, “Tao nói với cô gái kia tao là gay, mày đoán cô ta bảo sao?”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, không biết, cậu chưa từng trải qua chuyện đó.

“Cô ta bảo không sao.” Vương Trường Hựu cười ha hả, “Không sao, nghe đi, vĩ đại quá nhỉ, chỉ vì một điểm này thôi, tao liền quyết định cô ta là con dâu nhà họ Vương, biết vì sao không? Vì cô ta cùng loại người với mẹ tao.”

Cậu ta nhận thấy ánh mắt nghi hoặc của Cao Nhiên, “Có lần tao nói với mẹ tao, ông già nuôi bồ nhí, còn nhỏ hơn cả tao nữa, lúc đó bả không nói gì hết, trên mặt viết ba từ không sao cả này, thần kỳ thật đấy.”

Vương Trường Hựu cười ra nước mắt, chẳng biết có điều gì đáng cười đến thế.

Cao Nhiên nhấc chai rượu trước mặt Vương Trường Hựu, “Hôn nhân không phải trò đùa.”

Vương Trường Hựu cầm lại chai rượu tự rót cho mình một ly đầy, “Cuộc đời đều là diễn, bao gồm cả hôn nhân trong miệng mày nữa.”

Cao Nhiên không ủng hộ.

Vương Trường Hựu uống hết ly rượu kia thì nói phải đi, cậu ta để lại cho Cao Nhiên một số điện thoại khác, nói phải ra nước ngoài một chuyến, nếu có việc cần thì gọi số đó.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Trong nhà có việc à?”

Vương Trường Hựu nhe hàm răng trắng bóng, “Mày dùng thân phận cảnh sát để hỏi, hay là?”

Cao Nhiên lườm, “Bạn bè.”

“Có ra việc gì cũng đều chẳng liên quan gì đến tao cả, sức khỏe ông già vẫn tốt, còn có thể sống được nhiều năm, ổng đối phó được.” Vương Trường Hựu vỗ vỗ vai Cao Nhiên, “Sẽ liên lạc lại.”

Cao Nhiên gọi người lại, “Trường Hựu, mày đừng đụng vào thứ đó.”

Vương Trường Hựu tạm dừng, cậu ta xoay ngược lại, thẳng đến cạnh Cao Nhiên, nghiêng mặt thờ ơ nói, “Tao quên không nói cho mày nghe mẹ tao chết như thế nào nhỉ, bả hút thuốc phiện, có lần quá liều, chết mất tiêu.”

Cao Nhiên sững tại chỗ, cánh tay nổi một lớp da gà.

“Cho nên thứ duy nhất mà cả đời này tao chắc chắn sẽ không sờ vào chính là ma túy.” Vương Trường Hựu dứt lời cũng phất tay một cái, động tác thì hào sảng, bóng lưng lại cô độc biết bao.

Cao Nhiên bảo Phong Bắc hỏi Thạch Kiều ở thành phố A, biết Tào Thế Nguyên đi công tác, nhiệm vụ tương đối khó giải quyết, trong thời gian ngắn khó mà tiến triển được.

Cậu không liên lạc được Tào Thế Nguyên, chẳng thể nào nói về chuyện của Tưởng Tường, chỉ có thể bàn với Phong Bắc một phen, bắt đầu ra tay điều tra Tưởng Tường, điều tra một cách hết sức bí mật, phát hiện Tưởng Tường thường tham gia một câu lạc bộ tư nhân nhỏ ở thành phố H.

Nhưng mà Cao Nhiên không lộ mặt, Phong Bắc đánh tiếng với đồn địa phương, công an đến tận nơi điều tra, bắt được đám trai gái trẻ tuổi mặc quần áo sặc sỡ, kiểm tra nước tiểu, ai cũng dùng ma túy đá.

Không lâu sau khi niêm phong câu lạc bộ, Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho Vương Trường Hựu hỏi về Tưởng Tường, nghe cậu ta bảo người trên giường đã thay được hai đợt rồi, cơ mặt giần giật, “Có phải quần áo đâu, mày thay chăm chỉ như vậy làm chi?”

“Mới mẻ, kích thích, với cả…” Vương Trường Hựu cười, “Sẽ không quen thuộc ai hết, mày biết mà, cái thứ như thói quen không phải là thứ sức người có thể đối phó được, phải dự phòng từ sớm.”

Cao Nhiên hết cách phản bác.

Vương Trường Hựu cũng không biết tung tích của Tưởng Tường.

Người trong cục đều biết Cao Nhiên ở chung với Phong Bắc.

Việc này vẫn phải nhờ Triệu Tứ Hải giúp một phen, thay vì nói dối, giấu diếm cho qua, chẳng bằng chủ động nói toạc, thẳng thắn, mọi người sẽ không cảm thấy có vấn đề gì.

Có hôm tan tầm, Triệu Tứ Hải nói chuyện với Cao Nhiên trước mặt mấy người trong đội, “Tiểu Cao, giá thuê nhà của em tăng lên cao như thế, chẳng có lời đâu, thà rằng đến chỗ đội trưởng Phong thuê luôn một phòng, đều là anh em trong đội, đội trưởng Phong nhất định sẽ lấy rẻ cho em.”

Thế là xong chuyện.

Từ đó về sau, Cao Nhiên có thể trắng trợn cùng đi làm với Phong Bắc.

Một tối nọ, Cao Nhiên đến nhà trọ lấy quần áo mùa đông.

Cao Hưng ngủ y như lợn chết, trong ngực còn đang ôm con hổ bông cũ xì.

Cao Nhiên nhặt tấm chăn trên nền nhà đắp lên người Cao Hưng, cậu khom lưng nhìn, “Gầy rồi, ăn nhiều thịt với rau vào, bớt ăn đồ ăn vặt đi.”

Cửa phòng đóng lại, Cao Hưng mở mắt ra, cậu lắng tai nghe tiếng bước chân bên ngoài, tiếng mở cửa đóng cửa, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Một lúc lâu sau, Cao Hưng mới phát hiện mình ôm hổ bông, nhớ lại Cao Nhiên từng bước vào, chắc chắn đã thấy rồi, mặt cậu thoắt cái thoạt xanh thoạt đỏ, một lúc sau ném hổ bông ra ngoài.

Hổ bông nằm trên đất, nom đáng thương vô cùng, y như chủ của nó vậy.

Cao Hưng nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, không lâu sau lại nhảy xuống giường đi tới đi lui trong phòng khách, phòng bếp, ban công, nhận ra một sự thật rất đỗi thương đau, Cao Nhiên vừa tới, nhà bỗng chốc không còn quạnh quẽ như vậy nữa.

Thôi vậy, Cao Hưng sụp vai ngồi trên ghế sô-pha, lẩm bẩm, “Thôi vậy…”

Đó là tình cảm của Cao Nhiên, cậu có ủng hộ hay không cũng có tác dụng gì đâu, chỉ cần vẫn là anh của cậu, không từ bỏ cậu là được rồi.

Sở dĩ Cao Hưng biết đến sự thật xong lại vẫn xoắt xuýt như vậy, chính là sợ Cao Nhiên giống như mấy cô gái rơi vào bể tình, cả ngày chỉ biết xoay mòng mòng quanh một người đàn ông, trí thông minh tụt xuống thẳng tắp, lơ là những người xung quanh, không cần cậu nữa mà thôi.

Đêm mùa đông, gió lạnh gào thét, thổi đến mức khiến người ta ong ong cả đầu.

Cao Nhiên xuống xe bước vào trong chung cư, bước chân bỗng khựng lại, cậu không quay đầu, mà gọi điện thoại cho Phong Bắc, mới vừa thông lại tắt đi, đổi thành gửi tin nhắn: Anh đừng xuống đón em, em tự về.

Phong Bắc không yên tâm, cầm áo khoác ra ngoài, lúc đến cửa thì dừng lại, bực bội châm thuốc dựa vào vách tường hút.

Cao Nhiên biết Phong Bắc có thể kiềm chế được bản thân, sẽ không có chuyện nhận được tin nhắn của cậu vẫn còn nằng nặc xuống nhà, có người theo dõi, trong lòng cậu cũng có đối tượng nghi ngờ, chỉ là không tìm ra động cơ mà thôi.

Tối đó, Phong Bắc xem lại camera của chung cư, không phát hiện ra manh mối gì.

Về sau Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đều chú ý đến hành vi ngôn từ, ở ngoài chỉ là cấp trên cấp dưới bình thường.

Trước tết Cao Nhiên nhận được một cuộc điện thoại, số lạ, cậu lập tức đoán được thân phận của người đó, “Tưởng Tường?”

Đầu bên kia không đáp.

Qua tiếng hít thở bên kia truyền đến Cao Nhiên có thể đoán được tâm trạng của người đó, ấy là bất ngờ khi chưa mở miệng đã bị nhận ra, hơi ngạc nhiên, càng thiên về nghi ngờ và phỏng đoán hơn.

Giọng Tưởng Tường vang lên, “Đúng, là tao.”

Cao Nhiên cầm giấy viết xuống một hàng chữ, bảo đồng nghiệp bên cạnh lập tức lần theo vị trí của điện thoại, giọng nói của cậu không có bất cứ khác lạ nào, “Có việc gì không?”

Thông qua mấy chữ Tưởng Tường vừa mới nói trong điện thoại, Cao Nhiên phán đoán hơi thở của cậu ta rất yếu, không đều, trên người bị thương, là ngoại thương, hơn nữa còn là vết thương mới.

Tưởng Tường cười nói, “Cao Nhiên, hóa ra mày đi theo tao là chỉ vì có việc nhỉ, không hổ là bạn học cũ.”

Con ngươi Cao Nhiên rụt lại, cau chặt mày, bị lộ lúc nào vậy? Giọng cậu vẫn thoải mái, “Ý mày là gì?”

“Đừng phí lời,” Tưởng Tường thiếu kiên nhẫn, “Đi ra ôn chuyện, lần trước còn chưa tâm sự đủ đâu.”

Cậu ta nói thêm, “Một mình mày đến, nếu như có thêm người, ngày mai toàn bộ thành phố A sẽ biết, đội trưởng Phong nổi tiếng của cục thành phố là một tên đồng tính, yêu chính đội viên của mình, một sinh viên xuất sắc vừa tốt nghiệp năm nay.”

Huyệt thái dương của Cao Nhiên bắt đầu đau, cậu bình tĩnh mở miệng, “Địa chỉ.”


	86. Chapter 86

Lúc Cao Nhiên rời khỏi cục cảnh sát màu trời âm u, gió lớn cuồng quét khắp nơi, cậu dùng tay che miệng châm một điếu thuốc, nhấc chân bước xuống bậc thang, đi ngược gió bắt một chiếc xe báo điểm đến.

Trước khi cúp máy, Tưởng Tường đưa ra yêu cầu cuối cùng với Cao Nhiên, súng, điện thoại di động, còng tay, không được mang bất cứ thứ gì trong ba món đó, cậu ta chỉ nói nửa câu đầu, nửa câu sau đã rõ rồi, nếu không hợp tác, cuộc chơi này coi như xong.

Cao Nhiên hỏi thuốc lá và bật lửa được không? Tưởng Tường do dự nửa ngày, nói không được.

Đến nơi, Cao Nhiên xuống xe, đưa thuốc lá và bật lửa cho bác tài.

Bác tài lần đầu tiên gặp hành khách như vậy, bác khá lúng túng, tốt bụng nói, “Cậu trai này, chỗ này hoang vu, khó bắt xe lắm, sợ lát nữa tuyết rơi thì đến cả bóng ma còn chẳng có, hay là tôi để cho cậu số điện thoại, nếu cần xe thì gọi cho tôi, nếu tiện tôi đến một chuyến.”

Cao Nhiên nói không cần, “Việc của cháu không xong ngay được đâu ạ.”

Xe taxi lái đi, con đường trở nên tĩnh mịch hẳn.

Cao Nhiên ngắm nhìn bốn phía, gió lạnh luồn vào cổ áo, cậu hắt hơi một cái, có không ít thị trấn nằm ở ngoại ô thành phố A, trước mắt cậu vẫn chưa tìm hiểu hết từng cái một được, vùng này cậu chưa đến bao giờ.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Cao Nhiên đút tay vào túi áo khoác, đi từng bước một về phía trước, hết rẽ rồi lại ngoặt, vừa đi vừa tìm, mười mấy phút sau, cậu dừng trước một căn nhà cũ kỹ, không đi vào ngay mà ngửa cổ nhìn lên trên, tầm mắt dừng ở tầng năm.

Đây là khu vực an toàn của Tưởng Tường, cậu ta cho địa chỉ này, chứng minh có đầy đủ tự tin, xác định Cao Nhiên không dẫn người đến đây, cũng sẽ không làm lộ tung tích của cậu ta.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, Tưởng Tường cược thắng mất rồi.

Tưởng Tường mở cửa cho Cao Nhiên, không chút nào cảnh giác và đề phòng, dường như là thật sự ôn chuyện, mặt mũi tươi cười mời cậu vào nhà.

“Mày đến nhanh hơn tao tưởng.” Tưởng Tường đóng cửa lại, “Muốn uống chút gì không?”

Cậu ta a một tiếng, mặt tỏ vẻ lúng túng, “Tao chỉ có nước khoáng thôi, không ngại chứ?”

Cao Nhiên ngửi thấy vài loại mùi, máu, cồn, thuốc lá, cùng mùi điên cuồng lẫn quyết tâm của một thằng liều, cậu đáp lại ánh mắt của Tưởng Tường, cười đáp, “Không ngại.”

Tưởng Tường đi lấy nước khoáng.

Cao Nhiên quan sát dáng đi của cậu ta, ánh mắt lộ vẻ quái dị, đại khái có thể đoán được vết thương mới nằm ở bộ phận nào rồi, trông ra còn khá nghiêm trọng, hơi khó tưởng tượng.

Tưởng Tường cầm nước lại gần, “Khó coi à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không.”

“Sao mà không được, mày nhìn cái ghế sô-pha này đi, nói là đồ second-hand, nhưng ai mà biết được thật ra nó qua tay bao nhiêu người rồi.” Tưởng Tường đá một cái, cái ghế lập tức phát ra tiếng kêu gần đất xa trời, “Không chỉ bẩn, còn cũ nữa, ngoài mùi mốc còn có mùi tanh nồng nặc, tám phần mười là chủ trước nuôi chó mèo gì đó, tè lên trên này rồi.”

Cậu ta chỉ cho Cao Nhiên xem, “Bàn không vững, xập xà xập xệ, ăn một bữa cơm còn phải lấy một tay đè lên, còn cả cái tivi kia nữa, chỉ thu được một, hai đài địa phương thôi, cái thứ đồ chơi rách nát…”

Cao Nhiên lặng yên lắng nghe, chờ Tưởng Tường nói xong, mới mở miệng, “Ôn chuyện?”

Tưởng Tường trố mắt nhìn mấy giây rồi cong môi, “Ừ nhỉ, ôn chuyện.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi trên ghế, như mong muốn của Tưởng Tường mà đóng vai một người nghe.

Nụ cười trên mặt Tưởng Tường không giảm bớt chút nào, “Mấy năm nay tao vẫn luôn nằm mơ, mơ thấy tao vẫn còn trong nhà cô, toàn bộ đều không có gì thay đổi hết.”

Trước mắt Cao Nhiên hiện ra hai hình ảnh, một là khi Tưởng Tường nghe chân tướng cái chết của cha mẹ mà giả vờ tỏ ra đau khổ, một là sau khi cậu ta nghe được nhà cô mình gặp chuyện mà khiếp sợ, đau thương, và tuyệt vọng khi mất đi cuộc sống tốt đẹp.

Căn phòng khách nhỏ mà bẩn thỉu chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã không còn âm thanh.

Khóe mắt Cao Nhiên luôn luôn quét nhìn xung quanh, trên đường cậu từng phân tích lý do đằng sau buổi ôn chuyện này, cậu chỉ là một cảnh sát bình thường, bối cảnh gia đình cũng rất đỗi bình thường, cái duy nhất không bình thường chính là có quan hệ tương đối tốt với một người anh em có bối cảnh gia đình khổng lồ, nếu cậu đoán không sai, mục đích hành động này của Tưởng Tường không thể tách khỏi quan hệ với Trường Hựu được.

“Thời gian tao với mày ngồi chung bàn nói dài không dài, nhưng nói ngắn thì cũng không ngắn, hình như từ trước đến nay mày chưa từng bao giờ nói với tao, hàng xóm của mày là đội trưởng đội cảnh sát hình sự, quan hệ của bọn mày rất tốt nhỉ.”

Cao Nhiên nghe Tưởng Tường cất tiếng, nheo mắt lại, “Chưa nói à?”

Tưởng Tường cười nhìn Cao Nhiên, “Chưa hề.”

Cao Nhiên bảo, “Thế chắc tại quên mất đấy.”

Tưởng Tường làm ra vẻ khó có thể tin được, “Chuyện oai phong đến thế mà mày cũng quên được à?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch mép.

“Mày lợi dụng tao vào nhà tao, giúp cảnh sát thu thập chứng cứ,” Tưởng Tường ngồi lại lên ghế sô-pha, bình thản nói, “Là thế đúng không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không phải.”

Tưởng Tường từ tốn lắc đầu, “Mày lừa tao, rõ ràng chính là thế.”

Cổ họng Cao Nhiên nhúc nhích.

Tưởng Tường rũ mắt chà ngón tay, gương mặt tái nhợt toát lên vẻ thất vọng, “Tao coi mày như anh em, cái gì cũng nói cho mày, mày thì sao? Mày lừa tao, lợi dụng tao, Cao Nhiên, làm thế mà xem được sao?”

Cao Nhiên không chút nào hoang mang, “Mày bảo tao giúp cảnh sát thu thập chứng cứ, lúc đó tao chỉ là một học sinh trung học, có khả năng đó sao?”

Tưởng Tường hình như cũng hơi lung lay, cậu ta nghiến răng, “Tất cả mọi chuyện đều xảy ra sau khi tao rủ mày về nhà chơi game, trước khi mày tới tất cả đều êm đẹp hết, nhất định là mày! Chính là mày làm!”

Nói đến đoạn sau đã bắt đầu nhuốm mùi điên cuồng.

Cao Nhiên vẫn thái độ thong dong đó, “Tại sao tao lại muốn làm vậy chứ? Việc cảnh sát tra án chẳng liên quan gì đến tao.”

“Còn chẳng phải vì mày thích Phong Bắc sao, bọn mày là đồng tính.” Tưởng Tường xì một tiếng, mặt xem thường, “Đường đường là đội trưởng đại đội hình sự mà lại đi dụ dỗ học sinh cấp ba, cái này là biết luật phạm luật, nếu ba mẹ mày biết, không bị mày làm cho tức chết thì cũng chết đuối trong sự phỉ nhổ của người ta mất.”

Nhiệt độ trong mắt Cao Nhiên lạnh xuống, “Khi đó tao và anh ấy còn chưa phải.”

Tưởng Tường rõ ràng không tin.

Cao Nhiên không nhiều lời, giải thích vừa mất công vừa không có ý nghĩa, “Tao nghe nói cô chú mày mở xưởng chế ma túy rất lớn, bí mật kinh doanh nhiều năm, cảnh sát đã theo dõi từ lâu rồi, họ có kết cục như vậy là do tự chọn mà thôi.”

Gương mặt Tưởng Tường dần trở nên vặn vẹo, “Nếu không phải do bọn mày quản việc không đâu, cô chú tao đều sẽ chẳng sao cả!”

Cao Nhiên cau mày, mấy năm trôi qua, Tưởng Tường vẫn không thay đổi chút nào, không hiểu sao, trong đầu cậu lại hiện ra câu cô giúp việc đã nói trong con ngõ “Đứa bé đó không kế thừa ưu điểm của cha mẹ, tương lai không có thành tựu gì lớn cả.”

“Tưởng Tường, đúng là mày được cô chú mày nuôi lớn, thế nhưng họ cũng là hung thủ đã giết hại ba mẹ mày.” Nếu ba mẹ mày không chết, tài sản nhà mày vẫn sẽ còn đó, mày vẫn có cuộc sống tốt đẹp, cả nhà mày đều rất an ổn, Cao Nhiên thầm tranh cãi trong đầu.

“Mày thì biết cái gì?”

Tưởng Tường gào to lên, cậu ta thở hổn hển, thân mình gầy yếu lắc lư, “Đợi thêm một năm nữa, tao có thể xuất ngoại rồi, chỉ một năm thôi, cô đã sắp xếp hết cho tao rồi, nhưng chỉ trong một đêm lại mất sạch, cái gì cũng mất, tao chẳng còn gì cả.”

Cao Nhiên bóp trán, Tưởng Tường xong đời rồi, hại cậu ta không phải là ma túy, mà là chính cậu ta.

Tưởng Tường khép đôi mắt đỏ ngầu, cậu ta quay về phòng mở ngăn kéo, lấy ra một cọng dây thun, một cái ống tiêm, khóe miệng nhếch lên, tươi cười đến trước mặt Cao Nhiên, “Lại đây, tao tiêm cho mày.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn ống tiêm trong tay Tưởng Tường, cậu không động đậy, “Mày biết mình đang làm gì không?”

Tưởng Tường không đáp, cậu ta thành thạo buộc chun lên cho Cao Nhiên, nhịp thở vì quá hưng phấn mà trở nên gấp gáp, “Cảm giác tốt cực kỳ, mày thử xem.”

Cao Nhiên ghìm tay cậu ta lại, mặt không cảm xúc nhìn cậu ta.

Vết thương trên người Tưởng Tường nhoi nhói đau, cậu ta hít một hơi, đột nhiên nói, “Tao không phải gay, tao thích con gái, người khác không biết nhưng mày biết, đúng không Cao Nhiên, mày biết tao mà.”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, nhớ lại những điều mà cậu ta từng ríu rít nói với mình, “Mày thích con gái cao gầy, mặt nhỏ, mắt to.”

Đôi mắt Tưởng Tường thoáng hiện lên vẻ hồi ức, vẻ âm u quanh người tan đi một chút, thoạt trông có chút dấu vết của thuở thiếu thời, “Còn muốn tóc dài phất phới, mặc đồ màu trắng, y như Tiểu Thiến ấy.”

Cao Nhiên thuận theo lời của cậu ta, “Đúng vậy, Tiểu Thiến là người tình trong mộng của chúng ta, chúng ta đều muốn được làm Ninh Thải Thần.”

Tưởng Tường nói, “Thực tế chứng minh, Tiểu Thiến chỉ có một, cô ấy là của Ninh Thải Thần.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn Tưởng Tường cầm lấy ống tiêm, lòng bàn tay của cậu toát mồ hôi lạnh.

“Tao là đàn ông, chỉ là hơi gầy, hơi trắng một chút thôi, họ liền coi tao như đàn bà để dùng.” Một tay Tưởng Tường cầm ống tiêm, một tay đặt lên mạch máu màu xanh nổi lên trên người Cao Nhiên, “Ngày qua ngày, tao liền thành bán, chuyên môn cho người ta chịch.”

Cậu ta ngẩng phắt đầu, “Cao Nhiên, lúc mày bị chịch cảm thấy thế nào? Có buồn nôn không? Hay là như ăn phải con chuột chết? Chắc không đâu, mày không giống tao, đội trưởng Phông nâng niu mày, coi mày như kho báu mà.”

Cao Nhiên không bỏ sót vẻ căm hận, kinh tởm, xen lẫn ước ao của Tưởng Tường khi nói.

Tưởng Tường liếm đôi môi khô rang, nuốc ực một tiếng, “Món đồ này đắt lắm ấy, chính tao còn không nỡ dùng, nể mặt mày hồi đó “suy nghĩ cho tao” nhiều như vậy, cho mày này.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Giờ cai nghiện vẫn còn kịp đấy.”

Tưởng Tường như là không nghe thấy, nắm lấy cổ tay Cao Nhiên, đặt mũi kim lên mạch máu, dùng sức đâm về phía dưới da.

Gân xanh trên trán Cao Nhiên nổi lên, cậu quát khẽ, mặt mày dữ tợn, “Tưởng Tường!”

Tưởng Tường nhấc kim tiêm ra, cười hì hì nhìn Cao Nhiên đang tức giận, “Cảnh sát Cao, sợ à? Tao còn tưởng mày không sợ thật chứ.”

Cậu ta rũ mắt mân mê ống tiêm, trong mắt có luồng cuồng nhiệt, “Đừng hòng bắt tao, vô dụng thôi, tao đã báo với một người anh em của tao rồi, nếu như tám giờ tối tao không liên lạc với nó, ngày mai thành phố A, thậm chí là cả nước sẽ xuất hiện một câu chuyện cười, nhân vật chính là mày và đội trưởng Phong đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm Tưởng Tường, lông mày cau lại nhỏ đến khó phát hiện, “Nếu tao lựa chọn đi cùng với anh ấy, tức là đã chuẩn bị tâm lý xong xuôi hết rồi, bất kể kết cục là gì đi nữa tao đều sẽ nhận lấy, anh ấy cũng thế.”

Tưởng Tường ngạc nhiên mất vài giây, “Lừa ai đó, nếu mày không quan tâm, sao lại tới chỗ tao chứ?”

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc, “Vì mày.”

Tưởng Tường lui về sau vài bước nhìn người bạn cùng bạn năm xưa của mình, “Chơi bài tình cảm à? Muốn kéo dài thời gian sao?”

Đúng lúc này, tiếng gõ cửa đột nhiên vang lên.

Mặt Tưởng Tường khẽ giật, “Một vị khách khác đến rồi.”

Toàn bộ tấm lưng Cao Nhiên đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, cậu nhắm mắt lại thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm, suy nghĩ cực nhanh, không biết đang tính toán điều gì.

Vương Trường Hựu ở ngoài cửa đạp một cú vào bụng Tưởng Tường, “Dám uy hiếp bố, con mẹ nó mày muốn chết đúng không?”

Tưởng Tường ôm bụng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, mấy giọt mồ hôi to chừng hạt đậu rơi lộp bộp xuống đất, môi tím tái.

Vương Trường Hựu sải chân bước vào, thấy ống kim tiêm trên bàn, máu cả người cậu ta lập tức đông lại, cơ mặt run bần bật, giọng nói cũng thế, “Cao Nhiên, mày không sao chứ?”

Cao Nhiên nói không sao.

Vương Trường Hựu thở một hơi, cậu ta tóm cổ Tưởng Tường, giọng lạnh ngắt, “Đời này tao ghét nhất những đứa dính vào ma túy.”

Tưởng Tường ho khan, mùi máu tanh trên người ngày càng nồng, chẳng biết vết thương nào nứt ra rồi, cậu ta cười ha hả, “Trong ống là nước, nước máy đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nghe vậy, chẳng nói chẳng rằng liếc mắt nhìn Tưởng Tường.

Vương Trường Hựu cười gằn trong cổ họng, “Tưởng Tường, không ngờ đấy, trên giường mày ngoan ngoãn biết điều là thế, dưới giường cũng biết bày trò cơ à.”

Tưởng Tường phun ra một ngụm máu loãng, cố nhe ra hàm răng vấy máu, cười khổ, “Cậu hai là quý nhân, trước giờ chỉ nghe người mới cười, nào có nghe người cũ khóc, tôi cũng là hết cách rồi, để gặp ngài, chỉ đành mời bạn học cũ của tôi đến, cũng chính là người anh em thân thiết nhất của anh mà thôi.”

Vương Trường Hựu cười đánh mặt cậu ta, “Nói đi, nói cho tử tế vào, nói không tử tế, tao biến mày thành một con vịt chết đấy.”

Cao Nhiên bỗng dưng nhớ lại năm nọ cậu đi ăn cưới anh họ ở quê, ở trong con nước dưới đê nhìn thấy vài con vịt chết nổi lềnh bềnh trên nước, bốc mùi thum thủm, thịt thối rữa hết cả, dạ dày cậu nôn nao một lúc, suýt nôn ra.

Một đầu khác, Phong Bắc vừa phát hiện ra di động tự động tắt máy, sau khi mở máy lên đang định gọi điện thoại cho Cao Nhiên, điện thoại của anh đã reo lên, là Triệu Tứ Hải gọi tới.

Nghe nội dung trong cuộc điện thoại xong, tim Phong Bắc đập dữ dội, xe thiếu chút nữa đâm vào thành cầu lao xuống sông, anh thở dốc ồ ồ, lớn giọng chất vấn, “Tại sao không đặt máy nghe lén cho em ấy?”

“Tiểu Cao không đồng ý.” Triệu Tứ Hải dừng một chút, “Cậu ấy không muốn người trong cục biết đến chuyện của hai người.”

Trên mí mắt Phong Bắc có chất lỏng ấm nóng, anh quẹt một cái, phát hiện là máu, thế mới biết đầu bị đâm trầy da, nhoi nhói đau, “Đã định vị được điện thoại di động chưa?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Điện thoại công cộng, đã phái người lấy băng camera gần đó rồi, trước mắt vẫn chưa có manh mối gì.”

Tay Phong Bắc run run châm thuốc, “Di động của Cao Nhiên thì sao?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Không mang.”

Phong Bắc hít vào một hơi.

Triệu Tứ Hải sợ người ở đầu dây bên kia mất khống chế làm xảy ra chuyện gì, vội vàng động viên, “Đội trưởng Phong, không có nghiêm trọng đến thế đâu, chúng ta đều biết rõ năng lực của Tiểu Cao mà, nhất định cậu ấy có tính toán của mình rồi, chúng ta cần phải tin tưởng cậu ấy.”

Phong Bắc lái một mạch về lại cục, đến thẳng chỗ của cục trưởng Lưu xin thêm lực lượng trợ giúp.

Cục trưởng Lưu không biết Phong Bắc đang điều tra Tưởng Tường, nhưng xưa giờ ông chưa thấy Phong Bắc hoảng hốt nhường ấy, trên đầu bị thương cũng chưa xử lý, y như không liên quan đến mình vậy, ông hỏi qua loa một chút rồi phê chuẩn, với những người doanh nhân, thời gian là tiền bạc, đối với bọn họ, thời gian chính là mạng sống.

Phong Bắc gọi Triệu Tứ Hải vào phòng làm việc bàn đối sách.

Triệu Tứ Hải chần chừ nói, “Đội trưởng Phong, Tiểu Cao có đầy đủ điều kiện để độc lập hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rồi, anh không sợ…”

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt, “Đừng nói nữa, dựa theo bố trí của tôi mà làm đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải hé miệng.

Phong Bắc phất tay, “Lập tức hành động.”

Trong lúc vô tình tầm mắt của anh đọng lại, nhanh chóng rút một tờ giấy đặt dưới bình trà lên xem, “Quay lại đây!”

Triệu Tứ Hải không hiểu trăng sao gì hết.

Phong Bắc siết tờ giấy khép hờ mắt lại, “Tại chỗ đợi lệnh.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ứng tiếng, muốn nói gì đó lại thôi, anh thầm thở dài trong lòng, hi vọng Tiểu Cao không có việc gì, nếu không đội trưởng Phong sẽ dằn vặt chính mình, sống không bằng chết mất.

Phong Bắc mở tờ giấy ra, nhìn từng chữ một từ đầu đến cuối, anh thở dài, vừa mong đợi nhiệm vụ độc lập đầu tiên của Cao Nhiên sau khi trưởng thành, vừa không kiềm chế được mà lo lắng liệu có thuận lợi hoàn thành không, có bị thương hay chăng.

Hai loại cảm xúc va chạm trong lồng ngực Phong Bắc, trái tim anh có chút đớn đau.

Cao Nhiên, anh cho em cơ hội, nếu em không thể bình yên đứng trước mặt anh, về sau anh sẽ không bao giờ cho em cơ hội nữa.

Thời gian trôi qua từng phút từng giây, tốc độ vẫn như mọi khi, sẽ chẳng bởi ai khẩn cầu mà nhanh lên hay chậm lại cả.

Tưởng Tường dựa lên vách tường ngồi bệt trên đất, “Tôi theo Long Ngũ gần năm năm, hắn không nhớ nhung chỗ tốt của tôi, vì tự vệ mà nhẫn tâm để tôi làm kẻ chết thay, tôi mới sống hơn hai mươi năm, không muốn cứ thế vô ích mà chết đi.”

Vương Trường Hựu nói, “Cho nên?”

Tưởng Tường giở trò hét giá ăn vạ, “Cho tôi năm triệu, một thân phận mới, rồi đưa tôi ra nước ngoài, tôi bảo đảm sau này sẽ không xuất hiện trước mặt các người nữa.”

Vương Trường Hựu thất vọng lắc đầu một cái, ánh mắt chứa nét khinh thường, như là đang nhìn một con mèo hoang chó hoang không đáng chú ý ngoài đường vậy, “Tưởng Tường, tao cứ ngỡ mày là đứa biết điều.”

Nét mặt Tưởng Tường như đang cười, “Xin lỗi cậu hai, người chết vì tiền chim chết vì ăn, cái mạng này của tôi ti tiện, người khác không coi ra gì, tôi sao làm được thế chứ, tôi chỉ có một cái mạng này thôi, không còn lựa chọn nào khác, không muốn cũng đành muốn thôi.”

Vương Trường Hựu híp mắt, “Nếu tao không đồng ý thì sao?”

Tưởng Tường liếc nhìn Cao Nhiên, “Cậu hai sẽ không nỡ nhìn người anh em thân thiết nhất vừa vào cục thành phố đã bị người ta đuổi ra, trở thành một trò cười chứ?”

“Huống chi đó lại là người cậu hai đặt trên đầu quả tim chứ.” Cậu ta cười, “Tôi quen một tên trai bao ở Kim Đế, quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm, cậu ta từng hỏi tôi đã bao giờ nghe thấy một người tên là Cao Nhiên chưa, có phải là người tình mới của cậu hai không, cậu ta nói lúc cậu hai chịch cậu ta, gọi đúng cái tên đó.”

Sắc mặt Vương Trường Hựu khó coi cực kì, cậu ta vơ cái ghế tựa quật về phía Tưởng Tường.

Tường Tường thoát trong chân tơ kẽ tóc.

Vương Trường Hựu vội vã giải thích với Cao Nhiên, “Đừng nghe nó nói hươu nói vượn, không thể nào đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không phản ứng.

Tưởng Tường nhìn mặt Vương Trường Hựu đầy thấp thỏm bất an, tựa như một đứa bé mắc lỗi, cũng rất xấu hổ, nỗi uất ức trong lòng cậu ta nguôi ngoai vài phần, có chút vui sướng, “Cậu hai, anh giúp tôi một tay, tôi lập tức đi ngay, sẽ không quấy rầy đến hai người nữa.”

Vương Trường Hựu lạnh lùng hỏi, “Mày bảo muốn bao nhiêu?”

Tưởng Tường đáp, “Năm triệu.”

Cao Nhiên len lén nháy mắt với Vương Trường Hựu, chuyện chỉ e không đơn giản như vậy, trên cánh tay phải của Tưởng Tường có vết thương do dao chém, không chỉ một chỗ.

Long Ngũ muốn giết người diệt khẩu, bởi trong tay Tưởng Tường có thứ gì đó có thể uy hiếp được hắn.

Cao Nhiên đến nơi này, ngoài việc lo lắng cho Phong Bắc, không thể không bị động phối hợp với thằng liều Tưởng Tường, thuận theo cậu ta, mà còn mục đích khác chính là tương kế tựu kế.

Lúc trước Tào Thế Nguyên nói có cá lớn, đừng đánh cỏ động rắn, giờ đột nhiên có tình huống phát sinh, chỉ có thể tùy cơ ứng biến, chứ chẳng còn cách nào khác nữa.

Vương Trường Hựu nhận được ánh mắt của Cao Nhiên, cậu ta cân nhắc một thoáng, cau mày làm khó, “Năm triệu không phải con số nhỏ.”

Tưởng Tường cực kì thiếu kiên nhẫn, “Đó là chuyện của anh, tôi muốn ngay hôm nay, anh chỉ có ba tiếng, không, một tiếng thôi!”

“Một tiếng móc ra năm triệu? Mày nghĩ nhà tao mở ngân hàng à?” Vương Trường Hựu nhìn Tưởng Tường y như nhìn con nhặng, “Một triệu, thân phận mới, đưa mày xuất ngoại, mày gật đầu một cái, tao lập tức cho người đi làm.”

Tưởng Tường nghiến răng, một triệu, một triệu cũng được, tiết kiệm một chút là đủ xài, chỉ cần ra nước ngoài, cậu ta sẽ có thể bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới, “Vậy thì một triệu, anh nhanh chút…”

Cao Nhiên vẫn luôn im lặng đột nhiên cất tiếng ngắt lời, “Đưa đồ cho tao.”

Mặt Tưởng Tường lập tức trắng bệch, cậu ta giả ngu, “Đồ gì?”

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy đi đến trước mặt Tưởng Tường ngồi xổm xuống, “Nếu mày muốn kéo dài thời gian, người bất lợi là chính mày.”

Tay Tưởng Tường siết thành nắm đấm, cậu ta nắm giữ một chiếc USB, trong đó có những thứ lén lấy ra từ máy tính cá nhân của Long Ngũ.

Vừa là bùa đòi mạng, vừa là ô dù của cậu ta.

Tưởng Tường không thể lấy ra để bàn điều kiện với bên kia được, cậu ta muốn giữ chặt trong tay mình, nên mới xuống tay từ chỗ Cao Nhiên, muốn thông qua cậu để lợi dụng Vương Trường Hựu đạt được mục đích.

Cao Nhiên sao mà biết được? Đang thăm dò cậu ta ư?

Vương Trường Hựu phát hiện Tưởng Tường đang run bần bật, cậu ta nghi ngờ gì đó, mặt xanh mét, “Lên cơn nghiện à?”

Tưởng Tường run còn dữ dội hơi, lập cập nói, “Không, tôi không hút thuốc phiện.”

Vương Trường Hựu nhìn ống tiêm kia, “Nước phải không?”

Cậu ta giẫm nát ống tiêm trong tiếng thét chói tai của Tưởng Tường, nghẹn giọng nói, “Cao Nhiên, không cần lo cho nó, nó nghiện ma túy, là đồ thối nát, mục ruỗng từ trong xương rồi, chúng ta đi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên biết Vương Trường Hựu nhớ lại chuyện của mẹ, mất đi lý trí, cậu đang tính nói chuyện, tiếng chuông cảnh báo nguy hiểm đột nhiên kêu ầm ĩ trong đầu.

“Mau nằm sấp xuống!” Cao Nhiên hô to.

Đạn bắn xuyên qua thủy tinh, sạt qua tai Tưởng Tường, máu chảy đầm đìa, cậu ta gào lên thảm thiết, chỉ cần phản ứng chậm một giây thôi là đã bị bắn nổ đầu rồi.

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng chạm lên hông, sờ mãi không thấy gì, mới nhớ ra mình không mang súng, mẹ nó.


	87. Chapter 87

Kẻ kia nhằm vào Tưởng Tường mà đến, cậu ta muốn ra khỏi nơi đây khó lắm.

Tưởng Tường biết là người Long Ngũ tìm, cậu ta trốn trong góc phòng, bịt lỗ tai đang chảy máu không ngừng mà run rẩy, “Cao Nhiên, mày cứu tao với, mày nhất định phải cứu tao, nếu không chuyện mày chơi gay với cấp trên sẽ bị lan truyền ra ngoài, mày không quan tâm nhưng còn ba mẹ mày nữa, họ…”

Cao Nhiên ngắt lời Tưởng Tường, “Đưa đồ cho tao, tao đưa mày vào trại cai nghiện, chờ đến khi mày cai thành công tao sẽ để mày rời đi.”

Tưởng Tường gầm lên, “Tao mà vào đó chỉ còn đường chết thôi!”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Long Ngũ còn khó giữ được thân mình.”

Mắt Tưởng Tường lóe lên, cậu ta đang phỏng đoán, tính toán, do dự.

Cao Nhiên chỉ chỉ bên tai đang chảy máu của cậu ta, nhắc nhở, “Vừa nãy tao đã cứu mày một mạng đấy.”

Tưởng Tường trào phúng nghĩ, mày làm thế, còn không phải vì thứ đồ trong tay tao sao.

“Cho mày ba phút để cân nhắc.”

Cao Nhiên cong người tiếp cận cửa sổ, tay bị kéo lại, cậu ngoái ra sau, ra hiệu bằng mắt cho Vương Trường Hựu thả tay ra.

Vương Trường Hựu nghiêm mặt nói, “Tao đi.”

Cao Nhiên không đồng ý, “Nhỡ mày có mệnh hệ gì, ông già nhà mày sẽ đòi mạng tao và cả nhà tao mất.”

Vương Trường Hựu mấp máy môi, cậu ta chửi bậy, tâm trạng nóng nảy.

Trong tất cả các loại súng, Cao Nhiên thích nhất súng bắn tỉa, không cần phải cầm súng xông về phía trước, chỉ cần tìm một chỗ thích hợp để trốn, khóa chặt mục tiêu, trong lúc kẻ đó chưa hề phát giác mà bắn một phát vỡ đầu.

Nhưng nếu mình bị súng bắn tỉa chiếu vào, xuất hiện trong ống ngắm, cảm giác đó không ổn cực kỳ, chẳng biết lúc nào đầu sẽ bị đạn bắn nát nữa.

Cao Nhiên nép sát vào vách tường cạnh cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài, trong tầm mắt chỉ là cảnh sóng êm gió lặng, cậu biết nhiệm vụ chưa hoàn thành, người sẽ không bỏ đi, chỉ là chưa có động thái tiếp theo mà thôi.

Càng yên tĩnh, càng nguy hiểm.

Có một bãi chất lỏng lớn len qua khe cửa chảy vào, ngọn lửa bò lên toàn bộ cửa ra vào, lập tức men lên trên cao, đồng thời lan ra với một tốc độ đáng sợ, tủ giày, sàn nhà tất cả bị lửa lớn nuốt chửng, khói đặc trong nháy mắt bao phủ căn nhà nhỏ.

Biến động này chỉ phát sinh trong chớp mắt.

Cao Nhiên tóm cổ áo Tưởng Tường lôi tới phòng ngủ, “Điện thoại di động của mày đâu?”

Tưởng Tường chỉ lo ho khan, nước mắt nước mũi giàn dụa.

Cao Nhiên mặc kệ cậu ta đi tìm.

Vương Trường Hựu cố gắng phá cửa, đạn bắn sượt qua bàn chân cậu ta, cậu ta tái mặt lui về chỗ cũ, trơ mắt nhìn thế lửa dữ dội hơn.

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng tìm miếng vải dội nước lên, bất kể có phải là mưu kế của Long Ngũ hay không, tình cảnh hiện tại của họ đang rất nguy hiểm, đi ra ngoài hoặc tới cửa dập lửa liền bị bắn chết, không ra ngoài sẽ bị thiêu chết, hun chết, làm thế nào cũng không được.

Miệng mũi Tưởng Tường được đắp thêm miếng vải ẩm, cậu ta hơi dễ thở hơn một chút, lập tức run lẩy bẩy tóm lấy ống quần Cao Nhiên, “Tao không muốn chết, Cao Nhiên, tao không muốn chết.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người bạn học ngày xưa của mình, “Mày giờ chỉ còn có thể hợp tác với cảnh sát, không còn lựa chọn nào khác cả.”

Tưởng Tường nói gì đó, Cao Nhiên nghe không rõ, “Mau đưa di động của mày cho tao.”

Vương Trường Hựu kéo Cao Nhiên lại, “Di động của nó ở chỗ Long Ngũ rồi, lúc thoát khỏi không kịp mang theo.”

Cao Nhiên hít phải một hơi khói đặc, cậu khom người ho khan, đầu bắt đầu nhức nhối, càng lúc càng đau, đau đến mức cậu đứng không vững phải dựa vào tường thở dốc.

Vương Trường Hựu bỏ miếng vải ướt đắp trên miệng mũi mình ra, che miệng mũi của Cao Nhiên nói, “Cả căn nhà bốc cháy, thế lửa lớn hơn, các cư dân xung quanh sẽ báo cảnh sát thôi, chúng ta chịu đựng một lúc nữa.”

Nói là một lúc nữa, kỳ thực ai cũng hiểu rõ đây là đang so vận may mà thôi.

Lửa quá lớn, khói đặc cuồn cuộn, toàn bộ căn phòng khách đều chìm trong ánh lửa đỏ rực.

Tưởng Tường ngồi co quắp trên đất, nức nở một cách đáng thương, “Cao Nhiên, mày cứu tao ra ngoài đi, tao đưa đồ cho mày, tiền tao cũng không cần nữa, tao chỉ cần sống thôi.”

“Không ai không muốn sống cả, khôn vặt thì còn chơi được, mày chơi không giỏi, mới có cục diện hiện tại, nếu mày sớm lựa chọn hợp tác với cảnh sát thì giờ Long Ngũ đã bị bắt rồi, không đe dọa được tính mạng của mày.”

Cao Nhiên vừa nói vừa lôi Tưởng Tường vào phòng vệ sinh, bảo Vương Trường Hựu dùng khăn tắm ướt bịt khe cửa, rồi lại dội thêm vài chậu nước lên nền nhà để giảm nhiệt độ.

Vương Trường Hựu răm rắp nghe theo, bộ quần áo hàng hiệu của cậu ta giờ nhem nhuốc cả, mái tóc ẩm ướt bết lên da đầu, đôi giày da đặt làm thủ công riêng bị thiêu mất một miếng, lộ ra chiếc tất rách lộ cả chỉ, hình tượng trông đến là chật vật, không còn chút dáng vẻ công tử phong lưu nào nữa.

“Cao Nhiên, chờ đợi thế này không phải là cách, chúng ta nhất định phải…”

Vương Trường Hựu bị sắc mặt tái nhợt của Cao Nhiên dọa, “Mày làm sao thế?”

Cao Nhiên phất tay.

Tưởng Tường nhìn Cao Nhiên đau đớn đến thế, một chút xíu hi vọng của cậu ta nhất thời vụt tắt, ánh mắt tối xầm, ngồi phịch trên sàn gạch men không nhúc nhích.

Phòng vệ sinh có một cái cửa sổ, hướng về phía bắc, Vương Trường Hựu dùng mạng của mình đi qua đi lại thăm dò mấy lần đều không tổn hại mất một cọng lông nào, cậu ta cắn răng, “Cao Nhiên, trước tiên tao nghĩ cách đi xuống đã, nếu như tao không làm sao, chứng tỏ không có mai phục, mày xuống sau, tao ở dưới đón mày, nếu có mai phục, mày ở yên trong phòng vệ sinh, chờ cứu viện.”

Cao Nhiên chưa mở miệng đã có một bóng người vụt qua trước mắt cậu, xông thẳng về phía cửa sổ kia, đầu óc cậu chưa kịp suy nghĩ, thân thể đã giành trước một bước nhào tới.

Tưởng Tường treo ngoài cửa sổ, gió lạnh bao lấy thân thể lơ lửng của cậu ta, đầu óc mất khống chế bị kéo về, lúc này mới ý thức được mình đang làm gì, cảm giác sợ hãi và bất lực ùa tới, cậu ta giãy dụa muốn trèo lên trên, “Cao Nhiên mày mau kéo tao lên đi, nhanh lên!”

Cao Nhiên nắm chặt cánh tay của Tưởng Tường kéo lên trên, cậu đau đầu quá rồi, sức lực không bằng một nửa bình thường, xương cốt như muốn vỡ vụn tới nơi.

Tưởng Tường tuyệt vọng lẩm bẩm, “Kéo lên cũng chẳng ích gì, lửa lớn đến thế, tao sẽ bị thiêu chết, tao không sống nổi, không sống nổi…”

Cao Nhiên bỗng ngẩng phắt đầu nhìn phía đối diện.

Trên tầng thượng có một bóng đen rất đỗi mơ hồ, cậu híp mắt nhìn về phía đó, có một bóng người lúc ẩn lúc hiện, một khẩu súng bắn tỉa, Long Ngũ trả giá cao đến thế càng lộ rõ tầm quan trọng của thứ đồ kia.

Tiền là quan trọng, nhưng không thể đánh đồng với tính mạng được.

Tưởng Tường thấy nguy hiểm từ phía sau, cậu ta sợ hãi kêu lên, gào khóc đòi Cao Nhiên không được buông tay cậu ta ra.

Cao Nhiên chẳng những không buông tay, còn siết chặt thêm nữa, liều mạng lôi Tưởng Tường vào trong, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay nổi lên, cậu ngăn cản Vương Trường Hựu đang tới gần, “Đừng qua đây!”

Bước chân của Vương Trường Hựu khựng lại một giây, rồi lại tiến lên tiếp, trong ánh mắt giận dữ của Cao Nhiên nhoài nửa người ra ngoài, lớn tiếng nói với Tưởng Tường, “Đưa tay cho tao.”

Tưởng Tường gắng gượng hết sức giơ tay lên trên.

Đối diện không có động tĩnh gì, kẻ kia đang hưởng thụ cảnh ba người sắp chết giãy dụa.

“Pằng——”

Cánh tay đang tóm Tưởng Tường của Cao Nhiên bị trúng đạn, cậu hơi buông lỏng ra rồi lập tức nắm chặt, mặt nhăn nhó.

Tưởng Tường tròn mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên, rồi lại nhìn cánh tay đang níu mình kia, dính nhơm nhớp, tất cả đều là máu, cậu ta tỏ vẻ không thể nào tin nổi.

Cao Nhiên không phải không biết, người nọ sẽ không để cho họ kéo Tưởng Tường lên, lúc lên đến bệ cửa sổ sẽ nổ súng.

Có điều dù biết là vậy, Cao Nhiên cũng sẽ không thấy chết mà không cứu, cậu đang đánh cược.

Vai Vương Trường Hựu trúng đạn, cậu ta rên lên một tiếng, vừa chửi bậy, vừa bảo Cao Nhiên mau rời khỏi vị trí trước cửa sổ.

Cao Nhiên không thả tay Tưởng Tường ra, máu ngày càng đổ nhiều, cậu sắp không làm được gì nữa rồi, hơn nửa người đều bị Tưởng Tường lôi ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Tưởng Tường há miệng trông lên, trong họng phát ra âm thanh mơ hồ, dường như đang nói gì đó.

Cao Nhiên thầm giật mình, chờ đến khi cậu hoàn hồn, Tưởng Tường đã tránh thoát khỏi tay của cậu và Vương Trường Hựu, từ tầng năm ngã xuống mất rồi.

Nếu dù thế nào cũng là đường chết, Tưởng Tường thà rằng ngã chết, bị súng bắn chết tươi, cũng không muốn bị lửa thiêu sống, đau lắm.

Từ khi Tưởng Tường trèo ra khỏi cửa sổ đến khi Cao Nhiên và Vương Trường Hựu lần lượt kéo lại, rồi tới khi cậu ta ngã xuống, toàn bộ quá trình xảy ra trong một khoảng thời gian rất ngắn, chỉ tầm một, hai phút mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn dưới lầu nhiễm đỏ một màu, sững người tại chỗ, quên cả suy nghĩ.

Vương Trường Hựu đột nhiêm ôm chầm lấy cậu, đưa lưng của mình về hướng cửa sổ.

Trước khi mất đi ý thức Cao Nhiên nghe được một tiếng súng vang.

Tối hôm đó, Cao Nhiên tỉnh lại trong phòng bệnh, vết thương ở cánh tay đã được xử lý xong, ngoại trừ mất quá nhiều máu thì cũng không có vấn đề gì hết.

Trong phòng bệnh chỉ có một mình Phong Bắc.

Cao Nhiên húng hắng ho, Phong Bắc vẫn tư thế đó, người không động đậy, dùng đôi mắt che kín tơ máu nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

“Tưởng Tường thế nào rồi ạ?”

“Chết ngay tại chỗ.”

“Thi thể thì sao? Xử lý thế nào?”

“Hỏa táng.”

“Trường Hựu thì sao?”

“Còn đang cấp cứu.”

“Người nhà họ Vương có cử người đến bệnh viện không?”

“Kinh động đến cả thị trưởng thành phố A.”

“Tưởng Tường không để đồ trong nhà, trước khi chết cậu ta nói cho em biết rồi.”

“Thế à? Anh nên nói, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ khá lắm, ghi một công cho em, anh sẽ đăng báo, rồi lại vỗ vai em, cười bảo chờ có tiền thưởng đừng quên khao đấy nhé đúng không?”

Sau đó là một hồi trầm mặc.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đau đầu quá.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt, “Nhịn đi.”

Cao Nhiên mong mỏi nhìn người đàn ông một cách đáng thương, “Đau thật mà, cho em hai viên giảm đau đi.”

Phong Bắc trừng mắt nhìn.

Cao Nhiên nở nụ cười lấy lòng, nghe anh nói một câu, nụ cười trên mặt chậm rãi cứng lại.

Phong Bắc nói, Cao Nhiên, nhìn em một mình chấp hành nhiệm vụ thực sự rất đau khổ, đừng có lần sau nữa, em đừng ép anh giết em, rồi sau đó tự sát.

Triệu Tứ Hải gõ cửa tiến vào, phát hiện bầu không khí trong phòng bệnh có gì sai sai, bước chân của anh khựng lại, vào cũng không được, ra cũng không xong.

Phong Bắc thu lại cảm xúc trong mắt, “Cứu được người rồi à?”

Triệu Tứ Hải gật đầu, “Có điều chưa thoát khỏi nguy hiểm, người đứng đầu nhà họ Vương sẽ đến trong vòng năm phút nữa.”

“Cậu ở đây chăm sóc em ấy.” Phong Bắc đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Phong Bắc vừa đi, vai Cao Nhiên liền sụp xuống, mái đầu đen cúi gằm, trông đến là ủ rũ.

Triệu Tứ Hải nhìn cậu, nhớ tới con chó mực to đùng trong nhà, khi làm sai cũng tỏ ra y chang thế này, anh gợi chuyện, kể về nhiệm vụ độc lập đầu tiên là nằm vùng, ông trùm không tin, ném gói bột trắng ra trước mặt anh, anh chẳng còn cách nào, chỉ có thể kiên trì giả làm tên nghiện thò ngón tay chấm bột trắng cho vào trong miệng, xong việc liền kiếm cớ vào nhà vệ sinh móc họng nôn ra.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Nhiệm vụ có hoàn thành không?”

Gương mặt Triệu Tứ Hải xuất hiện ý cười, “Em đoán đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không hoàn thành.”

Triệu Tứ Hải gãi cằm, “Sao lại nói thế?”

Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn Triệu Tứ Hải, “Dù anh đang cười, nhưng cơ mặt anh run một cách thiếu tự nhiên, cả người cũng thế, chứng tỏ anh cố ý ra vẻ thôi.”

Khóe miệng Triệu Tứ Hải giật giật.

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu rũ mi, “Em có hoàn thành, anh ấy cũng sẽ không vui.”

Triệu Tứ Hải dùng giọng người lớn nói, “Đội trưởng Phong là lo cho em thôi, sợ em gặp nguy hiểm.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Làm cảnh sát, gặp nguy hiểm là chuyện rất bình thường mà.”

“Đúng, em nói không sai,” Triệu Tứ Hải tiếp lời, khuyên nhủ, “Chờ kinh nghiệm của em nhiều thêm chút, ảnh sẽ không lo đến rối bời vậy nữa đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không cho là vậy, “Không thể nào, qua năm năm, mười năm, thậm chí là hai mươi năm nữa, em làm nhiệm vụ, ảnh vẫn sẽ giống như ngày hôm nay thôi.”

Trong đầu Triệu Tứ Hải bật ra bốn từ, như anh như cha, đội trưởng Phong hẳn mâu thuẫn lắm đây, vừa muốn xem Cao Nhiên tự bay, vừa muốn giấu cậu ấy ở dưới cánh chim của mình, nói cho cùng vẫn là sợ mất đi.

Cảm giác này Triệu Tứ Hải có thể hiểu một chút, anh mới vừa cầu hôn người yêu, hạnh phúc muốn chết, hi vọng mỗi ngày trôi qua đều bình yên tốt đẹp.

“Lần trước đội trưởng Phong bị thương, trông em như trời sập tới nơi, còn dùng tay không nắm thủy tinh vỡ, cũng có khá hơn ảnh chút nào đâu, theo anh ấy mà, hai người ai cũng đừng nói ai, đều giống y như nhau, yêu đến chết đi sống lại, hận không thể kiếp sau, kiếp sau nữa còn ở bên nhau.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên nóng bừng, cậu đổi chủ đề, “Trường Hựu nhỡ mà có chuyện gì, khó mà bàn giao với nhà họ Vương lắm.”

Triệu Tứ Hải động viên, “Đội trưởng Phong có thể xử lý được.”

Mấy ngày sau, Vương Trường Hựu được chuyển từ phòng bệnh nặng xuống phòng bệnh bình thường, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc cùng đến thăm.

Nhà họ Vương là một gia tộc lớn, trắng đen đường nào cũng dùng được, không truy cứu Cao Nhiên, là do Phong Bắc đứng ra nói chuyện với ông cụ nhà họ Vương, huống chi chuyện này không thích hợp để công khai, thuộc về một món nợ đào hoa của tiểu thái tử gia mà.

Trong phòng bệnh có tiếng nói chuyện, y tá bị mấy câu của Vương Trường Hựu chọc cười, khiến cho mặt mũi xấu hổ đỏ tưng bừng.

“Biết phát tình, xem ra vài hôm nữa xuất viện được rồi.”

Vương Trường Hựu nghe tiếng cười nơi cửa, cậu ta cứng đờ, mặt lúng ta lúng túng nhìn Cao Nhiên, “Mày, mày tới thăm tao đấy à.”

Cao Nhiên đi qua ngắm nghía Vương Trường Hựu, trên đầu quấn mấy vòng băng gạc, chân bó thạch cao, tinh thần không tệ, “Lúc trước ở nhà Tưởng Tường hỗn loạn quá, tao chưa kịp hỏi, không phải mày ở nước ngoài sao? Tại sao lại về?”

“Hôm đó là ngày giỗ mẹ tao.”

Vương Trường Hựu cười lạnh, “Chẳng biết Tưởng Tường nghe ngóng thế nào, tao vừa bước xuống máy bay đã nhận được điện thoại của nó, căn chuẩn thật.”

Cao Nhiên liếc nhìn cẳng chân bó thạch cao của Vương Trường Hựu, vỗ một cái nhẹ hều, nửa đùa nửa thật, “Thời này món nợ phong lưu không dễ trả đâu, không cẩn thận là đền cả mạng luôn đấy, nếu sắp đính hôn thì sống thành thật đi.”

Vương Trường Hựu muốn nói lại thôi.

Hồi học đại học, cậu ta rất thích Cao Nhiên, bất kể là dáng người, tính cách, hay bề ngoài, đều phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn của cậu ta, cũng là lần đầu trong đời cậu ta ăn phải trái đắng.

Tâm tình thiếu niên quấy phá, Vương Trường Hựu không chịu bỏ cuộc, một mực quấn lấy Cao Nhiên, vẫn luôn không thực hiện được, càng ngăn càng hăng, giằng co với cậu, một ngày nọ biết trong lòng cậu có người, là một kẻ si tình, tâm tình rạo rực kia cũng chậm rãi biến mất, biến thành đồng tình.

Bởi lẽ một kẻ si tình càng dễ dàng bị tổn thương hơn, lại còn cam tâm tình nguyện, đáng thương biết bao.

Gã trai bao kia Vương Trường Hựu không ấn tượng mấy, cậu ta không phải một kẻ yêu được dài lâu, nhiều bạn giường lắm, không biết Tưởng Tường nói thật hay giả, lúc đó nghe được câu đó có phản ứng lớn đến vậy, chỉ đơn thuần là do hoảng hốt, sợ mất đi người anh em là Cao Nhiên mà thôi.

Vương Trường Hựu phát hiện trên nền nhà có một cái bóng, biết có người đi cùng Cao Nhiên qua đây, chính là vị đội trưởng đội hình sự kia, cậu ta biết, và cũng đã từng gặp rồi, còn cao hơn cả cậu ta nữa, cả người toát lên khí chất mạnh mẽ chính trực, là một người lợi hại vô cùng.

“Cao Nhiên, chúng ta còn có thể làm anh em không?” Vương Trường Hựu trông ngóng.

Cao Nhiên cười bảo, “Xem chính mày.”

Vương Trường Hựu cũng bật cười, giọng nghẹn ngào, “Người anh em.”

Không lâu sau, một cô gái cao gầy đẹp đến nao lòng xuất hiện ở cửa phòng bệnh.

Cao Nhiên đoán được thân phận của cô gái này, cậu lễ phép mỉm cười.

Cô gái cũng cười đáp lại đầy hào phóng và cao quý.

Cao Nhiên bất chợt cảm thấy thương thay cho cô gái mới gặp lần đầu này, hôn nhân nào phải trò đùa, thực sự không phải.

Có lẽ Vương Trường Hựu sẽ quay đầu là bờ, có lẽ sẽ vĩnh viễn lang thang tiếp, đại khái ngay cả chính bản thân cậu ta cũng không biết tương lai sẽ phát triển như thế nào.

Cô gái đặt túi da xuống, khom người chỉnh lại cổ áo xộc xệch của Vương Trường Hựu, động tác rất đỗi dịu dàng, móng tay không sơn màu diêm dúa gì cả, sạch sẽ cực kì, màu hồng nhạt.

Cao Nhiên không tiện ngồi thêm nữa, cậu chào tạm biệt Vương Trường Hựu, “Giữ sức khỏe nhé.”

Vương Trường Hựu duỗi cổ ngó ra ngoài, thấy có một cánh tay đưa về phía Cao Nhiên, dìu cậu rời đi.

Cao Nhiên bị thương tay trái, có thể tự lo sinh hoạt hằng ngày được, cậu không nằm viện bao lâu đã xuất viện, không chịu nổi mùi đó.

Trên đường về, Phong Bắc đỗ xe ở trước chợ, “Em đợi trong xe đi, anh mua con gà mẹ.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông đầy nghi ngờ, “Anh biết gà trống với gà mái khác nhau thế nào không?”

Phong Bắc đưa qua ánh mắt ‘em tưởng anh ngu à’, “Gà mái không có mào.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi tiếp, “Thế anh biết gà mái với gà mẹ khác nhau chỗ nào không?”

Phong Bắc nghẹn lời.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không biết chứ gì?”

Phong Bắc điều chỉnh sắc mặt, bình chân như vại, “Anh hỏi người bán gà.”

“Thế anh chờ đó mà bị lừa đi.” Cao Nhiên chậm rãi chém gió, “Bình thường người ta không bán gà mái đâu, còn phải đẻ trứng nữa, trong chợ hầu như toàn là gà trống thôi, anh thì hay rồi, không chỉ muốn mua gà mái, còn muốn mua gà mẹ, anh nằm mơ đấy à.”

Phong Bắc bị gà mái, gà trống, gà mẹ làm cho xoay mòng mòng, anh châm điếu thuốc, “Thời này làm gì có thứ gì không bán, chẳng qua là muốn đi cùng anh chứ gì? Được rồi, cho em đi cùng đấy.”

Cao Nhiên xuống xe, “Em bảo anh này, nếu muốn mua gà mẹ, phải xem chân gà, cựa càng dày càng già, mẹ em nói rồi, không chệch đi đâu được đâu, mẹ còn bảo lông gà mẹ không quá sáng…”

Cậu nói một hồi rồi im bặt.

Phong Bắc thở dài trong lòng, đứa nhỏ này nhớ mẹ rồi, anh có thể làm cha làm anh, nhưng không tài nào đóng vai một người mẹ được.

Bầu không khí trong chợ rất bẩn, trước mỗi sạp hàng đều có rất nhiều người, ồn ào hỗn loạn.

Cao Nhiên đi một đường mua một đường, Phong Bắc đi một đường trả tiền một đường, ai nhìn vào hai người họ đều tưởng là hai anh em, quan hệ thân thiết, chỉ là trông không giống nhau lắm thôi.

Phong Bắc vừa về nhà đã lăn vào bếp.

Cao Nhiên muốn tắm, cậu tìm túi ni lông bọc ngoài vết thương, vừa định bước vào nhà tắm đã bị Phong Bắc ôm lấy từ đằng sau, “Nhịn một chút hẵng, chờ anh chặt gà cho vào nồi rồi tắm cho em.”

“Anh cứ bận việc của anh đi.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Trước đó phải trụng gà đã, anh biết chứ?”

Phong Bắc thầm giật nảy mình, còn phải trụng gà nữa hả? Anh mặt không đỏ tim không đập nhanh nói dối, “Trụng gà ấy hả, biết chứ.”

Cao Nhiên rất hoài nghi liệu tối nay có uống được canh gà không đây.

Trước tiên Phong Bắc đi hầm con gà mẹ, vo gạo nấu cơm, rồi mới vào buồng tắm hầu hạ đứa nhỏ nhà mình, bận thì bận thật, nhưng phong phú.

Cao Nhiên ra khỏi buồng tắm là ngủ ngay, mệt bở hơi tai.

Lúc Triệu Tứ Hải đến, Phong Bắc đang ngậm điếu thuốc ngoài ban công giặt quần con cho Cao Nhiên, tay toàn bọt xà phòng, “Cậu đợi một chút, tôi giặt nốt đống quần áo còn lại đã.”

Đóng cửa thay giày, Triệu Tứ Hải ngửi thấy mùi canh gà, nuốt nước bọt đánh ực, tối nay có lộc ăn rồi, anh ra ban công, nhìn thấy chiếc áo khoác trong chậu, nhận ra là chiếc Cao Nhiên mặc hồi sáng nay, vẻ mặt trong nháy mắt trở nên vi diệu cực kỳ.

Phong Bắc giặt xong quần con vắt khô rồi ném vào trong chậu, vừa thành thạo vừa nhanh nhẹn.

Triệu Tứ Hải khép miệng lại, ánh mắt lại không nhịn được quét qua người đội trưởng Phong, thật không ngờ còn có mặt đảm đang đến vậy.

Phong Bắc dập thuốc ném vào trong thùng rác, thả tay áo len xuống, “Có tình huống gì?”

Lúc này Triệu Tứ Hải mới báo cáo với anh, “Em đã điều tra địa điểm mà Tiểu Cao cung cấp, hôm qua đã đổi chủ sở hữu rồi, người không có nhà, bọn em không tiện đi thẳng vào lục soát, đồ của Tưởng Tường còn chưa cầm tới tay.”

“Đổi chủ rồi?” Phong Bắc nhíu mày, “Lai lịch thế nào? Điều tra hồ sơ chưa? Có vấn đề gì không?”

“Họ Tống, tên gì em quên mất rồi, anh đợi một chút, em xem lại.”

Triệu Tứ Hải lấy sổ ra lật lật, “Tống Mẫn.”


	88. Chapter 88

Phong Bắc sợ đêm dài lắm mộng, không kịp đợi đến hôm sau, ngay tối đó đã liên hệ với cục trưởng Lưu, mang theo giấy phép khám nhà đi gặp chủ nhà Tống Mẫn, Triệu Tứ Hải cũng đi cùng, cả thương binh Cao Nhiên cũng lết xác theo.

Lúc tới nơi đã gần 9 giờ, ba người xuống xe, lao vào vòng ôm của gió buốt.

Triệu Tứ Hải hắt xì liên tục, anh xì mũi, “Dự báo thời tiết nói hai ngày nay sẽ có tuyết rơi, em thấy chắc đêm nay rồi.”

Cao Nhiên đứng ở đầu gió, mái tóc bị thổi tung, cậu không vuốt lại mà rụt cổ vào trong áo, “Tuyết rơi càng tốt chứ ạ, có tuyết chứng tỏ sắp hết mùa đông rồi.”

“…”

Phong Bắc cản gió châm một điếu thuốc, “Vào thôi.”

Mở cửa là một người đàn ông, thân hình cứng cỏi, nét mặt sâu hoắm, anh ta mặc bộ đồ đơn giản, áo len đen bao lên vóc người cao lớn, bên dưới là chiếc quần dài thoải mái, đôi chân dài mà ẩn chứa sức mạnh.

Tầm mắt của Cao Nhiên, Phong Bắc, Triệu Tứ Hải không hẹn mà cùng rơi lên mái tóc bạc của người đàn ông, không phải như kiểu của Phong Bắc điểm xuyết vài sợi tóc bạc, mà là bạc trắng, da lại căng bóng, không một chút nét nào già nua.

Trong đầu ba người lập tức hiện ra thông tin liên quan đến người đàn ông này, Tống Mẫn, 35 tuổi, người thành phố L, hành nghề tự do.

Có thể mua lại căn nhà này, không giàu thì cũng sang.

Phong Bắc trình giấy chứng minh ra, “Anh Tống, cảnh sát tra án, xin anh phối hợp một chút.”

Tống Mẫn bày tư thế “xin cứ tự nhiên”.

Phong Bắc đưa mắt, Cao Nhiên và Triệu Tứ Hải lập tức vào nhà lục soát, họ quay lại rất nhanh, không có thu hoạch.

Trong mấy căn phòng đều nồng nặc mùi khử trùng, dấu vết dọn dẹp rất rõ ràng, đặc biệt là căn phòng khi Tưởng Tường còn sống từng ở, toàn bộ đồ dùng đều biến mất, trong đó chẳng còn gì cả.

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Anh Tống quét dọn mấy căn phòng này khi nào?”

“Sáng hôm nay.” Tống Mẫn bưng tách trà bằng sứ xanh nhấp khẽ một ngụm, đôi môi nhạt màu được quét thêm một chút ánh sáng lộng lẫy, “Người yêu tôi có chứng nghiện sạch.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy trên người đàn ông tên Tống Mẫn có mùi vị đầy tang thương, rất nồng, tựa như đã trải qua hết muôn màu nhân sinh, không còn cái gì lọt vào mắt, nhập vào tim nổi nữa, anh ta có giọng nói thuần hậu, có điều cảm xúc lại chẳng có gì thay đổi mấy.

Nhìn một lát, Cao Nhiên bất giác liên tưởng người này giống một cỗ máy lạnh lẽo, chỉ là khoác một lớp da người, lột ra rồi chỉ còn lại mạch điện tinh vi mà thôi.

Phong Bắc lặng lẽ đá cho Cao Nhiên một cú lực không nhẹ không nặng, người đàn ông của em còn bên cạnh đây này, hai mắt lại nhìn người khác đắm đuối, còn muốn sống yên không đây.

Cao Nhiên liếc trộm người đàn ông, thu lại vẻ mặt, “Anh Tống, những đồ dùng ban đầu để trong căn phòng phía tây đâu rồi?”

“Tôi mời người dọn vệ sinh theo giờ.” Tống Mẫn nói, “Còn về những thứ đó, quá bẩn quá cũ, mang đi hết rồi.”

Anh ta đứng dậy, cầm hai tấm danh thiếp đặt lên bàn.

Phong Bắc kẹp danh thiếp vào trong quyển sổ, “Không biết anh Tống đến thành phố A là muốn định cư hay là gì?”

Tống Mẫn nói, “Đến đây gặp đồng hương.”

Muốn gặp đồng hương, ở đại khách sạn nào mấy ngày không được sao, dùng một khoảng tiền lớn như thế để mua nhà, đổi đồ nội thất, để trang trí à?

Tống Mẫn dường như biết suy nghĩ của ba người nhóm Cao Nhiên, anh ta thở dài, “Lớn tuổi rồi, tiền tiêu mãi không hết.”

“…”

Không phải mới hơn ba mươi sao? Miễn cưỡng qua được nửa đời người mà đã lo không tiêu hết tiền rồi, rốt cuộc là có bao nhiêu tiền đây.

Cùng là hơn ba mươi tuổi đội trưởng Phong rất chi là thất vọng.

Triệu Tứ Hải ghé vào tai Phong Bắc nói còn một phòng ngủ chưa xem.

Phong Bắc cắn điếu thuốc, sải chân đi tới cửa phòng ngủ, “Có tiện vào xem một chút không?”

Tống Mẫn hơi nhướn mày.

Cao Nhiên bước qua, đoán rằng người này hẳn thích sự thanh tĩnh, không chào đón có người đến nhà thăm, nhưng không hiểu sao, cậu loáng thoáng cảm giác rằng khi ba người họ xuất hiện, anh ta không hề bài xích.

Bầu không khí trong phòng khách sượng ngắt, lại chẳng bao lâu sau, Tống Mẫn vặn chìa khóa cửa.

Trong phòng ngủ không có ai, cũng không bật đèn, rèm cửa kéo kín mít, ánh sáng tối tăm, chỉ có một chút ánh đèn từ phòng khách thăm dò lẻn vào, càng vào trong lại càng yếu ớt.

“Tách”

Tống Mẫn bật công tắc chỗ vách tường, nội thất trong phòng ngủ đập vào mắt ba người Cao Nhiên, cả ba đều câm nín.

Toàn bộ căn phòng ngủ trống trải cực kỳ, chỉ kê một chiếc giường vào sát tường, cực lớn, mười người trưởng thành có thể nằm song song trên đó được, trên đó bọc một chiếc ga giường, đơn giản đến không thể nào đơn giản hơn được nữa.

Cao Nhiên quay đầu nhìn người đang đứng bên cạnh, ngửi thấy mùi thuốc lá thoang thoảng, chẳng biết là của hãng nào, cậu thấy rất lạ, nhưng cậu chắc chắn mùi này là người khác dính vào, trước khi Phong Bắc tới, ở đây có người hút thuốc, hơn nữa không chỉ một điếu.

“Anh Tống, người yêu của anh đâu?”

Nét nghiêm nghị giữa hai hàng lông mày Tống Mẫn nhạt đi, nhiều thêm mấy phần nhu hòa, “Cãi nhau một trận, bỏ nhà ra đi rồi.”

“Chiêu đó kinh điển thật đấy, truyền từ thời tối cổ đến giờ.” Triệu Tứ Hải bày tỏ cảm xúc, nhịn không được hỏi nhiều thêm một câu, “Anh Tống không ra ngoài tìm sao?”

Tống Mẫn nói, “Không cần, sẽ tự trở về thôi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nhất thời tỏ ra hâm mộ, bạn gái mình không vui một cái là dọa bỏ nhà ra đi, cũng không đi xa, chỉ tìm một cái ghế đá ở chung cư ngồi xuống y chang lão phật gia, nếu anh xuống lầu tìm chậm một chút chút thôi, thế là tiêu rồi, chờ đấy mà xem, chắc chắn muốn lật trời.

“Nếu cần thiết, chúng tôi sẽ lại liên lạc với anh.”

Phong Bắc để lại câu này, dẫn theo Cao Nhiên và Triệu Tứ Hải rời đi.

Cao Nhiên ngoái lại nhìn, phát hiện người kia đang đứng trong sân ngắm nhìn bầu trời đêm, cậu cũng ngẩng lên nhìn, chẳng có lấy một vì sao nào cả.

Dường như phát hiện ra, Tống Mẫn dời tầm mắt từ bầu trời đêm lên người thiếu niên.

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên chạm phải ánh mắt sâu lắng đó, cậu nhếch môi, cười một cách lễ phép.

Đôi môi đang mím của Tống Mẫn hơi nhúc nhích, xem như là đáp lại.

Lúc về vẫn là Phong Bắc lái, Triệu Tứ Hải không biết, vết thương trên tay trái Cao Nhiên chưa hoàn toàn khép lại.

Phong Bắc nhìn đường xá, “Tiểu Triệu, cậu phái hai người mai phục ở quanh đó, Long Ngũ mà xuất hiện lập tức bắt ngay, ngoài ra để ý hành tung của Tống Mẫn, tôi cứ thấy anh ta có chút kỳ lạ.”

Triệu Tứ Hải cũng có cảm giác ấy, đúng ra mà nói là có chỗ kỳ lạ, nhưng không thể nói rõ ra được.

Phong Bắc phát hiện người ngồi ghế phó lái từ lúc lên xe đến giờ không nói tiếng nào, “Đang nghĩ gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn cảnh đêm ngoài cửa sổ, “Hồ sơ có vấn đề gì không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không có.”

Cao Nhiên nổi tính trẻ con hà hơi lên cửa kính, lấy ngón tay cái vẽ vòng tròn lên đó, “Em để ý rồi, toàn bộ căn nhà, bao gồm cả phòng ngủ của anh ta, đều không có lấy một món đồ của phụ nữ, em nghĩ… người yêu của anh ta cũng giống anh ta.”

Triệu Tứ Hải bật thốt lên, “Cũng là đồng tính à?”

Anh muộn màng phản ứng lại, áy náy cười gượng vài tiếng nói, “Em không có ý gì đâu, đội trưởng Phong, Tiểu Cao, à thì, chỉ là tôi…”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Không sao đâu, anh Triệu, anh cứ thoải mái đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải thở một hơi, anh đổi chủ đề, “Nếu đồ bị lẫn vào rác đem đến bãi rác, vậy thì không cầm về được rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Làm hết sức mình.”

Miệng Cao Nhiên khô rang, cậu cầm bình nước của Phong Bắc lên uống, nhớ lại câu Tưởng Tường nói với cậu trước khi chết, chỉ là số 159 đường Thường Xuân, liệu có thể nào không phải trong nhà, mà là ở những nơi khác trong sân không?

Tốt nhất là ở trong sân, vậy thì tỷ lệ tìm được lớn hơn nhiều.

Triệu Tứ Hải xuýt xoa, “Cả phòng ngủ kê mỗi một cái giường, cá tính thật đấy, hai người bảo phòng cưới của em có nên thử như vậy không?”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Anh Triệu sắp kết hôn rồi ư?”

Trên mặt Triệu Tứ Hải không giấu được ý cười, “Mùng 1 tháng 6 sang năm.”

Cao Nhiên cũng cười, người quen được hạnh phúc, cậu tiếp xúc nhiều thêm cũng có thể lây chút hỉ khí, “Chúc mừng anh.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Nhiều việc lắm, anh vốn muốn là cuối năm nay, cô ấy muốn ngày 1 tháng 6, nói là sau khi kết hôn rồi thì cô ấy chính là phụ nữ đã có gia đình, có mặt dày đến mấy cũng không tiện chơi Quốc tế Thiếu nhi nữa.”

Dứt lời, anh phát hiện bầu không khí trong xe có gì đó không đúng lắm, chẳng biết nói sai ở chỗ nào rồi, mặt mày ngơ ngác.

Hai người đằng trước đều không lên tiếng.

Năm đó Phong Bắc đã hứa với Cao Nhiên, chờ khi cậu 18 tuổi sẽ dẫn cậu lên thành phố chơi Quốc tế Thiếu nhi, kết quả nhân sinh vô thường, không đi được, một niềm nuối tiếc không lớn không nhỏ tựa như một viên đá sắc lẻm, từ nay về sau đặt trong dòng sông ký ức đằng đẵng.

Triệu Tứ Hải xuống xe về nhà, trong xe chỉ còn lại Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên đột ngột hỏi, “Hối hận không?”

Yên tĩnh ngắn ngủi qua đi, giọng của Phong Bắc cất lên, “Hối hận.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng người, chộp ngay được vạt áo trước ngực người đàn ông kéo về phía mình, ghé đầu lại, đặt môi lên anh.

Trong miệng Phong Bắc nhiều thêm một luồng tanh ngọt, anh không lùi về sau, mặc cho thanh niên làm bậy với mình.

Cao Nhiên giơ tay lên xoa bả vai người đàn ông, vòng ra sau nắn bóp gáy anh, đong đưa ý mời.

Phong Bắc ghì lại eo thanh niên, vươn bàn tay to vào dưới vạt áo cậu, có lẽ là do cậu toát mồ hôi, luồng nhiệt ẩm ướt từ trong áo len thoát ra ngoài, chạm vào thấy ấm áp.

Điện thoại di động rung lên, rất chi là không đúng lúc.

Cao Nhiên nằm nhoài trên vai Phong Bắc thở dốc, mẹ nó, chết mất thôi, họng đau xót, một chút lý trí cậu mất công tốn sức lôi về trong nháy mắt chạy tóe khói, mất tăm mất tích.

Tiếng điện thoại rung dừng lại, yên tĩnh nằm trong túi Cao Nhiên, một lát sau lại vang.

Cao Nhiên chửi nhỏ, một bàn tay to lớn lấy điện thoại ra trước cậu, giọng người đàn ông vang lên bên tai, “Em trai em.”

Điện thoại bật chế độ handsfree, Cao Nhiên vuốt mái tóc ẩm ướt ra sau, nhịp thở không đều, dường như mới chạy xong 2000 mét, “Làm cái gì thế hả?”

Đầu kia vẫn là giọng điệu muôn thuở của Cao Hưng, lạnh băng, sắp sánh kịp với Hằng Nga trên cung trăng rồi, “Chả gì cả.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên giần giật, “Cố ý à?”

Cao Hưng từ tốn, “Đúng.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn một hơi trong họng, “Em tàn nhẫn thật đấy.”

Cao Hưng châm chọc, “Anh của em ơi, con xe của Phong Bắc cũng được 6, 7 năm rồi, tính năng không bằng lúc trước đâu, mà kể cả mới ra lò đi nữa, cũng không so được với mấy con xe hàng hiệu đâu, anh kiềm chế một chút, coi chừng hỏng đấy.”

Cao Nhiên không chấp cái giọng quái gở của cậu, “Em biết anh trong xe à?”

Cao Hưng chậc một tiếng, “Cái này còn phải cảm ơn đống sách liên quan đến hành chính, cơ sở cảnh sát gì đó của anh đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Khá phết nhỉ, chưa biết chừng ngày nào đó nhà hàng của em phá sản, em đi thi tư pháp cũng được đấy.”

“Ý tưởng không tệ, nhưng tiếc ghê.” Cao Hưng thở dài, “Cuối năm nay em mở chi nhánh, lúc sinh thời sợ là khó phá sản lắm.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Từ sau khi Cao Nhiên nói thẳng quan hệ của cậu với Phong Bắc cho Cao Hưng, Cao Hưng liền không gọi điện thoại cho cậu nữa, trái lại Cao Nhiên từng gọi qua, cậu chàng không nghe, đây là lần đầu tiên kể từ đó.

Tất cả đều giống y như cũ, Cao Hưng tìm Cao Nhiên sỉ vả, cậu chàng vẫn nói một đằng làm một nẻo, thiếu tự nhiên như trước, dường như một hồi không vui kia chỉ là ảo giác mà thôi.

Bạn của Cao Nhiên có nhiều, nhưng thân thiết lại chẳng được bao nhiêu, cậu không muốn mất đi ai cả, cậu thấy Cao Hưng nghĩ thông rồi, trong lòng rất đỗi vui vẻ, “Thứ bảy em có ra ngoài hẹn hò không?”

Cao Hưng không đáp.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh về nhà trọ.”

Cao Hưng quăng lại một câu, “Liên quan gì em?”

Cao Nhiên nhịn cười, “Không liên quan gì, anh chỉ nói với em một tiếng thôi.”

Cao Hưng lại tắt tiếng.

Cao Nhiên đè lại bàn tay nghịch ngợm của người đàn ông, ngón tay cậu cọ lên nốt chai trong lòng bàn tay anh, nghe Cao Hưng gượng gạo hỏi, “Mấy giờ?”

“Nếu không có gì bất ngờ, khoảng tầm 7 giờ anh rời khỏi cục.”

Bên kia cúp máy.

Cao Nhiên ghé vào tai người đàn ông nói, “Về nhà nhé?”

Phong Bắc không đáp mà dứt khoát khởi động xe, vừa đến nhà đã khiêng người vào phòng.

Sáng hôm sau, Cao Nhiên bị một mùi khét lẹt làm cho tỉnh ngủ, cậu không dậy mà quấn mình trong chăn ấm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh lại nghiên cứu phát minh ra món gì mới thế?”

Giọng Phong Bắc vọng lại từ bếp, “Ăn được là được!”

Cao Nhiên bọc chăn thở dài thỏa mãn, thật muốn nhắm mắt lại, vừa mở mắt ra, mình đã biến thành một ông cụ rụng sạch răng, mái đầu bạc phơ lưa thưa vài cọng tóc rồi.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc, em yêu anh.” Cao Nhiên cất cao giọng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em yêu anh ——”

Một người một nồi trong bếp chết trân tại chỗ.

Phong Bắc đỏ bừng mặt rảo bước vào trong phòng, kéo rèm cửa sổ, đá dép ra chui vào chăn, ôm lấy người hôn lên.

Sáng Cao Nhiên đến văn phòng của Phong Bắc, có cả những người khác nữa, cậu dõng dạc báo cáo, “Đội trưởng Phong, từ tối hôm qua đến sáng hôm nay, chỉ có một người xuất hiện ở nhà Tống Mẫn, chính là người này.”

Cậu đưa hồ sơ qua, “Ngụy Thời Tấn, 35 tuổi, người thành phố L, làm nghề tự do.”

Phong Bắc ngước mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên gật đầu với anh, Ngụy Thời Tấn này chính là người yêu của Tống Mẫn, mặt có hoa đào, nom đến là phong lưu bạc tình.

Triệu Tứ Hải ghé sát vào, lại là một anh đẹp giai nữa, anh vuốt mặt, may mà anh có người yêu rồi, không thì cảm giác nguy hiểm sẽ dữ dội lắm đây, “Từ cách ăn mặc của hai người, không chỉ là đồ hiệu mà lại còn được đặt may riêng, chẳng biết cái gọi là nghề tự do này rốt cuộc là gì.”

“Tra thử là biết ngay.”

Phong Bắc ném hồ sơ lên trên bàn, “Ba chỗ nhân viên dọn vệ sinh theo giờ, bãi rác, công ty dọn nhà có manh mối gì không?”

Mấy người theo vào nói, “Đều không có.”

Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ một lát, “Hay là sáng nay em đi một chuyến.”

Phong Bắc phẩy tay, “Lai lịch của hai người nọ đều có điểm kì lạ, tạm thời đừng nên tiếp xúc, theo sát hành tung của Long Ngũ rồi nói sau.”

Chiều hôm sau, một tấm thiệp cưới được đưa đến tay Phong Bắc, Trịnh Giai Huệ sắp kết hôn rồi, anh dẫn theo Cao Nhiên về lại thành phố Y trước một ngày để uống rượu mừng.

Tuyết lông ngỗng bay đầy trời, Phong Bắc lái xe rất chậm, hơn 10 giờ tối mới đến thành phố Y.

Cao Nhiên bây giờ là có nhà mà không về được, cậu bảo Phong Bắc lái xe qua trước cổng chung cư, rồi lại vòng về đỗ ở ven đường, một lúc lâu sau mới lái xe đi.

Hôm tổ chức đám cưới thì tuyết ngừng rơi, mặt trời xua tan mây ló mặt ra, tựa như một cô gái chưa từng bước khỏi đài hoa, e lệ đến lạ kỳ.

Nhiệt độ rất thấp, ánh mặt trời không làm ấm lên được bao nhiêu, điều như ý duy nhất chính là không nổi gió to.

Nhà của chú rể ở trong thành phố, cả nhà theo nghiệp y, là bạn thời đại học của cô dâu, thầm mến nhiều năm rồi mới tu thành chính quả.

Trịnh Giai Huệ chỉ là lựa chọn giữa người mình yêu và người yêu mình mà thôi.

Cô cũng muốn vẹn toàn đôi bên lắm, nhưng người mình yêu cũng trùng hợp yêu mình chỉ có tỷ lệ nhất định thôi, không phải ai cũng có thể có được.

Không có được, chỉ đành chắp vá, chăm chút thêm thôi, trông cậy vào việc cùng trải qua tháng ngày bình an, biết đâu qua một hồi là có thể nảy sinh tình cảm.

Dù sao tình yêu cũng không phải là toàn bộ hôn nhân, mà chỉ là một phần nhỏ thôi.

Nhà Trịnh Giai Huệ ở trong huyện, chú rể không đón cô từ huyện, mà đón từ một khách sạn trong thành phố về phòng cưới của họ.

Đây là ý của Trịnh Giai Huệ, ngày tuyết rơi mà còn phải lái xe mấy tiếng đồng hồ trên đường cao tốc thì phiền phức quá, chẳng bằng tìm một khách sạn, về việc này ba mẹ cô cũng tùy theo ý cô.

Cục trưởng Trịnh có việc vui nên tinh thần thoải mái, gặp ai cũng cười đầy hiền lành.

Những cảnh sát không có nhiệm vụ trong cục đều tới cả, đều một màu cảnh phục, vừa gọn gang vừa nghiêm trang, Dương Chí cũng ở trong số đó, sắc mặt anh thoạt trông khá hơn mấy tháng trước một chút.

Phong Bắc cho anh một điếu thuốc, hỏi thăm lẫn nhau, đều khỏe cả.

Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm trên bậc thang ăn kẹo lạc, nhai chóp cha chóp chép không ngừng, có cô gái trẻ trung xinh đẹp lại gần.

Khóe mắt Phong Bắc nhác thấy, điếu thuốc bên mép run lên, lập tức chào Dương Chí, tiến về phía đó, ý thức lãnh địa mạnh cực kỳ, dục vọng độc chiếm cũng thế.

Cô gái xinh đẹp tò mò mối quan hệ của Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc, đưa mắt dò hỏi.

Tâm trạng Cao Nhiên lập tức sút đi nhiều, cậu có cảm giác rất gay go, rất có thể qua mười năm sau, vẫn không thể nào thoải mái giới thiệu Phong Bắc trước nơi công cộng rằng, đây là bạn trai tôi.

Phong Bắc nhìn ra tâm trạng của Cao Nhiên, anh kéo cậu vào một góc vắng vẻ, ôm hôn động viên.

Bài hát đám cưới vừa vang lên, Trịnh Giai Huệ đã khoác tay bố mình xuất hiện, tiếp nhận lời chúc của mọi người mà từng bước tiến về phía chú rể.

Thời khắc này thiêng liêng xiết bao.

Trịnh Giai Huệ liếc mắt nhìn Phong Bắc, lứa tuổi đẹp nhất đời người đều là theo bóng người đàn ông này, chờ đợi một ngày nào đó anh ngoái lại nhìn mình, trao cho một vòng ôm, hoặc một nụ cười, dẫu cho nhìn lại thấy mình chỉ đang đóng kịch một vai, cô cũng vẫn không hối hận chút nào.

Đã yêu hết lòng rồi, quả thật không phải duyên phận của mình.

Trịnh Giai Huệ nhìn thanh niên bên cạnh Phong Bắc, cậu nói gì đó, Phong Bắc cúi người nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu chăm chú, ánh mắt rất đỗi dịu dàng, chứa chan sự chiều chuộng.

Ánh mắt đó Trịnh Giai Huệ đã từng bắt gặp rồi.

Đó là khi cô vì viêm mũi mà phải vào viện, gặp được Triệu Tứ Hải biết thanh niên hôn mê bất tỉnh, xuất phát từ lòng tốt mà đi tìm phòng bệnh, xem có chỗ nào cần giúp đỡ gì không.

Chính ở nơi đó, Trịnh Giai Huệ nhìn thấy Phong Bắc ra khỏi phòng bệnh, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu, râu ria xồm xoàm, người tiều tụy đến không ra hình gì, cô ngơ ngác quên cả chào hỏi, trơ mắt nhìn anh vòng về, khom lưng kề môi lên trán thanh niên.

Trịnh Giai Huệ đứng ngoài phòng bệnh mà tay chân lạnh ngắt, cô không biết mình chạy đi như thế nào, vừa về nhà đã nhốt mình vào trong phòng.

Mấy năm qua hiện lên trước mắt cô, cô như vừa sực tỉnh giấc chiêm bao.

Trịnh Giai Huệ thu tầm mắt về, cùng bố hướng về phía chồng mình, đời này cô chắc chắn sẽ không kể chuyện của Phong Bắc cho người ngoài biết, đó là lựa chọn của anh dành cho cuộc đời của chính anh.

Cô chúc phúc cho anh.

Cao Nhiên cảm nhận được bầu không khí rộn rã đầy hạnh phúc, cậu thèm lắm, không khỏi bật thốt lên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, mình có thể kết hôn được không?”

Phong Bắc giật nảy mình, anh mím môi, mặt đầy nghiêm túc, “Để về anh tra trên mạng xem thế nào, trong nước thì không được rồi, có lẽ nước ngoài còn có hi vọng.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ.

Phong Bắc tỏ ra bị thương, “Sao thế, em đùa thôi à?”

Cao Nhiên vội nói, “Không, em nghiêm túc mà.”

Khóe miệng Phong Bắc không kiềm được mà cong lên, thừa dịp tất cả mọi người đang nhìn cô dâu chú rể, lực chú ý đều bị người điều hành buổi lễ thu hút, anh nắm chặt tay Cao Nhiên, xương ngón tay rộng lớn chà xát lên kẽ tay Cao Nhiên, mười ngón đan xen.

Cao Nhiên thấy Trịnh Giai Huệ bị người điều hành buổi lễ đùa cho đỏ bừng cả mặt, cậu liền đặt câu hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, thế khi chúng ta kết hôn, ai sẽ là cô dâu?”

Phong Bắc liếc cậu, muốn hôn một cái ghê, “Nhất định là em rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Lý do.”

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cậu nhìn hai người trên sân khấu cách đó không xa, “Cô dâu thấp hơn chú rể.”

Cao Nhiên không dễ bị thuyết phục như vậy, “Có cặp vợ chồng nữ cao hơn nam mà.”

Phong Bắc còn có hậu chiêu, “Cô dâu là chủ gia đình, có quyền quản lý kinh tế lớn nhất, có quyền nói một không hai, không cần phụ trách thủ công nghiệp, chỉ cần làm nhiệm vụ sung quân, các ngày lễ như lễ tình nhân quốc tế thiếu nhi trung thu đều có quà, còn có thể gây sự mọi lúc mọi nơi nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà sửng sốt.

Phong Bắc khàn giọng, ánh mắt cháy bỏng, “Em có làm hay không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Làm.”


	89. Chapter 89

Uống hết rượu mừng, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc xách bánh kẹo cưới đến bệnh viện.

Vết thương của Cao Nhiên vừa được thay thuốc xong cậu đã đòi đi mua sắm. Phong Bắc không nói gì, chỉ lái xe đưa cậu đi.

Trung tâm thương mại quanh năm suốt tháng đều sầm uất.

Cao Nhiên đến xem quần áo người già với người trung niên, mua cho bà và ba mẹ áo giữ nhiệt, áo len, áo lông, giày bông, nhớ kĩ size lắm.

Phong Bắc trả tiền, Cao Nhiên không từ chối được anh.

Đường nhựa không đọng tuyết, từng chiếc xe bọc mình trong gió lớn mà đi, hàng cây long não bên đường phủ thêm cho mình chiếc khăn quàng cổ màu trắng, tiết trời lạnh giá và rét buốt.

Xe tiến vào chung cư, Cao Nhiên xuống dưới, bước chân bỗng trở nên do dự.

Phong Bắc chỉnh lại cổ áo khoác bị hở ra cho cậu, “Chỗ này là đầu gió, lạnh lắm, dễ bị cảm đấy, vào trong hành lang đi, để anh đi lấy đồ cho.”

Cao Nhiên dợm lui bước, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, hay là thôi đi, em không lên nữa đâu, giờ này bà vẫn còn đang ngủ, mẹ em vất vả lắm mới được xả hơi…”

Tầm mắt Phong Bắc bỗng dừng lại.

Cao Nhiên nương theo ánh mắt anh nhìn sang, bàn tay đang buông thõng bên mép quần run lên, cậu đút tay vào trong túi, gắng sức ra vẻ thoải mái.

Đây là về nhà mình, không phải tới làm khách, đừng có ngượng ngập bất an như thế, Cao Nhiên thầm nhủ trong lòng.

Bà cụ kêu gào đòi ăn mỳ sốt tương đen, Lưu Tú lên siêu thị mua tương với mỳ về, nhìn thấy chỗ cầu thang dưới lầu có hai bóng người, một trong số đó là con trai cô, ngỡ mình hoa mắt nên cô đến gần thêm chút nữa, phát hiện đúng thật là con trai rồi, thằng bé về, dẫn theo cả người kia.

Phong Bắc chào một tiếng cô ạ, rồi đi qua một bên hút thuốc.

Lưu Tú kéo chiếc khăn quàng đang che miệng xuống một chút, mắt cô ngân ngấn nước, tin nhắn kia của con trai không nói dối, cậu thực sự khôi phục rất tốt, có thể đi có thể động, xem ra người kia tốn không ít tâm tư.

Cao Nhiên mở cốp sau ra, lấy từng túi lớn túi nhỏ xuống, “Mẹ, mấy cái này là mua cho cả nhà đấy ạ.”

Lưu Tú nói theo bản năng, “Nhà có hết mà, đưa hóa đơn đây, trả được cái nào thì trả, đừng lãng phí tiền, sau này con còn phải lập gia đình nữa, chỗ cần phải dùng đến tiền còn nhiều…”

Nói đặng cô im bặt.

Cao Nhiên rũ mắt, chân di lên mặt xi măng lạnh lẽo.

Trong suy nghĩ của thế hệ trước, một người đàn ông kết hôn với một người phụ nữ mới gọi là lập gia đình.

Tư tưởng của người trẻ tuổi thoát khỏi truyền thống, chủ nghĩa DINK, độc thân hay tình yêu đồng tính, đều là thái độ của họ đối với cuộc sống này.

Thế hệ trước không thay đổi được suy nghĩ của những người trẻ tuổi, cảm thấy quỹ tích cuộc đời như vậy là vặn vẹo, là sai trái, muốn bẻ thẳng lại nhưng không được, người trẻ tuổi cũng đừng hòng thuyết phục thế hệ trước hòa nhập thời đại mới, hoàn cảnh trưởng thành khác nhau dẫn đến quan niệm cũng khác nhau.

Đây là một hiện tượng tất nhiên, chẳng có gì cần phải tra cứu cả.

Lưu Tú lau khóe mắt, thở dài nói, “Cầm về đi.”

Cao Nhiên hé miệng nở nụ cười, giống như ngày xưa hì hì bảo, “Mẹ à, sắp hết năm rồi, tết đến phải mặc quần áo mới chứ.”

Lưu Tú bị tiếng mẹ này làm rơm rớm nước mắt, “Bố mẹ từng này tuổi rồi, có phải trẻ con đâu, còn quần áo mới cái gì.”

Cao Nhiên hấp háy mắt, “Tết mặc quần áo mới đâu phải độc quyền của trẻ con đâu, ai cũng mặc được mà.”

Lưu Tú đổi túi xách từ tay phải sang tay trái, làm bộ muốn rút ví tiền, “Bao nhiêu tiền?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Cao Nhiên cứng ngắc, rồi lại bình thường trở lại, “Quên rồi ạ.”

Lưu Tú biết con trai cố ý nói như vậy, cô nhìn người đang hút thuốc lá cách đó không xa, cô có thể không tiếp tục oán hận nữa, nhưng không tài nào chấp nhận hiện trạng này.

Cao Nhiên nhận ra, cậu nhỏ giọng nói, “Mẹ à, anh Tiểu Bắc tốt với con lắm.”

Lưu Tú không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ không tin sao?”

Lưu Tú tin, con trai yên ổn đứng trước mặt cô thế này chính là bằng chứng tốt nhất rồi, cho nên cô mới không nói gì, không biết phải nói gì cả, muốn cô cho người kia sắc mặt tốt, cười nghênh đón vào cửa là chuyện tuyệt đối không thể.

Cao Nhiên trầm mặc nửa ngày, gian nan cất giọng, “Mẹ, mẹ và ba thế nào rồi? Bà nội thì sao ạ?”

Lưu Tú nói đều ổn cả.

Thấy con trai còn muốn nói gì nữa, Lưu Tú ngắt lời, “Về sớm một chút đi.”

Cao Kiến Quân ở nhà trông bà cụ, nếu để chú thấy con trai và người kia ở ngay dưới lầu, chắc lại ầm ĩ một phen mà xem.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mẹ ơi, tết năm nay con về nhà với mọi người, được không ạ?”

Lưu Tú nghe thấy sự thăm dò và mong đợi trong giọng nói của con trai, mũi cô thấy cay cay, tay chỉ về một phía, “Thế cậu ta thì sao?”

Cao Nhiên hé miệng, “Ba mẹ ảnh ly hôn lâu rồi, chẳng ai để ý đến ảnh cả.”

Lưu Tú không nói gì nữa.

Lòng bàn tay Cao Nhiên ứa mồ hôi, cậu biết phải cho ba mẹ thời gian, vài tháng, vài năm, hay là bao lâu, trong lòng cậu cũng không nắm chắc, chỉ có thể trông chờ từng ngày từng ngày một, vừa nãy cậu hứng gió lạnh, sực nhớ ra tháng sau là tết rồi, muốn cả nhà ngồi với nhau ăn một bữa cơm đoàn viên.

Người thân lẫn người yêu đều ở cạnh.

Thế nên Cao Nhiên mới nói ra câu kia.

Sau khi nói xong, Cao Nhiên kỳ thực có chút ủ rũ, cậu không đánh nháp trước mà đã nói mất rồi, đáng lẽ phải sắp xếp từ ngữ một chút trước, tìm lời giải thích phù hợp nhất.

Lưu Tú chẳng nói chẳng rằng nhấc túi tiến vào trong hành lang.

Cao Nhiên rất đỗi ngạc nhiên.

Phong Bắc ném tàn thuốc xuống đất, lấy đế giày nghiến hai lần, “Đi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Lưu Tú xuống dưới, xách túi lớn túi nhỏ trên mặt đất bằng hai tay, không nói tiếp chủ đề vừa nãy, mà nói, “Trời lạnh rồi, tự chăm sóc mình cho tốt nhé.”

Cô nói với con trai, giọng không hề nhỏ chút nào, dường như muốn cho người bên cạnh nghe thấy nữa.

Phong Bắc hiểu ý, “Cô à, cháu sẽ chăm sóc em ấy thật tốt.”

Khóe mắt chi chít nếp nhăn của Lưu Tú nheo lại, cô mắng con trai ích kỷ, không nghĩ đến cha mẹ, cũng mắng Phong Bắc ích kỷ, hủy hoại con trai của cô, hủy hoại cả gia đình của họ, kỳ thực bản thân mình cũng như vậy.

Hi vọng con trai khỏe mạnh, hi vọng Phong Bắc có thể chăm sóc tốt cho cậu, không muốn khi mình về già thậm chí còn không có người đưa ma.

Một bên không chấp nhận Phong Bắc, một bên lại muốn anh chăm sóc cho con trai, trong lòng Lưu Tú vừa bi thương vừa bất lực, còn có vài phần chột dạ nữa.

Cao Nhiên sực nghĩ tới gì đó, vội vàng hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đã cắt hết nhãn mác của đống quần áo với giày đó chưa?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cắt rồi, không sót cái nào đâu, anh kiểm tra hai lần rồi.”

Cao Nhiên thở hắt một hơi, cậu nhìn người đàn ông, muốn nói lại thôi.

“Lần trước mẹ em nhìn anh cứ như nhìn tội phạm giết người ấy, muốn lấy dao chém anh.” Phong Bắc mở cửa xe đẩy mạnh thanh niên vào ghế phó lái, “Lần này chỉ là lờ anh đi thôi, thế là đã tốt lắm rồi, hơn nữa cô cũng nhận những món đồ đó nữa, đừng vội, chúng ta cứ sống cho tốt, cô với ba em rồi cũng sẽ chậm rãi tiếp nhận thôi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chắc ba em chẳng mặc đâu.”

Phong Bắc an ủi người yêu đang ủ rũ cúi đầu, “Mặc hay không là chuyện của chú, em mua rồi, có lòng là được.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Dạ.”

Hơn 11 giờ tối, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc về thành phố A, hai người vừa về tới nhà, vừa tắm xong định mần một hiệp rồi ngủ thì một cuộc điện thoại từ cục gọi đến ngăn cản ý đồ của họ.

Buổi tối muộn, đồng chí cảnh sát trực ban ngồi ngay ngắn, ánh mắt lén lút đánh giá người đàn ông khoác áo da ngồi trên ghế, anh ta rất cao, xấp xỉ đội trưởng Phong, vóc dáng cũng tương tự, người đó ngồi với tư thế lười biếng, tựa như một con sư tử đã ăn no nê, khí chất quanh người cực kì mạnh mẽ, lại không có chính khí như đội trưởng Phong, tuyệt đối không phải một người hiền lành.

Lúc nãy khi đăng ký, nói là làm nghề tự do, chẳng có một chút độ tin cậy nào cả.

Đồng chí cảnh sát nhìn ra ngoài cửa, sao đội trưởng Phong còn chưa tới vậy nhỉ?

Ngụy Thời Tấn khép hờ mắt, ngón cái tay phải vuốt ve ngón trỏ bên trái, trên đó có một dấu dâu tây, màu rất tươi, vừa được gieo xuống không lâu, anh ta khẽ khàng vuốt ve một hồi, nét mặt trở nên nhu hòa.

Không lâu sau, viên cảnh sát đứng lên, “Đội trưởng Phong!”

Phong Bắc giơ tay ra hiệu cho anh ta ngồi lại, nên làm gì thì làm nấy đi, “Người đâu?”

Viên cảnh sát bĩu môi hướng về một chỗ.

Phong Bắc nghiêng người đi tới, khách sáo chào, “Chào anh Ngụy, tôi là Phong Bắc.”

Ngụy Thời Tấn đứng lên, thả lỏng tay chân dài rộng, một tư thế rất chi lười nhác tùy ý, “Đội trưởng Phong, hân hạnh.”

Lúc anh ta nói câu này, thoạt trông phong độ nhẹ nhàng, rất có hàm dưỡng, trong mắt lại không có lấy một chút tôn trọng, hơi thở ngạo mạn tỏa ra từ trong xương, là một đứa con cưng của trời.

Phong Bắc thường đối phó với tình huống đột phát, quen rồi, còn thái độ của người này anh chẳng thèm để ý, chỉ muốn lấy được món đồ mà Tưởng Tường lấy được từ Long Ngũ mà thôi.

Ngụy Thời Tấn rút ra một chiếc USB, “Tôi đi được chưa?”

Phong Bắc nhìn về phía viên cảnh sát, xác định là đã lấy lời khai xong rồi, anh ngẩng đầu, “Cảm ơn anh Ngụy đã hợp tác.”

Cao Nhiên đi vào, bên trong có người đi ra, hai bên đối mặt nhau.

Đây là một nhân vật hết sức nguy hiểm, ấy là cảm giác đầu tiên trong lòng Cao Nhiên, cậu lặng lẽ đánh giá vài lần rồi thu lại tầm mắt, người thật còn đẹp trai hơn cả trong ảnh nữa, đôi mắt hoa đào như cười mà như không cười, ánh mắt đong đưa tình ý, các cô gái mà bị nhìn chắc chắn sẽ không chịu nổi.

Lúc gặp thoáng qua, Cao Nhiên nghe thấy một tiếng cười khẽ, có chút ý trêu chọc, cậu ngoái lại, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một bóng lưng cao lớn mà thôi.

Tống Mẫn thận trọng nghiêm túc, Ngụy Thời Tấn này có chút phong lưu, hai người hoàn toàn trái ngược, chẳng biết sao mà lại đến với nhau được, câu chuyện này hẳn đặc sắc lắm đây, ai chủ động, ai bị động là thấy rõ ràng.

Cao Nhiên mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng nói, cậu bước qua chỗ ngoặt, nhìn thấy người kia đang ở ngã rẽ gọi điện thoại.

“Ông chú, đã đưa đồ đến cục cảnh sát rồi, hửm, em ngoan đúng không? Lúc về phải thưởng nhé, ăn khuya à? Em không mang tiền, trên người chẳng có đồng nào đâu, nếu anh nhất định muốn ăn, em chỉ đành đi bán thân thôi.”

Ngụy Thời Tấn bỗng quay người lại.

Cao Nhiên chưa kịp dời tầm mắt, cậu làm như không có việc gì tiếp tục nhìn, tựa như đang ngắm cái gì đó ở phía xa.

Khóe miệng Ngụy Thời Tấn nhếch lên, nói tiếp, “Ở nhà chờ, em mua đồ ăn khuya rồi về.”

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu lấy điện thoại ra nhìn, có tiếng bước chân từ xa lại gần, chóp mũi cậu nhiều thêm một mùi thuốc lá, là mùi đã ngửi thấy trong nhà Tống Mẫn.

Một hai giây sau, trên đầu Cao Nhiên cất lên một âm thanh rất giàu từ tính, “Đồng chí cảnh sát, có thể cho tôi mượn 100 đồng được không?”

“Tôi đăng ký thông tin rồi.” Ngụy Thời Tấn thấy thanh niên nhìn mình liền nói lời giật gân, “Giờ tôi ở chung với Tống Mẫn, tôi là người yêu của anh ấy, các cậu có thể kiểm chứng bất cứ lúc nào cũng được.”

Cao Nhiên rất đỗi ngạc nhiên, một tích tắc sau, ánh mắt của cậu hơi thay đổi, người này biết sau khi cậu nghe xong sẽ chỉ có khiếp sợ, ước ao, không có xem thường hay kinh tởm, cũng không nói lung tung ra ngoài.

Sao lại biết được?

Trừ phi… sắc mặt Cao Nhiên không dễ nhìn, người này điều tra cậu và Phong Bắc, không rõ mục đích là gì.

Dường như Ngụy Thời Tấn không phát hiện, anh ta cười đến là nhã nhặn, hiền lành, “Không biết đồng chí cảnh sát có tiện không?”

Cao Nhiên tê hết cả da đầu, cảm thấy nếu người này mà đeo một cặp kính vào thì đúng là xứng với bốn chữ mặt người dạ thú, cậu móc túi, “Chỉ có 75 đồng thôi.”

Ngụy Thời Tấn cau mày, miễn cưỡng nhận lấy, phải hạn chế lượng bữa khuya rồi, “Chắc các cậu sẽ còn qua chỗ chúng tôi điều tra tình huống nhỉ, lúc đó tôi trả tiền cho cậu nhé, bye bye.”

Cao Nhiên đứng tại chỗ bẻ ngón tay, hi vọng một ngày nào đó trong tương lai, cậu và Phong Bắc cũng có thể ung dung bình tĩnh giới thiệu quan hệ của họ như vậy.

Lấy được USB rồi, đồ trong đó vẫn còn, không bị hỏng, lực lượng cảnh sát lập tức bắt đầu hành động, Long Ngũ sa lưới, cả nước lại thêm một ổ ma túy bị phục kích, số lượng người nghiện bắt được lớn đến đáng sợ, phía bên trại cai nghiện sắp không lo nổi nữa rồi.

Người không có tiền muốn tác oai, có tiền cũng muốn tác quái, chẳng muốn sống cho yên lành mà cứ phải dằn vặt một phen.

Tối thứ bảy đến, Cao Nhiên về nhà trọ.

Đèn trong phòng khách đều mở cả, volume bật rõ to, âm sắc tốt cực kì, tiếng trong game vừa to rõ vừa hấp dẫn.

Chỗ sảnh vào chỉ có một đôi dép trong nhà màu nâu đậm, lúc đi Cao Nhiên đặt ở đó, bây giờ vẫn ở nguyên vị trí cũ, cậu vừa thay giày vừa gọi, “Ăn cơm chưa?”

Trong tiếng ồn ào xen lẫn một âm thanh khác, “Chưa.”

Cao Nhiên bước vào phòng khách, “Gọi đồ ăn ngoài đi.”

“Không ăn thức ăn ngoài.” Cao Hưng không buồn liếc nhìn cậu một cái, “Thức ăn để trong tủ lạnh đấy, anh làm đi.”

Cao Nhiên tìm tạp dề ra đeo vào, “Oắt con, mày nói thật với anh đi, có phải cố ý không ăn cơm, chờ anh qua đây rồi sai anh không?”

Cao Hưng khoanh chân ngồi trên sô-pha chơi game, tâm tư không để ở đây, sai cái đầu anh, còn đầy người để em sai nhá, nhưng cậu không nói ra, cảm thấy chẳng hay ho gì cả, giả quá, toàn là giả tạo hết, tất cả những mục đích đó đều khiến cậu thấy buồn nôn.

“Anh đến chỗ em, thế ông kia bảo sao?”

Cao Nhiên lục lọi tủ lạnh, có cá có tôm, “Bảo cái gì? Em là em anh, cũng là em của ảnh, anh cũng có làm gì xấu xa đâu.”

Cao Hưng vứt điều khiển trò chơi sang một bên, nằm nghiêng người lướt điện thoại, “Thôi đi, cái ông kia hẹp hòi lắm, căn bản là không chứa nổi em đâu.”

“Ảnh chỉ thích ghen thôi, anh nói lý với ảnh là ảnh sẽ nghe mà.” Cao Nhiên đóng tủ lạnh đi về phía bếp.

Cao Hưng đứng dậy đi vào bếp, tựa vào khung cửa nhìn thanh niên đang bận rộn bên bồn rửa, giọng điệu thản nhiên như đang bàn về thời tiết, “Hai hôm trước em cặp với một cô.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Thế thì tốt rồi.”

“Em đừng cứ suốt ngày nhăn nhó như ai thiếu nợ em tám triệu nữa đi.” Cậu khuyên nhủ, “Hai người ở bên nhau phải qua một quá trình thử nghiệm, anh vẫn câu nói đó, chỉ với tính nghiện sạch của em, những ai thích em theo đuổi em, muốn ở bên em đều là thiên sứ cả.”

Cao Hưng rầu rĩ, “Thế anh với ông kia thì sao? Hai người cũng đang thử nghiệm à?”

Giọng Cao Nhiên lẫn trong tiếng nước chảy ào ào, “Mỗi người là một cá thể độc lập, muốn dung hợp rồi ở bên nhau phải có một thời kỳ thử nghiệm, ai cũng không ngoại lệ hết, có điều, anh và anh ấy đã qua thời kỳ đó rồi.”

Cao Hưng quay đầu bỏ đi.

Cao Nhiên mệt cả ngày rồi, làm đại cho Cao Hưng hai món ăn một món canh, cậu cũng nấu thêm một ít cơm nữa, định ăn mấy miếng.

Cao Hưng nhìn thức ăn trên bàn, chẳng biết đang nghĩ gì.

Cao Nhiên kéo ghế ra, “Nhìn thôi là no được à?”

Cao Hưng đột nhiên vòng sang bên kia, vụt kéo ống tay áo len bên trái của Cao Nhiên, đập vào mắt là một đoạn băng gạc, cậu mím môi.

Cao Nhiên thả ống tay áo xuống, “Sắp lành rồi.”

Cao Hưng lạnh lùng hỏi, “Là vết thương do dao chém, hay là do súng bắn?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Do dao chém.”

Thế thì là vết thương do súng bắn rồi, Cao Hưng đá chân bàn, chẳng nói chẳng rằng rút điện thoại di động ra bấm một chuỗi số, “Sao anh của tôi lại bị thương?”

Phong Bắc đang nằm trên giường trằn trọc một mình, nhìn thấy tên liên lạc thì biết ngay Cao Hưng phát hiện Cao Nhiên bị thương rồi, anh ngồi dậy, “Lúc thực hiện nhiệm vụ…”

Cao Hưng ngắt lời, “Ông thì sao? Ông trơ mắt nhìn ảnh bị thương à?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tôi không có mặt, em ấy một mình…”

Cao Hưng ngắt lời lần hai, giọng còn gay gắt hơn cả lần trước, tỏ ra cực kỳ khó tin, “Ông cho ảnh chấp hành nhiệm vụ một mình hả?”

Phong Bắc thở dài sườn sượt, “Cao Hưng, cậu phải hiểu, tôi và anh cậu đều là cảnh sát.”

Câu này càng giống như là nói cho chính anh nghe hơn.

Cao Hưng cúp điện thoại.

Cao Nhiên gắp một đũa thịt bò xào cải vào bát Cao Hưng, “Đừng đứng đần ra đó thế, ngồi xuống ăn cơm đi.”

Nửa ngày sau Cao Hưng mới nói, “Anh, đổi nghề đi, anh muốn làm nghề gì cũng được, em có tiền.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, “Không đổi.”

Cao Hưng không hiểu nổi sự kiên định của cậu, “Không có ai quy định cả đời chỉ được làm một nghề hết.”

“Anh biết làm cảnh sát rất nguy hiểm, biến số quá lớn, mỗi ngày trôi qua đều chẳng biết có ngày mai hay không, tìm một công việc ổn định một chút sẽ chân thật hơn nhiều, thế nhưng,” Cao Nhiên dừng lại một chút, “Có lẽ kiếp trước anh làm cảnh sát, đang trên đường thực hiện lý tưởng thì lại bị dở dang, cảm giác tiếc nuối đó theo cùng anh đầu thai đến kiếp này, đời này chỉ có thể tiếp tục nữa, anh không từ bỏ được, không làm được, đừng nói thử một lần, anh đã thử rồi.”

Cao Hưng mất hứng ngồi xuống, ngẩn ngơ nhìn cơm nước trong bát, “Em chỉ có một mình anh là người thân.”

Cao Nhiên lấy đũa gõ miệng bát cậu chàng, nghiêm nghị nói, “Vớ vẩn! Ba mẹ em mặc dù ly hôn nhưng đều vẫn còn sống, còn cả ba mẹ anh, bà nội của em nữa, họ đều vẫn còn, cái gì mà chỉ có mình anh là người thân?”

Cao Hưng lấy hai tay che mặt, không giống nhau, cậu biết ai mới là người đối tốt với cậu thật lòng, quan tâm đến cuộc sống của cậu, rồi quan tâm cậu sống có tốt hay chăng, “Anh, nếu ngày nào đó anh hy sinh vì nhiệm vụ, em sẽ không gặp anh lần cuối, hàng năm cũng không đến thăm anh, em sẽ quên tiệt anh, còn vứt hết tất cả mọi thứ của anh nữa, coi như chưa từng quen biết anh.”

Ngôn từ rất lạnh lùng, vẻ mặt cũng thế, nhưng đôi mắt đỏ hoe, nom như một con cún con sợ bị vứt bỏ.

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, từng này tuổi đầu rồi, thiệt tình, “Yên tâm đi, cuộc sống tốt đẹp của anh trai em vừa mới bắt đầu thôi, ngày còn dài lắm.”

Bầu không khí chậm rãi dịu lại, trở nên ôn hòa như trước.

Cao Hưng bới hạt cơm, không nhịn được hỏi, “Hai anh ai, ai đè ai?”

Cao Nhiên uống canh rong biển, “Ảnh đè anh.”

Cao Hưng quăng đũa, “rầm” một tiếng đứng bật dậy chửi, “Có nhầm không đấy, Cao Nhiên, đầu anh bị lừa đá à?”

Cao Nhiên nhún vai, “Có cái gì đâu.”

“Có gì đâu?” Cao Hưng vơ cốc trên bàn ném xuống đất, “Em thấy anh không phải bị lừa đá vào đầu, mà là bị ngu!”

“Làm gì mà căng thế.” Cao Nhiên bất đắc dĩ nhặt cốc lên xem, may mà không vỡ, mua hết một hai trăm, nếu vỡ cậu còn xót hộ Cao Hưng cơ, “Có câu gì ấy nhỉ, Trang Tử không phải cá, sao biết được cá có vui hay chăng.”

Cao Hưng trợn mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên, họng phát ra tiếng thở hổn hển, nhìn cậu cứ như đang nhìn thằng con trai chán đời nhà mình, mặt toát lên vẻ người cha già thất bại và thất vọng.

“Nếu cái anh Giả Soái kia biết, anh đoán anh ta sẽ như thế nào?”

“Ban đầu không thể tiếp thu, sẽ giống như em khuyên anh, một thời gian sau rồi cũng chấp nhận.”

“Anh nghĩ cũng thoáng thật đấy.”

“Đừng có nói chuyện này với Soái Soái, nó sắp thi rồi.”

“Đệt.”

“Đệt cái gì mà đệt, anh nói em có nghe không?”

“Mỗi anh ta sắp thi, còn em thì không à?”

“…”

Tối Cao Nhiên không về.

Cao Hưng cầm quần áo đi tắm, Cao Nhiên dựa vào đầu giường gọi điện thoại, lúc cậu chàng tắm xong đi ra, Cao Nhiên vẫn còn đang buôn.

“Cháy cháo rồi kìa.”

“Không cháy, lửa vừa, không cháy được.”

Cao Hưng từng có mấy người bạn gái rồi, muốn hỏi cậu yêu đương là cảm giác thế nào, cậu không trả lời được, nếu nói khó nghe, chính là buồn bực, nhẫn nại, rồi lại tiếp tục buồn bực, nhẫn nại.

Cái thứ kiên trì này, có hay không có, còn tùy người.

Cho nên Cao Hưng không hiểu nổi cảm giác của Cao Nhiên, không có cách nào mở buổi thảo luận được, cậu sấy khô tóc rồi vén chăn nằm lên, liền bị đạp một cú.

Cao Nhiên lườm, “Sang bên kia.”

Cao Hưng nằm im, nhắm tịt mắt lại, không phản ứng.

Cao Nhiên nói ngủ ngon với Phong Bắc, cậu tắt điện thoại, “Cao Hưng, nếu em dắt bạn gái về nhà, đừng có dùng ánh mắt săm soi phạm nhân mà giám sát cô ấy nhé, sẽ khó chịu lắm đấy, cô ấy muốn chạm vào cái gì cứ để cô ấy chạm, em nhịn một chút, chờ cô ấy đi rồi, em muốn lau chùi thế nào thì lau.”

Cao Hưng trở mình đưa lưng về phía cậu, trong ngực ôm con hổ bông, “Em sẽ không dẫn người tới đây.”

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu, những cô bé mà Cao Hưng cặp với cho đến giờ vẫn chưa phải là chiếc xương sườn mà cậu chàng muốn tìm, còn phải chờ một chút.

Qua tháng 12, cách giao thừa ngày càng gần, Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn không có tin tức.

Cao Nhiên gặp một người đàn ông trung niên ở cửa cục cảnh sát, rõ ràng chính là Phong Bắc phiên bản mười mấy năm sau, cậu lập tức xác nhận được thân phận của người đó.

“Cảnh sát Cao, chào cậu, tôi là bố Phong Bắc.”

Cao Nhiên nghe tiếng người đàn ông, bước chân đang đi lên bậc thang của cậu dừng lại, hơi ngạc nhiên nghiêng đầu, không nghĩ người đó lại nhận ra mình.

Bố Phong Bắc vội lấy chứng minh thư ra, “Tôi thực sự là bố của Phong Bắc.”

Cao Nhiên không cầm lấy, cậu bấm dãy số Phong Bắc, nghĩ lại vẫn tránh sang một bên, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, bố anh ở cửa này.”

Đầu kia yên lặng một lát, giọng Phong Bắc cứng ngắc, “Đừng để ý đến.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Thoạt nhìn gấp lắm, nếu không gặp được anh, chắc bác không đi đâu.”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc mấy giây rồi cúp máy.

Cao Nhiên nói chuyện điện thoại xong thì trở lại bên cạnh người đàn ông trung niên, nói giọng tỏ ra thoải mái, “Bác Phong, có một vấn đề cháu vẫn luôn tò mò, sao đội trưởng Phong lại sợ hạt cát vậy ạ?”

Vẻ mặt bố Phong mờ mịt.

“Đội trưởng Phong vừa dính vào hạt cát là sợ đến hai chân nhũn ra, người phát run, không bước đi nổi, mắt đỏ ngầu lên, như là sợ hãi lắm.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Ngoài ra, bất kể đi tới đâu, đội trưởng Phong ra khỏi cửa đều nhất định phải đem nước theo, một năm bốn mùa đều thế, bọn cháu đều lấy làm lạ lắm, có phải hồi bé ảnh từng gặp phải chuyện gì, để lại bóng ma tâm lý không ạ?”

Bố Phong càng mờ mịt hơn, “Cảnh sát Cao, chắc cậu đùa chứ, hồi bé nó thích nghịch cát nhất, trên quần áo giày dép chỗ nào cũng có, sao mà sợ được, ra khỏi cửa mang nước là sao? Nó căn bản còn không thích uống nước cơ mà.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, thoáng thấy bóng người đàn ông từ trong bước ra, cười nói, “Đội trưởng Phong đến.”

[Chương 90](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2019/08/23/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-90/)

[===](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2019/08/23/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-90/)

_Thực ra Tống Mẫn và Ngụy Thời Tấn chỉ là cameo thôi, họ là tuyến phụ trong “Tôi có một bí mật” của tác giả. Tui thì thực ra chưa đọc bộ này, chỉ biết đại khái Tống Mẫn là một người mang nhiệm vụ xuyên qua các thế giới, cũng khá lớn tuổi rồi, nghe đồn ngang tuổi bố hay ông gì đó Ngụy Thời Tấn, Ngụy Thời Tấn là người của thế giới này (thì phải) nhưng cưa cmn Tống Mẫn luôn. Trong “Tôi có một bí mật” có nhắc sơ sơ đến Cao Nhiên, theo kiểu “do lỗi kĩ thuật mà có một đứa bé xuyên qua giữa hai thế giới tiện thể mang theo một dị năng nho nhỏ”. Cho nên khi Tống Mẫn nói đi thăm “đồng hương” chính là đến xem Cao Nhiên đó ạ._

_Có bồ nào đọc “Tôi có một bí mật” rồi thì giúp tui bổ sung thêm thông tin liên quan về Tống Mẫn và Ngụy Thời Tấn nha._


	90. Chapter 90

Phong Bắc vừa đến, Cao Nhiên đã tự giác tránh xa ra, cậu nghe không rõ quá trình hai cha con nói chuyện, chỉ có thể quan sát thôi.

Vừa nãy không để ý, giờ mới thấy bộ quần áo của bố Phong Bắc rất đắt tiền, vết tích tháng năm lưu trên gương mặt cũng không sâu, giữ gìn khá tốt, trông như người 45 tuổi, không nhìn ra đã sắp 60.

Không phải đến vì tiền, mà là vì chuyện khác.

Bố Phong khá luống cuống, mắt đỏ lên, cảm xúc cực kỳ kích động, Phong Bắc trước sau không tỏ vẻ gì.

Cao Nhiên bóp sống mũi, người cha nhiều năm không liên lạc đột nhiên đứng trước cửa đơn vị của mình, cảm giác đó hẳn không thể nói là vui vẻ được.

Chưa được một lát, Phong Bắc đã bỏ lại người cha trên danh nghĩa mà bước vào cục, Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng sải chân theo sau, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc không dừng bước, “Vợ ông ta ung thư dạ dày.”

Cao Nhiên sững người, “Thiếu tiền phẫu thuật ạ?”

Phong Bắc vừa đi vừa rút bao thuốc lá trong túi quần, “Giai đoạn cuối, sống không tới cuối năm.”

Cao Nhiên khựng lại, cậu tăng nhanh bước chân vọt lên phía trước, đi lùi, “Thế bác ấy tìm anh để?”

Phong Bắc rút một điếu thuốc ra giắt bên mép, rũ mắt, giọng mơ hồ, “Bà ấy muốn gặp anh.”

Trong lòng Cao Nhiên nảy ra một suy đoán, cậu hoàn hồn, lập tức đuổi theo cản người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, người anh nói… đừng bảo là mẹ anh nhé?”

“Trên danh nghĩa thì đúng.” Phong Bắc xoay nắm cửa tiến vào phòng.

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên.

Cho nên là, mấy năm này hai vợ chồng ly hôn, tái hôn, rồi lại phục hôn, nhưng vẫn thờ ơ với con trai ruột ư?

Cứ bất thường thế nào ấy.

Cao Nhiên lòng vòng ngoài cửa một lát, cậu đẩy cửa vào, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, năm đó quyền nuôi anh thuộc về ai thế ạ?”

“Bố anh.” Phong Bắc ngồi trên ghế hút thuốc, hai chân tùy tiện gác lên trên bàn, lạnh lùng nhếch mép, “Thế nhưng ổng không quan tâm đến anh.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi dò, “Thế anh với bố anh nói chuyện thế nào rồi, đã xác định lúc nào đi thăm mẹ anh chưa?”

Giọng Phong Bắc lạnh băng, “Anh không định đi gặp bà ấy.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Không gặp thật ạ?”

Phong Bắc ngoắc ngón tay, gọi cậu lại gần, “Gặp rồi cũng không có gì để nói hết.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi lên bàn làm việc, chống khuỷu tay lên chân nhìn người đàn ông, “Nói thật đi, có phải hồi còn bé anh hư lắm không?”

Phong Bắc híp mắt nhớ lại, “Hồi còn bé anh ngoan lắm, ngoan đến mức lúc nói giọng còn lí nhí như muỗi kêu, có khách đến nhà anh còn trốn biệt vào phòng mình, không dám ra ngoài, đến nhà họ hàng ăn cơm, anh núp ở cạnh cửa, em không tưởng tượng nổi nhát gan đến mức nào đâu.”

Cao Nhiên bật thốt lên, “Không thể nào, em hỏi bố anh rồi, bác nói hồi còn bé anh thích chơi với cát lắm, trên áo trên quần chỗ nào cũng có, hẳn phải nghịch lắm mới đúng chứ.”

Phong Bắc cách làn khói ngắm nghía thanh niên, cũng chẳng mấy tức giận, bất đắc dĩ là chính, “Em còn hỏi ổng cái gì nữa?”

Cao Nhiên dõi theo anh, “Bố anh nói anh căn bản cũng không thích uống nước.”

Phong Bắc phản đối theo bản năng, “Bậy bạ!”

Phòng làm việc yên tĩnh lại, mùi thuốc lá tản ra, càng ngày càng nồng.

Chẳng biết từ lúc nào Cao Nhiên cũng châm một điếu, trầm mặc nuốt mây nhả khói với Phong Bắc, mỗi người một ý, bầu không khí khó tả ấy mãi đến khi Triệu Tứ Hải bước vào mới bị phá vỡ.

Mấy ngày sau đó, ngày nào bố Phong cũng qua.

Các đồng nghiệp trong cục cũng không mù, nhìn đường nét khuôn mặt là biết ngay bố của Phong Bắc, chỉ là không biết giữa hai người có khúc mắc gì chưa được tháo gỡ, lúng túng vô cùng.

Một trận tuyết lớn giáng xuống, nhiệt độ giảm xuống vài độ, lạnh thấu xương.

Phong Bắc đứng ở hành lang ngoài phòng bệnh đến gần một tiếng đồng hồ, chỗ này không tiện hút thuốc, anh lên cơn nghiện thuốc lá, bực bội trong lòng, đầu thì nặng trình trịch, bị cảm rồi.

Cao Nhiên cũng bị cảm, còn nặng hơn Phong Bắc nhiều, mũi khô, nóng hừng hực, cuống họng sưng lên đau đớn, vừa cất giọng là ho rũ rượi, cuống họng trào vị tanh ngọt, thế nhưng cậu vẫn không yên lòng đi theo.

Phong Bắc vuốt mặt, “Em tìm một chỗ ngồi chờ anh đi, anh đi vào một chút thôi.”

Cánh tay bị kéo lại, anh nghiêng đầu, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên thấp giọng nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, bác bị bệnh nặng, nếu có thể thì gắng ôn hòa nhã nhặn một chút xíu nha.”

Cậu sợ người này mạnh miệng nhẹ dạ, hoặc nhất thời không kiềm được mà làm gì hoặc nói gì đó, về sau nhớ lại cảnh ngày hôm nay, sẽ có chút tiếc nuối.

Phong Bắc xoa xoa đầu thanh niên, gõ cửa đi vào.

Bố Phong nhìn thấy người bước vào, đôi mắt dày kín tơ máu trợn tròn đầy vẻ khó tin, đôi môi ngập ngừng mấy lần, có áy náy, có lúng túng, cuối cùng ông chỉ lẳng lặng đi ra ngoài.

Người phụ nữ trên giường là Phương Như Ý, mẹ của Phong Bắc trên danh nghĩa, giờ đây người chỉ còn da bọc xương, đôi mắt bị gương mặt nhọn hoắc phóng đại lên, hơi chút đáng sợ, anh lật lại ký ức, phát hiện mẹ trong trí nhớ chẳng có mảy may nào trùng với người trước mắt cả.

Quá đỗi xa lạ.

Phong Bắc dợm đi, chuyến này không cần thiết phải đến, họ nào có quen đâu.

Phương Như Ý nhìn ra ý định của anh, “Biết tại sao năm đó tôi không muốn anh không?”

Phong Bắc tiếp chuyện, “Tại sao?”

Vấn đề này chiếm một vị trí nhất định trong trí nhớ của anh, từ nhỏ anh đã rất để ý, muốn biết nguyên nhân.

Phương Như Ý nói, “Anh không phải con trai tôi.”

Phong Bắc trợn tròn mắt.

“Anh không phải nó.” Hơi thở Phương Như Ý rất yếu, ánh mắt lại bình thản, trần thuật một sự thật, “Cho nên tôi không muốn anh.”

Phong Bắc tựa như đang nghe một câu chuyện hết sức buồn cười, “Ung thư dạ dày còn ảnh hưởng tới đầu óc bà được sao?”

Phương Như Ý nói, “Tôi không bị tâm thần.”

Phong Bắc không nói gì.

“Con trai tôi chết rồi.” Phương Như Ý nói, “Anh chỉ dùng thân thể của nó, đoạt xác sống dậy, tôi không biết anh là ai, nhưng anh không phải con trai tôi.”

Bà chỉ lặp đi lặp lại những câu đó.

Phong Bắc dường như chỉ đang nghe một câu chuyện, làm người nghe, cảm xúc anh không mấy phập phồng.

Gương mặt tái nhợt của Phương Như Ý nở nụ cười, “Anh không phải con trai tôi, cho nên những năm này tôi chẳng hề quan tâm đến anh, nhưng tôi mắc bệnh nặng, sống không còn lâu, trước khi tôi chết, tôi muốn gặp anh một chút.”

“Tuy rằng anh không phải nó, nhưng anh dùng thân thể của nó, tôi gặp được anh, cũng coi như là sáng tỏ một nỗi lòng.”

Phong Bắc nhìn người phụ nữ trung niên trước mắt, “Bà cố ý.”

Phương Như Ý thừa nhận, “Đúng vậy, tôi cố ý, tôi muốn trước khi chết nói tất cả cho anh, nhịn cả đời rồi, tôi cũng không muốn mang nó xuống mồ.”

Đây là một nguyên nhân, một nguyên nhân khác là bà hận linh hồn ở trong thân thể con trai ruột mình, dẫu cho bà biết cái chết của con trai là bất ngờ, chẳng liên quan gì tới anh cả, nhưng bà vẫn hận.

Bởi vậy bà cố ý nói những câu đó, không cho anh dễ chịu.

Phong Bắc cảm thấy vừa hoang đường, vừa trào phúng, mẹ ruột nói con trai không phải con mình, không những bỏ rơi không đếm xỉa đến nữa, mà còn hận, thật khôi hài làm sao.

Một phút cũng không muốn ở thêm nữa, Phong Bắc quay người đi ra ngoài.

Tiếng của Phương Như Ý cất lên, “Đội trưởng Phong, con trai tôi thích cát, không thích uống nước, mà anh lại sợ hạt cát, có mỗi nỗi khát cầu không bình thường với nước, lại không có ký ức liên quan, anh đã nghi ngờ từ lâu, chỉ là không muốn đối mặt mà thôi.”

Lưng Phong Bắc cứng đờ, anh mở cửa, chẳng hề ngoái lại rời đi.

Cao Nhiên đi cùng Phong Bắc ra khỏi bệnh viện, muốn hỏi, nhưng sắc mặt anh thật sự rất tệ, một từ cũng không hỏi ra, ngẫm lại vẫn thôi.

Phong Bắc ngỡ rằng cuộc trò chuyện trong phòng bệnh sẽ chẳng ảnh hưởng to tát gì đến mình, chỉ là một câu chuyện mà thôi, ngờ đâu đêm đó lại mất ngủ.

Cao Nhiên tìm được người trong phòng khách, cậu đá dép bông ra ngồi lên ghế sô-pha, hai chân nhét vào trong áo ngủ người đàn ông, “Hút bao nhiêu điếu rồi?”

Giọng Phong Bắc khàn khàn, “Hơn nửa bao.”

Cao Nhiên hừ một tiếng từ trong lỗ mũi, chậm rãi nói, “Sức khỏe anh không tốt, em liền tìm một người trẻ tuổi hơn.”

“…”

Phong Bắc dập điếu thuốc đang cháy giữa hai ngón tay, tay gãi gãi mái đầu đinh, “Bà ấy nói anh không phải con trai bà ấy.” Thế anh là ai?

Cao Nhiên giật nảy mình, suýt nữa rơi từ trên ghế sô-pha xuống, “Còn nói gì nữa không?”

Phong Bắc cười tự giễu, “Cứ mãi nhấn mạnh anh không phải con trai bà ấy, con trai bà ấy chết rồi, còn anh là đoạt xác sống lại.”

Cao Nhiên nâng mặt người đàn ông lên, ngón tay nhấn lên khóe mắt anh, hơi ươn ướt một chút, “Nghe này, Phong Bắc, có khả năng mẹ anh nói đúng đấy.”

Phong Bắc hất tay cậu ra, ngửa ra sau dựa lên ghế sô-pha, bầu không khí quanh anh lặng ngắt.

Cao Nhiên với lấy bật lửa châm điếu thuốc, cậu biết Phong Bắc nghe vào, nếu không đã chẳng nửa đêm nửa hôm không ngủ mà ra phòng khách hút nhiều thuốc đến vậy rồi.

Ba mẹ cậu trong thế giới này không phát hiện cậu có vấn đề.

Bất quá cũng chẳng lạ lùng gì cho cam, họ đến cả việc cậu có chứng mất ngủ còn chẳng biết, dù sao chuyện như vậy dẫu cho cậu không nói, mắt cũng có thể nhìn thấy được một chút, sau một quãng thời gian, trong lòng ít nhiều gì cũng có phán đoán, không có chuyện hoàn toàn không biết được.

Người với người có khác nhau, có người tương đối nhạy cảm.

Cao Nhiên không nghĩ tới, nếu một ngày nào đó ba mẹ phát hiện cậu không phải là con trai vốn dĩ của họ sẽ là tình cảnh gì, không tưởng tượng ra nổi, phiền não đã đủ nhiều rồi, đừng tự tăng thêm cho mình thì hơn, đến lúc đó thật thì nói sau.

Hôm sau, Phong Bắc hẹn bác sĩ, giống như ngày đó trong bệnh viện, Cao Nhiên cũng đi cùng Phong Bắc.

Cao Nhiên chờ ở ngoài chưa được bao lâu, Phong Bắc đã đi ra rồi, cậu vội vã hỏi, “Nhanh thế? Có kết quả chưa?”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu.

Cao Nhiên nghiêm mặt, “Lắc đầu nghĩa là sao?”

Phong Bắc bóp trán, “Trí nhớ của anh không có vấn đề, anh cũng không mắc bệnh tâm lý gì hết.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, không có vấn đề ư? Cậu nhớ đến chứng nhức đầu của mình, cũng là kiểm tra không ra vấn đề gì, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh có chỗ nào không thoải mái không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không có.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn một bụng về đến nhà, đóng cửa vùi mặt vào ngực người đàn ông hít một hơi sâu, “Nếu có, anh đừng lừa em nhá, không là em giận đấy.”

Phong Bắc ôm lấy eo cậu, “Được.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu lên, va thẳng vào cằm Phong Bắc, hai người đều kêu lên một tiếng vì đau.

Phong Bắc không xem cằm của mình, mà đi sờ trán thanh niên, “Hấp ta hấp tấp, em làm gì…”

Anh im bặt đi sau khi nhìn vào đôi mắt đen lay láy của thanh niên, ánh mắt này anh khá là quen thuộc, nhiệt độ trong cơ thể lập tức bùng lên.

Cao Nhiên liếm môi, cười rất đỗi đơn thuần, cũng rất chi quyến rũ.

Phong Bắc hít một hơi khí lạnh, cái đứa ngốc này thật chết người mà, anh bám víu lấy chút lý trí ít ỏi còn sót lại, “Giờ thì không được.”

“Sao lại không được chứ? Nhanh một chút,” Cao Nhiên ghé vào tai người đàn ông, nhẹ giọng nhấn nhá, “Anh à, anh giết em được không?”

Phong Bắc cắn răng đẩy người ra, được cái quần què! Chẳng có gì được hết! Cái đồ chỉ biết hưởng thụ, nhúc nhích tay chân thôi đã rên nửa ngày! Trước khi giết cậu, tự mình chết trước cho lành, quá phiền.

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, mặt tiu nghỉu bĩu môi, “Thôi vậy, không làm nữa.”

Phong Bắc đỡ trán, lại nữa rồi lại nữa rồi.

Anh ở ngoài mệt sống dở chết dở, về nhà còn phải chặt cái đầu chó xuống tát máu chó diễn cùng với vợ bé nhỏ nhà mình nữa.

“Em chỉ muốn ăn anh mà thôi.” Cao Nhiên thở dài, càng nói càng đau lòng, tội nghiệp làm sao, “Gần đây nhiều việc quá, em cứ thấy hoảng hốt trong lòng ấy, anh cho em ăn, em mới có thể yên tâm được.”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng, vác người lên vai nhanh chân bước về phòng.

Cao Hưng có bạn gái mới, chưa được nửa tháng lại chia tay.

Cao Nhiên hỏi tại sao chia tay, có phải cô bé kia không chịu nổi tính ưa sạch của cậu chàng không.

Cao Hưng nói, “Cô ấy không hài lòng với mặt của mình, muốn đi phẫu thuật, chỉnh thành Kim Hee Sun nào ấy, giờ đang trên máy bay rồi.”

_(*) Kim Hee Sun đóng trong Thần Thoại với Thành Long năm 2005 ấy =))_

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Cao Hưng châm biếm, “Cô ấy hỏi em có thích mặt cô ấy hay không, em bảo cũng được, cô ấy nghĩ là nói dối, càng muốn sửa thành người khác, em thật chả hiểu nổi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe ra, Cao Hưng đối với cô bé kia chân thành hơn những lần trước, đã nghĩ kỹ muốn yêu đương đàng hoàng một phen, nhưng tiếc thay hai người lại chẳng có duyên.

Cao Hưng đột nhiên hỏi, “Anh này, tình yêu là gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên cũng đột nhiên trả lời đầy nghiêm túc, “Là thứ điều hòa cuộc sống, sinh mệnh, đường, cà phê, trà, người khác nhau, tình yêu khác nhau, định nghĩa cũng khác nhau.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Em không muốn.”

Cao Nhiên im lặng một lúc, đưa cho cậu một lon bia, “Không muốn thì thôi, chờ lúc nào em muốn rồi tính, dù sao em cũng còn trẻ mà.”

Cao Hưng uống một ngụm bia mát lạnh cả bụng, “Nếu như cả đời này em cũng không muốn yêu, anh có mắng em không?”

“Không đâu,” Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Cuộc đời của em mà, anh chỉ có thể cho em chút ý kiến, người quyết định cuối cùng vẫn là em.”

Lúc này Cao Hưng quyết định, không cần tình yêu, cũng chẳng cần hôn nhân, cậu sẽ dùng số tiền kiếm được giúp đỡ những đứa trẻ bị vứt bỏ giống như cậu vậy, có lẽ là một, có lẽ là cả trăm, cả ngàn đứa, và cũng sẽ không sinh con cùng ai cả, phiền phức, chán chết, đó không phải là cuộc sống mà cậu muốn.

Như giờ là tốt rồi, tự do.

Cao Nhiên đi ngang qua trường của Giả Soái, đi cách một quãng xa rồi lại quay lại, tìm ký túc xá đi lên.

“Giả Soái, có người tìm này.”

“Nói tôi không ở đây.”

“Con trai.”

“Cũng nói tôi không ở đây.”

“Cậu ta bảo tên là Cao Nhiên.”

Giả Soái để sách xuống đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Thế nên người trong ký túc xá biết, Giả Soái có một người anh em cực kỳ tốt, người đó có một cái tên rất dễ nghe, là Cao Nhiên.

Giả Soái dẫn Cao Nhiên đến căng-tin, mua cơm canh với bánh màn thầu cho cậu.

Cao Nhiên nhìn bạn thân, mặt gầy đi trông thấy, dưới mắt có quầng thâm, nhìn là biết không nghỉ ngơi tốt, “Ông đang bận cái gì thế?”

Giả Soái bóc vỏ bánh màn thầu ra ném vào trong khay Cao Nhiên, “Học.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ông sợ không lấy được học bổng loại I à?”

“Không phải, học bổng không thành vấn đề.” Giả Soái hời hợt nói, “Tôi làm thêm ở bốn chỗ, thời gian học chỉ có thể dịch đến sáng sớm thôi.”

Cao Nhiên cao giọng, “Bốn chỗ làm thêm?”

Các bạn học ở xung quanh dồn dập nghiêng đầu, xì xào bàn tán.

Giả Soái ở trong trường là người nổi tiếng, vóc người cao ráo, gương mặt tuấn tú, có một hơi thở u buồn, lại còn rất chăm chỉ, vừa đi làm vừa đi học, hoa khôi trường theo đuổi thế nào cũng không được, những câu chuyện liên quan đến cậu chưa từng bao giờ ngừng lại.

Cao Nhiên vừa thốt lên câu đó, nhờ phúc của Giả Soái, cậu nhất thời trở thành tiêu điểm.

Kỳ thực là do Cao Nhiên thiếu tập trung, không nhận ra lúc Giả Soái lấy cơm, xé vỏ bánh màn thầu cho cậu, cũng đã có rất nhiều ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn về phía này rồi.

Giả Soái làm ngơ, “Thời gian đều phải tranh thủ nên hơi mệt một chút, sang năm tôi tìm công việc gia sư, bỏ việc bưng bê đi, sẽ thoải mái hơn một chút.”

Cao Nhiên đau đầu, cậu ăn vỏ bánh màn thầu, tỉnh táo không ít, “Tết ông lại sang chỗ ba ông à?”

Giả Soái lắc đầu, “Không, tôi đi làm thêm.”

Cao Nhiên buông đũa xuống, “Soái Soái, có phải ông đang tiết kiệm tiền không?”

Giả Soái nói, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Nghiên cứu của ba ông có vấn đề gì à?”

Giả Soái nói không có.

Cao Nhiên lại hỏi, “Chú ấy có người yêu rồi, chuẩn bị kết hôn, không quan tâm đến ông nữa?”

Giả Soái cũng nói không phải.

Cao Nhiên nghĩ không ra, “Thế sao ông phải liều mạng thế?”

Giả Soái không đáp.

Cao Nhiên vẫn luôn đoán không ra tâm tư của người bạn thân, giấu quá sâu, gần như kín đến không có lỗ hổng nào, những tri thức về tâm lý học và vi biểu cảm mà cậu nắm được đều không tài nào áp dụng nổi.

“Có người yêu chưa?”

“Không có thời gian.”

Giả Soái đưa đũa vào khay của Cao Nhiên, gắp một đũa cơm nhỏ lên ăn, nhíu mày lại nói, “Ăn cơm đi, sắp nguội rồi.”

Sau khi ăn xong, Cao Nhiên đến trung tâm thương mại đối diện cổng sau của trường mua cho Giả Soái cái đèn bàn, chọn loại đắt tiền, các cụ đã bảo rồi, tiền nào của nấy, đắt một chút hẳn sẽ dùng được bền hơn.

Cao Nhiên nhìn nhìn ví da, còn tiền, cậu lại mua cho Giả Soái mấy cây bút máy, chọn màu cậu ta thích là màu xanh dương đậm.

Mua những cái khác Giả Soái sẽ không cần, đèn bàn bút máy thì không thành vấn đề, Cao Nhiên lớn lên cùng cậu, một chút tự tin này vẫn có.

Cao Nhiên chào tạm biệt Giả Soái, một mình cậu đi trên đường, vẻ mặt trĩu nặng tâm sự.

Kể từ khi Phong Bắc từ bệnh viện trở về, nửa đêm sẽ tỉnh giấc, lần nào cũng toát hết mồ hôi, tay chân run rẩy, con ngươi giãn ra, trên mặt không có nước mắt nhưng lại có vẻ đau thương tột cùng, dường như đã trải qua chuyện gì rất đáng sợ ở trong mơ.

Cao Nhiên hỏi Phong Bắc mơ thấy cái gì.

Phong Bắc nói là một vùng sa mạc, tối nào cũng là một giấc mơ ấy, một vùng sa mạc rộng lớn vô ngần.

Sa mạc thì có cái gì mà sợ, Cao Nhiên không hiểu, Phong Bắc cũng không hiểu nốt.

Cao Nhiên hết cách rồi, chỉ có thể ôm Phong Bắc dỗ anh vào giấc, mà hoàn toàn chẳng có hiệu quả gì cả, một khi anh tỉnh rồi, sẽ mở mắt trừng trừng đến sáng.

Một người bị chứng mất ngủ dỗ một người bị chứng mất ngủ khác, thật oái oăm làm sao.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy cuối năm nay hoặc đầu năm sau, Phong Bắc sẽ xảy ra một chuyện, mơ hồ có liên quan đến cậu, có điều, việc đó sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của họ, trái lại sẽ khiến họ càng thêm quý trọng lẫn nhau.

Đây là trực giác của Cao Nhiên, trước giờ chưa từng sai.

Cho nên Cao Nhiên lo thì có lo, nhưng không sợ hãi, cậu chỉ hy vọng Phong Bắc đừng gạt cậu đi, cậu rất vui lòng cùng gánh chịu với anh.

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên ngoái lại nhìn cửa sổ thủy tinh của một tiệm quần áo, chiếc xe đằng sau đã đi theo sau cậu được một lúc rồi, treo biển quân đội, chói lóa thể hiện một thế lực không thể khinh nhờn ra ngoài, khiến người ta vừa kính vừa sợ.

Cao Nhiên dừng lại không đi nữa, xe cũng dừng lại.

Ông cụ Tào được vệ sĩ đỡ đến trước mặt Cao Nhiên, gương mặt đầy hiền lành, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, đã lâu không gặp.”

Cao Nhiên cười, nhưng ý cười chẳng chạm tới đáy mắt, “Ông cụ, ông theo cháu lâu như vậy rồi, có việc gì không?”

Ông cụ Tào để vệ sĩ đứng xa ra một chút, vẻ mặt hơi thay đổi, người thoạt trông cũng già nua đi nhiều, “Tôi đến là vì đứa cháu Thế Nguyên.”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên hỏi, “Anh ấy về rồi ạ?”

“Về rồi.” Ông cụ Tào nói, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, tôi biết nghề này của các cậu bận rộn, vì dân vì nước cũng chẳng dễ gì, làm một người dân, tôi cũng không muốn khiến cậu thêm phiền, cả một đoạn đường này tôi ở trong xe nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn không nghĩ ra người khác, chỉ có thể là cậu thôi, xin lỗi.”

Lời này nói đến là hay, khiến người khác chẳng cách nào phản bác.

Cao Nhiên chờ đoạn sau.

Ông cụ Tào muốn Cao Nhiên đi gặp Tào Thế Nguyên, dù thế nào đi nữa cũng phải gặp một lần, cậu từ chối, “Chiều nay cháu còn có việc, không thể rời khỏi thành phố A được.”

Ông cụ Tào nói, “Bên phía cục trưởng Lưu hãy để tôi xử lý, còn vị đội trưởng Phong kia, tôi sẽ cho người đánh tiếng với anh ta, có lẽ trước khi trời tối là cậu về đến nơi rồi.” Cũng có lẽ không.

Cao Nhiên còn muốn nói thêm gì nữa.

Ông cụ Tào phất tay, có ba người vệ sĩ áo đen tiến lên, nửa bắt cóc Cao Nhiên đưa lên máy bay tư nhân, đích đến là một hòn đảo nhỏ.

Từ trên máy bay xuống, Cao Nhiên không lòng dạ nào thưởng thức phong cảnh tuyệt đẹp trên đảo, trong lòng trùng trùng những nghi ngờ.

Cao Nhiên được đưa tới một căn biệt thự, nhìn thấy gì đó, mắt cậu trợn tròn lên.

Tào Thế Nguyên đang trồng hoa.

Mặt Cao Nhiên giật giật, ông cụ trông nghiêm túc là thế, còn già nua hơn lần trước nhiều lắm, cậu còn tưởng rằng Tào Thế Nguyên làm nhiệm vụ bị thương nặng chứ, hóa ra không phải, còn đang rất khỏe mạnh đây này.

Phía tây vườn hoa có một mảnh đất trồng rất nhiều cây con, Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi xổm ở một chỗ, chẳng buồn ngẩng đầu lên nói, “Xẻng.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn hai bên một chút, cầm xẻng đưa qua, hồ ly biết cậu sẽ đến, cậu đảm bảo điều đó.

Tào Thế Nguyên đào hố trồng cây con xuống, lấp đất, động tác rất chi thành thạo, tư thế trầm ổn, không bận tâm đến ống quần và đôi dép dính đầy bùn đất.

Cao Nhiên tò mò hỏi, “Anh trồng gì thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Cây táo.”

Cao Nhiên đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, “Toàn bộ luôn à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên tiếp tục đào hố, “Không khí, thổ nhưỡng, nhiệt độ nơi này đều hợp để trồng táo.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, chẳng biết bao giờ cây táo kia mới lớn lên, chi chít những quả táo xanh vàng treo trên ngọn cây nhỉ, cậu quẹt mũi nói, “Em thích ăn táo.”

Tào Thế Nguyên không nói gì.

Cao Nhiên đứng dậy nhìn xung quanh, phong cảnh cũng không tệ nhỉ, rất hợp để dưỡng lão, trong khoảng thời gian này hồ ly đều ở đây ư?

Tào Thế Nguyên vuốt lại bùn đất trên cây con, “Không phải, tuần trước anh mới đến đây.”

Suy nghĩ của Cao Nhiên bị nhìn thấu, riết rồi cậu cũng quen, “Em gọi điện cho anh, không liên lạc được.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngẩng phắt đầu, ánh mắt tối tăm, “Sao lại gọi cho anh?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mấy tháng trước em come-out với nhà, cặp giò vẫn còn, không thiếu.”

Tào Thế Nguyên rũ mắt, nửa ngày sau anh mới bật cười, cười một lúc, lại lắc đầu, “Cả hòn đảo này là nhà anh, anh vốn muốn đưa em tới, để em sống trọn một đời ở nơi này, anh cùng em già đi, đến tận khi chết.”

Cao Nhiên nghe xong ngẩn ra, lùi về sau hai bước nhìn anh, muốn nhìn ra chút gì đó, lại chỉ có thể thấy đỉnh đầu đen, bờ vai rộng lớn, đôi mày tuấn tú trí thức mà thôi.

Tào Thế Nguyên đứng lên, nhìn thanh niên sắp cao ngang ngửa mình, chầm chậm thở dài, “Cao Nhiên, em vẫn khiến cho anh thất vọng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên ngừng thở.

Ánh mắt này, cậu đã từng gặp ở đâu rồi nhỉ, tại sao lại quen biết đến thế?

Cậu không chút nghĩ ngợi bật thốt lên, “Em có từng quen anh hay không?”

Tào Thế Nguyên cúi đầu, nhìn xoáy vào mắt thanh niên, “Em muốn nghe được đáp án như thế nào? Nếu anh nói cho em biết, đúng vậy, chúng ta từng quen, quen từ cách đây lâu lắm rồi, em có tin không?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn lời.

Câu mới vừa thốt lên đã khó hiểu, câu này của hồ ly lại càng khó hiểu hơn.

Từ cách đây lâu lắm rồi, đó là lúc nào chứ? Đời này lần đầu tiên gặp nhau là buổi sáng kỳ nghỉ hè năm ấy, cậu nhớ mà, trước đó họ chưa từng gặp nhau bao giờ.

Cao Nhiên thậm chí còn dám mạnh dạn phỏng đoán hồ ly cũng giống cậu, cũng đến từ thế giới song song, nhưng dẫu vậy đi nữa, họ cũng có quen nhau đâu.

Cậu có thể chắc chắn rằng, mười bảy năm ở thế giới cũ đều chưa một lần gặp Tào Thế Nguyên, cũng không nghe ai nhắc đến cái tên này cả.

Tào Thế Nguyên đã biết đáp án rồi, cũng trong dự liệu của anh thôi, và cũng hợp tình hợp lý thôi mà, có đồ ngu mới tin, anh cười như không, “Anh đã nghĩ rằng việc em đối xử với Phong Bắc sẽ đem lại cho anh một niềm vui bất ngờ, nhưng em lại không.”

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày nhìn sang, không tiếp lời, mà hỏi, “Phong Bắc đối với em có tình cảm khác, là tại vì anh sờ soạng em, nói lung tung với em đấy chứ, nhắc mới nhớ, cũng chính là anh mở ra cho anh ấy một cánh cửa khác, cho anh biết hóa ra đàn ông cũng có thể đến với đàn ông, anh ấy cũng từ từ phát hiện ra em khác với những người khác.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nhắm mắt lại, cay đắng nói, “Là lỗi của anh.” Đi nhầm một nước cờ, bàn cờ lập tức rối lên, khó mà cứu chữa được.

Cao Nhiên đi vào sảnh cùng anh, không đánh giá xung quanh, mà đặt mắt lên sau gáy anh, “Ông anh dẫn em đến đây, là bởi anh muốn gặp em sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đến chỗ bồn nước rửa tay, “Anh không muốn gặp em.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đi đây.”

Tào Thế Nguyên vẩy nước trên tay, khẽ cười, “Em bơi lên bờ à?”

Cao Nhiên bối rối ra mặt, cậu đi tới cạnh bồn rửa, “Hồ ly, anh đi tìm ông anh, bảo ông ấy cho em về đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Anh không quen ông ấy.”

“…” Cao Nhiên quan sát vẻ mặt anh, “Không phải ông của anh à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đúng, nhưng anh đúng thật không quen ông ấy.”

Cao Nhiên không hiểu nổi logic trong câu đó.

Tào Thế Nguyên đi về phía cầu thang, “Lên gác với anh.”

Cao Nhiên đi theo sau anh, “Hồ ly, có đôi khi em cảm thấy anh rất ghét em.” Còn muốn đánh chết em nữa, cậu tự nhủ trong lòng.

Tào Thế Nguyên dường như đang cười, “Không phải ghét, là tại em không phấn đấu.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, cái giọng điệu này cậu quen lắm, sao ai cũng muốn làm ba cậu là thế nào nhỉ?

Tầng 2 còn vắng lặng hơn cả tầng 1 nữa, Tào Thế Nguyên đưa Cao Nhiên vào phòng đọc, anh lấy xuống từ trên giá một cái lọ, đổ ra một đống kẹo bày trên bàn, đủ mọi màu sắc vỏ kẹo chất chồng lên nhau, rất đẹp mắt.

Cao Nhiên càng cảm thấy có gì không đúng, “Anh làm sao thế?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không đáp, ném cho cậu một viên kẹo.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em không ăn.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu một cái, nói như thể đương nhiên, “Bóc cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên lườm anh một cái, “Tự bóc đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên gõ lên mặt bàn, khóe miệng mỉm cười, “Không muốn lấy viên đá nữa à?”

Gân xanh trên thái dương giật phừn phựt, cậu cầm vội một viên kẹo, hai ba động tác đã bóc xong vỏ, “Cầm lấy!”

Tào Thế Nguyên không nhận, mà nắm lấy tay Cao Nhiên, cho kẹo vào miệng, “Cao Nhiên, thời gian của anh không còn nhiều.”

Cao Nhiên đang muốn nổi cáu, nghe thấy câu đó thì chợt ngưng ngang, người đang yên đang lành, sao lại không còn nhiều thời gian, “Tức là sao?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đổi một lời giải thích khác, “Anh phải về nhà.”

Anh hơi nghiêng người về trước, ánh mắt chân thành cũng rất đỗi nhu hòa, “Cao Nhiên, anh dẫn em về nhà nhé.”


	91. Chapter 91

Cao Nhiên ngơ ngác hỏi, “Nhà nào?”

Đáy mắt Tào Thế Nguyên có thứ gì đó xẹt qua, phảng phất như là tiếc nuối, thoáng qua là thôi, anh nói tên một thị trấn nhỏ ở nước ngoài, “Về sau nhà của anh sẽ ở đó.”

Cao Nhiên bất giác lộ ra vẻ thất vọng, đáp án cậu muốn nghe không phải cái đó, là một cái khác, còn là gì, có vài giây như vậy, ngay cả chính cậu cũng không biết.

“Quyển nhật ký kia của anh đâu? Cho em xem một chút đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi lại, hai tay khoanh trước ngực, anh không nói gì, chỉ là lặng lẽ đưa mắt nhìn sang.

Cao Nhiên bị nhìn mà tê cả da đầu, cậu làm như thuận miệng nhắc đến thôi, “Không cho thì thôi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Đốt rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không thể tin nổi nhìn anh, “Đệt, em chép từng chữ một đấy, một quyển to dầy như thế, anh đốt sạch rồi à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên khép mắt lại, “Đã không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa rồi.”

Cao Nhiên muốn nói lại thôi, cậu có rất nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi Tào Thế Nguyên, lại không biết nên bắt đầu hỏi từ đâu, tất cả nghẹn nơi cuống họng, một câu hỏi cũng không cất lên nổi.

Tào Thế Nguyên lật ngược chiếc đồng hồ cát bên cạnh lại, ngón tay vuốt ve, “Có phải Phong Bắc có việc gì không?”

Cao Nhiên không tỏ vẻ gì quan sát Tào Thế Nguyên, muốn nhìn ra một chút manh mối từ trên mặt anh, “Gần đây anh ấy hay gặp ác mộng.”

Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Ác mộng à?”

Cao Nhiên hé môi, “Một vùng sa mạc.”

Cơ mặt Tào Thế Nguyên bỗng nhiên khẽ nhúc nhích, anh cúi đầu bóc kẹo, chờ đến khi anh phản ứng lại, trong tay đã bóc được mười mấy viên kẹo, một viên cũng không ăn, đặt hết ở trên bàn.

Cao Nhiên làm như không phát hiện ra anh khác lạ, nửa đùa nửa thật nói, “Anh bóc nhiều thế, tính coi như hòn bi ve để chơi à?”

Tào Thế Nguyên đột nhiên nắm lấy cổ tay Cao Nhiên, “Em đi theo anh.”

Cao Nhiên không giãy, cậu rất cần có người đến giải đáp bí ẩn trong lòng cậu.

Tào Thế Nguyên đưa Cao Nhiên đến một trấn nhỏ, nơi gọi là nhà sau này của anh.

Cao Nhiên vừa bước qua cửa đã có một cảm giác quen thuộc đến kỳ lạ, mình đã từng tới đây, không đúng, mình chưa từng tới đây, đây là lần đầu tiên.

Tào Thế Nguyên đút hai tay vào trong túi, chẳng nói chẳng rằng nhìn Cao Nhiên, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Cao Nhiên đi dạo một vòng cả trong lẫn ngoài, cảm giác quen thuộc kia không những giảm đi, trái lại càng lúc càng mãnh liệt, chính vào lúc cậu bị một suy đoán trong lòng dọa cho cứng cả người, thình lình nghe thấy một tiếng thở dài.

Cậu không khỏi quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy trong mắt Tào Thế Nguyên có gì đó như bất đắc dĩ đầu hàng trước vận mệnh.

Tào Thế Nguyên rút một cánh tay từ trong túi áo ra, ngoắc thanh niên ở trong phòng lại, trong giọng nói không nghe ra mấy cảm xúc, “Đi ra đi, anh cho người đưa em về thành phố A.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn quanh căn phòng khách chỉ có một bàn một ghế tựa, vô thức lộ ra vẻ mặt không nỡ, cậu đi về phía Tào Thế Nguyên, “Nhà này là ai thiết kế thế? Phong cách ấm áp, lại hơi mộc mạc, không giống phong cách của anh.”

Tào Thế Nguyên dường như không nhìn ra cậu đang thăm dò, “Một vị đại sư.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Giới thiệu cho em đi, chờ em có tiền mua nhà, em cũng…”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngắt lời, “Chờ em mua rồi nói sau.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên đứng lỳ ở lối vào không đi, “Bao giờ mới trở về?”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Lúc em và Phong Bắc chia tay.”

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ vai anh, “Xem ra đời này em không được gặp anh nữa rồi, giữ gìn sức khỏe nhé.”

Tay cầm chìa khóa của Tào Thế Nguyên siết lại, nét mặt ung dung thong thả cũng mất tăm, thay vào đó là vẻ dữ dằn đáng sợ, anh mắng, “Mẹ kiếp, không được nói lung tung!”

Cao Nhiên giật nảy mình, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nghe thấy Tào Thế Nguyên chửi bậy, cậu cười, “Gì thế, phản ứng lớn vậy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ấm ách nói, “Cả đời của em còn rất dài.”

Cao Nhiên hiểu suy nghĩ của anh, có hơi cảm động, “Em biết mà, đời còn dài lắm, cũng làm bạn bè một hồi, khi nào rảnh nhớ liên lạc, ở lâu nước ngoài chán lắm, về nước một chút, tìm em uống trà nói chuyện phiếm nhé.”

Vẻ mặt Tào Thế Nguyên rất đỗi kì quái, “Bạn bè?”

Cao Nhiên chưng hửng, “Không phải ư?”

“Bạn bè…” Tào Thế Nguyên nhấm nháp hai từ đó nơi đầu lưỡi, có chút gì đó chua xót, nhưng nhiều hơn là mùi vị mới mẻ, ngạc nhiên, “Đúng rồi, chúng ta là bạn bè.”

Anh đưa tay ra, “Xin chào, anh là Tào Thế Nguyên.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn bàn tay thon dài trắng nõn trước mặt, hơi dời mắt lên trên, một gương mặt đượm ý cười, ngay cả trong mắt của hồ ly cũng là ý cười đong đầy, chẳng chút nào tính toán, một chút cũng không, nếu có chỉ là một thứ gì đó rất đỗi ôn hòa.

“Xin chào, Cao Nhiên.”

Từ lúc Phong Bắc biết Cao Nhiên bị ông cụ Tào đưa đi, anh bắt đầu đứng ngồi không yên, uống nước thì làm rơi cốc, hút thuốc suýt nữa thiêu trụi lông mày, mấy ngày nay anh không ngủ ngon, bị những giấc mộng kì quặc đánh thức, chính anh đã rất lo âu rồi, giờ lại có chuyện này nữa, đối với anh mà nói quả là một nỗi dằn vặt không thể nghi ngờ.

Gần 10 giờ tối Cao Nhiên mới trở lại thành phố A, cậu vừa cầm lại điện thoại của mình đã gọi ngay cho Phong Bắc báo bình an.

Ông cụ Tào đứng bên cạnh nhìn, chờ thanh niên dùng giọng dỗ trẻ con dỗ dành người ở đầu bên kia điện thoại xong, cất lại điện thoại vào trong túi, ông mới mở miệng, “Cậu bạn nhỏ, cảm ơn cậu.”

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy lời cảm ơn của ông cụ rất khó hiểu, “Cháu có làm gì đâu.”

Ông cụ Tào lấy ra một tấm chi phiếu đã được chuẩn bị kĩ lưỡng từ trước.

Cao Nhiên không nhận, trong đầu bật ra tình tiết máu chó cha của hoàng tử dùng chi phiếu yêu cầu cô bé lọ lem rời xa con trai mình, cậu rùng hết cả mình, da gà da vịt rụng cả đống, quả là không thể đọc truyện linh tinh mà.

Ông cụ Tào nói, “Lương cảnh sát thấp lắm, tôi có thể chắc chắn với cậu rằng, chỉ với tình hình trong nhà cậu, muốn mua một căn nhà định cư ở đây, trong vòng mười năm là không có hi vọng gì.”

Với tài lực khổng lồ của nhà họ Tào, lương của ngành nghề nào trong mắt ông cụ Tào chẳng thấp.

Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, trên mặt viết rõ hai chữ phản cảm.

“Các cậu làm cảnh sát, khó giữ được tính mạng của mình, không cẩn thận thì liều sống liều chết tích góp tiền mua nhà nhưng cuối cùng lại chẳng còn mạng mà ở, cũng có thể là bận bịu tiết kiệm tiền, chưa có ngày nào được sống thoải mái đã mất mạng rồi, tôi cảm thấy là, có đường tắt thì phải đi chứ, đời người ngắn ngủi, mặt mũi và tự tôn có thể lùi về sau một chút.”

Ông cụ Tào nói mấy câu sâu sắc, rồi nhét chi phiếu vào trong tay cậu, “Sống cho thật tốt nhé.”

Cao Nhiên cầm tấm chi phiếu mệnh giá lớn đứng ở đầu đường sững sờ.

Phong Bắc nhận được điện thoại của Cao Nhiên xong vội về nhà đợi cậu, nửa đường mới phát hiện quên mang theo bình nước, tay lái vô lăng của anh run bần bật, thở hổn hển, mãi đến tận khi mua chai nước khoáng ở siêu thị gần đó siết chặt trong tay mình mới không còn run nữa.

Cao Nhiên không nói dối Phong Bắc, chuyện buổi chiều cậu kể hết trọn vẹn, đã hứa là từ nay về sau không giấu diếm nữa.

“Thạch Kiều nói với anh là Tào Thế Nguyên từ chức.” Giọng Phong Bắc cũng rất đỗi bất ngờ, “Tuy rằng anh không ưa cậu ta, nhưng anh còn thực sự tin rằng anh ta có tín ngưỡng kiên cường, sẽ làm đến tận khi về hưu cơ.” Chứ không phải còn lúc trẻ khỏe đã rời đi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cả nhà họ Tào chỉ có mình ảnh là người thừa kế, ảnh mà tiếp tục làm cảnh sát thì ông cụ biết tìm đâu người tiếp quản gia nghiệp chứ?”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy không phải nguyên nhân đó, Tào Thế Nguyên mà coi cái sản nghiệp trong nhà là việc to tát thì đã không làm cái nghề này tới gần mười năm, bây giờ rời đi, chắc hẳn rốt cuộc cũng buông được chuyện rối trong lòng nhiều năm nay, muốn thay đổi một cuộc sống mới.

Cao Nhiên nhìn thấy nét mệt mỏi giữa hàng chân mày người đàn ông, hứng nói chuyện lập tức biến mất tăm, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, đừng nói nữa, mình đi ngủ đi.”

Phong Bắc báo cáo với lãnh đạo, “Không muốn tắm, cũng không muốn rửa mặt rửa chân rửa mông.”

Lãnh đạo Cao câm nín.

Phong Bắc vùi thân thể nặng nề lên giường, mặc cho lãnh đạo nhà anh vừa cởi áo khoác cho anh, vừa oán giận múc nước rửa tay rửa mặt cho anh, trong họng anh phát ra một tiếng thở dài mãn nguyện.

Hơn 2 giờ sáng, Cao Nhiên bị lạnh quá mà tỉnh giấc, cậu phát hiện tay chân mình lạnh ngắt, chăn trên người rơi hết xuống đất, nhất thời ngơ ngác.

Tướng ngủ của Cao Nhiên không tốt, ngủ không chỉ đổi tư thế lung tung, mà còn đá chăn nữa, bình thường Phong Bắc sẽ ôm cậu vào lòng, cả chăn lẫn người đều ngoan hẳn.

Tối nay hiển nhiên mặc kệ.

Cao Nhiên lôi chăn lên trên giường tung ra, tay bỗng khựng lại, nghiêng đầu nhìn người đàn ông nằm bên cạnh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc?”

Đôi môi khô rang của Phong Bắc không ngừng mấp máy, anh đang nói mơ, nét mặt sợ hãi, điên cuồng, hai cánh tay vung vẩy trên không trung, muốn tóm lấy thứ gì đó, rất luống cuống.

Cao Nhiên ghé tai vào miệng người đàn ông, mơ hồ nghe anh gọi đứt quãng, “Nhiên Nhiên… Nhiên Nhiên…”

“Em đây.” Cao Nhiên sờ trán người đàn ông, toàn là mồ hôi, cậu bật đèn giường, lặp lại, “Em đây mà.”

Phong Bắc mở choàng mắt, mồ hôi đầm đìa.

Cao Nhiên vừa lúc nằm nhoài trên người đàn ông, nhìn rõ ràng vẻ đau đớn đến tuyệt vọng trong mắt anh, lòng tê tái, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Người Phong Bắc giật mạnh một cái, con ngươi tan rã dần có một chút tiêu cự, anh ghì chặt lấy Cao Nhiên, hơi thở nặng nề, cả người nóng sốt.

Cao Nhiên thuận theo lực tay siết chặt của anh, bàn tay vỗ vỗ tấm lưng mướt mồ hôi động viên anh, “Làm sao thế?”

Tim Phong Bắc đập nhanh quá, hơi đau một chút, anh cọ gương mặt ướt mem lên cổ thanh niên, “Anh mơ thấy em… chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi.”

Cao Nhiên theo bản năng không muốn gặng hỏi, cậu vuốt mái đầu đinh của người đàn ông, “Không sao đâu, chỉ là giấc mơ mà thôi, không sao.”

Phong Bắc ôm Cao Nhiên lên trước ngực, nóng nảy tìm lấy đôi môi cậu.

Hơn một tiếng sau, Phong Bắc rốt cuộc khôi phục tâm tình, anh dựa vào đầu giường hút thuốc, nếp nhăn giữa hai đầu lông mày đã giãn ra, được thay thế bằng vẻ thỏa mãn.

Cao Nhiên chôn mặt vào gối rên ư ử, “Gãy eo mất rồi.”

Phong Bắc nghe vậy thì ngậm điếu thuốc bên mép, đôi bày tay dày rộng xoa nắn hai bên cho cậu, “Em đấy, được mỗi cái miệng thôi, vừa động vào thật là game over ngay.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu, “Chê à?”

Phong Bắc đùa, “Anh nào dám chứ.”

Mi mắt Cao Nhiên ngưa ngứa, cậu lau giọt mồ hôi đó lên gối, “Cho em hút một điếu.”

Phong Bắc kẹp điếu thuốc đưa đến bên miệng cậu, “Đi thôi, đi tắm.”

Cao Nhiên ghé miệng lại gần rít một hơi, nhắm mắt lại phun ra vòng khói, “Anh đi trước đi, em nằm một lát hẵng.”

Cửa phòng tắm vừa đóng, nụ cười trên gương mặt Cao Nhiên liền biến mất tăm.

Phong Bắc vẫn luôn thiếu thốn tình yêu, không có cảm giác an toàn, nhưng tối nay thực sự nghiêm trọng, lúc làm tình với cậu luôn ở trong trạng thái điên cuồng, muốn giết chết cậu, không phải nói quá, là thực sự muốn cậu chết, sau đó tự sát, không muốn sống nữa.

Không đúng, không đúng chút nào, Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, tay toàn mồ hôi lạnh.

Xa nhau năm năm, kiên trì năm năm, vất vả lắm mới ngả bài với người nhà, cái rãnh khó khăn nhất đã nhảy qua, tương lai của Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc gắn bó chặt chẽ với nhau, dẫu có xảy ra bất cứ điều gì đi nữa, cậu cũng sẽ không từ bỏ, cũng không cho phép Phong Bắc buông tay.

Trừ cái chết ra thì chẳng có việc gì lớn lao cả, Cao Nhiên an ủi mình.

Tiếng nước trong phòng tắm vừa ngừng lại, Cao Nhiên lập tức thò đầu ra khỏi chăn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói em nghe, rốt cuộc anh mơ thấy cái gì.”

Động tác lau tóc của Phong Bắc hơi khựng lại, anh ngước lên, đưa qua một ánh mắt, chẳng phải em không muốn biết sao?

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Giờ em lại muốn biết.”

Phong Bắc không nói năng gì.

Cái eo già của Cao Nhiên không nhanh được, cậu từ tốn vén chăn lên ngồi dậy, xem chừng muốn tổ chức họp gia đình đây.

Mí mắt Phong Bắc giần giật, anh ném khăn tắm, sải vài bước chân qua lấy chăn quấn lên cậu, “Anh mơ thấy anh đi trong sa mạc, đi mãi đi mãi.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sau đó thì sao?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Sau đó anh đi không nổi nữa, anh mệt.”

Lần này Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng nữa mà yên lặng nghe.

Cổ họng Phong Bắc nhúc nhích, “Anh muốn nghỉ một lát, thế nhưng anh không khống chế được cơ thể mình, anh cũng không biết anh muốn làm gì nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chỉ thế thôi ư?”

Không thể nào, nếu chỉ như vậy, sẽ không sợ đến phát run.

Phong Bắc khép mắt, “Anh ngã xuống, thế nhưng anh vẫn không ngơi nghỉ, thân thể tê dại bò về phía trước, sau đó… sau đó có bão cát, anh bị hạt cát chôn vùi, chờ anh chui ra khỏi đó, anh thấy cách đó không xa có thứ gì đó màu đen, anh bò qua lấy tay níu lấy, phát hiện đó là tóc, anh…”

Anh dừng lại một lúc lâu, “Anh lôi ra một thi thể từ trong cát.”

Nửa ngày sau Cao Nhiên mới hỏi, “Là em ư?”

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng, thi thể kia không trọn vẹn, bị thối rữa nghiêm trọng, anh lại chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái đã nhận ra đó là Cao Nhiên, sau đó anh liền tỉnh dậy.

“Bảo sao anh lại sợ đến thế.”

Cao Nhiên nghe xong thì thở một hơi, cậu hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc ẩm ướt của người đàn ông, dịu dàng như một người anh lớn, “Ngoan nào, giấc mơ hay ngược với thực tế, đừng sợ nhé.”

Phong Bắc thấy ấm lòng, “Em coi người đàn ông của em là đứa nhỏ ba tuổi đấy hử.”

Cao Nhiên nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy lưng người đàn ông, giấc mộng này kì lạ quá đỗi.

Sa mạc, cát, nước, hai thứ này liên quan đến sự kì quặc của Phong Bắc, không thể trùng hợp đến thế được, muốn không để ý đến cũng khó.

Cao Nhiên tin rằng cậu có thể nghĩ đến đó, Phong Bắc cũng có thể.

Phong Bắc đang thử tìm về đoạn ký ức bị thiếu đó, e rằng anh càng muốn duy trì trạng thái hiện tại, không muốn thay đổi hơn, bởi càng nhiều điều không biết, càng có nhiều biến số, nhưng anh không khống chế được.

Câu nói đó của Phương Như Ý đã kích thích Phong Bắc, anh đúng là đã nghi ngờ từ lâu, chỉ là không muốn đối mặt, giờ lại chẳng còn cách nào trốn tránh nữa.

Cao Nhiên đưa chi phiếu cho Phong Bắc, cậu xin nghỉ bay đến trấn nhỏ, muốn kể giấc mơ của Phong Bắc cho Tào Thế Nguyên nghe, không biết tại sao, chính là muốn làm vậy thôi.

Nếu như nghĩ sâu hẳn sẽ có đáp án, ấy là Cao Nhiên cảm thấy Tào Thế Nguyên biết cậu, hoặc có thể nói là một cậu khác, nơi Tào Thế Nguyên có thứ cậu muốn biết, chỉ là xuất phát từ một nguyên nhân nào đó mà không tiết lộ thôi.

Cao Nhiên dựa theo trí nhớ mà tìm đến căn nhà kia, phát hiện cửa khóa, cậu đứng ở cửa ngó nghiêng một lát, rút ra kết luận, Tào Thế Nguyên không phải đi ra ngoài, trùng hợp vắng nhà, mà là không ở nơi này, anh lừa cậu rồi.

Cao Nhiên không đến được hòn đảo nhỏ, cậu cũng không hỏi thăm, có một cảm giác mơ hồ rằng Tào Thế Nguyên đã đi mất rồi.

Có lẽ một ngày nào đó có thể gặp lại, cũng có lẽ chẳng bao giờ gặp nữa.

Lần thứ hai cậu nhìn thấy người đàn ông tên Tống Mẫn kia là tại một tiệm ăn sáng.

Cậu mua bữa sáng cho mọi người trong phòng, lúc đang lục ví tìm tiền lẻ, vừa ngẩng đầu lên đã thấy Tống Mẫn, phía sau còn có một con gấu chó lớn, biếng nhác nằm ườn trên lưng anh ta.

Mọi người xung quanh chỉ chỉ trỏ trỏ, con gấu chó to đùng làm như không thấy, cả chủ của nó cũng vậy, đều không coi là chuyện gì to tát.

Cao Nhiên vừa mong vừa sợ than thở, có thể thoát ly thế tục, đây là một cảnh giới cực cao, trước mắt cậu và Phong Bắc đều chưa làm được, họ đều là người thường, có cuộc sống bình thường, cùng vòng giao tiếp bình thường.

Tống Mẫn là Ngụy Thời Tấn cứ như thể người ngoài thế giới này, dường như không bị tình cảm của con người trói buộc, chẳng để ai vào mắt cả.

Cao Nhiên bị suy đoán của mình làm cho hoảng sợ, mãi đến tận khi ông chủ gọi, cậu mới hoàn hồn, đưa tay nhận lại tiền thừa, hai tay xách đồ ra khỏi tiệm.

“Ông chú, em không uống sữa đậu nành đâu, đừng mua cho em.”

“Vốn là mua cho chính tôi, cậu muốn ăn gì thì tự đi mà mua.”

“Không có phần của em ư? Buồn quá đi.”

“…”

Cuộc đối thoại của hai người lọt vào tai Cao Nhiên, cậu lấy làm lạ liếc nhìn, không phải đều 35 tuổi cả sao? Sao lại gọi người kia là ông chú chứ?

Ngụy Thời Tấn liếc nhìn hướng Cao Nhiên, làm như bây giờ mới nhìn thấy, anh ta khoe ra hàm răng trắng muốt, phong thái quân tử nhẹ nhàng, “Là cậu à, đồng chí cảnh sát.”

“Xin chào anh Ngụy.” Cao Nhiên bị điểm danh, chỉ đành cười chào hỏi, “Anh Tống.”

Tống Mẫn ngẩng đầu.

Ngụy Thời Tấn nhíu mày, “Tôi vẫn còn nợ đồng chí cảnh sát tiền mà, 75 đồng đúng không, ông chú, cho em tiền đi.”

Tống Mẫn ném ví vào tay anh.

Cao Nhiên xua tay nói, “Thôi, không cần trả lại đâu.”

Nhờ họ, cảnh sát mới có thể lấy được món đồ mà Tưởng Tường để lại khi còn sống mà.

Đôi mắt đào hoa đa tình của Ngụy Thời Tấn nheo lại, mỉm cười nói, “Ông chú, xem ra độ hấp dẫn của em vẫn không giảm đi so với năm đó nhỉ.”

Tống Mẫn thấy muối mặt quá, vờ như không quen. 

Ngụy Thời Tấn ôm lấy cổ Tống Mẫn nói gì đó, đôi môi mím chặt của Tống Mẫn khẽ nhích, cong lên một nét nhạt nhòa.

Cao Nhiên càng lúc càng khẳng định, trong hai người này, Ngụy Thời Tấn là người chủ động, bởi Tống Mẫn như một ông cụ nhạt nhẽo nặng nề đã khám phá xong hồng trần, hiểu rõ cuộc đời ảo huyền, là Ngụy Thời Tấn đã trao mùi khói lửa cho anh.

Phát hiện có tầm mắt liếc tới, Cao Nhiên đón lấy, thấy là Tống Mẫn, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hai giây sau người trước thu tầm mắt về, người sau mơ hồ khó hiểu.

Cao Nhiên vừa về đến cục đã thấy Phong Bắc vội vàng dẫn đội ra ngoài.

“Tiểu Cao, nhanh lên.”

“Để đại bữa sáng ở đâu cũng được.”

“Nghe dân cảnh tả sơ qua thấy hiện trường khẩu vị nặng lắm, tám phần mười là không cần ăn sáng đâu.”

Cao Nhiên vội vã bỏ lại bữa sáng, lấy thẻ chứng nhận ra đeo trên cổ, rảo bước thật nhanh đuổi theo đội.

Đoàn người chạy đến hiện trường, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đẫm máu trong căn phòng nhỏ, axit trào ngược lên trong dạ dày trống rỗng.

Thi thể bị trói hai tay treo phía dưới quạt trần, máu chảy đầm đìa, trên đất có một bãi máu lớn, thậm chí thịt nát vụn còn rải rác lung tung, là từ bắp chân xẻo xuống từng miếng mỏng một.

Ngoài ra, trên thi thể còn có dấu vết bị người ta tàn nhẫn cưỡng hiếp nữa.

Không hiểu sao, Cao Nhiên nhìn thi thể kia, bắp thịt cậu căng lên, cẳng chân phản xạ có điều kiện đau đớn, cơ thể không tự chủ được phát ra dấu hiệu co giật, nhưng người khác không thấy được.

Mà phản ứng của Phong Bắc lại quá rõ ràng, anh siết chặt nắm đấm, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay nổi lên, viền mắt đỏ ngầu, gương mặt dữ tợn tột độ, cả người đều run lẩy bẩy.

Triệu Tứ Hải cách anh gần nhất líu cả lưỡi, “Đội, đội trưởng Phong?”

Họng Phong Bắc trào lên mùi tanh, anh lảo đảo, ngã thẳng xuống đất.

Tất cả mọi người đều hoảng sợ.


	92. Chapter 92

Phong Bắc đột nhiên ngất xỉu, tim của Triệu Tứ Hải vọt lên tận cuống họng, chỉ lo Cao Nhiên làm những hành động dễ hiểu lầm trước mặt tất cả mọi người, nhưng anh nhận ra mình cả nghĩ quá rồi, tính tự chủ của thanh niên rất mạnh, đừng nói là tay chân luống cuống, ngay cả đến gần còn không.

Cao Nhiên đứng ở trong góc, đưa lưng về phía mọi người, vai run lên, dường như đang khóc.

Triệu Tứ Hải ý thức được có gì không ổn, anh vội đẩy hai người đồng nghiệp phía trước ra, “Tiểu Cao?”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, mắt trợn trừng, nhưng lại không có lấy một giọt nước mắt, chỉ có nước da tái nhợt, thái dương nổi gân xanh, cùng đôi môi cắn ra máu.

Triệu Tứ Hải hít một hơi khí lạnh, anh cứ tưởng là Cao Nhiên lo cho Phong Bắc, dằn lòng khó chịu quá, đang tự gây sức ép cho mình, anh nhỏ giọng an ủi, “Sức khỏe đội trưởng Phong luôn rất tốt, lần này chắc là do không nghỉ ngơi đủ, đừng sốt ruột quá.”

Kỳ thực Cao Nhiên mới vừa bị cảm giác đau nhức ăn mòn, cẳng chân đau gần chết, đầu óc trống rỗng, giống như vừa tự đặt mình vào một trạng thái quái đản nào đó, không biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, nghe Triệu Tứ Hải nói vậy, cậu mới phát hiện Phong Bắc có chuyện, không khống chế được muốn nhào tới.

Triệu Tứ Hải đè lại vai Cao Nhiên, lắc đầu với cậu một cái.

Cao Nhiên hít sâu một hơi, nhìn Phong Bắc được đồng nghiệp nâng lên, cậu vuốt mặt, đầu ngón tay run rẩy.

Nhân viên kỹ thuật tiếp tục công việc dang dở.

Cao Nhiên và Triệu Tứ Hải điều tra thân phận của nạn nhân, chạy đôn chạy đáo, cậu vẫn giống như mọi khi, có điều mặt tái không còn giọt máu.

Triệu Tứ Hải gọi điện hỏi bệnh viện, “Đội trưởng Phong còn chưa tỉnh, em có muốn chạy qua xem thế nào không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Làm phiền anh Triệu rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói không có gì, anh lập tức gọi điện cho đồng nghiệp trong bệnh viện đuổi về, “Đi liền đi, chưa biết chừng có em, đội trưởng Phong tỉnh ngay đấy.”

Anh châm điếu thuốc, “Lần này cả đội đều bị đội trưởng Phong dọa chết khiếp, chờ ảnh tỉnh rồi, chúng ta đề nghị với ảnh, bắt ảnh nộp đơn xin nghỉ cho cục trưởng Lưu, em cũng thổi gió bên gối ảnh luôn, bảo ảnh nghỉ ngơi hai ngày đi.”

Trong xe rất yên tĩnh, yên tĩnh đến mức có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở hỗn loạn của Cao Nhiên.

Động tác châm thuốc của Triệu Tứ Hải khựng lại, anh nghiêng đầu, cau mày hỏi, “Tiểu Cao, từ giữa trưa đến giờ sắc mặt em kém lắm, có phải có chỗ nào không thoải mái không?”

Ban đầu anh cứ nghĩ là Cao Nhiên lo cho Phong Bắc, dần dần phát hiện có gì đó không ổn.

Họng Cao Nhiên phát ra âm thanh đau đớn, “Đau chân.”

Chân mày Triệu Tứ Hải càng cau chặt, sáng nay chỉ chạy loanh quanh lấy khẩu cung, không làm nhiệm vụ, không có khả năng bị ngoại thương, “Vết thương cũ tái phát à?”

Trán Cao Nhiên toát mồ hôi hột, môi tím tái, “Không biết làm sao mà cẳng chân cực kì đau.”

“Anh Triệu, em nói thật với anh, cái kiểu đau như thể bị xẻo từng miếng thịt, lúc quần áo ma sát vào, em còn đau đến co giật nữa.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nghe tiếng Cao Nhiên nghẹn ngào mà thấy sợ trong lòng, hiện trường vụ án sáng nay rất máu me, chân của nạn nhân bị xẻo hơn nửa, vừa khiến người ta buồn nôn vừa sợ tới nổi da gà.

Có điều, với tố chất tâm lý và năng lực ứng biến của cậu, không đến nỗi nhìn thấy thi thể kia lại bị ảnh hưởng tâm lý nghiêm trọng đến thế, theo lời nói của cậu, gần như thể đồng cảm đến nỗi áp cả lên người mình vậy.

Kể cả là nghiên cứu tâm lý học cũng không phải là nghiên cứu theo cách này chứ.

Trầm ngâm một chốc, Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Anh thấy là em dứt khoát nghỉ với đội trưởng Phong hai ngày luôn đi.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì.

Là do nguyên nhân tâm lý, Cao Nhiên rất rõ, nhưng không biết cớ sao lại vậy, đau đớn đến lạ, giống như lúc Phong Bắc ngất xỉu.

Cao Nhiên đến bệnh viện, Phong Bắc vẫn chưa tỉnh.

Dung dịch trong ống truyền nhỏ từng giọt từng giọt một xuống, người trên giường nhắm hai mắt, lông mày cau chặt, anh đang nằm mơ, Cao Nhiên chỉ cần nhìn lướt qua đã có thể khẳng định được.

Phong Bắc đúng là đang nằm mơ thật, anh mơ thấy Cao Nhiên, không phải là thiếu niên Cao Nhiên của năm năm trước, cũng không phải thanh niên Cao Nhiên thuộc về năm năm sau, mà càng chín chắn, càng anh tuấn, và đôi mắt càng thêm đen nhánh.

Trong mơ là một hành lang, Phong Bắc ngậm thuốc lá đi về phía trước, thẳng đến phòng họp, “Người mới đâu? Ở đâu rồi?”

Ở vị trí sát góc, một thanh niên cao gầy đứng lên, gương mặt sạch sẽ trong sáng mang theo nụ cười xán lạn, “Đội trưởng Phong, chào anh ạ, em là Cao Nhiên, Nhiên trong rực cháy.”

Phong Bắc cất bước đi vào, đứng trước mặt thanh niên lia mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới, lười biếng nói, “Cao Nhiên đúng không, tên hay đấy, về sau cậu đi cùng tôi.”

Cao Nhiên đứng nghiêm chào, “Vâng ạ!”

Khung cảnh chuyển đổi thành một không gian tối tăm chật chội, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên nép sát vào nhau, hơi thở đều rất gấp, bên ngoài có tiếng chó sủa, những kẻ kia đang lục soát, tiếng bước chân lộn xộn ngày càng gần, nhất định phải có người đi ra dẫn dụ những kẻ kia.

“Cao Nhiên, tôi phụ trách việc dẫn bọn họ đi, cậu chạy về phía Tây, nghĩ cách đưa túi hồ sơ cho đội trưởng Tào… Cậu tiêm cái gì cho tôi đấy?”

“Thuốc mê, em lấy ở chỗ bạn thân em, dùng cũng ổn ạ, chỉ còn một chút thế thôi, đội trưởng, em dẫn bọn nó đi, chỗ này sẽ hết sức an toàn, em đi nha.”

“Cao Nhiên, quay lại! Đây là mệnh lệnh!”

“Em… Em có lời… Em sẽ trở về, em nhất định sẽ trở về, đội trưởng, em cam đoan với anh.”

“Em về đây cho tôi… Cao Nhiên…”

Khung cảnh thay đổi lần thứ ba, là trong văn phòng.

Phong Bắc nhìn thấy mình nhuộm đẫm máu, đối diện là Tào Thế Nguyên đang mặc cảnh phục, họ đang giằng co, bầu không khí nặng nề đến tột cùng.

Trên màn hình tivi lớn trên tường đang chiếu một đoạn video, Phong Bắc nhìn thấy Cao Nhiên trong video đó, cậu bị trói hai tay treo trong kho hàng, người thấm đẫm máu, từng giọt máu nhỏ xuống, tiếng tí tách phảng phất như vang lên ngay bên tai Phong Bắc, anh đau đớn quá đỗi, làm thế nào cũng không nhúc nhích được.

Tào Thế Nguyên mở miệng trước, “Vì vụ án này, chúng ta truy đuổi gần hai năm, đã hy sinh vài đội viên, nếu bây giờ đồng ý điều kiện của đối phương, dùng nghi phạm để đổi lại Cao Nhiên, chính là kiếm củi ba năm thiêu một giờ.”

Phong Bắc đập bàn, vết thương nơi tay ứa máu, để lại một vệt máu trên bàn, “Vậy cậu định trơ mắt nhìn cậu ấy chết ư? Tào Thế Nguyên, cậu ấy là đàn em của cậu đấy!”

Tào Thế Nguyên rũ mi, nhàn nhạt nói, “Tôi nhất định phải nghĩ cho đại cục.”

Phong Bắc cầm bao thuốc lá lên, tay run cực độ, làm thế nào cũng không rút nổi một điếu ra, anh bóp nát bao thuốc ném đi, ép cho mình bình tĩnh lại, “Hy sinh thì cũng đã hy sinh rồi, đây là chuyện không thể nào thay đổi được, nhưng bây giờ cậu ấy còn sống, chỉ cần có kế hoạch chu toàn là có thể cứu được cậu ấy, Tào Thế Nguyên, cậu ấy xứng đáng cho chúng ta mạo hiểm như vậy, chúng ta không thể từ bỏ cậu ấy được, huống hồ nếu không nhờ có cậu ấy, túi hồ sơ cũng không thể tới tay được, nhiệm vụ này nếu hoàn thành được không thể không kể công của cậu ấy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên trầm mặc.

Phong Bắc gào lên, “Cậu có đồng ý hay không?”

Tay Tào Thế Nguyên siết thành nắm đấm, rồi lại chậm rãi thả ra, anh nhắm mắt lại, “Tôi sẽ không đồng ý.”

Phong Bắc cầm súng chĩa vào Tào Thế Nguyên, nòng súng đặt ngay trên thái dương anh, vẻ mặt đầy điên cuồng, “Tao một phát bắn chết mày!”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi xuống ghế, hai tay đan vào nhau đặt trên bụng, đầu ngón tay trắng bệch, “Đội trưởng Phong, Cao Nhiên là một cảnh sát, lúc cậu ấy tuyên thệ cũng đã sẵn sàng để hy sinh rồi, lần này cậu ấy hy sinh cũng mang lại giá trị lớn lao nhất, tôi nghĩ chính cậu ấy…”

Phong Bắc tức giận gào lên ngắt lời Tào Thế Nguyên, tìm không thấy chút lý trí ngày thường đâu cả, anh điên rồi, “Mẹ kiếp mày đừng có nói xàm nữa! Tao chỉ biết cậu ấy là đội viên của chúng tao, không tới thời khắc cuối cùng, chúng tao không thể từ bỏ cậu ấy được!”

Súng rơi lên trên bàn, Phong Bắc cúi mình trước Tào Thế Nguyên, khàn giọng nghẹn ngào, “Tào Thế Nguyên, tôi xin cậu.”

Mí mắt Tào Thế Nguyên khẽ giật, anh không nói tiếng nào.

“Tôi biết cục trưởng Lưu đến giờ vẫn chậm chạp chưa tỏ thái độ, đều là do cậu cả.” Phong Bắc duy trì tư thế khép nép cầu người, “Tào thiếu gia, cậu cho một lời đi.”

Tào Thế Nguyên không để ý đến nét trào phúng trong câu nói của anh, hơi khép mi nói, “Tôi đã nói rồi, tôi sẽ không đồng ý, việc đã đến nước này, tôi không thể nào lấy tính mạng của những đội viên khác ra mạo hiểm được.”

Phong Bắc đứng thẳng người, “Tôi sẽ không động vào người của tổ chuyên án, tôi chỉ cần đủ đạn dược, những chuyện khác mình tôi lo liệu được.”

Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Nếu không muốn sống nữa, dứt khoát bắn một phát ngay trán là được rồi.”

Phong Bắc tóm chặt lấy cổ áo của Tào Thế Nguyên, gằn từng chữ từng chữ một, “Tào Thế Nguyên, cậu ấy cả ngày gọi cậu là đàn anh, vừa rảnh rang đã chạy đến vây quanh cậu, cậu thực sự có thể nhìn cậu ấy chết thảm ư?”

Tào Thế Nguyên không phản kích, cũng không nhúc nhích, chỉ nhẹ giọng nói, “Cậu ấy không sống nổi.”

“Sao mà không sống nổi được chứ? Cậu ấy còn sống, còn đang sống sờ sờ kia kìa,” Phong Bắc gào xong, miệng toàn mùi tanh ngọt, “Đồ ngốc kia, thích ai mà chẳng được, lại cứ đâm đầu thích mày chứ.”

Mặt anh đầy trào phúng, giọng đắng chát, “Chưa hề cố gắng chút nào đã buông bỏ em ấy rồi, mày có tư cách gì được em ấy thích đây.”

Ánh mắt Tào Thế Nguyên tỏ ra kì quái, anh nhìn Phong Bắc, hiểu được điều gì đó, “Hóa ra cậu vẫn luôn…”

“Hai vị đội trưởng thương lượng thế nào rồi?”

Trong video đột nhiên cất lên âm thanh, Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên đồng thời nhìn sang, một người mặt vặn vẹo, một người nhìn không ra vui giận, chỉ là hai tay đan vào nhau siết ngày càng chặt, đầu ngón tay tái xanh.

“Tao đoán rằng chúng mày còn chưa thống nhất ý kiến, vẫn chưa thương lượng xong.” Gã trung niên trong video ngồi trên xe lăn, “Chi bằng để tao giúp chúng mày một chút đi.”

Gã giơ tay, lập tức có người cầm dao tiến lên, xẻo từng miếng từng miếng thịt trên chân Cao Nhiên.

Cơ thể đẫm máu của Cao Nhiên không ngừng co giật, cậu nghiến chặt răng, máu trong miệng chảy ra, rất nhanh thôi trên đất đã đọng một bãi máu đỏ tươi, xung quanh còn rơi vãi mấy miếng thịt vụn.

Đôi mắt Phong Bắc đỏ ngầu.

Tào Thế Nguyên cho tay vào trong túi, lòng bàn tay dần dần toát mồ hôi.

“Cảnh sát Cao quả đúng là đàn ông thật, bị người của tao đánh đến gãy vài cây gậy, hầu hạ nguyên một buổi tối, từ đầu tới cuối đều không rên tiếng nào, tao bảo về sau đi với tao, cậu ta cũng không chịu, tiếc ghê đấy.”

Gã trung niên vỗ đôi chân không cảm giác của gã, không nhanh không chậm nói, “Bọn mày chặt đứt tài lộ của tao, còn lấy đôi chân của tao, khiến tao dẫn theo mấy anh em trốn chui trốn nhủi như chó, món nợ này tao có thể từ từ tính với bọn mày, thế nhưng, bởi vì bọn mày cắn tao không tha, tao chỉ đành đưa vợ và hai con gái đi, kết quả máy bay chở họ xảy ra sự cố rơi trong sa mạc, tao nghĩ bọn mày vẫn chưa quên đâu nhỉ?”

Phong Bắc lập tức sải chân tiến đến trước màn hình, Tào Thế Nguyên đứng bật dậy từ trên ghế, dây thần kinh hai người đều căng lên.

Gã trung niên ra hiệu, có người kéo tóc Cao Nhiên về phía sau, bày gương mặt hoàn toàn biến dạng của cậu ra trước màn ảnh, thái dương, mũi, miệng cậu đều đang chảy máu.

“Trước tao cho bọn mày hai mươi tư tiếng, giờ tao đổi ý rồi, hai tiếng thôi, nếu hai tiếng sau, tao không thấy được người anh em của tao ở số 112 đường Dương Lực, thì cảnh sát Cao của bọn mày sẽ phải đến sa mạc cùng vợ con tao đấy.”

Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi lại trên ghế, hai tay chống trán, tấm lưng vẫn luôn thẳng tắp cong đi.

Phong Bắc cầm ghế đập lên tường, anh thở hổn hển vuốt mặt, phát hiện trên mặt mình đẫm nước mắt.

Khung cảnh xuất hiện thay đổi lần thứ tư, lần này là một vùng sa mạc rộng lớn vô ngần.

Cát vàng bay đầy trời, mười mấy đội ngũ uể oải lê bước trong sa mạc, chó cảnh sát đã đổi đến mấy con rồi, mà vẫn không tìm được thi thể.

Tất cả mọi người đều biết, một người bất luận là bị chôn trong cát, hay là bị ném vào sa mạc, khả năng sống đều cực kì nhỏ bé, huống chi còn là một người bị thương nặng đang thoi thóp, họ kiên cường chịu đựng, chỉ là muốn nhặt xác cho đồng đội mà thôi.

Nhưng hiện thực lại tàn nhẫn quá đỗi, ngay cả chút tưởng niệm này cũng chẳng tài nào làm được.

Lần này điều động lực lượng cảnh sát khổng lồ, không thể cứ luôn đi tìm như thế được, ngày nào cũng có án mạng xảy ra, có người chết đi, có người bị hại, có người chờ cứu viện, nhân dân rất cần bọn họ.

Tào Thế Nguyên giật nhẹ cổ họng chảy máu, “Thu đội.”

Phong Bắc ngồi thu mình trong sa mạc, cả người không nhúc nhích, trên cổ tay có vết máu nhìn mà giật mình, da thịt quanh đó tróc hết ra, bên trong có rất nhiều đất cát.

Anh từng bị còng tay lại, Tào Thế Nguyên tự mình còng.

Dẫu cho Phong Bắc có giãy dụa đến thế nào đi nữa, cũng không thể tháo còng tay trong vòng hai tiếng được.

Hôm nay đã là ngày thứ ba, vẫn không tìm được người.

Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn vùng sa mạc này bằng đôi mắt giăng kín tơ máu, ánh mắt hiền hòa, “Phong Bắc, để cho Cao Nhiên ở lại sa mạc đi, em ấy không thích bị ràng buộc, sa mạc đủ rộng lớn rồi.”

Vai Phong Bắc run lên, anh nghẹn ngào rơi nước mắt, dần dần gào khóc to lên.

Tào Thế Nguyên đi mấy bước rồi dừng lại, anh mấp máy đôi môi khô nứt, khàn giọng nói, “Xin lỗi.”

Chẳng hay là nói với Phong Bắc, hay là Cao Nhiên.

Khung cảnh lại chuyển đổi lần nữa, vẫn là vùng sa mạc ấy, cát vàng vẫn cứ tung bay khắp trời, cũng chỉ còn một mình Phong Bắc, anh gầy không ra hình người.

Sa mạc quá lớn, Phong Bắc cầm một chiếc xẻng sắt, đi một đường đào một đường, cơn khát, mệt, cùng với sức lực hao mòn còn xa lắm mới sánh nổi một phần mười nỗi tuyệt vọng của anh.

Thể lực của Phong Bắc tựa như hạt cát trong chiếc đồng hồ cát vậy, từng chút từng chút một xói mòn, anh đi không nổi nữa, xẻng cũng cầm chẳng xong, muốn nghỉ một chốc, thế nhưng anh không điều khiển được thân thể của mình, bước chân tê dại tiến về phía trước, đứng không nổi thì bò, ngay cả chính anh cũng không biết còn đang kiên trì điều gì nữa.

Đột nhiên có một cơn gió mạnh thổi qua, cát vàng bị cuốn lên không trung, Phong Bắc bình tĩnh nằm, chờ đợi cái chết đến, nhưng anh chưa chết, ý thức của anh dần dần tỉnh táo, nhìn thấy cách đó không xa có một thứ gì màu đen.

Phong Bắc vất vả bò qua, đẩy cát ra nhìn thấy thi thể thối rữa nghiêm trọng trong đó, anh ôm chầm lấy, gào khóc đến nát tan cõi lòng.

“Anh thích em, anh vẫn luôn yêu em, anh yêu em yêu đến đòi mạng, từ lần đầu tiên gặp em anh đã yêu em rồi, xin lỗi, là anh quá đớn hèn, anh không dám nói cho em, anh sợ bị em từ chối, anh sai rồi, xin lỗi, Cao Nhiên, anh yêu em…”

Cao Nhiên mới vừa từ phòng vệ sinh đi ra đã nghe người đàn ông trên giường đang khóc, không phải kiểu khóc rơi một hai giọt nước mắt, mà là khóc dữ dội, cả người đều đang rung động, cậu ngẩn người, chuyện gì xảy ra thế này? Khóc cái gì chứ?

“Anh Tiểu Bắc ơi?” Cao Nhiên nằm nhoài bên tai người đàn ông gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc mở choàng mắt, kinh ngạc nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên lau đi vệt nước mắt nơi thái dương người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sao anh khóc thế, lại gặp ác mộng sao?”

Phong Bắc vẫn đang ngạc nhiên nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên quay người, tay bị tóm lấy, cậu chớp mắt, “Em đi đóng cửa lại.”

Lực trên tay không chỉ giảm đi, trái lại càng thêm chặt chẽ, Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh…”

Phong Bắc ngồi dậy ôm chặt lấy Cao Nhiên, môi run lên hôn lung tung trên mặt cậu, khóe mắt vẫn còn âm ấm.

Cao Nhiên qua cơn sửng sốt liền trở tay ôm lấy người đàn ông, mặc cho anh thô lỗ vừa hôn vừa cắn mình.

Có điều lúc Phong Bắc muốn đè Cao Nhiên xuống, cậu đúng lúc ngăn lại, “Đây là bệnh viện.”

Phong Bắc ngẩng đầu, đôi mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn Cao Nhiên, ánh mắt rất đỗi phức tạp, anh muốn nói gì đó, lại chẳng cất nổi tiếng nào, dường như quá kích động, cũng tựa như quá sốt sắng.

Cao Nhiên rúng động trong lòng, Phong Bắc đã tìm được đoạn ký ức thiếu hụt kia rồi, anh nhớ lại rồi, đoạn ký ức kia không vui, quá đỗi đớn đau, nên anh mới có thể khóc đau lòng tới vậy.

Quên mất cũng là một cách để bảo vệ mình, ấy chính là bản năng.

Cao Nhiên chắc chắn việc Phong Bắc lựa chọn quên đi ký ức đó có liên quan đến cậu, ánh mắt của anh viết như vậy.

Tiếng gõ cửa đột nhiên vang lên, sau đó là âm thanh trong trẻo của y tá.

Cao Nhiên muốn đứng lên, bàn tay trên eo lại chẳng chịu bỏ ra, cậu nhìn dáng vẻ mất hồn của người đàn ông, thấp giọng gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Phong Bắc ngừng thở một nhịp, bàn tay đặt trên eo thanh niên chậm rãi thu về.

Y tá đi vào kiểm tra, Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm Cao Nhiên không chớp lấy một cái, ánh mắt vừa chuyên chú vừa thâm tình.

Dù cho ngày nào cũng cùng giường cùng gối, đã có quan hệ thân mật từ lâu rồi, ấy thế mà Cao Nhiên vẫn có chút ngượng ngùng, da mặt nóng lên, lỗ tai đỏ bừng.

“Nạn nhân là Trương Lỵ, giới tính nữ, 34 tuổi, làm nội trợ, khám nghiệm bước đầu cho thấy, âm đạo của nạn nhân bị bầm tím nghiêm trọng, bị xâm hại một cách bạo lực, cẳng chân bị xẻo thịt, nguyên nhân cái chết là đầu bị đập mạnh, thời gian tử vong là…”

Triệu Tứ Hải báo cáo kết quả điều tra, “Đội trưởng Phong, bởi nạn nhân đã không đi làm nhiều năm nay, không có vòng giao tiếp, gần như tách rời với xã hội, ngày nào cũng chỉ ở nhà trông con, quan hệ xã hội của cô cực kì đơn giản, vừa điều tra đã cơ bản xác định được kẻ tình nghi, là tình nhân chồng cô ấy nuôi bên ngoài thuê giết, một người đàn bà quá đáng sợ, lúc em nghe còn rùng mình cơ.”

“Từ hiện trường cho thấy, hung thủ muốn xẻo hết thịt trên người nạn nhân, không biết vì nguyên nhân gì mà chỉ xẻo một ít thịt trên cẳng chân đã vội vàng đi rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải chặc lưỡi đầy khó tin, “Tình nhân dùng đứa bé trong bụng ép cho vợ cả ly hôn với chồng, vợ cả không đồng ý, tình nhân sảy thai, cho rằng vợ cả hại con mình, bèn cầm tiền của chồng vợ cả thuê người giết vợ cả, còn khiến cô ấy bị đối xử tàn nhẫn như vậy, thời này đúng là hạng người gì cũng có.”

“Đội trưởng Phong?”

“Hả?” Phong Bắc ngả đầu ra sau tựa lưng lên ghế, giữa đôi mày tràn ngập vẻ mỏi mệt, “Nếu đã khóa được kẻ tình nghi, vậy mau chóng bắt lại thẩm vấn đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ứng tiếng, “Đã có đầu mối rồi, nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, hai ngày nữa là bắt được.”

Anh nhìn gương mặt tái nhợt của Phong Bắc, môi mấp máy, muốn hỏi câu mà tất cả mọi người đều muốn hỏi, lúc đó ở hiện trường cớ sao lại sợ hãi đến vậy, vì nhìn qua thi thể mà nhớ lại cái gì ư? Có thể nhớ lại cái gì cơ chứ?

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc hít hai hơi, “Tiểu Triệu, Cao Nhiên đâu?”

Triệu Tứ Hải hoàn hồn, “Đang ở ngoài viết báo cáo ạ.”

Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Gọi cậu ấy vào.”

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên tiến vào.

Phong Bắc cách làn khói thuốc nhìn cậu, nhìn từ đầu đến chân một lượt, ánh mắt ngày càng sâu lắng, anh dập điếu thuốc, thấp giọng dịu dàng, “Em muốn chính miệng anh nói cho em, hay là gì?”

“Đừng chính miệng nói cho em,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh viết vào sổ đi, em có thể coi như truyện mà đọc.”

Phong Bắc chiều theo ý cậu, “Được.”

Cao Nhiên đợi không bao lâu đã nhận được quyển sổ từ tay Phong Bắc, cậu tìm chỗ ngồi xuống, đang chuẩn bị mở ra đã nghe Phong Bắc nói, “Anh tìm cục trưởng Lưu nghĩ cách liên lạc với ông cụ Tào, ông cụ biết không ít thứ, nghe anh nói xong, liền giúp anh tìm được Tào Thế Nguyên.”

Phong Bắc ném một túi giấy qua, “Đây là món đồ Tào Thế Nguyên đưa em.”

Cao Nhiên mở túi ra, trong đó có một chiếc chìa khóa và một lá thư.

Tào Thế Nguyên vứt hết tất cả phương thức liên lạc, hiển nhiên là muốn tạm biệt người quen và đồng nghiệp, đổi một cách sống mới, không ngờ Phong Bắc còn có thể tìm thấy anh.

“Về sau sẽ không tìm được nữa,” Phong Bắc hơi nhếch môi, “Anh cũng không muốn tìm cậu ta, anh và cậu ta có cách xử sự hoàn toàn trái ngược, không làm bạn bè được, cũng không thành đối thủ nổi, thôi thì đường ai nấy đi vậy.”

Cao Nhiên đọc thư trước, Tào Thế Nguyên để lại căn nhà nhỏ trong thị trấn kia cho cậu, nói vốn là dựa theo căn nhà trước kia của cậu mà thiết kế.

Đặt thư qua một bên, Cao Nhiên mở quyển sổ ra, cậu đọc từng chữ một, không bỏ sót một chút nào, dù là dấu chấm câu.

Đọc xong ba lần, Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, tâm trạng khó mà bình phục.

Năm đó Cao Nhiên 26 tuổi chấp hành nhiệm vụ bị sát hại, khi đó Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên 35 tuổi, một người là đội trưởng của cậu, một người là đàn anh trong trường của cậu.

Phong Bắc đi xuyên sa mạc tìm được thi thể của Cao Nhiên, lúc Tào Thế Nguyên xuất hiện, Phong Bắc đã chết khát rồi, thành một bộ xác khô, trong ngực vẫn còn ôm Cao Nhiên.

Trên đường Tào Thế Nguyên đưa hai thi thể về gặp sự cố, xe hỏng người chết.

Đợi đến khi Tào Thế Nguyên tỉnh lại, anh đã về hai mươi lăm năm trước, vừa vặn 10 tuổi, khi đó Phong Bắc cũng là 10 tuổi, Cao Nhiên 1 tuổi.

Thiên ý trêu người, Cao Nhiên không trở lại quá khứ, mà trở lại thế giới song song của hai mươi lăm năm trước, cậu ở thế giới đó mười bảy năm mới trở về.

Nơi đây là nhà của cậu, cậu về nhà.

Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên đều quên đi chuyện đời trước, chỉ có một mình Tào Thế Nguyên nhớ đến rõ ràng.

Tào Thế Nguyên tìm tới Cao Nhiên, nhận ra linh hồn quen thuộc, anh muốn tạo ra một ít thay đổi, nhưng lại sợ động vào quỹ tích vận mệnh, sẽ nảy sinh biến cố không thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Có những chuyện chỉ cần trải qua một lần là đủ lắm rồi.

Nếu như lại làm lại lần nữa, trải qua tình huống đó lần nữa, Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn sẽ lựa chọn như vậy, anh vẫn sẽ lấy đại cục làm trọng, từ bỏ Cao Nhiên.

Chính vì như thế, Tào Thế Nguyên mới nắm lấy cơ hội mà ông trời bố thí cho, lo lắng đề phòng trông chừng Cao Nhiên.

Anh thậm chí còn muốn đưa Cao Nhiên đi, không cho cậu làm cảnh sát, nhưng bước ngoặt này lại không thể động vào được.

Không ai biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.

Mâu thuẫn, bối rối, hổ thẹn, khổ sở, lo lắng, chờ đợi, những năm này Tào Thế Nguyên đều rơi vào những cảm xúc phức tạp ấy.

Tào Thế Nguyên cẩn thận, nước cờ tự cho là đi đúng kia lại rốt cuộc đi sai, anh trải sẵn đường cho Cao Nhiên, một con đường bằng phẳng.

Cao Nhiên không đi, mà vẫn cứ hướng về thế giới của Phong Bắc.

Điều đáng mừng duy nhất chính là, một lần nữa làm lại cuộc đời, vừa giống mà cũng vừa khác.

Tào Thế Nguyên mất năm năm để thuyết phục mình cúi đầu trước vận mệnh, anh rút khỏi cuộc đời của Cao Nhiên, chuyện về sau do Phong Bắc tiếp nhận.

Cao Nhiên đóng sổ lại, vừa muốn khóc vừa muốn cười.

Cuộc đời một lần nữa bắt đầu, tất thảy đều vừa vặn, tiếc nuối đã chẳng còn là tiếc nuối, mà là toại nguyện.

Đây là may mắn biết nhường nào chứ.

Phong Bắc ôm Cao Nhiên vào lòng, gác cằm lên vai cậu, “Đừng khóc.”

Người nghe không khóc, người nói lại khóc mất rồi.

[Chương 93](https://meoconhamvui.wordpress.com/2019/12/31/toi-den-tu-the-gioi-song-song-chuong-93/)

=====

_Cuối cùng tui cũng edit được đến chừng này rồi, một hành trình dài không tưởng TT_TT_

_Đây là lý do ngay từ những chương đầu tiên Nhiên Nhiên đã cảm thấy Phong Bắc quen thuộc và Tào hồ ly có thái độ khác thường với em. Thực ra đọc đến đây, hình ảnh đầu tiên mà tui nhớ đến là khi đội trưởng Tào chấp hành nhiệm vụ trở về, người còn đang bị thương chảy máu mà việc đầu tiên anh làm là tìm đến Nhiên Nhiên, chỉ vì muốn cậu mua kẹo đưa tận tay cho anh. Anh cần một bằng chứng để tin tưởng Nhiên Nhiên vẫn còn đang sống, người đồng đội vừa hy sinh trong nhiệm vụ vừa rồi không phải là cậu ấy, có thể thấy quyết định vì đại cục lúc đó đã dằn vặt anh như thế nào. Con người tưởng như lạnh lẽo cứng rắn ấy vẫn có tình cảm, chỉ là tình cảm ấy bị ép xuống quá sâu mà thôi._


	93. Chapter 93

Tối hôm đó, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên nằm sóng vai nhau trên giường tán gẫu, thỉnh thoảng hôn nhau một chút, cảm khái vô ngần.

Phong Bắc nghiêng người nhìn về phía Cao Nhiên, “Chuyện đời trước, em nhớ ra bao nhiêu rồi?”

Cao Nhiên ngáp, “Một phần.” Cậu sẽ không cố gắng suy nghĩ, thuận theo tự nhiên thôi, được làm lại cuộc đời một lần nữa, đời trước còn tiếc nuối những gì, đời này sẽ gắng hết sức bù lại.

Phong Bắc ghé sát vào, đôi môi mỏng đụng vào của cậu, chậm rãi day nghiến, hỏi đầy mong đợi, “Hôm đó em bảo đợi em hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trở về có lời muốn nói cùng anh, em muốn nói cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói quên rồi.

“Quên thật à?” Phong Bắc hôn lên cổ cậu, “Nghĩ kĩ vào, anh rất muốn nghe em nói một lần.”

Cao Nhiên sợ ngứa, nhấc chân lên đặt ngay bụng Phong Bắc, “Anh hôn thì hôn, đừng thở vào cổ em chứ.”

Phong Bắc làm bộ muốn cù cậu, dọa, “Có nói hay không thì bảo?”

“Nói nói nói,” Cao Nhiên dịch lên trên, dựa lưng lên đầu giường, bĩu môi bảo, “Tỏ tình đó, em muốn tỏ tình với anh.” Kết quả một đi không trở lại.

Trong truyện hay trên tivi đều có những tình tiết tương tự, chờ anh về, chúng ta liền kết hôn, chờ anh về, chúng ta cùng đi du lịch, mai chúng ta đi xem phim, hoặc là hai ngày nữa em tìm anh… mà chẳng hay ông trời đều đã sắp xếp cả rồi.

Lúc Phong Bắc hỏi thực ra cũng đã đoán ra rồi, nhưng chính tai nghe thấy lại là cảm giác khác, anh hơi lùi lại, cọ lên chóp mũi của Cao Nhiên, thở than, “Anh vẫn cứ tưởng là em thích Tào Thế Nguyên muốn chết chứ.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên tỏ vẻ ‘anh đang xàm cái gì thế’.

Phong Bắc dùng ngữ khí trần thuật nói, “Em rất hâm mộ anh ta.”

Cao Nhiên thẳng thắn, “Em với ảnh học cùng trường, tuy rằng ảnh tốt nghiệp từ lâu rồi, nhưng trong trường vẫn còn truyền thuyết của ảnh, em nghe nhiều nên hâm mộ thôi, muốn có một ngày được làm việc cùng ảnh.”

Phong Bắc với lấy bao thuốc và bật lửa, “Cho nên, em thi vào cục thành phố là vì anh ta.”

“Quả đúng là như vậy, ảnh siêu lắm, em coi ảnh là mục tiêu của em,” Cao Nhiên thừa nhận, “Có điều, em không có suy nghĩ khác với ảnh, em không nghĩ đến việc nắm tay hay ôm anh ấy sẽ có cảm giác thế nào, không tưởng tượng nổi, cảm thấy kỳ cục lắm, nhưng em từng nghĩ nắm tay anh, ôm lấy anh sẽ có cảm giác gì, em muốn chiếm anh làm của riêng em.”

Phong Bắc nghe mà mặt sốt xình xịch, anh khàn giọng hỏi, “Thích anh từ khi nào?”

Cao Nhiên gãi mặt, “Có lần đến hiện trường, em không chịu nổi mà nôn, anh không chê em phiền, mà còn cho em một cái khẩu trang, thêm cả một viên kẹo nữa, nói với em hồi anh mới thực tập gặp phải hiện trường máu me, chân như nhũn ra, mấy ngày liền còn gặp ác mộng, dần dần rồi sẽ quen, em biết là anh đang an ủi em, cổ vũ em, từ đó em liền thích anh, cũng thích ăn kẹo nữa.”

Kẹo vị chanh, đời trước Cao Nhiên ngày nào cũng đút một viên vào túi, tự mình ăn, cũng có khi cho đồng nghiệp ăn.

Tào Thế Nguyên nghiện kẹo nặng đến vậy, căn nguyên đều nằm ở cậu cả.

Cao Nhiên nói xong, phát hiện mặt người đàn ông đầy vẻ nghi hoặc, cậu thất vọng nói, “Anh không có ấn tượng hả?”

“Có chứ, anh nhớ hết,” Phong Bắc nghiêng đầu nhìn chỗ khác, “Từ lần đầu tiên gặp em anh đã thích em rồi, lúc đó anh sợ em không chịu nổi mới qua chỗ em nói nhiều đến thế, anh sợ em có bóng ma tâm lý, không kiên trì được nữa.”

Cao Nhiên chưng hửng, thò tay sờ lên mặt người đàn ông, nóng bừng.

Phong Bắc khụ một tiếng, mặt đỏ chót, “Gì đó?”

Cao Nhiên dở khóc dở cười, “Đùa chứ, anh vừa gặp đã yêu em, từng đấy năm qua anh không muốn có mối quan hệ ngoài cấp trên cấp dưới với em ư?”

“Muốn chứ, ngày nào cũng muốn, nằm mơ cũng còn muốn,” Phong Bắc xoa huyệt thái dương, “Em thân thiết với Tào Thế Nguyên, cả ngày cứ ríu ra ríu rít gọi đàn anh, anh ta vừa đến, em liền như ong nhìn thấy mật mà xán vào, cười cười nói nói với anh ta, khỏi nói tươi tắn đến nhường nào, vừa đến trước mặt anh, em liền nghiêm túc hẳn, rõ ràng là thích anh ta, ghét anh.”

“Người trong đội đều nói em thấy anh cứ như chuột thấy mèo, giọng nói còn nhỏ hẳn đi.”

Cao Nhiên câm nín mất vài giây, “Đó là em sợ anh chê em ồn, liền không cần em nữa, cho nên ngày nào trước mặt anh em cũng rụt tay rụt chân, làm trẻ ngoan, anh không biết em giả vờ vất vả biết chừng nào đâu.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên nghĩ đến chuyện này, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có lần em dọn bàn thấy có hai tấm vé hòa nhạc, anh đưa à?”

Phong Bắc, “Ừm.”

Nhớ đến việc đó là thấy bực bội ghê, vé là anh đưa, người đi chung với Cao Nhiên lại là Tào Thế Nguyên, làm mấy ngày trời anh không tươi tỉnh nổi.

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên giật một cái, “Lần đó em còn hỏi là ai đưa thế, chẳng ai thừa nhận cả, sao anh không nói rõ với em?”

Phong Bắc cắn môi, thở dài sườn sượt, “Anh của em độc thân lâu năm, chưa thích ai bao giờ, không có kinh nghiệm gì cả, không biết phải yêu như thế nào, hoàn toàn chính là mò đá qua sông, huống chi anh còn là yêu thầm nữa, tâm của người trong lòng không đặt ở anh, lấy đâu ra niềm tin với chả tự tin chứ.”

Khi đó không chỉ riêng Cao Nhiên thân thiết với Tào Thế Nguyên, mà Tào Thế Nguyên đối xử với Cao Nhiên còn tốt hơn với những người khác nữa.

Phong Bắc nhìn hết trong mắt, có muốn chen ngang cũng không nhấc nổi chân, hơn nữa, đều là đồng nghiệp cả, ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu thấy, anh cũng không muốn quá lúng túng, về sau không dễ hợp tác, nên chỉ đành đặt trong lòng.

Cao Nhiên cười lắc đầu, chuyện tình cảm thật sự kỳ diệu xiết bao.

Em ngỡ rằng em thích anh mà anh không thích em, lại chẳng hay anh cũng thích em, may mà họ có một cơ hội làm lại, không bỏ lỡ nhau.

Các cụ nói rất có lý, thích ai thì phải cho người ta biết, đừng tưởng rằng mình làm chút gì, nói chút gì, là người ta có thể cảm nhận được, không thần thánh đến vậy đâu.

“Nhật ký của em hồi ấy, Tào Thế Nguyên có thể nhớ từng chương một, anh ta đọc không tới một trăm lần thì cũng phải tới tám mươi lần.”

Phong Bắc ghen tỵ, tính thời gian, có thể là khoảng thời gian chưa tìm được thi thể Cao Nhiên, Phong Bắc từ chức đi sa mạc tìm, Tào Thế Nguyên sửa soạn những di vật khi còn sống của cậu, tìm được quyển nhật ký kia, cũng giở ra đọc nhiều lần.

Cũng không loại trừ việc Tào Thế Nguyên đọc nhật ký trong nhà Cao Nhiên, anh ta thường đến nhà Cao Nhiên, Phong Bắc biết.

“Anh cũng không biết em có thói quen viết nhật ký, anh ta hiểu em hơn anh.”

Cao Nhiên hé miệng, chuyện nhật ký cậu cũng bất ngờ lắm, tuy rằng đều là những chuyện nhỏ nhặt, nhưng kéo dài từ khi đi học đến lúc đi làm, ghi lại những tháng năm trưởng thành của cậu, cũng là một trong những chuyện cậu có thể tiếp tục kiên trì.

Chắc có lẽ là do hổ thẹn, Tào Thế Nguyên là một người lý tính, xưa nay chưa từng bỏ rơi lý trí, anh đã từng suy tính, từng giãy dụa, biết rằng nếu nghĩ cho đại cục mình nhất định phải làm thế, không thể để cho các đội viên đã mất hy sinh một cách vô nghĩa được, cũng không thể khiến cho những đội viên còn sống mạo hiểm, không còn lựa chọn nào khác, trong thâm tâm vẫn cảm thấy có lỗi với Cao Nhiên.

“Ảnh coi em là em trai.”

Phong Bắc hừ một tiếng, “Nếu chỉ là em trai, anh ta sẽ đọc nhiều lần đến thế cơ à?”

Cao Nhiên không muốn nghĩ tiếp, cậu xoay người nằm sấp trong ổ chăn, nhắm mắt lại nói, “Anh cứ từ từ ghen đi, em muốn đi ngủ.”

Phong Bắc kéo người ra trước ngực hôn, “Đợi lát nữa rồi ngủ.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên toàn là nước bọt của anh, “Quá 0 giờ rồi, thức khuya ảnh hưởng đến tuổi thọ đấy.”

Phong Bắc kéo chăn trùm lên trên, “Chỉ hôm nay thôi mà.”

Cao Nhiên lại kéo chăn xuống, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em không muốn.”

Phong Bắc sửng sốt, “Thôi được, không làm vậy.”

Một tay Cao Nhiên chống cằm, tay kia mơn trớn đường nét gương mặt kiên nghị của người đàn ông, cậu không nói lời nào, đầu ngón tay lại rất đỗi dịu dàng.

Hơi thở của Phong Bắc dần dồn dập lên, “Không cho anh làm, còn dụ dỗ anh.”

Cao Nhiên chợt nói, “Có phải lúc đó anh khóc dữ lắm không?”

Ý cười trên mặt Phong Bắc nháy mắt cứng đơ, “Không khóc.”

Anh nắm bàn tay đang mân mê môi mình lên nghịch, “Anh chỉ giận thôi, giận em vi phạm mệnh lệnh, tự ý hành động.”

Cao Nhiên không vạch trần lời nói dối vụng về của người đàn ông, “Nếu tối đó em dùng hết thuốc mê Soái Soái cho, chúng ta đều sẽ bị bắt, cũng không có chuyện sau đó anh đi sa mạc nhặt xác cho em, Tào Thế Nguyên nhặt xác cho chúng ta, ba người chúng ta trở lại quá khứ, sống hơn người khác cả một đời, em cảm thấy đây là ý trời đấy, anh thấy sao?”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc ý ngầm thừa nhận.

Ý trời như vậy là ơn huệ mà ông trời ban cho, ngoại trừ cảm ơn, vẫn chỉ là cảm ơn mà thôi.

Cao Nhiên nhắc đến một cái tên.

Mặt Phong Bắc quạu quọ, “Anh tra rồi, thế lực của Trần Minh đời này không bằng một phần mười đời trước, gã cũng không chiếm được con gái của lão Chương, không có gì đáng sợ, là Tào Thế Nguyên động tay động chân.”

Anh ăn ngay nói thật, không che giấu điều gì, nên công lao của Tào Thế Nguyên chính là của Tào Thế Nguyên, “Tào Thế Nguyên nhớ chuyện đời trước, đời này đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ từ trước rồi, bất luận là vì em, hay là vì quốc gia.”

“Trần Minh lúc hẵng còn vô danh tiểu tốt đã bị Tào Thế Nguyên tìm được, luôn sống dưới sự kiểm soát của anh ta, mấy hôm trước vừa bị tống vào tù, ngồi chung thân luôn.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn người, không ngờ rằng Tào Thế Nguyên đã loại bỏ mầm họa đi rồi, “Thế nhưng ảnh vẫn còn lo lắng.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Đời này so với đời trước có không ít đổi thay, Tào Thế Nguyên xem như là có năng lực báo trước tương lai đi, có thể loại được rất nhiều chướng ngại, thế nhưng, cùng với nhiều biến đổi, càng có nhiều điều không lường trước được.”

“Dẫu cho không phải là cảnh sát, không có nghề ngỗng gì, ngày nào cũng sẽ có tỷ lệ gặp chuyện ngoài ý muốn, sống trên trái đất này không ai có thể hoàn toàn tránh khỏi cả,” Cao Nhiên khép hờ mắt, “Thay vì lo lắng đề phòng, cẩn thận từng chút một, thà rằng sống ngày nào đều trọn vẹn ngày đó còn hơn.”

Phong Bắc trầm giọng nói, “Lý thuyết thì là lý thuyết.”

Cao Nhiên gác chân lên đùi anh, cách chăn vỗ vỗ lưng anh, “Được rồi, không sao hết, đời này em có anh rồi, không giống thế nữa, cùng lắm khi em 26 tuổi sẽ chú ý thêm một chút.”

“Đúng rồi, Tào Thế Nguyên hi vọng em ra nước ngoài sống, khi nào rảnh dẫn anh đi xem căn nhà ở trấn nhỏ, giống y chang nhà e… nhẹ thôi, đừng cắn mặt em, mai không ra đường được… đau quá đau…”

Giữa Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên cách một Cao Nhiên, họ không thể làm bạn được, vĩnh viễn không làm được.

Hôm sau, thành phố A bị tuyết lớn bao trùm, tuyết hẵng còn đang rơi, được gió to bọc lấy bay loạn trên bầu trời.

Cao Nhiên nằm trong ổ chăn nhìn điện thoại di động, cậu mở tròn mắt, đậu má, 9 giờ rồi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, 9 giờ rồi!”

Giọng Phong Bắc vọng ra từ trong bếp, “Không cần vội, sáng nay không vào cục, đến nhà nạn nhân.”

Cao Nhiên ngửi thấy mùi dầu khói, nghe tiếng xào rau, cậu huýt sáo, vừa ngân nga vừa mặc quần áo, đây mới chính là cuộc sống, một cuộc sống hạnh phúc.

Phong Bắc bưng đồ ăn sáng ra, liếc nhìn thanh niên vẫn còn ngái ngủ, “Đánh răng rửa mặt đi, chuẩn bị ăn sáng.”

Cao Nhiên đứng nghiêm chào, “Dạ!”

Phong Bắc nhớ đến lần đầu tiên gặp cậu, thoáng chút thất thần.

Cao Nhiên rửa mặt xong đến trước bàn, nhét đôi tay lạnh như băng vào dưới nách người đàn ông, mắt liếc qua bàn, hai đĩa món phụ, trứng vịt muối, cháo ngô, “Giỏi quá à đội trưởng Phong.”

Phong Bắc cởi tạp dề, “Nhiên Nhiên, anh định bán căn nhà này.”

Cao Nhiên mất nửa ngày mới phản ứng được, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Nhỏ quá.”

Cao Nhiên hấp háy mắt, “Có nhỏ đâu, hai phòng ngủ cơ mà.”

“Một phòng lấy làm phòng đọc rồi,” Phong Bắc vắt tạp dề lên trên ghế, “Về sau ba mẹ em mà qua đây ở không tiện.”

Phong Bắc nghĩ cả một tối rồi, Cao Nhiên là con duy nhất trong nhà, ba mẹ cậu bây giờ chưa chấp nhận, chờ thêm một thời gian nữa, nhận ra họ không phải nói bừa, mà đang thực sự sống tốt, sẽ hiểu ra thôi.

Đến lúc đó, Phong Bắc sẽ đối xử với ba mẹ Cao Nhiên như ba mẹ mình vậy, anh cần phải tính xa một chút.

Cao Nhiên vừa định nói chuyện đã bị Phong Bắc giành trước, “Anh đã xem giá nhà trung bình của thành phố A rồi, chỗ này giáp với bệnh viện nhi lớn nhất, giá nhà trội lên hẳn, anh bán căn này đi, mua căn ba phòng ngủ ở chỗ khác không thành vấn đề.”

“Anh đợi chút hẵng.”

Cao Nhiên đi vào phòng lấy quyển sổ nhỏ ra đưa cho Phong Bắc, “Đây là phần của em.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không dùng tới đâu.”

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, “Anh có lấy hay không thì bảo?”

Phong Bắc thấy thanh niên như vậy là biết cậu giận rồi, anh nhận lấy quyển sổ nhìn một cái, tiết kiệm được không ít đâu, “Cho anh thật à?”

Cao Nhiên ngồi xuống húp cháo.

Phong Bắc hỏi tiếp, “Không để lại tự mình tiêu à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nói nhiều thế.”

Phong Bắc cầm chặt quyển sổ, “Được rồi, thế anh dùng nhé, mua nhà xong rồi mua thêm đôi nhẫn nữa.”

“Phụt ——”

Cao Nhiên phun hết toàn bộ cháo trong miệng ra ngoài, nói mà không dám tin, “Mua nhẫn á? Chuyện lớn như thế mà anh nói như chơi vậy đó hả?”

Cậu nói xong mới phát hiện mặt người đàn ông đỏ chót, cả cổ cũng đỏ, chỉ là giọng cố làm bộ hời hợt thôi, thực ra thì hồi hộp lắm, còn xấu hổ nữa.

Phong Bắc xoay mặt thanh niên sang một bên, hùng hổ nói, “Đừng có nhìn, mau ăn sáng đi!”

Bờ vai Cao Nhiên run run, cậu nín cười, “À đúng rồi, em đi lấy giẻ lau cháo trên sàn đã.”

Phong Bắc nghe thấy tiếng cười lớn trong phòng bếp mà thái dương giần giật.

Lúc Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc ra ngoài, hoa tuyết đang chậm rãi bay xuống, cảm giác mới nhàn tản làm sao, trong chung cư chẳng có mấy bóng người, không phải ở trong nhà thì là đã ra khỏi cửa.

Phong Bắc gọi điện cho Triệu Tứ Hải, hỏi đã bắt được nghi phạm chưa.

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Chưa bắt được, tuyết lớn quá, đường cao tốc giới hạn tốc độ, người địa phương đi còn khó, người chạy rồi, hiện tại chỉ biết là đang hướng về phía thành phố Y, vị trí cụ thể vẫn chưa xác định được.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Đã báo cho cục huyện chưa?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói báo rồi, “Đội trưởng Phong, đội trưởng Dương trước kia là cấp dưới của anh, anh có muốn đứng ra đánh tiếng với anh ấy trước không?”

Phong Bắc cúp điện thoại liền gọi cho Dương Chí, nói rõ sự việc, “Tiểu Triệu đang ở trên đường rồi, bên tôi chiều mới qua, có việc gì cậu báo một tiếng với tôi.”

Dương Chí nói được, “Đội trưởng, chừng nào anh đến chúng ta uống một chén nhé.”

“Được.” Phong Bắc cúp máy, nghiêng đầu nói với Cao Nhiên, “Em còn có ấn tượng với đường trong trấn không?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có chứ, thị trấn của thế giới song song giống với thế giới này, em sống ở đó mười mấy hai mươi năm, sao mà không ấn tượng cho được, lên xe nhanh đi, chết cóng mất thôi.”

Phong Bắc lên xe, “Tiểu Triệu gọi tới nói là nghi phạm chạy về phía nhà em.”

Cao Nhiên khởi động xe, phân tích cho anh nghe, “Thành phố A và thành phố Y cách nhau xa, nếu nghi phạm chọn đại đường để trốn, sẽ không hướng về phía thành phố Y đâu, thứ nhất, biến số trên đường rất nhiều, thứ hai, hiện giờ thị trấn đang rất phát triển, không thích hợp để ẩn trốn, chạy xa như thế, chẳng bằng đến một thôn quê hẻo lánh, hoặc là án binh bất động.”

Phong Bắc tiếp lời, “Cho nên là hướng về phía người quen, muốn chạy trốn.”

“Truy nã toàn quốc đi, chứa chấp bao che cho nghi phạm là trái pháp luật.” Cao Nhiên xoay vô-lăng, chiếc xe vững chãi lái ra khỏi chung cư, “Cô tình nhân kia sao rồi?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chết cũng không chịu nhận, còn giả điên.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên nhìn tình hình giao thông, “Xong việc thì đi siêu thị với em một chút đi, em muốn mua táo to.”

Tầm mắt Phong Bắc lướt qua mấy quán nhỏ ven đường bán đồ trang sức đôi, “Táo to trong nhà còn chưa ăn hết mà em đã muốn ăn nữa à?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Mua cho Soái Soái.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng mặt sang nhìn cậu, “Chỉ mua cho Giả Soái thôi à? Không có phần cho em trai hả?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Không.”

Phong Bắc chậc một tiếng, “Bảo sao em trai em không ưa Giả Soái.”

Cao Nhiên thầm nghĩ, người nó không ưa nhất là anh thì có, “Cao Hưng không thích ăn táo to, không chịu được cái mùi đó, em định mua cho nó khoai lang, nó thích ăn.”

Hóa ra là nghĩ xong hết cả rồi, mặt Phong Bắc đầy chờ mong, “Thế anh thì sao? Mua cho anh cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên cười tít mắt, “Lúc đó tự anh xem, thích mua cái gì thì mua cái đó.”

Đãi ngộ chênh lệch hơi xa, Phong Bắc cạn lời.

Cao Nhiên tranh thủ xoa xoa đầu anh, dụ dỗ, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh với Soái Soái và Cao Hưng phải hòa hoãn mối quan hệ đi, đừng có hễ gặp nhau là lại đấu đá như thế nhá.”

Phong Bắc lạch cạch ấn bật lửa, hừ lạnh một tiếng nói, “Hai đứa nhóc đó tính cách rất khác nhau, được cái lắm chiêu trò, chưa biết chừng đã lén lút liên minh, mục tiêu thống nhất, ấy là tiêu diệt anh.”

Cao Nhiên nhất thời nín thinh.

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn cậu, “Anh nói đúng rồi hả?”

Cao Nhiên nắm tay người đàn ông hôn lên mấy cái, ý đồ đánh trống lảng rất chi là rõ ràng.

Phong Bắc ôm trọn ngón tay Cao Nhiên, “Sao Giả Soái còn chưa có người yêu?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Yêu đương là mất nhiều tâm tư lắm, nó làm đến vài cái part-time, cũng không bỏ bê học tập, làm gì còn thời gian.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm túc nói, “Khuyên nó nhiều một chút, đại học mà không yêu đi, chờ đến lúc tốt nghiệp đi làm, lúc nhớ lại sẽ hối hận đấy, rồi lại thấy tiếc mà xem.”

Cao Nhiên chậm rãi “À” một tiếng, “Nói vậy, em giờ đã thấy hối hận rồi, đáng lẽ hồi đại học phải yêu thử một hai lần, phí quá.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Đến nơi xuống xe, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc cùng đi về phía nhà nạn nhân, điện thoại của cậu rung lên, nhìn thấy tên người gọi thì thoáng ngạc nhiên, “A lô, Soái Soái.”

Giả Soái ở đầu bên kia nói, “Chiều nay tôi về thị trấn, có muốn tôi cầm hộ cái gì không?”

“Về thị trấn á?” Cao Nhiên dừng bước, tò mò hỏi, “Không phải hai ngày nữa ông có kì thi sao? Về làm gì?”

Giọng của Giả Soái rất bình tĩnh, trả lời cũng đơn giản, “Ông ấy trở về, có việc.”

Cao Nhiên biết ông ấy mà Soái Soái nhắc đến chính là cha kế, “Không cần cầm gì đâu, chiều nay tôi cũng phải về một chuyến, lúc đó gặp nhé.”


	94. Chapter 94

Lúc Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đến nhà của nạn nhân, phòng khách đã bị đập kha khá rồi, không còn một chút nét hào nhoáng nào cả.

Cha mẹ nạn nhân đang gào khóc thảm thiết, mắng con rể vô lương tâm, đồ ong nuôi tay áo, không được chết tử tế đâu, cái gì khó nghe đều tuôn ra hết cả.

Chồng của nạn nhân, Trương Nhất Minh, là ông chủ một công ty tư nhân, ông ta sụp vai gù lưng đứng ở bên tường, bộ vest đắt tiền nhăn nhúm, hai mắt giăng kín tơ máu, cằm râu ria tua tủa, trên đầu còn có vết thương do bị thứ gì đập vào, thoạt trông vừa tiều tụy vừa chật vật.

Dẫu cha mẹ nạn nhân có chửi bới thế nào đi nữa, Trương Nhất Minh cũng không cãi lại, nom đau đớn, hổ thẹn, hối hận đến tột cùng.

Cuộc hỗn loạn này dừng lại khi mẹ của nạn nhân khóc đến ngất đi.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc là cảnh sát hình sự, chuyên phụ trách án hình sự, còn phần chạm tới luật hôn nhân họ không can thiệp, cũng không làm rõ tình huống trong đó được, chỉ là cảm thấy hơi nao nao.

Trong suốt quá trình lấy khẩu cung của Trương Nhất Minh, Cao Nhiên đều nghiêm mặt, không phải cậu kỳ thị thương nhân, mà là mâu thuẫn, phòng bị, thương nhân mang lòng dạ sâu đậm, rành tính toán, rất khó tiếp xúc.

Trương Nhất Minh đẩy gọng kính trên sống mũi, “Anh cảnh sát, nếu không còn chuyện gì nữa, tôi muốn đến viện xử lý vết thương trên đầu một chút.”

Cao Nhiên sột soạt viết chữ, “Anh và vợ anh yêu nhau tám năm, kết hôn mười năm, ở bên nhau đến mười tám năm?”

Trương Nhất Minh tháo kính xuống bóp sống mũi, ông ta thở dài một tiếng, “Đúng vậy, mười tám năm.”

Cao Nhiên mím môi, mười tám năm, con số này đã chiếm đến một phần tư, một phần năm đời người rồi, “Tại sao không cố gắng chung sống?”

“Ai mà chẳng muốn chung sống vui vẻ với nhau cơ chứ, chỉ là ngày một nhiều lên, không đơn giản giống như trong tưởng tượng,” Trương Nhất Minh cay đắng nói, “Lúc tôi với cô ấy kết hôn là muốn cùng nhau sống hết một đời, mấy câu đó đều là thật cả, tôi chỉ có thể nói là tôi đã đánh giá cao bản thân rồi, xã hội này có nhiều cám dỗ quá.”

Ngoại tình trong hôn nhân, phản bội người vợ đã từng vì mình gây dựng cả một giang sơn để rồi bệnh tật quấn thân, chỉ vì một lý do như thế.

Cao Nhiên vừa ghi chép vừa hỏi, “Tại sao những năm qua hai người không muốn có con?”

“Muốn, lúc nào cũng muốn.” Trương Nhất Minh nghẹn ngào, “Nhưng sức khỏe cô ấy không tốt, cô ấy vì tôi mà đã vất vả quá nhiều, tôi có lỗi với cô ấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngước mắt, “Anh yêu vợ anh ư?”

Khóe mắt Trương Nhất Minh ửng đỏ, “Đúng vậy, tôi yêu cô ấy.”

Cao Nhiên đập bút lên sổ đánh “bộp” một tiếng, tâm tình kích động, “Vậy mà anh còn nuôi gái ở ngoài?”

Trương Nhất Minh tự giễu, “Đến địa vị này của tôi, rất nhiều lúc không thể không gặp dịp thì chơi, bởi người khác đều làm, nếu tôi không làm sẽ bị họ coi là khác loài mà bài xích, chẳng đừng được, tôi cũng chỉ là bất đắc dĩ mà thôi.”

Cao Nhiên không nhanh không chậm nói, “Cho nên anh là bất đắc dĩ?”

“Có phải hay không cũng không quan trọng,” Trương Nhất Minh dường như không phát hiện mình bị coi thường, ông ta đau đớn nói, “Bi kịch đã xảy ra rồi, tất cả đều là lỗi của tôi.”

“Người anh nuôi tương đối lâu kia chừng 20, từng phá thai nhiều lần, đều là trước khi gặp anh, sau khi ở bên anh, chỉ mang thai một lần, thật bất hạnh bị sảy mất,” Cao Nhiên nhìn người trung niên đối diện, mặc dù không có mái đầu hói và bụng bia, nhưng cũng cách cao lớn anh tuấn thong dong đến cả một dải ngân hà, chỉ có thể coi là nhã nhặn chín chắn, nói cho cùng, vẫn là do tiền tác oai tác quái ở đây thôi, “Ngoại trừ cô ấy, anh còn nuôi một người nhỏ tuổi hơn, năm nay mới 19 tuổi, mang thai, biết đến chuyện này chứ?”

Trương Nhất Minh nói biết.

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Chúc mừng nhé ngài Trương, năm nay 49 tuổi, cũng coi như là có đứa con lúc tuổi già.”

Mặt Trương Nhất Minh giật một cái.

Cao Nhiên chuyển chủ đề, “Anh Trương, anh đã từng bao giờ nghe đến người tên Vương Kỳ chưa?”

“Chưa từng nghe tới.” Trương Nhất Minh vươn tay chạm lên vết thương trên đầu, “Anh cảnh sát, chừng nào tôi mới…”

Cao Nhiên ngắt lời, “Đi điền thông tin trước đã.”

Trương Nhất Minh đứng dậy.

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên mở miệng, “Đứng lại.”

Trương Nhất Minh quay người, khó hiểu mà dò hỏi, “Anh cảnh sát, còn việc gì sao?”

Cao Nhiên đi đến trước mặt Trương Nhất Minh, ánh mắt lướt qua đầy tìm tòi, một lát sau thu về, cậu vung tay, “Không còn việc gì rồi, đi điền thông tin đi.”

“Anh Trương, vợ anh không còn nữa, cha mẹ cô ấy vẫn còn, hai cụ người đầu bạc tiễn người đầu xanh, tạm thời không tài nào chấp nhận nổi, hành vi có quá khích một chút là bình thường, hi vọng anh có thể thông cảm một chút.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi, sau này tôi sẽ coi họ như cha mẹ ruột của mình vậy.”

Sau khi Trương Nhất Minh rời đi, Cao Nhiên liếc mắt nhìn người đàn ông trước sau không nói một lời, nếu không có camera, cậu đã nhấc chân đá cho một cái rồi, nói muốn thẩm vấn, kết quả mình thì chẳng thèm ho he tiếng nào, để cậu nói hết.

“Đội trưởng Phong, xong rồi.”

Phong Bắc lấy điếu thuốc trên mép xuống, “Pha tách trà mang đến phòng làm việc cho anh, cầm cả khẩu cung nữa.”

Không lâu sau, Cao Nhiên đi tìm Phong Bắc, hai tay trống trơn, không pha trà, cũng quên cầm cả khẩu cung, mặt thì thẫn thờ.

Phong Bắc nói, “Em nghĩ cái gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên hỏi ngược lại, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, vụ án này liệu còn điểm đáng nghi nào nữa không?”

“Từ những manh mối trước mắt, Vương Kỳ là nghi phạm chắc chắn rồi, chờ bắt lấy hắn về quy án,” Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên, “Đừng có cắn môi.”

Cao Nhiên đang định cắn môi thì khựng lại, tức giận trợn mắt, “Em đang nghĩ tự nhiên anh gọi liền bị cắt ngang rồi.”

“Em nghĩ thì cứ nghĩ thôi, cắn môi làm cái gì, không ăn uống được, lúc đấy muốn chết muốn sống không phải em thì là ai,” Phong Bắc nghe được ít thứ, anh thoáng nhướn mi, “Chồng nạn nhân Trương Nhất Minh có bớt trên người à?”

“Nếu là có, ông ta còn đi ra ngoài được chắc?”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, “Những phần lộ ra ở ngoài em nhìn hết cả rồi, không có bớt, còn mấy chỗ bị quần áo che thì chịu.”

Phong Bắc lật một đống tài liệu ở trên bàn, ném một phần trong số đó cho Cao Nhiên, “Đây là chứng cứ ngoại phạm của Trương Nhất Minh, có nhân chứng và vật chứng, tối nạn nhân gặp chuyện, ông ta ăn cơm ở nhà một người bạn, có ghi lại trong camera an ninh của chung cư và trên bản đăng ký ở chỗ bảo vệ.”

Cao Nhiên nói ra suy đoán của mình, “Giả như Vương Kỳ giết người, liệu người đứng sau sai khiến có thể không phải tình nhân kia mà là Trương Nhất Minh không?”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Tiếp đi.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em xem hồ sơ của Trương Nhất Minh, từ xưa đã là tên ăn bám rồi, không có cha vợ chống lưng cho lúc ông ta mới bắt đầu gây dựng sự nghiệp, vợ giúp đỡ giai đoạn giữa, đã chẳng có giai đoạn sau thăng chức vùn vụt như thế.”

“Nạn nhân vì một lần đi công tác gặp sự cố mà sảy thai, từ đó về sau không những không thể mang thai, mà còn mắc bệnh trầm cảm, Trương Nhất Minh nếu muốn ly hôn với cô ấy, lại không muốn mang cái tiếng vong ân phụ nghĩa, trừ khi cô ấy tự nguyện ly hôn, bằng không chỉ có thể từ từ chịu đựng, kéo dài đến khi cô ấy chết.”

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm không nói.

Cao Nhiên kéo ghế dựa ra ngồi xuống, bắt đầu hướng suy nghĩ ra ngoài, “Công ty của Trương Nhất Minh là do một tay nạn nhân gây dựng cho ông ta, chưa biết chừng trên tay nạn nhân có nhược điểm của ông ta, ông ta muốn triệt để thoát khỏi nạn nhân, lén lút nuôi tình nhân ở bên ngoài chính là thái độ của ông ta với hôn nhân.”

Phong Bắc gõ ngón tay lên mặt bàn, “Giả thiết tình nhân bị lợi dụng, người giật dây đích thực là Trương Nhất Minh, ông ta muốn lấy mạng vợ thì cớ gì phải khiến cho cô ấy bị cưỡng hiếp, xẻo thịt? Không phải làm điều thừa sao?”

Cao Nhiên chống đầu bằng một tay, “Đến anh còn nghĩ vậy, thì người khác cũng sẽ nghĩ vậy.”

Phong Bắc hơi ngửa ra sau, “Ý em là, cố tình?”

“Cử người theo dõi Trương Nhất Minh đi, em cứ cảm thấy ông ta có vấn đề.” Cao Nhiên cầm áo khoác quân đội của Phong Bắc đắp lên người mình, “Em ngủ 10 phút nhé.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên ngồi trên ghế, “Trời tuyết chạy cao tốc không an toàn đâu, nếu bị tắc đường thì đến 12 giờ đêm còn chưa tới được, chúng ta ngồi tàu hỏa đi thị trấn.”

Cao Nhiên chôn mình trong áo khoác, “Cục có trả tiền không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trả.”

Cao Nhiên cười toe toét, “Thế thì ngồi tàu.”

Phong Bắc kéo người dậy, “Đi ăn cơm, ăn xong ngủ tiếp.”

Cao Nhiên phờ phạc, “Thế chưa mua táo với khoai lang vội, vào trấn rồi mua.”

Phong Bắc chép miệng, “Em đúng là hết lòng hết dạ thật.”

Lần cuối Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc cùng đi tàu là 5 năm trước, từ trong trấn vào thành phố khoảng cách ngắn, lần này đường dài, họ mua giường cứng, một cái giường giữa, một cái giường dưới.

Cao Nhiên vừa lên xe đã bắt đầu ăn vặt, cậu ăn hết hai gói hạt dưa caramen, một gói đậu phộng, miệng khô không khốc, “Nước ở bên nào thế?”

Phong Bắc chỉ cho cậu, “Em ăn ít thôi, dạ dày không thoải mái lại khổ ra.”

Cao Nhiên vừa đi giày vừa nói, “Em hơi lo lắng, không ăn cái gì đó thì không nguôi xuống được.”

“Em có ăn cũng không nguôi được,” Phong Bắc cầm bình nước, “Đợi đó, anh đi rót nước cho.”

Cao Nhiên kéo tay anh, “Tiện thể nấu em cốc mì đi.”

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên giải quyết hết hai phần ba đống đồ ăn, no phè phỡn rồi mới chịu yên, nằm ở trên giường không muốn nhúc nhích.

Phong Bắc hút thuốc xong quay lại, thấy thanh niên đã ngồi dậy, khoanh chân, dựa lưng lên vách tàu, hai tay bấm điện thoại không ngừng, “Đang nhắn tin cho ai thế?”

“Cao Hưng,” Cao Nhiên thở dài một tiếng, “Nó nói chắc nó trượt bốn môn.”

Phong Bắc nhếch môi, “Khá đấy chứ, mới có bốn môn.”

“…” Cao Nhiên thấy hơi lo lo, “Nếu Cao Hưng không tốt nghiệp, em phải dạy kèm cho nó mới được.”

Phong Bắc nghe xong cũng ưu phiền hẳn, “Em dạy kèm cho nó á? Một đứa tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát, một đứa học tài chính kinh tế, dạy kèm kiểu gì?”

Cao Nhiên vứt điện thoại sang một bên, tay gối đầu, “Em định lúc nào rảnh nói chuyện với nó đã, xem tình huống học tập của nó thế nào rồi quyết định sau.”

Phong Bắc hừ lạnh, “Hết làm cha đến làm mẹ, em cứ chiều nó đi.”

Cao Nhiên nắn nắn ngón tay, “Chú cưới người phụ nữ khác, con của hai người đã lên mẫu giáo bé rồi, cô cũng có cuộc sống của mình, không quan tâm đến Cao Hưng, mấy năm nay nó vẫn ở với em mà.”

Phong Bắc hơi ngả ra sau, đầu đập vào vách tàu, vang lên đánh “Rầm” một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên sốt sắng lại gần, dựa cả nửa người lên Phong Bắc.

Người ở giường đối diện nhìn sang, ánh mắt lấy làm lạ, trong đó lẫn mấy phần hiếu kỳ, vài phần hoài nghi.

Biểu cảm trên mặt Cao Nhiên cứng lại, lý trí nói cho cậu biết, để không khiến người ta nghi ngờ, giờ phải lập tức kéo dài khoảng cách với Phong Bắc, cảm tính lại ngăn trở, cho nên cậu khựng lại, không nhúc nhích.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ cánh tay Cao Nhiên, “Giúp anh xem có sưng lên không?”

Cao Nhiên và anh liếc nhìn nhau, làm như không có việc gì bới tóc anh kiểm tra, “Không sưng, chỉ hơi đỏ lên thôi.”

Phong Bắc nhắn tin cho Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên mở ra đọc, nội dung tin nhắn là: Ngoan nha vợ, không sao đâu, đừng sợ.

Cậu cầm điện thoại, mặt đong đầy ý cười hạnh phúc.

Thế giới bên ngoài cửa sổ là một màu trắng xóa, thế giới bên trong cửa sổ lại hơi chút ồn ào, trong buồng xe đủ các loại mùi vị, người quen nhau thì vừa nói vừa cười, người không quen thì ai làm việc nấy.

Khoảng tầm 10 giờ tối, Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc xuống ga, Triệu Tứ Hải đã đứng đợi từ trước, ba người đến thẳng nhà nghỉ, sáng hôm sau mới vào cục.

Phòng là do Triệu Tứ Hải đặt từ trước, chỉ một căn.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ vai anh, coi như là ngợi khen.

Triệu Tứ Hải ho một tiếng, dấm da dấm dúi rút từ túi quần ra hai gói nhỏ nhét vào tay Phong Bắc, “Đội, đội trưởng Phong, đây là em có lòng tài trợ cho, anh, anh với lại tiểu Cao đi ngủ sớm chút nhé.”

Phong Bắc không lấy, “Cậu cầm đi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải bật thốt lên, “Hai người còn chưa làm á?”

Phong Bắc ra hiệu cho anh nhìn hành lang, “Đây là nhà nghỉ, cách âm kém, phải dè chừng một chút, không tận hứng được.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ha ha cười gượng, “Vẫn là đội trưởng Phong cân nhắc chu đáo, thế để em tự giữ…”

Anh còn chưa nói dứt lời, hai gói nhỏ đã bị Phong Bắc lấy đi đút vào túi, động tác trôi chảy liền mạch.

“Phòng ngừa nhỡ đâu.” Phong Bắc bỏ lại câu này rồi mở cửa vào phòng.

Triệu Tứ Hải đứng sững tại chỗ nửa ngày, anh gãi gãi đầu, thở dài não nề, đàn ông chung sống với đàn ông cũng có khác quái gì đàn ông chung sống với phụ nữ đâu, yêu đương đều thế cả, chẳng hiểu sao lại bị kì thị, chỉ có thể lén lút.

Cao Nhiên trước khi ngủ đã gọi điện cho Giả Soái rồi, nói cậu đã đến huyện, hai người nói ngắn gọn mấy câu rồi cúp máy, hẹn sáng mai cùng nhau ăn sáng.

Cách âm trong nhà nghỉ không tốt thật, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên ngủ không ngon giấc, tiếng động ở sát vách lớn quá, hai người chẳng tài nào ngủ được.

Mùa đông Cao Nhiên thích trốn trong chăn mà ngủ, chăn trong nhà nghỉ bẩn, Phong Bắc không cho cậu trốn, cậu lại càng muốn trốn, hai người đùa nhau trên giường khiến cho chăn mất hết cả hơi ấm, nhìn nhau như hai đứa ngốc.

“Giờ em mới phát hiện em rất khác phong cách sống của anh đấy.”

“Cho nên? Em muốn thế nào?”

“Chẳng muốn thế nào cả.”

Cao Nhiên túm chăn, “Ngủ!”

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm gáy cậu, “Chui vào lòng anh mà ngủ.”

Cao Nhiên không phản ứng.

Phong Bắc tự mình ấm ức một hồi, anh mặt dày ôm lấy thanh niên từ đằng sau, quấn chặt chân, “Nếp sống không giống nhau thì không giống nhau thôi, kể cả có từ cùng một bụng mẹ đi ra chăng nữa cũng vẫn khác nhau cơ mà, em nói đúng không? Nếu em có chỗ nào không hài lòng với anh thì viết báo cáo liệt kê ra đi, anh sửa.”

Cao Nhiên nhúc nhích vai, “Đừng để đầu lên mặt em, nặng lắm.”

Phong Bắc hôn cổ, tai, vai cậu, tiếng thở càng lúc càng nặng nề, “Tiểu Triệu cho anh hai thứ.”

Sát vách đột nhiên A lên một tiếng to, Cao Nhiên nổi một lớp da gà, cậu giả vờ nghiêm túc, “Sáng mai trả lại cho ảnh đi, bắt người tay ngắn, đạo lý này mà anh không biết à?”

Phong Bắc cười trầm, “Vâng vâng, nghe lãnh đạo hết.”

Sáng sớm tuyết ngừng, trời quang mây tạnh, cũng không có gió, là một hôm thời tiết đẹp hiếm thấy.

Quán nhỏ làm ăn rất phát đạt, Cao Nhiên đợi một lúc mới có bàn trống, cậu chưa gọi đồ ăn vội mà chờ Giả Soái đến gọi.

Gần 10 phút sau, Giả Soái đạp xe đến.

Cao Nhiên híp mắt, bất giác nhớ lại quãng thiếu thời cùng Giả Soái đạp xe qua các ngõ hẻm, khoảng thời gian đó giản đơn, tốt đẹp, mà cũng trong sáng làm sao.

Giả Soái dừng xe khom lưng tiến vào lều, “Chỉ mình ông thôi à?”

“Phong Bắc và anh Triệu vào cục tìm đội trưởng Dương.” Cao Nhiên nói, “Soái Soái, ông muốn ăn vằn thắn, sủi cảo, hay là mì dương xuân?”

Giả Soái cởi găng tay, “Mì.”

Cao Nhiên hướng về phía chủ quán gọi, “Một tô mì dương xuân, với một tô to mì vằn thắn.”

“Vâng!”

Cao Nhiên xoa tay để bên mép hà một hơi, “Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy.”

Giả Soái đặt ngay ngắn hai chiếc găng tay, “Ừm.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn cậu, “Tối hôm qua ngủ không ngon à?”

Giả Soái nói, “Lâu rồi không về, chăn trong nhà mốc cả, đắp lên người cứ ẩm ẩm, ngủ không ngon.”

“Hôm nay có mặt trời, có thể lấy ra phơi nắng,” Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Ba ông đâu?”

Cậu rất phục Soái Sóai, hầu hết mọi người kể cả không chống đối cha kế của mình, cũng sẽ không gần gũi nổi, chứ đừng nói gọi cha kế là cha, cùng lắm là kêu chú thôi.

Giả Soái lau nửa miếng hành dính trên bàn đi, “Ở nhà bác cả.”

Vằn thắn và mì lần lượt lên bàn.

Cao Nhiên cắn một miếng vằn thắn, chân mày cau lại đầy ghét bỏ, “Mặn, cho hơi nhiều gừng, không giống mùi vị ngày xưa.”

Giả Soái đẩy tô mì lên trước mặt Cao Nhiên, “Vậy ông ăn mì đi, mì vẫn giống như trước.”

Cao Nhiên xua xua tay, “Không cần đâu, tôi thích ứng được mà.”

Giả Soái nhìn Cao Nhiên vài giây, bưng tô mì về, cúi đầu gắp sợi mì ăn.

Cao Nhiên ăn chưa đến một nửa đã gác đũa lên miệng tô, “Soái Soái, năm nay ông ăn tết ở đâu?”

Giọng Giả Soái lúng búng không rõ, “Thành phố A, tôi còn phải làm thêm.”

“Tết mà còn làm thêm?” Cao Nhiên nói, “Thế ba ông thì sao? Chú ấy có đồng ý không?”

Giả Soái bình thản nói, “Tôi nói với ông ấy rồi, ông ấy tôn trọng quyết định của tôi.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn Giả Soái bưng tô vằn thắn dở của cậu gắp vào trong miệng, “Mì của ông còn chưa ăn hết đâu, sao lại ăn vằn thắn của tôi?”

Giả Soái nói, “Đổi lại ăn.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, nhớ trước kia thường cùng bạn thân làm thế, cậu cảm khái, còn chưa già đâu mà đã bắt đầu hồi ức quá khứ rồi.

Tô mì còn lại của Giả Soái vẫn là tiến vào bụng Cao Nhiên.

Mỗi người trong đời đều sẽ có một người anh em như thế, cùng vô tâm vô tư lớn lên với mình, khiến cho mình có thể vì người đó mà phấn đấu, giúp bạn không tiếc cả mạng sống, cũng có thể ăn phần cơm canh thừa lại của người kia, nhìn nhau nở nụ cười.

Cao Nhiên lấy điện thoại ra xem giờ, “Soái Soái, ông tính ở trong huyện mấy ngày?”

Giả Soái nói, “Chưa biết.”

“Chưa biết á?” Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ, “Ông bận đến thế, còn về làm cái gì?”

Giả Soái nói, “Ông ấy định bán nhà cũ đi, phải thương lượng với bác cả bác hai, tôi về là để tỏ thái độ.”

Cao Nhiên “À” lên một tiếng, “Nghiên cứu của ba ông cuối năm rảnh thế à? Chuyện nhà cửa không xong trong thời gian ngắn đâu, hai người tính mua ở đâu?”

Giả Soái nói còn chưa tính xong, “Cao Nhiên, ông về huyện là vì công việc à?”

“Ừ, có nghi phạm chạy về hướng này.” Cao Nhiên chậc lưỡi, “Bọn tôi vẫn đang tìm.”

Giả Soái không hỏi nhiều, “Đi thôi.”

Cao Nhiên rời khỏi quán nhỏ, Giả Soái dắt xe đạp, sóng vai cậu đi trên đường, nhắc một chút chuyện cũ, nói một chút tương lai.

Đi hết hai con đường, Cao Nhiên đụng phải vài người quen, có bạn học cũ, cũng có hàng xóm từng sống cùng con ngõ, thị trấn không lớn, gặp được cũng rất bình thường, cậu buồn phiền, một tên nghi phạm có thể trốn chỗ nào chứ.

Đi ngang qua siêu thị, Cao Nhiên mới vừa định vào, điện thoại đã reo lên.

Giọng Phong Bắc trầm thấp, “Em đang ở đâu? Lập tức đến một con ngõ ở phía tây nam thành cổ, chính là mặt sau mấy quán nhỏ ấy.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Sao thế ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Trương Nhất Minh chết rồi.”

Vẻ mặt Cao Nhiên nhất thời biến đổi kịch liệt, “Chết rồi? Chết như thế nào? Chết trong huyện ư?”

“Đúng vậy, ngay khu thành cổ, mấy đứa trẻ con phát hiện ra thi thể.” Phong Bắc nói, “Anh đã coi thường Trương Nhất Minh, không ngờ một người không theo dõi được ông ta, để ông ta từ thành phố A chạy về đây, trước mắt còn chưa biết động cơ ông ta đến đây, trên người ông ta không có ngoại thương giám định ban đầu là chết cóng, thời gian tử vong là khoảng từ 11 giờ 30 tối qua đến 1 giờ sáng nay.”

“Ngoài ra, sau gáy Trương Nhất Minh có vết lỗ kim, trong cơ thể khả năng có thành phần thuốc gây mê, em có đang nghe không đấy? Mau chạy tới đây, thôi, em chậm một chút thì hơn, chú ý an toàn.”

Thuốc gây mê? Cao Nhiên nhíu mày, không để ý có người lái xe máy hướng về phía cậu, tay cậu bị một cánh tay khác kéo về phía sau.

Giả Soái và Cao Nhiên đồng thời ngã trên mặt đất, tay cậu bị đụng liên tiếp lên mặt đất, Cao Nhiên được cậu bảo vệ trong cánh tay, không bị thương.

Cao Nhiên lập tức hỏi, “Chỗ nào bị thương thế? Vai hay khuỷu tay? Ông cử động đi xem nào.”

Giả Soái nói không sao.

“Không sao cái đầu ông, mặt ông tái mét rồi kia kìa.” Cao Nhiên đỡ Giả Soái dậy, “Đừng nói gì hết, tôi đưa ông vào viện trước đã.”


	95. Chapter 95

Cánh tay Giả Soái tím bầm cả lên, chụp X-quang thấy không bị thương đến xương cốt.

Đôi lông mày Cao Nhiên cau thành ngọn núi, “Soái Soái, lần sau gặp chuyện như vậy ông đừng lại gần, tự tôi tránh được, mà giả sử tôi không tránh được cũng không sao, tôi da dày thịt béo, người cũng rắn chắc, ông thì khác, ông không chịu vận động cũng chưa từng được huấn luyện, thân thể không tốt bằng tôi, đấy thấy chưa, mới đập vào một cái thôi mà đã bầm tím hết lên rồi kia kìa.”

Giả Soái đút tay vào túi áo bông, “Không phải có vụ án sao? Không vội à?”

Cao Nhiên vỗ trán một cái, “Đệt, suýt nữa thì quên.”

Giả Soái khẽ nhếch môi, gương mặt tuấn tú lộ ra một nét cười mỉm nhạt nhòa, “Có đôi khi tôi nghĩ, ông hậu đậu như thế làm sao mà đỗ trường cảnh sát, thi vào cục công an thành phố A được.”

Cao Nhiên đen mặt, “Tôi cũng có ưu điểm đấy được chưa?”

Giả Soái bật cười.

Cao Nhiên nhéo mặt cậu ta, “Nên như thế, cười một cái trẻ ra hẳn mười tuổi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Cảnh sát Cao, không đến hiện trường à?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn ngó hai bên, dắt xe đạp của Giả Soái lại đây, vỗ vỗ ghế sau, “Ông ngồi đằng sau đi, tôi đèo ông.”

Giả Soái không chần chừ, nhấc đôi chân dài ngồi lên.

Cao Nhiên trùm mũ áo bông lên, nhanh nhẹn cài hai cúc áo trên cùng vào, “Xuất phát nào, tôi đạp nhanh, ông túm chặt lấy áo tôi nhá.”

Giả Soái không túm, cậu giang hai tay ra đút vào trong túi áo bông của Cao Nhiên, ngón tay lạnh như băng dần trở nên ấm áp, đầu ngón tay cứng đơ cũng dần dần khôi phục bình thường.

Con ngõ nhỏ trong khu tây nam thành cổ có rất nhiều người đang đứng, mấy quán nhỏ đằng trước cũng ùn ùn đổ về phía này vây xem kín mít, trời vừa rét vừa buốt, ấy vậy mà cũng nhất định đến hóng chuyện cho bằng được.

Người chết cũng xem, không sợ xúi quẩy.

Bên ngoài hiện trường chăng dây cảnh giới, Cao Nhiên đưa giấy chứng nhận ra, cậu vừa mới khom lưng đi vào đã lại đi ra, “Soái Soái, ông về đi.”

Giả Soái đứng ở cạnh xe đạp, “Không cần để ý đến tôi đâu.”

Cao Nhiên không nói gì, nơi này cách nhà Giả Soái không xa, đạp xe khoảng 10 phút là đã về đến nhà.

Phong Bắc ngồi xổm trong tuyết hút thuốc, trên đất có đến mấy mẩu thuốc, một đôi giày thể thao màu đen giẫm lên, vùi tàn thuốc lẫn vào trong tuyết, anh ngước mặt, nói với chủ nhân đôi giày thể thao kia, “Mũi làm sao mà trông như củ cà rốt thế kia?”

Cao Nhiên hà ra hơi trắng, “Em đạp xe đến đây, gió to.”

Cậu nhìn Dương Chí và Triệu Tứ Hải cách đó không xa, “Trương Nhất Minh chết ở thị trấn này, lần này chúng ta phải hợp tác với đội trưởng Dương rồi.”

“Cũng tốt, đều là người quen.” Phong Bắc nói đầy tội nghiệp, “Sáng chưa ăn gì, đau dạ dày.”

“Không nói sớm.” Cao Nhiên lục lọi trong túi, chỉ móc ra được một gói hạt dưa nhỏ, trong đó ngoại trừ vỏ cũng chỉ toàn hạt hỏng, “Ăn tạm đi.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc giần giật, anh nhổ điếu thuốc, oan ức thở dài, “Sáng sớm chạy đi ăn sáng với người khác, còn cho người đàn ông của em ăn cái này.”

Cao Nhiên lờ luôn.

Dương Chí và Triệu Tứ Hải đang phun nước bọt với nhau, Cao Nhiên lại gần hỏi tình hình.

“Đội trưởng Dương, anh Triệu, hiện trường có phát hiện đầu mối gì không ạ?”

“Tối hôm qua tuyết rơi, sáng nay một màu trắng xóa, mấy đứa trẻ con đến chỗ này chơi hết ném tuyết rồi đắp người tuyết, khi bọn anh nhận được báo án thì hiện trường đã không còn giá trị điều tra gì nữa rồi.”

“Đứa bé nào nhìn thấy thi thể trước ạ?”

“Một cô bé tên Đồng Đồng, bị sợ hãi quá độ nên người nhà còn đang dỗ dành, chưa lấy khẩu cung nữa.”

Cao Nhiên sụt sịt mũi, “Em hỏi đội trưởng Phong, ảnh nói thời gian tử vong là 11 giờ 30 tối qua đến 1 giờ sáng nay, điều tra thử dân cư quanh đây xem khoảng thời gian đó có ai không ở nhà không, thuốc gây mê không phải thứ người thường có thể lấy được, kết hợp với tin tức này điều tra một chút hẳn sẽ có manh mối.”

“Anh đã phái người đi thăm dò, trong thời gian ngắn chưa có kết quả được.”

Dương Chí nói, “Hung thủ có thể lấy được thuốc gây mê, khả năng cao là nhân viên y tế.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Khó nói lắm, những nghề có liên quan đến y dược, hoặc là người nhà, bạn bè làm nghề đó đều có khả năng tiếp xúc với thứ ấy.”

Tầm mắt Cao Nhiên lấy kí hiệu thi thể làm trung tâm quét ra bốn phía, “Trên đất có nhiều dấu chân như vậy lại không có cái nào có giá trị ạ?”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Mỗi lần vào lúc này, anh đều cầu khẩn, thế nhưng…”

Dương Chí tiếp lời, “Thế nhưng mười lần thì sẽ có chín lần thất vọng.”

“Vậy cũng là có tỷ lệ một phần mười, được rồi.” Cao Nhiên xoa xoa gương mặt đông cứng, thở dài nói, “Mới sáng hôm qua em còn gặp Trương Nhất Minh ở phòng thẩm vấn, không ngờ sáng nay ông ta lại chết ở chỗ này.”

“Vợ vừa chết thảm mấy ngày trước, trong nhà đang rối như tơ vò, không cố gắng động viên cha mẹ vợ, chỉnh đốn lại cuộc sống thì thôi, đằng này lại từ thành phố A chạy đến đây, không biết gặp ai, rất có thể là nghi phạm Vương Kỳ.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Còn chưa bắt được Vương Kỳ, chỉ cần hắn ta rơi vào lưới, vụ án dù không phá cũng sẽ có tiến triển lớn, đội trưởng Dương, còn phải làm phiền người của anh hợp tác.”

Dương Chí cười nói, “Cảnh sát Triệu khách sáo rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải không chút nghĩ ngợi, “Đội trưởng Dương, cục các anh có mỹ nữ, tên Lữ gì…”

Nụ cười trên gương mặt Dương Chí biến mất không còn tăm hơi, “Tôi qua bên kia.”

Triệu Tứ Hải ngộ ra, anh biết Dương Chí biến sắc mặt có liên quan đến mình, nghi hoặc nhìn về phía Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói, “Cảnh sát Lữ là người yêu của anh ấy, đã hy sinh rồi.”

Mặt Triệu Tứ Hải đầy lúng túng.

Dương Chí hỏi mượn bật lửa của Phong Bắc để châm thuốc, “Đội trưởng, anh với Cao Nhiên, hai người vẫn ổn chứ? Thái độ gia đình cậu ấy thế nào?”

Phong Bắc cắn hạt dưa cuối cùng, không đáp mà hỏi lại, “Nhà cậu ép cưới à?”

Dương Chí cười khổ, “Đội trưởng, thật đúng là không gì giấu được anh.”

Phong Bắc phủi phủi vỏ hạt dưa trên tay, nghiêng đầu nhìn người đội viên cũ, “Ý cậu thế nào?”

Dương Chí hút điếu thuốc, tầm mắt đặt trên từng làn khói thuốc lượn lờ, “Tháng trước bố em khám ra ung thư thực quản, đã khuếch tán rồi, không giải phẫu được, có thể sống bao lâu thì sống bấy lâu, xem ý trời, ông ấy hi vọng em mau chóng kết hôn.”

Phong Bắc nhớ đến người mẹ trên danh nghĩa của mình, ung thư dạ dày giai đoạn cuối, giờ người mắc bệnh ung thư ngày một nhiều.

“Có việc cần nhờ cứ nói với anh, đừng khách sáo.”

Dương Chí nhìn chằm chằm điếu thuốc đang cháy dở, giọng chua chát, “Diệp Tử đi, nửa đời sau em trải qua với ai cũng không có gì khác nhau cả.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Suy nghĩ này của cậu không đúng, đối với cậu hay với người khác đều vô trách nhiệm.”

Dương Chí vuốt mặt mấy lần, “Em biết, em chỉ là hối hận, đội trưởng, em thật sự hối hận, nhưng đáng tiếc là không có cơ hội, chẳng còn cơ hội nào làm lại nữa.”

Phong Bắc bóp bóp vai anh.

“Tiểu Cao, em chổng mông nằm sấp ở đó làm gì thế?”

Tiếng của Triệu Tứ Hải cắt đứt suy nghĩ của Phong Bắc, anh nhìn thấy thanh niên quỳ sấp ở một chỗ, mặt gần như ghé sát vào tuyết lẫn bùn đất, lập tức đứng dậy sang bên kia.

Cao Nhiên đang kiểm tra dọc theo góc độ này đột nhiên bị túm lấy gáy, cậu bị luồng sức mạnh kia lôi dậy.

Phong Bắc nhịn không được, phủi tuyết với bùn đất trên quần cậu, “Nói nghe xem nào.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Em còn chưa kịp tìm ra manh mối đã bị anh cắt ngang rồi.”

Phong Bắc ôm lấy thanh niên kiểu anh em, dùng âm lượng chỉ có cậu nghe thấy được mà nói, “Nhóc ngốc, đừng có giở trò bịp bợm với anh của em.”

Cao Nhiên bỏ tay người đàn ông ra, đưa mắt ra hiệu anh đi theo mình.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày, anh không nói gì, nối gót theo thanh niên.

Cao Nhiên vừa đi vừa chỉ ngón tay, “Anh để ý dấu vết em chỉ trên con đường này đi, rồi nhìn lại chỗ tuyết đọng này, em nghi là đã từng được xử lý, anh có thể để cho đội kĩ thuật đến đây kiểm nghiệm một chút.”

Phong Bắc nhìn vào đôi mắt thanh niên, đen láy lấp lánh, nhìn cực kì tinh thần, khiến cho người xem cũng tràn đầy sức sống, “Ý em là, đây mới là chỗ đầu tiên?”

“Hung thủ gây mê sâu nạn nhân, rồi lôi đến,” anh chỉ tay về vị trí phát hiện thi thể, “Đây?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đây là suy đoán của em.”

Phong Bắc đưa ra nghi vấn, “Động cơ là gì? Hiện trường có chứng cứ có thể bại lộ thân phân? Vậy tại sao không dứt khoát lôi đi xa một chút, hoặc là thẳng tay giết luôn nạn nhân? Tỷ lệ sau khi gây mê sâu bị chết cóng không phải một trăm phần trăm, bởi vì chỗ này sát khu dân cư, dẫu có là ban đêm cũng có thể có người đi ngang qua.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tối hôm qua tuyết lớn.”

Phong Bắc lắc đầu, “Chưa đủ sức thuyết phục, tuyết lớn bình thường chỉ làm giảm tỷ lệ ra đường và thời gian mà thôi, mà khả năng xuất hiện ngoại lệ không phải là không, nếu anh là hung thủ sẽ không mạo hiểm như thế, nếu người còn sống, thì vào tù chính là mình, nếu đã ra tay thì phải để không có sơ hở nào.”

“Có thể lúc đó thực sự đã có người đi qua, hung thủ vì không muốn bị lộ nên chỉ có thể vội vàng vùi nạn nhân hấp hối vào trong tuyết, đợi đến khi xác định đã an toàn mới trở về hiện trường, phát hiện nạn nhân đã không còn thở, mới không mó tay vào nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, nói cho anh nha, em còn một suy đoán nữa, người tiêm thuốc gây mê sâu cho nạn nhân và người lôi nạn nhân bỏ vào trong tuyết là hai người khác nhau, có thể quen, mà cũng có thể không quen.”

Phong Bắc suy nghĩ một chốc rồi gọi, “Đội trưởng Dương, tiểu Triệu, hai người qua đây.”

Đội kỹ thuật tiến hành khám xét khu vực Cao Nhiên nói, thu thập được không ít dấu giày, có giá trị hay không phải muộn một lúc mới biết được.

Cao Nhiên hít vào một hơi không khí lạnh lẽo, “Chỗ này cách nhà Soái Soái gần lắm.”

Phong Bắc ngẩng đầu, “Em bảo ai?”

Cao Nhiên ra hiệu anh nhìn bóng dáng cao ráo trong đám người, “Soái Soái ấy.”

Ánh mắt Phong Bắc xẹt qua Giả Soái, rơi vào một người trung niên mặt chữ điền bên cạnh cậu, “Người kia là ai?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ba của Soái Soái, thực ra là cha kế của nó.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Tên gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Trần Thư Lâm, Thư là sách vở, Lâm là rừng.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tên cũng hay đấy.”

“Chú Trần là người có ăn học, có học thức.” Mặt Cao Nhiên đầy sùng bái, “Chú ấy là chuyên gia nghiên cứu y dược, làm trong một viện nghiên cứu, lại còn là người phụ trách nghiên cứu các phát minh mới, có cống hiến rất lớn với ngành y học.”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Thế à, vậy cũng đáng được tôn trọng lắm, đi, đi sang chào một tiếng với anh.”

Cao Nhiên không nhớ ba của Giả Soái qua đời như thế nào, khi đã bắt đầu biết nhớ việc đã biết Giả Soái có ba mới, đối xử tốt với cả Giả Soái và mẹ của cậu nữa.

Có lần Cao Nhiên xem tivi, trong đó có đứa bé bị cha kế đánh vỡ đầu chảy máu, sắp chết rồi, cậu giật mình thon thót, khóc lóc chạy đi tìm Giả Soái, nói muốn dẫn cậu đi.

Cao Nhiên nhớ rất rõ, Giả Soái nói không đi, cậu ta nói ba rất tốt với cậu.

Khi đó Cao Nhiên vẫn còn là một thằng nhóc, tâm tư đơn thuần, nghĩ gì nói đó, cậu học người lớn chống nạnh lớn tiếng nói, “Chú ấy là cha kế của cậu, không phải ba cậu.”

Giả Soái gỡ từng ngón tay của Cao Nhiên, trên gương mặt nhỏ nhắn không có biểu cảm gì, “Ông ấy chính là ba tớ.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩn tò te, cậu khóc lóc chạy đi, nói không bao giờ chơi với Giả Soái nữa.

Kết quả ngày hôm sau Cao Nhiên lại mặt dày đến tìm Giả Soái chơi, hai đứa cùng nghịch cát, nặn bùn, tiếp tục làm bạn tốt.

Một vài năm trôi qua, Cao Nhiên cuối cùng cũng tin tưởng một chuyện, cha kế của người khác có thể sẽ chèn ép, nhưng cha kế của Giả Soái thì không, đối xử với cậu y như cha ruột vậy.

Trần Thư Lâm bận rộn nghiên cứu, một năm ít khi ở nhà, thế nhưng Giả Soái và mẹ đều không có lấy một lời oán trách, ấy là đáp án mà Cao Nhiên qua nhiều năm tiếp xúc rút ra được.

Cao Nhiên rất quý Trần Thư Lâm,cảm thấy cái gì chú ấy cũng hiểu, không giống như người lớn nhà cậu, mặc dù chú ấy là người hướng nội, rất kiệm lời.

Mấy năm không gặp, Cao Nhiên đến trước mặt Trần Thư Lâm, bất giác lộ ra bản tính trẻ con, ngượng ngùng, câu nệ, “Chú Trần.”

Trần Thư Lâm đã ngoài 50, đường chân tóc thấp, số tóc ít ỏi, khoác trên mình bộ quần áo màu sắc nặng nề ngột ngạt, thoạt trông lớn hơn tuổi thật nhiều, ông nhìn Cao Nhiên, mặt lộ vẻ ngập ngừng, “Tiểu Nhiên?”

Cao Nhiên gãi đầu, “Vâng, cháu đây ạ.”

Trần Thư Lâm liếc nhìn thẻ chứng nhận trước ngực thanh niên, “Cảnh sát à, có tiền đồ.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên toát ra ý cười, cậu giới thiệu Phong Bắc cho Trần Thư Lâm làm quen, “Chú ơi, đây là đội trưởng Phong.”

Phong Bắc thu về tầm mắt đánh giá, đưa tay ra nói, “Chào chú.”

Cao Nhiên hàn huyên vài câu cứng nhắc rồi để Phong Bắc nói chuyện phiếm với Trần Thư Lâm, cậu kéo Giả Soái sang một bên, “Tóc chú Trần sắp rụng sạch rồi, chừng nào mới về hưu nhờ.”

Giả Soái nói, “Nghe nói mới vừa nghiên cứu phát minh được một loại thuốc mới.”

Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, “Thế còn phải ứng dụng lâm sàng nữa, việc sau đó còn nhiều, xem ra tạm thời chưa về hưu được.”

Giả Soái bỗng nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên sờ sờ mặt, đùa, “Sao thế, mới có một bữa sáng thôi mà đã thấy tôi đẹp trai hơn rồi hả?”

Giả Soái dùng giọng thuật lại, mang theo sự bất ngờ rõ ràng, “Ông biết cả ứng dụng lâm sàng.”

“Cái này đã tính là gì,” Cao Nhiên cười đắc ý, “Để có chủ đề chung với ông, không uổng làm anh em của ông, mấy năm nay tôi đọc không ít sách về y học, không thể nói là hiểu thấu đáo chuyên ngành của ông, nhưng cũng không xa lạ.”

Giả Soái dùng đôi mắt đen trầm tĩnh nhìn người trước mặt, “Cao Nhiên, ông quá thông minh.”

Cao Nhiên khoác tay lên vai cậu, “Bác sĩ Giả tương lai, sao tôi nghe câu này của ông cứ như thể ông ước tôi ngu đi một chút ấy nhỉ?”

Giả Soái nói, “Người ngốc có phúc của người ngốc.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên hầy một tiếng, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, “Một vụ chưa phá đã lại có vụ mới nữa, thậm chí còn liên quan chặt chẽ với nhau, e là tôi phải ở trong huyện một quãng thời gian.”

Giả Soái chỉnh lại cổ áo bị lật ngược của Cao Nhiên, vuốt phẳng lại nếp nhăn nhỏ xíu trên đó, “Chú ý an toàn.”

Cao Nhiên cười híp mắt nói, “Ông cũng thế nhé.”

Giả Soái rũ mi, “Tôi biết rồi.”

Phong Bắc thu đội, đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Cao Nhiên đừng tiếp tục lải nhải nữa.

Cao Nhiên đi rồi lại vòng về, “Soái Soái, tôi hỏi ông chuyện này, ông nói thật cho tôi biết.”

Giả Soái hơi mím môi, “Chuyện gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn quầng thâm dưới mắt cậu, “Hiện trường cách nhà ông không xa, thời gian nạn nhân tử vong là từ 11 giờ 30 tối qua đến 1 giờ sáng nay, khoảng thời gian này chắc ông còn chưa ngủ nhỉ, có nghe thấy bên ngoài có tiếng động gì không? Ví dụ như tiếng động cơ xe, tiếng cãi nhau, hoặc tiếng bước chân chẳng hạn.”

Đôi môi đang mím của Giả Soái buông ra, “Không có.”

Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói thêm, “Còn chuyện này nữa.”

Giả Soái đưa mắt ý hỏi.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đố ông, thành phần của thuốc mê là gì?”

Giả Soái nói cho cậu một tựa sách, “Tự đi tìm xem đi.”

“Tôi làm gì có thời gian chứ,” Cao Nhiên đột nhiên hỏi, “Ông có chế được thuốc mê không?”

Giả Soái liếc nhìn Cao Nhiên.

“Ông học y, tôi chỉ hỏi chút thôi, nếu ngay cả sinh viên ưu tú như ông còn không làm được, vậy manh mối này có thể ném ra sau,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Hiện tại còn chưa xác định được nghi phạm, tôi nghi…”

Giả Soái chặn lại Cao Nhiên, “Đừng nói với tôi, tôi không phải nhân viên cảnh sát.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Sao ông còn nghiêm túc hơn tôi thế hả, được rồi, không thèm nghe ông nói nữa, tôi về cục, chưa biết chừng thi thể còn có điều gì muốn nói ấy.”

Giả Soái nhìn chăm chú vào bóng lưng rời đi của người bạn thân, lông mày cau chặt, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Trần Thư Lâm dắt xe đạp sang, “Soái Soái, về thôi.”

Giả Soái đi ở bên cạnh, “Chiều nay con muốn đi thư viện mượn vài cuốn sách.”

Trần Thư Lâm nói, “Ừ.”

Cả hai đều hướng nội, cả một đường không nói câu nào.

Khi sắp đến cửa nhà, Trần Thư Lâm nói, “Con sắp thi rồi, đừng phân tâm.”

Giả Soái nói, “Đừng lo, con không có vấn đề gì.”

Sau khi về cục, Phong Bắc và Dương Chí mỗi bên đều dẫn người vào phòng giải phẫu, Cao Nhiên là một trong số đó.

Hôm qua vẫn còn sống sờ sờ, mà nay đã nằm trên bàn giải phẫu, Cao Nhiên nhìn thi thể đông cứng, không có cảm giác buồn nôn mà chỉ cảm thấy vận mệnh khó dò, nhân sự vô thường.

Trong phòng giải phẫu chỉ có tiếng của pháp y, mấy người Phong Bắc đều đang nghe, Cao Nhiên thì không, cậu phát hiện trước ngực Trương Nhất Minh có vết bớt, màu sắc rất đậm.

Phong Bắc phát hiện Cao Nhiên tiến gần một bước đến bàn giải phẫu, mí mắt anh giật một cái, hơi thở ngừng lại, nghiêng người qua.

Tình cảnh này không thu hút sự chú ý của người khác.

Cao Nhiên cúi đầu khom lưng, bàn tay đeo găng đụng đến vết bớt trên ngực Trương Nhất Minh, trong mắt người ngoài cậu chỉ là đụng đến thi thể, không biết nơi đó có bớt.

Pháp y đang muốn bảo thanh niên tránh xa một chút thì thấy gương mặt cậu bắt đầu vặn vẹo, con ngươi rụt lại, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu, gần như là chuyện xảy ra trong một cái chớp mắt.

Đầu Cao Nhiên rất đau, cơ chế tự bảo vệ mình mở ra, cậu chống cự theo bản năng, mà vẫn cứ ép mình nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bớt này.

Khóe mắt Phong Bắc đặt lên người Cao Nhiên, chỉ lo cậu ngất đi, xem ra em ấy nhìn thấy vết bớt trên người Trương Nhất Minh, Trương Nhất Minh đeo án mạng trên người.

Dương Chí phát hiện có gì đó không ổn, “Đội trưởng, Cao Nhiên làm sao thế?”

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng, nhìn như đang sững người, có điều đường nét dưới cằm anh căng chặt.

Hai tay Cao Nhiên bám chặt lấy bàn giải phẫu, cậu thở hổn hển từng ngụm, từng giọt từng giọt mồ hôi lạnh túa từ trán xuống, trước mắt biến thành màu đen.

Lý trí của Phong Bắc đổ nát trước khi mấy người Dương Chí kịp có hành động, anh đỡ lấy Cao Nhiên, nửa ôm cậu đưa ra cửa.

Cao Nhiên lén lút cầm tay Phong Bắc, đợi đã.

Phong Bắc cau mày, ngừng chân tại chỗ cũ.

Cao Nhiên run rẩy nhắm mắt lại, cậu nghe được tiếng ma sát sột soạt, như là có thứ gì đó bị kéo lê trên đất, một thứ khá lớn.

Trong tiếng ma sát lẫn cả tiếng bước chân, có người, không chỉ một, họ đang kéo một cái gì đó rất nặng đi đầy lo lắng, trong đó có một giọng nữ vang lên, “Không kịp nữa rồi, không kịp nữa rồi…”

Cao Nhiên chắc chắn, người phụ nữ kia là vợ của Trương Nhất Minh, cậu từng nghe giọng cô trong một video quay mừng sinh nhật Trương Nhất Minh, không nhầm được, chính là giọng này.


	96. Chapter 96

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn Dương Chí.

Làm đồng nghiệp nhiều năm có một sự hiểu ngầm nhất định, Dương Chí đọc hiểu hàm nghĩa trong ánh mắt của Phong Bắc, anh không hỏi gì hết mà chỉ bảo đội viên và pháp y ra ngoài, sau đó cũng rời khỏi phòng giải phẫu, còn đóng cửa lại nữa.

Phong Bắc ôm thanh niên sắp ngã dúi xuống đất vào lồng ngực, nét mặt căng thẳng sờ lên mặt cậu, lòng bàn tay thấy nóng hôi hổi, “Nhiên Nhiên?”

Trên mắt Cao Nhiên vương mồ hôi, lông mày cậu cau chặt, ngực phập phồng lên xuống, thoạt trông đau đớn tột cùng.

Phong Bắc vỗ vỗ lưng thanh niên, kề môi vào vành tai cậu, lau đi giọt mồ hôi nơi chân tóc cậu, khàn giọng nói, “Được rồi, ngoan nào, không nhìn nữa không nhìn nữa, mình không nhìn nữa nào.”

Sức nặng cả người Cao Nhiên dồn hết lên người đàn ông, cậu thở hổn hển, mặt vừa xanh vừa trắng, môi run lên, “Trước, trước hết cứ để thi thể đấy đã.”

“Được, nghe lời em, anh sẽ nói với Dương Chí.” Phong Bắc kéo cậu lên lưng, cõng cậu đi ra ngoài.

Khi Cao Nhiên điều chỉnh xong thì đã về đến trên giường nhà nghỉ rồi, toàn thân ướt sũng.

Phong Bắc mua cho cậu quần áo mùa đông để tắm rửa, vén mái tóc ướt đẫm mồ hôi trên trán cậu nói, “Đi tắm, uống cốc nước, xong xuôi chúng ta bàn lại.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn trần nhà, không nhúc nhích, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh nói trên đời này có người tuyệt đối tốt và tuyệt đối xấu không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Không có đâu.”

Cao Nhiên dời tầm mắt từ trần nhà về lại trên gương mặt anh, dây thần kinh đang căng ra bỗng dưng thả lỏng.

Phong Bắc nhíu mày dò hỏi, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên giang hai tay ra.

Thái dương Phong Bắc giần giật, anh khom người, hai bàn tay lớn xốc nách thanh niên lên, dễ dàng ôm người từ trên giường thẳng đến phòng tắm dội nước, cùng nhau tắm nước nóng.

Hai người ở trong phòng tắm đến gần một tiếng đồng hồ mới ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên ngồi khoanh chân trên ghế lau tóc, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh kiếm cho em một đoạn ghi âm giọng Trương Nhất Minh đi.”

Động tác rót nước của Phong Bắc khựng lại, “Ghi âm?”

“Đừng hỏi gì vội, chừng nào lấy được em giải thích cho anh nghe,” Cao Nhiên qua loa lau tóc, “Nếu có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở dốc, tiếng thở dốc của ông ta ấy, càng rõ càng tốt.”

Phong Bắc gọi điện thoại, bảo người trong cục cắt một đoạn ghi âm thẩm vấn Trương Nhất Minh sáng hôm trước gửi vào hòm thư anh chỉ định, “Tranh thủ thời gian, nhanh chóng gửi cho tôi.”

Trong phòng truyền đến tiếng ghế đổ xuống sàn, Phong Bắc bỏ điện thoại xuống nhanh chân đi vào, thấy thanh niên đang ngơ ngác đứng cạnh ghế, chân đất.

Phong Bắc nâng ghế lên, “Tổ tông, em lại bày trò gì thế này? Nói anh nghe xem, tại sao không đi tất?”

“Đi…”

Tiếng Cao Nhiên im bặt đi ngay khi nhìn thấy bàn chân mình, cậu không nói nữa, trên mặt viết bốn chữ “Tất của em đâu?”

Phong Bắc nhấc mặt cậu lên, “Anh là ai?”

Cao Nhiên lườm anh, “Không quen.”

“Không quen à?” Phong Bắc nhéo mặt cậu, lấy ngón tay đè lên mũi cậu biến cậu thành cái đầu heo, đôi môi mỏng mím lại cố nín cười, “Nói mau, em giấu vợ anh đi đâu rồi?”

Cao Nhiên ôm lấy eo người đàn ông, siết chặt tay, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, trái tim em rất đỗi bất an, mí mắt cũng cứ nháy liên tục, cảm giác như sắp có chuyện gì ấy, mỗi lần xuất hiện hai tình huống này đều xảy ra chuyện cả, chưa từng bao giờ có ngoại lệ, làm sao bây giờ?”

Phong Bắc cau mày, anh đẩy cái đầu đang vùi trong cổ mình ra, “Nhìn anh mà nói.”

Cao Nhiên lại càng vùi đầu sâu vào hõm cổ người đàn ông hơn, “Không nhìn, da mặt em mỏng lắm, em xấu hổ.”

“Xấu hổ cái đầu em!” Phong Bắc đẩy đẩy mấy cái mang tính tượng trưng, không nỡ dùng sức chút nào, anh thở dài, áp bàn tay lên lưng thanh niên, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve dọc theo sống lưng cậu, “Có anh đây.”

Buổi trưa, ghi âm của Trương Nhất Minh tới tay Phong Bắc, anh mở ra cho Cao Nhiên nghe.

Cao Nhiên nghe xong một lần, yêu cầu phát lại.

Phong Bắc nghe theo, mãi đến khi anh phát lại đến hai mươi lần mới mở miệng, “Nghe ra kết quả gì không?”

Cao Nhiên vò đầu bứt tai.

Phong Bắc nắm lấy tay cậu, “Đừng có cào nữa, còn cào tiếp là rách cả da đầu đấy, chưa nghe ra thì nghe tiếp thôi, em làm gì mà tự hành hạ mình thế.”

Đôi mắt Cao Nhiên thẫn thờ, “Em cảm thấy mình ngu quá.”

Phong Bắc đang uống nước suýt nữa bị sặc, “Đừng nói thế, nếu em mà ngu thì trên đời này chẳng có ai thông minh hết.”

Dứt lời, mặt anh đen xì, nhớ ra câu này trước đây có ai từng nói rồi, hồi trước Tào Thế Nguyên đã từng nhận xét về Cao Nhiên như thế với anh.

Cao Nhiên bảo Phong Bắc đi ra ngoài, “Em muốn ở một mình.”

Phong Bắc, “Anh ở ngay cửa.”

Cao Nhiên xin anh một điếu thuốc, “Anh châm cho em đi.”

“Vâng, em là đại gia.” Phong Bắc cầm bật lửa châm thuốc cho cậu, “Có chuyện gọi anh nhé.”

Cao Nhiên trầm lặng hút nửa điếu thuốc, nghe đoạn ghi âm kia lần thứ hai mươi, tập trung nghe tiếng thở dốc của Trương Nhất Minh, âm sắc không rõ ràng, cho nên mãi cậu vẫn chưa thể cho ra kết luận.

Phong Bắc đứng ngoài cửa nghịch điếu thuốc, chẳng biết qua bao lâu, anh vân vê điếu thuốc đến sắp nát bét rồi, bên trong mới có tiếng động.

Cao Nhiên bảo Phong Bắc rót cho cậu cốc nước, “Em nghe đến gần trăm lần.”

Phong Bắc đưa nước cho cậu, “Có kết quả rồi?”

“Có rồi,” Cao Nhiên uống ngụm nước, tim đập liên hồi, cậu nói toàn bộ thông tin đã sửa sang lại cho Phong Bắc nghe, “Trên ngực Trương Nhất Minh có bớt, màu rất đậm, em thông qua vết bớt này nghe thấy âm thanh huyên náo.”

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng quấy rầy mà trầm mặc chờ đợi.

“Có tiếng ma sát sột soạt, như là có gì bị lôi đi trên đất, khá lớn, trong tiếng ma sát có lẫn tiếng bước chân, có người, không chỉ một, họ đang kéo cái gì đi đầy lo lắng, trong đó có cả giọng của phụ nữ, nói không kịp nữa rồi, không kịp nữa rồi.”

Cao Nhiên liếm đôi môi khô rang, “Người phụ nữ kia là vợ của Trương Nhất Minh.”

Phong Bắc nhướn mày, anh rất ngạc nhiên, nhưng vẫn không nói gì hết.

“Chẳng phải em nói âm thanh huyên náo sao? Ngoại trừ những âm thanh đó, em còn nghe thấy cả tiếng thở dốc,” Cao Nhiên nói đến đây, ngẩng đầu nhìn Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc nhìn vào đôi mắt cậu, “Là Trương Nhất Minh?”

Cao Nhiên uống mấy ngụm nước liền, “Đúng, là ông ta, ban đầu em không chắc lắm, nhưng giờ có thể xác định rồi.”

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm, “Cho nên ý của em là, Trương Nhất Minh và vợ cùng gấp rút kéo một thứ gì đó rất lớn trên đường, cả hai đều rất hoảng loạn.”

Anh đột nhiên nhướn mắt, “Thứ gì rất lớn, là người, thi thể, các mảnh thi thể?”

Cao Nhiên không lên tiếng, im lặng chính là thừa nhận, vết bớt là minh chứng rõ nhất.

Giữa hai vợ chồng có một bí mật không muốn người ta biết, để mặc cho bí mật đó lặng yên rữa nát bốc mùi trong tháng năm đằng đẵng, họ sống như thể không có gì xảy ra, trong lòng cũng coi như chưa từng có gì xảy ra, bởi vậy mà bí mật được che giấu, thành công thôi miên.

Giữa hai vợ chồng nhiều thêm một cái mạng, quan hệ hôn nhân lập tức biến chất.

Cao Nhiên vặn vòi nước hất nước lên mặt, cậu chợt nghĩ ra gì đó, nhất thời ngừng thở, vội vàng sải bước ra ngoài, cửa đóng sầm một tiếng.

Phong Bắc đang suy nghĩ, đột nhiên cánh tay bị túm lấy, anh giật mình, “Làm gì thế? Mặt mũi toàn nước thế này, sao mà không lau đi?”

Cao Nhiên tùy tiện kéo ống tay áo người đàn ông lau lên mặt một cái, “Giọng rất trẻ.”

Phong Bắc nghe không hiểu, “Gì cơ?”

“Giọng của vợ Trương Nhất Minh lúc đó rất trẻ.” Cao Nhiên kích động, giọng hơi run, “Nghe hơi thở và âm sắc của cô ấy, như là chừng 20 tuổi.”

Cậu mở rộng phạm vi thêm một chút, “Tuyệt đối không thể quá 25 tuổi, em chắc chắn đến hơn 70%, anh Tiểu Bắc, anh tin em đi.”

Phong Bắc trầm ngâm, “Vợ Trương Nhất Minh trẻ hơn ông ta mười tuổi, bây giờ là 39 tuổi, nếu như xấp xỉ tầm 20 tuổi thì chính là mười mấy hai mươi năm trước, họ không có tiền án, khả năng cao đây là án chưa phá.”

Mười mấy hai mươi năm trước, án mạng, án treo, thi thể băm nhỏ, những thông tin này đặt cùng với nhau, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên không hẹn mà cùng nghĩ đến một vụ án.

Tuy rằng cả nước có rất nhiều án tách xác, nhưng án treo lâu năm thì lại không có mấy cái.

Tim Cao Nhiên đập nhanh hơn, lòng bàn tay cũng túa mồ hôi, “Vụ án băm xác 5.12 cũng xảy ra ở khu thành cổ ạ?”

Phong Bắc bình tĩnh hơn cậu, “Ừm.”

Người đưa tin duy nhất là Hồ Vận đã chết từ 5 năm trước, cô vừa chết, vụ án treo càng trở nên mờ mịt, các cảnh sát theo vụ này đã đổi hết nhóm này tới nhóm khác vẫn chưa tìm được manh mối, không còn ai truy đuổi nữa, bỏ qua.

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Quê của Trương Nhất Minh và vợ là ở đâu thế? Mười mấy hai mươi năm trước họ đã từng đến đây chưa?”

“Đừng vội, tra là biết ngay thôi.”

Phong Bắc gọi hai cuộc điện thoại, một là cho Triệu Tứ Hải, nói muốn hồ sơ của Trương Nhất Minh và vợ, càng chi tiết càng tốt, đặc biệt là giai đoạn khi họ còn trẻ, một cuộc khác là gọi Dương Chí, bảo anh sửa soạn vụ án 5.12 một chút.

Vụ án băm xác 5.12 đã treo mười tám năm nay, lúc xảy ra án mạng, Cao Nhiên mới 5 tuổi, trong kí ức không moi được nửa cái dấu vết liên quan nào.

Hiện tại giả thiết Trương Nhất Minh và vợ là nghi phạm của vụ án băm xác 5.12, nhưng họ đều đã chết hết, miệng vĩnh viễn ngậm lại, coi như có bắt đầu từ đó cũng không tra được thứ gì.

Cao Nhiên lại giật tóc.

Phong Bắc nhìn mà mí mắt giần giật, “Không nghe lời, cứ giật đi giật đi, ngon thì cứ giật đi, giật đến hói xem lúc đấy em có khóc không.”

Cao Nhiên, “…”

Phong Bắc vừa đến cục, Triệu Tứ Hải đã gọi điện tới.

“Đội trưởng Phong, quê của Trương Nhất Minh ở Trương gia trang, năm 85 chuyển đến huyện Bảo Nghi, năm 88 rời đi, cả nhà vợ anh ta chuyển đến năm 79, cũng rời đi vào năm 88, hai người phát triển tình cảm trong thành phố.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Trước đây có rất nhiều người từ nông thôn lên thành phố làm công, đa số đều là nay tới mai đi, có rất ít người ở lại lâu dài, cũng không có con số cố định, cho nên cũng không có đăng ký gì, tra được cũng mệt lắm.”

“Nói điểm chính.”

“Điểm chính là hồ sơ của Trương Nhất Minh từng sửa đổi, ông ta là giám đốc một công ty, giao thiệp nhiều phương diện, không có chuyện không có liên hệ với chính phủ, muốn làm chuyện này cũng không khó.”

“Cho nên?”

“Cho nên không tra được.” Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Vợ ông ta cũng thế.”

“Thay đổi năm nào?”

“Năm 88, bên em sẽ nhờ các anh em trong đồn thăm hỏi xem, có phát hiện gì mới sẽ báo lại cho anh sau.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Xác định được tung tích của Vương Kỳ chưa?”

Triệu Tứ Hải đáp vẫn chưa, “Em thấy 80% là lành ít dữ nhiều rồi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Sống phải thấy người, chết phải thấy xác, nhanh lên, có mấy vụ án trong tay rồi, phải nhanh chóng phá bên này, không thể kéo dài thêm được.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Dạ dạ, vậy em đi làm ngay đây, hẹn gặp lại.”

Phong Bắc cúp máy xong thì cau mày trầm tư, năm 88, chính là năm xảy ra vụ án tách xác, nào có chuyện trùng hợp đến vậy, trong này ắt có vấn đề.

Hồ sơ vụ án băm xác 5.12 đã giăng kín bụi, Dương Chí vừa thổi vừa lau, hồ sơ trông mới sạch hơn một chút.

“Đội trưởng, không phải anh đến để bắt Vương Kỳ sao?”

Phong Bắc lật hồ sơ vụ án.

Dương Chí tự nói một mình, “Vụ người nhà nạn nhân của Vương Kỳ bị giết ở khu thành cổ sếp Trịnh đã biết đến rồi, bảo em bàn giao xuống, toàn bộ thành viên trong đội sẽ dốc toàn lực phối hợp, nhưng mà đội trưởng, cái này thì có liên quan gì đến 5.12?”

Phong Bắc lật xem một trang khác, “Có liên quan hay không, bây giờ còn chưa xác định, phải có manh mối.”

Dương Chí nghe mà thấy mơ hồ, “Nếu 5.12 có manh mối, dù chỉ một cái thôi, cũng không đến nỗi treo gần 20 năm.”

Phong Bắc đổ hết những tấm ảnh khi đó ra, xem từng tấm từng tấm một, có ảnh cận cảnh thi thể và túi đựng thi thể, ghi chép đường phố, mặt đất… khi đó nữa.

“Cao Nhiên đâu?”

Dương Chí nói không biết, “Mới nãy còn ở đây, giờ thì…”

Anh nhận một cuộc điện thoại, mặt biến sắc, trầm giọng nói, “Đội trưởng, có người báo án, nói ở kênh đào phía tây phát hiện một thi thể nam, căn cứ dân cảnh ở hiện trường miêu tả, nạn nhân chính là Vương Kỳ.”

Trên người Vương Kỳ có nhiều vết đao chém, vết thương chí mạng ở ngực, gã và Trương Nhất Minh không có quan hệ, nhưng cũng có liên quan.

Hung thủ chính là đám anh em nhận tiền làm việc, cưỡng hiếp vợ Trương Nhất Minh của Vương Kỳ.

Sau khi xảy ra chuyện, Vương Kỳ và đám người chia tiền rồi chạy, muốn chờ chuyện êm xuôi rồi trở lại tiêu xài, đây cũng không phải lần đầu tiên, trốn được giai đoạn khó khăn là được.

Nhưng ngờ đâu mới được hai ngày, nhóm người đã nghe tiếng gió trên đường rằng Vương Kỳ muốn tự thú, bán đứng họ cho cảnh sát.

Cả đám đều là lưu manh không có văn hóa, lập tức hoảng hốt, không nghĩ được gì nhiều nữa, để đề phòng bất trắc xảy ra, không thèm đối chất với Vương Kỳ mà lập tức xuống tay độc ác.

Cuộc điện thoại cuối cùng kia được tra là đến từ thành phố A, ở ngay gần nhà của tình nhân Trương Nhất Minh.

Trương Nhất Minh mượn dao giết người, một mũi tên trúng ba đích, lợi dụng sự đố kị của tình nhân để thoát khỏi vợ, dùng vài sinh mạng để nghênh đón đứa con sắp ra đời.

Tiếc thay ông ta nào có cái phúc nhìn thấy mặt đứa trẻ ấy.

Vụ án vợ Trương Nhất Minh liên lụy đến hai mạng người nữa, một là Vương Kỳ, một là chính ông ta, ông ta bị ai giết, tại sao lại tới thị trấn này?

Nếu như không phải muốn gặp Vương Kỳ, vậy sẽ là ai? Hung thủ chăng?

Dùng lòng dạ của Trương Nhất Minh, trừ phi có lý do bất đắc dĩ, bằng không sẽ không hành động ở giai đoạn mấu chốt nhất như thế này.

Vụ án vợ của Trương Nhất Minh và Vương Kỳ đã chấm dứt, của Trương Nhất Minh thì vẫn chưa, cũng không biết tra từ đâu, đêm ông ta bị sát hại xe đỗ ở cách hiện trường khoảng 150 mét, xung quanh không có dấu vết gì đáng giá điều tra.

Vụ án của Trương Nhất Minh thuộc quyền quản lý của cục công an huyện, Triệu Tứ Hải dẫn người về thành phố A, Phong Bắc ở lại huyện, vụ án 5.12 là vụ duy nhất chưa được phá trong số rất nhiều vụ án anh đã tiếp nhận, để lại cho anh một vết gợn trong lòng.

Hai ngày, Phong Bắc cho bản thân mình hai ngày, nếu như vẫn không có tiến triển gì, anh sẽ bỏ lại hồ sơ vụ án để quay về.

Phong Bắc tìm được Cao Nhiên ở vỉa hè, “Em ngồi chồm hổm đây làm gì thế?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn con cá vàng trong hồ cá, bĩu môi nói, “Em muốn mua cá.”

Phong Bắc ngớ ra hết nửa ngày, “Mua, về rồi mua.”

Cao Nhiên đứng lên, “Bao giờ mới về chứ?”

Phong Bắc chỉnh lại áo khoác trên người cậu, “Sao thế? Có tâm sự gì à?”

Cao Nhiên hít thở bầu không khí se lạnh quyện lẫn khói bụi ô tô, “Bất an chứ sao, từng nói với anh rồi mà, em thấy bất an trong lòng, không muốn chờ ở đây, muốn về nhà.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hay là gọi điện cho nhà em đi?”

“Không gọi,” Cao Nhiên nói, “26 tháng 12 là sinh nhật ba em, em xin nghỉ về nhà một chuyến, anh về với em đi, biểu hiện tốt một chút.”

Phong Bắc đếm đếm, còn một tuần hai ngày nữa, có thời gian chuẩn bị.

Trở lại nhà nghỉ, Phong Bắc châm thuốc, nghiên cứu vụ án 5.12.

Cao Nhiên ăn xong một quả hồng to, tâm trạng khá lên một chút, cậu lại gần, cầm lấy một tấm ảnh xem, “Đây là túi đựng các mảnh thi thể ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đúng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lại ghé tấm ảnh gần thêm một chút, dí sát mắt vào.

Phong Bắc sắp xếp lại đống ảnh, “Có nhìn ra cái gì không?”

Cao Nhiên đè lại luồng cảm xúc kì quái dâng lên trong lòng, “Hoa văn cái túi này thoạt nhìn không giống loại bán trên thị trường.”

“Thế à?”

Phong Bắc ném tàn thuốc vào giỏ rác, “Hồi đó em mới bao lớn, 5 tuổi, em biết chứ?”

“Bà em biết bện, em từng thấy rồi, có chút ấn tượng,” Cao Nhiên nhìn chiếc túi trong ảnh, nói ra suy đoán của mình, “Án mạng xảy ra một cách bất ngờ, hung thủ chặt nát thi thể rồi vội vàng ném đi, liền cầm đại một cái túi trong nhà.”

Cậu suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói tiếp, “Còn một khả năng nữa, hung thủ cho là cách bện hoa văn này rất phổ biến, khả năng này sẽ ứng với hai đặc điểm, một, tuổi của hung thủ không lớn, hai, túi không phải do kẻ đó bện, là người lớn trong nhà làm cho, nên kẻ đó không biết.”

Phong Bắc bóp trán, “Vụ án này cách đã quá lâu, năm đó anh mới 14 tuổi, nếu chậm hơn 10 năm, anh vừa tiếp nhận thì có thể còn tìm được manh mối.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Nếu anh mà biết thế rồi thì còn điều tra làm gì?”

“Anh cho mình hai ngày thôi.” Phong Bắc nói, “Dương Chí đang điều tra vụ án của Trương Nhất Minh, chưa đến hai ngày sẽ có tin.”

Cao Nhiên xem hết những tấm ảnh kia, đau đầu, “Em muốn đi nhà Soái Soái.”

Phong Bắc nắm tay cậu kề lên môi hôn mấy cái, dùng răng lưu lại một dấu rất sâu làm như kí hiệu, “Đi đi, đừng ở lâu quá, trước khi về gọi điện cho anh, anh đi đón em.”

Mùa đông ít nắng, lúc Cao Nhiên đi, trời đã tối đen.

Trong hẻm có người đang xúc tuyết, Cao Nhiên đang định thốt lên “chú Trần” thì đã nghe người nọ nói, “Tiểu Nhiên, cháu đến tìm Soái Soái à? Nó ra ngoài với ba nó rồi.”

Cao Nhiên đến gần hơn một chút, thế mới biết thân hình người trung niên mập mạp hơn, tóc cũng nhiều hơn, không phải Trần Thư Lâm, mà là anh cả của chú Trần Thư Vi.

Nhà Giả Soái là ba gia đình sống chung với nhau, hai bên trái phải là bác cả bác hai, nhà cậu nhỏ, chỗ ở không lớn, trên lầu một gian, dưới lầu một gian, với một căn bếp nhỏ, hai nhà kia rộng hơn một tí xíu.

Kiểu ở nhà chung thế này nếu vào những thập niên 80 90 thì phổ biến hơn, còn giờ thì ít thấy lắm.

Cao Nhiên đến nhà bác cả của Giả Soái, từ bé đến lớn, số lần cậu đến đây không quá một bàn tay, chỉ còn nhớ loáng thoáng.

Trần Thư Vi cầm một hộp sữa đậu phộng lại gần, “Tiểu Nhiên, cháu đang nhìn gì trong phòng thế?”

Cao Nhiên chỉ vào một tấm ảnh cũ đặt dưới mặt kính, trong ảnh là hai người trẻ tuổi, người nữ thắt hai bím tóc, dáng vẻ thanh tú, người nam mặc áo ba lỗ, nom nhã nhặn nghiêm túc, “Bác cả ơi, đây là chú với cả mẹ Soái Soái ạ?”

Trần Thư Vi ghé sát vào, “Đúng rồi, hồi đó tình cảm hai người vẫn còn tốt.”

Cao Nhiên chưa từng nghe Soái Soái nhắc đến, “Sau đó thì sao ạ?”

“Sau đó ấy à,” Nơi mắt Trần Thư Vi gợn lên sắc màu hoài niệm, “Sau đó chú Trần của cháu đi học nơi khác, hai người cứ thế mà xa rời.”

Ông cười tươi, “Có điều chuyện duyên phận không ai nói trước được, chú Trần của cháu rốt cuộc vẫn là về với mẹ Soái Soái, tình cảm của chú ấy với Soái Soái cũng tốt, như cha con ruột ấy.”

Cao Nhiên tìm được Soái Soái giữa một đống ảnh, “Bác cả ơi, ba của Soái Soái qua đời năm nào thế ạ?”

Trần Thư Vi nói, “Hình như là năm 87, hắn bán ngỗng không những cân điêu, mà con cho ngỗng ăn cát, bị người ta đánh cho một trận, về chưa được mấy ngày thì chết, theo bác, hắn bị cái khôn vặt của mình hại chết mà thôi, cũng chẳng xem xem mình được bao nhiêu phân lượng, không thành thật mà làm người đi, lại đi giở chiêu trò bất chính, nếu như Soái Soái còn trong tay hắn thì không thể có thành tựu ngày nay được.”

Từng câu từng chữ của bác đều có sự xem thường, thậm chí là chán ghét.

Cao Nhiên “À” lên một tiếng, “Chú Trần từ năm 88 đã về chung nhà với mẹ Soái Soái rồi sao ạ?”

“Chắc năm 89 đấy, năm đó bác không ở huyện, về ăn tết mới biết.” Trần Thư Vi đưa sữa đậu phộng qua, “Tiểu Nhiên, cầm mà uống này.”

Cao Nhiên không tán gẫu với Trần Thư Vi được bao lâu đã nghe tiếng nói chuyện vọng vào từ bên ngoài, Giả Soái và Trần Thư Lâm trở về.

Giả Soái dẫn Cao Nhiên lên phòng mình, cho cậu ăn uống.

Cao Nhiên không nhìn thấy tấm ảnh thờ trong gian nhà chính, cậu thấy hơi buồn bực trong lòng, đột nhiên hỏi, “Soái Soái, ông có nhớ mẹ ông không?”

Giả Soái đặt quyển sách trong tay xuống.

Cao Nhiên lấy làm lạ hỏi, “Sao lại nhìn tôi như thế?”

Giả Soái không đáp, chỉ nói, “Sao đột nhiên lại nhắc đến mẹ?”

Cao Nhiên thật thà, “Tôi không thấy di ảnh mẹ ông nên hỏi thôi.”

Giả Soái nhìn vào mắt cậu, tựa như đang phán đoán xem cậu có nói dối hay không, “Sắp bán nhà rồi nên cất di ảnh đi.”

Cao Nhiên ném hai quả mơ vào miệng, “Ông có nhớ cô không?”

Giả Soái cầm sách lên, tầm mắt đặt ở những con chữ nho nhỏ trên đó, “Mẹ rời khỏi nhân thế đang rất vui vẻ, nếu như tôi nhớ mẹ, mẹ ở suối vàng có biết sẽ nhớ tôi, lúc đấy lại không còn vui nữa, cho nên tôi không nhớ mẹ.”

Cao Nhiên phình quai hàm, mắt không chớp nhìn người bạn thân dưới ánh đèn bàn.

Giả Soái duỗi một tay ra lắc lắc trước mắt Cao Nhiên, rồi lại dùng tay chọt chọt quai hàm của cậu.

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng ăn mơ, nhổ hạt ra khỏi miệng, cậu thở dài, “Soái Soái, tôi cảm thấy tôi chẳng hiểu ông gì cả.”

Giả Soái lại một lần nữa đặt sách xuống, lần này không cầm lên nữa.

“Tôi cũng không hiểu ông.” Cậu ta nói.

Cao Nhiên gãi gãi mặt, nhoài nửa người nằm sấp lên bàn, “Đọc sách gì thế?”

Giả Soái nói, “10000 câu hỏi vì sao.”

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên giần giật, “Anh em, đừng trách tôi không nhắc nhở ông đấy, Cao Hưng nó sắp trượt mấy môn rồi.”

Giả Soái bình thản nói, “Nếu như tôi trượt chỉ có thể là do tôi không muốn.”

Cao Nhiên ố ồ, “Được nha, giữ vững phong thái bá đạo ngầu lòi này đi, tôi yêu ông lắm.”

Giả Soái nói, “Phá xong án rồi à?”

Chủ đề cua gắt quá, Cao Nhiên ngớ ra, “Phá hai vụ, còn một vụ chưa phá.”

Giả Soái hé môi cười cười, “Chẳng biết làm cảnh sát vui ở chỗ nào.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chính nghĩa, tình yêu vĩ đại.”

“Lúc tuyên thệ cảm thấy rất kích động, cảm giác như mình có thể cứu vớt cả thế giới.”

Giả Soái ăn miếng mơ, cau mày, “Mùi vị thay đổi rồi, ăn không ngon như trước nữa.”

Cao Nhiên không theo kịp mạch não của cậu, “Có thứ không bằng trước kia, có thứ lại tốt hơn trước, bình thường mà.”

“Soái Soái, năm 88 xảy ra một vụ án tách xác, ông biết không?”

“Khi đó tôi đang nghịch bùn, bắn ná, chơi trò gia đình.” Giả Soái ngước mắt, “Sao lại hỏi đến chuyện này?”

Cao Nhiên nắm một vốc hạt đậu tằm ăn, “Vụ án chưa phá, giờ vẫn còn đang điều tra.”

Giả Soái nói, “Sắp mười mấy hai mươi năm rồi, còn có thể tra ra gì chứ?”

Giọng Cao Nhiên lúng búng, “Khó nói lắm.”

Ngoài cửa có tiếng bước chân, kèm theo câu hỏi của Trần Thư Lâm, “Tiểu Nhiên, con ăn tối chưa?”

Cao Nhiên nói ăn rồi.

Trần Thư Lâm không vào, “Vậy các con cứ nói chuyện đi.”

Cao Nhiên nhỏ giọng nói với bạn thân, “Sao trước giờ ông chưa từng nói với tôi là mẹ ông với chú Trần hồi trẻ là một đôi?”

Lông mày của Giả Soái cau lại trong nháy mắt, “Bác cả nói à?”

Cao Nhiên ừm một tiếng, cậu chờ vế sau, nhưng Giả Soái lại không nói nữa.

Ban đêm, Cao Nhiên choàng tỉnh, cậu trợn to đôi mắt, thở hổn hển, mồ hôi túa ra như mưa.

Phong Bắc mở đèn, ôm cậu vào lòng vuốt ve, “Gặp ác mộng à?”

Cao Nhiên đẩy Phong Bắc ra ngồi dậy, vừa tìm quần áo vừa nói, “Em muốn đến xem Trương Nhất Minh.”

Phong Bắc kéo cậu về ổ chăn, giận dữ nói, “Nửa đêm nửa hôm, em không ngủ mà đi nhìn thi thể cái gì? Sáng mai đi.”

“Không được, em phải đi ngay bây giờ,” Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, giọng khàn khàn. “Em muốn nhìn vết bớt trên ngực Trương Nhất Minh lần nữa.”

Phong Bắc nhìn chằm chằm thanh niên vài giây, đứng dậy lấy quần áo cho cậu.

2 giờ 45 phút sáng, nhân viên công tác dời thi thể Trương Nhất Minh từ ngăn đông lạnh ra.

Trong phòng chỉ còn lại Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên, người trước hút điếu thuốc cho tỉnh táo, người sau không liếc mắt nhìn vết bớt lấy một lần, mà chỉ đứng im.

Thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua, 2 giờ 50, 3 giờ, 3 giờ 10, Phong Bắc rút điếu thuốc ra khỏi miệng, “Đi.”

Cao Nhiên không nhúc nhích.

Từ lúc ở nhà nghỉ đã thấy Cao Nhiên không được bình thường rồi, sống chết muốn tới, tới rồi lại không dám tiến lên, rõ ràng đang bối rối, giãy dụa.

Chỉ có một mình Cao Nhiên thấy được vết bớt, Phong Bắc chỉ có thể suy đoán dựa theo miêu tả của cậu, có lòng mà không có sức.

“Không muốn xem thì về, mai rồi tính.”

Phong Bắc dừng một chút, “Kỳ thực em có nhìn hay không đều không quan trọng, em đã có đáp án rồi.”

Mặt Cao Nhiên trắng bệch.

Phong Bắc nói, “Em đang trốn tránh.”

“Không muốn đối mặt hiện thực, lùi bước theo bản năng, nhưng lại không qua nổi ranh giới tâm lý, cho nên mâu thuẫn.”

Cao Nhiên rùng mình, mặt nóng phừng phừng, cậu cúi gằm đầu, trầm mặc một lúc lâu, “Lúc em ngủ, loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng động ồn ào ngay bên tai, tiếng túi ma sát với mặt đất sột soạt, tiếng thở dốc của Trương Nhất Minh, tiếng vợ ông ta thúc giục, tất cả đều rõ ràng.”

Phong Bắc thấy cậu không nói gì nữa liền tiếp lời, “Ngoại trừ Trương Nhất Minh và vợ ông ta, còn có người thứ ba ở đây.”

Cao Nhiên lấy tay bụm mặt, chà thật mạnh, cậu mấp máy môi muốn nói, rồi lại chậm chạp không nói gì.

Phong Bắc đi đóng cửa lại, “Người thứ ba là ai?”

Mắt Cao Nhiên đỏ lên, gian nan nói ra một câu, “Là mẹ của Soái Soái.”

Phong Bắc ngạc nhiên.

Cao Nhiên lắp bắp nói, “Em nghe tiếng nấc nghẹn của cô ấy, nhỏ lắm, chỉ một tiếng thôi, cô ấy cũng đang kéo thứ đồ rất nặng đi, trong lúc hoảng hốt vấp ngã một cái.”


	97. Chapter 97

Một hồi yên lặng đằng đẵng trôi qua, Phong Bắc trầm giọng mở miệng, “Vụ này em đừng tham gia nữa, về thành phố A đi.”

Cao Nhiên ngẩng phắt đầu nhìn về phía người đàn ông, “Tại sao?”

Phong Bắc hỏi vặn lại, “Chính em còn không biết nguyên nhân à?”

Mặt Cao Nhiên không thay đổi, “Em không biết.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Anh không muốn cãi nhau với em, nghe lời, sáng mai anh bảo tiểu Triệu đưa em về.”

Cao Nhiên bướng bỉnh nói, “Em không đi.”

Cậu nuốt nước miếng, “Coi như mẹ Soái Soái cũng tham dự đi, thế thì liên quan gì đến Soái Soái? Khi đó nó mới là đứa trẻ 5 tuổi, chẳng hiểu cái gì sất.”

Lời lẽ Phong Bắc đầy sắc bén, “Có liên quan hay không thì tâm thái của em cũng xuất hiện vấn đề rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cảm giác mình không có lỗ nào mà chui, cậu nghiêng đầu, không đối mặt với ánh mắt sắc lẻm của người đàn ông, “Em có thể dùng tâm tư bình thường để điều tra rõ ràng sự việc.”

Phong Bắc nắm mặt cậu ép cậu quay về phía mình, “Ngay khi em nói câu này, tâm tư của em đã không bình thường rồi.”

Cao Nhiên hất bàn tay trên mặt ra, cảm giác không có chỗ trốn lần thứ hai bủa vây cậu, dưới ý thức tự bảo vệ mình cậu nói, “Đừng có làm như anh hiểu em lắm, anh có phải em đâu, làm sao mà biết trong lòng em…”

Phong Bắc tái mặt ngắt lời, “Em đừng có cãi nhau với anh được không?”

Cao Nhiên oan ức bĩu môi, “Em không có.”

“Không có? Không có mà em vừa đâm kim vào ngực anh sau đó băng chặt lại đấy? Chơi vui không? Mẹ nó, anh không hiểu em á? Anh sắp bị em làm cho tức chết rồi!”

Phong Bắc nóng nảy đi tới đi lui, “Giờ mới chỉ có hiện ra một chút đầu mối thôi, còn chưa bắt đầu kéo lên nữa mà em đã cãi nhau với anh, về sau nếu có lôi được thứ gì ra thật, vậy em định đánh nhau với anh luôn à?”

Cao Nhiên lặp lại lần nữa, “Em không có.”

Phong Bắc hít một hơi thật sâu, anh đi đến trước mặt thanh niên nói, “Thế thì nghe lời anh, vụ này em đừng theo nữa, nếu như em không tin anh thì anh cũng có thể dừng luôn, anh để Dương Chí làm.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn người đàn ông, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, từ bé đến lớn em chỉ có mình Soái Soái là anh em, hễ là chuyện có liên quan đến nó em đều không thể bỏ mặc được.”

Phong Bắc cũng đang nhìn cậu, nửa ngày sau mới sầm mặt thấp giọng nói, “Đừng để anh phát hiện ra em táy máy cái gì.”

Cao Nhiên day day đôi mắt, “Dạ.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đi về trước đi.”

Lúc đi đến cửa, Cao Nhiên nói, “Em muốn xác nhận lại lần nữa.”

Phong Bắc biết Cao Nhiên vẫn đang ôm lòng cầu may, mỗi khi không muốn đối mặt hoặc sợ phải đối mặt, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là trốn tránh, rất nhiều chuyện đều thế, không riêng gì cậu, mà đa số mọi người đều vậy.

Đến khi trốn tránh không được liền nghĩ liệu có phải đã nhầm rồi không, nghe nhầm, nghĩ nhầm rồi, dù thế nào cũng không chịu chấp nhận hiện thực, càng muốn ép mình đến đường cùng, không thể không chấp nhận.

“Đi đi, em xác nhận đi.”

Cao Nhiên quay người đi đến trước mặt thi thể, cậu vuốt mặt mấy lần, sau khi tỉnh táo lại thì nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bớt.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Phong Bắc nghe tiếng động phát ra từ sau lưng, anh quay phắt đầu lại, sải nhanh bước chân, khiêng Cao Nhiên đang đau đầu đến thoát lực run lẩy bẩy lên rời khỏi hiện trường.

Cao Nhiên ngả đầu lên vai người đàn ông, hơi thở mỏng manh, cực kì tội nghiệp, “Anh ơi, em đau đầu quá.”

Phong Bắc hừ lạnh, “Đau chết luôn đi.”

Cao Nhiên lau gương mặt mướt mồ hôi lên lưng người đàn ông, “Em chết rồi thì anh làm sao bây giờ?”

Phong Bắc chuyển hướng, bước chân vững chãi, hơi thở cũng không gấp chút nào, anh xốc người ở trên lưng lên, “Em vừa đi một bước, anh cũng sẽ nối gót theo sau luôn, đỡ cho em đi tàn phá người ta.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt một cái, “Em buồn nôn quá.”

Mặt Phong Bắc sầm xuống, làm bộ muốn vứt cậu xuống đất, “Em dám nôn thử xem.”

Cao Nhiên hôn nhẹ lên vành tai người đàn ông, “Không phải, em buồn nôn thật mà, dạ dày khó chịu quá.”

Cảm xúc của Phong Bắc bỗng chốc rẽ tan mây mù, “Nôn đi, cứ nôn thẳng ra.”

Cao Nhiên cảm động muốn chết, một giây sau đã nghe người đàn ông nói tiếp, “Quần áo em giặt.”

Chút cảm động thoáng cái tan thành mây khói.

Phong Bắc bảo công an đồn mang đến bộ hồ sơ nhà Giả Soái, anh không giấu Cao Nhiên mà kiểm tra ngay trước mặt cậu.

Cao Nhiên cũng xem, trong khoảng thời gian này cậu không có chút khác lạ nào cả, nên làm gì thì làm nấy, mãi đến khi Phong Bắc nói muốn đến nhà Giả Soái một chút, cảm xúc mà cậu đang ẩn giấu mới thoáng lộ ra.

“Để em đi.”

“Em đi ấy à?” Phong Bắc ném hộp thuốc lá lên bàn, “Nói nghe coi, em đi làm gì? Ngồi ăn uống với Giả Soái à?”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn lời.

“Mẹ của Giả Soái, Trương Nhất Minh, vợ ông ta, mối liên hệ chung giữa ba người này chính là vụ án tách xác kia, Trương Nhất Minh rất có thể bị giết người diệt khẩu.” Phong Bắc sửa lại, “Nói thế này mới đúng, ông ta muốn giết người diệt khẩu, lại bị người kia phát hiện, thực hiện điều mà ông ta muốn làm.”

Cao Nhiên lấy đi điếu thuốc bên mép người đàn ông để hút.

“Mẹ của Giả Soái lúc sinh thời không rời khỏi thị trấn, vụ án tách xác xảy ra ở đây, anh đã xem hồ sơ của toàn bộ các vụ án tách xác trong vòng 20 năm nay, đó chính là cái phù hợp nhất, không sai được.”

Phong Bắc gõ gõ mặt bàn, “Lần này bởi vì vụ án cưỡng dâm ác tính xảy ra ở thành phố A mới dẫn tới vụ án chặt xác 5.12 của huyện, anh thấy đây là ý trời rồi, lưới pháp luật tuy thưa nhưng khó lọt.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ba nghi phạm đều không còn nữa rồi.”

Phong Bắc miễn cưỡng ngẩng mặt lên, “Rõ ràng là còn có người thứ tư, bằng không Trương Nhất Minh đã không chết.”

Cao Nhiên nghẹn một hơi trong họng, cậu bị sặc, cong người ho đến đỏ cả mặt, người đều run lên, “Không thể nào! Chỉ có ba người thôi, em chỉ nghe thấy tiếng của ba người mà thôi!”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy, vòng qua bàn vỗ lưng thanh niên, “Em kích động cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên nhấn diệt tàn thuốc lên bàn, “Em có kích động đâu.”

“Thiếu trung thực,” Ngón tay cái Phong Bắc đè lên khóe mắt cậu, lau đi giọt nước mắt sinh lý, “Lúc hút thuốc thất thần, ho đến chảy cả nước mắt, chẳng giống em chút nào, bình thường không thấy em như thế này bao giờ.”

Cao Nhiên nắm lấy bàn tay người đàn ông, ngón tay vuốt ve vết chai trong lòng bàn tay anh, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, chỉ có ba người thôi, không có người thứ tư đâu.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ban đầu em chỉ nghe thấy có hai người đấy.”

“Vâng, ban đầu em không nghe thấy tiếng nấc nghẹn kia, tưởng là chỉ có Trương Nhất Minh và vợ thôi,” Cao Nhiên giương khóe môi, “Nhưng em xác nhận rồi, không có người thứ tư.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Vậy em nói nghe xem, tại sao Trương Nhất Minh chết?”

“Em không biết.” Cao Nhiên siết chặt lấy bàn tay người đàn ông đến nổi cả gân xanh, “Anh không tin em ư?”

Phong Bắc cong môi, “Anh tin.”

Sắc mặt Cao Nhiên dễ chịu hơn, cậu mặc cho người đàn ông để lại mấy vệt nước trên mặt mình, “Được rồi, em đến nhà Soái Soái đây.”

Phong Bắc xoa xoa tóc cậu, “Em đang rất căng thẳng đấy, đừng có mà cứ ba câu lại không rời ra khỏi vụ tách xác 5.12 với năm 88 đấy nhé.”

“Em sẽ không lộ sơ hở đâu,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Em đi đây, đừng chờ em ăn trưa, em muốn ăn ở nhà Soái Soái, chiều nó về trường rồi, em đi tiễn nó, xong em gọi cho anh sau, anh hút thuốc ít thôi đấy.”

Cái chết của Trương Nhất Minh tựa như một chiếc gai đâm vào trong đầu Cao Nhiên, còn người thứ tư nữa, Phong Bắc nói không sai, cậu cũng biết rõ, chỉ là không dám đi suy đoán mà thôi.

Phong Bắc nhìn theo bóng dáng thiếu niên mà lắc đầu, đứa nhỏ ngốc, em lộ ra sơ hở rồi, chẳng qua là đứa bạn thân lòng dạ sâu đậm của em làm như không biết mà thôi.

Thôi vậy, đi đến đâu hay đến đó, chưa biết chừng còn chó ngáp phải ruồi.

Phong Bắc rút một điếu thuốc ra, lúc đang định châm đột nhiên lại nhét điếu thuốc vào hộp, anh lục lọi trong túi, ngồi xổm trước thùng rác cắn hạt dưa, cơn nghiện thuốc mới phai đi một chút xíu.

Dọc đường đi, Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ rất nhiều thứ, đến trước cửa nhà Giả Soái lại do dự không dám tiến lên.

“Cao Nhiên.”

Trước cửa cất lên tiếng gọi của Giả Soái, Cao Nhiên theo bản năng chỉnh lại biểu cảm trên mặt, cậu cười tít mắt vẫy tay, “Hey!”

Giả Soái đút tay vào túi quần đi tới, “Tôi đi siêu thị mua bột ngọt.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Để tôi đi với ông.”

Trong con ngõ chật chội, ẩm ướt, Cao Nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn khoảng trời hẹp dài mà âm u, một vài kỉ niệm quen thuộc lại ùa vào trong trí nhớ.

“Mua vé chưa?”

“Chưa,” Giả Soái đáp, “Giờ mua vé dễ lắm.”

Cao Nhiên “À” một tiếng, dời mắt về phía người bạn thân, “Soái Soái, ông phải thi cho tốt nhé, đừng phân tâm.”

Bước chân Giả Soái chợt khựng lại.

Cao Nhiên cũng dừng lại, cậu nghiêng đầu hỏi, “Sao thế?”

Giả Soái lắc đầu, “Không có gì.”

Có từng lúc Cao Nhiên rất chậm hiểu, mà cũng có những lúc nhạy cảm cực kì, ví như lúc này, cậu biết vừa nãy bạn thân nói dối, là bởi vì câu nói kia.

Thi cho tốt nhé, đừng phân tâm, một câu rất đỗi bình thường, vấn đề nằm ở người nói mà thôi.

Trần Thư Lâm cũng từng nói với Soái Soái như vậy.

Đây là suy đoán của Cao Nhiên, nhưng cậu không hiểu 1, 2 giây mà Soái Soái khựng lại kia là xuất phát từ nguyên nhân gì, nói chung không chỉ đơn giản là ngạc nhiên.

Cao Nhiên ở lại ăn trưa, chuyện trong dự liệu.

Trần Thư Lâm lôi bếp cồn ra, chuẩn bị không ít đồ ăn, rau thịt đủ cả, “Cải xanh là do bác cả của Soái Soái tự trồng, tiếc là qua mấy trận tuyết giờ chẳng còn lại bao nhiêu, đây là những cọng cuối cùng rồi.”

Chú vừa nói vừa đặt cái rổ nhựa đựng rau lên ghế, “Tiểu Nhiên ở thành phố mua toàn đồ phun thuốc thôi, tốt nhất là mua xong rồi dùng nước vo gạo ngâm một lúc ấy con ạ.”

“Vâng, trên đồ ăn đến cả cái lỗ sâu cũng không có, phải dùng nước vo gạo ngâm trước đúng không ạ? Con nhớ rồi.” Cao Nhiên bỗng nói, “Chú Trần, để con xắn ống tay áo cho chú.”

Trần Thư Lâm nói, “Không cần đâu, chú tự làm được, con gọi Soái Soái đi, miến trong nồi chín rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không nói thêm gì nữa.

Vợ của Trần Thư Vi đi thăm người thân, ông ở nhà một mình, đang chuẩn bị ăn cơm thừa hôm qua thì Trần Thư Lâm gọi ông sang, bốn người vây quanh cái nồi trên bàn, vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện phiếm.

“Thư Lâm à, chú muốn bán nhà thật sao?” Trần Thư Vi gắp đậu mầm vào bát, “Theo lý thuyết, việc này chẳng liên quan gì đến bọn anh hết, nhưng ở với nhau hơn nửa đời rồi bỗng có người lạ chuyển vào, rốt cuộc vẫn không tiện lắm.”

Trần Thư Lâm chỉnh lại chiếc khăn trải bàn hơi nhăn nhúm, “Em bàn với Soái Soái rồi, cứ rao bán nhà trước đã, về sau rồi tính.”

“Thế cũng tốt thế cũng tốt,” Mặt Trần Thư Vi đỏ lên, “Anh bảo này, giá nhà trong thị trấn nhất định sẽ tăng lên, mai sau anh em mình mua mấy căn nhà phố thương mại, rồi cho thuê chỗ này đi, kiếm tiền từ khoản cho thuê.”

Cứ tưởng là tính toán ngon ăn lắm, ông hoàn toàn không ngờ rằng đến cái ngày mà giá nhà trong thị trấn tăng lên, thì làm gì còn chỗ nào không tăng cơ chứ, tiền đâu mà mua nhà phố thương mại đây.

Trần Thư Lâm phát hiện Giả Soái luôn ăn thịt luộc để trước mặt, ông nói, “Ăn cả cải xanh nữa đi.”

Giả Soái đổi thành gắp cải xanh.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cảnh đó, im lặng tiếp tục ăn uống.

Trần Thư Vi uống rượu Lão Thôn Trưởng, một chén vào bụng, đầu lưỡi ông đã ríu lại, “Thư Lâm, chú đọc sách nhiều như thế, lại còn là chuyên gia, làm ở sở nghiên cứu, sao mà sống còn không sung sướng bằng anh cầm tiền lương hưu thế hử? Tiền kiếm được mấy năm qua đâu? Kể cả có vung tay quá trán đi nữa thì một căn nhà vẫn phải có chứ.”

“Huống chi chú lúc nào cũng chi tiêu dè sẻn cả, Soái Soái còn vừa học vừa làm, tiền chú đi làm để đâu hết rồi? Đừng bảo có bồ ở ngoài nhé?”

Trần Thư Lâm lấy chén rượu trước mặt Trần Thư Vi đi, “Anh cả, anh đừng uống nhiều quá, không lát nữa chị dâu về lại trách em.”

“Uống thêm hai chén nữa thôi, anh cũng là tranh thủ chị dâu chú không ở nhà mới uống mà,” Trần Thư Vi ợ một hơi rượu, nhìn sang thanh niên đối diện, vẻ mặt hốt hoảng, “Văn Anh…”

Bầu không khí trên bàn chợt thay đổi.

Trần Thư Lâm đập bát đũa xuống bàn, “Anh cả, anh say rồi.”

Trần Thư Vi lúc này mới hoàn hồn, lúng túng xua tay, “Say thật rồi, Thư Lâm, xin lỗi chú nhá, anh uống nhiều quá.”

Ông loạng choạng đứng lên, mặt có vẻ không mấy dễ chịu, mắt cũng không dám nhìn thẳng vào Giả Soái, “Soái Soái, Tiểu Nhiên, các cháu cứ từ từ ăn nhé.”

Trần Thư Vi vừa đi, bầu không khí trên bàn lại tốt lên, nhưng không thể tốt như lúc đầu nữa.

Chẳng bao lâu sau, Trần Thư Lâm buông bát đũa, nói là phải xem báo cáo, tâm trạng của ông không tốt chút nào, cũng có chút thất thần, lúc bước đi lưng gù xuống, bóng dáng nhuốm màu cô đơn.

Giả Soái vẫn luôn im lặng gắp cho Cao Nhiên một miếng thịt dê, “Hôm nay ông ít nói thật.”

Cao Nhiên cười khổ, “Bị nhiệt miệng.”

Giả Soái nhíu mày, “Tôi xem chút.”

Cao Nhiên lè lưỡi ra.

Giả Soái ghé sát vào, nhẹ giọng nói, “Đỏ, chưa sưng, ông đừng ăn nóng quá, để nguội một lúc hẵng ăn.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn gương mặt gần trong gang tấc, Soái Soái giống mẹ, cực kì giống, y như đúc từ cùng một khuôn ra vậy, trước đây cậu còn từng nhắc đến chuyện này, cũng tò mò ba của Giả Soái trông như thế nào, mỗi tội nhớ không ra, chẳng ấn tượng gì, cũng không nhìn thấy ảnh.

Giả Soái ngồi thẳng lên nói, “Đừng có ngẩn ra nữa, gắp thịt dê trong bát ăn đi.”

Cao Nhiên chậc một tiếng, “Không ăn nữa.”

Giả Soái nghe vậy thì bưng bát của cậu tới trước mặt mình, cúi đầu gắp miếng thịt dê với thịt viên cắn dở trong bát lên ăn luôn.

Cao Nhiên nhớ lại cảnh thăm dò bác cả và Tưởng Tường năm nào, lần này là Soái Soái, cảm giác khó chịu cực kỳ, cậu không muốn áp dụng những thứ đã học ở trường cảnh sát lên những người bên cạnh mình chút nào.

Giả Soái ăn hết đồ trong bát Cao Nhiên, hỏi, “Ăn canh không?”

Cao Nhiên nhìn nơi khác, “Xin lỗi.”

Giả Soái dường như nghe không rõ, “Gì cơ?”

“Tôi nói là,” Cao Nhiên nghiêng đầu lại, cười khoác tay lên vai người bạn thân, “Bác ông nói cũng có lý, ba ông tiết kiệm quá, mà ông liều mạng như vậy, sau khi lên đại học không tiêu đến tiền của chú nữa, mấy năm nay hẳn chú cũng đã tiết kiệm được ít tiền, vậy mà ngay cả tiền mua nhà ở đều không bỏ ra nổi, đừng bảo nuôi tình nhân ở ngoài thật nhé?”

Giả Soái rút một tờ giấy ăn ra đưa cho Cao Nhiên, vừa vuốt lại bao bì vừa nói, “Nuôi hay không là chuyện của ba, tùy ba, tôi không thành vấn đề.”

Trả lời rất khéo, tránh được câu hỏi lớn nhất kia.

Cao Nhiên nhận giấy ăn lau miệng, cười bảo, “Cái thái độ này của ông giống Cao Hưng thật đấy, hai đứa lại thành bạn tốt chưa biết chừng.”

Cậu ném giấy ăn vào thùng rác, “Soái Soái, chiều nay tàu chạy mấy giờ thế, tôi đưa ông ra ga.”

Giả Soái nói, “2 giờ 20.”

“Thế chuẩn bị lát nữa đã phải ra ga rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nhắn tin cho Phong Bắc, hỏi ăn cơm chưa, ăn gì, cậu vừa định cất điện thoại đi thì một cuộc gọi đến.

Cao Hưng ở đầu bên kia nói, “Bà nội mất rồi.”

Cao Nhiên đứng bật dậy, “Lúc nào thế?”

“Mới vừa nãy,” Cao Hưng dừng một chút rồi nói, “Đột ngột quá, em tưởng là còn có thể qua được hai năm nữa.”

Tay cầm điện thoại của Cao Nhiên run lên, mặt tái nhợt, “Ba mẹ anh gọi cho em, chứ cũng không gọi cho anh.”

“Không phải,” Cao Hưng nói, “Bác trai bác gái không gọi cho em, là em về đúng lúc đấy thôi.”

Cao Nhiên sụt sịt, lặng lẽ nói, “Thế em để ý ba mẹ hộ anh, anh chạy về ngay đây.”

Bà cụ đã 87 tuổi rồi, xem như là cao tuổi, trường thọ, lúc mất cũng không phải chịu khổ gì, là hỉ tang, tất cả đều dùng màu đỏ, không cần trắng.

Cao Nhiên và người nhà cùng nhau xử lý hậu sự cho bà nội, tiễn đưa bà nội đoạn đường cuối cùng, cảm giác tựa như nằm mơ.

Mấy năm trước mẹ Giả Soái qua đời, cậu không khóc mà hết sức bình tĩnh, Cao Nhiên nói với cậu, muốn khóc thì cứ khóc đi, đừng kìm nén, mà cậu vẫn cứ không khóc.

Người chung quy đều chết, chẳng qua là sớm hay muộn mà thôi, không một ai ngoại lệ cả, chẳng có gì mà phải đau buồn, đây là quy luật tự nhiên, ấy là nhân sinh quan của Giả Soái, Cao Nhiên vẫn như trước đây không bình tĩnh nổi, vĩnh viễn cũng không làm được.

Từng người từng người thân thiết rời đi, cảm giác đó bất lực làm sao, chẳng thể làm được gì cả, chỉ có thể bị ép phải tiếp nhận, học cách chậm rãi quên đi, giả như không quên được thì đành lôi ra mà hoài niệm, suốt cả một đời.

Ở trên đời này, họ hàng chỉ qua lại vào dịp tết xuân, hoặc là hiếu hỉ, đến gửi một phần tiền, hậu sự của bà cụ tổ chức tại thành phố A, họ hàng đến không đông, chỉ mời được hai mâm, ăn một bữa cơm đơn giản tiễn bà cụ đi.

Cao Kiến Quốc bay từ nước ngoài về, vội vàng đến đâu đi nữa vẫn không kịp tang lễ.

Cao Nhiên cảm thấy bà nội đi cũng chẳng thanh thản là bao, bởi đứa con trai bà yêu nhất trên đời đã tới chậm mất rồi.

Cao Kiến Quốc không về một mình mà dắt theo cả vợ đang mang thai lẫn con gái rượu ba tuổi của chú.

Hai người đặt phòng riêng ở một nhà hàng mời mọi người một bữa cơm, anh nâng ly chúc tôi, tôi nâng ly chúc anh, hai bên chúc lẫn nhau, nói toàn lời khách sáo chót lưỡi đầu môi.

Cao Nhiên và Cao Hưng cùng hút thuốc trong nhà vệ sinh.

Cao Hưng không thích mùi thuốc lá, hít vài hơi rồi kẹp giữa ngón tay, nén mùi hôi thối trong nhà vệ sinh nói, “Ổng thích con gái, em biết.” 

Cao Nhiên dựa vào vách tường, một tay day day đôi mắt giăng kín tơ máu, “Mặt em còn tinh xảo hơn bất cứ cô gái nào nữa, y chang búp bê vậy, thật đấy, cực kỳ đẹp luôn.”

Lần này Cao Hưng không cáu với cậu, chỉ lạnh lùng nói, “Tinh xảo đến mấy vẫn là thằng con trai thôi.”

Cao Nhiên đùa, “Cắt bớt đi.”

“Cắt cái đầu anh, người ta không thương em thì em tự thương mình thôi, phải gấp đôi gấp ba mới xứng với cái mạng này của em,” Cao Hưng cảm khái một câu, liếc nhìn người bên cạnh đang dựa vào tường, đặng giơ tay kéo lại, “Tường bẩn bỏ xừ đi được, anh dựa lên đó làm gì? Anh không thấy tởm à.”

Cao Nhiên hất tay cậu ra, “Phiền quá.”

Áo Cao Hưng chạm vào vách tường, cậu chàng hít một hơi đầy ghét bỏ, ngượng nghịu an ủi, “Em biết bà nội đi, anh thấy buồn lắm, có điều sinh lão bệnh tử là chuyện thường ở đời, huống chi bà nội sống đến cái tuổi đã hiếm lắm rồi, em còn không dám nghĩ là mình sẽ sống đến hơn 80 tuổi cơ, anh nghĩ thoáng một chút, đừng có dằn vặt mình nữa.”

Cao Nhiên búng tàn thuốc, “Không chỉ bà nội, còn chuyện khác nữa.”

Cao Hưng híp đôi mắt đẹp, “Anh cãi nhau với cái lão kia à? Hai người sắp chia tay hả?”

“Sao anh thấy mày như sắp cười ra tiếng thế nhỉ?” Cao Nhiên lườm, “Khiến mày thất vọng rồi, anh với anh ấy vẫn tốt lắm.”

Mặt Cao Hưng sầm xuống.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Sắp hết năm rồi, ấy thế mà bà không đợi được.”

“Kể cả qua được năm nay rồi vẫn sẽ phải đi thôi, không có gì khác nhau cả.” Tầm mắt Cao Hưng rơi lên nền nhà bẩn thỉu khiến cậu tê cả đầu, nổi cả da gà, chịu không nổi đứng gần Cao Nhiên, “Đi, đi ra ngoài đi, trong này bẩn khiếp.”

Cao Nhiên rút điện thoại, ra hiệu Cao Hưng đừng có ồn ào, cậu điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở, “A lô, Soái Soái à, thi mấy môn rồi hả, thi thế nào?”

“Thi ba môn, cũng không tệ lắm,” Giả Soái nói, “Ông có khỏe không?”

Cao Nhiên nói vẫn khỏe.

Giả Soái không bảo cậu nén đau thương, ba chữ này chẳng có mấy ý nghĩa, “Ông tính ở nhà mấy ngày, thi xong tôi sang tìm ông.”

Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Còn chưa biết.”

Dứt lời, cậu nghe thấy bên Giả Soái có giọng con gái, mềm mại cực kỳ, “Soái Soái, cứ thế nhé, cậu cứ bận việc của cậu, lúc khác nói chuyện tiếp.”

Giả Soái nói, “Tối gọi cho ông.”

Cao Nhiên cúp điện thoại, nhìn nó mà ngẩn ngơ.

Cao Hưng phủi chút bụi trước ngực Cao Nhiên, chạy vọt về phía vòi nước để rửa tay, “Anh làm cái gì thế? Hồn đâu rồi? Chạy mất rồi à?”

Cao Nhiên dập tắt điếu thuốc, “Nói với em, em cũng chẳng hiểu.”

Cao Hưng bĩu môi, “Chém.”

“Chuyện vụ án à? Cái đó em không hiểu, mà cũng lười hiểu.” Cậu lau nước trên bàn tay, “Thật chả biết tối ngày cứ xoắn xuýt mấy vụ án thì có gì hay ho.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Anh còn thấy kinh doanh nhà hàng chẳng có gì hay ho ấy.”

Cao Hưng mỉm cười, “Không hay thật mà, nên mới không kinh doanh tử tế, chỉ làm chơi chút thôi.”

“…”

Cao Nhiên bảo Cao Hưng vào phòng riêng trước, cậu đứng trên hành lang bấm một dãy số đã thuộc nằm lòng, trong đầu phiền muộn, chẳng biết nói cái gì, chỉ là muốn nghe tiếng người đàn ông một chút thôi.

Lần đầu tiên không ai nghe, lần thứ hai reo một lúc mới bắt máy.

Hiện tượng này rất hiếm xảy ra, điện thoại của Cao Nhiên gần như là vừa gọi đã thông, cậu nắn nắn ngón tay, hỏi một cách dè dặt, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có phải vụ án tách xác đã điều tra được gì không?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh đang ở thành phố A, vụ án là người của Dương Chí bí mật điều tra, anh chưa nhận được tin tức, hẳn là chưa có manh mối mới.”

Cao Nhiên sững sờ, “Chẳng phải anh đang ở thị trấn sao? Làm sao mà về thành phố A rồi?”

Phong Bắc trầm mặc mấy giây, “Anh mới từ bệnh viện ra.”

Cao Nhiên nhanh chóng hiểu ra tình hình, “Bệnh tình của mẹ anh biến chuyển xấu ạ?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Bệnh viện tìm đến anh, nói là bà ấy chỉ còn mấy ngày nữa thôi.”

Cao Nhiên giật mình, “Sao bảo có thể sống đến cuối năm cơ mà?”

“Bác sĩ chứ không phải Đại La thần tiên, chỉ là cho thời gian áng chừng thôi.” Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Hơn nữa, hôm nay là 15 tháng 12 rồi, làm tròn lên cũng coi như là cuối năm, chẳng xê xích là bao.”

Cao Nhiên dựa lưng lên vách tường lạnh lẽo, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh có nói chân tướng sự việc cho mẹ anh nghe không?”

Phong Bắc đáp, “Nói rồi.”

Cao Nhiên lập tức hỏi, “Bác có tin không ạ?”


	98. Chapter 98

Phong Bắc nói cái gì đó, Cao Nhiên sững sờ, mãi đến khi Cao Hưng đi ra gọi cậu, cậu mới hoàn hồn, bên kia đã cúp máy rồi.

Không tin, Phong Bắc nói như thế.

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, cảm thấy thật buồn cười, có điều cơ mặt cậu cứng ngắc, chẳng thể nào nặn ra một nụ cười cho nổi.

Có hai khả năng, một là không tin thật, cho rằng là giả, hai mươi năm ngăn cách và xa cách khiến Phương Như Ý khó lòng thân cận, tìm hiểu con trai mình được, hai là không muốn tin, không muốn đối mặt với sai lầm lớn nhất đời mình.

Bất kể là trường hợp nào đều đã tổn thương người con trai thành tâm nói thật với bà mất rồi.

Buổi tối Cao Nhiên nằm trên giường, mắt liếc nhìn xung quanh, phát hiện căn phòng vẫn bố trí y hệt như trước khi cậu rời đi, nhà này vẫn là nhà của cậu, ba mẹ chưa hề lột cậu xuống vứt ra ngoài.

Cao Hưng tha một thân hơi nước lên giường, “Thế mà bác trai bác gái không đánh gãy chân anh, bất ngờ thật.”

Cao Nhiên không phản ứng.

Cao Hưng cầm gối hít một hơi, chỉ có mùi nước giặt quần áo, không có mùi khác, cậu ném gối về chỗ cũ, gối đầu lên, “Anh liều ghê nhỉ, dám come-out, chuyện lớn như vậy cũng không nói với em, có khí phách phết.”

Cao Nhiên bắt chéo chân nói, “Chuyện của anh nói một ngày một đêm cũng không hết, đừng có hóng hớt, không có cửa đâu.”

Cao Hưng chống đầu bằng một tay, “Ổng có cái gì tốt?”

“Vấn đề này anh không muốn thảo luận với mày, mày có cái nhìn phiến diện với anh ấy.” Cao Nhiên kéo chăn đắp lên người, nhắm hai mắt lại, bắt đầu dỗ giấc.

“Phiến diện? Em là tùy việc mà xét, ổng lớn tuổi hơn anh, có nhiều vết thương, lúc về già chắc chắn ốm đau bệnh tật khắp người, nếu anh mà đi tiếp với ổng, tương lai anh phải hầu đến tân ba người già, lúc đó chỉ khổ anh.”

Cao Hưng xì một tiếng, “Còn chẳng bằng chọn Giả Soái kia, ít nhất ổng bằng tuổi anh, hai anh có thể cùng nhau già đi, chứ không phải một mình đáng thương nhìn người kia chậm rãi già đi.”

Cao Nhiên đạp cậu một cái trong ổ chăn, “Nói lung ta lung tung cái gì thế, ngủ đi!”

“Chọt trúng chỗ đau chứ gì.” Cao Hưng hừ lạnh, “Anh là đồ u mê.”

Cao Nhiên nhắn tin cho Phong Bắc, bên kia gọi điện thoại sang, cậu chui vào trong chăn nghe, không nhắc đến chuyện của Phương Như Ý nữa.

Phong Bắc hỏi tình hình trong nhà Cao Nhiên, biết vẫn ổn cả thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Hai người ăn ở cùng nhau, làm việc cùng chỗ, lại chẳng những không thấy nhàm chán, tẻ nhạt, trái lại còn thấy thời gian sao mà ít ỏi quá đỗi.

Phong Bắc nghe có tiếng động, “Nhiên Nhiên, em đang ở với ai thế?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Cao Hưng ở bên cạnh em.”

Giọng Phong Bắc lên cao vút, “Hai người ngủ chung một giường hả?”

Cao Nhiên còn chưa nói gì, Cao Hưng đã giật phắt điện thoại, giọng kiêu ngạo, “Làm sao, tôi với ảnh lúc nào chả ngủ chung giường, không được hả?”

Phong Bắc khinh bỉ, “Hơn hai mươi tuổi còn ngủ với anh trai, chưa dứt sữa à?”

Mặt Cao Hưng nóng lên, cậu lạnh lùng nói, “Một cú điện thoại buôn đến gần hai tiếng, chẳng biết là ai mới chưa dứt sữa nữa.”

“Là anh, anh chưa dứt sữa.” Phong Bắc thở than, “Rời đi anh của cậu một ngày, anh thấy bứt rứt hết cả người, hai ngày này cậu giúp anh trông nom em ấy, vất vả rồi, em trai.”

Mặt Cao Hưng thoạt xanh thoạt đỏ, cậu che điện thoại nói với Cao Nhiên, “Chưa từng thấy ai trơ trẽn như vậy, tài thật.”

Cao Nhiên nín cười vỗ vỗ vai cậu, “Em vẫn non quá, phải rèn luyện thêm.”

Cao Hưng ném lại điện thoại cho cậu, toàn thân tỏa ra hơi lạnh.

Cao Nhiên cầm điện thoại lên, nằm sấp trong ổ chăn cười hỏi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, anh ở nhà à?”

“Văn phòng, tối không về, tìm chỗ ngủ đại thôi,” Phong Bắc xoa trán, “Có chút việc.”

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Đừng có hút thuốc liên tục đấy.”

Phong Bắc vội vã dập ngay điếu thuốc bên mép mình, mặt không đỏ tim không loạn nói, “Anh không hút.”

Cao Nhiên cười ha ha, “Em tin anh.”

Phong Bắc vừa chớm nói gì, đã nghe cậu nói nốt, “Thật như ma ấy.”

“…”

Phong Bắc giả vờ nghiêm túc nói, “Thật chứ, tại sao lại không, em từng gặp rồi mà.”

Cao Nhiên rùng hết cả mình, “Cúp cúp!”

“Được rồi, không trêu em nữa, ém chăn cho kỹ vào, đừng để em trai em giằng mất.” Phong Bắc dừng một hai giây, thấp giọng nói, “Vợ à, anh nhớ em.”

Cao Nhiên tắt điện thoại, mặt đỏ phừng phừng, ngay cả cổ cũng đỏ chót.

Cao Hưng giật giật chăn, “Đi lấy cái chổi vào đây quét nhà đi.”

Cao Nhiên đặt điện thoại lên tủ đầu giường, “Đêm hôm rồi quét cái gì chứ?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Em rụng nhiều da gà quá.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Ghen ăn tức ở, em rõ rành rành đang ghen ăn tức ở.”

“Em ghen ăn tức ở cái gì? Hai người yêu nhau mà cứ như ăn trộm, còn chẳng dám nắm tay nhau đi trên đường, có cái gì hay ho mà phải ghen.” Cao Hưng tự biết mình lỡ lời, ngậm miệng không dám nói nữa.

“Do tình thế ép buộc thôi mà.”

Cao Hưng nghe âm thanh bên tai, cậu nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt khó mà tin nổi.

“Sao thế? Em nghĩ rằng anh sẽ hậm hực? Đau buồn? Hay là mắt đỏ hoe, rơi xuống hai giọt nước mắt?” Cao Nhiên cười một tiếng, nói, “Không thể show ân ái trước mặt mọi người, không thể thoải mái giới thiệu với bạn bè người thân rằng đây là người yêu của anh, lén lút nắm tay thấy có người đến thì vội vã buông ra, quả thực rất đáng tiếc, có điều, cả hai đều vui vẻ, quan trọng hơn bất cứ thứ gì.”

Cao Hưng ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu.

Cao Nhiên vò tóc Cao Hưng thành cái ổ gà, “Đây chính là tình yêu, em còn chưa trải nghiệm, chờ em gặp được sẽ hiểu nó là như thế nào.”

Cao Hưng chà chà cánh tay, buồn nôn quá đi, cậu mới không thèm gặp được.

Cao Nhiên đến tận trước khi ngủ vẫn không chờ được điện thoại của Giả Soái, đã bảo là sẽ gọi cho cậu mà, chắc là quên rồi, cậu gọi sang, bên kia thông báo đã tắt máy.

Cao Hưng ngủ không ngon, lúc không ngủ thì mí mắt giần giật, vất vả lắm mới ngủ được lại bị nóng tỉnh, cậu buồn bực nói, “Anh nhích sang bên kia đi.”

Bên cạnh như một cái lò lửa, không đáp lại, cũng chẳng nhúc nhích.

Cao Hưng chuẩn bị đẩy người ra xa một chút, chạm đến áo cậu, ướt sũng, lập tức mở choàng mắt, “Anh ơi?”

Cao Nhiên nhắm chặt đôi mắt, toàn thân ướt sũng, cậu đang nằm mơ, trong mơ gặp phải cái gì đáng sợ quá chừng, đôi tay siết thành nắm đấm, lông mày cau chặt vào nhau, vẻ mặt kinh hoàng, nôn nóng.

“Sao ông lại ở đây… Đi ra… đi mau…Tôi bảo đi mau, có nghe thấy không? Đi nhanh! Nhanh lên!”

Cao Hưng bật đèn, vỗ vỗ mặt thanh niên, tay toàn là mồ hôi, cậu lại vỗ mạnh hơn chút nữa, căng thẳng gọi, “Anh, anh tỉnh lại đi.”

Cao Nhiên mở mắt ra, vẻ mặt mơ hồ, nom như không biết mình đang ngủ trên chiếc giường nào vậy.

Cao Hưng hít một hơi, “Em là ai?”

Cao Nhiên tiếp tục mờ mịt, “Em là ai?”

Cao Hưng làm bộ làm tịch kêu lên đầy sợ hãi, “Toang rồi, choáng thật rồi, em đi gọi bác trai bác gái.”

Cao Nhiên kéo tay cậu, “Gọi cái đầu em.”

Cao Hưng rút khăn giấy ra lau đôi tay ướt một cách đầy ghét bỏ, “Ngủ một giấc mà ra nhiều mồ hôi thế, bẩn muốn chết, đi tắm nhanh lên, thay bộ quần áo bẩn trên người ra.”

Cao Nhiên không thèm ngó ngàng, “Gọi anh dậy làm cái gì? Không dám đi vệ sinh một mình à? Sợ trong gương xuất hiện một con ma nữ áo đỏ hay sao?”

“Anh à, rõ ràng là anh đánh thức em biết không?” Cao Hưng tò mò hỏi, “Này, anh mơ thấy ác mộng gì thế? Khiến anh sợ như vậy, còn nói mớ nữa chứ.”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt, cổ họng khô khốc, “Anh nói cái gì?”

Cao Hưng vo khăn giấy lại ném vào thùng rác, ném trượt ra ngoài, cậu làm như không nhìn thấy, “Anh nói bé quá, em nghe không rõ.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi nhẹ nhõm.

Cao Hưng bắt được, “Có tâm sự.”

Cao Nhiên vén chăn ngồi dậy, “Lúc nào chẳng có.”

Cao Hưng chọt chọt lưng cậu, “Nói nghe coi.”

“Không nói được.”

Cao Nhiên tắm sơ qua rồi chui lại lên giường, dội đi mồ hôi khắp người, tiện thể cuốn phăng cả cơn buồn ngủ, cậu vớ đại một quyển sách lật lật, phát hiện là sách tư pháp, lại ném đi đổi quyển khác.

Cao Hưng cách cậu xa xa, “Ga giường ướt một mảng rồi, anh cứ thế mà ngủ hả? Không thay sao? Không thấy bẩn à?”

Cao Nhiên từ tốn nói, “Anh nằm ngay trên chỗ ướt rồi, không liên quan gì đến em, em cứ việc ngủ, không cần phải để ý đến anh.”

“Em chả thèm để ý đến anh!” Cao Hưng trở mình quay lưng về phía cậu.

Cao Nhiên tỉnh cả ngủ, cậu rút hai tay ra khỏi chăn đặt ngang bụng, mười ngón đan xen, ngón cái tay phải không ngừng gõ lên ngón cái tay trái, trong lòng phiền muộn không thôi.

Tại sao lại mơ thấy giấc mơ ấy? Đó là cái gì?

Căn phòng chìm vào tĩnh mịch.

Qua một lúc lâu, Cao Nhiên nghe thấy tiếng người bên cạnh, “Anh, nếu có việc anh cứ nói với em, em sẽ giúp anh, dùng hết khả năng để giúp anh, em nói được là làm được.”

Cao Nhiên cảm động trong lòng, kiếp trước cậu sống đến 26 tuổi, không có liên hệ gì với Cao Hưng, cũng chẳng xem những thứ liên quan đến tài chính kinh tế, chỉ nghe ba mẹ nói Cao Hưng ở nước ngoài mở công ty gì đó, là một thanh niên tài giỏi tiếng tăm lẫy lừng, cậu thấy có tiền đồ, kiêu ngạo, tự hào, cũng chúc phúc, nhưng nhiều hơn nữa là xa lạ.

Kiếp này thật không giống chút nào.

Sáng hôm sau, Cao Nhiên lề mề trong phòng nửa ngày mới chịu ra ngoài, ở nhà mình mà cứ khách sáo tựa như người dưng.

Cao Hưng thi xong rảnh ghê gớm, không học bài cũng chẳng quan tâm nhà hàng buôn bán thế nào, ăn cơm chơi game, ngủ, một ngày chỉ có ba việc lớn này thôi.

Cao Nhiên vốn là hi vọng Cao Hưng có thể làm người trung gian, giúp cậu cải thiện mối quan hệ với ba mẹ một chút, kết quả thì sao? Không phá là may lắm rồi.

Lưu Tú ngồi trên ghế sô pha khâu quần áo, không xỏ chỉ vào được.

Cao Nhiên thấy thế lập tức sang đó ngồi, cười bảo, “Mẹ, để con.”

Lưu Tú đưa kim chỉ cho cậu, “Có đôi khi mẹ rất hâm mộ bà con, mắc chứng mất trí tuổi già, chóng quên, không phải nhớ tới mấy việc không vui nữa.

Tay Cao Nhiên run lên, chỉ lệch ra khỏi lỗ kim, cậu mở miệng, “Mẹ à, đến lúc đó không những quên đi những việc không vui, mà cả những chuyện vui vẻ muốn nhớ kỹ, cũng không làm sao nhớ ra được nữa.”

Lưu Tú im lặng, cô nhận lấy kim chỉ từ tay con trai, “Tiểu Nhiên, nếu mẹ mắc chứng mất trí, con có về chăm mẹ không?”

Cao Nhiên đáp, “Có chứ ạ, anh Tiểu Bắc cũng sẽ về chăm sóc mẹ.”

Lưu Tú lạnh mặt, cứng cỏi nói, “Mẹ không muốn nó chăm sóc, mẹ có con trai.”

Cao Hưng liếc nhìn hai mẹ con trên ghế sô pha, cậu ném điều khiển trò chơi đi, hỏi, “Bác ơi, trưa nay ăn gì ạ?”

Lưu Tú vén một lọn tóc rối trước mặt ra sau, “Tối ngày chỉ biết có ăn thôi.”

Cao Hưng, “…”

Cao Nhiên xoay vai đi tới bên cạnh Cao Hưng, “Dịch ra chút, anh với em chơi một ván.”

Cao Hưng tranh công, “Em mới vừa giúp anh đấy.”

Cao Nhiên cong môi, “Biết rồi, nhớ kỹ rồi, rồi sẽ thưởng cho em.”

Cao Hưng nghĩ kế cho cậu, “Em nghĩ anh nên xuống tay từ bác trai.”

“Anh cũng muốn thế, nhưng anh về mấy ngày nay, ba anh thậm chí còn không thèm liếc nhìn anh một cái.” Cao Nhiên thở dài, “Anh nói chuyện với ba, lấy đồ cho ba, ba cùng lắm chỉ “Ừm” một tiếng, không nói gì khác.” Giờ ngẫm lại, không mắng cậu mà còn có thể ậm ừ một tiếng, kỳ thực đã là thay đổi không nhỏ rồi.

Cao Hưng cười với cậu, “Biết cái này gọi là gì không? Tự làm tự chịu, gọi tắt là đáng đời.”

Cao Nhiên ở trong game treo Cao Hưng lên đánh.

Cao Hưng phun máu ba lần, bị hành hạ trong game xong, cậu chàng xách máy ảnh SLR chạy ra ngoài, nói văn vẻ là đi trải nghiệm cuộc sống, thực tế là rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi, chạy lung tung thôi.

Cao Nhiên ở nhà ba, bốn hôm với về thành phố A.

Trước khi đi Cao Nhiên giao cho Cao Hưng một nhiệm vụ gian khổ, ấy là hằng ngày báo cáo tình hình trong nhà cho cậu.

Cao Hưng đồng ý, với điều kiện mùng một Tết Cao Nhiên phải lên núi Thanh Sơn chơi với cậu.

Vụ án tách xác 5.12 chưa có tiến triển, mà án trong tay Dương Chí lại hết vụ này đến vụ khác, điều động hết toàn bộ lực lượng cảnh sát không sót một ai, chẳng ngạc nhiên chút nào khi vụ án tách xác bị xếp sang một bên, chừng nào có tiến triển thì chừng ấy phân bố lực lượng cảnh sát vào.

Dương Chí từng nói với Phong Bắc trong điện thoại, vụ án đã treo 18 năm nay, cảnh còn người mất đã lâu, khó lắm.

Ý của Phong Bắc là muốn anh tiếp tục điều tra, thậm chí còn chỉ rõ đối tượng điều tra, ấy là cả nhà Trần Thư Lâm, cũng nghiêm khắc yêu cầu nhất định phải bí mật tiến hành, không được kinh động đến người trong cuộc.

Dương Chí chỉ bàn giao với một mình Phong Bắc, không nói cho Triệu Tứ Hải, ngay cả Cao Nhiên cũng không biết tình hình cụ thể, người trước thì bận muốn chết, không để ý tới, người sau cũng tất bật, lại không kiềm được mà nghĩ đến vụ án tách xác.

Cao Nhiên biết Giả Soái đã thuận lợi thi xong các môn rồi, ở lại thành phố A để làm thêm, nhưng cậu cũng không hề đi tìm cậu ta, sợ gặp rồi nói nhiều, làm nhiều, lại nhiều thêm sơ hở, cục diện dẫu không khó để lấp liếm thì cũng sẽ trở nên lúng túng mà thôi.

Giả Soái thỉnh thoảng cũng gọi điện hoặc nhắn tin cho Cao Nhiên, có hỏi thăm đơn giản, cũng có khi nói chuyện phiếm.

Khi Cao Nhiên đáp lại sẽ nháp qua trong đầu trước, cân nhắc từ ngữ, trước đây không như vậy, mà giờ lại cẩn thận đến thế, thay đổi này làm cậu rất đỗi luống cuống đồng thời cũng lo lắng cực kỳ.

Tất cả khởi nguồn chính là giấc mơ mà mỗi đêm Cao Nhiên đều mơ thấy kia, đến giờ cậu vẫn không nói cho Phong Bắc, không biết nói thế nào, cậu cần thời gian.

Ngày Phương Như Ý đi, tuyết phủ trắng trời.

Phong Bắc lái xe đến bệnh viện, làm những gì anh cần làm.

Cao Nhiên theo anh suốt cả hành trình, cũng không biết nói gì, chỉ những lúc vắng người mà nắn nhẹ tay anh, cho anh một cái ôm, âm thầm nói cho anh biết, anh còn có em.

Bố Phong đưa một túi giấy cho Phong Bắc, “Đây là hợp đồng chuyển nhượng tài sản, ba và mẹ con đều ký rồi, con cũng ký đi.”

Phong Bắc không nhận, “Tại sao?”

Bố Phong nhìn con trai mình, “Thừa kế nghiệp cha, chẳng phải chuyện rất hiển nhiên sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chúng ta là cha con ư?”

Bố Phong nghẹn lời.

Phong Bắc nói, “Mấy chục năm nay tôi đều thế, cũng quen rồi, tài sản này không phải đồ của tôi, không liên quan gì đến tôi cả, ông có quyên góp hay ném đi đều được.”

Đôi mắt uể oải của bố Phong sáng lên, “Vậy thì đi quyên góp đi, lấy danh nghĩa của mẹ con, bà ấy sẽ vui lắm.”

“Làm cảnh sát khổ quá, nếu ngày nào đó con muốn đổi nghề, có thể nói với ba, ba…” Dưới ánh mắt hờ hững của con trai bố Phong hạ thấp giọng, “Những năm này ba tích góp được không ít giao thiệp.”

Phong Bắc nhìn về phía xa xăm, “Ông tính thế nào?”

Bố Phong giật mình, kích động nói, “Ba về nhà ở một thời gian ngắn.”

Phong Bắc, “Ồ.”

Bố Phong nhìn con trai đi đến trước mặt người thanh niên, cúi đầu khom lưng nói với cậu cái gì đó, thoạt trông thân mật cực kỳ.

Phong Bắc bỗng nghiêng đầu.

Bố Phong đọc được vài thứ trong ánh mắt lạnh lẽo tràn đầy cảnh cáo của con trai, ông đứng trong gió tuyết buốt lạnh mà rùng mình một cái.

Hơn hai mươi năm chẳng đoái hoài, giờ thì dạy với chả dỗ cái gì? Bố Phong cười khổ lắc đầu một cái, quay người lái xe rời đi.

Cứ mỗi cuối năm đều là khoảng thời gian án trộm cướp dày đặc, đột nhập vào nhà cướp, cướp ở đầu đường, còn có vì cướp của mà giết người, cưỡng hiếp rồi giết, vụ án kiểu này dễ phá, manh mối dễ tìm, không cần phải suy luận xa xôi gì cả, nhưng vừa kết thúc một vụ lại có vụ khác, bận đến nỗi thời gian viết báo cáo cũng phải liều mình vắt ra.

Phong Bắc có thể ứng phó được việc công, mệt thì mệt đấy, nhưng không cần phải lo lắng đề phòng gì, hiềm nỗi về việc tư lại có một việc đến là đau đầu, ai anh cũng không nói được.

Mỗi tối, Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên như thường lệ vui sướng, kéo dài bao lâu thì còn tùy vào trạng thái hôm đó, tình cảm cũng không vấn đề gì, thế nhưng đợi đến khi Cao Nhiên ngủ rồi, cậu sẽ gặp ác mộng, choàng tỉnh, hôm nào cũng lặp đi lặp lại như thế.

Cao Nhiên ngủ không ngon, Phong Bắc không dám ngủ, qua mấy ngày, dưới mắt hai người đều nhiều thêm một mảng quầng thâm, trong mắt lúc nào cũng có tơ máu, thoạt trông như đang đọ xem ai tiều tụy hơn ai.

Triệu Tứ Hải là người duy nhất trong cục biết quan hệ giữa Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên, anh lại lôi cái vẻ mặt táo bón kia ra.

Chịu được đến 28 tháng 12, Triệu Tứ Hải báo cáo công việc xong thì ở lại, ngập ngừng, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh với tiểu Cao có phải có gì không vui không?”

Phong Bắc lật một bản báo cáo kết quả điều tra, “Không có.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nói, “Thế hai người làm sao…”

Vẻ mặt Phong Bắc nặng nề, “Em ấy ngủ không ngon.”

Triệu Tứ Hải à một tiếng, hỏi vội, “Thế nên là hai người không cãi nhau ạ?”

“Không cãi nhau, tôi không cãi nhau với em ấy nổi,” Phong Bắc ném báo cáo sang một bên, day day huyệt thái dương căng đau, “Em ấy ngủ không ngon, tôi không thể nào yên giấc được.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nghe rõ, anh khụ một tiếng, “Hay là cho tiểu Cao ngâm chân trước khi đi ngủ?”

Phong Bắc cầm hộp thuốc lá, “Ngâm rồi.”

Triệu Tứ Hải suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói, “Thế uống cốc sữa thì sao?”

Phong Bắc tìm thấy bật lửa, “Đang uống.”

Triệu Tứ Hải cắn mấy cái móng tay, đầu óc nghĩ ngợi một phen, làm tế bào não chết hết một loạt, “Vận động một phen thì sao?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Ngày nào cũng làm.”

Triệu Tứ Hải cười ha hả, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh đùa em à.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Tôi nghiêm túc.”

Triệu Tứ Hải vẫn còn đang cười, “Ngày nào cũng làm, mỗi lần ba phút ạ?”

“Ba phút? Còn chưa đủ để hôn nữa,” Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Chưa tính bao giờ, cả trước cả sau chắc khoảng 1, 2 tiếng.”

Triệu Tứ Hải không cười nổi nữa, anh biến sắc, kích động đến trợn tròn mắt, “Đội trưởng Phong, sao mà thế được? Em với người yêu cứ hai, ba ngày gặp một lần, nhiều lắm cũng chỉ khoảng 10 phút.” Hầu như chỉ có 3 đến 5 phút, chuyện đó chắc chắn anh sẽ không nói ra.

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt nói, “Cho cậu một lời khuyên, thận không tốt thì phải uống thuốc bổ thận.”

Triệu Tứ Hải, “…”

Phong Bắc trở lại đề tài chính, “Liên quan đến hiện tượng ngủ không ngon này, cậu còn ý kiến nào hay ho không?”

Triệu Tứ Hải vẫn còn đang đắm chìm trong cảm xúc bi thương, “Làm thêm hai lần nữa.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Cũng thử rồi, không có tác dụng.”

Triệu Tứ Hải nhận sát thương cực mạnh.

“Đội trưởng Phong, anh đã từng nói chuyện với tiểu Cao chưa? Tại sao lại ngủ không ngon? Có chỗ nào trên người không thoải mái, hay là trong lòng? Phải có một cái nguyên nhân chứ, anh cứ cuống lên, chẳng bằng ngồi lại trò chuyện tử tế với cậu ấy một chút.”

Phong Bắc xua xua tay, trò chuyện cái khỉ khô, nhóc kia có chuyện giấu anh.

Sáng ngày 30, Cao Nhiên ngồi trong phòng khách gặm táo xem tivi, thỉnh thoảng cầm điện thoại lên xem, còn bắt Phong Bắc gọi điện cho cậu, đảm bảo là điện thoại nhận điện được.

Phong Bắc nhìn thanh niên như thế cũng đứng ngồi không yên theo, khó khăn lắm mới không có vụ án nào, có thể nghỉ ngơi, anh muốn ăn Tết cho ngon lành, “Tổ tông, dịch vào cho anh ngồi.”

Cao Nhiên ôm theo táo dịch chỗ.

Phong Bắc gối đầu lên đùi cậu, ôm eo cậu nói, “Đêm giao thừa muốn ăn gì?”

Cao Nhiên vừa ăn táo vừa nói, “Gì cũng được.”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Em lặp lại lần nữa xem.”

Cao Nhiên nhả hạt táo ra cúi đầu hôn anh, “Ý em là, bất kể anh làm món gì, em đều thích ăn.”

Phong Bắc chê, “Toàn mùi táo.”

Anh nhét tay vào trong áo khoác thanh niên, “Thế anh nghĩ cho em một cái thực đơn, em xem qua, thích ăn món nào thì anh nấu cho em món đấy.”

Điện thoại trên bàn vang lên, Cao Nhiên “vèo” một tiếng bật dậy, “A lô, mẹ ạ, ôi vâng được ạ, con lập tức… Vâng, con biết rồi ạ, dạ dạ, bọn con lên đường ngay đây.”

Phong Bắc ngồi dậy dựng vào lưng ghế sô pha thở dài, xem ra Tết năm nay anh chỉ có một mình rồi.

Cao Nhiên bưng cốc nước lên uống mấy ngụm lớn, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, sửa soạn nhanh về nhà với em, mang hai bộ quần áo để thay, chứng minh thư, cả ví tiền nữa.”

Phong Bắc ngẩn tò te.

Cao Nhiên kéo người đàn ông đang sững sờ dậy, cắn một cái lên môi anh, vỗ vỗ lưng anh bảo, “Đội trưởng Phong, nhanh nào.”

Phong Bắc mừng rơn như một đứa trẻ, “Vâng, lãnh đạo, bảo đảm hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.”


	99. Chapter 99

Khoảng 6 giờ, đèn đóm trong chung cư sáng trưng.

Phong Bắc mở cửa xuống xe, lấy vali cùng với túi to túi nhỏ quà trong cốp sau ra, anh xoa xoa mặt, lau đi nét mỏi mệt, gắng hết sức lấy ra trạng thái tốt nhất.

Cao Nhiên chỉnh lại cổ áo cho anh, “Không vấn đề gì đâu, đừng hồi hộp.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Anh có hồi hộp đâu.”

Cao Nhiên một tay kéo vali, tay kia xách mấy cái túi, “Đi thôi.”

Phong Bắc đi ra nơi đầu gió nói, “Đợi chút hẵng, người anh sặc mùi khói, hứng gió chút rồi lên.”

Cao Nhiên đảo mắt, thế mà kêu không hồi hộp.

6 giờ 30, bày cơm nước cúng tổ tiên, đợi sau khi tổ tiên ăn xong rồi, cả gia đình mới ngồi vào bàn, đồ uống, vang đỏ, súp và siro được bày lên.

Phong Bắc rót cho ba Cao Nhiên một ít rượu, xong xuôi anh cũng rót vào ly mình.

Mắt thấy rượu trong ly đã quá nửa, mấy người trên bàn vẫn không mở miệng, lòng bàn tay Cao Nhiên túa mồ hôi, cậu cười nói, “Ba, rượu này đến 52 độ cơ, cao quá, hai người uống ít thôi nhé.”

Cao Kiến Quân không tỏ thái độ.

Phong Bắc chỉ đành kiên trì rót.

Cao Nhiên nháy mắt với Cao Hưng, Cao Hưng lại cứ lắc cốc nước dừa của cậu ta, thể hiện rõ thái độ xem trò vui không chê chuyện lớn.

Đến khi ly của Phong Bắc sắp đầy rồi, Lưu Tú mở miệng, “Được rồi, rượu chứ có phải nước uống đâu.”

Cao Nhiên thở phào một hơi.

Phong Bắc đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý trên đường tới rồi, mà đến khi lâm trận vẫn rất chi lúng túng, trước đây tửu lượng của anh tốt lắm, năm năm trước trúng đạn bị thương nặng xong liền cai thuốc kiêng rượu, gặp lại Cao Nhiên mới hút thuốc lại, nhưng rượu thì kiêng thật.

Cái món rượu này thường uống thường luyện thì sức uống ngày càng tốt, nếu không sẽ ngày càng kém.

Tình huống hiện tại của Phong Bắc chính là loại thứ hai.

Kính cẩn chúc rượu hai bác, nói xong lời chúc năm mới, Phong Bắc vừa mới gắp đồ ăn đưa đến miệng, thằng oắt Cao Hưng đã làm bộ nâng ly với anh, nói cái gì mà đội trưởng Phong chúc mừng năm mới, anh chỉ đành tiếp tục uống mà thôi.

Ly rượu của Phong Bắc hết sạch, dạ dày nóng như lửa đốt, anh vội vàng gắp chút món nóng hổi trong nồi ra ăn.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Ăn từ từ thôi, cẩn thận bỏng.”

Phong Bắc bị bỏng mất rồi.

Vì vậy trước ánh mắt của cả nhà Cao Nhiên hớt hơ hớt hải đi rót nước, chân đụng vào chân bàn, thức ăn trên bàn rung lắc mấy lần.

Thái dương Phong Bắc nhỏ xuống một giọt mồ hôi lạnh.

Cao Nhiên cũng phát hiện bầu không khí không đúng, cậu đặt cốc nước xuống trước mặt Phong Bắc, lặng lẽ ngồi xuống tiếp tục ăn cơm.

Bất thình lình phát hiện có tầm mắt đưa qua, Phong Bắc không ngẩng đầu, nhạy cảm nhận ra tầm mắt này xuất phát từ phía nào, anh lẳng lặng dùng khóe mắt liếc qua, phát hiện ăn ăn uống uống nãy giờ mà ly rượu ở bên đó mới chỉ vơi đi một chút xíu.

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài tự rót thêm rượu cho mình, chứ chẳng lẽ lại ngồi không? Rót đồ uống khác cũng không được thích hợp lắm.

Chẳng bất ngờ chút nào, Phong Bắc uống say, đêm hội xuân còn chưa bắt đầu mà anh đã ở trong phòng vệ sinh nôn thốc nôn tháo.

Lưu Tú liếc nhìn con trai đang ở trong bếp cọ nồi, rồi lại nhìn ông bạn già đang bưng cốc trà uống, “Cuối năm rồi, ông có điểm dừng là được, làm cho lố vào xong năm mới năm me chả ai vui nổi.”

“Tôi làm sao?” Cao Kiến Quân thổi lá trà trôi nổi trong chén trà, lớn tiếng nói, “Nó đến đây chứng tỏ nó đã phải chuẩn bị tâm lý rồi.”

Lưu Tú nghe tiếng nôn vọng ra từ phòng vệ sinh, “Cậu ta uống nhiều thì sốt ruột chỉ có con ông chứ còn ai vào đây.”

Cao Kiến Quân đặt mạnh chiếc cốc trà lên bàn đánh cạch một tiếng, nghiêm mặt nói, “Bà giấu tôi gọi điện thoại cho nó, chẳng nói với tôi tiếng nào đã gọi nó đến rồi, giờ bà còn càm ràm với tôi, bà muốn làm người tốt cả đôi bên đúng không? Nghĩ hay lắm! Lưu Tú, tôi nói cho bà hay, tôi không đá nó ra khỏi nhà ngay tại chỗ đã là nể mặt bà rồi đấy.”

Lưu Tú bốc một hạt dưa lên cắn, đá ra ấy à? Ông ngon thì đá đi, có ai cản ông đâu, thế mà áo len áo lông vũ thì tự giác mặc lên người, trong lòng cô nghĩ thầm như vậy, song ngoài miệng vẫn ném cho ông bạn già một cái bậc thang, “Hôm nay ăn Tết, con cái ở nhà, tôi không muốn cãi nhau với ông.”

Cao Kiến Quân đứng dậy vào phòng đọc, đập cửa sầm một tiếng, nửa bức tường cũng rung lên theo.

Lưu Tú vừa lách tách cắn hạt dưa vừa quay sang nói đứa cháu trai đang nghịch điện thoại ở bên cạnh, “Tiểu Hưng, bệnh mãn kinh của bác con ngày càng nặng đấy, con hiểu biết nhiều, xem thử liệu có cách nào trị được không?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Bác à, phải hốt thuốc đúng bệnh cơ.”

Lưu Tú bị câu này kích thích, cô lại gần, nhưng cũng không quá gần, cô biết thằng cháu trai có chứng ưa sạch nghiêm trọng mà, “Chơi game đấy à tiểu Hưng, bác còn tưởng con đang chúc tết cô bé nào chứ.”

Cao Hưng cười, “Chuyện đó chỉ tổ phí thời gian thôi ạ.”

Mí mắt Lưu Tú giật đùng đùng, “Con đừng có học anh con đấy nhé.”

Cao Hưng xì khẽ một tiếng, “Con không học ảnh.”

Lưu Tú yên tâm, ba mẹ của tiểu Hưng một người đã lập gia đình ở nước ngoài, một người sống ung dung tự tại, đều không quản lý cậu, đợi sau này cậu lập gia đình, có con, cô sẽ coi đứa bé như cháu nội mình vậy.

Nghĩ vậy, Lưu Tú lại nghe cháu trai nói, “Có điều đời này cháu không có ý định kết hôn đâu, chán lắm, sống một mình là tốt lắm rồi.”

“…”

Lưu Tú thả lại nắm hạt dưa vừa bốc vào khay mứt, hai anh em chẳng đứa nào bớt lo cả.

Đêm hội xuân bắt đầu, các MC dùng những cách thức khác nhau làm sáng bừng sân khấu, từng người chúc tết nhân dân cả nước, tâm trạng vui vẻ sung sướng.

Cao Hưng chơi xong một ván game, liếc mắt nhìn vào phòng bếp, còn muốn cọ nát cả nồi hay sao.

Lưu Tú đang nhận điện thoại, sợ nghe không rõ nên bật chế độ handsfree, bên kia cất lên tiếng trẻ nít, giòn giã chúc cô năm mới vui vẻ, cô cười đến nỗi khóe mắt toàn là nếp nhăn, giọng nói cũng niềm nở và đầy dịu dàng.

Đầu bên kia điện thoại đổi thành người lớn, bầu không khí đang trong sáng bỗng dưng ngập tràn sự đời, “Tiểu Nhiên có người yêu chưa?”

Nụ cười trên gương mặt Lưu Tú phai đi rất nhiều, “Vẫn chưa.”

“Cô bé lần trước em bảo với chị ấy, nó vừa nghe nói tiểu Nhiên là cảnh sát, không những không kén cá chọn canh nữa mà còn để tâm cực kỳ, nó nói nó thích cảnh sát, giàu lòng trách nhiệm, tinh thần trọng nghĩa, còn mang lại cảm giác an toàn, bao giờ thì cho hai đứa nó gặp mặt cái nhỉ?”

“Để sau đi.”

“Năm mới mọi người đều ở nhà, chọn ngày ăn một bữa cơm đi, thế hệ này khác với thế hệ chúng mình, không có lằng nhằng gì đâu, có hợp nhau hay không ăn một bữa cơm là biết ngay, chị xem mùng sáu được không? Nếu mà được ấy, bên em sẽ…”

“Không vội đâu, con cháu tự có phúc của con cháu, để kệ thằng bé đi,” Lưu Tú ngắt lời, “Ông Cao gọi chị rồi, cứ thế nhé, cúp máy đây.”

Cao Nhiên đã bước ra rồi lại rụt chân về, cậu dựa lưng lên tường, thở một hơi dài thườn thượt.

Cao Hưng thấy cậu ra khỏi bếp liền ném phăng di động gọi, “Anh ơi, qua đây xem hài này, ông Tống với ông Triệu anh thích nhất đấy.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi lên ghế sô pha xem hài, dưới ghế khán giả cứ cười rũ từng hồi, có thể thấy vở hài này rất thú vị, còn cậu suốt cả buổi cứ thẫn thờ nhìn.

Cao Hưng khoanh chân, “Thuận lợi vào cửa an toàn, ôm được một bộ bát đũa, có một vị trí trên bàn, còn có thể ngủ chung phòng với anh, đổi lấy chỉ là mấy ly rượu, ổng lãi quá còn gì.”

“Em thấy bà nội mất cũng ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến bác trai bác gái đấy, các bác nhận ra đời không ai nói trước được gì, trước sinh lão bệnh tử thì chẳng có gì có ý nghĩa cả, anh với Phong Bắc là dính ánh sáng của bà nội đấy.”

Cao Nhiên nghiến răng lườm cậu, “Sao em hứa sẽ giúp anh cơ mà?”

Cao Hưng nói, “Đội trưởng Phong vẫn chịu được, không cần.”

Cao Nhiên hơi ngả lưng ra sau, “Mai không theo em leo núi Thanh Sơn đâu, tự em đi một mình đi.”

Cao Hưng híp mắt, “Qua cầu rút ván đúng không, được lắm, ngày vẫn còn dài mà, hai ta cứ chờ xem.”

Cao Nhiên kéo cậu lại, tặng cậu một khuôn mặt tươi cười, thân thiết bảo, “Em trai à, nãy anh chỉ đùa thôi, nhất định phải đi núi Thanh Sơn chứ, mai xuất phát liền.”

Cao Hưng xem thường, “Anh toang rồi.”

Toang thật rồi, toang từ lâu rồi, từ khi xác nhận tình cảm của mình, Cao Nhiên đã biết là mình toang.

Khu chung cư này cấm thả pháo hoa pháo trúc, mà vừa đến giao thừa vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng pháo trúc nổ đùng đoàng và tiếng vang của pháo hoa.

Cao Nhiên không ngủ mà mở đèn đọc truyện, người bên cạnh bỗng vùng dậy làm cậu giật mình, “Sao thế?”

Mặt Phong Bắc rất chi là hốt hoảng, “Anh quên đưa tiền mừng tuổi đã chuẩn bị cho ba mẹ em rồi.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Em còn tưởng chuyện gì chứ, ngủ đi, em đưa rồi, cả phần của Cao Hưng nữa, không thiếu một ai cũng không nhầm của ai đâu.”

Phong Bắc thở phào một hơi, đầu mướt mồ hôi, “Ba mẹ em nhận không?”

“Không chịu nhận,” Cao Nhiên lật trang sau, “Em lén nhét vào dưới gối ba mẹ, sáng mai gấp chăn là thấy ngay.”

Phong Bắc nằm lại xuống, nhấc tay khoác lên eo Cao Nhiên, “Anh thấy tiền mừng tuổi đưa hơi ít, mỗi người có hai trăm.”

“Đại khái là được rồi, chủ yếu là tấm lòng thôi.” Cao Nhiên bỏ qua một đoạn dài miêu tả cách băng bó cẳng chân, “Hơn nữa, nếu anh đưa cho ba mẹ hơn vài nghìn hay vài chục nghìn, sẽ khiến ba mẹ cảm giác như đang bán con trai vậy, hậu quả thế nào anh tự suy nghĩ chút đi.”

Phong Bắc nghe mà lưng toát mồ hôi lạnh.

Cao Nhiên hôn lên khóe môi người đàn ông, “Em tính rồi, hai trăm là vừa, vụ này cũng cầu kỳ phức tạp phết, em cũng không hiểu lắm, về sau cùng nhau học nhé.”

Phong Bắc lui lại, “Miệng toàn mùi rượu thôi, anh đi đánh răng.”

Cao Nhiên nhún vai, “Đánh răng cái gì, em có chê anh đâu.”

“Anh chê anh.”

Phong Bắc đánh răng xong về ôm Cao Nhiên mà hôn, miệng toàn hương bạc hà thanh mát.

Cao Nhiên liếm môi, cọ mặt vào hõm vai người đàn ông, “Anh ăn ít dê thôi, nóng trong người rồi.”

Phong Bắc thở hổn hển, “Không ăn không được, anh tìm trên mạng rồi, cha mẹ vợ thích nhất là con rể ăn to nói lớn, không thích kiểu õng à õng ẹo nhăn nhăn nhó nhó, quanh co lòng vòng đâu.”

Cao Nhiên vỗ vai anh, “Đồng chí Phong Bắc, vất vả rồi.”

Phong Bắc gối đầu lên tay, tay kia vuốt ve vợ mình, “Tranh thủ sang năm mua nhà còn sửa sang trang trí lại, tết đón hai bác lên.”

Cao Nhiên quăng tiểu thuyết vào ngăn tủ, kéo chăn nằm yên, “Mơ hay lắm, cùng nhau cố gắng thôi.”

Phong Bắc vô tình liếc thấy gì đó, “Đợi đã.”

Cao Nhiên rụt vào trong chăn, “Sang năm mới rồi, ngủ thôi.”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng lôi chăn ra.

Cao Nhiên hất tay anh ra, người rúc hẳn vào trong, vừa ngáp vừa nói, “Đừng có quậy nữa, sáng mai còn phải lên núi Thanh Sơn, mau ngủ…”

Còn chưa dứt lời, chăn trên người đã mất tích.

Phong Bắc vén sợi tóc nơi thái dương thanh niên, nhìn chằm chằm vào vết bầm tím trên đó, “Sao thế này?”

Cao Nhiên vuốt lại tóc, “Lúc đi không để ý nên đập vào cửa.”

Phong Bắc hỏi, “Cửa nào.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Hỏi nhiều thế làm gì, có mỗi một vết bầm thôi mà chứ có gì ghê gớm đâu, hai ngày nữa là khỏi rồi.”

Phong Bắc híp mắt, “Không nói thật đúng không, anh tự đi hỏi ba mẹ em.”

Cao Nhiên ha ha hai tiếng, “Anh máu quá ta, hỏi đi, nếu anh không đi thì anh làm cháu.”

Phong Bắc quắc mắt nhìn, Cao Nhiên cũng nhìn lại anh.

Chưa được hai phút, Cao Nhiên đã chịu thua, cậu day day đôi mắt khô khốc, bĩu môi nói, “Nửa sau của đêm hội xuân, mẹ em tìm em nói chuyện.”

Phong Bắc biến sắc, theo bản năng siết chặt tay Cao Nhiên, “Nói chuyện gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em sắp xếp lại từ ngữ hẵng.”

Mỗi một giây chờ đợi với Phong Bắc đều là giày vò, chịu đựng năm năm cô độc mới được đền bù mong muốn, anh già rồi, chỉ cần nhớ lại những tiếc nuối lẫn nỗi sợ hãi tuyệt vọng của kiếp trước là giờ anh không tài nào chịu nổi nỗi dằn vặt cũng như đau khổ nữa, “Sắp xếp xong chưa?”

Cao Nhiên gác một chân lên người anh, mặt đầy lười biếng, “Mẹ em bảo chỉ cần em đồng ý một chuyện thôi sẽ chấp nhận em ở bên anh.”

Phong Bắc nghiêm mặt hỏi, “Chuyện gì?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em tự chọn một cô gái để kết hôn, sinh con cho họ chăm sóc, tiền bạc hay công sức đều không cần em lo, nói cách khác, em chỉ cần cung cấp một con tinh trùng là về sau có thể ở bên anh rồi, làm như vậy, vừa có thể nối dõi tông đường, ngăn chặn miệng lưỡi của bạn bè họ hàng, còn có thể duy trì mối quan hệ của chúng ta nữa, một mũi tên trúng ba đích.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc giần giật.

“Mẹ em nói xong, chính mẹ cũng không ngóc đầu lên được.” Cao Nhiên cười lắc đầu, “Em nói với mẹ, trừ anh ra em không muốn bất kì ai cả, cưới ai cũng đều thiếu đạo đức cả, em không thể làm việc nhẫn tâm không có tình người như thế được.”

Cậu nhìn người đàn ông bằng ánh mắt nóng hừng hực, “Em còn nói, giữa anh và em không thể nào có người khác được, vĩnh viễn không, em chặt đứt đường lui rồi.”

“Chặt là tốt.” Phong Bắc khàn giọng nói, “Thế chỗ bầm trên thái dương là làm sao?”

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi, “Em kích động quá nên đụng vào.”

“…”

Thỉnh thoảng Phong Bắc sờ sờ cơ bụng của cậu, thở dài.

Cao Nhiên tê cả đầu, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, có thể đừng than thở nữa được không? Em sốt ruột lắm.”

“Nghĩ gì thế,” Phong Bắc thấp giọng nói, “Nhiên Nhiên, hay là chúng mình thụ tinh trong ống nghiệm đi?”

Cao Nhiên giật chăn trùm lên đầu, “Ngủ!”

Phong Bắc ôm lấy cả người lẫn chăn, “Anh nói thật đấy, chỉ cần đừng chia tay anh, cả đời không nhìn mặt nhau, càng đừng giống lần chấp hành nhiệm vụ kia ném anh ở nơi an toàn một mình ra ngoài hứng đạn, còn những việc khác, anh đều có thể…”

Cao Nhiên lôi người đàn ông vào trong chăn, nâng mặt anh hôn lên.

Trong căn phòng kế bên, hai người già cả đều không ngủ.

Lưu Tú trở mình liên tục.

Nửa người Cao Kiến Quân ở ngoài, chú giật chăn, “Nếu bà không ngủ thì đi ra đi.”

“Ra ngoài làm gì? Làm trò cười cho bọn nhỏ à?” Lưu Tú kéo chăn về, “Trong bữa cơm, tiểu Nhiên có rót cốc nước thôi mà cũng vụng về, y như trước kia vậy, có thể thấy Phong Bắc cũng không dùng thân phận để quản lý nó.”

Cao Kiến Quân không nói gì.

Lưu Tú thúc khuỷu tay vào chú, “Tiền mừng tuổi còn ở dưới gối, nhận thì chẳng khác nào lùi về sau một bước, nếu sáng mai trả lại thì trong lòng tiểu Nhiên chắc chắn không dễ chịu, làm thế nào cũng không xong.”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Tôi không nhìn thấy.”

Lưu Tú lấy tiền lì xì dưới gối ra ném lên người chú, “Giờ thấy chưa?”

Khóe mắt Cao Kiến Quân giần giật.

“Trong chung cư chỉ cần có người bế trẻ con đi ngang qua tôi, tôi đều không nhìn được mà nhìn nó.” Lưu Tú dụi mắt, “Nhà có trẻ con náo nhiệt biết bao, ông nói đúng không.”

Vẻ mặt cô đầy lo âu, “Nó không kết hôn không lập gia đình không có con cái thì có thể sống qua ngày được chăng? Tương lai già rồi, đến cả người bưng trà rót nước đầu giường cũng chẳng có.”

Cao Kiến Quân tức giận nói, “Gọi điện thoại cho nó bảo nó về là bà, giờ thao thao bất tuyệt không chịu yên vẫn là bà.”

“Có mỗi một thằng con trai, ông bảo tôi làm sao bây giờ? Thật sự không lo lắng không hỏi thăm gì ư? Ông làm được, nhưng mà tôi không làm được!” Lưu Tú không thèm tâm sự với chú nữa, “Thôi, không nói nữa, ngủ đi.”

Cao Kiến Quân than thở, “Bà đúng là số lao lực, không hưởng được phúc mà.”

Mùng một đầu năm, Lưu Tú dậy rất sớm chuẩn bị bữa sáng, một nồi gà hầm to, còn nấu mười mấy quả trà trứng, thấy cả nhà dậy hết rồi cô nhanh chóng dọn ra.

Trong phòng có hơi người, mới được gọi là nhà.

Ăn sáng xong, Cao Nhiên bảo Cao Hưng đi làm công tác tư tưởng cho ba mẹ cậu.

Cao Hưng gánh trách nhiệm nặng nề, “Bác gái bảo chúng ta đi, anh đừng đi tìm bác, bác nói đến trưa muốn đi chơi mạt chược, ba thiếu một.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Thế ba anh đâu?”

“Chơi cờ.” Cao Hưng nói, “Sức khỏe bác cả như thế thì leo núi kiểu gì chứ.”

Cao Nhiên thấp thỏm gõ cửa đi vào, mặt mũi xám xịt đi ra.

Cao Hưng đút tay vào túi, “Bị mắng chứ gì, giờ mắt nhìn của anh không phải thấp bình thường đâu, anh dám đưa Phong Bắc về chính là ở nhà nghịch lựu đạn rồi.”

Cao Nhiên vuốt mặt, “Xem em cười trên nỗi đau của người khác kìa, tiền đồ đâu.”

Cao Hưng ngâm nga ư ử về phòng.

Năm mới có rất đông người lên núi Thanh Sơn cầu phúc, năm nào cũng thế này, năm nay thời tiết khá đẹp, gió dịu, mà nắng cũng nhẹ nhàng.

Thể lực của Phong Bắc là tốt nhất, kế đến là Cao Nhiên, Cao Hưng xếp hạng bét, bình thường ít rèn luyện, lúc có thời gian không phải ở nhà chơi game thì cũng là đi giải trí với lũ bạn xấu, leo núi thôi mà thở hồng hộc, còn chẳng nhanh nhẹn bằng mấy cụ già nữa.

Cao Nhiên giục, “Nhanh lên.”

Cao Hưng chống gối thở dốc, mồ hôi trán nhễ nhại còn làm bộ ngầu lòi, “Em không thích lên đỉnh núi, cảnh ở giữa sườn núi là đẹp nhất, bọn anh lên đi.”

Mấy cô gái trẻ xì xào bàn tán, mắt đều dính lên người Cao Hưng.

Cao Hưng lập tức nổi đầy da gà, cậu lấy hơi chạy vội lên bậc thang, rời xa hiện trường tán tỉnh bốc màu hồng phấn kia.

Cao Nhiên đùa, “Có nhất thiết phải thế không hả, mấy cô em gái đáng yêu chứ có phải cọp đâu.”

Phong Bắc từ tốn nói một câu, “Đáng yêu thật à?”

Cao Nhiên lập tức nghiêm mặt, “Không đáng yêu, không đáng yêu một chút nào luôn ạ.”

Cao Hưng đi chậm hai bước, lạnh lùng nói, “Được anh của tôi yêu như thế, vui lắm chứ gì.”

Phong Bắc cong môi, “Đúng vậy.”

Cao Hưng dừng bước, “Anh đắc ý sớm quá, hai bác của tôi vẫn chưa chấp nhận anh đâu.”

Phong Bắc không quay đầu lại, “Anh sẽ cố gắng đạt được sự tha thứ của họ, một năm không được thì hai năm, hai năm không được thì ba năm, chỉ cần anh cậu không rời bỏ anh là được.”

Cao Hưng ngẩn ra, cậu hơi cau mày, trầm mặc bước lên bậc thang.

Giai đoạn sau Cao Hưng chẳng vui vẻ chút nào, gương mặt tinh xảo quá đáng do vận động mà trở nên đỏ bừng, thế nhưng quanh người lại tỏa ra hơi thở âm u lạnh lùng ‘đứa nào dám lại gần bố bố giết đứa đó’.

Cứ vài bước Cao Nhiên lại quay đầu lại, trong tay chỉ thiếu mỗi cái roi.

Đến đỉnh núi, Phong Bắc chỉ hơi hụt hơi một chút, Cao Nhiên toát không ít mồ hôi, Cao Hưng thì y chang con chó chết, muốn ngồi thì lại ngại đất bẩn, cậu chàng nghiêm cái mặt thối thả hơi lạnh, cứ như cả thiên hạ nợ cậu chàng tám triệu không bằng.

Cao Nhiên lấy máy ảnh ra khỏi ba lô để chụp ảnh, thở than, “Vẫn là phong cảnh trên đỉnh núi đẹp nhất, Cao Hưng, cười cái đê.”

Cao Hưng cởi mũ bóng chày, gãi gãi mái tóc mướt mồ hôi, đặng đội lại mũ lên đầu, dùng tay chặn máy ảnh, “Đừng chụp em, xấu muốn chết.”

Phong Bắc nháy mắt với Cao Nhiên, “Chụp nó làm gì, chụp anh được rồi.”

Cao Hưng nghe vậy thì khó chịu, cậu bỏ tay ra, một tay đút túi, lưng thẳng tắp, ánh mắt đầy kiêu ngạo, tư thế thiếu gia nói trưng ra là trưng ngay.

Cao Nhiên chụp cậu tanh tách vài tấm, rồi lại đi chụp Phong Bắc, chụp cảnh, chụp du khách khác.

Một chàng trai đột nhiên hướng về phía xa gào to, “Trương Hiểu Hiểu, anh yêu em! Rất yêu em!”

Cao Hưng đứng gần nên điếc hết cả tai, cậu lạnh mặt, khịt mũi coi thường hành vi ngu ngốc này.

Những người khác cũng cảm xúc dâng trào, đặt tay lên mép gọi to.

Cao Nhiên đưa máy ảnh cho Phong Bắc, “Cầm.”

Phong Bắc biết cậu định làm gì, cuống họng khô khốc, tim cũng đập nhanh hơn.

Cao Nhiên hét lên, “Chúc mừng năm mới, vạn sự như ý!”

Tần suất tim đập của Phong Bắc chậm rãi khôi phục, nỗi thất vọng dâng lên nơi đáy mắt, lại nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, anh liếm đôi môi khô rang, đang định mở miệng hét một câu thì chợt nghe thấy âm thanh vang lên ngay bên tai mình.

“Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Cao Nhiên bỗng nhiên cất cao giọng hét lên, “Em yêu anh ——”

Phong Bắc giật mình, suýt chút nữa ném phăng máy ảnh đi, anh chìm đắm trong niềm vui tột độ, tâm tình cực kì kích động, Cao Hưng đứng cạnh bất thình lình gào lên, “Trung Quốc vạn tuế!”

“…”

Trên đỉnh núi Thanh Sơn có một ngôi miếu đèn nhang thịnh vượng.

Ba người Cao Nhiên vào miếu thắp hương bái Phật, cái gì cần làm đều làm hết cả, cũng rất đỗi thành tâm, không thì đã chẳng nhân ngày mùng một chạy đến đây rồi.

Trước miếu có mấy sạp hàng nhỏ, xem bói, bán chuỗi hạt, bán bùa bình an, bán đủ loại đồ chơi nhỏ, và cả sách tranh, mấy thứ đồ linh tinh đều có cả.

Cao Hưng tiêu mấy trăm mua một chuỗi hạt, nhìn qua đã biết là hàng giả rồi, thế nhưng cậu vẫn mua, dựa theo cách nói của cậu thì chính là tiền không thiếu, đeo cho vui thôi.

Cao Nhiên không nỡ, cậu lề mề nửa ngày mới mua cho mọi người trong nhà tấm bùa bình an.

Thế hệ trước khá mê tín, ăn Tết là không được cãi nhau, không được mắng mỏ, không thể nói chữ “chết”, không thể khóc, nếu không sẽ ảnh hưởng đến vận may.

Phong Bắc hoàn toàn là dựa vào điều đó mới ở trong nhà Cao Nhiên đến tận mùng 4 mới đi, chân tay còn nguyên, tóc tai không thiếu, trước khi đến anh đã đoán rằng tình hình sẽ rất chi là căng thẳng, cho nên còn mang theo không ít thuốc chữa thương, đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đổ máu, thậm chí là rơi lệ nữa.

Cao Nhiên và Phong Bắc đều là con một trong nhà, song hoàn cảnh lớn lên lại trái ngược hoàn toàn, ba mẹ cậu không mặc kệ cậu, không có xem cậu như không phải con mình mà vứt đến một nơi thật xa, mà là vừa vặn ngược lại, cậu gánh trên vai tất cả hi vọng của cha mẹ mình.

Cũng bởi vì hi vọng quá lớn nên khi thất vọng, hai bác mới phải hứng chịu đả kích mà người thường khó có thể tưởng tượng nổi.

Phong Bắc chiếm lấy con trai cưng của hai bác, phá hủy hi vọng sống sót của họ, họ có cau có với anh, mắng anh bằng nhiều câu khó nghe, hay thậm chí là đánh anh, anh cũng sẽ không chút nào oán thán.

Cao Nhiên cũng nghĩ vậy.

Vận may thế này chỉ có thể gặp chứ chẳng thể cầu, gặp rồi thì đành cảm động đến rơi nước mắt mà nhận lấy, làm người không thể sống mãi trong băn khoăn được.

Mùng 6 Cao Nhiên mới về thành phố A, hôm cậu đi, hai bác già chẳng ai tiễn cậu cả.

Cao Hưng đại diện cho họ tiễn Cao Nhiên, chỉ vào chiếc túi trên bàn, “Trong đó có trứng gà, bác gái luộc từ sáng sớm, còn có thịt khô, lạp xưởng, chân vịt nữa.”

Cao Nhiên mở túi ra nhìn, “Nhiều thế.”

Cao Hưng nói, “Bác bảo nếu em muốn ăn thì qua chỗ anh.”

“Được thôi,” Cao Nhiên xoa đầu cậu chàng y như vuốt ve con chó con, “Lúc nào rảnh anh gọi cho em, bảo em sang bên anh ăn, hoặc là anh đến nhà trọ, không có chuyện bỏ mặc em đâu.”

Cao Hưng ngượng nghịu nghiêng đầu, cậu nghĩ ra một chuyện, “Mấy ngày nay sao không thấy anh gọi cho tên Giả Soái kia?”

Cao Nhiên thoáng biến sắc, “Tối 30 gọi rồi đấy thôi, nó đi làm, bận lắm,”

Cao Hưng liếc cậu một cái, không nói thêm gì nữa.

Xế chiều ngày mùng 8, Phong Bắc đang ngồi trong văn phòng sắp xếp lại tài liệu trong ngăn kéo thì nhận được điện thoại của Dương Chí, nói có manh mối quan trọng.

“Hai người bọn em năm ngoái đang điều tra một băng cướp khá lớn, hai hôm trước rốt cuộc cũng tìm ra được sào huyệt để diệt tận gốc.” Dương Chí thả mồi, “Đội trưởng, anh đoán xem lúc em ở ổ cướp đó thanh lý tang vật đã tìm thấy gì?”

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, “Nói mau.”

Dương Chí cười nói, “Một chiếc túi đựng đồ.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Túi ư?”

“Vâng,” Dương Chí nói, “Em đã để đội kỹ thuật xác nhận rồi, chiếc túi đó giống y hệt chiếc túi đựng mảnh thi thể trong vụ án 5.12, xuất phát từ cùng một bàn tay.”

“Một gã ở trong ổ cướp tên là Trần lão tứ khai nhận, mười mấy năm trước gã dẫn người đến khu thành cổ ăn trộm, vào trộm đồ trong một nhà, tìm bừa một cái túi để dùng, cái túi đó mấy năm nay vẫn để trong kho hàng, dùng để chứa đồ.”

Phong Bắc bỏ điếu thuốc xuống, “Nhà nào?”

“Bẵng đi lâu quá rồi, Trần lão tứ không nhớ rõ.” Dương Chí đáp, “Thị trấn thay đổi quá nhiều, em dẫn gã đi vòng vèo cả ngày trời, gã đều nói không ấn tượng, mãi đến khi bọn em vào một con ngõ nhỏ, gã đi qua một căn nhà, dừng bước lại ngó trước sau, nói là túi lấy từ trong này ra.”

“Em lập tức điều tra ngay, chủ nhà trước đây là Giả Thành, chính là cha của Giả Soái, sau đó ông ta chết, vợ lấy chồng sau, căn nhà liền bỏ hoang, để đấy mãi đến tận bây giờ.”

Phong Bắc đứng lên đi đóng cửa lại, “Mười mấy hai mươi năm sau chẳng phải nên quên sạch rồi sao? Sao lại dễ nhớ ra như vậy?”

“Em cũng hỏi y thế.” Dương Chí nói, “Gã nói năm đó khi đi vào trộm đồ, thì nữ chủ nhà đang trộm người.”

Phong Bắc ngờ rằng mình nghe nhầm, “Cái gì cơ?”

Dương Chí nhấn mạnh, “Trộm người.”

Phong Bắc lại đi đến cửa, lần này là khóa trái cửa luôn, “Nói tiếp đi.”

“Theo Trần lão tứ khai, mỗi lần họ vào nhà ăn trộm đều mất một quãng thời gian rất lâu để theo dõi, điều tra mục tiêu cẩn thận một phen, bảo đảm là không có sơ hở nào.” Dương Chí dừng một chút, “Nhóm người Trần lão tứ nhận ra ngoại hình của chủ hộ, cũng biết tối đó ông ta không về, cho nên vợ của ông ta, cũng chính là mẹ của Giả Soái cùng người đàn ông khác ấy ấy, họ đều thấy rất rõ.”

Anh lại dừng lần nữa, “Trần lão tứ nói, còn có một việc khiến ông ta ấn tượng khó quên, chính là lúc đó con trai nữ chủ nhà đang đứng ngay cửa sổ, không kêu cũng chẳng gào.”

Phong Bắc cau mày.

“Bên em đã cho nhận diện ảnh, Trần lão tứ nói người gã nhìn thấy đêm ấy là Trần Thư Lâm.” Dương Chí nói, “Từ những manh mối trước mắt, có thể thẩm vấn ông ta được rồi.”

Phong Bắc liếc nhìn cửa, biết là ai đến, anh thấp giọng nói, “Để đó đã, chiều nay anh qua.”


	100. Chapter 100

Cao Nhiên đứng bên ngoài văn phòng phát hiện cửa đóng, lại còn khóa trái, mí mắt cậu giần giật.

Bên trong vọng ra tiếng mở khóa cửa, Cao Nhiên thu lại vẻ mặt nhìn về phía người đàn ông mở cửa cho cậu, “Làm gì mà phải khóa cửa thế?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Đau đầu, muốn trộm lười biếng một chút.”

Cao Nhiên đi vào văn phòng, bí mật dùng khóe mắt quét một lượt, cậu đưa báo cáo qua, “Nãy anh đang làm gì thế?”

Động tác lật báo cáo của anh thoáng khựng lại, biết là Cao Nhiên hẳn nghe thấy tiếng anh nói, bèn đáp đơn giản, “Nhận cú điện thoại.”

Cao Nhiên kéo một chiếc ghế dựa ra ngồi xuống, “Chiều nay giao cho em việc gì?”

Phong Bắc nhìn báo cáo một cách qua loa, “Có nhiều câu chưa đủ ngắn gọn, dùng từ cũng chưa đúng chỗ, về viết lại một bản khác đi.”

“Tối viết, tối em có linh cảm hơn.” Cao Nhiên cười híp mắt hỏi, “Thế còn chiều? Nội dung công việc chiều nay của em là gì?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Em đi thành phố M một chuyến đi.”

Cao Nhiên cau mày, “Vụ án trẻ em mất tích kia ạ?”

“Ừ, tài liệu liên quan em tìm tiểu Triệu mà lấy.” Phong Bắc nói, “Em đến thành phố M thì tìm đồn cảnh sát địa phương, bảo họ hợp tác điều tra.”

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Thế còn anh?”

Phong Bắc đổ đống tàn thuốc trong gạt tàn vào giỏ rác, “Chiều nay anh tra vụ nữ sinh mất liên lạc xem sao.”

Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Thành phố M xa lắm, em không về được trước buổi tối đâu.”

“Em lái xe buổi tối anh không yên tâm.” Phong Bắc nắm tay cậu vuốt ve, “Em kiếm cái khách sạn trong thành phố ngủ một đêm đi, sáng mai hẵng về.”

Cao Nhiên cười cười, “Cũng được.”

Phong Bắc hôn lên chóp mũi của cậu, đang định hôn lên môi thì lại bị đẩy ra.

Cao Nhiên mơn trớn gương mặt cương nghị của anh, “Không muốn hôn.”

Hầu kết của Phong Bắc trượt lên trượt xuống, “Anh muốn.”

Cao Nhiên chậm rãi ghé sát vào bên tai anh hà một hơi, “Nhịn đi.”

“…”

Lúc Phong Bắc đến thị trấn, Dương Chí đã lấy được mấy món đồ khác rồi, anh khá là tin vào lần thẩm vấn này.

Căn phòng thẩm vấn hoàn toàn yên tĩnh, người thẩm vấn lẫn người được thẩm vấn đều không phát ra tiếng động nào.

Phong Bắc híp mắt hút thuốc, không có ý định mở miệng.

Dương Chí lật một ít tài liệu trước mặt mình, “Bắt đầu nói từ đâu đây nhỉ, chủ nhiệm Trần, anh có gợi ý nào không?”

Trần Thư Lâm không nói gì, ông bị dẫn từ nhà ra, mặc chiếc áo bông thùng thình màu đen, chân đi đôi giày vải bông, mái tóc thưa thớt bết trên đầu, cằm râu ria tua tủa, trông hết sức lôi thôi, làm nghiên cứu hơn nửa đời người đâm ra có mùi nghiên cứu viên đặc sền sệt.

“Bắt đầu nói từ năm 80 đi.”

Dương Chí lấy ra một tấm ảnh chụp chung màu đen trắng, “Năm 80 chủ nhiệm Trần còn chưa vào sở nghiên cứu, cũng chưa làm chuyên gia y dược gì cả, chỉ dạy học ở một trường cấp ba địa phương, năm đó nghề giáo chính là lý tưởng, là chí khí, là chủ nghĩa tập thể, giải thích theo kiểu hiện đại thì chính là hồi đó làm giáo viên chính là dựa vào tình yêu mà phát điện, dựa vào tình yêu trẻ con ấy.”

Anh chỉ vào bức ảnh nói, “Chủ nhiệm Trần, hồi đó anh cũng đẹp trai phết.”

Cơ mặt phía dưới của Trần Thư Lâm giần giật.

Dương Chí chìa bức ảnh ra trước mặt người bên cạnh, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh thử nhìn bức ảnh này xem, có cảm giác chủ nhiệm Trần hồi trẻ trông rất quen không?”

Phong Bắc phối hợp liếc nhìn, “Có một chút thật.”

“Trông giống ai ấy nhỉ?” Dương Chí làm bộ vắt óc suy nghĩ, “Chính là cái người đó…”

Phong Bắc cảm thấy Dương Chí có thể đi làm diễn viên được rồi, với cái kỹ năng diễn xuất này kiểu gì cũng phải lấy được vai nam chính nam thứ như chơi, anh thở ra một vòng khói, nói ra một cái tên.

Dương Chí bừng tỉnh, “Đúng đúng đúng, chính là Giả Soái! Nét mặt nhìn giống thật đấy, càng nhìn càng giống, chủ nhiệm Trần lớn tuổi rồi, mặt mũi cũng mất nét nhiều, làm nghiên cứu vất vả quá, nhanh già, không nhìn bức ảnh hồi trẻ thì cũng chẳng nhận ra nổi nữa.”

Bỗng anh vỗ vỗ trán, làm như giờ mới sực nhớ ra, “Xem cái trí nhớ của em này, hai cha con đương nhiên là giống nhau rồi.”

Bầu không khí trong phòng thẩm vấn đột ngột thay đổi, nhịp thở của Trần Thư Lâm không còn vững vàng nữa.

“Chủ nhiệm Trần,” Dương Chí nói, “Vương Văn Anh, mẹ của Giả Soái, cũng là vợ của anh, thời còn trẻ hai người là một đôi, xem như là thanh mai trúc mã, sau đó anh đi học ở nơi khác, cô ấy kết hôn với Giả Thành.”

“Giả Thành hồi còn sống là một tên du côn vô lại, không có bản lĩnh gì, chỉ biết đánh vợ, sau khi anh trở lại hay tin Vương Văn Anh sống không hạnh phúc bèn quan tâm đến cuộc sống của cô ấy, hai người tình cũ lại cháy, Giả Soái là con của anh và Vương Văn Anh, từ nhỏ cậu ta đã giống Vương Văn Anh nên không ai nghi ngờ, quan hệ của hai người vẫn duy trì đến tận khi Giả Soái ra đời, lớn lên.”

Trong phòng thẩm vấn chỉ có tiếng của một mình Dương Chí, anh không hút thuốc mấy cho nên tiếng trong veo, nói giọng đều đều, nghe rất có sức thuyết phục, khó mà nghe ra được trong đó đâu là suy đoán, đâu là bằng chứng, không phân biệt rõ được.

Đây là một phương pháp xử lý mà một cảnh sát hình sự lâu năm dựa vào kinh nghiệm làm việc mới tích lũy được.

Gen rất đỗi thần kỳ, không chỉ khi còn bé mà cả lúc Giả Soái đã lớn trông vẫn giống như Vương Văn Anh, y như đúc từ cùng một khuôn vậy, vừa nãy Dương Chí cố ý nói như vậy là muốn gõ ra một vết nứt trên bức tường bảo vệ mà Trần Thư Lâm kiến tạo mà thôi.

Dương Chí lấy báo cáo giám định DNA kẹp trong tập hồ sơ ra, nói thật, nếu không có bản báo cáo này, anh kỳ thực không tin được Giả Soái là con của Trần Thư Lâm đâu.

“Tháng 5 năm 1987, Giả Thành bất ngờ qua đời, tháng 7 năm 1988, anh cưới Vương Văn Anh, được thỏa nguyện.” Dương Chí nói, “Chủ nhiệm Trần, Giả Thành chết, anh vui lắm đúng không? Dù sao anh chính là người mong anh ta chết nhất, chỉ cần anh ta chết, người yêu của anh mới được giải thoát, anh cũng có thể sống chung với vợ và con mình rồi.”

Trong câu này có ý dẫn dắt, Dương Chí cố tình nói như vậy, cái chết của Giả Thành chỉ là bất ngờ, anh cố ý kích thích Trần Thư Lâm.

Trần Thư Lâm lại không phản ứng như Dương Chí mong muốn.

Phong Bắc nhướn mi, phát hiện gân xanh trên cổ trên trán Trần Thư Lâm nổi cả lên, tính cách của ông ta hướng nội, đã quen ép tâm tình lẫn tình cảm xuống tột cùng, sẽ không dễ mất khống chế đến thế đâu.

Dẫu bị vu cáo, hiểu lầm, lý trí cũng sẽ không để cơn giận và nỗi sỉ nhục nuốt chửng.

Dương Chí lén trao đổi ánh mắt với Phong Bắc, anh nói tiếp, “Chủ nhiệm Trần, đã lúc này rồi, anh không định nói gì sao?”

Trần Thư Lâm vuốt mặt, “Cái gì nên nói đội trưởng Dương cũng đã nói cả rồi, tôi không có gì để nói thêm nữa.”

“Có chứ, tại sao lại không?” Dương Chí lật lật tập hồ sơ, rút ra một quyển sách cũ đã ố vàng, “Ước mơ thuở nhỏ của chủ nhiệm Trần là làm bác sĩ, con trai anh Giả Soái đang học ở đại học y, học liền lên tiến sĩ luôn, cũng muốn làm một người thầy thuốc, xem chừng là bị anh dẫn dắt đấy.”

Anh gọi giật giọng, “Đội trưởng Phong, cái người em nói với ấy ấy, tên là gì ấy nhỉ?”

Phong Bắc nhấn diệt điếu thuốc, “Triệu Đông Tường.”

“Đúng rồi, Triệu Đông Tường,” Dương Chí nhìn chằm chằm vào người trung niên đối diện, “Chủ nhiệm Trần có quen không?”

Trán Trần Thư Lâm toát mồ hôi lạnh, “Không nhớ lắm.”

“Không nhớ lắm á? Không sao, để tôi kể cho chủ nhiệm Trần nghe xem anh có nhớ ra không nhé.” Dương Chí rút một phần tài liệu điều tra ra, “Triệu Đông Tường quen biết từ hồi anh mới xuống nông thôn, quan hệ hai người khá tốt, nhớ ra chưa?”

Trần Thư Lâm không nói gì.

“Chưa cũng không sao hết, tôi lại cho chủ nhiệm Trần chút gợi ý nhé.”

Dương Chí ném tài liệu sang một bên, đổi một tập khác, anh lật ra ngay trước mắt Trần Thư Lâm, mục đích chính là muốn cho ông ta nhìn thấy đây là một cuộc thẩm vấn có sự chuẩn bị, chứng cứ đã thu thập được kha khá rồi, chứ không phải là há mồm chờ sung.

Lúc lấy khẩu cung, cuộc chiến tâm lý cực kỳ quan trọng.

“Năm đó Triệu Đông Tường làm phó giám đốc ở một nhà máy, còn một người phó giám đốc nữa, chính là cha vợ của nạn nhân Trương Nhất Minh.”

Dương Chí nói, “Khi đó Trương Nhất Minh chỉ là một công nhân bình thường, lại đẹp trai, vợ ông ta mê đến thần trí điên đảo, cha vợ lại nhìn không lọt ông ta, không để cho con gái mình giao du với ông ta.”

Anh dừng lại một hai giây, “Vợ Trương Nhất Minh bàn điều kiện với cha mình, nói nếu Trương Nhất Minh có thể đưa ông lên chức giám đốc nhà máy thì phải đồng ý sắp xếp cho họ kết hôn, cho họ được ở bên nhau.”

“Đây là khẩu cung của cha vợ Trương Nhất Minh.”

Dương Chí gõ gõ ngón tay lên mặt trên khẩu cung, miệng lưỡi anh khô khốc, đứng dậy nhường ghế cho Phong Bắc.

Phong Bắc trợn mắt nhìn Dương Chí, đã bảo là anh chỉ phụ trách nghe thôi mà.

Dương Chí bất đắc dĩ, chẳng còn cách nào, khẩu cung của Trần Thư Lâm chưa ra mà đã dùng gần hết chiêu mất rồi.

Cựu cấp trên cấp dưới dùng ánh mắt nói chuyện một phen, Phong Bắc dời vị trí, thần kinh đang căng ra của Dương Chí thả lỏng không ít.

Phong Bắc lấy ra hộp thuốc lá, “Chủ nhiệm Trần, hút thuốc không?”

Trần Thư Lâm lắc đầu, rồi lại gật đầu.

Phong Bắc đưa ông ta một điếu thuốc, lấy bật lửa châm thuốc.

Trần Thư Lâm châm điếu thuốc, “Cảm ơn.”

Phong Bắc không ngồi trở lại, anh dựa vào lưng ghế châm điếu thuốc thứ hai kể từ khi bước vào phòng thẩm vấn, dùng phương thức trò chuyện phiếm mà nói, “Giả Soái và Cao Nhiên là bạn thân, hai người lớn lên bên nhau, còn thân thiết hơn cả anh em ruột nữa.”

Cơ mặt cứng ngắc của Trần Thư Lâm giãn ra, “Đúng thế, tình cảm chúng nó rất tốt, từ nhỏ đến lớn chưa từng cãi nhau, là anh em cả đời.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Chuyện anh ở đây, tôi không nói cho Cao Nhiên.”

Trần Thư Lâm ngẩng đầu.

“Cao Nhiên là người cảm tính, làm cảnh sát rồi vẫn thế, cậu ấy mà biết anh ở đây, chắc chắn sẽ gọi điện thoại cho Giả Soái.” Phong Bắc nói, “Lúc đó Giả Soái cũng sẽ tới.”

Đầu ngón tay Trần Thư Lâm run mạnh, ngữ điệu thay đổi rõ rệt, “Chuyện này thì liên quan gì đến thằng bé?”

Phong Bắc hơi khom người hỏi lại, “Không ư?”

Trần Thư Lâm không đáp, ông ta chỉ cúi đầu hút thuốc, đầu ngón tay vẫn còn đang run.

Dương Chí ở bên cạnh nuốt nước bọt, đội trưởng nói có mấy câu mà còn có tác dụng hơn cả một đống lời của anh nữa, bức tường tâm lý của Trần Thư Lâm đang sụp đổ rồi.

“Đội trưởng Dương nói đến đâu rồi? Khẩu cung đúng không?” Phong Bắc ngậm điếu thuốc lá lật khẩu cung, “Trương Nhất Minh tra được mối quan hệ giữa anh và Triệu Đông Tường, cũng biết anh đang khốn cùng, ông ta tìm đến anh bàn chuyện hợp tác, đồng ý sau khi mọi chuyện thành công thì cho anh tiến vào sở nghiên cứu, còn cho anh thêm một khoản phí nghiên cứu chuyên nghiệp nữa.”

“Khi đó chủ nhiệm Trần đã có vợ và con, tiền đồ không được như ý, anh muốn thay đổi cuộc đời mình, Trương Nhất Minh đưa cơ hội lên đến trước mặt anh, trong lòng anh hiểu rõ bỏ qua rồi sẽ khó mà có lại nữa, chỉ cần đồng ý tương lai sẽ long trời lở đất, bởi vậy sau khi giãy dụa một phen liền đưa ra lựa chọn.”

Trần Thư Lâm dửng dưng như thể đang nghe một câu chuyện không liên quan đến mình.

Phong Bắc nói, “Vợ của anh Vương Văn Anh vô tình biết được kế hoạch của các anh, quyết định cùng mạo hiểm, đặt bẫy mưu hại Triệu Đông Tường.”

Dương Chí sửng sốt, Vương Văn Anh cũng tham gia ư?

Phong Bắc cho Dương Chí một cái ánh mắt, ra hiệu anh đừng nói lung tung.

Dương Chí nhắm mắt lại mím môi, giữ yên lặng, chờ một lát nữa thôi, mọi nghi vấn đều sẽ có lời giải đáp, đội trưởng đã nói vậy hẳn có suy tính riêng của anh, sẽ không nói cái gì vô nghĩa đâu.

Trần Thư Lâm không phát hiện, bỏ lỡ mất cơ hội nhìn thấu đây chỉ vẻn vẹn là phỏng đoán.

“Triệu Đông Tường chết rồi, cha vợ Trương Nhất Minh thuận lợi lên làm giám đốc nhà máy, ông ta làm con rể, có được một người vợ vừa đẹp vừa tài, mà chủ nhiệm Trần vào được sở nghiên cứu, cũng kiếm được một món tiền lớn, bắt đầu sự nghiệp nghiên cứu vĩ đại của mình, cuộc sống của mỗi người trong các anh tiếp diễn theo đúng quỹ tích mình mong đợi.”

Phong Bắc lật bộ hồ sơ tách xác “5.12” từ đầu đến cuối, “Kĩ thuật năm 1988 không tiên tiến, vân tay nạn nhân bị hủy toàn bộ, thông tin thân phận chỉ có thể đoán là nam giới, còn lại không biết gì hết, chúng tôi điều tra từ đường dây những người mất tích vẫn chưa phá được án.”

Anh đặt bộ hồ sơ lên trên những tài liệu và khẩu cung kia, “Năm đó cha vợ Trương Nhất Minh nói với bên ngoài là Triệu Đông Tường lấy cớ khảo sát đất đai mà cuỗm đi một khoản tiền lớn, người nhà của anh ta mất tung tích một cách không đúng lúc, hơn nữa cha vợ Trương Nhất Minh lợi dụng chức quyền, vụ án đương nhiên trở thành án treo.”

Trần Thư Lâm gạt tàn thuốc, “Đội trưởng Phong, đội trưởng Dương, hai người nói tôi tham gia vụ án mưu sát Triệu Đông Tường, chứng cứ đâu?”

Phong Bắc ngậm điếu thuốc bên mép, cầm hai tấm ảnh giơ lên song song cho ông ta xem, một tấm là ảnh chiếc túi đựng thi thể, ảnh kia là túi đựng đồ tìm thấy trong kho hàng của đội trộm cướp, “Lúc anh về nông thôn, từng học cách bện loại túi này qua một cụ già, anh cho rằng đây chỉ là hoa văn thường thấy nên để bừa trong nhà, thậm chí trong tình huống khẩn cấp còn lấy ra đựng cách mảnh thi thể, lại không biết nó để lại mầm họa cho mình.”

Điếu thuốc của Trần Thư Lâm chuyển từ tay phải sang tay trái, rồi lại đổi về tay phải.

“Tiến vào viện nghiên cứu mơ ước đã lâu, nghiên cứu phát minh ra đề tài mình muốn làm, anh sống cũng không yên tâm gì cho cam, bởi trên tay anh nhiễm máu người, trên cổ lơ lửng một thanh đao.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Từ năm 1992 đến năm 2007, anh luôn dùng phương pháp nặc danh để giúp đỡ trẻ em nghèo khó, anh muốn lương tâm của mình thấy dễ chịu hơn một chút.”

Dương Chí không nhịn được chen lời, “Chủ nhiệm Trần, lương tâm anh bất an, thế tại sao không đi tự thú chứ? Đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, phàm là có một chút lung lay, kiểu gì cũng bước vào cổng lớn đồn công an thôi.”

Anh chậc một tiếng, “Nói cho cùng, vẫn là tiếc mạng.”

Qua một hồi lâu, Trần Thư Lâm mới mở miệng, giọng khản đặc khó nghe rõ, ông ta nói, “Không phải.”

“Đúng đúng, tôi nói sai rồi, chủ nhiệm Trần, anh không phải tiếc mạng.” Dương Chí nói bóng gió, “Anh vì con trai mình thôi.”

Trần Thư Lâm rít một hơi thuốc lá.

Phong Bắc chỉnh sửa lại toàn bộ hồ sơ giấy tờ trên bàn, “Chủ nhiệm Trần, anh còn muốn bổ sung gì nữa không?”

Trần Thư Lâm rất bình tĩnh, “Tôi không có gì nói thêm nữa.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thấy bóng dáng của Giả Soái trên người Trần Thư Lâm, bất kể lúc nào đi chăng nữa cảm xúc đều biến động cực ít, ít đến gần như có thể bỏ qua không tính, “Tối 12 tháng 12 năm ngoái, Trương Nhất Minh tới tìm anh, ý đồ giết người diệt khẩu, anh gây mê sâu ông ta, khiến cho ông ta chết cóng.”

Trần Thư Lâm phủi đi tàn thuốc trên quần, “Đêm đó tôi ở nhà.”

Phong Bắc nhướn cao mày, “Làm chứng cho anh chính là con trai anh, con ruột.”

Điếu thuốc trên tay Trần Thư Lâm đã sắp cháy hết, ông ta không hút tiếp, mà chỉ nhìn đốm lửa nhỏ từng chút từng chút một thiêu cháy điếu thuốc.

“Buổi chiều tối hôm Trương Nhất Minh bị giết, anh nhận được một cuộc điện thoại, chúng tôi đã điều tra, sim mua ở siêu thị nhỏ, không có thông tin thân phận gì.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Có điều, vận may của chúng tôi khá tốt, lấy được camera giám sát của đủ loại siêu thị to nhỏ của thành phố A trong khoảng thời gian đó, phát hiện Trương Nhất Minh xuất hiện trong đoạn phim của một siêu thị, mang theo ảnh của ông ta đi điều tra, xác nhận được ông ta mua một sim điện thoại, dãy số chính là dãy anh nhận được kia.”

Tầm mắt anh lướt qua đỉnh đầu của người trung niên, sắp trọc đến nơi rồi, nửa cuộc đời đều dành cho nghiên cứu y học, cũng cống hiến không ít cho lĩnh vực y học, tiếc thay ông ta đã lựa chọn con đường tắt sai lầm để đến với giấc mộng này.

Mặc dù mười mấy năm qua vẫn luôn dùng hết khả năng để giúp đỡ những người khác, âu vẫn không thể xóa đi sai lầm đã phạm vào lúc trẻ kia được.

Phong Bắc nhớ đến một câu nói của Cao Nhiên, trên đời không có người tuyệt đối tốt, cũng chẳng có người tuyệt đối xấu.

“Tôi từng nghĩ, nếu Trương Nhất Minh muốn giết người diệt khẩu, cớ sao những năm qua không hề có hành động gì, lại cố tình muộn như vậy mới trở lại trấn, mãi cho đến khi đội trưởng Dương lục soát được một phong thư trong xe của ông ta, lá thư mà anh viết cho vợ ông ta.”

Điếu thuốc trên tay Trần Thư Lâm rốt cuộc cũng cháy đến cuối cùng, nóng đến đầu ngón tay ông ta, ông ta ném điếu thuốc xuống đất, “Làm sao xác định được là do tôi viết?”

“Hồi cuối năm ngoái chúng tôi tiến hành bí mật điều tra anh, không có chứng cứ xác thực thì anh đã không ngồi ở chỗ này, những năm qua nghĩ biện pháp cho lương tâm dễ chịu không chỉ có anh, mà còn có cả vợ của Trương Nhất Minh nữa, các anh đồng thời giúp đỡ những khu vực còn nghèo khó, giúp rất nhiều người giải quyết vấn đề ấm no, thoát khỏi ốm đau, hoàn thành việc học, thực hiện giấc mộng.”

Phong Bắc lấy lá thư đó ra, nội dung chẳng có chút nào mùi mẫn, chỉ như lời thăm hỏi giữa hai người bạn cũ với nhau, Trần Thư Lâm ở trong thư nhắc nhở vợ Trương Nhất Minh phải cẩn thận Trương Nhất Minh, xem ra không phải là lần đầu tiên nhắc nhở.

“Lúc trước hẳn các anh đã phải ước định với nhau rằng sau khi xong chuyện tuyệt đối không được liên lạc, gặp nhau cũng phải làm như không quen biết, vĩnh viễn giữ kín bí mật này cho đến chết, Trương Nhất Minh khi thu dọn di vật của vợ mới vô tình phát hiện anh vẫn liên lạc với vợ của ông ta, phát hiện bất ngờ này khiến cho ông ta cảm thấy hoảng sợ, ông ta rơi vào suy đoán khó lòng kiềm chế được, trong lúc lo lắng tột độ tìm đến anh.”

Trần Thư Lâm vẫn giữ cái giọng bình tĩnh đó, “Nói tới nói lui, các anh vẫn không có chứng cứ trực tiếp nhắm vào tôi.”

“Nghiên cứu thuốc gây mê cũng cần có báo cáo, anh là chủ nhiệm, cũng là tổ trưởng của một tổ chuyên đề nhỏ, muốn động tay động chân một chút cũng không khó.” Phong Bắc thản nhiên vắt chéo đôi chân dài, “Đương nhiên, cũng không ngoại trừ khả năng giết hại Trương Nhất Minh chính là con trai anh, cậu ta đi học ở đại học y, lại là sinh viên xuất sắc, muốn chế ra một ống thuốc gây mê cũng không phải không thể.”

Mắt Trần Thư Lâm rụt lại, đây là lần duy nhất từ lúc bước vào đến giờ ông ta thể hiện cảm xúc thay đổi tương đối rõ ràng, “Khi đó nó mới 5 tuổi.”

“Cậu ta không phải lúc nào cũng 5 tuổi.”

Phong Bắc nhìn thẳng vào người trung niên, “Nhìn tận mắt mẹ mình vụng trộm với người khác, không khóc cũng không quấy, giống như một người không liên quan, phản ứng này ngay cả người trưởng thành còn không làm được, huống chi là một đứa nhỏ 5 tuổi.”

“Tính cách của một người có liên hệ chặt chẽ với hoàn cảnh trưởng thành của người đó, trải nghiệm tuổi ấu thơ của Giả Soái khiến cho cậu ta có sự bình tĩnh cũng như bình thản khác hẳn người cùng lứa, mẹ ruột chết rồi, cũng có thể yên lặng chấp nhận, người bình thường không đạt tới ngưỡng này đâu.”

Mu bàn tay Trần Thư Lâm nổi lên gân xanh, “Tôi có thể kiện anh tội phỉ báng đấy.”

Phong Bắc tiếp tục như thể không có việc gì, “Giả Soái vẫn luôn gọi anh là bố, không phải là tùy tiện mở miệng ra gọi, mà là thừa nhận quan hệ cha con của hai người, một là gã du côn lưu manh chỉ biết đánh phụ nữ, một là thành phần trí thức có học thức uyên bác, đổi lại là tôi thì tôi cũng sẽ chọn tiếp xúc với người thứ hai, huống hồ anh là cha ruột cậu ta.”

“Cậu ta biết tất cả mọi chuyện, chỉ là không nói ra, có thể thấy được lòng dạ cậu ta sâu đến nhường nào, nói thật, người như vậy không hợp làm bạn, càng không hợp làm anh em, cứ tiếp tục quan hệ gần gũi sẽ rất nguy hiểm, tôi muốn nói câu này với Cao Nhiên rất nhiều lần rồi, chỉ là vẫn chưa có cơ hội thôi.”

Trần Thư Lâm thở hổn hển.

Dương Chí thấy vậy, đúng lúc bồi thêm một câu, “Vì người cha mà mình thần tượng, Giả Soái hoàn toàn có thể diệt trừ Trương Nhất Minh, người có thể uy hiếp được anh.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Năm đó lúc các người mưu sát Triệu Đông Tường, chưa biết chừng Giả Soái đang đứng trong một góc khác nhìn, hệt như cậu ta nhìn mẹ mình và anh vụng trộm với nhau vậy, không khóc cũng không quấy, lặng lẽ xem các người băm xác.”

Trần Thư Lâm đang ngồi trên ghế đột nhiên đứng bật dậy, “Nói hươu nói vượn, quả đúng là nói hươu nói vượn!”

Con trai chính là điểm yếu của Trần Thư Lâm, ông ta lộ ra, cũng chứng tỏ bức tường bảo vệ mà ông ta xây cho mình đã hoàn toàn sụp đổ rồi.

Phong Bắc ra hiệu bằng mắt cho Dương Chí, gõ gõ ngón tay lên bàn, “Lập tức thẩm vấn Giả Soái!”

Nửa ngày sau Dương Chí mới kịp phản ứng, “Vâng, em đi làm ngay đây.”

“Tôi nói…”

Trần Thư Lâm ngồi lại lên ghế, ông ta sụp vai, hai khuỷu tay chống lên chân, mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay, lặp lại hai từ kia, từ mơ hồ đến rõ ràng, “Tôi nói.”

Toàn bộ cơ bắp đang căng ra của Phong Bắc thả lỏng, bấy giờ mới phác giác sau lưng mình ướt đẫm, chuyện tiếp theo giao cho Dương Chí, anh không cần phải để ý đến nữa.

Lúc ra đến cửa phòng thẩm vấn, chẳng hiểu sao mí mắt Phong Bắc giần giật, cánh tay đưa ra đến giữa không trung cứng lại mấy giây rồi nắm lấy tay vặn cửa, nửa ngày cũng không có động tác tiếp theo.

Dương Chí lấy làm lạ gọi một tiếng.

Phong Bắc hoàn hồn, tim đập hơi nhanh, trán cũng toát mồ hôi lạnh, mẹ nó, sao lại bất an thế nhỉ? Hay là chưa ra ngoài vội? Cứ đợi trong này hẵng?

Dương Chí lại gần, thấp giọng hỏi, “Đội trưởng, tê chân à?”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cậu ra ngoài xem trước hộ anh cái.”

Dương Chí nghe không hiểu, “Xem cái gì ạ?”

Phong Bắc không nói, chỉ nhường cho Dương Chí ra trước, sau đó không đợi anh kịp phản ứng đã mở cửa đẩy anh ra ngoài.

Dương Chí đứng vững, nhìn thấy một người, miệng thốt lên đầy ngạc nhiên, “Cao Nhiên, sao em lại ở đây?”

Câu đó vào tai Phong Bắc chẳng khác nào lựu đạn nổ cả, đầu anh ong ong đau, đứng sững tại chỗ không dám bước ra cửa lấy một bước.

“Đội trưởng, Cao Nhiên đến này.”

Dương Chí ngó vào trong cửa, “Đội trưởng?”

Phong Bắc nháy mắt với anh.

Dương Chí lúc này hết cả hiểu ngầm, anh dùng âm lượng chỉ có Phong Bắc mới nghe được hỏi, “Sao thế ạ? Cãi nhau à?”

Trước không cãi, giờ cũng không cãi, đợi chút nữa mới cãi, hơn nữa còn là long trời lở đất, Phong Bắc chột dạ, anh day day khóe mắt bị chuột rút, kiên trì đi ra ngoài.

Cao Nhiên vốn không nên xuất hiện ở đây mà hẳn phải công tác tại thành phố M đang dựa vào vách tường, hơi cúi đầu, mí mắt rũ xuống, ngón tay kẹp một điếu thuốc, tích một đoạn tàn thuốc dài thật dài.

Phong Bắc đứng ở khoảng cách an toàn, “Đến rồi à.”

Cao Nhiên đứng thẳng người nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, mặt không chút cảm xúc.


	101. Chapter 101

Dương Chí vừa nghiêng đầu đã thấy người đàn ông hơn 30 tuổi cúi người lẽo đẽo theo sau một thanh niên ngoài 20 tuổi, nom như một bạn nhỏ mắc lỗi, mặt toát lên vẻ ‘về nhà bị mắng’ đầy đáng thương.

Anh vuốt mặt, ngừng lại tiếng cười cực kì thiếu nghĩa khí, đội trưởng, anh cũng có ngày hôm nay.

Phong Bắc định chừng nào xong việc sẽ lái xe xuyên đêm về lại thành phố A, không muốn kiếm chỗ nào qua đêm trong thị trấn, mà người đến rồi, cũng bị bắt quả tang tại trận rồi, anh bây giờ chính là lợn chết không sợ nước sôi, dứt khoát dẫn người vào khách sạn gần đó.

Dọc đường Cao Nhiên không nói câu nào, cũng không phát ra lấy một âm thanh, mặt cũng chẳng có chút biểu cảm gì hết.

Phong Bắc không dám nhìn cậu, sợ muốn chết.

Thuê phòng, quẹt thẻ vào, đóng cửa, khóa lại, Phong Bắc lặng lẽ làm xong một loạt động tác liền mặt dày ôm lấy thanh niên từ phía sau.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Buông ra.”

Phong Bắc vòng lấy eo cậu, siết thật chặt, “Anh không.”

Cao Nhiên đẩy cánh tay trên eo, “Buông ra!”

Phong Bắc không chỉ chơi xấu mà còn nhõng nhẽo, “Không muốn mà.”

Bình thường Cao Nhiên sẽ chiều chuộng mà sờ sờ ôm ôm một chút, sau đó làm một phát, lúc này chỉ có một thân hơi lạnh, “Anh có buông hay không?”

Phong Bắc khom lưng, gác cằm lên bả vai thanh niên, nom y như con gấu chó lớn nằm nhoài trên lưng cậu.

Cao Nhiên không phí lời, dứt khoát nắm lấy ngón tay cái của anh vặn lên trên.

Phong Bắc rú lên thảm thiết một cách cực kỳ quá lố, “Em giết chồng rồi.”

Cao Nhiên cười lạnh, “Ha.”

Phong Bắc rùng mình một cái, theo bản năng thả hai tay ra, lùi về sau hai bước đứng dựa vào tường, tỏ vẻ ‘anh biết sai rồi’.

Cao Nhiên nhả ra từng chữ một, “Lừa em.”

Phong Bắc không lên tiếng, tri thức lý thuyết và thực chiến đều nói cho anh hay, lúc này tuyệt đối không nên tranh luận, chỉ cần nghe là được rồi.

Cao Nhiên vào gian phòng tìm điều khiển từ xa mở điều hòa lên, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vang lên từ đằng sau, cậu quát khẽ, “Đứng đó!”

Phong Bắc đứng trở lại.

Điều hòa thổi ra gió nóng, nhiệt độ trong phòng từ từ tăng lên, Cao Nhiên cởi áo khoác lông vũ ngồi lên ghế, cũng không nói gì, chỉ híp mắt nhìn người đàn ông đang đứng bên tường.

Phong Bắc nuốt ngụm nước bọt, “Báo cáo lãnh đạo, anh toát mồ hôi, có thể cởi áo khoác ra không ạ?”

Cao Nhiên không đáp.

Phong Bắc kéo phéc mơ tuya áo xuống.

Cao Nhiên nhướn mắt, “Toát mồ hôi rồi còn cởi cái gì mà cởi, cảm lạnh thì lại khổ ra, mặc đấy.”

Nói xong cậu cũng muốn đánh mình ghê, đây hoàn toàn chỉ là thói quen mà thôi.

Thói quen này xuất hiện thật không đúng lúc, làm yếu đi uy nghiêm chủ gia đình của Cao Nhiên rất nhiều, cậu nuốt một ngụm máu xuống, khóe miệng giật nhẹ với biên độ khó có thể phát hiện.

Phong Bắc thầm hí hửng, mặt thì tỏ ra lấy lòng, “Nghe lời lãnh đạo ạ.”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm mặt lại, “Có phải anh cần nói với em cái gì không?”

Phong Bắc khụ khụ hai tiếng hắng giọng, “Việc của Trần Thư Lâm là anh không đúng, sáng nay anh không nên lừa em, đẩy em đi.”

Cao Nhiên nghiến răng nghiến lợi thốt ra hai từ, “Đần độn.”

“Vâng vâng vâng, anh đần độn, anh tự cho là đúng,” Phong Bắc tơn tớn sáp lại, nịnh cứ phải gọi là tiếng nào vang tiếng nấy, “Vợ anh thông minh nhường nào cơ chứ, y như con giun trong bụng anh vậy, chút mẹo vặt của anh hoàn toàn chẳng đáng để mắt, lấy ra dùng còn ngại mất mặt cơ.”

Anh ngồi xổm xuống nắm chặt tay thanh niên, “Vợ à, cái đó, không phải anh bảo em là con giun đũa, đấy chỉ là ví dụ thôi, so sánh ấy mà, em biết đấy, từ bổ nghĩa thôi.”

Cao Nhiên rụt tay về.

Phong Bắc lại nắm lấy lần nữa, anh cúi đầu, đôi môi mơn trớn lên tay thanh niên, “Đừng giận, lần này là lỗi của anh, anh xin lỗi em, tuyệt đối thành tâm.”

Tầm mắt Cao Nhiên rơi lên nếp nhăn giữa chân mày người đàn ông, “Năm 2007 đời trước không có chuyện lớn gì, sao năm 2007 đời này vừa bắt đầu đã có việc lớn thế này cơ chứ?”

Phong Bắc thấp giọng nói cho cậu nghe, “Năm 2007 đời trước chúng ta chỉ là cấp trên cấp dưới, năm 2007 đời này, em làm vợ anh 8 tháng lẻ 21 ngày rồi.”

Cao Nhiên dựa lưng lên ghế, ngửa đầu nhìn trần nhà, “Đúng nhỉ, không giống nhau.”

Phong Bắc đứng dậy khom người hôn nhẹ lên khóe môi cậu, “Nghe lời anh, tắm rồi lên giường ngủ, đừng nghĩ gì hết, cái gì đến rồi sẽ đến.”

Cao Nhiên dịch tầm mắt từ trần nhà xuống gương mặt người đàn ông, “Tối nay em không muốn ngủ với anh.”

Phong Bắc cau mày, “Thế anh phải làm sao bây giờ? Ban đêm xuống đến gần -10 độ đấy, em muốn anh ngủ ngoài đường ư?”

Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ mặt anh, “Tự thuê một căn phòng khác đi.”

Phong Bắc mở mắt nói bừa, “Anh chỉ cầm theo ít tiền thôi, vừa nãy đặt phòng lấy ra đặt cọc hết rồi.”

Cao Nhiên quen tay thò vào trong áo khoác người đàn ông, sờ lên cái túi chỗ ngực áo, rút ví da ra, ra hiệu cho anh nhìn một xấp toàn tờ màu đỏ.

Phong Bắc, “…”

Cao Nhiên đá giày ra chui vào trong chăn.

Phong Bắc ngồi ở bên giường, thở dài, “Anh ở đây với em.”

“Không cần, em muốn ở một mình.” Cao Nhiên trùm chăn qua đầu.

Phong Bắc cẩn thận từng bước rời khỏi phòng, anh vỗ vỗ mặt, đi qua đi lại trước cửa phòng.

Biết rõ người ở trong tại sao lại thấy nôn nóng bất an, Phong Bắc lại chẳng biết làm thế nào, lời an ủi đã nghĩ xong xuôi, bâng khuâng ở bên mép vài lần rồi lại nuốt xuống.

Hôm sau Cao Nhiên không đến cục cảnh sát gặp Trần Thư Lâm, cũng chưa gọi điện thoại cho Giả Soái, cậu đi thành phố M công tác, như thể một đêm trôi qua, tất cả cõi lòng hỗn loạn đã được vuốt lại hoàn chỉnh.

Hai hôm sau Phong Bắc mới gặp lại Cao Nhiên, dáng vẻ phơi nắng phơi gió, mặt đầy mệt mỏi, trên người vẫn mặc bộ quần áo lúc về thị trấn đầy nếp nhăn, cả người thoạt trông hơi tiều tụy.

Gầy rồi, tim Phong Bắc thịch một tiếng.

Cao Nhiên nộp báo cáo cho Phong Bắc xong liền về nhà ngủ, suốt quá trình không nói một lời.

Chuyện vụ án đều có trong báo cáo, đứa bé mất tích đã được tìm thấy, bậc cha mẹ sơ ý cũng đã bị trách mắng một hồi.

Phong Bắc xem báo cáo xong, liên lạc với đồn cảnh sát thành phố M yêu cầu tiếp nhận công tác phía sau vụ án, anh ngồi trước bàn suy nghĩ một lúc, bấm gọi một chuỗi số, “Chú Cao, cháu là Phong Bắc đây, là việc của Cao Nhiên ạ, xin chú đừng vội cúp máy.”

Cao Kiến Quân lớn giọng quát, “Ngày đó tôi đã nói với cậu thế nào rồi? Cậu đưa nó đi thì chuyện của nó từ nay về sau cậu chịu trách nhiệm, không liên quan gì đến chúng tôi.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Cao Nhiên hai ngày nay không để ý đến cháu rồi.”

Cao Kiến Quân cúp điện thoại đánh cạch một tiếng.

Phong Bắc châm điếu thuốc, di động lại vang lên, anh lập tức bấm nút nhận điện, “Chú Cao.”

Giọng điệu của Cao Kiến Quân có đỡ hơn vừa nãy một chút xíu, nhưng vẫn không tý nào dính dáng đến ôn hòa, “Cậu tự tìm nguyên nhân về phía mình chưa?”

“Tìm rồi ạ.” Phong Bắc kể đầu đuôi sự việc ra.

Cao Kiến Quân nghe xong thì trầm mặc.

Phong Bắc lặng lẽ hút thuốc, một điếu thuốc cháy quá nửa, đầu kia vẫn không có âm thanh, “Chú Cao?”

Cao Kiến Quân nói, “Vụ án này khác với những vụ án khác, liên đới đến những người quanh nó nữa, trong lòng nó hiểu rõ những chuyện đó hơn bất kỳ ai, cậu nếu muốn tốt cho nó thì đừng làm phiền nó nữa, để nó tự chải vuốt một phen, rồi sẽ êm xuôi thôi, nó không phải đứa trẻ không biết đúng sai.”

Phong Bắc cúp điện thoại, tay ấn đè lên huyệt thái dương đang nhức nhối đau.

Làm cái nghề này của họ, vấn đề phiền não nhất chẳng phải là gặp vụ án khó khăn tới đâu, hay là giao đấu với tội phạm IQ cao đến thế nào, mà là vất vả khổ sở điều tra nửa ngày, cuối cùng hóa ra lại tra đến người quen thân.

Tâm thái mà không tốt thì sẽ tinh thần sẽ suy sụp mất.

Tâm thái tốt thì trạng thái làm việc cũng không đạt đến như ngày thường được, việc phát huy vượt xa bình thường là tuyệt đối không thể xảy ra.

Cao Nhiên cảm mạo ho khan, đầu nặng trình trịch, cậu ủ rũ nằm trên giường, thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn điện thoại di động, ho đến run cả người.

Phong Bắc lấy nhiệt kế ra đo cho cậu, “Lấy được khẩu cung của Trần Thư Lâm rồi.”

Cao Nhiên không phản ứng gì.

Đủ thời gian, Phong Bắc lấy nhiệt kế ra xem, không sốt, anh mơn trớn đôi môi khô khốc của thanh niên, cúi người xuống hôn lên mấy lần, “Trần Thư Lâm thừa nhận một số chi tiết gây án nhỏ của vụ án tách xác 5.12 và vụ án Trương Nhất Minh, xem ra không có bất kì điểm khả nghi nào, khẩu cung tương quan anh cũng cầm về rồi, em có muốn xem một chút không?”

Nửa ngày sau Cao Nhiên mới khàn giọng nói, “Anh xem là được rồi.”

Phong Bắc nhìm chăm chú đôi gò má gầy gò của thanh niên, “Anh muốn nghe suy nghĩ của em.”

Cao Nhiên ngước mắt nhìn sang.

“Trong quãng thời gian Trần Thư Lâm bị giam, Giả Soái có đến gặp ông ta một lần, suốt cả quá trình đó hai cha con không nói một câu nào, không ai có thể nhìn ra được họ có giao tiếp.”

Phong Bắc nhấc một tay thanh niên từ trong chăn ra, nắm trong lòng bàn tay của mình mân mê, “Bọn anh đều tò mò không biết họ đã trao đổi những gì nữa.”

Cao Nhiên nhìn bên ngoài cửa sổ.

Phong Bắc thở dài một tiếng, “Nói với em nhiều thế mà em chẳng để ý đến anh gì cả.”

Cao Nhiên đột nhiên nói, “Em đang đấu tranh với mình.”

Phong Bắc ngạc nhiên vài giây rồi cười khổ, “Vậy chẳng thà em đấu tranh với anh đi, ít ra anh sẽ nhường em, không để em phải khó chịu.”

Cao Nhiên ngồi dậy, “Anh biết tình hình của bác cả em không?”

“Năm đó lúc bác cả em vừa vào tù đã nhiều lần tự sát không thành công, sau đó từ từ bình tĩnh trở lại, cũng làm quen với cuộc sống trong tù.” Phong Bắc nói, “Người ta sống thế nào đi nữa cũng chỉ có một đời thôi, chủ yếu là xem trong lòng mình nghĩ như thế nào.”

Cao Nhiên uống mấy ngụm nước, do dự mở miệng, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, kỳ thực em mơ thấy…”

Phong Bắc ngắt lời, “Nghĩ kỹ rồi?”

Cao Nhiên ngạc nhiên nhìn người đàn ông, “Dạ.”

Phong Bắc ôm lấy cậu, vuốt ve mái tóc cậu đầy dung túng, “Đi sớm về sớm.”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Vâng.”

Phong Bắc đưa Cao Nhiên đến tận cổng trường, quấn chiếc khăn quàng màu xám lên cổ cậu, “Giờ này ngày mai thẩm vấn Giả Soái.”

Cao Nhiên ước hẹn, cậu muốn trước khi thẩm vấn được gặp người bạn từ thời thơ ấu của mình, trong lòng tự có tính toán.

Phong Bắc ngồi trong xe hút thuốc, một bên là bạn thân, là anh em, một bên là pháp luật, chính nghĩa đạo đức, lựa chọn này thật tàn nhẫn lắm thay.

Kết quả tốt nhất ấy là bạn thân vẫn là người bạn thân ban đầu, tất cả giả thiết chỉ là một phen sợ bóng sợ gió.

Lúc vụ án tách xác xảy ra, Giả Soái 5 tuổi, lúc Trương Nhất Minh bị hại, cậu đã 23 tuổi, là sinh viên ưu tú của đại học y, đã có đầy đủ năng lực phán đoán là suy nghĩ mà một người trưởng thành cần có, thậm chí còn có thể độc lập phạm pháp rồi.

Với IQ và EQ cao ngất của Giả Soái, rất dễ để làm được việc đó.

Lời khai của Trần Thư Lâm không hề có chút sơ hở, có thể nói là hoàn hảo, Phong Bắc thở ra một vòng khói, suy tư.

Cao Nhiên gọi điện thoại cho Giả Soái, nghe thông báo không có người nhận, cậu đến ký túc xá, nghe nói người đang họp ở hội trường, bèn qua đó tìm.

Gió lớn, quảng trường bên ngoài hội trường chẳng có lấy một bóng người, đài phun nước cũng tắt, thoạt trông có phần trống vắng.

Mái tóc trước trán Cao Nhiên bị gió thổi rối tung, cậu ho khan một lúc, híp mắt vuốt lại mấy sợi tóc, trong tầm mắt hiện ra một bóng người quen thuộc.

Giả Soái đút tay vào túi quần đi ra khỏi hội trường, bên cạnh cậu có một cô gái, mặt tròn, tóc mái ngay ngắn, trông có vẻ đáng yêu.

Cao Nhiên ho còn dữ dội hơn, cuống họng như có lửa đốt, cậu nghĩ thầm, cô gái kia liệu có phải xương sườn của Soái Soái hay không?

Giả Soái dừng bước.

Cô gái thuận theo tầm mắt của cậu nhìn lại, tò mò chớp mắt, “Bạn cậu à? Đẹp trai phết nhỉ.”

Giả Soái sải bước về bên đó.

Cô gái chạy chậm đuổi theo cậu, cười nói, “Không giới thiệu cho tớ à?”

Giả Soái không để ý đến cô, mà nhìn người đang ho đến đỏ bừng cả mặt lên, nhíu mày, “Bị cảm còn đứng trong gió.”

Khóe miệng Cao Nhiên giật nhẹ, nở một nụ cười, “Gọi cho ông mà ông không nghe, tôi mà không đứng ở chỗ dễ thấy sợ ông còn không nhìn thấy tôi.”

Giả Soái kéo cậu vòng ra sau cây cột, “Không phải cố ý không nghe, tôi quên mang theo di động.”

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mũi, “Ờ.”

Cô gái bất giác theo cùng, phát hiện mình không tài nào chen chân vào thế giới nhỏ của hai người này được, không giữ nổi nụ cười trên mặt nữa, ngượng ngùng quay đầu rời đi.

Đi được mấy bước, cô gái ngoái đầu lại, trong mắt mang theo ý tìm tòi nghiên cứu, tất cả mọi người đều cho là tình cảm của Giả Soái rất đạm bạc, không bộc bạch với ai bao giờ, hóa ra cậu đã có người bạn để trút hết tâm tư rồi.

Cao Nhiên nhìn theo bóng dáng cô gái rời đi, “Bạn học ông tên gì thế? Trông đáng yêu đấy.”

Giả Soái hỏi, “Ai?”

Cb bĩu môi, “Bạn kia kìa.”

Giả Soái liếc nhìn, “Không biết tên.”

Cao Nhiên không dám tin, “Các ông cùng đi ra đấy.”

Giả Soái nghĩ ngợi thêm một lúc nữa, “Không biết thật.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Giả Soái phát hiện cổ áo Cao Nhiên hơi hếch lên một chút, bèn đưa tay chỉnh lại cho cậu.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Tôi tự làm.”

Tay Giả Soái cứng lại, thả về chỗ cũ.

Cao Nhiên qua loa chỉnh lại cổ áo, “Chuyện của ba ông…”

Giả Soái nhìn cổ áo cậu vẫn chưa được chỉnh tử tế, không nhịn được làm cho cậu, “Tôi biết.”

Cao Nhiên khựng lại, cậu hắt xì, rụt cằm vào trong khăn quàng cổ, “Vậy ông định thế nào?”

Tiếng của Giả Soái bị gió to nuốt hết hơn nửa, “Vào ký túc xá của tôi đi.”

Cao Nhiên vừa ho vừa nói chuyện với Giả Soái, miệng hút vào một đống khí lạnh, “Soái Soái, ông đừng nghĩ linh tinh.”

Giả Soái chẳng hề dừng bước, “Tôi nghĩ linh tinh cái gì?”

Cao Nhiên ho khan một lát rồi nói, “Ba của ông là ba của ông, ông là ông, trong lòng tôi, ông vẫn là ông của ban đầu, chưa từng thay đổi, vĩnh viễn không.”

Giả Soái đi ở phía trước dừng lại, ngoái đầu bình tĩnh nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Bây giờ là thời đại của mạng Intenet, một chuyện nhỏ cỏn con cũng có thể khiến khuấy cho sục sôi lên, toàn dân đều biết.

Vụ án tách xác còn đỡ, đã trôi qua lâu rồi, những người để tâm đến cũng thay hết đợt này đến đợt khác, nhưng vụ án Trương Nhất Minh vừa mới xảy ra năm ngoái, lúc đó không cản được, có người chụp ảnh tung lên mạng, đã lan truyền rộng rãi, đến cả cánh báo chí cũng soi mói không tha.

Bắt được hung thủ, phá được án, nhất định sẽ nhanh chóng gây sóng gió trong thị trấn, ngọn lửa này sẽ lan từ những ngõ hẻm chật chội đến thành phố phồn hoa, thậm chí là toàn quốc, thế lửa dữ dội nhất chính là ở đại học y.

Giả Soái vốn cũng chẳng phải sinh viên không có tiếng tăm gì, với mức độ nổi tiếng của cậu ở trường, có thể tưởng tượng được sẽ phải đối mặt với áp lực dư luận đáng sợ đến nhường nào.

Cha là tội phạm giết người, dẫu cho bản thân mình không biết chút gì hết, các bạn học cũng sẽ đối xử với mình với ánh mắt khác thường, đây là hiện thực mà chẳng ai có cách nào ngăn cản, cũng là phản ứng rất đỗi bình thường của những kẻ tham lam.

Tất cả những thứ không muốn ai biết, lặng yên thối rữa đều bị đào bới ra trước mắt xã hội, phàm là dính chút quan hệ đều sẽ bị muôn người phỉ nhổ, xem thường, nhục mạ.

Giả Soái đi về phía ký túc xá, Cao Nhiên cũng theo cùng, hai người đều không lên tiếng, người trước là do tính cách vốn thế, người sau là không biết phải nói cái gì.

Trong ký túc xá chỉ có một nam sinh, những người còn lại nếu không phải đi thư viện, thì chính là đội gió lạnh đi hẹn hò với bạn gái rồi.

Nam sinh đó thấy Giả Soái dẫn theo Cao Nhiên vào ký túc xá, bầu không khí có gì đó sai sai, đôi mắt lanh lợi của cậu ta đảo một vòng, ôm theo túi chườm nóng sang phòng bên chơi game.

Giả Soái đóng cửa ký túc xá lại, cầm cốc đem rửa rồi rót cho Cao Nhiên cốc nước ấm, cầm phích nước lên mới phát hiện trong đó rỗng, cậu vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế xách phích nước, đứng ở bên bể nước ngoài ban công không động đậy.

Cao Nhiên hỏi, “Có ấm siêu tốc không?”

Giả Soái đặt phích nước xuống, “Sáng sớm bị cô lấy đi rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nhớ tới mấy chuyện buồn cười thời đại học giấu ấm siêu tốc với nồi cơm, bỗng nhân viên quản lý xồng xộc xông vào, trong tình thế cấp bách Vương Trường Hựu nhấc ấm siêu tốc lên giấu vào trong chăn, kết quả ấm siêu tốc được bảo vệ, có điều ướt sũng cả ga giường.

Giả Soái thấy Cao Nhiên cong môi, cậu cũng cười theo, “Cái bị lấy hồi sáng sớm chính là ấm siêu tốc thứ mười một của phòng.”

Cao Nhiên hoàn hồn, vừa vặn bắt gặp nụ cười trên mặt Giả Soái, tâm tình bị đè nén của cậu được giảm bớt phần nào.

Giả Soái sang phòng đối diện xin cốc nước ấm về, “Cầm.”

Cao Nhiên bưng cốc nước, quét mắt nhìn quanh, không có tất bẩn, không có đũa và hộp cơm dùng một lần ném loạn xạ trong phòng, quần áo cũng không vứt lung tung, đến chăn cũng được gấp gọn gàng, “Người cùng ký túc xá có phải ghét ông lắm không?”

Giả Soái hiểu ý cậu, “Trong bốn người cùng ký túc thì có hai người giống Cao Hưng.”

Cao Nhiên chép miệng, “Ông cung Xử Nữ, có chủ nghĩa hoàn mỹ, chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế, tôi xót xa thay cho bạn còn lại trong phòng quá.”

Giả Soái nói, “Cậu ta ngày nào cũng tự xót cho mình nhiều lần lắm.”

“… Quả là không dễ dàng.”

Chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế của Giả Soái khá là nghiêm trọng.

Cao Nhiên nhìn cậu chốc chốc lại chỉnh lại món đồ trang trí chưa đối xứng trên tủ của bạn cùng phòng, lát lát lại ra ban công thu quần áo, bận hết việc này đến việc nọ, “Soái Soái, tôi cứ nghĩ là ông sẽ gọi điện cho tôi, nên điện thoại của tôi lúc nào cũng mở 24/24 hết.”

Giả Soái đưa lưng về phía Cao Nhiên, “Tôi cũng nghĩ là ông sẽ gọi cho tôi.”

Cao Nhiên uống hết mấy ngụm nước, nóng cả đầu lưỡi, “Tôi nghe Phong Bắc nói ông về thị trấn gặp ba ông.”

Giả Soái ôm quần áo lên giường, gấp từng chiếc từng chiếc một ngay ngắn, “Cao Nhiên, tôi không lừa ông.”

Cao Nhiên ngớ ra vài giây rồi mới phản ứng lại, “Đúng, ông không lừa tôi.”

Từ hồi còn bé xíu, Giả Soái đã nói rõ rành rành với Cao Nhiên, Trần Thư Lâm là ba cậu, chỉ là Cao Nhiên không nghĩ nhiều.

Giả Soái cũng vẫn luôn gọi Trần Thư Lâm như thế, xung quanh cũng chẳng ai coi là thật.

Có những lúc như thế đấy, vất vả kiếm tìm đáp án ở ngay trước mắt, ấy thế mà chẳng hay.

Cao Nhiên bỗng nói, “Soái Soái, chúng ta đi tắm đi.”

Giả Soái nói, “Được.”

Cao Nhiên giúp cậu gấp quần áo, “Sao ông không hỏi tại sao tôi rủ ông đi tắm?”

Giả Soái gấp cái mớ cậu đã gấp lại một lần nữa, “Không cần hỏi.”

Cao Nhiên đổi chủ đề, “Cái áo len này tôi gấp xong rồi, ông còn gấp lại làm gì?”

Giả Soái ghét bỏ, “Gấp xấu quá.”

Cao Nhiên cạn lời.

Ở cổng bắc của trường có một nhà tắm công cộng, đây là lần đầu Giả Soái tới, Cao Nhiên cũng thế, trông cũng bình thường, không khí ẩm ướt.

Giả Soái đứng cởi quần áo trước ngăn tủ, Cao Nhiên nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

“Sao cứ nhìn tôi thế? Ông không cởi à?”

“Đợi lát nữa.”

Cao Nhiên cầm áo khoác của Giả Soái đi, nhìn cậu cởi áo len, lộ ra nửa người trên tinh tế chắc nịch, cái gọi là mặc quần áo thì gầy, cởi quần áo có thịt chính là đây mà.

Giả Soái cởi quần ra gấp kỹ cất vào trong ngăn tủ, người mặc còn mỗi quần tứ giác đen bằng cotton, nghiêng đầu phát hiện người bên cạnh nhìn trân trối, không nhúc nhích, “Sao thế?”

Tim Cao Nhiên đập cực nhanh, cậu đi vòng quanh cậu bạn thân hai vòng, tầm mắt quan sát trên dưới trái phải, không bỏ qua bất kì phần nào lộ ra trên người cậu.

Giả Soái cau mày không nói gì.

Một lát sau, Cao Nhiên nhìn cả phía dưới chiếc quần tứ giác của cậu bạn thời thơ ấu, cậu đứng dưới vòi sen đang xối nước mà cười run cả đôi vai, sau đó chuyển thành cười ha ha thành tiếng.

Những người khách tắm khác nghe thấy tiếng cười lớn thì đều hướng về phía đó, nhìn như thể đang nhìn một tên thần kinh.

Giả Soái đỡ lấy người đang cười đến nghiêng ngả, “Vui không?”

“Vui, cực kỳ vui.”

Cao Nhiên cười ra nước mắt, không có, không có bớt, may mà không có, cảm tạ ông trời đã tha cho người anh em của tôi.


	102. Chapter 102

Ngày đó Phong Bắc nhìn thấy Cao Nhiên về mà mắt đỏ hoe, biểu cảm gương mặt lại hết sức thoải mái, tâm trạng tốt cực kỳ, miệng còn thỉnh thoảng ngân nga đôi câu, anh liền biết kết quả thẩm vấn sẽ thế nào rồi.

Phong Bắc về nhà, tìm được Cao Nhiên trong phòng bếp, anh hỏi một câu kỳ lạ, “Giả Soái có phải chỉ có mình em là anh em không?”

Cao Nhiên đang thái thịt chợt ngừng, “Sao lại hỏi thế?”

Phong Bắc đứng tựa vào khung cửa, nói bóng gió, “Các cụ nói ba tuổi xem lão, cả IQ EQ của cậu ta đều cao, giỏi giấu kín tâm tư, không lộ ra chút nào, chẳng có ai lại chịu chơi thân với người như vậy cả.”

Cao Nhiên tiếp tục thái thịt, “Em chịu.”

Phong Bắc cà khịa không chút thương xót, “Đó là bởi em ngốc.”

Cao Nhiên không giận, một chút cũng không, cậu cong môi thái thịt thành sợi, “Kết quả thẩm vấn thế nào?”

Phong Bắc hừ một tiếng, “Như em đoán ấy.”

Cao Nhiên thả chỗ thịt thái sợi xong vào đĩa, rắc thêm bột, rót chút nước tương rồi nặn thành hình.

“Vụ án kết thúc, cũng đã báo lên trên, anh ghi cho em một công, tiền thưởng hẳn nhiều hơn lần trước một hai trăm.” Phong Bắc nhấc chân đi vào bếp, nhìn gò má thanh niên, “Mai viết một bản báo cáo, nộp cho anh trước khi tan làm.”

Cao Nhiên vừa nghe đến hai từ báo cáo tay đã run lên, cậu ghé gương mặt tươi cười đến trước mắt người đàn ông, “Anh viết hộ em đi.”

Phong Bắc đáp lại một câu, “Có cần anh ăn cơm hộ em luôn không?”

Cơ mặt Cao Nhiên giần giật, “Anh Tiểu Bắc, em mua tôm, cá rô, thịt ba chỉ, có cả miến nữa, tối nay đãi anh một bữa ngon.”

Phong Bắc ôm tay, “Người bạn thân quý hóa của em không có chuyện gì, hẳn phải ăn mừng một phen rồi.”

Cao Nhiên nghe mà chối cả tai, cậu xoay người nhìn về phía người đàn ông, “Sao anh nói giọng kỳ cục thế? Trên người Soái Soái không có bớt, em còn vạch cả tóc nó ra nhìn cơ.”

Phong Bắc bật cười, “Xem em kích động chưa kìa, anh nói cái gì sao?”

Cao Nhiên cởi phăng tạp dề ném lên trên bệ bếp, “Một loại gạo nuôi trăm loại người, trên đời này, người với người đều có tính cách khác nhau, sao có thể nói những người chậm nhiệt hướng nội, ít nói, tâm tư sâu đậm, không lộ tâm tình ra ngoài đều sẽ làm việc xấu được chứ? Đây là kỳ thị đấy.”

Tốc độ nói của cậu rất nhanh, bùm bùm như bắp rang, ngôn từ sắc bén, “Anh không nhìn thấu Soái Soái, không cách nào đoán được suy nghĩ đích thực của nó, liền chủ quan cho rằng nó đang dối trá, nghĩ vậy cực kỳ không công bằng đối với nó.”

Phong Bắc nghẹn.

Tính ra trong toàn bộ tuổi nghề của anh, tổng cộng gặp được hai người khiến anh nhìn không thấu, một là Tào Thế Nguyên, hai là Giả Soái, hai người đó chính là cùng một loại người.

Giả Soái không phải tòng phạm, càng không phải thủ phạm, ngay cả khi cậu nói dối lực lượng cảnh sát vì Trần Thư Lâm cũng là trong tình thế không biết gì mà vì tình cảm mới làm ra, bất kể là vụ án tách xác “5.12”, hay là vụ án Trương Nhất Minh, cậu đều không biết.

Đây là khẩu cung và chứng cứ mà Phong Bắc lấy được.

Thiên tài rất dễ khiến người ta kiêng kỵ, cũng dễ bị đối xử đặc thù, đặc biệt là trong các vụ án hình sự, Phong Bắc trải qua cuộc phỏng vấn dài dằng dặc và cực kỳ nghiêm cẩn mới cho ra được một kết luận, Giả Soái đúng thật là không can thiệp vụ án.

Cuộc nói chuyện bắt đầu một cách qua loa, kết thúc cũng rất qua loa.

Cơm tối vẫn là do Cao Nhiên nấu, tôm thì cháy, thịt ba chỉ nấu miến chưa chín kỹ, cá rô còn tàm tạm.

Phong Bắc gắp miếng cá vào bát thanh niên, “Những gì em nói đều đúng, trong vụ án này anh không đủ khách quan thật, có điều, anh vẫn giữ nguyên quan điểm ban đầu, cái cậu Giả Soái này không hợp làm bạn đâu.”

Cao Nhiên ăn miếng cá, “Người khác thì em không biết, nhưng có một điều em rất rõ, nó sẽ không lừa em, chỉ cần em hỏi, nó đều sẽ nói cho em.”

Phong Bắc chua xót nói, “Sự tin tưởng của em dành cho cậu ta khiến anh thấy ghen tỵ.”

Cao Nhiên đặt đũa xuống, “Không nói việc này nữa được không?”

Phong Bắc ra dấu tay “OK”, “Đi xem tivi đi, để anh rửa bát cho.”

Cao Nhiên ngửa ra sau dựa lưng lên ghế nhìn người đàn ông thu dọn bát đũa, đột nhiên cậu cất tiếng gọi, “Anh Tiểu Bắc.”

Tay Phong Bắc chẳng hề dừng lại, “Hả?”

Cao Nhiên nhếch môi, giọng nghèn nghẹn, “Hôm qua trong nhà tắm em vừa cười vừa khóc như bị điên ấy, em còn rối rít cảm ơn ông trời một phen, anh biết đấy, vận mệnh thích nhất là đùa cợt người ta, em sợ lắm.”

Phong Bắc búng trán cậu một cái, “Không có tiền đồ.”

Cao Nhiên lấy tay vuốt mặt hai lần, “Nếu tương lai có một ngày Soái Soái phạm pháp, em sẽ đích thân còng tay nó lại.”

Phong Bắc cười lạnh, “Nửa câu sau đâu?”

Cao Nhiên nghiêm túc nói, “Nửa câu sau là chỉ cần nó không phạm pháp, bất kể tình cảnh của nó có ác liệt đến thế nào đi nữa, em cũng sẽ dùng hết khả năng để giúp nó.”

Phong Bắc liếc xéo, “Em rốt cuộc là yêu anh hay là yêu đứa bạn thân kia?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Đều yêu.”

Phong Bắc ném lại bát đũa lên bàn, nghiêm mặt nói, “Em đi mà rửa.”

Cao Nhiên nín cười, “Yêu anh hơn.”

Phong Bắc giận.

Cao Nhiên xoa xoa mái đầu đinh của anh y như sờ đầu chó con, “Chỉ yêu anh thôi.”

Phong Bắc nghiêng mặt sang một bên.

Cao Nhiên lại gần hôn mấy cái.

Con người ta trong quãng đời dù dài dù ngắn, đều sẽ không ngừng gặp được tình yêu và cả tình bạn, không thể thiếu cái nào được.

Lúc Cao Nhiên gặp lại Giả Soái đã là mấy tháng sau, giữa trưa hè nóng nực, một người đang điều tra thì đi ngang qua, một người đứng ở trên đường phát tờ rơi, hai người mua cây kem, đứng dưới mặt trời vừa ăn vừa chịu sự tàn phá của ánh nắng và gió nóng.

Mấy tháng này cũng không phải không có liên lạc, nhắn tin hay gọi điện đều có, chỉ là không gặp nhau, Giả Soái không muốn gặp Cao Nhiên, cậu nói nguyên nhân, trước khi sóng gió qua đi không tiện gặp mặt, dẫu sao Cao Nhiên cũng là cảnh sát.

Thời đại này mạng Internet phát triển mạnh mẽ, nhiệt độ của một tin tức kéo dài không bao lâu, nếu là tin giải trí thì còn có thể lâu một chút, từ xuân sang hè, Trần Thư Lâm đã thoát khỏi phạm vi để ý của xã hội rồi.

Cao Nhiên cắn một miếng kem, hơi lạnh, “Hầy, mấy loại kem khác tăng giá nhiều ghê, mỗi cái này ít tăng giá nhất.”

Giả Soái nói toạc luôn nguyên nhân, “Ít người ăn.”

Cao Nhiên cười nói, “Cũng đúng, kem kiểu cũ không có vanilla, cũng không có chocolate nốt, rất nhiều người không thích ăn.”

“Vanilla với chocolate càng ăn càng khát.” Giả Soái ăn xong que kem trong tay, cởi mũ của mình xuống chụp lên đầu Cao Nhiên, “Tôi đi phát tờ rơi đây.”

Cao Nhiên cắn nốt miếng kem cuối cùng, miệng lúng búng nói, “Chờ chút, để tôi giúp ông.”

Giả Soái nghe vậy thì dừng chân, lẳng lặng nhìn Cao Nhiên.

Cao Nhiên cũng đang nhìn cậu.

Giả Soái ôm lấy Cao Nhiên, đột nhiên nói, “Tôi không sao.”

Kẻ ngốc còn có thể phân biệt được ai là thật lòng quan tâm đến mình, tốt với mình, huống chi là người thông minh, Giả Soái gánh chịu mấy tháng bị dư luận công kích, cậu trước sau đều bình tĩnh ứng phó, đây là lần đầu tiên bộc bạch tiếng lòng, nói với người anh em duy nhất của mình.

Trước giờ Cao Nhiên vẫn không hiểu tâm tư của bạn thân, lần này thoắt cái đã hiểu, cậu ngẩn ra, giơ tay lên đặt trên lưng bạn thân, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về.

Trong chiếc xe cách đó không xa, bầu không khí khá là vi diệu.

Triệu Tứ Hải xem đến là hăng say, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh thấy sao?”

Phong Bắc ngồi ở ghế sau nuốt mây nhả khói, “Thấy sao cái gì? Đây không phải tình địch của anh.”

“Không phải ạ?” Triệu Tứ Hải chậc một tiếng không dám tin, cực kỳ nghi ngờ, “Thực sự không phải ạ? Nhìn giống mà.”

Phong Bắc hạ cửa kính xuống ló đầu ra, “Thế à?”

Triệu Tứ Hải cũng ngóng cổ theo, xem trò vui không chê chuyện lớn, “Anh không thấy họ xứng đôi ạ? Cái cậu Giả Soái kia vẻ ngoài được, trẻ tuổi, có học vấn, sinh viên xuất sắc đại học y, tâm trí còn chín chắn hơn người cùng lứa, chà chà, cực kỳ đẹp.”

Phong Bắc búng tàn thuốc, “Tiểu Triệu, tự nhiên anh nhớ ra, hôm qua cậu bảo muốn xin nghỉ đưa vợ đi hưởng tuần trăng mật đúng không?”

Triệu Tứ Hải vỗ vỗ miệng, “Nếu để em nói, vẫn là đội trưởng Phong với tiểu Cao xứng đôi nhất ạ.”

Anh giơ ngón út ra, ngón cái bấm lấy đốt cao nhất nói, “Thật đấy đội trưởng Phong, lừa anh em là cái này.”

Phong Bắc “soạt” một tiếng ngồi lại.

Triệu Tứ Hải phản ứng chậm nửa nhịp, cùng với Cao Nhiên bốn mắt nhìn nhau, anh cười lúng túng, giơ tay chào hỏi.

Cao Nhiên mua hai que kem qua, “Hai anh về cục đi, đừng chờ em, em giúp Soái Soái phát tờ rơi, chốc nữa tự về.”

Phong Bắc lấy chiếc mũ trên đầu Cao Nhiên xuống, “Đừng đội cái này, xấu quá.”

Cao Nhiên lau mồ hôi trán, “Nắng mà.”

Phong Bắc vội vội vàng vàng vào cửa hàng bên cạnh mua cho cậu cái mũ.

Vào ngày sinh nhật Cao Nhiên nhận được một chiếc túi, là một lọ kẹo hoa quả, vị chanh, ngoài ra không có thứ gì khác nữa.

Phong Bắc trừng trừng nhìn lọ kẹo kia, dường như muốn soi ra hai cái lỗ trên lọ kẹo đó.

Cao Nhiên bất đắc dĩ nói, “Đừng nhìn nữa.”

Phong Bắc bốc lửa, “Đời trước anh cho em một viên kẹo, ngày nào em cũng dúi vào trong túi một cái, đó là bởi vì em thích anh, Tào Thế Nguyên sau khi sống lại cũng thế, ăn vị kẹo mà em thích, ăn từ sáng đến tối, nghiện đến thế, cai còn không cai được, thế là ý gì?”

Anh càng nói càng tức, đứng dậy đập bàn, mặt tái đi, “Cả một quãng thời gian dài không có tin tức, muốn du lịch thế giới hay là ẩn cư núi rừng thì thây kệ hắn, đột nhiên sinh nhật em lại gửi một lọ kẹo to đùng qua đây, hắn muốn làm gì? Rõ ràng là không có ý tốt!”

“Trên mặt anh mọc một cái mụn kìa, to cỡ này.” Cao Nhiên huơ tay, “Giải nhiệt đi, trời nóng thế này, nóng tính quá không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu.”

Cơ mặt Phong Bắc giần giật, anh than thở, “Cao Nhiên, anh đang ghen.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Em biết.”

Ánh mắt cậu nóng rực, cười dịu dàng, “Không cần thiết mà, em sống lại một lần vẫn cứ yêu anh, chỉ yêu mình anh.”

Phong Bắc chẳng nói chẳng rằng, dứt khoát khóa trái cửa phòng làm việc.

Gần một tiếng sau, Cao Nhiên ngồi trên ghế uống nước, “Có việc này cứ luẩn quẩn trong đầu em, em băn khoăn mãi không biết có nên nói cho anh hay không.”

Phong Bắc nhặt mấy cục giấy dưới đất ném vào thùng rác, “Đồng chí tiểu Cao, anh kiến nghị em nói nhanh lên, bị anh phát hiện và chủ động khai báo là có tính chất hoàn toàn khác nhau đấy.”

“Anh còn nhớ mấy hòn đá nhỏ em đưa anh không?”

“Không phải đang bày trong nhà sao?”

“Khi đó anh nói anh cảm giác bị thiếu vài từ,” Cao Nhiên gãi gãi mái tóc ướt mồ hôi, “Đúng là thiếu thật, mấy từ đó đều trên cùng một hòn đá.”

Phong Bắc nói, “Hòn đá bị thiếu là Tào Thế Nguyên cầm đi?”

Cao Nhiên gật đầu, “Dạ.”

Phong Bắc bưng cốc nước cậu đã uống uống một ngụm, “Từ gì?”

Cao Nhiên sờ mũi một cái, “Em yêu anh.”

Phong Bắc bị sặc.

Cao Nhiên nhìn anh vừa ho khan vừa gọi điện thoại yêu cầu cấp dưới điều tra hành tung của Tào Thế Nguyên, hận không thể truy nã toàn quốc.

Phong Bắc nghiến nút tắt micro, dữ dằn chất vấn, “Chuyện lớn như vậy, sao giờ em mới nói cho anh?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Chỉ là một hòn đá thôi mà.”

Phong Bắc vừa giận vừa tủi, “Trên đó có chữ viết.”

Cao Nhiên kéo tay anh, “Về em làm cho anh hẳn mười hòn.”

Phong Bắc cắn răng, “Không được, anh phải cầm từ chỗ Tào Thế Nguyên về, đó là đồ của anh mà.”

“Được rồi, em đã nói rõ với anh rồi, việc này coi như bỏ qua.” Cao Nhiên nhịn cơn đau nơi eo đứng lên, “Chưa biết chừng lúc Tào Thế Nguyên trở lại không chỉ có một mình mà còn dẫn thêm người nữa ấy.”

Miệng Phong Bắc cười nhưng trong lòng thì không, “Thế càng tốt, anh bắn pháo trúc chào đón.”

“…”

Sinh nhật 24 tuổi của Cao Nhiên trải qua trong nhà hàng của Cao Hưng, cơm tây, đàn piano, và những thứ tương tự như vậy.

Cao Hưng đưa cho Cao Nhiên một quả trứng gà luộc, “Bác gái không cho em nói cho anh biết là trứng này do bác chuẩn bị cho anh, còn có cả mì nữa.”

Cao Nhiên đáp lại tin nhắn của Giả Soái, bóc quả trứng gà, “Mì đâu?”

Cao Hưng hừ lạnh, “Phong Bắc đang ở trong bếp nấu cho anh.”

Cao Nhiên cười tít cả mắt, “Thế à, vậy lát nữa bọn mình phải ăn nhiều chút.”

Cậu thả lòng đỏ trứng vào bát Cao Hưng, “Thịt bò rán không tệ, cho em 9 điểm trên 10, còn lại 1 điểm là để nhắc nhở em vẫn còn không gian để tiến bộ.”

Cao Hưng liếc nhìn lòng đỏ trứng, nói đầy ghét bỏ, “Ai thèm ăn đồ anh đã ăn?”

“Em trai, em nói cho đúng, anh còn chưa ăn,” Cao Nhiên nói, “Thôi, không ăn thì trả anh, anh cho anh Tiểu Bắc ăn.”

Cậu vừa dứt lời, miếng lòng đỏ trứng trong bát đã bị một cái dĩa đâm xiên, tiến vào trong miệng Cao Hưng.

Cao Hưng cố ý chép miệng.

Cao Nhiên lắc đầu một cái, đứa nhỏ thiếu tự nhiên.

Phong Bắc nấu một nồi mì, Cao Hưng cũng cùng ăn một bát, ăn xong rồi, cậu nhìn bát không mà trầm tư, không biết đang nghĩ gì.

Cao Nhiên tiến đến bên cạnh cậu, “Nghĩ gì thế?”

“Anh, lúc anh với ổng ở nhà, ai nấu cơm giặt quần áo quét dọn lau chùi?”

“Cái này không cố định, ai rảnh thì làm.”

“Nếu anh bị đau đầu, ổng ở nhà chăm sóc anh, hay là bỏ anh đấy một mình vào cục?”

“Ảnh sẽ ở nhà với anh, có điều nếu có nhiệm vụ, anh cũng sẽ đuổi ảnh đi.”

“Các anh có nghĩ đến tương lai không?”

“Có chứ, năm nay mua căn nhà, to một chút, về sau nếu em với ba mẹ anh muốn qua ở hai ngày còn có chỗ.”

Cao Hưng nhún vai, “Trên kia là những gì bác gái nhờ em hỏi.”

Cao Nhiên cười, “Anh biết.”

Cao Hưng xì một tiếng, “Em biết anh biết.”

Cao Nhiên xoa đầu cậu, “Bé ngoan, vất vả rồi.”

Cao Hưng rùng hết cả mình.

Cao Nhiên 24 tuổi cùng với 33 tuổi chẳng thay đổi gì, nhịp điệu cuộc sống vẫn như trước, người bên cạnh cũng đều rất tốt.

Trung tuần tháng 8, hơn 6 giờ tối, sắc trời vẫn sáng như cũ, mang theo một vầng sáng đỏ rạng.

Cao Nhiên ngồi trong một quán cà phê, đối diện là một người đàn ông điển trai chín chắn, Tống Mẫn.

Nửa tiếng trước, họ gặp nhau ở đầu đường, vì một câu bắt chuyện quá mức hãi sợ mà ngồi ở đây.

Tống Mẫn nói, tôi đến từ thế giới song song nơi cậu sống 17 năm kia.

Cao Nhiên uống hết hơn nửa ly cà phê vẫn chưa tiêu hóa xong tin này, “Anh Tống, anh muốn nghe được gì từ tôi?”

Tống Mẫn hỏi, “Sao cậu đến được đây?”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có một ngày tôi mò tép trong sông, đột nhiên đau đầu chết chìm, lúc tỉnh lại đã xuất hiện ở con sông trong thế giới này, cùng một dòng sông.”

Tống Mẫn lại hỏi, “Sông nào, ngày nào?”

Cao Nhiên suy nghĩ một lúc, “Con sông sau ngõ ở thị trấn quê nhà, thời gian cụ thể tôi không nhớ rõ lắm, chắc là cuối tháng 7.”

Tống Mẫn suy tư.

Cao Nhiên nhìn vào mắt người đàn ông, cảm thấy hơi chút kinh ngạc, bởi cậu có thể cảm nhận được vài thứ từ trên người đối phương, ai cũng đều có bí mật không muốn người khác biết.

Ở cửa xuất hiện một bóng dáng cao lớn, mang theo khí chất mạnh đến mức khiến người ta sinh hoảng sợ.

Cao Nhiên đứng lên, “Anh Tống, tôi đi trước đây.”

Tống Mẫn hơi ngẩng đầu.

Cao Nhiên lướt qua người kia, nghe người đó nén giận thở dốc, “Ông chú, anh muốn làm cái gì?”

Sau đó là tiếng nói đều đều, “Chỉ là tùy tiện hỏi mấy câu thôi.”

Đằng sau yên lặng vài giây, cất lên một tiếng cười khẽ dịu dàng, “Còn tưởng rằng anh lén em chạy lung tung chứ, ông chú, nếu em mà không tìm được anh thì sẽ đi tìm Hoàng Đan và người yêu cậu ta, bất kể dùng phương pháp gì, thiên đường địa ngục cũng phải đào anh ra cho bằng được.”

Cao Nhiên đi về phía trước, bất thình lình phát hiện bầu không khí chung quanh không đúng, vừa ngoái đầu lại đã thấy Ngụy Thời Tấn khom người đè lại gáy Tống Mẫn, trắng trợn chẳng chút kiêng dè day nghiến đôi môi anh.

Bốn phía cất lên tiếng hút không khí, Cao Nhiên cũng cùng hít một hơi.

Hai người này sắp đi, về sau e là không gặp lại được, Cao Nhiên mơ hồ đoán được một khả năng, cậu hít một hơi sâu, nhấc chân đi ra khỏi quán.

Cao Nhiên đi ngang qua một tiệm hoa, cậu đi được một quãng lại vòng về, vào trong tiệm mua 99 đóa hồng đỏ, nhoay nhoáy viết xuống một hàng chữ, “Lúc 8 giờ gửi đến địa chỉ này, cho người này.”

Nhân viên tiệm hoa lộ vẻ tò mò.

Cao Nhiên mỉm cười, “Bạn nhờ gửi hộ.”

Đúng 8 giờ, nhân viên tiệm hoa xuất hiện trong cục cảnh sát, nâng một bó hồng to đưa cho đội trưởng Phong được nhắn trên giấy kia.

Trong cục còn vài người chưa tan làm, bắt được một màn kinh thiên động địa như vậy.

“Oa, lãng mạn ghê.”

“Mai tôi cũng phải mua cho vợ một bó mới được.”

“Sắp đến đầu ba rồi mà còn chưa được tặng hoa bao giờ, những tháng ngày này thật là…”

“Không ai tặng thì tự tặng mình đi, đối xử với bản thân tốt một chút.”

“Có lý, mai tôi mua một bó tự tặng cho mình.”

Những người đứng xem còn nhiệt tình hơn cả người trong cuộc nữa, Phong Bắc sải bước nhanh chóng rời khỏi tầm mắt mọi người.

Triệu Tứ Hải nối gót cùng tiến vào văn phòng, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh hỏi xem tiểu Cao mua ở tiệm hoa nào thế, có được chiết khấu không?”

Phong Bắc quay lưng về phía Triệu Tứ Hải, mặt đỏ tưng bừng, “Đi ra ngoài!”

Triệu Tứ Hải run vai nhỏ giọng thì thầm, “Giờ ra ngoài cũng không kịp nữa, em thấy hết rồi.”

Phong Bắc đeo cái mông khỉ quay lại ngồi vào ghế.

Triệu Tứ Hải phụt cười thành tiếng, phun cả nước bọt ra ngoài, anh lau miệng, “Đội trưởng Phong, anh mau đi về đi, dựa theo bài vở thì trong nhà có niềm vui bất ngờ đang chờ anh, chắc chắn có.”

Phong Bắc đứng lên rồi lại ngồi xuống, anh lặp đi lặp lại động tác này hai lần, lòng bàn tay ứa mồ hôi.

Triệu Tứ Hải cứ như đang xem phim, anh ngậm miệng rồi lạ há miệng, tim cũng nhảy lên tận cuống họng, “Căng thẳng ạ?”

Phong Bắc nhìn hoa hồng trên bàn, anh vuốt mặt, ấm ách nói, “Anh chẳng chuẩn bị gì cả.”

Triệu Tứ Hải muốn cười lại thấy không được tử tế cho lắm, đội trưởng Phong ngây thơ đến nhường này thật chẳng biết nói gì cho phải, anh gãi tróc cả da đầu, nhắc nhở đội trưởng đang ngồi ngây ra, “Tiểu Cao còn đang chờ ở nhà đấy.”

Phong Bắc “soạt” một tiếng đứng dậy, mang theo tâm tình kích động, mong đợi và sốt sắng về đến nhà.

Vợ đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha xem tivi, bữa tối dưới ánh nến ấy à? Ngay cả cây nến còn chẳng có, một cái ôm hôn nồng nhiệt? Cũng không luôn.

Niềm vui bất ngờ đâu?

Phong Bắc đặt hoa hồng lên trên bàn.

Một bó to như vậy, Cao Nhiên muốn không thấy cũng khó, cậu liếc nhìn một cái, “Hoa ở đâu ra thế?”

Giả vờ như thật ấy, Phong Bắc án binh bất động, “Trước khi tan làm nhận được.”

Cao Nhiên ném gối xuống đứng hẳn lên ghế sô pha, từ trên cao nhìn xuống Phong Bắc, “Em còn tưởng là mua cho em đấy, anh tha hoa này về làm gì? Muốn thấy em ghen à?”

Cậu kích động cực kỳ, “Tối nay anh ngủ sô pha!”

Sắc mặt Phong Bắc sầm xuống, “Hoa không phải em mua à?”

Cao Nhiên trợn mắt, “Anh nói xem?”

Phong Bắc nhìn cậu chằm chằm nửa ngày, tức giận mắng, “Đệt, không phải em mua, anh mừng làm cái đếch gì!”

Cao Nhiên nuốt nước bọt.

Phong Bắc đột nhiên lục bó hoa, rút ra một tấm thiệp, trên đó chỉ có một chuỗi số, anh liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt trở nên thâm trầm.

Cao Nhiên đang muốn chạy, còn chưa kịp nhảy từ ghế sô pha xuống đã bị khiêng vào phòng ngủ rồi.

Phần trước của chuỗi số trên thiệp là ngày đầu tiên Cao Nhiên gặp Phong Bắc ở kiếp trước, phía sau là mấy con số 520 em yêu anh.

Cách đã quá lâu, nếu Phong Bắc không nhớ được Cao Nhiên cũng không trách anh.

Cao Nhiên không ngờ Phong Bắc vừa liếc nhìn đã biết.

Trong mối tình này, họ đều không ngừng trút tình cảm vào trong đó, càng ngày càng nhiều, không có gì là đáng giá hay không, chỉ là có nguyện ý hay không.

Đên hôm khuya khoắt, Phong Bắc mơ mơ màng màng cảm giác ngón đeo nhẫn của mình có thêm thứ gì, anh giật mình tỉnh giấc.

Cao Nhiên cũng tự đeo nhẫn cho mình, nắm chặt tay người đàn ông, đan các ngón tay vào nhau, vui sướng thở phào, “May mà vừa.”

Tim Phong Bắc đập nhanh hẳn lên, thình thịch thình thịch, thực sự là niềm vui bất ngờ.

“Tính cả hai đời, tối nay là lần đầu tiên em tặng hoa, em có hơi ngại,” Cao Nhiên bĩu môi, “Anh tàn nhẫn ghê, như muốn đánh chết em ấy, mai chắc chắn em đi không vững.”

Phong Bắc nghĩ thầm, còn không tại em quyến rũ anh.

Tối rồi còn gửi hoa đến cục cảnh sát, anh kích động lên chỉ đành lấy thân báo đáp mà thôi.

Nhẫn trên ngón đeo nhẫn bị lấy đi, Phong Bắc thấy mất mát, anh nén xuống không động đậy, chẳng bao lâu sau, trên cổ có nhiều thêm một thứ khác.

“Nhẫn không đeo trên tay được, dễ gây chuyện, tạm thời chỉ có thể đeo trên cổ, em mua một đôi.” Cao Nhiên nói đầy nghiêm túc, “Em phải nói rõ với anh điều này, em không giữ quỹ đen, nhẫn này là dùng tiền thưởng để mua, bạc 925, đeo tạm trước đã, về sau đổi cái khác đẹp hơn.”

Cao Nhiên thở vào tai người đàn ông, “Biết anh giả vờ ngủ rồi, em cũng biết giờ mặt anh đang đỏ nữa.”

Phong Bắc mở mắt ra, sờ lên chiếc nhẫn trên cổ nắm chặt lấy, khàn giọng nói, “Nói cũng để em nói hết rồi, việc em cũng đã làm xong, chẳng chừa anh chút nào.”

Cao Nhiên nói, “Có chứ.”

Phong Bắc nuốt nước bọt, anh đến gần, đôi môi kề sát vào vành tai Cao Nhiên, chậm rãi nói mấy từ.

Cao Nhiên nói, “Gì cơ? Anh nói to chút em nghe không rõ.”

Mặt Phong Bắc đỏ tới mang tai, “Anh yêu em.”

Cao Nhiên nhắm mắt lại, khóe miệng hơi cong lên, “Lặp lại lần nữa.”

Phong Bắc ôm người vào lòng ngực, ôm như ôm báu vật, “Phong Bắc yêu Cao Nhiên, sống bao lâu, yêu bấy lâu.”


	103. Chapter 103

Lần đầu tiên Tào Thế Nguyên gặp Cao Nhiên là trên sân vận động ở trường.  
  
Cao Nhiên mới vừa huấn luyện trong bùn xong, trên đầu trên cổ trên người toàn bùn là bùn, cậu khoanh chân ngồi dưới đất cười nói với các bạn học, hàm răng vừa trắng vừa đều, mặt dính đầy bùn cũng không che được nụ cười xán lạn.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên đến để tra án, nạn nhân là học sinh cùng lớp với Cao Nhiên, tất cả mọi người bao gồm cả cậu đều phải tiếp nhận điều tra và thẩm vấn.  
  
Thông qua vụ án đó, Tào Thế Nguyên tiếp xúc với Cao Nhiên, phát hiện trên phương diện trinh sát hình sự cậu có độ nhạy cảm khác hẳn với người thường, năng lực logic trinh thám khá mạnh, tư duy cực kỳ sinh động, trí tưởng tượng phong phú, trời sinh thích hợp làm cảnh sát.  
  
Sau khi vụ án kết thúc, Tào Thế Nguyên bắt đầu để ý đến đàn em tên Cao Nhiên, cũng vô tình hoặc cố ý gặp mặt cậu ở trường, bàn luận mấy đề tài liên quan đến vụ án, tò mò không biết cậu sẽ có ý kiến thế nào.  
  
Ngày qua ngày, Tào Thế Nguyên tự nhiên thân quen với Cao Nhiên, tràn đầy mong đợi sự trưởng thành của cậu.  
  
Cao Nhiên ngưỡng mộ Tào Thế Nguyên, coi anh làm mục tiêu phấn đấu của mình, ôm thái độ học tập vây quanh anh, điều này, Tào Thế Nguyên biết.  
  
Khi Tào Thế Nguyên biết Cao Nhiên dự thi cục thành phố, anh chẳng bất ngờ chút nào, cũng biết chắc cậu có thể thi đỗ.  
  
Cao Nhiên quả nhiên không làm Tào Thế Nguyên thất vọng, vừa hết kì nghỉ hè đã đến cục thành phố báo danh.  
  
Cấp trên phân Cao Nhiên vào đội Tào Thế Nguyên, anh từ chối, đưa ra nguyên nhân là không có thời gian dẫn người mới, thực tế là bên Phong Bắc dẫn một nữ sinh viên xuất sắc, Cao Nhiên vào đó, ắt sẽ phải tranh tài với thực tập sinh kia, hẳn sẽ được người ta kích thích ra tiềm năng.  
  
Đấy là suy nghĩ của Tào Thế Nguyên, cũng là bước đi sai đầu tiên của anh.  
  
Phong Bắc tự mình dẫn Cao Nhiên, cho cậu làm việc ở tuyến một cùng mình, cậu rất thông minh, học nhanh, chẳng bao lâu sau đã lập công, tính cách lại tốt, lúc nào cũng tươi cười, các đồng nghiệp trong cục đều rất yêu quý cậu.  
  
Cao Nhiên nỗ lực tiến lên, dốc lòng trở thành phụ tá đắc lực của Phong Bắc.  
  
Vẻ tích cực phấn chấn của cậu rất dễ cảm hóa những đội viên khác, ngay cả cô nữ sinh bị Phong Bắc chậm rãi quên đi kia cũng không kết thù oán với cậu, trái lại còn thành bạn bè.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn hết trong mắt, lần đầu tiên biết hối hận là cảm giác như thế nào, anh đi tìm Phong Bắc, đi thẳng vào vấn đề muốn Cao Nhiên vào đội mình.  
  
Phong Bắc không thả người.  
  
“Đội trưởng Tào, nếu cậu nhớ không rõ thì tôi nhắc cậu một chút, ban đầu chính cậu từ chối quyết định của cục trưởng Lưu, để Cao Nhiên tiến vào đội tôi.”  
  
“Bây giờ tôi muốn dẫn em ấy.”  
  
“Cậu coi em ấy là gì? Chó con hay mèo con?”  
  
“Đội trưởng Phong, tôi chỉ đến đánh tiếng với cậu thôi, mai tôi sẽ đến bàn với cục trưởng Lưu.”  
  
“Bàn thì cứ bàn đi, tôi nói rồi, Cao Nhiên nếu đã là người của tôi thì cậu đừng mơ có ý đồ với em ấy, tôi sẽ không thả em ấy đi đâu.”  
  
“Vậy còn phải xem em ấy có muốn hay không.”  
  
“Cũng đúng, chẳng bằng bây giờ gọi em ấy đến, cho em ấy biết người đàn anh mà em ấy ngưỡng mộ kính yêu đã không thèm em ấy như thế nào?”  
  
“Chỉ là một người mới thôi, nữ sinh trong tay cậu còn không kém Cao Nhiên, cậu nhất định phải như vậy sao?”  
  
“Phải.”  
  
Đó là lần đầu tiên Tào Thế Nguyên và Phong Bắc cãi nhau, giằng co vì Cao Nhiên, sau đó còn rất nhiều tình huống tương tự khác nữa, việc hai bên chán ghét lẫn nhau đều vì Cao Nhiên chỉ có hai người họ biết, cũng là một trong những bí mật họ giấu trong lòng.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên biết rõ Cao Nhiên xuất sắc như thế nào, Phong Bắc kiên quyết không tha cũng là chuyện hợp tình hợp lý.  
  
Khi đó Tào Thế Nguyên hiểu như vậy.  
  
Cao Nhiên thích mê một loại kẹo hoa quả, vị chanh, ngày nào cũng để vào trong túi, không chỉ bản thân mình ăn mà còn chia cho những người khác ăn nữa, khiến cho ai mở miệng nói chuyện đều tràn ngập hương chanh, mùi vị đó lan tỏa trong cục, tan đi rồi lại có.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên không thích ăn kẹo, nguyên nhân có hai, một là trong nhận thức của anh, kẹo là dành cho trẻ con, hai là ăn kẹo không tốt cho răng, càng không tốt cho sức khỏe.  
  
Mỗi lần Tào Thế Nguyên thấy Cao Nhiên, cậu đều hoặc đang bóc vỏ kẹo, hoặc đang ngậm kẹo, hoặc là đang cho người khác kẹo ăn.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nghĩ không thông, kẹo ăn ngon đến thế cơ à? Hay là vị chanh đặc biệt hơn những vị khác? Anh ôm lòng hiếu kỳ nhận một viên kẹo từ chỗ Cao Nhiên.  
  
Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm trên bậc thang, cười hì hì nhìn anh, “Ăn ngon không?”  
  
Đầu lưỡi Tào Thế Nguyên vừa chạm đến vị ngọt của hương hoa quả, đầu lông mày đã cau chặt lại, cằm bạnh ra, làm như muốn nhổ ra vậy.  
  
Cao Nhiên vội vàng nhảy khỏi bậc thang, “Đừng bảo anh định phun nhá đàn anh, lãng phí xấu lắm!”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên liếc nhìn Cao Nhiên, làm một hành động khiến cậu bất ngờ, anh không nhổ kẹo ra mà nhanh chóng nhai nát nuốt vào bụng, anh mím môi, vị chanh tung bay trong khoang miệng.  
  
Cao Nhiên cười hỏi, “Thế nào?”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn đôi mắt yêu cười của cậu, “Khó ăn.”  
  
Nụ cười trên mặt Cao Nhiên không phai đi, lộ ra mắt kén tằm xinh đẹp, “Còn vị khác nữa, táo, vải, chuối, anh thích ăn loại nào? Lần sau em mua kẹo cũng chọn cho anh một ít.”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nhếch miệng, “Anh không thích ăn kẹo.”  
  
“Thôi được rồi, không ăn thì thôi.” Cao Nhiên bóc vỏ kẹo, “À này, đàn anh, hỏi anh chuyện này nhá.”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên hất cằm, “Hỏi đi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên bóc kẹo đến một nửa rồi nắm trong tay, ấp a ấp úng.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên hỏi, “Sao thế?”  
  
“Em, em thích một người.” Cao Nhiên lắp bắp nói xong, cậu sụp vai, khó mà chịu nổi, “Thế nhưng em không thể thích người đó được.”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên xoa xoa đầu cậu, “Sao lại không thể thích?”  
  
Cao Nhiên ngồi xổm trên bậc thang, cúi đầu, nhìn xe cộ trên đường, “Người đó cũng giống em.”  
  
Nửa ngày sau Tào Thế Nguyên mới nói, “Chứng tỏ em còn chưa đủ yêu thích.”  
  
Ánh mắt ảm đạm của Cao Nhiên chậm rãi long lanh trở lại, cậu đứng dậy, kích động nói, “Có lý, vậy em sẽ thích người đó nhiều hơn chút nữa.”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên mỉm cười, “Được.”  
  
Việc Cao Nhiên thích Phong Bắc là Tào Thế Nguyên vô tình phát hiện ra.  
  
Ngày đó Tào Thế Nguyên bận rộn cả đêm trong cục, nhìn thấy Phong Bắc đang nói chuyện với mấy đội viên, Cao Nhiên cũng ở đó, anh phát giác ra điều gì, bước chân bỗng nhiên khựng lại.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên đọc được rất nhiều thứ từ ánh mắt Cao Nhiên nhìn Phong Bắc, những thứ đó ghép vào nhau, chính là một từ: Yêu.  
  
Khoảnh khắc đó, Tào Thế Nguyên cảm thấy rất buồn cười, và anh cũng cười ra tiếng thật.  
  
Tại sao lại cười? Về sau Tào Thế Nguyên tự hỏi bản thân mình, cũng từng nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, đáp án xuất hiện, anh không muốn thừa nhận.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên không cho là mình thua.  
  
Trong cục thành lập tổ chuyên án, chuyên môn điều tra đường dây buôn bán ma túy khổng lồ, vụ án đó trước sau đã theo đến mấy năm, rốt cuộc ra được một manh mối cực quan trọng.  
  
Cao Nhiên chủ động xin tham gia nhiệm vụ đó.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên tìm đến Cao Nhiên, lần đầu tiên nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt giận dữ, “Tại sao lại xin vào?”  
  
Cao Nhiên mới vừa lĩnh được súng, tay còn chưa cầm ấm, “Nhiệm vụ lần này rất được cấp trên coi trọng, cũng đã chuẩn bị rất lâu, nếu không có tình huống lớn nào xuất hiện, chỉ cần tham gia chắc chắn có thể lập công.”  
  
Cậu cười chớp mắt, “Em muốn đổi di động hơn nửa năm nay rồi, nhận được tiền thưởng là có thể…”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên ngắt lời, “Anh muốn nghe nói thật.”  
  
Độ cong khóe miệng Cao Nhiên hơi thu lại một chút, nghiêm túc kiểm tra súng không có vấn đề, “Lần này làm nhiệm vụ mặc dù có 16 người, mà em tính rồi, tỷ lệ đội trưởng Phong một mình dẫn theo em có đến 80%, có em ở đó, nếu gặp phải tình huống bất ngờ, nếu cần em có thể giúp anh ấy thoát thân.”  
  
Trên thực tế, mặc dù đã làm đầy đủ công tác chuẩn bị, lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ vẫn sẽ tồn tại mức độ nguy hiểm nhất định, huống chi là một vụ án vướng tay vướng chân thế này.  
  
Tất cả những người tham gia nhiệm vụ này đều đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng hi sinh, nếu có thể sống sót trở về, ấy là mạng lớn.  
  
Nếu muốn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, hi sinh là điều không thể tránh khỏi.  
  
Thân là cảnh sát nhân dân, mạng chẳng phải là của mình, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể lấy ra vì dân vì nước, đây là giác ngộ cơ bản nhất.  
  
Bởi vậy đội viên tham gia sẽ chẳng hề oán thán, đều là thân thể máu thịt, nào có ba đầu sáu tay, không thể sống mãi được, đạn bắn vào người không ai không đau, có điều, họ có niềm tin kiên định, và cả trách nhiệm.  
  
Sắc mặt Tào Thế Nguyên sầm xuống, “Sao em lại hồ đồ như vậy?”  
  
“Em rất tỉnh táo.”  
  
Cao Nhiên nói đầy nghiêm túc, “Đội trưởng Phong có thể bị thương, nhưng không thể xảy ra chuyện gì được, đội cần anh ấy, mọi người đều phải cần ảnh phân công nhiệm vụ.”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nắm chặt cổ tay Cao Nhiên, môi mím chặt, không nói một lời.  
  
Cao Nhiên bị đau, “Đàn anh?”  
Tào Thế Nguyên nói, “Để người khác đi đi.”  
  
Cao Nhiên biến sắc, “Anh nói gì thế?”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên ý thức được mình nói điều mà một cảnh sát không nên nói, anh hơi nhắm mắt, thở dài một tiếng, “Cao Nhiên, anh không kiến nghị em tham gia nhiệm vụ lần này.”  
  
Cao Nhiên vỗ vỗ cánh tay anh, “Không sao đâu, em sẽ cẩn thận.”  
  
Có người gọi Cao Nhiên, nhắc cậu đến lúc xuất phát rồi.  
  
Cao Nhiên phất tay với Tào Thế Nguyên, nở nụ cười trên môi, “Đàn anh, em đi nha.”  
  
Đó là lần cuối cùng Tào Thế Nguyên bắt gặp nụ cười xán lạn của Cao Nhiên.  
  
Nằm vùng bị phát hiện, nhiệm vụ vẫn hoàn thành, chỉ là đổi bằng nỗi đau đớn khôn xiết, lúc xuất phát có 16 người, trở về chỉ có 14, đều mang theo vết thương khác nhau.  
  
Hai người không về kia, một người chết vì bị nổ, ngay cả thi thể cũng không tìm được, một người bị bắt giữ.  
  
Ngày hôm sau, một đoạn video được gửi đến cục cảnh sát.  
  
Cao Nhiên chỉ còn sót lại một hơi thở xuất hiện trong video, cậu bị đánh đến nôn ra máu, mùi máu tanh nồng nặc dường như lao thẳng ra khỏi màn hình.  
  
Phòng họp nhất thời bị một bầu không khí cực kỳ ngột ngạt bao trùm, mặt người nào người nấy tỏ ra phẫn hận.  
  
Cục trưởng Lưu là người đầu tiên rời đi, trước khi đi ông vỗ vai Phong Bắc và Tào Thế Nguyên, tựa như muốn nói gì đó, rốt cuộc vẫn im lặng.  
  
Ý kiến của các đội viên đều thống nhất, Cao Nhiên là đồng đội, là anh em của họ, không thể không cứu.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên rũ mắt, “Ra ngoài hết đi.”  
  
Các đội viên đoán được gì đó, dùng hai mắt đỏ ngầu trừng trừng nhìn sang, Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn tư thế ấy, không đáp lại bất cứ điều gì.  
  
Trong phòng họp chỉ còn sót lại hai người.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn Cao Nhiên trong video, tầm mắt di động theo giọt máu chảy từ cằm cậu xuống, trên mặt vẫn không có biểu cảm chập trùng gì.  
  
Phong Bắc đập bàn với Tào Thế Nguyên, rút súng, gào thét, uy hiếp, thậm chí là khép nép khẩn cầu, người cảnh sát nhiều năm bỗng như mất đi lý trí, phát điên.  
  
Khi Tào Thế Nguyên nghe thấy Phong Bắc nghẹn ngào mắng “Đứa ngốc kia, thích ai không thích, lại đi thích mày”, anh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đỏ ngầu của Phong Bắc, dây thần kinh run lên, không khỏi bừng tỉnh.  
  
Hóa ra Phong Bắc vẫn luôn có suy nghĩ đó với Cao Nhiên.  
  
Việc đã đến nước này, lấy đại cục làm trọng, không thể lại đưa đội viên ra mạo hiểm được, đây thực ra là ý của cấp trên, muốn từ bỏ Cao Nhiên.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên không muốn giải thích, cũng không giải thích, vì trong tiềm thức anh tán thành với quyết định của cấp trên, đây là lựa chọn chính xác, không riêng gì anh, Phong Bắc, hay là những người khác trong cục, ai cũng đều hiểu rõ điều này.  
  
Chỉ là hiểu thì hiểu, mọi người làm thế nào cũng không muốn phải đối mặt, chấp nhận cho được, dẫu sao người bị đánh đến máu me khắp người là đồng đội mà họ sớm chiều ở chung, từ bỏ cứu viện là một phương pháp quá đỗi đau lòng.  
  
Hiện thực tàn nhẫn lắm thay.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên khác với tất cả mọi người ở chỗ, anh đối mặt, cũng chấp nhận được hiện thực.  
  
Người đàn em xán lạn yêu cười lại rất thông minh kia không sống nổi nữa, Tào Thế Nguyên đứng thẳng lưng, bàn tay siết chặt, lòng bàn tay đỏ lên.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên thừa dịp Phong Bắc thất thần mà còng anh vào trong phòng họp.  
  
Hai tiếng đồng hồ đó, Phong Bắc điên cuồng chửi bới, giãy dụa, mắng mỏ, rốt cuộc chỉ còn sót lại nghẹn ngào, cầu xin, hai cổ tay ma sát với còng đến máu thịt mơ hồ.  
  
Trong phòng làm việc, Tào Thế Nguyên đem lọ kẹo còn hơn nửa trên bàn Cao Nhiên đổ hết ra, anh bốc một chiếc lên, ngón tay siết thật chặt, một giây sau ném hết ra ngoài.  
  
“Tại sao không nghe lời?”  
  
Tay Tào Thế Nguyên đan vào trong tóc, bả vai khẽ khàng run lên, anh nỉ non lặp lại, “Tại sao không nghe lời…”  
  
Thời gian trôi qua rất chậm, mỗi giây dài tựa như một thế kỷ, Tào Thế Nguyên bắt đầu ăn kẹo, từ có ý thức đến vô thức, ăn xong một viên lại bóc một viên, chờ đến khi chuông báo thức của điện thoại vang lên, đã qua hai tiếng đồng hồ.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên mới phát hiện trên bàn bày tứ tung vỏ kẹo, đủ mọi màu sắc, đâm đến mắt anh nhói đau, anh dùng tay che mắt, nửa ngày cũng không nhúc nhích.  
  
Cao Nhiên chết rồi.  
  
Xế chiều hôm đó, họ thu được một đoạn video, thi thể của Cao Nhiên bị trói ở sau xe, đẫm máu, sau đó là quá trình cậu bị chôn vùi trong sa mạc, phòng họp vang lên tiếng khóc thất thanh, tiếng mắng chửi, đập bàn của các đội viên.  
  
Phong Bắc bất động, cũng không lên tiếng, anh ngồi trong góc tựa như bức tượng điêu khắc, ánh mắt trống rỗng.  
  
Sa mạc quá lớn, Tào Thế Nguyên dẫn theo lực lượng cảnh sát khổng lồ đi tìm thi thể của cậu, tìm đến mấy ngày mấy đêm, vẫn không có thu hoạch gì.  
  
Có những vụ án khác cần đến cảnh sát, họ không thể không thu đội rời đi.  
  
Chưa được hai ngày sau, Phong Bắc từ chức.  
  
Người trong cục chỉ nghĩ Phong Bắc áy náy, băn khoăn trong lòng, chỉ có Tào Thế Nguyên biết đến nguyên nhân chân chính, người mình yêu vì giúp mình thoát hiểm mà bị dằn vặt đến không ra người chỉ còn thoi thóp, cuối cùng chết thảm, nỗi đau tột cùng này đặt trên người ai cũng không tài nào chịu được.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn sinh hoạt như thường lệ, có thói quen ăn kẹo, mấy ngày đó chỉ lo dẫn đội đi tìm thi thể Cao Nhiên, các vụ án trên tay ứ đọng, anh bận đến thời gian uống ngụm nước còn không có.  
  
Người ta một khi rảnh rỗi sẽ dễ dàng nghĩ bậy nghĩ bạ, bi xuân thương thu.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên hi vọng mình bận thêm chút nữa, nửa năm, thậm chí một năm, không có thời gian suy nghĩ việc khác, anh cần thời gian chậm rãi quên đi đau xót, tiếc nuối, và cả nỗi hổ thẹn mà Cao Nhiên mang lại cho anh.  
  
Cao Nhiên có một người bạn thân tên Giả Soái, làm bác sĩ khoa ngoại, là một thanh niên tuấn kiệt tiền đồ thoáng đãng, Tào Thế Nguyên từng gặp mấy lần, biết mối quan hệ của họ rất tốt.  
Vụ án được đưa ra ánh sáng, náo động toàn quốc, Tào Thế Nguyên gặp được Giả Soái ở cửa cục cảnh sát cũng không lấy làm lạ.  
  
Giả Soái trông mệt mỏi bụi bặm, trên cằm tua tủa râu, mắt sưng đỏ, quần áo đầy nếp nhăn, trên trán có một vết thương đã đóng vảy, Tào Thế Nguyên nhìn sơ qua một vòng, đoán là trên đường lái xe thiếu tập trung, xe đụng phải cái gì đó làm chảy máu đầu.  
  
“Có chuyện gì thế?”  
  
“Tôi đến lấy di vật của cậu ấy.”  
  
“Tôi kiến nghị cậu đi bệnh viện xử lý vết thương trước đã.”  
  
“Không cần.”  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên và Giả Soái đứng đối diện nhìn nhau một lúc, nhàn nhạt nói, “Đi vào cùng tôi.”  
  
Giả Soái nghiêm túc sửa soạn lại đồ đạc của Cao Nhiên ở trên bàn, xếp vào trong hộp giấy, trầm mặc chẳng nói chẳng rằng quay người rời đi.  
  
Lúc đến cửa, Giả Soái quay người lại, trước mặt không ít người cho Tào Thế Nguyên một đấm.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên không tránh, rách cả miệng, anh liếm giọt máu chảy ra từ khóe môi, cười khổ trong lòng, lại một người nữa cho là Cao Nhiên thích anh, nhưng tiếc là không phải.  
  
Người bị đánh không khóc, mà người đánh khóc mất rồi, mọi người xung quanh đều không hiểu ra làm sao.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên gạt Giả Soái và người trong cục âm thầm để lại một thứ, ấy là chìa khóa nhà Cao Nhiên, đêm anh lái xe đi, không phải lần đầu tiên đến, xe chạy rất quen đường.  
  
Nhà do Cao Nhiên thuê, một phòng ngủ một phòng khách, chẳng dọn dẹp chút nào, cậu là người tùy tính lười nhác, khỏi phải bàn, thế nào thoải mái thì làm.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên liếc mắt nhìn là biết Giả Soái chưa tới, cậu ta là người theo chủ nghĩa hoàn mỹ điển hình, còn có chứng ám ảnh cưỡng chế, nếu đã đến, căn nhà sẽ không có dáng vẻ như trước mắt anh thế này.  
  
Đến cũng đã đến, Tào Thế Nguyên lại không biết mình muốn làm gì, tại sao lại tới, anh đứng lặng ở chỗ cũ hồi lâu, mới nhấc chân vào phòng ngủ của Cao Nhiên.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên phát hiện một quyển nhật ký.  
  
Bìa da đen, rất dầy, trong đó kẹp một chiếc bút, chủ nhân quyển nhật ký đi vội vàng chưa kịp thu dọn.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên không có thói quen đọc lén nhật ký của người khác, cũng không có hứng thú, không đoái hoài đến, nhưng gần như ngay khi anh cầm lên quyển nhật ký của Cao Nhiên liền dâng trào kích động muốn mở ra.  
  
Nhật ký của Cao Nhiên cũng y như con người cậu vậy, cực kì hoạt bát sáng sủa.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên ngồi dưới đất lật từng tờ từng tờ một, anh chẳng hay mình đọc bao lâu, đến lúc ngẩng đầu lên, đêm đen đã qua, trời đã sáng.  
  
Nhật ký rất vụn vặt, Tào Thế Nguyên đọc không sót một chữ nào, anh khép đôi mắt khô khốc, thở một hơi dài thườn thượt.  
  
Từ nhà của Cao Nhiên rời đi, Tào Thế Nguyên cầm theo quyển nhật ký đó, lúc không có việc gì làm sẽ giở ra một chút, những con chữ đó biến thành hình ảnh khắc sâu vào trong đầu anh, trở thành một phần ký ức.  
  
—— Chờ mình xong việc trở về, mình có việc muốn nói với đội trưởng.  
  
Đây là nội dung cuối cùng trong quyển nhật ký của Cao Nhiên.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên cười không ra tiếng, “Em cũng có lúc ngốc thật, thực ra người em thích cũng thích em, đúng là hai đứa đần độn.”  
  
Ngày 13, Tào Thế Nguyên phân phối công việc trong tay, anh một mình đi đến sa mạc, ở đó tìm được thi thể của Phong Bắc và Cao Nhiên.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên đứng thẳng trong gió cát, anh đứng rất rất lâu, không khóc cũng không kêu, cũng chẳng động đậy, chỉ bình tĩnh suy nghĩ một vấn đề.  
  
Mình thua ở đâu? Thua lúc nào.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên không tài nào nghĩ ra đáp án, chỉ nghĩ ra một chuyện, bất kể thua ở chỗ nào đi nữa, cũng chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa rồi.  
  
Sống lại từ lúc còn bé, tất cả làm lại từ đầu, cuộc đời Tào Thế Nguyên như dùng cheatcode, anh nói việc sống lại cho ông nội, giúp nhà họ Tào phát triển thế lực, cũng lợi dụng nhà họ Tào diệt trừ một ít mầm họa, ví dụ như kẻ khiến nhiều gia đình nhà tan cửa nát, hại chết Cao Nhiên, Trần Minh.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên tìm đến Cao Nhiên, phát hiện đây không phải Cao Nhiên mà anh quen biết, liền lựa chọn quan sát trong tối.  
  
Trong lúc đó, Tào Thế Nguyên có được tin tức của Phong Bắc, ban đầu anh cũng cho là không phải Phong Bắc mình quen, lại tận mắt thấy cảnh anh nhìn thấy cát mà run bần bật, nằm liệt trên đất.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên qua điều tra mới biết rằng Phong Bắc vẫn là Phong Bắc ban đầu, chỉ là đã quên mất sự việc đời trước, chỉ còn sót lại nỗi sợ hãi với cát và nỗi khát cầu với nước mà thôi.  
  
Mười bảy năm sau, Tào Thế Nguyên gặp lại Cao Nhiên, đối mặt với đôi mắt ấy, cảm giác quen thuộc quá sức rõ ràng, đàn em của anh trở lại rồi.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên thay đổi không ít chuyện, lại chỉ do dự, xoắn xuýt, chậm chạp không dám quyết định những chuyện liên quan đến Cao Nhiên, anh muốn làm ra một ít thay đổi, lại sợ nhỡ đâu động đến quỹ tích cuộc đời Cao Nhiên, tương lai sẽ phát sinh những biến cố không tài nào kiểm soát được.  
  
Có những việc chỉ cần trải qua một lần là đủ rồi.  
  
Nếu như làm lại lần nữa, lại vẫn trải qua tình huống đó, Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn sẽ lựa chọn như vậy, anh vẫn sẽ lấy đại cục làm trọng, từ bỏ Cao Nhiên.  
  
Chính vì lẽ đó, Tào Thế Nguyên mới có thể bắt lấy cơ hội mà ông trời bố thí cho, lo lắng đề phòng trông coi Cao Nhiên.  
  
Anh thậm chí còn muốn đưa Cao Nhiên đi, không cho cậu làm cảnh sát, nhưng bước ngoặt này không thể động vào được.  
  
Không ai biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.  
  
Mâu thuẫn, xoắn xuýt, hổ thẹn, đau khổ, lo lắng, chờ đợi, những năm qua Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn luôn sống trong những cảm xúc phức tạp này.  
  
Từ sau khi Tào Thế Nguyên gặp lại Cao Nhiên, mỗi một bước đều phải đắn đo suy nghĩ, cẩn thận từng chút một, quay đầu lại vẫn thua Phong Bắc.  
  
Giống đời trước vậy, Tào Thế Nguyên vẫn không biết mình thua Phong Bắc tự bao giờ.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên từng vô số lần nghĩ suy, trực giác của Cao Nhiên từ xưa đến nay đều linh nghiệm, biết nhiệm vụ lần đó lành ít dữ nhiều nhưng vẫn chủ động xin tham gia, chính là vì muốn Phong Bắc bình an, mục đích đã đạt được, cậu là một đứa ngốc thông minh, cái gì cũng tính tới, chỉ trừ có việc Phong Bắc cũng thích cậu, sau khi cậu chết biến thành một tên điên, ném cả mạng của mình.  
  
Nếu Cao Nhiên không tham gia vụ án đó, những gì cậu trải qua sẽ đến lượt Phong Bắc phải chịu, Phong Bắc sẽ không về được.  
  
Người chết sẽ là Phong Bắc.  
  
Nếu Phong Bắc bị chôn vùi trong sa mạc, không tìm được thi thể, Cao Nhiên muốn đi tìm anh, Tào Thế Nguyên sẽ dùng tất cả thủ đoạn ra để ngăn cản, chắc chắn sẽ không để cậu làm chuyện điên rồ.  
  
Nếu vậy chuyện về sau sẽ phát triển theo một hướng khác, họ đều sẽ không thể bất ngờ cùng trở lại quá khứ, có được một cơ hội làm lại từ đầu.  
  
Cái gọi là từ khâu này đến khâu khác, thay vì nói là trùng hợp, chẳng thà nói là vận mệnh.  
  
Cao Nhiên vẫn là Cao Nhiên ấy, cậu như một ngọn lửa cháy hừng hực, sáng ngời, nóng rực, cũng vẫn cực kỳ cố chấp, không nghe lời.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên trơ mắt nhìn Cao Nhiên đi vào thế giới của Phong Bắc, thích anh, come out vì anh, dũng cảm dấn bước vì anh, liền sâu sắc cảm nhận được ý nghĩa hai từ đó.  
  
Không sửa đổi được, tất thảy đều đã được sắp xếp xong.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên nhận mệnh, nhưng anh nghĩ không thông, anh đi khắp mọi miền đất nước, ngắm nhìn tất cả phong cảnh mà đời trước chưa được đi qua, lúc về lại thành phố A đã là ba năm sau.  
  
Trái đất sẽ chẳng vì ai thất tình, chán đời, chết đi mà ngừng chuyển động.  
  
Tào Thế Nguyên lái xe lòng vòng trong thành phố, qua cửa sổ ngắm nhìn cảnh vật vừa quen vừa lạ, phát hiện thành phố này so với lúc anh rời đi đã ngày càng phồn hoa.  
  
Khi Tào Thế Nguyên vòng đến vòng thứ hai, gặp phải mấy người quen, anh lái xe chậm lại, như con ốc sên theo sau những người kia.  
  
“Soái Soái, trong bệnh viện có nhiều y tá tri kỷ như vậy, có xương sườn của ông không?”  
  
“Không thấy.”  
  
“Anh, anh quan tâm ảnh làm cái gì? Rảnh vậy thì sao không quan tâm đến đứa em này chút đi? Em không phải cũng là một con chó độc thân sao?”  
  
“Em là đáng đời, anh lười quan tâm em.”  
  
“Chậc.”  
  
“Cao Hưng, cậu chậc thì chậc, đẩy Cao Nhiên ra ngoài làm gì? Cao Nhiên, ông đi ở giữa đi, bên ngoài nhiều xe.”  
  
“Được rồi, đừng đùa nữa, em đi giữa đi, anh đi bên ngoài, Soái Soái, tối qua nhà tôi ăn cơm đi, hôm qua ba mẹ tôi lên, mang theo nhiều trứng gà quê lắm, ông cầm một ít về mà ăn.”  
  
“Được, xong ca mổ rồi tôi qua.”  
  
“Em thì sao? Anh, anh thiên vị quá đấy? Em mới là em trai anh, tối em cũng phải ăn.”  
  
“Đấy không phải là nhà em sao? Còn cần anh nói nữa à?”  
  
Cao Nhiên bỗng ngoái lại nhìn.  
  
Phong Bắc ôm lấy vai cậu, “Vợ, em nhìn gì thế?”  
  
Cao Nhiên nhìn chằm chằm chiếc xe kia, thấy được một gương mặt quen thuộc, khóe môi cậu cong lên, nở nụ cười xán lạn, “Bữa tối lại thêm một người nữa, bạn cũ trở về.”

  
**Kết thúc.**


End file.
